<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Đương Lúc Xuân Đến Tôi Nhớ Người by BeeKayDee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213677">Đương Lúc Xuân Đến Tôi Nhớ Người</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKayDee/pseuds/BeeKayDee'>BeeKayDee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>301,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKayDee/pseuds/BeeKayDee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tác giả: Từ Từ Đồ Chi</p><p>Thể loại:  Hiện đại vườn trường, thầy – trò, công lớn tuổi hơn thụ, chậm nhiệt, oan gia ngõ hẹp, hài hước, ngọt ngào, 1×1, HE.</p><p>Thuộc tính: Ngây thơ, dịu dàng nam thần công vs miệng toàn ý dâm, cục súc thụ.</p><p>CP: Phí Tân x Du Trọng Hạ [Hai chữ là công, ba chữ là thụ, chớ nhầm lẫn nha]</p><p>Số chương: 66 chính văn + 8 Phiên ngoại</p><p>Editor: Lam</p><p>Tình trạng edit: Hoàn chính văn</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phí Tân/Du Trọng Hạ</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>(*) Đỉnh lưu: Ý nói một nghệ sĩ có số lượng fan khổng lồ, năng lực kêu gọi mua hàng cũng như kêu gọi fan bình chọn cho mình thuộc loại vĩ đại không thể hình dung. Đỉnh lưu không nhất thiết phải có nghiệp vụ chuyên nghiệp, không nhất thiết phải hát hay, nhảy giỏi, đóng phim xuất sắc, chỉ đơn giản là họ đẹp, họ có số lượng fan lớn đến nỗi làm người khác phải thán phục. (Theo baidu)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thất Trung: Viết tắt của trường Trung Học Phổ Thông Số Bảy.</em>
</p><p>Giữa Tháng Tám, tiếng ve kêu cuối cùng cũng dừng, nhường chỗ cho những con đom đóm lập lòe như đốm lửa.</p><p>Chạng vạng, Phí Tân từ bên ngoài trở về, hắn cưỡi xe đạp địa hình phóng như bay vào cổng chính của khu chung cư, túi lưới treo trên tay lái chứa một chiếc áo bẩn vừa được thay ra sau khi chơi bóng.</p><p>Tai Phí Tân đeo một cặp AirPods, hắn đang nói chuyện điện thoại với bạn học của mình, “Tao chính thức đi làm vào ngày 1 Tháng 9, mấy hôm trước tao có đến trường gặp lãnh đạo để xin dạy thử, sáng nay bọn họ gọi tới thông báo nói đã sắp xếp để tao dạy lớp 11 rồi.”</p><p>“Quào! Anh Tân trâu bò ghê, tao còn đang nghĩ liệu mày có muốn trở thành trợ giảng cho giáo sư không đấy.”</p><p>“Trâu bò cái khỉ khô ấy <em>(**),</em> nếu làm giáo viên dạy Hóa cho ban Xã Hội hoặc hai ban năng khiếu thì tao thà tới làm trợ giảng còn hơn.”</p><p>“Cũng ổn mà… Ít ra sẽ không phải bận bịu nữa, thậm chí còn thoải mái hơn rất nhiều so với viện nghiên cứu, đúng chứ? Hơn nữa cũng sẽ không ảnh hưởng tới chuyện ôn thi lên nghiên cứu sinh của mày. Ầy, mày thật sự từ bỏ việc được cử đi đào tạo đấy à? Hay là mày suy nghĩ lại coi sao? Tao cảm thấy chuyện đó hông quan trọng lắm đâu, mày chăm chỉ như thế…”</p><p>“Đã nói là đừng nhắc tới chuyện này nữa, mày thấy tao chưa đủ phiền à? Cúp máy đây, tao về đến nhà rồi.”</p><p>“Được rồi, thế thì chúc thầy Phí học trò khắp thiên hạ, ánh xuân rọi… <em>(1)</em></p><p>Phí Tân chẳng muốn nghe thêm mấy lời đỗ nghèo khỉ của gã, hắn nhanh chóng gỡ xuống tai nghe, nhấn phím tắt. Tức thì di động vang lên một nửa giai điệu còn lại của bài hát đang nghe dở trước khi nhận điện thoại.</p><p>“<em>Nếu như tôi gặp cậu ấy ở trong góc phòng.</em></p><p>
  <em>Tình cờ có một cơn gió thổi đến khiến tóc cậu ấy rối tung.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tôi sẽ chìa ra bàn tay còn vương hơi ấm .</em>
</p><p><em>Nói với cậu ấy rằng bầu trời ngày mai sẽ càng quang đãng hơn.</em>” <em>(2)</em></p><p>
  <em>(**) Nguyên văn: 牛逼个溜溜球 – Trâu bò cái yoyo, yoyo là một môn thể thao nghệ thuật đường phố được công nhận bởi tính sáng tạo cũng như độ khó cao, ý của Phí Tân là nếu ổng mà lợi hại như cái trò yoyo thì còn nói làm gì nữa. Tớ nghiền ngẫm thấy thay bằng “Trâu bò cái khỉ khô” người Việt mình dễ hiểu hơn nên sẽ để như thế luôn nha.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn “桃李满天下, 春晖遍四” – Đào lí mãn thiên hạ, xuân huy biến tứ phương – Học trò khắp thiên hạ, ánh xuân rọi bốn phương. Nghĩa đen: Quả đào cùng quả mận là hai loại trái cây phổ biến vào mùa xuân, chỗ nào cũng có xác thực là cảnh xuân tươi đẹp muôn nơi. Nghĩa bóng: Đào lí mãn thiên hạ ý nói một người giáo viên có rất nhiều học trò, xuân huy biến tứ phương ý nói những người học trò ấy đem tri thức mình đã học được từ thầy cô truyền bá khắp thế gian.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(2) Đây là bài Tiểu Vương do Mao Bất Dịch sáng tác và trình bày, lời dịch mình lấy từ nhà Dừa Dã, link để nghe tại <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5GTq-Rc1o1w">Đây</a> nhé. </em>
</p><p>Nhà của Phí Tân nằm trong một khu chung cư mới ít người ở, sau khi chính thức được nghỉ hè vào Tháng Bảy, hắn với bố mẹ mới chuyển tới nơi này. Căn hộ nhà họ Phí ngụ tại dãy cuối cùng, đối diện cửa sổ là một cái hồ nhân tạo, phía bên kia mặt hồ có một cái công viên đầm lầy.</p><p>Mật độ dân số thấp lại còn cách xa trung tâm sầm uất, khi màn đêm buông xuống cả tòa chung cư trông rất yên ắng và tĩnh mịch.</p><p>Trong lúc đi ngang qua một dãy nhà thì bỗng nhiên một tiếng “Bịch!” truyền đến.</p><p>Phí Tân nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía phát ra tiếng động.</p><p>Xa xa, những ngọn núi che khuất ánh tà dương, bóng đèn đường của khu chung cư mới vừa được mở lên, mà ở phía dưới lại có hai cậu con trai bộ dáng như học sinh trung học đang đánh nhau. Hay nói một cách chính xác hơn là đơn phương bạo lực.</p><p>Hai người này ước chừng mười sáu, mười bảy tuổi; kẻ ra tay đánh người vóc dáng cao to hơn một chút. Phí Tân đã từng thấy qua hai lần, hắn biết thằng nhóc này cũng là hàng xóm sống ở quanh đây, là một cậu chàng đẹp trai thích trượt ván giả bộ ta đây ngầu lòi nhưng hắn lại không rõ cậu ta là con cái nhà nào.</p><p>Đứa nhỏ hàng xóm thô lỗ đẩy ngã người còn lại xuống đất khiến cho cậu nam sinh kia va trúng cái thùng rác công cộng cỡ lớn, âm thanh ban nãy chính là do tiếng vang của thùng rác vọng lại, lưng của cậu ta va chạm mạnh như thế chỉ nghe thôi đã thấy đau rồi.</p><p>Thằng nhỏ lảo đảo ngã xuống, nhãi con hàng xóm vẫn không chịu bỏ qua tiếp tục xông tới nhấc chân đạp vào người cậu bé, chẳng hay đã đá trúng chỗ nào rồi mới có thể khiến cho đối phương ngay lập tức kêu lên đầy đau đớn như thế.</p><p>Học sinh cấp ba thời nay đều hung tàn tới như vậy hả?</p><p>Phí Tân bất thình lình chống một chân xuống đất phanh lại chiếc xe đạp địa hình sau đó nhấn nút tạm dừng phát nhạc.</p><p>Nhãi con to lớn nhà hàng xóm quả thật quá dữ tợn cậu chàng không những không ngừng tay mà còn quay sang chế giễu và mắng mỏ, “Mày con mẹ nó muốn làm bộ làm tịch đến khi nào? Đệch mợ mày giả vờ giả vịt này!”</p><p>Nhãi con vẫn chưa hài lòng, nó tàn nhẫn đạp cậu bé thêm mấy cái nữa khiến cho đối phương phải cuộn tròn lại che chở cái bụng của mình, vừa tránh né vừa nhỏ giọng xin tha.</p><p>Khoảng cách quá xa mà giọng của cậu bé lại khá yếu ớt cho nên Phí Tân nghe không rõ cậu bé đã nói những gì, hắn chỉ nghe nhãi con to lớn vẫn không ngừng rủa vài câu thô tục.</p><p>Nam sinh đó hẳn là cũng nhìn thấy Phí Tân ở phía bên này nhưng lại không mở miệng cầu xin giúp đỡ. Có rất nhiều trường hợp thanh thiếu niên bị bạo hành hiểu rất rõ chuyện nếu như nhờ tới viện trợ chắc chắn sẽ tránh được một lần nhưng về lâu về dài mức độ bị bắt nạt sẽ còn nghiêm trọng hơn thế này nữa, cho nên bọn họ hiếm khi lên tiếng nhờ sự trợ giúp từ người lớn.</p><p>Phí Tân – kẻ sắp trở thành giáo viên thực tập dạo gần đây đặc biệt chú ý những dạng tin tức xã hội như thế này.</p><p>“Làm gì đấy!” Phí Tân lớn tiếng ngăn cản, hắn nói với nhãi con nhà hàng xóm, “Tôi biết nhà của cậu đấy nhé, còn không chịu dừng tay tôi sẽ đi tìm bố mẹ cậu đó!”</p><p>Nhãi con quay đầu lại, cực kì vô lễ đáp, “Cút, chó lại đi bắt chuột <em>(3)</em>!”</p><p>
  <em>(3) Chó lại đi bắt chuột: Nguyên văn 狗拿耗子 – Đây là một câu thành ngữ Trung Hoa ý chỉ những người chuyên lo chuyện bao đồng, chức trách của chó là trông nhà, của mèo là bắt chuột, cho nên chó lại đi vờn chuột chính xác là đang nhúng tay vào việc của người khác.</em>
</p><p>Phí Tân chuyển hướng tay lái, xe đạp địa hình lăn bánh về phía hai cậu học trò rồi dừng lại, một chân hắn chống trên mặt đất, chân còn lại vẫn đặt trên bàn đạp, hắn nhướng mày nhìn cậu chàng to lớn rồi nói, “Đánh nhau giỏi nhỉ? Đến đây, đánh với tôi này.”</p><p>Hắn tháo xuống tai nghe điện thoại, nhét chúng vào túi quần.</p><p>Cậu chàng to lớn ngó chừng hắn.</p><p>Phí Tân đáp lại bằng một bộ dáng hờ hững với hàm ý muốn đánh thì nhanh cái tay lên, còn không thì mau cút cho xa.</p><p>Phí Tân mới vừa trở về sau nửa buổi chơi bóng, hắn mang một đôi giày bóng rổ, mặc quần đùi thể thao, gân gót chân chắc khỏe cùng với cơ bắp tay rắn rỏi, để lộ ra tứ chi một màu da rám nắng.</p><p>Một thanh niên nằm trong độ tuổi hai mươi, thân cao hơn mét tám, cách ăn mặc giống sinh viên khoa Thể Dục, biểu cảm như muốn gây gổ tới nơi, liếc mắt nhìn thoáng qua sẽ cho cảm giác là kiểu người không dễ chọc.</p><p>Nhãi con nhà hàng xóm thân hình to lớn hơn nhiều so với bạn học cùng trang lứa nhưng suy cho cùng vẫn chỉ là một cậu học trò mà thôi, cậu chàng đành xổ ra một câu, “Đồ điên.”. Sau đó lại nhìn cậu bé đang nằm trên mặt đất bằng một loại ánh mắt ghê tởm rồi chạy nhanh như bay, quẹo một cái đã chẳng còn thấy tăm hơi đâu nữa.</p><p>Phí Tân thật sự không muốn cùng con nít đánh nhau, thế này cũng tốt đỡ gặp phải rắc rối. Hắn nhìn xem người bị đánh, cậu bé đang cố gượng người ngồi dậy, cả cơ thể trông vô cùng chật vật, khuỷu tay phải bị tróc một mảng da lớn, máu tươi đầm đìa, cú va chạm ban nãy quả thực quá mạnh.</p><p>“Cậu có thể đứng lên được chứ? Có cần tôi đỡ cậu không?” Phí Tân hỏi.</p><p>“Không cần đâu.” Nam sinh nhíu mày hiển nhiên là đang cố nén cơn đau, thằng bé chậm rãi đứng dậy, nhỏ giọng nói, “Cảm ơn.”</p><p>Phí Tân lại hỏi, “Nhà cậu cũng ở gần đây à? Mau mau trở về nhà đi.”</p><p>Cậu chàng xốc lên mí mắt, tỉ mỉ đánh giá hắn rồi mới đáp, “Không ở nơi này.”</p><p>Phí Tân phát hiện ra bộ dạng của thằng bé thật sự rất ưa nhìn, làn da trắng, một đôi mắt to bị tóc mái che phủ chút ít, thoạt nhìn là kiểu hướng nội, ngại ngùng, hệt như một cô bé vậy. Trong số các nhóm thanh thiếu niên bị bạo hành xác thực có không ít những cậu học trò với dáng vẻ thiên về nữ tính như vậy.</p><p>Tầm mắt của Phí Tân đảo tới đảo lui ngay tại miệng vết thương máu me nhầy nhụa kia của cậu, hắn nói, “Xung quanh chỗ này không có phòng khám, nhà cậu có xa lắm không?”</p><p>Cậu chàng trả lời, “Cách mấy trạm tàu điện ngầm.”</p><p>Phí Tân mở miệng, “Cậu đã thành thế này rồi mà vẫn còn muốn đi tàu điện ngầm? Chỉ e vừa mới bước vào toa đã dọa cho người ta chết khiếp, ai không biết còn tưởng cậu bị xác sống cắn đấy.”</p><p>Cậu chàng lặng thinh không lên tiếng.</p><p>Giúp người thì phải giúp cho trót, đưa Phật phải đưa tận Tây Thiên, Phí Tân bèn mở lời đề nghị, “Nhà của tôi cách vài bước chân là tới, để tôi giúp cậu xử lí vết thương trước nhé?”</p><p>Cậu chàng từ chối, “Không cần… Không cần đâu.”</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Theo tôi đi, bố mẹ của tôi đều là bác sĩ.”</p><p>Hắn quay đầu chiếc xe địa hình rồi xuống dưới dắt bộ, phía sau vang lên tiếng bước chân nhẹ nhàng, cậu chàng lẽo đẽo theo hắn về nhà.</p><p>Đi bộ ở khu chung cư thêm vài chục mét nữa sau đó rẽ vào một góc là tớ căn hộ nhà họ Phí.</p><p>“Cậu cứ ngồi thoải mái đi.” Sau khi vào cửa Phí Tân nói với lên trên lầu, “Mẹ! Mẹ có ở nhà không thế? Bố! Mẹ?”</p><p>Không một ai lên tiếng trả lời. Cậu chàng đứng ở cạnh cửa nhìn vào trong.</p><p>Phí Tân đành phải nói, “Chắc là chưa tan tầm rồi. Tôi đi tìm hộp cứu thương, cậu ngồi xuống trước đã.”</p><p>Nam sinh bước vào trong, đoán chừng là sợ làm bẩn sô pha cùng với thảm lót nên cậu chàng không chịu ngồi mà cứ đứng ở khoảng trống phía trước bàn trà.</p><p>Phí Tân xách tới hòm thuốc rồi nói, “Thế thì để tôi đến, sẽ đau đấy, cậu chịu khó nhịn một chút.”</p><p>Cậu chàng mở miệng trong sự hoài nghi, “Anh có biết làm không đấy?”</p><p>“Không biết.” Phí Tân mở ra chiếc rương y tế sau đó đáp, “Hay là cậu tự làm?”</p><p>Nam sinh nghe ra được giọng điệu đùa giỡn của hắn, lặng im không nói.</p><p>Phí Tân giúp cậu rửa sạch máu dính trên miệng vết thương, kế tiếp lại khử trùng bằng dung dịch sát khuẩn rồi mới thoa thêm một lớp cồn Etanol <em>(4)</em>, cuối cùng mới đến thuốc tím tinh thể <em>(5)</em>, thao tác dứt khoát, gọn gàng vô cùng.</p><p>
  <em>(4) Cồn Etanol: Nguyên văn 酒精 hay 乙醇 – Ethanol (etanol) còn được biết đến như là rượu etylic, ancol etylic, rượu ngũ cốc hay cồn. Ethanol được sản xuất dựa vào quá trình lên men các nguồn hydratcacbon có trong tự nhiên. Như lúa mì, lúa mạch, đường, ngô, sắn, mùn, gỗ… (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(5) Tím tinh thể: Nguyên văn 紫药水 – Công thức hóa học: C25N3H30Cl, tím tinh thể có tính kháng khuẩn, kháng nấm và anthelmintic, từng được coi là chất sát trùng hàng đầu trong y học. (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p>Vết thương nơi khuỷu tay của cậu chàng trông thật khủng khiếp, là cái loại trầy da chỉ xuất hiện khi té ngã cực mạnh cho nên phải khử trùng nhiều lần một chút. May mắn là không cọ trúng thứ gì bẩn thỉu, nếu không hẳn là phải tiêm thêm mũi uốn ván rồi.</p><p>Nhóc con này chịu đau cũng giỏi đấy, Phí Tâm ban đầu còn nghĩ cậu bé chắc hẳn sẽ khóc nào có ngờ từ đầu tới cuối nó không thèm rên lấy một tiếng.</p><p>Phí Tân hỏi: “Người ban nãy là bạn học của cậu à, tại sao cậu ta lại đánh cậu?”</p><p>Nam sinh, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân lại tiếp tục hỏi, “Nhà cậu cũng không ở gần đây, tới chỗ này làm gì?”</p><p>Nam sinh, “… Cậu ấy gọi em tới.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cậu ta kêu một cái cậu cứ thế nghe theo?”</p><p>Vẻ mặt của cậu chàng mỗi lúc một trầm trọng, lúc đỏ lúc trắng.</p><p>Phí Tân dựa vào biểu cảm cũng như giọng điệu của cậu chàng thì bỗng dưng hắn đoán ra một loại tình huống có khả năng xảy ra nhất, hiện tại hắn có hơi lúng túng.</p><p>Thoa xong tím tinh thể, miệng vết thương cũng được xử lí tốt, nam sinh mới mở miệng, “Anh cũng là bác sĩ à?”</p><p>Phí Tân trả lời, “Tôi không, trong nhà có hai người còn chưa đủ hay sao? Cả nhà đều đi làm bác sĩ hết thì những tháng ngày về sau làm sao mà sống nổi chứ.”</p><p>Nam sinh khe khẽ nở nụ cười như muốn tán thành quan điểm của hắn.</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Tôi là giáo viên cấp ba, dạy môn Hóa.”</p><p>Nam sinh, “… ?”</p><p>Phí Tân hỏi, “Sao vậy, trông tôi không giống hả?”</p><p>Đương nhiên không giống rồi, hắn trẻ như thế, hơn nữa ngày hôm nay còn ăn mặc thế kia, nhìn kiểu nào cũng giống sinh viên, sao có thể là giáo viên cấp ba được?</p><p>Nam sinh nói, “Em không có ý đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân cười sảng khoái rồi mới lên tiếng, “Không có ý đó thì tốt, hiện tại tôi chưa phải là giáo viên. Khai giảng xong tôi sẽ thành sinh viên năm cuối, học kì này phải đến trường THPT để thực tập. Mấy hôm nữa mới tới ngày tựu trường cấp ba, tới khi ấy mới được tính là thầy giáo.”</p><p>Hắn cầm lấy cuốn “Tâm lí học giáo dục Trung Học” đặt ở ngăn phía dưới bàn trà, sau đó giơ lên cho cậu chàng xem, hắn giải thích, “Ái chà, hai ngày này tôi vẫn luôn rơi vào trạng thái nước đến chân mới nhảy <em>(6)</em>. Biết đâu tới lúc đó tôi lại dạy cậu thì sao, cậu học trường nào đấy?”</p><p>Nam sinh, “Chắc là… Không thể đâu.”</p><p>Trường cấp ba trong toàn thành phố nhiều vô số kể, thật sự sẽ không trùng hợp đến mức Phí Tân tới trường của cậu bé này làm giáo viên thực tập chứ. Hắn cất lại cuốn sách về vị trí cũ sau đó thu dọn bông băng đã qua sử dụng rồi nói, “Thế cậu là học sinh trường nào? Cấp ba phải không?”</p><p>“Em học ở Nhất Trung <em>(7)</em>, khai giảng xong là lên 12 rồi.” Nam sinh trả lời.</p><p>Chỗ làm của Phí Tân là Thất Trung chứ chẳng phải Nhất Trung, “Đúng ha, tôi đây không thể dạy cậu rồi.”</p><p>Nam sinh mở miệng, “Thầy ơi… Thầy có thể cho em mượn một bộ quần áo được không?”</p><p>Chiếc áo phông trên người cậu chàng rất bẩn, là vết tích lưu lại của trận đánh nhau ban nãy cùng với vài vệt máu.</p><p>“Mặc thế này về nhà sẽ bị mẹ em phát hiện.” Cậu chàng nói.</p><p>Phí Tân thông suốt, đáp lời, “Cậu không nói chuyện mình bị bạo hành cho bố mẹ biết à? Chuyện như vậy… Xảy ra bao lâu rồi?”</p><p>“Chỉ có lần này thôi. Thật đấy ạ. Em không muốn mẹ em phải lo lắng, bà mà biết chắc chắn sẽ phát điên.” Giọng nói của nam sinh mỗi lúc một nhỏ, “Bà ấy là mẹ đơn thân, thầy không hiểu được loại gia đình thế này đâu… Không hiểu cuộc sống của tụi em.”</p><p>Vừa rồi lúc mới bước vào cửa cậu đã thấy ngay ảnh treo tường ở bên cạnh cầu thang, tất cả đều là ảnh chụp đi du lịch của người này với bố mẹ của hắn, có áng mây phía Nam vùng nông thôn Tây Bắc, có cánh rừng tuyết ở Bắc Âu, có đỉnh núi Trường Bạch <em>(8)</em>, có dãy Bờ Biển Vàng<em> (9) </em>cũng có một vài khung hình chỉ là những bức ảnh ngẫu nhiên được chụp hàng ngày.</p><p>
  <em>(6) Nước đến chân mới nhảy: Nguyên văn 临阵抱佛脚, nguồn gốc của câu nói này có xuất xứ khá lâu đời, tương truyền ở phía Nam của tỉnh Vân Nam có một bộ tộc tự gầy dựng lên một quốc gia nhỏ, người dân ở đây tin tưởng vào Thích Ca Mậu Ni. Một ngày nọ có một tên tử tù vượt ngục, gã ta trốn một ngày một đêm sức cùng lực kiệt, mắt thấy truy binh đã sắp đuổi kịp, gã biết mình không còn đường sống nữa nhưng may thay vào lúc ấy gã lại va trúng một tòa miếu cổ, bên trong bày một bức tượng Đức Phật Thích Ca Mậu Ni, tử tù nhìn thấy Ngài trong nháy mắt hối hận vô bờ trước những tội lỗi mình gây ra, gã ôm chân Ngài gào khóc thảm thiết, “Phật Tổ từ bi xin chứng giám cho lòng thành của con, con tự biết mình có tội, mong muốn được quy y cửa Phật, từ nay về sau không dám làm chuyện xằng bậy nữa!” Chỉ trong chốc lát, gã dập đầu tới nỗi rách da chảy máu. Đúng lúc này binh lính chạy tới, một vị quan sai bị tấm lòng của hắn làm cho cảm động nên mới phái người chạy về bẩm báo với nhà vua. Nhà vua hết lòng tin vào đạo Phật cho nên xá tội cho kẻ tử tù, để gã cạo đầu làm hòa thượng. Sau đó quốc gia này để cho hòa thượng đến Trung Hoa truyền bá đạo Phật, đem sự tích này kể lại, từ đó mới có câu “Lâm trận nước đến chân mới nhảy” ý nói sự việc diễn ra đến phút cuối rồi mới vội vàng chuẩn bị.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(7) Nhất Trung: Nguyên văn 一中, viết tắt của trường THPT Số Một.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(8) Núi Trường Bạch, còn gọi là núi Bạch Đầu, núi Paektu, là một ngọn núi dạng núi lửa nằm trên biên giới giữa Cộng hòa Dân chủ Nhân dân Triều Tiên và Trung Quốc. Với chiều cao 2.744 mét, núi Bạch Đầu là đỉnh cao nhất trong dãy Trường Bạch ở phía bắc và dãy Bạch Đầu Đại Cán ở phía nam. Đây cũng là đỉnh núi cao nhất trên bán đảo Triều Tiên và khu vực Mãn Châu. (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(9) Bờ Biển Vàng: Hay còn gọi là Gold Coast – một thành phố thuộc tiểu bang Queensland ở bờ Đông của nước Úc, cách thủ phủ Brisbane khoảng 94 km về phía Nam. Ngày nay, Gold Coast là một điểm du lịch chính với khí hậu cận nhiệt đới nhiều nắng và đã trở nên nổi tiếng với những bãi biển lướt sóng, các tòa nhà chọc trời, những công viên giải trí về đêm, và những các khu rừng mưa nhiệt đới nội địa. (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p>Một nhà ba người đều có nụ cười hạnh phúc tương tự nhau. Rõ ràng người này có một gia đình trọn vẹn đủ đầy.</p><p>“Thương thế trên cánh tay của cậu sợ rằng không giấu được, mẹ cậu vẫn sẽ phát hiện ra thôi.” Phí Tân nói.</p><p>“Không đâu, mỗi ngày bà ấy có rất nhiều việc phải làm, bà không nhìn kĩ em làm gì.” Nam sinh trả lời.</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>“Được rồi.” Hắn đứng dậy kiếm cho cậu chàng chiếc áo phông cũ của mình.</p><p>“Cảm ơn. Em có thể dùng ké toilet không ạ?” Nam sinh sau khi được Phí Tân cho phép mới bước vào phòng vệ sinh rửa sạch mặt và tay của mình, sau đó mới đổi mới y phục, hẳn là cậu chàng đã thấy được nhãn hiệu của bộ đồ, biết chắc nó giá trị xa xỉ, thậm chí quần áo còn hệt như mới, thẳng cho tới khi đi ra cậu bèn nói với Phí Tân, “Em sẽ giặt sạch rồi trả lại cho thầy.”</p><p>Phí Tân đáp, “Không cần đâu, bộ đồ này tôi mua về nhưng chưa mặc qua lần nào, lúc đó sơ ý giặt sai cách nên sợi vải bị rút lại mặc không vừa nữa, tặng cậu đó.”</p><p>Nam sinh kiên trì nói, “Em nhất định sẽ trả lại.”</p><p>Cậu chàng vẫn luôn rụt rè như vậy. Một đứa nhỏ lớn lên trong một gia đình không có cha, người mẹ lại chẳng mấy quan tâm, là kiểu người thiếu thốn tình thương, trông rất tự ti. Lại còn có khả năng thích người cùng giới, thậm chí bị người khinh khi cũng không dám nói với người trong nhà. Học sinh cấp ba thời nay thật sự quá phức tạp rồi.</p><p>“Quần áo không cần phải trả lại đâu.” Phí Tân mở miệng, “Cậu là con trai, đừng suốt ngày yếu đuối như thế, cũng đừng quá để tâm vào những chuyện vặt vãnh, vì người hoặc sự việc không xứng đáng mà để bản thân phải ấm ức là một hành động không mấy thông minh.”</p><p>Phí Tân nói một cách khéo léo thế nhưng nam sinh này nghe thoáng qua vẫn hiểu, cậu chàng ngây người vài giây sau đó đáp, “Em hiểu, cảm ơn thầy.”</p><p>Đầu tháng Chín, toàn bộ học sinh tiểu học và trung học đều phải đến trường.</p><p>Thất Trung ở Dĩnh Châu <em>(10)</em> cũng được tính là một trường trọng điểm trong thành phố, tuy rằng kém hơn một chút so với Nhất Trung nhưng kết quả đạt được trong kỳ thi tuyển sinh đại học mỗi năm không tồi chút nào.</p><p>Giờ ra chơi của ngày tựu trường, toàn bộ Thất Trung tiến hành nghi thức chào cờ đầu tiên của học kì mới. Buổi lễ tổ chức trên sân thể dục dưới bầu không khí vô cùng hào hùng mà ở phía bên kia khuôn viên có một đôi nam nữ lớp 11 trốn ở dãy hành lang đã bị chủ nhiệm khoa bắt ngay tại trận.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu là giáo viên môn Vật Lý, ngày thường vẫn luôn có mặt tại văn phòng tổ Lý Hóa của khối 11, ông lôi hai cô cậu học trò này tới hỏi chuyện rồi bắt đầu phê bình.</p><p>Bên trong văn phòng còn có vài vị giáo viên đang cúi đầu soạn bài.</p><p>Thầy giáo thực tập Phí Tân, ngày thứ nhất vào nghề được phân ngồi ở góc bàn phía trong cùng bận bịu làm PPT <em>(11)</em> cho tiết giảng đầu tiên. Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn hai người học trò bị chủ nhiệm Triệu lôi vào, con chuột đang cầm trong tay nhanh chóng khựng lại.</p><p>
  <em>(10) Dĩnh Châu: Nguyên văn 颍城市 – Là một quận thuộc địa cấp thị Phụ Dương, tỉnh An Huy, Cộng hòa Nhân dân Trung Hoa. Quận này có diện tích 496 km2, dân số 590.000 người, mã bưu chính là 236001. (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(11) PPT: Viết tắt của Microsoft PowerPoint, phần mềm bản trình bày trang chiếu.</em>
</p><p>Cậu trò này chẳng phải là chàng thiếu niên ngày ấy bị đánh trong khu chung cư nhà hắn đấy sao? Chẳng phải thằng bé luôn miệng nói “Em học ở Nhất Trung, khai giảng xong là lên năm cuối rồi” à???</p><p>Khí chất của cậu chàng so với tháng trước rõ ràng có sự thay đổi rất lớn, tóc ngắn hơn một chút không che đi cặp mắt nữa, biểu cảm trên mặt làm gì có tí nhát gan nào, ngược lại còn có loại bất cần đời cợt nhã đây.</p><p>Một đôi nam nữ trốn trong hành lang thì có thể làm gì được nữa? Chủ nhiệm Triệu không mấy ngạc nhiên.</p><p>Bởi vì chúng vừa mới lên 11 cho nên chủ nhiệm Triệu vẫn chưa thể nhận mặt được đám học trò này, ông lên tiếng hỏi, “Hai em tên gọi là gì? Học ở ban nào? Mới vừa kéo cờ một cái đã trốn đi, một chút kỉ luật cũng không có là sao?”</p><p>Nữ sinh cúi đầu, cả gương mặt đỏ bừng.</p><p>Nam sinh đút hai tay vào trong túi áo đồng phục của trường, vẻ mặt vô tội đáp, “Vương Tiểu Minh là tên của em.”</p><p>Loại tên kiểu này vừa nghe đã biết ngay là bịa đặt rồi có được không? Chủ nhiệm Triệu cười khẩy nói, “Ok, nếu em không phải tên Vương Tiểu Minh vậy thì sau này cũng phải cải danh thành Vương Tiểu Minh cho tôi!”</p><p>Nam sinh ngay lập tức vứt luôn cái tên giản dị, tầm thường Vương Tiểu Minh sang một bên, sau đó sửa lại thành một cái tên tràn đầy tính tổng giám đốc ngang ngược trong tiểu thuyết ngôn tình, “Vậy thầy hãy gọi em là Cố Bắc Thành nha.”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu, “…”</p><p>Mấy vị thầy cô giáo đang soạn bài cũng nhịn không được mà nở nụ cười, bầu không khí trong văn phòng tổ Lý Hóa thoáng chốc ngập tràn sự vui vẻ.</p><p>“Cố Bắc Thành” thật sự khiến cho Phí Tân được một phen mở rộng tầm mắt.</p><p>Đây mà là đứa bé phải chịu nhiều oan ức, đáng thương ấy hả? Chắc không phải bị ai đó đoạt mất xác đâu ha?</p><p>“Em ấy tên là Du Trọng Hạ.” Một vị giáo viên dạy môn Vật Lý ngồi ở bên cạnh nói, “Chủ nhiệm Triệu, thầy đừng nghe em ấy nói linh tinh.”</p><p>Người thầy giáo này vốn là giáo viên khối 10 được điều lên đây, ông nhận ra cậu học trò này.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu giật mình hỏi lại, “Tôi còn đang nghĩ xem là ai đây, rặn cả ngày trời mới nhớ ra, em chính là Du Trọng Hạ?”</p><p>Mấy thầy cô giáo khác nghe vậy cũng tò mò ngẩng đầu lên đánh giá cậu học trò lớp 11 danh tiếng lừng lẫy này. Riêng chỉ có mỗi Phí Tân là chẳng hiểu gì cả.</p><p>Cậu chàng tên là Du Trọng Hạ kia hai tay vẫn cứ đút vào túi, nhếch miệng đáp, “Em biết là em nổi tiếng, em cũng hổng ngờ mình nổi tới vậy luôn, em tự nhận mình là đỉnh lưu của Thất Trung, chắc không ai phản đối đâu nhỉ?”</p><p>
  <strong>Hết chương 1</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Mình giải thích một chút cái tên của bộ truyện nha. Thật ra nguyên văn của nó là “我总在春天想起你”, dịch chay ra tiếng Việt có nghĩa là “Tôi luôn nghĩ về bạn vào mùa xuân” nhưng ở đây mình không dịch tên truyện như vậy. Sau khi mình đọc hết toàn bộ tác phẩm bằng bản QT, mình quyết định chuyển cái tên thành “Đương lúc xuân đến tôi nhớ người”, bởi vì trong quá trình công – thụ xác định yêu đối phương, lúc nào họ cũng nghĩ về nhau, nhớ thương nhau chứ không phải chỉ có mùa xuân họ mới nhớ, chữ “luôn” ở đây như là một câu chữ vô hình kết nối cả hai với nhau, rõ ràng không ai nói gì cả nhưng sâu thẳm trong lòng chữ “luôn” ấy vẫn thuộc về duy nhất hai người họ mà thôi, thế nên mình sẽ để chữ “luôn” trở thành bí mật. Mùa xuân ở đây là tuổi thanh xuân của họ, là tình yêu của họ dành cho đối phương, là tương lai đẹp đẽ động lòng người, bởi vậy mình quyết định để cái tên truyện thành câu bảy chữ theo khổ thơ “Thất ngôn bát cú” là “ĐƯƠNG LÚC XUÂN ĐẾN TÔI NHỚ NGƯỜI” chứ không phải là “ĐƯƠNG LÚC XUÂN ĐẾN TÔI LUÔN NHỚ NGƯỜI”.</p><p>Công viên đầm lầy:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tím tinh thể:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Cánh rừng tuyết Bắc Âu:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Núi Trường Bạch:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bờ Biển Vàng:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chương 2: Cái thể loại kịch bản hai nam chính yêu nhau lắm cắn nhau đau gì đây?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phía ngoài hành lang vô cùng náo nhiệt, buổi lễ chào cờ đã kết thúc, cả đám học trò lũ lượt quay về lớp, thời điểm đi ngang qua văn phòng chúng có liếc vào bên trong cửa sổ nhìn một chút.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu bận tâm đến việc một đôi nam nữ cùng nhau nghe phê bình sẽ gây ra ảnh hưởng không tốt. Ông bèn nói, “Đỉnh lưu của Thất Trung, em tới góc tường đứng đi.”</p><p>Bạn học đỉnh lưu thật sự rất nghe lời, xoay người một cái nhích đến vị trí được chỉ định, cậu chàng sải bước tự tin, bị phạt mà cứ như đi trên con đường trải đầy hoa hồng.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu không muốn quan tâm tới cậu chàng nữa, ông ngoảnh đầu lại nhỏ nhẹ răn đe nữ sinh kia, lặp đi lặp lại lời khuyên nhủ, “Em hãy còn nhỏ, sao lại thế này hả? Tâm tư phải đặt vào chuyện học hành chứ, mới khai giảng ngày đầu tiên…”</p><p>Bên cạnh góc tường chỗ đỉnh lưu bị phạt đứng chính là bàn làm việc của Phí Tân. Hắn dùng ánh mắt kì quái để nhìn cậu chàng mà cậu chàng cũng đồng dạng như thế ngó chừng hắn.</p><p>Phí Tân, “?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “?”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu ở bên kia vẫn đang dài dòng quở trách nữ sinh.</p><p>Một đám học trò tiếp tục huyên náo trên hành lang phía ngoài văn phòng.</p><p>Phí Tân dùng âm lượng chỉ đủ hai người nghe để hỏi cậu chàng, “Chẳng phải cậu bảo mình học ở Nhất Trung à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Anh là?”</p><p>Phí Tân tiếp tục hỏi, “Cậu còn bảo khai giảng xong sẽ trở thành học sinh năm cuối mà?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nghiêng đầu ngó tới ngó lui, tỉ mỉ quan sát Phí Tân.</p><p>Bởi vì hôm nay là ngày đầu tiên đi thực tập, phải gặp qua lãnh đạo cũng như lưu lại ấn tượng tốt cho học trò cho nên Phí Tân ăn mặc rất nghiêm chỉnh. Hắn diện một chiếc sơ mi sọc, vạt áo đúng chuẩn tém vào bên trong lưng quần tây, tóc tai cũng được chải chuốt sao cho chững chạc hơn, cảm tưởng như gió cấp mười cũng không tài nào lay động nổi kiểu tóc của hắn, áo mũ chỉnh tề, là một người đoan chính.</p><p>Phí Tân của hiện tại và Phí Tân sau khi chơi bóng xong của ngày hôm đó quả thực khác xa nhau một trời một vực.</p><p>“Vẫn chưa nhận ra sao?” Phí Tân có chút nghi ngờ đối phương không phải là cùng một người, hắn tiếp tục nói, “Cậu ở trong nhà tôi mặc quần áo của tôi rồi rời đi, sau đó còn nói sẽ trả lại cho tôi nữa, thế đồ đâu?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ có vẻ ngạc nhiên, cậu chàng khựng lại đôi chút rồi mới mở miệng, “Loại chuyện kiểu này đừng có nhắc đến khi đang ở trường.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “???”</p><p>Tuy rằng bị đánh không phải là việc tốt lành gì nhưng cái giọng điệu ghét bỏ này là sao?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nheo mắt lại, nói, “Ban nãy không có nhớ ra anh, tui bị cận thị, lúc không đeo kính không khác gì so với người mù.”</p><p>Phí Tân hoài nghi dòm cậu chàng, một người sao có thể thay đổi lớn như vậy chỉ trong mười ngày?</p><p>Hai tay của Du Trọng Hạ vẫn còn đút trong túi áo, cặp giò cố ý tạo thành hình chữ bát <em>(*),</em> cậu nói, “Chẳng phải chỉ là một bộ đồ thôi ư, đừng keo kiệt thế chứ? Khi nào rảnh tui sẽ trả lại cho anh nha.”</p><p>
  <em>(*) Chân chữ bát: 八 hay còn gọi là chân vòng kiềng.</em>
</p><p>Giọng điệu của cậu chàng khi nói câu này vừa chậm rãi lại vừa điệu đà, âm cuối còn cố ý kéo chữ “nha” ra thật dài, có phần giống với bộ dạng nữ tính khi ấy nhưng không khó để nhận ra cậu chàng là đang giả vờ giả vịt.</p><p>Phí Tân cạn lời, “Cậu ăn nói cho đàng hoàng.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chớp chớp mắt, “Có chỗ nào không đàng hoàng hở?”</p><p>“Du Trọng Hạ.” Chủ nhiệm Triệu thả cho cô học trò rời đi tiếp đó lại điểm danh tên của cậu chàng, gọi cậu chàng tới mắng vài câu.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngoan ngoãn gật đầu.</p><p>Sắp chuẩn bị vào tiết cho nên chủ nhiệm Triệu cũng nhanh chóng buông tha cho cậu. Chờ cho tới khi Du Trọng Hạ khuất bóng, mấy vị giáo viên xung quanh bắt đầu bật chế độ hóng hớt.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu, “Hóa ra Du Trọng Hạ trông như thế này?”</p><p>Thầy giáo môn Lý đã từng dạy qua cậu chàng, “Không giống trong tưởng tượng ư?”</p><p>Giáo viên A, “Khác lắm đó! Tôi vẫn luôn nghĩ Du Trong Hạ là kiểu người phản động <em>(1),</em> hoặc là kiểu lúc nào cũng cáu kỉnh ấy, đứa nhỏ này dáng vẻ trông rất hồn nhiên là sao?”</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 小非主流 – tiểu phi chủ lưu ý chỉ những người có xu hướng tràn ngập bất mãn với xã hội.</em>
</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu, “Học kì trước tôi có tới khu vực dành cho tân sinh, lúc đó tôi đứng ở xa quan sát em ấy một chập, nhớ rõ em ấy vóc người cường tráng, trông cao lắm mà?”</p><p>Thầy Vật Lý, “Có phải anh nhầm lẫn với Vạn Bằng không? Tướng to con, khỏe mạnh đúng chứ?”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu gật đầu.</p><p>Thầy Vật Lý, “Đó là Vạn Bằng, học sinh ban Thể Dục, trước kia em ấy với Du Trọng Hạ thường xuyên chơi đùa cùng nhau, nhưng mà hiện tại hai đứa nó trở mặt thành thù rồi.”</p><p>Giáo viên B, “Sao lại thế?”</p><p>Thầy Vật Lý, “Tôi cũng không rõ lắm, nghe đồn còn từng hẹn nhau ra ngoài trường để giải quyết.”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu, “Chỉ bằng đôi cẳng tay, cẳng chân gầy gò của em ấy mà đòi đánh nhau với học sinh ban Thể Dục?”</p><p>Giáo viên A, “Nghe đồn Du Trọng Hạ đánh nhau giỏi lắm, năm lớp mười lúc vừa mới bắt đầu học khóa quân sự em ấy đã từng đánh tay đôi với huấn luyện viên, đứa nhỏ bị nhắc nhở phê bình khi đấy chắc là em ấy rồi?”</p><p>Giáo viên B, “Đúng là Du Trong Hạ! Ở khuôn viên cũ em ấy nổi tiếng tới mức học sinh cả hai khối ai ai cũng biết, thậm chí còn có vài người chuyên môn chạy qua bên này tìm gặp em ấy nữa đó. ”</p><p>Thầy Vật Lý, “Đánh nhau chỉ có một lần đấy thôi, sau đó chưa từng ở trong trường gây thêm chuyện gì, em ấy cả ngày đi theo Vạn Bằng và nhóm học sinh ban Thể Dục giao du, nhóm của Vạn Bằng thật sự rất nể phục em ấy, là một cậu chàng có năng khiếu.”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu lôi điện thoại ra, “Tôi phải mau mau lắc thêm mấy con Cẩm Lý <em>(2)</em>, hi vọng chúng phù hộ sao cho Du Trọng Hạ trong quá trình học lớp 11 an phận thủ thường, ngàn vạn lần đừng chuốc thêm phiền toái cho tôi.”</p><p>
  <em>(2) Cẩm Lý: Hay còn gọi là cá Koi, là biểu tượng của sự may mắn, lắc cá Koi cũng na ná việc lắc xu, lắc heo vàng bên mình thôi.</em>
</p><p>Thầy Vật Lý nói, “Thật ra suốt một năm tôi dạy Du Trọng Hạ, em ấy cũng được coi như là an phận, trên lớp chỉ nằm úp sấp mà ngủ, bài tập cũng có nộp mặc dù làm không đúng câu nào, thành tích rất tệ.”</p><p>Một đám giáo viên ngồi hóng chuyện của học trò, hóng tới mức khí thế ngất trời.</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Cảm nhận lúc này của hắn chỉ có thể dùng câu hư ảo, tận cùng của hư ảo để hình dung.</p><p>Cậu chàng Du Trọng Hạ này??? Không những không yếu ớt, ngược lại còn là một học sinh cá biệt kiểu mẫu, ngang tàn như vậy làm cách nào luyện thành đấy?</p><p>Khuôn viên mới của Thất Trung vừa mới được đưa vào sử dụng hồi năm ngoái. Trong năm học vừa qua, chỉ có học sinh lớp 10 là được học ở đó. Hai khối 11 và 12 vẫn ở trong khuôn viên cũ. Chỉ có học kỳ này mới chuyển đi cho nên Du Trọng Hạ trong mắt nhóm giáo viên khối 11 tựa như sấm ở bên tai, người thật ngày hôm nay mới được tận mắt chứng kiến.</p><p>Chuông báo vào học vang lên, chủ nhiệm Triệu tiếp điện thoại từ phòng Giáo Vụ nên phải đi ra ngoài. Không có mặt lãnh đạo ở đây thế nên những vị giáo viên còn lại vẫn tiếp tục chụm lại tán gẫu đôi câu.</p><p>Giáo viên A, “Có phải cô bé ban nãy đang hẹn hò với Du Trọng Hạ không?”</p><p>Thầy Vật Lý – người duy nhất nắm rõ tình hình lại nói, “Tôi không biết, tôi không nhận ra cô bé ấy.”</p><p>Giáo viên B, “Ở cái lứa tuổi nữ sinh thế này rất dễ thích loại hình “Nam sinh hư hỏng”, mấy người ngó bộ dáng của Du Trọng Hạ mà xem, có thể không khiến con gái nhà người ta say nắng à? Ủa? Thầy Phí…”</p><p>Người này quay đầu lại, vô cùng thiện lành chỉ đích danh <em>(3)</em> vị giáo viên thực tập nãy giờ vẫn không lên tiếng, “Vấn đề này cậu là người duy nhất ở đây có quyền phát biểu, con mắt thẩm mĩ của đám tụi tôi bị hạn chế nên không thể hiểu hết cuộc sống sinh hoạt vườn trường của mấy anh chàng đẹp trai được.”</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn là CUE, một thuật ngữ mạng thông dụng thường được dùng trong mấy show giải trí trên truyền hình, thông thường Mc sẽ đột nhiên gọi tên người chơi rồi hỏi thêm mấy câu hỏi ngoài kịch bản để tăng thêm thú vị.</em>
</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chuyện này…”</p><p>Mấy vị giáo viên khác đồng loạt nhìn về phía hắn.</p><p>“Cũng chẳng có gì đặc biệt cho lắm.” Phí Tân nghiêm túc kể, “Mỗi buổi sáng em đều bị một đống thư tình chất cao như núi làm cho tỉnh giấc, luôn có chocolate và các loại đồ ăn vặt khác nhau được đặt trong hộc bàn, mọi cô gái mà em gặp trên đường đều sẽ nhìn em bằng ánh mắt ái mộ…”</p><p>Mấy vị giáo viên khác, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Lúc chơi bóng rổ vẫn luôn có rất nhiều đàn em tới đưa nước, tan học thì bị đàn chị vây quanh, xuống phố đi dạo cũng đụng trúng tổ trinh sát số 18 muốn điều tra mọi thứ về em, thậm chí còn bị vài người bám đuôi nữa, về tới nhà nhất định phải kéo rèm xuống nếu không chắc chắn sẽ bị mấy tên biến thái dùng kính viễn vọng nhìn trộm sinh hoạt cá nhân, nếu có thể được chọn em cũng chẳng muốn mình đẹp trai đến như vậy đâu.”</p><p>Tất cả mọi người, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân sâu sắc thở dài, “Một anh chàng đẹp trai như em mỗi ngày sống không khác gì phim thần tượng và phim gây gây cấn cả, thậm chí bất cứ lúc nào cũng có thể phát triển thành phim hình sự tội phạm, quả thật rất nhàm chán và vô vị.</p><p>Tất cả mọi người, “…………………………………”</p><p>Phí Tân cười sặc sụa rồi nói, “Làm gì có ai sống nhạt nhẽo như vậy! Dáng dấp ra sao cũng phải một ngày ăn ba bữa, cần đến trường thì phải đến, cần học bù thì phải học, thi đậu đại học cũng sẽ không vì gương mặt mà được cộng thêm điểm. Em chỉ đùa thôi.”</p><p>Tất cả mọi người cũng đồng dạng cười rộ lên.</p><p>Một vị giáo viên dạy Hóa lân la tới bắt chuyện với đàn em của mình, người nọ hỏi, “Phí Tân, cậu cũng đến từ khoa Hóa Học của đại học Sư phạm Dĩnh Châu hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân trả lời, “Dạ không, em đến từ đại học Dĩnh Châu, khoa Hóa Học ứng dụng.”</p><p>Những người còn lại rất ngạc nhiên, “Cậu không phải sinh viên trường sư phạm à? Thế sao lại tới trường cấp ba để thực tập?”</p><p>Đại học Dĩnh Châu là một trường đại học tổng hợp thuộc diện 211 + 985 <em>(4)</em>, ngành Khoa Học &amp; Kỹ Thuật, đặc biệt là Hóa Học vô cùng nổi tiếng trên cả nước, đẳng cấp hơn nhiều so với trường đại học Sư phạm Dĩnh Châu.</p><p>
  <em>(4) 211: Hay còn gọi là Dự án 211 là dự án được Viện Quốc Vụ (tương đương với Chính Phủ Việt Nam) phê duyệt để thành lập và xây dựng khoảng 100 trường đại học trọng điểm ở Trung Quốc, bằng tốt nghiệp của những trường đại học này rất quý giá. Tiêu biểu như Đại Học Thanh Hoa (Hoa Đại) và Đại Học Bắc Kinh (Bắc Đại).  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>985:  “Dự án 985” hay còn gọi là “Đề án các trường đại học hàng đầu thế giới” là dự án xây dựng các trường Đại học trọng điểm trong những trường trọng điểm của Trung Quốc và mang tầm cỡ quốc tế.</em>
</p><p><em>Lưu ý: Tất cả các trường thuộc dự án 985 đều thuộc dự án 211. Nhưng các trường thuộc dự án 211 không nhất định nằm trong dự án 985 “. Các bạn có thể xem thêm tại <a href="https://laizhongliuxue.com/tim-hieu-ve-du-an-985-va-211/">đây</a></em>.</p><p>Chiếu theo lẽ thường mà nói, sinh viên ngành Hóa của đại học Dĩnh Châu không có lý do gì để đi tới thực tập tại một ngôi trường THPT cả.</p><p>“Em chuẩn bị thi lên nghiên cứu sinh.” Phí Tân nói, “Trường học thanh tịnh thuận tiện cho việc ôn tập.”</p><p>Cái lí do này không mấy thuyết phục. Vài vị giáo viên trong lòng vẫn còn thắc mắc nhưng đây là ngày đầu tiên họ làm việc cùng nhau, chưa thân thiết lắm mà tiếp tục hỏi nữa thì có chút không tôn trọng người ta. Hơn nữa Phí Tân hãy còn trẻ, những chuyện mà người trẻ tuổi làm đôi khi chẳng cần đến lí do.</p><p>Vị giáo viên dạy Hóa tới bắt chuyện thất bại cũng không tức giận, vẫn tiếp tục hỏi, “Hôm nay cậu có khóa dạy vào tiết thứ mấy?”</p><p>Phí Tân đáp, “Tiết đầu tiên của buổi chiều, ban 19.”</p><p>Người nọ nói, “Vừa khéo, tiết thứ nhất tôi trống lịch, thế tôi đến nghe cậu lên lớp, có phiền cậu không?”</p><p>Phí Tân cười, trả lời, “Không đâu, rất hoan nghênh thầy đến, kính nhờ thầy giúp em chỉ ra lỗi sai luôn ạ.”</p><p>Hai giáo viên khác cũng trống lịch vào tiết thứ nhất đồng thanh nói, “Chúng tôi cũng tới góp vui.”</p><p>“Em bất cứ lúc nào cũng hoan nghênh các vị tiền bối đến hướng dẫn, hiện tại em chỉ mong đám học trò đừng hủy đi đường sống của em là được rồi.” Phí Tân mở lời.</p><p>“Ban 19 ư?” Thầy Vật Lý – cuốn từ điển sống của mọi tin đồn bỗng dưng nhớ ra rồi nói, “Em Du Trọng Hạ học kì này được phân tới ban 19 đó.”</p><p>Thật là một sự trùng hợp ngẫu nhiên.</p><p>Hai lớp mà Phí Tân được chỉ đạo sẽ dạy trong quá trình làm giáo viên thực tập bộ môn là 11/18 và 11/19 thuộc về khoa Xã Hội, ban 18 thiên về thể chất, ban 19 lại thiên về nghệ thuật.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vốn không phải là học sinh khoa Xã Hội, học kì trước cậu chàng thuộc khoa Tự Nhiên nhưng bởi vì thành tích các môn văn hóa quá ư kém cỏi cho nên mới chuyển sang ban nghệ thuật, cậu chàng muốn làm phát thanh viên.</p><p>Tiết thứ nhất của buổi chiều, Phí Tân một lần nữa gặp lại cậu học trò quái gở Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>Vừa mới lên lớp, thời điểm bước vào phòng học của ban 19, hắn liếc mắt một cái đã thấy ngay đỉnh lưu SAMA <em>(5)</em> ngồi ở dãy cuối cùng. Tuy rằng cậu chàng đang ngồi trên ghế nhưng hai chân lại vắt lên bàn lắc tới lắc lui hệt như miếng hình nhân làm bằng lò xo vậy.</p><p>
  <em>(5) Sama: Nguyên văn tác giả để rõ từ này bằng cách viết hoa, bạn nào coi nhiều manga và anime hẳn là sẽ biết. Sama 様 (さま)  được sử dụng chủ yếu để chỉ những người có địa vị cao sang và tôn quý như đức vua, hoàng hậu, thánh thần. Ngày nay sama thường dùng để gọi những vị khách, khách hàng, hoặc đôi khi được dùng để nhắc tới những người vô cùng nổi tiếng hoặc những người mà bản thân rất ngưỡng mộ. </em>
</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mắt thấy giáo viên bước vào lớp cũng không hốt hoảng thả chân xuống mà là quay sang hỏi người bên cạnh, “Tiết gì thế?” Sau đó mới từ tốn tìm kiếm sách giáo khoa môn Hóa không biết đã lạc trôi ở phương trời nào rồi.</p><p>Trong quá trình đó Du Trọng Hạ có ngó Phí Tân đang đứng trên bục giảng vài lần nhưng cậu chàng không đeo mắt kính cho nên hắn đoán cậu hẳn là không thấy rõ hắn.</p><p>Đây là tiết Hóa đầu tiên sau khi khai giảng, hơn nữa người dạy còn là một giáo viên mới cho nên hầu hết đám học trò đều thể hiện sự nhiệt tình nhất định, ưỡn thẳng lưng và chịu khó nghe giảng trong khuôn khổ.</p><p>Ngồi học chưa tới năm phút đồng hồ, Du Trong Hạ đã gục xuống bàn chìm vào giấc ngủ sâu, cậu chàng hoàn toàn xem thầy Phí đứng trên bục giảng cùng với vài vị giáo viên đến dự giờ ở dãy cuối cùng hệt như không khí.</p><p>Phí Tân đã sớm chuẩn bị tâm lí cho những việc như thế, không chỉ riêng gì Du Trọng Hạ. Trong khoảng thời gian thực tập sắp tới, loại hành vi không đúng mực của đám học trò này mới đúng là thái độ bình thường nhất khi dạy ở khoa Xã Hội.</p><p>Ở cái khoa này, Hóa Học không phải là môn có mặt trong kì thi tuyển sinh đại học, với cả hai cái ban hiện tại toàn là học sinh năng khiếu, lãnh đạo nhà trường hẳn là đã có tính toán cả rồi nếu không đã chẳng điều một giáo viên thực tập như hắn tới dạy. Dưới loại tình huống như vậy hắn dĩ nhiên cũng sẽ không làm khó học trò, chỉ là đơn giản hỏi chúng một vài câu hỏi đã có sẵn gợi ý mà thôi.</p><p>Lớp học diễn ra một cách suôn sẻ và lưu loát. Mấy vị tiền bối ngồi ở dãy cuối cùng không ít thì nhiều cũng ôm một loại tâm trạng tới xem kịch vui, sau khi nghe xong bài giảng họ chẳng thấy cậu giáo viên thực tập này có gì sai sót thế là đành phải một bên nhìn sách một bên đánh giá tích cực năng lực của người này.</p><p>Sau khi giảng xong, Phí Tân cho học trò làm bài tập, những vị giáo viên dự giờ khác cũng theo cửa sau chuồn mất.</p><p>Ngay khi bọn họ rời đi, Phí Tân phải tự mình đối mặt với cả lớp, bởi vì là người mới cho nên tránh không khỏi có chút lúng túng, hắn từ trên bục giảng bước xuống đi một vòng chậm rãi quanh phòng học, ngó học trò của mình giải bài tập. Trong số đó có người thật sự nghiêm túc làm, lại có người viết một cách qua loa, cũng có người ngủ gà ngủ gật, thậm chí còn lén lút dùng điện thoại, mắt thấy Phí Tân bước đến mới vội vàng cất di động đi. Hắn cũng không vạch trần, thời điểm sải ngang qua chỉ lấy tay gõ lên mặt bàn nhắc nhở học trò làm bài, thế thôi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngủ say đến mức không biết trời trăng mây gió. Phí Tân coi như không nhìn thấy, dứt khoát đi qua bàn bên cạnh.</p><p>Tẻ nhạt vô cùng…</p><p>Phí Tân dừng bước trước cửa phòng học, hắn phóng tầm mắt nhìn ra phía ngoài sân trường. Khuôn viên trường THPT dĩ nhiên không thể so được với khuôn viên rộng lớn của đại học Dĩnh Châu, ở trong mắt hắn góc sân này vừa chật chội lại vừa nhàm chán. Hắn có chút nhớ ngôi trường của mình, nhớ lớp học, nhớ phòng thí nghiệm, nhớ luôn cả những người bạn học trong kì nghỉ của hắn, chẳng hay bọn họ ở viện nghiên cứu, ở phòng thí nghiệm xí nghiệp… Ra sao rồi.</p><p>Phí Tân xốc lại tinh thần, lúc thu lại thầm mắt thì phát hiện ra có cô học trò ngồi ở dãy bàn đầu đang ngửa mặt nhìn hắn.</p><p>Phí Tân, “?”</p><p>Nữ sinh cười, nói, “Thầy Phí, thầy đẹp trai lắm luôn.”</p><p>Âm lượng của cô nàng không hề nhỏ, nữ sinh này rất sảng khoái biểu đạt lời khen của mình.</p><p>Một vài nhóc học trò ngồi ở phía sau nghe thấy cũng bắt đầu nhao nhao lên, “Ố là la…”</p><p>“Thầy Phí tuấn tú dữ thần.”</p><p>“Điển trai ghê ha.”</p><p>Phí Tân nghĩ thầm, tui vẫn luôn biết là mình đẹp mà. Sau đó hắn hạ tay xuống, đanh mặt lại nói, “Chớ có làm loạn.”</p><p>Gần hết tiết, Phí Tân trở lại bục giảng chuẩn bị giao bài tập về nhà, hắn hỏi, “Cán bộ môn của thầy là bạn nào vậy?”</p><p>Cán bộ môn thường được chỉ định bởi giáo viên chủ nhiệm, đa số sẽ do những học trò có thành tích tốt nhất của môn đó ở học kì trước đảm đương.</p><p>Người trong lớp yên lặng vài giây, có không ít học trò quay ra sau nhìn về phía dãy bàn cuối cùng.</p><p>Mí mắt phải của Phí Tân giật giật mấy cái.</p><p>Bạn cùng bàn huých khuỷu tay vào người Du Trọng Hạ, đang ngủ thì bị lay tỉnh khiến cho máu nóng sôi trào, cậu chàng ngẩng đầu lên mở miệng mắng người, “Gì đấy? Muốn chết hả?”</p><p>Toàn bộ phòng học lặng ngắt như tờ.</p><p>“Xem ra…” Phí Tân đứng trên bục giảng vẫn duy trì nụ cười của mình, hắn nói, “Em chính là cán bộ đại diện môn của thầy?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “???”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngủ đến độ một bên gương mặt đều đã hằn dấu đỏ, cậu chàng vừa cáu kỉnh lại vừa bàng hoàng, thậm chí chính bản thân cậu còn không biết mình trở thành cán bộ môn Hóa từ khi nào.</p><p>Đúng lúc này, chuông báo hết tiết vang lên, Phí Tân cũng không muốn tốn quá nhiều thời gian vào vấn đề này, hắn nói, “Cán bộ phụ trách nhớ giúp thầy thu bài tập. Cả lớp tan học đi.”</p><p>Phí Tân đang thu dọn đồ đạc chuẩn bị rời khỏi thì có một bạn học sinh cầm sách giáo khoa chạy tới hỏi hắn về những dạng bài liên quan đến kiến thức lớp mười. Phí Tân ngồi ngay tại bàn chỉ một cách ngắn gọn phương thức giải bài tập.</p><p>Những học sinh còn lại rời khỏi lớp, tự do hoạt động.</p><p>Từ cửa sau của ban 19 bước ra ngoài, quay đầu nhìn lại sẽ là cửa trước của ban 18. Có một vài bạn học chuyên thể chất của ban 18 đang tụ tập nói chuyện phiếm. Phí Tân một bên giảng đề, một bên lại liếc mắt nhìn về dãy cuối lớp.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngồi ở bàn cuối cùng đến giờ giải lao lại không thèm ngủ nữa, cậu chàng nghiêng đầu ngó về hướng cửa sau, đôi mắt cậu híp lại, hai hàng lông mày cũng theo đó mà xoắn lại với nhau.</p><p>Phí Tân giảng xong đề mục, học trò tiếp tục hỏi, “Thầy ơi, nếu còn chỗ nào không hiểu, em có thể tới văn phòng tìm thầy không ạ?”</p><p>“Đương nhiên có thể.” Phí Tân trả lời xong thì thấy Du Trọng Hạ đứng bật dậy, bước thật nhanh ra khỏi cửa sau của lớp.</p><p>Bởi vì bị khuất tầm nhìn cho nên Phí Tân không cách nào quan sát được những gì đang diễn ra bên ngoài bục giảng thế nhưng tiếng cười đùa huyên náo mới ban nãy bỗng dưng im bặt.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đi ra ngoài bằng lối cửa sau, hai tay đút vào túi quần, ánh mắt khó ở nhìn chằm chằm đám học sinh thể chất của ban 18.</p><p>Những nam sinh khác phát hiện sự xuất hiện của cậu chàng, trong nháy mắt dừng lại cuộc tán gẫu. Một trong số đó có người muốn bắt chuyện với cậu nhưng lại do dự chẳng dám mở lời. Vài người có mặt tại chỗ đều không hẹn mà quay đầu lại liếc nhìn cậu nam sinh đô con nhất trong đám như là muốn ngó xem phản ứng của cậu ta.</p><p>Nam sinh vẫn như cũ dựa người vào thanh rào chắn, ánh mắt luôn dừng trên người Du Trọng Hạ, không nhúc nhích, cũng không lên tiếng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cũng vậy.</p><p>Hai người bốn mắt nhìn nhau, từ trường va chạm, dùng vô thanh thắng hữu thanh <em>(6)</em>.</p><p>Không khí xung quanh bỗng chốc tĩnh lặng, có một loại kì diệu khó nói thành lời. Dường như chỉ cần chạm vào là sẽ phát nổ. Vốn dĩ bên cạnh còn có những học trò khác của cả hai ban đang vui đùa nhưng bởi vì nhận thấy bầu không khí không ổn lắm, bọn họ ngay lập tức tránh ra. Có người trở về phòng học, ai lớn gan hơn một chút thì tự giác né ra xa đứng ở bên ngoài dòm tới.</p><p>Một lát sau, Du Trọng Hạ cử động.</p><p>Cậu chàng di chuyển, đỉnh lưu của Thất Trung – Du Trọng Hạ, học sinh cá biệt với đôi bàn tay sắt đẫm máu Du Trọng Hạ, cậu chàng muốn… Động thủ?</p><p>Chỉ thấy Du Trọng Hạ nghiến răng, hầu kết nhúc nhích hướng về phía nam sinh đang dựa người vào thanh rào chắn, “Khọt… Phụt!” <em>(7)</em></p><p>Những người khác, “…”</p><p>Nam sinh bị phun nước bọt, “… Đậu má mày.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Thằng ngu kia mày bị đớt hả? Để ông đây dạy lại mày, đờ u đu nặng đụ (8).”</p><p>
  <em>(6) Nguyên văn 无声胜有声: Ngay cả âm thanh cũng phải nhường chỗ cho sự im lặng. Đây là một câu nói có nguồn gốc từ bài thơ Tỳ Bà Hành của Bạch Cư Dị dùng để hình dung một loại ai oán đan xen với nỗi nhớ thương vô bờ bến. Loại tâm sự này uyên thâm tới mức không một ngôn từ hay âm nhạc nào có thể diễn tả được, chỉ đành phải để lại một khoảng lặng sâu lắng đầy tinh tế mà thôi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(7) Nguyên văn: “He. . . Tui”, từ này không phải tiếng Việt mà là từ tượng thanh phiên âm, nghĩa là tiếng nhổ nước miếng.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(8) Nguyên văn 呲凹草, 四声草. Tiếng Trung có bốn tone giọng, cùng là một từ nhưng khi phát âm theo từng tone sẽ ra một nghĩa khác nhau. Ở bên trên Vạn Bằng chửi lái là “wǒ qiāo nǐ mā”, xuống bên dưới Du Trọng Hạ chỉnh lại, phải dùng bộ thảo cī-āo, cāo cáo cǎo cào mới đúng.</em>
</p><p>Nam sinh, “Đã giữ thể diện cho thì đừng có không biết mắc cỡ, mày thử nói một chữ đờ… với tao thêm lần nữa coi?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chữ nào? Đụ, đụ, đụ, tặng mày những ba chữ luôn, đủ chưa?”</p><p>Sau khi giải đáp xong thắc mắc cho học trò, Phí Tân cầm tài liệu giảng dạy ra khỏi ban 19 thì thấy ngay một màn giương cung bạt kiếm ngay trước cửa chính lớp học.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ và một cậu học trò nữa đang túm lấy cổ áo của nhau, một vài nam sinh khác đứng bên cạnh khuyên can.</p><p>Phí Tân hỏi, “Du Trọng Hạ, các em làm gì vậy hả?”</p><p>Nhìn thấy giáo viên, hai kẻ cầm đầu miễn cưỡng buông nhau ra, một cậu học trò ở bên ngoài cất tiếng bao che, “Thầy ơi, cậu ấy chỉ giỡn với Vạn Bằng thôi.”</p><p>Người khác cũng phụ họa theo, “Đúng ạ! Tụi em chỉ đùa tí thôi!”</p><p>Nam sinh vóc dáng cao to mới vừa rồi còn kéo cổ áo Du Trọng Hạ tên gọi là Vạn Bằng, cổ áo đồng phục lệch hẳn sang một bên mà cậu ta cũng chẳng thèm để ý, vẫn cứ tiếp tục dựa lưng vào thanh rào chắn lặng thinh không nói.</p><p>Phí Tân nhận ra nhãi con này, là đứa nhỏ nhà hàng xóm ở cùng khu chung cư với hắn. Mấy lần gặp gỡ trước, thằng bé này nếu không trượt ván thì cũng là đang bắt nạt bạn học.</p><p>Cậu chàng bị Vạn Bằng khinh khi ngày hôm ấy chẳng phải là Du Trọng Hạ hay sao?</p><p>Thế quái nào trông cứ như phim truyền hình vậy?</p><p>Cái thể loại kịch bản hai nam chính yêu nhau lắm cắn nhau đau gì đây?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chương 3: Tao coi mày là anh em tốt, còn mày lại muốn thông em trai tao</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phong cách ăn mặc hiện tại của Phí Tân hoàn toàn khác biệt so với lúc nghỉ hè, Vạn Bằng rõ ràng không nhận ra hắn, nhãi con chỉ coi hắn như bao người giáo viên bình thường khác mà thôi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bị một đôi nam sinh ôm chặt cứng hai bên không cho động thủ, cậu chàng khó chịu giãy giụa sau đó trừng mắt nhìn về phía Vạn Bằng.</p><p>Phí Tân dựa vào tư thế này để phán đoán, ước chừng chỉ cần hắn rời khỏi thì ngay lập tức song phương sẽ nhào lên đấu đá một trận. Mặc dù hắn không phải là chủ nhiệm lớp, chuyện đánh nhau cũng chẳng tới lượt một giáo viên thực tập như hắn trông nom nhưng dù sao việc này cũng xảy ra ngay trước mặt của hắn, hắn không thể khoanh tay đứng nhìn.</p><p>“Cán bộ môn”, Phí Tân nói, “Em đi theo tôi một lát.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Vạn Bằng ngay lập tức chế giễu, “Du Thập Ngũ, thứ như mày mà cũng làm cán bộ? Môn nào đấy?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ trả lời, “Nam khoa, chuyên trị chim.”</p><p>Phí Tân, … Dám ở ngay trước mặt hắn nói lời dâm ô<em> (*)</em>? Mấy đứa học trò này bị cái gì thế?</p><p>Vạn Bằng nổi điên muốn chửi thề nhưng kiêng kị thầy giáo trước mặt thế là đành phải đem lời nuốt xuống.</p><p>Mãi cho tới sau này, thầy Phí mới biết hóa ra khi ấy mình đã hiểu sai ý của cậu cán bộ môn này rồi.</p><p>Hầu hết các học sinh nam trong trường THPT đều có biệt danh riêng, ví dụ như Du Trọng Hạ được những bạn khác kêu là “Du Thập Ngũ”.</p><p>Chữ của Vạn Bằng cực kì xấu, trước kia lúc viết tên mình cậu ta hạ xuống những nét bút rời rạc, từ “Bằng” thành “Bằng Điểu” <em>(1)</em>. Sau đó “Vạn Bằng Điểu” trở thành nickname của Vạn Bằng, có rất nhiều bạn học gọi cậu ta là “Anh Điểu.”</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn  搞黄色 – Làm màu vàng là viết tắt của cụm “Tao hoài nghi chú mày đang ở đây làm màu vàng nhưng tao lại không có chứng cứ”, nó có nghĩa tương đương với câu “Tao hoài nghi chú mày đang ở đây lái xe nhưng tao lại không có chứng cứ”, đây là một thuật ngữ thông dụng lưu hành trên internet, ở Việt Nam hay có câu nhất lái xe, nhì hướng dẫn, ám chỉ những người này đi tới đâu là chơi bời, trăng hoa tới đó. Cho nên ở đây ý thầy Phí là hai đứa nhỏ này lại dám ở trước mặt ổng tán tỉnh nhau, còn nói mấy lời dâm đãng. Ở những ngữ cảnh khác nhau câu này cũng sẽ được hiểu theo những mức độ nặng nhẹ khác nhau. Có đôi khi lái xe hay làm màu vàng còn có nghĩa là hẹn chịch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(1) Chữ Bằng 鹏 khi viết liền nghĩa là con chim đại bàng và chữ Bằng khi tách ra 朋鸟, 朋 = bạn bè, 鸟 = chim, hiểu theo nghĩa tục tĩu thì là bạn bè như cái đầu b*ồi, muốn chửi cho sang thì cứ bằng điểu nha [Giỡn đó, đừng học theo]</em>
</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói trị chim thật sự không hề có ý dâm ô nào.</p><p>Lúc này đây, thầy Phí dẫn cán bộ nam khoa… Không đúng, là cán bộ môn Hóa tới dãy hành lang không người ở sát bên cạnh ban 19.</p><p>“Chớ có gây gổ ở trường học.” Dứt lời, Phí Tân thật sự nghĩ không ra phải nói thêm điều gì với cậu chàng Du Trọng Hạ bí ẩn, khó lường trước mặt, hắn vẫn luôn cảm thấy cậu học trò này có chỗ nào đó là lạ, cuối cùng đành phải nói, “Thành tích môn Hóa của em tốt lắm, đứng đầu danh sách nè.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ từ đầu tới cuối vẫn luôn ngó chừng Phí Tân, chẳng biết cậu chàng suy nghĩ cái gì, quái gở đáp, “Thi cuối kì chép phao tốt dữ, có thể trở thành cán bộ môn tui hông hề nghĩ tới luôn đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không mấy tập trung vào cuộc đối thoại, cậu chàng thỉnh thoảng xoay đầu lại dáo dác nhìn xung quanh như thể muốn ngó thử coi nhóm của Vạn Bằng đã đi chưa.</p><p>Phí Tân hoàn toàn không hiểu giữa cậu chàng và Vạn Bằng đã xảy ra chuyện gì, rõ ràng kỳ nghỉ hè khi ấy trông còn rất… Hiện tại lại không mấy khả thi.</p><p>Hơn nữa lúc Du Trọng Hạ bị Vạn Bằng đánh, cậu chàng thật sự sợ hãi kinh hoàng, khác xa so với bộ dạng muốn đại chiến ba trăm hiệp đến chết mới thôi của ban nãy.</p><p>“Đừng đánh nhau ở trong trường, ra ngoài cũng không được.” Phí Tân nói, “Một đứa nhóc như em ở trường một kiểu, bên ngoài một kiểu là sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn, giọng điệu lại bắt đầu trở nên nữ tính, “Thầy ơi, thầy cũng khác rất nhiều so với ngày ấy đó nha.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Đứa nhỏ này có phải bị đa nhân cách <em>(2)</em> rồi không? Hắn phải báo cảnh sát thôi.</p><p>“Tiết học mới sẽ bắt đầu trong vòng một phút nữa, mau trở về lớp đi.” Phí Tân nhăn mặt đuổi người.</p><p>Nhóm học trò thể chất ban nãy đã giải tán, chỉ còn lại duy nhất Vạn Bằng.</p><p>Phí Tân lo lắng đứng tại chỗ ngó chừng Du Trọng Hạ bước vào phòng học.</p><p>Chuông báo reng reng reng dồn dập vang lên.</p><p>Trong cái bối cảnh nhạc nền ấy, Du Trọng Hạ dừng lại ở phía bên ngoài cửa sau, ánh mắt của cậu chàng tàn sát ba giây với ánh mắt của Vạn Bằng sau đó song phương mới chịu ai trở về lớp của người nấy.</p><p>Tiết thứ ba của buổi chiều, Phí Tân có lịch dạy Hóa ở ban 18.</p><p>Học trò ban thể chất dĩ nhiên cách biệt rất lớn so với học trò ban nghệ thuật. Ngay khi vừa bước vào ban 18, phả vào mặt Phí Tân chính là hơi thở quá mức dư thừa nội tiết tố nam của đám học trò. Số lượng nam – nữ của ban 19 khá cân bằng trong khi ban 18 có tới năm mươi mấy cái đầu mà số lượng nữ chưa tới mười, thậm chí dáng vẻ còn thiên về kiểu nam tính nhiều hơn.</p><p>Vạn Bằng khá cao cho nên ngồi ở dãy cuối cùng sát cạnh cửa sổ, tiết học bắt đầu đúng ba phút là cậu ta đã nằm gục xuống bà ngủ thiếp đi.</p><p>Trước khi hết giờ, Phí Tân giao bài tập về nhà xuống, cán bộ môn Hóa của ban 18 là một em nữ sinh đầu cột tóc đuôi ngựa gọn gàng, trông khá là dễ thương.</p><p>Lúc Phí Tân hỏi “Em nào là cán bộ môn Hóa”, cô bé chỉ mới đứng dậy mà đã khiến cho đa số các chàng trai còn lại đều phải ngước đầu nhìn. Giống loài đực rựa này, bất kể là già hay trẻ thì tình yêu dành cho những cô gái xinh đẹp là thứ vĩnh viễn không thể che giấu.</p><p>Thầy Phí lạnh nhạt gật đầu ý bảo cán bộ môn ngồi xuống.</p><p>Bỗng dưng có người ở cửa phòng học thò đầu vào nhìn.</p><p>Phí Tân quay đầu lại mới biết hóa ra là chủ nhiệm lớp của ban 18, họ Hứa, nữ giáo viên phụ trách dạy môn Văn cho hai ban 18, 19.</p><p>Cô giáo Hứa, “Thầy Phí, không làm phiền thầy chứ?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không đâu, em giảng xong rồi.”</p><p>Cô giáo Hứa, “Vậy được, tôi có chút việc cần kiếm một em học trò. Vạn Bằng, em bước ra đây.”</p><p>Nhãi con vừa mới tỉnh ngủ, biểu cảm vội vàng mặc lấy áo khoác đồng phục, chạy nhanh ra phía sau.</p><p>Sau khi hết tiết, Phí Tân quay trở lại văn phòng tổ Lý Hóa, thời điểm bước ngang qua cánh cửa rộng mở của phòng Ngữ Văn, hắn thấy bên trong có hai cậu nam sinh. Một người là Vạn Bằng, người còn lại thấp hơn cậu ta một chút, chính là Du Trọng Hạ. Bọn họ đứng một bên nghe lời phê bình từ phía cô giáo Hứa, giáo viên chủ nhiệm của ban 19 cũng có mặt ở đó.</p><p>Cô giáo Hứa đang nói đến đoạn, “Ra chơi một cái là hai đứa tụi em lại gây sự, vẫn chưa chịu kết thúc hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân đi ngang qua chỉ nghe được câu này nhưng cũng đủ để nắm rõ tình hình vụ án.<br/>Du Trọng Hạ và Vạn Bằng không chỉ túm cổ áo nhau trong giờ giải lao môn của hắn mà là mỗi một bộ môn hai đứa này đều rục rà rục rịch khiêu khích đối phương.</p><p>Tối hôm nay Phí Tân không có tiết tự học, sau khi tan tầm hắn nhanh chóng trở về nhà. Bố Phí, mẹ Phí có mặt ở nhà sớm hơn mọi khi, hai vợ chồng hợp lực làm một mâm lớn đồ ăn nhằm chúc mừng con trai mình ngày đầu tiên thực tập tiến hành suôn sẻ.</p><p>Phí Tân đi tắm, hắn cởi bỏ bộ đồ tây mà mình đã mặc suốt cả ngày sau đó xuống lầu dùng bữa. Hắn như được giải trừ phong ấn, bắt đầu làm mình làm mẩy nũng nịu với mẹ của mình, “Nữ sĩ Tân Lệ Bình! Đi làm mệt muốn chết luôn! Ai là người phát minh ra việc đi làm thế! Con không muốn đi làm chỉ muốn ở nhà nấu cơm với mẹ thôi!”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình mỉm cười vỗ vỗ hắn rồi mới hỏi, “Trường học thế nào? Đứng lớp có khó không? Học trò chịu nghe lời sao?”</p><p>Phí Tân đáp, “Cũng được, không khó, học sinh chẳng nghe lời.”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình an ủi, “Học sinh THPT mười sáu, mười bảy tuổi quả thực đang trong giai đoạn nổi loạn. Vài năm trước lúc con học cấp ba cũng có khác gì đâu, mẹ còn chẳng dám nói chuyện với con sợ chọc con nổi điên lên.”</p><p>Phí Tân ngạc nhiên, hỏi, “Có hở? Làm gì có chứ, sao con lại nhớ mỗi ngày mẹ đều chạy tới bắt chuyện với con, thậm chí còn chẳng thèm gõ cửa đã tự tiến vào phòng con rồi hỏi con đang làm gì.”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình ngay lập tức mất trí nhớ, “Phải không? Con nhớ nhầm rồi.”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm lên tiếng, “Dù có thể nào cũng đừng nên gây xích mích gì với học trò của mình, con lớn hơn người ta có bao nhiêu đâu, bản thân con cũng là sinh viên đấy thôi, tụi nó không nể con cũng là chuyện bình thường.”</p><p>Phí Tân phản bác, “Sao có thể gây xích mích gì được ạ? Con nào dám? Con chỉ là một vị giáo viên thực tập nhỏ bé, yếu ớt, đáng thương phụ trách dạy ban năng khiếu, đám học trò thể chất trong ban này cao còn hơn con, nếu có gây gổ con nghĩ mình đánh không lại người ta đâu.”</p><p>“Quên rồi à?” Tân Lệ Bình nói, “Thế hồi ấy đứa nào chỉ mới vừa lên năm nhất đại học đã đi đánh nhau với sinh viên khoa Thể Dục chỉ vì tranh giành một cái sân bóng?”</p><p>Trước tiên Phí Tân nói một cách khiêm nhường, “Đấy chẳng phải là do con tuổi trẻ nóng nảy không kiềm chế được à? Con đã không còn như vậy nữa.”</p><p>Tiếp đó lại bắt đầu xỉa xói, “Người Nhện còn không trở mặt nhanh như học trò của con.”</p><p>Phí Tân kể lại chuyện Vạn Bằng đánh Du Trọng Hạ trong dịp nghỉ hè nhưng lại không nhắc gì đến việc bản thân nghi ngờ cậu chàng có thể thích Vạn Bằng. Hắn chỉ nói, “Hiện tại cả hai đều trở thành học trò của con. Hôm nay tụi nó suýt chút nữa là tẩn nhau ngay tại lớp học.”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm ngạc nhiên thốt lên, “Học sinh cấp ba thời nay táo bạo đến thế sao? Đứa bé ra tay đánh người kia ở chung một khu với chúng ta hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân trả lời, “Hai người có từng thấy qua cậu nhóc nào cưỡi một cái ván trượt cũ không? Thấp hơn con nửa cái đầu, chính là thằng bé đó.”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm lắc đầu nhưng Tân Lệ Bình lại nói, “Mẹ có gặp qua hai lần, thằng bé sống tại khu chung cư cho thuê phía trước, nhà có nuôi một con Border Collie <em>(3)</em>, mẹ thấy thằng bé vừa trượt vừa dắt chó đi dạo, nhiều khi còn sợ nó té dập mặt đây.”</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn 边牧 – Biên Mục trong cách gọi của người Trung hay Border Collie: Là giống chó chăn cừu có nguồn gốc từ nước Anh. Sở dĩ gọi là biên giới (Border) vì giống chó này có xuất xứ từ vùng biên giới giữa Anh và Scotland. </em>
</p><p>Phí Tân bày ra vẻ mặt sợ hãi, “Ôi chao, đỉnh ghê! Dây thần kinh vận động phát triển dữ dằn. May là cậu ta hổng có nhận ra con chứ nếu không con chết chắc rồi.”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình mắng hắn, “Còn con nữa, sao lại dám dẫn một người xa lạ về nhà?”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm không tán thành quan điểm này, “Chỉ là một đứa bé mười mấy tuổi đầu thì xảy ra chuyện gì được? Với cả đứa bé ấy còn bị thương nữa, Phí Tân làm chuyện tốt chứ có làm gì sai đâu.”</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Chủ yếu lúc đó con thấy cậu ta trông tội nghiệp quá, ai mà ngờ hiện tại lại thay đổi chóng mặt như thế, con thậm chí còn nghĩ liệu cậu ta có anh em sinh đôi gì không nữa kìa.”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm đáp, “Có thể lắm chứ.”</p><p>Phí Tân cũng đã xác minh qua, hắn kể, “Con có tìm gặp chủ nhiệm lớp của cậu ta, thầy ấy nói cậu ta là con một, con đang rất hoang mang nè.”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm, “Vậy còn… Cha mẹ có li dị gì không, trong hồ sơ không ghi rõ ư?”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình chen vào, “Được rồi, được rồi, hai người nhiệt tình không đúng chỗ gì hết. Phí Tân à, con chỉ là một giáo viên thực tập chứ không phải chủ nhiệm lớp, cứ đúng giờ lên lớp là được những chuyện khác đừng nhúng tay vào nữa, con cũng không thể quản được cái gì.”</p><p>“Con biết rồi, chẳng qua do con nhàm chán quá, ngày này qua ngày nọ…” Phí Tân rầu rĩ, “Không đúng, bữa nay mới là ngày đầu tiên mà?!”</p><p>Thành phố Dĩnh Châu, phía bên ngoài cổng chính của Thất Trung.</p><p>Khóa tự học buổi chiều kết thúc, học sinh nối đuôi nhau ra về.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ trên tay trống trơn, cặp cũng không mang, một mình rời khỏi trường.</p><p>“Du Thập Ngũ!” Có người ở phía sau đuổi theo gọi với lên.</p><p>“Gì đấy?” Du Trọng Hạ quay đầu lại thì thấy một cậu học sinh thể chất của ban 18 tên gọi Dương Kha, người này năm lớp 10 đã từng cùng Du Trọng Hạ và Vạn Bằng chơi chung một nhóm.</p><p>Dương Kha nói, “Anh Điểu nhắn cậu chờ ảnh tại ngã tư đường.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đáp, “Đách đợi, kêu nó cút ngay.”</p><p>Cậu nhấc chân rời đi, Dương Kha tiếp tục đuổi theo sau đó nói, “Thập Ngũ, đừng nóng nảy như thế, đám tụi mình chơi với nhau đã lâu lắm rồi, mặc kệ hiểu lầm chuyện gì, cậu giận cũng đủ rồi chứ, đi học lại rồi mà vẫn chưa nguôi ngoai à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lên tiếng, “Hiểu lầm? Tụi mày có biết.. Tụi mày thì biết cách đách gì!”</p><p>Dương Kha nói, “Vâng, vâng, vâng, đừng quạu nữa, anh Điểu muốn gặp nhưng lại sợ địa điểm trong và ngoài cổng trường không tiện lắm. Lúc chiều chủ nhiệm lớp có nói nếu còn nhìn thấy hai người sáp lại gần nhau nữa thì sẽ ngay lập tức gọi cho phụ huynh. Lúc này mới vừa khai giảng không bao lâu cho nên anh Điểu không muốn gây thêm phiền toái gì, ảnh đâu có sợ bố mẹ, ảnh là lo người nhà của cậu…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ khựng lại, Dương Kha cũng ngừng nói.</p><p>Không biết Du Trọng Hạ nghĩ đến cái gì mà lại cất tiếng hỏi, “Ngã tư nào?”</p><p>Một lát sau, Vạn Bằng cưỡi một chiếc xe đạp địa hình biến tốc<em> (4) </em>chạy ra khỏi trường học, lúc thấy Dương Kha đứng ở một bên cổng trường, Vạn Bằng bèn hỏi, “Sao lại là mày? Du Thập Ngũ đâu?”</p><p>
  <em>(4) Nguyên văn 变速车: Xe đạp địa hình biến tốc có bánh xe nhỏ hẹp nhằm hạn chế sức nặng mà sườn xe phải gánh vác khiến cho việc đạp xe trở nên nhẹ nhàng, di chuyển nhanh chóng hơn. </em>
</p><p>Dương Kha đáp, “Cậu ấy chờ ở ngã tư rồi. Có cần em đi theo không?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng từ chối, “Không cần.”</p><p>Dương Kha lại nói, “Thật không cần sao? Hai người đừng có gây gổ đó.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng trả lời, “Không đánh, chỉ nói chuyện thôi.”</p><p>Đương lúc Dương Kha còn đang bán tín bán nghi, Vạn Bằng đã nhanh như chớp lái xe chạy mất hút.</p><p>Ở phía bên góc của ngã tư đường có một cửa hàng tiện lợi, Du Trọng Hạ bước vào mua một chai nước suối. Khi đi ngang qua quầy tính tiền cậu có nhìn thấy trong tủ lạnh bày mấy chai rượu trái cây của hãng RIO thế là thò tay lấy một chai.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tới thanh toán, anh chàng thu ngân ngó bộ đồng phục mà cậu chàng đang mặc trên người sau lại nhìn tới gương mặt non choẹt của cậu chàng, lúc này mới lên tiếng nhắc nhở, “Đây là thức uống có cồn, trẻ vị thành niên không thể mua.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bày ra vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, bình thản nói, “Tôi mười tám.”</p><p>Anh chàng thu ngân rõ ràng không tin, “Cậu đưa thẻ căn cước ra đây.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bị vạch trần không còn cách nào khác đành phải nói, “Bạn gái của em muốn em mua cho cổ, cổ nói cổ xem trên quảng cáo thấy cái chai đẹp quá, cổ muốn mua về chụp đăng lên vòng bạn bè.”</p><p>Cậu chọn một chai RIO vị đào màu hồng nhạt, bao bì đóng gói dễ thương phù hợp với thị hiếu của những cô gái yêu thích sự ngọt ngào.</p><p>Hiện tại đang là giờ tan trường, số lượng học sinh xếp hàng mỗi lúc một tăng, nếu còn dùng dằng thêm nữa sợ rằng trong tiệm sẽ không còn chỗ đứng. RIO nồng độ cồn không cao, anh chàng thu ngân quyết định buông xuôi, sau đó nhanh chóng quét mã QR thanh toán cho cậu chàng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bước ra khỏi cửa hàng tiện lợi rồi đứng chờ ở ven đường. Chai RIO được cậu nhét vào túi áo đồng phục, kế đó cậu vặn nắp chai nước suối hớp vài hơi.</p><p>Vạn Bằng đạp xe tới gần sát mặt Du Trọng Hạ mới chịu phanh lại.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đóng lại cái nắp rồi tiện tay ném luôn vỏ chai vào bên trong giá đựng nước trên thanh xe của Vạn Bằng.</p><p>Vạn Vằng cúi đầu nhìn cái chai, cảm giác khó chịu trong lòng lại dâng lên.</p><p>Thời điểm trước kia khi bọn họ vẫn còn chơi thân với nhau, mỗi lần Vạn Bằng lái chiếc xe này ra đường, chỉ cần trong tay Du Trọng Hạ có một cái chai, cậu chàng nhất định sẽ ném chai hệt như cái cách chơi bóng rổ, có lúc ném không chính xác nhưng số lần trúng đích vẫn nhiều hơn.</p><p>Vạn Bằng ngồi trên yên xe, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn Du Trọng Hạ, người đã từng là anh em tốt nhất của mình. Hai tháng trước giữa hai người bọn họ hãy còn vui vẻ lắm.</p><p>Trời đất bao la, anh em lớn nhất. Câu này hẳn là không sai.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhìn chằm chằm cái chai nhựa đang nằm mắc kẹt bên trong giá đựng nước, dáng vẻ là kiểu không muốn mở miệng trước.</p><p>Vạn Bằng quyết định tỏ rõ quan điểm của mình, “Thập Ngũ, chuyện đó, tao sai rồi…”</p><p>Nói thì chậm mà hành động thì nhanh!</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lôi chai RIO ra khỏi túi áo khoác, chẳng nói chẳng rằng đập mạnh lên đầu Vạn Bằng.</p><p>“!” Vạn Bằng giật nảy mình nhưng dù sao cũng mang tiếng học sinh ban Thể Dục, cậu theo bản năng nghiêng đầu né đòn cực nhanh.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ dùng tới tám phần lực vung mạnh cánh tay lên nhưng bởi vì Vạn Bằng tránh được mà cánh tay lại theo quán tính nhất thời không thể thu lại thế nên cái chai rất chuẩn xác mà tàn nhẫn đập vào tay lái của chiếc xe đạp biến tốc.</p><p>Xoảng một tiếng, chai thủy tinh hoàn toàn vỡ nát.</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Má nó!”</p><p>Đánh lén thì thôi đi, đã vụng trộm mà còn để bị mảnh thủy tinh cứa đứt tay máu chảy ồ ạt nữa chứ.</p><p>Từng tốp học sinh bước ra khỏi cửa hàng tiện lợi, còn có đám học trò từ trường trở về nhà, kèm thêm một vài người qua đường khác, tất cả đều bị tiếng động này hấp dẫn nên mới xoay người nhìn về phía bên này.</p><p>Vạn Bằng từ bên trong khiếp sợ hoàn hồn lại, hắn nhìn cái chai vỡ ra từng mảnh mà lạnh cả sống lưng, khó có thể tin thốt lên, “Du Trọng Hạ? Đậu phộng, mày tính giết tao hay gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ném một nửa cái chai đã nát trên tay xuống đất sau đó nói, “Tao lấy mạng của mày đấy, thì sao nào? Bộ mày không đáng chết hả? Tao coi mày là anh em tốt, còn mày lại muốn thông em trai tao, con mẹ nó thứ như mày…”</p><p>“Tao không có!” Sắc mặt của Vạn Bằng ngay lập tức thay đổi, hắn nói, “Mày nhỏ tiếng lại coi!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cười khẩy, “Thằng biến thái như mày cũng có ngày sợ mất mặt hả?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng giải thích, “Tao đã nói với mày là tao không có rồi… Tay mày! Tay mày chảy máu kìa! Có bị làm sao không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đáp, “Cút ngay, còn bày đặt mèo khóc chuột <em>(5) </em>với tao!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lùi ra sau vài bước, cậu nhấc lên cánh tay trái còn lành lặn rồi chỉ thẳng vào mặt Vạn Bằng mà quát, “Mày cứ chờ đó cho tao, sớm muộn gì ông đây cũng đánh chết mày!”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ xoay người rời đi chỉ để lại một bóng lưng đầy khí phách.</p><p>Thật ra lúc này cả gương mặt của cậu chàng đã nhăn thành một đống, vặn vẹo tới nỗi mẹ ruột còn nhận không ra.</p><p>Đệch mợ, đệch mợ, đệch mợ! Đau quá má ơi!</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 精分 (tinh phân), viết tắt của cụm 精神分裂病 (Schizophrenia) – chứng Tâm thần phân liệt. Nhưng tại sao mình lại để là đa nhân cách? Tại vì cụm “tinh phân” là cách gọi theo ngôn ngữ của người Trung chứ không theo chuẩn quốc tế. Mình muốn nhấn mạnh rằng tâm thần phân liệt và đa nhân cách là hai khái niệm hoàn toàn khác nhau không thể đánh đồng thành một. Du Trọng Hạ không hề có biểu hiện của người mắc chứng tâm thần phân liệt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tâm thần phân liệt là một nhóm các rối loạn não nghiêm trọng. Đặc trưng bởi sự suy giảm quá trình suy nghĩ và thiếu hụt các đáp ứng cảm xúc điển hình. Bệnh nhân thường gặp ảo giác, nghe thấy tiếng động hay giọng nói đến từ tâm trí. Và đặc biệt là trí nhớ của bệnh nhân không ổn định, thậm chí dẫn đến trầm cảm. Thực chất, tâm thần phân liệt chỉ sự gián đoạn trong suy nghĩ và cảm xúc, không phải nhân cách. Việc bệnh nhân mắc phải loại bệnh này có thể do: Yếu tố di truyền, căng thẳng tâm lí, hoặc dùng các chất kích thích, …</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bệnh đa nhân cách (rối loạn nhân cách) là một chứng bệnh tâm lý ảnh hưởng đến hành vi và thái độ của người bệnh. Lúc này, bệnh nhân sẽ tồn tại nhiều hơn hai nhân cách. Trong đó có 1 nhân cách bình thường và các nhân cách về bệnh lý. Cụ thể như sau:</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Nhân cách bình thường: Thể hiện ở sự tuân thủ các chuẩn mực đạo đức của xã hội, các thể chế xã hội hiện hành. </em>
  <em>Nhân cách bệnh lý: Thể hiện ở cách sống, cách cư xử và những phản ứng hoàn toàn khác biệt so với nhân cách bình thường.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thông thường, khi một nhân cách nào đó đang ngự trị, người bệnh sẽ không nhớ được mình đã làm gì khi ở nhân cách cũ. Vì thế người ta mới nói nói bệnh đa nhân cách thường đi kèm với chứng mất trí nhớ. Người bệnh thường cho rằng mình đã đi ngủ trong khoảng thời gian đó. Mất ký ức, trí nhớ về những việc đã xảy ra trong quá khứ chính là một trong những đặc điểm chính của những người bị rối loạn nhân cách.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Nguyên nhân dẫn đến chứng đa nhân cách có thể là do những tổn thương sâu sắc trong quá khứ. Trong đó, lạm dụng thể chất và tình dục là những sang chấn thời thơ ấu thường gặp nhất của chứng bệnh này.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(5) Nguyên văn 猫哭耗: Mèo vốn là thiên địch của loài chuột, mèo ăn chuột là lẽ hiển nhiên cho nên mèo khóc chuột ý nói những kẻ đạo đức giả, khẩu Phật tâm xà.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thôi Bằng ơi, về đây chị thương. Du 15 khó ở quá có mỗi thầy Phí chơi nổi thôi chứ ai chơi lại. =]]</em>
</p><p>__________</p><p>Xe đạp địa hình biến tốc:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Giống chó Border Collie:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rượu trái cây RIO:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chương 4: Trên thế giới này tồn tại một thứ gọi là 419</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>(*) 419: For one night – Tình một đêm</em>
</p><p><span></span>Du Trọng Hạ ôm cánh tay đầy máu bắt một chiếc xe. Ở trên taxi cậu dùng khăn giấy lau sạch vết máu sau đó nhờ vào ánh sáng phản quang ngoài cửa xe mới thấy được vết cắt trên đầu ngón tay mình, thậm chí chỗ lòng bàn tay gần khu vực hổ khẩu <em>(1)</em> cũng bị cứa thành hai đường, miệng vết thương không quá sâu, máu cũng đã ngừng chảy.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ về đến nhà, cậu bước vào cửa chính, phòng khách tối đen, cửa phòng ngủ đã đóng lại chỉ để lộ một ít ánh sáng bên dưới khe thông gió, bên trong truyền đến tiếng cười nói của cả nam lẫn nữ. Cậu thay cho mình một đôi dép lê ở lối vào <em>(2)</em>, đương lúc xoay người thì lại bất cẩn va trúng hộp đựng giày bên trên thanh kệ tạo nên một tiếng “Bịch”.</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 虎口: Hổ khẩu hay miệng cọp là vị trí kẽ giữa ngón tay cái và ngón tay trỏ.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 玄关 – Huyền quan là một khu vực sảnh trống ở gần cửa ra vào được kết nối với phòng khách, có thể coi là khoảng đệm của phòng khách. Thông thường móc treo đồ và kệ giày sẽ được đặt tại huyền quan.</em>
</p><p>Tiếng cười đùa trong phòng ngủ dừng lại. Du Trọng Hạ đành nhét bàn tay phải bị thương vào lại túi áo khoác.</p><p>Cửa phòng ngủ bị mở ra, bố của cậu là Du Minh thò ra nửa người, cách một gian phòng khách, ông hỏi, “Về rồi à? Đã ăn cơm tối chưa? Bố có để chừa lại hai miếng pizza, dì của con còn mua cả cherry nữa, tất cả đều ở trong tủ lạnh, con tự lấy ăn đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lúc này mới ý thức được việc mình giấu bàn tay phải bị thương là một điều thừa thãi, cậu cất tiếng trả lời, “Con biết rồi.”</p><p>Du Minh nói, “Ăn xong nhớ đi ngủ sớm.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đáp, “Vâng.”</p><p>Du Minh dặn dò xong xuôi thì không quan tâm thêm gì nữa, ông trở mình đóng cửa lại, tiếp tục thế giới chỉ có hai người là ông và vợ của mình.</p><p>Phòng của Du Trọng Hạ nằm ở phía cuối phòng khách, chỉ cần cánh cửa được khép lại, không một ai có thể ảnh hưởng tới ai. Rõ ràng là người trong một gia đình nhưng cậu và vợ chồng Du Minh hệt như nước sông không phạm nước giếng, mỗi người sống cuộc đời của chính mình. Có đôi khi mười ngày, nửa tháng cậu cũng chẳng thấy nổi mặt của bà mẹ kế này.</p><p>Khi đã về tới phòng riêng của mình, Du Trọng Hạ nhanh chóng rửa sạch tay, tay đứt ruột xót quả không sai tí nào, cậu đau tới nổi nhe răng nhếch miệng, ngay cả chuyện rửa ráy cũng không cách nào êm xuôi. Cậu đành phải nhấc lên bàn tay phải sau đó cởi ra quần áo, đầu ở dưới vòi sen tùy tiện xối một chút. Tắm xong thì đi tìm băng keo cá nhân rồi vụng về dán đầy tay mình.</p><p>Nhưng mà vẫn đau quá đi.</p><p>Nhà họ Phí.</p><p>Cơm nước xong xuôi, Phí Tân trở về phòng đọc sách, hắn chuyên tâm vừa làm giáo viên thực tập vừa ôn luyện cho việc thi nghiên cứu sinh của mình.</p><p>Mới chỉ đọc được hai trang giấy, cửa phòng đã bị gõ, Tân Lệ Bình ở bên ngoài nói, “Mẹ gõ cửa rồi đó, sau này đừng có vu khống bảo mẹ không gõ.”</p><p>“Vâng, vâng vâng. Con lạy mẹ, mời mẹ nhanh nhanh vào trong.” Phí Tân lên tiếng trả lời.</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình cầm một đĩa trái cây đã gọt sẵn tiến vào, bà nói, “Có làm phiền con không?”</p><p>Phí Tân nhướng mày, đáp, “Con có thể bị làm phiền bởi những người khác, chỉ riêng với mẹ thì không, Tân nữ sĩ, mẹ có gì muốn dặn dò con à?”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình đặt đĩa hoa quả lên trên bàn của hắn rồi mới nói, “Bố của con bảo con không được vui, ổng còn dặn mẹ đừng có quan tâm thái quá tới con nữa, mẹ mới nói với bố con rằng ông mới chính là người không để tôi yên.”</p><p>Phí Tân vừa cười vừa nói, “Con ổn mà, chẳng phải con đang rất tốt sao? Ngài Phí cứ thích suy diễn.”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình nhìn cuốn sách đang đọc dở ở trên bàn sau đó lại dòm sang đứa con trai sớm đã dậy thì thành một cậu thanh niên bộ dạng tuấn tú, bà nói, “Con đã là người trưởng thành, dĩ nhiên sẽ có lập trường của chính mình, có một vài chuyện không phải bố mẹ bắt ép con chỉ là muốn cho con một vài lời khuyên thôi. Con có thể nào suy nghĩ lại lần nữa không? Cử đi học nghiên cứu là cơ hội hiếm…”</p><p>Phí Tân ra dấu tay ý bảo dừng lại đi, hắn nói, “Việc mà con đã quyết, con chắc chắn không hối hận. Sẵn dịp con nói thật luôn, bây giờ nghiên cứu sinh ở Dĩnh Đại <em>(3)</em> lọt không nổi vào mắt xanh của con, chờ năm nay con thi đỗ Bắc Đại <em>(4)</em>, nhất định để cho bố mẹ nở mày nở mặt.</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn 颍大: Viết tắt của trường đại học Dĩnh Châu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(4) Nguyên văn 北大: Viết tắt của trường đại học Bắc Kinh.</em>
</p><p>Về cơ bản, hắn không muốn nhắc tới sự việc cặn bã này.</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình đành phải nói, “Được rồi, nếu có một ngày con muốn tâm sự hoặc là muốn mắng chửi ai thì bất cứ lúc nào cũng có thể tới tìm mẹ.”</p><p>Phí Tân thả tim cho mẹ của mình, hắn nói, “Con biết rồi, yêu mẹ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bận bịu làm xong hết thảy sau đó trèo lên giường chuẩn bị đi ngủ. Từng trận đau nhức trên tay khiến cho tâm tình của cậu càng thêm sa sút, nỗi bi thương cũng theo đó trào lên. Cậu nhớ tới cuộc sống trước kia của mình, đường đường là một học sinh cá biệt hàng đầu của Thất Trung, ngoại trừ việc học hành không tốt, còn lại đều rất thoải mái, sung sướng. Thế nhưng hiện tại sao lại thành ra thế này? Những người trước kia cùng cậu chơi đùa đều ở ban 18, bọn họ vẫn luôn ở bên cạnh Vạn Bằng chỉ có mình cậu là đơn côi. Du Trọng Hạ, mày thật sự là một tên thủ lĩnh thảm bại.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không phải là kẻ đầu têu muốn gây gổ với Vạn Bằng, chuyện ra nông nổi này có một nửa lỗi thuộc về kẻ mà cậu từng coi là bạn.</p><p>Vào ngày thi học kì cuối cùng của năm học trước, mẹ ruột của Du Trọng Hạ có gọi điện dặn cậu nhớ ghé qua chỗ bà ăn cơm trưa. Cứ cách một khoảng thời gian cậu sẽ phải đi đến đó, không có gì đặc biệt, chỉ đơn giản là nghĩa vụ thôi. Kết quả là trên bàn cơm, cậu và mẹ mình khắc khẩu, bà vô cùng bất mãn khi biết cậu muốn theo nghề phát thanh viên, mẹ của cậu mượn cớ sinh sự, mắng cậu đến nỗi đầu rơi máu chảy. Hai mẹ con không ai nhường ai thiếu chút nữa dùng tới vũ lực, trước kia cũng không phải chưa từng cấu xé nhau.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ có cuộc thi vào buổi chiều, cậu không thể vắng mặt, hai môn cuối cùng là Anh Văn và Hóa Học, nếu như kết quả hai môn này không đạt chỉ tiêu vậy thì cậu chắc chắn phải ở lại lớp, vốn dĩ cậu nhập học đã trễ hơn so với người khác một năm, còn lưu ban nữa cậu sẽ già đi mất. Vì vậy cậu nhượng bộ, nói rằng mình sẽ suy nghĩ lại trong kỳ nghỉ hè.</p><p>Kết quả là mẹ của Du Trọng Hạ không những không nghe còn phát điên lên, lợi dụng lúc cậu đi vệ sinh nhốt luôn cậu ở trong đó, chìa khóa bà cầm theo đi làm, trước khi đi còn nói, “Lưu ban càng tốt, ở lại một năm bổ túc thêm khóa văn khoa <em>(5)</em> đi! Đừng có học cái gì mà phát thanh viên này nọ!”</p><p>
  <em>(5) Nguyên văn 文科 – Văn khoa hay môn Văn hóa bao gồm Khoa học nhân văn và Khoa học xã hội. Khoa học nhân văn là nghiên cứu các loại hình di sản văn hóa, ngành học kinh điển là Văn, Sử, Triết; Sử bao gồm lịch sử và khảo cổ; Triết bao gồm phương pháp định hướng, mỹ học, nghệ thuật học đều thuộc phạm trù Triết học. Khoa học xã hội là nghiên cứu sự phát triển, hình thái, quy luật của xã hội, bao gồm chính trị, quản trị, luật pháp, kinh tế học.</em>
</p><p>Sau khi mẹ của Du Trọng Hạ rời đi, em trai của cậu là Du Quý Dương mới dùng cái tua vít loay hoay cả buổi để cạy khóa, nó ngu ngốc muốn chết vặn mãi không ra. Cánh cửa là loại phải đẩy vào trong mới mở được, dù cho cậu có dùng lực tới cỡ nào cũng đều vô ích thế nên mới kêu Du Quý Dương ở bên ngoài tìm cách bẻ khóa.</p><p>Song, Du Quý Dương lại hỏi, “Hả? Cái này, mình em sao phá cửa được?”</p><p>Có thể trách nó sao? Đứa em trai này của cậu yếu ớt như một đóa hoa mềm mại vậy đó.</p><p>Giằng co một lúc lâu, cuối cùng không còn cách nào khác, Du Quý Dương đành phải đi thi thay cậu.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ và Du Quý Dương là một cặp song sinh cùng trứng, bố mẹ của hai người ly hôn khi cả hai mới vừa sáu tuổi, anh trai Du Trọng Hạ theo bố, em trai Du Quý Dương theo mẹ. Anh em bọn họ giống nhau đến nỗi, đừng nói tới người khác, ngay cả chính bản thân hai người cũng tìm không ra điểm khác biệt.</p><p>Ngày đó Du Trọng Hạ ngồi trong toilet ngẫm lại nhân sinh của chính mình, ngồi cho đến khi mẹ của cậu tan tầm trở về mới được thả ra.</p><p>Trong nửa ngày này, Du Quý Dương thay cậu đến Thất Trung thi hai môn Anh và Hóa, sẵn tiện làm quen luôn với Vạn Bằng. Sau đó, Vạn Bằng bắt đầu có biểu hiện kì lạ. Một thời gian sau nữa, Vạn Bằng và Du Quý Dương ở ngay trong nhà của Vạn Bằng… Bị Du Trọng Hạ tận mắt nhìn thấy.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đánh Du Quý Dương một trận thừa sống thiếu chết. Em trai của cậu trước kia yểu điệu thục nữ thì thôi đi, coi như mỗi người một tính. Hiện tại làm đàn ông con trai ngon lành lại không muốn, cứ phải làm ba cái trò biến thái, không đánh nó thì đánh ai?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đánh xong thì cảnh cáo thêm, “Còn dám gặp Vạn Bằng nữa tao sẽ nói với mẹ ngay! Hiện tại chưa nói là muốn cho mày một cơ hội để quay đầu, chừa lại cho mày một cái mạng đó! Hiểu chưa?”</p><p>Mẹ của cậu tay chân thô kệch, đánh người đánh tới mức không phân nặng nhẹ, nếu bà mà biết Du Quý Dương trở thành ông già thỏ <em>(6) </em>bà chắc chắn đánh nó tới chết mới thôi.</p><p>Tiếp theo đó, Du Trọng Hạ hẹn gặp mặt Vạn Bằng. Lúc ấy là đầu Tháng Bảy, cậu một thân một mình ngồi xổm trên sân bóng thơ thẩn đợi người, phơi nắng được hai tiếng đồng hồ thì trời đổ mưa. Cơn mưa ngày đó giống hệt như trận mưa to lúc Y Bình đi tìm cha để đòi tiền<em> (7)</em>, tựa như hạt mưa trút nước khi Mã Nhĩ Thái Nhược Hy bị phạt quỳ <em>(8) </em>rồi lại giống đêm mưa dồn dập khi Bối Vi Vi đến cuộc gặp mặt offline công hội trong game(9).</p><p>
  <em>(6) Nguyên văn 兔儿爷 – “Thỏ” là một từ dùng để ám chỉ gay. Tương truyền ở Trung Quốc, trào lưu nam kỹ vốn đã xuất hiện từ thời cổ đại, thịnh hành nhất ở triều đại nhà Minh, đặc biệt là vào thời nhà Thanh khi Càn Long cấm các loại hình kinh doanh liên quan tới lầu xanh (kỹ nữ) càng thêm khích lệ mọi người hưởng ứng trào lưu nam kỹ này. Nhất là trong kinh kịch, khi vai đào kép là nam giả nữ để đóng, những người như vậy được gọi là ông già thỏ, bắt nguồn từ cách gọi Thỏ Nhị Gia, người dân gọi Thỏ Ngọc trên cung trăng là Thỏ Nhị Gia, con Thỏ Ngọc với cái miệng đỏ tươi căng mọng, hai mắt tròn xoe, bộ dáng mềm mại khá giống với cách trang điểm của nam đào kép, cho nên ông già thỏ là một trong số những từ dùng để chỉ những người đồng tính luyến ái, đặc biệt là nam yêu nam.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(7) (8) (9): Tình tiết trong phim theo thứ tự: Tân Dòng Sông Ly Biệt – Bộ Bộ Kinh Tâm – Yêu Em Từ Cái Nhìn Đầu Tiên.</em>
</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tắm mưa như một kẻ ngu, kết quả Vạn Bằng lại không tới cuộc hẹn.</p><p>Tối hôm đó, Du Trọng Hạ lướt xem vòng bạn bè, cậu thấy Du Quý Dương đăng một bức ảnh, nó ở trong nhà Vạn Bằng chơi máy điện tử.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, … Đệch mợ thứ anh em tốt, một đôi gay chết bầm. Nghĩ đến đây, lửa giận trong lòng cậu một lần nữa bốc lên tận xương đỉnh đầu, cậu hận không thể kéo đôi cẩu nam nam này tới trước mặt mình sau đó nhổ nước bọt lên toàn thân bọn họ.</p><p>Sau kì nghỉ hè, Vạn Bằng gửi tin nhắn cho Du Trọng Hạ, cậu ta giải thích rằng mình và Du Quý Dương không phải loại quan hệ đó, còn nói Du Quý Dương là tên biến thái, cậu ta thì không.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thậm chí còn tức giận hơn khi thấy mấy dòng này, loại chuyện thế kia con mẹ nó có thể là trách nhiệm của một người được à? Coi cậu là đứa mù hay ngốc hả? Hai người đã như vậy rồi lại còn dám đổ hết trách nhiệm lên đầu của em trai cậu? Dám làm không dám nhận, Vạn Bằng mẹ mày diễn trò chó gì đây?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hơn nửa đêm spam mấy trăm kí tự chữ Hán, cậu dùng những gì tinh hoa nhất của năm ngàn năm lịch sử dân tộc đáp trả lại tin nhắn của Vạn Bằng.</p><p>Sang tới ngày hôm sau, Vạn Bằng chặn luôn số của Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Tức chết tui rồi, tức chết tui rồi, tức chết tui rồi.</p><p>Trong kỳ nghỉ hè, Du Trọng Hạ được Du Minh cử đi học một khóa chuyên nghiệp về phát thanh truyền hình, bắt đầu lại từ con số không, mỗi ngày luyện kiến thức phát âm cơ bản, luyện đến chết đi sống lại nên chẳng có thời gian đi tìm Vạn Bằng gây gổ.</p><p>Thẳng cho đến khi học kì mới bắt đầu, cậu vẫn chưa có cơ hội tẩn cho Vạn Bằng một trận. Ra tay ở trường học không quá thích hợp, cậu cũng không muốn rêu rao Vạn Bằng là tên biến thái cho tất cả mọi người cùng biết.</p><p>Sau này nếu có thời gian cậu vẫn sẽ hẹn Vạn Bằng ra ngoài đánh thêm một trận nữa. Nhưng phải chờ tay lành lại đã.</p><p>Mẹ bà, đau chết mất thôi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ trở mình đặt tay phải lên trên mép giường, cậu có một loại xúc động muốn khóc, dù sao cũng đâu ai thấy, có khóc cũng chẳng mất mặt. Thế nhưng chớp mắt vài lần vẫn không rặn ra được giọt nào. Một lát sau, cậu chàng mơ mơ màng màng ngủ thiếp đi.</p><p>Sáng ngày mai, Du Trọng Hạ bị lay tỉnh bởi tiếng chuông báo thức, cậu chàng quên mất bản thân đang bị thương, cả người bò lên vung cánh tay, a a a a a a a a a!</p><p>Người đàn ông có máu mặt Du Trọng Hạ ngồi xổm ở trên giường chảy hai hàng nước mắt, lòng hận thù đối với đôi đồng tính luyến ái biến thái lại được dịp tăng thêm 10.000 lần.</p><p>Tiết truy bài đầu giờ ở Thất Trung bắt đầu vào lúc bảy giờ trong khi vợ chồng Du Minh làm việc theo giờ hành chính, cho nên phòng ngủ vẫn đang đóng kín cửa.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lấy hai miếng pizza của ngày hôm qua ra khỏi tủ lạnh, cậu lười hâm nóng cứ như thể trực tiếp cho vào miệng, gặm pizza rời khỏi nhà.</p><p>Bảy giờ mười lăm phút, cậu mới tới được trường học, kiếp sống đời học sinh đi học muộn một lần cũng không có gì lạ.</p><p>Trước cửa trường học có khoảng mười học sinh đi trễ, giáo viên trực ban lần lượt ghi lại tên của từng người, ông hỏi Du Trọng Hạ, “Tên gì? Học ban nào?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhìn gương mặt xa lạ của người thầy này, cậu thản nhiên giở mánh khóe, nói, “Vương Tiểu Minh, lớp 11 ban 1.”</p><p>Giáo viên trực ban dòm cậu chàng rồi nói, “Khéo ghê, tôi là chủ nhiệm của lớp em đây.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Thầy ơi, thầy nghe nhầm rồi, em học lớp 11 ban 11.”</p><p>Giáo viên Hóa Học không cần tới dự tiết truy bài đầu giờ nhưng Phí Tân sợ kẹt xe cho nên đã rời nhà từ rất sớm, dĩ nhiên đến trường cũng sẽ sớm theo. Hắn dừng xe ở trước bãi đỗ của nhà trường, nhìn thấy ở bên ngoài cổng trường một đám đệ tử đi muộn đang xếp hàng vào trong.</p><p>Đứng trước mặt giáo viên trực ban lúc này chỉ còn lại một cậu học sinh.</p><p>Giáo viên trực ban, “Vương Tiểu Minh, tóm lại em học ở ban nào?”</p><p>Trên đường đi học, Du Trọng Hạ nhai hai khối pizza lạnh ngắt, khó ăn đến độ đánh thẳng vào linh hồn, tay phải đau muốn chết, giờ ngay cả nói dối cũng đụng trúng họng súng nữa, ngẫm nghĩ chính mình đường đường là học sinh cá biệt nhiều trò gian ở Thất Trung thế mà sáng sớm vẫn bị cuộc sống khắt khe ép tới nhường này. Trong nháy mắt cõi lòng tang thương trào dâng vô bờ bến, cậu quyết định cúi đầu trước vận mệnh, rầu rĩ nói, “Thầy à, Vương Tiểu Minh không phải là tên của em.”</p><p>“Ngày hôm nay tên của em ấy là Cố Bắc Thành.” Phí Tân đeo túi sách, bước tới bên cạnh rồi nói, “Thầy Lý, cậu ấy là cán bộ đại diện môn của em.”</p><p>Thầy Lý trực ban đã từng gặp qua Phí Tân khi hắn đến trường dạy thử trong kỳ nghỉ hè, ông chào hỏi sơ qua với hắn sau đó để cho hắn dẫn Du Trọng Hạ tiến vào, còn dặn dò, “Tiểu Cố, ngày mai nhớ đi học đúng giờ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đáp, “Tiểu Cố sẽ cố gắng hết sức.”</p><p>Ý tứ kia chính là: Vẫn cứ đi muộn đấy.</p><p>Sau khi Phí Tân dẫn cậu chàng tiến vào khuôn viên trường, hắn mới hỏi, “Tay phải của em bị sao thế?”</p><p>Xung quanh bàn tay của Du Trọng Hạ bị cậu chàng dán liên tiếp bảy, tám cái băng keo cá nhân.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mở miệng đáp, “Không bị sao hết, thủ dâm nhiều, chim bự cọ làm da tay bị xước.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “????????”</p><p>Phí Tân, “!!!!!!!!!!!!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “……………”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ở ngay trước mặt giáo viên nói những lời tục tĩu như vậy với một gương mặt cực kì bình thản, cậu chàng hoàn toàn không có chút xíu tôn trọng nào dành cho Phí Tân.</p><p>Mới sáng sớm đã gặp ngay một cậu học trò không lễ phép, hắn cũng chẳng mấy vui vẻ, “Cán bộ môn, dù có thế nào thầy cũng là người đã giúp em, em sao lại dùng loại thái độ này với thầy?”</p><p>Phí Tân là đang nhắc tới chuyện của kỳ nghỉ hè, còn Du Trọng Hạ lại nghĩ hắn nói đến chuyện ở cổng trường ban nãy, cậu chàng không đồng ý, phản bác lại, “Thì thế nào? Tui – Cố Bắc Thành, chính là thái độ như thế đấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân cảm thấy hết sức vô nghĩa khi phải cãi nhau với một đứa nhỏ, hắn kìm chế lại rồi mới nói, “Cố Bắc Thành, tôi là giáo viên của em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đáp, “Em chào thầy, tạm biệt thầy nha.”</p><p>Cậu chàng sải bước tiến về dãy lầu, chạy về phía lớp học.</p><p>Phí Tân đứng ở bên dưới, trong lòng chẳng hiểu mô tê gì cả, đứa nhỏ này có cái tật xấu gì thế? Cậu ta cứ quái gở từ hôm qua đến giờ, lẽ nào hắn đã làm gì khiến đứa nhỏ hiểu lầm?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đâu chỉ hiểu lầm Phí Tân, cậu còn rất có thành kiến với hắn. Vị giáo viên dạy Hóa họ Phí này, ngày hôm qua ở trong văn phòng bắt chuyện với cậu, cậu biết ngay hắn ta nhận nhầm người rồi, từ nhỏ đến lớn lúc nào cậu cũng bị nhầm với Du Quý Dương, không một ngàn thì cũng phải tám trăm lần. Hắn biết Du Quý Dương nhưng lại không quá quen thuộc, bằng không sao ngay cả tên lẫn trường học cũng chẳng biết. Theo như những gì tên họ Phí chính miệng thừa nhận, Du Quý Dương đã từng ở trong nhà của hắn, còn mặc đồ của hắn rời đi. Dưới tình huống nào? Quan hệ ra sao lại có thể mặc quần áo của một người không quen không biết?</p><p>Trên thế giới này tồn tại một thứ gọi là 419.</p><p>Hai tháng trước Du Trọng Hạ chắc chắn không nghĩ nhiều như thế. Nhưng cậu của bây giờ đã có kinh nghiệm từng trải phong phú, học hỏi thêm nhiều tri thức quái lạ, đối với quan hệ nam nam nhạy cảm vô cùng. Đặc biệt là những thằng con trai có quan hệ với Du Quý Dương, hết thảy đều sẽ bị tiềm thức của cậu ném cho cái mác “Kẻ biến thái”.</p><p>Cõi trần này sao lại hiểm ác như vậy? Thế quái nào xung quanh mình toàn mấy tên không được bình thường?</p><p>Du Quý Dương, Vạn Bằng, gã họ Phí kia, có một người thì tính thêm một người, cái đám bất thường này.</p><p>Ngày hôm qua Du Trọng Hạ rắp tâm giả dạng Du Quý Dương ngay trước mặt Phí Tân, cậu bắt chước cách nói chuyện của em mình, còn học luôn cái tư thế chân vòng kiềng trong vô thức của nó nữa.</p><p>Phí Tân quả nhiên không nhận ra cậu chẳng phải là Du Quý Dương, lại còn dùng giọng điệu ám muội chớp chớp mắt nói câu “Trả quần áo”.</p><p>[Phí Tân: Không đúng, tôi không có.] <em>(10)</em></p><p>
  <em>(10) Tác giả gõ, tớ không thêm thắt gì.</em>
</p><p>Cậu khinh cho.</p><p>Kì thi cuối học kỳ, Du Quý Dương thay Du Trọng Hạ thi đậu môn Hóa, cậu là học sinh cá biệt còn em trai cậu thành tích vẫn luôn rất tốt, nó học ở Nhất Trung, luôn nằm trong ba vị trí đầu của ban Khoa Học Tự Nhiên.</p><p>Kết quả thi ra khiến cho điểm Hóa của Du Trọng Hạ trở nên đặc biệt ưu tú, học kì này dĩ nhiên bị đề bạt làm cán bộ đại biểu môn Hóa, sau này còn phải tiếp xúc với gã họ Phí kia dài dài.</p><p>Tên họ Phí ấy xứng làm giáo viên à? Cái quỷ gì không biết!</p><p>Phí Tân hoàn toàn không biết việc thiện mà mình làm vào ngày hè hôm ấy thế mà lại bị người ta ụp cho một cái nồi rõ to.</p><p>Thầy giáo Phí một thân một mình ngồi trong phòng làm việc ngập nắng, hắn đeo AirPods vừa nghe radio Tiếng Anh, vừa pha cho mình một tách cà phê phin giấy<em> (11),</em> ý chí chiến đầu sục sôi bắt đầu ngày thực tập thứ hai của mình.</p><p>
  <em>(11) Nguyên văn 挂耳咖啡 – Quải nhĩ cà phê hay Drip bag coffee là một loại cà phê được nghiền dưới dạng bột mịn sau đó cho vào trong một chiếc túi lọc bằng giấy. Cà phê có vị chua, ngọt, đắng, chát, thích hợp khi dùng ở nhà, trong văn phòng và khi đi du lịch.</em>
</p><p>Buổi sáng trước khi tiết học bắt đầu, cán bộ môn Hóa của ban 18 là Cổ Dung Dung có tới giao bài tập về nhà của cả lớp.</p><p>Ngày hôm qua Phí Tân đã thấy mặt cô bé, nghe những người khác nói sở trường của cô nữ sinh này là thể dục nhịp điệu dụng cụ, là một cô gái xinh đẹp và hoạt bát. Hắn nhớ cô bé ngồi ở dãy bàn phía sau nên mới hỏi, “Hôm qua thầy giảng bài âm lượng thế nào? Các em nghe rõ chứ?”</p><p>“Dạ rõ, nghe rất rõ, thầy Phí ơi…” Cổ Dung Dung thần thần bí bí nói, “Đám con gái lớp em đều bảo học kỳ này thích học nhất là môn Hóa đấy ạ.”</p><p>Phí Tân giả bộ mình nghe không hiểu, hắn bày ra nụ cười đúng chuẩn của người giáo viên, cứ như ông cụ non nói những lời thâm sâu, “Vậy thì phải học cho thật giỏi, Hóa Học là một môn rất thú vị đó.”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung nhạt nhẽo trả lời, “Vâng ạ. Thầy Phí, em đi đây.”</p><p>Phí Tân gật đầu nói tiếp, “Phiền em giúp thầy một chuyện, nhắc ban 19 mau chóng nộp bài tập nhé.”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung cười nói, “Không thành vấn đề, hẹn gặp lại thầy Phí.”</p><p>Một lát sau, Cổ Dung Dung vẻ mặt u ám quay trở về, “Thầy Phí, cán bộ môn Hóa của ban 19, cậu ấy nói…”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Nói cái gì?”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung đáp, “Cậu ấy nói mình không phải cán bộ môn, thầy tự tới thu bài tập đi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Thầy Trương dạy Hóa ngồi ở đối diện nghe thế thì sợ giáo viên thực tập ứng phó không được, ông có ý tốt nên mới nói với Cổ Dung Dung, “Sao em lại học theo những lời ấy? Lớp trưởng đâu? Kêu lớp trưởng ban 19 đến thu bài.”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung trả lời, “Dạ.”</p><p>Cô bé lại đi ra ngoài tìm lớp trưởng lớp kế bên.</p><p>Thầy Trương nói với Phí Tân, “Khi nào cậu rảnh nhớ đến gặp giáo viên chủ nhiệm lớp báo cáo một chút tình hình, mấy đứa nhỏ choai choai thế này khó mà quản được chúng lắm, chắc là thấy cậu còn trẻ nên mới cố tình giỡn như vậy.”</p><p>Phí Tân nghĩ thầm, cố tình? Cố Bắc Thành là kẻ vô tình thì có.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>Du Trọng Hạ chính là chàng trai vàng trong làng nghiệp quật. =]]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ông Phí với cậu Du đúng là trời sinh một đôi, kẻ thì kịch bản song nam chủ, người lại 419, suy diễn y chang nhau. =]]</em>
</p><p>Hổ khẩu:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Huyền quan:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Cà phê phin giấy:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chương 5: Du Thập Ngũ, cậu đúng là một tên cặn bã khiến người khiếp sợ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vài phút trước, trong phòng học của ban 19, Du Trọng Hạ thẫn thờ ngồi trên ghế, cậu vuốt lại mép băng keo cá nhân vừa mới bị bong ra ở đầu ngón tay cái. Đau, nhưng cậu không thể nói, bản thân phải duy trì hình tượng một con người cứng cỏi, quạnh quẽ trước mặt bạn học.</p><p>Có một giọng nữ ở cửa sau lên tiếng hỏi những người khác, “Cán bộ môn Hóa của lớp các cậu là ai thế?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Ể? Ai tìm tui đấy? Là một cô gái à?</p><p>Chắc là bạn cùng lớp ở cạnh cửa chỉ về phía Du Trọng Hạ cho nên giọng nữ kia mới nói với cậu, “Du Trọng Hạ? Ông là cán bộ môn Hóa phải không?”</p><p>Cậu hờ hững quay đầu lại, bản thân cứ có cảm giác cô bạn cột tóc đuôi ngựa này khá là dễ thương nhưng cũng thật quen mắt, tuy nhiên tạm thời cậu vẫn không nhớ ra được là ai nên mới mở miệng hỏi, “Sao thế?”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung trả lời, “Thầy dạy Hóa bảo ông nhanh chóng nộp bài tập.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ sực nhớ mình vốn đâu có làm bài tập môn Hóa, cậu trở mình bắt đầu lục lọi ngăn hộc bàn tìm sách bài tập, tay phải của cậu bị thương, tay trái lại không thuận, trong nháy mắt cái bàn đã bị cậu làm cho rối tung.</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung nhìn mà không hiểu cậu chàng này đang làm cái gì, nhỏ hỏi trong sự nghi ngờ, “Ông có thật là cán bộ môn Hóa không thế?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Hổng phải tui thì là cậu chắc?”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung, “Đúng là tui nha, ha ha ha.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung nói, “Ông mau mau giúp thầy Phí thu bài tập đi, thầy đang chờ ông đó.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ phiền muốn chết nhưng xét thấy gương mặt xinh xắn của cô nàng, cậu chỉ có thể nhìn nhỏ, chán ghét nói, “Thầy Phí, thầy Phí, sao ổng lại rắc rối vậy chứ? Cậu nói với ổng kêu ổng tự đến lấy đi.”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung, “Ông không phải là cán bộ môn hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đáp, “Tui hông phải, được chưa?”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung, “… Ok.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ căn bản không ngờ tới một cô bé xinh đẹp mắt ngọc mày ngài như Cổ Dung Dung thế mà lại là một kẻ thích đâm chọt sau lưng. Lúc ấy cậu không để tâm quá nhiều vào chuyện này, sau khi tìm được sách bài tập, cậu tiếp tục mượn bài của người khác, nguệch ngoạc chép đáp án, sau đó lớp trưởng đến thu, cậu tiện tay nộp luôn.</p><p>Tuy rằng Phí Tân thật sự nghĩ cán bộ môn Hóa đáng bị đánh đòn nhưng hắn cũng không nghe theo lời đề nghị của thầy Trương đi tìm giáo viên chủ nhiệm của Du Trọng Hạ để phản ánh. Loại hành vi này hệt như thái độ của mấy đứa học trò trong lớp đố kị người khác học giỏi hơn mình mới có thể làm ra, huống chi đây chỉ là một việc thu bài tập râu ria không đáng để nhắc đến.</p><p>Tiết cuối cùng của buổi sáng ở lớp của Du Trọng Hạ là môn Chính Trị. Tất cả mọi người đều biết môn học này chính là thời gian vàng để đám học sinh cấp ba có một giấc ngủ ngon. Thế nhưng tình huống trong ban 19 lại có chút bất đồng, thầy Tiết dạy môn Chính Trị chính là chủ nhiệm của lớp bọn họ.</p><p>Một đám học trò ban nghệ thuật buồn ngủ rũ rượi nhưng vẫn phải cố trợn tròn hai con mắt, ai cũng không muốn bị giáo viên chủ nhiệm gọi tên nhắc nhở.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không muốn ngủ, tay phải cũng không tiện, cậu nhịn không được lại tiếp tục vuốt tới vuốt lui mép băng keo cá nhân đã bị tróc ra một xíu của mình.</p><p>Nói đến băng keo cá nhân…</p><p>Dịp nghỉ hè Du Trọng Hạ có đi xem Conan Movie 23, tập này Kyogoku Makoto có rất nhiều đất diễn, nhân vật cậu thích nhất chính là ảnh. Tập phim kể rõ lý do tại sao Makoto lại hay dán cái băng keo cá nhân trên mặt, còn tưởng rằng là vì ngầu lòi nên mới để hóa ra là do đằng sau miếng băng keo có dán hình chụp chung giữa ảnh với Sonoko. Cô nàng này miệng liến thoắng không ngừng nhưng mệnh thật sự quá tốt, cổ có thể tìm được người vừa đẹp trai lại biết đánh nhau như Makoto tới làm người yêu của cổ…</p><p>Kyogoku Makoto là người đã luyện được Cú Đấm Sapphire Xanh, Cú Đấm Sapphire Xanh là chiêu thức thế nào? Cậu cho rằng cú đấm này khá giống với cú đấm Karate của Ran, Ran cũng giỏi lắm biết đánh nhau nè! Kudo Shinichi sao may mắn quá vậy, có được một cô bạn gái vừa xinh đẹp lại còn có võ…</p><p>Cậu học phát thanh viên làm gì nhỉ? Người như cậu vẫn nên học Karate hoặc một môn gì đó có thể đánh nhau một cách chuyên nghiệp ấy, làm học sinh ban thể chất chẳng phải ngon lành cành đào hơn ban nghệ thuật à…</p><p>Ban thể chất? Má nó thằng Vạn Bằng Điểu! Mỗi lần nhớ tới là mỗi lần phải nhục mạ thằng đó một lần! Muốn ngủ với Du Quý Dương, chờ tới khi tay ông đây khỏi hẳn nhất định đánh chết nó… Còn cái dáng vẻ gái tánh của Du Quý Dương nữa, rõ ràng cùng một khuôn với cậu như thế nào lại thành đứa biến thái? Đánh đến như thế cũng không biết hối cải lại còn dây dưa không rõ với giáo viên dạy Hóa đã đứng tuổi nữa chứ, con mẹ nó đúng là gia môn bất hạnh mà, tức muốn chết…</p><p>Du Quý Dương hiện tại đã là học sinh năm cuối rồi, sang năm phải thi đại học nữa, chẳng biết nó có thể đậu vào trường nào, nó học giỏi như vậy, đậu Thanh Hoa tốt hay là Bắc Đại mới tốt đây…</p><p>Nguy rồi, đợi cho tới khi Du Quý Dương rời nhà học đại học, mẹ ruột không cách nào gây sức ép với nó nữa, có khi nào bà chuyển tất cả lên đầu của cậu…</p><p>Mẹ kiếp… ?</p><p>“Du Trọng Hạ, Du Trọng Hạ…” Bạn cùng bàn nhỏ giọng kêu tên cậu chàng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “?”</p><p>Cậu vừa ngẩng đầu lên thì thấy ngay thầy Tiết đang đứng trên bục giảng nhìn chằm chằm mình, những bạn học khác cũng đang ngó cậu.</p><p>Có chuyện gì hở? Cậu đành phải đứng dậy.</p><p>Thầy Tiết, “Em hãy nói tôi nghe cái nhìn của em về vấn đề này.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Bạn cùng bàn ngay lập tức chỉ câu hỏi nằm trong sách giáo khoa cho cậu chàng xem. Bên trên là một đoạn văn ngắn trích từ “Luận Ngữ” của Khổng Tử dùng để giải thích cho kiến thức chính trị mới vừa được học.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bối rối đọc to mệnh đề, “Biết thì nói là biết, không biết thì nói là không biết. Thế mới thật là biết…”</p><p>Thầy Tiết và những bạn học khác đều đang đợi để được nghe câu trả lời của cậu chàng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Em không biết.”</p><p>Cả lớp cười vang.</p><p>Thầy Tiết, “Em… Em… Cũng thật thà ghê ha.”</p><p>Sau khi giảng bài xong là tới thời gian thực hành, thầy Tiết lại điểm tên của Du Trọng Hạ, “Em ra đây.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cho rằng giáo viên muốn phê bình chuyện mình phân tâm trong giờ học, cậu nghĩ thầm có nhất thiết phải vậy không, cậu cũng đâu phải học sinh tiểu học.</p><p>Cậu từ chỗ ngồi lê lếch đi theo thầy Tiết ra ngoài cửa phòng học.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm lớp là một nam giáo viên thân hình hơi tròn trịa, thấp hơn vài cen ti mét so với một Du Trọng Hạ cao một mét bảy bảy, ông khoanh tay lại, vẻ mặt uy nghiêm mà hỏi, “Em sao lại thế hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cúi đầu bi ai nghe lời răn dạy nhưng lại phát giác ra hành động từ trên cao nhìn xuống này như là đang coi thường giáo viên, cậu đành tự giác lùi về sau nửa bước, kéo giãn khoảng cách chênh lệch chiều cao, tránh cho chủ nhiệm cảm thấy lúng túng.</p><p>Thầy Tiết, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chủ động mở miệng, “Thầy ơi em sai rồi, em không chú tâm nghe giảng.”</p><p>Thầy Tiết lại nói, “Chiều hôm qua sau khi tan học, em cùng với Vạn Bằng của ban 18 vẫn tiếp tục gây gổ ở bên ngoài trường phải không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Em không có.”</p><p>Thầy Tiết, “Người khác đều nhìn thấy mà lại dám bảo là không có? Hai đứa tụi em là học trò chứ có phải lưu manh đầu đường xó chợ đâu, ở trong trường cãi nhau còn chưa đủ hay sao mà còn hẹn nhau ra ngoài…”</p><p>Ông lải nhải dông dài, Du Trọng Hạ nghe tai này lọt tai kia, toàn mấy lời tầm thường, không hổ là giáo viên chủ nhiệm, nói tới nói lui cũng chỉ vòng vo có nhiêu đó, mở miệng đều là “Cái này là vì muốn tốt cho em”, thật ra trong lòng lại chả “Em đừng gây thêm phiền phức cho tôi nữa”.</p><p>Nói xong chuyện của Vạn Bằng, thầy Tiết lại chuyển đề tài, “Còn nữa, em là cán bộ môn Hóa, bài tập không thu thì thôi, sao lại có thái độ không mấy tôn trọng với giáo viên bộ môn vậy hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: … Đệch, họ Phí ấy thế mà dám đi cáo trạng tui?</p><p>Thầy Tiết, “Xế chiều đi tìm thầy Phí nói lời xin lỗi ngay, học trò thì phải có dáng vẻ của một người học trò. Nghe chưa?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Dạ nghe.”</p><p>Vào buổi chiều, Phí Tân đến văn phòng rất sớm, những giáo viên khác vẫn chưa tới.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chờ trước cửa làm việc, hai tay đút vào túi, lưng dựa vào tường.</p><p>Phí Tân, “?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngông nghênh mở miệng, “Chờ anh đó.”</p><p>“Sao thế? Hôm nay lớp em không có tiết Hóa mà?”</p><p>Phí Tân mở cửa văn phòng, Du Trọng Hạ theo chân hắn tiến vào. Hắn đi đến chỗ ngồi, còn chưa kịp kéo ra cái ghế thì Du Trọng Hạ đã nhận sai với hắn, cậu chàng khom người một góc chín mươi độ, “Cúi đầu lần thứ nhất, thầy Phí, vô cùng xin lỗi!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đứng thẳng người.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em…”</p><p>“Cúi đầu lần thứ hai!” Du Trọng Hạ lại tiếp tục cái tư thế gập người vuông góc ấy, cậu nói, “Thầy Phí, em sai rồi!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đứng dậy chuẩn bị khom lưng lần thứ ba.</p><p>Phí Tân bèn đè lại bả vai của cậu chàng, dở khóc dở cười nói, “Dừng! Em giải thích chút coi, thầy có hận thù gì với em mà em lại chúc phúc <em>(*) </em>thầy như thế?”</p><p>
  <em>(*) Ở bên Trung khi con cháu chúc phúc ông bà thường hay cúi gập người, cũng giống bên mình ngày Tết nhận được tiền lì xì vậy thôi.</em>
</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ trả lời, “Anh nói thù gì, hận gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân ngạc nhiên hỏi, “Thầy không làm gì đắc tội với em chứ?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đáp, “Tui không thu bài tập đấy, có mỗi cái chuyện to như thế này này, mà anh cũng đi mách lại với chủ nhiệm, anh bao nhiêu tuổi rồi?”</p><p>“Thầy mấy tuổi thì liên quan gì tới em?” Phí Tân kéo ghế ngồi xuống, hắn bày ra vẻ mặt đúng chuẩn nghề nhà giáo rồi nói, “Có học trò nào giống như em nói chuyện với thầy giáo kiểu này không hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Anh còn nhớ mình là giáo viên luôn hở?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy vẫn nhớ em đang là học sinh của thầy đấy. Đứng cho đàng hoàng! Phải có chút dáng vẻ nên có của người học sinh.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ai thèm giỡn với anh? Tui với anh không thân. Ngồi yên nhận ba cái cúi lạy đi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em thử khom lưng một cái nữa coi? Thầy trở mặt đấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không vái chào nữa, cậu chàng phụng phịu nói, “Thầy Phí, thầy chẳng thú vị gì hết.”</p><p>Phí Tân trả lời, “Không thú vị thì thôi, giữa thầy với em có cái gì thú vị? Tóm lại mục đích hôm nay em tới đây là gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Biết rõ còn cố ý hỏi là cớ làm sao? Hổng phải do anh nên chủ nhiệm Tiết mới đến gặp tui, bắt tui phải tới xin lỗi anh còn gì? Mấy người như anh cũng nhàm chán quá đi, bẻ cong sự thật, khó trách là một…”. Khó trách là một tên biến thái.</p><p>Phí Tân nào có biết trong lòng cậu chàng đang nghĩ mấy thứ này, hắn rất tò mò cho nên mới hỏi, “Du Trọng Hạ, em thật sự không có anh em sinh đôi ư?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không có.”</p><p>Phí Tân hỏi trong sự nghi ngờ, “Thật sự không có sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hướng mũi chân vào trong sửa thành tư thế chân vòng kiềng, hai ngón tay trỏ chụm lại phía trước ngực, bắt đầu ngụy trang cách nói chuyện điệu đà của Du Quý Dương, “Thầy Phí à, lời xin lỗi cũng đã nói rồi nha, em có thể đi được chưa thầy ơi?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Hắn thấy một đống băng keo cá nhân mới tinh gọn gàng trên bàn tay của Du Trọng Hạ, thế là mở miệng hỏi, “Tóm lại cái tay của em sao lại ra thế kia?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đáp, “Chẳng phải buổi sáng tui đã nói cho anh biết rồi sao? Xóc lọ tới nỗi tróc da đó mà.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Có đứa học trò cấp ba nào lại tán gẫu với giáo viên về đề tài này không?</p><p>Ở bên ngoài phòng làm việc có người tiến vào, những vị giáo viên khác cũng đã đi làm.</p><p>Phí Tân đành phải nói với Du Trọng Hạ, “Trở về lớp đi.”</p><p>Da Trọng Hạ lại tiếp tục khom lưng, “Cúi đầu lần thứ ba, thầy Phí, bye bye!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Ok, người ở lại chịu trận vẫn là hắn.</p><p>Vị giáo viên vừa mới tiến vào thấy thế mới cười hỏi, “Em ấy bị sao đấy? Chuồn nhanh như vậy?”</p><p>Phí Tân mặc dù tức giận nhưng cũng ráng nở nụ cười, hiền lành nói, “Chắc là sợ phải nghe em mắng.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mới vừa trút hết cơn giận lên người thầy Phí, chính bản thân cậu quay đầu lại cũng đã vớ trúng cảnh nhà dột còn gặp trời mưa<em> (1)</em>.</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn: 屋漏偏逢连夜雨 – Ý nói những người gặp nhiều đả kích trong cùng một lúc, khá tương tự với câu “Đã nghèo còn mắc cái eo” bên mình.</em>
</p><p>Thể Dục là môn học duy nhất mà Du Trọng Hạ có thể vui vẻ tham gia, bài học đầu tiên sau khi khai giảng ấy thế mà lại là bóng chuyền. Đây là một trong những loại hình thể thao mà cậu chơi giỏi nhất, đặc biệt là phần giao bóng, nhưng hiện tại bàn tay cậu lại bị chai RIO cứa cho vài nhát, giờ mà chơi kiểu gì cũng tạch.</p><p>Song, Du Trọng Hạ của Thất Trung, cho dù vận mệnh có thăng trầm phải lang bạt đầu đường xó chợ cũng quyết không bao giờ nhận thua. Cậu chẳng những không nói với giáo viên bộ môn tay mình bị thương, trái lại còn khoe khoang kĩ thuật đệm bóng của mình dẫn tới sự chú ý của rất nhiều bạn học khác, thậm chí bọn họ còn thay cậu đếm luôn số lượng bóng được tâng lên, thẳng cho đến quả thứ năm mươi, cậu cảm thấy ngày hôm nay không một ai có thể thắng mình mới chịu bỏ qua.</p><p>Sau khi đệm xong, Du Trọng Hạ thả bóng xuống rồi đứng sang bên cạnh ngó những người khác, ngầu lòi đem hai tay đút vào bên trong túi quần.</p><p>Gió lớn nơi góc sân thể dục làm rối mái tóc của cậu chàng, bộ đồng phục hai màu xanh trắng phấp phới tung bay, ánh mặt trời chiếu rọi lên trên sườn mặt của cậu thiếu niên ấy những đường nét của sự tuấn tú.</p><p>Kì thật trong đám học trò khóa này, Du Trọng Hạ không phải là người đánh nhau giỏi nhất, cũng không được tính là kẻ đầu sỏ của mọi rắc rối, sở dĩ cậu chàng có thể trở thành học sinh cá biệt nổi tiếng lẫy lừng giữa một đống bạn hư cả ngày không học hành chỉ biết có chơi là vì cậu là người có bộ dáng đẹp mắt nhất.</p><p>Tất cả nam lẫn nữ trong ban đều nhìn về phía Du Trọng Hạ, thậm chí cả những người ban khác đang học Thể Dục ở bên cạnh cũng nhịn không được mà liếc mắt nhìn cậu chàng vài lần.</p><p>Hầu hết những cô gái đều nghĩ cậu chàng thật đẹp trai.</p><p>Đa số nhóm con trai đều nghĩ, bày đặt tinh tướng<em> (2)</em>.</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 逼犯: tinh tướng ý chỉ những người hay tỏ ra mình là kẻ hơn người, giỏi hơn, khôn hơn, thông thạo hơn. Tỏ ra cái gì cũng tinh tường, hiểu biết trong mọi lĩnh vực.</em>
</p><p>Lúc thường Du Trọng Hạ xác thực rất thích bày ra dáng vẻ ta đây lạnh lùng, hơn nữa cậu cũng biết bản thân yêu thích việc này, yêu thích tỏ ra tinh tướng. Thiếu niên thời hiện đại giả bộ cũng giống đến mức vô địch, sau này khi qua khỏi độ tuổi ấy rồi, ai nhìn lại mà chẳng tự chửi chính mình trông giống như một thằng thiểu năng trí tuệ. Chỉ có điều ngày thường tuy rằng cậu cố ý nhưng diễn vẫn ra nét ngầu lòi, còn hôm nay cậu lại đau muốn khóc. Tay phải của cậu đang phải chịu đựng nỗi đau hệt như thảm họa trời sụp, đất nứt, dung nham phun trào vậy đó.</p><p>Không sao cả, ông hoàng của sự ngụy trang vẫn có thể chịu được.</p><p>Kết thúc môn, trên đường trở về phòng học, Du Trọng Hạ phải đi ngang qua ban 18. Vạn Bằng và những người khác đang vui vẻ chơi đùa, bầu không khí vốn rất thoải mái nhưng khi thấy bóng dáng của Du Trọng Hạ ở phía xa, Vạn Bằng đành phải từ trong đám đông bước ra, quay vào trong lớp.</p><p>Vừa khéo, hiện tại Du Trọng Hạ cũng chẳng muốn nhìn thấy cậu ta vào lúc này. Cậu hờ hững đút tay vào túi, lạnh lùng hất cằm lên, sải bước qua bên cạnh đám nam sinh kia.</p><p>“Thập Ngũ.” Có người gọi biệt danh của cậu, “Mới học xong Thể Dục à?”</p><p>Cậu với những người này không thù không oán, cậu thật lòng muốn giao du với bọn họ cho nên mới đứng lại trả lời, “Ừa, đánh bóng chuyền.”</p><p>“Đó chẳng phải là sở trường của ông sao? Thế ông có bộc lộ tài năng của mình cho đám đông thấy không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đắc ý nói, “Đương nhiên là có rồi, tài năng làm toàn trường phải kinh ngạc, Phạm Băng Băng của giới bóng chuyền <em>(3)</em>.</p><p>Bọn họ còn hỏi, “Sau khi tan học tụi tui rủ nhau đi ăn Sa Huyện <em>(4) </em>ông có đi không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không đi.”</p><p>Dương Kha, người khá thân với cậu chàng mới nói, “Đi đi, anh Điểu không cùng đi với tụi tui đâu.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ có chút muốn đi nhưng cậu kìm lại, “Không đi, để bữa nào, hôm nay tao bận rồi.”</p><p>Dương Kha cười hì hì nói, “Thập Ngũ, đừng có nói ông đang hẹn hò nha?”</p><p>Những nam sinh khác cũng bắt đầu nhao nhao lên, “Với ai? Người nào? Cấp ba hở?”</p><p>Dương Kha, “Ngày hôm qua lúc kéo cờ, cậu đứng hú hí với ai ở hành lang thế? Còn bị chủ nhiệm Triệu tóm được, mau mau khai báo.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ai hú hí với ai? Mắt mày tèm nhem theo ổng hay gì? Mày cứ ăn nói bậy bạ, tin đồn mà bị chia sẻ quá 500 lần <em>(5) </em>coi chừng tao bắn chết mày đó.”</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn 排球界的范冰冰 – Một kiểu ẩn dụ, ý của Du Trọng Hạ là cậu ấy chính là “hoa khôi” của làng bóng chuyền.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(4) Nguyên văn 沙县: Là một huyện của thành phố Tam Minh, tỉnh Phúc Kiến, nổi tiếng khắp cả nước với những món ăn vặt hấp dẫn như hoành thánh, xíu mại, bánh bao, thạch gạo, mì xào, há cảo, súp miến chua cay…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(5) Nguyên văn 传谣过五百: Trung Quốc có ban hành một đạo luật, theo đó tin đồn được đăng trên một trang web mà có từ 5.000 người like trở lên hoặc được chia sẻ trên mạng xã hội trên 500 lần thì người tung tin đồn đó sẽ bị phạt ba năm tù giam.</em>
</p><p>Dương Kha phản bác, “Cậu có tật giật mình đấy hả? Chứ hai người ở hành lang làm cái gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Người ta học giỏi cho nên tao tới hỏi bài môn Toán, tao phải cố gắng học hành đỡ phải suốt ngày đi theo tụi mày luyện cơ ngực.”</p><p>Cả đám nam sinh cười to một trận, mãi cho đến khi chuông báo vào học vang lên mới giải tán.</p><p>Ban 19 sau khi học xong Thể Dục thì tới tiết tự học, ban nghệ thuật của lớp 11 mang tiếng tự học nhưng có học hành cái chi đâu, người thì lén dùng di động, người thì đọc trộm truyện tranh Nhật Bản, còn có người ngủ vẫn đeo tai nghe để át đi tiếng ồn, thậm chí còn có hai bạn trong lớp yêu sớm, họ còn đổi chỗ với người khác để tiện bề nói chuyện yêu đương đây.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mượn một cuốn manga của bạn học, mới vừa đọc được nửa trang, điện thoại trong hộc bàn đã rung lên.</p><p>Dương Kha: 【<em>Thập Ngũ, không đi ăn Sa Huyện thật à?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Không đi.</em>】</p><p>Dương Kha: 【<em>Tay của cậu vẫn ổn chứ?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Ổn</em>.】</p><p>Dương Kha: 【<em>Hôm nay chủ nhiệm lớp của tụi tui có gọi anh Điểu ra ngoài, chủ nhiệm mắng ảnh suốt một tiết luôn đấy, không biết hôm qua ai đã nhìn thấy rồi tới mách với cổ.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Chửi hay lắm, cô giáo Hứa xử lí quá tuyệt.</em>】</p><p>Dương Kha: 【<em>Tan học cậu bận gì thế?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Việc riêng.</em>】</p><p>Dương Kha: 【<em>Sao bảo không hẹn hò với ai hết mà?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Không có, ngày hôm qua lúc kéo cờ tao nói chia tay với nhỏ rồi.</em>】</p><p>Dương Kha: 【<em>Hả? Sao vậy lão Thiết (6)?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Dịp nghỉ hè nhỏ có đi du lịch ở Hải Nam, phơi nắng đen thui trông xấu quá, không xứng với tao.</em>】</p><p>Dương Kha: 【…】</p><p>Dương Kha: 【<em>Du Thập Ngũ, cậu đúng là một tên cặn bã khiến người khiếp sợ.</em>】</p><p>
  <em>(6) Nguyên văn 老铁 – Là một thuật ngữ internet, dùng để chỉ những mối quan hệ anh em, bạn bè thân thiết, trung thành và tín nhiệm lẫn nhau.</em>
</p><p>Nửa tiết sau của khóa tự học, Du Trọng Hạ vùi đầu vào giấc ngủ, chờ cho tới khi cậu tỉnh giấc cả lớp gần như đã về hết. Vừa mới bước ra khỏi phòng học mà đã thấy ngay một đám nam sinh của ban 18 đang kề vai sát cánh rủ nhau đi Sa Huyện ăn vặt, bọn họ sải bước ra khỏi cổng trường, trong đó có cả Vạn Bằng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: … Má nó nguy hiểm vãi nồi, suýt chút nữa lọt hố rồi, cái đám thể chất điếm thúi này. Cậu chờ trong giây lát, đợi cho tới khi bản thân cho rằng sẽ không giáp mặt bọn họ nữa mới chịu bước xuống lầu.</p><p>Cậu mới vừa đi tới lầu một, muốn tránh vỏ dưa lại gặp ngay vỏ dừa, thoát được Vạn Bằng lại không né được tên biến thái.</p><p>Chiều hôm nay Phí Tân không có tiết dạy, đang chuẩn bị về nhà thì bỗng dưng có một bạn học trò tới bắt chuyện với hắn, “Em chào thầy.”</p><p>Hắn mỉm cười trả lời, “Chào em.” Vừa mới liếc mắt một cái đã thấy ngay Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>Cậu chàng không chào hỏi hắn thì thôi đi, lại còn trợn mắt nhìn lại.</p><p>Phí Tân giả bộ không phát hiện ra, hắn vẫn tiếp tục đi xuống cầu thang, nhanh chân ra khỏi cổng trường.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bị thụt lùi ở phía sau, cũng bước ra khỏi trường học. Cậu ở đằng sau ngó chừng bóng lưng của Phí Tân, nhờ thế cậu mới đột nhiên phát hiện ra tên biến thái này vóc người rất đẹp mắt, chân dài vai rộng, là dáng vẻ lí tưởng mà cậu hằng ao ước bản thân sẽ đạt được sau vài năm nữa.</p><p>Phí Tân lưng đeo một cái ba lô hình Gấu Kumamon<em> (7)</em>, chú gấu ấy cứ lay động lên xuống theo từng nhịp chân của hắn. Tên này chắc khoảng 25 tuổi nhỉ? Có thể tới trường THPT làm giáo viên thì ít nhất cũng phải hai mươi lăm, hai mươi sáu tuổi. Một thằng đàn ông lớn tuổi rồi còn đeo cái này? Quả nhiên tâm sinh lý không được bình thường mà.</p><p>Ra khỏi cổng trường, Phí Tân ghé tới bãi đỗ xe để lấy xe.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đứng ở phía bên kia cổng trường muốn gọi một chiếc taxi, nhưng hiện tại đang là giờ cao điểm, xe trống rất ít, vài chiếc taxi vèo vèo lướt qua hoàn toàn không có ý muốn dừng lại, trên DiDi <em>(8)</em> cũng không ai nhận đơn.</p><p>Phí Tân lái xe ra, hắn nhìn thấy Du Trọng Hạ đứng ở ven đường mặt nhăn mày nhó, tay trái liên tục vẫy vẫy, tay phải dán đầy băng kéo cứ để ở bên miệng thổi thổi khí, rõ ràng là đang rất đau. Hắn do dự một chút, cuối cùng vẫn cứ chầm chậm đánh tay lái qua rồi dừng lại ở ngay trước mặt cậu chàng, sau đó hỏi, “Đi đâu? Không nhận khách lẻ?”<em> (9)</em></p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không nói thì thôi thầy đi, em cứ chậm rãi mà chờ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nghĩ thầm, là một thằng đàn ông co được giãn được, lão tài xế hỏi gái mại dâm có đi không, đồng ý hay không đồng ý nói một lời thôi… Ủa? Hình như có cái gì đó sai sai ở đây?</p><p>Cậu chàng ngồi vào ghế phó lái, nói ra tên của khu chung cư. Phí Tân không biết chỗ đành phải mở ra định vị, lúc này hắn mới hay địa điểm cần đến cách trường học khoảng hơn 2 km thôi.</p><p>“Gần thế cơ à?” Phí Tân biết rõ tay cậu chàng bị thương không thể cưỡi xe đạp nhưng vẫn cố ý nói, “Hệ thống xe đạp chia sẻ <em>(10) </em>tiện lợi như vậy em còn bắt taxi làm gì?”</p><p>Trong lòng Du Trọng Hạ vang lên vài tiếng bíp – bíp – bíp <em>(11)</em> nhưng ngoài miệng vẫn nói, “Nếu không như thế anh làm quái gì có cơ hội được chở tui.”</p><p>Phí Tân mắc cười nói, “Ý là thầy phải cảm ơn em đó hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Giữa hai người chúng mình hổng cần phải khách khí thế đâu.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Tôi với cậu thân lắm hay gì? Tôi thèm để ý đến cậu chắc.</p><p>
  <em>(7) Nguyên văn 熊本熊: Gấu Kumamon là một linh vật chính thức của tỉnh Kumamoto, Nhật Bản. Nó được ra mắt vào năm 2010 cho một chiến dịch thu hút khách du lịch đến đây sau khi tàu điện ngầm Kyushu Shinkansen chính thức mở cửa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(8) Nguyên văn 滴滴: DiDi là một phần mềm gọi xe tương tự như Grab bên mình.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(9) Taxi chỉ nhận chở khách thông qua tổng đài, không được tự ý nhận khách lẻ, nhẹ thì cảnh cáo, nặng thì phải thôi việc.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(10) Nguyên văn: 共享单车 – Hệ thống xe đạp chia sẻ là một loại phương tiện tham gia giao thông công cộng có thể tính phí hoặc miễn phí phụ thuộc vào khu vực mà bạn sinh sống. Ở những nước phát triển, nhằm hạn chế khí thải từ ô tô, Chính phủ đã tạo ra mô hình này để khuyến khích người dân cải thiện sức khỏe cũng như góp phần bảo vệ môi trường.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(11) Nguyên văn 哔哔哔 – Nghĩa đen: Tiếng kêu của còi xe, thiết bị điện tử… Nghĩa bóng: Câu chửi thề gắn liền với bộ phận sinh dục của nữ.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Một chương truyện này tầm 4000 tới 5000 chữ, chú thích gì lên tới số 11, mạ ơi, tui quằn quại dữ lắm mới lếch được tới đây. =]]</p><p>Makoto và Sonoko</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gấu Kumamon:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hệ thống xe đạp chia sẻ</p><p>
  
</p><p>Thạch gạo:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Súp miến chua cay:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chương 6: Cây đồng tính mọc ra quả đồng tính, dưới gốc cây ngồi mình tui</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mối quan hệ của hai người không thể tính là quen biết, sau khi rời khỏi cổng trường, ngồi chung một chỗ với nhau, bọn họ thật sự không có đề tài nào để tán gẫu. Mà những lời Du Trọng Hạ có thể nói với Phí Tân cũng toàn là những chuyện không mấy tốt đẹp, còn chưa kịp qua sông đã vội hủy luôn cây cầu, gợi đòn khiêu khích, “Anh làm giáo viên mà lại khoe của thế này có phải là rất không nên không?”</p><p>Cậu chàng là đang ám chỉ chiếc BMW mà Phí Tân đang lái, tuy rằng chỉ là dòng bình dân nhưng xe hơi của những giáo viên bình thường khác đều là loại thuộc diện kinh tế áp dụng <em>(*)</em>, thế nên kiểu dáng của chiếc này vẫn khá bắt mắt.</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 经济适用款 – Là một chính sách của Chính phủ Trung Quốc bỏ vốn ra nhằm hỗ trợ những hộ gia đình có mức thu nhập từ trung bình cho đến thấp, từ đó kích thêm cung – cầu cho nền kinh tế.</em>
</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Xe này là của mẹ tôi đấy, nhà chúng tôi cách trường học quá xa nên bà mới sảng khoái cho tôi mượn vài ngày còn bản thân thì đi nhờ xe của bố tôi, họ làm chung một đơn vị.”</p><p>Vốn dĩ Du Trọng Hạ ngồi chờ để được cãi nhau, nào có ngờ đâu Phí Tân chẳng hề tức giận lại còn nghiêm túc giải thích, cậu đành phải thay đổi hướng suy nghĩ, sau đó mới lên tiếng, “Hiệu trưởng và Bí thư đều phải lái Passat kia kìa. Thầy Phí, anh lái xe có tâm chút coi, chớ có quay sang nhìn tui khi đang điều khiển phương tiện giao thông.”</p><p>Phí Tân nở nụ cười, “Giỏi ghê ta, biết quy tắc của công nhân viên chức luôn.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cực kì bất mãn với nụ cười của hắn, “Vị giáo viên này, anh nghiêm túc giùm cái, lái xe mà còn cợt nhã được, anh có biết tuân thủ luật lệ không thế?”</p><p>Phí Tân hỏi, “Luật giao thông của nhà em thần kì vậy cơ à, ngay cả cười mà cũng cấm?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đáp, “Hứ, không nhận khách lẻ lại còn quay sang dỗi khách hàng là sao?”</p><p>Phí Tân cảm thấy đùa cậu chàng rất vui nên mới nói, “Em lúc bình thường cũng nói chuyện kiểu này với người khác hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nói như vậy có vấn đề gì không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không vấn đề gì, mạng em lớn ghê.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hăng hái vặn ngược lại, “Anh đe dọa tui hở? Đây là lời mà một giáo viên nên nói sao?”</p><p>Phí Tân nghĩ thầm, cậu cũng có nói câu nào xứng với chức nghiệp học sinh của mình đâu?</p><p>“Ra khỏi cổng trường tôi không xem em là học trò nữa.” Hắn không ngại mất mặt thay mình biện giải.</p><p>Kết quả lại khiến cho Du Trọng Hạ hiểu sai ý: Đệch mợ! Thiếu chút nữa quên mất thằng cha này là tên biến thái!</p><p>Phí Tân rẽ vào ngã tư đường, địa điểm mà cậu chàng muốn tới ở ngay trước mặt, là một khu chung cư đã cũ.</p><p>“Nhà cậu ở chỗ này ư?” Hắn đánh tay lái, chậm rãi dừng lại rồi tùy ý hỏi một câu.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đáp, “Nhà tui ở chỗ nào thì liên quan gì tới anh?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Trở mặt còn nhanh hơn chó chạy ngoài đồng, như vậy mà cũng được sao?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ xuống xe, trước khi đóng cửa còn nghiêm túc cảnh cáo Phí Tân, “Tui với anh không quen! Đừng tiếp tục ảo tưởng tới tui nữa.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “???” Ảo tưởng hành hung cậu một trận có được không? Tôi nghĩ về nó nhiều lần lắm rồi đấy.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đóng cửa xe, vênh váo chạy đi mất.</p><p>Phí Tân: … Đau sọ não ghê.</p><p>Sau khi Du Trọng Hạ vào được cổng chính của khu chung cư, biết chắc chắn Phí Tân không nhìn thấy mình nữa lúc này cậu mới dừng lại hành vi bắt chước một cách thái quá cử chỉ của Du Quý Dương. Cậu rút tiền tại cây ATM trong khu chung cư, một bên ấn mật mã một bên thổi thổi tay phải của chính mình. Buổi chiều lúc chơi bóng chuyền đã làm cho bàn tay chịu thêm một lần thương tổn nữa, kế hoạch đánh chết Vạn Bằng cũng theo đó mà giậm chân tại chỗ. Cậu nhét tiền vào túi áo, sải bước vào một căn hộ bên trong khu chung cư.</p><p>Căn hộ này là nơi mà khi còn bé Du Trọng Hạ đã từng ở qua, mãi cho đến khi bố mẹ ly hôn, nó mới được chuyển giao sang cho mẹ của cậu là Trác Vân, bà mang theo đứa con trai út là Du Quý Dương mấy năm nay vẫn cứ tiếp tục sống ở nơi này.</p><p>Lúc đi lên lầu Du Trọng Hạ còn đang suy nghĩ xem chút nữa gặp mặt phải làm sao giáo huấn thằng nhãi Du Quý Dương.</p><p>Trước tiên cứ làm Lâm Đại Ngọc<em> (1)</em>: Sau này phải biết ăn năn hối cải đó.</p><p>Nếu nó không nghe cậu sẽ chuyển sang làm Giả Chính <em>(2)</em>: Mày, thứ nghiệp chướng! Kéo nó lên trên cái ghế dài đánh một trận.</p><p>
  <em>(1) (2) Giả Chính là cậu ruột của Lâm Đại Ngọc trong Hồng Lâu Mộng.</em>
</p><p>Du Quý Dương muốn cậu làm người anh trai dịu dàng, hòa nhã như hoa hay là làm bố, hết thảy phụ thuộc vào sự lựa chọn của nó.</p><p>Thật ra Du Quý Dương không phải là kiểu lì đòn, đánh nó một cái nó đã gục, thậm chí còn khóc nữa. Khóc xong lần sau vẫn tiếp tục tái phạm.</p><p>Lần trước Du Trọng Hạ tàn nhẫn tẩn em trai mình một trận, đoán chừng Vạn Bằng Điểu đã bay rồi, kết quả từ trên trời lại rớt xuống một ông thầy Phí. Trước mắt, đây chỉ là tình huống mà cậu có thể trông nom được, nếu không quản chỉ e còn nhiều hơn thế này nữa. Trên mạng nói, đa số gay đều rất lại cái<em> (3)</em>, cậu ngó cái sức lực tay trói gà không chặt kia của nó, biết đâu chừng nó chính là một trong số những người lại cái ấy. Đang yên đang lành có đứa em trai là con ngoan trò giỏi, đùng một phát nó biến thành em gái.</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn 内个 – Ái nam ái nữ, nam không ra nam nữ không ra nữ.</em>
</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ – kẻ ghê sợ đồng tính luyến ái cảm thấy vô cùng không khỏe, rất muốn nổi điên.</p><p>Du Quý Dương học ở Nhất Trung, khai giảng xong nó chính thức trở thành học sinh cuối cấp nhưng hai ngày nay nó xin nghỉ ốm không đến trường, nó còn nói là do nó đi xuống lầu đổ rác không cẩn thận té lộn mèo một cái. Du Trọng Hạ nghi ngờ nó bị người đánh, trên mặt có thương tích nên không thể đi học. Trác Vân, mẹ của bọn họ là một kẻ cuồng bạo lực, cứ cách một khoảng thời gian sẽ phát bệnh, lúc bình thường thì không sao, tới khi phát điên chuyện gì cũng có thể làm ra được, luôn luôn là như vậy. Song, hai năm trở lại đây, có thể là do thời kì tiền mãn kinh nên bệnh tình càng lúc càng nghiêm trọng hơn, mỗi lần phát tác bà không còn là một người mẹ bình thường nữa, thậm chí y hệt như một kẻ bị bệnh thần kinh.</p><p>Du Quý Dương sống chung với bà, số lần bị đánh đếm hoài không xuể.</p><p>Khi còn bé, Du Trọng Hạ hiếm khi nào tới đây, Du Minh và Trác Vân vốn dĩ chẳng ưa gì nhau cho nên không chở cậu đến, chờ cho đến khi cậu lớn rồi, có thể tự mình ngồi tàu điện ngầm, Du Minh cũng lười quản nên cậu mới có thể chạy qua bên này thường xuyên hơn.</p><p>Lần đầu tiên Du Trọng Hạ và Trác Vân ẩu đả là khi cậu học lớp tám, đến tận bây giờ hai mẹ con vẫn tiếp tục cấu xé nhau. Mới đầu cậu còn bé, sức yếu đánh không lại, toàn bị Trác Vân tát bạt tai, sau này cậu mỗi lúc một cao, càng lúc càng biết cách đánh nhau, Trác Vân đánh không lại đành phải xài chiêu giật tóc đá đũng quần, khó lòng phòng bị. Cậu cũng chẳng thể mạnh tay với mẹ ruột của mình, đành phải từ hình thức xáp lá cà chuyển sang đấu võ mồm, khắc khẩu tới nỗi miệng lưỡi ngày càng lưu loát. Trác Vân đánh thì đánh không lại, cãi nhau thì bên tám lạng người nửa cân, còn mỗi sự vô năng điên cuồng là ở lại, ngẫu nhiên còn trút hết lên đầu của Du Qúy Dương. Em trai của cậu chỉ biết đứng đó chịu trận, nó không biết trốn là gì.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ở trên Wechat hỏi Du Quý Dương có phải lại bị đánh nữa không.</p><p>Du Quý Dương nhắn lại: 【<em>Không nghiêm trọng lắm, anh yên tâm đi</em>.】</p><p>Thế tức là ngầm thừa nhận rồi.</p><p>Hôm nay Trác Vân tăng ca tới tối muộn mới về, Du Trọng Hạ nhân cơ hội chạy đến nhìn xem.</p><p>Du Quý Dương mở cửa để anh trai vào nhà, trên trán quấn một miếng băng gạc,  phía trên đeo một cái lưới bọc đầu, tóc tai còn bị cạo một mảng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Đậu má, như thế này mà mày dám bảo là không nghiêm trọng ư?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương lúng túng lùi ra sau, nhỏ giọng kêu, “Anh ơi, thật sự không nghiêm trọng lắm đâu, chẳng đáng sợ mấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tức muốn điên người, sớm biết thế này cậu nhất định lựa lúc Trác Vân còn ở nhà mới đến.</p><p>“Khâu mấy mũi?” Du Trọng Hạ hỏi.</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Chỉ có ba mũi thôi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chỉ có ba mũi thôi, mày lợi hại quá ha!”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đến, đến, đến, để tao giúp mày nới rộng thêm.”</p><p>Cậu đưa tay làm bộ muốn đánh người, em trai cậu ngay lập tức nhắm tịt mắt, vai cũng co lại.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Du Quý Dương mở mắt, hai anh em nhìn gương mặt giống mình như đúc của đối phương, Du Quý Dương dùng một loại biểu cảm vừa dè dặt lại vừa có ý lấy lòng khiến cho Du Trọng Hạ một bụng lửa giận không có chỗ xả ra.</p><p>Một lát sau, Du Trọng Hạ thu lại tầm mắt, cậu chửi một câu thô tục không hợp logic, đến tột cùng cũng không thể phân biệt nổi là đang chửi ai, “Đ*t mẹ mày!”</p><p>“…” Du Quý Dương nói, “Thấy thế thôi chứ không nặng lắm, ngày mai có thể cắt chỉ rồi, sẽ nhanh chóng tốt lên.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ càng nghĩ càng thấy giận, cậu nói, “Báo cảnh sát đi.”</p><p>Cậu lôi điện thoại ra, muốn nhấn số 110.</p><p>Du Quý Dương giật mình nóng nảy ngăn lại Du Trọng Hạ, “Đừng! Không phải cố ý đâu ạ, là do nhất thời sơ sẩy thôi!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bực tức hỏi, “Nhất thời sơ sẩy?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương giải thích, “Đây chắc chắn là lần cuối cùng, ngày đó mẹ sợ hãi lắm, mẹ khóc tới mức suýt ngất luôn, khi đó mẹ chỉ thuận tay ném chút đồ vật này nọ, căn bản không nghĩ tới sẽ đánh vỡ đầu của em, thật sự là ngoài ý muốn mà.”</p><p>Thằng bé nói xong cũng bắt đầu khóc nức nở, cố gắng van xin anh trai của mình đừng báo công an.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Mày lại khóc? Khóc hoài thế?” Cậu không thể phát tiết cơn giận chỉ có thể rống lên.</p><p>Du Quý Dương không dám khóc nữa, oan oan ức ức, “Không có, không khóc.”</p><p>Thằng bé nắm lấy tay của Du Trọng Hạ nhìn một cái, sau đó nói sang chuyện khác, “Anh hai, tay anh bị sao thế? Lại gây gổ với người ta hở?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ giãy giụa, nói, “Không. Rót nước ấm, ly nước tự nổ.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Anh có đời nào uống nước ấm đâu?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Rót cho người khác không được sao? Nay mày hỏi lắm thế?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “… Vậy anh có uống nước không? Em đi lấy.”</p><p>“Không uống.” Du Trọng Hạ mở miệng, “Phải trở về tham gia tiết tự học buổi tối.”</p><p>Cậu móc 500 tệ <em>(4)</em> mới rút ban nãy ra khỏi túi áo rồi nói, “Nè.”</p><p><em>(4)</em> <em>500 RMB = 1.642.255,11 VNĐ</em></p><p>Du Quý Dương không lấy, “Không cần, em có tiền tiêu vặt mà!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Mày có cái rắm ấy, quần lót đã mua chưa? Thủng lỗ hết cả rồi còn mặc nữa?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương xấu hổ trả lời, “Đã… Đã mua cái mới rồi ạ.”</p><p>Trác Vân làm nhân viên văn phòng ở một công ty tư nhân, thu nhập thuộc dạng trung bình khá thế mà cứ thích thờ phụng thần nghèo, nuôi con trai thành cái dạng đói khổ y chang.</p><p>Nhất Trung có nội trú, tiền sinh hoạt của Du Quý Dương cũng chỉ đủ để mua phiếu cơm thôi, nếu trường học có thu thêm phụ phí gì khác, nó vẫn phải tới xin Trác Vân chứ đừng có nói chi đến tiền tiêu vặt.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đưa 500 tệ cho Du Quý Dương rồi nói, “Mày giấu cho kĩ vào đừng để mẹ thấy. Bao giờ đi học lại thì nhớ đừng có tiết kiệm quá, cơm phải ăn cho đầy đủ, nhịn đói đầu óc sẽ trở nên chậm chạp đấy, sang năm mày mà không thi đỗ trường nào ngon lành một chút, chờ coi tao đánh chết mày.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương trả lời, “Em có thể thi đậu mà. Vậy anh còn tiền xài không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Mua ít đi một đôi giày thể thao thì vẫn đủ.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương nắm tiền trong tay sau đó thốt lên một câu, “Cảm ơn anh hai.”</p><p>“Khai giảng mày xin nghỉ ốm, đã trễ học hai ngày rồi.” Học sinh cá biệt Du Trọng Hạ dùng một bộ dáng long trọng để giáo dục một học sinh xuất sắc như em trai mình phải học hành chăm chỉ, cậu nói, “Chớ để tới lúc đó theo không kịp bài giảng.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương phản bác, “Anh hai, em đâu có giống anh.”</p><p>Du cá biệt, “Không giống tao thì tốt.”</p><p>Cậu như sực nhớ ra điều gì, vội vàng cảnh cáo em trai mình, “Đừng có dây dưa với mấy gã đàn ông không đứng đắn rồi làm ba cái trò bậy bạ.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương khẽ nhăn mặt, nhỏ giọng phản bác, “Em hổng có.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Mày tốt nhất là không có. Tao về tham gia lớp tự học đây.”</p><p>Cậu rời khỏi, Du Quý Dương tiễn tới tận cửa, lúc đóng cửa còn nở một nụ cười thân thiết với cậu.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Thật ra em trai của cậu là một đứa trong ngoài bất nhất, thoạt nhìn ngoan ngoãn, yếu ớt vậy thôi chứ có trời mới biết bên trong nó nghĩ cái gì.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không phải không biết, ngay tại khi cậu tạm nghỉ học vào lớp chín năm ấy, cậu đã biết rồi. Nhưng nó là em trai của cậu, là cái đứa phải ở lại căn hộ cũ kĩ này, chịu đánh chịu mắng mười mấy năm, là máu mủ của cậu. Đáng lẽ ra kẻ phải chịu cuộc sống mười mấy năm như thế phải là cậu mới đúng. Thậm chí nguyên cớ khiến cho Du Quý Dương trở thành tên biến thái cũng rất có thể là do trong nhà thiếu vắng người đàn ông, hơn nữa còn bị Trác Vân bạo hành mới khiến cho nó không có hứng thú với con gái.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ suy nghĩ lung ta lung tung, em trai cậu biến thái còn có thể thông cảm được, thế còn thầy Hóa thì sao? Nghe nói bố mẹ đầy đủ, gia đình hạnh phúc, thế quái nào cũng là tên biến thái? Vậy chắc là do bẩm sinh rồi.</p><p>Tóm lại những người đồng tính luyến ái này nghĩ cái gì thế? Hai thằng đàn ông ở cạnh nhau thật sự có ý nghĩa à? Không nên nghĩ về nó nữa… Xung quanh toàn biến thái thế này, ọe.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Cây đồng tính mọc ra quả đồng tính, phía dưới gốc cây ngồi mình tui. <em>(5)</em></p><p>
  <em>(5) Nguyên văn 恐同树上恐同果, 树下坐的只有我: Cái câu thơ này theo như mình hiểu thì tác giả lấy cảm hứng từ câu 柠檬树上柠檬果柠檬树下只有我 – Cây chanh mọc ra quả chanh, phía dưới gốc chanh riêng tôi ngồi: Ý tứ chính là chanh trên cây còn có đôi có cặp, cớ sao mỗi tôi đơn côi thế này.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>BMW dòng bình dân:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hãng Passat:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Mình trích dẫn một phần bình luận của bạn độc giả người Trung bên Tấn Giang nha:</p><p>[Chứng mù mặt giai đoạn cuối] &lt;Hai anh em nhìn gương mặt giống mình như đúc của đối phương&gt; Này hổng phải tự công tự thụ hả? Không nên nghĩ, không nên nghĩ, tội lội, tội lỗi. =]]]]]]]]]]]]]</p><p>
  <em>Mình tâm sự chút ha. Thật ra so với cái không khí bí bách trong bộ Tui Bảo Bạn Cùng Bàn Đánh Cậu, bộ này dễ thở hơn nhiều vì tác giả không kể quá chi tiết về quá khứ của hai anh em nhà này, nhưng đôi khi chỉ những câu chữ bâng quơ thôi cũng đủ để khiến người ta phải chạnh lòng. Du Trọng Hạ thương em, thương trong sự áy náy; Du Quý Dương thương anh, thương trong sự đố kị… Haizz.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chương 7: Tên biến thái Phí Tân này bộ dáng trông cũng rất gì và này nọ đấy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="entry-content">
  <p>Sau khi tách khỏi Du Trọng Hạ, Phí Tân lái xe về nhà thì bị tắc đường, vừa đi vừa dừng từng chút một mất hơn một tiếng đồng hồ mới về được tới khu chung cư, cha mẹ hắn vẫn chưa tan ca, kể cả khi đã kết thúc giờ làm việc thì bệnh viện vẫn luôn rất bận rộn.</p>
  <p>Đến tận chín giờ Phí Văn Khiêm và Tân Lệ Bình mới cùng nhau trở về, cả hai giải thích rằng hôm nay có chuyện đột xuất xảy ra trong ca trực của Tân Lệ Bình, Phí Văn Khiêm sau khi kết thúc công việc thì ở lại chờ vợ mình.</p>
  <p>Phí Tân nói, “Ăn cơm thôi, ăn cơm thôi, nhà ba người thiếu mất hai, con chờ bố mẹ đấy.”</p>
  <p>Phí Văn Khiêm nói, “Bố mẹ ăn rồi, lần trước bố mẹ có đi ngang qua một quán mì Tô Châu mới mở, trên đường trở về bố mẹ có ghé qua ăn thử.”</p>
  <p>Tân Lệ Bình bổ sung, “Hương vị không tồi, canh cá chép tươi lắm.”</p>
  <p>Phí Tân mở miệng, “Canh cá chép có tươi hay không con không biết, con chỉ biết quả chanh thành tinh như con thật sự rất tươi nè.”</p>
  <p>Bố Phí, mẹ Phí, “Ha ha ha, đừng quậy nữa.”</p>
  <p>Phí Tân càng thêm ai oán, “Có gì mắc cười sao? Ba người cùng đóng phim, chỉ mỗi con không có họ tên; ăn bánh canh cá <em>(*)</em> cũng không gọi con, con không quậy thì ai quậy?”</p>
  <p>
    <em>(*) Nguyên văn 吃鱼汤面, phiên âm ra là canh mì cá, thật ra trông nó khá giống với món bánh canh cá dầm bên mình nên mình để sang món ăn kiểu Việt luôn.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Phí Tân một khi trở về nhà thì ngay lập tức biến thành đứa nhỏ, bố Phí, mẹ Phí sớm đã quen với kiểu làm nũng cũng như đùa giỡn hoạt bát này của hắn.</p>
  <p>Tân Lệ Bình hỏi, “Chẳng phải con nói hôm nay có tiết tự học buổi tối à? Bố mẹ cứ tưởng phải tan học xong con mới về.”</p>
  <p>Thầy Phí đáp, “Đúng là có nhưng có một vị giáo viên bận việc vào đêm mai muốn đổi ca với con cho nên ngày mai con mới có khóa tự học.”</p>
  <p>“Con thật sự chưa ăn cơm hả?” Tân Lệ Bình nói, “Để mẹ ngó coi con làm những món gì?”</p>
  <p>Tân nữ sĩ đi đến trước bàn ăn dòm một cái, Phí Tân dùng cơm thừa hôm qua làm thành món cơm chiên trứng, rau trộn mộc nhĩ, thêm một tô canh cải thìa nóng hôi hổi. Từng hạt cơm chiên trứng ánh lên sắc vàng óng ả, bên trên rau trộn mộc nhĩ có vài miếng ớt cựa gà thái nhỏ, canh cải thìa ngập tràn sắc xanh tươi mát.</p>
  <p>Khả năng bếp núc của Phí Tân thật sự rất khá.</p>
  <p>“Ngài Phí.” Phí Tân ở trong phòng khách nói chuyện với bố của mình, “Con muốn thuê một ngôi nhà nguyên căn ở gần trường học, chỗ làm xa quá, có bao nhiêu thời gian đều lãng phí hết ở trên đường rồi.”</p>
  <p>Phí Văn Khiêm trả lời, “Con cảm thấy sự đồng ý của bố có tác dụng không? Tới hỏi mẹ con đi.”</p>
  <p>Phí Tân dùng ngón tay trỏ và ngón tay cái chà sát lại với nhau, ý là muốn xin bố của mình trợ giúp mình một chút phí sinh hoạt sau khi đi ra ngoài thuê nhà.</p>
  <p>Phí Văn Khiêm nhỏ giọng nói, “Chỉ cần mẹ con ưng thuận, bố trộm bình xe điện nuôi con <em>(1)</em>.</p>
  <p>Phí Tân ôm quyền nói tạ ơn sau đó bảo, “Bố nhớ dành chút thời gian cập nhật lại thuật ngữ mạng nha, giờ người ta không có nói như vậy nữa đâu.”</p>
  <p>
    <em>(1) Nguyên văn 我偷电瓶车养你: Năm 2012 ở Nam Ninh, Quảng Tây có một người đàn ông bởi vì trộm bình xe điện nên bị bắt, sau đó đoạn video phỏng vấn được tung lên mạng với tựa đề &lt;<strong>Người đàn ông trộm bình xe bị bắt nhưng lại nói trại tạm giam tốt hơn so với ở nhà</strong>&gt;, đoạn đối thoại trong này trở thành chủ đề được bàn tán sôi nổi trên mạng lúc bấy giờ.</em>
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p><strong>Ký giả</strong>: Tại sao anh phải đi ăn trộm?</p>
    <p><strong>Trộm bình xe</strong>: Không có tiền đó, nhất định phải làm thôi, không làm không có tiền xài.</p>
    <p><strong>Ký giả</strong>: Thế sao anh không đi làm thuê? Tay chân lành lặn mà.</p>
    <p><strong>Trộm bình xe</strong>: Đã đi làm thì không làm thuê, đời này không thể đi làm thuê làm mướn. Buôn bán cũng không, chỉ có làm ăn trộm mới có thể duy trì được một cuộc sống như ý.</p>
    <p><strong>Ký giả</strong>: Vậy anh cảm thấy ở nhà tốt hơn hay trại giam tốt hơn?</p>
    <p><strong>Trộm bình xe</strong>: Vào trại giam có khác gì ở nhà đâu, một năm tôi mới về nhà một lần, đêm giao thừa tôi cũng không về, chỉ khi nào trong nhà xảy ra chuyện tôi mới về xem một chút. Thế nên tôi thấy ở trong trại giam vẫn tốt chán.</p>
    <p><strong>Ký giả</strong>: Tại sao?</p>
    <p><strong>Trộm bình xe</strong>: Ở nhà một mình một người quá nhàm chán, bạn bè không có, người yêu cũng không, vào trong này ai cũng đều là nhân tài, nói chuyện cũng êm tai, tôi thích ở trong này lắm.</p>
  </blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Thế là “Tôi trộm bình xe điện” trở thành một thuật ngữ lưu hành trên internet, kết hợp với bộ phim Tân Vua Hài Kịch của Châu Tinh Trì trong đó có một đoạn đối thoại giữa Doãn Thiên Cừu và Liễu Phiêu Phiêu “<strong>Không đi làm có được không?</strong>“, “<strong>Không đi làm anh nuôi em nha</strong>“, “<strong>Anh sẽ nuôi em</strong>.” Từ đó cư dân mạng cho ra đời câu nói kết hợp “<strong>Tôi trộm bình xe điện để nuôi bạn</strong>“.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Chẳng phải Phí Văn Khiêm không muốn, một là ít có thời gian rảnh để lướt web, hai là vì thanh niên thời nay chơi chữ cũng quá nhanh đi, tuần trước ông mới cập nhật xong, sang tới tuần sau từ đấy thành lỗi thời, thật sự theo không kịp mà.</p>
  <p>Bác sĩ Phí vô cùng buồn rầu, “Bố của con làm không được đâu.”</p>
  <p>Tân Lệ Bình ở phòng ăn nói với sang, “Cơm chiên thơm quá, tui muốn ăn thêm, bố Phí, ông có ăn không?”</p>
  <p>Phí Văn Khiêm tích cực hưởng ứng, “Tui tới ngay đây,”</p>
  <p>Hai bố con bước đến, một nhà ba người vây quanh bàn ăn, mỗi người bới một bát. Trong bát cơm của Phí Văn Khiêm và Tân Lệ Bình chỉ có cái đáy thôi, bọn họ vốn đã ăn rồi, nay ngồi xuống chỉ ăn một miếng cho có, hai người muốn ngồi chơi với Phí Tân một lát cũng coi như là không phụ tấm lòng xuống bếp nấu ăn của con trai nhà mình.</p>
  <p>Phí Tân nói với Tân Lệ Bình rằng hắn muốn thuê trọ ở khu vực gần Thất Trung, khả năng tự chăm sóc bản thân của hắn tương đối ổn, hơn nữa từ nhỏ đến lớn vẫn luôn là một người biết kiềm chế bản thân, về điểm này Tân nữ sĩ rất hài lòng thế nhưng trước tiên bà vẫn lên tiếng dặn dò sau đó mới đồng ý.</p>
  <p>Vị trí gần Thất Trung có không ít trụ sở văn phòng dẫn theo chỗ trọ dành cho thành phần tri thức cũng mọc lên như nấm, Phí Tân quyết định sẽ đến xem vào cuối tuần, nếu thích hợp liền nhanh chóng dọn qua.</p>
  <p>Sáng ngày hôm sau, Phí Tân có mặt ở trường học vào lúc bảy giờ ba mươi phút, sau khi đậu xong chiếc xe ở bãi đỗ xe của trường, vừa mới bước xuống đi được vài bước, hắn đã thấy ngay Du Trọng Hạ.</p>
  <p>Cậu chàng lại đi học muộn.</p>
  <p>Giáo viên trực ban lần này vẫn là chủ nhiệm Lý.</p>
  <p>Thầy giáo Lý nhớ đã nhìn thấy Du Trọng Hạ vào ngày hôm qua, ông vẫn cứ cho rằng Cố Bắc Thành là tên thật của cậu cho nên mới chắp hai tay sau lưng giáo huấn cậu, “Tiểu Cố, ngày hôm qua thầy có dặn em là đừng có đi học trễ nữa mà, sang tới hôm nay em vẫn cứ tiếp tục tái phạm là sao?”</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ cũng chắp tay ra sau lưng rồi nói, “Ngày hôm qua em có hứa gì với thầy đâu.”</p>
  <p>Thầy Lý, “???”</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ nhấn mạnh, “Ngày hôm qua em chỉ nói, Tiểu Cố sẽ tận lực.”</p>
  <p>Thầy Lý, “Vậy em đã tận lực chưa? Ngày hôm qua em…”</p>
  <p>Ông lật lật cuốn sổ của mình, tiếp tục nói, “Ngày hôm qua em đến trường vào lúc bảy giờ mười lăm, còn hôm nay tới tận bảy giờ rưỡi! Tận lực chẳng phải là cố gắng đi sớm à, chứ sao lại thụt lùi thế này?”</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thì đúng là Tiểu Cố tận lực, nhưng em không phải là Tiểu Cố.”</p>
  <p>Thầy Lý, “???”</p>
  <p>Phí Tân đứng từ xa nghe Du Trọng Hạ “trêu trọc” chủ nhiệm Lý, thầy ấy là một vị giáo viên đã gần năm mươi tuổi, tính tình nghiêm túc, đụng trúng loại học sinh lưu manh như Du Trọng Hạ thật sự khiến thầy ấy bó tay toàn tập. Mắt thấy vở hài kịch này mãi chẳng có hồi kết, tuy rằng trong thâm tâm hắn cười muốn tắt thở nhưng vẫn nhịn không được có chút đồng tình với chủ nhiệm Lý, hắn đi tới phía trước, sau đó nói, “Chủ nhiệm Lý, em đến bảo lãnh cán bộ môn Hóa của em.”</p>
  <p>Thầy Lý, “…”</p>
  <p>Phí Tân thật sự không ngờ chủ nhiệm Lý lại không biết cái tên Cố Bắc Thành chỉ là dùng để nói giỡn, thầy ấy thế mà lại tin, hắn bèn giải thích, “Du Trọng Hạ mới là tên thật của em ấy.”</p>
  <p>Thầy Lý đầu toàn dấu chấm hỏi.</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ dùng giọng điệu của những vai nam chính trong tiểu thuyết Cổ Long<em> (2)</em> để chen vào, “Tên gọi chẳng qua chỉ là biểu tượng, không mấy quan trọng.”</p>
  <p>“Dậy sớm vài phút là ổn mà?” Sau khi lên tiếng giải thích và xin lỗi chủ nhiệm Lý, Phí Tân dẫn Du Trọng Hạ vào trong, vừa đi vừa dạy dỗ cậu chàng, “Sao em cứ đi muộn mãi thế?”</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Bởi vì tui cảm thấy trốn học là một việc không nên.”</p>
  <p>Phí Tân, “…”</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Anh đi làm sớm cả ngày để làm gì? Muốn thăng chức hở?”</p>
  <p>Phí Tân sợ kẹt xe sẽ bị trễ giờ cho nên mới tới sớm một chút, hắn tùy ý nói, “Đúng vậy, người đi làm ai mà chẳng muốn được thăng chức?”</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ồ, vậy chúc anh sớm được thăng chức thành chủ nhiệm. Bye nhá.”</p>
  <p>Phí Tân, “… Bye.”</p>
  <p>Trở thành giáo viên chủ nhiệm thì làm quái gì được gọi là thăng chức!</p>
  <p>
    <em>(2) Nguyên văn 古龙男主角: Cho những bạn nào chưa biết thì bên cạnh Kim Dung, Cổ Long cũng là một nhà văn chuyên viết tiểu thuyết kiếm hiệp nổi tiếng của Đài Loan. Những tác phẩm tiêu biểu của ông gồm: Võ Lâm Ngoại Sử, Sở Lưu Hương Hệ Liệt, Tuyệt Đại Song Kiêu, Tiểu Lý Phi Đao Hệ Liệt, Lục Tiểu Phụng Hệ Liệt…</em>
  </p>
  <p>“Tại sao trở thành giáo viên chủ nhiệm lại không được tính là thăng chức?” Thầy  Trương ngồi ở bàn làm việc đối diện với Phí Tân mở miệng trêu, “Dĩ nhiên cũng được xem như là thăng chức rồi, thầy Phí có lẽ cậu không biết, chức danh của nhân viên công chức có liên quan trực tiếp đến kinh nghiệm làm chủ nhiệm lớp đó (Chú thích: mỗi một địa phương sẽ có chỗ khác nhau), nếu muốn tiến xa hơn trước tiên phải làm chủ nhiệm lớp.”</p>
  <p>Phí Tân chỉ tùy tiện than thở một câu, hắn thật sự không biết có quy tắc thế này, đành phải nói, “Hóa ra là như vậy, em ngoài nghề nên mù tịt.”</p>
  <p>Thầy Trương nói, “Tuy nhiên hàng năm trước khi khai giảng, việc ai đảm đương vị trí chủ nhiệm ai không cũng đủ để cãi nhau một lúc lâu rồi. Tiền trợ cấp của giáo viên chủ nhiệm không cao trong khi việc thì nhiều, ít trông nom lại sợ có gì sai sót, quản quá nhiều lại dễ bị học trò ghi hận, khó làm lắm.”</p>
  <p>Giáo viên ngồi ở bàn kế bên là chủ nhiệm của lớp 12, người này lên tiếng, “Đúng quá đi chứ, học trò chửi sau lưng mình lỡ có nghe thấy cũng phải giả bộ là không nghe, nhắc đến mấy đứa học trò trong cái độ tuổi này, rõ ràng tụi nó đã lớn cả rồi nhưng vẫn phải coi như là một đứa nhỏ để mà dạy, bị đứa nhỏ chọc cho tức điên cũng chẳng biết phải làm sao, đánh không được mà mắng cũng chẳng xong, chỉ có thể tự mình chịu đựng.”</p>
  <p>Giáo viên A, “Thiên hạ đồn người làm nghề giáo tính tình không tốt, quanh năm suốt tháng bị chọc cho tức đến ói máu, tính tình có thể tốt mới là lạ đó.”</p>
  <p>Giáo viên B, “Nhất là khoa Văn hóa ấy, thầy Phí dạy hai ban 18 và 19, học trò ban nghệ thuật và ban thể chất càng thêm khó trông nom.”</p>
  <p>Phí Tân gật đầu, những bạn học khác không có vấn đề gì, chỉ riêng một đứa bất ổn thôi.</p>
  <p>Giáo viên A, “Thầy Phí, tối hôm qua chủ nhiệm Hứa đổi ca với cậu à?”</p>
  <p>Giáo viên Hứa là chủ nhiệm của ban 18, giới tính nữ, dạy môn Ngữ Văn.</p>
  <p>Phí Tân, “Vâng, cô Hứa nói tối nay ở nhà có chút việc nên muốn đổi, đã nói với chủ nhiệm Triệu rồi thế là em đổi cho cô ấy.”</p>
  <p>Giáo viên A, “Khóa học ấy nếu không đổi thì đã chẳng có việc gì rồi, dù sao cậu cũng là đàn ông, học trò cũng kiêng dè hơn.”</p>
  <p>Phí Tân, “Sao vậy ạ?”</p>
  <p>Tối hôm qua lớp 11 có hai tiết tự học khác nhau là Vật Lý và Hóa Học, ngoại trừ Phí Tân và cô giáo Hứa đổi lịch cho nhau, những người còn lại trong tổ văn phòng Lý Hóa đều có mặt ở trường. Các vị giáo viên kể cho hắn nghe chuyện đã xảy ra vào hôm qua.</p>
  <p>Đêm hôm ấy, tiết tự học thứ nhất của ban 18 lẽ ra phải là môn Hóa, sau khi đổi ca, chủ nhiệm Hứa đến dạy Ngữ Văn thuận tiện giao luôn bài tập về nhà. Lúc cô ấy bước vào lớp thì ngay lập tức ngửi thấy mùi cồn, mới ban đầu cổ nghĩ là có em học trò nào đấy lỡ tay làm đổ đèn cồn, sau khi an bài xong bài tập cổ mới dạo quanh phòng học một vòng, tiếp đó cổ phát hiện ra một em học sinh nam ngồi ở dãy cuối trên người rõ ràng có mùi rượu.</p>
  <p>Học sinh cấp ba lại đi học người lớn uống chất kích thích? Người toàn mùi cồn lại dám tới tham gia lớp tự học? Đã biết có khóa tự học lại còn uống rượu? Quậy cái gì thế?</p>
  <p>Chủ nhiệm Hứa nhắc nhở kêu em nam sinh ấy đứng lên lập tức trở về nhà đi, ngày mai nói phụ huynh đến trường học một chuyến.</p>
  <p>Em nam sinh kia chẳng biết là say thật hay là mượn rượu phát tiết, dĩ nhiên dám cãi nhau với cô giáo. Dưới sự mô tả của các vị giáo viên, Phí Tân càng nghe càng cảm thấy cậu nam sinh kia chính là Vạn Bằng.</p>
  <p>Thầy Trương còn nói, “Em nam sinh ấy đứng lên cao hơn cô Hứa những một cái đầu, cô ấy sợ em nam sinh này động thủ nên chẳng dám nói gì nữa, chỉ lẳng lặng ra ngoài hành lang ngồi khóc.”</p>
  <p>Giáo viên A, người đã khơi mào ra chuyện này nói, “Cô Hứa có tiết thứ hai ở ban 19 nhưng cổ vắng mặt, nghe bảo là người trong nhà đến đón cổ về, nói cổ cảm thấy trong người không khỏe.”</p>
  <p>Giáo viên chủ nhiệm lớp 12, “Khỏe trong người mới là lạ đó, mới vừa tiếp nhận lớp mới, khai giảng có vài ngày đã bị học trò tới gây chuyện, tức giận không nói, cái chính là mất mặt trước bao nhiêu học trò, sau này sao mà quản lí lớp được nữa?”</p>
  <p>Giáo viên B, “Sáng sớm không thấy chủ nhiệm Triệu đến văn phòng, mọi người đoán xem có phải phụ huynh của em kia đến trường học rồi không?”</p>
  <p>Giáo viên A, “Biết đâu chừng đang ở phòng Giáo Vụ? Cả buổi sáng cũng không nhìn thấy mặt của cô Hứa, cổ xin nghỉ phép hả?”</p>
  <p>Những người khác, “Không biết luôn.”</p>
  <p>Phí Tân có khóa dạy cùng ngày, buổi sáng tiết thứ 4 dạy ban 19, buổi chiều thì ban 18.</p>
  <p>Sau khi kết thúc môn học của tiết thứ ba, cán bộ đại diện môn vẫn không đến văn phòng lấy bài tập về, Phí Tân không thấy bóng dáng cậu chàng đành phải tự mình ôm chồng bài tập tiến vào lớp học.</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ, cán bộ môn Hóa đang thoi thóp nằm ở trong phòng, thương thế trên tay cậu chàng chuyển biến xấu, băng keo cá nhân chỉ có thể giữ sạch vết thương chứ không thể giúp tiêu viêm. Sáng sớm sau khi tới trường học, cậu bắt đầu cảm thấy không quá ổn, dù cho có mạnh mẽ bao nhiêu cũng chẳng thể giấu bệnh sợ thầy, cậu đành phải đi một chuyến tới phòng y tế, lúc đến nơi lại thấy cửa đã khóa, bên ngoài dán thông báo “Ra ngoài học tập, Thứ Hai gặp lại”.</p>
  <p>Thẳng cho đến lúc về lại lớp học, Du Trọng Hạ ngay lập tức gục xuống bàn nằm bất động, cậu không muốn đi xin thầy chủ nhiệm, nếu xin phải giải thích lí do bị thương như thế nào mới được, chủ nhiệm mà thấy vết thương thảm hại trên tay không khéo còn gọi điện cho Du Minh, chi bằng cứ nhịn tới trưa, bao giờ tan học đi ra ngoài tìm cái phòng khám sau vậy. Cậu chàng cứ như thế nằm úp sấp xuống bàn cho đến trưa.</p>
  <p>Phí Tân ôm bài tập bước vào lớp, hắn nhờ học trò ngồi ở dãy thứ nhất phát bài tập xuống sau đó phóng tầm mắt nhìn xuống hàng dưới cùng.</p>
  <p>Bài còn chưa bắt đầu giảng, cán bộ môn đã ngủ gật rồi?</p>
  <p>Tiết học hôm nay hắn có thể cảm nhận được trạng thái tinh thần của đám học trò không được như tiết đầu tiên mà hắn dạy, môn học cuối cùng của buổi sáng tất cả mọi người đều vừa mệt vừa đói.</p>
  <p>Học trò ban nghệ thuật đối với môn Hóa không hề có hứng thú nhưng số ít trong đó lại rất có đam mê với thầy giáo dạy môn này.</p>
  <p>Ngày hôm nay Phí Tân mặc một chiếc áo sơ mi màu xanh paste, thời điểm xoay người ở trên bảng đen viết chữ, cánh tay dùng lực, áo sơ mi dán sát vào bả vai, vòng eo trôi chảy được nhét gọn gàng trong thắt lưng quần, bóng lưng tràn ngập sức sống ấy như muốn tô điểm thêm vẻ tuấn tú của người này.</p>
  <p>Không gian tĩnh lặng của lớp học đánh thức một Du Trọng Hạ đang ngủ say, cậu chàng thay đổi tư thế nằm của mình, tay trái mở ra di động, ở phía dưới hộc bàn lướt xem vòng bạn bè.</p>
  <p>Mẹ kiếp, cái này đẹp nè… Đôi này cũng thế, đệch mợ loại này đẹp kinh khủng… Tất cả đều là bà xã của tui.</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ chảy ngụm nước miếng dài ba ngàn dặm khi thấy kênh mua sắm Đại Cấu <em>(3)</em> tung ra ảnh chụp mới nhất của những đôi giày thể thao.</p>
  <p>
    <em>(3) Nguyên văn 代购 ; Hán-Việt: Đại cấu; bính âm: dàigòu: Là một kênh thương mại mua sắm thay thế, trong đó một người ở nước ngoài mua hàng hóa cho một khách hàng ở Trung Quốc do không tiếp cận được với sản phẩm ở Trung Quốc hoặc vì giá hàng hóa ở nước ngoài có thể lên đến 30 hoặc 40 phần trăm, cao hơn rất nhiều sau khi nhập khẩu vào Trung Quốc. Người mua hàng Daigou thường đi mua hàng hóa mong muốn bằng chi phí của mình, sau đó quay trở lại Trung Quốc như một khách du lịch bình thường rồi thực hiện giao dịch mua với số lượng dưới ngưỡng thuế quan, sau đó chuyển hàng hóa cho người mua thực tế trong khi tính phí nhiều hơn chi phí của việc mua hàng. (Theo wiki) – Mọi người có thể hiểu nôm na là hàng order xách tay hoặc kênh order trung gian giống như Việt Nam mình hay đặt Tabao, Shopee vậy.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Nhưng mà ngày hôm qua đã cho Du Quý Dương 500 tệ rồi, tháng này không thể mua thêm vợ mới nữa.</p>
  <p>“Em học sinh đang sử dụng điện thoại kia, mau cất đi.” Thầy Phí đứng trên bục giảng đột nhiên mở miệng.</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ: …</p>
  <p>Nhưng khi cậu ngẩng đầu lên nhìn lại mới phát hiện ra Phí Tân không có dòm mình mà là nói với dãy bên kia của lớp học.</p>
  <p>Những bạn học khác bật cười khúc khích, bạn cùng bàn của Du Trọng Hạ cũng cười.</p>
  <p>Cậu chàng muốn xem trò vui, khe khẽ hỏi, “Xảy ra chuyện gì thế?”</p>
  <p>Ngồi cùng bàn nhỏ giọng trả lời, “Giang Sở lôi điện thoại ra chụp trộm thầy Phí nhưng quên tắt đèn flash.”</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ nghĩ bụng, Giang Sở là ai? Cậu vẫn chưa nhớ mặt hết tất cả bạn học mới trong lớp cho nên hoàn toàn không biết nữ sinh tên Giang Sở méo tròn ra sao.</p>
  <p>Tên biến thái Phí Tân này bộ dáng cũng rất gì và này nọ đấy.</p>
  <p>Những người khác vẫn luôn lén lút thảo luận về vị thầy giáo dạy Hóa mới tới này, đa số bọn họ đều thông qua “nguồn tin chính thống” mới biết được thầy Phí là sinh viên của trường đại học Dĩnh Châu, học kì này đến Thất Trung thực tập, thậm chí còn đào ra được thành tích thi đại học đứng thứ hai toàn thành phố cách đây ba năm trước của hắn nữa.</p>
  <p>Mấy cái tin đồn nhảm như thế chưa từng lọt được vào lỗ tai của Du Trọng Hạ, cậu chàng không quá thân thiết với nhóm bạn học ban nghệ thuật này, khai giảng năm học mới chỉ trôi qua cách đây mấy ngày, trên người cậu còn gắn cái mác côn đồ, bọn họ cũng sẽ không chủ động tới bắt chuyện với cậu.</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ vẫn luôn cho rằng Phí Tân chỉ là một gã giáo viên tốt nghiệp đại học sư phạm bình thường không có gì đặc biệt, hai mươi lăm, hai mươi sáu tuổi tới làm việc ở một chỗ không có gì ưu tú như Thất Trung, điểm duy nhất không bình thường chính là: Phí Tân là một tên gay chết bầm ngay cả học sinh cấp ba cũng không buông tha.</p>
  <p>Giảng bài xong thì tới giờ làm bài tập.</p>
  <p>Phí Tân bước xuống dưới lượn một vòng, lúc tới trước bàn của Du Trọng Hạ, hắn cúi đầu, cậu chàng lại ngẩng lên, tầm mắt của hai người giao nhau.</p>
  <p>Phí Tân: Ủa, cán bộ môn Hóa của tôi vẫn còn thức nè.</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ: Tui với anh thân lắm hay gì? Cười cứ như tên biến thái.</p>
  <p>Phí Tân trở lại bục giảng, có một em học trò cầm sách bài tập đi lên hỏi hắn vài đề mục. Chính là em học sinh mới vừa nãy lấy di động ra chụp lén hắn, ngày đầu tiên chạy tới hỏi hắn kiến thức lớp 10 cũng là em ấy.</p>
  <p>Sau khi giải đáp xong mọi thắc mắc của người này, hắn nói, “Có vấn đề gì em chỉ cần giơ tay lên là được, không cần thiết mỗi một lần đều phải lên trên đây.”</p>
  <p>Học sinh nọ, “Thầy Phí, sao hôm qua thầy không đến lớp tự học buổi tối thế ạ?”</p>
  <p>Phí Tân, “Đổi khóa sang hôm nay.”</p>
  <p>Học sinh nọ vui vẻ trở về vị trí của mình.</p>
  <p>Bàn tay phải của Du Trọng Hạ đau nhức kinh khủng, cậu cẩn thận lột từng miếng băng keo cá nhân ra, ngón tay vẫn tốt chỉ có hai miệng vết thương ở hổ khẩu là bị nhiễm trùng, có chút muốn mưng mủ rồi.</p>
  <p>Ngồi cho đến khi chuông báo tan học vang lên, cuối cùng cũng được nghỉ ngơi, hầu hết cả đám học trò đều quyết định không trở về nhà trong giờ nghỉ trưa, bọn họ sẽ tới căn tin của trường dùng bữa hoặc là tụ tập theo từng nhóm ra ngoài ăn rồi quay lại trường học.</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ phải đi ra ngoài kiếm phòng khám, đương lúc đứng dậy muốn rời khỏi thì Phí Tân ở trên bục giảng lại gọi tên của cậu, “Cán bộ môn.”</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p>
  <p>Cậu nhíu mày nhanh chóng bước đến rồi dừng lại ở trước bục giảng, sau đó ngẩng đầu nhìn Phí Tân, “Chuyện gì?”</p>
  <p>Phí Tân nói, “Làm phiền em giúp thầy thu bài tập trước khi khóa tự học buổi tối bắt đầu, làm được không?”</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Được.”</p>
  <p>Phí Tân thu thập giáo án, khách khí nói, “Cảm ơn, hẹn gặp lại ở lớp tự học.”</p>
  <p>Dứt lời, hắn xoay người đi mất.</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ đang tính rời khỏi thì lại nghe có người nói, “Giang Sở, đi ăn cơm thôi.”</p>
  <p>Cậu chàng nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía phát ra âm thanh, cậu muốn dòm thử coi cô nữ sinh mê trai bị nhan sắc của Phí Tân đánh lừa rốt cuộc mặt mũi ra sao.</p>
  <p>Cái người được bạn học gọi là Giang Sở kia ngồi ở dãy bàn đầu tiên, lưng dựa vào tường, cả người uốn éo nói với bạn của mình, “Không đi, tui muốn giảm cân.”</p>
  <p>… Sao lại là một thằng đực rựa?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Canh mì cá:</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Đèn cồn:</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="sharedaddy sd-like-enabled sd-sharing-enabled">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="entry-author author-avatar-show">
  <p></p>
  <div class="author-avatar">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chương 8: Cậu thất tình cho nên mới đến sinh sự với tôi phải không?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Một thằng con trai lại đi chụp lén một giáo viên nam.</p><p>Chuyện lạ lùng năm nào chẳng có thế nhưng dạo gần đây tần suất lại đặc biệt nhiều.</p><p>Cái này giống hệt việc ngày thường bản thân ưng ý một bộ đồ kén thị hiếu người dùng, chờ cho tới khi mình mua về mặc bước ra khỏi cửa, đến giữa trưa là có thể thấy những ba người mặc bộ đồ y chang.</p><p>Từ sau khi phát hiện ra đứa em trai Du Quý Dương của mình thích đàn ông, chỉ trong một đêm, số lượng gay và những kẻ nằm trọng diện tình nghi liên tục xuất hiện bên cạnh Du Trọng Hạ hệt như nấm mọc sau mưa, biu biu biu <em>(*) </em>một phát là bao nhiêu cái xinh đẹp lộng lẫy lộ ra hết.</p><p>Khó trách chỉ vừa khai giảng được vài hôm mà cậu đã thấy cái ban nghệ thuật này có chỗ nào đó quái quái rồi, hay là do bản thân cậu không đủ biến thái cho nên chẳng thể hòa hợp nổi với cái thế giới này.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cứ như một tên trai thẳng lạnh lùng sống trong một tòa cô thành<em> (1)</em>, cậu hờ hững bước ra khỏi lớp học, sau đó rời đi tới tìm một phòng khám để xem tay.</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn Biubiubiu: Tiếng Trung không có chữ này nên họ dùng biubiubiu để thay thế, ám chỉ tiếng bắn súng, thường được dùng khi một cô gái muốn làm nũng hoặc tỏ ra vẻ dễ thương. Nếu cô gái mà bạn quen làm ra hành động bắn biubiubiu này với bạn tức là cổ đang thả thính bạn đó. Ở đây ý Du Trọng Hạ muốn nói là mới bắn biubiubiu có một phát mà đã lòi ra ngay giới tính thật.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 遗世独立 – Di thế độc lập: “Di thế” nghĩa là sống một cuộc đời tách biệt với xã hội bên ngoài, “Độc lập” tức là cảnh giới siêu phàm thoát tục. Hiểu nôm na là một thế giới thần tiên không dính bụi trần.</em>
</p><p>Tiết học bắt đầu vào lúc hai giờ chiều, Du Trọng Hạ từ phòng khám đi ra đã gần sát giờ lên lớp, cậu bèn ghé vào McDonald’s mua đồ ăn sau đó xách về trường học. Trong lớp có một vài vị bạn học gục xuống bàn ngủ trưa, không khí yên ắng tĩnh mịch, cậu chẳng thể bước vào đành phải đứng trước thanh rào chắn bên ngoài hành lang, một tay gỡ ra bọc giấy gói Hamburger, ly coca thì đặt ở bên trên cái kệ rào chắn, điện thoại nằm kế cái ly, cậu cắm tai nghe chuẩn bị lướt Tik Tok. Mới nhìn được có hai đoạn video ngắn, bên cạnh đột nhiên xuất hiện một cánh tay cầm lấy ly coca của cậu.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ quay đầu thì thấy người đến là Dương Kha của ban 18, cậu ngay lập tức cảnh giác nhìn về phía cửa lớp của ban Thể Dục.</p><p>Dương Kha vừa uống coca vừa nói, “Đừng nhìn nữa, Vạn Bằng Điểu nghỉ học ở nhà rồi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ gỡ xuống tai nghe rồi hỏi, “Nó lại làm chuyện thất đức gì à?”</p><p>Dương Kha, “Lớp các cậu không ai nhắc đến chuyện này hả? Tiết tự học tối hôm qua anh Điểu cãi nhau với chủ nhiệm lớp đó.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hoàn toàn không hay biết gì, cậu ngủ thẳng giấc tới trưa, người khác cũng chẳng tới phiền cậu.</p><p>“Đáng lắm, thằng Vạn Bằng Điểu thiếu đánh hay gì? Sao tự dưng lại đi tranh cãi với cô chủ nhiệm?” Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Mày muốn uống sạch ly coca của tao phải không?!”</p><p>Dương Kha thả ly coca chỉ còn một nửa về vị trí cũ, sau đó mới kể, “Nói cũng không sai, anh Điểu lúc này chỉ e, chỉ e là không về được nữa.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hỏi, “Không về được? Là sao?”</p><p>Dương Kha, “Nghe bảo ảnh bị đình chỉ, sáng nay bố mẹ ảnh có tới, tui không nhìn thấy ảnh nên mới gửi tin nhắn, ảnh nói nhà trường có ý muốn ảnh thôi học.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ gỡ luôn tai nghe còn lại xuống, nhíu mày nói, “Gây lộn với giáo viên chủ nhiệm không đến mức nghiêm trọng thế chứ?”</p><p>Dương Kha, “Gây lộn là thứ yếu thôi, chủ yếu là do ngày hôm qua trước khi tham gia lớp tự học ảnh có uống chút rượu, nhà trường chắc là sợ sẽ gây ảnh hưởng tiêu cực, muốn giết một người răn trăm người.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>“Hổng phải tụi mày cùng nhau ăn cơm hả?” Cậu nói, “Biết buổi tối có tiết sao còn để cho nó uống? Nó bất thường thì thôi đi, sao ngay cả chúng mày cũng chập mạch theo nó?”</p><p>Dương Khoa oan uổng nói, “Không hề nha, ngày hôm qua tụi tui không có đi chung, tan học xong ảnh tách ra, tới khi tham gia lớp tự học thì đã như thế rồi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nó bị điên à? Tự dưng một mình chạy đi uống rượu? Uống xong con mẹ nó còn dám tới tham gia lớp tự học?”</p><p>Dương Kha, “Có ai quy định là không được đâu, nếu không thế tâm trạng làm sao khá lên được.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Gả vào nhà chồng <em>(2)</em> nên phải chuyển trường, nếu không còn có thể làm sao được nữa?”</p><p>Dương Kha, “…”</p><p>
  <em>(2) Bạn Du Trọng Hạ bạn vừa xỉa câu của Dương Kha vừa móc luôn giới tính của cậu Bằng. </em>
</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tiếp tục nói, “Cũng không nhất thiết, ban đầu tao thiếu chút nữa bị buộc phải nghỉ học đấy thôi, cuối cùng đâu vẫn cứ ra đấy. Biết đâu chừng lần này nhà trường chỉ muốn dọa nó thôi.”</p><p>Năm lớp mười, khi mới vừa nhập học, vào ngày cuối cùng của khóa quân sự, giữa Du Trọng Hạ và huấn luyện viên có xảy ra ẩu đả, cậu bị điểm tên cảnh cáo trước toàn trường, cũng vì thế mà suýt chút nữa buộc phải nghỉ học.</p><p>Dương Kha nói, “Tình huống của Vạn Bằng không giống thế, tui thấy lần này là thật đó.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mất hết cả khẩu vị, cậu ném nửa miếng Hamburger còn lại vô trong túi giấy.</p><p>Dương Kha than thở, “Ngẫm lại năm ngoái tụi mình thân thiết biết bao, mọi chuyện bắt đầu tệ đi từ lúc cậu và anh Điểu trở mặt thành thù. Ảnh suốt ngày trưng ra cái biểu cảm u ám giống như ai quỵt tiền của ảnh vậy đó, ngay cả cậu mà ảnh cũng không cho tụi tui tới gần, nếu lúc này ảnh mà chuyển đi chỉ e tụi mình sau này chẳng có cơ hội được tụ tập đông đủ với nhau nữa rồi. Hầy… Nước chảy mây trôi xuân đi mất, trời đất mênh mang, trời đất mênh mang<em> (4)</em>.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p><em>(4)</em> Nguyên văn: “落花流水春去也, 天上人间, 天上人间</p><p>Lạc hoa lưu thủy xuân khứ dã, thiên thượng nhân gian, thiên thượng nhân gian.”</p><p>
  <em>Mạ ơi, lại là thơ, tui phải đi lục 7749 lần cái baidu với zhihu mới dám dịch cái câu thơ này. Đây là một đoạn trong bài &lt;<strong>Lãng Đào Sa</strong>&gt; của Lý Dục hay còn gọi là Nam Đường Hậu Chủ, là vị vua cuối cùng nước Nam Đường thời Ngũ Đại Thập Quốc trong lịch sử Trung Hoa. Ông trị vì từ năm 961 đến năm 976, sau đó bị bắt giữ bởi quân đội nhà Tống. Bài thơ Lãng Đào Sa được ông viết trong lúc bị giam là tập hợp những gì bi thương, thống khổ, thương tâm, hối hận, đan xen tuyệt vọng cùng hi vọng. Từ một vị vua được người người quỳ lạy nay lại sống trong cảnh bần cùng hệt như mùa xuân đi mất, giữa vua và dân nghèo cách trở cả một đoạn trời đất bao la, cuộc sống trước kia của ông vĩnh viễn không thể quay trở lại.</em>
</p><p>Một gã học sinh ban thể chất cao to đen hôi với sở trường ném đĩa lại đứng ở đối diện cậu đọc thơ Lý Dục.</p><p>“Đừng có tởm lợn như vậy!” Vốn dĩ Du Trọng Hạ còn có chút thương cảm nhưng hiện tại hoàn toàn mất sạch, cậu nói, “Nó chuyển thì cứ chuyển, mày nói cứ như thể vắng nó thì chợ không đông vậy đó, mày có thể nào bớt bớt cái sự xàm xí của mày lại không?”</p><p>Dương Kha vẻ mặt đưa đám trả lời, “Thập Ngũ à, hôm nay anh mày đau lòng quá đi mất, cho anh mày uống ké thêm miếng coca nữa nha.”</p><p>Hắn tự biên tự diễn cầm lấy ly coca uống sạch sành sanh rồi nói tiếp, “Ngày mai là Thứ Sáu, tụi tui quyết định giờ nghỉ trưa sẽ đến nhà thăm Vạn Bằng, cậu có đi không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không chút nghĩ ngợi thốt lên, “Không đi.”</p><p>Dương Kha. “Cậu vẫn chưa tới coi nhà mới của ảnh hả? Chỗ ở hiện tại của ảnh bự thấy mẹ luôn đó, phòng khách rộng đến mức chơi được cả bóng chuyền.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đã nói là không đi rồi mà!”</p><p>Dương Kha cứ y như mấy bác gái lớn tuổi cao lớn thô kệch trong ban ủy hội, “Hai người có cái gì không thể nói rõ ràng với nhau sao? Chuyện cũng trôi qua lâu lắm rồi, nay ảnh sắp phải chuyển sang trường khác, cậu đừng chấp nhặt với ảnh nữa.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không đi.”</p><p>Dương Kha, “Xế chiều ngày mai tui sẽ gọi cậu.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Gọi mẹ mày chứ gọi! Không đi!”</p><p>Buổi chiều, lớp của Du Trọng Hạ có tiết Ngữ Văn nhưng cô giáo Hứa vẫn không xuất hiện, thay vào đó là môn Chính Trị của ông thầy Tiết, ông nói cô Hứa bị ốm nên xin nghỉ.</p><p>Giờ nghỉ giải lao, vài vị bạn học líu ríu tám chuyện, Du Trọng Hạ dựng đứng lỗ tai hóng hớt đôi câu.</p><p>… Vạn Bằng lần này thật sự xong đời rồi, giải pháp tốt nhất chính là nghỉ học.</p><p>Trong phòng làm việc của tổ Lý Hóa.</p><p>Phí Tân vô cùng khiếp sợ khi nghe những giáo viên khác tiết lộ cùng một cái tin tức. Sau khi chủ nhiệm Hứa xảy ra tranh chấp với Vạn Bằng, cổ cảm thấy trong người không khỏe nên mới gọi điện thoại cho người nhà, gia quyến đến đón cổ về, đêm hôm ấy cổ được đưa đi cấp cứu gấp, bị sảy thai.</p><p>Kể từ khi Thất Trung xây dựng thêm khuôn viên mới, tài chính thiếu hụt thế nên nhà trường đành phải khuếch trương chiêu sinh thêm hai đợt nữa, việc này dẫn đến chuyện số lượng giáo viên không đủ để đáp ứng nhu cầu giảng dạy, có một vài giáo viên bộ môn phụ phải dạy cùng lúc bốn lớp, thậm chí một vài môn khan hiếm đến mức giáo viên phải gộp chung các lớp dạy luôn một lần.</p><p>Tình trạng này vô hình chung gây khó khăn cho những nữ giáo viên trẻ muốn hưởng chế độ thai sản. Một số giáo viên nữ mang thai trong năm qua đã phải đứng trên bục giảng cho đến ngày cuối cùng của kì sinh nở. Kể từ đó có một quy tắc bất thành văn được hình thành trong trường mà ai ai cũng biết. Nữ giáo viên muốn có em bé trước tiên phải nộp đơn đăng kí lên nhà trường nhằm sắp xếp lại thời khóa biểu.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Hứa đã ba mươi, chưa có con và cũng không có đăng kí với trường.</p><p>Theo như những gì Phí Tân nghe được từ những giáo viên khác, đoán chừng chủ nhiệm Hứa hoàn toàn không biết mình đã mang thai.</p><p>Giáo viên A, “Phụ huynh của em học sinh ban thể chất này có đến trường vào sáng nay, lúc nhìn thấy thầy Hiệu trưởng vẫn cười ha ha được mà, sau đó họ mới hết hồn vì không ngờ chuyện lại nghiêm trọng đến vậy.”</p><p>Giáo viên B, “Tôi chỉ muốn nói nghỉ học là đã nhẹ lắm rồi đấy, loại học sinh thế này ở lại trong trường cũng chỉ là một con sâu làm rầu nồi canh, nếu tôi mà là người nhà của cô Hứa, tôi nhất định sẽ kiện cậu ta.”</p><p>Giáo viên A, “Em ấy mới mười bảy, chưa thành niên, cũng đâu phải là án hình sự, cùng lắm thì bồi thường tiền thôi.”</p><p>Giáo viên C, “Dù cho có bồi thường tiền cũng phải bắt bố mẹ cậu ta trả, dạy dỗ ra một đứa con như vậy, mới mười bảy tuổi đã cõng “Mạng người” trên lưng, sau này ra ngoài xã hội dám nói có thể giết người phóng hỏa lắm à.”</p><p>Phí Tân: … Nói như vậy hình như có chút không hay lắm?</p><p>Đúng lúc này chủ nhiệm Triệu đi vào, vừa nghe thấy hai chữ “Mạng người” ông ngay lập tức thay đổi sắc mặt rồi quát lên, “Nói cái gì đó! Đã soạn giáo án chưa? Giáo trình cũng chuẩn bị tốt rồi phải không? Các anh, các chị là giáo viên chứ không phải mấy ông, mấy bà già đã về hưu ra đường tắm nắng ngồi tán dóc với nhau! Sao mọi người lại nhiều chuyện như thế!”</p><p>Phòng làm việc bỗng dưng lặng ngắt như tờ, toàn bộ giáo viên đoan chính ngồi xuống, người nào bận việc của người nấy.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu gọi tên hắn, “Thầy Phí, tiết thứ nhất trong khóa tự học buổi tối của ban 18 là môn Hóa đúng chứ?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Dạ đúng.”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu tiếp tục nói, “Tôi muốn sử dụng nửa tiết đầu trong môn của cậu để mở cuộc họp lớp.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vâng.”</p><p>Chẳng hay lần này giáo viên Hứa phải nghỉ ngơi đến khi nào, ít thì cũng phải nửa tháng, hai mươi ngày, nếu có trở lại biết đâu chừng cổ sẽ không dạy ban 19 nữa, cũng không biết có còn làm giáo viên chủ nhiệm nữa không, những chuyện như vậy vốn không thể nào dự đoán trước được.</p><p>Bởi vì chủ nhiệm lớp vắng mặt cho nên chủ nhiệm khoa là thầy Triệu đành phải đến ban 18 tạm thời thay thế chức vụ này.</p><p>Phí Tân nghĩ đến Vạn Bằng, phạm sai lầm đúng là phải bị trừng phạt, tuy rằng không đáng giá để được đồng tình nhưng hắn ít nhiều vẫn cảm thấy đáng tiếc cho cậu học trò ấy.</p><p>Trong kỳ nghỉ hè, Phí Tân từng nhìn thấy Vạn Bằng cưỡi ván trượt ở khu chung cư, nhãi con mặc áo Hoodie, mũ áo trùm lên đầu, lạnh lùng lướt qua bên cạnh hắn, trông khá ngu ngốc nhưng lại tràn đầy năng lượng.</p><p>Hiện tại… Ầy.</p><p>Lúc hay tin Vạn Bằng bị buộc phải thôi học không biết Du Trọng Hạ đã có phản ứng gì. Nếu như cậu chàng thật sự thích thằng nhãi con ấy e rằng lúc này mức độ đau khổ có thể sánh ngang với việc thất tình đấy.</p><p>Buổi tối trước khi lớp tự học bắt đầu. Du Trọng Hạ tay trái ôm một chồng bài tập tới bàn giao.</p><p>Phí Tân ngồi trước bàn viết vài thứ cho nên không nhìn thấy cán bộ môn bước vào.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ một tay không xài được, tay còn lại thả bài tập xuống, kết quả lại trông như là cố ý ném luôn chồng sách khiến cho chúng ngả nghiêng, ly nước trên bàn của hắn suýt tí nữa cũng bị hất đổ.</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Hắn đẩy ra ly nước, sau đó ngửa mặt nhìn Du Trọng Hạ rồi nghĩ thầm trong bụng, cậu thất tình cho nên mới đến sinh sự với tôi phải không?</p><p>Từ lúc lọt lòng cho tới nay đây là lần đầu tiên Du Trọng Hạ làm cán bộ môn cũng là lần đầu tiên thu bài tập của toàn bộ bạn học trong lớp, suốt cả quá trình cậu cứ cảm giác quái quái thế nào ấy, cậu đứng ở nơi đó, từ trên cao nhìn xuống sau đó mở miệng nói với thầy giáo Phí một câu, “Không cần cảm ơn đâu, đây là chuyện mà tui nên làm.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Hắn nhìn ra được, Du Trọng Hạ hoàn toàn không có ý muốn sắp xếp lại chồng sách bị chính cậu chàng làm cho ngả nghiêng. Hắn cầm lấy một cuốn nằm ở phía trên cùng, khéo thay đó lại là sách bài tập của cán bộ môn, vừa mới mở ra đã bị kinh ngạc không dứt.</p><p>Thầy Phí, “Cán bộ môn, sau này em nên theo nghề bác sĩ đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Hở?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Dựa vào nét bút cuồng thảo <em>(*)</em> này của em, người khác đọc không hiểu gì, cốt cách thanh nhã bất phàm, những bệnh viện chất lượng hàng đầu khẳng định phải mời cho bằng được em đến làm đấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 狂草 – Cuồng thảo là một nhánh của lối viết Thảo thư trong hệ thống Thư Pháp Trung Hoa (Đại triện, Tiểu triện, Lệ thư, Khải thư, Hành thư, Thảo thư). Cuồng thảo được coi là loại bút pháp điên cuồng nhất trong lối viết Thảo thư. Có những chữ Hán khi viết bình thường theo lối chữ khải thì phải viết rất nhiều nét nhưng với cuồng thảo của Thảo thư thì có thể viết bằng một nét. Nhiều chữ có thể viết liên miên nối tiếp nhau chỉ bằng một lần nhấc bút.</em>
</p><p>Thật ra chữ viết của cậu không hề xấu, thậm chí ở bên trong nhóm học sinh trung học chữ của cậu được đánh giá là tương đối đẹp mắt. Những ngày này bởi vì cánh tay phải bị thương cho nên cậu phải dùng tay không thuận để làm bài tập, lẽ dĩ nhiên chữ cũng theo đó mà xuống cấp.</p><p>Phí Tân cũng có ngó xuống nhìn bàn tay phải của cậu chàng, mấy miếng băng keo cá nhân đã biến mất, thay vào đó là một vòng băng gạc quấn xung quanh.</p><p>Lúc xế chiều khi mấy vị giáo viên khác tán gẫu về chuyện của Vạn Bằng và cô giáo Hứa thì có nhắc đến vụ việc gây gổ giữa Vạn Bằng và Du Trọng Hạ ngay tại ngã tư đường ở bên ngoài cổng trường, sau lớp tự học buổi tối mấy ngày hôm trước.</p><p>Theo như những gì mà vị giáo viên kia tận mắt chứng kiến kể lại, hai người họ không có đánh nhau, chẳng qua là do Du Trọng Hạ đập vỡ một cái chai thủy tinh, tay bê bết máu, sau khi cãi nhau ầm ĩ một trận với Vạn Bằng thì bỏ đi trước, Vạn Bằng còn đi tới cái nhà nghỉ nằm bên cạnh cửa hàng tiện lợi hỏi mượn một cây chổi, quét sạch mảnh thủy tinh trên đất mới quay trở về nhà.</p><p>Các vị giáo viên chia thành hai trường phái quan điểm, một bên cho rằng Du Trọng Hạ và Vạn Bằng đã là học sinh cấp ba nhưng lại ở trường kéo bè kết phái, cả người nhiễm thói hư tật xấu trong xã hội, loại học sinh thế này không nên theo học ở những ngôi trường THPT bình thường, sẽ gây ra ảnh hưởng tiêu cực, vẫn là nên sớm đưa chúng đến trường Thể thao hoặc trường dạy Nghề là tốt nhất.</p><p>Bên còn lại thì cho rằng, học sinh cấp ba dù sao tuổi cũng còn nhỏ, tam quan <em>(1) </em>chưa vẹn toàn, cần thiết có người dẫn dắt, Vạn Bằng chủ động quét dọn mảnh vỡ thủy tinh cho thấy cậu ấy có tinh thần đạo đức vì cộng đồng xã hội rất tốt. Cậu ấy và cô giáo Hứa cãi nhau dẫn tới hậu quả nghiêm trọng cũng không phải là kết quả có chủ đích cố ý tạo thành. Dạy học phải dạy luôn cách làm người, chúng ta gánh nặng đường xa.</p><p>Nhưng mà Phí Tân sau khi nghe xong toàn bộ câu chuyện…</p><p>Gì chứ?</p><p>Đây chẳng phải là tình tiết giận dỗi giữa một cặp tình nhân sao?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhất thời xúc động, trong lúc bực bội tự mình hại mình, học sinh cấp ba đang trong giai đoạn yêu đương thường rất dễ dàng mất đi lí trí, nhất là những đôi nam nam, hơn nữa Du Trọng Hạ còn là một cậu chàng thích chuyện bé xé ra to <em>(2)</em>.</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn  三观 – Tam quan bao gồm thế giới quan, nhân sinh quan, giá trị quan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thế giới quan hay còn gọi là vũ trụ quan, là hình thái đơn giản của Triết học. Thế giới quan chính là cái nhìn và quan điểm của con người đối với toàn bộ thế giới. Bởi vì mỗi người có địa vị xã hội khác nhau cho nên dẫn đến góc độ nhìn nhận vấn đề cũng sẽ khác nhau, hình thành nên bất đồng thế giới quan. Trong triết học, thế giới quan chia làm hai loại là tinh thần và vật chất tức chủ nghĩa duy tâm thế giới quan và chủ nghĩa duy vật thế giới quan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nhân sinh quan là chỉ cái nhìn của một người trong cuộc sống và được quyết định bởi thế giới quan của người đó. Nhân sinh quan là hình thái ý thức của xã hội và giai cấp, là kết quả của quá trình hình thành lịch sử xã hội và mối quan hệ giữa con người với con người. Nhân sinh quan được phát triển trong quá trình con người sinh ra và lớn lên trong đời sống thực tế, lệ thuộc vào nhóm thế giới quan. Bất đồng xã hội và giai cấp sẽ có bất đồng nhân sinh quan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Giá trị quan là chỉ cái nhìn và đánh giá tổng thể của một người đối với tầm quan trọng, ý nghĩa của sự vật khách quan xung quanh. Giá trị quan của một người sau khi được hình thành sẽ có tính ổn định tương đối nhưng bởi vì công việc và hoàn cảnh luôn luôn biến hóa dẫn đến giá trị và quan niệm xã hội cũng như quần thể cũng sẽ thay đổi theo. Quan điểm truyền thống và quan điểm hội nhập luôn khiêu chiến lẫn nhau hình thành giá trị quan khác nhau.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn drama: Đây là một thuật ngữ mạng thịnh hành trên internet, drama khi đứng một mình có nghĩa là kịch tính, hấp dẫn nhưng khi drama kết hợp với danh từ chỉ con người nó lại có nghĩa ám chỉ những kẻ thích khoa trương vấn đề, chuyện có tí xíu lại cứ la làng lên cho cả thiên hạ đều biết hay còn gọi là làm lố đó.</em>
</p><p>Trong kỳ nghỉ hè tại sao Vạn Bằng lại đánh cậu chàng đến nay vẫn là câu hỏi chưa có lời giải đáp.</p><p>Ở đầu bên này, Du Trọng Hạ đang suy nghĩ cách làm sao phản kích lại thầy giáo Phí, “Thế tại sao anh lại đi theo nghề giáo? Sao không đi làm phóng viên để hạ uy tín của các bác sĩ đi, sẵn tiện li gián luôn mối quan hệ giữa thầy thuốc và bệnh nhân.”</p><p>“Đừng có chụp mũ lên đầu thầy.” Phí Tân quái lạ liếc nhìn cậu chàng rồi nói, “Em có phải đã quên rồi không, bố mẹ của thầy là bác sĩ.”</p><p>Người biết chuyện này là Du Quý Dương mà Du Trọng Hạ từ đầu đến cuối chưa bao giờ nghe qua, cậu giả bộ ngu đáp trả, “Bố mẹ tui đều là phóng viên nè.”</p><p>Phí Tân nghĩ thầm, sao nói là gia đình đơn thân?! Chỉ sống cùng với mẹ?! Chẳng trách Vạn Bằng muốn đánh cậu chàng, toàn nói mấy lời không có căn cứ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy à, còn chuyện gì nữa không? Nếu không thì tui đi đây.”</p><p>Phí Tân ngửi thấy một mùi thuốc thoang thoảng, hắn hỏi. “Trên tay thoa Khang Phục Tân Dịch <em>(3)</em> đấy à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không chú ý tên loại thuốc cũng chẳng hay Phí Tân đột nhiên quan tâm mình là có chiêu trò gì cho nên cậu không trả lời lại.</p><p>Phí Tân thay đổi tư thế ngồi, hắn quay người đối diện với cán bộ môn sau đó dùng giọng điệu phổ cập kiến thức khoa học và văn hóa để mà nói, “Em có biết thành phần chủ yếu của Khang Phục Tân Dịch được chiết xuất từ xác khô của mấy con gián Mĩ <em>(4)</em> không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chính là Tiểu Cường quốc tịch Mĩ <em>(5)</em>, gián, bộ cánh gián <em>(6)</em>.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Đáng lẽ ra môn Hóa sẽ là tiết học đầu tiên của ban 18 trong khóa tự học buổi tối nhưng Phí Tân đã nhường nửa buổi lại cho chủ nhiệm Triệu để thầy ấy mở cuộc họp lớp, chủ nhiệm Triệu vẻ mặt nghiêm túc đứng trên bục giảng nói về vấn đề tác phong và kỉ luật.</p><p>Buổi tự học của ban 19 là môn Tiếng Anh, giáo viên bộ môn ngồi ở bàn làm việc, sau khi để chế độ im lặng thì bắt đầu nghịch điện thoại, đám học trò phía dưới cặm cụi làm tuần báo Anh Ngữ.</p><p>Bạn cùng bàn của Du Trọng Hạ nhỏ giọng hỏi, “Ông đang làm gì thế?”</p><p>Cậu chàng thỉnh thoảng sẽ giơ tay phải lên cao, có đôi khi lại vòng ra sau lưng, có lúc lại duỗi dài vung ra ngoài, trông cứ như Thiên Thủ Quan Âm <em>(7)</em> phiên bản lỗi vậy đó.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đừng hỏi… Hỏi chính là tui và thầy giáo dạy Hóa không đội trời chung.”</p><p>Ngồi cùng bàn: “Ể? Nhưng mà thầy Hóa đối xử với ông không tệ chút nào đâu nha.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ông là thủy quân <em>(8) </em>của ổng hay gì?” Có tiền cùng nhau kiếm phải không? Bè phái kéo đến từng người một.”</p><p>
  <em>(3) 康复新液 – Khang Phục Tân Dịch có công dụng đả thông huyết mạch, dưỡng âm sinh cơ. Dùng để uống có thể đánh tan máu bầm, trị xuất huyết dạ dày, viêm tá tràng. Dùng để thoa lên vết thương hở, vết thương ngoài da, rò luân nhĩ, vết bỏng hoặc những vết thương bị hoại tử mặt ngoài.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(4) Nguyên văn 美国大蠊 – Gián Mĩ, tên khoa học Periplaneta Americana, là loại lớn nhất, có thể dài tới 3,8 cm hoặc hơn. Chúng có màu nâu đỏ, nâu nhạt và vàng ở mặt trên phần bụng. Cả con đực và con cái đều có cánh. (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(5) Nguyên văn 美国小强 – Tiểu Cường nước Mĩ, vậy tại sao lại gọi gián là Tiểu Cường, bởi vì con gián (曱甴) trong tiếng Hoa tên khoa học là 蟑螂, đọc là Chương Lang, khá giống từ Cường Lang (anh Cường). Gọi là Tiểu Cường (小強) là bởi vì tuy rằng chúng thân hình bé nhỏ nhưng lại sống dai, giẫm đạp lên cũng chưa chắc đã chết. Tiểu = bé, Cường = mạnh mẽ, dai dẳng, với cả hai chữ “Tiểu Cường” trở nên thông dụng hơn khi chúng xuất hiện trong phim của Châu Tinh Trì, ông có gọi con gián của mình là Tiểu Cường, các bạn có thể xem chi tiết tại <a href="https://www.facebook.com/cholondowntown/posts/2524954577748443/">đây.</a></em>
</p><p>
  <em>(6) Nguyên văn 螂, phiên âm Hán Việt là “lang”, Danh pháp khoa học: Periplaneta</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(7) Nguyên văn 千手观音- Phật Bà Quan Âm Nghìn Mắt Nghìn Tay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(8) Nguyên văn 水军 – Thuỷ quân là những người được trả tiền để “làm ngập” các trang blog, diễn đàn, mạng xã hội hoặc group chat bằng những bình luận không trung thực, mang tính bôi nhọ, những tin đồn hoặc thông tin không chính xác về một sản phẩm, nghệ sĩ hoặc một bộ phim. Gia nhập thuỷ quân đa số là những người vô gia cư, những bà nội trợ, và thậm chí là học sinh, sinh viên cần kiếm thêm thu nhập. Các bạn có thể tìm hiểu thêm tại <a href="https://moveek.com/bai-viet/thuy-quan-vai-tro-truyen-thong-phim-o-trung-quoc/25341">đây.</a></em>
</p><p>Giáo viên Anh Ngữ cảnh giác ngẩng đầu lên nhìn về phía dãy bàn cuối cùng phát ra tiếng động.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cầm bút bằng tay trái, giả bộ như thể mình đang chăm chỉ làm bài, cậu viết đại câu trả lời vào chỗ trống sau đó len lén nhìn lên trên bục giảng, giáo viên bộ môn đã cúi đầu xuống.</p><p>“Ổng đối xử với tui không tệ ở chỗ nào?” Du Trọng Hạ là tuýp người yêu ghét rõ ràng, lí do gì cũng phải rạch ròi đen trắng, thế nên cậu khăng khăng phân bua với bạn cùng bàn, “Ông đừng có nói dối một cách trắng trợn như thế.”</p><p>Ngồi cùng bàn nói, “Ông hổng phát hiện sao? Trừ chủ nhiệm lớp ra, những vị giáo viên khác ai cũng muốn lơ đẹp ông, chỉ có thầy Hóa chịu bắt chuyện với ông thôi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ phản bác, “Bắt chuyện với tui nghĩa là đối xử với tui không tệ hả? Ông cũng đâu phải cái hệ thống xác minh IOS 911, bất cứ cái gì không hợp cách cũng đòi chứng thực này nọ.”</p><p>Ngồi cùng bàn, “Là chứng nhận ISO 9001, IOS trong miệng của ông là hệ thống điện thoại di động của hãng Apple, còn 911 là Lầu Năm Góc <em>(9)</em> ở Mĩ…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đừng có nhắc đến nước Mĩ nữa!”</p><p>Mỗi lần nghe thấy đều sẽ khiến cậu tưởng tượng ra cái cảnh cả đàn gián Mĩ bò lúc nhúc đầy cả bàn tay, nếu đây không phải là cánh tay ruột thịt của cậu, cậu thật sự muốn chặt cụt nó luôn.</p><p>Sau khi hết tiết, ban 18 đặc biệt yên tĩnh, cũng chẳng có ai chạy ra ngoài chơi. Bởi vì mới bị chủ nhiệm Triệu cảnh cáo cộng thêm xác xuất Vạn Bằng bị đuổi học đã gần như chắc chắn cho nên một con ngựa đau cả tàu bỏ có, tâm trạng của đám học sinh ban thể chất cũng ủ dột theo.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chạy đến cửa sau của lớp người ta dao dác nhìn xung quanh, ngay cả chính bản thân cậu cũng không biết mình muốn nhìn cái gì.</p><p>Chỉ là không ngờ có một nam sinh ngồi ở dãy thứ nhất cạnh cửa nhìn thấy cậu, biết giữa cậu và Vạn Bằng trở mặt thành thù, giọng điệu cay cú mà nói, “Du Thập Ngũ, đến xem trò vui hay gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không đến đây để bỏ đá xuống giếng <em>(10)</em>, cậu không có ý định khiêu khích nên chẳng tiếp lời, tự mình xoay người quay trở về lớp học.</p><p>
  <em>(9) Nguyên văn 五角大楼 – Ngũ Giác Đài hay Lầu Năm Góc là trụ sở của Bộ Quốc phòng Hoa Kỳ. Là biểu tượng của Quân đội Hoa Kỳ, cụm từ Lầu Năm Góc thường hoán dụ cho Bộ Quốc phòng cũng như sự lãnh đạo của cơ quan này trong quân đội.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(10) Nguyên văn 落井下石的: Là một thành ngữ Trung Hoa ý chỉ thấy vui khi người khác gặp họa, lợi dụng người khác gặp nguy mà ra tay hãm hại. Đồng nghĩa với câu giậu đổ bìm leo, nhân lúc cháy nhà mà đi hôi của. </em>
</p><p>Giờ Hóa trong lớp tự học, Phí Tân phát xuống sách bài tập rồi tổng hợp lại những dạng đề dễ mắc sai lầm nhất để giảng thêm lần nữa, sau đó hắn mới giao thêm một ít bài tập về nhà cho học trò của mình.</p><p>Bầu không khí im ắng của ban 19 bị ảnh hưởng rất nhiều từ ban 18, lúc này trong lớp chỉ còn lại tiếng bút và tiếng lật sách soàn soạt mà thôi.</p><p>Phí Tân đứng trước bàn làm việc, vừa nhìn vừa giải câu hỏi trong cuốn sách có tên là &lt;Các Ví Dụ Và Bài Tập Hóa Học Hữu Cơ&gt; đang được mở sẵn trên bàn.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mất một tiết học để chấp nhận sự thật rằng, bàn tay của mình đang được bôi đầy dịch chiết xuất từ xác chết của những con gián, thuốc này hiệu quả cũng tốt lắm, tay của cậu quấn một vòng băng gạc nên không tiện cho việc chép bài tập chứ lén lút bấm di động thì vẫn dư sức.</p><p>Cậu nhắn cho Du Quý Dương một cái tin.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Cắt chỉ chưa? Bác sĩ nói thế nào? Có thể đi học được không?</em>】</p><p>Du Quý Dương: 【<em>Cắt rồi, có thể đi học, sáng ngày mai sẽ lên lớp.</em>】</p><p>Cậu nhớ tới thằng em mình bởi vì phải khâu mấy mũi nên tóc bị cạo một mảng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Đội mũ vào, mày có mũ không?</em>】</p><p>Du Quý Dương: 【<em>Có, anh có cho em một cái.</em>】</p><p>Cậu không biết phải nói thêm gì nữa, cuối cùng đành phải bảo.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ<em>: </em>【<em>Học tập cho giỏi.</em>】</p><p>Du Quý Dương: 【<em>Anh mới phải đó, đi học còn dùng điện thoại nữa.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không trả lời lại, cậu thoát ra khỏi Wechat, mở Taobao <em>(11)</em> lên, nhấn mua một cái mũ nam sinh trong cửa hàng trang bị thể thao chính hãng, địa chỉ nhận ghi ở Nhất Trung.</p><p>
  <em>(11) Nguyên văn 淘宝 – Trang mua sắm trực tuyến lớn của Trung Quốc, tương tự như E-Bay và Amazon, có trụ sở tại Hàng Châu, Chiết Giang và được vận hành bởi Tập đoàn Alibaba.</em>
</p><p>Cái mũ mà cậu cho Du Quý Dương là cái mà cậu đã mang khi phải chạy qua bên đó ăn cơm, sau đó cậu quên đội về mà cũng quá lười để lấy lại nên mới nói với Du Quý Dương là cậu cho nó. Đây đã là chuyện của năm ngoái rồi, cái mũ đó Du Quý Dương vậy mà chưa ném đi.</p><p>Mua xong mũ, Du Trọng Hạ ném điện thoại vào lại hộc bàn, cậu duỗi duỗi lưng cho đỡ mỏi, quyết định nghỉ ngơi một lúc.</p><p>Phí Tân mới nãy còn đứng trên bục giảng nay đã chẳng thấy tăm hơi đâu, hắn đứng bên cạnh một cái bàn ở dãy bên kia phòng học, nơi đó có người đang hỏi bài hắn.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ dòm chằm chằm rồi nghĩ, đây chẳng phải là Giang Sở, kẻ đã chụp trộm Phí Tân mà quên tắt đèn flash sao?</p><p>Giang Sở ngồi ở bên trong góc tường, cậu ta đứng lên, cách một cái bàn nhìn về phía Phí Tân mà hỏi vài câu, Phí Tân nhẹ nhàng giải đáp cho cậu ta.</p><p>Từ phía của Du Trọng Hạ không thể nhìn thấy mặt của Phí Tân, cậu chỉ có thể thấy được gò má của Giang Sở mà thôi. Tóc của cậu ta dài hơn so với những nam sinh khác, mặt nhỏ, vai hẹp, vóc dáng cũng không cao, khi nói chuyện thường có một vài cử chỉ nho nhỏ, trông rất điệu đà.</p><p>Ở trong con mắt của Du Trọng Hạ, độ gái tánh của Giang Sở và Du Quý Dương không hề giống nhau, em trai cậu là kiểu yểu điệu ngại ngùng, dễ dàng thẹn thùng, hướng nội còn Giang Sở lại là kiểu yểu điệu, trong sáng hệt như bia 0% độ cồn tinh khiết vậy đó.</p><p>“Giang Sở hiếu học quá ta, toàn thấy hỏi bài.” Du Trọng Hạ hỏi bạn cùng bàn với mình, “Cậu ta học giỏi lắm hở?”</p><p>Ngồi cùng bàn, “Không giỏi, đếm ngược từ dưới đếm lên giống ông đó.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cậu ta học chuyên ngành gì đấy? Xinh… Xinh đẹp như vậy.”</p><p>Ngồi cùng bàn, “Ông nói đúng ghê, cậu ấy học múa, kĩ năng cơ bản lợi hại lắm, lần đầu tiên tui thấy một đứa con trai biết xoạc ngang đó, xoẹt một cái đã banh được hai chân ra.”</p><p>Chuyện này…</p><p>Du Mùa Hạ dùng tay trái chống cằm suy tư một vài thứ lung ta lung tung, sau đó dùng giọng điệu rắm chó không kêu <em>(12)</em> của một thằng trai thẳng để nói, “Một gã con trai học múa, thật sự rất thú vị.”</p><p>
  <em>(12) Nguyên văn 狗屁不通 – Cẩu thí bất thông – Rắm chó không kêu ý chỉ những người nói năng hoặc tài văn chương không được lưu loát nhưng khi câu này kết hợp với chữ thẳng nam sẽ cho cái nghĩa xấu là mấy thằng thẳng nam ung thư giai đoạn cuối chuyên dùng giọng điệu rắm chó không kêu để kì thị, phân biệt giới tính ấy.</em>
</p><p>Phí Tân giảng xong đề mục thì xoay người lại, vừa khéo nhìn thấy Du Trọng Hạ đang ngó chừng hắn.</p><p>Phí Tân nhướng mày: Bài không làm nhìn tôi làm gì?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cũng nhướng mày: Ai nha, được nhiều người yêu thích ghê thiệt.</p><p>Phí Tân trở lại bục giảng, tiếp tục làm đề của chính mình.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ sực nhớ ra cậu chưa giới thiệu bản thân với bạn cùng bàn, trải qua mấy ngày này cậu cảm thấy người bạn ngồi chung với mình cũng ổn lắm, sẵn dịp cậu nói luôn, “Tui học phát thanh viên, ông theo ngành gì?”</p><p>Ngồi cùng bàn, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hoảng sợ, “Đừng có nói ông học múa nha?”</p><p>Ngồi cùng bàn, “Tui cũng học phát thanh viên.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ồ, ái chà chà, sao trùng hợp thế nhỉ? Có duyên quá.”</p><p>Ngồi cùng bàn cười khẩy, “Trùng hợp? Nghỉ hè tui với ông ở chung một cái khóa huấn luyện, học với nhau những hai tháng đấy. Ông vậy mà không nhớ rõ tui một chút nào luôn sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Ông là nam mà, tui nhớ rõ ông để làm gì?”</p><p>Thẳng cho đến khi tan học, ngồi cùng bàn cũng không mở miệng nói chuyện với một kẻ vô tâm như Cố Bắc Thành thêm một lần nào nữa.</p><p>Chuông vừa vang lên, thầy Phí rời đi, mọi người cũng nhanh chóng thu dọn đồ đạc trở về nhà.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chẳng có gì phải thu thập, sách vở cũng không nhất thiết phải mang về để ngụy trang làm gì, cậu chỉ cần cầm lấy điện thoại là có thể đi ngay.</p><p>Mới vừa ra tới sân trường, di động trong tay rung lên báo hiệu có cuộc gọi đến, là một dãy số lạ.</p><p>Cậu bắt máy, đầu dây bên kia nói, “Thập Ngũ, là tao.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhận ra giọng của Vạn Bằng nhưng cậu lại vờ như mình nghe không hiểu, “Ai vậy?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng nói qua điện thoại, “Tan học rồi phải không? Tao đợi ở dưới lầu nhà mày.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>Ầy, nhìn cái cách cậu Du thương em cái tự dưng cũng muốn có anh trai ghê trời. =]]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bạn học Giang Sở, cẩn thận mai mốt cậu Du chỉnh chết cậu. =]]</em>
</p><hr/><p>Cuồng thảo:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Khang Phục Tân Dịch:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lầu Năm Góc:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Các Ví Dụ Và Bài Tập Hóa Học Hữu Cơ:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bia 0% cồn:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trước kia, khi mối quan hệ giữa hai người vẫn còn thân thiết, bọn họ cũng thường xuyên đến nhà đối phương chơi, trễ quá thì ở lại qua đêm, đây là chuyện rất đỗi bình thường.</p><p>Gia đình Vạn Bằng chuyển sang nhà mới trong dịp nghỉ hè, lúc ấy giữa hai người đã tồn tại xích mích, Du Trọng Hạ nhất quyết không ghé qua nhưng nhà của cậu Vạn Bằng lại tới quá nhiều lần, dĩ nhiên vô cùng quen thuộc.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tiến vào khu chung cư nhà mình, cậu men theo dải cây xanh mướt, cái đầu lấp ló ngó xem Vạn Bằng đang ở nơi đâu, chỉ sợ cậu ta núp ở chỗ nào đó đánh lén mình, dù sao mấy ngày hôm trước chính cậu còn cầm một chai RIO muốn đập nát đầu chó của Vạn Bằng mà.</p><p>Kết quả là Vạn Bằng quang minh chính đại ngồi trên bậc thềm phía trước tiền sảnh khu chung cư, ánh đèn trần bên trong sảnh phả ra rực rỡ, mà Vạn Bằng lại ngồi ngược chiều ánh sáng thấy không rõ mặt mũi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chậm rì rì bước tới, cậu chưa từng chân chính đánh nhau với Vạn Bằng cho nên không thể xác định được mình có thể 100% chiếm thế thượng phong hay không, hiện tại tay phải còn có thương tích, cậu thật sự nghi ngờ lúc này mà đánh chính là tự dâng không cái đầu mình lên.</p><p>Vạn Bằng nhìn thấy cậu, hắn đứng dậy gọi một tiếng, “Du Trọng Hạ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không đáp lại, đã lâu lắm rồi Vạn Bằng không có nghiêm túc gọi tên cậu như vậy.</p><p>Hắn sải một bước chân từ trên bậc cầu thang ba bốn cấp nhào xuống, Du Trọng Hạ bèn lùi lại phía sau nửa bước, cậu đang suy nghĩ nên đánh hay là nên bỏ chạy.</p><p>“Tao đến không phải để đánh nhau.” Vạn Bằng không có ý muốn gây gổ, hắn nói, “Tao đến để nhận lỗi với mày.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói trong sự hoài nghi, “Trước tiên mày thừa nhận đi đã, tao nghe thử coi sao.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng nói, “Nhà trường muốn tao nghỉ học chắc mày cũng biết rồi nhỉ? Mấy trường khác ở Dĩnh Châu cũng không muốn thu nhận tao, bố mẹ tao nhờ vài người quen biết mới có thể cho tao theo học ở một ngôi trường ngoài thành phố.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…” Thật sự phải chuyển đi à?</p><p>Vạn Bằng tiếp tục nói, “Chuyện của cô giáo Hứa là tao không đúng, bản thân mắc sai lầm thì phải biết tự chịu trách nhiệm. Trước khi đi, tao muốn nói rõ ràng mọi việc với mày, Thập Ngũ, tao vẫn luôn coi mày là anh em tốt nhất của tao, trước đây và ngay lúc này, vẫn luôn như vậy.”</p><p>Nghe Vạn Bằng nói hắn sắp phải đi rồi, Du Trọng Hạ không tránh khỏi có chút mất mát, giọng điệu cũng chẳng còn gay gắt như xưa, “Chuyện mà mày làm ra cũng xứng làm anh em tốt với tao hả? Mày là bạn của tao, còn Du Quý Dương là em ruột của tao đó.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng dùng một loại thái độ thành khẩn để nói, “Tao không nên làm trò xằng bậy với em trai của mày, đều là do tao nhất thời hồ đồ, tao quá hoảng sợ không biết phải mở miệng giải thích với mày thế nào.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tức muốn nổ phổi, “Vạn Bằng Điểu con mẹ mày, chẳng phải mày luôn mồm nói mày không có ý muốn ngủ với em trai tao sao? Hiện tại chịu thừa nhận rồi? Bộ nói thật khó lắm hay gì?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Tao thật sự không có, tao đã từng nói với mày tao không phải loại đó, tao sao có thể ngủ với cậu ấy được?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thế cái xằng bậy trong miệng mày là như nào đấy?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng vẻ mặt mất tự nhiên, nói, “Cũng đến mức đó rồi, chẳng phải mày thấy hết cả rồi à?”</p><p>Khi đó vẫn chưa được nghỉ hè, tất cả các khối đều đã thi xong ở nhà chờ thành tích, Vạn Bằng nhắn Wechat kêu cậu qua nhà cũ của hắn chơi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ở trong phòng đánh một giấc say sưa, đến khi tỉnh lại đã quá mười hai giờ rồi, cậu nhìn thấy tin tức trên điện thoại nên mới chạy đi.</p><p>Giữa trưa ve sầu kêu điên cuồng, ánh mặt trời cực kỳ gay gắt, dọc trên đường vào khu chung cư không hề có lấy một bóng người, Du Trọng Hạ chạy tới hành lang râm mát của gia đình Vạn Bằng. Ngay sau khi rẽ vào một góc, cậu ngay lập tức nhìn thấy Du Quý Dương bị Vạn Bằng đè ở trên tường hôn đến mức nghe thấy được cả tiếng vang.</p><p>Đôi mắt của Du Trọng Hạ không bị mặt trời chiếu mù nhưng lại bị hành vi bốc mùi gay chói lòa kia làm cho muốn đui luôn, cậu nổi điên ngay tại chỗ túm lấy Vạn Bằng nện cho hai đấm, chuyện phát sinh đột ngột khiến cho Vạn Bằng bối rối chưa kịp làm ra phản ứng gì, ngược lại là Du Quý Dương nhanh chóng chen vào giữa hai người, ngăn không cho Du Trọng Hạ đánh tiếp.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhìn Du Quý Dương, “Mày?” Sau đó lại ngó Vạn Bằng, “Mày!”</p><p>Một câu cuối cùng là, “Hai đứa tụi bây?!”</p><p>Vạn Bằng và Du Quý Dương đỏ bừng cả mặt, song phương đều trốn tránh ánh mắt của cậu.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nổi trận lôi đình, “Hai đứa tụi bây có ý gì thế hả? Đừng có nói với tao tụi bây muốn làm gay nhé!”</p><p>Động tĩnh của bọn họ ở hành lang có vẻ hơi lớn, cánh cửa chống trộm của nhà Vạn Bằng bị đẩy ra, mẹ của Vạn Bằng nói, “Vào trong nhà chơi đi, đừng có ở ngoài hành lang làm phiền hàng xóm nghỉ ngơi.”</p><p>Sắc mặt Vạn Bằng thoáng chốc trở nên trắng bệch, may mắn là mẹ của hắn không có nghe thấy câu nói “Muốn làm gay” kia của Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngay lập tức thu liễm lại tính tình, cậu cũng hiểu nếu để người lớn biết nhất định sẽ có chuyện xảy ra, cậu đành chỉ thẳng mặt Vạn Bằng nhỏ giọng cảnh cáo, “Mày chờ đó cho tao!”. Đe dọa xong, Du Trọng Hạ kéo em trai của mình đi mất.</p><p>Vạn Bằng cũng không đuổi theo.</p><p>Sau khi đi bộ được một quãng, dù sao ngày nắng nóng trong khu chung cư cũng chẳng có người nào khác, Du Trọng Hạ bèn lên tiếng chất vấn em trai mình tại sao lại thế.</p><p>Du Quý Dương nước mắt lã chã thừa nhận mình thích con trai sau đó bị Du Trọng Hạ đánh cho mấy cái.</p><p>“Mặt dày quá nhỉ dám nhắc lại chuyện khi đó với tao?” Du Trọng Hạ càng thêm nổi điên nói với Vạn Bằng, “Thứ không biết xấu hổ như mày cũng dám mở miệng nói mày không phải, hai con mắt của ông đây thị lực 1.5 đấy<em> (*)</em>! Tao thấy không sót thứ gì, rõ ràng chính mày chủ động hôn Quý Du Dương!”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Lần đó đúng là tao hôn cậu ấy, tao bị động kinh, nhưng tao thật sự không thích con trai, cũng không thích cậu ấy!”</p><p>Lời này nói ra xác thực chính là cặn bã của toàn bộ nhân loại.</p><p>Trong giây lát, lòng căm phẫn của Du Trọng Hạ dâng lên đỉnh điểm, cậu đè xuống nỗi ghê sợ đồng tính luyến ái, chỉ đơn giản mà đưa ra lí lẽ, “Tao đập chết mẹ mày bây giờ, mày không thích nó thì sao lại hôn nó làm gì? Mày có còn lòng tự trọng không hả thằng Vạn Bằng Điểu kia?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng nghiêng đầu sang một bên, rầu rĩ nói, “Em trai mày… Cậu ấy dụ dỗ tao.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “??????”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Thập Ngũ, về căn bản mày hoàn toàn không biết tiền căn hậu quả <em>(1)</em> của việc này, tao thật sự không thích con trai, đúng là cậu ấy dụ dỗ tao đó.”</p><p>
  <em>(*) Thị lực 1.5 mọi người có thể hiểu nôm na là 9/10 bên mình.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 前因后果: Nguyên nhân ngày trước sinh ra kết quả ngày nay.</em>
</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cười khẩy, “Vạn Bằng Điểu, những lời này của mày y hệt lời của mấy thằng phạm tội hiếp dâm ấy, coi chừng người ta kiện mày tội sao chép.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng nóng nảy nói, “Hai đứa mình quen biết lâu như vậy, mày thật sự nghĩ tao là người như thế à? Mày có từng thấy tao làm như thế với một thằng đực rựa nào khác chưa? Mày nghĩ tao có thể là đồng tính luyến ái sao? Tao vốn không phải.”</p><p>Hắn dừng lại một chút, giọng điệu mang theo sự thù hằn, “Du Quý Dương, đứa em trai này của mày đích thị là một yêu tinh hại người.”</p><p>Ngày đó, Du Quý Dương đi thi giùm Du Trọng Hạ, cậu ta sợ nói nhiều sẽ bị lộ nên cứ lén la lén lút. Thời điểm lúc thi xong môn Tiếng Anh, đang chờ đến lượt môn Hóa thì Vạn Bằng có đến tìm Du Trọng Hạ, cậu ta cũng chẳng nói mình không phải Du Trọng Hạ cho nên Vạn Bằng vẫn cứ đùa giỡn hệt như khi chơi cùng với Du Thập Ngũ vậy, chỉ mới nói có hai câu mà mặt cậu ta đã đỏ lựng hết cả lên.</p><p>Bởi vì Du Trọng Hạ chưa từng nhắc đến việc mình có một đứa em trai song sinh cho nên Vạn Bằng hoàn toàn không ngờ đến người trước mặt hắn vốn không phải là Du Thập Ngũ. Hắn chỉ cảm thấy thú vị một cách diệu kỳ,  thằng bạn của hắn ngày thường trâu bò thích giả bộ ngầu lòi tự dưng hôm nay sao lại dễ tính như vậy?</p><p>Ngay sau khi làm xong bài thi Hóa, Vạn Bằng, Dương Kha cùng vài người nữa tới tìm Du Trọng Hạ nói rằng kết thúc kì thi rồi mọi người phải cùng nhau ra ngoài chơi, Du Quý Dương ấp úng nói không đi nhưng lại bị bọn họ cưỡng ép lôi đầu đi cho bằng được.</p><p>Một đám nam sinh kéo nhau vào trung tâm trò chơi để chơi game, Du Quý Dương ngay cả đổi xu để chơi cũng không biết, nghe cả bầy đực rựa kể chuyện cười cũng theo không kịp, vừa thẹn thùng vừa sợ sệt hệt như một chú gà con lẽo đẽo theo sau mẹ của mình, dè dặt mà bám đuôi người đầu tiên mình nhìn thấy, chính là Vạn Bằng.</p><p>Bên trong phòng game ồn ào muốn chết, người cũng nhiều, Du Quý Dương mỗi lúc một sáp lại gần, suýt chút nữa là túm luôn cả quần áo của Vạn Bằng.</p><p>Vạn Bằng một bên cảm thấy Du Thập Ngũ ngày hôm nay cực kì khác thường, một bên lại có cảm giác quái lạ trước nay chưa từng có, thứ xúc cảm ấy khiến cho hắn rất muốn trêu chọc một Du Thập Ngũ phiên bản khác biệt này.</p><p>Vạn Bằng có mở miệng nói muốn mời đám bạn mình ăn kem, cả thảy có tổng cộng tám người, một mình hắn cầm không hết cho nên mới dẫn Du Quý Dương đến quầy DQ <em>(2) </em>bên cạnh phòng game để xếp hàng, chờ cho đến khi tới lượt bọn họ chọn hương vị, Du Quý Dương mới nói là mình không muốn ăn.</p><p>Vạn Bằng nói giỡn rằng ngày thường mày có thể ăn liên tục 8 cái, hôm nay sao thế, nghỉ lễ hay gì?</p><p>Du Quý Dương trợn mắt, nghiêm túc nói cậu ta đường đường là con trai, sao lại đi ăn mấy cái thứ thế kia.</p><p>Vạn Bằng chẳng hiểu mô tê gì mới lên tiếng hỏi, tự dưng nghiêm túc dữ vậy? Dù mày có muốn ăn tao cũng không mua cho mày.</p><p>Lúc quét mã tính tiền, giọng nữ trong hệ thống Alibay <em>(3)</em> thông báo số tiền, Du Quý Dương vẻ mặt đau lòng, Vạn Bằng lúc bấy giờ mới hiểu người này ấy vậy mà lại tiếc tiền thay cho hắn.</p><p>
  <em>(2) DQ: Dairy Queen, thường được viết tắt DQ, là một chuỗi phục vụ món ăn ngọt và nhà hàng thức ăn nhanh được sở hữu bởi International Dairy Queen, Inc, một công ty con của Berkshire Hathaway. (Theo Wiki)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn 支付宝 – Alipay là một nền tảng thanh toán trực tuyến của bên thứ ba, được thành lập tại Hàng Châu, Trung Quốc vào tháng 12 năm 2004 bởi thương nhân Jack Ma từ tập đoàn Alibaba. Vào năm 2015, Alipay chuyển trụ sở chính sang Phố Đông, Thượng Hải, công ty mẹ Ant Financial của nó vẫn giữ trụ sở tại Hàng Châu. (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p>Sau khi cầm trong tay ly kem, Vạn Vằng múc một miếng ăn thử rồi bảo kem không ngon mới đưa sang cho Du Quý Dương. Hắn đi ở phía trước cẩn thận liếc kẻ đang theo phía sau hắn là Du Quý Dương mà Du Quý Dương tay cầm ly kem cũng đồng dạng ngó trộm hắn.</p><p>Thẳng cho đến khi từ trong trung tâm trò chơi bước ra, ai về nhà người nấy, Vạn Bằng tinh thần hoảng hốt trốn vào phòng vệ sinh của trạm điện ngầm nên mới bỏ lỡ một chuyến tàu, hắn đành phải chờ chuyến tiếp theo, tới khi lên được toa tàu hắn thế mà lại nhìn thấy thằng bạn tốt của mình.</p><p>Nhưng mà đây là tuyến số 1 trong khi nhà của Du Trọng Hạ phải ngồi tuyến số 2.</p><p>Vạn Bằng chen qua đám đông đang ngồi hơn nửa cái toa tàu để tiến lại gần, Du Quý Dương giật nảy mình, mới đầu cậu ta còn có ý muốn chạy trốn nhưng cuối cùng vẫn là đứng yên tại chỗ không nhúc nhích.</p><p>Vạn Bằng bước đến bên cạnh, hai người sóng vai nhau nắm lấy cái vòng treo ở phía trên. Hắn nhìn chằm chằm hình ảnh phản chiếu của “Du Thập Ngũ” vừa thân thiết lại vừa xa lạ này trên ô cửa kính của tàu điện ngầm. Sự nghi ngờ và hoang mang chiếm cứ đầu óc hắn, hắn tự hỏi người này đến tột cùng là ai?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Hai đứa tụi bây cũng lãng mạn quá ha?”</p><p>Cậu đút hai tay vào túi rồi ngồi trên chiếc máy tập cưỡi ngựa hai vị trí ngoài trời của khu công viên công cộng, bản thân cứ cảm thấy kì quái lại vừa cảm thấy hình như có gì đó sai sai ở đây… Này là gay mà! Là muốn làm gay đó! Lãng mạn cái quỷ gì chứ?</p><p>Vạn Bằng đứng ở bên cạnh cậu, hắn dựa lưng vào chiếc thang vận động dọc, trông có vẻ mất hứng, tinh thần suy sụp.</p><p>“Tao còn nhớ rõ ngày hôm sau tụi mình gặp lại nhau ở trường”, Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Tao đã cảm thấy mày quái quái rồi, còn tránh mặt tao. Này… Này là chuyện gì vậy trời? Hai đứa tụi bây yêu từ cái nhìn đầu tiên hả?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Tao không biết. Sau đó cậu ấy chủ động liên hệ với tao, nói là thích tao.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chẳng biết nên đánh giá việc này thế nào, bỗng nhiên cậu cảnh giác nói, “Vậy mày trốn tao làm gì?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Hai người giống nhau như đúc, tao nhìn mày một xíu thôi là đã thấy khó chịu rồi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Mày còn nhớ tao với Du Quý Dương bộ dạng giống nhau như đúc luôn hả? Thứ cầm thú như mày! Ngay cả anh em tốt mà mày cũng chu mỏ ra được là cớ làm sao?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cũng đoán được tám chính phần, hai đứa này hiện tại cãi nhau tanh bành, chia tay rồi. Nếu không đã chẳng xuất hiện thêm một thầy giáo dạy Hóa.</p><p>Thầy Phí hiện tại đã về tới nhà, đang trong lúc chuẩn bị tắm rửa đi ngủ thì tự dưng lại hắt xì liên tiếp ba cái.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lên tiếng, “Nói thì cũng đã nói rồi, hỏi nhiều thêm chút cũng sao, hai đứa tụi bây chỉ mới hôn môi thôi đúng không? Chưa làm mấy cái khác?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Không có, tao có phải đồng tính luyến ái đâu.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chớ có mạnh miệng, mày nếu không phải, tao chặt luôn cái đầu tao xuống cho mày làm banh đá chơi.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Mày có tin hay không, tao thật sự không phải mà!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Rồi rồi rồi, hai đứa tụi bây tại sao chia tay?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Mày có hiểu rõ em trai mày không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ do dự trả lời, “Tương… Tương đối đi.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng nói, “Cậu ấy cong bẩm sinh rồi, đã có người trong lòng, là sinh viên của Dĩnh Đại.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Sao mày biết được?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Cậu ấy chính miệng nói cố ý muốn dụ dỗ tao, căn bản chẳng có ý gì với tao hết, chỉ muốn bỡn cợt tao mà thôi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tao không hiểu lắm.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng đá đá mũi chân rồi nói, “Thập Ngũ, năm lớp 9 tại sao mày lại tạm thời nghỉ học, bỏ lỡ kì thi chuyển cấp?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Hai tháng trước kỳ thi chuyển cấp, Du Quý Dương học lớp 9 ở một trường Trung Học Cơ Sở khác bị bạn cùng lớp bắt nạt, Du Trọng Hạ ra mặt thay em trai mình đánh nhau với người ta. Trước lúc đi chỉ nghĩ là một đám nhãi con cấp hai, cuối cùng khi đến nơi rồi mới biết đối phương còn kêu cả học sinh cấp ba đến hỗ trợ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tay phải bị gãy xương, năm ấy không thể tham gia kỳ thi chuyển cấp, còn bị nhà trường cảnh cáo lập biên bản. Thành tích học tập lúc ban đầu của cậu khá ổn, xếp chót vẫn có thể tiến vào Nhất Trung nhưng sau cú ngã không thể gượng dậy nổi ấy, cậu hoàn toàn đắm chìm, sảng khoái trở thành một học sinh cá biệt luôn.</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Em trai cục cưng của mày nói đố kị với mày, cùng một mẹ sinh ra, dáng vẻ cũng giống nhau như đúc, dựa vào đâu mà mày sống thoải mái hơn cậu ta.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Cậu nói, “Những chuyện này thì có liên quan gì tới mày?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Chuyện này đúng là không liên quan gì đến tao, tao cũng thắc mắc lắm. Có thể là do tao trời sinh người mang vận rủi, lúc ban đầu tao thật sự nghĩ muốn làm người yêu của em trai mày, tao muốn xin lỗi mày nhưng lại chẳng biết phải mở miệng thế nào, sau đó cậu ta thấy tụi mình đã tuyệt giao, mục đích đạt được rồi, chơi tao cũng đủ rồi, tao muốn tìm mày để giải thích, mày không những không nghe còn muốn giết luôn cả tao.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Cậu có thể mơ hồ cảm nhận được thái độ mỗi khi Vạn Bằng nhắc đến Du Quý Dương căn bản trái ngược lại với “Không thích” mà chính cậu ta vừa mới mở miệng nói.</p><p>Ngay cả trường cũng phải chuyển ra khỏi thành phố, còn chất vấn cái này làm gì nữa.</p><p>“Mày chừng nào thì đi?” Du Trọng Hạ hỏi.</p><p>“Có lẽ, chắc là tuần sau, đi đến đó trước dàn xếp một chút, tìm hiểu xem có trường nào tốt để theo học không.” Vạn Bằng nói, “Qua bên kia rồi không biết sẽ ra sao, chẳng hay có thể gặp được người anh em nào tốt như mày nữa không.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…Điểu, sau khi cong cách mày nói chuyện mỗi lúc một tởm đấy.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng cũng không còn kiên trì muốn phân bua chuyện thẳng hay không thẳng với cậu chàng nữa, hắn nói, “Chỉ có vậy thôi, nói xong rồi, tao về đây.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cút đi.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng đứng thẳng người làm bộ muốn đi, sau lại hỏi, “Tao thảm đến như thế, mày một câu cũng đách an ủi tao là sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngồi trên thiết bị tập thể hình, hai tay nắm lấy tay cầm rồi nói, “Mặc dù vậy, tao vẫn cho rằng mày bị thế là đáng đời.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>HAI CHƯƠNG 11, 12, TUI THỀ LÀ MẤY BỒ SẼ PHẢI CƯỜI TẮT THỞ (NHẤT LÀ CHƯƠNG 12) =]]</em>
</p><p><em>Tác giả mà viết thêm hệ liệt về Vạn Bằng và Du Quý Dương thì chắc sẽ có cái tag Ngược</em> <em>tâm, ngược thân, cục súc công vs hắc liên hoa thụ. =]]</em></p><p>
  <em>Thật ra trong cuộc tình này, Du Trọng Hạ sai, Du Quý Dương cũng sai mà Vạn Bằng cũng sai nốt. Du Trọng Hạ thương em nhưng lại không hiểu cảm nhận của em mình. Vạn Bằng nếu thật sự đinh ninh mình thẳng vậy sao còn dây dưa với Du Quý Dương làm gì, nếu như ngay từ đầu Vạn Bằng thẳng thắn thừa nhận, mạnh mẽ vỗ ngực trước mặt Du Trọng Hạ nói rằng tao thích em trai mày, mày giao nó cho tao thì dù cho có thế nào Du Trọng Hạ vẫn sẽ xem xét lại, nhưng không, Vạn Bằng trốn tránh, Du Trọng Hạ tuyệt nhiên không thể để em trai mình đi theo một đứa ngay cả bản thân mình muốn gì cũng không biết. Du Quý Dương càng sai, chính mình đã cong sao còn muốn lôi người khác xuống nước rồi mượn cớ là do anh trai mình nên mới thế, nếu đã thật sự yêu thích Vạn Bằng, dù cho Du Trọng Hạ có nổi điên bao nhiêu cậu vẫn sẽ có cách khiến anh trai bằng lòng, dù sao Du Trọng Hạ chính là kiểu ăn mềm không ăn cứng, nhưng Du Quý Dương đã không làm thế. Chậc, anh anh em em, thế đấy. =]]</em>
</p><hr/><p>Máy tập cưỡi ngựa hai vị trí:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Thang vận động dọc:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vạn Bằng đến là để xin lỗi sẵn tiện được dịp kể khổ luôn một lần, trong kỳ nghỉ hè vừa qua, cậu ta đã phải nếm trải thứ cảm giác rối rắm, thất bại bên lề một cuộc tình mà không có lấy một người để trút bầu tâm sự.</p><p>Trước khi chuyển đi, Vạn Bằng muốn coi Du Trọng Hạ như cái hốc cây<em> (1)</em>, bản chất thật sự chính là mong nhận được lời an ủi nhưng đến cuối cùng lại bị Du Trọng Hạ tặng cho hai chữ: Đáng đời.</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 树洞 – phiên âm Hán Việt là thụ động, đây là một thuật ngữ internet có nguồn gốc từ một câu chuyện thần thoại Hy Lạp “Ông Vua Có Đôi Tai Lừa”, truyện kể rằng vua Midas bởi vì báng bổ quyết định của thần linh cho nên đã bị thần Apollon “ban tặng” cho một đôi tai lừa, vì để che giấu bí mật này, nhà Vua bắt người thợ cắt tóc quen thuộc của mình phải thề không được tiết lộ điều này cho bất cứ ai nếu không sẽ bị chém đầu. Người thợ cắt tóc bởi vì che giấu bí mật quá khổ sở, quá bí bách cho nên trên đường trở về nhà đã ghé vào cái lỗ trên gốc cây mà hét to lên rằng “Nhà Vua có một đôi tai lừa”, kể từ đó chỉ cần bất cứ ai hái lá từ trên cây này xuống để thổi thì sẽ ngay lập tức phát ra giọng nói “Nhà Vua có một đôi tai lừa”. (Theo baidu)</em>
</p><p>Lúc đến Vạn Bằng mệt mỏi bao nhiêu thì bây giờ lại càng tồi tệ bấy nhiều, sau cùng chỉ có thể tang thương rời đi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói những lời đó không phải vì muốn tuyệt giao với Vạn Bằng mà là cậu thật sự cho rằng cậu ta xứng đáng bị như vậy. Trong cuộc tình rạn nứt giữa cậu ta và Du Quý Dương, cậu ta có khả năng vẫn chưa hiểu rõ chính bản thân mình, một bên khăng khăng không thích Du Quý Dương, một bên lại léo nha léo nhéo nói trong ngày đầu tiên gặp gỡ ấy, cậu ta vô tình chứ không cố ý thả thính.</p><p>Hai người muốn làm gay, song phương đều phải cùng nhau chịu trách nhiệm, quan điểm thống nhất của Du Trọng Hạ trong vấn đề này chính là đánh mỗi đứa năm mươi gậy, chia đều như thế hồn hai đứa nó mới không bay về Tây Thiên.</p><p>Vạn Bằng bị buộc phải chuyển trường nghe qua trông có vẻ thê thảm, đã say rượu lại còn dám trở về trường tham gia lớp tự học tối, sau đó còn cãi nhau với chủ nhiệm lớp khiến cho phụ nữ người ta tức đến nổi sảy thai. Toàn bộ quá trình rõ rành rành ra đó, vừa khiến bố mẹ và giáo viên ngột ngạt vừa khiến bản thân cậu ta thấp thỏm không yên, tự mình hại mình.</p><p>Như này mà không gọi là đáng đời thì còn gọi là gì nữa?</p><p>Bởi vì chuyện của Vạn Bằng mà Du Trọng Hạ về nhà trễ hơn bình thường những một tiếng đồng hồ.</p><p>Phòng khách không bật đèn, Du Minh và vợ của mình là Lâm Tiểu đang ngồi trên ghế sô pha thân mật nồng nàn dùng điện thoại kết nối với tivi để xem phim.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vừa vào đến cửa, Lâm Tiểu cả người chỉ mặc một bộ váy ngủ ngay lập tức đứng dậy, cậu khom lưng đổi giày thì nghe thấy tiếng bước chân vội vàng của bà ta chạy về phòng ngủ, cửa phòng cùm cụp một tiếng bị đóng lại.</p><p>Du Minh hỏi, “Sao lại muộn như vậy? Bố cứ nghĩ hôm nay con qua đêm ở nhà bạn học.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tan học có đi chơi một lát.”</p><p>Du Minh bật đèn bằng điều khiển từ xa rồi nói, “Chơi ở đâu? Tay con bị sao thế kia?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Rót nước sôi, ly thủy tinh nổ, đã sắp lành rồi.”</p><p>Du Minh gật đầu, hỏi, “Còn tiền không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Còn.”</p><p>Du Minh nhìn chằm chằm cánh cửa phòng bị đóng chặt, nhỏ giọng nói, “Muốn mua cái gì thì mua đi, tiền không đủ xài nhớ phải nói với bố. Học kỳ này đã hẹn hò với ai chưa? Chớ có ki bo với bạn gái của mình.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cầm lên lon coca trong tủ lạnh, sau đó trả lời, “Không hẹn hò.”</p><p>Du Minh nói, “Uống ít coca thôi, không tốt cho răng lợi đâu, hàm răng mà xấu sẽ kéo giá trị nhan sắc xuống đấy, phát thanh viên chuyên nghiệp có yêu cầu cao đối với vấn đề này.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đành phải thả xuống lon coca rồi cầm lên chai nước trái cây.</p><p>Du Minh, “Cả ngày cứ như quả hồ lô bị cưa miệng, hỏi một câu mới chịu trả lời một câu.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Du Minh tự cho là mình đã hoàn thành xong nghĩa vụ của một người làm cha trong ngày hôm nay, ông tắt chế độ phát màn hình, trước khi đứng dậy trở về phòng còn nói, “Nhớ ngủ sớm một chút, ngủ ngon.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ngủ ngon.”</p><p>Hai bố con sống với nhau mười mấy năm dưới cùng một mái hiên, tương kính như tân <em>(2)</em>, chẳng hề thân thiết.</p><p>
  <em>(2) 相敬如宾 – Tương kính như tân: Tôn trọng nhau như thuở mới quen.</em>
</p><p>Ngày hôm sau chính là Thứ Sáu.</p><p>Khí trời không mấy thuận lợi cho nên Phí Tân chẳng muốn ra ngoài dùng bữa, cơm trưa hắn gọi thức ăn ngoài, dặn dò giao tới trước cửa trường học.</p><p>Trong lúc đợi nhân viên giao hàng, Phí Tân đơn độc ngồi ở văn phòng bấm điện thoại.</p><p>Một tài khoản công cộng của trang báo địa phương có đăng tin như sau &lt;<em>Đau lòng! Học sinh trường Trung Học Phổ Thông Số Bảy ở Dĩnh Châu say rượu, gây gổ ở trường học khiến cho một nữ giáo viên bị sảy thai</em>&gt;, tin này bị không ít người chia sẻ lên vòng bạn bè, sự kiện được nhắc đến chính là chuyện giữa Vạn Bằng và cô giáo Hứa, nội dung hơi có chút theo hướng bút pháp Xuân Thu <em>(3)</em>, thêm mắm thêm muối, bẻ cong sự thật một cách trắng trợn.</p><p>Bạn cùng lớp với Phí Tân cũng có người chia sẻ lại bài báo này, còn dùng kiểu giọng điệu “Chu cha mạ ơi, học sinh cấp ba bây giờ sao lại béo <em>(4)</em> thế này, sợ quá đi mất.” để đăng dòng trạng thái.</p><p>Phí Tân bình luận: 【<em>Viết bậy bạ nhằm thu hút dư luận thôi</em>.】</p><p>Có một vị Bạn học A nhắc đến hắn trong nhóm lớp: 【@Phí Tân<em> xuống núi rồi nè! Lũ lụt trôi miếu Long Vương (5), đây chẳng phải trường học nơi ông đang thực tập à?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Ông ngó xem có phải rất trùng hợp không? Chẳng những là trường học chỗ tui mà còn là học sinh lớp tui nữa.</em>】</p><p>Hắn kể lại chuyện của Vạn Bằng theo một cách ngắn ngọn nhất có thể: 【<em>Bài báo kia còn nói học sinh động thủ xô ngã giáo viên, về căn bản làm quái gì có chuyện đó, chỉ đơn giản là đôi co mấy câu, việc ngoài ý muốn thôi, không một ai hi vọng chuyện như thế xảy ra cả.</em>】</p><p>Mấy vị bạn học liên tiếp phát ra vài cái biểu tượng cảm xúc khiếp sợ UC <em>(6)</em>.</p><p>Bạn học B: 【<em>Hông hổ là thầy giáo Phí, cách đối nhân xử thế rất ra dáng một người lái đò</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân nhắn lại bằng một cái biểu tượng cảm xúc “Khuôn mặt vui vẻ <em>(7)</em>“.</p><p>Phí Tân đến thực tập ở một ngôi trường THPT vốn chẳng phải là ý nguyện ban đầu của hắn, bạn cùng lớp dù ít dù nhiều vẫn biết nội tình bên trong cho nên không một ai nhắc đến chuyện này nữa.</p><p>Bạn học B: 【<em>Cuối tuần về trường chơi bóng nha, đi không?</em>】</p><p>Có mấy người nam sinh ngay lập tức hưởng ứng nói đi.</p><p>Bạn học B: 【<em>@Phí Tân Đi không, đi không, đi không? Không trả lời lại tui thì ông coi chừng đó, tui spam đến khi nào ông nhắn lại mới thôi</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Không đi, cuối tuần tui có hẹn đi xem phòng rồi.</em>】</p><p>Bạn học A: 【<em>Tân Tân mua nhà nha!!!!! Mau đến xem nè!!!!! @Mọi người</em>】</p><p>Bạn học B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J (Tất cả đều là con trai): 【<em>Ông xã!!!</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Cút ngay!!!</em>】</p><p>Hắn đành phải giải thích rõ ràng là thuê phòng chứ không phải mua nhà.</p><p>Mới vừa nói xong, nhân viên giao hàng đã gọi điện thoại đến nói hắn đi ra ngoài cửa lấy đồ ăn, hắn bèn thông báo lên trên nhóm một tiếng: 【<em>Tui đi ăn cơm đây.</em>】</p><p>Bạn học B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J đồng loạt thờ ơ đáp: 【Ờ<em>, bye bye chồng cũ.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân bước ra cổng trường lấy đồ ăn thì thấy nhân viên giao hàng đang nói chuyện điện thoại với một người khác, “Tôi đến rồi, trước tiên cho phép tôi xác nhận đơn hàng nhé?… Ok, cảm ơn, cậu nhanh nhanh ra lấy nha.”</p><p>Nhân viên giao hàng cúp điện thoại sau đó đối chiếu với số di động của Phí Tân, người này lấy từ trong thùng giữ nhiệt một cái túi có in logo hình “Lý Tiên Sinh” <em>(8)</em> giao cho Phí Tân. Hắn nhận lấy, xoay người rời đi.</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn 春秋笔法 – Bút pháp Xuân Thu, tức là văn chương viết theo lối của Khổng Tử trong bộ Kinh “Xuân Thu”, hàm súc, ngắn gọn, dùng chữ nghĩa thâm thúy thể hiện sự khen chê đối với một nhân vật hoặc một sự kiện nào đó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(4) Nguyên văn 怎么肥四 – “Sao lại béo thế này” (Zěnme féi sì) là một câu nói được lưu hành rộng rãi trên internet, đây là một cách nói lái của câu “Sao lại thế này” (Zěnme huí shì) với hàm ý tỏ vẻ thắc mắc hoặc quan tâm tới chuyện của một người khác.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(5) Nguyên văn 大水冲了龙王庙 – Phía sau câu này còn có một vế nữa chính là ” Đại thủy trùng liễu long vương miếu, nhất gia nhân bất nhận đắc nhất gia nhân”: Lũ lụt trôi miếu Long Vương, người trong một nhà lại chẳng nhận ra nhau”, dùng để ám chỉ tình cảnh người trong một nhà nhưng không nhận ra nhau dẫn đến phát sinh những hiểu lầm không đáng có. Câu này lấy từ tích Tam thái tử chịu phạt bị đày ra Đông Hải nhưng bởi vì bị một lão hòa thượng hiểu lầm là yêu quái đâm một kiếm cho nên trong lúc tức giận đã hô mưa gọi gió nhấn chìm luôn miếu Long Vương ở gần đó. Long Vương tức giận đại chiến ba ngày ba đêm khiến yêu quái lộ nguyên hình. Hóa ra yêu quái đó chính là Tam thái tử, con trai thứ ba của Long Vương, bởi vì không thể tiết lộ thiên cơ cho nên mới phải đánh nhau với cha của mình.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(6) Nguyên văn UC 震惊部表情包 – UC Browser hiện thuộc sở hữu của Alibaba (Trung Quốc), đây là một trong những trình duyệt trên di động có lượng người sử dụng khá đông đảo. Ứng dụng này đã từng có thời điểm vượt mặt Google Chrome tại một số thị trường như Ấn Độ, Việt Nam… Mỗi lần mở UC mọi người sẽ thấy những tựa đề gây sốc như “Khiếp sợ! Người phụ nữ này dùng phương pháp nào để trẻ mãi không già”, “Khiếp sợ, tổng thống Mĩ sau khi nhìn thấy cái này bảo đảm sợ ngây người”… Bởi vì UC chuyên thu hút người xem bằng mấy tựa đề như thế cho nên gói biểu tượng cảm xúc khiếp sợ UC được tạo ra để chế giễu cách đặt tiêu đề này.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(7) Nguyên văn 满脸写着高兴 – Cái meme này hệt như đám con gái tụi mình hay dùng cái icon  mỗi khi khó ở trong người ấy, tức là ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười đó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(8) Nguyên văn 李先生 – Lý Tiên Sinh, tiếng anh Mr Lee, là một chuỗi thức ăn nhanh phổ biến ở Trung Quốc đại lục, chuyên về phở bò và các món ăn nhanh kiểu Trung Quốc khác. </em>
</p><p>Sau khi vào khuôn viên trường học, Phí Tân nhìn thấy Du Trọng Hạ từ xa, bản thân hắn làm học sinh đã mười mấy năm cộng với việc làm giáo viên suốt gần một tuần qua, hắn quả thực có thể khẳng định cậu chàng chính là kẻ có một không hai trên cõi đời này, trộn lẫn trong hai cái ban hơn 100 học sinh, cậu chàng chính là người để lại ấn tượng sâu sắc nhất trong lòng hắn.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vừa mới bước ra khỏi dãy lầu, đi đã nhanh lại còn cúi đầu nhìn điện thoại di động cho nên vô tình va phải những người khác. Lỗi của chính mình còn hung dữ với đối phương, “Một đôi mắt to dùng để thông khí hay gì? Không nhìn thấy đường hả?”</p><p>Em học sinh bị cậu chàng đụng phải cũng như đám bạn học đi chung với em ấy mới chỉ là tân sinh lớp mười thế nên hoàn toàn không biết kẻ đang sừng sộ với mình chính là Du Trọng Hạ – Đỉnh lưu của Thất Trung, chúng không những không bị dáng vẻ hung dữ của cậu chàng dọa lui mà trái lại, phản kích nói, “Ai không nhìn đường? Rõ ràng là ông đang bấm điện thoại.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…” Nói cũng đúng qua đi chứ.</p><p>Nhưng cậu đường đường là một học sinh cá biệt, đối với bạn bè trong lớp thân mật bao nhiêu thì với người ngoài lại lạnh lùng bấy nhiêu, cậu bèn già mồm át lẽ phải mà nói, “Mấy người nói nhảm gì đấy? Nếu như tui lái máy bay mấy người có dám đụng vào người tui không?”</p><p>Học sinh vô tội và đám bạn của em ấy, “?????”</p><p>“Ồ, tai nạn giao thông à?” Phí Tân tiến lại gần, giả bộ như mình là một gã cảnh sát hàng không đầy chính nghĩa, cất tiếng hỏi, “Ai lái máy bay vậy? Có giấy phép chưa?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…” Tại sao chỗ nào cũng có mặt ổng!</p><p>Nhóm tân sinh bị thầy giáo Phí chọc cho nở nụ cười.</p><p>Phí Tân nói với bọn họ, “Mau đi ăn cơm đi, chớ để lãng phí thời gian nghỉ trưa.”</p><p>Cả bọn đồng thanh kêu, “Tạm biệt thầy.”</p><p>Nhóm tân sinh rời đi, chưa được bao xa đã nhịn không nổi xì xào bàn tán, “Thầy ấy dạy môn gì thế nhỉ? Đẹp trai lắm luôn.”</p><p>Chẳng những Phí Tân nghe thấy mà ngay cả Du Trọng Hạ cũng nghe được, cậu chàng dùng giọng điệu có chứa ba phần xem thường, ba phần trào phúng, và một phần miễn cưỡng xem như là thật lòng học từ Du Quý Dương để nói chuyện với Phí Tân, “Thầy ơi, thầy đẹp trai lắm luôn ó.”</p><p>Lời vừa dứt, Du Trọng Hạ ngay lập tức bỏ chạy.</p><p>Phí Tân ở phía sau lên tiếng nhắc nhở an toàn, “Chạy chậm chút!”</p><p>Tuy rằng cậu chàng không quay đầu lại nhưng tốc độ cũng đã chậm hơn ban nãy rất nhiều. Lúc này Phí Tân mới xách túi thức ăn ngoài trở về phòng làm việc.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bước ra khỏi cổng trường.</p><p>Nhân viên giao hàng rưng rưng hỏi, “Bạn học, sao bây giờ cậu mới đến?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đau đớn nói, “Mới vừa xảy ra một vụ tai nạn máy bay.”</p><p>Nhân viên giao hàng, “…” Mở rộng tầm mắt nè, hắn cứ cho rằng lần trước mình lấy cái cớ cứu chó con để đi muộn đã là lý do nực cười nhất rồi, cậu chỉ là một khách hàng, thêu dệt lý do có cần phải liều mạng vậy không?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Yên tâm, nhất định sẽ đánh giá 5 sao!”</p><p>Nhân viên giao hàng tố khổ thành công, hớn hở rời đi.</p><p>Chờ cho đến khi Du Trọng Hạ trở về lớp học, mở ra nắp hộp cơm mua ngoài… Mẹ bà nó chứ ở đó mà năm sao! Rõ ràng cậu gọi một phần cơm gà nấm hương nhưng đưa đến lại là món mì thịt bò nổi tiếng cửa cửa tiệm, lại còn bỏ cho cố ngò rí, vừa mới mở nắp ra một cái là y như rằng cái mùi ngò rí xộc thẳng vô mũi… Ọe ọe ọe.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, tạch, hưởng dương mười bảy tuổi, chín tháng, lẻ bốn ngày.</p><p>Trong phòng làm việc của tổ Lý Hóa, Phí Tân mở ra phần cơm gà nấm hương không thuộc về mình.</p><p>Bên trong túi thức ăn gọi ngoài có thả một tờ giấy đính kèm thông tin khách hàng, số di động đã bị ẩn đi, nhân viên giao hàng chỉ có thể đưa đến trước cổng trường, bình thường cũng chẳng ai đặt hàng mà ghi rõ địa chỉ lớp, chỉ có một phần tên họ mà thôi…</p><p>Phí Tân, Địch Nhân Kiệt của Thất Trung, chỉ trong vài phút đã phá xong kỳ án giao thức ăn ngoài.</p><p>Về phía Du Trọng Hạ, từ đầu đến cuối cậu chẳng hơi đâu mà quan tâm chủ nhân thật sự của suất ăn này là ai. Cậu nhét hai tờ khăn giấy vào trong lỗ mũi, miễn cưỡng cách li mùi của mấy cọng ngò, sau đó đóng lại nắp tô mì, chuẩn bị mang nó sang lớp cách vách hỏi đám thể dục bên kia có ai muốn ăn không.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mới vừa bưng cái hộp đứng dậy thì đã thấy ngay Phí Tân hai tay chắp sau lưng đứng ở bên ngoài cửa hậu của lớp hô tên của cậu, “Cán bộ môn.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bày ra dáng vẻ của một gã đàn ông lạnh nhạt, vô tình, “Hiện tại là giờ nghỉ trưa, cán bộ môn học không thuộc sự quản lí của anh.”</p><p>Trong phòng lúc này có khoảng bảy, tám vị bạn học vẫn chưa đi ăn cơm, bọn họ ngồi xếp hàng vây xem thầy giáo Phí và cán bộ môn của anh ta đại chiến nhau lúc giữa trưa.</p><p>Cánh tay đang đặt ở phía sau của thầy Phí duỗi ra, túi đồ ăn được hắn treo nơi hai đầu ngón tay, vươn về phía trước rồi nói, “Nhìn coi, Lưu Hạo Nhiên, Nhiên Nhiên của Thất Trung. Bắc Thành, là em phải không?”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lưu Hạo Nhiên, Nhiên Nhiên của Thất Trung thật sự quá thảm, hồn vừa mới bị mùi của đám ngò rí đấm bay ra ngoài, ngay sau đó còn bị kết án công khai nữa chứ.</p><p>Buổi chiều, trước khi tiết học cuối cùng bắt đầu.</p><p>Dương Kha chạy đến cửa sau của ban 19 để tìm Du Trọng Hạ, lúc này cậu chàng đang gục xuống bàn mà ngủ cho nên hắn đành phải nhờ một bạn nam sinh ngồi sát cạnh cửa giúp đỡ kêu một tiếng.</p><p>Song, cậu bạn này cũng là một đứa học dốt chuyên bày trò phá phách, cậu ta lớn tiếng gọi tên của Du Trọng Hạ, “Nhiên Nhiên! Có người tìm!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bị đánh thức, vẻ mặt gắt gỏng đi tới, lúc bước qua bên người của cậu nam sinh vừa kêu mình dậy kia, cậu không nói không rằng giơ lên nắm đấm, nam sinh cũng chẳng sợ, còn cười hớn hở với cậu.</p><p>Trải qua một tuần học chung, cả đám học trò ban 19 đều phát hiện ra Du Trọng Hạ – học sinh cá biệt trong truyền thuyết xác thực có giương nanh múa vuốt, hung ác thì hung ác chứ chưa từng đánh ai bao giờ.</p><p>Dương Kha không hiểu nên mới hỏi Du Trọng Hạ, “Thập Ngũ, cậu đổi tên thành Nhiên Nhiên hở?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đanh mặt lại, “Tao mới đổi tên thành Ba Ba, mày gọi thử trước đi.”</p><p>Dương Kha cũng sừng sộ lên, “Đừng quậy, ông nội mày đã tám mươi tuổi rồi, cả ngày cứ bị mày chọc giận đây.”</p><p>Hai người đứng ngay tại chỗ giao nhau của hai lớp, mày đánh tao một cái, tao đấm lại mày một quyền giỡn tới giỡn lui, mấy cậu nam sinh khác của ban 18 nghe thấy tiếng động nên cũng vây hết lại đây, vài người liên thủ túm lấy tay và chân của cậu sau đó nhấc bổng cậu lên.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ oa oa kêu to, “Đám cháu trai tụi mày chết chắc rồi!”</p><p>Mấy cậu nam sinh thả tay ra khiến cho Du Trọng Hạ ngã phịch một cái, hai chân ngồi chồm hổm tiếp đất.</p><p>“Lát nữa tan học tụi tui gọi cậu cùng đi nhé?” Dương Kha nói, “Đến nhà thăm anh Điểu, gần một tuần rồi… Ảnh… Sắp phải chuyển đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ sợ bọn họ tiếp tục nhào lên đẩy mình thêm lần nữa cho nên mới xếp bằng ngồi trên mặt đất không chịu đứng dậy, cậu ngửa đầu nói, “Đi. Tụi mày lùi ra sau hết cho tao.”</p><p>Dương Kha và vài cậu nam sinh khác xoa xoa cổ tay, nở một nụ cười dâm đãng, “Tiểu Thập Ngũ, đừng sợ.”</p><p>Đáng lẽ ra Du Trọng Hạ là người có tuổi tác lớn nhất trong nhóm nhưng bởi vì tạm nghỉ học nên mới bỏ lỡ kì thi chuyển cấp vào cuối năm lớp 9, lúc này cậu mới gào lên, “Tao chính là anh hai của tụi mày đấy! Tụi mày kêu ai là Tiểu Thập Ngũ thế!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngay lập tức duỗi chân ra rồi đạp mạnh một cái, trong nháy mắt đẩy ngã được một cậu nam sinh đứng gần mình nhất, vài người khác mắt thấy tình huống không ổn nhất thời tan tác chim muông, chỉ còn lại một người duy nhất bị cậu đè trên mặt đất tẩn cho một trận.</p><p>Từ ngày ấy, cậu và nhóm học trò ban thể chất bắt đầu hòa hảo.</p><p>Chạng vạng sau khi đã tan học, rốt cuộc Phí Tân cũng có thể chào đón ngày nghỉ cuối tuần đầu tiên trong quãng thời gian thực tập của mình. Bố mẹ của hắn có nói qua hôm nay bọn họ không thể về ăn cơm đúng giờ, vừa khéo bạn thời cấp ba của hắn cũng rủ hắn ra ngoài dùng bữa.</p><p>Cậu bạn học này của Phí Tân sau khi tốt nghiệp THPT thì theo học ở một ngôi trường thuộc thành phố kế bên, ngồi tàu điện ngầm chưa đến một tiếng là có thể về đến Dĩnh Châu, hiện tại cũng học năm thứ tư. Cậu ấy học bên mảng truyền thông, thực tập tại Ban Tuyên giáo của Đảng ủy thành phố, một bên làm đàn em pha trà rót nước, một bên ôn tập chuẩn bị cho kì thi quốc gia vào năm nay.</p><p>Đàn em pha trà rót nước tên là Giang Nhân Khuyết, biệt danh Tỉnh Trưởng <em>(*)</em>, thời học cấp ba một đám người nhóm Phí Tân đặt cho hắn một cái tên, gọi là Nhân Khuyết Tư Tỉnh <em>(1)</em>.</p><p>Vừa nhìn thấy mặt, Giang Nhân Khuyết đã nhanh chóng nhào về phía Phí Tân tố khổ, hắn nói kể từ khi đi thực tập từ hồi tháng Bảy vừa rồi cho đến nay, hắn phải chịu đủ loại “Đãi ngộ không dành cho con người”.</p><p>“Toilet trong văn phòng đều do một tay tao quét dọn, bông hoa lá họe một tay tao tưới nước, bác gái lao công còn chê tao nghiệp vụ yếu kém nữa chứ.”</p><p>“Trưởng ban của tụi tao bị nghiện mua sắm trực tuyến, mỗi tháng có tới hơn một trăm đơn hàng chuyển phát nhanh, sếp nói cứ như thế mãi sẽ gây ra ảnh hưởng tiêu cực thế nên mọi đơn hàng đều lấy tên của tao, còn an ủi tao nói là điều này sẽ giúp tao mở rộng danh tiếng của mình ở chỗ làm.”</p><p>“Cũng được thôi, dù sao tao cũng có ý định nhân cơ hội thực tập để tìm ý trung nhân, chờ cho đến khi thi đỗ công chức thì có thể cưới vợ rồi, kết quả hiện tại chính là những cô gái trẻ làm việc trong tòa văn phòng không một ai muốn chơi với tao, còn đồn tao là một thằng gia tộc ánh trăng<em> (2)</em> xài tiền bạt mạng.”</p><p>“Ngày hôm qua tao vừa mới nghe nói, hóa ra tao có vay tiền trực tuyến <em>(3)</em> những mấy chục vạn <em>(4)</em>?! Tao vay mà tao còn không biết luôn đó mày! Ngay cả quần chúng còn biết không nên tin những tin đồn thất thiệt cũng không được phép bịa đặt lời đồn, mấy người nhân viên công vụ này bị cái quái gì thế?”</p><p>“Người duy nhất vẫn nói chuyện với tao chính là cô gái ở bàn bên cạnh, bộ dáng cũng coi như ổn, suốt ngày luôn miệng khen tao đẹp trai, ban đầu tao còn tưởng cổ có ý với tao.”</p><p>“Thế nhưng mấy ngày nay tao bỗng dưng tỉnh ngộ, cổ khen tao đẹp trai là để mỗi khi tao gọi trà sữa giao hàng tận nơi thì sẽ gọi luôn cho cổ một phần.”</p><p>“Tân Tân, tao cảm thấy cổ cố ý muốn lừa tình <em>(5)</em> tao.”</p><p>Cuối cùng, Phí Tân nghe không lọt nữa, hắn nói, “Người ta là nhân viên công vụ làm việc đàng hoàng! Lừa mấy ly trà sữa của mày để làm gì?”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Trà sữa chính là sinh mạng của phụ nữ trẻ đương đại đó! Cổ lấy tính mạng ra để lừa tao! Mày sao lại chẳng hiểu mấy thứ thế này cơ chứ, khó trách mày ế tới tận bây giờ.”</p><p>Phí Tân phản bác lại, “Quảng cáo khoa trương để thu hút người tiêu dùng thôi, làm gì có cô gái nào coi trà sữa là sinh mạng của mình chứ?”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Thế đôi giày thể thao kia của mày có phải tính mạng của mày không?”</p><p>Phí Tân dễ như ăn cháo bày ra tư thế tiêu chuẩn kép<em> (6) </em>của mình, “Đương nhiên rồi, giày thể thao của tao đều là phiên bản giới hạn đấy, khó khăn lắm mới mua được chúng, ok.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Quào, sau này mày cứ ở vậy cả đời với mấy đôi giày thể thao của mày đi. Tao muốn cưới vợ, biết người biết ta trăm trận trăm thắng, bẫy tiêu dùng bây giờ toàn nhắm vào thị hiếu của những cô gái trẻ, tao càng hiểu rõ bao nhiêu thì càng gần gũi hơn với mấy cổ bấy nhiêu.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Mày trước hết thi đậu công chức cái đã, những chuyện khác sau này hãy tính.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Hai tay đều phải nắm! Hai tay đều phải cứng! (7)”</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 厅长 – Phiên âm Hán Việt là “Tỉnh trưởng” (Tīng zhǎng), tương đương với chức Cục trưởng ở bên Trung và Vụ trưởng ở Việt Nam.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 因缺思厅 – Phiên âm Hán Việt là Nhân Khuyết Tư Tỉnh (Yīn quē sī tīng), đây là một thuật ngữ thông dụng trên internet, bởi vì phát âm khá giống Interesting (int(ə)risting) trong Tiếng Anh cho nên được dùng để ám chỉ người hay sự vật nào đó khá thú vị, hấp dẫn.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 月光 hay còn gọi là 月光族 – Phiên âm Hán Việt: nguyệt quang tộc, tiếng Anh: Moonlight clan, ám chỉ những nhóm người chưa đến cuối tháng mà đã hết tiền, đồng thời cũng dùng để hình dung những nhóm người có thu nhập thấp, tiền lương mỗi tháng chỉ có thể duy trì được chi tiêu cơ bản trong cuộc sống. Khẩu hiệu của gia tộc ánh trăng: Kiếm bao nhiêu xài bấy nhiêu, ăn ngon mặc đẹp, thân thể khỏe mạnh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn 网贷 – Phiên âm Hán Việt là võng vay, tức là vay tiền online (hay vay tiền trực tuyến) thực chất là một hình thức cho vay tín chấp, người đi vay không cần có tài sản đảm bảo, và người cho vay thì dựa vào uy tín của người đi vay về thu nhập và khả năng trả nợ để cho vay. Các giao dịch chủ yếu thực hiện trực tuyến, có thể thông qua các trang web, các sàn giao dịch trực tuyến hoặc các ứng dụng trên điện thoại di động.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(4) Mấy chục vạn, cứ 100.000 RMB = 328.309.447,20 VNĐ, mấy chục vạn chắc cũng gần một tỉ. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(5) Nguyên văn PUA – Là tên viết tắt của cụm Pick-up Artist, ban đầu có nghĩa là “nghệ sĩ bắt chuyện”, vốn là để giúp các chàng trai một phần nào đó cải thiện kỹ năng giao tiếp của mình, nhưng sau đó dần dần đi lệch hướng và trở thành những chiêu trò dụ dỗ, lừa dối tình cảm của người khác để đạt được mục đích của bản thân là quan hệ tình dục. Từ đó, PUA được mọi người biết đến với cái tên “nghệ sĩ tán gái”. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(6) Nguyên văn 双标 – Tiêu chuẩn kép là cách gọi việc nhìn nhận theo hai cách khác nhau cho cùng một sự việc của một người, một nhóm hay một cộng đồng. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(7) Nguyên văn 两手都要抓! 两手都要硬!” – Là tư tưởng chiến lược cơ bản của Đặng Tiểu Bình về việc xây dựng Chủ nghĩa xã hội đặc sắc Trung Quốc. Một tay nắm bắt xây dựng văn minh vật chất, một tay nắm bắt xây dựng văn minh tinh thần, một tay nắm bắt kiên trì bốn nguyên tắc cơ bản, một tay nắm bắt cải cách mở cửa, một tay nắm bắt xây dựng, một tay nắm bắt pháp chế… đảm bảo việc thúc đẩy thuận lợi cải cách mở cửa và xây dựng hiện đại hóa xã hội chủ nghĩa. Các bạn có thể xem thêm tại <a href="http://vietnamese.china.org.cn/china_key_words/2018-10/29/content_68888939.htm">đây</a>. Ý của bạn Interesting là một tay ôn thi, một tay ôm bồ. </em>
</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ và Dương Kha, một nhóm bảy, tám người đi tới nhà Vạn Bằng để thăm hắn, cũng coi như là chào từ biệt.</p><p>Bố mẹ của Vạn Bằng là doanh nhân, chẳng mấy khi ở nhà, hắn ở trong phòng thu dọn hành lí, bởi vì biết trước bọn Dương Kha sẽ ghé qua thế nên khi nghe thấy tiếng chuông báo, hắn ngay lập tức đi ra mở cửa.</p><p>Thật sự không nghĩ tới Du Trọng Hạ sẽ đến.</p><p>Cậu không muốn bị bẽ mặt nên mới rầu rĩ mở miệng, “Tao rảnh đách có gì làm nên tới góp vui, dù sao cũng chưa có dịp ngó nghiêng nhà mới của mày.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng mất tự nhiên nói, “Vậy mày cứ thoải mái nhìn đi.”</p><p>Dương Kha, “Hai người có thể nào nói chuyện một cách bình thường hông? Anh Điểu trông cứ như người môi giới bất động sản ấy, phòng ở có cái gì đẹp hả?”</p><p>Đám nam sinh tầm tuổi này cũng chẳng có cái gì gọi là thâm cừu đại hận, chừa cho cái bậc thang lui xuống là tốt rồi.</p><p>Một đám học trò ngồi xếp bằng trong phòng của Vạn Bằng, tán gẫu một vài câu chuyện cười linh ta linh tinh, bọn họ kể cho hắn nghe những việc thú vị trong hai ngày hắn nghỉ học, ngày hôm qua chủ nhiệm Triệu đã đội tóc giả để tham gia cuộc họp lớp; một cậu nam sinh ban 18 tặng chocolate cho một cô nữ sinh ban 19, chắc là muốn tán tỉnh con gái nhà người ta rồi; trưa hôm nay thầy giáo dạy Hóa và Du Trọng Hạ lấy nhầm suất cơm gọi ngoài của nhau…</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Tụi mày học Thể Dục hay là học luyện đan thế hả? Sao nhiều chuyện dữ vậy?”</p><p>Mọi người đồng thời cười vang.</p><p>Vạn Bằng cũng cười theo, sau khi hàn huyên trong chốc lát, hắn mới mở lời, “Đám tụi mày, chờ khi nào cô giáo Hứa quay trở lại trường dạy học, tụi mày nhớ phải nghe lời cổ, coi như là thay tao… Thay tao…”</p><p>Tất cả mọi người bỗng chốc im lặng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lên tiếng, “Tao sẽ thay mày trông chừng tụi nó, đứa nào dám không nghe lời của cô Hứa, tao trước tiên thay mày đánh một trận.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng nói, “Mày sau này cũng hạn chế đánh nhau lại đi, bớt gây chuyện.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nghĩ thầm trong bụng, gì chứ? Chuyển trường thôi mà, có cần phải y như bàn giao hậu sự thế không, nhưng ngoài miệng vẫn đáp, “Biết rồi, mày đi học ở trường mới cũng đừng có sinh sự đấy, không có tao giúp mày, coi chừng người khác đánh mày tới nỗi má nhận không ra.”</p><p>Phí Tân kể cho Giang Nhân Khuyết nghe một số chuyện ở chỗ thực tập.</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết đang xem mấy bài báo địa phương đăng tin về sự kiện của Vạn Bằng.</p><p>“Học sinh cấp ba bây giờ không giống với đám tụi mình hồi xưa.” Giang Nhân Khuyết cảm thán, “Tụi mình khi đó đâu có khó quản như vậy.”</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Cũng không hẳn, là do mày không nhớ thôi, lúc còn làm học trò tụi mình chỉ cảm thấy giáo viên toàn lo chuyện bao đồng chứ nào có nhớ tới việc làm nghề giáo khó biết bao nhiêu.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết an ủi hắn, “Thực tập một cái học kỳ là xong, sẽ nhanh thôi.”</p><p>Phí Tân phiền muộn nói, “Tao cảm thấy tồi tệ, một ngày mà cứ như một năm, hiện tại mới chỉ một tuần mà tao cứ ngỡ là đã ở nhiều năm lắm rồi.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Quen rồi thì sẽ ổn thôi, suy cho cùng điều mày muốn là trở thành một nhà Hóa Học chứ có phải người làm vườn ngày ngày đi tưới bông đâu… Ầy, thế còn chuyện ở trường mày, họ giải quyết ra sao?”</p><p>Phí Tân nhíu mày trả lời, “Vẫn vậy, không có sau đó. Sự tình thế kia thì còn có thể làm gì được nữa, sống chết mặc bay thôi.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết ngẫm nghĩ sau đó nói, “Cũng đúng, loại chuyện nam nữ như vậy, xác thực không thể tách bạch rõ ràng. Bên trong trụ sở chỗ tao làm có một bà lãnh đạo, mọi người đều đồn bả làm bồ nhí của cấp trên mới có thể thăng chức… Tao hổng có ý nói mày là kẻ thứ ba nha, tao biết mày bị oan mà.”</p><p>Phí Tần cười, “Tỉnh Trưởng, ý chí sinh tồn <em>(8)</em> của mày không cần phóng đại vậy đâu, tao cũng chẳng nhạy cảm đến thế…”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết nói, “Không nhạy cảm thì tốt, tao kể mày nghe tiếp về bà sếp của tao, tao xem qua hồ sơ của bả thì cảm thấy bả hổng có giống như trong lời đồn. Một tiến sĩ tốt nghiệp đại học Khoa học Chính trị và Luật trong chín năm tầm tuổi này rồi mới lên chức Phó phòng, tao còn cho rằng bà ấy chính là nhân tài không có đất dụng võ đấy. Chẳng có cách nào hết, bản chất của con người chính là đố kỵ, những người này không thể chấp nhận việc có người giỏi hơn mình, lại không có bản lĩnh để vượt qua người ta, chỉ có thể dựa vào chửi bới và đặt điều sau lưng.</p><p>Nói thì nói như thế, đạo lí cũng đều hiểu, ngàn năm qua nhân loại trong cái xã hội này cho đến tận bây giờ vẫn luôn như vậy. Nhưng mà, vẫn luôn như vậy liệu có đúng không?</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Thế thì chỉ có thể chấp nhận là do bản thân mình xui xẻo ư? Vị Phó phòng này của mày có biết người khác ở sau lưng nói xấu mình không?”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Chắc là biết, một người phụ nữ có thể chống lại thời đại mà vươn lên vốn chính là nhân trung long phượng <em>(9)</em>. Dù cho có biết thì cũng làm được gì đâu? Chẳng lẽ lại đi theo cãi nhau với bọn họ à?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thỉnh thoảng tao có chút hối hận, ngày ấy tao không nên giận dỗi chạy đến trường học xin hủy bỏ tên khỏi danh sách ứng cử, ai tung tin bịa đặt về tao, tao liền đi tìm người đó để đối chất, tao làm người trong sạch, không làm chuyện gì thẹn với lương tâm, tại sao đến cuối cùng người phải nén giận lại chính là tao? Tao phải đấu tranh đến cùng nhưng tao đã không làm vậy.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “…”</p><p>“Nhậu không?” Giang Nhân Khuyết nói, “Tao nhậu với mày.”</p><p>Nhưng Phí Tân lại bảo, “Không được, phải lái xe.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết gật đầu rồi nói, “Đợi mày thi đậu nghiên cứu sinh ở Bắc Đại, ai còn để ý tới một Dĩnh Đại cỏn con này làm gì, qua vài năm nữa mày phất lên như diều gặp gió chín vạn dặm, biết đâu chừng còn trở thành Dmitri Ivanovich Mendeleev <em>(10)</em> của Trung Quốc, đến khi đó đám người kia như ếch ngồi đáy giếng, ba ba bơi trong ao, ganh tị với mày cả đời cũng vô dụng. Nghĩ thoáng chút đi, Tân Tân.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cũng đành vậy thôi. Mày cũng thế, lỡ sau này mày thật sự làm Tỉnh trưởng…”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết vui vẻ ra mặt, hắn muốn nghe thử coi thằng bạn chí cốt của mình thổi rắm cầu vồng<em> (11)</em> hoạch định tương lai tươi đẹp cho hắn ra sao.</p><p>“Nhất định phải tuân thủ pháp luật, làm một người đầy tớ trung thành của nhân dân.” Phí Tân nghiêm mặt nói, “Mặc dù đơn hàng trực tuyến đa số là do Trưởng ban của mày mua nhưng nói mày là gia tộc ánh trăng cũng có oan đâu, tao còn không hiểu mày sao? Bẫy tiêu dùng không chỉ nhắm vào phụ nữ trẻ, đàn ông cũng rất dễ dàng trúng chiêu, tao quan sát thấy mày đang đeo một cái dây nịt mới của hãng Hermes, một thằng thực tập sinh trong ban Chính phủ như mày bị điên rồi hay gì?”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “… Để dành trong nhiều tháng mới mua được đấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thế cũng được, lần sau đừng có viện lí do này nữa. Với cả, mày hạn chế uống trà sữa lại đi, quá nhiều acid béo dạng trans <em>(12)</em> không tốt cho tim mạch và hệ tuần hoàn não, nếu mày ăn quá độ những loại thực phẩm có chứa sữa và đường sẽ rất dễ nổi mụn trứng cá. Mặt có mụn làm sao mà quen bạn gái được? Lừa tình cũng phải quẹo lựa nhan sắc.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết thở dài nói, “Tao mà là bạn gái của mày, tao nhất định chia tay mày ngay tại chỗ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Bởi vì mày không phải thế nên tao mới nghiêm khắc với mày như vậy. Bạn gái dĩ nhiên là để cưng chiều. Còn mày, mày xứng hả?”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Mày đừng có nói mà không làm, bao giờ mày mới chịu yêu đương để tao dòm một chút? Tao mà dậy thì được như mày thì bất kể như nào tao cũng đã chẳng độc thân từ lúc cha sinh mẹ đẻ cho tới tận lúc này. Tao thật sự nghĩ mãi không ra dáng vẻ khi yêu của mày trông sẽ như thế nào, cũng chẳng thấy mày chơi với con gái nhà ai. Phí Tân! Mày khai thật đi, mày thích con trai phải không? Mày ngàn vạn lần đừng thích tao nha.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết làm ra vẻ túm chặt cổ áo của mình.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cút, mơ cũng đẹp ghê ha.” Hắn còn nói, “Hiện tại số người tiếp thu đồng tính luyến ái khá là cao đó, hồi tụi mình học cấp ba còn chưa biết đến mấy thứ thế này, bây giờ mấy đứa nhóc con trung học trưởng thành sớm, trong đám học trò mà tao dạy có một đôi nè.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Bởi vì văn hóa đam mỹ 2D phát triển cực kì nhanh nha, đứa cháu gái mười hai tuổi của tao cũng đang gặm CP đấy thôi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “??? Mười hai tuổi? Gặm cái gì CP?”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết nói, “Ờ, CP nào đang nổi thì nó gặm thôi, mấy đứa trẻ thường chạy theo phong trào mà, cái nào hấp dẫn thì nó theo cái đó, mày chưa từng gặm CP nên chắc mày không hiểu đâu nhỉ? Bản chất của việc theo đuổi thần tượng và gặm CP hơn phân nửa chính là cùng người có sở thích giống mình lập nên tổ đội, tiến hành giao lưu.”</p><p>Hắn vốn là sinh viên ngành truyền thông, lại ở ban Tuyên giáo làm thực tập sinh, lẽ dĩ nhiên sẽ có vốn kiến thức văn hóa mạng tốt hơn Phí Tân.</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết tiếp tục bổ sung, “Nhưng mà trẻ con ai rồi cũng phải lớn lên, dựa vào cấp độ này để suy xét thì trong tương lai mức độ chấp nhận của xã hội đối với một vài quần thể đặc thù sẽ cao hơn, còn nếu dựa vào cấp độ xã hội ngày càng văn minh hơn để ngẫm thì cũng coi như là một chuyện tốt. Hơn nữa học trò của mày cũng đã là học sinh cấp ba rồi, tính hướng thức tỉnh, hẹn hò bình thường cũng chẳng có gì to tát.”</p><p>Phí Tân cảm thấy bạn mình nói có vài phần đúng, hắn nhớ lại đủ mọi biểu hiện của Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>“Tao cũng không phản đối việc học sinh THPT nói chuyện yêu đương, tính hướng là quyền riêng tư của mỗi người.” Phí Tân nói, “Chẳng qua tao luôn cảm thấy hai đứa học trò này… Nói thế nào đây nhỉ, có lúc hệt như đang yêu nhưng có khi lại không giống, đôi lúc lại cứ như bạn bè bình thường, tao cũng không xác định được tình huống ra sao, biết đâu chừng là do tao suy nghĩ quá nhiều.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết cười ha hả, “Người ta có hẹn hò hay không tao không biết, nhưng mà tâm tình này của mày hổng phải là đang gặm CP à?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>
  <em>(8) Nguyên văn 求生欲 – Đây là một thuật ngữ lưu hành trên internet, ý chỉ những người khi gặp phải những câu hỏi vô cùng hóc búa lại có thể trả lời một cách cơ trí, thành công hóa dữ thành lành. Câu này thường hay dùng cho mấy bạn trai có bồ ấy, một ngày đẹp trời bồ bạn hỏi “Em đẹp hơn hay bạn A đẹp hơn?”, “Anh thấy dạo này em có béo lắm không?” vân vân và mây mây.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(9) Nguyên văn 人中龙凤 – Nhân trung long phượng, thời cổ đại, chỉ có hoàng đế mới được ví như rồng, chỉ có hoàng hậu mới được ví như phượng hoàng cho nên nhân trung long phượng ý chỉ những người nổi bật, có tài năng vượt trội hơn người, tương tự câu hạc trong bầy gà. (Theo baidu)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(10) Nguyên văn 门捷列夫 – Phiên âm Hán Việt là Môn Tiệp Liệt Phu, là một nhà Hoá Học và nhà phát minh người Nga. Ông được coi là người đã tạo ra phiên bản đầu tiên của bảng tuần hoàn các nguyên tố Hoá Học, một bước ngoặt lớn trong lịch sử nghiên cứu. (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(11) Nguyên văn 彩虹屁 – Thổi rắm cầu vồng là một thuật ngữ mạng bắt đầu thịnh hành từ năm 2017, ám chỉ fan thổi phồng idol nhà mình một cách thái quá, idol nhà mình là nhất, là bảo vật trong quốc khố, là người sở hữu mọi ưu điểm trên thế gian, dù cho idol có xì hơi thúi cỡ nào thì fan vẫn có thể mặt không thay đổi xuất khẩu thành thơ miêu tả thành cầu vồng.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(12) Nguyên văn 反式脂肪酸 – Chất béo trans, chất béo dạng trans hay acid béo dạng trans, còn gọi là chất béo cấu hình khác bên hoặc acid béo xấu là một loại chất béo được hình thành bằng phương pháp hydro hóa dầu ăn, nhằm giúp thực phẩm được bảo quản lâu hơn, bắt mắt và hấp dẫn người tiêu dùng hơn. (Theo Wiki)</em>
</p><p>Sau khi cùng Giang Nhân Khuyết dùng bữa xong, mỗi người tách ra ai về nhà người nấy. Rất nhanh đã đến cổng của khu chung cư, từ đằng xa Phí Tân nhìn thấy ngay lối vào khu chung cư có mấy cậu học sinh trung học đang đứng, trên người rõ ràng đang mặc đồng phục của Thất Trung.</p><p>Bố mẹ của Vạn Bằng trở về, nhóm Du Trọng Hạ đành phải nói lời từ biệt rồi rời đi, Vạn Bằng bèn tiễn họ tới trước cổng chính của khu chung cư.</p><p>Đưa người ngàn dặm, cuối cùng rồi cũng cách biệt…</p><p>Nhóm học sinh cấp ba vẫn còn quá non nớt trong chuyện chia tay, chúng không thể hiểu hợp rồi lại tan mới là chân lý trong cuộc đời, buồn thương vì sắp phải chia ly trong cái lứa tuổi sắp trưởng thành này luôn bị khuếch đại vô hạn bởi số tuổi và kinh nghiệm sống.</p><p>Vạn Bằng và mấy đứa nhóm Dương Kha đều rầu rĩ mà đanh mặt lại, hiện tại nếu một đứa khóc những đứa còn lại cũng sẽ ngay lập tức vỡ òa.</p><p>Vạn Bằng nói, “Chia tay lúc này chẳng biết khi nào mới có thể gặp lại.”</p><p>Đám người Dương Kha thở dài ngao ngán.</p><p>“Tụi mày diễn trò cay đắng gì đấy?” Du Trọng Hạ hông hổ là kẻ có năng khiếu trong việc phá hoại bầu không khí, cậu nói, “Nghỉ hè vẫn sẽ thấy mà.”</p><p>Mọi người, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tiếp tục bồi thêm một câu, “Mày trở về đi, tranh thủ ở cạnh bố mẹ mày trong chốc lát.”</p><p>Vài người trong nhóm Dương Kha cũng lên tiếng, “Anh Điểu trở về đi, đừng tiễn nữa.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng lần lượt nhìn mỗi người một cái, đến phiên Du Trọng Hạ, ánh mắt của hắn chứa đựng vô vàn nỗi niềm phức tạp.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…” Sao tui cứ cảm thấy có gì đó không ổn cho lắm?</p><p>Vạn Bằng bước từng bước một, ôm chầm lấy Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Vạn Bằng Điểu, mày đừng có ép tao phải động thủ, mau buông ra!”</p><p>Vạn Bằng kìm nén đã mấy ngày nay, hiện tại không nhịn được nữa, oa oa khóc lên.</p><p>Thật sự là người rơi lệ khiến kẻ khác thương tâm, vài người trong nhóm Dương Kha đồng thanh nói, “Thập Ngũ à, ông để cho anh Điểu ôm một lát thôi, ảnh tủi thân lắm đó.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…” Tụi mày thì biết cái gì? Vạn Bằng là đang coi tao như một con búp bê tình dục phiên bản Du Quý Dương. Đứa nào tủi thân? Đứa nào tủi thân hả? Tao hỏi lại là đứa nào tủi thân?!</p><p>Thời điểm Phí Tân lái xe đi lướt qua bên cạnh bọn họ, thông qua cửa sổ hắn có thể nhìn thấy: Khá lắm, CP yêu xa Vạn Bằng và Du Trọng Hạ đứng ở chỗ này lưu luyến không rời, ôm nhau gào khóc.</p><p>Thầy giáo Phí: … CP tui gặm phát đường rồi?</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>Du Trọng Hạ là idol của Tân Tân nha. Suy nghĩ của mấy người chuyên Hóa quả nhiên không làm tui thất cmn vọng. =]]</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lúc Phí Tân về đến căn hộ, bố mẹ của hắn cũng đã có mặt ở nhà.</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm bưng dĩa trái cây mới vừa gọt xong bắt chuyện với hắn, bảo hắn rửa tay rồi đến ăn. Hắn rửa sạch tay, từ trong buồng tắm bước ra, Tân Lệ Bình vừa ăn hoa quả vừa giơ ngón tay chỉ về phía ghế sô pha, bà cười nói, “Thầy Phí, học trò của con tới trả lại quần áo cho con kìa.”</p><p>Phí Tân gần như đã quên bén luôn chuyện này, hắn cầm lấy cái bọc to nằm trên ghế, bên trong quả nhiên là chiếc áo phông mà hắn đã cho “Du Trọng Hạ” mượn trong dịp nghỉ hè khi ấy, giặt rất sạch sẽ, xếp đến vô cùng gọn gàng, còn thả thêm một miếng ghi chú kèm theo, mặt trên là một dòng chữ viết cực kì chỉnh tề, tỉ mỉ: 【Thầy ơi, em đã quyết định về sau phải đi con đường như thế nào rồi, cảm ơn thầy, chúc thầy viên mãn.】</p><p>Cái chữ viết thế này chẳng phải rất đẹp mắt ư? Thế quái nào bài tập lại viết loạn thành một đống vậy? Với cả quyết định cái gì? Những lời kia là sao? Cái con người thích làm cái gì thì làm cái ấy này.</p><p>Lúc trước Tân Lệ Bình có nghe Phí Tân kể về việc xảy ra trong kỳ nghỉ hè, bà nói, “Cậu học trò này của con dáng vẻ ưa nhìn lắm đó, chẳng qua có chút hơi thẹn thùng thôi, mẹ nói con sắp trở lại rồi, kêu thằng bé vào nhà chờ nhưng mà thằng bé không chịu cứ dúi y phục vào trong tay mẹ, trước khi đi còn cúi đầu chào nữa.”</p><p>Phí Tân – kẻ đã từng lãnh giáo qua bản lĩnh khom lưng cúi chào của cậu chàng lúc này mới nói, “Chỉ cúi có một lần thôi hả? Chậc, hiện tại mới coi như là cùng một người.”</p><p>Tân Lê Bình thốt lên trong kinh ngạc, “Con ăn nói vậy là sao?”</p><p>Phí Tân trả lời với một chất giọng đầy mỉa mai, “Tân nữ sĩ, ngài đừng để vẻ ngoài của cậu ta đánh lừa. Cậu học trò này chính là một đứa nhỏ độc nhất vô nhị hiếm có khó tìm, vừa thích gây chuyện lại còn yêu bạo lực, miệng không nói nổi một câu thật lòng, trước mặt một kiểu sau lưng một kiểu, sáng nắng chiều mưa, thay đổi còn hơn chong chóng, con đoán tám chín phần kiếp trước cậu ta hẳn là một nghệ sĩ biến kiểm <em>(*)</em> trong kịch Tứ Xuyên đó.”</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 变脸 – Biến kiểm là một kỹ thuật trong kịch Tứ Xuyên. Diễn viên mặc trang phục sặc sỡ, di chuyển theo tiếng nhạc, đeo mặt nạ nhiều màu nhằm khắc họa các nhân vật kịch tiêu biểu, khi nhạc lên đến cao trào, diễn viên phất quạt hoặc tay áo qua mặt, trong tích tắc đã thay đổi từ mặt nạ này sang mặt nạ khác, mỗi mặt nạ biểu thị một tâm trạng khác nhau. (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình vừa cười vừa nói, “Con đừng có phóng đại như vậy, lứa tuổi học sinh cấp ba vốn đang trong giai đoạn bất ổn về cảm xúc mà, dù sao hiện tại con đã là giáo viên, phải biết nghiêm khắc với chính mình và rộng lượng với người khác.”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiên, “Thế còn cậu học trò khinh khi thằng bé ấy thì sao? Ở trường học có còn bắt nạt thằng bé nữa không?”</p><p>“Dạ không, cậu ấy bị buộc phải thôi học rồi. Mới nãy lúc đi qua cổng khu chung cư con có thấy tụi nó, xem kiểu cách ngó bộ tốt lắm, hẳn là đã làm lành với nhau.” Phí Tân nói, “Đám học trò ban này, cảm xúc rất không ổn định.”</p><p>Cả người của Du Trọng Hạ bị nước mắt, nước mũi của Vạn Bằng cọ tèm nhem, cảm xúc quả thực rất không ổn định.</p><p>Nếu không phải kiêng dè tụi Dương Kha vẫn còn ở đây, cậu rất muốn ngay tại chỗ đánh vỡ sọ đầu chó của thằng Vạn Bằng: Ông đây là vì xem xét tới chuyện mày phải đi xa nên mới đách tính toán với mày, nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là tao sẽ tha thứ cái việc mày nghe theo lời em trai tao cùng nhau làm gay với nó.</p><p>Sau khi bước lên toa điện ngầm, Vạn Bằng gửi tới cho cậu một tin nhắn.</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Mày hãy quên hết những chuyện vừa rồi đi, tao cũng phải phấn chấn lên thôi, làm lại từ đầu</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ trả lời: 【<em>Mày tốt nhất là nên như vậy</em>.】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Thập Ngũ, mày cũng phải để ý chút, đừng đối xử quá tốt với con bạch nhãn lang YJY (1) kia</em>.】</p><p>Cậu ngẫm nghĩ một lúc mới hiểu được ý của cậu ta là đang nhắc đến Du Quý Dương.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Mày bị ngáo hả? Cái chữ viết tắt này có gì hay mà dùng? Bộ nó là lưu lượng (2) minh tinh hay gì?</em>】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Không muốn nhắc đến tên cậu ta, ô uế hết cả bộ gõ chữ của tao.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: …</p><p>
  <em>(1) YJY: Vết tắt chữ cái đầu trong tên của Du Quý Dương (俞季阳 – Yú Jì Yáng)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Bạch nhãn lang: Nguyên văn 白眼狼, dùng để chỉ loại người vong ân bội nghĩa, tâm địa hung tàn. Người Đông Bắc khi nói đến Bạch nhãn lang là có ý chỉ loại người lúc bình thường thì trông hiền lành dễ bảo như chó, lúc không ngờ đến mới lộ ra bản chất hung tàn của sói. Các bạn có thể xem thêm tại <a href="https://www.facebook.com/109097879208396/posts/127534114031439/">đây</a>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(2) Lưu lượng minh tinh: Nguyên văn 流量明星, lưu lượng là cụm từ đặc biệt dành riêng cho những minh tinh sở hữu lượng fan hâm mộ hùng hậu. Cách để nhận biết lưu lượng chính là các ngôi sao này xuất hiện ở bất cứ đâu cũng gây sự chú ý lớn, đóng phim điện ảnh sẽ đem lại doanh thu phòng vé lớn, đóng phim truyền hình sẽ ra được tỉ suất người xem cao, tin tức gì mới cũng sẽ được làm truyền với tốc độ “bàn thờ”, chỉ cần một chút động tĩnh dù chỉ là nhỏ nhất cũng có thể thu hút lương lớn người quan tâm, theo dõi… Các bạn có thể xem thêm tại <a href="https://medium.com/@phuong.greencozy/thu%E1%BA%ADt-ng%E1%BB%AF-cho-d%C3%A2n-%C4%91u-cbiz-th%C3%ADch-%C4%83n-d%C6%B0a-h%C3%B3ng-th%E1%BB%8B-c%E1%BA%ADp-nh%E1%BA%ADt-li%C3%AAn-t%E1%BB%A5c-7fe71dd13d0d">đây</a>.</em>
</p><p>Hai ngày cuối tuần, Phí Tân xem phòng ngày thứ nhất đã chính thức ký hợp đồng, ngày hôm sau hắn ngay lập tức chuyển tới căn hộ cho thuê dành cho giới trẻ ở gần khu vực Thất Trung.</p><p>Một phòng khách, một phòng ngủ, một phòng vệ sinh, tiện nghi đầy đủ, môi trường xung quanh tương đối ổn, đi làm thuận tiện, buổi tối trở về ôn tập cũng khá là yên tĩnh.</p><p>Phí Tân trả xe ô tô lại cho mẹ của mình, hắn dắt theo chiếc xe đạp địa hình, từ dưới lầu chỗ thuê phòng trọ cưỡi xe chạy đến trước cổng Thất Trung cũng chỉ mất khoảng mười phút.</p><p>Thứ Hai là một ngày đầy nắng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ phá vỡ kỉ lục đi muộn của chính mình trong sổ ghi chép tuần trước, tiết truy bài đầu giờ đã sớm kết thúc, lúc này cậu chàng mới khoan thai bước tới.</p><p>Thầy Lý trực ban, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hỏi trong sự ngạc nhiên, “Thầy à, tại sao mỗi lần trực ban sáng sớm đều là thầy hết vậy? Chắc hông phải thầy đã làm gì đắc tội với ban lãnh đạo đấy chứ?”</p><p>Thầy Lý, “…”</p><p>Một chiếc xe đạp địa hình thắng lại, dừng ở bên cạnh, Phí Tân ngồi trên yên xe chào hỏi chủ nhiệm Lý, “Thầy Lý buổi sáng tốt lành, sao vẫn là thầy trực ban vậy ạ?”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Lý dòm hắn rồi lại ngó sang Du Trọng Hạ, ông cứ có cảm giác khung cảnh này trông quen quen thế nào ấy, như thể đang nằm mơ về một ngày nào đó bất kì trong tuần trước.</p><p>Thầy Lý thốt lên nghi vấn từ tận sâu đáy lòng, “Xin hỏi hai người các cậu là tổ hợp thần tượng hay gì? Mỗi ngày đều đúng giờ hẹn gặp nhau trước cửa trường là như nào đấy?”</p><p>Phí Tân và Du Trọng Hạ liếc mắt nhìn nhau, trong ánh mắt toàn là sự ghét bỏ, song phương không hẹn mà cùng nhau toát lên vẻ thực chùy <em>(3)</em> của một tổ hợp thần tượng đang lục đục nội bộ.</p><p>Hồi tưởng lại một chút, xác thực tổ hợp này vừa mới bước vào sân trường là đã đường ai nấy đi.</p><p>Song, hôm nay khác biệt ở chỗ, Du Trọng Hạ phát hiện ra thầy giáo Phí thay đổi phong cách ăn mặc.</p><p>Tuần trước, Phí Tân vừa mới tới Thất Trung thực tập, hắn không muốn để lại ấn tượng non nớt, lỗ mãng trong mắt ban lãnh đạo cũng như những vị giáo viên khác cho nên vẫn luôn mặc áo sơ mi đóng thùng với quần tây, ngay cả tóc cũng phải dùng gel vuốt đến mức chỉnh tề, tiện tay chụp một bức là có thể in trên mấy tấm áp phích của các trung tâm đào tạo giáo dục. Cho nên Du Trọng Hạ cứ đinh ninh hắn ít nhất phải tầm hai mươi lăm, hai mươi sáu tuổi cũng là có lý do cả.</p><p>Kể từ ngày hôm nay, phương tiện di chuyển của Phí Tân đã chuyển từ chiếc BMW dòng bình dân sang xe đạp địa hình, nếu còn ăn mặc giống như mấy vị giáo viên Đông Phương <em>(4)</em> sẽ là một sự sỉ nhục to lớn đối với hãng xe địa hình Colnago C40 này. Vì thế hắn mới thay đổi trang phục thành loại thể thao giản dị, tóc tai cũng chẳng muốn trải chuốt, bị gió sớm thổi tung thành một độ cong tự nhiên, đây chính là dáng vẻ ngày thường của hắn khi còn ở trường đại học.</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn 实锤: Là một thuật ngữ thông dụng trên internet ám chỉ sự thật rành rành ngay trước mắt không thể nào chối cãi. Điển hình nhất là scandal của mấy diễn viên, idol, có người tung ra hình ảnh, video chứng thực tin đồn đó là đúng sự thật, trường hợp như thế sẽ được gọi là thực chùy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(4) Nguyên văn 东方老师 – Ý chỉ những người giáo viên có phong cách ăn mặc đứng tuổi, chỉnh chu, vẻ mặt luôn luôn nghiêm túc.</em>
</p><p>Hai người thầy – trò bị chủ nhiệm Lý đuổi vào trong khuôn viên, Phí Tân muốn dắt xe tới chỗ để xe dành cho công nhân viên chức, hắn ngồi ở trên xe xua xua tay với Du Trọng Hạ, “Đi đây.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ dùng một vẻ mặt kì lạ để nhìn hắn.</p><p>Phí Tân, “??? Đúng rồi, người thân của thầy đã chuyển quần áo lại cho thầy, còn nói em quá khách sáo, không chịu bước vào nhà.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…” Mày lại chạy tới nhà của người ta để làm cái gì? YJY mày ngứa đòn nữa rồi có phải không?</p><p>Cậu thấy Phí Tân không hiểu rõ chân tướng, bản thân cậu dĩ nhiên cũng sẽ không chủ động thẳng thắn, một lời thốt lên toàn vị chua lè. “Thầy Phí, anh nhân dịp cuối tuần đi phẫu thuật thẩm mĩ đấy à?”</p><p>Phí Tân cười nói, “Cán bộ môn, em là đang khen thầy trở nên đẹp trai hơn chứ gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, … Đẹp cái bíp chứ đẹp.</p><p>Cậu đánh giá chiếc xe đạp của Phí Tân, tuy rằng không mấy hiểu biết nhưng cậu vẫn cảm giác được cái xe này bao ngầu, bỗng dưng tầm mắt của cậu khựng lại ngay tại đôi KD12 trên chân của hắn…</p><p>Bề mặt giày màu xám nhạt tuyệt đẹp kết hợp với đế giày màu xanh huỳnh quang bắt mắt? Không phải là?! Bà xã mà cậu đã ái mộ trong lòng từ rất lâu rồi sao?!</p><p>Phí Tân thất bại trong việc giao tiếp với cậu cán bộ môn quái gở này, hắn không nói, cưỡi xe chạy lấy người.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhìn bà xã mà mình ngày nhớ đêm mong bị người đàn ông khác mang dưới chân chạy như bay, cậu vừa ngưỡng mộ lại vừa buồn bực, vốn là tháng sau sẽ có đủ tiền để mua, giờ thì hay rồi, dù có mua cũng chẳng thể xỏ, mang trùng giày sẽ rất khó xử, rất lúng túng đó. Nhất là khi trùng giày với một kẻ cao hơn mình (tạm thời), tuấn tú hơn mình (cũng là tạm thời), người xấu hổ nhất còn có thể là ai được nữa?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mang theo lòng thù hận, vừa đố kị lại vừa hâm mộ Phí Tân mà đắm chìm trong ánh ban mai ấm áp của tháng Chín, cậu quyết định đổi một vị bà xã khác, đôi kế tiếp chắc chắn phải tốt hơn đôi này.</p><p>Vạn Bằng đi khỏi Thất Trung, rời xa Dĩnh Châu.</p><p>Sau khi trải qua thương cảm trong lúc ly biệt, Du Trọng Hạ và đám nam sinh thể chất của ban 18 lại tiếp tục khôi phục tình trạng đi học thì ngủ, tan học thì chơi, không học hành, chẳng thèm đọc sách, chỉ mong cho đến cuối tuần để được trải nghiệm một cuộc sống thanh thản mà thôi.</p><p>Vết thương nơi tay của Du Trọng Hạ đã dần dần bình phục, băng gạc cũng được tháo ra nên không còn ảnh hưởng đến việc hắn sao chép bài tập về nhà nữa.</p><p>Hôm nay cán bộ môn Tiếng Anh đến lớp thu bài tập, chỉ thiếu mỗi mình cậu chàng, cán bộ môn đứng ở bên cạnh nhìn cậu múa bút thành văn, nhịn không được lên tiếng thúc giục, “Nhiên Nhiên! Mau! Còn mỗi ông thôi đó!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đầu không ngẩng lên đã vội mắng người, “Mẹ bà chứ Nhiên! Ai gọi tui như vậy chứng tỏ là đang khen tui đẹp trai!”</p><p>Bạn cùng bàn của Du Trọng Hạ nhỏ giọng hát, “Cậu cười lên trông thật là đẹp mắt…”</p><p>Cán bộ môn Anh Ngữ hát nối theo, “Giống như Lưu Hạo Nhiên ở Thất Trung…”</p><p>“…” Du Trọng Hạ chép xong rồi, cậu quăng sách bài tập cho cán bộ môn sau đó gào lên, “Mau cút!!!”</p><p>Cán bộ môn ôm chồng bài tập đi từ cửa sau nộp cho giáo viên.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ quay lại nhìn bạn cùng bàn của mình, ngồi cùng bàn nhích cái mông sang bên cạnh, tỏ vẻ ngây thơ, “Cho dù có là học sinh cá biệt cũng hông thể không phân biệt phải trái, tui có gọi tên của ông sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Ai có thể nghĩ đến một ngày, cậu thế mà lại bị PTSD <em>(5)</em> bởi ba chữ LHR <em>(6).</em> Nghe đến cái tên này da đầu của cậu ngay lập tức tê rần, thậm chí còn hoài nghi có ai đó đang lại đây chê cười cậu.</p><p>Người phải chịu trách nhiệm cho chuyện này cứ đến một người lại tính sổ thêm một người, thế là xong.</p><p>Mĩ Đoàn Ngoại Bán<em> (7)</em> đã bị Du Trọng Hạ gỡ bỏ, từ nay về sau chuyển sang dùng Đói Bụng Chưa <em>(8)</em>.</p><p>Mì thịt bò của Lý Tiên Sinh, sau này đừng hòng mơ tới việc lấy được chỉ số KPI<em> (9)</em> từ cậu.</p><p>Trùm cuối –  Phí Tân, thầy giáo dạy Hóa. Vừa không thể gỡ bỏ cũng chẳng cần KPI. Làm sao bây giờ?</p><p>“Nhiên Nhiên!” Lớp trưởng chạy đến.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ giận tím mặt, cậu muốn đánh người ngay tại chỗ.</p><p>Lớp trưởng vội vàng nói, “Anh hai! Bình tĩnh! Thảo luận chuyện nghiêm túc nè!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ông có cái gì nghiêm túc để thảo luận?”</p><p>Lớp trưởng đanh mặt thông báo, “Ngày Nhà Giáo sắp tới rồi, để tỏ lòng tri ân với giáo viên, Ủy ban lớp chúng mình đã quyết định sẽ làm thiệp chúc mừng…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chen vào, “Ủy ban lớp ở đâu ra? Không phải chỉ có một mình ông thôi sao? Thứ độc tài còn giả bộ dân chủ làm gì?”</p><p>Lớp trưởng, “… Đây không phải là trọng điểm nha!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Còn tri cái gì ân? Tổng cộng mới dạy được mười ngày.”</p><p>Lớp trưởng, “Lời này không đúng, một ngày làm thầy, cả đời làm cha mà.”</p><p>Lớp trưởng lấy ra một tấm thiệp được vẽ bởi các học sinh chuyên ngành mỹ thuật trong lớp, sau đó long trọng nói, “Ủy ban lớp trao quyền lại cho các cán bộ đại diện môn đến đưa phần tâm ý này cho những giáo viên bộ môn khác.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tưởng tưởng một chút, đệch, mẹ kiếp, đây chẳng phải là muốn tui nhận giặc làm cha sao?</p><p>Cậu ngay lập tức cự tuyệt, “Không đi, người cha này tui từ chối nhận.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đứng ở trước cửa tổ văn phòng Lý Hóa, do dự không muốn bước vào, cậu nghĩ thầm trong bụng, tui là ai, đây là đâu, tại sao tui vẫn phải vác cái mặt đến đây?</p><p>Quào, nhớ ra rồi, cậu là bị tên lớp trưởng hải đăng dân chủ<em> (10)</em> kia làm cho dao động.</p><p>
  <em>(5) PTSD: Là viết tắt của cụm Posttraumatic Stress Disorder – Hậu chấn tâm lý hay Rối loạn stress sau sang chấn thương, là một loại rối loạn tâm lý, tổn thương về mặt tinh thần, biểu hiện bằng các triệu chứng lo âu rõ rệt sau khi phải đương đầu với sự kiện gây tổn thương và vẫn tiếp tục kéo dài sau đó khi sự kiện đã kết thúc từ lâu. Bệnh hay gặp ở những người từng trải qua các biến cố gây ảnh hưởng nghiêm trọng đến sức khỏe tinh thần hoặc thể chất như thiên tai, chiến tranh, bạo hành(bạo hành gia đình, bạo hành tinh thần,…), tai nạn. (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(6) LHR: Viết tắt chữ cái đầu của Lưu Hạo Nhiên (刘昊然 – Liú Hào Rán)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(7) Nguyên văn 美团外卖 – Mĩ Đoàn Ngoại Bán là một app đặt đồ ăn nhanh của Trung Quốc, được chính thức ra mắt vào tháng 11 năm 2013, trụ sở chính đặt ở Bắc Kinh. Mĩ Đoàn Ngoại Bán có tới 250 triệu người dùng, với hơn 2 triệu thương nhân hợp tác, hơn 500.000 nhân viên giao hàng, bao phủ hơn 1300 thành phố, số lượng đặt hàng mỗi ngày lên tới 21 triệu đơn.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(8) Nguyên văn 饿了么- Đói Bụng Chưa là một app đặt đồ ăn nhanh ở Trung Hoa đại lục được điều hành bởi công ty TNHH Công nghệ mạng Lazas (Thượng Hải), thành lập vào tháng 4 năm 2019 bởi cựu sinh viên đại học Giao thông Thượng Hải gồm Trương Húc Hào, Khang Gia, Uông Uyên, Diệp Phong, Tào Văn đồng sáng lập. Tính đến tháng 10 năm 2014, Đói Bụng Chưa đã phủ sóng gần 200 thành phố, liên minh với 180.000 nhà hàng, đặt hàng trung bình mỗi ngày lên tới 1 triệu đơn với hơn 2000 nhân viên. Tới tháng 6 năm 2017, Đói Bụng Chưa bao phủ 2000 thành thị, liên minh với 1.3 triệu nhà hàng với 260 triệu người dùng và hơn 15.000 nhân viên.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(9) KPI – Viết tắt của cụm Key Performance Indicator, là chỉ số dùng để đánh giá tiến độ cũng như hiệu quả khi thực hiện công việc, KPI sẽ giúp chúng ta hiểu rõ một công ty, một đơn vị kinh doanh hay một cá nhân đang thực hiện công việc tốt đến đâu so với các mục tiêu chiến lược đã đề ra.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(10) Nguyên văn 民主灯塔 – Hải đăng dân chủ ý nói chế độ dân chủ của nước Mĩ. Nguồn gốc của câu này được cho là bắt nguồn từ Phúc Âm Matthew 5 trong Kinh Thánh:</em>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“You are the light of the world. A city that is set on a hill cannot be hid. Neither do men light a candle, and put it under a bushel, but on a candle-stick; and it gives light to all that are in the house.”</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Tạm dịch: “Các ngươi là ánh sáng chiếu rọi thế gian. Là thành trì nằm trên một ngọn đồi không cách nào ẩn giấu. Không một ai thắp nến rồi lại ụp nó lên bằng một cái thúng nhưng nếu đặt nó trên một cái đế, ngọn nến sẽ soi sáng toàn bộ ngóc ngách trong ngôi nhà.”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>Toàn bộ đoạn văn này được cho là đang miêu tả ngọn đèn hải đăng, kết hợp với việc giữa những năm 1886 và 1906, Tượng Nữ thần Tự Do đóng vai trò như một ngọn hải đăng để rọi đường cho tàu thuyền đi vào cảng New York. Người Mĩ cho rằng sứ mệnh của họ là làm thăng tiến và bảo vệ nền dân chủ trên toàn thế giới. Từ đó cụm “Hải đăng dân chủ” ra đời.</em>
</p><p>Đưa một tấm thiệp chúc mừng cho giáo viên thôi mà, thật ra cũng chẳng phải chuyện gì to tát.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ dáo dác dòm một chút, Phí Tân đang ngồi gõ gõ bàn phím máy tính.</p><p>Được thôi, đến thì cũng đến rồi.</p><p>Cậu tiến vào, sáp tới cái bàn của Phí Tân, khẽ gọi tên hắn, “Thầy Phí.”</p><p>Phí Tân thấy người đến là cậu chàng, trong lòng cảm thấy vô cùng diệu kì, cái nhìn của hắn dành cho cán bộ môn Hóa lúc này rất phức tạp, hắn vẫn luôn cảm thấy cậu chàng chính là mầm mống của sự tai họa, song bên cạnh đó, hắn cũng cảm thấy giao du với cậu chàng này rất ổn, hệt như một bức tranh phong cảnh trong quãng đời thực tập nhàm chán của hắn vậy.</p><p>Phí Tân hỏi, “Có chuyện gì sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đem vật giấu ở sau lưng lấy ra, cậu chàng dâng lên thiệp chúc mừng sau đó dùng giọng điệu vô cảm như phần mềm Siri để nói, “Ngày lễ vui vẻ.”</p><p>Phí Tân nhận lấy, hắn thậm chí còn hoài nghi cán bộ môn là đang cố ý muốn chỉnh hắn, có một vài món đồ chơi hù người được thiết kế dưới dạng thiệp chúc mừng như thế này.</p><p>Nhưng vừa liếc mắt một cái, hắn thấy ngay bìa của tấm thiệp là một nhân vật được vẽ bằng màu nước, chính là hắn đang đứng giảng bài trên bục giảng, bức tranh vẽ rất đẹp, họa được cái thần của nhân vật.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ giải thích, “Học sinh chuyên mỹ thuật của lớp tụi tui vẽ đó.” Vì không muốn lãng phí tâm huyết của mấy người bạn học này cho nên cậu mới chịu lếch xác đến đây.</p><p>Thầy Trương ngồi đối diện với Phí Tân hiếu kì hỏi, “Thầy Phí, cho tôi xem ké với.”</p><p>Phí Tân xoay thiệp chúc mừng lại, thầy Trương kinh ngạc thốt lên, “Dụng tâm lắm luôn đó.”</p><p>“Đúng vậy nha.” Phí Tân có chút xúc động, hắn nói, “Biết đâu chừng cuộc đời em chỉ trải qua đúng một lần Ngày Nhà Giáo này thôi, thật sự không ngờ tới bản thân sẽ nhận được một phần quà ý nghĩa như vậy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đang tính rời đi, nghe được những lời này, cậu kì quái hỏi, “Tại sao lại chỉ trải qua đúng một lần?”</p><p>Phí Tân không muốn giải thích, hắn cười nói, “Không có gì, cảm ơn cán bộ môn, em hãy thay thầy cảm ơn những bạn học khác nữa nhé, lễ vật này thầy rất yêu thích, thầy nhất định sẽ bảo quản nó thật kĩ để làm kỉ niệm.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ xoay người bước đi, đi được vài bước lại thụt lùi một chút ngó nghiêng vào bên trong văn phòng, cậu nhìn thấy Phí Tân cười tủm tỉm đem tấm thiệp cho mấy vị giáo viên khác coi, dòm tới đây cậu mới an tâm thoát thân.</p><p>Trở về phòng học, cậu nói với lớp trưởng, “Người cha dạy Hóa của ông thu rồi đó.”</p><p>Lớp trưởng, “Thầy ấy có nói gì không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không thèm phản ứng, quay về vị trí của mình, cậu thuật lại những gì mình nghe được trong văn phòng cho bạn cùng  bàn, “Lời ấy của ổng là có ý gì? Là chuẩn bị từ chức không làm nữa hả? Này… Cũng tốt quá ấy chứ.”</p><p>Ngồi cùng bàn, “Ông không biết ư? Thầy Phí là giáo viên thực tập mà.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vẻ mặt mờ mịt, lần đầu tiên nghe nói luôn đó.</p><p>Ngồi cùng bàn nói Phí Tân là sinh viên năm bốn của Dĩnh Đại, đến Thất Trung thực tập một cái học kỳ thôi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nắm được phần trọng tâm của tin tức, “Ông có chắc ổng là sinh viên của Dĩnh Đại không đấy?”</p><p>Ngồi cùng bàn, “Chắc chắn luôn, sinh viên ưu tú là đằng khác.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Mẹ bà, hóa ra chính là ổng!”</p><p>Du Quý Dương từng nói với Vạn Bằng, người mà nó thích hiện đang là sinh viên của Dĩnh Đại.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>Chú thích: Con edit đã phải đi tra Kinh Thánh, 7749 lần cái Baidu và Zhihu, lượn sang tận google nước Mĩ chỉ để tra xem có đúng vậy không. Nhưng bởi vì không theo Đạo cho nên con edit hoàn toàn không biết vốn Anh Ngữ của mình có đủ để dịch đoạn văn trên chính xác nhất có thể hay không. Độc giả nếu có ai theo Đạo và phát hiện ra con edit dịch sai thì vui lòng nhắc nhở sương sương để con edit sửa lại nhé.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Nghệ thuật biến kiểm:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Du Trọng Hạ bối rối quá chừng, Du Quý Dương mù rồi hay gì, nó thật sự thích ông già Phí Tân này hả?</p><p>Vừa khéo giờ nghỉ trưa, Du Quý Dương nhắn cho cậu một cái tin, nói mình nhận được mũ rồi.</p><p>Du Quý Dương:【<em>Cảm ơn anh hai, nhưng mà lần sau ngàn vạn lần đừng mua đồ cho em nữa</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Vết thương của mày thế nào rồi? Có ảnh hưởng đến việc học hành không?</em>】</p><p>Du Quý Dương: 【<em>Tốt lắm, không ảnh hưởng</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Vạn Bằng Điểu chuyển trường rồi</em>.】</p><p>Đầu bên kia báo Du Quý Dương đang nhập văn bản, một lúc lâu sau mới trả lời lại hai chữ: 【<em>Đã biết</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Hai đứa tụi bây như vậy tức là chia tay rồi?</em>】</p><p>Du Quý Dương: 【<em>Ừ</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Chia tay thì tốt, làm biến thái sẽ không có tương lai</em>.】</p><p>Du Quý Dương nhắn lại một câu: 【<em>Chuyện này không có gì là biến thái hết</em>.】</p><p>Vài giây sau Du Quý Dương rút lại tin nhắn.</p><p>Cậu nghĩ thầm, em trai mình rút lại đúng lúc đấy, một kẻ ghê sợ đồng tính luyến ái như cậu thật sự không muốn đôi co nhiều với nó.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bổ sung thêm: 【<em>Trước khi đi thằng Điểu có bảo với tao, mày có nói với nó là mày có người trong lòng rồi, thật hay giả đấy?</em>】</p><p>Du Quý Dương: 【<em>Hai người làm lành rồi?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Không tính.</em>】</p><p>Du Quý Dương: 【<em>Cậu ấy tốt lắm, là em có lỗi với cậu ấy</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Mày được lắm, thẻ người tốt phát 6 (*) như vậy, tao cứ tưởng mày không hiểu cái rắm gì hết, sau này kết hôn rồi cũng không biết bạch bạch bạch (1) ra sao, còn cần tao đến chỉ cho mày đấy.</em>】</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 6: Thông thường ở trong game, nếu muốn khen một ai đó lợi hại, có thao tác tuyệt vời, kĩ năng siêu phàm, người ta sẽ thả một chuỗi 666666, thế nhưng cũng là ở trong game, khi thanh máu của mi đầy ơi là đầy mà lại bị kẻ địch thanh máu gần cạn đánh cho chết không kịp ngáp, người ta cũng thả 666, ý là máu đầy mà cũng để chết, mi cũng lợi hại lắm đó, 666 ở đây có nghĩa là như shit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(1) Tiếng va chạm khi làm tình.</em>
</p><p>Cũng không phải là cậu tinh thông mấy thứ này, mà là trước khi xảy ra chuyện của Vạn Bằng, cậu chưa từng nghĩ đến sẽ có một ngày Du Quý Dương đi trước cậu một bước, cùng người khác hôn môi.</p><p>Trên mạng nói, cứ cách vài giây những người đồng tính nam sẽ nghĩ tới mấy chuyện như vậy một lần cho nên việc lạm dụng chịch xã giao là chuyện hết sức bình thường.</p><p>Bởi vậy, việc giữa Du Quý Dương và Phí Tân…</p><p>Du Quý Dương: 【<em>Anh nói chuyện yêu đương suốt cả ngày, tụi mình bằng tuổi nhau mà, em cũng đâu còn là đứa nhỏ nữa</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Tao với mày sao có thể giống nhau được?</em>】</p><p>Du Quý Dương: 【<em>Có chỗ nào không giống?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Mày đang là học sinh cuối cấp, con tim của mày phải đặt vào trong việc học, những chuyện khác đều là chó má hết, chó má hết! Hiểu chưa?</em>】</p><p>Du Quý Dương: 【<em>Hiểu</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Người kia rốt cuộc là ai thế?</em>】</p><p>Du Quý Dương: 【<em>Anh không quen đâu, người ta là sinh viên, rất tốt bụng, vô cùng ưu tú.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Chuyên ngành Hóa Học chứ gì?</em>】</p><p>Du Quý Dương bỗng dưng im bặt.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thầm nghĩ không tốt, lẽ nào mình đoán trúng rồi?</p><p>Mấy phút sau, em trai cậu mới trả lời lại.</p><p>Du Quý Dương:【<em>Là em đơn phương thầm mến, người ta không hề thích em, anh hai, anh đừng tới làm phiền người ta, em xin anh đó.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hóa đá rồi. Gout thưởng thức của em trai cậu bị làm sao vậy? Đơn phương thầm mến Phí Tân? Thế chi bằng yêu quách Vạn Bằng cho rồi, ít nhất còn biết gốc gác, tuổi cũng xứng.</p><p>Phí Tân đã hai mươi mấy tuổi rồi! Già quá!</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lại tiếp tục suy ngẫm, không đúng nha, hai người này hổng phải quan hệ tình một đêm à? Này là… Mần trước yêu sau hở?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tiếp tục chất vấn: 【<em>Cuối tuần mày đến nhà ổng trả quần áo phải không? Sao mày lại mặc đồ của ổng?</em>】</p><p>Du Quý Dương chậm rì rì trả lời: 【<em>Anh nhìn thấy em ư?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chẳng hiểu mô tê gì: 【<em>Tao đâu có theo dõi mày sao thấy mày được, tự ổng nói đó</em>.】</p><p>Du Quý Dương: 【<em>Ồ</em>.】</p><p>Du Quý Dương: 【<em>Em té ngã vào thùng rác, quần áo bị dơ, người ta đi ngang qua nhìn thấy nên mới tốt bụng cho em mượn đồ để mặc.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【…….. <em>Chỉ có thế? Chỉ thế thôi hả?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Không làm những thứ khác? Hai người không có loại quan hệ bên trong đó sao?</em>】</p><p>Du Quý Dương: 【……….. <em>Anh đang nói cái gì vậy?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đột nhiên ý thức được tất cả chỉ là một sự hiểu lầm, cậu luống cuống tay chân rút lại câu “quan hệ bên trong”, sau đó thẹn quá hóa giận nói.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Thầy Phí đâu có phải là Phẩm Như (2)! Sao mày lại có thể tùy tiện mặc quần áo của ổng!</em>】</p><p>Đến tiết Hóa, Du Trọng Hạ gặp lại Phí Phẩm Như…. Không, không, là thầy giáo Phí, Phí Tân.</p><p>Từ lúc khai giảng cho tới tận bây giờ, cậu luôn nhìn thầy giáo Phí bằng một cái ống kính vạn hoa đầy thành kiến, cứ ngỡ người ta là tên biến thái, còn là một tên biến thái ngay cả học sinh cấp ba cũng không tha.</p><p>Kết quả, … Ha ha ha, vốn là chẳng có gì xảy ra hết.</p><p>Kể từ đó, thầy Phí luôn nghĩ cậu chính là Du Quý Dương, người mà ổng từng vươn tay giúp đỡ thế nhưng lại bị cậu châm chọc, công kích mà chẳng có lấy một lí do, chuyện này nếu nói ra cũng quá ư là mất mặt đi.</p><p>Cơ mà biết trách ai bây giờ? Nếu không phải do buổi lễ chào cờ ngày hôm ấy…</p><p>Ủa? Đúng rồi, tất cả đều tại cô bạn gái cũ xui xẻo kia của cậu!</p><p>Trong lúc toàn trường tiến hành nghi thức chào cờ, cậu ở hành lang nói lời chia tay với cô bạn gái của mình.</p><p>Bồ cũ của Du Trọng Hạ trông rất xinh xắn, học tập cũng không tồi, một đôi mắt to đen lúng liếng, vóc dáng nhỏ gầy, đích xác là hình mẫu lí tưởng nhất trong lòng cậu.</p><p>Cô bạn gái này cái gì cũng tốt ngoại trừ việc lên mạng đọc tiểu thuyết ngôn tình đến ngu người, cả ngày chìm đắm trong &lt;Sự cưng chiều vô hạn của tổng giám đốc độc tài&gt;, &lt;Vương gia lạnh lùng giở trò chiếm đoạt&gt;, &lt;Sủng phi của bạo quân&gt; linh ta linh tinh, không chỉ xem một mình còn dẫn đường link cho Du Trọng Hạ, ý muốn cậu nhấn khen thưởng cho “vợ yêu” của nhỏ.</p><p>Sau khi chia tay cậu có kể với Dương Kha lí do đường ai nấy đi là vì nhỏ đi du lịch ở Hải Nam, làn da trở nên đen thui khiến cậu mất hết hứng thú. Song, nguyên nhân thật sự, cậu lại không có mặt mũi để nói ra.</p><p>Vài ngày cuối cùng trước khi kỳ nghỉ hè kết thúc, cậu phát hiện ra cô bạn này ấy thế mà lại là một nhà văn mạng, nhỏ đang viết một bộ tiểu thuyết có tên là &lt;Học sinh cá biệt sau khi yêu tôi thì tận trung một lòng&gt;, nam chính được gọi là Ngu Chung Há <em>(3)</em>.</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 品如 – Phẩm Như là tên nữ chính trong bộ phim truyền hình Hoa Hồng Có Gai, ở tập 11, trong lúc chồng cô là Hồng Thế Hiền dẫn bồ nhí của mình là Ngãi Lợi về nhà để mây mưa, Ngải Lợi đã mặc đồ của Phẩm Như, còn dùng mĩ phẩm của cổ. Hồng Thế Hiền bước ra thấy bồ nhí mặc đồ của vợ mình nên mới hỏi: “Sao em lại mặc quần áo của Phẩm Như, còn dùng đồ đạc của cô ấy?”. Lúc này Ngãi Lợi mới trả lời rằng, “Nếu muốn kích thích thì phải làm cho tới cùng”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn 虞柊罅 (Ngu Chung Há – Yú zhōng xià) khi phát âm ná ná 俞仲夏 (Du Trọng Hạ – Yú zhòng xià)</em>
</p><p>Được rồi, đây cũng chẳng phải là chuyện gì đó quá to tát, yêu tự sướng là bản chất của thiếu nữ mà. Xuất phát từ lòng hiếu kì cũng như sự tôn trọng dành cho bạn gái của mình, cậu mới lên mạng đọc thử cuốn tiểu thuyết có nam chính từa tựa như cái tên của cậu xem như thế nào.</p><p>Chương đầu tiên lên sàn, bởi vì nam sinh lớp kế bên có liếc mắt nhìn nữ chính một cái cho nên mới bị Ngu Chung Há tẩn cho một trận, khiến cho cậu nam sinh ấy… Toàn thân…Dập nát… Gãy xương…</p><p>Tuy rằng Ngu Chung Há là tên đầu gấu nhưng lại không làm đúng chức nghiệp bắt nạt bạn học, đam mê của gã ta chính là dồn nữ chính vào vách tường 18 lần, đách có chuyện gì làm lại cứ ngắt lấy eo nữ chính rồi tùy tiện đè nữ chính ở một nơi nào đó rồi cưỡng hôn, lại còn dùng một bộ mặt hớn ha hớn hở rêu rao khắp nơi nói “Tiểu tiên nữ nhà tao thật là ngọt”.</p><p>Não của gã nam chính này có vẻ chậm phát triển, nữ chính thân thiết với ai gã đều hoài nghi người ta đang muốn tán tỉnh người của gã, gã luôn cho rằng tất cả đàn ông trên thế gian này đều khao khát tiểu tiên nữ của gã, trong đầu ngoại trừ cưỡng hôn và ghen tuông ra thì chẳng còn gì khác.</p><p>Khi đó cuốn tiểu thuyết ấy vẫn chưa được viết xong, chương mới nhất dừng ở đoạn Ngu Chung Há tức sùi bọt mép khi hay tin người đẹp nhà mình bị đám nữ sinh dằn mặt, chửi bới là “Hồ ly tinh, dám quyến rũ nam thần Ngu Chung Há của tụi tao”, ngay tại trước mặt giáo viên và học sinh toàn trường, cậu nắm lấy eo của nữ chính! Hôn nữ chính ngay trên bục cờ trước sân trường. Sau đó còn ở trước mặt mọi người dõng dạc hô to: Nam Cung Lưu Ly! Là người con gái của Ngu Chung Há tôi đây!</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Nguyện bỏ ngàn vàng mong rửa sạch đôi mắt đã từng xem qua loại tiểu thuyết này.</p><p>Cuối cùng, cậu lật tới lật lui phần chuyên mục bình luận sau đó phát hiện ra mấy ngàn tệ <em>(4)</em> mà mình dành dụm suốt mấy tháng, không dám mua giày thể thao, không nạp tiền vào game đều dùng hết cho việc khen thưởng “Vợ yêu”, mà con mẹ nó “Vợ yêu” chính là bút danh của nhỏ.</p><p>Chi tiền cho bạn gái của mình chẳng phải là chuyện gì đó quá lớn lao, nhưng mẹ kiếp như thế này gọi là lừa đảo đó!!!</p><p>Huống hồ cô bạn này hẹn hò với cậu rõ ràng là để tiếp cận cậu nhằm thu thập tư liệu sống cho việc viết văn mạng của nhỏ, từ đó hoàn thiện cuốn tiểu thuyết tự sáng tác ấy. Cái này rõ mười mươi là RPS <em>(5)</em>!</p><p>Cô bạn này chẳng những đánh chủ ý lên người cậu mà còn có ý dâm luôn với cả bạn bè của cậu nữa… Nam phụ tên là Mặc Kỳ Côn, học sinh ban thể chất, cao một mét tám mươi hai, thích trượt ván, đây chẳng phải là Vạn Bằng à?!</p><p>Thế nên trong ngày đầu tiên của buổi tựu trường, Du Trọng Hạ chính thức nói lời chia tay với bạn gái mình. Cô bạn tự biết mình đuối lý, nhỏ nói sẽ đổi tên cho nam chính, hi vọng cậu đừng nói chuyện này cho ai biết.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đồng ý, hai người cứ xem như là hợp rồi lại tan… Còn chưa kịp chia tay đã bị thầy Triệu, chủ nhiệm khoa tóm sống. Nếu không phải bởi vì bạn gái cũ của mình viết đồng nghiệp văn, cậu sẽ không bị phạt đứng trước mặt mọi người trong tổ văn phòng Lý Hóa. Phí Tân cũng sẽ không hèn hèn mọn mọn<em> (6)</em> hỏi cậu: “Quần áo mà cậu mặc từ trong nhà tôi đi ra đâu rồi?”. Sau đó não của cậu sẽ không tự động duy diễn sai lệch, dẫn đến một trận hiểu lầm Ô Long <em>(7) </em>như vậy.</p><p>Tốt lắm, đã tìm ra kẻ đội nồi thay cho mình… À không, phải là kẻ đầu sỏ gây chuyện mới đúng.</p><p>Chính là cô đó, Nam Cung Lưu Ly!</p><p>“Cán bộ môn.” Phí Tân đứng trên bục giảng nói lời cảnh cáo, “Trong giờ học chớ nên phát ra mấy âm thanh kì quái.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngẩng đầu nhìn Phí Tân, hắn chỉ nói duy nhất một câu rồi tiếp tục quay trở lại giảng bài.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hỏi bạn cùng bàn, “Mới nãy tui tạo ra tiếng hở?”</p><p>Ngồi cùng bàn khe khẽ trả lời, “Thì thầm, nghiến răng nghiến lợi gì đó đã mấy phút rồi, ông làm cái gì thế?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tùy tiện nói, “Tui đang ở kỳ Trúc Cơ <em>(8)</em>, chuẩn bị thăng thiên rồi.”</p><p>
  <em>(4) Cứ 1000 RMB = 3.288.177,33 VNĐ, mấy ngàn tệ chắc cũng tầm 10 triệu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(5) RPS là viết tắt của Real Person Slash, có nghĩa là ghép đôi người thật, hay còn gọi là đồng nghiệp văn.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(6) Nguyên văn 狗狗祟祟 – Phiên âm Hán Việt là cẩu cẩu túy túy, cụm này có nguồn gốc từ một cái ảnh chế con Husky núp ở sau tường hèn mọn, cẩn thận mà quan sát chủ nhân của nó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(7) Nguyên văn 乌龙误会.- Hiểu lầm Ô Long hay Sự kiện Ô Long ý chỉ sự việc hiểu lầm gây ra tổn thất không đáng có.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(8) Nguyên văn 筑基: Đa số các truyện tu tiên chia làm 9 cấp bậc theo thứ tự là Luyện Khí – Trúc Cơ – Kim Đan – Nguyên Anh – Hóa Thần – Luyện Hư – Hợp Thể – Đại Thừa – Độ Kiếp. Trong đó Trúc Cơ được cho là giai đoạn mấu chốt đầu tiên trong quá trình tu luyện.</em>
</p><p>Ngay sau bài giảng, mọi người bắt đầu làm bài tập, cái tên Giang Sở, học sinh chuyên ngành múa kia lại tới tìm Phí Tân hỏi một số đề mục.</p><p>Phí Tân có chút dè chừng cậu nam sinh này, em ấy toàn hỏi những câu trên trời dưới đất, về căn bản là chẳng có chút ý tứ nào muốn học Hóa cả, nhưng bị học sinh hỏi hắn cũng không thể cự tuyệt, vẫn phải đến chỗ của em ấy giảng giải vài lời.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngồi ở dãy cuối cùng xem kịch vui, cậu nghĩ thầm mặc dù chỉ là hiểu lầm nhưng thầy Phí sao lại được mấy đứa ẻo lả yêu thích thế nhỉ? Một Du Quý Dương còn chưa đủ, giờ lại thêm một Giang Sở nữa. Điều đó có phải là một minh chứng cho cái loại khí chất không mấy thẳng này của ổng không?</p><p>Giang Sở ở đầu bên kia khi đã hỏi xong đề mục. “Thầy Phí, Hóa Học thiệt là khó quá à, có rất nhiều vấn đề em hổng hiểu gì hết, em có thể thêm Wechat của thầy để tiện cho việc hỏi bài không?”</p><p>Phí Tân trả lời, “Hoang nghênh em đến văn phòng tìm thầy nếu có gì không hiểu.”</p><p>Giang Sở, “Thầy ơi, thầy keo kiệt lắm luôn.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không có chuyện gì nữa thì ngồi làm bài tập đi.” Hắn chắp tay sau lưng rời khỏi cái bàn của Giang Sở.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đã xem xong trò vui nhưng cái đầu vẫn cứ như bông hoa hướng dương dõi theo Phí Tân vòng tới vòng lui hơn nửa cái lớp học.</p><p>Thẳng cho đến khi Phí Tân tiến lại gần bàn của cậu, nhỏ giọng hỏi, “Cán bộ môn, sao không làm bài tập, em đang làm gì thế hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lại bắt đầu gọi hồn Du Quý Dương, “Thầy Phí ơi, Hóa Học thiệt là khó quá à.”</p><p>Phí Tân nhăn mặt hỏi, “Thế ư? Có muốn thầy phụ đạo một khóa cho em không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nghĩ bụng đâu cần thiết phải vậy, cậu nói, “Thầy ơi, mới nãy thầy đâu có nói như thế, sao tự dưng lần này hào phóng dữ vậy ta?”</p><p>Phí Tân cũng không hào phóng đến mức dạy kèm cho cậu chàng, hắn nói, “Vẫn không chịu làm bài? Trước khi tan học sẽ có bài kiểm tra miệng đấy.”</p><p>“Làm làm làm.” Du Trọng Hạ bắt tay đi kiếm cuốn sách bài tập mà cậu đã vứt ở cái xó nào rồi.</p><p>Phí Tân đã rời đi mà cậu vẫn chưa tìm ra sách bài tập. Đến khi kiểm tra miệng hắn cũng không gọi tên của cậu.</p><p>Giờ nghỉ giải lao, Du Trọng Hạ đang muốn đi tìm bọn Dương Kha chơi đùa trong chốc lát thì bỗng dưng Giang Sở đứng trước mặt của cậu, còn gõ gõ cái bàn.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Gì đấy?”</p><p>Giang Sở, “Mới nãy cậu bắt chước cách nói chuyện của tui đúng không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngạc nhiên hỏi, “Tui bắt chước cậu hồi nào?”</p><p>Giang Sở, “Còn dám nói không? Cả lớp ai ai cũng nghe!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ai nghe?”</p><p>Mọi người xung quanh liếc mắt nhìn nhau, không một ai dám lên tiếng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chẳng ai nghe thấy cả. Tránh ra, đừng chắn đường của tui.”</p><p>Cậu duỗi tay ra, bản thân mình chẳng dùng mấy phần lực đã đem một Giang Sở gầy như cây trúc đẩy hẳn sang một bên.</p><p>Giang Sở suýt chút nữa là đụng trúng tấm bảng đen ở đằng sau, lúc này mặt cậu ta đỏ phừng phừng, “Du Trọng Hạ, cậu khinh người quá đáng!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cảm thấy vô cùng nực cười, “Cái này mà gọi là khinh người sao? Tao phải động thủ thì mày mới chịu dừng phải không?”</p><p>Giang Sở, “… Cậu muốn làm gì?”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu nổi giận đùng đùng tiến vào văn phòng tổ Lý Hóa, ông cầm lấy cốc giữ nhiệt uống ực ực vài hớp, bộ dạng này chắc là mới vừa răn đe xong học trò.</p><p>Mấy vị giáo viên khác hỏi, “Xảy ra chuyện gì thế ạ?”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu, “Nhóm học trò thể chất của ban 18, mới vừa đuổi được một thằng thủ lĩnh, còn bị tôi hung hăng cảnh cáo vài ngày thế mà giờ lại tiếp tục gây chuyện! Một đám người khinh khi một đứa, em học sinh kia quậy banh lên nói muốn đi kiểm tra thương tích rồi còn kêu sẽ gọi cho bố mẹ đến, suốt cả ngày kéo thêm rắc rối cho tôi! Kẻ cầm đầu lần này chính là học trò của ban 19, Du Trọng Hạ!”</p><p>Mấy vị giáo viên lại tiếp tục hỏi, “Vậy phải xử lí ra sao?”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu, “Mấy đứa tham gia đều bị phạt đứng ngoài hành lang, em học sinh bị đánh cũng học ban 19, thầy Tiết mang tới phòng y tế rồi.”</p><p>Phí Tân đi một chuyến tới phòng thí nghiệm Hóa Học, từ dưới lầu bước lên, hắn thấy dãy hành lang đứng một loạt người, ngoại trừ Du Trọng Hạ, còn lại đều ở ban 18.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ và Dương Kha đứng kế bên nhau, hai người còn hớn ha hớn hở nói chuyện phiếm, thấy hắn đi lên mới ngậm miệng lại.</p><p>Phí Tân đoán bọn chúng lại sinh sự nên mới hỏi, “Sao mấy đứa lại đứng ở ngoài này? Làm chuyện gì xấu rồi hử?”</p><p>Một cậu học trò ban thể chất nói, “Chủ nhiệm Triệu kêu tụi em đứng, tụi em không làm gì hết, chỉ giỡn thôi ạ.”</p><p>“Giỡn đến phát hỏa luôn à?”</p><p>Hắn tiếp tục bước lên bậc thang cấp, lúc đi ngang qua Du Trọng Hạ thì có liếc mắt nhìn một cái.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nghi ngờ Phí Tân là đang vui sướng khi người gặp họa, cậu quát lên, “Nhìn cái gì mà nhìn? Chưa thấy người bị phạt đứng bao giờ sao?”</p><p>“Chưa từng thấy.” Phí Tân học theo giọng điệu của Du Quý Dương, “Nhìn người ta bị phạt đứng, vui vẻ lắm luôn ó.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phí Tân chắp tay sau lưng, bước lên từng bậc cầu thang, quẹo một cái, tiến vào văn phòng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, … Cái loại người gì đây? Hơn hai mươi tuổi đầu, già mà không nên nết.</p><p>Cậu tức giận đến mức ngả người ra sau, nhóm học trò ban thể chất ở bên này lại đang thì thầm to nhỏ thảo luận về thầy giáo Phí.</p><p>“Ê, ê, ê, tụi mày có thấy đôi giày thể thao mà thầy Phí đang mang không?”</p><p>“Hình như hôm qua ổng mang một đôi khác thì phải.”</p><p>“Đôi kia là loại AJ <em>(*)</em> đồng thương hiệu, rất phổ biến, màu của đôi hôm nay mới mẻ hơn nhiều, trước đây tao chưa từng thấy người nào mang qua.”</p><p>“Tụi mày đoán thử xem nếu rủ ổng đi đánh bóng rổ liệu ổng có đi không?”</p><p>“Biết đâu chừng ổng là kiểu thích sưu tập giày thôi, không biết chơi bóng đâu.”</p><p>“Không thể nào, tao nghĩ ổng biết đánh đó, tụi mày hãy nhìn cơ thể của ổng đi, lỡ đâu biết chơi, hôm nào hỏi ổng thử coi sao?”</p><p>“Tụi mày có đứa nào thấy ổng đi con xe Colnago <em>(1) </em>trong hai ngày vừa rồi không?”</p><p>“Có tao, có tao, sợi carbon <em>(2)</em> đã được độ lại, thoạt nhìn trông đắt lắm.”</p><p>“Nhìn thấy từ xa, chắc là Colnago, thương hiệu này chính là vua của tất cả loại xe đạp địa hình đó, đắt đỏ là lẽ dĩ nhiên.”</p><p>“Cũng tại tụi mày không thèm quan tâm đến ai, tới chủ động tạo quan hệ đi, trở nên thân thiết với ổng thì có thể mượn xe của ổng lái một vòng rồi!”</p><p>“Thế sao mày không đi đi?”</p><p>“Mày đi, mày đi đi.”</p><p>“Vẫn là mày thích hợp nhất.”</p><p>“Tao đâu phải loại mặt dày, mày đấy, mày đi đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “?????”</p><p>Cậu giận dữ nói, “Ai không biết còn tưởng tụi mày đang thương lượng xem nên tán cô nào đấy! Tụi mày bị bệnh hay gì? Một bầy đực rựa lại đi coi trọng một ông thầy giáo.”</p><p>Nhóm học trò ban thể chất đồng loạt ôm tim mà khóc <em>(3)</em>, cay đắng kêu lên, “Thập Ngũ, ông không hiểu đâu!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ khinh thường nói, “Tao không hiểu cái gì? Tụi mày không những coi trọng giày của thầy Phí mà ngay cả xe của người ta tụi mày cũng dòm, tụi mày nhìn lại tiền đồ của tụi mày đi.”</p><p>Dương Kha lên tiếng, “Không chỉ có nhiêu đó, tụi tui còn coi trọng con người của thầy Phí nữa, tụi tui muốn dụ dỗ ổng đến chơi bóng với tụi tui, nhưng mà tạm thời xấu hổ quá không biết nên mở miệng ra sao.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Muốn đánh bóng thế sao không rủ tao? Tay tao lành rồi nè!”</p><p>
  <em>(*) AJ – Viết tắt của hãng Air Jordan, là thương hiệu giày dép và trang thiết bị thể thao được thành lập, thiết kế và sản xuất riêng dành riêng cho Michael Jordan bởi một nhánh của Nike có tên thương mại là “Jordan Brand”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(1) Colnago: Một hãng xe đạp địa hình nổi tiếng của Ý.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 碳纤 – Sợi carbon thường được làm từ 1 chất gọi là polyacrylanitrile (PAN). Các chất sơ PAN được nấu ở nhiệt độ rất cao, đốt cháy tất các các vật chất phi carbon để lại 1 loạt các sợi carbon dài, rất mỏng. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn: 西子捧心 – Phiên âm Hán Việt là Tây Tử phủng tâm, ý chỉ bệnh trạng của những mỹ nhân, xưa kia có nàng Tây Thi lúc nàng buồn khổ thường ôm tim nhíu mày, dẫu rằng như vậy trông nàng vẫn cứ đẹp ngất ngây.</em>
</p><p>Bóng rổ là cái môn mà cậu chỉ biết đánh qua loa chứ không giỏi mấy, người khác tụ tập chơi bóng thường sẽ không rủ cậu, hơn nữa học kỳ này tay phải của cậu lại bị thương thế nên chẳng một ai muốn gọi cậu chơi cùng.</p><p>Dương Kha nói một cách uyển chuyển, “Thập Ngũ, cậu tính nhẩm một tí đi. Giữa cậu với thầy Phí ai cao hơn?”</p><p>Học trò ban thể chất A +1, “Giữa ông với thầy Phí ai chân dài hơn?”</p><p>Học trò ban thể chất B +2, “Giữa ông với thầy Phí ai tay dài hơn?”</p><p>Học trò ban thể chất C +3, “Giữa ông với thầy Phí ai có sức bật tốt hơn?”</p><p>Còn lại một cậu cuối cùng, khỏi phải nói, mạnh mẽ góp đủ +4. “Giữa ông với thầy Phí ai đẹp trai hơn?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “??????”</p><p>Mấy cái vế trước nào là chân dài, tay dài đều là sự thật khách quan không thể chối bỏ, sức bật của Phí Tân cậu chưa từng thấy qua nên miễn cưỡng không tính vào, thế cái vế cuối cùng là ý gì đấy?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ phát ra tiếng rít gào từ tận sâu linh hồn, “Tui bây là đang thèm khát cơ thể của thầy Phí!”</p><p>Nhóm học trò ban thể chất ấy vậy mà lại vô liêm sỉ gật đầu, “Đúng thế! Chả nhẽ lại không?”</p><p>Phía bên này, Phí Tân trở lại văn phòng và nghe những gì đã xảy ra, chiều nay có khá nhiều tiết Lý, Hóa, trong phòng làm việc lúc này chỉ còn lại hắn, chủ nhiệm Triệu và một người cô giáo bình thường ít khi nói chuyện.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu vẫn còn tức giận, cứ cằn nhằn mãi không thôi, “Khai giảng mới được vài ngày thế mà bao nhiêu sự kiện bạo lực lại liên tục diễn ra, nhóm học sinh ban thể chất cùng với kẻ cầm đầu Du Trọng Hạ, nhất định phải chỉnh đốn nghiêm khắc.”</p><p>Giang Sở và Du Trọng Hạ vốn là người không chung một đường, dựa vào cái tính cách ưa phóng đại, thùng rỗng kêu to <em>(4) </em>ngày thường của Giang Sở, hắn thật sự không cho rằng Du Trọng Hạ sẽ xuống tay với cậu ta.</p><p>
  <em>(4) Nguyên văn 雷声大雨点小 – Phiên âm Hán Việt là “Lôi thanh đại vũ điểm tiểu”, tức là sấm thì to mà mưa thì nhỏ, ý chỉ những người trước khi bắt đầu làm việc gì đó thì lớn tiếng phô trương, đến khi bắt tay vào làm lại chẳng làm được bao nhiêu.</em>
</p><p>“Em thì nghĩ không hẳn là đánh thật đâu ạ, cán bộ môn của em tuy rằng tiếng xấu đồn xa nhưng thật ra cậu ấy chỉ nói nhiều thôi, sẽ không vô duyên vô cớ đánh bạn học, biết đâu chừng chỉ là đừa giỡn thôi.”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu nói, “Dù có đùa cũng không nên hù bạn học thành ra như thế, người ta có đồng ý đi theo bọn họ chơi đùa sao? Đùa giỡn là khi cả hai bên đồng thuận mới gọi là đùa giỡn, còn đơn phương lôi bạn học ra tìm niềm vui, sao có thể giống nhau được?”</p><p>Phí Tân hiểu quan điểm này của chủ nhiệm Triệu, hắn nói, “Thế nhưng vẫn phải hỏi cho rõ ràng, là do đùa giỡn không biết chừng mực hay thật sự là bạo lực học đường, tính chất của hai cái này hoàn toàn khác nhau.”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu ngẫm nghĩ rồi mới lên tiếng, “Cũng đúng, không thiên vị cũng sẽ không bỏ qua.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hoàn toàn không động thủ đánh Giang Sở, càng không có suy nghĩ muốn đánh cậu ta. Cậu chẳng qua chỉ kêu đám thể chất nhóm Dương Kha tóm chặt tứ chi của Giang Sở sau đó nhấc lên, giống như lúc thường bọn họ vẫn hay giỡn với nhau như vậy, khiến cho cậu ta té phịch xuống thôi, không hơn.</p><p>Đâu ai ngờ Giang Sở chưa từng thấy qua tình huống này bao giờ, cậu ta không hiểu ý bọn họ, mới vừa bị vây một cái đã tự bảo vệ mình bằng cách lăn lộn khóc um sùm cả lên, khóc đến nỗi trời long đất lở khiến cho cả đám bọn họ mờ mịt chẳng hiểu gì, còn chưa kịp bàn bạc xem bước kế tiếp nên làm sao thì chủ nhiệm Triệu đã nghe thấy động tĩnh mà tìm đến.</p><p>Cả đám không hề xuống tay với Giang Sở, cậu ta tự mình lăn lộn cả người dính toàn đất, còn không cẩn thận đập cả đầu xuống dưới, lúc nhìn thấy chủ nhiệm Triệu cậu ta ngay lập tức gân cổ lên nói có kẻ muốn đánh mình, còn quậy banh nói phải báo cho phụ huynh biết để họ đưa cậu ta đi kiểm tra thương tích.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ và những người khác không đặt chuyện này ở trong lòng, vừa đứng ở hành lang chịu phạt vừa luyên thuyên cho vơi ngày đây.</p><p>Hết tán gẫu về thầy giáo Phí lại chuyển sang một cô đàn em lớp 10, nói lớp 10 ban nào đấy có một cô bé rất dễ thương, dáng vẻ trông rất giống Hatsune Miku <em>(5)</em>.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thiệt hay giỡn vậy? Tao chưa thấy bao giờ.”</p><p>Cậu học trò ban thể chất mở đầu chủ đề nói, “Dĩ nhiên là thật rồi, không tin lát nữa ông chạy lên dãy lầu của lớp 10 mà coi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nếu không đúng sự thật thế chẳng phải uổng công tao đi một chuyến à?”</p><p>Đối phương nói, “Cược một ly Một Chút Xíu<em> (6)</em>, khách quan, công tâm, thật sự giống vô cùng luôn.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ok! Chờ hết tiết tao sẽ lên đó nhìn, không giống thì mày mời, giống thì tao mời.”</p><p>Dương Kha, “Không được! Người xem cũng phải có một phần chứ, tụi tui cũng muốn uống Một Chút Xíu!”</p><p>Một số người còn lại, “Một Chút Xíu! Một Chút Xíu! Một Chút Xíu!”</p><p>Cả đám ồn ào đến mức ngồi trong phòng làm việc còn nghe thấy, chủ nhiệm Triệu đang nhận điện thoại, phẫn nộ gầm lên, “Lại làm cái gì thế hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Chủ nhiệm, thầy cứ bận việc đi ạ, để em ra ngoài xem.”</p><p>Hắn từ trong văn phòng bước ra, sau đó thở dài một tiếng, đám nam sinh đồng loạt ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn.</p><p>“Vì cớ làm sao đã phạt đứng rồi mà vẫn còn nghĩ đến chuyện ăn uống vậy?” Phí Tân nhỏ giọng nói, “Một Chút Xíu mất bao nhiêu tiền? Hỉ Trà <em>(7)</em> của thầy gấp 10 lần nè.”</p><p>
  <em>(5) Nguyên văn 版初音未来 – Phiên âm Hán Việt là Sơ Âm Vị Lai tức Hatsune Miku, Hatsune Miku trong tiếng nhật có nghĩa là “Âm nhạc của tương lai”, đây là vocaloid do Hãng Crypton Future Media (CFM) sản xuất và hiện nay Hatsune Miku dẫn đầu cho một xu hướng âm nhạc mới: Những ca sĩ được tạo ra từ máy tính và trở thành biểu tượng của những người hâm mộ truyện tranh tại Nhật Bản.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(6) Nguyên văn 一点点 – Một Chút Xíu gia nhập liên minh chuỗi thương hiệu trà sữa vào năm 1994. Mới ban đầu nó chỉ là một quán nước giải khát ở ven khu vực Đài Nam của Đài Loan, không hề có tên hay nhãn hiệu, về sau bởi vì tình trạng buôn bán phát đạt mới chuyển sang hình thức cửa tiệm, tới năm 1997 bắt đầu thành lập chi nhánh, năm 2010 chính thức du nhập vào Thượng Hải, Trung Quốc.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(7) Nguyên văn 喜茶, là một chuỗi đồ uống trà của Trung Quốc được thành lập vào năm 2012 và có trụ sở tại quận Nam Sơn, Thâm Quyến. Khởi đầu là một cửa hàng nhỏ tên là “trà hoàng gia ở thành phố Giang Môn, tỉnh Quảng Đông, thương hiệu nhanh chóng mở rộng sang các thành phố khác ở Quảng Đông và Trung Quốc.</em>
</p><p>Những nam sinh khác cười rộ lên, riêng Du Trọng Hạ sắc mặt vẫn lạnh tanh, cậu vẫn còn ghi hận việc mới ban nãy thầy Phí học mình giả giọng của Du Quý Dương.</p><p>Phí Tân sau khi giỡn xong thì ngay lập tức nói, “Đừng quậy nữa, im lặng chút.”</p><p>Hắn vừa dứt lời, dưới lầu vang lên từng trận âm thanh cộc cộc cộc của giày cao gót, dồn dập tiến lại gần đây.</p><p>Nữ giáo viên trong trường rất hiếm người mang giày cao gót, đứng giảng suốt mấy tiết liền thật sự quá mệt mỏi, cho dù có mang cũng sẽ chọn loại thấp nhất, gót giầy tạo ra tiếng lớn như vậy đúng là chưa từng nghe qua.</p><p>Người đi lên quả nhiên là một vị nữ sĩ xa lạ, cách ăn mặc trông như một quý bà, tay cầm một cái ví, nhìn bộ dạng hẳn là phụ huynh của ai đó rồi.</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Phụ huynh à? Hiện tại đang là giờ lên lớp, không thể…”</p><p>Hắn còn chưa nói hết câu, vị phu nhân này đã giơ tay chỉ về nhóm học trò đứng xung quanh, mày nhướng lên rồi nói, “Tụi mi chính là mấy đứa… Côn đồ học ban thể dục phải không?”</p><p>Giờ thì biết rồi, đây là mẹ của Giang Sở.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lên tiếng, “Cháu là côn đồ chuyên ngành phát thanh viên.”</p><p>Nhóm học trò ban thể chất cười hớn ha hớn hở.</p><p>Phí Tân bước lên muốn mời người vào trong văn phòng, hắn hỏi, “Cô là mẹ của Giang Sở đúng không ạ?”</p><p>Mẹ của Giang Sở không thèm để ý tới hắn, bà cầm lấy chiếc ví da trên tay đánh vào người của cậu nam sinh thể chất đứng gần nhất, cậu nam sinh kia trốn sang một bên nên không bị đánh vào mặt chỉ bị đập đến bả vai một chút, cậu nam sinh bị đau kêu lên một tiếng.</p><p>Vị phu nhân này sau khi công kích thành công thì chuyển hướng sang một cậu nam sinh khác.</p><p>Phí Tân vội vàng ngăn lại, “Bình tĩnh! Có chuyện gì từ từ nói! Chớ có xúc động như vậy!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ dòm một màn đánh người của ả đàn bà này, cậu ngay lập tức nghĩ đến mẹ của mình là Trác Vân, đây chẳng phải cũng chung một hội với mấy bà mẹ điên sao? Mẹ cậu cậu còn đách sợ chứ đừng nói tới ả đàn bà lạ hoắc này.</p><p>Mẹ của Giang Sở nghe nói con trai cưng của mình ở trường học bị “ức hiếp” nên mới liên tưởng tới mấy cái tin bạo lực học đường gần đây, bà cứ nghĩ quá mọi chuyện lên dẫn đến cảm xúc nhất thời cũng bị kích động theo.</p><p>Phí Tân tuổi hãy còn trẻ nhìn không ra dáng vẻ của một người giáo viên, bà bị hắn cản cũng chẳng thèm kiềm chế lại vẫn cứ tiếp tục giơ lên chiếc ví da cứng rắn kia, đến ngay cả chướng ngại vật cản đường bà là Phí Tân bà cũng đánh, may là hắn phản ứng nhanh nhạy nếu không đã bị bà đập cho vỡ đầu.</p><p>Cậu nam sinh mới vừa rồi bị mẹ của Giang Sở đánh trúng bả vai hiện tại đang phát khùng lên, cậu ta muốn tiến lên so kèo cao thấp với bà dì này, những nam sinh khác sợ chuyện bé xé ra to, gấp gáp ngăn lại cậu ta.</p><p>Bên ngoài hành lang loạn thành một nùi, Dương Kha mắt thấy tình huống không ổn, nhanh chóng chạy tới văn phòng tìm những giáo viên khác.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vọt tới phía sau Phí Tân, một tay chống trên bả vai của hắn, bật người nhảy lên.</p><p>Phí Tân đứng đối diện với mẹ của Giang Sở, bà cũng chẳng thèm nghe lời hắn nói chỉ mãi càm ràm quở trách nhà trường kỉ luật không nghiêm để xảy ra vấn nạn bạo lực học đường, vân vân và mây mây. Hắn chưa từng gặp phải tình huống như vậy trong đời, giờ phút này hắn cảm thụ sâu sắc thế nào gọi là tú tài gặp quan binh, có lý cũng phải câm miệng <em>(8)</em>, mẹ của Giang Sở khiến cho hắn bó tay toàn tập, lại còn phải né tránh đòn công kích từ chiếc ví da, trong lòng hắn không ngừng than khổ nghĩ bụng tại sao chủ nhiệm Triệu vẫn chưa xuất hiện, thầy mà không đến hắn sẽ phải vì sự nghiệp giáo dục mà hiến dâng sinh mệnh tuổi trẻ mất. Nghề giáo viên thật sự dành cho con người sao, trời ơi, thảm quá…</p><p>
  <em>(8) Nguyên văn 秀才遇到兵有理说不清 – Ngụ ý của câu tục ngữ này chính là: Mây tầng nào ở với mây tầng đó, ngưu tầm ngưu mã tầm mã. Thành phần trí thức đụng phải dân quê mùa, trong lúc giao tiếp sẽ xuất hiện một vài vấn đề, nhân sinh quan bất đồng, phương thức biểu đạt cũng bất đồng, kết quả “binh lính” không hiểu “tú tài” nói gì mà “tú tài” cũng không hiểu “binh lính” nói gì.</em>
</p><p>Bỗng nhiên, Phí Tân phát giác ra vai mình trở nên nặng hơn, phía trên đỉnh đầu vươn ra một bàn tay, vèo một phát! Đoạt lấy chiếc ví da mà mẹ của Giang Sở dùng để múa may quay cuồng.</p><p>Phí Tân, … Thiếu hiệp, tài nghệ không tồi.</p><p>Mẹ của Giang Sở sửng sốt không thôi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tay không đoạt đồ, cầm chắc vũ khí hạt nhân của đối phương, sau đó thuận thế khoát lên trên bả vai của Phí Tân, cậu chàng thò mặt ra khỏi lưng của hắn, nói “lêu lêu lêu” với mẹ của Giang Sở.</p><p>Mẹ của Giang Sở cười khẩy một tiếng, khoe ra móng tay!</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ và Phí Tân không hẹn mà cùng nhau ngửa ra phía sau, né tránh một đòn cào động con mẹ nó trời của mẹ Giang Sở.</p><p>Mẹ của Giang Sở cào hụt tức đến nổ phổi, bà giương mắt nhìn về phía sau, chủ nhiệm Triệu vội vã chạy lại đây, bà ngay tại chỗ ngồi xuống bắt đầu gào khóc, “Trường học của mấy người dạy dỗ học trò thành cái dạng gì thế? Bắt nạt bạn học, ngay cả phụ huynh cũng dám đánh! Một đám côn đồ, không một chút lễ phép, không một chút gia giáo!”</p><p>Điều này làm Phí Tân cực kì khó xử, thật giống như hắn khinh khi nữ sĩ nhà người ta, “Dì à, dì trước tiên cứ đứng dậy đã.”</p><p>Hắn còn muốn tiến lên đỡ người.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đứng đằng sau ôm chặt lấy Phí Tân, mặt cậu chàng đặt trên bả vai của hắn, cười toe toét nói, “Dì ơi, dì thấy con trông chính chắn, phong độ thế thôi chứ con vẫn là trẻ vị thành niên đó, hì hì.”</p><hr/><p>THÔNG BÁO: Mai mị chạy xe máy lên Đà Lạt chơi rồi, thế nên trong vòng 3 ngày mị không có đăng chương mới được nha, hẹn gặp mọi người sau 3 ngày nữa. =]]</p><p>P.S Ôm rồi, cuối cùng cũng ôm rồi, thánh thần thiên địa, ôm rồi. =]]</p><hr/><p>Hãng Colgano:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Miku:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Trà sữa Một Chút Xíu:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hỉ Trà:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Khi nghe Du Trọng Hạ nói những lời như vậy, chủ nhiệm Triệu nóng nảy quát lên, “Nói bậy bạ gì đó!”</p><p>Ông đang lo lắng việc gặp phải bậc phụ huynh cực đoan không chịu nói lý đem chuyện bé xé ra to, quay đầu lại còn phải răn đe đứa học trò không biết giữ mồm giữ miệng này.</p><p>Trước kia đã từng xảy ra tiền lệ rồi, trong lúc đùa giỡn mấy đứa trẻ con xảy ra mâu thuẫn, hai đứa nhóc không bị thương tích gì nhưng bố mẹ đôi bên lại cảm thấy con cái của mình chịu thiệt thế nên nhất quyết không chịu buông tha. Họ đăng lên vòng bạn bè và Weibo, “Cho hấp thụ ánh sáng” vụ việc nhà trường bao che lấp liếm, còn đưa ra thuyết âm mưu, phán đoán, thậm chí bịa đặt nói đối phương là “Cậu ấm cô chiêu X” khiến cho giới truyền thông truyền thống và giới truyền thông mạng xã hội lũ lượt kéo đến. Cuối cùng, từ một câu chuyện nhỏ lại trở thành một cái vấn đề to lớn vô cùng.</p><p>Tóm lại những tình huống như thế luôn có thể khơi mào ngôn từ nhạy cảm nhất của dư luận, thường thấy nhất nằm không ngoài mấy chữ “Bạo lực học đường”, “Luật bảo vệ trẻ vị thành niên”. Thật ra trong việc này, nhà trường, giáo viên chủ nhiệm và chủ nhiệm khoa chính là những đối tượng xui xẻo nhất.</p><p>Hiện tại, cảm xúc của chủ nhiệm Triệu viết hết cả lên mặt: Đừng! Đụng! Tôi!</p><p>Mẹ của Giang Sở vốn chỉ gào to chứ chẳng khóc lóc gì, lúc này bà ta gào không nổi nữa, chủ nhiệm Triệu bước tới gần muốn đỡ bà ta, bà ta lại vờ như không nhìn thấy, tự mình dựa vào tường đứng dậy rồi trừng mắt liếc Du Trọng Hạ một cái.</p><p>Cậu chàng bày ra vẻ mặt cực kì vô tội, “Dì hung dữ lắm luôn nha nha nha.” Nói xong thì ngay lập tức núp ở phía sau lưng của Phí Tân.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu coi như Du Trọng Hạ không tồn tại, sau khi đoạt lại cái ví da từ trong tay của cậu chàng, ông mời mẹ của Giang Sở bước vào bên trong văn phòng, bà ta đã khôi phục lại dáng vẻ đoan trang thường thấy của một quý phụ, sải chân đi theo ông.</p><p>Ngoài hành lang lúc bấy giờ chỉ còn lại Phí Tân cùng vài đứa học trò.</p><p>Phí Tân mở miệng nói với Du Trọng Hạ, kẻ vẫn đang víu ở sau lưng hắn, “Em buông ra đi nha nha nha.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lúng túng lùi về sau rồi nói, “Không biết nha thì đừng có nha, anh nha nghe gớm quá.”</p><p>Nhóm học trò ban thể chất lên tiếng khiển trách, “Du Thập Ngũ! Sao ông lại nói như thế với thầy Phí của tụi tui?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…” Mẹ bà, đám trơ tráo tụi bây.</p><p>“Cái gì gọi là thầy Phí của tụi mày? Thầy Phí là của lớp tụi tao.” Cậu chắn ở giữa Phí Tân và đám học trò ban thể chất, cây ngay không sợ chết đứng mà nói, “Tao là cán bộ đại diện môn nè! Tụi mày là ai thế?”</p><p>Phí Tân: ??? Cán bộ môn, lúc trước cậu đâu có nói như vậy.</p><p>Trong phòng làm việc, chủ nhiệm Triệu vừa trấn an mẹ của Giang Sở vừa giải thích chuyện xảy ra không nghiêm trọng như những gì bà ta đang nghĩ.</p><p>Giang Sở cũng đã được chủ nhiệm lớp của mình là thầy Tiết dẫn từ phòng y tế trở về, vừa nhìn thấy mẹ mình, cậu sợ còn hơn cả lúc bị Du Trọng Hạ giở trò khiến mình ngã phịch xuống đất nữa, cậu hỏi, “Mẹ? Sao mẹ lại tới đây? Chẳng phải con đã nói mẹ đừng tới rồi à?”</p><p>Mẹ của Giang Sở, “Mẹ không nên đến? Mẹ không đến! Con có bản lĩnh giải quyết chuyện này không?”</p><p>Phí Tân từ bên ngoài tiến vào vừa khéo nghe thấy mẹ của Giang Sở cao giọng rống lên những lời như vậy, da đầu hắn tê rần, thật sự muốn quay trở ra.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu kêu tên hắn, “Thầy Phí, gọi Du Trọng Hạ vô đây.”</p><p>“Gọi em vào kìa.” Phí Tân đi đến dãy hành lang kêu Du Trọng Hạ một tiếng, còn cảnh cáo cậu, “Vào trong nhớ nói ít lại, đừng nên gây thêm phiền phức.”</p><p>Cậu chàng kéo khóa đồng phục lên sát cổ, hai tay nhét túi, thờ ơ đáp, “Đừng lo, chuyện nhỏ ấy mà.”</p><p>Dương Kha cầm đầu đám học trò ban thể chất, vỗ tay bốp bốp, vui vẻ tiễn đưa ông hoàng của sự ngầu lòi.</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Trong phòng làm việc, chủ nhiệm Triệu và mẹ của Giang Sở đang ngồi, còn Giang Sở thì đứng trước mặt của hai người, cậu vừa nhìn thấy Du Trọng Hạ tiến vào bèn nhường chỗ sang bên cạnh, Du Trọng Hạ bước đến đứng vững vàng rồi nở một nụ cười quyến rũ với cậu.</p><p>Giang Sở, “…”</p><p>Mẹ của Giang Sở tức giận nói, “Giờ là lúc nào rồi còn cười được?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ trả lời, “Karl Marx <em>(*)</em> từng nói, cậu bé hay cười vận may sẽ đến.”</p><p>Mẹ của Giang Sở, “…”</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 马克思 – Phiên âm Hán Việt là Mã Khắc Tư, ông là một nhà triết học, nhà kinh tế học, nhà sử học, nhà xã hội học, nhà lý luận chính trị, nhà báo và nhà cách mạng người Đức gốc Do Thái. (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu vội vàng lên tiếng, “Chúng ta hãy làm sáng tỏ mọi chuyện trước đã, giữa bạn học với nhau không nên tồn tại xích mích, mở ra nút thắt là ổn rồi.”</p><p>Mẹ của Giang Sở nói với con trai mình. “Con đừng sợ, cứ ăn ngay nói thật, có mẹ ở chỗ này, không ai dám bắt nạt con đâu.”</p><p>Giang Sở ngó chừng Du Trọng Hạ rồi nói, “Chuyện là… Cậu ấy bắt chước cách nói năng của con, con bảo cậu ấy đừng có học theo con thế là cậu ấy đẩy con một cái, xém tí nữa va vào tấm bảng đen…”</p><p>Mẹ của Giang Sở gấp gáp hỏi, “Đụng trúng chỗ nào rồi?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mở miệng, “Xém tí nữa tức là chưa va vào. Dì à, bằng cấp của dì thế nào đấy?”</p><p>Mẹ của Giang Sở, “…”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu, “Khụ, Giang Sở, em kể tiếp đi.”</p><p>Giang Sở bổ sung, “Sau đó Du Trọng Hạ kêu đám học sinh ban thể chất đến đánh con…”</p><p>Mẹ của Giang Sở ngay lập tức chen vào, bà lên án nói với về phía những giáo viên đang làm việc của mình ở xung quanh, “Nghe một chút đi! Mấy người đến nghe một chút đi! Một người ức hiếp con tôi còn chưa đủ, lại dám gọi thêm người tới đánh hội đồng nó!”</p><p>Vài vị giáo viên khác bận việc, rời khỏi văn phòng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lên tiếng, “Nhưng tụi cháu hổng có đánh cậu ấy nha.”</p><p>Mẹ của Giang Sở, “Còn nói dối? Nó nói các cậu đánh nó!”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu hỏi Giang Sở, “Giang Sở, bọn họ có đánh em không?”</p><p>Giang Sở, “… Vẫn chưa ạ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Dì nhìn coi, cháu đã nói là không có rồi mà.”</p><p>Giang Sở, “Thế sao cậu lại học cách nói của tui, là do cậu gây sự trước.”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu kì quái hỏi, “Học cách nói chuyện cũng được tính là gây sự hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ. “Em không có học theo cậu ấy.”</p><p>Giang Sở, “Cậu có!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tôi học cậu như nào? Cậu học thử cái cách tôi học câu coi sao?”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu, “Chớ có làm con búp bê rỗng ruột <em>(1)</em>!”</p><p>Mẹ của Giang Sở nghe nhưng lại không hiểu, “Có ý gì?”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu, “Thuật ngữ, thuật ngữ thôi.”</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 套娃 – Búp bê rỗng ruột hay còn gọi là Búp bê Matryoska, là một loại búp bê đặc trưng của Nga, gồm những con búp bê rỗng ruột có kích thước từ lớn đến nhỏ. Con búp bê nhỏ nhất sẽ được đựng trong lòng con búp bê lớn hơn nó một chút, cứ thế cho đến con lớn nhất. Đây là một thuật ngữ mạng ý nói đừng có lặp lại lời người khác như một cái máy rập khuôn, sáo rỗng. Tại vì ở trên Du Trọng Hạ cứ học n+1 thế nên thầy Triệu mới quở.</em>
</p><p>Giang Sở cáu kỉnh giậm chân nói với Du Trọng Hạ, “Cậu bắt chước cách tui nói chuyện với thầy Phí, tui nói Hóa Học khó quá, cậu cũng nói Hóa Học khó quá với thầy ấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đây chẳng phải là cách nói toàn dân à? Với cả chỉ có tổng cộng bốn chữ, thế này cũng tính là sao chép cậu ư?”</p><p>Giang Sở phẫn nộ nói, “Cậu không có bắt chước cách nói toàn dân! Thứ cậu bắt chước là giọng điệu của tui!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ẻo lả được cậu đăng kí rồi hở?”</p><p>Mẹ của Giang Sở tức giận lên tiếng, “Cậu nói ai ẻo lả đấy?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngay lập tức trở nên điệu đà, “Có chuyện gì vậy nha, cháu nói chính mình mà.”</p><p>Mẹ của Giang Sở, “… Giang Sở, con nhắc đến vị giáo viên dạy Hóa nào? Hỏi người ta một chút sẽ lộ ra ngay thôi!”</p><p>Phí Tân đứng ngoài cửa hóng gió nghe không sót chữ nào, sống hai mươi mấy năm trên đời lần đầu tiên hắn gặp phải chuyện nhàm chán như vậy.</p><p>Hắn giơ tay trả lời, “Tôi chính là vị giáo viên Hóa Học ấy đây.”</p><p>Dứt tiếng, hắn từ bên ngoài bước vào.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu nghĩ bụng hôm nay là cái ngày gì mà bao nhiêu chuyện đầu thừa đuôi thẹo cứ lần lượt ập đến trên đầu ông, kiếp trước ông đã tạo nghiệp gì để kiếp này phải làm giáo viên cấp ba, ông suy sụp hỏi Phí Tân, “Thế tóm lại Du Trọng Hạ có bắt chước cách nói của Giang Sở hay không?”</p><p>Phí Tân nhìn Giang Sở rồi lại liếc sang Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>Giang Sở bày ra vẻ mặt oan ức: Đứng tại chỗ chờ thầy Phí thực thi chính nghĩa.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vẻ mặt giễu cợt: Thầy Phí chắc sẽ không mượn việc công trả thù riêng ngụy tạo chứng cớ giả đâu ha.</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Du Trọng Hạ quả thật có nói câu Hóa Học khó quá nhưng mà em ấy không có bắt chước Giang Sở, bình thường em ấy cũng hay nói chuyện kiểu đấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thật sự không nghĩ tới thầy Phí thế mà lại là một kẻ rộng lượng, nhưng điều ổng không ngờ chính là cậu chẳng qua chỉ mô phỏng theo Du Quý Dương mà thôi.</p><p>Mẹ của Giang Sở bất mãn nói, “Thầy nói thế cũng như không nói, những lời ban nãy là có ý gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ỏn à ỏn ẻn trả lời, “Ý tứ chính là, bình thường cháu rất ẻo lả ạ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Thầy không có nói như vậy.”</p><p>“Ý của tôi là…” Phí Tân nghiêm túc sửa lại, “Bình thường Du Trọng Hạ vẫn hay dùng cách thức nói chuyện như thế, cũng không phải cố ý bắt chước ai cả.”</p><p>Giang Sở như chịu phải oan ức lớn, nhếch miệng muốn khóc. Nói cậu nhạy cảm cũng được mà bảo cậu tự ti cũng chẳng sao, cậu thật sự vô cùng để ý khi có người dùng chữ “Ẻo lả” để công kích mình.</p><p>Có rất nhiều cậu nam sinh tương tự thế này, thoạt nhìn bề ngoài trông tự tin hơn rất nhiều so với những nam sinh đồng trang lứa khác nhưng sau khi đã trưởng thành lại vẫn bị gán cho cái mác “Ẻo lả” dẫn đến cả hành vi lẫn hình thức đều rất cực đoan khi nghe đến những chữ này. Đương nhiên cũng chẳng thể vơ đũa cả nắm, có nhiều người sống rất tự tin mặc kệ lời đồn thổi của những người xung quanh nhưng trong đó vẫn sẽ có kha khá người dùng sự điên rồ để che đậy cũng như giải phóng lòng uất ức, phẫn nộ khi bị người kì thị trong suốt nhiều năm qua.</p><p>Phí Tân cân nhắc cách dùng từ rồi mới nói, “Thật ra mỗi người đều sẽ có cách cư xử thể hiện cá tính riêng của mình, mỗi một cá thể khác nhau sẽ có vô số cá tính khác nhau, sắc thái được biểu hiện ra không có gì là tốt hay xấu, việc dán lên người có bất đồng tính cách với mình một cái nhãn mác xấu chắn chắn là loại hành vi quá đáng chẳng hề lễ phép. Du Trọng Hạ không có bắt chước cách nói chuyện của Giang Sở, cũng chưa từng ra tay đánh cậu ấy, đây chẳng qua chỉ là hiểu lầm. Nhưng biểu hiện của em ấy vừa rồi quả thật rất thiếu tôn trọng Giang Sở, tôi cho rằng em ấy nên đứng ra xin lỗi Giang Sở.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhìn hắn: Thế tóm lại anh đứng về phe nào đấy?</p><p>Phí Tân cũng nhìn cậu: Thầy đứng về phía công lý.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: …….</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói lời xin lỗi với Giang Sở, “Tui không nên dùng loại từ ngữ như vậy để nói về cậu.”</p><p>Giang Sở có bậc thang để leo xuống nên cũng tỏ vẻ, “Đều là bạn học với nhau, tui cũng không để bụng làm gì.”</p><p>Mẹ của Giang Sở nhìn con trai mình từ đầu tới chân. “… Bọn họ thật sự không có đánh con sao?”</p><p>Giang Sở, “Thật sự không có.”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu, “Tốt lắm, tốt lắm, là bạn học với nhau phải biết đoàn kết, tương thân tương ái. Ý của phụ huynh đây thế nào?”</p><p>Mẹ của Giang Sở tiếp tục bày ra phong thái của một vị phu nhân, “Tôi không phải dạng người ngu muội, nếu Giang Sở đã tha thứ cho cậu ta, vậy thì cứ coi như chưa có gì xảy ra.”</p><p>Bà nhìn sang Du Trọng Hạ, “Cậu còn lấy trẻ vị thành niên ra để dọa tôi, coi thường tôi không hiểu pháp luật hả? Tuổi tác không phải là cái cớ để có thể biện minh cho mọi lỗi lầm, cũng không thể thoát khỏi sự trừng phạt.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cúi đầu với bà, “Là cháu nói bậy thưa dì, cháu học trễ một năm, đã mười tám rồi ạ, hì hì.”</p><p>Cậu chàng hì hì bao nhiêu lại càng khiến tất cả mọi người sinh ra lòng cảnh giác bấy nhiêu.</p><p>Phí Tân sợ Du Trọng Hạ cúi đầu lần hai nên mới túm lấy cổ áo đồng phục kéo thẳng người cậu chàng lên.</p><p>Sau khi giải quyết xong sự tình, chủ nhiệm Triệu mời mẹ của Giang Sở rời khỏi văn phòng, cũng kêu Giang Sở trở về trước, ông giáo huấn nhóm học trò ban thể chất ở ngoài dãy hành lang vài câu, nhắc bọn họ đừng có suốt ngày tụ tập phá phách với Du Trọng Hạ, dứt lời bèn đuổi cả đám rời đi.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu bước vào thì thấy thầy Phí hệt như chim ưng cắp gà con, nắm lấy cổ áo của Du Trọng Hạ, trong lúc giãy giụa đầu của Du Trọng Hạ thụt vào trong cổ áo, hai tay cậu chàng quơ quào lung tung nhưng vẫn chẳng thể bắt được Phí Tân. Hai đứa con trai một lớn, một nhỏ cứ như vậy đùa giỡn với nhau!</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu, “Làm cái gì thế? Còn ra thể thống gì nữa!”</p><p>Phí Tân vội vàng buông ra Du Trọng Hạ, đầu của Du Trọng Hạ cũng chui ra khỏi áo đồng phục, dây kéo vẫn còn mắc kẹt ở phía trên, chỉ để lộ khuôn mặt trông cứ như đang cosplay Vô Diện.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu, “Cậu đang đợi tôi phát thưởng đấy à? Còn không chịu đi?”</p><p>Vô Diện nhấc chân chạy đi rồi.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu nhìn Phí Tân rồi nói, “Thầy Phí, tôi có chút chuyện muốn thương lượng với cậu.”</p><p>Ông bước đến trước bàn sau đó ngồi xuống.</p><p>Phí Tân chủ động đi tới nhận lỗi, “Chủ nhiệm, chuyện xảy ra trong tiết Hóa, em đã sai khi không quản lí tốt cán bộ môn của mình.”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu, “…”</p><p>“Tôi đang tính bảo với cậu…” Chủ nhiệm Triệu nói, “Sau lễ Quốc Khánh chủ nhiệm của ban 18 là cô giáo Hứa mới có thể đi làm lại được, công việc của toàn bộ khối quá nhiều mà tôi cũng không phải là giáo viên bộ môn dạy ban 18, có một số chuyện lực bất tòng tâm.”</p><p>Phí Tân càng nghe càng cảm thấy không ổn.</p><p>Quả nhiên chủ nhiệm Triệu nói, “Giáo viên bộ môn hiện tại của ban 18 chỉ có cậu và thầy Tiết là nam, để cho thầy Tiết đồng thời trông nom tới hai cái ban thật sự không khoa học cho nên trước khi cô Hứa quay trở lại, cậu có thể nào tạm thời thay cô ấy đảm đương vị trí chủ nhiệm lớp ban 18 không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ rời khỏi văn phòng cũng không có trở lại lớp học, cậu sửa sang lại đồng phục rồi lảo đảo đi về phía phòng vệ sinh.</p><p>Lúc bước ra, cậu định bụng ngồi ở ngoài hành lang một lúc, đợi đến khi hết tiết sẽ chạy qua ban 18 rủ rê tụi nó cùng nhau đến dãy lầu lớp 10 ngó cô bé đàn em giống hệt Hatsune Miku kia.</p><p>Khi đã đến hành lang, Du Trọng Hạ nghe được ở góc phía bên dưới có tiếng người nói, cậu nằm nhoài lên cầu thang cúi đầu xuống để nhìn thì thấy mẹ của Giang Sở đang nói chuyện với cậu ta.</p><p>Toàn bộ quá trình đều là mẹ của Giang Sở mở miệng còn Giang Sở lại cứ khúm núm, ấp a ấp úng.</p><p>“Con bị người khinh khi mẹ có thể không tới sao?”</p><p>“Đã nói với con rất nhiều lần, chớ có sợ hãi hệt như bố của con!”</p><p>“Sao tôi lại có thể sinh ra một đứa con trai hèn nhát vậy chứ?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: … Tiếng Trung Quốc kiểu này nghe quen tai dữ dằn.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Mình tâm sự chút nha. Chú thích của bộ này nhiều cực, có những chương lên tới 13 cái, mình thì thích để hết tất cả các chú thích xuống phía dưới cùng vì trông nó đẹp mắt và không bị ngắt mạch truyện. Nhưng rất lâu trước kia có một cái chủ đề đăng lên với nội dung hi vọng các editor có thể chú thích ngay luôn bên dưới vì nếu để ở dưới cùng thật sự độc giả đã muốn quên luôn câu mà họ cần hiểu rồi và cái chủ đề ấy nhận được rất nhiều hưởng ứng tích cực. Bây giờ mình lại đọc thêm một cái chủ đề nữa nói muốn chủ nhà để hết chú thích bên dưới. Thật chứ, hổng biết sao để vừa lòng mọi người luôn đó. =]]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S Tiếp, tại sao mình lại để Phí Tân khi đang trong cương vị một thầy giáo lại gọi Du Trọng Hạ là em trong khi Giang Sở lại là cậu. Rất đơn giản, Phí Tân là một người cực kì bao che khuyết điểm, với Phí Tân, Du Trọng Hạ không chỉ là một cậu học trò không đâu, còn là người bạn duy nhất ở ngôi trường này, thế nên câu cửa miệng của ổng chính là “Cán bộ môn của thầy, “Cán bộ môn của em”, “Cán bộ môn của tui”, tin mị đi, mị làm cán bộ môn từ lớp 1 cho đến lớp 12, ít có giáo viên nào gọi mị là cán bộ môn này nọ lắm, họ sẽ gọi thẳng tên nhé. Cho nên rõ ràng, ở chương trước Phí Tân gần như đã khẳng định Du Trọng Hạ không phải là người sẽ ra tay đánh Giang Sở, cán cân công lý nó lệch ngay từ đầu cơ. =]] Lại còn giao tiếp với nhau thông qua ánh mắt, chả ai nói câu nào nhưng vẫn hiểu ý của nhau. Thôi, yêu mịa đi chứ ăn đường kiểu này mệt quá. =]]</em>
</p><hr/><p>Búp bê Nga:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Vô Diện:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mẹ của Giang Sở vẫn như cũ quở trách con trai một trận sau đó sải đôi giày cao gót cộc cộc rời đi. Giang Sở ủ rũ cúi đầu bước xuống cầu thang, vừa mới đến lớp học nằm ở tầng trệt, cậu nhìn thấy Du Trọng Hạ đang đứng tựa người vào thanh rào chắn để nghịch di động ngay tại khúc cua.</p><p>Hiện tại đang là thời gian lên lớp, bốn bề vắng lặng, bên ngoài dãy hành lang còn có thể nghe được tiếng gió thổi mạnh ào ào.</p><p>Giang Sở có chút sợ sệt Du Trọng Hạ tìm mình tính sổ, cậu đi tới một cách chậm rãi không dám phát ra tiếng động.</p><p>“Mẹ cậu về rồi hả?” Du Trọng Hạ lơ đễnh hỏi.</p><p>Giang Sở cái khó ló cái khôn, “Mẹ tui đi chưa xa lắm đâu.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thả điện thoại xuống, nở một nụ cười quyến rũ thành thục, “Vậy cậu kêu lên đi, kêu nát cổ họng thử coi mẹ cậu có quay lại cứu cậu không.”</p><p>Giang Sở, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Đùa cậu chơi thôi, tui không có ý khinh khi cậu. Tui có nguyên tắc không động thủ với bạn cùng lớp.”</p><p>Giang Sở thử thăm dò tiến về phía trước, cậu nói, “Vậy… Tui vào lớp trước đây.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngạo nghễ gật đầu.</p><p>Giang Sở từ tốn bước đi, thuận lợi đi qua trước mặt Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thở dài, “Hầy.”</p><p>Giang Sở hệt như bị điểm huyệt, hoảng sợ quay đầu lại, “Làm gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chuyện đó, xin lỗi nha.”</p><p>Giang Sở, “?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tui không nên nói cậu ẻo lả, cậu cũng đừng để bụng.”</p><p>Giang Sở, “Hồi nãy ở trong văn phòng cậu đã xin lỗi tui rồi mà.”</p><p>Du Trong Hạ, “Hư tình giả ý diễn cho chủ nhiệm Triệu xem thôi, lúc này mới là thiệt tình nè.”</p><p>Giang Sở, “…”</p><p>Bàn tay đang cầm di động của Du Trọng Hạ buông thõng, tay còn lại nhét vô trong túi quần, sau đó nói, “Người kia, thầy Phí ấy, ổng nói đúng lắm, mỗi người đều sở hữu cho mình những tính cách riêng biệt, cá tính của tui thiên về kiểu cẩu thả chứ không như cậu cẩn thận từng tí một, khi nói chuyện sẽ không cân nhắc nhiều vậy đâu, cũng không có ý muốn chê cười cậu.”</p><p>Giang Sở khó có thể tin mà nhìn về phía Du Trọng Hạ, hệt như đây là lần đầu tiên quen biết cậu vậy.</p><p>Những lời muốn nói Du Trọng Hạ cũng đã nói xong, cậu bèn đuổi người đi, “Chẳng phải cậu bảo muốn quay về lớp à? Sao không đi đi? Hay là tính vui đùa cùng với tui?”</p><p>Giang Sở cự tuyệt ba lần liên tiếp, “Không phải, không có, không muốn.” Cậu nhanh chân rời khỏi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tiếp tục nghịch di động, nghịch trong sự bất an.</p><p>Mẹ của Giang Sở khiến cho cậu nhớ ngay đến Trác Vân, dù rằng Giang Sở và Du Quý Dương không phải là cùng một người.</p><p>Một thằng con trai trưởng thành dưới sự dạy dỗ của người mẹ hung hãn, một là sẽ răm rắp nghe lời mẹ, hai sẽ là kiểu nữ tính.</p><p>Mấy năm trước lúc còn nhỏ, Du Trọng Hạ từng có vô số lần thẳng thắn nói Du Quý Dương hệt như “Đàn bà léo nhéo”, “Giống con gái”, Du Quý Dương hiếm khi phản bác lại cậu.</p><p>Mỗi khi Trác Vân nói Du Quý Dương là “Đồ bỏ đi”, “Không giống tao gì hết”, “Tất cả đều là gene rác rưởi của ba mày”, những lời như thế làm cho cậu có cảm giác Trác Vân là một kẻ điên.</p><p>Đầu tháng Ba năm ấy, bởi vì quá “Lại cái” cho nên Du Quý Dương mới bị ức hiếp nhiều lần, cậu không thể nhịn được nữa bèn thay em trai mình ra mặt, chạy tới gây gổ với người ta, sau đó gãy xương nằm viện, em trai cậu đứng ở trước mặt cậu khóc không mãi không ngừng.</p><p>Cậu biết mình sẽ phải lưu ban một năm lại còn bị Du Quý Dương khóc đến phiền lòng thế nên mới gào lên một trận, nói mấy lời có hơi quá đáng. Đó là lần đầu tiên trong đời, cũng là lần duy nhất cậu nhìn thấy em trai mình trở mặt.</p><p>Du Quý Dương vừa khóc vừa nói, “Em muốn như vậy lắm sao? Anh nghĩ rằng em không chán ghét chính bản thân mình ư? Nếu người sống với bố là em, em sẽ không thành ra cái dạng thế này, anh dựa vào đâu mà nói như thế với em? Vì cớ gì em phải trải qua cuộc sống như vậy? Anh đã quên hết rồi phải không?”</p><p>Không có quên, cậu chẳng hề quên. Là cậu tưởng Du Quý Dương đã không còn nhớ, cậu cho rằng Du Quý Dương sẽ không hận cậu.</p><p>Thời điểm bố mẹ ly hôn, chính Du Quý Dương là người đã nhường sự lựa chọn lại cho cậu, cậu chọn người bố vẻ ngoài ôn hòa, để Du Quý Dương ở lại bên người mẹ tính tình không mấy tốt kia.</p><p>Kể từ hôm đó, cả cậu lẫn em trai mình đều giả bộ như chưa có gì xảy ra.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ở lại lớp một năm, thành tích rơi xuống ngàn dặm, thi chuyển cấp năm lớp chín cậu đậu vào Thất Trung.</p><p>Cũng bởi vì thế mà Du Minh trút nỗi oán giận lên người Trác Vân: Tại con của bà hại nên con trai của tôi mới phải lưu ban, thành tích cũng tuột dốc.</p><p>Hai người suýt tí nữa đại chiến chỉ vì chuyện này.</p><p>Thật ra là do Du Trọng Hạ không muốn thi vào Nhất Trung, cậu sợ phải chạm mặt Du Quý Dương mỗi ngày, sợ phải nhìn Du Quý Dương bị nam sinh cùng trang lứa chế giễu, sợ Du Quý Dương sống không quá tốt, càng sợ nghe những lời thật lòng từ chính miệng của Du Quý Dương.</p><p>Sau khi tới Thất Trung, Du Trọng Hạ chưa từng nhắc đến đứa em song sinh này với đám bạn mới quen, kể cả Vạn Bằng cậu cũng không nói.</p><p>Có đôi khi, cậu thật sự chán ghét Du Quý Dương, sự tồn tại của nó nhắc nhở cậu rằng ngay từ khi con bé cậu đã là một kẻ ích kỷ, khốn nạn.</p><p>Có đôi khi, chỉ trong nháy mắt cậu lại cảm thấy mình yêu Du Quý Dương vô cùng, Du Quý Dương chính là đứa em trai thân thiết nhất với cậu trên cõi đời này.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cho rằng Du Quý Dương cũng đồng dạng như vậy, vừa thương cậu lại vừa chán ghét cậu.</p><p>Lớp học kết thúc, cậu gọi nhóm băng đảng ban 18 kia cùng nhau chạy lên tòa lầu của lớp 10, dòm xem cô bé đàn em mới được nhắc đến ban nãy.</p><p>Kết quả lại rất thất vọng, đám Du Trọng Hạ đông loạt chỉ trích kẻ đã khởi xướng, “Giống Hatsune Miku chỗ nào? Mày là anti giả dạng fan hay gì? Mày được fan của Lạc Thiên Y <em>(1)</em> phái tới phải không?”</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 洛天依 – Lạc Thiên Y là vocaloid hình tượng ảo và thư viện âm thanh tiếng Trung đầu tiên trên thế giới được chế tạo dựa trên công cụ tổng hợp giọng nói VOCALOID 3 của Công ty Yamaha.</em>
</p><p>Sau đó cả đám bắt đầu tụm năm tụm ba đặt đơn hàng Một Chút Xíu.</p><p>Mặc dù cậu nam sinh ấy vẫn một mực cho rằng cô bé kia giống Hatsune Miku nhưng cuối cùng vẫn phải chịu thua, cậu ta nhận mệnh mở ra app gọi đồ mang về, đặt cho mỗi người một cốc trà sữa theo yêu cầu.</p><p>Mọi người đã hoàn thành xong đơn hàng, Du Trọng Hạ là người cuối cùng, “Tao muốn một phần Ô Long Macchiato ấm, 100% đường.”</p><p>Nam sinh kia nhấn đặt rồi lên tiếng đề nghị, “Có nên gọi thêm một ly cho thầy Phí không nhỉ? Thầy ấy cũng nghe thấy mà.”</p><p>Nhóm học trò thể chất còn lại, “Tốt tốt tốt, sẵn tiện nhân cơ hội…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ kháng nghị, “Có chỗ nào tốt hả? Trà sữa này tao nhờ Hatsune Miku mới thắng được, thầy Phí thì có liên quan gì?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng đi rồi Dương Kha chính là thủ lĩnh của ban 18, cậu ta quyết định hết thảy tình huống, “Đừng để ý tới Thập Ngũ, gọi thêm đi.”</p><p>Vài cậu nam sinh ban thể chất vây thành một vòng xung quanh app gọi đồ mang về, tỉ mỉ nghiên cứu khẩu vị của thầy giáo Phí.</p><p>Một người nói, “Thầy Phí chắc sẽ không hảo ngọt, không đường hoặc ba phần ngọt thôi.”</p><p>Một người nói, “Bọt kem quá trẻ con, không phù hợp với khí chất, chọn cái nào không có bọt kem ấy.”</p><p>Một người nói, “Trân châu có ổn không? Làm gì có ai kháng cự nổi trân châu, đàn ông như thầy Phí cũng sẽ không ngoại lệ.”</p><p>Một người nói, “Ể… Trà sữa sau khi nhận tới tay rồi, tụi mình phải sai ai đi đưa trà sữa bây giờ?”</p><p>Vóc người của Du Trọng Hạ nhỏ hơn một chút so với đám học trò chuyên về đền kinh, cậu không thể chen vào nhìn di động cũng chẳng thể nghe rõ những gì bọn họ đang thầm thì, cậu nhảy lên rồi gào to, “Tao là cán bộ đại diện môn nè! Tại sao tao không được quyền biểu quyết? Tụi mày phải có tí xíu tôn trọng dành cho cán bộ môn chứ!”</p><p>Nhóm học trò ban thể chất quay đầu lại, đôi mắt của bọn họ sáng lấp lánh.</p><p>Hai mươi phút trước khi chuông báo lớp tự học tối bắt đầu, trà sữa được giao tới.</p><p>“Thế quái nào lại là tao đưa đi?” Du Trọng Hạ phát ra nghi vấn từ tận sâu đáy lòng, “Đứa nào mua thì đứa đấy đi đi.”</p><p>Dương Kha nói, “Tụi tui với thầy Phí không thân nhau lắm, tùy tiện tới đưa trà sữa cho người ta hổng phải rất kì sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nghĩ thầm tụi bây mua trà sữa cho ổng đã đủ để kì rồi đấy.</p><p>Cậu nói, “Bộ tao đi giao thì sẽ không kì quái à?”</p><p>Dương Kha ý vị sâu xa nói, “Nhiên Nhiên, cậu chơi thân với thầy ấy lắm mà.”</p><p>Chứng PTSD của Du Trọng Hạ lại tái phát, cậu giận dữ đáp, “Câm miệng, chớ có gọi tao bằng cái tên đen đúa ấy.”</p><p>Dương Kha, “Tụi tui đều biết cái tên đen đúa này của ông từ đâu mà có nha.”</p><p>Cậu nam sinh mua trà sữa thở dài dằng dặc, “Bốn bỏ năm lên tức là ông và thầy Phí đã cùng nhau ăn một bữa cơm rồi đó.”</p><p>Du Trong Hạ khiếp sợ, “Tao đệch, thiên tài Toán học như mày còn đi luyện điền kinh làm gì?”</p><p>Dương Kha dặn dò, “Sau khi mang trà sữa đến cho thầy ấy, cậu phải nói như này trước tiên… Tiếp đó lại như này này…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ai thèm nghe kế hoạch của tụi mày! Tao đã đồng ý đâu?”</p><p>Lòng bàn tay trống rỗng của cậu bị nhét vào một cốc Matcha trân châu ấm, ba phần đường.”</p><p>Dương Kha và những người khác xếp thành một hàng, cánh tay phải giơ lên đặt trước ngực tạo thành tư thế vịt xông lên, cả thảy đồng thanh hô, “Đi thôi, Du Pikachu!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Thầy Phí đang ở trên Wechat tán gẫu riêng tư với Giang Nhân Khuyết, hắn ai oán sự sắp xếp này của nhà trường.</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết gã bạn xấu xa sau khi hay tin hắn phải đảm đương vị trí chủ nhiệm tạm thời đã ngay lập tức cười nhạo hắn một phen.</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Nghe đồn công việc của giáo viên chủ nhiệm siêu cấp nhiều, mày có thời gian để ôn thi nghiên cứu sinh không thế?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Giáo viên chủ nhiệm cũ sẽ trở lại sau ngày Quốc Khánh, còn hơn mười ngày nữa</em>.】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Simba (2) cố lên.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Tỉnh Trưởng, dạo này mày sao rồi?</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết:  【<em>Vẫn vậy, cô đơn trong sự đẹp trai của chính mình.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Nữ đồng nghiệp lừa trà sữa của mày đâu? Không có kết quả gì à?</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Kết quả chính là không cưa được cổ nhưng lại chuyển sang giai đoạn bị nghiện trà sữa, nó khiến tao muốn… Hẹn hò, càng uống trà sữa lại càng muốn nói chuyện yêu đương, tao tự hỏi hàm lượng Phenolic (3) trong trà có kích thích não tiết ra Dopamine (4) hay không mà sao hormone của tao tăng mạnh, mỗi ngày đều nằm thấy mộng xuân, tao phải mau chóng kiếm người yêu thôi, hiện tại tao là một thằng đàn ông vô cùng đói khát</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân gửi tới một cái ảnh chế:  <em>(5)</em></p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Làm gay cũng chơi luôn! Tao sắp chết khô vì ế đây này!</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Tân Tân mày có muốn làm gay không?</em>】</p><p>Có người gõ cánh cửa văn phòng.</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Quỳ cho vững, tao chuẩn bị đứng lớp tự học rồi.</em>】</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 辛巴 – Simba là nhân vật chính trong loạt phim Vua Sư Tử do hãng Disney sản xuất vào năm 1994.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn 茶多酚 – Hàm lượng phenolic trong trà gồm phenol và polyphenol, các hợp chất thực vật tự nhiên có trong trà. Những hợp chất hóa học này ảnh hưởng đến hương vị và cảm giác của trà. Polyphenol trong trà bao gồm catechin, theaflavin, tannin và flavonoid. Chúng có khả năng chống oxy hóa, kiểm soát các tác nhân gây ung thư, nuôi dưỡng tế bào khỏe mạnh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(4) Nguyên văn 巴胺吧 – Dopamine là một hóa chất hữu cơ được tạo ra từ chất tyrosine, có chức năng vừa là hormone vừa là chất dẫn truyền thần kinh và đóng vai trò quan trọng trong não và cơ thể.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(5) Chữ trong hình 强人锁男 – Phiên âm Hán Việt là cường nhân tỏa nam tức kẻ mạnh khóa cổ người đàn ông hoặc kẻ mạnh ghì chặt cười đàn ông hoặc mãnh nam đè đàn ông cũng được.</em>
</p><p>Phí Tân vừa mới thả điện thoại xuống, Du Trọng Hạ đã ngay lập tức tiến vào, cậu chàng mang trà sữa đến cho hắn.</p><p>“Thầy Phí, mời thầy uống trà sữa.” Du Trọng Hạ đặt trà sữa lên trên bàn làm việc, trong khoảng thời gian này cậu từng hiểu lầm Phí Tân là một tên biến thái, ít nhiều gì vẫn có đôi chút áy náy nên mới bày ra bộ mặt ngây thơ vô tội với hắn.</p><p>Phí Tân hết nhìn trà sữa lại chuyển sang dòm cậu chàng, hắn vạn lần kinh hoàng nghĩ thầm trong bụng, này là muốn lư… Lừa tình tui hay gì?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thấy hắn cảm động tới nỗi nói chẳng ra lời nên mới cất tiếng, “Không cần khách khí với em, hổng phải em mua đâu.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bổ sung thêm, “Chiều ngày mai sau khi tan học thầy có rảnh không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “???”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Hẹn thầy chơi bóng rổ, ý thầy sao?”</p><p>Cậu từ trong phòng làm việc trở về, vài người trong nhóm Dương Kha cất tiếng hỏi, “Thầy ấy nói thế nào?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nói là để xem tình hình, vẫn chưa xác định.”</p><p>Cậu ác ý muốn bôi nhọ Phí Tân, “Nếu muốn tao phát biểu ý kiến thì ổng chính là kiểu tự cao tự đại đó.”</p><p>Song, đám Dương Kha lại hớn ha hớn hở nói, “Chân trước của ông vừa đi thì chân sau của tụi tui đã hóng được một cái tin, nghe nói thầy Phí sẽ làm giáo viên chủ nhiệm tạm thời của lớp tụi tui đấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mỉa mai, “Thăng chức thật hả? Hèn chi cao giá gớm.”</p><p>Sau giờ học vào chiều ngày hôm sau, cậu ngồi ở trong lớp học chờ Dương Kha rủ mình đi chơi bóng nhưng chờ mãi chẳng thấy người đâu, cậu đành phải chạy sang ban 18, kết quả đách thấy một ai!</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chạy đến sân tập bóng rổ thì thấy đám học trò ban thể chất đã chơi bóng từ lúc nào rồi, trong đó có một người vóc dáng cao nhất đang bật nhảy ném bóng vào rổ, còn ai trồng khoai đất này ngoài Phí Tân nữa?</p><p>Tốt, tốt tốt tốt, cực kì tốt.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chạy tới, Dương Kha đang giữ bóng nhìn thấy cậu mới hỏi, “Thập Ngũ! Sao giờ này cậu mới đến?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không đứa nào tới gọi tao hết!”</p><p>Dương Kha, “Cậu không biết đường hở? Còn phải tới gọi mới chịu à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vô cùng khó chịu, nhưng lại nghĩ Dương Kha nói chẳng sai, trước kia mỗi lần đi đâu Vạn Bằng đều sẽ chạy qua kêu cậu, hiện tại trong lòng đám người này không hề có mình.</p><p>Vạn Bằng chuyển đi rồi… Không biết đã bao nhiêu ngày trôi qua, nhớ nó quá.</p><p>Ngay khi Phí Tân vừa mới đến hắn chẳng thấy bóng dáng của Du Trọng Hạ đâu cả, cứ tưởng là cậu chàng tới chỗ nào khác chơi rồi, hóa ra là bị bỏ rơi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đứng ở mép sân bóng, rõ ràng là đang mất hứng khi bị đồng bọn quên lãng nhưng lại không tìm ra lý do gì để cáu kỉnh với bạn bè của mình.</p><p>Dương Kha cùng vài người nữa có lẽ cũng đã nhận ra nhưng chuyện bất ngờ thế này bọn họ tạm thời không biết phải xử lí ra sao để làm dịu bầu không khí xuống.</p><p>Trên sân tập không một ai mở miệng, chỉ có âm thanh chuyển động bộp bộp bộp của quả bóng, mọi người cũng vì một màn này mà thả chậm bước chân của mình lại.</p><p>Khổ người của Phí Tân cao hơn Du Trọng Hạ, cánh tay cũng dài, hắn di chuyển vòng quanh nửa cái sân, lúc chạy ngang qua người Du Trọng Hạ thì đột nhiên vươn tay vỗ nhẹ lên đầu của cậu chàng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ sốc toàn tập, dám động thủ trên đầu của Thái Tuế <em>(6)</em>? Thầy Phí sao thầy dám?!</p><p>Phí Tân lao tới mang theo một trận gió mát, hắn vừa chạy vừa quay đầu lại, cười nói, “Thầy tới cọ nhân khí <em>(7)</em> của Nhiên Nhiên!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Dương Kha cũng chạy tới sờ đầu cậu một cái, “Tui cũng tới cọ một chút!”</p><p>Cả đám người đều muốn chạy qua đây xoa đầu cậu.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bị sờ <em>(8)</em> nhiều lần như vậy mới giận dữ quát lên, “Đừng tới đây! Đầu muốn trọc rồi nè!”</p><p>
  <em>(6) Nguyên văn 动土 – Thái tuế chính là Mộc tinh (sao Mộc) trên trời, bởi Mộc tinh cứ 12 tháng quay 1 vòng, cho nên người xưa gọi Mộc tinh là Tuế tinh hoặc Thái tuế. Thái tuế còn được gọi là Thái Tuế tinh quân, hoặc Tuế quân, vừa là sao, lại vừa là thần linh trong tế lễ dân gian.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(7) Nguyên văn 人气 – Nhân khí là độ nổi tiếng, độ phổ biến cũng như mức độ được người khác quý mến, coi trọng.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(8) Nguyên văn RUA: Đây là một từ ngữ địa phương được lưu truyền trên internet, tùy vào địa phương nơi đó sẽ có những nghĩa khác nhau. Ở Bắc Kinh, RUA có nghĩa là yếu đuối. Ở Tứ Xuyên, Quý Châu, Hà Bắc, RUA có nghĩa là sờ, vỗ, cọ, nắm, chà xát với cường độ mạnh hơn bình thường chẳng hạn như RUA bột mì. Ở Vân Nam RUA có hai nghĩa, một là xoa bóp, vân vê, vuốt ve, nhào nắn; hai là RUA với cường độ nhẹ nhàng hơn ví dụ như em bé đang sốt cậu RUA nó từ từ thôi.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Tiếp tục tâm sự: Tại sao ở chương này mình lại để Du Trọng Hạ xưng em gọi thầy với Phí Tân trong khi ở những chương trước mình để là tui – anh. Rất đơn giản, tại vì những chương trước cậu Du nhận định thầy Phí là tên già biến thái dám chịch em mình hoàn toàn không xứng làm giáo viên cho nên cậu có ác cảm, bảo cậu xưng em gọi thầy với lão già dê đánh chết cậu cũng đách làm. Giờ thì hay rồi, lỗi của cậu đổ oan cho người ta, xưng em gọi thầy đúng rồi khỏi bàn nha. =]]</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Vạn Bằng Điểu, tao nhớ đầu chó của mày! ╥﹏╥</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 凸(¬‿¬)</p><p>Phí Tân: Tui chết rồi? (´д｀)</p><hr/><p>Lạc Thiên Y:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tư thế vịt xông lên:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Simba:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Giống như những gì mà Dương Kha và đám học trò ban thể chất đã từng nói, so với Du Trọng Hạ, rõ ràng vóc dáng của Phí Tân cao hơn, cánh tay dài, chân dài, sức bật tốt, năng khiếu sở trường trên sân bóng rổ cũng đã bỏ xa Du Trọng Hạ tới mấy con phố rồi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chỉ am hiểu các môn thể thao liên quan tới bóng như bóng đá và bóng chuyền, hạng mục bóng rổ cậu chỉ chơi cho có, so với những học sinh THPT bình thường khác thì tương đối ổn, còn nếu để so với đám học trò ban thể chất lại là hạng trung thôi, nhưng để đặt lên bàn cân đấu với thầy Phí thì sẽ hệt như Vương Trị Chất <em>(1)</em> vs Vương Đại Trị (2) vậy.</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 王治郅 – Vương Trị Chất là một cầu thủ bóng rổ chuyên nghiệp Trung Quốc đã nghỉ hưu, hiện đang là huấn luyện viên trưởng của Bayi Rockets, đội bóng mà anh đã dành sự nghiệp trong nước của mình trong Hiệp hội Bóng rổ Trung Quốc. Ông sinh năm 1977, cao 2m13 (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 王大治 – Vương Đại Trị sinh năm 1977 là một diễn viên xấu trai thuộc trường phái thực lực của Trung Quốc, ông sinh ra trong một gia đình có truyền thống nghệ thuật nên ngay từ lúc nhỏ đã có nhiều cơ hội để rèn luyện tài năng của mình. Những bộ phim tiêu biểu gồm: Đại Mạc Kiêu Hùng (2004), Hoa Hồng Thép (2004), Ký Ức Đen Và Trắng (2005), Hiên Viên Kiếm (2012), 10 Năm Yêu Em (2012),..</em>
</p><p>Thẳng cho đến khi có người rời sân nhường lại vị trí cho Du Trọng Hạ, đánh với nhau trong chốc lát, cậu mới chân chính lĩnh hội cái gì gọi là nam thanh niên sức dài vai rộng tại trong quá trình vận động đả kích cậu thế nào, cậu đối với thầy Phí trần ngập ước ao và ghen tị. Đến khi nào cậu mới có thể cao 1m85, đến khi nào cánh tay mới có cơ bắp như của thầy Phí, đến khi nào mới có thể nhẹ nhàng nhảy lên đã chặn được đầu người khác? Thậm chí cậu còn phát giác ra cấu tạo thân thể của thầy Phí thật sự quá khác biệt so với đám học sinh cấp ba bọn họ.</p><p>Đám Dương Kha cũng tương tự như cậu muốn cùng nhau chơi đùa với Phí Tân. Con trai và con gái sau khi đã trải qua giai đoạn dậy thì, sự khác biệt về giới tính sẽ ngày càng rõ rệt. Ngoại trừ các đặc điểm hình thức bên ngoài còn có cả tâm sinh lý bên trong nữa, chẳng hạn như việc thích hoặc không thích người cùng giới.</p><p>Những cô gái phát dục sớm hơn so với bạn bè cùng trang lứa sẽ bị coi là khác loài, song cũng đồng dạng như thế nhưng lại là con trai thì sẽ trở thành thủ lĩnh trong một nhóm quần thể.</p><p>Nữ sinh bày tỏ niềm yêu mến của mình với các chị gái xinh đẹp theo kiểu kín đáo, tinh tế; nam sinh thì lại không kiêng dè gì khi biểu lộ sự hâm mộ với những anh chàng đẹp trai.</p><p>Tất nhiên nguyên nhân sâu xa của việc này bắt nguồn từ cấp độ xã hội, lịch sử, văn hóa nhưng mà Du Trọng Hạ vẫn chưa có đủ kinh nghiệm và kiến thức để phân tích chuyên sâu quá trình này.</p><p>Dựa theo tình huống trước mắt để đánh giá, những cậu thanh thiếu niên mười sáu, mười bảy tuổi sẽ trong vô thức sản sinh lòng sùng bái cũng như khát khao dành cho một gã đàn ông cao lớn, tuấn tú, thậm chí còn bày tỏ nó một cách công khai.</p><p>Đám Dương Kha chính là một trong số đó, mỗi khi Phí Tân thể hiện kĩ năng của mình, cả bọn ngay lập tức hò reo, nịnh nọt tới cực điểm.</p><p>“Đẹp quá!”</p><p>“Tuyệt lắm thầy Phí ơi!”</p><p>Bởi vì Du Trọng Hạ không đủ nịnh nọt cho nên trông cứ như bị tách biệt với xã hội. Nhưng cậu hiểu rất rõ vị trí của bản thân, còn nghĩ thầm trong bụng:  Tui chả phải mấy thằng choai choai mười sáu, mười bảy tuổi, đương nhiên sẽ trưởng thành hơn so với đám tụi nó! Tui cũng không có như mấy người, một đám cứ như thể chưa từng thấy qua đàn ông… Hình như có gì đó sai sai…</p><p>Kết thúc trận bóng rổ, Phí Tân mời khách uống nước, hôm nay là ngày đầu tiên hắn đảm đương ví trí chủ nhiệm tạm thời. Trong suốt mười mấy ngày làm việc trôi qua, ngoại trừ ban cán bộ đại diện môn và vài em học trò hoạt bát, còn lại hắn vẫn chưa thể nhớ hết tên của từng em. Hiện tại lại phải phụ trách chức vụ trong lúc nguy cấp, tuy rằng sau lễ Quốc Khánh sẽ được giải thoát nhưng lúc này hắn nhất định sẽ làm hết khả năng của mình.</p><p>Buổi sáng Phí Tân có xem qua toàn bộ hồ sơ của ban 18, trọng điểm nhấn mạnh vào những em học sinh có sức ảnh hưởng và khả năng kêu gọi, nói trắng ra chính là những em học sinh đứng đầu trong danh sách có thể gây phiền toái.</p><p>Tình huống mà hắn được biết chính là…</p><p>Năm lớp 10 khi nhà trường vẫn chưa tách biệt các ban năng khiếu, nhóm học trò ban thể chất thường xuyên được huấn luyện cùng nhau, bởi vì Vạn Bằng vừa giỏi võ, vừa bảnh trai, vừa nhiều tiền thế nên chỉ mới nhập học đã nhanh chóng trở thành thủ lĩnh trong giới học sinh ban thể chất.</p><p>Vậy còn Du Trọng Hạ thì sao? Giá trị vũ lực chỉ dừng ở tầm trung nhưng lại là một đại gia chân chính, vận khí tốt vô cùng, ngẫu nhiên rút một cái cũng ra được thẻ SSSR <em>(3)</em>, chính là Vạn Bằng.</p><p>
  <em>(3) SSSR Thẻ quái, nhân vật, anh hùng ở cấp độ đỉnh của đỉnh, ngàn năm có một, ai may mắn lắm mới rút được thẻ này, ở đây ý nói Du Trọng Hạ nhân phẩm cực cao, rút ra được một anh boss level super super max.</em>
</p><p>Hai người bọn họ là bạn học năm lớp 10, trước khi kết thúc khóa huấn luyện quân sự mối quan hệ của cả hai vẫn luôn rất tốt. Thời điểm quân huấn chuẩn bị kết thúc, Du Trọng Hạ và một vị huấn luyện viên trẻ bởi vì mâu thuẫn vặt vãnh mà xảy ra tranh chấp, những vị huấn luyện viên khác cũng xúm lại hỗ trợ, Vạn Bằng cầm đầu vài cậu nam sinh ban thể chất tới góp sức cho Du Trọng Hạ, xém chút nữa trở thành cuộc ẩu đả mang tính chất hội đồng.</p><p>Kết quả chính là Du Trọng Hạ bị kỉ luật, còn Vạn Bằng phải viết bản kiểm điểm. Từ đó về sau hai người bọn hệt như một thỏi nam châm, đi chỗ nào cũng dính chặt lấy nhau. Khi đó khuôn viên mới chỉ có tân sinh lớp 10 được vào học, không có đàn anh khóa trên trấn áp, tổ đội Du Vạn tung hoành ngang dọc, hiếp đáp đồng hương… À, thật ra cũng không phải, chỉ là ở trường học nghênh ngang không coi ai ra gì thôi.</p><p>Mới vừa khai giảng có mấy ngày, bởi vì một vài nguyên nhân cho nên Vạn Bằng chuyển đi, Dương Kha trở thành kẻ lãnh đạo mới.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ của ban 19 thoạt nhìn như đã quy ẩn giang hồ nhưng sức ảnh hưởng vẫn còn tồn tại, chẳng hạn như chuyện của Giang Sở lần này, nhóm học trò ban thể chất vẫn sẽ đứng về phía cậu chàng.</p><p>Tình huống trước mắt chính là như vậy, vỗ về Du Trọng Hạ sau đó tóm gọn Dương Kha, về cơ bản có thể bình chân như vại rồi… Chủ nhiệm Triệu nói như thế đấy.</p><p>Phí Tân: … Em muốn từ chức.</p><p>Người có thể đảm đương vị trí chủ nhiệm của một cái ban rốt cuộc là thần thánh ba đầu sáu tay phương nào chứ? Đời sống của học sinh THPT đã rắc rối đến vậy rồi ư?</p><p>Bọn họ mua thức uống ở một cái cửa hàng tiện lợi.</p><p>Dương Kha cùng với vài cậu nam sinh khác đứng ở phía trước tủ lạnh phân vân không biết nên chọn Mizone Sports hay là Nongfu spring fibre, chọn mãi không được cả đám đành phải biểu quyết bằng cách chơi bao búa kéo, nhất thời trong không khí ngập tràn hơi thở ba láp ba xàm của những cậu học sinh trung học.</p><p>Phí Tân hớn ha hớn hở nghĩ bụng, đây chẳng phải là những cậu bé tuổi teen bình thường ư? Nào có phức tạp như những gì chủ nhiệm Triệu đã nói.</p><p>Hắn quay đầu nhìn lại, Du Trọng Hạ đứng ở sau lưng hắn, cậu chàng nhét hai tay vào túi tựa người vào cánh cửa tiệm, vẻ mặt âm u khó lường, chẳng biết là đang suy nghĩ điều gì.</p><p>Phí Thất nhất thời tỉnh táo: Sao lại có thể quên đi trường hợp đặc biệt này, quả thật là… Rất, phức, tạp.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, kẻ có vẻ mặt âm u khó lường đang thầm nghĩ: Mọi người đều có mùi mồ hôi thúi quắc sau khi chơi bóng nhưng thế quái nào thầy Phí lại không giống đám tụi mình?</p><p>Chẳng lẽ đàn ông một khi đã trưởng thành thì ngay cả mùi mồ hôi cũng sẽ thay đổi theo sao? Cậu của sau này cũng giống thế phải không?</p><p>Bạn gái trước kia của cậu là một nhà văn mạng, nhỏ có miêu tả tuyết tùng <em>(4) </em>chính là mùi hương đặc trưng của nam chính, rốt cuộc tuyết tùng là mùi gì nhỉ?</p><p>Lẽ nào chính là mùi trên cơ thể của thầy Phí? Quái quá đi sao mùi trên người ổng lại dễ ngửi như vậy.</p><p>
  <em>(4) Nguyên văn 雪松味- Gỗ tuyết tùng là một chi của cây hạt trần trong họ cây Pinaceae, cây cao đến khoảng 30–40 mét, đây là loài cây bản xứ của vùng Himalaya và khu vực Địa Trung Hải. Hương gỗ tuyết tùng có mùi thơm hăng của nhựa gỗ. Loại dầu thu được từ gổ tuyết tùng là một trong những nguyên liệu cổ xưa nhất trong giới nước hoa.</em>
</p><p>“Thập Ngũ,” Đám Dương Kha sau khi trải qua một trận bao búa kéo kịch liệt thì đã quyết định mua Mizone Sports, bọn họ kêu Du Trọng Hạ, “Cậu uống vị nào? Tui lấy cho nè.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lên tiếng, “Vị tuyết tùng.”</p><p>Dương Kha, “Không có vị đó, lấy cho cậu vị đào nhé.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ok, tao thích nhất vị đào đấy.”</p><p>Dương Kha cầm cho cậu một chai Mizone Sports hương đào.</p><p>Cả bọn rời khỏi cửa hàng tiện lời, vừa uống vừa quay trở về trường học. Những người khác rất tích cực chủ động bắt chuyện với thầy Phí, tán gẫu về bóng rổ, giày thể thao, thảo luận xem lên đại học rồi chơi có vui như trước không, những gì muốn hỏi đều lôi ra hỏi hết.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đi chậm lại nửa nhịp, cậu tiếp tục dùng vẻ mặt âm u khó lường để đánh giá Phí Tân. Dáng vẻ của thầy Phí thật sự rất bắt mắt, tính tình cũng tốt, nghe đồn còn là sinh viên ưu tú nữa, Du Quý Dương thích ổng cũng là điều hoàn toàn có thể lí giải được.</p><p>Vậy Du Quý Dương thích ổng trước nên mới bỏ rơi Vạn Bằng hay là chia tay với Vạn Bằng rồi mới thích ổng? Ổng cong thật hả? Hấp dẫn nam sinh như thế chắc có lẽ không thẳng lắm đâu nhỉ?</p><p>Phí Tân cảm giác sau lưng có một đôi mắt sáng như đuốc đang nhìn mình, hắn nhịn không được quay đầu lại.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngay lập tức ngửa mặt nhìn trời, còn giả bộ ngoáy mũi.</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Hắn hỏi cậu chàng, “Thầy thắc mắc đã lâu rồi, tại sao tất cả mọi người đều gọi em là Thập Ngũ?”</p><p>Dương Kha nói, “Bởi vì cậu ấy…”</p><p>“Bởi vì em học phú thập ngũ xa <em>(5)</em>,” Du Trọng Hạ cắt ngang lời khai thật của Dương Kha, cậu mở miệng chen vào, “Đó là một cái tên đầy văn hóa, em là người làm công tác văn hóa mà.”</p><p>
  <em>(5) Nguyên văn 学富十五车 – Cậu Du cậu ấy chế lại từ câu  学富五车 – Học phú ngũ xa, đây là một thành ngữ Trung Hoa xuất phát từ câu văn trong sách Trang Tử: “Huệ Thí hữu phương, kỳ thư ngũ xa”. Huệ Thí là một triết gia thời Chiến Quốc, học vấn uyên bác. Câu trên có ý nói Huệ Thí học rất rộng, đọc rất nhiều sách, phải dùng năm cái xe mới chở hết được. Còn cậu Du cậu thần thánh tới nỗi 15 cái xe mới chở hết kiến thức của cậu. </em>
</p><p>Phí Tân có thể đoán ra được cậu chàng lại bắt đầu ăn nói linh tinh, hắn dĩ nhiên sẽ không cho là thật, “Thầy còn tưởng em chỉ mới 15 tuổi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không thể chấp nhận được loại nghi ngờ này, cậu nói, “Thầy Phí, mời thầy cẩn thận ngó lại cán bộ đại diện môn của thầy.”</p><p>Phí Tân nhìn cậu chàng, “?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cơ thể cường tráng như này, tướng mạo oai hùng như này, trông có giống chỉ mới 15 tuổi không?”</p><p>Đám Dương Kha rú lên, rú một cách vang dội.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ xụ mặt với bọn họ, “Hỡi những chàng trai trẻ, đừng cố chọc tức thanh niên mười tám tuổi như tao, mức độ nhẫn nại của tao dành cho tụi mày có giới hạn đấy nhé.”</p><p>Phí Tân đã từng xem qua tư liệu của đám học trò ban 18, đa số đều ở ngưỡng mười sáu, dựa vào độ tuổi nhập học xem như là hợp lí, mười lăm hoặc mười bảy rất hiếm.</p><p>Thầy Phí lộ ra vẻ mặt kinh ngạc, “Em mười tám à? Thế sao lại học lớp 11?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Vì để trải nghiệm cuộc sống thôi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Lúc này, Du Trọng Hạ mới chịu giải thích một cách nghiêm túc hơn, “Em nhập học cấp ba trễ một năm, cho nên em lớn hơn tụi nó.”</p><p>Dương Kha nói, “Thầy Phí đừng tin mấy lời bậy bạ của cậu ấy, toàn nói điêu cả đấy, cậu ấy chưa tròn mười tám đâu.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Gần rồi, tao đã 17.75.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “??? Sao lại có cả lẻ cả chẵn thế?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Bởi vì em là một người đàn ông trưởng thành và nghiêm túc.”</p><p>Có một cậu nam sinh thể chất tò mò hỏi, “Thầy Phí, thầy hai mấy rồi ạ?”</p><p>Phí Tân tính nhẩm sau đó đáp, “Trưởng thành và nghiêm túc mà nói thì thầy 21. 84109589 tuổi.”</p><p>Bầy học trò, “……………………….”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cũng… Đâu cần nghiêm túc vậy chứ.”</p><p>Vào tới cổng trường, Phí Tân đang muốn đi tới bãi đậu xe lấy xe, buổi tối hắn không có tiết, chuẩn bị đạp xe về nhà.</p><p>Nhóm Dương Kha muốn quan sát chiếc xe địa hình Colnago của thầy Phí ở cự li gần. Phí Tân và Du Trọng Hạ thường xuyên “Tổ đội” với nhau ở trước cổng trường lúc sáng sớm, cậu đã thấy con xe ấy quá nhiều lần, bản thân cũng không am hiểu gì về xe đạp địa hình cho nên chẳng mấy hứng thú với điều này, cậu phất tay rồi nói, “Tao không xem.” Sau đó lạnh lùng rời đi.</p><p>“Em ấy vẫn luôn như thế hả?” Phí Tân nói, “Cảm giác… Có chút không hòa đồng?”</p><p>Hình dung như vậy cũng không đúng cho lắm, Du Trọng Hạ không phải không hòa đồng mà là cho dù có ở chung một chỗ cùng nhau vui đùa với tập thể, cậu vẫn sẽ luôn biểu lộ ra những hành vi bất đồng so với những người khác. Đại khái thì đây hẳn là thiết lập tính cách của của ông hoàng ngầu lòi.</p><p>Dĩ nhiên Dương Kha không thể nào giải thích theo kiểu đó, hắn nói, “Trước kia lúc Vạn Bằng còn ở đây cậu ấy không như vậy, cậu ấy thân với Vạn Bằng nhất, hiện tại Vạn Bằng đi rồi, tụi em cũng đoán không ra suy nghĩ của cậu ấy.”</p><p>Một cậu nam sinh thể chất khác nói, “Đúng ạ, hai người bọn họ hợp cạ nhau, cái cách cậu ấy và Vạn Bằng cư xử với nhau khác hẳn khi đối với mọi người.”</p><p>Lại thêm một cậu nam sinh nữa nói, “Sau khi cả hai tuyệt giao ở học kỳ trước, cả Thập Ngũ lẫn Vạn Bằng đều quái quái thế nào ấy, nhưng mà khi Vạn Bằng chuyển đi, người đau lòng nhất vẫn chính là Thập Ngũ.”</p><p>Thật ra ý của bọn họ là Du Trọng Hạ Và Vạn Bằng thuộc kiểu mới vừa quen biết đã thân thiết như anh em, tán gẫu với nhau cũng nhiều hơn, lẽ dĩ nhiên cảm tình sẽ tốt hơn so với những người còn lại. Tuy rằng chiến tranh lạnh những hai tháng liền nhưng người có thể khiến cho Vạn Bằng chọn ôm để khóc rống vẫn chỉ có mỗi Du Trọng Hạ mà thôi.</p><p>Quả đúng là tình anh em cảm động trời xanh nam lặng im nữ nước mắt <em>(6)</em> của người Trung Quốc.</p><p>
  <em>(6) Nguyên văn 男默女泪 – Phiên âm Hán Việt là nam mặc nữ lệ, đây là một thuật ngữ mạng lưu hành rộng rãi trên internet vào những năm 2020, ban đầu thường được dùng làm tiêu đề cho những câu chuyện tình cảm, sau dần dần được mở rộng ra. Ý chỉ khi gặp chuyện người đàn ông sẽ lựa chọn im lặng, còn người phụ nữ lại rơi nước mắt.</em>
</p><p>Thế nhưng ngay từ đầu Phí Tân đã nắm bắt thông tin một cách sai lệch, hắn xâu thành một chuỗi liên tưởng: Rồi xong, CP tui gặm, kết BE.</p><p>Phí Tân nhớ lại tờ giấy ghi chú mà Du Trọng Hạ đã viết khi mang quần áo tới trả cho hắn, “Đã quyết định về sau phải đi con đường như thế nào rồi”, có lẽ là giải tán tổ đội Du Vạn, ý tứ chính là sau này Du Trọng Hạ một mình độc bước.</p><p>Nói thế nào đây nhỉ, nghi thức cảm giác còn rất đầy đủ nữa chứ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tới căn tin trường để dùng cơm tối, thời điểm trở về phòng học cậu muốn lướt xem Tik Tok nên mới thò tay vào trong học bàn kiếm tai nghe, tức thì lòng bàn tay chạm phải một thứ gì đó cưng cứng như tấm thiệp. Cậu lôi ra nhìn kĩ, là một phong thư màu ombre lam hồng, mặt trên viết “Du Trọng Hạ thân ái” cùng với một hình trái tim nho nhỏ được vẽ bên cạnh tên của cậu.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thoáng sững sờ, đến rồi đến rồi, thư tình gửi cho cậu trong mỗi cái học kỳ mặc dù tới muộn nhưng chưa bao giờ thiếu.</p><p>Du Thập Ngũ là biệt danh của cậu bởi vì…</p><p>Tính từ hồi mẫu giáo, cộng luôn cả Nam Cung Lưu Ly, cậu từng có mười lăm người bạn gái.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Ông thầy Phí, ông quá đáng lắm luôn ó, BE mới chịu, Vạn Bằng Điểu không thích điều này đâu. =]]</p><p>Du Mười Lăm: Thầy Phí, mời thầy nhìn kĩ cán bộ môn của thầy.</p><p>Phí Tân: Ừ, cậu đẹp nhất rồi.</p><p>Du Mười Lăm: …</p><p>=]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] Cán bộ môn của thầy nha, áu áu, Hạ con ơi, nâng giá lên con ơi.</p><hr/><p>Vương Trị Chất:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Vương Đại Trị:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Mizone Sports:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Nongfu spring fibre:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Du Trọng Hạ mở ra bức thư tình liếc mắt nhìn một cái, chữ viết khá ổn, cậu không đọc kĩ nội dung mà nhìn thẳng xuống luôn phần kí tên bên dưới.</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung? Cái tên này hình như đã từng nghe qua ở đâu đó rồi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ quay sang hỏi bạn cùng bàn đang ngồi chơi game, “Ban chúng mình có người nào tên là Cổ Dung Dung hả?”</p><p>Bạn cùng bàn, “Không có, ban 18 có một người.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hỏi câu mấu chốt, “Đẹp mắt không?”</p><p>Ban cùng bàn thấy thư tình trong tay cậu thì ngay lập tức hiểu ra, tâm tình hóng hớt trỗi dậy phừng phực, hắn không thèm chơi game nữa, hào hứng hỏi, “Nhỏ theo đuổi ông ư? Đẹp đẹp! Ông chạy tới ban 18 nhìn vô thấy ai đẹp nhất chính là nhỏ đó!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thất vọng lên tiếng, “Dựa vào nhan sắc của bạn học để tôn mình lên hở? Thế thì thôi.”</p><p>Ngồi cùng bàn, “Hổng phải! Đẹp thật đó, học thể dục dụng cụ, dáng người vô cùng xuất sắc.” Hắn khoa tay múa chân ở trước ngực, nháy mắt với Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>Cậu hiểu ý tứ của hắn, chán nản nói, “Tui không thích bự.”</p><p>Ngồi cùng bàn bày ra biểu cảm mặt chó, “Anh Du, anh có phải là đàn ông bình thường không đấy?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Củ cải và rau xanh mỗi thứ một vị riêng, tui thích Loli <em>(*)</em> cơ.”</p><p>Lời truyền miệng không thể tin tưởng hoàn toàn chỉ có thực tế mới là chính xác nhất, Du Trọng Hạ vẫn chạy đến ban 18 dòm một chút Cổ Dung Dung méo tròn ra sao.</p><p>Quào! Đúng là đẹp thật! Thế nhưng không phải kiểu Loli mà là dạng em gái lớp bên sáng sủa, hoạt bát.</p><p>
  <em>(*) Loli là những bé gái chưa kết thúc dậy thì, thường những bé gái này có độ tuổi nhỏ hơn 17 hoặc những cô gái tuy đã lớn và trong độ tuổi đã trưởng thành rồi nhưng thân hình vẫn y như trẻ con. Còn một trường hợp ngược lại với thông tin trên đó là bao gồm cả những bé gái tuy nhỏ tuổi nhưng thân hình phát triển như người lớn. Đối với trường hợp này nhiều người còn đặt do một thuật ngữ riêng đó là Loli BB. Loli BB có nghĩa là Loli Big Boobs hay Loli ngực to. Các bạn có thể tham khảo thêm tại <a href="https://thegioimanga.com/loli-nghia-la-gi-nhung-dieu-thu-vi-ve-loli/">đây.</a></em>
</p><p>Đám Dương Kha đã trở lại sau khi xem xong chiếc xe đạp địa hình của thầy Phí, khi thấy Du Trọng Hạ đứng trước cửa của ban 18 dao dác nhìn xung quanh, vài người trong số họ mới tiến lên tóm lấy cậu, đồng thanh chất vấn, “Làm gì lén lút thế hử?”</p><p>Về cơ bản Du Trọng Hạ chỉ muốn quan sát trong âm thầm nhưng bọn họ lại tạo ra động tĩnh quá lớn khiến cho những người còn lại trong lớp đều ngẩng đầu lên nhìn ra ngoài cửa, Cổ Dung Dung cũng nhìn thấy cậu.</p><p>Nếu đã là như vậy, Du Trọng Hạ sẵn sàng hào phóng thừa nhận, “Đến xem người đẹp.”</p><p>Người đẹp ngồi ở hàng thứ hai, nhỏ bước ra khỏi lớp một cách thoải mái.</p><p>Đám Dương Kha bắt đầu nhao nhao, “Du Thập Ngũ ông có biết xấu hổ không thế? Hoa khôi của ban tụi tui mà ông cũng dám đến cướp!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đuổi cả bầy đi như đuổi ruồi bọ nhưng đám học trò thể chất này cũng rất tâm lý, chẳng những chính mình rời đi còn kéo luôn những người không phận sự ở trước cửa tha đi mất.</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung có chút ngại ngùng, nhỏ cười nói, “Ông thấy bức thư rồi à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bất chợt nhớ ra cậu đã từng nói chuyện với cô nàng này, cậu hỏi, “Cậu là cán bộ môn Hóa của ban 18 phải không?”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung mỉm cười, gật đầu, “Đúng vậy, trong tương lai hai đứa mình có thể tự xưng là CP Hóa Học.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…” Ai muốn tạo thành tổ hợp CP với mi.</p><p>Cậu vẫn chưa quên cái vụ cô nàng xinh đẹp này chính là một kẻ chuyên đâm chọt sau lưng đâu. Huống hồ kiểu mà cậu thích chính là loại Loli mắt to, miệng nhỏ, làn da trắng trong khi Cổ Dung Dung trái ngược hoàn toàn, nhỏ cao khoảng một mét bảy, một đôi con mắt cong cong biết cười… Không thể được.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ âm u từ chối, “Vẫn nên dừng ở đây đi, tui không thích cậu.”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung ngẩn ngơ, kinh ngạc hỏi, “Lý do là gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ăn ngay nói thật, “Cậu không hợp khẩu vị của tui.”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung hỏi, “Khẩu vị của cậu ra sao? Tui có thể thay đổi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hỏi vặn lại nhỏ, “Cậu thích tui ở điểm nào?”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung trả lời, “Ông bảnh trai nha.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đợi nhưng không nghe được vế sau nên mới mở miệng, “Hết rồi?”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung ngạc nhiên hỏi, “Ông còn cái gì nữa đâu?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nghĩ bụng cô nàng này có ý thức được việc mình đang theo đuổi đàn ông không thế, ông đây ngoài tuấn tú trong thông tuệ ấy vậy mà nhỏ chỉ trông thấy mỗi cái bảnh trai là sao? Mẹ bà thứ không có ánh mắt.</p><p>“Cô gái như cậu cũng thật là…” Cậu chẳng thể buông mấy lời thô tục với nữ sinh, nói được nửa chừng thì dừng, “Thật thú vị.”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung, “Đúng vậy, tui rất thú vị đó, thế sao ông không chịu hẹn hò với tui?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đã nói là không thích cậu rồi, nghe không hiểu?”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung, “Ông đừng quyết định quá nhanh, cho ông cơ hội suy nghĩ lại đấy, ngày mai tui tới hỏi ông thêm một lần nữa nhé?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lạnh nhạt vô tình, “Ý tui đã quyết, cậu từ bỏ đi.”</p><p>Cậu đút hai tay vô tui, xoay người lại, bước vào cửa sau của ban 19.</p><p>Ngày hôm sau.</p><p>Thầy Phí, chủ nhiệm mới tạm thời của ban 18 đến trường từ lúc sáng sớm, hắn thông qua khung cửa sổ và cánh cửa sau của lớp theo dõi đám học trò trong tiết truy bài đầu giờ.<br/>Ngữ Văn là môn đầu tiên, đa số các em học sinh đang ngồi nhẩm lại cổ văn<em> (1)</em> mà mình mới được học, phía sau còn có mấy em nam sinh lén lút ăn điểm tâm, thậm chí còn cái vài em ngủ gà ngủ gật nữa.</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 文言文 – Văn ngôn hay còn gọi là cổ văn có nguồn gốc từ giáp cốt văn cùng kim văn là một loại ngôn ngữ viết của Hán ngữ thượng cổ, được phát triển làm ngôn ngữ văn học cổ điển từ thời Xuân Thu Chiến Quốc thế kỷ 5 TCN đến hết thời nhà Hán, tiếp tục dùng trong sách vở, kinh điển truyền thống cho đến thế kỷ 20, khiến nó khác xa với nhiều dạng văn nói hiện đại Trung Quốc. Loại ngôn ngữ viết này dùng ngữ pháp và từ vựng cổ xưa có thể thấy trong điển tịch Tam giáo, nay đã bị đào thải và thay thế bằng bạch thoại văn (hay còn gọi là Biến thể Hán văn) ở Trung Quốc sau cuộc vận động văn hóa mới. Cổ văn tiêu biểu của Việt Nam mình có Bình Ngô Đại Cáo, Hịch Tướng Sĩ… (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p>Lẽ ra, đây sẽ là một tiết truy bài sáng sớm bình thường như bao ngày khác. Song, Phí Tân phát hiện ra cán bộ môn có điểm bất thường. Thành tích của Cổ Dung Dung tốt hơn nhiều so với những người khác trong ban Thể Dục, học tập cũng được coi như là có cố gắng, lúc lên lớp cũng rất tích cực phát biểu nhưng mà hôm nay em ấy không đọc văn cũng chẳng đọc sách, một tay chống cằm, tâm sự nặng nề, đăm chiêu nhìn về phía bảng đen.</p><p>Bạn cùng bàn của Cổ Dung Dung phát hiện thầy Phí đang đứng ở bên ngoài cửa sổ nhìn trộm nên mới vội vàng nhắc nhở, lúc bấy giờ cô bé mới đờ đẫn lật một trang sách, miễn cưỡng đọc vài câu.</p><p>Phí Tân nhìn trong giây lát rồi bỗng dưng hoài niệm cuộc sống của học sinh cấp ba mà mình từng trải qua, hắn nhớ thứ cảm xúc sợ hãi khi bị giáo viên chủ nhiệm đứng ở ngoài quan sát, nhớ tới thời niên thiếu một đi không trở lại ấy. Khi đó trong lớp cũng sẽ có một vài nữ sinh như vậy, tự nhiên ngẩn người, thoáng chốc đỏ mặt, lại còn có trường hợp đột ngột bật khóc, bọn họ sẽ chép lại những vần thơ xinh đẹp vào cuốn vở ghi chú, sẽ viết những dòng trạng thái thật thật giả giả lên tường QQ. Tình cảm của thiếu nữ vẫn luôn lãng mạn như thế, vĩnh viễn dừng lại ở tuổi mười bảy.</p><p>Hắn bị tiếng bước chân vọng lại từ phía hành lang làm cho giật mình, quay đầu nhìn sang, quả nhiên là thánh đi trễ Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cứ ngỡ hôm nay ở cổng trường không thể “Tổ hợp” nào có ngờ người ta lại đứng ở nơi đây chờ mình. Này là cái quy luật cõi u minh <em>(2)</em> gì vậy? Thế quái nào mỗi buổi sáng đều phải giáp mặt nhau một lần mới chịu? Giáo viên dạy Hóa và cán bộ môn của anh ta, như này mới được gọi là CP Hóa Học nè.</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 冥冥之中 – Phiên âm Hán Việt là minh minh chi trung ý chỉ những sự việc mà người phàm không cách nào tiên đoán cũng như khống chế được.</em>
</p><p>Cậu chàng đã đi muộn lại còn bước đi cực kỳ thong thả.</p><p>Phí Tân quắc tay ra hiệu với Du Trọng Hạ, nhắc nhở cậu nhanh cái chân lên.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ sải bước với vận tốc 0.1 m/s để đến trước mặt thầy giáo Phí.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em có thể nào đừng đi học muộn dù chỉ một ngày không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Một ngày đương nhiên là có thể, thầy hạ thấp tiêu chuẩn với em vậy cơ á.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Hắn xua tay ý bảo cậu chàng mau mau tiến vào lớp tham gia tiết truy bài.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đi qua người Phí Tân, bước ngang qua cửa sổ ban 18 sau đó rẽ vào cửa sau của ban 19.</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung ngồi trong lớp học, toàn bộ quá trình ánh mắt chỉ dừng ở trên người cậu chàng.</p><p>Phí Tân: … Ây dô.</p><p>Giờ thể dục ra chơi buổi sáng, theo lẽ thường giáo viên chủ nhiệm sẽ phải xuống sân trường quan sát tình hình tập luyện của lớp mình, trước đây Phí Tân chưa từng làm điều này, hôm nay là lần đầu tiên.</p><p>Mỗi một ban sẽ có một em học sinh đứng ở phía trước làm mẫu, đại diện của ban 18 chính là Cổ Dung Dung.</p><p>Bình thường mỗi khi nhìn thấy Phí Tân, cô bé nhất định sẽ vui vẻ bắt chuyện với hắn, thậm chí còn đi vòng quanh hắn miệng cứ như bôi mật khen hắn đẹp trai này nọ thế nhưng hôm nay, cô bé lại im lặng, biểu cảm không có gì thay đổi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ và đi trễ mới là một đôi CP, thể thao giữa giờ mà cũng xuống chậm, khúc nhạc dạo của bài nhạc nền đã muốn kết thúc cậu chàng mới lết đến sân tập.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đi ngang qua Cổ Dung Dung, cô bé giương mắt nhìn sau đó kêu lên, “Này…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ làm bộ như không nghe thấy, cậu mặc kệ nhỏ, mở miệng nói với Phí Tân, “Em mượn lời chúc may mắn, được thăng chức rồi ha.”</p><p>Phí Tân cũng vờ như không nghe mà ngó lơ luôn cậu chàng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bước vào vị trí của mình trong đội ngũ.</p><p>Bắt đầu tập thể dục, đến phần thứ tư của động tác chuyển động hông, hắn phát hiện ra Cổ Dung Dung nước mắt giàn giụa.</p><p>Sau khi kết thúc, âm nhạc dừng lại, cô bé ngay lập tức ngồi xổm xuống chôn mặt vào đầu gối, òa khóc nức nở.</p><p>Văn phòng tổ Lý Hóa.</p><p>Phí Tân cầm khăn giấy đưa cho Cổ Dung Dung vẫn còn đang khóc tới nỗi hai mắt đỏ hoe.</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung nhận lấy, “Cảm ơn thầy Phí.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chớ khách khí, có thể tiếp tục lên lớp không?”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung xoa xoa mặt, “Có thể tiếp tục.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Bình ổn lại cảm xúc sau đó quay về phòng học đi.”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung, “Thầy ơi, thầy không hỏi chuyện gì đã xảy ra với em sao ạ?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đó là chuyện riêng tư của em.”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung, “Thầy Phí, em nguyện ý kể cho thầy nghe.”</p><p>Phí Tân nghĩ thầm nhưng thầy không có hứng thú với chuyện của em.</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung tiếp túc rớt nước mắt, chân thành nói, “Em thích một người nhưng người ta hổng có thích em.”</p><p>Phí Tân thở dài trong lòng, thích ai không thích, lại đâm đầu đi thích Du Trọng Hạ làm gì? Cậu ta thích con trai đó.</p><p>Hắn cũng chỉ có thể an ủi cô bé, “Chuyện thầm mến đại đa số đều sẽ không có kết quả.”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung lại nói, “Em không có thầm mến nha, giờ là thời nào rồi mà còn có người chơi trò thầm mến chứ? Phèn<em> (3)</em> chết đi được.”</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn chỗ này là 土 – phiên âm Hán Việt là thổ, tức là quê mùa, cũ rích ấy, vì tác giả xài từ địa phương nên mình cũng xài luôn từ địa phương là phèn [Chú thích vậy lỡ có bạn nào thắc mắc hen.]  </em>
</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Máu nhiều chuyện của Cổ Dung Dung trỗi dậy, “Thầy à, thầy đã từng thầm mến ai chưa?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Thầy không. Nói em đó.”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung, “Ồ. Em vốn định xin Wechat của cậu ấy, người khác nói cậu ấy sẽ không thêm số của người lạ thế nên em mới viết thư tình cho cậu ấy, em còn tưởng rằng sẽ thành công, kết quả cậu ấy nói cậu ấy không ưng em, còn bảo em từ bỏ đi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Không sai, đây đúng là phong cách của Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung, “Thầy Phí, em thật sự rất buồn, buồn lắm luôn.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Loại chuyện thế này… Dưa hái xanh không ngọt.”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung rầu rĩ nói, “Nhưng mà cậu ấy bảnh trai lắm ý.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Dáng vẻ của Du Trọng Hạ xác thực không tồi.</p><p>Hắn nói, “Mặc dù thầy không phản đối chuyện học sinh cấp ba nói chuyện yêu đương, song, nhiệm vụ quan trọng nhất của các em bây giờ chính là đặt học tập lên hàng đầu.”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung nhạt nhẽo đáp, “Thầy Phí à, thầy hãy còn trẻ mặt lại đẹp thế sao cứ phải học theo cách nói chuyện của chủ nhiệm Triệu vậy?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy chỉ muốn nói là trong tương lai những cậu con trai lớp 11 sẽ có biến hóa rất lớn. Lúc này đây em cảm thấy cậu ấy bảnh trai nhưng em có biết bộ dạng sau này của cậu ấy sẽ ra sao không, vài năm sau biết đâu chừng chính em sẽ tự cảm thấy may mắn, may mắn vì đã không thành công.”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung, “Sao có thể chứ? Em cho rằng tương lai cậu ấy sẽ được tám phần như thầy.”</p><p>Phí Tân bắt đầu nói bậy nói bạ, “Thật đấy, lúc trước mặt thầy một trời mụn, còn mang cặp kính cận dày cộm, mỗi ngày chỉ biết vùi đầu vào học thôi, không có một bạn nữ nào tình nguyện ngồi cùng bàn với thầy.”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Sau khi lên đại học thầy mới bắt đầu học cách chăm sóc da, đeo kính sát tròng, chậm rãi nuông chiều bản thân nhiều hơn.</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung kinh hoàng nhìn chằm chằm gương mặt điển trai của hắn, “Chuyện này…”</p><p>Phí Tân tiếp tục bổ sung, “Thầy hiểu rõ tụi con trai hơn em nhiều, ngoại hình của nam sinh trong giai đoạn trung học chỉ là phong độ nhất thời thôi, hồi cấp ba lớp của thầy có hai cậu hotboy, một người học đại học Y Dược chính quy, còn chưa có tốt nghiệp đã hói đầu, người còn lại học trường nào thầy quên rồi hiện tại mập như quả bóng vậy đó. Ngược lại những kẻ xấu xí như thầy lại trở thành tấm cổ phiếu tiềm năng.”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung, “…” Nhỏ quả thực tưởng tượng không ra dáng vẻ khi tàn tạ của Du Trọng Hạ sẽ như thế nào.</p><p>Cuối cùng Phí Tân chốt lại bằng một câu, “Trái tim của một cô gái là báu vật quý giá nhất thế gian, nó chỉ được trân trọng khi ta gặp đúng người ở đúng thời điểm. Ngàn vạn lần chớ nên gửi gắm nhầm chỗ.”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung hoảng hốt trở về lớp học.</p><p>Thái độ của học sinh trung học đối với tình yêu hệt như một trò đùa vậy.</p><p>Phí Tân hỏi thầy Trương, “Học trò thời nay không còn muốn thầm mến nữa ạ?”</p><p>Thầy Trương, “Hiếm lắm, lớp 2000 trở về sau thích ai thì sẽ nói thẳng, cả một thế hệ đầy táo bạo và nhiệt tình, xét cho cùng là do môi trường phát triển khác nhau mà.”</p><p>Thầy giáo Phí sinh sau 1995, đẹp trai từ nhỏ, chưa từng biết tàn tạ là gì, một đường được người ta thầm mến, trong lúc nhất thời tư tưởng bị đả kích nghiêm trọng.</p><p>Hóa ra “Thầm mến” đã trở thành giọt nước mắt của thời đại mới.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đứng ở chỗ giao nhau giữa hai ban 18  và 19, cùng với hai cậu nam sinh ban thể chất hớn ha hớn hở tán dóc với nhau.</p><p>Mắt thấy Cổ Dung Dung tiến lại gần, hai cậu nam sinh cũng biết chuyện xảy ra vào tối hôm qua nên mới trêu đùa, “Thập Ngũ sắp chuyển sang Thập Lục rồi à?”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung nghe được, mặt không thay đổi, đôi mắt vẫn còn đỏ vì khóc.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói với hai người kia, “Ngậm miệng, đừng có nói nữa.”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung đứng trước cửa nhìn Du Trọng Hạ, sau đó tưởng tượng ra cái cảnh gương mặt xinh đẹp trước mặt qua vài năm nữa sẽ trở nên xấu xí, cô bé tiếc hận nói, “Ông hãy ráng trân trọng hai năm này đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “???”</p><p>Buổi chiều, ban 19 có tiết Hóa Học, Phí Tân bị chi phối bởi chuyện vừa rồi, tránh không khỏi nhìn Du Trọng Hạ nhiều thêm mấy lần.</p><p>Cán bộ môn trời sinh tuấn tú, xác suất héo úa thật sự rất thấp.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngồi bên dưới nhíu mày: Anh nhìn tui làm gì?</p><p>Thầy giáo Phí nhướng mày: Ánh mắt của Cổ Dung Dung không tồi chút nào.</p><p>Thế nhưng xét thấy cậu chàng liên tục chuyển từ trạng thái làm nũng sang đầu gấu côn đồ, thầy Phí nhất thời đoán không ra, vị này sẽ là anh tuấn công? Hay là xinh đẹp thụ đây?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Du Trọng Hạ cũng rất hay quan sát thầy giáo Phí trong giờ dạy Hóa, người đàn ông này chính là đối tượng thầm mến của Du Quý Dương, em trai cậu.</p><p>Là thẳng ư? Hay là cong nhỉ?</p><p>Tốt hơn Vạn Bằng ở chỗ nào chứ?</p><p>Lỡ đâu ổng cũng coi trọng Du Quý Dương thì sao?</p><p>Còn hi vọng nào để Du Quý Dương trở lại thành một đứa con trai bình thường (thích nữ sinh) nữa không?</p><p>Thật sự đã BE với Vạn Bằng rồi à?</p><p>Song, cậu trăm triệu lần không ngờ, ở trong mắt đối tượng mà cậu đang nhìn lén là thầy Phí, cậu với Vạn Bằng mới chính là một đôi Nam Nam BE.</p><p>Tình cảm của Cổ Dung Dung dành cho Du Trọng Hạ đến cũng nhanh mà đi cũng nhanh. Sau khi khóc lóc cũng như tâm sự hết với thầy Phí, cô bé đã gần như ngay lập tức ném tên đàn ông cặn bã như Du Trọng Hạ ra sau đầu…</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung bắt đầu vui vẻ theo đuổi thần tượng của mình!</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Ôi, đàn bà.</p><p>Sự nhiệt tình của cô nàng này đối với cậu còn thua cả Nam Cung Lưu Ly.</p><p>Từ khi đảm đương vị trí chủ nhiệm tạm thời, giữa Phí Tân và đám học trò ban 18 đã có sự tương tác nhiều hơn. Bình thường mỗi khi nhóm Dương Kha rủ hắn đi đánh bóng rổ, hắn sẽ không từ chối, hắn biết mình còn trẻ cho nên phương pháp giáo dục nghiêm khắc của những vị giáo viên lớn tuổi khác hắn không thể nào áp dụng được. Tốt hơn hết là cứ nằm vùng trong nhóm quần chúng, trở nên thân thiết hơn, bình dị gần gũi, từ bên trong phóng ra viên đạn bọc đường.</p><p>Dù sao đợi cho đến khi kết thúc lễ Quốc Khánh, Hứa nhủ nhiệm sẽ quay trở lại trường học, hắn đương nhiên có thể từ chức rồi.</p><p>Kiên trì mới là thắng lợi.</p><p>Mà Du Trọng Hạ chẳng khác gì đồng bọn của ban 18, mỗi ngày vẫn luôn cùng nhóm thể chất vui đùa với nhau thế nên cũng được coi là gián tiếp giao du với thầy giáo Phí.</p><p>Bởi vì khí chất kì quái của Du Trọng Hạ đặc biệt nổi bật, hơn nữa cách đối xử với Phí Tân cũng rất khác người cho nên hắn rất thích chỉnh cậu chàng, chỉ cần cậu chuẩn bị ném bóng vào rổ thì y như rằng hắn sẽ nhảy lên chặn đầu, cứ hễ cậu rê bóng cá nhân, hắn nhất định phải chen ngang một chút.</p><p>Rõ ràng thầy Phí không làm như vậy với những cậu học trò khác, không có đuổi cùng diệt tận như với Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>Vốn dĩ khả năng chơi bóng rổ của Du Trọng Hạ đã nát mà nay lại càng nát hơn, cậu chàng mặt xám mày tro, ông hoàng của sự ngầu lòi bắt đầu trở nên cáu kỉnh.</p><p>Dương Kha đưa ra gợi ý cho Du Trọng Hạ, “Cậu có thể húc thầy Phí ra mà?”</p><p>Được thôi, đổi sang húc vậy.</p><p>Thầy Phí, “Nhiên Nhiên chưa ăn cơm à? Yếu xìu.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không được gọi tui bằng cái tên đen đúa đó.”</p><p>Thầy Phí, “Nhiên Nhiên, em chuyền bóng cho ai vậy nha? Không nhận ra thầy hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không được gọi tui bằng cái tên đen đúa đó!”</p><p>Thầy Phí, “Nhiên Nhiên…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tui quạu, tui quạu, tui quạu!”</p><p>Thầy Phí lại nói, “Chỉ muốn khen em một kèm một<em> (*)</em> quá đỉnh thôi mà.”</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn  人盯人 – Phiên âm Hán Việt là trành nhân trành, tiếng Anh là man to man, đây là một loại chiến thuật phòng thủ được sử dụng trong các môn thể thao đồng đội như bóng đá Mỹ, bóng đá liên kết, bóng rổ…, trong đó mỗi cầu thủ sẽ được chỉ định kèm cặp một cầu thủ bên phía đối phương.</em>
</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Giây tiếp theo, thầy Phí vẫn tiếp tục, “Nhiên Nhiên, em chớ có đắc ý!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Kết thúc trận bóng, Du Trọng Hạ nghiêm túc thông báo với thầy giáo Phí, “Đừng có gọi tui bằng cái tên đen đúa đó nữa, tui mắc chứng sợ mấy thứ tên Nhiên.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Sao lại gọi là đen đúa? Chẳng phải chính em tự mình điền à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tui tự bôi đen chính mình! Tâm tư của đỉnh lưu anh đoán không ra đâu.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tựa người vào khung bóng rổ, độc tài mở miệng, “Hoặc là gọi họ tên đầy đủ của tui hoặc là cũng như bọn họ gọi tui là Thập Ngũ, nhớ kĩ chưa?”</p><p>Phí Tân vặn nắp chai nước đưa cho cậu chàng, hắn nói, “Ok, Tổng giám đốc Cố.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhận lấy, còn thuận theo hoàn cảnh mà nói tiếp, “Ừ, thầy Phí ngoan lắm cơ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vừa dứt lời thì ngay lập tức sửng cồ lên, vội vàng sửa lại, “Ý là thầy Phí bảnh trai vô cùng.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vẫn… Vẫn được đi, bảnh trai nức tiếng ở địa phương đấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ híp mắt nhìn hắn, cậu nghĩ trước nghĩ sau một hồi, quào! Thầy Phí, anh muốn tán tỉnh tui hay gì? Bộ anh phải lòng Du Quý Dương rồi hả?</p><p>Phí Tân ngoảnh mặt lại nói chuyện với những nam sinh khác, trong lòng cũng hồi hộp không kém, hắn thiếu chút nữa quên mất! Người trước mặt là một chàng gay trẻ.</p><p>Thời gian trôi thật nhanh như bóng câu qua cửa sổ.</p><p>Kỳ nghỉ Quốc Khánh dài hạn đến rồi.</p><p>Vào buổi tối của ngày đi học cuối cùng, cả đám học sinh vui mừng hân hoan thu dọn đồ đạc, chuẩn bị rời trường trở về nhà.</p><p>Trong ban có rất nhiều bạn học tận dụng cơ hội này đi ra ngoài du lịch với gia đình.</p><p>Ngồi cùng bàn sẽ đi Đông Nam Á với cả nhà, hắn nói với Du Trọng Hạ, “Ể? Ông hông đi đâu luôn hở?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chỗ nào cũng toàn là người với người, ở nhà ngủ còn sướng hơn.”</p><p>Ngồi cùng bàn, “Ngủ tám tiếng là đủ rồi, thời gian còn lại biết làm cái gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tám tiếng chơi game, tám tiếng còn lại quay tay.”</p><p>Ngồi cùng bàn, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ về nhà nhưng lại không mang theo cặp sách, tay không đứng dậy rồi nói, “Tui đi trước nhé.”</p><p>Ngồi cùng bàn, “Bye bye… Bảo trọng thân thể.”</p><p>Gia đình của Du Trọng Hạ không một ai có thể cùng cậu đi ra ngoài chơi. Bố của cậu là Du Minh cùng với mẹ kế Lâm Tiểu, hai người thường xuyên rời nhà nhưng chưa bao giờ họ dẫn cậu theo. Mẹ ruột Trác Vân thì lại càng không thể. Em trai Du Quý Dương đang là năm cuối cấp nên phải đi học bù, nó chỉ được nghỉ có ba ngày thôi.</p><p>Phí Tân cũng bị bỏ rơi.</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm và Tân Lệ Bình vốn là bạn thời đại học, họ quen chung một người bạn cũ, con trai của người bạn ấy kết hôn đúng ngày Quốc Khánh, người ta mời đôi vợ chồng già tới ăn đám cưới ở thành phố sát bên, rất nhiều bạn học đồng ý tham dự. Thật ra người ta còn mời cả Phí Tân nữa nhưng rõ ràng đây chính là cuộc gặp mặt hiếm hoi giữa những người bạn cũ với nhau thông qua lễ cưới của con họ, hồi ức như dòng nước năm xưa, Phí Tân tỏ vẻ hắn không muốn ló mặt góp vui.</p><p>Phí Tân cũng không có ý định trở về nhà, nhà trọ một phòng bên này tiện nghi đầy đủ, ở hơn nửa tháng cũng đã quen rồi, so với ngôi nhà trống vắng yên tĩnh còn có ý nghĩa hơn nhiều. Huống chi sách vở ôn tập đều đã dời qua bên này hết rồi.</p><p>Thời điểm tan tầm, học trò và phụ huynh tới đón con cái của mình đứng chật ních trước cổng trường, Phí Tân vẫn còn ở lại văn phòng chờ người vơi bớt rồi mới đi.</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết Tư Tỉnh gọi điện thoại cho hắn, hỏi, “Buổi tối cùng nhau ăn bữa cơm có được không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ngại quá, mày chậm một bước rồi, tao vừa mới hẹn xong.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết lớn tiếng, “Là ai? Kẻ nào? Quan trọng hơn cả tao sao?”</p><p>Phí  Tân, “Bạn đại học.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết thay đổi sắc mặt trong tức khắc, “Là con gái hả? Đẹp không? Muốn theo đuổi mày hay gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Hiện tài còn có bạn nữ cùng lớp nào muốn đi chơi với tao sao?”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Tân Tân, chớ có xem nhẹ bản thân, các bạn nữ cùng lớp một ngày nào đó rồi sẽ quay lưng lại với lời đồn, họ nhất định nhìn thấy linh hồn như pha lê của mày.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Hắn nói, “Không phải, ý tao không phải như vậy. Tỉ lệ nam nữ của lớp tụi tao là 4:1, mấy bạn nữ ấy…, người ta sớm đã có đối tượng rồi.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết tiếc hận nói, “Không một ai độc thân luôn hả? Hệ Hóa Học nổi tiếng nhiều gái xinh, tao còn đang tính bảo mày giới thiệu cho tao một cô đấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Sớm đã không còn, bạn nữ hệ Hóa Học làm sao có khả năng độc thân tới năm thứ tư chứ.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết cầm thú mở miệng, “Nếu không, nữ sinh trong trường của mày có ai không? Giới thiệu cho tao một em trưởng thành đi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đường dây tố cáo của đơn vị tụi mày số bao nhiêu? Tao muốn vì đại nghĩa diệt thân.”</p><p>Hẹn hắn đi ăn cơm tối chính là hai cậu bạn chung phòng kí túc xá với hắn, bọn họ đang thực tập ở Viện Nghiên Cứu Vật lý Hóa Học Dĩnh Châu.</p><p>Ban đầu, Phí Tân cũng được nhà trường đề cử đến thực tập ở nơi này nhưng sau lại xảy ra chuyện kia, thế là hắn không đi nữa. Quan hệ giữa hắn, hai cậu bàn cùng phòng, và cả những bạn học khác trong lớp cũng không đến mức quá tệ, khoảng thời gian này ít khi liên lạc với nhau, những sinh viên ở lại Dĩnh Châu thực tập có vài lần ở trên nhóm lớp rủ hắn ăn cơm, đi chơi bóng nhưng hắn tìm đủ mọi lí do để cự tuyệt. Thật ra, hắn chính là không muốn gặp mặt bọn họ, không muốn tán gẫu với họ về sự việc khi ấy.</p><p>Sau một tháng thực tập ở Thất Trung, hắn bắt đầu cảm thấy nhàm chán, thay đổi môi trường sống khiến cho đầu óc của hắn thư giãn đôi chút.</p><p>Thời gian chính là liều thuốc hay chữa lành mọi vết thương.</p><p>Phí Tân trở về nhà tắm rửa thay đổi quần áo, nhìn đồng hồ thì thấy đã là sáu giờ hơn hắn mới cưỡi xe đạp địa hình rời khỏi nhà.</p><p>Bạn cùng phòng hẹn hắn vào lúc bảy giờ ở một quán BBQ cách chỗ của hắn không xa lắm.</p><p>Đường đi đến tiệm BBQ nằm ngược hướng với con đường đến trường, nó cùng một hướng với khu chung cu cũ mà trước đây Phí Tân đã từng đến.</p><p>Chính là trước đó không lâu, khi Phí Tân vẫn còn lái xe ô tô đi làm, ngày hôm ấy Du Trọng Hạ không bắt được taxi, hắn tốt bụng cho cậu chàng quá giang một đoạn, nơi mà cậu chàng đến chính là khu chung cư này.</p><p>Hiện tại, Phí Tân đã dần làm quen với nếp sống hằng ngày của Du Trọng Hạ, cũng như thông qua lời kể của những người khác, hắn mới biết hoàn cảnh gia đình của cậu chàng không tồi, là một cậu học sinh cấp ba có rất nhiều tiền tiêu vặt.</p><p>Thế sao gia đình vẫn cứ sống trong một khu chung cư tồi tàn như vậy? Biết đâu chừng cậu chàng không cư ngụ ở đây, lần trước tới nơi này hẳn là có việc riêng nhỉ?</p><p>Thời điểm vượt qua đường cái chỗ khu chung cư ấy, trong lòng Phí Tân vẫn còn nghĩ như vậy.</p><p>Mới vừa dứt ra khỏi cái suy nghĩ đó, hắn ngay lập tức thấy ở phía bên kia đường có một cậu thiếu niên lái một chiếc xe đạp điện nhanh chóng tiến lại gần cổng khu chung cư. Phía sau xe còn chở thêm một người phụ nữ nữa.</p><p>Cậu thiếu niên kia rất giống Du Trọng Hạ, đầu đội mũ bóng chày cho nên không thấy rõ mặt.</p><p>Phí Tân chống đất bằng một chân, thắng lại chiếc xe địa hình của mình, hắn muốn gọi một tiếng “Du Trọng Hạ” xem có phải là cậu chàng hay không.</p><p>Người phụ nữ ngồi ở yên xe phía sau bỗng dưng la thất thanh, “Mày lại nhận tiền của nó hả!”</p><p>Thiếu niên nhỏ giọng nói câu gì đó, người phụ nữ kia hung bạo đấm vào lưng của cậu bé, còn nhéo thêm mấy cái khiến cho tay lái đánh võng, cậu bé buộc phải dừng xe lại.</p><p>Người phụ nữ trung niên từ trên xe bước xuống đứng ở bên cạnh thiếu niên, vừa mắng vừa lấy tay đánh bùm bùm vào mặt của cậu bé một cách loạn xạ.</p><p>Thiếu niên rụt vai lại rồi ngẩng mặt lên, khe khẽ giải thích điều gì với người phụ nữ ấy.</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Mẹ bà, đúng là Du Trọng Hạ rồi!</p><p>Thế người phụ nữ trung niên kia là mẹ của cậu chàng à?</p><p>Bất ngờ quá ư là bất ngờ, Du Thập Ngũ hoành hành ngang ngược ở trường hóa ra lại chỉ là một con cừu non mặc người đấm đá khi đứng trước mẹ của mình.</p><p>Phí Tân do dự, hắn quyết định im lặng, cưỡi xe đi xa.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ yêu sĩ diện, cậu chàng hẳn là sẽ không muốn bị người khác bắt gặp trong tình cảnh như vậy.</p><p>Lần thứ nhất gặp gỡ, cậu chàng rõ ràng không muốn hắn nhắc đến chuyện bản thân bị Vạn Bằng khinh khi.</p><p>… Khó trách.</p><p>Trước kia hắn cảm thấy rất khó lí giải, Du Trọng Hạ bị Vạn Bằng đánh thành ra như thế mà vẫn còn chơi thân với cậu ta, mãi cho đến khi Vạn Bằng đi rồi đoạn tình cảm khác biệt ấy mới chấm dứt.</p><p>Hóa ra là do trong nhà có người mẹ hung dữ. Đứa bé này chắc sẽ không có khuynh hướng M đâu nhỉ?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ – kẻ có khuynh hướng M trở về căn hộ, trong nhà không một bóng người.</p><p>Cậu nhắn cho Du Minh một cái tin trên Wechat.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Trường học đang trong kỳ nghỉ, bảy ngày.</em>】</p><p>Du Minh trả lời: 【<em>Bố và dì của con đang ở phòng chờ sân bay, bọn bố phải đi rồi</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Chú ý an toàn</em>.】</p><p>Vài giây sau, Du Minh chuyển cho cậu 2000 tệ <em>(1).</em></p><p>Du Minh: 【<em>Có vấn đề gì cứ gọi cho bố</em>.】</p><p>
  <em>(1) 2000 RMB = 6.592.892,36 VNĐ</em>
</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mở hết tất cả các đèn ở trong nhà lên, sau đó bật tivi, cậu nhấn điều khiển từ xa đến nỗi phát ra tiếng tạch tạch nhưng vẫn không tìm được chương trình nào hay để coi. Cậu nằm ở trên ghế sô pha xem bản tin thời sự trong phút chốc, cả nước vui mừng đón Quốc Khánh, bầu không khí lễ hội lan tỏa khắp mọi miền.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ với lấy điện thoại, nhắn cho Du Quý Dương một cái tin: 【<em>Được nghỉ chưa?</em>】</p><p>Du Quý Dương: 【<em>Rồi, nghỉ ba ngày</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Mẹ đâu?</em>】</p><p>Du Quý Dương: 【<em>Mẹ cũng được nghỉ, đang đánh bài bên nhà hàng xóm</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Tao vẫn chưa ăn cơm nè, mày ăn cơm rồi hả?</em>】</p><p>Du Quý Dương không phản hồi lại.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Có muốn ăn McDonald’s không?</em>】</p><p>Du Quý Dương: 【<em>Dạ muốn.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Thế để tao tới chỗ mày.</em>】</p><p>Du Quý Dương: 【<em>Dạ.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhanh chóng rời khỏi nhà, cậu mua hai phần McDonald’s rồi bắt taxi đi tới khu chung cư cũ.</p><p>Du Quý Dương đang ngồi trước bàn làm bài.</p><p>Hai anh em ở cạnh nhau ăn hết phần McDonald’s, sau đó Du Trọng Hạ nằm trên giường của Du Quý Dương bấm di động, Du Quý Dương thì tiếp tục làm bài.</p><p>Đề bài cấp ba Du Trọng Hạ dĩ nhiên xem không hiểu, mắt thấy tốc độ làm bài như bay của em mình, cậu thật sự vui vẻ, đây chính là lợi thế của việc học giỏi.</p><p>“Tao phải đi thôi.” Dòm đồng hồ đã hơn chín giờ, cậu ngồi dậy, nói, “Đỡ phải gặp mẹ, phiền phức lắm.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương liếc đồng hồ, “Ở thêm một lát nữa đi, mười giờ mẹ mới về lận.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Mày có tinh thần mạo hiểm ghê ha, đừng có hại anh mày chứ.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Em hổng có ý đó.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tao thật sự phải đi rồi. Muốn ăn cái gì thì nói với tao, tao mua tới đưa cho.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương tiễn cậu ra khỏi cửa.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bước ra ngoài sau đó ngoái đầu lại nhìn em trai mình.</p><p>Trên gương mặt giống cậu như đúc kia, là thứ biểu cảm lưu luyến không rời.</p><p>Cậu thầm nghĩ, ít ra ngay tại thời khắc này, cậu không hề cô độc, có một người vẫn luôn thương cậu.</p><p>Phí Tân và hai cậu bạn cùng bàn ăn đồ nướng, gọi một tá bia.</p><p>Trên bàn ăn không ai trong bọn họ nhắc gì đến chuyện tin đồn ở trường. Thẳng cho đến khi chuẩn bị ra về, một người trong số đó mới nhịn không được mà nói, “Tân Tân, thật ra không một ai trong Viện Vật Lý Hóa Học tin vào lời đồn thất thiệt ấy đâu, ông đừng chỉ vì nhất thời lỗ mãng mà ngay cả chuyện thực tập cũng bỏ dở.”</p><p>Người còn lại cũng lên tiếng, “Có một sếp lớn trong Viện đã xem qua hồ sơ thực tập lần này, vốn dĩ muốn gọi tên của ông… Tụi tui tiếc cho ông lắm đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân choàng vai hai người bọn họ, vừa cười vừa nói, “Không sao cả, như bây giờ cũng tốt, có thời gian ôn tập đầy đủ, cả ngày còn lăn lộn chung một chỗ vui đùa với mấy nhóc học sinh trung học, cảm giác như mình được trở về tuổi mới lớn vậy, hiện tại tui sống rất ổn.”</p><p>Hai người bạn cùng phòng thấy hắn như vậy nên cũng không nói thêm gì nữa, một người ưa nói giỡn mở miệng, “Được một vị thầy giáo đẹp trai như thế này dạy dỗ bảo đảm thành tích môn Hóa sẽ cao lắm đây.”</p><p>Người còn lại miệng nhanh hơn não, “Cũng không đúng lắm, nếu tui mà là học sinh thì tui không có chú tâm nghe giảng đâu, tui chỉ lo ngắm thầy Phí thôi. Thầy Phí, ông cũng đừng tham dự vào chuyện tình yêu thầy – trò đó nha.”</p><p>Cậu bạn kia vội vã chen vào, “Mày nói bậy cái gì thế!”</p><p>Một kẻ thành tích ưu tú như Phí Tân mà lại phải tới làm giáo viên thực tập ở Thất Trung chẳng phải cũng bởi vì dính tới chuyện tình giáo viên – học trò hay sao?</p><p>Sau khi chào tạm biệt hai người bạn cùng phòng, Phí Tân chậm rãi lái xe trở về.</p><p>Dĩnh Châu là thành phố ven biển, một năm bốn mùa đều có gió lốc, ban đêm gió tạt vào trên mặt, vừa ẩm lại vừa mặn.</p><p>Hắn lại đi ngang qua khu chung cư tồi tàn chỗ ở của Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nghênh ngang bước ra khỏi cổng chính khu chung cư.</p><p>Phí Tân cảm giác cậu chàng đã khôi phục lại bộ dáng kiêu ngạo, sinh long hoạt hổ <em>(2)</em> nên mới cất tiếng gọi, “Du Thập Ngũ.”</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 生龙活虎 – Ý chỉ những người khoẻ như vâm, mạnh như rồng như hổ, sinh khí dồi dào.</em>
</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ giật nảy mình hỏi, “Sao anh lại ở đây?”</p><p>Phí Tân cưỡi xe đến trước mặt cậu chàng rồi dừng lại, “Thầy đi ngang qua thôi. Trễ rồi sao không ở nhà, ra ngoài làm gì thế?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đang trong kỳ nghỉ, tui thích làm gì thì làm cái đó, không liên quan tới anh.”</p><p>Phí Tân muốn nói hắn để ý chuyện cậu bị mẹ đánh nhưng hắn lại không mở miệng, chỉ hỏi, “Em muốn đi đâu?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đang tính nói là muốn về nhà nhưng cậu nhớ lại những gì Phí Tân vừa nói ban nãy, có lẽ ổng tưởng nhà cậu ở chỗ này, e rằng ngay cả nhà của Du Quý Dương ở khúc nào ổng cũng biết luôn rồi.</p><p>Cậu nói, “Tui ăn no, ra ngoài tản bộ.”</p><p>Học sinh Thất Trung ra ngoài tản bộ vào lúc trễ thế này sao?</p><p>Phí Tân nghi ngờ cậu chàng bị mẹ đánh nên mới phải chạy ra ngoài.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Du Trọng Hạ đút hai tay vào túi, sau đó men theo vỉa hè mà đi, cậu vừa bước vừa liếc mắt nhìn trộm thầy Phí để dòm thử coi ổng có lặng lẽ rời đi không.</p><p>Nhưng thầy Phí không làm thế, hắn can đảm lựa chọn ở lại, chầm chầm đạp xe đi theo cậu chàng. Chẳng có một người giáo viên nào nhẫn tâm bỏ mặc khi thấy học trò của mình lang thang trong đêm.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ có hơi cảm động mà nghĩ, thật ra nếu không tính những thứ khác, thầy Phí thật sự là một người rất có tâm với nghề, ở trường học ổng đối xử rất tốt với đám học trò thể chất ban 18, cậu đi học nhiều năm rồi, gặp qua vô số giáo viên, nhưng để hòa ái, dễ gần như vậy thì ổng có thể lọt vào trong ba vị trí đầu tiên đó.</p><p>Hiện tại mà về thì cũng chỉ có một mình một người, vô cùng nhàm chán, thật sự muốn chơi thầy Phí một chút… Không đúng, ý cậu là cậu muốn thầy Phí vui đùa với mình trong chốc lát. Nhưng loại tâm tư thế này mà nói ra sẽ phá vỡ thiết lập hình tượng mất.</p><p>Đường đường là Du Trọng Hạ, sao có thể chủ động rủ giáo viên đi chơi được chứ? Cậu phải giữ giá cho mình, phải để cho thầy Phí thấy ổng mới là người phải năn nỉ cậu, “Anh đi theo tui làm gì? Bộ anh không biết đường về nhà hả? Có cần tui dẫn anh đi tìm chú cảnh sát hông?”</p><p>Phí Tân nghĩ bụng, dựa vào cái tính tình này của em, mẹ em đánh em thế là còn nhẹ đấy.</p><p>“Thầy chỉ muốn nhìn xem em đi đâu thôi.” Phí Tân khuyên nhủ cậu chàng, “Mau về nhà đi, trễ lắm rồi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cúi xuống nhìn đồng hồ rồi nói, “Trễ chỗ nào? Mới mười giờ.”</p><p>Phí Tân đáp, “Ngó thử coi, trên đường còn em học sinh nào không?”</p><p>Khéo thay, có bốn, năm đám bạn học sinh trung học bước tới; nam có, nữ cũng có, trong đó có hai người mặc đồng phục cấp ba nhưng không phải thiết kế của Thất Trung. Vài người huyên náo tán gẫu về bộ phim điện ảnh mới chiếu, bộ dạng hẳn là mới cùng nhau đi xem phim trở về.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhìn Phí Tân, cậu chàng phát ra âm thanh đắc ý, “He he.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Mấy cô cậu học sinh trung học kia đi ngang qua người bọn họ lại còn nhìn bọn họ mấy lần, sau khi đi qua mới thì thầm bàn tán, “Người này đẹp trai ghê.”</p><p>Cả hai đều nghe được.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Người này là tui đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân liếc xéo cậu chàng, “Rõ ràng là đang nói thầy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy à, thầy không thấy ngại hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Sao phải ngại? Vốn dĩ thầy đẹp trai hơn em mà.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nheo mắt nhìn hắn.</p><p>Vẻ đẹp của người thanh niên tuổi đôi mươi rõ ràng mãnh liệt hơn rất nhiều so với một cậu thiếu niên mười bảy tuổi. Bờ vai rắn rỏi, cơ thể giãn nở, hầu kết cũng lộ rõ, đường nét trưởng thành hơn rất nhiều.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngưỡng mộ không thôi, mức độ chênh lệch giữa cậu và Phí Tân có thể dùng anh chàng bảnh trai size M với anh chàng bảnh trai size XL để ví von, hàm ý chính là Phí Tân kiểu nào cũng lớn hơn hai số so với cậu.</p><p>Phía trước ngã tư đường.</p><p>Trong lòng Du Trọng Hạ biết Phí Tân nhất định sẽ không để cậu bơ vơ một mình, cậu cố ý nói, “Đưa người ngàn dặm, cuối cùng rồi cũng phải cách xa, chúng ta tạm biệt nhau từ đây đi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “??? Ai đưa ai hử?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chớ có được voi đòi tiên nha, tui tốt bụng tiễn anh xa tới thế.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ok, ok, cảm ơn. Vậy em có về nhà không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tui mười tám tuổi rồi đó, anh xem tui là cục cưng hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Vẫn chưa mười tám, mới 17.75 thôi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Trí nhớ của anh… Tốt quá ha.”</p><p>Phí Tân hỏi cậu, “Em không về nhà còn đi đâu nữa?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ dáo dác nhìn xung quanh, cậu thấy một cửa hàng tiện lợi nên mới nói, “Muốn uống coca, cho anh cơ hội mời khách đấy.”</p><p>Phí  Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ỏn a ỏn ẻn, “Thầy Phí ơi, người ta muốn uống coca đó nha.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Dừng! Ăn nói cho đàng hoàng.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chuyển sang biểu cảm nghiêm túc, “Muốn uống pepsi, mua coca cola đen đủi cả đời đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân cũng thích pepsi hơn, hắn nói, “Em cũng đòi hỏi ghê nhỉ. Mua cho em thì em mới chịu về đúng không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngây thơ vô tội đáp, “Ừa.”</p><p>Phí Tân không mang theo tiền mặt nên chỉ có thể quét mã, hắn bèn dựng xe ở phía dưới bậc thang của cửa hàng tiện lợi, chuẩn bị bước vào trong cửa hàng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hỏi, “Em cưỡi thử được chứ?”</p><p>Con xe này của Phí Tân đã bị đám học trò ban 18 cưỡi qua vô số lần, hắn cũng không quá để ý, nói, “Được.”</p><p>Phí Tân bước lên trên bậc thềm, Du Trọng Hạ nhấc chân chuẩn bị ngồi lên yên xe, tay của hắn đặt lên trên cánh cửa của cửa hàng tiện lợi, đang tính đẩy ra thì cậu chàng đã leo lên xe của hắn nhanh như chớp phóng mất dạng.</p><p>Cậu chàng cưỡi xe của hắn đi rồi… Đi mất rồi…</p><p>Quẹo một cái đã không thấy tăm hơi… Không thấy…</p><p>Phí Tân, “…………………………….. Đệch!”</p><p>Em gái thu ngân thấy một anh chàng đẹp trai tiến vào, sự nhiệt tình trong  công việc nhanh chóng được thổi lửa, cô nói, “Xin chào, anh muốn mua gì ạ?”</p><p>Anh đẹp trai mờ mịt nhìn một vòng, rầu rĩ nói, “Coca? Pepsi.”</p><p>Em gái chỉ tay vào tủ lạnh, hắn lại gần cầm lấy một lon sau đó tính tiền.</p><p>Em gái thu ngân vừa quét mã vừa liếc trộm hắn, anh đẹp trai nhăn lại hai hàng lông mày tuấn tú, một bộ dáng tâm sự nặng nề.</p><p>Nội tâm em gái gào thét, sao lại thế này? Đăm chiêu ủ dột mà vẫn đẹp trai như thường.</p><p>Em gái tốt bụng nói, “Anh đẹp trai, Quốc Khánh an lành, vui lên nha.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Cảm ơn cô.”</p><p>Hắn cầm trên tay lon pepsi mới mua, tâm trạng rối rắm.</p><p>Đúng là làm ơn mắc oán, cõi đời này thế quái nào lại tồn tại một đứa học sinh cấp ba giống như Du Trọng Hạ chứ? Cậu ta là ma quỷ hay gì? Đã sớm biết cậu ta không phải loại người tốt lành gì rồi mà.</p><p>Lần đầu tiên gặp gỡ, Du Trọng Hạ cứ vờ như ta đây đáng thương, còn nói mình mồ côi cha, tủi thân các kiểu, là giả, tất cả đều là giả hết. Trên thực tế lại dám ở trường kết bè kết phái bắt nạt đàn ông chòng ghẹo đàn bà, thậm chí còn không biết tôn sư trọng đạo, ba hoa chích chòe, ăn không nói có, bịa đặt vô căn cứ… Hơn nữa, còn có cả gian tình với Vạn Bằng, cậu học sinh bị buộc phải nghỉ học kia nữa chứ.</p><p>Đã một tháng rồi! Lẽ ra phải nhìn thấu cậu ta mới đúng!</p><p>Sáng nắng chiều mưa, nhãi gay hai mặt.</p><p>Nếu không phải lúc chạng vạng nhìn thấy cậu ta bị mẹ đánh, ai sẽ thèm để ý đến cậu ta?</p><p>Phí Tân: Tui quá tử tế rồi, kể từ hôm nay tui phải làm một cỗ máy giảng dạy không có tình cảm!</p><p>Hắn cầm theo lon pepsi bước ra khỏi cửa hàng tiện lợi, nhà trọ cách nơi này ước chừng hơn một cây số nữa, hắn chuẩn bị lết bộ trở về.</p><p>Mới vừa bước xuống bậc thềm, hắn ngay lập tức nhìn thấy ở khúc cua xuất hiện bóng dáng của chiếc xe đạp địa hình quen thuộc.</p><p>… Du Trọng Hạ đã quay trở lại.</p><p>Cậu chàng phóng xe như bay, nhanh như chớp mà lao tới trước mặt Phí Tân, thắng một cái két rồi mới dừng lại.</p><p>Phí Tân đang tự nâng cấp bản thân thành một cỗ máy giảng dạy không có cảm xúc, mới tăng lên có 40% thì bị mắc kẹt.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ dựng tốt con xe, bước nhanh lại đây, cậu cầm lấy lon pepsi trong tay Phí Tân rồi nói, “Cảm ơn nha.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ uống vài hớp pepsi, hèn hèn mọn mọn mà quan sát biểu cảm của Phí Tân, cậu xấu xa hỏi, “Thầy Phí, có phải thầy cho rằng em cuỗm xe của thầy đi mất đúng không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nhìn kìa, lấy bụng tiểu nhân đo lòng quân tử hở?”</p><p>Phí Tân kiềm chế hết nổi, hắn nói, “Uống xong chưa? Uống xong rồi thì quay về nhà của cậu đi!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bất thình lình bị người nạt một tiếng, ngây ngẩn đôi chút, cậu vẫn luôn nghĩ thầy Phí chính là loại người cả ngày chỉ biết cười tủm tỉm không hề biết giận là gì.</p><p>Phí Tân nghiêm túc nói, “Đã gần mười giờ rưỡi rồi, một mình cậu ở bên ngoài lộn xộn cái gì hả? Không sợ người nhà lo lắng à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Cậu bóp nửa lon pepsi, hờ hững nhìn Phí Tân, “Người nhà không một ai quan tâm đến em,” Cậu nói, “Em mà có chết ở bên ngoài cũng chẳng có ai đi tìm em.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mất hết hứng thú, cậu không còn tâm trạng chơi đùa nữa, “Em có chết thật đi chăng nữa cũng không cần thầy phụ trách, thầy làm gì thì làm đi, đừng để ý tới em.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ xoay người rời đi, vừa đi vừa há miệng nốc hết lon pepsi, lúc đi ngang qua thùng rác, cậu chàng cũng chẳng thèm nhìn cứ thế ném cái lon không vào trong.</p><p>Phí Tân lái chiếc xe địa hình, đuổi theo sau.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nghe thấy tiếng động, quay đầu lại nhìn.</p><p>Phí Tân nhíu mày trừng cậu.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Thầy Phí, thầy đừng đi theo em nữa, em không có giỡn với thầy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy cũng không giỡn với em… Thầy đưa em về nhé?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Ý của Phí Tân chính là, nếu Du Trọng Hạ cãi nhau với mẹ của mình, buổi tối lại chạy ra ngoài nên giờ không dám vác cái mặt về, thế thì cứ để cho người làm thầy như hắn hộ tống em ấy về nhà, sau đó giải thích với mẹ của em ấy một tiếng đỡ cho em ấy bị mẹ đánh thêm lần nữa.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chẳng hiểu mô tê gì, “Thầy thật sự coi thường em là một đứa con nít đấy à? Lẽ nào đường về nhà em lại không biết? Em không muốn về, hổng được hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân đã từng được chứng kiến sự lợi hại của mẹ cậu chàng, hắn nói, “Bố của em đâu? Không ở nhà ư?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không hiểu ý của hắn nên mới ăn ngay nói thật, “Bố của em đi xa rồi.”</p><p>Phí Tân nghĩ bụng, ồ, khó trách không dám về nhà.</p><p>Hắn hỏi, “Vậy em tính lang thang cả đêm trên đường vậy sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nghĩ đi bộ một đoạn là về được tới nhà rồi, chê tui rảnh rỗi hay gì? Còn muốn tui lang thang cả đêm?</p><p>“Không phải.” Cậu nói, “Đợi khi nào thầy rời đi em sẽ tìm một chỗ không người để thay quần áo, chuẩn bị đi làm.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “??? Em làm bán thời gian hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cũng coi như là làm bán thời gian có điều không ai trả lương thôi. Đây là bí mật lớn nhất trong cuộc đời của em, thầy có thể cam đoan không nói chuyện này với bất kì ai không?”</p><p>Phí Tân thắc mắc cả một bụng, hắn đáp, “Có thể.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chìa tay ra, trịnh trọng nói, “Thầy Phí, em xin giới thiệu lại một lần nữa, tên thật của em là Yuter Parker, mười bảy tuổi, học sinh trung học phổ thông.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “……………………………………….”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Hắn suy tư một lát rồi nói, “Em không muốn về nhà nhưng dù sao buổi tối cũng phải có chỗ để ngủ chứ, có muốn tới nhà chú May <em>(*) </em>làm khách không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ sửng sốt, chú May là ai? Đó giờ chỉ nghe qua dì May thôi.</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 梅叔叔 – May Parker, thường được gọi là Dì May là một nhân vật hư cấu xuất hiện trong loạt seri truyện tranh Mỹ được xuất bản bởi Marvel Comics, thường kết hợp với siêu anh hùng Người Nhện. (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p>Phí Tân nở nụ cười với cậu, hắn nói, “Nếu thầy nhớ không nhầm, đây là thế giới vũ trụ song song, và thầy chính là chú May trong cái vũ trụ ấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngã mũ bái phục, “… Mẹ bà, cũng biết giỡn ghê ha, còn đổi luôn giới tính của người ta?!”</p><p>Phí Tân hỏi, “Có đi không? Thầy sống một mình, chỗ ở rộng rãi, tốc độ mạng rất nhanh.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Có nên không? Nếu không đi thì phải về nhà, chỗ ở rộng rãi, tốc độ mạng rất nhanh, chẳng qua không có thêm người khác.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Đi.”</p><p>Cậu khá là kinh ngạc khi bước vào trong căn hộ một phòng này của Phí Tân. Chỗ ở sạch sẽ, gọn gàng đến mức không dám đặt chân xuống, mấy đôi giày thể thao ở trên kệ tủ phía bên ngoài cửa thậm chí còn phát ra thứ ánh sáng lấp la lấp lánh.</p><p>Căn hộ của một người đàn ông mà lại có bình hoa, bên trong còn cắm hai nhành hoa tươi? (Hoa là do người môi giới bất động sản tặng, bình hoa thật ra là cái ống đựng bút)</p><p>Bên trên giá sách nhỏ bày biện rất nhiều sách, chúng được xếp đặt biệt chỉnh tề. Nhìn lên chiếc đèn bàn kim loại sẽ thấy một con búp bê Spider Man, tay và chân của nó được cố định bởi lực hút nam châm, Peter Parker cúi đầu nhìn xuống Yuter Parker. Mặt ngoài của máy tính xách tay còn in hình nhãn dán Batman nữa. Người này là fan của cả hai nhà DC và Marvel.</p><p>Trong căn phòng phảng phất thứ hương thơm nhàn nhạt, cùng một loại với mùi “Tuyết tùng” trên người của Phí Tân.</p><p>Đây là lần đầu tiên Du Trọng Hạ ghé thăm nơi ở của một nam thanh niên độc thân, cậu ngạc nhiên hỏi, “Thầy ở có một mình sao lại trang trí tinh xảo thế kia?”</p><p>Cong hết tám phần rồi! Thẳng mà như vậy hả?</p><p>Cậu thử thăm dò, “Thầy Phí, bạn gái của thầy dọn dẹp nhà cửa giúp thầy ư?”</p><p>“Không có bạn gái, sao phải tìm bạn gái chỉ vì mấy chuyện vặt vãnh này?” Phí Tân thuận miệng trả lời sau đó lại hỏi, “Có cần gọi điện báo với mẹ em một tiếng không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Không cần, em có về hay không bà ấy cũng chẳng thèm quan tâm đâu.”</p><p>Phí Tân cầm đôi dép lê đưa cho Du Trọng Hạ, sau khi thay xong, cậu chàng ngay lập tức nghênh ngang đi tới buồng tắm và gian bếp ngó nghiêng một lần.</p><p>Phí Tân hỏi, “Thầy còn nhớ em từng nói qua, bố mẹ em đều là phóng viên, thật hay giả thế?”</p><p>Căn hộ này của hắn tuy là kiểu một phòng, nhưng phòng ngủ và phòng khách lại không được phân chia rõ ràng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ rất thích kiểu nhà trọ nguyên căn thế này, cảm giác một người ở đây có thể sống sung sướng đến chết, cậu từ trong phòng bếp đi ra, vui vẻ nhảy lên nằm trên cái gối đầu kiểu dáng Minions bên cạnh bàn trà, lúc này cậu mới trả lời lại hắn, “Dĩ nhiên là thật rồi, cả hai đều làm việc trong bộ phận tin tức của đài truyền hình thành phố. ”</p><p>Hai người mà cậu nhắc đến chính là Du Minh và mẹ kế của cậu, Lâm Tiểu.</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Trông mẹ em… Có vẻ nóng tính.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ suy nghĩ một lúc mới hiểu được, Phí Tân là đang nhắc đến Trác Vân.</p><p>“Thầy gặp qua mẹ em rồi à?” Cậu có chút ngạc nhiên ngồi dậy, lưng tựa vào gối Minions, sau đó hỏi, “Gặp ở đâu thế?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thì… Lúc chập tối, ngay tại cổng của khu chung cư nhà em đó, hai người đi cùng nhau.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không biết chuyện Du Quý Dương bị đánh ở cửa lúc chiều nhưng vừa nghe được Phí Tân nhận nhầm Du Quý Dương thành mình, cậu biết ngay lúc đó Trác Vân lại đang nổi điên rồi.</p><p>Cậu nói, “Trời sinh bà ấy như vậy đó, một ngày cáu kỉnh ba lần, mỗi lần cách nhau tám tiếng. Em cũng không muốn so đo với bà làm gì.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đột nhiên nghĩ đến một vấn đề, “Thầy để em ngủ ở chỗ nào?”</p><p>Nhà trọ chỉ có mỗi một chiếc giường mặc dù giường này thuộc kiểu chuẩn giường đôi một mét tám. Nhưng mà, một Du Trọng Hạ mắc chứng ghê sợ đồng tính luyến ái làm cách nào có thể ngủ chung với một gã thầy giáo họ Phí giới tính vẫn chưa được xác định này cơ chứ?</p><p>Ống tuýp thẳng tắp như Phí Tân cũng không thể chung giường với chàng gay trẻ Du Thập Ngũ được.</p><p>“Thầy ngủ sô pha.” Phí Tân nói, “Cái sô pha này có thể kéo ra thành giường được.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Mặt em dày tới mức để cho chú May phải ngủ sô pha sao?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thế thì em…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Kết nối wifi cho em trước đã!”</p><p>Phí Tân đọc mật khẩu cho cậu chàng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vừa gõ mật khẩu vừa nói, “Tốc độ mạng có tốt như thầy nói không vậy? Nếu ảnh hưởng tới việc chơi Vương Giả Vinh Diệu của em, em sẽ quậy banh lên đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy không thích nghe mấy lời này, gà thì chấp nhận đi, chớ có đổ thừa do mạng nhà thầy.”</p><p>“Thầy có chơi Vinh Diệu không?” Du Trọng Hạ nghĩ muốn trêu hắn một chút, cậu lùi một bước để tiến hai bước rồi nói, “Thôi quên đi, nhìn mặt thầy em thấy ngay hai chữ đồng xanh rồi <em>(*)</em>.</p><p>Phí Tân vừa giận vừa mắc cười, lòng tốt suốt ngày bị ném cho chó ăn, hắn nói, “Du Thập Ngũ em muốn ăn đòn có phải không? Dáng vẻ của em mới giống Tư Mẫu Mậu Phương Đỉnh<em> (1)</em> đấy.”</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 青铜脸 – Phiên âm Hán Việt là Thanh đồng kiểm (mặt đồng xanh), bình thường thì khi nhắc cụm này người ta sẽ liên tưởng tới mấy cái mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh ngố ngố nhìn mắc cười lắm, nhưng khi ở trong game Vinh Diệu, đồng xanh tương đương với game thủ level thấp nhất.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 司母戊鼎 – Tư Mẫu Mậu Phương Đỉnh gọi tắt là Tư Mẫu Mậu Đỉnh, là đồ đúc vào thời kì cuối của nhà Thương (TCN thế kỷ 14 đến TCN thế kỷ 11) cách đây khoảng 3000 năm lịch sử, là bảo vật quý hiếm được phát hiện tại An Dương Hà Nam Trung Quốc vào năm 1937 và hiện đang được lưu giữ tại viện bảo tàng lịch sử Trung Quốc.</em>
</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chớp chớp đôi mắt to tròn lấp lánh của mình, cậu nói, “Chú May, đến đánh hạng đi, Parker mang chú bay nha.”</p><p>Nửa phút sau, mặt của Yuter Parker biến vuông, vuông còn hơn cả Tư Mẫu Mậu Phương Đỉnh nữa.</p><p>“Thầy là sinh viên ưu tú đúng chứ?” Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Để có được cái thứ hạng này chắc phải cày ngày cày đêm, ăn dầm nằm dề trong game luôn hay gì? Làm cách nào mà thầy có thể trở thành sinh viên ưu tú thế? Thầy thuê tài xế đánh giùm hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân lườm cậu chàng một cái, “Ai nói với em thầy là sinh viên ưu tú?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ai cũng nói vậy hết mà.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đừng tin, thầy chính là một tên học dốt cả ngày chỉ muốn chơi game thôi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thở dài, “Ầy, em cũng vậy… Cái này gọi là dột từ trên nóc dột xuống nè.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Mỗi ngày sau khi trở về hắn phải ôn tập tới mười hai giờ mới ngủ đó.</p><p>Khó có được ngày nghỉ, Du Trọng Hạ lại còn ở đây cho nên hắn cũng không tiện đọc sách, thế là hắn dứt khoát cùng học trò của mình chìm đắm vô game luôn.</p><p>Đánh tới tận mười hai giờ.</p><p>Đồng hồ sinh học của Phí Tân trỗi dậy, hắn không chơi nữa, bèn nói, “Đi ngủ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ kê đầu trên cái gối Minions, hai chân bắt chéo, mở miệng nói những lời như bao cậu thiếu niên nghiện chơi game khác, “Đánh chút xíu nữa thôi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy đếm đến ba, em mà không bỏ điện thoại xuống thầy ngắt mạng ngay đấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Cậu thả xuống di động, bỗng dưng cảm thấy kì diệu, “Chưa có một ai quản em như vậy luôn á.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Mỗi ngày em ở nhà chơi game đến nửa đêm luôn sao? Bố mẹ em không trông nom em ư?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em đánh game của em, đâu có ảnh hưởng gì tới bọn họ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chẳng trách em cứ đi học trễ miết thôi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đứng lên, cậu nói, “Em có hơi hơi đói bụng.”</p><p>Phí Tân cầm dây sạc nạp điện cho di động sau đó mới nói, “Ráng nhịn đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nhịn không được, em gọi đồ ăn ngoài nhé, thầy ăn không?”</p><p>Phí Tân nhức đầu nói, “Đợi đồ ăn giao tới mất bao lâu nữa? Em không ngủ nên bắt thầy phải thức chung em mới vừa lòng hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nhưng mà em đói bụng lắm ngủ không được, em ra ngoài ăn vậy.”</p><p>Phí Tân vội thuyết phục cậu, “Anh hai à, anh nhìn xem hiện tại mấy giờ rồi?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đứng dậy, từ trên cao nhìn xuống thầy Phí, cậu nói, “Em trai à, anh hai không sợ tối.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Hắn đành phải đứng lên, Du Trọng Hạ thấp hơn hắn, cậu chàng chỉ có thể ngửa mặt lên nhìn.</p><p>“Nấu cho em tô mì.” Phí Tân nói, “Ăn xong phải ngủ ngay, nhé?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy sẽ không hạ độc vào trong tô mì đâu ha? Em là bông hoa của tổ quốc đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Hắn bước vào gian bếp lấy trứng gà, cà chua và rau xanh từ trong tủ lạnh ra.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không nghĩ một người thanh niên lại có thể nấu ăn, cậu nghi ngờ đứng ở trước cửa nhìn thử.</p><p>Phí Tân đổ nước vào trong một cái nồi tráng men, sau đó mở lửa lên, kế tiếp hắn bắt tay vào rửa rau, chiên trứng, cà chua được thái hạt lựu phảng phất mùi thơm, nước đã sôi, sợi mì và rau xanh cùng nhau trồi lên, hắn rải cà chua lên mặt trên, thêm một chút gia vị, thả vào miếng trứng rán ban nãy, hoàn thành.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Đầu! Bếp! Nhỏ! Trung! Hoa!</p><p>“Ăn ngon không?” Phí Tân hỏi.</p><p>“Ngon tuyệt.” Du Trọng Hạ húp sợi mì trơn nhẵn, chỉ số cong vòng của thầy Phí ở trong lòng cậu đã tăng từ 80% lên 90%.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ăn xong có biết dọn không? Biết rửa chứ hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Biết.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy đi tắm trước.”</p><p>Tiếng vòi hoa sen rào rào từ bên trong buồng tắm vọng ra.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngồi trên sàn nhà phía sau chiếc bàn trà, cậu vừa ăn mì vừa xem Tik Tok, trong lúc vô tình lướt đến một cái video đăng đồ ăn ngon, ăn có ngon hay không thì không biết nhưng cái tag lại để là trai đẹp phòng bếp, mở hiệu ứng làm đẹp hết rồi ai mà tin cho được.</p><p>Không được, không được, thua xa.</p><p>Anh đẹp trai nấu ăn dáng vẻ phải như người kia kìa chứ không phải như thế này đâu.</p><p>Di động bị Phí Tân ném trên ghế sô pha để sạc pin đinh lên một tiếng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vừa quay đầu lại đã thấy ngay dòng tin nhắn hiện lên trên màn hình khóa.</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Thiếu nam cô quạnh, trực tuyến chờ tán gẫu</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: ???</p><p>Lại đinh thêm tiếng nữa.</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Tân Tân, muốn chơi gay không, muốn chơi gay không, muốn chơi gay không</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: !!!</p><p>Chỉ số cong của thầy Phí… 100%!</p><p>Phí Tân bước ra sau khi đã tắm xong, hắn phát hiện cậu chàng đang nằm trên giường ngủ mất xác rồi.</p><p>… Không tắm rửa thì ít ra cũng phải đánh răng rửa mặt chứ? Cậu bé trông ưa nhìn như vậy mà ở dơ quá đi. Tô mì ăn xong thì thả ngay trên bàn trà, chớ có nói tới rửa, dọn cũng chẳng thèm dọn luôn.</p><p>Thầy Phí mắc nợ em hay gì? Hắn không thể chấp nhận để cái tô bẩn qua đêm thế là đành phải cầm tô tiến vào gian bếp đem đi rửa.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ giả bộ ngủ lúc này mới mở to cặp mắt dòm vào trong bếp.</p><p>Thầy Phí giận thì có giận nhưng vẫn mang trong mình thuộc tính đảm đang là cớ làm sao?</p><p>Phí Tân kéo sô pha ra, tắt đèn đi ngủ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ từ từ nhắm lại hai mắt, lỗ tai nghe ngóng động tĩnh xung quanh, cậu đột nhiên nghĩ, lỡ chẳng may thầy Phí nửa đêm đi vệ sinh lúc đi ra ổng quên mất nhà đang có khách, ổng cứ thế trèo lên trên giường ngủ tiếp thì phải làm như nào đây?</p><p>Mèn đét ơi, có hơi đáng sợ nha, ông đây sợ đồng tính lắm a a a a a a!… Đợi đã, gay mà được như ổng thì hình như cũng không đến mức đáng sợ vậy đâu. Nhưng mà ban đêm vẫn không thể ngủ say như chết được, phải bảo trì cảnh giác, ở chung một căn phòng với gay không thể đùa được đâu.</p><p>Sáng hôm sau lúc sáu giờ ba mươi.</p><p>Phí Tân tỉnh, hắn đứng dậy uống nước sau đó mới lướt xem tin tức trên điện thoại, tay chân nhẹ nhàng gập lại sô pha.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngủ chổng vó lên trời ở đầu giường bên kia, một nửa tấm chăn rơi xuống đất.</p><p>Phí Tân phát hiện ra cậu chàng ngay cả quần jean cũng không thèm cởi, hắn ghét bỏ không thôi, chờ cậu chàng vè nhà rồi toàn bộ ga giường phải đem đi giặt sạch sẽ lại thôi, í í í í í hình như còn chảy cả nước dãi lên trên gối nữa kìa, đứa nhỏ này thoạt nhìn sạch sẽ sao lại có nếp sống lôi thôi thế nhỉ?</p><p>Bảy giờ rưỡi, Phí tân đeo tai phone, một bên nghe radio Tiếng Anh, một bên làm điểm tâm.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bị đánh thức bởi mùi đồ ăn, cậu ngái ngủ bước xuống giường, hai tay buông thõng, mơ mơ hồ hồ di chuyển tới trước cánh cửa bếp. Cậu ngay lập tức tỉnh táo lại.</p><p>Mới sáng sớm mà trai đẹp phòng bếp đã đăng nhập rồi ư?</p><p>Thầy Phí mặc quần đùi kết hợp với chiếc áo ngủ ngắn tay, tai đeo AirPods, hắn đang cúi đầu thái thịt làm cơm.</p><p>Ngày đầu tiên của tháng Mười, ánh mặt trời từ bên ngoài khung cửa sổ chiếu rọi vào trong, phủ lên trên người hắn một tầng hào quang dìu dịu hệt như những thước phim làm lòng người rung động vậy.</p><p>Cánh tay này, đôi chân này, chiều cao này, tỉ lệ này.</p><p>Người đàn ông này, gay chắc rồi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thầm nghĩ: May mắn kẻ đứng ở nơi đây chính là tui! Nếu đổi lại là Du Quý Dương, vậy chẳng phải xong đời rồi sao? Em trai cậu là một gã đồng tính đách có tiền đồ gì hết.</p><p>[Du Quý Dương: Em hổng có liên quan gì tới cuộc tình này hết mà anh hai ơi?]</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hét lên, “Thầy Phí!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…  Tai phone của thầy không cách âm, thầy vẫn nghe được.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Sáng nay ăn gì thế?”</p><p>Phí Tân, Em lại đói bụng nữa hả? Không có phần của em đâu.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy không thấy mắc cỡ ư? Hôm nay là sinh nhật của tổ quốc kính yêu, thầy thế mà nỡ lòng bỏ đói bông hoa xinh đẹp nhất của nàng.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Bữa sáng ăn bánh mì sandwich, phiên bản Phí giản dị.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ uống sữa còn Phí Tân thì pha cho mình một ly cà phê kiểu Mĩ.</p><p>“Lát nữa có tự mình về nhà được không?” Ăn sáng vẫn chưa xong mà thầy Phí đã bắt đầu đuổi người, “Chắc không cần thầy đưa về đâu ha?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không cần. Hôm nay thầy không về nhà hở? Nay lễ lớn còn gì.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Bố mẹ thầy ra ngoài rồi, trong nhà không có ai.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Vậy chi bằng…”</p><p>Phí Tân giương mắt nhìn cậu chàng, tình huống kiểu này đại khái là muốn nói chi bằng cùng nhau chơi tẹt ga hết bảy ngày Quốc Khánh? Cảm ơn! Thầy Phí không muốn chút nào hết, hắn quyết định cự tuyệt ba lần.</p><p>Song, lời nói treo trên đầu miệng đã bị Du Trọng Hạ bẻ lái khét lẹt, cậu nói, “Chi bằng thầy cố gắng học tập cho giỏi đi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ híp mắt, dùng giọng điệu ngông nghênh thường ngày của một vị tổng giám đốc để nói, “Này, có phải anh cho rằng tôi sẽ rủ anh cùng nhau tụ tập chơi đùa không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không có.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cười khẩy, “Vẫn không chịu thừa nhận? Nhìn cái biểu cảm kia của thầy, em chỉ cần liếc một cái là đã nhìn thấu rồi.”</p><p>Phí Tân cạn lời, hắn mỉm cười rồi nói, “Nhìn thấu cái gì? Em thật sự nhìn thấu à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lập luận đanh thép, “Thầy nghĩ em muốn rủ thầy đi chơi, thậm chí còn rất mong chờ nữa, kết quả em hổng có, thầy đành phải tỏ ra là mình ổn nhưng sâu bên trong nước mắt là biển rộng, đúng chưa?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Thế quái nào khi nghe em ấy nói xong mấy lời đó, còn thật giống như hắn cũng có cái suy nghĩ ấy vậy.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”  Ố là là, vẻ mặt của thầy Phí có gì đó sai sai nha, lẽ nào thật sự muốn cùng tui đi ra ngoài chơi hả?</p><p>Phí Tân rầu rĩ hỏi, “Ăn xong rồi? Xong rồi thì về lẹ đi chớ có cản trở chuyện học hành của thầy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ uống cạn ngụm sữa còn lại trong ly, trên mép dính một vòng sữa nhưng cậu chàng chẳng thèm lấy giấy lau miệng, cứ thế liếm sạch.</p><p>Biểu cảm ghét bỏ trên gương mặt của Phí Tân đủ để viết thành một bài văn dài.</p><p>“Đi đây, bye bye thầy Phí.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, kẻ giằng co cả đêm cuối cùng cũng chịu đi rồi.</p><p>Phí Tân uống xong cà phê sau đó dọn dẹp bàn ăn.</p><p>Căn hộ quá mức tĩnh lặng, có một loại cảm giác vắng vẻ hệt như khi kết thúc một bộ điện ảnh bỏng ngô <em>(2)</em> vậy.</p><p>Cốc cốc cốc, cửa bị gõ mấy cái.</p><p>Phí Tân: ???</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đứng ngoài cửa kêu lên, “Thầy Phí! Em bỏ quên điện thoại di động!”</p><p>Mẹ bà, điện ảnh bỏng ngô thì thôi đi, còn tặng thêm cảnh hậu danh đề <em>(3)</em> nữa chứ.</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 爆米花电影 – Cụm từ điện ảnh bỏng ngô thường dùng để ám chỉ những bộ phim giống như bỏng ngô, thoạt nhìn đẹp mắt nhưng lại không có dinh dưỡng, coi xong quên liền không để lại ấn tượng sâu sắc gì. Điện ảnh bỏng ngô thường dùng để nhắc đến những bộ phim Mĩ vừa dài vừa mắc cười, coi để giết thời gian.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn 彩蛋. – Phiên âm là thải đản (Trứng Phục Sinh), tiếng Anh gọi là stinger, đây là một thuật ngữ mạng ý chỉ những tình tiết thú vị trong phim nếu không để ý kĩ sẽ quên mất hoặc ý chỉ một đoạn phim ngắn xuất hiện sau khi kết thúc hoàn toàn danh đề của một bộ phim.Thông thường, nó thường có tính chất gây hài hoặc mang gợi ý cho phần hậu truyện tiếp theo.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Mạ ơi, hơn 5000 chữ mọi người ạ, tui edit muốn tắt thở luôn!!!!</p><p>Tiếp tục tâm sự: Nếu có bạn nào thắc mắc tại sao ở chương này có lúc tui để cậu Du xưng tui gọi anh, có khi lại xưng em gọi thầy với Phí Tân thì đây, tui giải thích. Rất đơn giản, bạn Du Mười Lăm bản cáo lắm, lúc cần nhờ vả hay ăn nhờ ở đậu hoặc đang tủi thân gì gì đấy thì bản xuống nước dữ thần, ngọt ngào như bị Du Quý Dương nhập vậy đó, tới khi hết giá trị lợi dụng hoặc chọc cho bản tức lên là bản trở mặt ngay. Còn Phí Tân có một đoạn xưng tôi gọi cậu với Mười Lăm chẳng qua ổng tức điên người nên mới lạnh nhạt vậy thôi chứ lúc thường cậu Du Mười Lăm chiếm một vị trí không nhỏ trong lòng ổng đó, dù sao cũng là Cán bộ môn của thầy, của thầy nha. =]]</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Thầy Phí, cầu bao nuôi!</p><p>Phí Tân: Gì? Cậu là ai? Đây là đâu? Tui là ai?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Ông xã, cầu bao nuôi.</p><p>Phí Tân: Ừ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: … Mẹ bà!</p><hr/><p>Mặt nạ đồng xanh:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tư Mẫu Mậu Phương Đỉnh:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Du Trọng Hạ trở về nhà, một thân một mình đón lễ Quốc Khánh trong bảy ngày.</p><p>Em trai của cậu là Du Quý Dương hiện tại đã là năm cuối cấp cho nên cũng chỉ được nghỉ có ba ngày, ngày mùng bốn nó phải cắp sách tới trường rồi.</p><p>Tối ngày mùng bốn, sau khi tan khóa tự học, Du Quý Dương đeo ba lô bước ra khỏi lớp, chuẩn bị về nhà bằng tàu điện ngầm. Vừa mới tới trước cổng trường, cậu đã ngay lập tức nhìn thấy Vạn Bằng, hắn đang đứng ở phía bên kia đường cái.</p><p>Thời điểm tan học ai ai cũng mặc đồng phục Nhất Trung, Vạn Bằng đứng ở nơi đó quả thật rất nổi bật. Bàn chân của Du Quý Dương hệt như bị đóng đinh tại chỗ, cách một con đường cả hai cứ thế nhìn nhau.</p><p>Trong đêm tối của tiết trời đầu thu, phía bên ngoài cổng trường đầy ắp tiếng người huyên náo lúc tan học cùng với ánh đèn đường hắt hiu khi ấy cũng không cách nào hiểu thấu được tâm sự của chàng thiếu niên.</p><p>Đến cuối cùng, người xoay lưng rời đi trước lại là là Du Quý Dương, cậu sải chân tiến về phía trạm tàu điện ngầm.</p><p>Vạn Bằng vẫn còn đứng im tại chỗ, học trò bốn phía kẻ tới người lui.</p><p>Ước chừng khoảng mười tới hai mươi phút sau, đám học trò đã rời đi hết, bảo vệ mới đóng cổng lại, hết thảy rơi vào yên tĩnh.</p><p>Một tuần nghỉ lễ Quốc Khánh, Du Trọng Hạ đang trong giai đoạn 4/7, cậu cảm thấy lễ năm nay còn chán hơn cả năm ngoái nữa. Cậu ở trên Wechat quấy rầy thầy Phí, người bạn tốt duy nhất của mình trong Vương Giả Vinh Diệu, cậu muốn dụ dỗ ổng chơi game sẵn tiện kéo cậu thăng hạng luôn.</p><p>Thầy Phí: [<em>Không đánh, thầy muốn học tập</em>.]</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: [<em>Lúc đêm em có xem qua tinh tượng (*), năm nay thầy thi rớt chắc rồi, đừng lao lực chi cho mất công.</em>]</p><p>Thầy Phí: [<em>Cút</em>.]</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: [<em>Dựa vào tốc độ tay của thầy thì học cái gì tập chứ, thích hợp làm người chơi thể thao điện tử hơn đấy.</em>]</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 星象 – Tinh tượng, tinh = ngôi sao, tượng = hiện tượng, tinh tượng tức là quan sát độ sáng, vị trí của sao để đoán trước tương lai.</em>
</p><p>“Tân Tân.” Tân Lệ Bình đứng bên ngoài gõ cửa phòng.</p><p>“Vào đi ạ.” Phí Tân ném điện thoại sang một bên, giả bộ như trong lòng không có chuyện gì, chuyên tâm ôn tập.</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình tới đưa hoa quả cho hắn.</p><p>Sáng hôm nay hai vợ chồng mới trở về từ thành phố bên cạnh, Phí Tân cũng nhanh chóng từ nhà trọ quay về, buổi tối cả gia đình cùng nhau ra ngoài dùng bữa.</p><p>“Mẹ thấy hồi nãy lúc ăn cơm con nói ít lắm,” Tân Lệ Bình đứng sát bàn học, bà hỏi, “Con không vui khi phải đón lễ ở nhà một mình hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân dang cánh tay sau đó cười nói, “Sao có thể chứ, con đâu phải đứa con nít.”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình hỏi, “Thế đã xảy ra chuyện gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân suy ngẫm một chút rồi nói với mẹ mình, “Ở nhà hàng con có chạm mặt mấy vị giáo viên trong khoa.”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân cười cười, nói, “Con còn đang nghĩ có nên tới chào hỏi bọn họ hay không nhưng bọn họ trước tiên đã làm bộ như không nhìn thấy con rồi.”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình vươn tay đặt lên bả vai của hắn, bà nói, “Mẹ lại cho rằng bọn họ sợ làm con lúng túng thôi.”</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Con biết, con không có ý trách cứ bọn họ, bọn họ đối xử với con tốt lắm, chỉ là…” Vẻ mặt hắn uể oải, cực lực làm nũng với Tân Lệ Bình, “Chỉ là con cảm thấy vô cùng tủi thân nha nha nha.”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình dở khóc dở cười, “Nha nha nha là sao?”</p><p>Phí Tân cười nói, “Con cũng không biết, có một em học trò hay làm như thế, con chỉ học theo em ấy thôi.”</p><p>Đợi cho đến khi Tân Lệ Bình đi ra ngoài, Phí Tân mới một lần nữa cầm lên điện thoại, hắn muốn dòm thử coi thánh điệu đà<em> (1)</em> sẽ nhắn mấy lời vô bổ gì với hắn.</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 嘤嘤怪 – Phiên âm Hán Việt là anh anh quái, đây là một thuật ngữ mạng phổ biến vào cuối năm 2017, ý chỉ những người khi nói chuyện thường cố ý tỏ vẻ dễ thương, giọng điệu õng a õng ẹo, chẳng hạn như: Nha nha nha nha, người ta ngại quá đi ò hoặc nha nha nha nha, người ta hổng có biết gì hết trơn ó. Những người cứ mở miệng ra lại nha nha nha nha như thế sẽ được gọi là “Anh anh quái”.</em>
</p><p>[<em>Nếu tham gia thể thao điện tử thầy phải đổi nghệ danh.</em>]</p><p>[<em>Giới thể thao điện tử yêu thích phong thần, mỗi người đều là một vị thần, không phải thần thì không phải người chơi chân chính.</em>]</p><p>[<em>Chẳng hạn nếu như em gia nhập, phải gọi em là Du Thần.</em>]</p><p>[<em>Nhưng mà thầy thì không được, chả có nhẽ lại gọi là Phí Thần (2), ha ha ha ha ha ha</em>]</p><p>[<em>Cái nghệ danh kiếm sống nghe khổ sở vãi chưởng.</em>]</p><p>[<em>Phí Thần?</em>]</p><p>[<em>Không để ý tới em thì thôi, em đi tìm người khác chơi</em>.]</p><p>[.]</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 费神 – Phí Thần = Hao tâm tốn sức.</em>
</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tiếp tục chơi game, thầy Phí còn chưa có trả lời lại cậu trong khi đó Vạn Bằng đã nhắn tin tới hỏi cậu đang ở đâu.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: [<em>Nhà</em>.]</p><p>Vạn Bằng: [<em>Tao đang ở dưới lầu nhà mày.</em>]</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: [<em>Sao lại đến?</em>]</p><p>Vạn Bằng: [<em>Thập Ngũ, tao đau lòng lắm</em>.]</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: [<em>Chết đi.</em>]</p><p>Vạn Bằng: [<em>Mày đừng nói, nói nữa tao làm thật đó.</em>]</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: [<em>Chết xa một chút, chớ làm liên lụy tới giá cả phòng đã qua sử dụng ở khu chung cư nhà tao</em>.]</p><p>Nói thì nói vậy thôi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: [<em>Có mình tao ở nhà, lười xuống, mày tự mò lên đi.</em>]</p><p>“Muốn tới tìm tao sao không đến sớm một chút? Trễ thế này rồi.” Du Trọng Hạ mở cửa để Vạn Bằng vào nhà, cậu hỏi, “Bố mẹ mày có biết mày ghé qua chỗ tao không?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng hờ hững đáp, “Biết.”</p><p>Một nước không thể có hai ông vua ngầu lòi, cậu bèn nói, “Mày bớt diễn cái trò sâu lắng này lại đi, chuyện giữa hai đứa mình vẫn còn chưa xong đâu.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng mở miệng, “Vậy mày đánh tao một chút là ổn chứ gì? Tao mà đánh lại thì tao làm con mày.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: “Coi thường ai đó? Ba ba đách cần mày nhường. Bữa nào có thời gian tới đấu tay đôi với tao, giờ tao không có tâm trạng.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Ngay cả đánh nhau mà mày cũng không hứng thú? Thập Ngũ, mày thay đổi rồi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ xua tay, “Tao có là gì so với mày đâu, ít ra giới tính của ông đây vẫn còn nguyên vẹn.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “…” Hắn bước vào trong phòng của Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>Quan hệ giữa Du Trọng Hạ và vợ chồng Du Minh hệt như mối tương tác giữa những người ở ghép với nhau, phòng khách là khu vực sinh hoạt tập thể, về đến phòng của chính mình rồi thì ai làm việc người nấy.</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Mỗi lần ghé qua tao đều bị sốc toàn tập, cái chuồng heo này của mày còn ô uế hơn nhiều so với lúc trước thì phải.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Bẩn chỗ nào? Cái này gọi là bừa bãi? Bừa bãi và bẩn sao có thể giống nhau được?”</p><p>Phòng của cậu diện tích không hề nhỏ, còn có một cái cửa sổ ba cánh rất lớn, chẳng qua nó lộn xộn đến mức không có chỗ để đặt chân.</p><p>Tất cả các loại sách báo, quần áo, giày dép rải rác từ cửa tới đầu giường, phía trên bệ cửa sổ ba cánh cũng chất một đống đồ linh tinh này nọ, không gian trên giường chỉ đủ cho một người nằm mà thôi.</p><p>Bẩn thì cũng không hẳn là bẩn, cũng chẳng có mùi vị kì quái nào.</p><p>Vạn Bằng thốt lên đầy kính nể, “Chỗ ngủ của mày có điểm nào khác với bãi rác sao? Tao đách tin, mày thật sự có thể kiếm được đồ trong cái đống bèo nhèo này hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng hạ bày ra vẻ mặt mày chả hiểu gì hết, “Tao tự mình đặt lẽ nào tao lại không biết? Ngược lại tao sợ mình tốn mất mấy tiếng để dọn, dọn xong rồi mới kiếm không ra thứ mình muốn tìm đấy.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Quả thực phải cho mười lăm cô bạn gái cũ của mày đến đây mà nhìn,  lúc đó mấy nhỏ mới biết cùng heo hẹn hò là trải nghiệm thế nào.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ phản biện một cách hùng hồn, “Mấy nhỏ mà thấy chỉ e sẽ phải quào, anh chàng chuẩn men, quyến rũ của đất nước Trung Hoa đây rồi! Biết đâu chừng sẽ càng yêu tao nhiều hơn nữa!”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đi lấy hai lon coca, cậu và Vạn Bằng mỗi người uống một lon sau đó đặt mông ngồi lên bãi rác ở trên giường.</p><p>Vạn Bằng thật sự không biết chỗ nào ngồi được, chỗ nào không, cuối cùng hắn đành phải gian nan chen chúc ngồi giữa một đống đồ lộn xộn bên trên bệ cửa sổ.</p><p>“Dương Kha và gia đình của nó đi du lịch rồi, mùng sáu mới về,” Du Trọng Hạ vừa uống coca vừa nói, “Tao vốn định chờ nó về rồi mới cùng nhau tới tìm mày. Mày về khi nào thế?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Mùng hai, suýt tí nữa thôi là không mua được vé tàu điện ngầm.”</p><p>Hắn chuyển trưởng đến thành phố bên cạnh đã hơn nửa tháng, gầy đi nhiều, có thể thấy được ở trường mới sống chẳng mấy thoải mái.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hỏi, “Bên kia tệ lắm à?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng nói, “Tệ, cả ngày chỉ biết nhớ nhà thôi, nhớ bố mẹ, nhớ đám bọn mày nữa.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Sớm biết có ngày hôm nay, phải chi lúc trước đừng có làm.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Tao biết tao sai, mày đừng nhắc nữa.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Mọi người đều ổn sau khi mày rời đi, cô Hứa vẫn chưa trở lại, thầy Phí tạm thời đảm đương vị trí chủ nhiệm lớp… Mày có còn nhớ ổng không?”</p><p>Ây dô! Vạn Bằng chắc là chưa biết thầy Phí chính là tình địch của nó đâu ha.</p><p>Vạn Bằng ngơ ngác, “Nhớ chứ, thầy dạy Hóa, đẹp trai vãi, chân rất dài.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “???” Giỏi ghê nhỉ, gay gay thu hút nhau hay gì? Thế quái nào ngay cả ấn tượng mà cũng ngập tràn gian tình như vậy?</p><p>Thế nhưng trên thực tế, Vạn Bằng chẳng có bất kì hứng thú gì với giáo viên dạy Hóa cả, hắn nói, “Mày vẫn còn làm cán bộ môn Hóa luôn ư? Không bị lộ hở? Ổng không phát hiện ra thành tích môn Hóa của mày tốt như thế… Là nhờ người khác thi giùm sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ở trường tao chưa bao giờ nhắc tới chuyện tao có một đứa em sinh đôi.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Không muốn nói thì thôi. Đám Dương Kha cũng không phân biệt được, tụi nó còn cùng cậu ta chơi xe đụng, gắp thú bông, vậy mà chẳng có một ai nhận ra đấy không phải là mày.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…” Chính xác, ngay cả thầy Phí cũng đâu có nhận ra.</p><p>Vạn Bằng cúi đầu nói, “Mới nãy… Tao có ghé qua Nhất Trung.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nghe tới đây thì ngay lập tức trở mặt, cậu tức giận bóp chặt lon coca, sau đó nói, “Mẹ kiếp! Xem ra hôm nay tao phải đánh mày rồi!”</p><p>Vạn Bằng hoàn toàn không sợ người ba ba Thập Ngũ này, hắn vẫn tiếp tục nói, “Tao đứng ở trước cổng trường chờ đến khi tan học, cậu ta bước ra khỏi trường, tao đứng ở xa xa nhìn muốn nói với cậu ta đôi lời, nhưng mà cậu ta lơ đẹp tao.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ phẫn nộ nói, “Lơ đẹp mày là tốt, hai đứa mày còn dám ở cùng nhau nữa tao nhất định đánh chết nó.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “… Đệch, mẹ nó hèn.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không vui khi nghe thấy em trai mình bị mắng, “Mày nói ai hèn đấy?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Tao nói chính mình, tao hèn tao hèn, tao rất hèn!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Mày cũng đừng như vậy.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng rầu rĩ nói, “Con mẹ nó sớm đã biết cậu ta thích người khác rồi lại còn nhịn không được muốn đến thăm cậu ta, con người cậu ta cũng thật vô tình vô nghĩa. Trước kia, khi muốn thả thính ông đây, cậu ta lúc nào cũng tỏ vẻ ta đây yếu đuối, hiền lành, hiện tại cái kẻ lạnh lùng kia cứ y như bị mày nhập vậy đó. Mẹ kiếp, ông đây chính là một thằng thấp hèn.”</p><p>Sau khi nghe được những lời như vậy, Du Trọng Hạ mới hoàn toàn tin tưởng Du Quý Dương đã không còn quan tâm tới Vạn Bằng nữa, lúc này cậu mới cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm. Mặc kệ em trai cậu có thể thẳng trở lại hay không, hiện tại nó đã là học sinh năm cuối rồi, chuyện tình cảm dù thế nào cũng sẽ ảnh hưởng tới thành tích của nó.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lên tiếng, “Ta nói, cũng do mày thiếu kinh nghiệm yêu đương thôi, như tao nè, yêu đương nhiều năm thế rồi, chia tay thì chia tay, ngay cả đánh rắm cũng chẳng thèm, cho tới bây giờ đâu có khổ sở giống mày chứ.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Như mày mà cũng được tính là yêu đương à? Ở nhà trẻ nắm tay nhau ăn hoa quả không thôi mà cũng thành bạn gái cũ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Hai đứa nhỏ vô tư còn gì? Tại sao lại không tính? Cũng giống như hai đứa gay tụi bây mới quen nhau có mấy ngày đã vồ lấy nhau hôn môi tới mức phát ra âm thanh, có tởm hay không? Yêu đương thuần khiết có gì không tốt? Trong tương lai tao muốn vợ tao phải còn trinh, làm người không thể sống tiêu chuẩn kép thế nên bản thân tao cũng phải sạch sẽ, như thế mới xứng với bà xã xử nữ của tao. Mày thì biết cái gì.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đột nhiên nghĩ tới một chuyện, Du Quý Dương đã trao nụ hôn cho Vạn Bằng mà vẫn còn muốn hẹn hò với thầy Phí. Thế nhưng thầy Phí cũng từng ấy tuổi rồi, phỏng chừng cũng đã sớm hôn người khác. Thôi cũng được đi, thế nó mới công bằng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Thật ra, em trai tao…”</p><p>Vạn Bằng ngay lập tức vểnh tai, “Cậu ta làm sao vậy? Cậu ta có nói gì với mày không? Nhắc đến tao ư?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nghĩ thầm, Vạn Bằng Điểu, cái mùi hèn mọn của mày xộc lên tới tận mũi rồi kìa.</p><p>“Cái gã đàn ông mà nó thích ấy,” Du Trọng Hạ thâm sâu đâm thọt, “Là một gã cao to, nhà giàu, bảnh trai, tính tình tốt lắm, biết nấu ăn, chơi game thần sầu, mạnh hơn mày không chỉ một hai điểm thôi đâu.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Điểu à, nghĩ thoáng ra đi, không phải mày không tốt, có trách thì trách đối thủ của mày quá mạnh, nếu tao mà là Du Quý Dương, tao cũng sẽ chọn người ta chứ không chọn mày.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “… Mày có còn là con người không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đúng mà, chỉ có phi nhân loại mới ưng nổi mày.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng nói một cách đầy giận dữ, “Má nó, mày với em trai của mày giống y xì nhau, lòng lang dạ sói.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Mắng nó thì cứ mắng, mắc gì kéo tao vào?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Sao mày cứ bắt tao phải nói huỵch toẹt ra thế? Cậu ta cho rằng người tao thích là mày, đã hiểu chưa? Cậu ta cứ tưởng tao với mày là một đôi cho nên mới đến quyến rũ tao, tới khi tao vô tròng rồi thì cậu ta đá tao. Nếu không phải tại mày thì tao đã chẳng bị em trai mày đùa bỡn tình cảm. Người mày thật sự phải xin lỗi chính là tao đây này, kết quả mày còn bênh cậu ta chứ không bênh tao?!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cảm thấy logic tình yêu của hai kẻ này cứ như một bớ bòng bong, nhưng mà không sao, cậu vốn là một người có lập luận vô cùng rõ ràng, cậu nói, “Điểu à mày thả cái gì rắm, đừng có lấy cái đạo đức giả của mày áp đặt lên người tao, tao có bẻ cong mày sao? Tao có bắt mày thích Du Quý Dương không? Hai đứa tụi bây yêu từ cái nhìn đầu tiên rồi rủ nhau đi làm gay, hết hôn môi sau chuyển sang mỗi người một ngã thì cũng đâu có liên quan gì tới tao.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “… Tao không thích cậu ta.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Dựa vào cái chỉ số thông minh này của mày thì về cơ bản, tổ gay đã từ chối độ mày rồi, mày vẫn nên hẹn hò với nữ sinh đi, quy trình hẹn hò thông thường gồm nắm tay nhau đi dạo phố, xem phim chứ đâu có rắc rối như mấy gã đồng tính. Hơn nữa, hẹn hò với con gái hổng tốt hơn sao? Vừa thơm, vừa mềm lại còn đáng yêu, Du Quý Dương không có hứng thú với con gái tao xác nhận nhưng mày đâu phải vậy.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng lặng thinh.</p><p>Dĩ nhiên, Du Trọng Hạ sẽ rất vui nếu như thằng bạn chí cốt của mình quay trở lại con đường chính đạo, cậu bắt đầu tung ra tuyệt chiêu, “Mày nghe lời tao sẽ không sai đâu, sau khi kết thúc kỳ nghỉ Quốc Khánh, mày quay lại trường kiếm nhỏ nào xinh xắn mà quen, yêu đương vài ngày mày nhất định sẽ quên sạch Du Quý Dương cho coi. Dù sao nó cũng đâu có thích mày, mày cứ dây dưa với nó cũng vô dụng thôi, đúng chưa?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Chuyện đó… Cái người mà cậu ta thích ấy, đẹp trai lắm hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đẹp trai vãi nồi luôn.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Đẹp cỡ nào?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ công tâm đưa ra đánh giá, “Đẹp đến mức có thể chữa khỏi chứng ghê sợ đồng tính luyến ái của tao.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Phí Tân: Nghe đồn sương sương em khen thầy đẹp trai vãi nồi luôn hả?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Du Mười Lăm: Thằng chó nào đồn đấy?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vạn Bằng: Tao!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Du Mười Lăm: … [Mẹ bà, tao đập chết mày thằng Vạn Bằng Điểu]</em>
</p><p>=]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nếu luận về cái tật xấu ghê sợ đồng tính luyến ái này của Du Trọng Hạ thì phải kể đến chuyện đã xảy ra cách đây không lâu, ước chừng khoảng hai, ba tháng về trước.</p><p>Sau khi bắt ngay tại trận cái cảnh Vạn Bằng và Du Quý Dương hôn nhau, cậu lôi em trai mình về tẩn cho một trận, lúc tới nhà rồi, cậu cứ nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, nghĩ mãi chẳng ra, cũng không quá hiểu. Từ nhỏ đến lớn cậu sống trong môi trường không ai dạy dỗ, Du Quý Dương cũng không kém cậu bao nhiêu. Lỡ chẳng may đi nhầm đường lạc lối vậy thì chỉ có thể tự mình cứu mình thôi. Hơn nữa, cậu còn là một người anh trai, trách nhiệm răn đe Du Quý Dương đè nặng lên trên vai của cậu. Em trai trở thành dân đồng tính, chuyện này khiến cậu lo sốt vó cả một đêm.</p><p>Cũng may internet phát triển, vạn sự không thể nhờ người vậy thì hãy để Baidu phổ độ chúng sinh. Du Trọng Hạ ở trên Internet Vạn Vật <em>(*)</em> thành thật, siêng năng, cày bừa kiến thức về đồng tính luyến ái trong vòng vài ngày. Cuối cùng thành công biến mình thành một kẻ mắc hội chứng ghê sợ đồng tính luyến.</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 联网 – Phiên âm Hán Việt là liên võng, Tiếng Anh là Internet of Things, viết tắt là IoT. Internet vạn vật, hay mạng lưới vạn vật kết nối, là một hệ thống tương quan giữa các thiết bị máy tính, máy móc, thiết bị kĩ thuật số, các sự vật, động vật và cả con người, với điều kiện chúng có dấu hiệu nhận biết riêng biệt và khả năng truyền đạt dữ liệu mà không phụ thuộc vào sự tương tác của con người với máy tính hay giữa con người với nhau. Chẳng hạn như một chiếc ô tô có bộ cảm biến lắp sẵn để cảnh báo cho người lái khi áp suất lốp thấp hoặc bất cứ vật thể nào khác trong tự nhiên hay do con người làm ra mà được gán một địa chỉ IP và có khả năng truyền dữ liệu qua mạng.</em>
</p><p>Nơi những người đồng tính nam tụ tập:</p><p>Ba câu đã đăng ảnh tự sướng, năm câu đã hẹn nhau gặp mặt chịch xã giao.</p><p>Giáo trình này chuyên môn dạy học viên của mình cách bẻ thẳng thành cong, còn dạy cách làm thế nào để một tay hốt trọn mấy con cá, kẻ giảng dạy là một bậc thầy lừa tình chuyên bẻ cong tâm lí trai thẳng. Thậm chí còn chỉ cách làm sao để lừa gạt kết hôn, chỉ cách làm thế nào để sau khi nhà gái sinh con xong thì trở nên trầm cảm, bức bách đối phương phải chủ động đề ra yêu cầu li hôn, dương dương tự đắc nói rằng cách này đáng tin hơn rất nhiều so với việc tìm người mang thai hộ, còn không phải công khai giới tính để bị dư luận xã hội chèn ép.</p><p>Những kẻ bị nhiễm HIV không lo đi chữa bệnh mà cả ngày chỉ biết tìm cách giấu diếm người thân, bạn bè; thậm chí còn muốn gieo rắc căn bệnh thế kỉ này để trả thù xã hội nữa chứ.</p><p>Quả thực kiếm không ra một gã bình thường!</p><p>Đọc quá nhiều tin như vậy khiến cho Du Trọng nhanh chóng trở thành một người ghê sợ đồng tính luyến. Đám gay này đến tột cùng là người phương nào? Mặt mày đáng ghét, tâm lí vặn vẹo.</p><p>Kế tiếp, thao tác của Du Trọng Hạ nhanh như hổ vồ mồi, cậu bỏ ra 250 tệ <em>(1)</em> để coi phim người lớn kết quả lại bị lừa, cuối cùng sau nhiều lần trải qua trăm cay nghìn đắng, cậu mới thành công xem được một bộ phim ngắn về chủ đề Nam Nam.</p><p>Sau khi nhìn xong, chứng ghê sợ đồng tính luyến ái tăng vọt lên tối đa 100%. Thế nên có một khoảng thời gian, cứ mỗi lần nhìn thấy Du Quý Dương cả người cậu ngay lập tức cảm thấy không khỏe.</p><p>Không thể nghi ngờ gì được nữa, Du Quý Dương chắc chắn là 0 rồi, mấu chốt nằm ở chỗ dáng vẻ của cậu lại cùng một khuôn với kẻ làm thụ như Du Quý Dương. Cậu tưởng tượng tới cái cảnh em trai mình là 0 để người ta đè trong cái phim nam nam ấy, mặc cho thằng công nhấp như vậy, rồi lại như vậy… Du Trọng Hạ thật sự mong bản thân lúc bấy giờ biến thành một con Tỳ Hưu <em>(2)</em>.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cũng từng thấy qua phần mềm Blued<em> (3) </em>trong lịch sử tải xuống di động của Du Quý Dương, có lẽ là sợ bị Trác Vân phát hiện cho nên nó cài xong thì đã nhanh chóng tháo gỡ.</p><p>
  <em>(1) 250 RMB = 820.822,08 VNĐ  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 貔貅 – Tỳ Hưu là đứa con thứ 9 của loài rồng. Vẻ đẹp của Tỳ Hưu là sở hữu của tất cả những thứ đẹp nhất của các loài vật khác: đầu như Kỳ Lân, có sừng trên đầu, thân to như thân gấu, trên lưng có cánh. Nhưng trên đời này vốn đâu có sự hoàn hảo, khi sinh ra Tỳ Hưu đã mang trong mình dị tật là không có HẬU MÔN. Sinh ra chưa được vài ngày thì Tỳ Hưu chết, chết từ khi còn rất bé, làm cho Ngọc Hoàng cảm động nên cho về làm linh vật nhà trời chuyên phò trợ về tài lộc. (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn 蓝色 APP – Blued là ứng dụng mạng xã hội trực tuyến dành cho người đồng tính do nhà phát triển Cảnh Lạc tạo lập vào năm 2012. Đây hiện đang là ứng dụng mạng LGBT lớn nhất trên thế giới với khoảng 27 triệu người sử dụng, phần lớn hoạt động tại quốc gia sáng lập là Trung Quốc. Blued hiện có giá trị tài sản ước tính khoảng 600 triệu đô-la Mỹ (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p>Ai dùng cái phần mềm này đều là những thằng gay tồi tệ, Du Trọng Hạ dễ dàng đưa ra kết luận một cách lỗ mãng. Cậu đã từng thấy mấy nhóc học sinh trung học làm 0 ở trên đó, người sau so với người trước còn dâm hơn.</p><p>Mà vốn dĩ Du Quý Dương cũng có chút lẳng lơ cho nên thời điểm mới quen biết thầy Phí, Du Trọng Hạ mới cho rằng ổng chính là gã đàn ông thô lỗ nào đấy mà Du Quý Dương làm quen trên mạng. Sau này mới biết mọi chuyện chỉ là hiểu lầm.</p><p>Là một tên đồng tính tốt thì phải có cái khí chất giống như của thầy Phí ấy! Lương thiện, hơi hơi mắc bệnh sạch sẽ, cuộc sống có tính kỉ luật cao, dáng vẻ còn rất tuấn tú, rõ ràng thế giới của ổng khác một trời một vực so với cái đám gay diêm dúa, rẻ tiền trên mạng kia.</p><p>Nếu gay ai mà cũng được như ổng, lẽ dĩ nhiên Du Trọng Hạ sẽ không mắc chứng ghê sợ đồng tính luyến đến thế. Đồng thời, cậu còn có một cái suy nghĩ tương đối uyển chuyển đó chính là, nếu lỡ sau này em trai cậu không thể thẳng trở lại, nó và thầy Phí vui vẻ kết hôn cũng ổn lắm chứ đùa à.</p><p>Sau khi kết thúc kì nghỉ Quốc Khánh, Vạn Bằng rời khỏi Dĩnh Châu, những người khác cũng bắt đầu đi học trở lại.</p><p>Vốn dĩ chuyện đã bàn bạc xong xuôi, cô Hứa, giáo viên chủ nhiệm của ban 18 sau lễ Quốc Khánh sẽ quay về trường giảng dạy. Nhưng mà, cô ấy đã không đến trường.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu tới tìm Phí Tân để giải thích, “Nhà của cô Hứa có chút việc riêng, cổ phải nghỉ thêm một tuần nữa. Thầy Phí à, cậu cố gắng kiên trì, kiên trì nha.”</p><p>Trong nhà xảy ra chuyện gì mà phải nghỉ thêm những bảy ngày nữa? Phí Tân không tiện hỏi thăm, vị trí chủ nhiệm tạm thời làm thì cũng làm rồi, thêm một tuần nữa đều như nhau cả, cắn răng một cái thì sẽ qua thôi.</p><p>“Được ạ, nhưng vấn đề nằm ở mấy em học sinh,” Phí Tân nói, “Trước kỳ nghỉ em có nói qua với cả lớp rằng sau khi mấy em ấy đi học lại em sẽ không trông nom gì thêm, đợi lát nữa sinh hoạt lớp em lại có mặt, xấu hổ lắm.”</p><p>Tiết trời đã chuyển sang thu, Phí Tân không còn mặc áo ngắn tay nữa thay vào đó là một chiếc áo khoác thể thao trùm đầu thuần đen khiến cho làn da vốn đã trắng nay còn trắng hơn, thậm chí vóc người trông càng thêm rắn rỏi, dáng người rất cao.</p><p>Phí Tân bước vào phòng học của ban 18, Cổ Dung Dung ngồi ở bàn thứ hai ngay lập tức thốt lên, “Thầy Phí đẹp trai dã man luôn!”</p><p>Ban 18 thiếu nữ thừa nam, “Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung đỏ mặt vì bị bạn học cười nhạo, cô bé bĩu môi tỏ vẻ không vui.</p><p>Phí Tân tiến lên bục giảng sau đó nói, “Cảm ơn, tóc mới của cán bộ môn cũng rất ưa nhìn.”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung mới cắt tóc mái thưa xoăn nhẹ Hàn Quốc, được thầy Phí khen cô bé nhanh chóng vui vẻ trở lại.</p><p>Phí Tân e ngại bầu không khí sẽ trở nên lúng túng nhưng trên thực tế, khi cả ban 18 trông thấy người chủ trì buổi sinh hoạt lớp là hắn, cả đám sung sướng không thôi.</p><p>Lúc khai giảng cô giáo Hứa chỉ dạy có một tuần sau đó thì nghỉ phép về nhà, trong khoảng thời gian này môn Ngữ Văn đều do giáo viên khác đảm đương, có một vài cô cậu học trò sớm đã quên mất dáng vẻ của chủ nhiệm Hứa rồi.</p><p>Những người có quan hệ thân thiết với Vạn Bằng, điển hình nhất là Dương Kha còn sợ cô Hứa quay về sẽ giận cá chém thớt lên đầu bọn họ.</p><p>Sau buổi sinh hoạt lớp, lớp trưởng mới hỏi, “Thầy Phí, chủ nhiệm Hứa sẽ không trở lại nữa đúng không ạ?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chớ có đoán mò, cô Hứa sẽ trở lại vào tuần tới.”</p><p>Cổ Dung thâm sâu lên tiếng, “Tụi em muốn viết một bức thư đề nghị xin cho thầy Phí tiếp tục làm giáo viên chủ nhiệm của ban tụi em sau đó nộp lên nhà trường.”</p><p>Có mấy em học sinh cũng phụ họa thêm với cô bé. “Đúng vậy, đúng vậy.”</p><p>Phí Tân thiếu chút nữa là quỳ gối trên bục giảng, “Mấy đứa hãy rủ lòng thương, mau thuyên chuyển thầy đi.”</p><p>Mọi người cùng nhau cười vang.</p><p>Phòng bên cạnh đã bắt đầu tiết sinh hoạt, chủ nhiệm Tiết nghiêm chỉnh phê bình hiện tượng xấu trong lớp, bầu không khí hết sức căng thẳng, đám học trò lặng ngắt như tờ.</p><p>Một trận tiếng cười của ban 18 truyền đến từ cánh cửa sau, Du Trọng Hạ tò mò muốn chết, cậu lén lút nhắn tin dưới học bàn cho Dương Kha và vài đứa thể chất thân thiết khác rồi hỏi người ta: [<em>Ban tụi mày đang làm cái gì vậy?</em>]</p><p>Tất cả mọi người không ai trả lời lại cậu, cũng đúng thôi đang giờ sinh hoạt lớp ai dám dùng di động chứ?</p><p>Song, Du Trọng Hạ chính là một đốm pháo hoa khác biệt.</p><p>Học trò trong ban không nhắn lại cậu thế thì cậu trực tiếp hỏi giáo viên là xong.</p><p>Phí Tân chủ trì buổi sinh hoạt lớp một cách cực kì lưu loát, nói xong chuyện chính hắn quyết không để lãng phí thời gian, dặn dò mọi người bắt đầu tiết truy bài. Trong lúc sinh hoạt điện thoại của hắn vẫn luôn nằm trong túi áo khoác, tin nhắn trên Wechat lặng im rung lên. Mắt thấy đám học trò đang vùi đầu viết hoặc sao chép bài tập, hắn mới lấy di động ra nhìn.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: [<em>Chủ trì giờ sinh hoạt nghiêm túc một chút, cười gì vậy chứ? Ảnh hưởng đến lời phát biểu của chủ nhiệm Tiết tụi tui!</em>]</p><p>Du Trong Hạ không nhận được hồi âm của thầy Phí, cậu nhàm chán bắt đầu dạo một lượt quanh vòng bạn bè của mình.</p><p>Ở trên đó, Du Minh đăng dòng trạng thái mới là một bức ảnh chụp trong kỳ nghỉ Quốc Khánh, hóa ra là đi Thái Lan với Lâm Tiểu. Cậu lướt qua bức ảnh thì nhìn thấy dòng trạng thái mới mà Phí Tân đăng vào tối hôm qua. Đó là một đoạn video ghi lại khoảnh khắc thầy Phí đang chơi Just dance <em>(4)</em> với một người đàn ông trung niên, lại nói, ổng nhảy rất khá, người chú kia có chút theo không kịp tiết tấu.</p><p>Người đàn ông nọ hẳn là bố của thầy Phí, chiều cao gần như tương đồng, sườn mặt cũng có nét hao hao giống. Quay lại video chắc chắn không ai khác ngoài mẹ của ổng. Đã hai mươi mấy tuổi đầu mà bố mẹ ổng vẫn cùng ổng chơi game.</p><p>
  <em>(4) Nguyên văn 舞力全开 – Phiên âm Hán Việt là Vũ Lực Toàn Khai, Tiếng Anh gọi Just Dance, là một sê-ri game nhảy theo điệu nhạc được phát triển và phát hành bởi Ubisoft.Tiêu đề của trò chơi được đặt theo bài hát cùng tên của Lady Gaga. Phiên bản đầu tiên được phát hành trên Wii vào năm 2009 tại Bắc Mỹ, Châu Âu và Úc. (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hồi tưởng lại chính bản thân mình, khi còn nhỏ cậu chưa từng được hưởng qua đãi ngộ như vậy. Tâm tư của cậu lúc này trôi xa vạn dặm, đột nhiên cậu cảm giác có ai đó đang nhìn mình. Ngẩng đầu lên nhìn thì chủ nhiệm Tiết vẫn còn hăng hái phát biểu, ánh mắt của thầy ấy chưa từng dừng trên người cậu.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tiếp tục nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác…</p><p>Phía bên ngoài cánh cửa sau, thầy Phí đứng dựa người vào chân tường: Tôi đứng đây nhìn em từ sáng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: …</p><p>Dưới cái góc độ này, chủ nhiệm Tiết đứng ở trên bục giảng không thể nhìn thấy Phí Tân.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: ???</p><p>Thầy Phí chỉ tay về phía cậu, ý là bảo cậu cất điện thoại đi đừng bấm nữa.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chớp chớp mắt: Em đâu phải học trò ban 18.</p><p>Thầy Phí lại chỉ chỉ về phía trước: Nếu không cất điện thoại thầy mét chủ nhiệm Tiết đấy.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đành phải nhét di động vào lại trong hộc bàn sau đó giơ hai tay không lên để Phí Tân nhìn.</p><p>Thầy Phí nhấc chân rời đi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: … Tui nếu cũng học ở ban 18 thì khi có giờ sinh hoạt tui nhất định sẽ cười thật to.</p><p>Thứ Hai đầu tuần, thời gian lúc nào cũng trôi qua rất chậm.</p><p>Ôi chao, cuối cùng cũng sống sót tới giờ nghỉ trưa.</p><p>Ngày hôm nay Du Trọng Hạ không muốn ra đường, cậu bèn hẹn giờ đặt đồ ăn ngoài, đúng mười hai giờ mười phút thì giao đến. Lúc bước xuống lầu lấy cơm, cậu ở trên hành lang gặp được thầy Phí cũng đang muốn đi ra ngoài.</p><p>“Thầy đi lấy đồ ăn có đúng không?” Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Vậy thầy thuận đường lấy giúp em với, em đứng ở đây chờ.”</p><p>Không phải cậu làm biếng có vài bước cũng không chịu đi mà là cậu muốn tìm cái cớ để bắt chuyện với thầy Phí.</p><p>Phí Tân liếc cậu chàng, hắn hỏi, “Vẫn ghi là Nhiên Nhiên của Thất Trung à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không không không, đã sớm đổi rồi, dùng tên thật, cảm ơn thầy Phí.”</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Không cần khách khí. Nhưng thầy không có đi lấy đồ ăn, thầy ra ngoài có tí việc.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Vậy thầy còn hỏi làm gì? Thầy không cảm thấy vô nghĩa hả? Lãng phí tình cảm của em quá mà.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em cả ngày nói mấy lời vô bổ còn ít sao? Nói với thầy có đôi câu mà đã mệt rồi? Đi học chớ có nghịch di động mãi thế…”</p><p>“Biết rồi, biết rồi.” Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Im lặng là vàng, nói ít làm nhiều.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ sải chân đi theo thầy Phí hướng về phía cổng trường, cậu nhịn không được bèn hỏi, “Thầy ra ngoài ăn cơm ư?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ừ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ăn một mình thì còn ý nghĩa gì nữa?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Tiết kiệm tiền hơn so với ăn hai người.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân hiếm hoi lắm mới thắng từ trong cảnh bần cùng, hắn cười nói, “Nếu hôm nào thầy ăn một mình nhất định sẽ gọi em. Hôm nay thầy có hẹn, bạn của thầy đi công tác ở gần đây, cậu ấy hẹn thầy ăn cơm.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vặn ngược lại, “Hôm nào là hôm nào?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Hôm nào tức là một ngày nào đó.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nổi quạu, “Thầy có thành ý một chút không được sao?”</p><p>Phí Tân bắt được trọng điểm trong câu nói của cậu chàng, nội tâm hắn bỗng dưng hồi hộp… Đứa nhỏ này là một chàng gay mới vừa thất tình cách đây không lâu, người mới chia tay xong dễ dàng dao động lắm, ngàn vạn lần đường dao động lên trên người của hắn nha.</p><p>Cuộc trò chuyện chấm dứt khi đã ra tới cổng.</p><p>“Thầy Phí.” Giang Nhân Khuyết vẫy tay gọi người.</p><p>Phí Tân nhìn hắn, kinh ngạc nói, “Hôm nay mày bảnh trai thế. Tao nói trước, đứa nào bảnh đứa đấy bao.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết tới khu này để tham gia hội nghị, một bộ dáng tây trang, giày da, mặt người dạ thú. Khi nghe thấy điều này, hắn ngay lập tức nhận mình xấu, “Quào, tao sẽ ăn cho mày mạt luôn.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đi lấy món lẩu cay <em>(5)</em>, trước khi đi còn liếc mắt nhìn hai người bọn họ. Một người đàn ông trông có vẻ rất gần gũi với thầy Phí.</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết chú ý tới cậu chàng, hắn hỏi Phí Tân, “Cậu bé kia là học trò của mày hở?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Một thằng quỷ con nghịch ngợm.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết nhìn dáng người, “Trông đẹp mắt ghê.”</p><p>Mắt thấy Du Trọng Hạ đang quan sát mình cho nên Giang Nhân Khuyết mới chủ động dâng mình tới cửa, hắn dùng giọng điệu của một ông chú quái gở (6) để mà nói, “Bạn nhỏ à, tôi hỏi cậu cái này, thầy Phí của các cậu ở trong trường học độ nhân khí <em>(7)</em> có cao không?”</p><p>
  <em>(5) Nguyên văn 麻辣烫 – Phiên âm Hán Việt Ma Lạt Năng, là món lẩu đường phố phổ biến tại Trung Quốc có nguồn gốc từ Tứ Xuyên. Món ăn này có nguồn gốc từ thị trấn Ngưu Hoa, thành phố Lạc Sơn, tỉnh Tứ Xuyên, bên bờ sông Dân. Ban đầu, người chèo thuyền và người kéo thuyền đã sáng tạo ra món lẩu cay đơn giản, dễ ăn và độc đáo này. (Theo wiki)  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(6) Nguyên văn 怪蜀黍 – Phiên âm Hán Việt là quái thục thử. Đây là một thụật ngữ lưu hành trên internet, có âm đọc gần giống với 怪叔叔 (quái thúc thúc), ý chỉ những người đàn ông trung niên có đam mê với trẻ con (ái nhi), thậm chí còn có xu hướng chuyển sang bắt cóc và ấu dâm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(7) Nguyên văn 人气 – Ám chỉ mức độ phổ biến, độ nổi tiếng, mức độ được người khác yêu mến.</em>
</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Mày rảnh rỗi sinh nông nổi hay gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ xách theo túi đồ ăn gọi ngoài bước tới.</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Muốn chết ngay tại chỗ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hồn nhiên dòm mặt Giang Nhân Khuyết rồi nói, “Chú à, chú nói chuyện với con ạ?”</p><p>Khuôn mặt xinh đẹp của Giang Nhân Khuyết trong nháy mắt hoảng hốt, “… Cậu gọi tôi là gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Hổng phải chú, vậy phải gọi là bác sao?”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết bị đả kích trầm trọng. Hắn nhỏ hơn Phí Tân vài tháng lận đó, bác ở đâu ra? Có phải những ai làm nhân viên công vụ đều sẽ mau già hơn không?</p><p>Phí Tân mắc cười nói với Du Trọng Hạ, “Em tha cậu ấy đi, cậu ấy mới… 20.9 tuổi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cười hì hì mở miệng, “Xin chào, anh trai bé nhỏ.”</p><p>Phí Tân giới thiệu cho có lệ, “Đây là học trò của tao, này là bạn học của thầy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Em là Du Thập Ngũ.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết tưởng đó là tên thật, hắn sốc toàn tập nói, “Xin chào, anh là Giang Nhân Khuyết.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ. “…” Chính là anh! Thiếu nam cô quạnh!</p><p>Phí Tân lên tiếng đuổi người, “Em mau quay lại lớp đi, bọn thầy cũng phải tranh thủ thời gian đi ăn cơm nếu không sẽ trễ giờ lên lớp buổi chiều mất.”</p><p>Hắn lôi kéo bạn mình rời đi, ác cái Giang Nhân Khuyết lại là một kẻ rất có phép lịch sự, cậu ta còn quay đầu lại vẫy tay chào tạm biệt Du Trọng Hạ nữa chứ.</p><p>Cái tên Giang Nhân Khuyết này, ngay tại rạng sáng của ngày mùng 1 tháng 10 đã phô bày sự phóng đãng của mình với thầy Phí, lại còn đưa ra đề nghị muốn chơi gay.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Tui không cho phép!</p><p>Anh ta có chỗ nào đẹp hơn Du Quý Dương đâu chứ?</p><hr/><p>Ông thầy Phí, ông cũng rảnh lắm hay gì? Học trò hỏi thì trả lời trên Wechat cũng được, mắc chi chạy tới lớp ngó người ta làm cái gì? =]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]</p><p>Quả nhiên, tình thú của việc bắn gian tình trong trường, tui từ chối hiểu. =]]</p><hr/><p>Tỳ Hưu:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Giang Nhân Khuyết cũng được tính là ngọc thụ lâm phong <em>(*)</em>, chiều cao không sai biệt lắm so với Phí Tân, làn da trắng nõn, là kiểu người thật sự biết cách ăn mặc.</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 玉树临风 – Ngọc thụ lâm phong thường được dùng để miêu tả nam chứ không phải nữ, ý chỉ những người có cốt cách thanh tao, phong lưu nhưng không thiếu phần bản lĩnh của người chính nhân quân tử.</em>
</p><p>Lúc còn học cấp ba mức độ đẹp trai của hắn và Phí Tân về cơ bản là ngang hàng nhau, có một đoạn thời gian hắn thậm chí còn được các nữ sinh yêu thích hơn cả Phí Tân.</p><p>Thẳng cho đến khi lên đại học, xương cốt của người thiếu niên nẩy nở, Phí Tân với gene di truyền vượt trội đã trở mình thành một anh chàng tuấn tú ngời ngời còn Giang Nhân Khuyết là hắn lại mang một khuôn mặt bầu bĩnh với đôi mắt tròn, một kẻ dậy thì nhẹ nhàng đụng phải một kẻ dậy thì thành công.</p><p>Gout thẩm mỹ của phụ nữ trưởng thành và nữ sinh trung học hoàn toàn khác biệt, thời cấp ba hắn có thể đứng chung một cái tổ hotboy với Phí Tân nhưng hiện tại, ngay cả đối tượng hẹn hò mà Giang Nhân Khuyết còn kiếm không ra. Cho nên hắn mới cợt nhã suốt cả ngày, cô đơn quạnh quẽ mong muốn được yêu thương, trong sinh mệnh của hắn tạm thời chưa xuất hiện người phụ nữ nào, hắn đành phải lấy Phí Tân ra để luyện tập thả thính một cách mù quáng.</p><p>Hai người ăn Ếch Ương Beo <em>(1)</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Nguyên văn 牛蛙. – Ếch ương beo hay Ễnh ương Mỹ hay ếch bò Mỹ, ếch trâu Mỹ là một loài ếch trong họ Ranidae, là loài ếch lớn nhất ở Bắc Mỹ. Có nguồn gốc từ Đông Bắc Mỹ, những con ếch khổng lồ này có thể nặng tới 0,6 kg đến 2 kg và dài tới 20 cm. Đây là một loài xâm lấn nguy hiểm. (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết dùng đũa chọc vào chân của con ếch, hắn chảy nước miếng rồi nói, “Nhìn nè, cặp giò này gợi cảm biết bao.”</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Mày thôi đi, đường đường là một công chức vì nhân dân phục vụ thế mà lại dám ở trước mặt công chúng dâm loạn một con Ếch Ương Beo là sao? Cẩn thận quần chúng đem mày lôi ra cho hấp thụ ánh sáng đấy.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết hờ hững đáp, “Tao chỉ là nhân viên tạm thời thôi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ngậm miệng, nói nữa lại xuất hiện những từ nhạy cảm, đừng có ở bên trong khu vực đất đai của nhà trường nói mấy thứ này.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết hỏi, “Ở trường của mày có nữ giáo viên độc thân nào đến tuổi lấy chồng không?”</p><p>Phí Tân suy nghĩ rồi trả lời, “Chắc là có nhưng tao không thân với người ta, chớ có ảo tưởng muốn tao làm ông tơ se duyên cho mày.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết thở dài, “Nếu biết hiện tại như thế này thì tao đã yêu sớm từ hồi trung học rồi, tất cả đều do mày hết.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ha ha, mày có yêu sớm hay không thì cũng đâu có liên quan gì tới tao.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Nếu không phải mỗi ngày tao đều ngẩng đầu không thấy cúi đầu lại gặp mày, dẫn đến việc hình mẫu lí tưởng bị kéo lên quá cao thì tao sao có thể nhìn thấy ai cũng không vừa mắt được chứ?”</p><p>Loại khen ngợi thế này Phí Tân mặt dày tiếp nhận, “Tao với mày không học chung một trường đại học, thế sao tới tận bây giờ mà mày vẫn còn ế?”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Đó là bởi vì, đến khi tao lên đại học rồi tao mới phát hiện kiểu mẫu lí tưởng của tao là những chị gái xinh đẹp với thân hình nóng bỏng, tóc tai uốn xoăn gợn sóng, mảnh mai nhưng phải có da có thịt, đáng tiếc mấy em gái trong trường toàn là loại chân gầy như chân chim, tao không thích.”</p><p>Phí Tần, “Ồ, mày thích những cô gái có đôi chân dài như Ếch Ương Beo.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đại học sao lại không có loại hình mà mày yêu thích được, nhiều năm như thế chẳng lẽ không gặp được dù chỉ một người?”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Có gặp, nhưng những kiểu cô gái như vậy toàn xem tao là em trai mưa… Nếu tao mà được như mày thì tốt rồi, bộ dáng này của mày mới chuẩn gout yêu thích của các chị gái, niên hạ tiểu chó săn <em>(2)</em> vs sát thủ thục nữ.</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn  年下小狼狗- Đây là một thuật ngữ lưu hành trên internet, dùng để hình dung những cậu chàng đẹp trai tuổi hãy còn nhỏ nhưng đã toát lên khí chất độc tài, đem lại cảm giác an toàn cho người mình yêu. (Theo baidu)</em>
</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết phát giác ra những gì mình nói không quá thích hợp, bấy giờ mất bò mới lo làm chuồng, hắn nói, “Tao hổng có ý ám chỉ mày chen chân vào cuộc hôn nhân của thục nữ nhà người ta đâu.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cút ngay, mày không mở bình thì ai biết bên trong có gì.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Tân Tân, tao sai rồi, để bồi thường tao quyết định tự bẻ cong chính mình sau đó ở chung một chỗ với mày.”</p><p>Phí Tân cũng hùa theo hắn, “Được đấy, dù sao bố mẹ hai bên đều quen biết nhau, biết gốc biết rễ, thậm chí còn tiết kiệm được hai khoản tiền sính lễ nữa, tao thấy cuộc hôn nhân này ổn phết.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết vừa ăn vừa cười: “Ngon lành, ngon lành.”</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Cái kế một hòn đá ném hai con chim này quá ư là hoàn hảo, mày thì thoát khỏi kiếp độc thân, tao thì vừa có thể bộc lộ giới tính vừa giải được oan khuất cho mình.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết bật ngón cái, “Diệu kế nha.”</p><p>Hai người dùng bữa xong bèn tạm biệt nhau ở trước cửa tiệm Ếch Ương Beo, Giang Nhân Khuyết quay trở lại đơn vị, Phí Tân thì về trường học.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ kéo cái ghế dựa ra khỏi phòng, cậu ngồi ở phía trước thanh chắn của dãy hành lang bên ngoài lớp, một bên đeo tai nghe một bên nghịch điện thoại.</p><p>Thầy Phí vừa vào đến trường đã bị cậu nhìn thấy. Này có được tính là trở lại sau khi hẹn hò không? Ổng cùng với gã đàn ông họ Giang Kia trông có vẻ rất gần gũi, thân mật. Bọn họ đã tiến triển tới đâu rồi nhỉ? Vừa mới bắt đầu yêu đương hay là đã xác định quan hệ hẹn hò với nhau ? Đã hôn môi chưa?</p><p>Vạn Bằng và Du Quý Dương quen biết không bao lâu mà đã hôn rồi. Má, hai tên gay quả nhiên đách biết kiềm chế là gì. Cơ mà chắc là vẫn chưa tới giai đoạn bạch bạch <em>(3) </em>đâu, thầy Phí, ổng không phải là loại người tùy tiện như vậy.</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn 鼓过掌 – Phiên âm Hán Việt là cổ quá chưởng, hiểu nôm na là vỗ cổ tay, khi vỗ sẽ tạo ra tiếng vang bạch bạch, ý chỉ việc làm tình.</em>
</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cảm thấy khẩn trương thay cho em trai của mình.</p><p>Thầy Phí vẫn không thể phân biệt được cậu và Du Quý Dương, điều đó chứng tỏ ổng và nó không mấy thân thiết.</p><p>Du Quý Dương yêu đơn phương trong đau khổ quằn quại như vậy hết thảy đều trở nên vô ích? Bởi vì ở bên này đã có người nhanh chân tới trước tóm gọn được thầy Phí rồi.</p><p>Phí Tân ở tầng dưới cảm ứng được phía trên lầu có một chàng gay đang dùng ánh mắt trắng trợn nhiệt tình để theo dõi hắn. Trai thẳng như ống tuýp là Phí Tân bỗng dưng cảm thấy quái dị trong lòng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chắc sẽ không sản sinh ra ý nghĩ sai lầm đi lệch ra khỏi quỹ đạo bình thường giữa thầy và trò đâu ha? Có phải là do hắn chẳng giữ đúng chừng mực khi tiếp xúc với cậu học trò này không?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhạy bén phát hiện ra thầy Phí dần dần trở nên xa cách với cậu. Trong lớp học ổng không còn trao đổi ánh mắt với cậu, mặc kệ cậu nháy mắt ra hiệu cỡ nào ổng cũng vờ như không nhìn thấy.</p><p>Có lúc chạm mặt nhau ở hành lang trong giờ nghỉ giải lao hoặc nghỉ trưa, thầy Phí đi cứ như bay giống như sợ bị cậu bò lên người vậy đó.</p><p>Thời điểm chơi bóng rổ cùng với đám học trò ban thể chất, thầy Phí luôn giữ một khoảng cách an toàn với cậu, đến cả mùi “Tuyết tùng” cũng ngửi không ra.</p><p>Cậu là cán bộ môn cho nên tránh không khỏi việc phải đi tới văn phòng tổ Lý Hóa giao bài tập rồi lấy bài tập về, trước kia mỗi lần đến, bất kể lời hay ý bậy gì cậu vẫn sẽ tán gẫu đôi câu với thầy Phí. Nhưng dạo gần đây, thầy Phí nếu không phải đang thảo luận vấn đề với những vị giáo viên khác thì chính là ngồi trước máy vi tính bày ra dáng vẻ tập trung, gấp gáp soạn thảo văn bản, ổng chỉ nói “Ừ”, “Biết rồi”, cực kỳ có lệ để trả lời cậu.</p><p>Thậm chí ngay cả chủ nhiệm Lý, thầy giáo phụ trách trực ban sáng sớm trước cổng trường cũng cất tiếng hỏi, “Hai đứa em giải tán tổ đội rồi à? Sao dạo gần đây không thấy hợp thể nữa?”</p><p>Vài ngày cứ thế trôi qua.</p><p>Phí Tân thầm nghĩ: Tui đã vạch rõ ranh giới đến vậy rồi, đồng chí cán bộ môn dù sao cũng nên thông suốt ý tứ của tui đi chứ.</p><p>Cuối cùng, trong một tiết Hóa học nào đó khi mà thầy Phí né tránh ánh mắt của cậu N lần, Du Trọng Hạ rốt cuộc đã ngộ ra chân lý.</p><p>Cậu! Thông! Suốt!</p><p>Thầy Phí thoát ế nên muốn giữ khoảng cách với những cậu con trai khác, tránh để cho người ta hiểu lầm là ổng đang muốn bật đèn xanh với người ta.</p><p>Cậu không hề nhìn nhầm người, thầy Phí quả nhiên là một chàng gay tốt hiếm có khó tìm!</p><p>Một ngày Thứ Sáu nữa lại đến.</p><p>Phí Tân sau khi hay tin cô giáo Hứa sẽ quay trở lại giảng dạy vào đầu tuần tới thì ngay lập tức thở phào nhẹ nhõm, hắn có thể thoải mái trở về nhà vào ngày cuối tuần rồi. Tuy rằng trong khoảng thời gian đảm đương vị trí chủ nhiệm, trong ban không xảy ra chuyện gì, tiếp xúc với học trò cũng hòa thuận không gây xích mích nhưng dù sao phải đi theo các em ấy sáng sớm truy bài, tối muộn tan lớp tự học, lại còn phải trông nom lo lắng cho mấy chục em học trò, điều này thật sự quá mệt mỏi.</p><p>Mỗi ngày đều phải canh cánh trong lòng, hi vọng đám học trò an toàn đến lớp, bình an về nhà. Hôm nay trong lớp có em nào làm loạn, lén lút nghịch di động hay không, sau giờ học có ai gây gổ đánh nhau hay chăng, có em nữ sinh nào tới tháng đau bụng đến mức đi không nổi hay không rồi nào là đôi nam nữ yêu sớm trong lớp trộm hôn môi bị camera quay lại các kiểu… Chức trách của chủ nhiệm lớp người bình thường thật sự đảm đương không nổi.</p><p>Cái gì mà cai trị một nước lớn giống như nấu một con cá nhỏ? Quản lí cả đám trẻ em vị thành niên khó khăn hơn rất nhiều so với việc nấu ăn đó.</p><p>Tạ ơn trời đất cô giáo Hứa đã quay trở lại. Bằng không hắn e rằng mình sẽ giống hệt như những lời tiên đoán của Du Trọng Hạ, năm nay thi đỗ nghiên cứu sinh cái rắm gì nữa, rớt chắc rồi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cũng không sốt ruột trở về nhà vào cuối tuần, so với việc ở nhà một mình cậu thật sự thích cắp sách tới trường hơn đấy.</p><p>Thất Trung cách khu chung cư chỗ ở của Trác Vân và Du Quý Dương khá gần. Cậu đã có khoảng nửa tháng chưa gặp qua em trai của mình, sau khi tan học cậu bèn gọi điện cho nó, “Cuối tuần rảnh hay không? Có phải học bù gì không thế?”</p><p>Tiếng động ở đầu dây bên kia khá ồn, chỉ nghe Du Quý Dương nói, “Rảnh ạ. Tuần này không học bù. Hôm nay mẹ tăng ca, tối muộn mới về.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hỏi trong niềm hân hoan, “Muốn xem điện ảnh không? Anh hai dẫn em đi xem phim nha?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Đừng đi, bao giờ chiếu trên mạng thì xem.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bị hất bát nước lạnh, dạo gần đây cậu chẳng hẹn hò với ai, Vạn Bằng cũng đi rồi, không một ai cùng cậu đi coi phim, bom tấn trong dịp Quốc Khánh cậu vẫn chưa được coi, nghe người khác thảo luận mà cậu chẳng thể nào chen miệng vào được.</p><p>Du  Quý Dương, “Anh hai, em muốn ăn Pizza Hut.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cũng được.”</p><p>Hai người bọn họ hẹn gặp mặt tại một cái cửa hàng Pizza Hut ở dưới tầng trệt của một khu trung tâm thương mại, tuyến đường khá thuận tiện cho việc ngồi tàu điện ngầm.</p><p>Giáp mặt nhau, cả hai đều mặc đồng phục riêng của từng trường, Du Quý Dương còn đội thêm mũ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ gỡ chiếc mũ xuống, cậu cúi đầu quan sát miệng vết thương của Du Quý Dương, đã lành rồi nhưng tóc mọc ra vẫn chưa đủ dài.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lên tiếng, “Vừa khéo anh mày đang muốn hớt tóc, lát nữa hai đứa mình cùng đi.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Nhưng mà mẹ nói…”</p><p>“Mặc kệ bả.” Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Đã nói là tao dẫn mày đi, cắt có cái tóc mà bả cũng phải quản à?”</p><p>Trong cửa hàng quá nóng, lúc ăn pizza Du Trọng Hạ buộc phải cởi ra áo khoác, cậu hỏi em trai mình, “Mày không nóng hả?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “… Em không.”</p><p>Nội tâm Du Trọng Hạ nảy sinh nghi ngờ, cậu nói, “Xắn tay áo lên cho tao xem.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bắt lấy tay của em trai mình sau đó kéo ống tay áo đồng phục lên để nhìn, tay trái vẫn ổn, còn tay phải lại hằn từng dấu một.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nghẹn ngào đôi chút rồi mới hỏi, “Bị cái gì đánh? Bà ta lấy roi quất mày phải không?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương vội vàng thả tay áo xuống, cậu nói, “Không phải, vợt bắt muỗi thôi ạ, trông dọa người thế thôi chứ không đau mấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân đi tới nhà trọ lấy ít đồ, đang chuẩn bị bắt taxi về nhà thì Tân Lệ Bình gọi điện thoại cho hắn, “Bố của con buổi tối tính đi xem phim, vé cũng đã mua xong rồi nhưng ổng phải tăng ca, hai mẹ con mình cùng đi nhé.”</p><p>Phí Tân giả bộ ai oán, “Ý là hai người vốn không muốn dẫn con theo chứ gì? Tại sao bố mẹ cứ như vậy mãi thế?”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình, “Rồi tóm lại con có đi không?”</p><p>“Đi.” Phí Tân hỏi, “Địa điểm ở đâu ạ?”</p><p>Pizza Hut.</p><p>“Mày ăn bánh ngọt không?” Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Kêu thêm một phần bánh ngọt đi.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương rất thích ăn bánh ngọt nhưng lần này cậu lại bảo, “Đừng, em no quá rồi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không sao, còn lại tao ăn cho.”</p><p>Cậu gọi nhân viên phục vụ đến để đặt thêm món, chị gái phục vụ còn tấm tắc khen hai anh em sinh đôi bọn họ, “Hai người các cậu ai cũng đẹp hết trơn.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương ngượng ngùng cúi đầu, Du Trọng Hạ thì lại phồng má nũng nịu, “Chị gái à, mức độ bảnh trai này của em có đủ để đổi lấy một ly đồ uống <em>(4)</em> miễn phí không?”</p><p>Chị gái phục vụ mím môi cười, nhỏ nhẹ hỏi, “Cậu muốn cùng loại hay là muốn đổi sang một ly khác?”</p><p>
  <em>(4) Nguyên văn 续杯 – Phiên âm Hán Việt là tục bôi, tức là rót thêm lần nữa, có rất nhiều người Trung Quốc hiểu lầm cái từ tục bôi này thành nghĩa one more tức là thêm một ly nữa nhưng thực tế ý nghĩa của hai từ này hoàn toàn khác nhau. Mình chú thích vậy thôi chứ hình như ở đoạn này cậu Du cậu coi cái từ tục bôi này thành nghĩa one more thì phải.</em>
</p><p>Sau khi chị gái phục vụ rời đi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ dạy dỗ em trai mình, “Phải học cách không chế biểu cảm, bằng không sẽ lãng phí gương mặt đẹp trai này đó.”</p><p>Cậu suy nghĩ một chút rồi mới sực nhớ ra mình sai rồi, em trai của cậu lắm khi còn giỏi hơn cả cậu, “Lúc mày thông đồng với thằng Vạn Bằng Điểu chẳng phải rất biết cách khống chế sao?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chớ có ngại ngùng, ông lớn à, hễ động tới là lại đỏ mặt.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Em hổng có… Hổng có thông đồng với cậu ấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nghĩ bụng chuyện tình ái của hai đứa tụi bây sao cứ rối tung rối mù hết cả lên, Vạn Bằng yêu mày, mày yêu thầy Phí, thầy Phí yêu thiếu nam cô quạnh, cái gì vậy trời.</p><p>Cậu nói, “Em trai, mày khai thật đi, thế tóm lại tại sao mày lại chia tay với thằng Vạn Bằng? Nó là một đứa đầu óc ngu si, tứ chi phát triển; nó nói với tao mấy lời kia tao tuyệt đối không tin.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tao chỉ muốn biết hai đứa tụi bây sao lại ra nông nổi này, mày yên tâm đi, về nhà tao không đánh, cũng không mắng mày đâu.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Cậu ấy kể thế nào với anh? Có phải cậu ấy nói em tưởng hai người là một đôi, mới tới dụ…Dụ… Tìm cậu ấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đúng. Đây chẳng phải là mấy lời nhảm nhí của nó sao?”</p><p>Nói là nói vậy thôi .</p><p>Thật ra trong lòng cậu có hơi sợ sệt, đầu tháng Ba năm ấy, ngay tại cái khoảnh khắc Du Quý Dương tức giận ói ra những lời thầm kín trong thâm tâm kia, cậu vẫn luôn nhìn không thấu nội tâm của nó.</p><p>Nếu quả thực Du Quý Dương chọc ghẹo Vạn Bằng chỉ bởi vì cậu chơi thân với cậu ta, điều này nghe qua thật sự rất có tính thuyết phục.</p><p>Mặc kệ Du Quý Dương là đóa sen trắng hay sen đen, cậu cho rằng kiểu nào mình cũng tiếp thu được hết.</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Tính ra thì cậu ấy nói không sai.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…” Cái? Cái này… Sự thật luôn kìa.</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Em không muốn quen cậu ấy nữa, lúc chia tay có nói mấy lời linh tinh chứ thật ra em hổng có ý đó đâu. Anh hai, em biết anh thích con gái mà.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cho nên lí do là vì mày thích người khác rồi, muốn đá cậu ta nên mới nói vậy? Mày… Thay lòng đổi dạ sao nhanh thế hả?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương cúi đầu nói, “Vạn Bằng quá nhỏ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Mày lớn hơn nó chưa tới một tuổi. Từ từ… Ý mày là cái gì nhỏ?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cảm giác quá xấu hổ khi phải cùng em trai mình tán gẫu về chủ đề này, cậu ngay lập tức cười “Ha, ha ha ha, ha ha” nhằm che giấu bầu không khí mất tự nhiên lúc này.</p><p>Vạn Bằng nhỏ ư? Lúc đi vệ sinh cùng nhau cậu có thấy qua rồi, không hề nhỏ. Thế nhưng loại chuyện kiểu này còn phải xem đem ra so với ai.</p><p>Chẳng lẽ ý nó là của thầy Phí rất lớn?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Chà… Không biết nha, chưa từng thấy.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Phí Tân: Muốn biết lớn hay không em cứ việc nhìn rồi sẽ hiểu.</p><p>Du Mười Lăm: Anh… Anh… Ai sợ ai! Tới luôn!</p><p>Phí Tân: ………………… [Mạ ơi, tui sai rồi, ai đó mau cứu tui]</p><p>=]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phía trên cửa hàng Pizza Hut chính là tầng lầu mua sắm.</p><p>Phí Tân và Tân Lệ Bình kiểm tra vé sau đó bước vào trong rạp xem phim.</p><p>Thời điểm quảng cáo đầu phim được trình chiếu, Tân Lệ Bình mở miệng thì thầm, “Vài cô gái… Ngồi ở dãy sau đang bàn tán về con đó, họ khen con đã cao lại còn đẹp trai.”</p><p>Phí Tân đáp, “Rõ ràng là đang bàn tán về mẹ, nói mẹ khí chất khiến người hâm mộ.”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình mỉm cười, bà vỗ nhẹ vào Phí Tân một chút rồi nói, “Con sắp tốt nghiệp đại học rồi đấy, nếu có thể gặp được một cô gái tốt…”</p><p>“Con không. Con hãy còn bé bỏng lắm.” Phí Tân nói.</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình cũng không quá rõ ràng mẫu phụ nữ lí tưởng của con trai mình là gì, chắc là không có kiểu cố định. Nhưng bà có thể xác nhận đứa nhỏ nhà mình chưa từng yêu ai.<br/>Hình thức sinh hoạt của gia đình bọn họ tương đối thoải mái, hai vợ chồng chưa từng cãi nhau, người trong nhà cũng chẳng có khúc mắc gì. Phí Tân lớn lên trong một môi trường rất tự tại, ở nhà có chuyện gì lớn xảy ra thì sẽ tổ chức họp nội bộ, ba người cùng nhau thương lượng rồi đưa ra hướng giải quyết. Giữa vợ chồng, bố con, mẹ con, cả ba hầu như chẳng có bí mật nào.</p><p>Ngay từ khi còn nhỏ, Phí Tân đã là một đứa bé chỉ cần có tâm sự thì sẽ ngay lập tức chia sẻ với bố mẹ, nó chưa bao giờ ở sau lưng bọn họ lén lút yêu đương với ai. Con trai của họ thuộc tuýp người không mấy mặn mà với tình yêu.</p><p>Ở cái lứa tuổi yêu sớm, Phí Tân chỉ một lòng cắp sách tới trường. Sau khi lên đại học, ngoài việc học và tham gia vào hội sinh viên cũng như mấy câu lạc bộ thể thao, nó hầu như chỉ tụ tập nô đùa với đám con trai mà thôi. Mấy năm trước, cả Tân Lệ Bình và Phí Văn Khiêm đều cảm thấy chẳng có gì phải lo, con trai họ còn nhỏ, điều kiện ưu tú, trong tương lai nếu muốn hẹn hò nhất định sẽ tìm được một cô gái tốt.</p><p>Thế nhưng học kỳ trước bỗng dưng xảy ra chuyện ngoài ý muốn. Tuy rằng cả hai vợ chồng đều tin tưởng lời giải thích của Phí Tân cũng như tín nhiệm con trai mình sẽ không làm ra loại chuyện trái với luân thường đạo lý như thế. Song, một đứa nhỏ chưa từng biết yêu là gì, lần đầu tiên ở trên phương diện tình cảm nảy sinh gút mắt lại là với một người phụ nữ đã có gia đình. Điều này khiến Tân Lệ Bình và Phí Văn Khiêm phiền muộn không thôi, cả hai đều hi vọng Phí Tân có thể sớm hẹn hò theo cách bình thường nhất có thể.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ dẫn Du Quý Dương đến tiệm làm tóc trong trung tâm thương mại để tạo kiểu tóc. Cậu bước vào một cách tùy tiện chứ cũng chẳng có yêu cầu gì dành cho thầy Tony <em>(*)</em>, chỉ cần người ta đem cái mớ tóc mọc lổm chổm bị cạo vì khâu mấy mũi kia của em trai cậu tân trang sao cho đẹp mắt là được rồi.</p><p>Khi nói ra yêu cầu cậu vốn chẳng ôm xíu hi vọng nào bởi vì hơn phân nửa bậc thầy Tony trên cái trái đất này đều nghe không hiểu tiếng người, cho tới bây giờ bọn họ lúc nào cũng tự ý phát huy tính sáng tạo của riêng mình.</p><p>Song, cậu trăm triệu lần không ngờ, mình thế mà lại gặp được một bậc thầy Tony điêu luyện sắc sảo có thể đáp ứng một cách xuất sắc nguyện vọng của cậu. Sau khi cắt xong cho Du Quý Dương thì tới lượt cậu, hai anh em sinh đôi bọn họ làm chung một kiểu tóc.</p><p>Thầy Tony này là người Hà Nam, “Rứa mi đã ưng cái dạ chưa? <em>(1)</em>”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ưng dạ rầu.”</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn Tony 老师 – Phiên âm Hán Việt là Tony lão sư, đây là một thuật ngữ lưu hành trên internet, là một danh từ dùng để chỉ chung những người thợ cắt tóc chính trong một tiệm cắt tóc, tài hoa tuyệt đỉnh mỗi khi cầm kéo là những gì người ta nghĩ đến khi nhắc về Tony lão sư. (Theo baidu)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(1) Thế cậu đã vừa ý chưa? – Vừa ý rồi.</em>
</p><p>Du Quý Dương bị anh trai của mình chọc cười, “Ha ha ha ha ha.”</p><p>Thanh toán xong, Du Trọng Hạ bèn choàng vai bá cổ Du Quý Dương vừa bước xuống lầu vừa giảng giải, “Phải vậy chứ, mày phải chịu khó bộc lộ sự tự tin của mày bằng cách cười nói nhiều hơn. Mày luôn nằm trong ba vị trí đầu của lớp, sao cả ngày cứ tự ti mãi thế? Tâm lý chung của mọi người là luôn hướng tới những gì mạnh mẽ nhất, mày càng tự tin thì càng có nhiều người yêu quý mày, thích một điều gì đó nếu chỉ dựa vào nịnh hót thì mãi chẳng đoạt được đâu. Chờ tới sang năm, khi mày đã thi đỗ vào một trường đại học danh tiếng nào đó rồi rời khỏi cái nơi chết tiệt này, đến lúc đó trời cao mặc sức chim bay, biển rộng tùy ý cá nhảy. Hai đứa mình đều đã trưởng thành, vận mệnh của mình phải do chính mình nắm giữ… Mày có nghe không vậy?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương bày ra biểu cảm bị cậu nói tới phát khóc.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chứ mày muốn tao phải khen mày cái gì nữa? Ây ây ây mày dám khóc à!”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Không khóc.”</p><p>Hai người bọn họ đứng trước thanh rào chắn làm bằng thủy tinh, cả hai cùng nhau cúi đầu nhìn xuống phía dưới, bảng hiệu của Uniqlo <em>(2) </em>ở tầng một hiện ra đặc biệt nổi bật.</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 优衣库 – Uniqlo là một công ty thiết kế, may mặc và bán lẻ trang phục thường ngày của Nhật Bản. Ban đầu là một bộ phận của công ty Fast Retailing, Uniqlo trở thành một công ty con từ tháng 11 năm 2005, và có tên trong nhóm hạng nhất của sàn chứng khoán Tokyo. (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tao mua cho mày hai chiếc áo sơ mi ca rô nha? Nhìn không khác là bao so với mấy cái cũ, mẹ sẽ không phát hiện ra đâu.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Áo mua lúc xuân vẫn còn mặc được ạ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cả tao lẫn mày đều cao lên, quần áo mùa xuân đã ngắn cũn hết rồi, lúc học Thể Dục phải cởi áo khoác, mấy bạn nữ trong lớp không chê mày mặc đồ của con nít à?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tao quên, mày không quan tâm đến nữ. Vậy lớp mày không có đứa nào đẹp trai hết ư? Người ta cũng sẽ cười nhạo mày.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “… Em không để ý, nam cũng thế cả thôi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mỉa mai Du Quý Dương, “Mày chỉ để ý đến người kia thôi, đúng chưa?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương hất cằm nhìn sang chỗ khác.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Mày quyết tâm đi trên con đường không có tương lai đó thật hả? Tính làm biến thái cả đời?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Không phải biến thái.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cảm thấy bối rối trước tư tưởng của dân đồng tính luyến ái, cậu hỏi, “Thế về sau phải làm sao? Không kết hôn? Cũng không sinh con đẻ cái luôn à?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Sinh con thì phải nuôi nó lớn.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “??? Đó là lẽ đương nhiên.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương quệt tay lên trên thanh rào chắn bằng thủy tinh rồi mới nói, “Em không nuôi được, em sợ em sẽ giống như mẹ, ai làm con của em kết cục nhất định rất thảm.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Du Quý Dương mỉm cười nhìn cậu, “Anh hai, em cảm thấy sau này anh chắc chắn sẽ là một người cha tốt, ít ra tốt hơn so với em.”</p><p>Khi nghe thấy những lời này thì đột nhiên trong lòng Du Trọng Hạ cảm thấy phiền chán không thôi, cậu nói, “Tao không thích con nít.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương nắm tay cậu, nó nói, “Đi thôi, dắt em đi mua áo sơ mi nào.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương tiến vào phòng thay đồ để thử quần áo còn cậu thì đi dạo xung quanh khu vực y phục nam. Lời nói của Du Quý Dương khiến cậu bừng tỉnh, sau này nếu cậu có con thì sẽ ra sao? Du Quý Dương sợ nó cũng sẽ như Trác Vân vậy cậu rồi cũng sẽ giống như Du Minh ư?</p><p>Ở trong mắt người ngoài, Du Minh là một người đàn ông rất tốt, tướng mạo đoan chính, năng lực làm việc ưu tú, yêu thương bà xã Lâm Tiểu, lại còn cưng chiều Du Trọng Hạ. Ổng ly hôn với Trác Vân nguyên nhân lớn nhất chính là vì mẹ ruột của cậu tính tình quá tệ, hai người thường xuyên đánh nhau mà Du Minh chính là người bị đánh. Còn nếu xét về nguyên nhân sâu xa hơn thì là do Du Minh không thích con nít, ổng là kiểu người chỉ muốn kết hôn chứ không muốn có con, Trác Vân lại không chịu, bà nhất quyết đòi sinh hai đứa. Từ đó bọn họ cứ đánh nhau suốt cả ngày, đánh vài năm cuối cùng cũng chịu ly hôn.</p><p>Hai năm sau Du Minh tái hôn, đối tượng là đồng nghiệp mới của ổng, không ai khác ngoài Lâm Tiểu. Hai người gắn bó keo sơn, cặp đôi Du Minh và Lâm Tiểu chính là đôi vợ chồng kiểu mẫu nổi tiếng nhất trong đơn vị mà họ công tác. Hai người cùng làm bên mảng thời sự cho nên có rất nhiều tiếng nói chung. Hơn nữa cả hai đều không thích con nít, Lâm Tiểu cũng thuộc tuýp người giống hệt Du Minh.</p><p>Sự tồn tại của Du Trọng Hạ trong ngôi nhà đó không giống như một đứa nhỏ, càng chẳng giống chó giống mèo mà là như một con cá cảnh. Cậu sẽ không bị bỏ đói cũng chẳng bị lạnh, tiền tiêu vặt đầy đủ không thiếu, việc của cậu là ở đấy, xinh đẹp gọn gàng để người ta ngắm, mười ngày nửa tháng lúc nào chợt nhớ ra họ sẽ cùng cậu nói vài lời ôn hòa, chẳng đâu vào đâu cả.</p><p>Cậu không có suy nghĩ quá nhiều như Du Quý Dương, cậu chỉ tưởng tượng đến quá trình kết hôn sau này, vợ của cậu sẽ là một Loli còn trinh, cậu nhất định sẽ đối xử tốt với cổ còn về phía con cái cậu chưa từng nghĩ đến.</p><p>… Loli sao có thể sinh con? Nếu sinh con thì đâu thể gọi là Loli, vậy lúc đó cậu có còn thích bà xã của mình nữa không?</p><p>Đây rõ ràng là một nghịch lý.</p><p>Nhưng thật ra cậu đã từng xem qua một loại lý luận, trong đó nói rằng quỹ đạo đường đời của mỗi một con người đến cuối cùng rồi vẫn sẽ trùng khớp với bố mẹ của họ, hoàn cảnh gia đình cùng với khả năng ảnh hưởng của bố mẹ sẽ như hình với bóng mà đi theo họ suốt cả cuộc đời. Nếu người vợ Loli của cậu thật sự sinh con vậy thì phải chăng cậu cũng sẽ như Du Minh, chăm sóc con mình hệt như nuôi một con cá cảnh?</p><p>Không đúng nha, Du Quý Dương học hành không lo mà lại nghĩ mấy thứ này làm gì? Có phải vì nó suy nghĩ thái quá cho nên mới thành gay không?</p><p>Trước kia lúc cậu khổ luyện tri thức về đồng tính luyến ái thì có đọc qua một cái giả thuyết nói rằng thời Hy Lạp cổ đại có khá nhiều nhà triết học là người đồng tính, hoặc là do giữa gay với gay hình thành nên liên minh tư tưởng hoặc là do nghĩ quá nhiều nên mới thành gay.</p><p>Thế nên làm đàn ông thì hãy cứ vô tư đi.</p><p>Phí Tân và Tân Lệ Bình sau khi xem xong phim cũng tới Uniqlo đi dạo. Trong lúc đợi Tân Lệ Bình chọn vài bộ quần áo để thử thì hắn cũng đi qua khu vực đồ nam định bụng mua hai đôi tất sọc ngang của hãng Uniqlo hợp tác với nhà thiết kế J.W.A, hắn loay hoay vài vòng mà vẫn chưa thấy quầy tất nam ở đâu thế nhưng lại trước tiên nhìn thấy Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>Cậu chàng đứng ở phía trước các kệ hàng giảm giá theo mùa, lẩm bẩm điều gì đó.</p><p>Trước mặt Du Trọng Hạ lúc này là một con ma nơ canh bằng nhựa với tỉ lệ cơ thể hoàn mĩ, cơ bụng cuồn cuộn chỉ mặc mỗi chiếc quần lót nam AIRism.</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”, Hắn gọi một tiếng, “Du Thập Ngũ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chậm rãi quay đầu lại, nội tâm cậu lúc này đặc sắc vô cùng, biểu cảm cũng theo đó mà biến đổi.</p><p>Này là cái nghiệt duyên gì đây!</p><p>Khu trung tâm thương mại này cách xa Thất Trung cả vạn dặm <em>(3)</em>, thế quái nào tới đây rồi vẫn gặp là sao?</p><p>
  <em>(3) 10.000 Mi xấp xỉ bằng 16.093.44 Km.</em>
</p><p>Trong khoảng thời gian này, cậu giả dạng Du Quý Dương, giả tới mức thuận buồm xuôi gió, hiện tại nếu để cho thầy Phí phát hiện ra còn có thêm một “Du Trọng Hạ” nữa, vậy chẳng phải mọi chuyện sẽ vỡ lở hết à?</p><p>Phí Tân hỏi, “Em làm gì ở đó vậy?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ trả lời, “Em đi mua sắm nha.”</p><p>Chờ chút, lộ tẩy thì kệ thôi, làm gì được nhau chứ? Thoải mái thừa nhận cũng chẳng phải việc gì to tát, trước kia tui chỉ trêu anh thôi, tui thực sự có một đứa em trai, ngạc nhiên không, vui vẻ không? He he he.</p><p>Với cả, biết đâu còn dọa cho thầy Phí sốc một trận, ha ha ha ha ha.</p><p>Phí Tân cũng không ngờ lại có thể gặp được Du Trọng Hạ ở đây. Thế nhưng hiện tại hắn đang sắm vai lạnh lùng muốn cách xa cậu chàng cả ngàn dặm thế nên hắn phải vờ như hờ hững cho tới cùng.</p><p>Phí Tân thờ ơ nói, “Vậy em tiếp tục mua sắm đi. Bye.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ muốn dọa cho Phí Tân nhảy dựng lên nhưng lại không nghĩ tới ổng chẳng cho mình cái cơ hội đó, cậu cảm thấy cực kỳ tẻ nhạt, cúi gằm mặt xuống nói, “Bye thầy.”</p><p>Phí Tân lượn tới lượn lui hơn nửa vòng mới tìm thấy được gian hàng bán tất, hắn cầm tất tới quầy thử đồ để chờ Tân Lệ Bình. Mẹ của hắn hãy còn ở trong mà “Du Trọng Hạ” đã bước ra rồi, cậu chàng mặc một chiếc sơ mi, trên tay cầm vài bộ xiêm y đã thử qua cùng với bộ đồng phục trường, màu áo khoác của Nhất Trung và Thất Trung hoàn toàn giống nhau, nếu không nhìn huy hiệu trường chắc chắn sẽ không phân biệt được.</p><p>Phí Tân tưởng đó là Du Trọng Hạ, hắn kinh ngạc vô cùng, “Thao tác của em cũng thần tốc ghê ha.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương lộ ra vẻ mặt vui sướng bất ngờ, cậu nhanh chân bước đến, niềm nở gọi Phí Tân một tiếng, “Thầy ơi!”</p><p>Thầy giáo Phí nhanh trí nhập vai diễn lạnh lùng, hắn nói, “Em lại ra ngoài một mình đấy à? Chớ có ở lang thang ở bên ngoài nữa, về nhà sớm chút.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương bị người tạt gáo nước lạnh cho nên có hơi rụt rè, “Dạ…”</p><p>Cậu đem quần áo không thích hợp trả lại cho nhân viên bán hàng, chính mình cầm lấy hai chiếc sơ mi muốn mua đi tìm Du Trọng Hạ để tính tiền, lúc bước ngang qua người Phí Tân, cậu nhỏ nhẹ nói, “Tạm biệt thầy.”</p><p>Phí Tân bày ra biểu cảm vô tình, “Tạm biệt.”</p><p>Vừa rồi hắn có chú ý tới, thằng nhóc này mới cắt tóc. Cắt ở đâu vậy nhỉ? Trông đẹp mắt như vậy.</p><hr/><p>Mỗi lần tới ngày mùng 1, 14, 15 âm thì cơ thể tui nó tự động mệt mỏi vãi nồi, chương này không dài nhưng thật sự là tui làm không nổi, tui nhây từ lúc cúng các bác tới giờ đó trời à. T___T. Con người tui sống theo mùa trăng tức lịch âm đó. Cứ thấy tui hông đăng bài mới là hiểu ha.</p><p>P.S Con người ông thầy Phí đầy mâu thuẫn, lòng thì kêu lơ đẹp người ta nhưng cứ hễ mở miệng thì lại quan tâm dặn dò người ta nhớ về nhà sớm. Nhất cậu rồi Du 15 ạ. =]]</p><p>Du 15: Nè he, anh nhớ ngày hôm nay anh lơ đẹp tui nhá!</p><p>Phí Tân: Rồi sao?</p><p>Du 15: Tui…</p><p>Vạn Bằng: Mày bỏ ổng đi!</p><p>Du 15: Thằng Vạn Bằng Điểu, mày dám xúi tao bỏ chồng hả? Cẩn thận tao đập vỡ đầu chó của mày!</p><p>Phí Tân: … [Có bà xã quá hung dữ thì phải làm sao, gấp, online chờ]</p><p>=]]]]]]]]]]]]]</p><hr/><p>Tất sọc ngang của hãng Uniqlo hợp tác với nhà thiết kế J.W.A</p><p>
  
</p><p>Quần lót nam Uniqlo AIRism</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tân Lệ Bình ra khỏi phòng thử đồ, bà chọn cho mình một chiếc áo áo thun màu trắng ôm sát người, sau đó nói, “Cái này mặc bên trong rồi khoác thêm lớp áo blouse bác sĩ bên ngoài trông khá ổn, con thấy màu này có được không?”</p><p>Phí Tân nịnh hót, “Màu này rất nhã nhặn, vô cùng phù hợp với người mẹ dịu dàng của con.”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình nhìn thấy đôi tất trong tay hắn, có qua có lại mới toại lòng nhau, bà nói, “Mẫu tất này cũng rất thích hợp với đôi chân lớn vừa dài vừa thon của con.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” 45 là kích cỡ giày mà hắn mang, Tân Lệ Bình thường xuyên chê hắn chân quá lớn.</p><p>“Con cao một mét tám mươi lắm đó mẹ à!” Phí Tân nói, “Mấy hôm trước con mới đo thử, kém đâu chừng ba hoặc bốn mi li mét nữa là tròn một mét tám mươi sáu rồi, size 45 mà cũng tính là lớn sao? Mẹ mà còn nói nữa con quạu cho coi.”</p><p>Phí Tân hay có thói quen làm nũng trước mặt Tân Lệ Bình, hắn vừa ôm vừa lắc lắc cánh tay của mẹ mình, chỉ mới đi được có hai bước mà Du Trọng Hạ đã mặc đồng phục trường, hai tay đút túi, lắc lư xuất hiện trước mặt của hắn.</p><p>Một màn làm nũng này, Phí Tân chưa kịp thu lại, xấu hổ đứng chết trân.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bày ra biểu cảm mặt chó: Mèn đét ơi, hóa ra dáng vẻ khi bị người phát hiện ra bí mật của thầy Phí chính là như vậy nha.</p><p>Phí Tân: … Em đang chơi trò Ngôi Sao Thời Trang <em>(*)</em> trong cửa hàng Uniqlo hay gì? Bộ đồng phục cứ bị em thay đổi xoành xoạch chỉ trong chốc lát.</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 闪耀暖暖 – Phiên âm Hán Việt là Thiểm Diệu Noãn Noãn (Lóng Lánh Ấm Áp), tiếng Anh gọi Shining Nikki, là một loại game được xây dựng dựa trên trò chơi búp bê giấy phổ biến, người chơi có thể phối đồ cho nhân vật của mình từ quần áo, giày dép, kiểu tóc đến cả cách trang điểm tùy theo những tình huống khác nhau dưới dạng hình ảnh 3D.</em>
</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình nhận ra cậu học sinh trung học này, bà nói, “Là cháu hả, trùng hợp thế cơ à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “?”</p><p>Người này chắc chắn là mẹ của thầy Phí rồi, cậu chưa từng thấy, vậy tức là đã gặp qua Du Quý Dương ư?</p><p>Vào một buổi tối nào đó của tháng trước, Du Quý Dương có đến căn hộ nhà họ Phí để trả lại quần áo, khi đó Phí Tân không có mặt ở nhà, chỉ có mỗi Tân Lệ Bình ra mở cửa nhận lấy bao đồ, bà còn tán gẫu đôi câu với cậu học sinh cấp ba đó nữa.</p><p>Phí Tân cứ nghĩ cậu chàng không nhớ rõ Tân Lệ Bình, hắn bèn giới thiệu với mẹ mình, “Đây là Du Trọng Hạ, học trò của con.”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình cười nói, “Bạn học Du, chào cháu.”</p><p>“Cháu chào dì ạ.” Du Trọng Hạ một bên lễ phép một bên âm thầm hâm mộ, mẹ của thầy Phí thoạt nhìn tính tình trông có vẻ tốt lắm, cả thầy Phí cũng vậy.</p><p>Nhìn mẹ con nhà họ xong lại quay sang ngó gia đình nhà mình. Bà mẹ bạo lực dạy dỗ ra một thằng gay ẻo lả, ông bố ghét trẻ con nuôi dưỡng ra một thằng chuyên phá phách.</p><p>Suy nghĩ của Du Quý Dương tính ra cũng thật có lý.</p><p>Du Quý Dương nhắn cho anh trai mình một cái tin, cậu nói mình đang xếp hàng ở quầy thu ngân.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ là người chủ tri, cậu vác theo đôi bàn tay không đồng dạng đi theo hai mẹ con nhà họ Phí đến chỗ tính tiền.</p><p>Phí Tân không hiểu ra sao nên mới quay đầu lại ngó chừng cậu chàng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tặng cho Phí Tân một nụ cười vô cùng ngây thơ thánh thiện, mặt trên viết, “Em có chuyện phải làm.”</p><p>Mắt phải của Phí Tân nháy liên tục.</p><p>Tối Thứ Sáu, Uniqlo có nhiều khách hơn bình thường, người đứng đợi thanh toán xếp thành một dãy dài.</p><p>Phí Tân và Tân Lệ Bình gia nhập hàng cuối của đội ngũ còn Du Trọng Hạ thì đi ngang qua hai người bọn họ hướng về phía đội ngũ đằng trước.</p><p>Phí Tân: ???</p><p>Một cậu bé ở phía trước quay đầu lại, lúc nhìn thấy Du Trọng Hạ thì vẫy vẫy tay vài cái.</p><p>Phí Tân: !!!</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bước tới, cậu chàng ôm lấy đầu của người nọ, cả hai cùng xoay mặt lại đồng thời nhìn ra dãy đằng sau.</p><p>Phí Tân: ?! ?! ?!</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình cũng nhìn thấy, bà hoảng hốt thốt lên, “Ủa? Học sinh của con phải không? Sinh đôi hả?”</p><p>Đồng tử của Phí Tân co rút từng cơn một: Mẹ ơi!!! Con! Bị! Đùa! Giỡn!</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lộ ra vẻ mặt thỏa mãn: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!</p><p>Mà Du Quý Dương chẳng hiểu mô tê gì bị anh trai mình túm đầu xoay lại, lúc nhìn đến thầy Phí đang đứng xếp hàng ở mặt sau cậu có chút ngại ngùng. Mới vừa rồi cậu nhiệt tình chào hỏi thầy ấy nhưng thầy ấy cư xử rất lạnh nhạt với cậu. Vì thế cậu chỉ liếc mắt nhìn thấy ấy một cái sau đó vội vàng xoay đầu lại, cậu cũng không muốn phải mặt nóng dán cái mông lạnh<em> (1)</em> làm gì.</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 热脸贴冷屁股 – Ý chỉ một người thì nhiệt tình nhưng người kia lại xa cách.</em>
</p><p>Hành động này rơi vào trong mắt Du Trọng Hạ lại như một minh chứng hùng hồn cho việc em trai mình đơn phương thầm mến thầy giáo Phí.</p><p>…. Thứ tình yêu chó má này lại dám làm bẩn trò đùa dai của cậu. Mùi vị thay đổi trong chốc lát, chơi không vui tí nào.</p><p>Hai anh em thanh toán xong, Du Quý Dương xách theo túi giấy to, cùng Du Trọng Hạ một trước một sau rời khỏi quầy thu ngân.</p><p>Lúc bước ngang qua mặt hai mẹ con họ nhà Phí vẫn còn đang đứng xếp hàng.</p><p>Du Quý Dương:  Ngại quá đi. jpg</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Nở nụ cười hư hỏng. gif</p><p>Thầy giáo Phí: Hờ hững. jpg</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình: Ể? Đã xảy ra chuyện gì?</p><p>Hai anh em song sinh nhà họ Du đi đến trạm tàu điện ngầm.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ phát giác ra em trai mình đang cực kỳ túng quẫn, cậu bèn nói, “Khó khăn lắm mới gặp được người trong mộng một lần, sao không tới bắt chuyện với người ta?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Có mặt tao ở đó nên mày ngại hả? Cũng đâu phải chưa từng thấy mày với thằng Vạn Bằng Điểu hôn môi.”</p><p>Sắc mặt Du Quý Dương lúc đỏ lúc trắng, “Anh hai, đừng nhắc đến chuyện này nữa được không?”</p><p>Du Thập Ngũ đích thị là tay tài xế lõi đời trong vấn đề tình cảm, cậu mở miệng nói một cách thâm sâu, “Thì chỉ hẹn hò thôi mà, có chia tay cũng là chuyện thường ở huyện, mà vốn dĩ là do mày thay lòng đổi dạ xài chim xong rồi ném, mày còn gì mất mặt nữa đâu sao lại không cho tao nói?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “… Anh đừng quan tâm tới việc này nữa.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tao có quan tâm đâu, tao hỏi một chút cũng không được à? Tao quan tâm có ích gì không? Mày cong hệt như cái khoanh nhang muỗi ấy, tao thật sự mong mày thẳng trở lại, mày có thể ư?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương cúi đầu bước đi, méo miệng chẳng nói lời nào.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Câm rồi? Mày như vậy là không được, giống như việc mới vừa rồi nhìn thấy thầy Phí vậy, mày thích ổng còn gì? Thế quái nào ngay cả bắt chuyện cũng chẳng dám là sao?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương ấp úng, cuối cùng vẫn nói, “Hổng phải, lúc em thử đồ có gặp qua rồi, cũng đã chào hỏi nhau.”</p><p>“Hả?” Du Trọng Hạ không nghĩ tới còn có chuyện như vậy, cậu vội vàng theo dõi tiến trình một cách tích cực, “Vậy hai người đã nói những gì?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Không nói gì cả, cũng đâu có thân với người ta.”</p><p>Chuyện này hoàn toàn nằm trong dự liệu của Du Trọng Hạ, “Cái này thì tao biết lâu rồi.”</p><p>Nếu không thầy Phí tuổi còn trẻ như thế, mắt chọn người sao lại kém như vậy?</p><p>Phí Tân đang lái xe chở mẹ của mình về nhà.</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình lắng nghe Phí Tân kể lại câu chuyện từ đầu tới đuôi bằng một loại giọng điệu ngập tràn phẫn nộ, bà đành phải phát biểu cảm tưởng, “Cái này cũng thật là… Thật là buồn cười quá đi ha ha ha ha ha.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Giận nha.</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình nén cười, giả vờ thông cảm, “Mẹ còn nhớ lúc con ở nhà có nói qua, cậu học trò này là con một, thậm chí con còn chạy tới hỏi chủ nhiệm lớp của thằng bé cơ mà. Rồi sao lại ra nông nổi này?”</p><p>Đây là vụ lừa đảo lớn nhất mà Phí Tân đã gặp phải trong suốt 22 năm sống trên đời.</p><p>Thầy Tiết, chủ nhiệm lớp của ban 19, thầy có thể vui lòng điều tra một cách rõ ràng hoàn cảnh gia đình của từng em học sinh không?! Còn giả như nắm không rõ thì cũng chớ nên nói dối người khác chứ?</p><p>Hắn đã nghi rồi, Du Thập Ngũ thế quái nào lại có tới hai bộ mặt được? Hóa ra cậu chàng đúng là đang giả mạo dáng vẻ của người anh em sinh đôi với mình.</p><p>Hai anh em bọn họ trông giống nhau vô cùng, toàn bộ gương mặt trắng tinh không tì vết, ngay cả một nốt ruồi để phân biệt cũng chẳng có.</p><p>… Thật sự ngay cả một chút khác nhau đều không có sao?</p><p>Phí Tân nhớ lại cảnh tượng lúc ở Uniqlo nhìn thấy đôi anh em nhà này. Khốc huyễn cuồng bá duệ <em>(2)</em> đích thị là Du Trọng Hạ, hắn đã quá quen thuộc. Người còn lại mới đúng là đứa nhỏ đáng thương bị Vạn Bằng đánh trong kỳ nghỉ hè kia.</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 酷炫狂霸拽 – Đây là một tổ hợp từ ngữ gồm những từ đơn ghép lại với nhau. Hiểu nôm na sẽ là: Ngầu lòi – Đẹp trai – Ngông cuồng – Độc đoán – Quả quyết.</em>
</p><p>Lần trước, nhóc con bị mẹ đánh chửi trên đường cái chắc chắn không phải Du Trọng Hạ mà là một người khác. Hai người bọn họ có cùng chiều cao, kiểu tóc giống nhau, kết cấu tóc và làn da nhìn bằng mắt thường không thể tìm ra sự khác biệt. Nhưng khi hai người đứng cạnh nhau, nhóc đáng thương có hình thể trông đơn bạc hơn một chút, bả vai cũng không rắn rỏi như Du Trọng Hạ, thoạt nhìn có thể đoán đây là một người có tính cách thẹn thùng, hướng nội. Mà Du Trọng Hạ, Nhiên Nhiên của Thất Trung, Cố Thành Bắc, ngông cuồng vô bờ bến.</p><p>Phí Tân: Là do tui có mắt không tròng.</p><p>Hắn chỉ gặp qua người anh em sinh đôi này của Du Trọng Hạ có hai lần. Song, cả hai lần người bị đánh đều là đứa nhỏ ấy.</p><p>Cái đạo lí gì đây? Rõ ràng Du Trọng Hạ mới là kẻ đáng bị ăn đòn.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ và Du Quý Dương di chuyển bằng tàu điện ngầm, bọn họ chỉ có thể ngồi chung với nhau mấy trạm, lúc sau Du Trọng Hạ phải đổi sang một tuyến khác nữa mới về đến nhà.</p><p>Ghế trên toa đã kín chỗ nhưng hành khách thì lại không đông mấy, hai người đứng ở chỗ giao nhau giữa hai toa, nhỏ giọng trò chuyện.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nắm lấy cánh tay phải của em trai mình sau đó xắn ống tay áo lên nhìn vào vết thương bị vợt bắt muỗi gây thương tổn.</p><p>“Quần áo tao cầm về nhà trước tránh cho mẹ nhìn thấy.” Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Thứ Hai tao sẽ yêu cầu chuyển phát nhanh giao tới tận trường cho mày, đến lúc đó mày bỏ vào trong ba lô mà cầm về.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương: “Dạ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cặn dặn, “Ráng học cho giỏi, sang năm lên đại học là có thể rời khỏi nhà rồi.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Vâng.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhích lại gần em trai mình, dọa nạt nói, “Đừng có cả ngày chỉ biết mơ tưởng tới đàn ông, ảnh hưởng đến chuyện học hành tao đập chết mày liền đó.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lại giở trò dụ dỗ, “Mày thấy thầy Phí tốt lắm đúng không? Đợi mày lên đại học, loại gay như thế có cả lố.”</p><p>Vẻ mặt Du Quý Dương ngập tràn khiếp sợ, “Thầy Phí… Là gay ạ?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “??? Mày ngay cả ổng có phải gay hay không cũng đách biết mà đã đâm đầu vào bể tình rồi?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “…”</p><p>Đêm nay, mỗi một sự kiện đều khiến cậu rối bời tới nỗi co quắp cả đầu ngón chân, chỉ có trời mới biết vì muốn chia tay với Vạn Bằng cho nên cậu mới bịa đại ra một cái lí do có người mới để cắt đứt cho xong. Vạn Bằng chất vấn hỏi người đó là ai cậu đành phải lôi người có tấm lòng lương thiện như thầy Phí vào làm tấm bia đỡ đạn. Khi đó cậu làm sao biết được thầy Phí sẽ tới thực tập ở Thất Trung? Hơn nữa lại còn dạy trúng cái ban của anh trai và người yêu cũ của cậu là Vạn Bằng nữa chứ?</p><p>Nhưng mà, thầy Phí thật sự là gay ư? Hình như… Không có loại mùi vị ấy đâu.</p><p>Du Quý Dương xoắn xuýt chẳng biết nên nói như thế nào cho phải, giờ cậu mà bảo mình không thích thầy Phí , Du Trọng Hạ nhất định sẽ truy vấn cho tới cùng, phiền phức lắm.</p><p>Cậu đành phải úp úp mở mở mà trả lời, “Ừm… Con người thầy Phí rất tốt.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tán thành, “Cái này tao xác nhận.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Anh hai, làm cách nào mà anh biết thầy ấy là gay?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bất đắc dĩ khai ra, “Thầy Phí và thiếu nam cô quạnh đang cùng nhau làm gay.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương khó có thể tin, cậu hỏi, “Sao anh biết?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Một đêm nọ, ổng dẫn tao tới nhà ổng ngủ, ổng đi tắm, di động thì đang sạc pin, có một gã đực rựa tìm ổng nhắn mấy lời dâm đãng bị tao không cẩn thận nhìn thấy.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “…”</p><p>Lượng tin tức quá lớn khiến cho não bộ của Du Quý Dương tạm thời chết máy.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ về đến này, Du Minh và Lâm Tiểu vẫn chưa trở lại, cậu bước vào phòng mình rồi đóng cửa sau đó hất một đống đồ trên giường sang một bên, an nhàn tự tại nằm xuống.</p><p>Trước khi nhấn vào biểu tượng trò chơi, cậu chuyển hướng ngón tay mở ra Wechat, tiếp đó lại chọc vào ảnh đại diện của thầy Phí là nhân vật Forky trong 《Toy Story 4》.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【.】{Dịch: Em sai rồi}</p><p>Phí Tân mới vừa thay xong quần áo, hắn chuẩn bị đọc vài trang Tiêu Tú Vinh <em>(3)</em> sau đó sẽ đi ngủ. Lúc nhìn thấy dấu chấm tròn không rõ nghĩa mà cậu chàng gửi đến, hắn thật sự không nghĩ phản ứng lại cậu.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【?】{Dịch: Vẫn còn giận à?}</p><p>Nhắn liên tục hai dấu ngắt câu với hàm ý đa dạng nhưng mãi mà chẳng thấy thầy Phí trả lời, Du Trọng Hạ bị phân tâm không thể chơi game, cậu bám riết không tha gửi thêm cái thứ ba.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【!】{Dịch: Nói gì đi chứ!}</p><p>Thầy Phí: …</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Chớ có làm phiền tui</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Biết ngay thầy Phí không phải là loại người nhỏ mọn mà</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Rất tiếc cậu sai rồi, đếm ngược thời gian đưa vào sanh sách đen, 10, 9, 8</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ:【<em>Em xin lỗi!</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Cậu xin lỗi ai đấy?</em>】</p><p>Qua một lúc lâu, Du Trọng Hạ nhắn tới một cái voice chat dài mấy chục giây.</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Không nghe</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tiếp tục gửi đến một phong bao li xì.</p><p>Đang chiến tranh lạnh mà lại phát tiền lì xì là phạm quy đó có hiểu không? Thế này ai đâu mà nhịn được?</p><p>Phí Tân nhấn nút nhận… 1 xu <em>(4).</em></p><p>Phí  Tân: 【<em>4, 3, 2</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Thầy à, thầy thấy tiền sáng mắt nha</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Ụ mạ mi</em> <em>(5)</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Thầy à, thầy chửi tục đấy nhé</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Cậu chụp lại màn hình tố cáo tui đi</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Thầy à, thầy đang sỉ nhục nhân cách của em đó.</em>】</p><p>Thầy Phí: …</p><p>Hắn nhấn mở tệp tin thoại bên trên, phỏng chừng cậu chàng sẽ vờ như ỏn a ỏn ẻn mà nói một vài lời cợt nhã bậy bạ linh tinh. Tức thì bên trong điện thoại vang lên chất giọng trong trẻo của Du Trọng Hạ…</p><p>“Du Trọng Hạ, giới tính nam, dân tộc Hán, 17. 83 tuổi, cán bộ Hóa Học đại diện lớp của trường THPT Số Bảy tại thành phố Dĩnh Châu, khuôn mặt không có gì nổi bật nhưng trông rất bảnh trai. Bởi vì tuổi trẻ bồng bột, Du Trọng Hạ đam mê giả dạng người khác còn bắt thầy Phí đảm đương trọng trách trở thành khán giả duy nhất, điều này rất không nên, không nên diễn quá lố, diễn tới mức chân thật. Cậu ta đã nhận ra sai lầm của mình, lúc này đây cậu ta chân thành muốn gửi lời xin lỗi tới người đã bị cậu ta lừa gạt là thầy Phí, hi vọng thầy Phí có thể tha thứ cho cán bộ môn Hóa vì cái sự cần cù nghiêm chỉnh giao nộp sách bài tập của cậu ta…”</p><p>Thầy Phí: Đàng hoàng như vậy hổng quen xíu nào hết, không có chút điệu đà nào luôn hả?</p><p>Câu nói cuối cùng trong tệp tin truyền tới, cái gì nên đến thì vẫn phải đến…</p><p>“Mở ngoặc, thầy Phí à, em còn bé bỏng lắm nha, thầy so đo với em tức là thầy hẹp hòi lắm luôn đó, đóng ngoặc.”</p><p>(<em>3) Nguyên văn 肖秀荣 – Tiêu Tú Vinh, người Phúc Kiến, giáo sư trường đại học Quốc gia Trung ương, ông là người từ lâu đã tham gia vào bộ máy nghiên cứu và giảng dạy lý thuyết Những Nguyên Lý Cơ Bản Của Chủ Nghĩa Mác – Lê nin. Ông tốt nghiệp khoa Chính trị Quốc tế của Đại học Bắc Kinh (nay là Trường Quan hệ Quốc tế của Đại học Bắc Kinh) vào năm 1967. Tiêu Tú Vinh là một trong những người đã tham gia sửa đổi giáo trình chính trị cho kỳ thi tuyển sinh sau đại học và biên soạn cuốn “Mao chủ tịch ngữ lục”. (Theo baidu)</em></p><p>
  <em>(4) Nguyên văn 1 元钱 – 1 xu = 0.1 tệ, khoảng 328,33 VNĐ</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(5) Nguyên văn 拜你大爷 – Bái đại gia ngươi, đây là một câu chửi tục tương tự với câu Fuck your morther, đệch con mẹ mày. </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Du Quý Dương: Thầy Phí dắt anh hai về nhà ngủ, về nhà ngủ, về nhà ngủ???????</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Say khi đã hoàn thành xong tâm nguyện quấy rầy thầy Phí, Du Trọng Hạ nhanh chóng đi chơi game. Nửa tiếng sau cậu lại nhớ đến người ta, không còn cách nào đành phải thoát game, đăng nhập vào Wechat để nhìn xem người ta có nhắn lại mình cái gì không.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hai mươi mấy phút trước thầy Phí dùng một bức ảnh chế để trả lời cậu: Đương nhiên tôi lựa chọn tha thứ cho cậu. jpg</p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ hồi đáp: 【.】</p>
  <p>Thầy Phí không trả lời lại nữa, phỏng chừng ổng chắc là đang ôn bài thế nên cậu đành lướt qua trang này, tiếp tục cày game.</p>
  <p>Ban đầu Phí Tân đúng là có hơi tức giận khi bị Du Trọng Hạ trêu đùa, thế nhưng hiện tại hình như… Giận không nổi nữa.</p>
  <p>Nói trắng ra đây cũng chỉ là một câu chuyện cười không gây ảnh hưởng to tát đến ai, chỉ đơn giản là đùa dai một chút. Mấu chốt nằm ở chỗ hắn đâu có mất mát gì… Nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, còn thật giống như chơi rất vui nữa đó.</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ không chủ động giải thích chuyện người anh em sinh đôi kia của mình, mà hắn cũng không có hỏi.</p>
  <p>Phí Tân nhớ qua khi ấy chủ nhiệm Tiết từng nói Du Trọng Hạ là con độc nhất trong khi một “Du Trọng Hạ” khác lại nói gia đình mình không có cha chỉ sống với mẹ, phải chăng là do bố mẹ ly hôn, mỗi người nuôi một đứa.</p>
  <p>Tỉ lệ ly hôn ngày càng cao, thông thường có tới gần một phần ba học sinh trong một lớp học ở trường THPT đến từ các gia đình có bố mẹ ly hôn. Những tình huống như vậy cũng không có gì đặc biệt. Song, điều làm cho Phí Tân tò mò chính là, nhận định trước đây của hắn về xu hướng tình dục của Du Trọng Hạ dựa trên ấn tượng gặp gỡ đầu tiên, lúc “Du Trọng Hạ” nhắc đến Vạn Bằng, gương mặt cậu bé toát lên vẻ đắm say khi rơi vào lưới tình.</p>
  <p>Nhưng mà “Du Trọng Hạ” đó không phải là Du Trọng Hạ này, thậm chí còn bị Vạn Bằng đánh cho tơi bời. Trong khi Du Trọng Hạ và Vạn Bằng mới là một đôi CP cá biệt vườn trường yêu nhau lắm cắn nhau đau, (Chú thích: Thầy Phí vẫn một lòng son sắt với ấn tượng đầu tiên của mình)</p>
  <p>Tình cảm giữa “Du Trọng Hạ” và Du Trọng Hạ cũng rất tốt. Một số nhà di truyền học đã thực hiện nghiên cứu lấy mẫu và đưa ra kết luận rằng xu hướng tình dục của nhiều người đồng giới có tính di truyền. Một cặp song sinh cùng trứng rất có thể sẽ có xu hướng tình dục giống nhau. Từ đó có thể suy ra, xác suất để Du Trọng Hạ trở thành gay là rất lớn.</p>
  <p>Cặp anh em sinh đôi và cả Vạn Bằng nữa, quả thật là CP hổ lốn mà.</p>
  <p>“Du Trọng Hạ” thích Vạn Bằng, Vạn Bằng thích Du Trọng Hạ, Du Trọng Hạ thích Vạn Bằng.</p>
  <p>“Du Trọng Hạ” thích Vạn Bằng, Vạn Bằng thích Du Trọng Hạ, Du Trọng Hạ thích… “Du Trọng Hạ”.</p>
  <p>Việc gặm cái CP này có xu hướng phát triển lên hàng đỉnh cao nha, công lớn tuổi hơn thụ, thụ nhiều tuổi hơn công, loạn luân các kiểu, fan tha hồ sáng tạo hình tượng cho idol nhà mình.</p>
  <p>Phí Tân: … Tui sao lại nhàm chán còn hơn cả Tiêu Tú Vinh vậy nè.</p>
  <p>Chủ Nhật trôi qua, ngày Thứ Hai lại đến.</p>
  <p>Kẻ có tiền lệ đi trễ là Du Trọng Hạ cùng với chuyên gia đi sớm là Phí Tân đã lâu không hợp thể trước cổng trường nay lại được một lần tạo thành liên minh sớm – trễ. Nhưng mà hôm nay, thầy giáo trực bạn không phải là chủ nhiệm Lý thế nên người ta không chịu tha cho cậu, nhất quyết phải ghi tên cậu vào sổ vi phạm rồi mới chịu cho vào.</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ vội vàng đuổi theo Phí Tân, cậu bắt chuyện bằng một câu hỏi, “Thầy Phí, sao hôm nay thầy lại không đi xe đạp?”</p>
  <p>“Thầy về nhà vào cuối tuần cho nên mới ngồi tàu điện ngầm từ nhà tới đây.” Phí Tân nói, “Đã đi học muộn mà còn không nhanh cái chân lên? Chạy mau vào lớp bắt đầu tiết truy bài đi!”</p>
  <p>“Thầy Phí, bye.” Du Trọng Hạ lạnh lùng chạy mất dạng,</p>
  <p>Phí Tân cũng đi lên lầu ngó một chút tình hình giờ truy bài của đám học trò ban 18. Ngày hôm nay hắn chính thức thả xuống chức vị cũng như trách nhiệm của một người giáo viên chủ nhiệm, cuối cùng cũng có thể trở lại làm giáo viên bộ môn rồi. Hắn đứng ở cửa sau của ban 18 nhìn trong chốc lát, sáng đầu tuần cho nên trạng thái của cả đám học trò tương đối sung mãn, ngoài trừ vài thành phần cá biệt lười biếng ra, còn lại các em học sinh khác hầu như đều bày ra dáng vẻ lẩm nhẩm bài đọc Anh Văn.</p>
  <p>Phí Tân hài lòng, vừa mới xoay đầu lại thì đã thấy ngay Du Trọng Hạ từ trong ban 19 bước ra, cậu chàng đứng dựa lưng vào tường, dáng vẻ ngầu lòi không thôi.</p>
  <p>Phí Tân nhíu mày: Em lại bị làm sao đấy?</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ híp mắt: Bộ chưa từng thấy qua phạt đứng hay gì?</p>
  <p>Mặt Phí Tân không chút thay đổi, một tay chống nạnh, một tay giơ lên đứng ở phía xa nhảy động tác Vũ Điệu Cỏ Biển <em>(*)</em>, hắn xem đó như là một hành động chế nhạo.</p>
  <p>Nhảy xong, biểu cảm vẫn như cũ, quay người rời đi.</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>(*) Nguyên văn 海草舞 – Phiên Âm Hán Việt Hải Thảo Vũ, đây là một bài hát được rất nhiều Tik toker sử dụng, nó có nhịp điệu vui tươi thường được nhà trường dùng làm nhạc nền cho mấy em học sinh tập thể dục giữa giờ. Mình dẫn link MV gốc ở <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W50B3GDmEsg">đây</a>.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ trợn mắt ngoác mồm: … Thầy Phí, anh cợt nhã cũng một vừa hai phải thôi.</p>
  <p>Tâm trạng của Phí Tân tốt đến mức có thể ứa ra nước, chủ nhiệm ban đầu của ban 18 là cô giáo Hứa đã quay trở lại. Hai người thuận lợi bàn giao công việc của chủ nhiệm lớp. Hắn rốt cuộc cũng được trở lại cuộc sống thanh thản thường ngày, chỉ cần dạy đúng chuyên môn của mình, chơi bóng rổ, <del>luyện thi</del>, <del>gặm CP.</del></p>
  <p>Chỉ còn chưa đầy hai tháng nữa là tới cuộc thi nghiên cứu sinh, hắn quả thực không thể lãng phí quá nhiều thời gian vào công việc rườm rà của một chủ nhiệm lớp được nữa.</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ tới tổ văn phòng Lý Hóa để nộp bài tập, cậu thường xuyên thấy thầy Phí vừa đeo tai nghe vừa đọc sách hoặc là ngồi giải đề. Chồng giấy nháp dày cũng phải vài cen ti mét đã qua sử dụng được xếp chỉnh tề trên bàn. Làm một sinh viên ưu tú thật sự rất vất vả, nhưng mà mỗi khi ổng nghiêm túc trông càng đẹp trai hơn ngày thường gấp mấy lần.</p>
  <p>Mây tầng nào ở với mây tầng đó quả nhiên là một sự lựa chọn hoàn hảo. Chẳng hay Du Quý Dương có còn… Cơ hội nào không?</p>
  <p>Lúc chập tối, đám học trò ban thể chất có rủ thầy Phí đi đánh bóng, Du Trọng Hạ cũng tới góp vui.</p>
  <p>Phí Tân chơi được một lúc thì ra sân nhường chỗ cho những người khác, hắn đang đứng uống nước.</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ cũng nói với những người khác, “Thay người, tao nghỉ xíu.”</p>
  <p>Cậu chạy ra đứng bên cạnh thầy Phí sau đó cầm lấy bình nước, vừa uống vừa ngó trộm ổng.</p>
  <p>Phí Tân liếc mắt nhìn cậu chàng, lòng nảy sinh cảnh giác, mỗi lần em ấy tự dâng mình tới cửa chắc chắn không phải là chuyện tốt lành gì.</p>
  <p>Từ sau khi Du Trọng Hạ bị thất sủng, đã lâu lắm rồi hai người bọn họ không có nói chuyện nhiều với nhau như trước.</p>
  <p>“Thầy Phí.” Du Trọng Hạ bày ra bộ mặt muốn tán gẫu một cách trịnh trọng, cậu nói, “Thầy chăm chỉ như vậy là muốn thi đỗ vào nghiên cứu sinh của trường nào thế?”</p>
  <p>Phí Tân thật sự không muốn hàn huyên với học trò về chuyện bài vở của riêng mình, hắn trả lời cán bộ môn một cách qua loa, “Rảnh rỗi quá nên tùy tiện thi thôi.”</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ nổi quạu nói, “Học giỏi như mấy người có thể nào thành thật đôi chút không? Không đọc sách, không làm bài mà có thể thi được những 701 điểm hả?”</p>
  <p>Phí Tân, “…” Hắn liếc Du Trọng Hạ rồi nói, “Vậy nhóm cá biệt tụi em có thể thành thật đôi chút không? Cả ngày nếu không đánh nhau thì cũng coi giáo viên như con khỉ để lôi ra đùa giỡn.”</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p>
  <p>“Ôi chao, vẫn còn giận luôn nè.” Thánh điệu đà đăng nhập, “Sao lại nhỏ mọn như thế nha.”</p>
  <p>Cậu chàng vừa nói vừa dùng chai nước chọt chọt vào bắp tay của Phí Tân.</p>
  <p>Phí Tân, “…”</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Hi hi hi.”</p>
  <p>Phí Tân cảnh cáo, “Ăn nói cho đàng hoàng, chớ có gợi đòn.”</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ thu tay lại, “Không được, không được, tay em tê hết rồi nè.”</p>
  <p>Phí Tân hỏi cậu, “Em là anh hai hay em út?”</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ trả lời, “Anh hai.”</p>
  <p>Phí Tân thuận miệng đáp, “Ơi.”</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p>
  <p>… Ơi? Ơi???</p>
  <p>Món hời kiểu này ở đâu ra đấy? Hông hổ là gay, dân đồng tính thường hay thích chơi mấy trò tình thú anh anh em em quá ha.</p>
  <p>Phí Tân, “Thành tích của em trai em chắc là không tồi, em là anh trai thế quái nào học tập lại ra nông nổi này? Chẳng chịu làm gương cho em trai gì cả.”</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Mỗi người có một sở trường riêng, chỉ số thông minh của nó cao, còn em thì tứ chi phát triển.”</p>
  <p>Phí Tân, “… Ok, ok.” Hắn có đôi chút quan tâm tới việc cậu em trai nhà họ Du liên tục bị bạo hành. Thế nhưng chuyện này vượt ra khỏi chức trách của hắn, Du Trọng Hạ là học trò của hắn, em trai cậu chàng thì không. Hơn nữa năng lực của hắn không đủ, nếu nói ra thì cũng chỉ như ném ra một cái vấn đề chứ chẳng thể giải quyết nó.</p>
  <p>Vẫn là… Quên đi thôi.</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ muốn hỏi thêm một vài chuyện khác, “Thầy à, thầy vẫn muốn thi vào Dĩnh Đại hả?”</p>
  <p>Hai chữ Dĩnh Đại khiến hắn vô cùng nhức đầu, “Không, muốn thi Bắc Đại.”</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ mừng tít mắt, cậu rất hài lòng với câu trả lời này, nhìn thấy sự kiên định trong đôi mắt của thầy Phí cậu bèn lên tiếng cổ vũ, “Tốt lắm, thầy Phí, thầy nhất định phải học hành chăm chỉ, tương lai xán lạn.”</p>
  <p>Phí Tân, “???”</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ đang nghĩ, nếu thầy Phí ở lại Dĩnh Châu học nghiên cứu sinh vậy thì Du Quý Dương hết hi vọng thật rồi. Bởi vì dù có thế nào em trai cậu cũng sẽ không theo học ở một ngôi trường nằm trong cùng một thành phố, nó muốn thoát khỏi căn nhà đó. Dựa vào bảng thành tích luôn nằm trong ba vị trí đầu của lớp, chỉ cần lúc thi không phạm sai lầm, vậy thì đậu vào Thanh – Bắc <em>(1)</em> sẽ không phải là chuyện quá mức xa vời. Đến lúc đó nó và thầy Phí sẽ tới Bắc Kinh để học, lửa gần rơm lâu ngày cũng bén thôi.</p>
  <p>
    <em>(1) Nguyên văn  清北 – Viết tắt của Thanh Hoa và Bắc Đại.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Học trường đại học tốt nhất, có người yêu là một chàng gay ưu tú, tương lai rộng mở, thế thì những năm tháng khổ sở trước kia hết thảy đều đáng giá.</p>
  <p>Phí Tân không hiểu cho nên mới nói, “Cảm ơn, thầy sẽ cố gắng hết sức.”</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ uống nước, vờ như ngẫu hứng tâm sự, cậu hỏi, “Thầy nghĩ sao về em trai của em?”</p>
  <p>Phí Tân cũng uống nước, hắn cho rằng đây chỉ là một cuộc tán gẫu thông thường, “Ngoan ngoãn, có hơi hướng nội.”</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Dáng vẻ thể nào?”</p>
  <p>Phí Tân, “… Tàm tạm.”</p>
  <p>“Tàm tạm?” Du Trọng Hạ xoay mặt qua rồi nói, “Mời thầy cẩn thận quan sát kĩ càng sau đó tự hỏi lương tâm của chính mình xem, cả một cái gương mặt như này mà thầy bảo là tàm tạm ư?”</p>
  <p>Phí Tân, “…”</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ đề cao em trai mình hệt như đang bán hàng đa cấp, “Ăn ngay nói thật nhé, trên cõi đời này làm gì có đứa bé trai nào xinh đẹp bằng nó.”</p>
  <p>Phí Tân, “…”</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ nghĩ thầm, ổng nghe có hiểu không nhỉ? Em trai cậu đẹp gấp trăm ngàn lần tên thiếu nam cô quạnh kia. Chỉ cần có gout thẩm mỹ bình thường đều biết sẽ phải lựa chọn ai.</p>
  <p>Phí Tân nghĩ bụng, hiểu rồi, đây chính là mặt dày mày dạng trong truyền thuyết. Chàng gay trẻ như em có đẹp hay không thì cũng đâu có liên quan gì tới thầy? Chớ đụng thầy, thầy thẳng như ống tuýp vậy đó.</p>
  <p>Hắn thả xuống cái bình rỗng, giơ tay ra hiệu về phía sân, ý bảo đến lượt mình vào.  Hắn hoàn toàn không muốn đứng ở nơi này nghe Du Trọng Hạ mèo khen mèo dài đuôi. Kịch bản lạnh lùng đã vứt qua một bên kia một lần nữa được nhặt lên lại.</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ không muốn chơi tiếp, cậu ngồi ở ngoài sân âm thầm quan sát.</p>
  <p>Thầy Phí vượt trội hơn người, động tác giả của ổng hệt như mấy cánh hoa, nhảy lấy đà, ném bóng vào rổ, quả bóng tạo thành một đường cong pa-ra-bôn đẹp mắt, bộp một tiếng rớt vào trong khung giỏ.</p>
  <p>Những người còn lại ai ai cũng vỗ tay tán thưởng. “Đường bóng tuyệt quá!”</p>
  <p>Cảm xúc của Du Trọng Hạ dâng lên cuồn cuộn: Người đàn ông sẽ cùng em trai mình đi hết quãng đời còn lại này, má nó quyến rũ quá đi mất.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Mấy cái câu trong ngoặc đơn là của tác giả, hông phải của mị đâu nha.</p>
  <p>Ông thầy Phí, Du 15 mà biết ông còn chơi cả trò huynh đệ văn ship hai anh em nhà cậu ấy thì ổng xác cmn định no đòn chắc rồi. =]]</p>
  <p>Du Quý Dương: Rồi tóm lại anh đang bán em hay là đang tự quảng cáo chính mình thế?</p>
  <p>Du Trọng Hạ: …</p>
  <p>Du Quý Dượng: [Nhà có ông anh trai cong còn hơn nhang muỗi mà cả ngày cứ nghĩ mình thẳng, phải làm sao để ổng nhận ra? Gấp, online chờ]</p>
  <p>=]]]]]]]]]]]]]]</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tối đó không có giờ tự học môn Hóa, thầy Phí sau khi đánh xong bóng rổ với đám học trò thì trở về căn hộ một phòng của mình, vận động xong rồi kì cọ tắm rửa sẽ khiến cho tinh thần sảng khoái dễ tập trung ôn bài hơn.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ và nhóm học trò ban thể chất cùng nhau đi tới căn tin trường để dùng bữa.</p><p>Dương Kha hỏi, “Thập Ngũ, cậu với thầy Phí có bí mật gì với nhau phải không?”</p><p>Những người khác cũng phụ họa theo, “Mau mau thành thật khai báo!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ kinh ngạc, “Tao lúc thường đã quá xem nhẹ đám cơ bắp tụi mày, khả năng quan sát cũng nhạy bén ghê nhỉ?”</p><p>Mọi người, “… Thật luôn hả?!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đệch! Ngay cả tao mà tụi mày cũng dám chặn đầu?”</p><p>Những người khác bắt đầu cất tiếng dỗ dành, “Tụi tui cũng muốn có bí mật với thầy Phí.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Mơ đẹp quá ha? Tụi mày có phải cán bộ môn Hóa không?”</p><p>Cậu liếc mắt nhìn từng người một, trong lòng bỗng dưng nghĩ tới, tuy rằng tụi nó trông rất thẳng nhưng mà thằng Vạn Bằng Điểu thoạt nhìn cũng thẳng còn gì, chuyện đời đâu ai biết trước được, thẳng hay cong quá khó để phân biệt, trong đám tụi nó biết đâu chừng cũng có đứa cong.</p><p>Dương Kha, “Cán bộ môn, mới nãy cậu và thầy Phí nói gì với nhau ở ngoài sân mà lâu dữ vậy?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nói phương trình Hóa Học.”</p><p>Mọi người, “Xí…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Xí cái gì mà xí, sau này tụi mày cách xa thầy Phí ra cho tao.”</p><p>Mọi người, “??? Tại sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy Phí đã không còn là chủ nhiệm lớp của tụi mày nữa, ổng phải tập trung cho việc thi nghiên cứu sinh, đừng chỉ vì mấy chuyện vặt vãnh của tụi mày mà làm phiền tới ổng. Mất lòng trước được lòng sau, đứa nào dám quấy nhiễu chuyện học hành của ổng, tao nhất định đánh gãy chân đứa đó.”</p><p>Mọi người, “…”</p><p>Đừng nhìn Du Trọng Hạ bô bô cái mỏ vậy thôi chứ thật ra cậu chàng là một kẻ rất biết cách đánh nhau, lúc Vạn Bằng còn ở đây cả hai đã bất phân thắng bại, Vạn Bằng đi rồi không một ai có thể trở thành đối thủ của cậu nếu đấu tay đôi.</p><p>Mọi người đồng loạt thở dài, tâm trạng ngay lập tức sa sút.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Không phải chứ? Không nỡ lìa xa ổng đến vậy luôn à? Chơi bóng rổ vẫn có thể rủ ổng mà?”</p><p>Dương Kha nói, “Không phải vì điều này đâu. Thập Ngũ, cậu hẳn là không biết, Thái hậu Hứa trở về, thầy Phí không đảm đương vị trí chủ nhiệm lớp nữa, những tháng ngày sau này của tụi tao trôi qua rất khổ sở. Chỉ mới có vài ngày thôi, điện thoại bị tịch thu những bốn cái, mỗi lần tới tiết Ngữ Văn kiểu nào cũng có người bị phạt đứng, cử động một chút thôi cũng bị mắng, tụi tao biết sức khỏe của cổ không tốt, chẳng còn cách nào khác chỉ đành cắn răng chịu đựng thôi.”</p><p>Học trò thể chất A, “Tao nhớ rõ mấy ngày đầu tiên lúc mới khai giảng, cổ không có điên tới mức này, hiện tại cổ cứ như thùng thuốc nổ ấy, không cần châm lửa vẫn cứ bùm.”</p><p>Học trò thể chất B, “Chả biết có phải là đang giận cá chém thớt chuyện anh Điểu không nữa?”</p><p>Học trò thể chất A, “Cũng khó nói lắm, mất đi đứa con thì cũng tương đương với việc có mối nợ máu với tụi mình rồi.”</p><p>Học trò thể chất C, “Trước kia cổ thích chưng diện lắm, trang điểm nhẹ nhàng tô thêm chút son, còn bây giờ thì tóc tai bù xù, mặt mũi trắng bệch, giống y chang ma nữ vậy á.”</p><p>Dương Kha, “Ăn nói kiểu gì đấy? Không được nói cô Hứa như vậy… Hiện tại cổ là Nữu Hỗ Lộc Hứa <em>(*)</em>.</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 钮祜禄 – Dương Kha chế lại từ câu 钮祜禄氏 (Nữu Hỗ Lộc Thị) tức Sùng Khánh Hoàng Thái Hậu, bạn nào coi Chân Hoàn Truyện thì sẽ biết ha, Chân Hoàn chính là Sùng Khánh Hoàng Thái Hậu, phi tần của Hoàng đế Thanh Thế Tông Ung Chính và là mẹ ruột của Hoàng đế Thanh Cao Tông Càn Long.</em>
</p><p>Đám học trò ban thể chất bật cười, bọn họ mua vui trong sự đau khổ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Cô giáo Hứa cũng phụ trách dạy Văn cho ban 19.</p><p>Trong giờ Ngữ Văn Du Trọng Hạ cũng có chú ý tới sự thay đổi của chủ nhiệm Hứa, sắc mặt cổ xanh xao và cách giảng bài đã không còn nhiệt huyết như trước nữa.</p><p>Việc sức khỏe của cô Hứa chưa bình phục cả ban 19 đều biết, bởi vì chủ nhiệm Tiết đã từng dặn dò rất kĩ, trong giờ Ngữ Văn nhất định phải giữ nghiêm kỷ luật, ổng nói cô Hứa đã bị như thế rồi mà vẫn cố gắng trở về trường giảng dạy cho nên đừng để cổ phải tủi thân. Học sinh lớp 11 cũng không còn là mấy đứa con nít nữa, họ rất hợp tác, trong giờ Ngữ Văn biểu hiện thật sự nghiêm túc, đoàn kết, hăng say phát biểu. Tuy nhiên, cô Hứa cứ y như một cái máy giảng bài vậy, dạy xong thì đi, một lời nói dư thừa cũng chưa từng nói với tập thể ban 19.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ và những người trong ban 19 đều cho rằng cảm xúc suy sụp này của chủ nhiệm Hứa là do sức khỏe của cổ chưa hồi phục hoàn toàn. Thật không nghĩ tới, khi cổ làm chủ nhiệm của bạn 18, tính tình lại thay đổi lớn đến như vậy.</p><p>Dương Kha nói, “Lớp tụi tui còn có mấy đứa âm thầm bàn bạc, tụi nó muốn viết một bức thư đề nghị lên nhà trường, yêu cầu thầy Phí quay trở lại tiếp tục làm giáo viên chủ nhiệm nữa đó.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ kiên quyết nói, “Không được! Thầy Phí còn phải thi nghiên cứu sinh.” Sao có thể để cho tụi bây phá hư chuyện hôn nhân cả đời của em trai tao được?</p><p>Dương Kha, “Biết chứ, nói thì nói vậy thôi, mọi chuyện đều do Cổ Dung Dung cầm đầu gây ầm ĩ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “??? Chẳng phải nhỏ đó đang bận đu idol ư? Ngày hôm qua tao có gặp nhỏ ngay trước cửa, nhỏ hỏi tao bình thường tao thích nghe thể loại nhạc nào, may mà tao ứng biến nhanh nhạy, tao bèn bảo tao bị điếc.”</p><p>Dương Kha, “…”</p><p>Học trò thể chất A, “Tao thì nghĩ thần tượng mà nhỏ đang theo đuổi chính là thầy Phí đó, chiều nào thầy Phí có lịch dạy ở cả hai ban thì y như rằng nhỏ sẽ pha cà phê mang tới tận văn phòng cho thầy ấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ghét bỏ nói, “Vẫn cứ nịnh hót như cũ nhỉ? Thiết lập tính cách chưa chịu vỡ luôn bây ơi.”</p><p>Dương Kha nhân cơ hội đả kích Du Trọng Hạ, “Cậu nhìn cán bộ môn Hóa của tụi tui xong rồi tự ngẫm lại chính mình đi, cậu đã làm được cái gì? Người ta pha cà phê, còn cậu chỉ biết vểnh cặp giò què quặt này của cậu ra thôi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ kiêu ngạo nói, “Rồi sao? Thầy Phí không thích dạng cán bộ môn a dua xu nịnh đâu, ổng thích kiểu băng thanh ngọc khiết <em>(1)</em> nhân cách tốt như tao đây nè.”</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 冰清玉洁 – Trong sạch như băng, thuần khiết như ngọc.</em>
</p><p>Dương Kha và những người khác: “Ọe…”</p><p>Phí Tân cũng nghe được một ít chuyện liên quan đến chủ nhiệm Hứa.</p><p>Mấy vị giáo viên bộ môn khác trong tổ đã từng âm thầm nghị luận, lượng thông tin mà bọn họ tiếp cận được nhiều hơn so với đám học trò. Sau khi cô giáo Hứa quay lại trường tính tình thay đổi lớn không chỉ vì… Nguyên nhân sức khỏe mà còn vì trong nhà xảy ra chút chuyện. Sau kỳ lễ Quốc Khánh cổ xin nghỉ thêm một tuần nữa chính là do phải ở nhà giải quyết biến cố gia đình.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Hứa lấy chồng tương đối muộn trong khi công tác phía bên trường học không cho phép cổ vừa mới kết hôn mà đã sinh con, người lớn bên phía nhà chồng bởi vì thế nên sinh ra bất mãn với cổ, lần mang thai bất ngờ này ấy vậy mà lại không giữ được khiến cho mâu thuẫn gia đình càng trở nên gay gắt, sau lễ Quốc Khánh hai vợ chồng nhanh chóng ly thân, vì cả hai đều không có lỗi nên phương diện phân chia tài sản bọn họ nhất quyết không nhượng bộ, còn muốn gửi đơn ly hôn lên tòa án để giải quyết.</p><p>Tính chất của những việc gia đình riêng tư như thế này khác hoàn toàn so với những cuộc tán gẫu về học sinh, về công việc quản lí lớp cho nên mấy vị giáo viên đều tập trung lại một chỗ thì thì thầm thầm chứ không có công khai hóng hớt như trước kia.</p><p>Phí Tân đường đường là một cậu thanh niên, lại còn chưa tốt nghiệp đại học nên vốn chẳng mấy quan tâm đến chuyện riêng của gia đình người khác. Mỗi khi nhóm mấy vị giáo viên đứng tuổi phàn nàn về việc em học sinh này lười nhác các kiểu hắn sẽ tự động lảng tránh và hiện tại hắn càng thêm nâng cấp chính mình thành một cỗ máy luyện thi không có tình cảm. Cho nên chuyện của chủ nhiệm Hứa hắn cũng không biết quá nhiều.</p><p>Lần này, là do Cổ Dung Dung đến văn phòng nộp và lấy bài tập liên tục tố khổ nói cô giáo Hứa “Hung ác” trong lớp, lại còn chèn thêm câu, “Có phải phụ nữ sau khi kết hôn ai rồi  cũng sẽ biến thành mắt cá chết không ạ? Sau này em chẳng dám kết hôn đâu.”</p><p>“…” Phí Tân nói, “Nghe đồn dạo gần đây em đang theo đuổi thần tượng? Hoạt động giải trí này khá ổn, có thể níu giữ trái tim thiếu nữ của các cô gái một cách lâu dài.”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung ngạc nhiên, cô bé đang đu một ca sĩ thịt tươi <em>(2)</em> cho nên mới thường xuyên tận dụng mọi cơ hội để quảng bá cho idol nhà mình, cô bé cất tiếng hỏi, “Thầy ơi, bình thường thầy hay nghe thể loại nhạc nào vậy ạ?”</p><p>Phí Tân bình tĩnh trả lời, “Thầy không nghe nhạc pop, thầy thích cổ điển hơn, thần tượng của thầy là Tchaikovsky <em>(3)</em>.</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 鲜肉 – Thịt tươi hay tiểu thịt tươi là từ dùng để chỉ các nam thần, còn trẻ và đang rất hot trong giới trẻ Trung Quốc cũng như quốc tế. Những nhân vật không có đủ nhan sắc sẽ không được gọi là tiểu thịt tươi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(3) Tchaikovsky tên đầy đủ là Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, là một nhà soạn nhạc người Nga thời kỳ Lãng mạn. Ngày nay, các sáng tác của ông đứng vào hàng các tác phẩm cổ điển phổ biến nhất. (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung ngẫm nghĩ, cô bé kiên trì hỏi, “Thầy ơi, thầy có nhu cầu hạ thấp mức độ thưởng thức không?”</p><p>Phí Tân nảy sinh lòng nể phục đối với cô bé, trong cái thời đại có quá nhiều thần tượng như thế này mà cô bé chỉ một lòng vì idol nhà mình, quả thật là hiếm có khó tìm.</p><p>Cán bộ đại diện môn của ban 19 là Du Trọng Hạ cũng tới tổ văn phòng Lý Hóa để giao bài tập. Cậu ôm chồng sách bài tập bước vào cửa thì ngay lập tức nhìn thấy Cổ Dung Dung đang đứng nói chuyện phiếm với thầy Phí ngay trước bàn làm việc của ổng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đi tới sau đó nói, “Làm phiền, cho qua, cho qua.”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung thấy người đến là cậu chàng, cả gương mặt của cô bé xụ xuống, “Du Trọng Hạ, tai ông hết điếc<em> (4)</em> chưa?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ giả ngu, “Gian díu <em>(5)</em>? Cậu nói ai gian díu cơ?”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung lườm cậu chàng một cái rồi nói, “Bye bye thầy Phí.”</p><p>Đợi cô bé đi rồi, Phí Tân mới hỏi Du Trọng Hạ, “Chuyên ngành của em là phát thanh viên thế sao ngay cả tone giọng mà em cũng không phân biệt được?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không thể chấp nhận loại nghi ngờ này, cậu bèn tuôn ra một tràng, “Luộc hột vịt lộn, luộc lộn hột vịt lạc, ăn lộn hột vịt lạc, luộc lại hột vịt lộn lại lộn hột vịt lạc… <em>(6)</em>”</p><p>
  <em>(4) + (5)  Nguyên văn 失聪 (Shīcōng) – Phiên âm Hán Việt là “Thất thông” nghĩa là bị khiếm thính, bị điếc trong khi 思聪 (sī cōng) – Phiên âm Hán Việt là “Tư thông” nghĩa là gian díu, gian dâm, thông đồng với nhau. Vì hai từ này phát âm na ná nhau nên cậu 15 cậu bẻ lái nói mỉa thôi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(6) Nguyên văn 十四是十四四十是四十石狮子是石狮子涩柿子是涩柿子… = “Thập tứ thị thập tứ tứ thập thị tứ thập thạch sư tử thị thạch sư tử sáp thị tử thị sáp thị tử…” = “Shísì shì shísìsìshí shì sìshí shí shīzi shì shí shīzi sè shìzi shì sè shìzi…”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Như đã biết ,Tiếng Trung có bốn tone giọng, mình để hình ảnh minh họa bên cạnh. Ở đoạn bên trên mình chuyển sang kiểu của Việt Nam cho mọi người dễ hình dung chứ không mọi người lại bảo mình edit tầm bậy nữa thì khổ. Rồi, bây giờ mình sẽ giải thích nguyên văn của tác giả như sau:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>十四是十四, 四十是四十 = Mười bốn là mười bốn, bốn mươi là bốn mươi (Shísì shì shísì, sìshí shì sìshí)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>石狮子是石狮子, 涩柿子是涩柿子 = Sư tử bằng đá là sư tử bằng đá, quả hồng chát là quả hồng chát (Shí shīzi shì shí shīzi, s</em>
  <em>è shìzi shì sè shìzi)</em>
</p><p>Phí Tân, “Dừng dừng dừng, em phân biệt, phân đến rõ ràng, thầy sai rồi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Lại chả thế, em chỉ giỡn với nhỏ thôi mà.”</p><p>Cậu thả sách bài tập lên trên bàn, khuỷu tay chống lên chồng sách sau đó nằm sấp lên trên, cách thầy Phí một khoảng khá gần.</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Em muốn làm gì?</p><p>Cán bộ môn bắt đầu khoa trương, “Em hổng nói điêu đâu nhé, cái lưỡi này của em một khi đã hôn ai thì nhất định sẽ khiến người được hôn chết luôn ở trong đấy.”</p><p>Thầy Phí ngây thơ, mặt đỏ xuống tận cổ, “……………………………………..”</p><p>Tiết sau là giờ Thể Dục mà Du Trọng Hạ yêu thích nhất, cậu nói, “Bài tập đặt ở đây cho thầy nhé. Tạm biệt thầy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Tạm biệt.”</p><p>Cán bộ môn đi rồi mà Phí Tân hãy còn mê mang, hắn nghĩ tới nghĩ lui cuối cùng quyết định nhấn vào ảnh đại diện của Giang Nhân Khuyết.</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Tỉnh Trường, tao hỏi mày một chuyện.</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Mày ói tiền ra trước rồi muốn nói gì cũng được</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Đừng quậy, chuyện quan trọng đó</em>.】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Ồ, chuyện quan trọng thì càng phải tính thêm tiền</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Mày có còn nhớ hai em học trò Bối Bối Sơn (7) mà tao đã từng kể không?</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Nhớ rõ</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân rút lại câu Bối Bối Sơn ở bên trên.</p><p>Mấy câu trò chuyện phiếm như thế này nếu để người khác thấy được quả thực chẳng mấy hay ho, với cả vấn đề này cũng quá khó để mở miệng.</p><p><em>(7) Nguyên văn 背背山 – Đây là một cách khác để ám chỉ những người đồng tính nam, cụm từ này được cho là lấy cảm hứng từ bộ phim BL Brokeback Mountain</em>.</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Anh hai à! Nói một nửa rồi im luôn là như nào đấy!</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Phải trả bao nhiêu mày mới chịu kể tiếp? Sao mày cứ bắt tao phải ăn uống mất ngon vậy?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Hai đứa nó chia tay rồi, một người chuyển sang thành phố khác, người còn lại vẫn ở đây</em>.】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Có chuyện gì xảy ra với người ở lại à?</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Mày đừng có học theo chiêu trò của mấy vị nhà văn mạng hạng ba nha! Phải nạp tiền và đề cử truyện mới chịu tung chương mới hả?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Tao nghi ngờ em ấy thả thính tao, nhiều lần.</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【………………】</p><p>Phí Tân rút lại dòng tin nhắn cuối cùng.</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Đệch mợ! Tao tức á, không có một cô gái nào đến thả thính tao luôn nè, nam cũng đách có luôn</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Tao là một chàng trai ưu tú.</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Đối phương đã thành niên chưa?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Chưa, còn hai tháng nữa</em>.】</p><p>Hắn vừa mới gửi xong câu này thì ngay lập tức rút về.</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Thế thì hổng được, mày nhịn thêm tí nữa đi</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân cáu kỉnh: 【<em>Đệch con mẹ mày, đệch con mẹ mày đó, mày nghe thấy chưa? Mày có thể nào nói chuyện một cách đàng hoàng không?</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Bình tĩnh</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Người anh em, mày nghiêm túc một chút thì sẽ chết sao? Chuyện này không chỉ dừng ở chỗ thành niên hay không thành niên</em>.】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Tao nói nè, nam cũng ổn phết, đẹp là được</em>.】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết có dự cảm bạn mình chuẩn bị nổi điên cho nên hắn nhanh tay nhắn trước: 【<em>Mày đệch tao đi! Hãy tha cho mẹ tao!</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân cạn lời: </p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Không phải, Tân Tân à, tao chưa từng được con trai thả thính, tâm trạng của mày tao không cách nào hiểu được.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Trước tiên, mày rút lại hết mấy cái câu thành niên hay không thành niên, giới tính này nọ về hết cho tao</em>.】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết nghe lời Phí Tân thu hồi tất cả tin nhắn, làm xong mới phát hiện ra bạn mình cũng đã đem những tin tức có liên quan gỡ bỏ không còn một mống.</p><p>Cái này gọi là… Một lần bị rắn cắn, mười năm sợ dây thừng.</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết nhắc nhở Phí Tân: 【<em>Sao mày không rút mấy câu chửi tục của mày về?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Tao mắng mày đó, có cái gì hay mà phải rút lại?</em>】</p><p>Nói cách khác, chuyện hắn thu hồi lại tin nhắn cũng như yêu cầu Giang Nhân Khuyết rút lại chẳng phải vì lo sợ người khác nhìn thấy rồi có cái nhìn không hay về hắn mà là…</p><p>Hắn không muốn gây ảnh hưởng đến người được bọn họ nhắc đến.</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Đó là học trò của tao, mày có hiểu ý nghĩa của hai chữ học trò không?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Em ấy đi theo tao học một đoạn đường đời.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【Có lẽ<em>, tao không đủ năng lực để dệt gấm thêu hoa trên đoạn đường đời mà em ấy phải đi, thế nhưng tao không muốn bởi vì tao mà đoạn đường ấy bị phá hủy, kể cả khi đó chỉ là kết quả mà tao tạo ra trong vô thức.</em>】</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sau khi học xong tiết Thể Dục, Du Trọng Hạ quay trở lại lớp học, lúc đi ngang qua ban 18, Cổ Dung Dung và một cô bạn nữa đang vui đùa trước cửa, cô bé vẫn còn ghi hận việc xảy ra vào giờ nghỉ giải lao ban nãy thế nên mới giương mắt nhìn Du Trọng Hạ một cách đầy khinh bỉ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nghĩ thầm, may mắn cho mình vì đã từ chối nhỏ này, Loli vẫn tốt hơn nhiều. Ta nói trước kia, mỗi một cái học kì đều sẽ gặp được hai, ba người vừa ý mình, còn học kì này sao lại chẳng có một ai? Loli đáng yêu ở Thất Trung núp lùm ở đâu hết rồi? Kể từ khi chia tay đúng vào ngày khai giảng của học kì mới, cậu cứ có cảm giác bản thân đã bị Nam Cung Lưu Ly nguyền rủa, đến tận bây giờ rồi mà vẫn còn độc thân, cậu đơn côi thế này đã gần hai tháng rồi đó. Suốt hơn mười mấy năm kể từ thời cởi chuồng tắm mưa cho đến nay, đây là khoảng thời gian lẻ loi hiếm hoi mà cậu phải trải qua.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đi tới cửa sau của lớp mình, có hai cậu nam sinh đang tán gẫu về Vương Giả Vinh Diệu, bọn họ hỏi, “Nhiên Nhiên, ông có còn chơi con tướng Tiểu Kiều không thế?”</p><p>Ngay khi chứng PTSD của Du Trọng Hạ lên tới đỉnh điểm, cậu đã bắt đầu miễn nhiễm với cái tên đen đúa này, nghe được cũng sẽ vờ như không nghe thấy, cậu nói, “Ờ, tui chơi cho có vậy thôi, cơ mà dạo gần đây tui có làm quen được với một vị đại thần.”</p><p>Cậu lôi đại thần ra thổi phồng một trận nhưng lại không nói rõ cao thủ kia chính là Phí Thần, cậu không muốn những người khác cũng chạy tới tìm thầy Phí chơi game.</p><p>Bỗng dưng, Du Trọng Hạ nghe được câu đối thoại của Cổ Dung Dung nói với bạn của nhỏ, “Tui muốn thầy Phí nghe bài hát của anh nhà tui, kết quả thầy Phí lại bảo thầy ấy thích nghe nhạc của Tchaikovsky, thế là tui tắt nắng luôn.”</p><p>Cùng hàn huyên với Cổ Dung Dung cũng là nữ sinh thể chất của ban 18, nhỏ chưa từng nghe đến cái tên Tchaikovsky nên mới hỏi, “Chài cái gì cơ? Ca sĩ mạng hở? Tên nghe tây ghê ha, hát bài gì thế?”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Chủ đề này tui biết nè.</p><p>Ngân hàng kiến thức về đồng tính luyến ái của cậu có ghi chép như sau,  Tchaikovsky, bậc thầy âm nhạc cổ điển là một vị đồng tính nổi danh.</p><p>Mức độ cong vòng của thầy Phí cũng nghệ thuật ghê.</p><p>Phía bên này vẫn còn tán dóc về trò chơi, một cậu nam sinh nói, “Nhắc đến Tiểu Kiều, chẳng phải có một cái hội chợ anime được tổ chức ở sân vận động trong dịp Quốc Khánh sao? Trường chúng ta có một bạn nữ cosplay Tiểu Kiều đó, giống y chang luôn.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không tin vì đã từng bị lọt hố bom của Hatsune Miku, cậu hỏi, “Thật hay giả vậy? Có ảnh chụp không? Cho tui nhìn với.”</p><p>Nam sinh trả lời, “Có ai đó đăng lên nhóm lớp rồi, tui nhờ vậy mới biết đấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cũng có mặt trong nhóm nhưng lại rất ít khi ở trên đó đọc tin tức.</p><p>Vật Lý là môn học tiếp theo, học trò nghệ thuật khoa Xã Hội vốn chẳng có hứng thú gì mấy đối với những môn thuộc phạm trù Tự Nhiên, hơn nữa giáo viên dạy Lý còn là một người đã sắp đến tuổi nghỉ hưu, không thể nào bì được với độ đẹp trai và trẻ trung của thầy Phí cho nên cả lớp cũng lười tương tác với thầy, hơn nữa điểm mấu chốt chính là bọn họ nghe nhưng chẳng hiểu gì hết.</p><p>Giáo viên Vật Lý đứng trên bục giảng, dạy được tiếng có tiếng không, giảng qua loa có lệ. Phía dưới có khoảng một phần tư học trò đang ngủ gà ngủ gật, những người còn lại có người thì thất thần, người thì đọc tiểu thuyết, người thì lén lút đọc manga.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ giấu điện thoại dưới học bàn, cậu ngồi lục lại lịch sử trò chuyện trong nhóm lớp. Đám học sinh trong lớp tám nhảm cũng nhiều dữ dằn, sáng sớm online đánh thẻ <em>(*)</em> khen thưởng nhau, thậm chí trong giờ học còn có người nghịch QQ Tiểu Băng <em>(1)</em>, mỗi đêm có đến mấy chục con người gửi liên tục một lố ảnh chế tới tận mười hai giờ mới chịu dừng.</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 打卡 – Đánh thẻ là một thuật ngữ lưu hành trên internet ý chỉ hành động đề ra mục tiêu sau đó cố gắng hoàn thành nó, chẳng hạn như tối đó nói sáng mai nhất định phải đi học sớm thì sáng mai lên nhóm lớp báo danh đã có mặt cho mọi người biết mình đã hoàn thành xong mục tiêu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn QQ 小冰 – QQ Tiểu Băng là một hệ thống trí tuệ nhân tạo được phát triển bởi Microsoft STCA và Tencent QQ vào năm 2014 dựa trên khung tính toán cảm xúc. Người dùng có thể mời QQ Tiểu Băng vào nhóm để tán gẫu, kể chuyện cười, đoán tên bài hát, đoán thành ngữ, coi bói… (Theo baidu)</em>
</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lướt lịch sử một lúc lâu mới có thể tìm thấy tấm ảnh chụp Tiểu Kiều.</p><p>… Mèn đét ơi.</p><p>Trái tim thiếu nam của Du Trọng Hạ đập thình thịch liên hồi.</p><p>Buổi chiều sau khi tan học, đám học trò ban thể chất ở lớp bên cạnh đồng loạt chạy tới cửa sau bắt chuyện với cậu, “Thập Ngũ! Đi chơi bóng nào!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Hôm nay tao không đi, có việc rồi.”</p><p>Dương Kha nói, “Không đi thật à? Thế thì tụi tui sẽ có bí mật với thầy Phí đấy!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân đứng một mình trên sân bóng, vừa ném banh vừa đợi người đến. Hắn còn đang suy nghĩ chút nữa Du Trọng Hạ tới, hắn phải làm sao để cho bản thân mình trông lạnh lùng hơn mới được. Tuyệt đối không thể để cho cậu học trò này có một tia hi vọng nào. Thế nhưng Du Trọng Hạ lại không đến.</p><p>Dương Kha nhìn ra được thầy Phí là đang tìm cậu chàng, hắn nói, “Du Thập Ngũ có việc nên không tới đâu ạ.”</p><p>Thầy Phí, “Ồ…” Không tới cũng tốt.</p><p>Một đám người bắt đầu khởi động chuẩn bị chơi bóng.</p><p>Trước đây, mỗi khi Du Trọng Hạ xuất hiện, cậu chàng ỷ mình là cán bộ môn nên mới tùy ý xằng bậy “Độc chiếm” thầy Phí. Song, hôm nay Du Thập Ngũ không tới, nhóm học trò thể chất đột nhiên phát hiện ra thật là tốt biết bao nếu như cậu chàng có mặt ở đây. Không có cậu, dù cho có chọc thầy Phí cỡ nào thầy ấy cũng chẳng buồn phản ứng.</p><p>Học trò thể chất A, “Khụ, không biết dạo gần đây Du Thập Ngũ nghĩ cái gì trong đầu, trước kia cậu ấy đâu có như vậy.”</p><p>Học trò thể chất B, “Đúng nha, mới nãy gọi cậu ấy, rõ ràng tao thấy cậu ấy muốn tới chơi cùng thầy Phí, xoắn xuýt một lúc lâu cuối cùng mới nói mình không đi.”</p><p>Người cuối cùng là Dương Kha, “Mấy ngày nay cậu ấy kì quái lắm, giống hệt mấy cô thiếu nữ mộng mơ ấy.”</p><p>Thầy Phí nghe đến đây lòng càng thêm ưu sầu: Người mà thiếu nữ Du mộng mơ chắc không phải là tui đâu nhỉ?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vẫn chưa biết chuyện nhóm thể chất bên này đang bàn tán về mình. Cậu gọi một bạn trong lớp ra ngoài hành lang.</p><p>Nữ sinh kia chuyên về âm nhạc, không mấy thân thiết với Du Trọng Hạ, gần như là chưa từng nói chuyện, nhỏ khẩn trương hỏi, “Ông tính… Làm gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đừng khẩn trương thế chứ, chỉ muốn hỏi cậu chút chuyện thôi.”</p><p>Bỗng dưng nữ sinh này có tật giật mình, nhỏ nghĩ chuyện mình làm đã bị bại lộ cho nên mới nhận lỗi ngay tại chỗ, “Thật sự xin lỗi, tui không nên ở trên Tường của Thất Trung <em>(2) </em>đăng bài về… Cuộc sống thường ngày của ông.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “???”</p><p>Nhỏ tiếp tục nói, “Lát nữa tui trở về lớp sẽ gửi tin nhắn riêng cho chị quản trị viên, xin chị ấy xóa hết những bài đăng có liên quan tới ông, tui không nên đăng bài <em>(3)</em> khi chưa được sự đồng ý của ông, rất xin lỗi.”</p><p>
  <em> (2) Tường là cách gọi tắt của một cái diễn đàn thu nhỏ trên QQ, ở Trung Quốc hầu như mỗi một trường đều sẽ có một tài khoản QQ đại diện cho trường đó để cho học sinh vào xà nẹo. Lưu ý: Mấy cái Tường như thế này là do học sinh lập chứ nhà trường không liên quan gì.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn 投稿 – Đây là một từ tiếng Trung phiên âm từ tiếng Nhật とうこう (Tō kō), có nghĩa là bài đăng, sự đóng góp, sự cộng tác. Vì là từ tiếng Nhật nên Du 15 mới không hiểu nhỏ đang nói cái gì.</em>
</p><p>Đầu của Du Trọng Hạ lúc này toàn là dấu chấm hỏi, cậu hỏi trong sự mờ mịt, “Cậu đang nói gì thế? Đầu cái gì bài?”</p><p>Cô bạn cùng lớp trông còn sững sờ hơn cả cậu, “… Ông? Không phải muốn nói đến chuyện đó sao?”</p><p>Đương nhiên không phải! Du Trọng Hạ không quan tâm cái gì gọi là Tường Thất Trung, loại đồ chơi mới của mấy cô nhóc con này. Cậu chỉ muốn hỏi nhỏ cùng lớp, “Tiểu Kiều trong bức ảnh mà cậu đăng trên nhóm rốt cuộc là ai thế?”</p><p>Nhỏ cùng lớp, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hỏi, “Bạn ý học ban nào đấy? Học khối mấy?”</p><p>Nhỏ cùng bàn, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Hỏi cậu đó, thế tóm lại cậu có quen người ta không? Hay lại ăn cắp bức ảnh ở đâu?”</p><p>Nhỏ cùng lớp, “Hổng phải! Bức ảnh đó do chính tay tui chụp, người trong cuộc cũng đồng ý cho tui đăng lên.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mở cờ trong bụng, “Thế tức là cậu quen biết bạn ý đúng không? Tóm lại là người của ban nào?”</p><p>Nhỏ cùng bạn quái lạ nhìn cậu, “Ông tính làm gì người ta?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nở nụ cười quyến rũ đặc trưng, “Nhìn thấy chưa? Tui muốn cưa cẩm bạn ý.”</p><p>Nhỏ cùng bàn, “…”</p><p>Nhỏ cùng bàn, “Ông đứng đây chờ một chút.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Hả?”</p><p>Nhỏ cùng bàn hít sâu một hơi, “Tui gọi Tiểu Kiều cho ông.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ sốc toàn tập, “Bạn ý học 11 à?”</p><p>Không thể nào! Một cô bé đáng yêu như vậy nếu học cùng một dãy lầu với cậu thì sao cậu lại chưa từng thấy qua?</p><p>Nhỏ cùng bàn lui ra, đi vào phòng học.</p><p>… Vào trong lớp của ban 11/19.</p><p>… Ban 19.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vẫn luôn cảm thấy vẻ mặt của nhỏ này trước khi rời đi cứ sai sai làm sao ấy.<br/>Có người từ trong ban 19 bước ra, biểu cảm khó hiểu tiến lại gần, người nọ có một gương mặt trái xoan, mắt to, môi hồng răng trắng, vẻ mặt và tư thế lúc đi đường trông rất đáng yêu, người nọ hỏi, “Du Trọng Hạ? Cậu tìm tui hở?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Răng rắc, trái tim của chàng thiếu nam vỡ tan tành thành mười tám cánh hoa.</p><p>Nguyên thân của người cosplay Tiểu Kiều trong bức ảnh hoàn mĩ kia hóa ra lại là học sinh khoa múa của ban 19, Giang Sở.</p><p>Tối đó có giờ tự học môn Hóa, Phí Tân chỉ chơi một lúc sau đó chạy đi mua nước cho nhóm học trò ban thể chất rồi mới quay trở về nhà trọ tắm rửa, thay quần áo.</p><p>Dương Kha và vài người khác cùng nhau tới căn tin trường để dùng bữa.</p><p>Trước khi ăn, có vài người đã nhanh chóng cập nhật tin tức, vội vội vàng vàng kể lại tiêu đề nóng nhất của Thất Trung ngày hôm nay.</p><p>“Biết tin gì chưa? Nghe nói Du Trọng Hạ muốn tán tỉnh Tiểu Kiều, kết quả phát hiện ra người ta là nam giả nữ.”</p><p>Đám Dương Kha, “…”</p><p>Phòng học của ban 19.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bởi vì bị sốc quá mức cho nên cứ ngồi chết trân trên ghế, trông cậu chàng lúc này hệt như bệnh nhân mắc chứng lo âu quá độ đang gặm móng tay của chính mình, phạm vi ba mét xung quanh không một ai dám đến gần, bạn cùng lớp chỉ sợ cậu chàng nổi điên lên thấy ai thì sẽ đánh người đó.</p><p>Dương Kha thò đầu vào từ cánh cửa sau, hắn kêu một tiếng, “Thập Ngũ?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đanh mặt lại. “Mày cũng tới xem chuyện cười của ông đây hả? Đỉnh lưu như ông đây vẫn chưa hết thời đâu, dám chắc toàn bộ trường học đều đã hay tin này rồi chứ gì?”</p><p>Vẻ mặt Dương Kha nghiêm túc, hắn giơ lên lon pepsi sau đó nói, “Uống không? Thầy Phí mua đó.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Cậu đứng lên đi ra từ cánh cửa sau rồi cầm lấy lon pepsi, “Sao tự dưng ổng mua nước cho tao thế?”</p><p>Dương Kha, “Lúc mua thầy ấy quên mất hôm nay cậu không tới, vẫn cứ dựa vào sỉ số ngày thường để mua. Hôm nay thầy Phí có chút mất hứng vì sự vắng mặt của cậu, cũng không nói chuyện nhiều với tụi tui.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vô cùng đau khổ, không có so sánh sẽ chẳng có tổn thương. Nữ thật hay nữ giả cũng không thể sánh bằng một chàng gay tốt như thầy Phí.</p><p>Cậu rầu rĩ uống pepsi.</p><p>Dương Kha mắc cười trước sự thảm thương của cậu chàng, hắn cất tiếng đề nghị, “Nếu không tui giới thiệu cho cậu một cô bé đàn em lớp 10 nha? Nhỏ thật sự là một Loli đấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bày ra dáng vẻ nhìn thấu hồng trần, đau thương nói, “Khỏi, lão tài xế như tao đã bị lật xe hai lần, còn lật thêm lần nữa thì ngay cả bằng lái cũng mất, phải để tao hồi phục lại kĩ năng đã.”</p><p>Dương Kha đành thôi, hắn nói, “Anh Điểu đang hẹn hò, ảnh nói với cậu chưa?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chưa, bị tao bắt gặp.”</p><p>Dương Kha mờ mịt, “Nhỏ đó là bạn học hiện tại của ảnh mà? Cậu gặp ở đâu?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Ý mày là nó mới vừa nói á hả?”</p><p>Dương Kha, “Đúng vậy, mới vừa nói trên nhóm lớp của tụi tui.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng ở trường học mới quen được một cô bạn gái, nghe nói người ta còn là hoa khôi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngẫm nghĩ sau đó nói, “Rất tốt.”</p><p>Dương Kha an ủi cậu chàng, “Cái chuyện bị lật xe trong tình yêu cậu chỉ cần bò dậy nhiều lần rồi sẽ quen thôi, cũng tại cậu hãy còn non và xanh lắm.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Tao còn đang nghi ngờ bản thân có bò dậy nổi không? Kết thúc rồi.”</p><p>Dương Kha, “Cậu có đánh Giang Sở không thế?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tao đánh cậu ta làm gì? Cũng không thể trách cậu ta được.”</p><p>Dương Kha: “Mới nãy tui chạy lên lầu, tui thấy cậu ấy cứ ngồi xổm ở tầng một chứ chẳng dám đi lên, sợ bị cậu đánh.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thấu tình đạt lý mở miệng, “Hiện tại tao không muốn nhìn thấy gương mặt của cậu ta, mày nói với cậu ta tao sẽ không ra tay đánh người, kêu cậu ta trở về lớp học đi, chuyện ngày hôm nay coi như chưa từng xảy ra là được.”</p><p>Dương Kha, “… Thật ra.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thật ra cái gì?”</p><p>Dương Kha nghẹn rất lâu cuối cùng nhịn không được nữa cười ra thành tiếng, “Thật ra lúc mày hẹn hò cùng lắm chỉ mới nắm tay thôi, nắm tay con trai có gì khác so với nắm tay con gái đâu? Tui thấy Giang Sở cũng ổn phết ha ha ha ha ha ha.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Dương Kha, “… Không cười, không cười, không cười, không cười cậu.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lạnh lùng nói, “Tiết thứ nhất của lớp tụi tao là môn Hóa, tao phải đi lấy bài tập.”</p><p>Phí Tân vừa mới ngồi vào chỗ làm việc, hắn mở ra ngăn kéo lấy một xấp đề cương chọn tới chọn lui, hắn muốn lọc ra vài đề bài để cho tụi nhỏ ôn tập trong giờ tự học, cuối tuần này là thi giữa kì rồi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nghiêm mặt bước vào, ngông nghênh gọi người, “Thầy Phí.”</p><p>Giọng nói của cậu chàng khiến cho Phí Tân nghĩ ngay đến cái phát ngôn gây sốc lúc ban chiều, cậu chàng đứng ở cạnh bàn nói với hắn cậu chàng có thể khiến người được hôn chết luôn ở trong đó. Hắn lúng túng ngó chừng cậu học trò bất lương này.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tuyệt vọng: Đệch mợ! Chuyện tui tán gái bị lật xe ngay cả thầy Phí cũng biết luôn rồi?!</p><p>So với việc nghe lời đồn thêm mắm dặm muối từ miệng người khác chi bằng tự mình tới kể.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ dùng giọng điệu tố khổ để mà nói, “Sớm biết như vậy em thà đến chơi bóng với thầy còn hơn, chơi với thầy vui hơn nhiều.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tiếp tục nói, “Loại chuyện bực mình thế này biết phải nói sao đây? Chính là em có để ý một người, nghĩ muốn tán tỉnh người ta, cuối cùng phát hiện ra không thể tán được, làm uổng phí sức lực của em.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tức giận gào to chân tướng, “Người đó là nam!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… ” Đừng nói nữa, thầy biết người đó là thấy rồi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tại sao thầy không mở miệng? Cái chuỗi im lặng kéo dài còn hơn cả đạn bay này là sao?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Hắn đóng lại ngăn kéo, lạnh lùng hờ hững nói, “Lấy cho hết sách bài tập, đi đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Giờ phút này Du Trọng Hạ trông hệt như một tên côn đồ, cậu cười khẩy một cái sau đó nói, “Phí Tân, anh gan đấy.”</p><p>Cậu chàng ôm lấy chồng sách rồi xoay người tông cửa bước ra, chỉ để lại nơi này một cái bóng lưng tàn bạo, điên cuồng.</p><p>Phí Tân nhẹ nhàng thở ra, may quá, may quá, còn nói thêm gì nữa chỉ sợ đứa nhỏ này sẽ ngay lập tức thổ lộ luôn với hắn, dọa người quá đi mất, nha nha nha.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ sải bước trên dãy hành lang, cõi lòng của người thiếu nam tan nát thành bốn mươi tám cái cánh hoa,</p><p>Tên họ Phí kia bị thần kinh hay gì? Nói một cái đã trở mặt ngay, dáng vẻ ôn hòa, dễ gần ngày thường đều là ánh trăng lừa dối cả ư?</p><p>Tui đã bị “Tiểu Kiều” lừa gạt tình cảm đến mức thảm thương như vậy, lại còn chịu sự cười nhạo của tất cả mọi người, hệt như đụng phải một trận tuyết lở vậy đó!</p><p>Thầy Phí ấy vậy mà cũng tới góp thêm một đạo sấm khủng giữa trời quang!</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung lại tiếp tục cùng bạn học vui đùa trước cửa phòng học của ban 18, lúc nhìn thấy Du Trọng Hạ, nhỏ càng dùng một đôi con mắt khinh thường hơn cả lúc chiều để nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ôm một bụng tức không có chỗ xả, cậu dữ tợn nói, “Ê, đừng có ỷ mình là con gái mà cho rằng tui sẽ không ra tay đánh người.”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung kinh hoàng nhìn cậu.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nhìn thêm một lần nữa xem!”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung oa một tiếng, bật khóc.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…” Ể? Cứu mạng, nơi này có một đứa con gái khóc nhè.</p><p>Không một ai ra tay cứu vớt cái mạng chó của cậu, thật là họa vô đơn chí <em>(4)</em> mà.</p><p>
  <em>(4) Nguyên văn 雪上加霜 – Phía sau câu thành ngữ này còn một vế nữa, chính là: “Họa vô đơn chí, phúc bất trùng lai” tức “Tai hoạ không ập đến một mình, phúc lộc không kéo đến hai lượt.”.</em>
</p><p>Cô bạn ở bên cạnh lên tiếng, “Du Trọng Hạ ông hơi quá đáng rồi đó! Dung Dung vẫn còn thích ông, bộ ổng không biết hả? Nghe nói ông thích người khác cậu ấy đau khổ muốn chết, ông còn mắng cậu ấy là sao?”</p><p>“Đừng nói nữa.” Cổ Dung Dung lau nước mắt quay trở về lớp học.</p><p>Cô bạn kia tiếp tục bổ sung, “Cậu ấy ghen, ông có hiểu không thế?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…” Hiểu chút chút.</p><p>Tiết thứ nhất, môn Hóa.</p><p>Thầy Phí ở trên bục giảng đọc sách, còn đám học trò thì ngồi ở dưới làm đề cương.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không làm bài, cậu cắn cắn cái bút, dòm chằm chằm thầy Phí.</p><p>Phí Tân sau khi phát giác ra, dần dà, đầu cũng chẳng dám ngẩng lên nữa.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Ơi hỡi thần linh, thật luôn hả trời? Thầy Phí nghĩ cậu muốn cưa cẩm Giang Sở, ổng…Ghen… Rồi…?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Du Trọng Hạ chết lặng.</p><p>Thầy Phí sao lại thế này? Sao lại vậy? Sao lại có thể? Thích cậu?</p><p>Tuy rằng cậu đích thị là một người đàn ông hoàn hảo, ngọc thụ lâm phong, phong tình vạn chủng, tú sắc khả xan<em> (*)</em>, nhưng việc này vẫn cứ amazing <em>(1) </em>quá đi!</p><p>Thầy Phí chính là người đã thành công PK <em>(2)</em> đá bay Vạn Bằng để chiếm lấy vị trí em dâu trong lòng cậu.</p><p>Vậy giờ Du Quý Dương phải làm sao đây? Còn cả cái gã thiếu nam cô quạnh kia nữa, cậu vẫn chưa cập nhật chuyện này, gã thiếu nam cô quạnh và thầy Phí đã chia tay rồi ư?</p><p>
  <em>(*) + Nguyên văn 玉树临风 – Ngọc thụ lâm phong thường được dùng để miêu tả nam chứ không phải nữ, ý chỉ những người có cốt cách thanh tao, phong lưu nhưng không thiếu phần bản lĩnh của người chính nhân quân tử.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>+ Nguyên văn 风情万种 – Phong tình vạn chủng hiểu nôm na là sức quyến rũ mê người, mỗi một cái nhấc tay, mỗi một cái ánh nhìn, mỗi một nụ cười trong vô thức lại có thể toát ra hàng vạn phong thái khiến lòng người say mê.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>+ Nguyên văn 钟灵毓秀 – Tú sắc khả xan hiểu nôm na là sắc đẹp thay cơm, nhìn mỹ nhân no rồi khỏi cần ăn cơm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn Amazing – {Tính từ: Làm kinh ngạc, làm sửng sốt, làm hết sức ngạc nhiên}</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn PK – PK là viết tắt của từ Player Killing. Đây là hành động xuất phát từ một người chơi khi cố tình giết hoặc hạ gục một người chơi khác.</em>
</p><p>Đường đời của Phí Tận rộng mở vô cùng. Hắn đẹp trai lại thông minh từ nhỏ, dường như hắn chính là kẻ thắng cuộc đứng trên đỉnh vinh quang. Lẽ dĩ nhiên, nữ giới luôn bị hắn thu hút, nam cũng có hai, ba người, thẻ người tốt nhận được không tới một trăm thì cũng được tám mươi. Cho đến hiện tại vẫn còn độc thân là bởi vì hắn đang chờ, chờ một cái ngoái đầu nhìn lại trong ngã rẽ nhân sinh, bỗng dưng tại nơi đêm khuya vắng lặng hắn nhìn thấy người con gái ấy.</p><p>Thế hệ 00 trở về sau đã không còn chuộng mốt thầm mến nữa, lỡ đâu Du Trọng Hạ cả gan làm loạn thực sự thổ lộ với hắn, vậy hắn phải làm sao?</p><p>Thầy giáo phát thẻ người tốt cho học trò của mình: Em là người tốt chỉ là chúng ta không hợp nhau?</p><p>Thế này cũng hoang đường quá rồi!</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không làm đề cương, miệng ngậm bút quan sát thầy Phí suốt cả một tiết tự học.</p><p>Phí Tân vẫn một mực lảng tránh ánh mắt của cậu chàng, hắn cúi đầu chuyên tâm đọc sách hết bốn mươi phút đồng hồ.</p><p>Những cử chỉ bất thường của cả hai càng khiến cho đối phương thêm vững tin vào mức độ suy diễn của chính mình: Tên gay trước mặt này, phải lòng tui.</p><p>Phí Tân: Thầy giáo thẳng nam bị học sinh cá biệt theo dõi phải làm sao bây giờ? Rất gấp, online chờ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Thầy Phí, chi bằng thầy nhìn một chút Du Quý Dương nhà em? Dù sao bộ dáng của nó cũng giống y chang em.</p><p>Trải qua một trận xoắn xuýt đầy gian nan và khốn khổ…</p><p>Phí Tân quyết định thăng cấp kịch bản lạnh lùng thành cay nghiệt, vô tình, hờ hững, bạo lực khiến cho Du Trọng Hạ thấy khó mà lui.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thì lại nghĩ thừa thắng xông lên, biết thời biết thế, thúc đẩy thầy Phí và Du Quý Dương đến với nhau từ đó vẽ nên giai thoại tình yêu giữa hai người con trai.</p><p>Chuông tan học.</p><p>Phí Tân ở trên giảng đài nói, “Các em nộp lại cuốn đề cương mới vừa làm lên đây.”</p><p>Cán bộ môn lên tiếng trả lời sau đó đứng dậy thu bài, vừa thu vừa lén lút dõi mắt nhìn về phía bục giảng.</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Tan học.” Hắn cúi người lấy sách, đầu cũng không ngẩng lên, bước chân nhanh như bay rời đi rồi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Ha ha ha ha ha ha sao trêu thầy Phí lại vui thế này?</p><p>Phí Tân trở lại văn phòng, trong thời gian ngắn nội tâm của hắn không cách nào bình tĩnh lại. Hắn có nên tìm chủ nhiệm Tiết thương lượng một chút về việc đổi cán bộ môn không nhỉ? Trước hết cứ loại bỏ cơ hội tiếp xúc riêng tư rồi tính tiếp.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đến đây! Em ấy! Đến!</p><p>Lúc bình thường, kẻ miễn cưỡng lê lết đi thu bài tập như cán bộ môn hôm nay lại lấy tốc độ nhanh như thần để hoàn thành nhiệm vụ được giao.</p><p>Phí Tân ngồi một cách đoan chính, biểu cảm lạnh lùng, vô tình hỏi, “Thu đủ chưa?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thả mấy chục cuốn đề cương lên trên bàn sau đó mở miệng khiêu khích, “Chưa, thiếu một cuốn, em không làm.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nháy mắt, “Thầy à, mấy cái đề kiểu đó người ta hổng có biết làm nha.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nếu không thầy dạy em đi?”</p><p>Phí Tân hít sâu, hắn nói, “Thầy sẽ giải đề cương vào tiết sau, đến lúc đó em ráng chăm chú nghe giảng.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ồ. Nghe đồn buổi chiều em không tới sân bóng, thầy mất hứng dữ lắm?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “???” Ai tung tin bậy bạ thế?</p><p>Hắn kiên quyết phủ nhận, “Ai nói? Không có.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Ổng nôn nóng, ổng nôn nóng, ổn nôn nóng.</p><p>Phí Tân: … Em đến đây là muốn tán tỉnh tui hay gì?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nghiêm túc dỗ dành thầy giáo, “Rồi, rồi, rồi, không có thì thôi. Em đi đây, bye thầy.”</p><p>Phí Tân không trả lời lại cậu.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chắp tay sau lưng, bước chân nhịp nhàng rời khỏi văn phòng, tiếp đó cậu núp sau cánh cửa ngó trộm vào trong.</p><p>Cậu vừa biến mất một cái, thầy Phí quả nhiên sẽ không trưng ra cái bản mặt lạnh lùng ấy nữa, thay vào đó là mặt nhăn mày nhó, tầm mắt hết nhìn chồng đề cương lại dịch sang sách vở ở trước mặt, tiếp theo ổng cầm di động lên nhìn một cái, cuối cùng cũng ném luôn di động qua một bên.</p><p>Dáng vẻ vô cùng bất an, nội tâm cáu kỉnh, do dự không ngớt.</p><p>Đây chẳng phải là biểu hiện của sự đau khổ vì tình sao?</p><p>Đáy lòng Du Trọng Hạ sâu sắc thở dài: Thầy Phí thích mình quá rồi, có điều ổng lại đầu tư nhầm chỗ, chắc chắn sẽ bị thẳng nam như mình phụ lòng mất thôi.</p><p>Sáng ngày hôm sau, hai người bọn họ không có cơ hội tổ đội ngay trước cổng trường.</p><p>Tiết truy bài hôm nay là môn Ngữ Văn, Du Trọng Hạ đi trễ tiến vào phòng học, may mắn cho cậu là chủ nhiệm Hứa không có nhìn thấy nếu không chắc chắn sẽ bị phạt đứng.</p><p>Kể từ sau khi trở lại giảng dạy, cô giáo Hứa càng lúc càng khó tính, học trò cả hai ban 18 và 19 không một ai muốn đứng trước họng súng của cổ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mệt mỏi rã rời ngồi xuống rồi nói với bạn cùng bàn, “Ngày hôm qua tui ngủ muộn quá, gần ba giờ mới thiếp đi.”</p><p>Ngồi cùng bàn, “Lại chơi game đến nửa đêm đấy à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Game gì nữa? Vừa thấy con tướng Tiểu Kiều là bao nhiêu máu nóng lại bốc lên, tui nghỉ vài ngày sau đó đổi sang chơi con Thái Văn Cơ vậy.”</p><p>Ngồi cùng bàn, “Thế hôm qua ông đã làm cái gì? Tuốt tay phải đến nửa đêm hả?”</p><p>Hắn vẫn còn nhớ trước ngày nghỉ Quốc Khánh, Du Trọng Hạ có nói với hắn mỗi ngày cậu ta dành ra tám giờ để thủ dâm khiến cho hắn sững sờ không thôi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Lần trước tui chỉ trêu ông thôi, tui không thích làm loại chuyện đó.”</p><p>Ngồi cùng bàn, “Ông nói ông không thích ngực bự, cũng không thích tuốt tay phải, thế mấy lần yêu đương của ông chỉ để cho có thôi ư? Cõi trần lắm điều dối gian.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Một mình nên đách có hứng, được chưa?”</p><p>Ngồi cùng bàn, “Được được được, nói nãy giờ, thế tóm lại tối qua ông làm cái gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lật sách Ngữ Văn, sau đó nói, “Xem Tường Thất Trung.”</p><p>Cô bạn chung lớp thuộc chuyên ngành âm nhạc, cái nhỏ đã chụp ảnh cosplay của Giang Sở ngày hôm qua có nhắc đến việc đăng bài về cuộc sống thường ngày của cậu lên Tường. Tối đến khi đã về nhà, cậu không muốn nhìn thấy Tiểu Kiều trong game nên mới đột nhiên nhớ ra chuyện này, sau đó cậu quyết định lên Tường Thất Trung ngó một chút.</p><p>Thông thường ở trên Tường toàn là kiểu người này tỏ tình với người kia, ai thầm mến ai, hoặc là nặc danh chửi bới bạn học cũng như vị giáo viên nào đó. Mà Du Trọng Hạ đường đường là một gã Trung Hoa sắt thép thẳng nam quyến rũ thô bạo nên mới không ngó tới mấy cái thú vui vườn trường kiểu này.</p><p>Trước kia ở Thất Trung, khuôn viên mới và cũ tách biệt cho nên số lượng các chị em đăng bài rất ít, quá rời rạc. Chủ đề trên Tường không quá nhiều, Du Trọng Hạ tùy tiện lướt một chút là đã tìm ra bài đăng mới nhất của cô nữ sinh cùng lớp với mình.</p><p>【Tường Tường, lại là tôi đây, tôi chính là người đã viết bài cuộc sống hằng ngày của hotboy, vẫn như cũ xin chớ vạch trần.</p><p>Lần này tôi sẽ kể cho mọi người nghe tiếp về tiểu Y của lớp chúng tôi, mặc dù ngày nào cậu ấy cũng nhàn nhã, ba láp ba xàm nhưng dạo gần đây cậu ấy có chút thay đổi. Trước kia tôi từng ví tiểu Y như loại dầu máy W xịn sò, cậu ấy đã đơn cô lẻ loi trong một khoảng thời gian ngắn, nhưng gần nhất tôi phát hiện ra cậu ấy cùng với vị giáo viên X mới tới ấy vậy mà lại tạo thành một đôi dầu máy thế hệ mới siêu tốt.</p><p>Lần trước cũng có nói qua, tiểu Y lên làm cán bộ môn, tình cờ thay đó lại là môn mà vị giáo viên X kia được bổ nhiệm, phải chăng hai người bọn họ nhờ vậy mới trở nên thân thiết hơn? Tôi hổng có bịa đặt nha.</p><p>Giáo viên X là kiểu mẫu điển hình cho cái câu cao to – nhà giàu – đep trai, phong cách hoàn toàn bất đồng so với một tiểu Y cả ngày chỉ biết ba láp ba xàm, thầy ấy đối xử với mọi người trong lớp tốt lắm, thế nhưng tiểu Y lại được thầy ấy cư xử khác biệt hơn.</p><p>Một ngày nọ tôi phát giác ra, hai người bọn họ mỗi ngày đều sẽ đi chơi bóng rổ cùng nhau, tiểu Y thấp hơn giáo viên X nửa cái đầu, chơi bóng rổ tệ lắm, cứ bị giáo viên X đuổi giết miết thôi nhưng mà X sau khi chơi xong sẽ mua đồ uống cho Y nha.</p><p>Còn nữa, còn nữa, trong giờ học tôi còn nhiều lần phát hiện ra, hai người bọn họ có thể trao đổi với nhau bằng ánh mắt! Chẳng hay có ám hiệu gì với nhau không, trao đổi một hồi cuối cùng cả hai sẽ vô cùng ăn ý mà nở nụ cười… Nở nụ cười… Cười đến độ khiến cho mắt tôi phải trợn tròn hết cả lên. Lẽ nào đây chính là tình hữu nghị trong truyền thuyết giữa những người con trai ư? Người ta hổng hiểu gì hết nha 23333<em> (3)</em>.</p><p>Xin được bao che, ai đã đoán ra XY là ai thì cũng vui lòng giữ bí mật, hãy chỉ ở yên trong đây tự thẩm với nhau thôi nhé, chớ làm phiền tới X và Y, cảm ơn Tường, nếu có phát hiện gì mới tôi sẽ chia sẻ sau!】</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>(3) 23333 là mã số ký hiệu của biểu tượng cảm xúc khuôn mặt tươi cười.</em>
</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: ………. Mi mới là người ba láp ba xàm! Cả nhà mi đều ba láp ba xàm!</p><p>Hóa ra ngay cả cô bạn học không thân thiết cũng có thể nhìn ra được, thầy Phí sớm đã “Đối xử khác biệt” với cậu? Cũng do cậu quá thẳng cho nên mới không thể nhìn thấu nội tâm tinh tế của mấy chàng gay.</p><p>Cứ lấy Du Quý Dương và Vạn Bằng ra để làm ví dụ, nếu không phải tận mắt chứng kiến, cậu làm sao biết được hai thằng đực rựa lại có thể như thế? Cậu nhìn tới nhìn lui cái chủ đề đó mấy lần, rồi lại nhớ tới những chuyện đã phát sinh sau khi gặp gỡ thầy Phí, trong lòng cứ trăn trở cân nhắc thật lâu. Đây mới chính là nguyên nhân khiến cậu mất ngủ.</p><p>Vạn Bằng thích Du Quý Dương -&gt;Du Quý Dương thích thầy Phí -&gt; thầy Phí lại thích cậu. Số lượng mũi tên một chiều này khiến cho chuyến tàu lửa mang hương vị đồng tính ngày một kéo dài thêm.</p><p>Giờ truy bài chấm dứt.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Tiết gọi Du Trọng Hạ ra ngoài, ông hỏi, “Có phải em đã làm gì khiến thầy Phí tức giận không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Không có nha.”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm nói trong sự hoài nghi, “Không có? Thầy Phí đòi thay cán bộ môn kia kìa.”</p><p>Nội tâm Du Trọng Hạ rối rắm, “Thế thầy ấy có nói em đã làm sai chỗ nào không ạ?”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Tiết, “Nếu thầy ấy nói thì tôi còn tới hỏi em làm gì?”</p><p>Ông đương nhiên có hỏi qua tại sao chỉ mới hơn nửa cái học kỳ lại muốn thay cán bộ môn.</p><p>Thầy Phí trả lời ông như sau, “Bát tự <em>(4) </em>của em với cán bộ môn không hợp.”</p><p>
  <em>(4) Nguyên văn八字 –  Bát tự là một hình thức dự đoán vận mệnh đời người (tương tự Tử Vi, Tử Bình) được xây dựng trên cơ sở triết lý của Kinh Dịch với các thuyết Can Chi, âm dương, ngũ hành,… Bằng cách lập quẻ Tiên thiên với hào nguyên đường và quẻ Hậu thiên; căn cứ vào giờ, ngày, tháng, năm sinh theo âm lịch và giới tính. “Bát tự” gồm: Can, chi của năm sinh, Can, chi của tháng sinh, Can, chi của ngày sinh, Can, chi của giờ sinh.</em>
</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Tiết, người đã dạy môn Chính Trị ở trường trung học trong hơn mười mấy năm chính là kiểu người kiên định tin tưởng vào chủ nghĩa duy vật, vì vậy ông không tin vào cái gọi là bát tự không hợp. Chẳng qua ở trước mặt đồng nghiệp còn quá trẻ ông cũng không tiện truy hỏi nguồn cơn.</p><p>Song, số lượng cô cậu học sinh cấp ba mà mỗi năm ông tiếp xúc nhiều vô số kể, ông hiểu rất rõ đám học trò này nên mới lên tiếng răn đe, “Em không nói tôi cũng biết, em thấy thầy Phí còn trẻ nên mới chọn quả hồng mềm để nắm. Du Trọng Hạ, em như vậy mà coi được sao? Nói ra không sợ người cười chê à? Thầy cô nhiều như thế em lại nhắm ngay giáo viên thực thực tập để ăn hiếp, không cảm thấy xấu hổ hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ oan uổng nói, “Sao thầy lại nói thế, em không có ăn hiếp thầy ấy, quan hệ giữa em với thầy ấy tốt lắm.”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Tiết, “Có quỷ mới tin em. Nghỉ giải lao đến xin lỗi thầy Phí ngay đi, Hóa Học chỉ là môn phụ không có trong kì thi tuyển sinh mà lại thay tới tận hai cán bộ môn trong cùng một học kỳ, em không sợ mất mặt nhưng tôi thì có.”</p><p>Phí Tân không hề ngờ tới người có nhiều kinh nghiệm như chủ nhiệm Tiết cũng sẽ luýnh quýnh trong công tác quản lí lớp học mà mình được bổ nhiệm. Hắn cho rằng chỉ cần nói với chủ nhiệm Tiết một câu, đổi cán bộ môn là xong lại hoàn toàn không nghĩ tới Du Trọng Hạ sẽ tìm đến xin lỗi hắn.</p><p>“Thầy, em rất xin lỗi.” Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Em làm xong cuốn đề cương rồi, tới nộp bổ sung nè.”</p><p>Cậu đem cuốn đề cương mình vừa sao chép đặt lên chồng sách đã thu của ngày hôm qua.</p><p>Phí Tân xụ mặt nhìn cậu chàng, ý là: Giao xong rồi sao còn chưa chịu đi? Đi mau, đi mau, đi mau.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hỏi, “Thầy Phí, ngoại trừ việc không làm bài ra em còn mắc phải lỗi gì nữa thế?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tại sao thầy lại muốn chủ nhiệm Tiết cách chức em?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Chủ nhiệm Tiết sao lại thế này?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em cảm thấy quan hệ của tụi mình vẫn ổn. Còn thầy?”</p><p>Phí Tân: Không cần em cảm thấy… Hiện tại thầy cảm thấy vô cùng bất ổn.</p><p>Hắn ngồi, Du Trọng Hạ đứng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ từ trên cao nhìn xuống, cảm giác không thuận lợi cho việc giao tiếp thế nên đành phải khom lưng xuống, nửa thân nằm úp sấp trên bàn làm việc, vẻ mặt ngây ngô dại khờ… Về cơ bản, chuyện cậu bị thầy Phí đơn phương thầm mến cũng đâu phải là lỗi của cậu.</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Em còn việc gì nữa không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy Phí, em có chuyện muốn hỏi thầy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đừng nói bất kì điều gì không liên quan đến Hóa Học.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Có liên quan đến giáo viên dạy Hóa cũng được tính mà ha.”</p><p>Nội tâm Phí Tân ngay lập tức run sợ, hắn ngó thầy Trương đang ngồi soạn bài phía đối diện sau đó lại dòm đến chủ nhiệm Triệu ở kế bên, mọi người đều có mặt ở đây. Du Trọng Hạ chắc sẽ không to gan đến mức giữa ban ngày ban mặt lại tỏ tình ngay trước mặt bàn dân thiên hạ đấy chứ?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ. “Cái anh bạn học của thầy… Giang gì gì đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “??? Giang Nhân Khuyết?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đúng đúng, em không nhớ rõ tên của ổng. Dạo gần đây ổng có khỏe không?”</p><p>Phí Tân kì quái trả lời, “Khỏe, em hỏi cậu ấy làm gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Lòng hiếu kì ở cái lứa tuổi thanh thiếu niên nặng lắm thầy ạ. Thầy với ổng hay gặp nhau lắm à?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em… Chớ có lo chuyện bao đồng. Đi học đi, đừng ở đây vướng víu tay chân.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đăng nhập trạng thái điệu đà, “Thầy trả lời em, em mới chịu đi lận nha.”</p><p>Da đầu Phí Tân tê rần, bụng nghĩ em là con yêu quái ỏn a ỏn ẻn tu luyện ở cái động nào ra đấy, van cầu em thả thầy ra đi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hỏi, “Ổng học ngành gì vậy? Cũng muốn thi nghiên cứu sinh hở?”</p><p>Phí Tân. “Không, cậu ấy là nhân viên công chức.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ồ… Thì ra là thế.”</p><p>Phí Tân: Hả? Sao lại thì ra là thế?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hài lòng đứng lên, “Bye thầy.”</p><p>Nhân viên công vụ thì không thể nào làm gay được nhỉ? Chẳng trách lại thất bại.</p><p>Nếu đã là như vậy, Du Quý Dương, mày hãy yên tâm chuẩn bị cho kì thi đại học đi, chuyện còn lại cứ giao cho anh trai mày, trước tiên tao sẽ giúp mày chiếm đoạt người đàn ông này.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Phí Tân: Em nào tung tin đồn bậy bạ tới tai Du 15 thế? Bước ra đây!</p><p>Dương Kha: Em!</p><p>Dương Kha: Em đồn đúng mà, có mặt 15 thầy hi hi ha ha suốt, hổng có thầy im re có nói tiếng nào với tụi em đâu?</p><p>Học sinh thể chất A, B, C: Đúng đúng! Tụi em tủi thân nha!</p><p>Phí Tân: … [Kiếp trước tui đã tạo nghiệp gì mà kiếp này gặp phải mấy đứa học trò như này?]</p><p>=]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]</p><hr/><p>Thái Văn Cơ:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Du Trọng Hạ cảm thấy phương pháp này giống hệt như cái cách mình thay đồng bọn giành chỗ ngồi mỗi khi đến McDonald’s ăn trong kỳ nghỉ lễ vậy. Cậu áp sát lại gần, trước tiên đại diện cho Du Quý Dương chiếm lấy vị trí tốt, nếu có người muốn chiếm chỗ cậu sẽ ngay lập tức đuổi người và nói rằng chỗ này đã có người ngồi rồi.</p><p>Thầy Phí chính là chiếc ghế trống ấy, chỉ còn chờ Du Quý Dương đến ngồi mà thôi.</p><p>Việc Du Trọng Hạ cần làm là sắm vai một gã cu li, thay thế Du Quý Dương ngăn cản những kẻ hăm he muốn nhúng chàm thầy Phí. Mà “Những kẻ” đó bao gồm Giang Nhân Khuyết nè, Giang Sở nè, còn có đám thể chất ở lớp bên cạnh nữa, vân vân.</p><p>Người đầu tiên, đồng chí Giang Nhân Khuyết bởi vì tính chất nghiệp vụ cho nên 99% đã bị nốc – ao. Song, cũng không thể hoàn toàn loại bỏ khả năng anh ta vì yêu mà từ chức, xác suất tiềm tàng nguy hiểm là 1%.</p><p>Người thứ hai, cũng họ Giang luôn là sao? “Tiểu Kiều” Giang Sở. Người này ngay tại buổi học Hóa đầu tiền mà đã có ý dây dưa với thầy Phí nhưng thầy Phí vẫn luôn cư xử rất lạnh nhạt, chắc là sẽ không có tiến triển gì. Không đúng, thầy Phí chưa từng thấy dáng vẻ của cậu ta khi giả nữ, thật sự đẹp mắt lắm nên cũng phải cẩn thận đề phòng.</p><p>Cuối cùng, đám thể chất của ban 18. Tụi nó! Cũng nằm trong vòng nguy hiểm. Cứ tới một người lại tính thêm một người, tất cả đều khát khao cơ thể của thầy Phí. Tạm thời tụi nó trông có vẻ thẳng nhưng biết đâu chừng một ngày đẹp trời có đứa lại giống như Vạn Bằng Điểu, chậc, nói cong liền cong.</p><p>Trời ạ, ánh mắt của Du Quý Dương cũng độc quá đi, để ý một tên đàn ông thì thôi, lại còn phải cạnh tranh với quá nhiều tình địch là cớ làm sao?</p><p>Đấy là chưa kể phạm vi khoanh tròn này không tính tới khu vực khuôn viên trường đại học của thầy Phí, nếu không chỉ e còn nhiều hơn thế này nữa.</p><p>Cái thiết lập vạn người mê này của ổng…</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Chậc, tại sao ổng lại phải lòng mình? Xấu hổ quá đi mất. Dấu ngoặc không hề xấu hổ, dấu ngoặc thậm chí còn rất đắc ý. <em>(*)</em></p><p>Bởi vậy, những tình địch bên trên cũng đều trở nên nhỏ bé, không có phân lượng.</p><p>
  <em>(*) Du Trọng Hạ lúc gửi tin nhắn cho thầy Phí thường hay sử dụng [.], [?], ý là cậu Du cậu tự ví mình như cái dấu ngoặc, cậu ỷ thầy Phí thích cậu nên cậu đắc ý thắng chắc mấy người kia rồi. </em>
</p><p>Đối thủ cuối cùng của Du Quý Dương chính là Du Trọng Hạ nhưng vấn đề này ở trong lòng cậu lại chẳng phải là chuyện gì quá mức to tát, dù sao hai người bọn họ cũng giống nhau như đúc. Du Quý Dương còn là người thầm mến thầy Phí trước, hai người họ đều có mục tiêu phấn đấu tương tự nhau đó là sang năm phải thi đậu Bắc Đại.</p><p>Nói cho nó vuông thì thầy Phí và Du Quý Dương chính là trời sinh một cặp.</p><p>Bên ngoài mạnh mẽ, cởi mở; bên trong lương thiện, dịu dàng; vạn người mê công x Cảnh đời bất hạnh, tính cách hướng nội, chăm chỉ hiếu học, hoa sen trắng thụ, cả hai đều học giỏi, nắm tay nhau bước lên đỉnh cao của nhân sinh, từ đó về sau sống một cuộc đời vui vẻ, tự tại.</p><p>Hoàn – mĩ!</p><p>Phí Tân vẫn luôn cố gắng duy trì khoảng cách với Du Trọng Hạ, hắn đối xử rất lãnh đạm với cậu chàng bởi vì hắn sợ đứa nhỏ này trong lúc nhất thời kích động sẽ chạy tới bày tỏ với hắn.</p><p>Học kỳ này chỉ mới trôi qua được một nửa, hắn biết rất rõ mình chỉ có thể tránh được một tiết chứ không thể tránh được nửa học kỳ sau.</p><p>Thái độ của Du Trọng Hạ dành cho hắn thì lại trái ngược hoàn toàn, trước đây cậu chàng đúng là có thích chạy tới tìm hắn đùa giỡn nhưng hiện tại cách thức trêu chọc ấy đã được thăng cấp thành một loại phong cách khác hẳn xưa kia.</p><p>Giờ nghỉ giải lao không có việc gì làm Du Trọng Hạ nhất định sẽ tới tổ văn phòng Lý Hóa rồi đứng trước bàn làm việc của hắn, nói với hắn dăm ba câu thoại vô bổ sau đó cười khúc khích chạy mất dạng.</p><p>Buổi chiều trước khi vào học cậu chàng sẽ mang cho hắn một ly cà phê mua ngoài, Cổ Dung Dung sau hai lần nhìn thấy đành phải túng quẫn giấu nhẹm luôn cốc cà phê hòa tan của cô bé.</p><p>Chập tối, lúc chơi bóng Du Trọng Hạ sẽ chạy theo sau lưng hắn như một cái máy rập khuôn nhưng cậu chàng lại không lên tiếng chỉ lặng yên đứng bên cạnh hắn rồi nở một nụ cười khiến lòng hắn rét run.</p><p>Mặc dù Phí Tân là một cậu sinh viên không có kinh nghiệm yêu đương, nhưng chưa ăn thịt heo không có nghĩa là không thấy qua heo chạy.</p><p>Đến mức này rồi còn có thể không nhìn ra sao?</p><p>Hành vi của Du Trọng Hạ giống hệt thái độ của những cậu nam sinh trong trường dành cho cô gái mà bọn họ mến mộ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đang muốn theo đuổi hắn đó!</p><p>Phí Tân nghiêm túc suy nghĩ, chờ cho đến khi kết thúc kì thi giữa học kì, hắn và cậu chàng sẽ nói chuyện thẳng thắn với nhau. Ngày nào còn làm giáo viên thì ngày đó hắn phải làm cho tròn chức trách dẫn dắt học sinh tới nơi tới chốn.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lén lút cười như điên. Cậu thật sự không ngờ thầy Phí lại ngây thơ đến vậy, trước đây lúc chưa thích cậu ổng rõ ràng là một người đàn ông rất A, hiện tại sao lại thẹn thùng ra nông nổi thế này? Mới ghẹo ổng có một chút mà ổng đã không chịu nổi rồi. Chẳng phải ổng đơn phương thầm mến cậu ư? Thế quái nào ngay cả nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu mà cũng không dám?</p><p>Ngày thường mấy cậu con trai tụm năm tụm ba kể một vài mẫu chuyện cười tục tĩu chẳng phải là việc hết sức bình thường à? Vậy tại sao vừa nghe cậu kể xong thì thầy Phí lại ngay lập tức đỏ mặt?</p><p>Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.</p><p>Du Quý Dương  quả nhiên nhặt được bảo vật rồi. Chớ có nhìn vào tuổi tác của thầy Phí làm chi, biết đâu chừng ổng vẫn còn là xử nam đó.</p><p>Vài ngày sau, kì thi giữa học kỳ bắt đầu.</p><p>Trường học dựa vào bốc thăm để phân công, khéo thay Phí Tân và một vị giáo viên dạy Sử đã lớn tuổi khác lại bốc trúng mẫu giấy của lớp 11/19. Đây là lần đầu tiên hắn làm giám thị, thêm một lần nữa hắn tự hỏi cái nghề nhà giáo này đến tột cùng có bao nhiêu điều ràng buộc tới nhân tính của một con người.</p><p>Trong lúc làm giám thị, giáo viên không được dùng di động, không được đọc sách làm bài, chỉ được phép mở to hai con mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào đám học trò bên dưới, kéo dài trong suốt một tiếng đồng hồ, hệt như bị kết án tù trong vòng sáu mươi phút vậy đó.</p><p>Một ngày thi vài môn, để thi xong ít nhất phải mất hai ngày, tính ra mỗi năm tối thiểu phải bị như vậy năm, sáu lần. Thật sự thê thảm.</p><p>Vị trí ngồi trong phòng thi phụ thuộc vào thành tích của em học sinh đó, học lực của Du Trọng Hạ nằm ở gần cuối cho nên bàn của cậu sẽ ở vị trí thứ hai thuộc hàng thứ nhất, đối diện với bục giảng<em> (1)</em>.</p><p>(1) Hiểu hôm na là giám thị sẽ đánh số thứ tự ở dãy cuối cùng trở ngược lên trên để mấy bạn học kém ngồi ở dãy đầu cho dễ kiểm soát.</p><p>Văn nghị luận là môn thi đầu tiên, Du Trọng Hạ làm bài cũng coi như là tương đối, ít ra sẽ không nộp giấy trắng, hơn phân nửa thời gian cậu còn làm ra dáng nghiêm túc sáng tác.</p><p>Lúc Phí Tân bước ngang qua người cậu chàng thì có nhìn thoáng qua, chữ viết của em ấy rất đẹp mắt.</p><p>Sau đó, Du Trọng Hạ triệt để rơi rụng. Toàn bộ đáp án môn Anh cậu đánh lụi hết; Lý, Hóa thì không hiểu gì; Sử, Địa có muốn bịa cũng không bịa được.</p><p>Phí Tân phát hiện ra Du Trọng Hạ nhịp tay một lúc lâu nhưng bài thì lại không chịu làm, hắn nhịn không được bước xuống khỏi giảng đài, khi tới trước bàn của cậu chàng hắn mới thấy, đáp án trắc nghiệm chọn C từ đầu đến cuối, những đề mục còn lại đều bỏ trống.</p><p>Phí Tân: … Vậy là xong rồi á hả?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngẩng mặt lên nhìn hắn: … Nếu không? Em đâu có biết làm.</p><p>Phí Tân học giỏi từ nhỏ đến lớn, ngay từ khi còn là học sinh trung học hắn đã tham gia vào lớp Thực Nghiệm rồi thế nên thành thật mà nói, hắn chưa bao giờ ở trong phòng thi gặp qua loại học trò nào dốt như Du Trọng Hạ</p><p>Thầy Phí sầu đến mức nhíu cả lông mày: Ngày thường lúc ở trên lớp em không học hành gì luôn à?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhún vai: Hình như vậy.</p><p>Phí Tân: Em đúng là… Não phẳng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ suy nghĩ một chút, cậu chấm bút vào phần ô trống bên trong bài thi sau đó ngửa đầu lên nhìn hắn.</p><p>Phí Tân: ??? Đừng có nói là em muốn thầy chỉ đáp án cho em nhé?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ gật đầu: Đúng rồi đó.</p><p>Vị giám thị còn lại đang đi tuần tra ở bên dưới, Phí Tân dùng ánh mắt để cảnh cáo cậu chàng: Em như vậy là gian lận, có biết không?</p><p>Thái độ của Du Trọng Hạ đối với việc thi cử chính là làm được thì tốt mà không được thì cũng chẳng sao, không quá chú trọng, thầy Phí không giúp thì thôi, cậu bèn xua xua tay như đang đuổi ruồi bọ: Ờ, vậy thầy đi đi, chớ có quấy rầy em nhịp tay.</p><p>Phí Tân: …</p><p>Hắn ngẩng đầu lên nhìn những em học trò khác, ngồi sau lưng Du Trọng Hạ chính là Giang Sở.</p><p>Học lực của Giang Sở cũng không khá hơn là bao, cậu nằm sấp trên bàn cắn đầu bút, vẻ mặt kì quái nhìn Du Trọng Hạ ngồi phía trước mình, cậu nghĩ mãi chẳng ra Du Trọng Hạ và thầy Phí đang làm cái quỷ gì vậy</p><p>Phí Tân đanh mặt lại sau đó dùng khẩu hình để nói chuyện với Giang Sở, “Làm bài đi.”</p><p>Giang Sở ngay lập tức cúi đầu, ở trên bài thi nguệch ngoạc viết bậy viết bạ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không thấy được trạng thái của Giang Sở, cậu chỉ có thể thấy được thầy Phí đang giương mắt nhìn ra đằng sau cho nên mới đoán là đang dòm Giang Sở. Cậu nhanh chóng với lấy cây bút rồi dùng ngòi bút đâm vào bắp đùi của thầy Phí.</p><p>Phí Tân không hề đề phòng, thiếu chút nữa bị đâm đến mức kêu lên thành tiếng.</p><p>Phí Tân tức giận trừng cậu chàng: Thầy cáu rồi đấy! Em nhìn ra không?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thu hồi lại cây bút, bày ra vẻ mặt hung dữ, ý là đừng có đầu mày cuối mắt với Giang Sở nữa.</p><p>Phí Tân: ?</p><p>Hắn nhìn nhưng không hiểu gì.</p><p>Vị giám thị kia và những em học trò khác vẫn không hề chú ý tới hắn khiến cho hắn nhất thời trở nên bạo gan, vươn tay giật lấy cây bút của Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cho rằng thầy Phí muốn đâm cậu để trả thù, ở vị trí này, khuôn mặt của cậu là nơi dễ dàng bị tấn công nhất thế nên cậu nhanh chóng kéo cổ áo đồng phục lên cao để che lại mặt của mình.</p><p>Ý định trả thù của Phí Tân chỉ xuất hiện trong vài giây bốc đồng, đến khi xuống tay lại thôi, hắn chuyển hướng ngòi bút khoanh đáp án vào đề mục mà Du Trọng Hạ mới hỏi ban nãy cũng như đánh dấu luôn vào bốn ô trống tiếp theo, rẹt rẹt làm toàn bộ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đang bụm mặt, “…?”</p><p>Phí Tân viết xong thì ném lại cây bút, nhanh chân bước về phía sau.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ dòm đáp án, đúng hay sai cậu hoàn toàn không biết nhưng nhìn thì có vẻ đúng đấy.</p><p>He he, đây chẳng phải là nói một đằng làm một nẻo sao? Miệng thì bảo không giúp cậu gian lận cuối cùng vẫn nhúng tay làm thay cậu vài câu còn gì.</p><p>Phí Tân dạo một vòng rồi quay trở về, tâm tình của hắn đã bình tĩnh hơn rất nhiều, kết quả vừa đi về phía trước, Du Trọng Hạ đã nhanh chóng cười toe toét với hắn.</p><p>Phí Tân tức muốn tắt thở, nghĩ thầm, có vài thầy cô đã từng nói, kẻ nào giúp em gian lận chính là đang hại em, là hại em! Hại em đó! Có hiểu không? Còn cười? Cười cái rắm chứ cười, nhóc học trò xàm xí đú này!</p><p>Tất cả các môn thi trong ngày đầu tiên đã kết thúc, trong lúc thi sẽ không mở lớp tự học.</p><p>Sau khi nộp bài thi, đám học trò thở phào nhẹ nhõm.</p><p>Phí Tân phụ trách thu đề trắc nghiệm, sau khi phân loại xong thì giao lại cho vị giám thị còn lại kia.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngồi ở hàng thứ nhất, một tay chống cằm nhìn hắn. Hắn liếc lại cậu chàng với một loại tâm trạng vô cùng rối rắm.</p><p>Giang Sở từ phía sau vọt tới mép bục giảng, vừa khéo che khuất tầm nhìn của Du Trọng Hạ, cậu nói, “Thầy Phí, ngày mai thi Hóa rồi nhưng em có một vài chỗ không hiểu, thầy có thể chỉ cho em không ạ?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy phải đi nộp bài thi, vài phút nữa em tới văn phòng gặp thầy.”</p><p>Giọng nói của Giang Sở ngập tràn sự vui vẻ, “Vâng.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cũng đứng dậy bước đến, cậu gạt Giang Sở sang một bên rồi nói, “Thầy Phí, em cũng có chỗ không hiểu, thầy chỉ cho em với nhé?”</p><p>Phí Tâm nghĩ bụng em lại tới xem trò vui hay gì? Hắn nói, “Vậy hai người các em cùng nhau đi đi.”</p><p>Phí Tân và vị giáo viên kia cầm xấp bài thi đi mất dạng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhìn Giang Sở sau đó nói với giọng điệu không mấy tốt lành, “Tiểu Kiều, cậu muốn chung một chỗ với tui hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân sau khi nộp xong bài thi thì trở về văn phòng, những vị giáo viên khác vẫn chưa có mặt.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đường hoàng ngồi trước bàn làm việc của hắn, cậu chàng đang nhìn xem trên bàn của hắn có những gì.</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Đứng dậy. Sao chỉ có mình em? Giang Sở đâu?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thản nhiên đứng lên rồi tránh sang một bên, cậu nói, “Cậu ấy nói cậu ấy thích hỏi bài trên app Tiểu Viên Sưu Đề hơn.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ồ… Vậy sao em không tải về?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ híp mắt cười nói, “Thầy Phí, thầy chớ có giả bộ hồ đồ, thầy nhìn em trông có giống tới để hỏi bài không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Đệch… Ngày này cuối cùng cũng đến.</p><p>“Thầy Phí,” Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Hai ta đều là đàn ông, thẳng thắn cho xong, em nói trước…”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chờ chút!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em chắc chưa, ở ngay trong trường nói vấn đề này?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Bên ngoài cũng được, dù sao cũng không có buổi tự học, thầy muốn tới chỗ nào?”</p><p>Phí Tân suy nghĩ kĩ càng sau đó trả lời, Thầy mời em uống trà sữa, vừa đi vừa nói.”</p><p>Hai mươi mấy phút sau, ngay tại vỉa hè cách cửa hàng trà sữa ước chừng mười mét nữa, dưới gốc cây ngô đồng cổ thụ bi ngọn gió thu lúc chạng vạng thổi lao xao, Phí Tân và Du Trọng Hạ cuối cùng cũng đối diện nhau.</p><p>“Từ từ! Thầy nói cái gì?” Du Trọng Hạ dại ra, cậu hỏi, “Thầy nói thầy không phải gay á hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân nhấn mạnh thêm lần nữa, “Thầy đương nhiên không phải cho nên em đừng ôm bất kì ảo tưởng gì với thầy nữa.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngay lập tức giậm chân gào lên, “Chuyện của em tính sau đi! Em đang nói về chuyện của thầy mà! Tóm lại thầy có cong hay không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em đừng có gào lên như thế… Thầy không.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy và cái gã Giang Nhân Khuyết gì đó là loại quan hệ nào?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ kể lại chuyện mình nhìn thấy mấy dòng tin nhắn trên Wechat ở nhà trọ.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Hả??? Hai người bọn thầy là bạn cấp ba, cả hai đều thẳng. Sinh viên nam trong trường đại học ai cũng nói theo kiểu cợt nhã thế mà, đùa cho vui thôi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Sinh viên mấy người rảnh lắm hả?! Con mẹ nó nhảm vừa thôi!”</p><p>Phí Tân không thích nghe những lời kiểu này, hắn nói, “Học sinh cấp ba tụi em không phải cũng rất rảnh à? Em và đám Dương Kha cả ngày luôn miệng kêu ba ba còn gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đừng có đụng tới em! Thế sao thầy lại thích Tchaikovsky?”</p><p>Phí Tân biết giai thoại này, hắn đáp, “Logic của em bị sao đấy? Chả nhẽ cứ thích ổng thì sẽ thành gay à? Nếu lỡ thầy thích Vincent van Gogh <em>(2)</em> thì hổng lẽ thầy cũng phải cắt tai theo ổng hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Cậu thay Du Quý Dương đỡ không nổi đòn đả kích này, cậu chưa từ bỏ ý định, tiếp tục hỏi, “Thầy Phí, thầy thực sự không thích em ư?”</p><p>Phí Tân cũng bị tình huống này làm cho bối rối.</p><p>Hắn chần chờ hỏi, “Du Thập Ngũ, thầy muốn hỏi, em… Chắc không phải thích thầy rồi đấy chứ?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “???”</p><p>Cậu hiểu rồi, hiểu toàn bộ. Con mẹ nó sự kiện Ô Long <em>(3)</em> gì đây.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đau đớn nói, “Thầy Phí, đáng lẽ ra em nên giải thích sớm hơn cho thầy biết vì sao em lại được gọi là Du Thập Ngũ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vì sao thế?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Bởi vì em là một gã ung thư thẳng nam <em>(4)</em> đã từng có mười lăm người bạn gái mà vẫn còn muốn cưới một cô vợ còn trinh.”</p><p>
  <em>(2) Vào ngày này năm 1888, khi đang ở Arles, Pháp, họa sĩ người Hà Lan Vincent van Gogh, sau thời gian dài bị trầm cảm nặng, đã cắt phần dưới tai trái của mình bằng một con dao cạo. Sau đó, ông vẽ lại sự kiện này trong bức tranh Self-Portrait with Bandaged Ear (tạm dịch: Chân dung Tự họa với Chiếc tai Băng bó). Các bạn có thể xem thêm tại <a href="http://nghiencuuquocte.org/2016/12/23/van-gogh-tu-cat-tai-minh/">đây</a>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(3) Sự kiện Ô Long ý chỉ sự việc hiểu lầm gây ra tổn thất không đáng có.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(4) Ung thư thẳng nam mình biết là mình có chú thích rồi nhưng sợ mọi người không nhớ. Ung thư thẳng nam là một câu chửi rủa, ý chỉ những tên đàn ông coi chuyện nam nữ là chân lý, nam nam là rác rưởi, bọn họ là những kẻ trọng nam khinh nữ, lúc nào cũng thích áp đặt lên người phụ nữ, phụ nữ phải thế này thế kia mới là phụ nữ, luôn tự cho mình là đúng, là thượng đẳng.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Ngày mai có con bé em mị quen trên mạng từ SG ra thăm mị cho nên rất có thể mị sẽ không đăng chương mới vì lo đi chơi á, nên không làm. =]]</p><p>Du 15: Ông đây học dốt đấy, rồi sao?</p><p>Phí Tân: Không sao, nhà có một người hỏi giỏi là đủ rồi.</p><p>Du 15: … Ể, lời này hình như có gì đó sai sai?</p><p>=]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trước kia, khi Du Trọng Hạ nói bậy nói bạ bảo sở dĩ bản thân có biệt danh như vậy là bởi vì kiến thức của em ấy nhiều đến mức phải dùng mười lăm cái xe mới chở hết, Phí Tân đã không tin rồi. Nhưng hắn trăm triệu lần không nghĩ tới, chân tướng kiểu này… Ừm, thật khó để tưởng tượng.</p><p>Tâm trạng của Du Trọng Hạ lúc bấy giờ cũng đồng dạng như Phí Tân, ngay từ lần đầu tiên gặp gỡ, cậu vẫn một mực cho rằng cái khoanh nhang muỗi như nào thì ổng y chang vậy, nửa cái học kỳ trôi qua rồi cậu mới biết, hóa ra người ta cũng giống mình, thẳng tới mức không thể nào thẳng hơn.</p><p>Vậy thì các loại tâm lý vừa phong phú lại vừa phức tạp của cậu khi xoay quanh thầy Phí trong cả nửa đầu học kỳ là cái quỷ gì vậy chứ?</p><p>Gánh nặng trong lòng Phí Tân suốt cả một khoảng thời gian cuối cùng cũng được trút xuống, may mắn Du Trọng Hạ là một thẳng nam và cậu chàng không hề có ý gì với hắn.</p><p>Phí Tân vui vẻ, thoải mái nói, “Nếu đã rõ ràng mọi chuyện, vậy thì cứ thế đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Ừ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Giải tán ngay tại đây?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cảm thấy có gì đó sai sai, “Sao lại giải tán? Trà sữa! Mua trà sữa cho em!”</p><p>Hai người đi tới tiệm trà sữa.</p><p>Chị gái phục vụ hỏi, “Xin chào hai anh đẹp trai, đi cùng nhau đúng không? Uống gì nào?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cho một ly Bốn Mùa Xuân size M, không đá, không đường.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Một Ô Long Macchiato size L, nhiều đá, 100% đường.”</p><p>Chị gái vừa xác nhận món vừa cười, “Khẩu vị của hai anh đẹp trai khác xa nhau ghê.”</p><p>Phí Tân mỉm cười sau đó quét mã tính tiền.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ gợi đòn hỏi, “Chị gái à, em đẹp hơn hay ổng đẹp hơn?”</p><p>Chị gái phục vụ nhìn hai người bọn họ.</p><p>Người lớn hơn mặc một cái áo khoác trùm đầu thuần đen phối với chiếc quần jean cùng một đôi giày bóng rổ, vừa ngầu vừa đẹp pha lẫn một chút phong cách gợi cảm của người thanh niên chơi thể thao.</p><p>Người nhỏ hơn mặc một bộ đồng phục hai màu xanh trắng, chân mang giày Converse, dáng vẻ nõn nà, cả người toát lên khí chất của cậu thiếu niên đơn thuần nhưng lại không kém phần ngông nghênh.</p><p>Cô gái trả lời một cách đầy ý nhị, “Cả hai ai cũng bảnh trai hết nha, phong cách của các cậu không giống nhau.”</p><p>Song, Du Trọng Hạ lại không nghĩ như vậy, cậu cho rằng mức độ tuấn tú của mình và Phí là ngang nhau, cậu hỏi, “Sao lại không giống? Phong cách của ổng thế nào?”</p><p>Phí Tân chen vào, “Đừng tự rước lấy nhục nữa, người ta mà nói lời thật lòng mặt em lại chả đau.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy Phí, thầy ngó lại lương tâm của mình đi, nếu không phải do thầy tự luyến thì sẽ có kết cục như hiện tại sao?”</p><p>Phí Tân cười khẩy trong lòng, bây giờ lại dám đổ thừa cho tui? Kết quả này rõ ràng là do cả hai người chúng ta hợp tác cùng phát triển.</p><p>Hai người bọn họ cầm lấy thức uống của chính mình, bước ra khỏi cửa tiệm.</p><p>Qua một lúc lâu, Phí Tân và Du Trọng Hạ cũng đã tiếp nhận xong chân tướng cả hai đều là thẳng nam, loại chuyện xấu hổ thế này chẳng khác gì tấu hài là bao, ẩn sâu bên trong sự tự luyến vô độ đó lại tản mác ra chút hương vị của sự cô đơn.</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Thầy quay về trường lấy xe.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ừ, ok.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em trở về nhà khẩn trương ôn bài đi, cuộc thi ngày mai đừng chỉ biết nhịp tay.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không ôn, em muốn đi xem phim.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Có hẹn với bạn gái à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không, gần đây em độc thân. Một người thì không thể xem phim hả? Em thường xuyên coi một mình mà.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Em học hành bết bát như vậy không ổn chút nào đâu.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ có nguyên một cuốn học thuyết xằng bậy chuyên dùng để ngụy biện, “Thầy Phí, thầy chưa từng làm học sinh dốt bao giờ đúng không? Nỗi niềm vui sướng của tụi em thầy làm sao hiểu được?”</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Thế sao em biết làm học sinh giỏi thì không vui sướng?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngẫm nghĩ, đúng là không biết thật, cậu bèn nói, “Cái này… Quyền tự do ngôn luận thôi. Em đi đây, bye thầy.”</p><p>Phí Tân gọi cậu lại, “Này.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngay lập tức dừng lại bước chân, “Sao nữa?”</p><p>Phí Tân hỏi, “Dạo gần đây có phim nào hay không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Có nha!”</p><p>Sau khi đã đeo kính 3D, ngồi cạnh Du Trọng Hạ tại rạp chiếu phim để xem một bộ điện ảnh bỏng ngô <em>(*)</em>.</p><p>Phí Tân: … Tui bỗng nhiên cảm thấy hướng đi này là cả một sự sai trái không hề nhẹ.</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 爆米花电影 – Cụm từ điện ảnh bỏng ngô thường dùng để ám chỉ những bộ phim giống như bỏng ngô, thoạt nhìn đẹp mắt nhưng lại không có dinh dưỡng, coi xong quên liền không để lại ấn tượng sâu sắc gì. Điện ảnh bỏng ngô thường dùng để nhắc đến những bộ phim Mĩ vừa dài vừa mắc cười, coi để giết thời gian.</em>
</p><p>Thôi quên đi, tính ra bộ phim cũng ổn phết, khoảng thời gian này hắn đã quá bận rộn với việc vừa đi thực tập vừa ôn luyện cho kì thi, sẵn tiện rảnh rỗi vẫn nên tận hưởng một chút.</p><p>Dịp Quốc Khánh vừa rồi, trong khi cùng mẹ mình tới xem một bộ phim văn nghệ, Phí Tân có thấy qua đoạn trailer này trong phân đoạn quảng cáo trước giờ chiếu phim, hắn đã muốn đi coi nhưng lại hẹn không được ai.</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết là người bạn cấp ba duy nhất vẫn còn giữ liên lạc thường xuyên với hắn, người này mặc dù ngoài miệng nói không có ai ở bên, muốn được hẹn hò các kiểu nhưng thật ra công việc thực tập lại bận bịu muốn chết, hơn nữa cậu ta còn phải chuẩn bị cho cuộc thi công chức sắp tới nữa. Về phía bạn đại học, hiện tại hắn cũng không tha thiết gì với chuyện gặp mặt bọn họ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đang rất vui vẻ. Cậu sớm đã muốn đi coi bộ phim này nhưng lại không nghĩ sẽ đến những nơi đông đúc như vậy để giải khuây một mình trong dịp lễ lộc và cuối tuần, bởi vì điều đó sẽ khiến cho cậu trông rất cô đơn. Ban đầu cậu định thi xong thì sẽ tới coi một mình sau đó sẽ ăn một bữa thật ngon rồi mới về nhà đi ngủ. Thật không ngờ lại có thể nhặt được một người bạn đồng hành.</p><p>Bộ phim kết thúc, Du Trọng Hạ và Phí Tân rời khỏi lối ra, hai người vừa tán gẫu về nội dung bộ phim vừa tiến vào phòng vệ sinh. Bước vào toilet, bọn họ nhìn thấy những người con trai khác đang dàn hàng đi tiểu.</p><p>Phí Tân và Du Trọng Hạ không hẹn mà cùng liếc mắt nhìn nhau, suy nghĩ đầu tiên xuất hiện trong đầu chính là: Tui ấy thế mà lại kề vai sát cánh đi tiểu với một tên đồng tính!</p><p>Sau đó bọn họ lập tức ý thức được: Ủa, không đúng, người ta không phải.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bày ra vẻ mặt chó, “Thầy Phí, thầy đang nghĩ gì thế?”</p><p>Phí Tân vặn ngược lại. “Em lại muốn làm gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ phát ra giọng cười quái gở, “He he.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ choàng qua vai hắn, nói nhỏ, “Thầy đoán xem dân gay mỗi lần đi WC trong đầu sẽ nghĩ cái gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy không biết, thầy đâu phải.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Trùng hợp ghê, em cũng thế.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Bỏ tay ra, cách thầy xa chút.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thu tay lại sau đó nói, “Đã biết không phải mà vẫn nhỏ mọn như vậy?”</p><p>Phí Tân chọn vị trí, chuẩn bị mở khóa kéo, Du Trọng Hạ cũng bước tới đứng ở bên cạnh hắn.</p><p>Phí Tân dừng tay, hắn nhích sang cái bệ cách đó hai cái, Du Trọng Hạ cũng đi theo kè kè hắn.</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Em muốn gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “He he.”</p><p>Phí Tân hất cằm sang phía bên kia rồi ra hiệu, “Qua chỗ đó đi, cút.”</p><p>Lão tài xế Du Trọng Hạ chỉ muốn ghẹo thầy giáo Phí ngây thơ một chút chứ chẳng có ý định săm soi, giỡn xong rồi thì đi.</p><p>Tiểu xong, tới rửa tay.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đề nghị, “Thầy Phí, em mời thầy ăn cơm.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đã tám giờ rồi em còn chưa chịu về, không cần gọi điện thoại báo cho gia đình một tiếng sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nhà em không có ai, bếp cũng chẳng bao giờ có hơi lửa, bố em một là ăn ở đơn vị hai là ăn ở ngoài.”</p><p>Nếu giờ Phí Tân trở về thì cũng phải nấu cơm hoặc gọi đồ ăn ngoài, chi bằng dùng bữa xong rồi hẵng về, hắn thuận tiện nói, “Vậy thì cũng không thể để em mời, cứ giao cho thầy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ về cơ bản không biết hai chữ khách khí viết như thế nào, cậu nói, “Em muốn ăn lẩu.”</p><p>Phí Tân cự tuyệt, “Lãng phí thời gian lắm, chọn cái nào nhanh ấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Một người đàn ông sao có thể nhanh được?”</p><p>Phí Tân không hùa theo câu cợt nhã của cậu chàng, hắn nghĩ mấy đứa nhóc tầm tuổi này hẳn sẽ thích đồ ăn nhanh nên mới mở miệng, “KFC, McDonald’s chọn một cái.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy đi một mình luôn đi, em ăn mấy thứ đó bảy đến tám lần trong một tuần rồi, ớn quá ớn.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ồ, vậy thầy tự đi.”</p><p>Hắn cho rằng Du Trọng Hạ là đang lùi một bước tiến hai bước, cố ý cò kè mặc cả cho nên mới giả bộ muốn bước xuống lầu. Thế nhưng cậu chàng thật sự đã quay lưng về hướng ngược lại, đi mất rồi.</p><p>KFC và McDonald’s ở lầu một, còn cửa hàng lẩu nằm ở lầu hai.</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Có một đoạn thời gian, trên mạng xuất hiện một cái bảng đánh giá cấp độ cô đơn, một mình đi coi phim là cấp thứ 4, một mình đi ăn lẩu là cấp thứ 5. Bếp trong nhà không bật, một tuần ăn tới bảy, tám lần đồ ăn nhanh, đi qua đêm cũng không cần thông báo cho người lớn, hơn nữa đúng là chẳng có ai tìm em ấy, ngay cả một cuộc gọi tới cũng không. Cuộc sống của đứa nhỏ này trôi qua thế nào vậy?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bước lên thang máy cuốn, cậu nhịn không được quay đầu lại muốn dòm thử xem thầy Phí có đi theo không.</p><p>Phí Tân thật sự đi theo sau cậu chàng, hắn cũng đứng trên cùng một cây thang cuốn, cách cậu năm sáu cái bậc thang, đang ngửa mặt nhìn cậu.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ phấn khởi trong lòng, cậu xoay người đối diện với thầy Phí, “Đi theo làm gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Thầy cũng muốn ăn lẩu, không được à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em nói trước, thầy không được ăn ké lẩu của em.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy có nói muốn ăn chung với em đâu nhỉ? Chia nhau ra ngồi hai bàn.”</p><p>Cả hai người, một trước một sau tiến vào cửa hàng lẩu thoạt nhìn như hai người xa lạ.</p><p>Tiệm này cũng khá nổi danh ở địa phương, lúc nào cũng chật kín người.</p><p>Nhân viên phục vụ hỏi kẻ đang mặc đồng phục học sinh là Du Trọng Hạ, “Bạn học, cậu đi mấy người?”</p><p>Cậu còn chưa kịp trả lời thì một nhân viên phục vụ khác đã chào đón Phí Tân, cũng hỏi, “Ngài đi mấy người?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Một người.”</p><p>Nhân viên phục vụ, “Mời qua bên này.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…” Mẹ bà, không phải chứ? Ra khỏi trường một cái mà đã trở mặt ngay là cớ làm sao?</p><p>Nhân viên phục vụ tiếp đãi cậu hỏi lại một lần nữa, “Bạn học, cậu đi mấy người?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Một người!”</p><p>Ai ngờ nhân viên phục vụ lại nói, “Hiện tại hết bàn trống rồi, cậu tới lấy số đi,  ra ngoài cửa chờ một lát.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tức giận chỉ về phía Phí Tân, “Tại sao anh ta thì được trong khi tui là người tới trước?”</p><p>Nhân viên phục vụ, “Cái kia… Người ta đã ngồi xuống rồi, thật xin lỗi, khách đông quá.”</p><p>Phí Tân ngồi lên ghế, hắn cắn một miếng dưa hấu, vừa ăn vừa nói phong long, “Chậc, con cái nhà ai xui xẻo thế?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ giận tím người, “Muốn chọc cho tui điên lên có đúng không?”</p><p>Nhân viên phục vụ, “Xin bớt giận, xin bớt giận.”</p><p>Phí Tân ngẩng đầu lên nhìn sang, chợt nghe hắn nói, “Ủa, con của tui nè.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bày ra biểu cảm khó đăm đăm nhưng nội tâm lại sướng tới phát điên, cậu chắp tay sau lưng đi tới cái ghế đối diện với thầy Phí, sau đó ngồi xuống.</p><p>Phí Tân đưa miếng dưa hấu cho Du Trọng Hạ, cậu chàng đón lấy cắn một miếng rồi mở miệng nói một câu nghe không ra là đang khen hay mỉa mai, “Thầy cũng vui tính ghê ha.”</p><p>Nhân viên bán hàng, “…” Vui tính ư? Ngẩng lên nhìn tui nè? Hai người sẽ trở thành nhân vật chính cho cái câu trả lời trong chủ đề {Bạn đã gặp qua những vị khách hàng hiếm có khó tìm nào?} của tui đó.</p><p>Trong khi đợi lẩu sôi, từng đợt âm thanh lạch cạch lạch cạch lạch cạch vang lên.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy có biết lúc xế chiều em tới tìm thầy, vốn là muốn nói chuyện gì không?”</p><p>Hai người bọn họ đã hoàn toàn không cảm thấy túng quẫn vì vấn đề này nữa.</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Chẳng phải em tưởng thầy thầm mến em sao? Em tới để xác minh nào có ngờ đâu tất cả chỉ là hiểu lầm.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Có thể thầy không tin, thật ra em muốn thay em trai em tỏ tình với thầy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thở dài, giọng điệu như bậc phụ huynh, “Mỗi nhà một hoàn cảnh, em không nhưng em trai em thì phải.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Thầy biết.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “??? Sao thầy biết được?”</p><p>Phí Tân kể loại câu chuyện hắn đã từng gặp gỡ Vạn Bằng và Du Trọng Hạ trong kì nghỉ hè, còn chưa kể tới phân đoạn hắn dẫn Du Quý Dương về nhà xử lí vết thương mà Du Trọng Hạ đã tức đến nổ phổi, “Vạn Bằng đánh nó?! Thầy xác định người kia là Vạn Bằng hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Vạn Bằng cũng có anh em sinh đôi à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Mắt thấy Du Trọng Hạ trợn trắng con ngươi sắp bùng nổ tới nơi, Phí Tân vội vàng nói, “Em đừng nóng, đừng nóng, chuyện cũng xảy ra cách đây vài tháng rồi, trầy chút da thôi, không quá nghiêm trọng.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đậu má thằng Vạn Bằng! Em phải nghiền nó thành tro!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Em cởi đồng phục ra rồi muốn chửi sao thì chửi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Hai đứa nó không một đứa nào kể em nghe chuyện này! Mẹ kiếp, Vạn Bằng còn giả bộ đáng thương trước mặt em, Du Quý Dương mắt mù cũng đách thèm nói với em, chắc nó sợ em sẽ nhào tới đánh Vạn Bằng, lần trước khi bị em bắt gặp, nó đã che chở không cho em đánh cậu ta, sớm biết thế ngày đó em đã đập chết cái thằng đạo đức giả ấy rồi.”</p><p>Phí Tân không thân thiết với Vạn Bằng, hắn chỉ gặp qua nhãi con ấy có vài lần, tuần đầu tiên của học kì mới cậu ta đã chuyển đi rồi, tuy rằng ở chung một khu chung cư nhưng chưa từng chạm mặt thêm lần nào nữa. Cho nên khi hắn nghe Du Trọng Hạ chửi Vạn Bằng, nội tâm hắn cực kì bình thản, thậm chí còn cảm thấy em ấy mắng đúng lắm.</p><p>Nhưng mà tình huống của Du Quý Dương là sao? Thế quái nào cậu bé cứ luôn là người bị đánh vậy?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ giải thích, “Mẹ của em đánh nó cả ngày khiến cho nó trở nên lầm lì, lâu dài nó càng ngày càng giống một đứa bé gái, thời kì vỡ giọng cũng trễ hơn người khác, hồi cấp hai bạn học chế giễu nó kêu nó là thằng ẻo lả, thậm chí còn bắt nạt nó, sau này khi đã thi đậu Nhất Trung, thay đổi bạn bè mới dần dần đỡ hơn. Em cứ ngỡ ít ra nó và Vạn Bằng từng có mấy ngày vui vẻ với nhau, Vạn Bằng trông cũng ra dáng một con người, chắc sẽ đối xử tốt với nó, thật không ngờ thằng ngu ấy lại dám đánh nó… Đệch!”</p><p>Phí Tân đã nghĩ là cậu chàng sẽ khóc nhưng em ấy không, em ấy chỉ hít sâu một hơi sau đó cúi đầu nhồm nhoàm nhai mấy miếng thịt.</p><p>Bối cảnh gia đình tan vỡ cùng với quá trình trưởng thành không mấy suông sẻ đối với Phí Tân mà nói là một thế giới hoàn toàn xa lạ. Hắn không hiểu lắm nhưng vẫn sẽ có một chút đau lòng. Con trẻ không thể lựa chọn nơi mà nó sinh ra, cũng không thể quyết định bố mẹ cho mình, tất cả đều dựa hết cả vào số mệnh. Bản thân hắn thật sự may mắn nhưng Du Trọng Hạ và Du Quý Dương thì không.</p><p>Phí Tân hỏi, “Mẹ em tại sao lại đánh cậu ấy suốt thế? Cậu ấy là một đứa trẻ rất ngoan.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đáp, “Mẹ em bị điên.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thế còn bố em? Chú ấy không quan tâm tới em trai của em ư?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em sống chung với ổng mà ổng còn không thèm đếm xỉa tới em, ở đó mà trông cậy ổng tới lo lắng cho nó á hả? Chỉ có tiền là gửi tới đúng hạn thôi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Bố em tái hôn rồi?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ừ, vợ ổng đẹp lắm, tính tình cũng được, hai người bọn họ tâm đầu ý hợp, đều không muốn có con, nếu bọn họ có thể gặp nhau sớm một chút thì tốt rồi, ổng sẽ không phát sinh chuyện gì với mẹ của em, cũng sẽ không sinh ra em và Du Quý Dương, hai đứa tụi em làm tinh trùng cả đời còn có ý nghĩa hơn nhiều so với việc được sinh ra trên cái thế gian này đấy.</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Hắn không biết phải mở miệng sao cho phải, Du Trọng Hạ tiếp tục nhai ngấu nghiến.</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Thập Ngũ, đừng quá bi quan.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lại nói, “Không hề bi quan nha, em tin mọi chuyện sau này rồi sẽ tốt thôi. Du Quý Dương học giỏi lắm, nó luôn nằm trong ba vị trí đầu của ban Tự Nhiên ở Nhất  Trung. Thầy Phí, thầy cũng từ Nhất Trung ra đúng không? Thành tích của nó như vậy có ổn không?”</p><p>Phí Tân thản nhiên đáp, “Thầy đứng đầu toàn khối.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ kinh hoàng, “Hỏng rồi! Hạng một toàn khối mà chỉ học ở Dĩnh Đại thôi hở? Em cứ nghĩ với sức của nó có thể đậu nổi Thanh Bắc!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em có thù với Dĩnh Đại hay gì? Điểm trúng tuyển của hệ Hóa Học tụi thầy ngang ngửa với Bắc Đại đó.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nhưng vẫn thuộc thành phố Dĩnh Châu, em trai em phải rời khỏi nơi này, nó không thể sống dưới nanh vuốt của mẹ em mãi được.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thành tích của cậu ấy không đáng lo đâu, Song Nhất Lưu <em>(1)</em> trên toàn quốc rộng cửa chào đón cậu ấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tốt.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cậu ấy đã có mục tiêu của riêng mình, vậy còn em?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em? Chẳng phải hiện tại em sống rất tốt sao? Không ai đánh cũng không ai mắng, tiền tiêu vặt lại đủ dùng, bố em là người sĩ diện, ổng sẽ không để em bị thất học, cùng lắm thì vào Học Viện Dân Lập, còn không nữa thì ra nước ngoài học khắc lai đăng <em>(2)</em>, em cứ như vậy sống qua ngày thôi.”</p><p>Phí Tân hãi hùng, “Ngay cả khắc lai đăng mà em cũng biết?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy khinh thường ai thế? Em, Du Thập Ngũ không chỉ có mười lăm người bạn gái cũ mà còn thật sự uyên bác đến độ sách chất đầy mười lăm cái xe đấy.</p><p>Phí Tân khó có thể tin được, hắn hỏi, “Em thật sự đã từng hẹn hò với mười lăm người rồi hả? Thầy cứ cảm thấy vô lí thế nào ấy.”</p><p>Cặn bã Du Trọng Hạ lên tiếng, “Cũng thường thôi, cái này gọi là năng lực yêu đương thượng thừa của bậc thiên tài, giống loài xử nam như thầy làm sao hiểu được khoái cảm của việc chia tay nhiều cô bạn gái trong vòng nửa năm chứ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chỉ thuận miệng nói giỡn, không ngờ thầy Phí lại ngầm thừa nhận, cậu cười to thành tiếng, “Ố ồ, chọc đúng chỗ đau của thầy rồi nha, ha ha ha ha ha ha thầy sống hai mươi mấy năm trên đời ấy vậy mà lại hổng quen được người nào luôn hả, ha ha ha ha ha ha dáng vẻ đâu đến nổi xấu thế sao lại không có bồ, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, chắc không phải là do có điều gì khó nói đâu nhỉ?”</p><p>Phí Tân. “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngậm miệng, “Xin lỗi, em không nên cười thầy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em như vậy rất tệ đấy, tình yêu và hôn nhân là chuyện thiêng liêng, quá cẩu thả đến cuối cùng sẽ hại người, hại luôn chính mình, thầy không muốn lãng phí thời gian vào một mối tình mà thầy biết trước sẽ không có kết quả.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy nghĩ chỉ cần yêu một lần thì sẽ thuận buồm xuôi gió cùng mối tình đầu kết hôn ư? Nghĩ cũng đẹp ghê ha, chỉ có mấy gã nhân tài đách có mảnh tình vắt vai nào mới mở miệng nói ra được câu này.”</p><p>Phí Tân cẩm thấy nực cười, hắn nói, “Dừng, không thảo luận vấn đề này nữa, cứ sống theo lí tưởng của mình là tốt rồi miễn đừng gây họa cho người khác là được.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em cũng đâu có hại ai.” Song, cậu sẽ không chủ động khai ra giới hạn giữa cậu và mười lăm cô bạn gái kia chỉ dừng ở mức nắm tay mà thôi. Bằng không thiết lập của lão tái xế sẽ bị vỡ mất.</p><p>Cậu tò mò hỏi, “Thầy Phí, mẫu con gái lí tưởng của thầy là gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không biết, chưa thích qua ai.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cũng không có nữ diễn viên yêu thích luôn à?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Có… Chung Sở Hồng <em>(3)</em>.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “??? Là ai thế? Chưa từng nghe qua.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Ngu ngục! Nữ thần của thầy mà em lại chưa từng nghe qua!</p><p>Hắn hỏi, “Vậy gout của em thì sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em thích kiểu Loli mắt to, thân hình mảnh mai, ngốc bạch ngọt <em>(4)</em>, chưa từng hẹn hò với ai, mới trêu một chút mà đã đỏ mặt, học giỏi, thiện lương, đối xử tốt với em… Chậc, ha ha, he he, hé hé.”</p><p>Vê trước nghe có vẻ ổn lắm thế nhưng đột nhiên cậu chàng lại cười một cách rợn người, Phí Tân mờ mịt hỏi, “Em cười gì đấy?”</p><p>Du Trọng bày ra vẻ mặt đứng đắn, “Không có gì, không có gì.”</p><p>Vừa rồi cậu bỗng dưng nghĩ đến, mấy lời này của cậu chẳng phải là đang miêu tả thầy Phí sao? Đáng tiếc thầy Phí lại là một gã đàn ông thân cao một mét tám mươi lăm, cơ bụng cứng ngắc.</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 双一流 – Song Nhất Lưu là cách viết tắt của những trường đại học hàng đầu thế giới + ngành học hàng đầu thế giới. Đây là một sáng kiến phát triển giáo dục đại học được đầu tư bởi chính phủ Cộng Hòa Nhân dân Trung Hoa vào năm 2015, nhằm phát triển toàn diện các trường đại học ưu tú của Trung Quốc và các ngành học ưu tú nhất của họ thành các tổ chức mang đẳng cấp quốc tế vào cuối năm 2050. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 克莱登 – Phiên âm là khắc lai đăng, mấy người nhà giàu ở Trung Quốc hay cho con cái xuất ngoại để mang cái mác du học chứ thật ra con cái họ ở bên đó chỉ biết chơi bời lêu lỏng không lo học hành, đến khi về nước thì làm đại cái bằng giả là xong, những trường hợp như vậy được gọi là khắc lai đăng.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn 钟楚红 là một nữ diễn viên Hồng Kông đã giải nghệ. Cô là một trong những diễn viên hàng đầu của nền điện ảnh Hồng Kông vào những năm thập niên 80.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(4) Nguyên văn 傻白甜 – Ngốc bạch ngọt hiểu một cách đơn giản nhất chính là Ngây thơ – Trắng trẻo (xinh xắn) – Ngọt ngào.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ăn xong món lẩu, ai về nhà người nấy.</p><p>Phí Tân tắm rửa thay ra bộ quần áo bám toàn mùi lẩu sau đó chiếu theo thường lệ, mở đèn ngủ lên và đi ngủ lúc mười hai giờ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đóng lại cửa phòng, đeo tai nghe sau đó xem 《Tung Hoành Tứ Hải》, một trong những tác phẩm tiêu biểu nhất của Chung Sở Hồng.</p><p>Nhan sắc của Châu Nhuận Phát khi còn trẻ sao mà… Đẹp trai thế?</p><p>Lần đầu tiên xem phim của Trương Quốc Vinh, thần thái hết sẩy luôn.</p><p>Diễn viên đóng vai phản diện khí chất cũng rất gì và này nọ!</p><p>Hiệu ứng của mấy cái phim Hong Kong thời xưa dở tệ nhưng âm nhạc lại rất dễ nghe.</p><p>Về phần nữ thần của thầy Phí, thôi cho qua đi, trông bình thường chứ có đẹp gì đẽ gì đâu. Gout thẩm mĩ của ổng cổ lỗ sĩ quá, đúng là một ông già mà. (Chú thích: Bên trên là suy nghĩ của nhân vật chứ không phải là lập trường của tác giả)</p><p>Cậu vẫn theo thói quen cũ phải hơn một giờ mới chịu đi ngủ, vừa tắt đèn đã nằm suy nghĩ miên man. Thầy Phí không những không cong, trái lại, ổng thích dạng phụ nữ trông giống thế kia. Rồi xong, cái sự thầm mến này của Du Quý Dương chính thức trở thành đường một chiều. Nhưng tin dữ kiểu này hay là trước tiên cứ gạt nó, không thể gây ảnh hưởng đến chuyện thi đại học của nó được. Trong tương lai Du Quý Dương có thể gặp được một chàng gay tốt không nhỉ? Đây đúng là một cái dấu chấm hỏi to đùng đầy đáng thương mà.</p><p>Ngày hôm sau, kỳ thi giữa kì tiếp tục bắt đầu.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vẫn như cũ không hiểu mô tê gì, cậu tùy tiện đánh bừa mấy câu trắc nghiệm sau đó nhịp nhịp tay, nghịch văn phòng phẩm, thậm chí còn vẽ chi bi lên trên khoảng trống của bài thi.</p><p>Hôm nay Phí Tân đã tìm ra được phương pháp hóa giải sự nhàm chán trong lúc làm giám thị, đó chính là đọc nhẩm trong lòng nội dung của cuốn 《Những nguyên lý cơ bản của chủ nghĩa Mác-Lênin》.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lôi những thứ có thể phá được trên bàn thi ra nghịch hết một lần, tẻ nhạt vô cùng. Cậu ngẩng đầu nhìn thầy Phí, ổng đứng ở trên bục giảng nhìn chằm chằm đám học trò đang hì hục làm bài nhưng rõ ràng, ánh mắt lại không có tiêu cự. Ổng đang nghĩ gì vậy nhỉ?</p><p>Vị giám thị còn lại đang ở dãy sau của phòng học, người này kéo ra một chiếc ghế sau đó tựa người vào tấm bảng đen, lén lút bấm di động. Nhìn phát biết ngay, vị giáo viên này chẳng có tâm với nghề gì hết.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lấy từ trong hộp bút một cây viết có vỏ bằng kim loại sau đó loay hoay tìm góc độ thích hợp để thực hiện thao tác khúc xạ và phản xạ ánh sáng.</p><p>Phí Tân đọc thầm: Quan điểm của quần chúng nhân dân chính là nguồn gốc khai sinh ra tư tưởng của giai cấp vô sản, nội dung cơ bản như sau: Giai cấp vô sản vững tin vào quan điểm, quần chúng nhân dân chỉ có thể tự giải phóng mình bằng cách dựa vào sức mạnh của chính họ; Đảng và nhà nước toàn tâm toàn ý vì dân phục vụ… Ủa?!</p><p>Thầy giáo Phí, người đang đắm chìm trong lý thuyết vĩ đại của chủ nghĩa Mác bỗng dưng bị một nguồn sáng không biết ở đâu chiếu tới đôi mắt.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ sau khi đạt được mục đích thì thả cây viết xuống.</p><p>Phí Tân: …</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhe răng cười: He he, được giỡn có vui hông?</p><p>Phí Tân nhíu mày: Em không lo làm… Em không lo giết thời gian mà lại làm cái gì vậy hả?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ:  Thầy chơi với em chút xíu đi.</p><p>Phí Tân: Không chơi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cầm lấy cây bút: Vậy em sẽ tiếp tục chơi thầy.</p><p>Phí Tân: Còn bày trò nữa thầy sẽ gọi người đấy.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Thầy gọi thử coi!</p><p>Sau đó cậu chàng vô cùng phách lối rọi vào đôi mắt của hắn.</p><p>Phí Tân tức giận, lạnh nhạt lên tiếng, “Người đằng kia! Đừng có tiếp tục giở trò!”</p><p>Người kia vẫn ổn, về cơ bản da mặt Du Trọng Hạ quá dày. Thế nhưng lại dọa cho vị giám thị đang trộm dùng điện thoại đằng kia sợ tới mức đứng bật dậy.</p><p>Nhóm học trò ở hai hàng cuối, “…”</p><p>Vị giáo viên kia hết nhìn Phí Tân rồi lại chuyển sang liếc về phía cửa sổ nhằm chắc chắn rằng không có vị lãnh đạo nào đang đi tuần tra, lúc bấy giờ người nọ mới thoát ra khỏi cơn hoảng loạn mà ngồi xuống.</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cười tới nỗi bả vai run run, cậu dành cho thầy Phí một tràng pháo tay tán thưởng trong im lặng.</p><p>Giang Sở, ngồi ở phía sau Du Trọng Hạ thấy không sót thứ gì: … Đây, là, cái tình huống? Gì thế này?</p><p>Giám thị phòng thi bị học trò đùa giỡn là một chuyện không hay tí nào.</p><p>Môn thi tiếp theo, Phí Tân muốn đổi vị trí với người giám thị còn lại, thay thành hắn trông coi ở dãy dưới, còn vị giáo viên kia chuyển lên dãy bên trên.</p><p>Người nọ nghi ngờ Phí Tân cố ý, đổi sang dãy trước thì không thể tiếp tục bấm điện thoại được nữa. Cậu giáo viên thực tập này, thế tóm lại cậu làm giám thị hay là đang thay ban lãnh đạo giám thị tôi đấy?</p><p>Thời gian thi buổi sáng đã chấm dứt, hiện tại là giờ nghỉ trưa.</p><p>Đám học trò thể chất ban 18 rủ nhau đi ăn mì kéo Lan Châu, Dương Kha chạy tới hỏi Du Trọng Hạ có đi hay không.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Mấy đứa tụi mày cả ngày chỉ biết một là Sa Huyện, hai là Lan Châu, có thể đổi sang món nào đa dạng chút không hả? Tao ví dụ như món gà trống hầm chẳng hạn.”</p><p>Dương Kha nói, “Sa Huyện và Lan Châu là hai trường phái ẩm thực đường phố nổi tiếng lừng lẫy, gà trống hầm tuyến 18 <em>(*)</em> tuổi gì mà đòi so với Sa Huyện và Lan Châu của tui.”</p><p>
  <em>(*) Tuyến 18 – Thường dùng để ám chỉ người hoặc đồ vật kém danh, ít người biết đến.</em>
</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không hài lòng với cái giọng điệu điêu ngoa này, “Con nhỏ Cổ Dung Dung đu idol kia đã tẩy mất chất riêng của đám tụi mày rồi, mày ngó thử xem mày có đang nói tiếng người không? Gà trống hầm thì sao? Mày có chút nào để ý tới cảm thụ của một người yêu gà như tao không?”</p><p>Dương Kha, “Hoa khôi dẫn dắt trào lưu cho cả lớp chẳng phải là chuyện hết sức bình thường sao? Đâu có giống ban mấy cậu, đã vài tháng trôi qua mà ngay cả một hoa khôi trông đàng hoàng chút cũng kiếm không ra.”</p><p>Ban 19 không có hoa khôi bởi vì nguyên một tập thể dân nghệ thuật đều cho rằng bản thân họ chính là người đẹp mắt nhất.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đó là do con gái trong ban tụi tao ai cũng đẹp hết chứ không có chọn tướng quân trong đám người lùn <em>(1)</em> như ban bọn mày. Còn nữa, hoa khôi của tụi mày vẫn còn đang u mê tao đấy.”</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn  矮子里头拔将军 – Trong một đám người vô dụng chọn lấy người ít vô vụng nhất.</em>
</p><p>Dương Kha nhìn không vừa mắt cái màn diễn xuất cặn bã này của Du Trọng Hạ, hắn nói, “Tui khinh, Du Thập Ngũ, cậu bớt dát vàng lên mặt mình lại đi, hoa khôi tụi tui mắt mù có vài ngày thôi, hiện tại người ta đã sớm tỉnh ngộ sửa lại sai lầm chuyển sang theo đuổi thầy Phí rồi, hơi đâu mà nhớ tới cục cớt trôi sông như cậu nữa.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bất chợt hóng được một cái tin tức mới, cậu vội vã hỏi, “Thật hả? Cổ Dung Dung thật sự để ý thầy Phí à?”</p><p>Dương Kha, “Dĩ nhiên là thật rồi, mấy ngày nữa là tới sinh nhật của thầy Phí, hai ngày nay Cổ Dung Dung mất ăn mất ngủ gấp sao tặng thầy Phí đó, khi sáng tui còn nghe bạn cùng bàn của nhỏ nói nhỏ đã gấp được sáu trăm cái rồi, còn nói là phải gấp 999 cái.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cảm thấy cô nữ sinh này quá vô vị, cậu nói, “Cách này chả có chỗ nào tốt hết, còn không bằng quay trở lại theo đuổi tao biết đâu tao suy nghĩ lại, người như thầy Phí nhìn không lọt mẫu nữ sinh chỉ biết gấp sao, cũng đâu còn là học sinh cấp 2, ấu trĩ.”</p><p>Dương Kha, “Sao cậu biết thầy Phí không thích kiểu như vậy?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bắt đầu khoe khoang, “Tao thân thiết với ổng đến mức tụi mày không cách nào tưởng tượng nổi đâu.”</p><p>Cậu và thầy Phí cùng nhau xem phim, cùng nhau ăn lẩu, cùng nhau kề vai đi tiểu, còn cùng nhau tán gẫu về mẫu người lí tưởng của mình nữa. Chuyện này rõ như ban ngày, cậu thích loại hình Loli ngốc bạch ngọt <em>(2)</em>, thầy Phí thích loại ngự tỷ <em>(3)</em> mạnh mẽ gợi cảm. Khéo chưa, Cổ Dung Dung chẳng dính miếng nào, đầu tiên muốn theo đuổi cậu, sau bị từ chối lại chuyển sang tăm tia thầy Phí, việc này không thể chấp nhận được.</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 傻白甜 – Ngốc bạch ngọt hiểu một cách đơn giản nhất chính là Ngây thơ – Trắng trẻo (xinh xắn) – Ngọt ngào.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn 御姐 – Ngự tỷ hiểu một cách đơn giản nhất chính là mấy chị đẹp có khí chất quyến rũ, thành thục, mạnh mẽ không thua gì đấng mày râu.</em>
</p><p>Đám Dương Kha kéo nhau đi ăn món gà om, Du Trọng Hạ lướt app Đói Bụng Chưa nhìn một lát, mấy món có thể đặt cũng chỉ có nhiêu đó, cậu hơi hối hận vì đã từ chối mà không suy nghĩ, biết vậy đi theo tụi nó cho rồi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bèn nhấn vào bức ảnh đại diện của thầy Phí trên Wechat, vẫn là một con Forky trong Toy Story 4.</p><p>Sau khi đến Phòng Giám Thị nộp bài thi, Phí tân trở về văn phòng tổ Lý Hóa, hắn không muốn ra ngoài nên mới đặt đồ ăn mang đi, cơm nước xong vẫn dư chút thời gian để đọc sách.</p><p>Còn chưa kịp đặt món mà Du Trọng Hạ đã nhắn tin tới làm phiền hắn.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Cơm trưa ăn cái gì? Gọi cho em với</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Ăn cớt.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Đang ăn luôn hở? Tiêu chảy hay vón cục?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân vẫn còn cay cú vụ ban nãy cậu chàng ở trong phòng thi quấy rối mình cho nên mới cố ý ghê tởm một phen nào có ngờ đâu trình ghê tởm của cậu chàng còn cao hơn cả hắn, hắn đành phải nhận thua.</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Đừng nói nữa, thầy sai rồi</em>.】</p><p>Hắn gửi tới vài cái ảnh chế tâm phục khẩu phục để đẩy trôi mấy lời kinh tởm kia đi.</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Đang đặt đồ ăn ngoài</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Mau dừng tay, em mời thầy ăn món gà trống hầm.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Không cần</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Vậy thầy mời em ăn gà trống hầm đi.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Không mời</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Rong biển, đậu hủ, nấm kim châm, cải thảo, khoai tây, cay hoặc ít cay ăn được hết, cơm chỉ cần một chén là đủ</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Em không đọc những gì thầy nhắn hả?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Em bị mù</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: </p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Một lon coca nữa nhé, cảm ơn thầy Phí nha, moa!</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân đặt hai phần gà trống hầm mang đi cùng với một lon coca.</p><p>Sau đó hắn rơi vào trạng thái mê man trong chốc lát… Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?</p><p>Nhưng mà dù sao cơm trưa vẫn phải ăn.</p><p>Bản chất của món gà trống hầm này tương tự như món lẩu, cái thú của nó là phải ăn chung với bạn bè, rau củ cũng sẽ được thêm nhiều hơn.</p><p>Phí Tân đọc sách khoảng chừng hai mươi phút thì nhân viên giao hàng gọi điện đến. Hắn bèn nhắn tin cho cậu chàng.</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Cổng trường, dùng tên của em</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngoan ngoãn nghe lời chạy ra lấy đồ ăn sau đó xách tới văn phòng tổ Lý Hóa.</p><p>Phí Tân lấy hai tờ báo cũ đã hết hạn rồi trải lên bàn làm việc của mình, hắn mở ra hộp đồ ăn, bày ra hai đôi đũa, dọn xong.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ kéo chiếc ghế dựa ở bàn bên cạnh sang bên đây để ngồi. Lúc tiến vào cậu có thấy thầy Phí đang đọc một cuốn Chính Trị dành cho nghiên cứu sinh, cậu hỏi, “Thời gian nghỉ trưa eo hẹp như vậy mà thầy vẫn ôn bài à?”</p><p>Thầy Phí đúng lúc bưng ra nước hầm gà, “Thời gian giống như nước trong miếng bọt biển.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hùa theo, “Đúng, trẻ không lo phấn đấu, già phải ra công trường.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Biết vậy mà vẫn không chăm chỉ học hành? Nguyên kì thi thầy thấy em chẳng làm được môn nào.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thuở thiếu thời bố của em nỗ lực hết mình, sau đó ổng sinh ra được một đứa già đầu <em>(4)</em> như em cho nên em có quyền được miễn.”</p><p>
  <em>(4) Nguyên văn 老大 – Phiên âm Hán Việt là lão đại, ý chỉ người già, những người lớn tuổi. Ở đây bạn Du bản chơi chữ, xài từ lão đại này ở câu của bạn ý tức là bố Du sinh ra được một thằng Du con chất chơi xã hội đen. Làm đại ca xã hội đen là để kính trọng chứ không phải lăn lộn học hành.</em>
</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nhưng em trai của em sẽ không rơi vào kết cục đó đâu, nó vừa ăn cơm vừa học từ đơn tiếng Anh đấy, cũng ngang ngửa với thấy.”</p><p>Nói tới đây, cậu dòm gương mặt điển trai của thầy Phí sau đó cất lời trong sự tiếc nuối, “Nếu thầy thích con trai thì tốt rồi, em sẽ gả em trai em cho thầy.”</p><p>Phí Tân hạn hán lời, “Em còn dám nhắc tới chuyện này? Không biết xấu hổ hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chuyện này có gì đâu mà phải ngại? Hai đứa mình thân tới cỡ đó rồi nên cũng đừng để ý tới mấy việc cỏn con đó nữa.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy không quen em, chớ có thấy sang bắt quàng làm họ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ gắp một miếng thịt gà rồi nói, “Không quen thế thầy mời em ăn gà trống hầm làm gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy có chủ động mời em ư? Rõ ràng em mới chính là người mặt dày…”</p><p>Hắn dừng lại một chút, bản thân luôn cảm thấy hình thức ở chung giữa hai người bọn họ không ra dáng vẻ của một thầy – trò, chuyện này không tốt lắm.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không nói tiếng nào, tay phải lia lịa gắp đồ ăn, tay trái bấm điện thoại, tạch tạch tạch gõ vài cái.</p><p>Di động của Phí Tân vang lên âm báo chuyển khoản, Du Trọng Hạ gửi lại tiền mua gà trống hầm lại cho hắn.</p><p>Phí Tân dở khóc dở cười, “Gì vậy? Thầy không có ý đó.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ gác đũa xuống, với lấy lon coca sau đó đột nhiên mở miệng chửi người, “Thầy Phí, thầy mới chính là người mặt dày đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Không phải chứ, giận thật hở?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Em ăn miếng trả miếng như vậy rất công bằng đúng không? Biểu cảm này của thầy… Đừng có bảo là thầy dỗi rồi nha?”</p><p>Phí Tân lặng thinh nhưng ánh mắt lại mang theo vài phần dỗ dành con nít: Bữa cơm này ngài mời, ngài mới chính là đá đì, được chưa?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cảm thấy không ổn tí nào, thầy Phí vẫn luôn giữ trạng thái của người bề trên nhún nhường con trẻ, điều này sẽ gây trở ngại cho công cuộc vun đắp tình cảm anh em bền vững. Thế nên cậu mới mở miệng trào phúng, “Người như thầy mà cũng học chủ nghĩa Mác? Bộ cụ Mác có từng dạy qua cái câu kẻ lắm tiền mới được quyền phát biểu hả? Một đứa học dốt Chủ nghĩa xã hội khoa học như em còn biết câu đấy sai lè ra, phi logic.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vậy em nói thử coi, logic như nào mới đúng?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ trông cứ như đang tấu hài, “Em đây nói một chút xíu thôi nha?”</p><p>Phí Tân tung hô cậu chàng, “Nói một chút, nói một chút đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lên tiếng, “Quyền phát ngôn phải được nằm trong tay của Đảng và nhân dân. Đây mới là nền tảng tư tưởng thống nhất cho sự đoàn kết và đấu tranh của giai cấp vô sản và quần chúng.”</p><p>Phí Tân hỏi trong sự ngạc nhiên, “Em? Giảng bài nghiêm túc vậy luôn?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em là một con người rất nghiêm túc… Lớp học phát thanh viên một ngày phải đọc 800 lần loại bản thảo tương tự thế này, há mồm ra một phát là nói được ngay.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thế sao bài thi Chính Trị em lại để giấy trắng? Rõ ràng em biết cách làm mà?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Lỡ chẳng may em viết quá hay khiến cho chủ nhiệm Tiết chấn động rồi ổng đưa ra quyết định sai lầm đặt kỳ vọng lên đầu em, vậy thì hai năm học còn lại của em chẳng phải sẽ rất thảm ư?”</p><p>Nỗi niềm vui sướng của mấy người học dốt tui từ chối hiểu. Phí Tân đưa ra câu hỏi, “Có thể chừa lại thịt gà cho thầy không? Em ăn muốn hết luôn rồi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em đâu có cấm không cho thầy ăn, miệng thầy bị bịt lại hay gì?”</p><p>Cậu gắp một miếng thịt gà bỏ vào trong chén của thầy Phí.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Để thầy tự ăn.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhíu mày, “Hình như đây là lần đầu tiên em gắp đồ ăn cho người khác đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân trêu lại cậu chàng, “Vậy thầy có nên treo miếng thịt gà này lên trển cúng luôn không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ giơ lên cái chén ngó chừng hắn.</p><p>Phí Tân hiểu, này là muốn có qua có lại đây mà, hắn bèn gắp một miếng cải thảo thả vào trong chén cho cậu.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Quào.”</p><p>Phí Tân: … Quào?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em thấy mấy hộ gia đình trong phim truyền hình chiếu trên ti vi ấy, lúc ăn cơm bọn họ thường xuyên gắp qua gắp lại như vậy nè, em vẫn cảm thấy rất giả tạo, nhà thầy có hay làm vậy không?”</p><p>Phí Tân chẳng mấy để tâm, “Thỉnh thoảng.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ăn miếng cải thảo được gắp ban nãy sau đó cười hai tiếng, “He he, mới mẻ quá đi.”</p><p>Cũng không biết ý cậu chàng là đang khen đồ ăn tươi mới hay là đang nhắc đến việc cảm thấy mới mẻ khi được người ta gắp đồ ăn cho.</p><p>Phí Tân mở lời, “Sau này mỗi khi nghỉ trưa mình cùng nhau ăn nhé.”</p><p>Hắn muốn cho đứa nhỏ cô độc này một chút tình thương.</p><p>Song, Du Trọng Hạ lại nhìn hắn một cách đầy quái gở, “Thầy Phí, có phải thầy rỗng túi vì trót lỡ mua quá nhiều giày thể thao cho nên mới tới ăn ké cơm của em đúng không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Lòng thương cảm của tui đặt sai chỗ rồi.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Môn thi cuối cùng vào buổi chiều đã kết thúc, ban đêm cũng không có lớp tự học, bài thi đã nộp lên, giáo viên vẫn còn ở trên giảng đài sắp xếp lại chồng bài thi mới vừa thu xong, học sinh bên dưới bắt đầu bàn xem lát nữa sẽ đi đâu chơi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngồi vất vưởng trên bàn thi của mình ở hàng thứ nhất đối diện với bục giảng, cậu ngẩng đầu hỏi người đang phân loại mã đề trắc nghiệm là Phí Tân, “Ê, buổi tối thầy có dự định gì chưa?”</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Chấm bài thi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Mất bao lâu mới chấm xong?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không biết. Em muốn biết điểm thi môn Hóa của mình hả? Vậy thì khỏi cần chờ chấm xong, 46 điểm.”</p><p>Trong lúc thi hắn có xem qua bài làm của cậu chàng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Không phải chứ, em thi được điểm cao vậy luôn á hả? Thầy đừng lừa em.”</p><p>Vị giáo viên lớn tuổi cùng làm giám thị chung với Phí Tân không dạy ban 19 nhưng ông cũng biết tới danh tiếng của Du Trọng Hạ, “Sao em có thể ăn nói như thế với thầy của mình?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy ơi, em và thầy Phí hổng phải mối quan hệ bình thường đâu nha.”</p><p>Phi Tân linh cảm cậu chàng miệng chó không mọc được ngà voi nên mới lên tiếng, “Im ngay.”</p><p>Vị giáo viên kia tò mò hỏi, “Không phải mối quan hệ bình thường là sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhảy từ trên bàn xuống rồi nói, “Thầy Phí kêu em ngậm miệng lại. Bye bye mấy thầy nha.”</p><p>Cậu chàng cầm lấy hộp bút, chạy tung tăng quay về chỗ ngồi ban đầu của mình ở dãy cuối cùng.</p><p>Vị giáo viên bị Du Trọng Hạ dụ vào bẫy quay sang hỏi Phí Tân, “Tóm lại không phải mối quan hệ bình thường là có ý gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân trả lời qua loa, “Em ấy có họ hàng xa với em.”</p><p>Giang Sở ngồi ở hàng thứ hai, hai ngày đi thi ngày nào cũng được coi kịch câm, cậu sầu suốt hai ngày trời, lúc này lỗ tai hóng được tin tức, nhất thời bừng tỉnh.</p><p>Cấp báo! Hóa ra Du Trọng Hạ và thầy Phí là bà con xa?!</p><p>Lát nữa cậu sẽ đem chuyện này kể lại cho nhỏ bạn thân chuyên đăng bài về Du Trọng Hạ trên Tường của Thất Trung.</p><p>Kỳ thi giữa học kì đã chấm dứt, Phí Tân phát hiện ra có một công việc còn khó khăn hơn cả làm giám thị, đó chính là: Chấm bài thi.</p><p>Toàn khối có hơn một ngàn bài thi được niêm phong kín mít, mấy vị giáo viên bộ môn phải tụ tập cùng một chỗ để chấm bài, mất hết cả đêm mới có thể chấm xong, đã vậy còn phải tổng kết lại rồi quy ra điểm số.</p><p>Bởi vì ngày mai, toàn bộ trường học sẽ khôi phục lại trật tự đi học như thường ngày, tiết đầu tiên sau khi thi xong dĩ nhiên phải là sửa bài thi nếu không sẽ mất đi mục đích ban đầu của cuộc thi giữa kì.</p><p>Giáo viên thực tập Phí Tân lần đầu tiên tham gia vào hoạt động chấm bài thi với quy mô lớn, lúc mới bắt đầu hắn cảm thấy vô cùng thích thú thậm chí còn có một loại ảo giác rằng bản thân đang nắm trong tay quyền sống, quyền chết của toàn bộ nhân loại, giống hệt như trong mấy cuốn tiểu thuyết sảng văn <em>(*)</em> ấy. Thế nhưng chưa tới nửa tiếng sau, hắn ngay lập tức cảm thấy mệt mỏi, môn Hóa chỉ có một đáp án đúng duy nhất, hiểu sai đề dĩ nhiên câu trả lời cũng sẽ sai theo, chấm tới chấm lui chấm không ra cái dạng gì, chấm nửa buổi mà chỉ mới được hai trăm bài thi… Của một mã đề.</p><p>(*) Nguyên văn 爽文 – Sảng văn nghĩa là văn chương thoải mái, hài hước, vui vẻ. Sảng văn thường thấy nhất gồm 4 kiểu:</p><p>+ Thăng cấp văn: Nhân vật chính được tác giả buff như gió giật cấp 12, người khác tu luyện mới cấp 1 mà nhân vật chính thăng lên cấp 5 hoặc hơn thế.<br/>+ Sư phụ dẫn dắt văn: Nhân vật chính có một người thầy thần thông quảng đại, các loại bí kíp võ công, y dược các kiểu chất đầy như núi.<br/>+ Hậu cung văn: Nhân vật chính thê thiếp thành đàn, ít thì vài ba người, nhiều thì mấy chục người.<br/>+ Nghịch tập văn: Nhân vật chính bề ngoài là một gã nghèo hèn khố rách áo ôm nhưng thực tế lại là người thừa kế của một tập đoàn/môn phái/tông môn các kiểu. (Theo baidu)</p><p>Mấy cái đống này mẹ nó phải chấm tới bao giờ? So với việc đọc đề Chính Trị thì đây mới là thứ khiến người ta trọc đầu nè.</p><p>Mấy vị giáo viên ngồi xung quanh vẫn đang cặm cụi chấm bài, người nói chuyện rất ít, thỉnh thoảng sẽ có một, hai vị giáo viên nhìn thấy lỗi sai một cách thần kì của đám học trò sau đó mở miệng phát biểu chút ý kiến, khi đó mọi người mới cùng nhau cười vang coi như là phút mua vui ngắn ngủi trong sự đau khổ. Sau đó lại phải vùi đầu tiếp tục chấm bài thi.</p><p>Uống nước phải giữ trật tự, đi WC mà cứ như chạy đua, vừa phải tiết kiệm thời gian vừa không được làm ảnh hưởng tới người khác.</p><p>Lúc bấy giờ trong văn phòng tổ Lý Hóa chỉ còn lại từng đợt âm thanh rẹt rẹt của ngòi bút chấm bài, buồn tẻ đơn điệu, máy móc chán nản.</p><p>Suốt cả quá trình đó, Phí Tân có nhận được vài tin nhắn quấy rầy do Du Trọng Hạ gửi đến.</p><p>【? 】 {Dịch: Bài thi chấm xong chưa?}</p><p>【! 】 {Dịch: Mau trả lời em.}</p><p>【. 】 {Dịch: Thôi, thầy bận việc của thầy đi.}</p><p>Phí Tân đã có thể thành thạo trong việc giải mã ý nghĩa của những dấu câu thế này nhưng hắn lại không muốn để ý tới cậu chàng.</p><p>Đến hơn mười một giờ đêm mới được tan ca, hắn trở về nhà trọ, tắm rửa xong đầu óc vẫn cứ trong trạng thái choáng váng trướng đau, sách cũng đọc không vô, vừa mới ngã đầu đã ngủ ngay lập tức.</p><p>Phí Tân làm mười mấy năm học trò nên hắn luôn có thói quen tôn sư trọng đạo, nhưng học giỏi không có nghĩa là sẽ không nói xấu giáo viên, có một vài vị giáo viên cán bộ môn khiến hắn cảm thấy ghét cay ghét đắng. Song, trên thực tế, đó chỉ là hành vi cá nhân của riêng từng người, dù sao ngành nào cũng vậy, sẽ phải có một con sâu làm rầu nồi canh.</p><p>Cho nên quần chúng nhân dân sớm đã mất đi lòng kính nể dành cho cái nghề nhà giáo này rồi.</p><p>Hắn nghe người ta nói, sau khi làm giáo viên tính tình sẽ có thay đổi lớn, lúc bọn họ nói những lời này còn mang theo giọng điệu giễu cợt, bảo rằng thầy giáo thì chấp nhặt, cô giáo thì ưa giảng đạo lí.</p><p>Theo như những gì Phí Tân quan sát được trong khoảng thời gian thực tập, những người sau khi đã trở thành giáo viên thường sẽ có rất ít thời gian rảnh, đây chính là đặc thù chuyên môn không thể tránh khỏi. Một người khi đã sống quá lâu trong một môi trường làm việc quá hạn hẹp, không thay đổi mới là lạ đó.</p><p>Phải có ý chí kiên cường, lòng tin vững vàng như con tằm xuân đến chết mới hết nhả tơ, bó đuốc cháy khô chỉ còn tro bụi mới có thể chống đỡ nổi ngành công nghiệp máu me đầm đìa nhưng cũng không kém phần vui vẻ này.</p><p>Phí Tân: Tui không thể, cảm tạ trời đất, tui chỉ đến đây để thực tập.</p><p>Điểm thi giữa kỳ được công bố, bản sắc học dốt của Du Trọng Hạ vẫn tiếp tục phát huy, cậu xếp thứ tám từ dưới đếm lên, Hóa Học xác thực không thiếu không thừa đúng y chang 46 điểm, những môn còn lại đỏ chói lòa từ trên xuống dưới, hầu hết đều dưới trung bình, riêng chỉ có Ngữ Văn là tạo thành một môn phái mới với 120 điểm, toàn khối có bốn người thi Văn được điểm tối đa, một trong số đó chính là cậu.</p><p>Thời điểm cùng nhau ăn trưa, thầy Phí lại mở lời khuyên cậu, Ngữ Văn có thể thi tốt như vậy chứng tỏ tư chất không hề kém, phải lo chăm chỉ học hành chớ để lãng phí thanh xuân tươi đẹp.</p><p>Du Trọng giữ quan điểm trái ngược, cậu nói, “Lãng phí thanh xuân ở chỗ nào? Em hẹn hò hơn mười lần đấy, còn thầy?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Đây là hai chuyện khác nhau.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Con người không ai vẹn toàn hết, ai mà chẳng có điểm yếu chứ? Thầy không muốn nói chuyện yêu đương, còn em thì không muốn học hành, kẻ tám lạng người nửa cân cả thôi, em không chê cười thầy thì thầy cũng đừng nên đả kích em.”</p><p>Bàn về miệng lưỡi, cậu chính là cao thủ.</p><p>Phí Tân nhụt chí nói, “Quên đi, thầy không đả động được đến em… Em muốn làm gì thì làm.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Lại còn dỗi? Tặc tặc, chớ có đanh mặt, cười lên nào.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “???”</p><p>Thầy Phí phẫn nộ thốt lên, “Du Thập Ngũ, em gọi chó hay gì? Có giỏi làm lại lần nữa thử coi.”</p><p>Từ trước tới nay Du Trọng Hạ luôn là một người ăn mềm không ăn cứng, âm thanh gọi chó phát ra từ cuống họng mỗi lúc một vang dội, “Tặc tặc tặc, tặc tặc tặc tặc!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bị Phí Tân dùng đôi đũa kẹp lại cái mỏ vịt đang chu ra, cậu chàng vội vàng chụp lấy đôi đũa của mình hất ra, thầy Phí lại tiếp tục xông đến. Cả hai đều tự múa may quay cuồng bằng đôi đũa đang cầm trên tay, hệt như hai gã kiếm khách đấu vài hiệp kịch liệt với nhau.</p><p>Tình huống của Du Trọng Hạ hoàn toàn bất đồng so với những em học sinh kém khác. Có một số cô cậu học sinh thành tích quá tệ là do chỉ mãi ham chơi, không biết kiềm chế bản thân, tới khi quyết định cố gắng phấn đấu thì lại không đủ kiên định mà bỏ dở giữa chừng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không phải loại này. Em ấy không có quá nhiều kỳ vọng vào cuộc sống, đối với định hướng trong tương lai cũng là bộ dạng được ngày nào hay ngày ấy. Hiện tại thành tích với em ấy mà nói là phù du, sau này cũng sẽ không thi đỗ vào đại học. Em ấy chỉ cần tùy tiện lấy được cái bằng tốt nghiệp, tùy tiện kiếm một công việc, tùy tiện sống hết cuộc đời.</p><p>Cấp ba còn chưa tốt nghiệp mà linh hồn đã muốn nghỉ hưu rồi.</p><p>Sau vài lần khuyên nhủ Du Trọng Hạ nhưng bất thành, Phí Tân không muốn nói nữa, hắn cảm thấy có hơi thất vọng. Hắn không quá rõ ràng kiểu người như cậu chàng rốt cuộc là lạc quan hay là bi quan, toàn thân đứa nhỏ này cứ tản mác ra hơi thở của một cậu học sinh trung học Phật hệ <em>(1)</em>.</p><p>Giáo dục học trò sao lại khó như vậy? Chỉ dạy có một đứa thôi mà hắn cũng làm không xong.</p><p>Đúng là Du Trong Hạ không có hứng thú với việc học hành nhưng đồng thời cậu vẫn luôn coi trọng thành tích của Du Quý Dương. Khi hay tin bảng điểm giữa kì của lớp 12 Nhất Trung được tung ra, cậu đã ngay lập tức mã bất đình đề <em>(2) </em>nhắn tin cho em trai mình, hỏi thử xem kết quả của nó thế nào rồi.</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 佛系: Hiểu một cách đơn giản thì tuýp Phật hệ là những người dễ tính, hiền lành, không tham vọng, không sân si, không tranh với đời.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 马不停蹄 – Đây là một câu thành ngữ Trung Hoa, ý chỉ ngựa không dừng vó, một khắc cũng không dừng lại, một mực bước về phía trước.</em>
</p><p>Song, việc Du Quý Dương vẫn chưa trả lời lại càng khiến cho Du Trọng Hạ bắt đầu cảm thấy đứng ngồi không yên. Lẽ nào nó thi không tốt nên mới không dám phản hồi lại cậu? Phải chăng nó theo không kịp chương trình học của năm cuối cấp nên thành tích bị tuột dốc rồi? Cũng đúng, đứa em trai này của cậu vừa mới chia tay Vạn Bằng trong kỳ nghỉ hè, sau lại đơn phương thầm mến thầy Phí, cả ngày chỉ biết nhớ nhung yêu đương này nọ thì thành tích sao mà tốt lên được?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nóng nảy: 【<em>Thế quái nào không trả lời lại tao? Mày thi tạch rồi nên đách dám nhắn phải không?</em>】</p><p>Đã vài phút trôi qua, tại sao nó vẫn không có động tĩnh gì?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cố gắng điều chỉnh lại tâm tình, sau đó mới nhắn.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Không sao hết, tạch một lần cũng chẳng ảnh hưởng lắm đâu.</em>】</p><p>Đầu bên kia vẫn là một khoảng không.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bắt đầu chà đạp người khác để an ủi em trai của mình.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Thầy Phí từng nói, trước kia ở Nhất Trung, thành tích thi cử của ổng cũng rất thất thường, kết quả lúc thi đại học ổng lại là người có điểm cao nhất trường, mày cũng sẽ như ổng thôi</em>.】</p><p>Ủa? Du Quý Dương mày chết xó nào rồi? Mau nhắn lại anh mày đi chứ.</p><p>Qua một lúc lâu, xác chết Du Quý Dương mới vùng dậy.</p><p>Du Quý Dương: 【<em>Em vừa rửa mặt xong, đứng thứ hai toàn khối.</em>】</p><p>Và con tim của Du Trọng Hạ đã vui trở lại, cậu quyết định cổ vũ em trai mình.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Tốt lắm, thầy Phí có nói mày nhất định phải chuyên tâm học hành, đợi đến khi nào ổng thi đổ nghiên cứu sinh ở Bắc Đại, mày cũng tới Bắc Kinh học đại học, lúc ấy cả hai sẽ gặp nhau ở đó, vui hông?</em>】</p><p>Mặc dù Du Quý Dương không cảm kích nhưng cậu vẫn đáp lại.</p><p>Du Quý Dương: 【<em>Anh hai, anh đừng vì em mà đến làm phiền thầy Phí nữa, có được không</em>?】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nghĩ bụng, tình hữu nghị giữa hai thằng thẳng nam mày làm sao hiểu được.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Chuyện của người lớn mày đừng xía vào, ráng học hành cho tử tế đi</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tiếp tục uy hiếp: 【<em>Mới nãy tao nói thi tạch cũng không sao là nói điêu đấy, mày dám thi rớt thử coi, xem tao có đánh chết mày không</em>.】</p><p>Du Quý Dương: 【<em>Điểm thi của anh sao rồi</em>?】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Tao buồn ngủ</em>.】</p><p>Du Quý Dương: 【<em>Ngủ ngon, thả tim</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Ngủ ngon, búng chym</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Dạ đương nhiên không buồn ngủ, mấy ngày nay cậu thức khuya để làm một thứ.</p><p>Chớp mắt một cái mà đã tới tháng 11, nhiệt độ đột ngột giảm xuống, Dĩnh Châu đón chào tiết trời đầu đông.</p><p>Số lẻ đằng sau tuổi 21 đã bị Phí Tân xóa đi, hắn chính thức bước sang tuổi 22.</p><p>Sinh nhật ngày đó, vừa vặn trúng Thứ Sáu.</p><p>Buổi sáng hôm ấy, Phí Tân đội mũ len, đeo găng tay, cưỡi xe đến trường.</p><p>Lúc đến trước cổng hắn thấy có hai em học sinh đi trễ, ngó tới ngó lui nhưng không nhìn thấy Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Lý phụ trách trực ban sáng sớm cất tiếng chào hỏi hắn, “Trời lạnh quá, sao mỗi ngày em cứ đi làm sớm hoài vậy?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đến sớm ôn tập ạ, em chuẩn bị thi rồi.”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Lý, “Cũng đúng, thầy Phí, sinh nhật vui vẻ nhé.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “??? Sao thầy biết được?”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Lý nở nụ cười bí ẩn.</p><p>Phí Tân dựng xong chiếc xe, bước lên lầu, quẹo vào văn phòng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ trốn ở nơi đó đột nhiên nhảy ra rồi hò reo, “Chúc mừng sinh nhật!”</p><p>Phí Tân không hề phòng bị, gương mặt điển trai sợ tới mức tái xanh, suýt chút nữa là lộn nhào xuống bậc thang.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cười ha ha, Phí Tân lấy lại bình tĩnh, tóm lấy tay cậu chàng muốn đánh cho một trận.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ giơ lên một cái hộp, ỏn a ỏn ẻn nói, “Thầy ơi, tặng quà cho thầy đó nha.”</p><p>Phí Tân bối rối không thể xuống tay được nữa, hắn nhận lấy hộp quà rồi nói, “Hóa ra người khai ngày sinh của thầy cho chủ nhiệm Lý biết chính là em? Sao em biết sinh nhật thầy?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không nói cho thầy biết đâu, em về tham gia giờ truy bài đây.”</p><p>Phí Tân cầm hộp quà trong tay, hắn muốn nhanh chóng mở nó ra nên mới gật đầu nói, “Đi đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chạy mất dạng.</p><p>Phí Tân mở cửa văn phòng sau đó nghiêm chỉnh ngồi xuống chỗ làm việc, rất long trọng mở ra hộp quà.</p><p>Hắn thật sự không ngờ tới, phần lễ vật đầu tiên mà mình nhận được lại đến từ Du Trọng Hạ, một đứa nhỏ luôn khiến người khác lo lắng hóa ra cũng sẽ có lòng ghi nhớ ngày sinh của hắn.</p><p>Tách  —— Bên trong chiếc hộp nhảy ra một con nhện silicon hung thần ác sát to hơn cả lòng bàn tay đính kèm một tờ giấy ghi chú: 【Chắc hông phải có người nào đó đang hớn ha hớn hở tưởng mình nhận được quà đâu ha?】</p><p>Lại còn vẽ hình mặt quỷ le lưỡi nữa chứ.</p><p>Phí Tân: … Rất xin lỗi, là do tui tự mình đa tình.</p><p>Giờ nghỉ trưa, trong văn phòng không còn ai khác, cơm đặt ngoài mà Phí Tân gọi vẫn chưa tới cho nên Du Trọng Hạ cũng chưa xuất hiện.</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung bước đến, dáo dác nhìn xung quanh, thấy không có người mới lớn mật tiến vào.</p><p>Phí Tân hỏi cô bé, “Có chuyện gì thế?”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung đem lọ thủy tinh chứa 999 ngồi sao giấu ở phía sau giơ lên, mặt cô bé ửng hồng, nói với hắn, “Thầy Phí, đây là quà em tặng thầy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Lòng tui khi ấy sợ hãi vãi nồi. jpg</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung thổ lộ, “Thầy Phí, kể từ ngày đó, khi thầy nói với em… Trái tim của một cô gái trân quý biết bao…”</p><p>Phí Tân cắt ngang lời cô bé, “Em đến là để gửi lời chúc phúc sinh nhật, đúng chứ?”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dưng khẩn trương muốn chết, nay lại bị hắn làm gián đoạn, cô bé có chút túng quẫn, “Em… Đúng vậy, nhưng mà…”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cảm ơn em.” Hắn vươn tay đón lấy lọ thủy tinh kia.</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung hít sâu một hơn, nhịn không được bẽn lẽn nở nụ cười.</p><p>Phí Tân mở ra nắp lọ, bốc lấy một ngôi sao sau đó đậy nắp lại mang trả cho cô bé.</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung mờ mịt nhận lấy, khó hiểu nhìn thầy Phí,</p><p>Phí Tân để cho cô bé thấy ngôi sao đang nằm trong tay mình, hắn nói, “Cảm ơn lời chúc của em, thầy sẽ cố gắng trở thành ngôi sao rực rỡ nhất.”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung, “Thầy ơi, em muốn nói… Ể, thầy như vậy tức là muốn cự tuyệt em hả?”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung không hổ là một cô thiếu nữ thông minh và thẳng thắn.</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung, “Thầy ơi, em thích thầy lắm, loại tình cảm này không giống với Du Trọng Hạ đâu ạ, lần này đích thị là tình yêu.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đến ăn cơm trưa nghe thấy câu này thì tức muốn nổ phổi. Mi theo đuổi ổng là chuyện của mi, mắc cái giống ôn gì giẫm lên tui mới chịu? Sao mi có thể đánh đồng cao thủ tình trường như tui với một gã trai chưa biết yêu là gì như ổng chứ? Trông có khác nào lấy trứng chọi đá không?</p><p>Bọn họ ở bên trong văn phòng còn nói thêm dăm ba câu nữa, ngoài hành lang cũng có người trò chuyện báo hại Du Trọng Hạ nghe không rõ nội dung, chờ cho tới khi nghe được thì đã tới lượt của thầy Phí rồi.</p><p>Phí Tân nói với Cổ Dung Dung, “Nhân sinh của em hệt như dải ngân hà rộng lớn, đến độ tuổi đẹp nhất em sẽ gặp được vì tinh tú lung linh nhất, ngôi sao ấy là độc nhất vô nhị nhưng không phải là thầy.”</p><p>Giọng điệu dịu dàng thế này của thầy Phí, Du Trọng Hạ chưa từng nghe qua, thái độ của ổng dành cho nữ sinh quả nhiên bất đồng mà.</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung nói, “Thầy ơi, chính là thầy đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không phải.”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung, “Phải.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chịu hết nổi, cậu đẩy cửa bước vào sau đó nói, “Là tui! Là tui đó, được chưa?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung giận dữ, “Sao ông lại nghe lén cuộc trò chuyện của tụi tui?!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ xoay một góc 360 độ, hai tay dang ra phô bày thân thể vĩ đại cao một mét bảy bảy này của mình rồi hỏi, “Nghe lén? Bộ tui đây chưa đủ quang minh chính đại hay gì?”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ miễn cưỡng mở miệng, “Chẳng phải muốn bàn chuyện yêu đương à? Tui bàn với cậu, cậu mau buông tha cho thầy Phí đi.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Du Trọng Hạ thành công chọc tức Cổ Dung Dung khiến cho cô bé phải bỏ chạy.</p><p>Phí Tân không biết phải nhìn nhận chuyện này ra sao nhưng Du Trọng Hạ thì biết, “Thầy Phí, thầy hổng cảm ơn em ư?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ok, ok. Cảm ơn. Việc này… Ngàn vạn lần đừng kể với người khác.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy muốn nói đến việc Cổ Dung Dung gấp sao rồi tìm thầy thổ lộ á hả? Em e rằng chuyện này không ai không biết, mọi người sớm đã hay tin hết rồi, em cũng bởi vì nghe được nên mới biết hôm nay là sinh nhật của thầy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Lúc bấy giờ, nhân viên giao hàng gọi điện tới, Phí Tân đứng dậy muốn đi lấy nhưng lại bị Du Trọng Hạ ấn lại bả vai đẩy trở lại chỗ ngồi, “Sinh nhật thầy sao em có thể để cho thầy đi lấy? Để đó cho em.”</p><p>Cậu chàng chạy đi sau đó xách theo hộp mì kéo Lan Châu trở về, vừa vào cửa đã ngay lập tức kiến nghị, “Thầy có thể nào đãi món gì ngon lành hơn một chút trong ngày sinh nhật không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em còn nhớ hôm nay là sinh nhật thầy luôn hả? Mới sáng sớm mà đã lôi con nhện to chà bá lửa ra dọa thầy rồi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy có hài lòng không? Yuter Parker tặng thầy một con nhện, người khác không có tốt số vậy đâu.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy cảm ơn em nha.”</p><p>Mỗi người cầm lấy hộp của mình sau đó đồng thời mở ra, cái hộp trước mặt Du Trọng Hạ có ngò rí trong khi của Phí Tân thì không, hai người không nói tiếng nào, lặng im tráo đổi cho nhau.</p><p>Trong lòng Phí Tân vẫn không mấy thoải mái, hắn hỏi, “Chuyện của Cổ Dung Dung chỉ có đám học trò tụi em biết thôi à? Mấy thầy cô giáo khác có biết không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đâu có ai rảnh đến mức đi mét với giáo viên làm gì, Lão Thiết <em>(*)</em>, thầy chớ để tâm đến việc này, chuyện nhỏ thôi mà. Cổ Dung Dung cũng nhiều lần thất bại trong việc theo đuổi em nhưng có ai coi đó là chuyện to tát đâu, ở trong trường em vẫn là đỉnh lưu, còn thầy chỉ là một cái bóng trong suốt, ai lại đi hóng hớt chuyện tình cảm của thầy làm gì?</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 老铁 – Lão Thiết ý chỉ tình anh em bền chặt, tín nhiệm lẫn nhau, không gì có thể chia rẽ được.</em>
</p><p>Những lời này của Du Trọng Hạ toàn là nói bậy nói bạ hết. Trước kia ở Nhất Trung cậu nổi danh như vậy ngoại trừ việc có kết nối với Vạn Bằng ra thì một nguyên nhân khác chính là do toàn bộ cái khuôn viên mới được xây dựng có mình đám học trò khối bọn họ được phép tới học. Học kì này khối 12 từ khuôn viên cũ tràn qua, còn tân sinh khối 10 thì do mấy tháng gần đây cậu không gây ra chuyện gì lớn, chỉ làm qua một việc là “Muốn cưa cẩm một vị đại thần nam giả nữ” sau đó nhanh chóng trở thành chủ đề nóng hổi nhất trường, cũng chỉ có một vụ bê bối ấy thôi. Căn cơ hiện tại của Cố Bắc Thành chỉ đủ để gây ra một chút sức ép tới toàn bộ khối 11 chứ không hơn.</p><p>Ngược lại, thầy Phí mới đúng là tân lưu lượng của Thất Trung. Từ cấp lãnh đạo cho đến giáo viên bình thường, từ học sinh trực thuộc lớp cho tới những người học sinh qua đường khác, ai ai cũng biết khối 11 của ban năng khiếu có một vị thầy giáo dạy Hóa, cao to – giàu có – đẹp trai, thích chơi bóng rổ, là sinh viên ưu tú của Dĩnh Đại, tính cách lại còn rất tốt.</p><p>Đỉnh lưu hết thời như Du Trọng Hạ ghen tị phóng ra chiêu bài tẩy não, “Thật ra mức độ nổi tiếng của thầy còn thua cả Cổ Dung Dung. Nhỏ là hoa khôi của ban 18, nam sinh thích nhỏ nhiều lắm.”</p><p>Phí Tân đánh giá một cách khách quan, “Có thể lí giải được, em ấy thật sự rất xinh.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cười he he he rồi dùng giọng điệu ung thư thẳng nam để lên tiếng, “Thế sao mới nãy thầy lại từ chối nhỏ? Vừa khéo ngày sinh nhật, hẹn hò với một cô bạn gái xinh đẹp dù cho ngày mai có phải chia tay thì đã sao, hôm nay sinh nhật thầy, thầy lớn nhất, có làm cặn bã cũng không ai hận thầy đâu.”</p><p>Phí Tân ngạc nhiên thốt lên, “Em không thấy lố bịch hả? Thầy là giáo viên, em ấy là học trò. Không đúng, các em ai cũng biết việc này, chẳng lẽ không có lấy một người cảm thấy điều này là sai trái à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ càng ngạc nhiên hơn, “Thời đại nào rồi, tình yêu thầy trò có gì không đúng? Em không ngờ thầy cổ hủ đến vậy. Còn nữa, thầy cũng đâu phải lão già nát rượu, đầu hói giống chủ nhiệm Tiết, nếu ổng thông đồng với Cổ Dung Dung thì tụi em đã sớm báo cảnh sát rồi.”</p><p>Phí Tân nhíu mày phản bác, “Đầu tiên phải nói cho rõ ràng, từ trước đến nay thầy chưa bao giờ biểu đạt hoặc ám chỉ điều gì vượt ra khỏi mức thầy trò với Cổ Dung Dung.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em biết, chỉ nói ví dụ vậy thôi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chuyện này không liên quan gì đến cổ hủ hay không cổ hủ, tình yêu giữa giáo viên và học trò rất không đạo đức, đặc biệt là khi đứng ở góc độ của một người giáo viên, nếu như cùng học trò của mình nói chuyện yêu đương thì người đó sẽ mất đi đức hạnh của một người làm nghề nhà giáo.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chỉ tùy tiện tán gẫu vậy thôi, cậu không hiểu tại sao thầy Phí bỗng dưng lại nghiêm túc như thế khiến cho cậu có chút bàng hoàng, “Lão Thiết, thái độ của thầy hơi lố rồi đó, những lời này của thầy là thật lòng ư?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đương nhiên là thật, thầy chính là tấm gương tiêu biểu cho việc phản đối tình yêu giữa giáo viên và học trò, đặc biệt là trong khuôn viên trường trung học thì lại càng không được.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Cậu không hiểu cho lắm nên mới nói, “Dương Quá và Tiểu Long Nữ, Lỗ Tấn và Hứa Quảng Bình, từ tác phẩm văn học đến thế giới hiện thực, tình yêu giữa giáo viên và học trò cũng không đến mức xấu xa như vậy. Thầy Phí, thầy quá độc đoán.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Dương Quá và Tiểu Long Nữ trưởng thành trong một hoàn cảnh khác xa với người thường, bọn họ không hiểu tính nghiêm ngặt của vai vế sư phụ và đệ tử, hai người đó ở trong Cổ Mộ không thấy ánh mặt trời sống nương tựa vào nhau, so với mối quan hệ sư phụ đệ tử, có một cách nói khác thích hợp hơn dành cho bọn họ đó chính là da sư phụ – đệ tử nhưng hồn là thanh mai trúc mã.”</p><p>“Hứa Quảng Bình và tiên sinh Lỗ Tấn sau khi chấm dứt mối quan hệ cô trò mới bắt đầu thư từ qua lại với nhau rồi dần dần nảy sinh tình cảm, với cả khi đó Hứa Quảng Bình đã hơn hai mươi tuổi, là một công dân có thể làm chủ được hành vi của mình. Hai cái ví dụ này không thể trở thành dẫn chứng biện minh cho tình yêu giữa giáo viên và học trò được.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Các em hãy còn nhỏ tuổi cho nên chưa từng nghĩ tới chuyện, địa vị xã hội bất bình đẳng thì không thể đàm luận yêu đương. Học trò nảy sinh tình cảm với giáo viên là điều có thể lí giải được nhưng phần cảm tình này đến tột cùng là tình yêu hay chỉ đơn thuần là sùng bái các em lại không hiểu, các em nằm ở thế yếu nên rất dễ dàng trở nên mù quáng, học trò không phân biệt được lẽ nào đến cả giáo viên mà cũng không phân biệt được ư? Đã không làm người hướng dẫn đúng đắn thì thôi, lại còn để mặc cho thứ cảm xúc ấy lây lan và phát triển, không gọi là vô đạo đức thì còn gọi là gì nữa?”</p><p>Du Trọng  Hạ, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Nghe đến mức xây xẩm luôn rồi? Sao không nói chuyện? Bình thường em nói nhiều lắm mà.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không những bị thuyết phục mà còn bất chợt ngộ ra được nét quyến rũ của thầy Phí, cậu thốt lên trong sự kinh ngạc, “Thầy Phí, bỗng nhiên thầy rất… Rất ra dáng một người đàn ông.</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Sinh nhật thầy nên thầy lớn nhất đúng không? Thầy muốn đánh em, được chứ?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đầu sắt lên tiếng, “Đến đến đến, đánh đánh đánh. Không đánh không phải người Trung Quốc.”</p><p>Phí Tân đập hai cái vào sau gáy của cậu chàng, hắn không hề nương tay, đánh còn thật vang dội.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ trăm triệu lần không lường trước việc này, kêu thảm một tiếng, “Ý em là thầy MAN quá! Đấng mày râu kiên cường bất khuất! Thầy đã hoàn toàn lột xác vứt bỏ mùi vị đồng tính! Ngay cả lời lẽ tốt xấu mà thầy cũng không phân biệt được là sao?”</p><p>Phí Tân sảng khoái, lắc đầu cười, “Không nghe không nghe, con rùa niệm kinh <em>(1)</em>.</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 不听不听, 王八念经 – Phiên âm Hán Việt là bất thính bất thính, bát đản niệm kinh, đây là một thuật ngữ lưu hành trên internet ý chỉ cự tuyệt nghe quan điểm của người khác, tỏ vẻ không muốn nghe người khác nói chuyện, cũng có thể hiểu là bảo người khác Im đi, đừng nói nữa.</em>
</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ xoa xoa cái ót bị đánh tới đỏ chót của mình rồi nói, “Trước kia em nghĩ cái gì trong đầu vậy trời, ấy thế mà lại tưởng thầy là gay? Mạch não này của thầy thẳng như chưa bao giờ được thẳng luôn đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy cũng muốn biết thầy nghĩ cái gì trong đầu, ấy thế mà cũng không nhìn ra em là thẳng nam, em như vậy có còn là con người không? Cái gì mà hôm nay yêu ngày mai liền chia tay, em cư xử với mười lăm người bạn gái cũ giống y vậy luôn hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Này đã là gì. Có một người, sáng hẹn chiều đã chia kìa.”</p><p>Phí Tân cạn lời nhưng vẫn cứ tò mò, “Lý do?”</p><p>“Nhỏ sơn móng đỏ, em không thích con gái sơn móng tay.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Nói mình ung thư thẳng nam rồi cuối cùng chơi tới nghiện luôn hay gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy tưởng thật luôn hả? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Được rồi, không đùa nhóc xử nam như thầy nữa. Thật ra là do nhỏ khạc nhổ bừa bãi, em bảo nhỏ không có khí chất, thì vốn là hổng có còn gì, nhỏ lại dỗi ngược lại em nói là chưa có một đứa con trai nào dám nói như thế với nhỏ, sau đấy em bảo hổng phải giờ gặp rồi sao? Nhỏ còn mặt dày khóc lóc nữa chứ, cuộc đời em sợ nhất là thấy con gái khóc, lúc ấy em đành cúi chào và không hẹn gặp lại.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Em thắng.</p><p>Cơm nước xong, vẫn còn cách một khoảng thời gian nữa mới đến tiết học buổi chiều, Phí Tân muốn đọc sách luyện thi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hỏi, “Tối nay thầy đón sinh nhật ở nhà hay là ăn mừng với bạn đại học?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ở với bố mẹ, vừa khéo mai là cuối tuần, cả gia đình thầy kéo nhau đi ngâm suối nước nóng.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ gật đầu, “Tuyệt đấy. Em đi đây, thầy ráng ôn tập.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Này…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “He he,  lưu luyến em chứ gì?”</p><p>Lời treo ở bên miệng lại thôi, Phí Tân đành chuyển chủ đề, “Đem hộp đồ ăn ném vào thùng rác đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đệch.”</p><p>Song, cậu chàng vẫn nghe lời cầm hộp đồ ăn đi vứt rồi mới rời khỏi.</p><p>Thật ra điều mà Phí Tân muốn hỏi chính là, em thật sự không biết xấu hổ lôi con nhện độc ra tặng cho thầy thật đấy à? Quà không có cũng được nhưng ít ra phải nói một câu chúc mừng cho tử tế chứ. Chẳng phải cả ngày luôn mồm gọi Thiết này Thiết nọ ư? Giờ lại như hoa dâm bụt có đỏ không có thơm <em>(2)</em> là sao?</p><p>Buổi chiều Phí Tân nhận được một bưu phẩm chuyển phát nhanh đến từ cùng một thành phố.</p><p>Bạn cùng lớp đại học đã đặt mua cho hắn một cái bánh kem Fondant <em>(3)</em> và một bó hoa tươi. Chiếc bánh trông có vẻ khá đắt tiền, hình dáng rất thú vị, là một tấm bảng đen viết đầy công thức Hóa Học, bên cạnh dựng một cái mô hình chi bi chân dài đang đứng giảng bài, không ai khác ngoài Phí Tân.</p><p>
  <em>2) Nguyên văn 塑料花 – Phiên âm Hán Việt là “Tố liêu hoa” tức hoa nhựa. Ý chỉ những người bên ngoài thì chị chị em nhưng bên trong lại rỗng tuếch, sân si với nhau. Còn chữ Thiết trong từ Lão Thiết, mình đã chú thích ở trên rồi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn 翻糖蛋糕 – Phiên âm Hán Việt là Phiên đường đản cao, đây là một loại bánh kem không giống như loại bánh sinh nhật mà chúng ta thường hay ăn. Thành phần chủ yếu gồm đường glucose, chocolate trắng, đường bột và bột Gelatine tạo thành. Bề mặt của chiếc bánh rất dễ uốn, dát mỏng, kéo dài, thuận tiện cho việc tạo hình mà không sợ bị chảy nước khi để ở nhiệt độ thường trong một khoảng thời gian dài. Tiêu biểu hay thấy nhất chính là những chiếc bánh dùng trong đám cưới.</em>
</p><p>Phí Tân xách đồ từ cổng trường vào, nhóm các vị giáo viên đều vây lại xem, còn chụp cả ảnh.</p><p>Phí Tân nhắn tin trên nhóm lớp: 【<em>Bánh kem và hoa tui đã nhận được rồi, cảm ơn mọi người, nhưng sao lại gửi tới trường học thế?</em>】</p><p>Nhóm sinh viên: 【<em>Gửi tới trường mới có mặt ông để nhận chứ?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Ý tui là cái bánh kem này nhỏ quá, chia không đủ</em>.】</p><p>Nhóm sinh viên: 【<em>Tân Tân ông nhiễm thói hư tật xấu! Lăn lộn với đám 00 riết hư rồi</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân phát ra 5 phong bao lì xì mệnh giá 200 tệ <em>(4)</em> lên nhóm lớp, nhóm sinh viên ùa nhau giành giật tới khi rỗng bao.</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Xem như là tui mời các cậu một bữa cơm đám mây (5) nha</em>.】</p><p>Ý tứ chính là không thể cùng mọi người gặp mặt tụ tập làm tiệc liên hoan.</p><p>Bạn học A: 【<em>Cuối tuần bận gì à? Cùng nhau ăn một bữa cơm nhé?</em>】</p><p>Bạn học B: 【<em>Đi coi phim cũng được, tuần này có phim mới nè</em>.】</p><p>Bạn học C: 【<em>Đến trường đánh bóng rổ đi!</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Không được, tui có hẹn trước với bố mẹ ra ngoài chơi rồi</em>.】</p><p>Bạn học B: 【<em>Tân Tân, tình hình ôn bài thế nào</em>?】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Vẫn ổn, tháng sau sẽ biết thực hư thế nào, tui phải lên lớp đây.</em>】</p><p>Trên thực tế, hắn không hề có tiết dạy vào buổi chiều.</p><p>
  <em>(4) 200 RMB = 662.060,26 VNĐ, 5×200 RMB = 3.310.301,31 VNĐ</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(5) Nguyên văn 云聚餐 – Phiên âm Hán Việt là vân tụ xan. Mình lấy ví dụ cho dễ hình dung ha, chẳng hạn như dịch Covid cách li toàn xã hội, bạn bè không có cơ hội gặp gỡ ăn uống cùng nhau thì phải làm sao? Rất đơn giản, ai ở nhà người nấy, tự nấu, tự bày mâm đồ ăn (hoặc mua ngoài) xong rồi gọi video call nhóm cụng ly, ăn uống như đúng rồi. Hình thức như vậy gọi là Cơm đám mây.</em>
</p><p>Từ cuối học kì trước cho đến nay, Phí Tân chưa từng quay trở lại Dĩnh Đại, hắn chỉ đi đánh bóng rổ với bạn học cùng khu kí túc xá một lần duy nhất trong dịp nghỉ hè, trước lễ Quốc Khánh thì có hẹn ăn cơm với hai người bạn hiện đang thực tập tại Viện Vật lý Hóa Học chứ không gặp mặt qua những người bạn cùng lớp khác, số lần mở mic trò chuyện ở trên nhóm cũng rất ít. Hắn gần như là trốn tránh không muốn giao tiếp với bọn họ, dĩ nhiên bọn họ cũng đã phát hiện ra điều này.</p><p>Bạn học A: 【<em>Tân Tân cố lên</em>.】</p><p>Nhóm sinh viên người trước người sau lần lượt nhắn:</p><p>【<em>Tân Tân cố lên!</em>】</p><p>【<em>Cố lên, yêu thương thật nhiều</em>.】</p><p>【<em>Về sau phú quý chớ có quên nhau</em>.】</p><p>【<em>Đạp gió rẽ sóng</em>】</p><p>【<em>Cố lên!</em>】</p><p>Những câu chúc tương tự nhau liên tiếp được gửi lên trên nhóm, phải mất hơn một phút sau mới dừng lại.</p><p>Còn nửa tiếng nữa là đến giờ tan tầm, Tân Lệ Bình gọi điện thoại tới.</p><p>Phí Tân tưởng mẹ mình gọi để thúc giục nên mới nói, “Còn chưa hết giờ làm mà mẹ, chuông reo một cái con về nhà ngay, hai người thu dọn đồ đạc chờ con đi.”</p><p>Nhưng Tân Lệ Bình lại nói, “Bố mẹ muốn nói tối nay không được, ở bệnh viện có chút việc.”</p><p>Phí Tân bỗng dưng trở nên hồi hộp, “Người nhà bệnh nhân tới quậy hả mẹ?”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình, “Không, không phải. Phòng và bữa tiệc sinh nhật ở khách sạn bên kia mẹ đã đặt xong hết rồi, hay là hôm nay con rủ mấy người bạn của con tụ tập ăn uống trước đi nhé? Ngày mai mẹ và bố của con sẽ qua đó chơi với con.”</p><p>Phí Tân nghe ra giọng điệu của mẹ mình đang rất vội vàng, hẳn là cố tranh thủ chút thời gian để gọi đến, hắn nói, “Đừng lo cho con, con đi với Giang Nhân Khuyết cũng được.”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình áy náy nói, “Sinh nhật vui vẻ, xin lỗi vì không thể ở bên con.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Bận thì mau cúp máy, yêu hai người nhiều.”</p><p>Hắn gọi điện thoại cho Giang Nhân Khuyết.</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Giề? Muốn tao đi ngâm suối nước nóng với mày á hả? Còn thuê cả phòng? Há há há há há.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Mày bớt xàm lại, có đi không? Nếu đi thì tan tầm xong tao về nhà lấy xe rồi chạy tới đơn vị rước mày.”</p><p>Đêm nay Giang Nhân Khuyết đã có lịch trình khác, hắn nói, “Đi! Mai tới đón tao nha!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Cút ngay!”</p><p>Tan ca, hắn không về nhà trọ mà là ngồi tàu điện ngầm đi thẳng về nhà, hắn soạn quần áo và giày cho hai ngày sau đó mở chiếc xe mà Tân Lệ Bình đã lâu không sử dụng, một mình xuất phát.</p><p>Mới ra khỏi khu chung cư chưa được bao xa thì hắn đã nhận được tin nhắn từ phía Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Ngài có một email chưa đọc, mời ngài ngay lập tức kiểm tra và xác nhận.</em>】</p><p>Xét thấy cậu chàng hễ rảnh rỗi là lại nhắn tin chọc phá hơn nữa Phí Tân còn đang lái xe không tiện để ý cậu, hắn liếc nhìn rồi ném di động sang một bên.</p><p>Một lát sau.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Ngài có một email chưa đọc, mời ngài ngay lập tức kiểm tra và xác nhận</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: Wechat của em ấy bị hack rồi à?</p><p>Lại qua một lát nữa.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Trong hộp thư QQ của ngài! Có một email mới chưa được đọc! Mau con mẹ nó nhanh chóng xác nhận điiii!</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: … Đúng là chính chủ rồi.</p><p>Thời điểm dừng đèn đỏ, hắn mới mở ra hộp thư nhìn một chút, bên trong có một email được gửi bởi Du Trọng Hạ với tiêu đề “Chúc thầy Phí có một ngày sinh nhật tuổi 22 thật vui vẻ”, đính kèm thêm một tệp âm thanh.</p><p>Đèn xanh sáng lên, Phí Tân lái xe qua khỏi đoạn ngã tư này, hắn tìm một nơi có thể đỗ xe sau đó dừng lại xem cậu chàng này đến tột cùng muốn làm cái gì đây.</p><p>Khoảnh khắc khi nhấn mở, hắn vươn tay để điện thoại ra xa, chuẩn bị sẵn sàng tâm lý bị giật mình, phòng trường hợp Yuter Parker lại muốn hù dọa hắn.</p><p>Âm nhac vang lên, là khúc nhạc dạo mà Phí tân vô cùng quen thuộc, hắn có thói quen vừa nghe giai điệu bài này vừa học thuộc sách luyện thi, tên của nó là 《<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VePaI3jX4Sk">Go Solo</a>》, được sáng tác và trình bày bởi ca sĩ người Anh, Tom Rosenthal.</p><p>Giọng ca truyền cảm của Du Trọng Hạ cất lên. Đây là lần đầu tiên Phí Tân nghe cậu chàng hát, khác biệt hoàn toàn so với tiếng nói trong trẻo lúc ngày thường, cách nhấn nhá của em ấy khá giống Phác Thụ <em>(6)</em> hoặc Lão Lang <em>(7),</em> kết hợp với thanh điệu vốn có của em ấy khiến cho ca khúc này tăng thêm vài phần ảm đạm xen lẫn ngại ngùng. Khác xa so với bản gốc. Giọng hát của Tom Rosenthal thiên về kiểu nam tính thành thục, anh ta dùng âm sắc tang thương của mình để kể lại câu chuyện xưa về quá trình trưởng thành của một con người kiên định nhưng cũng thật cô độc. Song, khi được hát bởi Du Trọng Hạ nó lại trông giống như một bản Campus folk song <em>(8)</em> của những năm 90, bình lặng và ngập tràn sức sống.</p><p>Phí Tân: Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với thằng em út nhà tui? Tài nghệ giấu cũng kĩ quá đi chứ?</p><p>Bài hát kết thúc. Trong âm thanh thuần túy của giai điệu nhạc nền, ngữ điệu chuẩn chỉnh của dân phát thanh là Du Trọng Hạ vang lên, “Không có quốc kỳ; cũng chẳng có bạc vàng, gấm vóc; thế nhưng hết thảy Đế Vương trên thế gian này, không một ai có thể giàu có hơn thầy <em>(9)</em>. Thầy Phí, chúc thầy có một kỳ thi nghiên cứu sinh suôn sẻ, tương lai xán lạn, mạnh khỏe trưởng thành. Em là Du Trọng Hạ, một Du Trọng Hạ thật lòng thật dạ mong thầy hạnh phúc trong ngày sinh nhật lần thứ 22 của mình!”</p><p>Cuối cùng Du Trọng Hạ cũng nhìn thấy tệp thư được mở ra, lúc bấy giờ cậu mới ở trên cái giường toàn rác của mình, vui vẻ lăn lộn vài cái.</p><p>Mười phút sau, Phí Tân nhắn tin hỏi cậu.</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Ngâm suối nước nóng, đi không?】</em></p><p>
  <em>(6) Nguyên văn 朴树 – Phác Thụ sinh ngày 8 tháng 11 năm 1973 tại thành phố Nam Kinh, Giang Tô. Phác Thụ là ca sĩ, nhạc sĩ, diễn viên nổi tiếng của Trung Quốc. Sáng tác tiêu biểu: Con đường bình phàm, Những bông hoa ấy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(7) Nguyên văn 老狼 – Lão Lang sinh ngày 3 tháng 12 năm 1968 tại Bắc Kinh. Bài hát tiêu biểu: Bạn cùng bàn, Thanh xuân không hối hận.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(8) Nguyên văn 校园民谣 – Phiên âm Hán Việt là Giáo viên dân dao, là một thể loại Âm nhạc Đài Loan bắt nguồn từ những bài hát của sinh viên trong khuôn viên của các trường đại học Đài Loan trong những năm 1970.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(9) Đây là một đoạn thơ trong tác phẩm “Tặng Andersen, tôn sư của tôi” của nhà văn Cố Thành viết để tri ân Hans Christian Andersen – nhà văn người Đan Mạch chuyên viết truyện cổ tích cho thiếu nhi. (Chú thích: Phần nội dung thì tớ hiểu đấy nhưng khi tạm dịch ra lại thành Tiếng Việt vẫn cứ thấy không được hay, cứ để tạm đó trước rồi tính sau)</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Du Trọng Hạ nhảy cẫng khỏi đống rác, trả lời lại: 【<em>Đi!</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Gửi địa chỉ nhà sang cho thầy, thầy tới rước.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ phát ra định vị, sau đó hỏi: 【<em>Suối nước nóng ở đâu thế?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Bờ biển. Em hỏi ý kiến người lớn trong nhà xem có được không? Ngày mốt mới về lận đó.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Năm sau về cũng được, không ai quản em hết</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Vẫn phải thông báo một tiếng, không nói đừng hòng thầy dắt đi</em>.】</p><p>Nói thì nói thế thôi, hắn vẫn quay đầu xe lại tới chở người.</p><p>Đi được một nửa chặng đường, Du Trọng Hạ nhắn tới cho hắn một bức ảnh chụp màn hình khung thoại Wechat giữa Du Trọng Hạ và “Lão Du”.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Ra ngoài chơi với bạn, ngày mốt trở về, có được không?</em>】</p><p>Lão Du: 【<em>Được, chú ý an toàn</em>.】</p><p>Sau đó còn chuyển 2000 tệ <em>(*) </em>sang cho Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>Ở trước cổng chính của một trong những khu chung cư xa xỉ nhất thành phố thuộc vị trí đắc địa của Dĩnh Châu, Phí Tân đón được Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>Đây là lần đầu tiên hắn nhìn thấy Du Trọng Hạ mặc thường phục, cũng là lần đầu tiên trông thấy ba lô của cậu chàng, mỗi ngày em ấy đều mặc đồng phục chỉnh chu, đi tay không đến trường. Du Trọng Hạ đứng sừng sững trước cái lạnh đầu đông, gió thổi khiến em ấy rụt lại cần cổ, nửa khuôn mặt trốn trong chiếc áo Outdoor Jackets <em>(1)</em> cao cổ màu cam đất, hai tay đút vào túi áo khoác, đôi chân bị cóng nên thỉnh thoảng em ấy sẽ nhảy lên vài cái. Hôm nay Du Trọng Hạ mặc một chiếc quần thể thao thuần đen phối với đôi Converse cao cấp màu trắng, trên vai khoác một cái ba lô của hãng Fjallraven Kanken. Phong cách thế này thật sự đẹp mắt.</p><p>Phí Tân dừng xe, Du Trọng dùng một đôi mắt biết cười cách một lớp cửa kính nhìn về phía hắn, trông rất vui vẻ. Hắn nhấn mở cửa ghế phụ, cậu chàng sau khi ngồi vào thì ngay lập tức kéo xuống cổ áo khoác, mở miệng uốn éo một câu, “Thầy Phí à, thầy đối xử với em tốt quá đi!”</p><p>Phí Tân biết hiện tại cậu chàng đang rất vui vẻ nhưng hắn lại không muốn cậu chàng vui vẻ theo cách này, vẻ mặt ghét bỏ nói, “Còn như vậy nữa thầy ném em lại đó.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ khôi phục lại dáng vẻ thường ngày, “Úi, em xong rồi <em>(2)</em>.”</p><p>
  <em>(*) 2000 RMB = 6.620.617,91 VNĐ</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 冲锋衣, tên tiếng Trung là Trùng Phong Y, hiểu môm na là áo khoác của vận động viên.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 我好了.” – Đây là một thuật ngữ lưu hành trên internet ý chỉ một người khi đã giải quyết xong nhu cầu sinh lý của chính mình. (Theo baidu)</em>
</p><p>Lúc ném ba lô của mình ra chiếc ghế sau, cậu có nhìn thấy cái ba lô hai quai sách của Phí Tân, cũng của hãng Fjallraven Kanken với cậu, “Quào, tụi mình đụng hàng rồi!”</p><p>Trong những năm gần đây, thương hiệu này đã trở thành xu hướng dẫn đầu nơi đường phố, cái của Phí Tân là được người ta tặng, đen từ đầu tới cuối. Còn cái của Du Trọng Hạ màu sắc cực kiếm, xanh bộ đội phối màu hoa anh đào kết hợp với dây đeo màu cam dạ quang, lố quá mức nhưng cũng thật đặc biệt.</p><p>Phí Tân đạp chân ga sau đó nói, “Ba lô của em nhìn bắt mắt ghê, thầy chưa từng thấy ai đeo qua màu này.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nó là phiên bản giới hạn, hợp tác với Acne.”</p><p>Phí Tân nghi ngờ cậu chàng đang khoe của.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Bố em mua đấy, ổng thích nhìn em trưng diện đẹp mắt một chút. Tốt nhất là để cho người ngoài nhìn vào thì biết ngay em có một ông bố vừa giàu lại vừa sành điệu.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Hèn gì, “Lão Du” chẳng hề hỏi tới người bạn đi cùng với em ấy là ai, cũng không hỏi buổi tối lưu trú ở đâu, thậm chí nơi em ấy sẽ đến chú ấy cũng không hỏi. Nhưng cho tiền thì lại rất gọn gàng và lưu loát.</p><p>May mắn thay, Du Trọng Hạ không nhiễm phải thói hư tật xấu nào lớn, chỉ mắc cái chứng yêu đương nhăng nhít thôi, thật đúng là cảm tạ trời đất mà.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vui vẻ lạ thường, cậu chàng cứ ríu ra ríu rít nói không ngừng nghỉ, “Em đang tính chơi game một lát sau đó gọi đại một suất đồ ăn ngoài ráng lê lết cho qua hết hai ngày cuối tuần, em hổng nghĩ thầy sẽ tới rủ em đi chơi luôn đó.”</p><p>“Bố mẹ của thầy đâu? Không phải đã hẹn đi cùng với bố mẹ à? Sao giờ lại chuyển sang đi với em?”</p><p>“Em chưa từng ngâm suối nước nóng, trên Baidu nói muốn đi đến đó phải mang theo quần bơi chịu được nhiệt độ cao. em cầm theo hai cái bình thường có ổn không? Nếu không thì lát nữa mua cái mới vậy!”</p><p>“Buổi tối tụi mình phải qua đêm ở khách sạn trong khu suối nước nóng hở? Em với thầy ở chung một gian hay là mỗi người tách ra ở riêng? Còn vài ngày nữa em mới tròn 18 tuổi, có thể tự thuê một gian được không?”</p><p>“Ủa?! Em có cầm theo thẻ căn cước không nhỉ?!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lục túi áo lấy ra cái ví tiền rồi lật tới lật lui, cậu nói, “Có mang, có mang. Em còn cầm theo cả thẻ tín dụng <em>(3)</em> nữa nè, Baidu nói khách sạn cần dùng thẻ tín dụng để thanh toán tiền đặt cọc.</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn 信用卡 – Thẻ tín dụng (Credit Card) là một loại thẻ ngân hàng mà người sở hữu có thể dùng để thanh toán mà không cần tiền có sẵn trong thẻ. Điều này có nghĩa là bạn “mượn” một số tiền của ngân hàng để mua sắm, chi tiêu và cuối kỳ sẽ phải trả lại đầy đủ cho ngân hàng.</em>
</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mở toang chiếc ví phô bày số lượng tấm thẻ mà mình có ra cho Phí Tân xem, cậu chàng tự hỏi tự trả lời suốt mười mấy phút vừa qua còn Phí Tân nãy giờ vẫn chưa hé miệng nói câu nào.</p><p>Triển lãm xong, cậu chàng cất lại chiếc ví, vẻ mặt vô cùng thỏa mãn.</p><p>Phí Tân cảm thấy khó có thể tin được, không ngâm qua suối nước nóng là chuyện bình thường, nhưng mà? Hắn hỏi, “Du Thập Ngũ, em chưa từng thuê phòng khách sạn bao giờ luôn hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không có, từ nhỏ tới lớn em vẫn luôn ở nhà, vẫn luôn ở trong nội thành.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Gì thế này?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không có ai chơi với em. Học kì trước vốn dĩ em và Vạn Bằng đã bàn bạc qua với nhau, bảo là khi nào nghỉ hè sẽ cùng làm một chuyến lữ hành, kết quả lại xảy ra chuyện kia thế là vỡ kế hoạch.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Bố em không dẫn em đi du lịch à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không, khi em còn nhỏ ổng lo đi kiếm việc làm, bận bịu suốt cả ngày làm gì có thời gian để ý đến em. Sau này em lớn rồi, ổng tái hôn, vừa công tác vừa phải chăm bà xã cho nên càng không rảnh tới trông nom cái bóng đèn như em.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Hắn không biết nên nhìn nhận việc này ra sao.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chỉ thuận miệng kể thế thôi, cậu vẫn đang chìm đắm trong nỗi niềm sung sướng vì được đi suối nước nóng, “He he, hôm nay thật tuyệt!  Không uổng phí công trình em học  hát ca khúc tiếng Anh kia, quá khó.”</p><p>Phí Tân cũng thay đổi đề tài theo cậu chàng, “Em mới học thôi hả? Thầy cứ nghĩ em biết hát trước rồi, chất giọng của em rất êm tai.”</p><p>Hiếm được một lần Du Trọng Hạ khiêm tốn, “Tàm tạm thôi, em hát tiếng Trung dễ nghe hơn nhiều so với tiếng Anh, trình độ Anh Ngữ của em không tốt nên không thích nghe, nếu thầy mà thích kiểu như Taylor Swift thì em còn có thể ngẫu hứng hát vài bài, kết quả cả ngày thầy chỉ nghe loại giai điệu giống thế kia. Cảm ơn thầy đã không thật sự hâm mộ Tchaikovsky chứ nếu không em phải đi học nhạc giao hưởng, khó chết em luôn.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vậy em thật sự đã đọc qua tác phẩm của Cố Thành ư? Hay là lại lên Baidu tra được một câu như thế?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bắt chéo chân, kiêu ngạo nói, “Thầy khinh thường ai đấy? Đã sớm nói với thầy học thức của em chất đầy mười lăm cái xe, thầy cứ không tin.”</p><p>Ra khỏi thành phố, muốn đến khách sạn suối nước nóng bên bờ biển phải mất hơn một giờ đi đường nữa, tới khi bầu trời tối đen mới có thể đến nơi.</p><p>Cả hai đeo ba lô Fjallraven Kanken, làm thủ tục check in tại quầy lễ tân sau đó bước lên lầu tìm phòng.</p><p>Phí Tân chưa bao giờ tới chỗ này, là do Tân Lệ Bình và hội chị em của bà đã từng đến nơi này chơi đùa, hai gian phòng cũng là do bà đặt trước, là loại phòng cao cấp có bể sục ở trong phòng, không cần phải ra chỗ công cộng chen chúc ngâm mình làm gì.</p><p>Trước khi check in, Phí Tân có yêu cầu đổi một trong hai phòng từ một giường lớn thành hai giường đơn. Sau khi nhận phòng, hai người cất gọn ba lô, hắn dẫn Du Trọng Hạ xuống dùng bữa ở nhà hàng. Đương lúc ăn được một nửa, khách sạn bỗng nhiên làm ra một phen bất ngờ, vài người phục vụ đẩy ra chiếc bánh kem rồi đồng thanh hát bài ca chúc mừng sinh nhật, trong đó có một người không nói không rằng đem chiếc mũ sinh nhật đội lên đầu Phí Tân.</p><p>Động tĩnh lớn như vậy, những khách hàng khác trong nhà hàng đều nhìn hết sang bên này, Phí Tân quá bất ngờ cho nên ngay lập tức rơi vào trạng thái lúng túng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bàng quan trước náo nhiệt, cậu chàng chỉ mãi mê nhai nhóp nhép ăn hết phần cơm của mình.</p><p>Nhân viên phục vụ, “Em trai! Mau tới thổi nến với anh trai đi nào!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “?”</p><p>Phí Tân gỡ chiếc mũ sinh nhật xấu hổ kia xuống rồi chuyển sang đội cho cậu chàng, sau đó chứa chan nói, “Em trai đến đây, thổi nến nè.”</p><p>Hai người thổi tắt ngọn nến, Du Trọng Hạ đội chiếc mũ sinh nhật lên trên đầu Phí Tân thêm một lần nữa.</p><p>Nhân viên phục vụ bước đến chụp ảnh, “Chụp thêm một bức nữa, nhìn bên này, nhìn bên này.”</p><p>Phí Tân thông cảm với công việc của người ta nên đành phải mỉm cười hướng về phía ống kính. Du Trọng Hạ lại nhân lúc hắn không chú ý, trét một đống bơ lên trên mặt của hắn.<br/>…<br/>Cuối cùng, hai người dính một nùi bơ vừa ngại ngùng vừa vui vẻ trở về phòng tắm rửa.</p><p>Ban đêm, Du Trọng Hạ và Phí Tân cùng nhau tắm trong bể sục, vừa ngâm nước nóng vừa đánh Vương Giả Vinh Diệu.</p><p>Bất tri bất giác, đã gần mười hai giờ.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Nên đi ngủ, ngày mai chơi tiếp.”</p><p>Vẫn chưa tới giờ ngủ của Du Trọng Hạ nhưng cậu cũng không phản đối, ngoan ngoãn đi ngủ.</p><p>Hai người, ai nằm giường người nấy, sau đó Phí Tân tắt đèn.</p><p>Trong phòng, một mảnh tối tăm.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy Phí, nếu thầy có thể thường xuyên tổ chức sinh nhật vậy thì hay biết mấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Một năm chỉ có một ngày thôi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…  Ừa.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Nhưng thầy có thể thường xuyên tới tìm em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thật không đó?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Giỡn thôi, thầy sắp thi rồi, bận muốn chết.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhạt nhẽo nói, “Ừ, em biết.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đợi thầy thi xong đã.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thi xong rồi… Thật sự sẽ tới chơi với em?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cũng không được, sang năm thầy ra trường, phải làm đồ án tốt nghiệp, viết luận văn, còn phải bảo vệ luận án nữa.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Vậy thầy tốt nhất đừng có nói gì hết, quả thực là đang đùa bỡn em mà.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Giận hở?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em ngủ rồi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không ai có thể chơi với em cả đời.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lặng thinh trong chốc lát rồi nói, “Em biết.”</p><p>Phí Tân ngập ngừng một chút, sau đó hỏi, “Em thay bạn gái liên tục chính là vì muốn tìm người chơi cùng với em đúng không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đúng vậy, chẳng biết tại sao lại không thể bền lâu, đường tình của em có vẻ khá lận đận.”</p><p>Cậu chàng còn nói, “Em biết nữ thần của thầy méo tròn ra sao, gout của chúng ta khác nhau, Lão Thiết à, ít ra hai ta sẽ không từ anh em tốt biến thành tình địch.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Nữ thần của thầy rất đẹp. Em có thần tượng nữ diễn viên nào không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngẫm nghĩ nhưng mãi mà chẳng ra, cậu nói, “Em không nhưng nam thì có.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đã biết, Lưu Hạo Nhiên.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đấy là chuyện của năm trước, hiện tại người em thích nhất là Ngô Kinh, em còn nằm mơ thấy mình xuất hiện ở trong phim Chiến Lang nữa cơ, em với Lãnh Phong là chiến hữu…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thao thao bất tuyệt kể lại bối cảnh Chiến Lang 3 trong giấc mộng của mình.</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “A, em nghĩ ra rồi, có nữ nhân vật yêu thích nha. Thầy có xem manhua Xóm Thần Tiên không? Dạo gần đây em khá thích gương mặt của Tiểu Ngọc.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Giao du với mười lăm cô nữ sinh ấy vậy mà hiện tại lại thích một cô gái trong truyện tranh là sao?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy ngủ rồi à?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chưa, thầy có hơi lạ giường.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em cũng vậy, hai ta giống nhau ghê.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không hàn huyên nữa, tập trung ngủ đi.”</p><p>Chưa đầy ba phút sau.</p><p>Phí Tân đang xem 《Chiến Lang 3》, càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy hưng phấn, hắn phát hiện ra Du Trọng Hạ xác thực là một người rất biết cách kể chuyện, chỉ nói ngắn ngủi có mấy câu mà đã lột tả được hết chi tiết và tính cách của nhân vật, không sót thứ gì.</p><p>Chợt nghe tiếng ngáy của Du Trọng Hạ vang lên.</p><p>Phí Tân: … Lạ giường ở chỗ nào? Giống cái đầu mẹ em chứ ở đó mà giống.</p><p>Buổi sáng, sáu giờ hơn, Phí Tân thức giấc và bước vào buồng vệ sinh, sau đó hắn mở lên đèn bàn, ngồi đọc sách ở bên cạnh.</p><p>Đến tận bảy giờ ba mươi, Du Trọng Hạ vẫn chưa có dấu hiệu tỉnh.</p><p>Phí Tân muốn đi ăn điểm tâm, hắn đến gần cửa sổ, kéo ra một chút khe hở để nhìn xem thời tiết thế nào rồi mới quyết định mặc gì hôm nay.</p><p>Sau một cái liếc mắt, hắn giật mình, vội vàng kéo tung hết tấm rèm cửa.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lúc này vẫn còn ở trong mộng đánh quái thì lại bị người xốc chăn lên, cậu chàng mơ mơ hồ hồ nổi điên, “Làm gì thế?!”</p><p>Phí Tân chỉ tay ra ngoài cửa sổ, “Em mau nhìn đi!”</p><p>Ngày đầy nắng, ánh mặt trời ngập khắp gian phòng.</p><p>Song, đó không phải là trọng điểm, tối hôm qua bọn họ tới quá muộn, ngoài cửa sổ chỉ là một mảnh tối đen.</p><p>Hiện tại mới phát giác ra, này là… Phòng! DELUXE <em>(4)</em>! Hướng! Biển!</p><p>
  <em>(4) Deluxe hiểu đơn giản là một trong những loại phòng cao cấp nhất trong khách sạn.</em>
</p><p>Vì một ngày sinh nhật cuối cùng của con trai trước khi tốt nghiệp, Tân Lệ Bình nữ sĩ mạnh tay chi tiền.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ và Phí Tân cùng nhau đứng cạnh cửa sổ ngắm nhìn biển khơi.</p><p>Trời cao biển rộng, thế giới bát ngát mênh mông. Lúc này đang là mùa đông cho nên trên biển chỉ có lác đác vài con chim biển bay qua, trông lại càng giống như bút pháp tối giản, điểm xuyết thêm nét sinh động cho cảnh trí khiến lòng người miên man này.</p><p>Phí Tân nhấn mở bài 《Go Solo》 mà Du Trọng Hạ đã hát, ca khúc này chính là một sự phối hợp hoàn hảo khi ngắm nhìn biển khơi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chẳng thể diễn tả nổi tâm tình quá mức tốt đẹp của mình vào thời điểm này, cậu suy nghĩ rất lâu rồi mới lên tiếng. “Tắt, tắt ngay, hai người tụi mình là thẳng nam, đừng có làm ba cái trò lãng mạn như vậy.”</p><p>Phí Tân dòm cậu chàng, vẻ mặt tiếc nuối, “Đáng tiếc, người ở bên cạnh thầy lúc này lại là em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “??? Em chưa ghét bỏ thầy đã là may rồi đấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân vô cùng sung sướng, hắn vò lấy tóc của cậu chàng sau đó nói, “Sinh nhật thầy tổ chức liên tiếp trong ba ngày, ba ngày này thầy là lớn nhất, không được cãi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ giãy giụa, “Đừng có vò tóc em như thế!”</p><p>Cánh tay của Phí Tân dài hơn Du Trọng Hạ, vóc dáng cũng cao hơn cậu chàng, hắn ỷ vào ưu thế để bắt nạt học trò, muốn vò kiểu nào thì vò kiểu đấy, mặc cho cậu chàng có phản kháng thế nào cũng vô dụng.</p><p>Quậy đủ rồi, Du Trọng Hạ đi rửa mặt.</p><p>Phí Tân ở bên ngoài gửi cho Tân Lệ Bình một tệp tin nhắn thoại, “Mẹ! Người là thiên sứ lạc xuống thế gian! Con yêu mẹ nhất đời! Moa!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vừa đánh răng vừa nghĩ, thẳng nam làm nũng chính là một đòn trí mạng, sau này thầy Phí mà nũng nịu kiểu đấy với bạn gái, chơi vui à nha.</p><p>Dùng xong điểm tâm, hai người trở về phòng, mặt đối mặt ngồi trước bàn cạnh cửa sổ, nhìn ra biển.</p><p>Người thì tiếp tục đọc sách, người thì đeo tai nghe tiếp tục chơi game.</p><p>Phía dưới cái bàn là một đôi Converse size 42 và một đôi AJ size 45.</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình và Phí Văn Khiêm đang trên đường đến, tới nơi bọn họ sẽ cùng nhau tụ tập một chỗ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chơi game không mấy tập trung.</p><p>Cậu đã gặp qua Tân Lệ Bình, dì ấy và thầy Phí rất giống nhau, là một người có tính tình tốt. Thế nhưng, có khi nào bố mẹ nhà người ta sẽ coi sự hiện diện của một đứa học trò như cậu là thừa thãi không? Cả gia đình người ta ra ngoài du lịch, dẫn theo cậu là sao chứ? Lỡ đâu bọn họ không thích cậu, vậy chẳng phải thầy Phí sẽ rất khó xử ư?</p><p>Thầy Phí làm cách nào giới thiệu cậu với bố mẹ đây? Chẳng lẽ lại nói chỉ là học trò bình thường? Cậu lớn rồi chứ có phải con nít đâu, có chút xấu hổ nha.</p><p>Ngày hôm qua lúc thổi nến sinh nhật, nhân viên phục vụ có bảo cậu là em trai của thầy Phí.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ giương mắt nhìn người đang đọc sách phía đối diện, nếu thầy Phí thật sự là anh của cậu thì tốt rồi. Thi đỗ nghiên cứu sinh, đến trường, tốt nghiệp, thậm chí cả khi đã có công ăn việc làm sau đó kết hôn, tất cả những thứ này dĩ nhiên quan trọng nhưng làm sao có thể trọng yếu bằng em trai của mình cơ chứ?</p><p>Giống như cậu và Duy Quý Dương, cả cuộc đời này sẽ không vì bất cứ chuyện gì mà rời bỏ đối phương.</p><p>
  <strong>Hết chương 36</strong>
</p><p>Có ai coi Xóm Trọ Thần Tiên không nhỉ, cưng dữ lắm, cơ mà người tui thích nhất là Ngài Quan Âm cơ, vừa đẹp trai vừa lầy lội. =]]</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Outdoor Jackets:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hãng Fjallraven Kanken:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tiểu Ngọc:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lưu Hạo Nhiên:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ngô Kinh:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ngày hôm qua Phí Tân có nói trước với bố mẹ về việc mình dắt theo một nhóc học trò cùng đi chơi, thậm chí còn khai luôn hoàn cảnh gia đình của nhà người ta:</p><p>Phụ huynh ly hôn, cha không đau mẹ không thương, dì ghẻ thì coi cậu như người vô hình, là một đứa nhỏ yếu đuối, bất lực nhưng dáng vẻ rất đẹp mắt.</p><p>Bản thân Phí Tân vốn là một người mang trên mình hào quang ba nghìn trượng của Đức Mẹ, từ nhỏ đến lớn hắn vẫn luôn đồng cảm trước những sinh linh bé nhỏ cũng như thường xuyên nhiệt tình giúp đỡ người khác, điều này dĩ nhiên có quan hệ mật thiết tới hoàn cảnh gia đình và cách nuôi dạy của người lớn.</p><p>Xét trên phương diện này, ba người nhà họ Phí giống y xì nhau, nếu không phải cùng một loại người thì đã chẳng thể vào chung một cánh cửa.</p><p>Hoàn cảnh thăng trầm của cậu bạn học nhỏ này khiến cho Phí Văn Khiêm và Tân Lệ Bình nảy sinh lòng thương cảm của một người làm cha, làm mẹ. Bọn họ quyết tâm chia sẻ bầu không khí gia đình ấm áp hệt như mỗi lúc xuân về này với thằng bé.</p><p>Lịch trình ban đầu vốn dĩ sẽ là ngâm suối nước nóng, đi spa, ăn hải sản sau đó thưởng thức ẩm thực dân dã tốt cho sức khỏe. Hiện tại trong đội ngũ có thêm một cậu học sinh cấp ba cho nên đành phải khẩn cấp điều chỉnh lại.</p><p>Một nhóm bốn người khởi hành từ khách sạn suối nước nóng đến khu công viên giải trí cách đó hơn ba ki lô mét để chơi trò chơi.</p><p>Trên đường đi, Tân Lệ Bình thấy Du Trọng Hạ lặng thinh không nói, bà nghĩ có thể đứa nhỏ này là đang thẹn thùng nên mới mở lời, “Tiểu Hạ, con có thích đến khu trò chơi không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngồi ở ghế phó lái, một bộ dáng thất thần như đang lạc vào cõi thần tiên.</p><p>Phí Tân lái xe, mở miệng, “Hỏi em đấy, điếc hay gì?”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm lập tức phê bình, “Con là giáo viên sao có thể nói với học sinh của mình như vậy?”</p><p>Phí Tân cười, “Rất xin lỗi, con sai rồi, lần sau còn dám.”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm, người miệt mài theo đuổi văn hóa internet vô cùng nhạy bén hỏi, “Đó là một thuật ngữ mới ư?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bỗng dưng giật mình, “Dì hỏi con sao ạ? Ngại quá, con không phản ứng kịp, trước đây chưa có ai gọi con như thế.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ở trường mọi người gọi em ấy là Du Thập Ngũ, bởi vì em ấy…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hoảng hốt: Thầy Phí! Nếu đã đề cấp đến vấn đề tác phong thì chớ nên nói lời bậy bạ!</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Bởi vì học thức của em ấy chất đầy mười lăm cái xe.”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình cũng dựa vào đó mà kêu, “Du Thập Ngũ? Tên đáng yêu quá, thành tích chắc cũng không tồi đâu nhỉ?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, đứng thứ tám từ dưới đếm lên, “Ầy… Cái đó…. Cháu.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em ấy là học sinh năng khiếu, học phát thanh viên, tài năng lắm đó. Đến, biểu diễn một đoạn cho bố mẹ thầy xem đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “??? Biểu diễn như nào ạ? Ngâm thơ hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân lấy ví dụ, “Luộc hột vịt lộn.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đã hiểu, cậu nói, “Nếu nói lầm lẫn lần này thì lại nói lại. Nói lầm lẫn lần nữa thì lại nói lại. Nói cho đến lúc luôn luôn lưu loát hết lầm lẫn mới thôi. <em>(*)</em>”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình &amp; Phí Văn Khiêm, “Quá lợi hại!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Đâu có, đâu có.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em ấy hát cũng hay lắm. Sẵn dịp hát một đoạn được không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ biết hát nhưng lại không biết phải hát bài gì cho người lớn nghe.</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình lại nghĩ rằng cậu chàng không muốn cho nên mới nói với Phí Tân, “Mẹ ghét nhất loại người lớn như con đó, cứ bắt đứa nhỏ phải làm cái này làm cái kia, thế sao con không tự mình đến biểu diễn một cái coi thử?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Hành khách chú ý, hành khách chú ý. Hãy làm theo động tác của tôi cẩn thận chớ để lạc đường, tôi sẽ dẫn mọi người băng qua đường cao tốc, nếu thích thì hãy nhấn nút chia sẻ nha, moa moa moa.”</p><p>Hắn nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía Du Trọng Hạ rồi chớp chớp mắt, sau khi tằng hắng cổ họng thì hát bài 《<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRKTOZmX2cE">Thơ Ấu</a>》 của La Đại Hữu, “Trên gốc cây si bên bờ ao, ve sầu đã bắt đầu râm ran gọi hè…”</p><p>Đây rõ ràng là tiết mục văn nghệ thường xuyên của gia đình nhà họ Phí, hát chưa được vài câu, cả Phí Văn Khiêm và Tân Lệ Bình cũng đã nối đuôi theo sau cùng nhau hòa thanh.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ sinh sau năm 00, cậu đã từng nghe qua bài này rồi, giai điệu rất quen nhưng lại không biết tên của nó. Song, dưới sức lôi cuốn của bầu không khí, cậu cũng mở miệng hát chung với bọn họ.</p><p>《Bút màu sáp và kính vạn hoa cũng không vẽ được chiếc cầu vồng nơi chân trời phía xa.</p><p>…<br/>Mong chờ những kỳ nghỉ, mong chờ ngày mai đến, thuở thơ ấu mong chờ được lớn lên.》<br/>…<br/><em>(*) Nguyên văn 黑化黑灰化肥灰会挥发发灰黑讳为黑灰花会回飞 (Hēi huà hēi huī huàféi huī huì huī fǎ fǎ huī hēi huì wèi hēi huī huā huì huí fēi) – Phiên âm Hán Việt “Hắc hóa hắc hôi hóa phì hôi hội huy phát phát hôi hắc húy vi hắc hôi hoa hội hồi phi” = Phân hóa học rất dễ bay hơi, phân hóa học đen có màu xám, phân hóa học xám có màu đen, phân hóa học đen dễ bay hơi nếu có màu xám, phân hóa học xám dễ bay hơi nếu có màu đen”. Như thường lệ, mình đổi sang câu tiếng Việt cho mọi người dễ đọc.</em></p><p>Phí Tân lớn bằng tuổi này rồi, ngày hôm qua chính là ngày hạnh phúc đứng thứ năm trong bảng xếp hạng mức độ hạnh phúc của cuộc đời hắn.</p><p>Còn ngày hôm nay, lọt vào danh sách ba vị trí đầu bảng.</p><p>Phí Tân: Không phải của tui! Tui không vui chút nào hết!</p><p>Hắn ngàn vạn lần không ngờ Du Trọng Hạ lại là một kẻ phát cuồng với trò tàu lượn siêu tốc. Mùa đông nên người chơi rất ít, xuống dưới sau đó đi lên xếp hàng mất chưa tới mười phút, tới tới lui lui, từ trên xuống dưới cho đến trước lúc ăn cơm hắn đã bị Du Trọng Hạ mạnh mẽ lôi kéo chơi trò tàu lượn những năm, sáu lần, đến mức phải ngồi ói ra hết.</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình không thích những thứ giống vậy, bà cùng chồng mình đi dạo một vòng trong khu công viên rồi chơi một ít loại hình giải trí nhẹ, sau đó chụp ảnh ở chỗ kia một chút, chỗ này một chút.</p><p>Đến giờ dùng bữa trưa, cả bốn người gặp lại nhau, gương mặt nhỏ nhắn của Phí Tân tái nhợt, oan oan ức ức, cơm cũng ăn không vô.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chơi đến mức mồ hôi nhễ nhại, cả mặt đỏ bừng, nhóp nhép ăn như hùm đổ đó, thậm chí còn lật bản đồ của khu công viên ra để nhìn, cậu nói, “Thầy Phí, lát nữa tụi mình đi chơi trò tháp rơi tự do nha.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Em tha cho thầy đi nha nha nha nha.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình &amp; Phí Văn Khiêm, “Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Để thầy nói bố của thầy chơi cùng em, ổng thích mấy trò này lắm.”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm luôn bị vợ mắng vì cái tội chụp hình toàn góc chết, ông không muốn chụp nhưng lại chẳng dám mở miệng, vừa nghe xong những lời này, hai mắt ông rực sáng, reo hò không ngớt, “Ok con dê! Tui yêu tháp rơi tự do!”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình  &amp; Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân thật sự đi theo Tân Lệ Bình giúp mẹ mình chụp ảnh.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm, “Đi thôi, đi thôi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: (Xấu hổ quá đi.jpg)</p><p>Bộ dạng của Phí Văn Khiêm và Phí Tân rất giống nhau, tuy rằng chú ấy thấp hơn một chút nhưng vẫn cao trên một mét tám, tóc nhiều nhưng đã bạc phân nửa, so với thầy Phí thì chú ấy mập hơn một tẹo, cơ bắp cũng không săn chắc bằng. Là một người hay cười, ôn hòa với người thân, thân thiện với người ngoài, còn có cả sự hài hước của một người đàn ông trung niên nữa. Nhìn chú ấy thì ngay lập tức có thể đoán ra dáng vẻ sau này khi đã ngoài bốn mươi của Phí Tân.</p><p>Trong lúc đứng xếp hàng để chơi trò tháp rơi tự do.</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm, “Con ít khi tới mấy khu công viên giải trí như thế này lắm đúng không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Khi còn nhỏ có chơi qua một lần ạ.”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm, “Phí Tân cũng vậy, công việc của chú và vợ bề bộn lắm, trước đây nó thường xuyên trách chúng ta không chịu chơi cùng với nó, đến khi lớn rồi nó mới thôi không cằn nhằn nữa.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ rất dở trong khoảng giao tiếp với người lớn tuổi, cậu vắt óc suy nghĩ mãi mới nói ra được một câu, “Khi còn nhỏ thầy Phí hẳn là một đứa trẻ ngoan.”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm, “Không ngoan, rất nghịch ngợm, tính tình nóng nảy, mỗi lần bị chỉ trích một cái là cứ đòi bỏ nhà đi bụi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ể, đi thật luôn ạ?”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm, “Đi thật, vác ba lô đi luôn, nó đứng ở hàng lang đâu khoảng hơn năm phút ấy sau đó tự mình quay trở lại nắm lấy eo của chú và vợ rồi hỏi bố mẹ không sợ à?”</p><p>Cả hai đồng thời cười vang, người xếp hàng mặt trước và mặt sau cũng cười rộ lên.</p><p>Ngàn vàng dễ có, tri kỷ tháp rơi tự do lại khó tìm, hai người vui vẻ chơi liền tù tì ba lượt. Gió quá lớn, cổ họng Du Trọng Hạ khô khốc, bắt đầu ho khan. Sau khi kết thúc lượt chơi thứ ba, Phí Văn Khiêm nhanh chóng nhắn tin cho Phí Tân bảo hai mẹ con quay trở lại chỗ tháp rơi tự do để tụ hội sau đó ông bước sang quầy hàng bên cạnh mua đồ uống cho Du Trọng Hạ rồi chỉ chỉ về phía băng ghế cách đó hơn mười mét, ông nói, “Hai ta qua bên đó ngồi chờ bọn họ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mang theo đồ uống, nhắm mắt nhắm mũi lẽo đẽo theo sau Phí Văn Khiêm, giờ phút này cậu chàng trông giống như một đứa con nít chứ chẳng phải là học sinh cấp ba.</p><p>Bọn họ ngồi trên băng ghế vừa chờ đợi người nhà vừa ngắm nhìn người qua đường.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đột nhiên nói, “Chú ơi, hồi nãy thầy Phí sợ cháu bẽ mặt nên mới nói dối đấy ạ, thật ra cháu học ngu lắm.”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm cười nói, “Mới lên 11, chịu khó phấn đấu nhất định sẽ theo kịp, phát âm xoắn lưỡi nói tốt đến vậy cơ mà.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy Phí học giỏi từ khi còn nhỏ đúng không chú?”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm, “Ừ, nó ấy à, là một đứa trẻ theo chủ nghĩa hoàn mĩ, bất kể làm việc gì nó đều phải làm đến mức tốt nhất.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngẫm nghĩ sau đó nói, “Thầy Phí đã hoàn hảo lắm rồi.”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm, “Chỉ là tâm lý không vững, cuộc đời nó quá suôn sẻ, đến khi xảy ra chuyện ngoài ý muốn thì sẽ ngay lập tức rối loạn.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhạy cảm phát hiện ra điểm bất thường nên mới hỏi, “Thầy Phí bị sao thế ạ?”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm cười nói, “Chút chuyện thôi. Du Thập Ngũ… Du Trọng Hạ, cảm ơn con nhé.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “??? Sao lại cảm ơn cháu?”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm, “Đúng hơn thì chú cảm ơn con và các bạn của con, kể từ khi Phí Tân trở thành giáo viên nó đã thoải mái hơn trước đây rất nhiều, là tụi con đã giúp nó. Chú có thể khẳng định con là người đã giúp đỡ nó nhiều nhất cho nên nó mới thích chơi đùa cùng với con.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cháu chưa từng làm gì luôn đó chú, cả ngày quấy rối thầy ấy có được tính không nhỉ?”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm, “Đương nhiên rồi, nó luôn làm theo kế hoạch định sẵn, sống cứ như cái máy thuyết trình thì còn ý nghĩa gì nữa, chú nghĩ nó đang cần một người bạn có thể thường xuyên tới làm phiền nó đấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Lẽ ra người có tính cách như thầy Phí phải có nhiều bạn bè mới đúng chứ ạ? Cháu mới chỉ gặp qua một người gọi là Giang Nhân Khuyết, còn lại chưa từng thấy cũng chưa từng nghe thầy ấy nhắc đến ai khác, sao lại thế?”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm, “Đây là chuyện riêng của nó, chú không thể kể cho con.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Vậy thầy ấy nói từ trước tới giờ thấy ấy chưa hẹn hò với ai, là thật à? Đây chắc không được tính là chuyện riêng tư, chính miệng thầy ấy nói với cháu.”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm, “Theo những gì chú biết thì đúng là không có. Con có bạn gái chưa? Yên tâm, chú không phản đối việc học sinh trung học nói chuyện yêu đương đâu.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Hiện tại thì không ạ.”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm mỉm cười, “Tức là trước đây từng có. Đừng chê chú nhiều chuyện nhé, bên cạnh việc trải nghiệm cuộc sống muôn màu muôn vẻ, con vẫn phải trau dồi thành tích văn hóa của mình, đỗ vào một trường đại học tốt một chút mới có thể khiến cho tương lai sau này của con càng thêm phong phú, kinh nghiệm là điều rất cần thiết.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm, “Chú làm con thấy phiền phải không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không ạ, không phải.”</p><p>Bố của thầy Phí cho cậu thứ cảm giác tín nhiệm đặc thù chỉ có ở bậc trưởng bối, cậu nói, “Cháu không hiểu tại sao cứ phải để cho nhân sinh của mình trở nên tốt đẹp, loại “tốt đẹp” này với cháu mà nói hình như chẳng đáng giá là bao, thứ mà cháu muốn e rằng cả đời này cháu vĩnh viễn không cách nào có được.”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm, “Con muốn có thứ gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cháu muốn có một gia đình bình thường; muốn có một người cha, người mẹ thực thụ; muốn em trai của mình trưởng thành đúng hướng. Cho dù cháu có đậu vào Harvard hay Yale <em>(1)</em> thì những thứ này đối với cháu mà nói vẫn luôn là điều xa xỉ, không một ai có thể đem đoạn đường đời đã qua kia trả lại cho cháu.”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm, “…”</p><p>Điều khiến cho ông á khẩu không chỉ là lời nói của Du Trọng Hạ mà còn là thái độ của đứa nhỏ này khi nói những lời ấy. Thằng bé không phải đang kể lể mình buồn khổ ra sao, mà là đang giảng giải một mệnh đề triết học chẳng liên quan gì tới mình, thằng bé không khóc, cũng không khổ sở bi thương, đó là một loại thản nhiên vốn chẳng nên xuất hiện ở lứa tuổi của nó. Đứa nhỏ này không muốn trút bầu tâm sự gì cả, nó chỉ muốn một cái đáp án mà thôi.</p><p>
  <em>(1) Cho những ai chưa biết thì Viện Đại học Yale (tiếng Anh: Yale University), còn gọi là Đại học Yale, là viện đại học tư thục ở New Haven, Connecticut. Thành lập năm 1701 ở Khu định cư Connecticut, Yale là một trong những viện đại học lâu đời nhất ở Hoa Kỳ, chỉ sau Trường Đại học Harvard (1636; sau này là Viện Đại học Harvard) và Trường Đại học William &amp; Mary (1693). (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình và Phí Tân đi về phía hai người bọn họ.</p><p>Lúc này, Du Trọng Hạ trông mới giống một đứa trẻ con, vừa lo sợ lại vừa nhỏ yếu nói, “Chú ơi, đây là chuyện thầm kín của cháu, chú đừng kể lại với thầy Phí, được không ạ?”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm, “Dĩ nhiên, chú cam đoan sẽ không nói với bất kì ai.”</p><p>Thế nhưng lỗ tai của Phí Tân thật sự rất thính, hắn hỏi, “Đừng kể cái gì? Hai người thì thầm chuyện gì thế?”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm giữ lời, ông nói, “Lúc bố chơi tháp rơi tự do bởi vì sợ quá nên có chửi tục, bố dặn Tiểu Du nhớ giữ kín chuyện này.”</p><p>Sau khi hoán đổi, Phí Tân một lần nữa trả lại Tân Lệ Bình cho Phí Văn Khiêm, còn hắn thì dắt Du Trọng Hạ chạy mất dạng.</p><p>Hắn hỏi cậu chàng, “Em tâm sự loài chim biển gì với bố của thầy? Thầy không tin ổng có thể nói câu gì tục tĩu.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Là do em ở tháp rơi tự do sợ đến mức tè cả ra quần nên em bảo chú đừng kể với ai.”</p><p>Phí Tân cúi đầu nhìn đũng quần của Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Gió hong khô rồi!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Sao thầy lại thấy không đáng tin nhỉ? Có phải hai người nói xấu thầy đúng không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đúng vậy, nói thầy khi còn nhỏ đòi bỏ nhà đi bụi.”</p><p>Phí Tân vô cùng thê thảm nói, “Gì thế này? Lão Phí nỡ lòng nào khai ra hết mọi thứ chứ?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Còn nói thầy ôm eo…”</p><p>Phí Tân che lại miệng của Du Trọng Hạ nhằm ngăn chặn cậu chàng phun ra lịch sử đen tối của mình, “Mau quên hết mấy chuyện này đi, thầy mua kẹo cho em ăn.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “A a a a a!” {Dịch: Em có tiền!}</p><p>Phí Tân, “Biết rồi, biết là em có tiền nên đách cần thầy mua, được rồi, được rồi, vậy em mua cho thầy đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…” Ổng nghe hiểu luôn hả trời?</p><p>Mãi cho đến buổi tối, sau khi xem xong tiết mục trình diễn ban đêm, bốn người mới trở lại khách sạn, ai về phòng người nấy, bọn họ ngâm mình trong suối nước nóng, giải tỏa mệt mỏi để có một giấc ngủ ngon.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đổi sang quần bơi suối nước nóng, bộ đồ thay ra tiện tay ném bừa bãi.</p><p>Phí Tân liếc mắt sang chỗ khác rồi mới nói, “Em không thể thay trong buồng tắm được à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy Phí, nay thầy cong hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đương nhiên là không.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Trùng hợp ghê chưa, em cũng vậy. Thế hai thẳng nam thì có cái gì mà không thể nhìn?”</p><p>Phí Tân nhặt lên bộ y phục bẩn mà cậu chàng đã ném, xếp gọn lại, hắn nói, “Em cẩu thả quá rồi đấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tiến lại gần bồn sục, bùm một tiếng nhảy vào trong, cậu chàng ngay lập tức kêu lên, chính là cái kiểu kêu có hơi hướng thỏ thẻ.</p><p>Phí tân ngay lập tức 囧囧, “Chớ có kêu như vậy! Nghe thấy không!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cách vách cười nhạo <em>(2)</em>, “Phí xử nam!”</p><p>Phí Tân thẹn quá hóa giận, “Chờ coi thầy mần chết em.”</p><p>Hắn dọn xong đồ đạc rồi mới thay đồ bơi, chuẩn bị đi vào trong bồn tẩn cho thằng nhãi con đáng ghét này một trận nên thân.</p><p>Đến khi hắn bước vào rồi, Du Trọng Hạ lại khoác áo choàng tắm quỳ xuống bên cạnh bể sục hệt như tư thế của nhân viên spa, hai tay đặt lên đầu gối, cúi đầu nói, “Thầy Phí tôn kính, ngài đã tới, tôi mới vừa thử qua độ ấm của nước, hoàn hảo, mời ngài.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>“Cũng coi như tạm được.” Cậu chàng có thái độ nhận sai nên hắn đành thôi, chỉ có thể đến bên cạnh bồn chuẩn bị bước xuống.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bỗng dưng đứng phắt dậy, hai tay vung lên đẩy hắn rớt ngay xuống nước.</p><p>Thầy Phí tôn kính phản ứng nhanh nhạy, không bị đụng đầu cũng chẳng bị trượt ngã, có điều bụng thì uống phải một ngụm nước suối, hắn ở trong bể sục giận dữ rống lên, “Du! Trọng! Hạ!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lại tiếp tục quỳ bên cạnh bể sục, ỏn a ỏn ẻn nói, “Quý ngài xử nam này, ngài có cần dịch vụ chăm sóc sức khỏe không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “???”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nếu như ngài cần, tôi bèn, bèn, bèn… Gọi điện cho đội phòng chống mại dâm ngay đấy! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!”</p><p>Cậu chàng tự nói tự cười, thậm chí còn lăn lộn hai vòng ngay tại chỗ.</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Thôi bỏ đi, em vui là được rồi.</p><p>Sáng Chủ Nhật, bọn họ xuất phát về lại Dĩnh Châu.</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm lái xe đến cho nên Phí Tân vẫn giống như lúc đi, một mình chở Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>Sau khi vào tới thành phố, mỗi xe rẽ mỗi hướng, cả hai chiếc đều dừng lại, bố Phí và mẹ Phí nói lời tạm biệt với Du Trọng Hạ, lúc này Phí Tân mới một lần nữa lái xe chở Du Trọng Hạ về nhà.</p><p>Trên đường đi, gương mặt của Du Trọng Hạ buồn bã không thôi.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Khi nào có thời gian rảnh thầy sẽ rủ em đi chơi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ rất muốn tin nhưng sâu thẳm trong lòng cậu vẫn luôn biết rõ những lời này không có cách nào trở thành sự thật.</p><p>Cậu nói, “Thầy Phí, đợi cho đến khi thầy kết thúc kỳ thực tập, chỉ e chúng ta sau này không còn cơ hội gặp nhau nữa rồi.”</p><p>Phí Tân cười nói, “Đều ở Dĩnh Châu cả, sao lại không có cơ hội?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thầm nghĩ, cũng là ở Dĩnh Châu thế mà đã gần hai năm rồi Du Quý Dương chưa một lần gặp được bố của mình.</p><p>Phí Tân mở miệng, “Nhưng mà đúng là sau khi thầy đi học ở Bắc Kinh, muốn về thì phải đợi tới nghỉ đông và nghỉ hè. Nếu không thể gặp mặt sớm muộn gì thầy cũng sẽ quên mất sự tồn tại của em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Có nhất thiết phải tuyệt tình đến thế không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Song, nếu em có thể thi đậu một trường đại học nào đó ở Bắc Kinh thì bất cứ lúc nào em cũng có thể tới quấy rầy thầy, thầy có muốn quên cũng không quên được em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Xí… Lời nói ẩn ý quá nhỉ, nhà giáo dục đại tài.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Xí, cái loại dưa hấu bự <em>(3)</em> như em, không muốn chơi với thầy thì thôi, học hay không thì tùy, thầy lười quản.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Thật vậy chăng? Thật sự có thể sao?</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 隔墙嘲笑 – Đây là một thuật ngữ internet có nguồn gốc từ một câu trong bài hát “Một nửa” của Tiết Chí Khiêm: “Đừng chờ mong lời nói gây tổn thương sẽ trở nên ấm áp. Cũng đừng vạch trần, biết trước nội dung thì phim còn gì hay nữa. Cách vách có tai, cười nhạo sự khổ sở của em. Em lại luôn phủ nhận rồi lại tỏ ra yếu đuối”. Lời dịch mình lấy từ kênh <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUFHI8pSiFQ">Phan Linh</a>.</em>
</p><p><em>(3) Nguyên văn 你个大西瓜 – Ở bên Trung nếu nói một ai đó như trái dưa hấu tức là đang chửi người ta ngu đó, còn mà nói “Cẩn thận tao đập trái dưa hấu của mày” tức là “Cẩn thận tao đập bể đầu mày”.</em> =]]</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Bố Phí, mẹ Phí muốn cho 15 cảm giác gia đình nên mới gọi 15 là “con”, còn 15 xưng “cháu” không thể hợp lý hơn được nữa, 15 rất khó mở lòng bởi vì cậu ấy sợ, sợ mình hi vọng quá nhiều để rồi thất vọng cho nên chỉ có thể dừng lại ở “cháu”, không hơn được nữa.</p><p>Thật chứ, riêng cái việc ngồi ngớ người để hiểu cái mớ xoắn lưỡi kia tui đã muốn phát khùng rồi, cái gì mà đen này đen nọ, mắc mệt =”=</p><p>Ngày mai vẫn phải lên bảo hiểm thất nghiệp, chắc mai mị không đăng chương mới đâu.</p><p>P.S Vừa làm chương này vừa cảm động, ầy. Phí Tân dịu dàng quá đi, “Em vui là được rồi.”, Du 15 gả luôn đi con ơi, lẹ lẹ đi con, má mong tin con từng ngày luôn đó. Y__Y</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buổi tối, Du Minh và Lâm Tiểu trở về nhà, Du Trọng Hạ đang phơi quần áo mới vừa giặt xong lên trên ban công công ở phía bên kia của phòng khách. Dường như ngày hôm nay hai vợ chồng có chuyện gì vui, Lâm Tiểu phá lệ chủ động mở miệng bắt chuyện với cậu, “Về rồi à? Đi chỗ nào chơi thế?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Khu vui chơi ở bờ biển.”</p><p>Lâm Tiểu, “Trời lạnh, ra đường nhớ mặc thêm quần áo, không được để cho gió thổi vào mặt, mặt là bát cơm kiếm tiền của nghề phát thanh viên chuyên nghiệp, nếu xuất hiện tơ máu sẽ rất phiền phức đấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ồ, cảm ơn dì.”</p><p>Lâm Tiểu ngó Du Trọng Hạ một cái, lò sưởi trong nhà được bật ở nhiệt độ cao cho nên cậu chàng chỉ mặc một bộ đồ ngủ mỏng in hoạ tiết Người Nhện, có hơi bó sát, càng khiến cho dáng người của cậu chàng trở nên cao ngất ngưỡng; eo nhỏ, chân dài, mắt đen, môi hồng răng trắng, là một cậu thiếu niên anh tuấn.</p><p>Lâm Tiểu, “Trọng Hạ, dì chụp cho con một bức ảnh nhé? Dì muốn cầm nó đưa cho biên đạo của chương trình thanh thiếu niên trong đài truyền hình, nếu như có cơ hội thích hợp sẽ để cho con tới đó rèn luyện.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…” Ai đã nhập vào xác người này vậy?</p><p>Du Minh cười nói, “Còn đứng đó thất thần làm gì? Tới chụp ảnh đi.”</p><p>Lúc ở nhà Du Trọng Hạ không thích nói chuyện, cậu và vợ chồng Du Minh sống tách biệt hoàn toàn thế nên hiếm khi cậu bị gọi tên như vậy, lòng cậu lúc này không hề muốn để Lâm Tiểu chụp ảnh. Nhưng mà, cậu đang ăn nhờ ở đậu lại còn xài tiền của chồng nhà người ta, cậu không thể để người ta mất hứng cho nên đành phải lết tới, phối hợp chụp một tấm.</p><p>Chờ đến khi Lâm Tiểu trở về phòng, Du Minh mới nói, “Bữa tiệc tối nay bố có gặp lại người thầy phát thanh viên đã từng dạy con trong kỳ nghỉ hè, ông thầy họ Uông ấy, ổng khen con, nói con kể cả ngoại hình lẫn giọng nói đều rất xuất sắc có điều con còn ham chơi hay bị phân tâm, phải cố gắng trau dồi thêm.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Vâng.” Khó trách, hóa ra là do cậu tình cờ để người ta được nở mày nở mặt.</p><p>Du Minh, “Đã theo cái ngành này thì phải nói nhiều một chút, phải biết hướng ngoại chứ đừng như Du Quý Dương, cả ngày chỉ biết im lặng chẳng có lấy một tia phấn chấn nào.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nghĩ thầm bao lâu rồi ông không gặp Du Quý Dương, ông làm gì có tư cách nhắc về nó? Cậu nói, “Dương Dương hiện tại đã cởi mở hơn trước nhiều rồi.”</p><p>Có lẽ sau khi nói xong, Du Minh cũng biết chủ đề này quá nhạt nhẽo, ông bèn cho qua, sau đó lại hỏi, “Lúc đi chơi con có mời bạn học ăn cơm không? Tiền đủ xài chứ?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đi cùng với người nhà họ Phí, bọn họ không đồng ý tiêu tiền của một đứa nhỏ như cậu, cậu ké suối nước nóng, ké khu vui chơi, ké hai bữa hải sản tươi, cây ngay không sợ chết đứng mà nói, “Không mời, không tốn tiền, bọn con chơi rất thân với nhau.”</p><p>Du Minh, “Dù cho có là anh em thân thiết thì cũng phải cái gì ra cái đó, hoặc là lần tới mời người ta, hoặc là AA<em> (1)</em>, chớ có được đằng chân lên đằng đầu, phải biết giới hạn trong các mối quan hệ giữa người với người, không nên quá gần gũi với người mới quen, chuyện tiền nong càng phải rõ ràng.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Du Minh, “Nghe thấy chưa?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nghe rồi.”</p><p>Du Minh: Trách nhiệm 1/1 của người cha trong tháng 11, đã hoàn thành.</p><p>Ông nói, “Ngủ sớm một chút, đừng có thức khuya chơi game nữa.”</p><p>
  <em>(1) AA – Hình thức chia đôi tiền.</em>
</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ dang tay dang chân nằm lì trên giường, cậu có cảm giác bản thân giống hệt cánh diều Kinh Yến, bay loạn một vòng.</p><p>Buổi chiều sau khi về đến nhà, bỗng dưng cậu tâm huyết dâng trào bắt tay vào việc thu dọn giường ngủ. (Chính là đem tất cả đống đồ bỏ đi từ trên giường chuyển tới trên bệ cửa sổ)</p><p>Trên chiếc giường trống trơn, thoáng đãng chỉ còn lại chính mình cùng với một cái chăn, cậu có hơi không quen, không gian hỗn độn chật chội mới khiến cho cậu có cảm giác an toàn.</p><p>Mỗi lần Du Minh “Dạy dỗ” cậu, cậu đều nghe tai này xọ tai kia, thâm tâm cậu biết rõ người cha này của cậu chỉ đang muốn làm cho tròn nghĩa vụ, về cơ bản ổng toàn nói linh ta linh tinh, nghĩ tới đâu nói tới đó mà thôi.</p><p>Thế nhưng hôm nay không giống, những lời ổng nói khiến trái tim cậu tổn thương, “Phải biết giới hạn trong các mối quan hệ giữa người với người, không nên quá gần gũi với người mới quen, chuyện tiền nong càng phải rõ ràng.” Cậu và Phí Tân vừa là thầy – trò, vừa là bạn bè, cậu thích được chơi đùa với thầy Phí, cũng rất quý mến người nhà của thầy ấy nữa. Song, thấy ấy là thấy ấy mà cậu là cậu.</p><p>Thầy Phí và người nhà chỉ là cùng cậu bèo nước gặp nhau. Đợi cho tới khi kết thúc đợt thực tập, hai người bọn họ rồi sẽ như hai đường thẳng song song. Thầy Phí khuyên nhủ muốn cậu chăm chỉ học hành, ổng nói chỉ cần cậu có thể thi đậu vào một trường nào đó ở Bắc Kinh là có thể tới “Phiền” ổng, có thể tiếp tục làm bạn bè với nhau.</p><p>Ngay tại khoảnh khắc ấy, Du Trọng Hạ thật sự đã dao động.</p><p>Nhưng mà…</p><p>Cho dù có thể học đại học ở Bắc Kinh thì thế nào? Thầy Phí có thể chơi đùa với cậu trong hai năm, ba năm, còn sau đó thì sao? Thấy ấy là thấy ấy mà cậu vẫn sẽ là cậu.</p><p>Mái ấm gia đình bình thường, đẹp đẽ trong giấc mộng kia mãi mãi không thuộc về cậu, và cậu cũng không có cách nào trở thành người nhà của thầy Phí. Tóm lại, thầy Phí vẫn không phải là chú May của Yuter Parker.</p><p>Sáng Thứ Hai.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đi học trễ.</p><p>Hôm nay giáo viên trực ban sáng sớm ấy vậy mà lại là chủ nhiệm của ban 18, cô giáo Hứa.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Hứa sau khi nghỉ ốm trở về dường như biến thành một con người khác. Trước đây chủ nhiệm Hứa thường xuyên trang điểm theo lối nhẹ nhàng, kiểu tóc đơn giản, vừa mới trở về có mấy ngày mà đã để mặt mộc, tóc tai bù xù suốt cả ngày, nếu không thì cũng tùy tiện cột lên một đống bùi nhùi. Hiện tại phong cách của cổ thay đổi một cách chóng mặt, đột nhiên cổ cắt một mái tóc ngắn sắc sảo, lông mày của Chân Hoàn trong phân đoạn từ núi Lăng Vân Phong trở về Hoàng cung thế nào thì của cổ y chang vậy, màu son cũng rất ngông nghênh.</p><p>Vừa nhìn thấy Du Trọng Hạ, chủ nhiệm Hứa đã ngay lập tức nhếch mày trừng mắt nhìn cậu, “Em có biết những học sinh đi trễ sẽ bị cô xử lí thế nào không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhìn miệng của chủ nhiệm Hứa sau đó nói, “Cô Hứa, em năn nỉ cô, cô đừng ăn em, thịt em không ăn được đâu.”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Hứa vẫn chưa nhận ra sự mỉa mai trong lời nói của cậu, cổ tô son quá lố trông cứ như mới vừa ăn tươi nuốt sống trẻ con xong.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ sợ người ta không hiểu, rất có tâm nhắc nhở, “Cô ơi, hãng son cô đang dùng là của Dior 999 phải không? Có hơi khô, tróc một mảng rồi kìa.”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Hứa, “…”</p><p>Đương lúc trò chuyện, Phí Tân lái xe tới, một chân chống đất, lên tiếng trách cứ, “Từ xa thầy đã nghe thấy mấy lời vô nghĩa của em rồi, nói xin lỗi với cô Hứa ngay đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cô Hứa em rất xin lỗi, em sai rồi.”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Hứa tung ra câu nói hoàng kim, “Em nói thử coi mình sai ở đâu?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ quyết tâm nói nhầm kịch bản, “Em không nên làm mất uy tín của Dior 999. Em nhắc lại, 999 không làm khô môi, Dior không trả tiền để em làm việc này.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Hứa mím môi cầm lên cuốn sổ sau đó ghi lại tên của Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>Tên của Du Trọng Hạ gần như lúc nào cũng nằm trong danh sách đi học muộn được chiếu lên trên tấm bảng LED trước sân trường và cậu cũng không quá để tâm tới chuyện này.</p><p>Vào tới trường, Phí Tân muốn tới bãi đỗ xe để cất xe đạp.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ dòm cái túi McDonald’s đang được treo trên tay lái của thầy Phí, nhìn trọng lượng thế kia trông không giống chỉ có một phần, cậu biết rõ nhưng vẫn cố ý hỏi, “Em có không? Chưa ăn điểm tâm nè.”</p><p>Phí Tân nghiêm mặt quay sang chỗ khác, “Không có, em nhịn đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vẫn cứ đi theo hắn, “Thầy giáo họ Bạch kia, thầy quá đáng lắm đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “???”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Có bao giờ em đi McDonald’s mà lại quên mua về cho thầy một cốc cà phê không? Thầy quả nhiên là một con bạch nhãn lang.”</p><p>Phí Tân khựng lại sau đó nói, “Du Thập Ngũ, thầy muốn phê bình em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mếu máo giả vờ đáng thương, “Sao dậy nè.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Bình thường em hay giỡn với chủ nhiệm Lý thầy không ý kiến gì, thầy ấy thích em cho nên dù em có giỡn thầy ấy cũng không bực mình. Vừa rồi em nói chủ nhiệm Hứa như vậy, cổ tức giận em không nhìn ra à? Đùa giỡn không chỉ xuất phát từ phía một người, khiến cho người khác cảm thấy khó chịu thì đó không còn là đùa giỡn nữa, mà gọi là chọc người ta ghét.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ “Hừ” mũi một tiếng.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vẫn chưa phục đúng không? Người ta là nữ giáo viên tự dưng em lại đi bình phẩm cách son môi của người ta để làm cái gì? Em đừng có suốt ngày lấy cái danh ung thư thẳng nam ra làm lá chắn, ỷ mình tuổi còn nhỏ ăn nói tầm bậy tầm bạ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nữ giáo viên thì thế nào? Thầy đang kì thị mấy đứa nhóc con như tụi em hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân quở trách, “Chớ có ương bướng!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Còn hung dữ với em nữa em sẽ tuyệt giao với thầy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ai chơi với em? Thầy là giáo viên, hiện tại đang chỉ trích hành vi không phù hợp của em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em không có làm gì không phù hợp, là do cổ chọc em trước.”</p><p>Tính tình của chủ nhiệm Hứa ngày càng gắt gỏng, muốn mắng ai thì mắng. Trong khoảng thời gian này, Du Trọng Hạ bị nàng gọi tên chửi qua mấy lần, có đôi khi là do cậu ở trên lớp ngủ gà ngủ gật gây ra tiếng động, chuyện này xác thực là lỗi của cậu. Nhưng có đôi khi tự dưng cậu lại bị mắng một cách oan uổng. Ví dụ như sau khi kết thúc kỳ thi giữa kì, môn Văn của cậu đạt điểm tối đa, tổng điểm là 120+, cô Hứa không biểu dương thì thôi, đã vậy còn xỉa xói cậu.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Mỗi lần tới tiết của cô Hứa là cổ lại bắt em phạt đứng, phạt đứng thì thôi em không nói, cổ còn bắt em đứng xoay vòng tròn tại chỗ, thậm chí cổ còn bảo với bạn học là nếu rảnh thì hãy lượn lờ trước mặt em, biết đâu sẽ dính được chút vận khí may mắn từ em, lúc thi có thể đạt điểm cao.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Chuyện này.” Chủ nhiệm Hứa có hơi quá trớn.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em oán cổ dăm ba câu thì đã sao? Cổ mà là nam giáo viên em đã chẳng khách khí với cổ như vậy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em đang hù dọa nam giáo viên nào đấy? Thầy sợ run rồi nè.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ giả vờ điệu một tiếng, “Người ta chịu hổng nổi cái loại oan khuất này ó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Hắn đưa cho Du Trọng Hạ một phần bữa sáng của McDonald’s mà hắn đã mua cho cậu chàng, “Đợi khi nào nghỉ giải lao hẵng ăn.”</p><p>“Cảm ơn thầy, bye bye thầy.” Du Trọng Hạ mở ra cái túi, vừa đi vừa ăn.</p><p>Văn phòng tổ Lý Hóa và văn phòng tổ Ngôn Ngữ không ở chung một tầng lầu, bình thường hắn cũng chẳng mấy khi tiếp xúc với chủ nhiệm Hứa nhưng hắn vẫn có thể nhìn ra sự thay đổi cực lớn của cổ so với những ngày đầu của buổi tựu trường.</p><p>Vài ngày sau khi chủ nhiệm Hứa trở lại làm việc, Phí Tân đã từng muốn đi tìm cổ để tán gẫu về một số hành vi của đám học trò ban 18 trong quá trình hắn đảm đương vị trí chủ nhiệm tạm thời. Xét cho cùng tại thời điểm đó, hắn thân thiết với các em ấy nhiều hơn chủ nhiệm Hứa.</p><p>Tuy nhiên, chủ nhiệm Hứa không chỉ lạnh nhạt với học trò, đối với các đồng nghiệp cổ cũng không nhiệt tình. Mỗi lần chạm mặt nhau, hắn đều sẽ chủ động chào hỏi còn cổ lại vờ như không thấy. Giống như lúc nãy ở trước cổng trường, chủ nhiệm Hứa một lòng nổ súng về phía Du Trọng Hạ, cổ trước sau như một không thèm đếm xỉa gì tới hắn.</p><p>Mỗi một người giáo viên sẽ có cách thức quản lý học trò cho riêng mình, chuyện này không có gì đáng trách. Một vài giáo viên lựa chọn phương thức châm chọc học trò để kích thích ý chí phấn đấu của các em ấy thế nhưng những lời trào phùng mà chủ nhiệm Hứa dành cho Du Trọng Hạ lại không giống như vì một mục đích tốt.</p><p>Phí Tân suy tính có lẽ hắn nên tìm chủ nhiệm Triệu phản ánh một chút tình huống của cổ.</p><p>Song, hắn chưa kịp mở miệng nói với chủ nhiệm Triệu thì ngay sau đó tại cuộc họp thường kì của cán bộ công nhân viên chức được tổ chức vào Thứ Hai, cô Hứa đã bị ban lãnh đạo điểm danh phê bình. Một số phụ huynh phàn nàn rằng cô giáo Hứa đã dùng bạo lực ngôn ngữ, nhục nhã nhân phẩm của học trò.</p><p>Nhà trường rất coi trọng loại khiếu nại này. Nói một cách nghiêm túc, trừng phạt thân thể hoặc dùng ngôn ngữ để công kích học trò chính là hành vi trái với 《Những điều lệ về tư cách của một giáo viên》Thiên Triều<em> (2)</em>, nếu làm ra những loại hành vi tương ứng như trên mà dẫn đến tình huống nghiêm trọng cũng như gây ra hậu quả tồi tệ thì sẽ phải chịu trách nhiệm pháp lý hoặc thậm chí là trách nhiệm hình sự.</p><p>
  <em>(2) 天朝 – Thiên Triều là từ mà các nước chư hầu của Trung Quốc xưa kia dùng để gọi triều đình của hoàng đế Trung Quốc. Nói trắng ra Trung Quốc tự nhận mình là Thiên Triều, triều đình của trời.</em>
</p><p>Xem xét đến tình huống công tác cụ thể bên trong cùng với việc phụ huynh đem chuyện bé xé ra to, nhà trường chỉ tiến hành phê bình bằng lời nói trong cuộc họp định kỳ và yêu cầu chủ nhiệm Hứa nếu có lỗi thì phải biết sửa, không có lỗi thì càng phải cố gắng nhiều hơn. Suốt cả quá trình, chủ nhiệm Hứa không ngẩng đầu lên cũng chẳng nói lấy một lời.</p><p>Sau cuộc họp, mọi người quay trở về văn phòng tổ Lý Hóa, chủ nhiệm Triệu vẫn chưa có mặt cho nên những vị giáo viên khác tranh thủ thì thầm bàn tán.</p><p>Giáo viên A, “Nghe nói nhà trường nhận được khiếu nại vào hôm Chủ Nhật, Bí thư gọi điện thẳng luôn cho chủ nhiệm, còn chửi thầy ấy bảo là tình huống này của cô Hứa không phải chỉ mới ngày một, ngày hai. Bí thư trách thầy ấy tại sao lại không phát hiện ra.”</p><p>Giáo viên B, “Chủ nhiệm Triệu cũng khá là oan uổng, thầy ấy đã nói với cô Hứa rất nhiều lần rồi nhưng cổ chẳng hề nể mặt thầy ấy, thầy ấy chỉ là một chủ nhiệm nho nhỏ, đâu thể làm gì khác được?”</p><p>Giáo viên C, “Ta nói, cũng do chủ nhiệm Trệu mềm lòng quá, sớm báo cáo chuyện này với ban lãnh đạo có phải hơn không, hiện tại ngay cả thầy ấy cũng bị liên lụy.”</p><p>Giáo viên A, “Có thể không mềm lòng ư? Cổ đã quá xui rồi.”</p><p>Giáo viên D, “Nhưng dù sao đi nữa, trút giận lên đầu học sinh là điều không nên.”</p><p>Giáo viên B, “Nếu Vạn Bằng không chuyển trường đi thì cô Hứa còn có đối tượng cụ thể để ghi hận, hiện tại Vạn Bằng đi rồi thế nên cổ mới vơ đũa hết cả nắm. Chẳng hay là phụ huynh của em nào khiếu nại cổ, tôi nghe nói học trò của cả hai ban 18 và 19 đều bị cổ răn đe.”</p><p>Giáo viên C thở dài, “Mặc kệ thế nào, chúng ta vẫn nên hòa nhã với đám học trò, tụi nó bây giờ chính là quan lớn đấy, mắng không được mà đánh cũng chẳng xong, có chuyện gì bất mãn là ngay lập tức phàn nàn tới ban lãnh đạo nhà trường, chuyện này thật sự không có cách nào khác, lãnh đạo sẽ phải lôi một người ra làm tấm bia cho yên chuyện, rơi trúng đầu ai thì là do người đó xui xẻo thôi.”</p><p>Giáo viên A, “Giống như cô Hứa vậy đó, quá thảm, con mất, ông xã đòi li hôn, li hôn xong lại bị thua thiệt, chỉ được chia cho một căn hộ nhỏ, hơn nữa căn hộ kia vẫn còn nợ thế chấp phải trả trong ba mươi năm.”</p><p>Những nữ giáo viên còn lại trong phòng ngay lập tức ồ lên, “Đàn ông thời bây giờ toàn là thứ không ra gì, kết hôn là để kiếm cái máy đẻ hay gì?”</p><p>Khi nói đến một chủ đề gay gắt về xung đột giới tính, Phí Tân và hai giáo viên nam khác nhanh chóng né ra chỗ khác.</p><p>Tiết học cuối cùng của buổi sáng, những vị giáo viên khác trong tổ chưa trở về, Phí Tân một mình vùi đầu làm bài.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu bước vào tìm gặp hắn rồi nói, “Vừa khéo, thầy Phí, chúng ta hàn huyên một chút.”</p><p>Phí Tân nghĩ ông muốn hỏi chuyện về ban 18 cho nên sẵn tiện hắn nói luôn, “Tình huống của cô Hứa em chỉ biết một ít thôi ạ.”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu kéo chiếc ghế dựa lại gần bàn làm việc của Phí Tân, ông nói, “Không phải chuyện của cô Hứa mà là chuyện của cậu.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em?”</p><p>Vẻ mặt của chủ nhiệm Triệu có hơi nghiêm nghị lạ thường, ông nói, “Ban 18 có một em học trò chuyên ngành thể dục dụng cụ goi là Cổ Dung Dung, đúng không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Hắn biết chuyện gì rồi.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu, “Có một vài lời phàn nàn từ phía phụ huynh của em ấy.”</p><p>Đầu óc Phí Tân loạn thành một nùi, “Chủ nhiệm, em có thể giải thích.”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu lại nói, “Cậu không cần giải thích, tôi biết chuyện này không liên quan đến cậu, cậu tuyệt đối không phải là loại người như vậy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Cảm ơn.”</p><p>Hắn không biết nên nói gì cho phải. Nếu như chủ nhiệm Triệu tới đây với mục đích điều tra chân tướng thì hắn còn có thể chứng minh những gì hắn đã làm chưa từng thẹn với lương tâm. Nhưng hắn rõ ràng, chủ nhiệm Triệu không đến vì điều này. Đây không phải là lần đầu tiên hắn đối mặt với loại tình huống như vậy cho nên rất lâu trước kia hắn đã biết cái gọi là chân tướng về căn bản không hề quan trọng.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu, “Trong buổi họp thường kỳ sáng nay, đáng lẽ ra Bí thư sẽ nói về vấn đề này nhưng sau khi xem xét lại, Bí thư cảm thấy tính chất của vụ việc này khác hoàn toàn so với trường hợp của cô giáo Hứa, sẽ gây ra ảnh hưởng không tốt đến cậu lẫn học trò cho nên Bí thư có căn dặn tôi, bảo tôi lặng lẽ tới tìm cậu tâm sự.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em hiểu, về sau em sẽ giữ khoảng cách với học trò.”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu, “Thật ra, ý của nhà trường, chính là…”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chủ nhiệm, nếu có việc xin hãy nói thẳng, em sẽ thông cảm với những gì mà nhà trường muốn sắp xếp.”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu, “Phí Tân, hiện tại cậu khá bận bịu với việc ôn tập chuẩn bị cho kì thi nghiên cứu sinh, thời gian eo hẹp, nhà trường kiến nghị cậu, chi bằng công việc thực tập này của cậu, tới đây thì…”</p><p>Ông còn chưa nói xong mà Phí Tân đã gật gật đầu.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu tiếp tục nói hết câu, “… Rời khỏi nơi này đi.”</p><p>Phí Tân đáp, “Được.”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu có chút nhìn không thấu cậu giáo viên thực tập này. Ông đã nghĩ rằng cuộc trò chuyện sẽ rất căng thẳng, thậm chí còn chuẩn bị trước cả những lời giải thích để an ủi cậu thanh niên này, thế nhưng ông hoàn toàn không ngờ mọi chuyện lại đơn giản như vậy.</p><p>Ông mở miệng nói lời sau cùng, “Cậu yên tâm, kết quả báo cáo thực tập sẽ không bị ảnh hưởng gì, phần đánh giá tôi sẽ viết một cách công tâm nhất có thể.”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Triệu đứng dậy vỗ vỗ bả vai của hắn rồi mới nói, “Thầy Phí, cậu là một người thầy tốt.”</p><p>Thời gian nghỉ trưa.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chạy tới đẩy cửa ra, cậu nói, “Hôm nay ăn gì thế? Ể? Thầy ngủ rồi à?”</p><p>Phí Tân đang nằm úp sấp trên bàn làm việc, lúc nghe thấy tiếng động hắn nhanh chóng quay mặt vào trong.</p><p>Du Trọng  Hạ, “???”</p><p>Cậu bước đến đẩy đẩy thầy Phí nhưng ổng không thèm phản ứng lại cậu. Cậu vòng từ đằng sau vào bên trong để nhìn xem ổng bị làm sao thì ổng lại càng đem mặt mình vùi vào trong cánh tay. Ngẫm nghĩ một lúc, cậu bèn chui xuống gầm bàn, đầu cố gắng chen vào giữa chân và cánh tay của ổng để hướng mặt lên trên.</p><p>Phí Tân vẫn cứ gục mặt xuống bàn, hắn vừa dùng một tay đè lại quả đầu xù của Du Trọng Hạ vừa nói, “Đừng quậy. Để thầy yên tĩnh một lát.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ dúi đầu vào trước ngực hắn, cố hết sức để trườn mặt lên, cậu hỏi, “Thầy khóc hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Khóc con mẹ em chứ khóc.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thế trước tiên thầy phải đánh bại mẹ em đã.”</p><p>Cằm của Phí Tân bị tóc của cậu chàng cọ ngứa, bất đắc dĩ đành phải ngồi thẳng người lên, mặt mũi khô ráo nhưng đôi mắt thì có hơi đỏ, một bộ dạng người đàn ông mạnh mẽ rơi lệ đây.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ quỳ gối dưới gầm bàn, kinh ngạc hỏi, “Tân Tân, anh sao thế?”</p><p>Vừa rồi Phí Tân không quá để ý tới hành vi của cậu chàng, lúc này nhìn thấy, hắn ngay lập tức hoảng hốt thốt lên, “Đệch mợ, mau bò ra ngay, cái tư thế này của em sẽ bị đánh mã đó.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Nè he, mua đồ ăn sáng cho nhau he. Gả gấp luôn đi 15 ơi, đợi gì nữa.=]]</p><p>Thật ra trong trường hợp này, Phí Tân im lặng là đúng, bởi vì ngay từ đầu Tân Tân đã không ưng nghề giáo, định hướng của Tân Tân không phải là cái nghề này, vậy thì đôi co làm gì khi mọi quyết định đã được sắp đặt sẵn, chỉ càng mệt mỏi hơn thôi. Nhưng mình không thích suy nghĩ tiêu cực trong đầu của Tân Tân, bố Phí nói không sai, cuộc đời của Tân Tân quá suôn sẻ, chỉ một chút áp lực đã có thể khiến Tân Tân sụp đổ, tại sao phải suy sụp với những điều không đáng hả Tân? Về khoản này, Du 15 sẽ giúp cậu nhận ra thôi, Du 15 kiên cường và mạnh mẽ hơn cậu nhiều lắm đó Tân ạ.</p><p>P.S Nay mị lại bị đau nửa đầu, trời sắp mưa nên mới bị thế này, chắc luôn. Vẫn hơn 4000 chữ, mạ ơi, tắt thở.</p><hr/><p>Diều Kinh Yến:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Dior 999:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lông mày Chân Hoàn:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trong đầu của Du Trọng Hạ lúc này toàn là dấu chấm hỏi, cái câu kia nằm ngoài phạm vi kiến thức của cậu nhưng cậu vẫn bò ra khỏi gầm bàn.</p><p>Phí Tân: May là không có ai nhìn thấy.</p><p>Chuyện của nữ sinh đã chẳng ai muốn nghe lời giải thích, giờ lại thêm việc cùng nam sinh chơi “Văn phòng”.Avi thì cho dù toàn thân có gắn trăm cái miệng cũng đừng mong nói cho rõ ràng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vỗ vỗ bụi bám trên ống quần sau đó hỏi, “Thầy Phí, thầy sao thế?”</p><p>Phí Tân đanh mặt lại, “Không làm sao hết, ôn bài căng thẳng quá mức thôi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Vây thầy đừng thi nghiên cứu sinh nữa, ở lại Thất Trung làm giáo viên không phải tốt hơn à?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Đúng là tự vạch áo cho người xem lưng mà.</p><p>Phí Tân không muốn nói bởi vì Cổ Dung Dung mà hắn sắp phải rời khỏi Thất Trung, giống như những gì chủ nhiệm Triệu đã nói, nếu để chuyện này truyền ra thì cả hắn lẫn Cổ Dung Dung đều sẽ gặp bất lợi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhận ra thầy Phí có chuyện không muốn nói, cậu nhớ lại những gì chú Phí Văn Khiêm đã kể, bản thân tự động lí giải chắc là thầy Phí lại gặp chuyện gì ở Dĩnh Đại rồi, thế nên cậu mới mở lời một cách đầy ý nhị, “Thầy đã không muốn nói thì em sẽ không hỏi nữa nhưng nếu muốn tâm sự, bất cứ lúc nào cũng có thể đến tìm em. Dường như thầy vẫn chưa biết, em là Du Thập Ngũ, là một cái hốc cây tiếng lành đồn xa.”</p><p>Phí Tân hỏi, “Tiếng lành như nào đấy?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chia sẻ với em những điều thầm kín dù là lớn hay nhỏ em bảo đảm nghe xong quên sạch luôn.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bước tới vỗ bả vai của hắn, lời nói còn thấm thía hơn cả chủ nhiệm Triệu, “Tân Tân à, người sống ở trên đời nào có mấy ai được như ý nguyện, chuyện gì rồi cũng sẽ qua, nghĩ thoáng một chút nhân sinh mới có thể tốt đẹp hơn.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “??? Tóm quần lại em bao nhiêu tuổi thế hả? Em chui ra từ trong Tượng binh mã của Tần Thủy Hoàng hay gì? Những lời này của em nghe cứ như của một người đã bước chân một nửa vào quan tài rồi ấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ơ hay, vậy thầy thấy em nói có đúng không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ờ… Thì đúng.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thế là được rồi, thầy để ý em bao nhiêu tuổi làm gì? Ngay cả Khổng Tử mà còn phải ngồi nghe hai đứa bé tranh cãi mặt trời gần hay xa, sáng nghe đạo tối chết cũng cam, dù cho em mười bảy, mười tám hay là tám mươi bảy cũng chẳng ảnh hưởng gì tới việc em biết giảng đạo lý.”</p><p>Phí Tân thật sự phục miệng lưỡi điêu ngoa của cậu chàng, chút hậm hực nho nhỏ cũng theo đó không cánh mà bay, hắn nói, “Đói bụng rồi, ăn cơm thôi. Em muốn ăn gì nào?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ra ngoài ăn nha? Lạnh quá, đặt ngoài đồ ăn nguội hết trơn.”</p><p>Hai người quyết định ăn Táo Quân Miếu Điếm <em>(*)</em> ở sát bên cạnh trường học.</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 劝君上当一回 – Phiên âm Hán Việt là “Khuyến quân thượng đương nhất hồi” hay còn gọi là món Táo Quân Miếu Điếm. Nguyên liệu chủ yếu của món ăn này gồm bí đao, rong biển, đậu hủ, cọng miến làm từ bột khoai tây…</em>
</p><p>Dĩnh Châu là thành phố có gió lớn thổi quanh năm, nhất là vào mùa đông, không giống như những nơi khác hướng gió phân chia rõ rệt thành Đông Nam và Tây Bắc. Ở đây gió thổi loạn đủ bốn phương tám hướng, 360 độ không chỗ nào không có gió lọt vô.</p><p>Lúc ra khỏi trường Du Trọng Hạ mới nhớ ra mình quên cầm theo mũ, nhưng cậu lười quay lại, thiếu niên sợ gì chứ, cậu thoải mái tỏ vẻ mình chẳng sao hết.</p><p>Thẳng cho đến khi vào được bên trong cửa hàng lẩu, cậu đã bị gió thổi đến mức choáng váng, tóc tai hệt như bị điện giật dựng đứng hết cả lên.</p><p>Phí Tân bước tới cửa sổ để gọi món, hắn gọi một tộ thịt bò và một tộ sườn heo sau đó mới dặn dò người bán, “Sườn heo đừng thả ngò rí, một cọng cũng không, lỡ có dính vào tôi không trả tiền đâu đó, cho nhiều miến một chút, cảm ơn chủ quán.”</p><p>
  <em>(Chú: Nguyên văn chỗ này là 砂锅 – Sa oa, tức cái nồi đất, cái nồi bằng đất nung ấy, ở Việt Nam mình từ địa phương có nghĩa tương đương là cái tộ, tộ kho cá các kiểu, là tộ chứ không phải tô đâu nhé.)</em>
</p><p>Chủ quán là một chị gái, người này đang ở bên trong chần miến, đầu cũng không ngoảnh lại chỉ là dùng lời bông đùa trong ngôn ngữ bản địa Dĩnh Châu để trêu, “Lỡ dính có cọng ngò mà đã đòi miễn phí, muốn nhiều miến lại không chịu tính thêm tiền, cậu là gián điệp thương mại do ông Trump cài vào hay gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân. “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đang ngồi ở trên ghế lấy hai tay xoa xoa gương mặt bị gió thổi đông cứng của mình, vừa xoa vừa cười nhạo thầy Phí.</p><p>Kết quả chị gái kia vừa mới quay đầu lại nhìn mặt của vị khách mới đến này, biểu cảm ngay lập tức thay đổi, “Úi, đẹp trai dữ thần, không sao hết, miến còn nhiều lắm, đủ để cậu ăn thêm một tộ nữa đó.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Thêm một tộ nữa thì không có nhưng miến cực kì nhiều, ngay cả thịt bò và sườn heo cũng nhiều hơn mấy phần.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Thật tuyệt khi được dùng bữa chung với thầy, hưởng ké hết thảy mọi thứ luôn nè.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Bớt xàm lại, Dương Kha kể cứ mỗi lần em đi mua trà sữa là y như rằng trà sữa của em sẽ nhiều hơn so với những người khác.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tâm trạng hiện tại khá hơn nhiều rồi phải không? Ban nãy thầy khóc thật đấy à?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không có, nằm sấp lâu quá nên mắt đỏ chút thôi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Khóc thì nói là khóc, có gì đâu mà phải xấu hổ? Đâu phải chỉ có phụ nữ với trẻ con mới có đặc quyền được khóc.”</p><p>Phí Tân nhấn mạnh, “Thật sự không có khóc. Thầy phải thừa nhận em mới vừa lòng đúng không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không khóc thì không khóc, Tân Tân chớ có nóng nảy nha.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ai cho em gọi thầy kiểu đó? Không biết tôn ti trật tự gì cả.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy Phí, em sẽ kể cho thầy nghe bí mật lớn nhất của cuộc đời em.”</p><p>Lời thoại này nghe có vẻ quen ghê, Phí Tân bổ sung, “Biết rồi, tên thật của em là Yuter Parker, mười bảy tuổi, hiện đang là học sinh cấp ba. Về sau ít nói lại đi, Disney sẽ kiện em tội ăn cắp bản quyền đấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không phải cái này, cái khác cơ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Sao em lại có nhiều bí mật thế hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nở nụ cười hư hỏng, ngông cuồng nói, “Con trai cưng của trời ai cũng vậy hết. Bí mật của em chính là…”</p><p>Cậu chàng thả đũa xuống, giơ tay đặt lên mí mắt, thần thần bí bí nói trong sự kiêu ngạo, “Em, không, thể, khóc.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “???”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cầm lên đôi đũa tiếp tục ăn, vừa ăn vừa nói, “Là thật đó, lần cuối cùng em khóc chắc cũng tầm bảy, tám năm gì đó rồi, thỉnh thoảng em cũng muốn khóc một chút nhưng rặn mãi chẳng ra nổi giọt nào.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chứng khô mắt? Nếu thế thì mắt phải bị viêm nhưng mà mắt của em trông rất bình thường.” Bình thường đến mức quá đáng luôn đấy.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ có một đôi mắt rất đẹp, lông mi dài, con ngươi to, trời sinh mí mắt dưới cứ như thể đã làm qua phẫu thuật cắt mí, những lúc không tỏ ra quái gở hoặc không giả vờ ngầu lòi thì đích thị là một đôi mắt nai.</p><p>Cậu chớp đôi mắt ngập nước nhìn về phía Phí Tân, “Không viêm cũng không khó chịu, thời điểm ngủ gà ngủ gật vẫn sẽ chảy nước mắt, chỉ là khi em muốn khóc nước mắt lại không tuôn ra.”</p><p>Phí Tân. “Kì quái… Như vậy cơ à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Bạn gái cũ trước đây của em, nhỏ nói em như thế là bởi vì mặt lạnh tâm cũng lạnh nốt, lòng dạ sắt đá, là một Cố Bắc Thành được ông trời ưu ái.”</p><p>Phí Tân bật cười, “”Xàm xí đú, nói cứ như thật.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đanh mặt, “Em nói thật đấy. Đại khái khoảng bảy tám năm về trước, cụ thể năm nào thì em quên rồi, dù sao lúc ấy mới học tiểu học, em trai của em bị mẹ em đánh bầm dập, em cầu xin bố mang em trai về ở với em hoặc là tráo đổi em với nó cũng được nhưng bố em từ chối.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ngày ấy em khóc siêu thảm, chắc có lẽ vì thế nên tuyến lệ hỏng luôn rồi, sau này có muốn khóc cũng chẳng khóc được, cứ vậy mãi thôi.”</p><p>Cậu méo miệng làm cái biểu cảm mếu máo cho Phí Tân xem, “Không khóc.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tiếp tục nói, “Nghe đồn rơi nước mắt có thể giải tỏa cảm xúc và có hiệu quả cải thiện tâm trạng tốt hơn rất nhiều so với thuốc chống trầm cảm, khi nào gặp phải chuyện không vui, chỉ cần khóc một cái là có thể loại bỏ được hơn phân nửa nỗi niềm ấm ức trong lòng.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vậy em làm cách nào để giải tỏa?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em không cần giải tỏa, cũng chẳng có ai khiến em phải tủi thân. Cơ mà có đôi khi em sẽ thấy bực mình thay cho em trai của em, khóc không được khó chịu vô cùng.”</p><p>Phí Tâm nghĩ bụng, em thật sự? Chưa từng buồn tủi cho chính bản thân mình ư?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thật ra em muốn nói với thầy rằng, khóc được chính là một điều may mắn. Lỡ có trào nước mắt thật thì cũng đừng xấu hổ, em sẽ không cười chê thầy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Em mới là nhà giáo dục đại tài đó.</p><p>Hắn đành phải lên tiếng thừa nhận, “Thầy khóc đúng một giây thôi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Xin hỏi, em đang cố nhịn cười phải không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ há mỏ mím môi, lắc đầu nguây nguẩy.</p><p>Nội tâm Phí Tân dùng dằng, cứ cười cho đã đi lát nữa thầy sẽ khiến em cười không nổi.</p><p>Cơm nước xong xuôi cả hai quay trở về trường học, bọn họ chạy thẳng một mạch chứ không dám nói chuyện, giờ chỉ cần há miệng sẽ phải lãnh một bụng toàn gió.</p><p>Sau khi tiến vào khuôn viên trường, bước lên tầng lầu, bên ngoài lạnh lẽo, hành lang không một bóng người.</p><p>Trong lúc sải chân, Phí Tân đột nhiên tung ra một quả bom nặng kí, “Thầy sẽ kết thúc kì thực tập sớm hơn dự định, hết tuần này là thầy đi rồi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ sững sờ ngay tại chỗ, Phí Tân bước được thêm mấy bậc thang cấp còn cậu thì vẫn đứng yên không nhúc nhích.</p><p>Trong lòng Phí Tân thoáng đắc ý, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn cậu chàng, “Sao cứ đứng đó mãi thế?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hoảng hốt không thôi nhưng cậu lại nghi ngờ thầy Phí là đang đùa với cậu, nội tâm thầm cảm thấy may mắn, cậu nói, “Chẳng phải thầy nói dạy hết học kỳ mới đi à? Lừa ai vậy?”</p><p>Phí Tân chắp hai tay sau lưng, cố bày ra dáng vẻ ung dung hắn nói, “Ban đầu đúng là có nói như vậy nhưng thời gian eo hẹp quá, thầy sợ ảnh hưởng tới kết quả thi cho nên quyết định nghỉ sớm.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhận ra lần này thầy Phí thật sự phải đi rồi, lòng cậu nguội lạnh một nửa, lạnh hơn rất nhiều so với ngọn gió đông thổi vù vù ban nãy, cậu nói, “Người như thầy… Sao lại thế chứ? Đang dạy lưng chừng cái tự dưng nói đi là đi? Thầy… có còn chút trách nhiệm nào không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nghĩ thầm nếu phải đi tại sao cuối tuần trước không nói? Lại còn khuyên khích tui cố gắng học hành, thi đỗ đại học ở Bắc Kinh để làm cái gì? Uổng công tui đặt hết niềm tin, tin tưởng thầy thật lòng tốt với tui. Nói nửa buổi hóa ra cũng chỉ là đang ban phát lòng thương hại, để lại lời trăn trối trước khi rời đi thôi chứ gì? Nhà giáo dục đại tài như thầy bày trò đáo để thật đấy. Mẹ kiếp.</p><p>Cậu cảm giác bản thân bị lừa lọc nên mới nói với Phí Tân, “Ngày thường luôn mở miệng nói lời hay ý đẹp, thứ đồ đạo đức giả! Mặt người dạ thú! Thầy coi thường em chỉ là một đóa hoa Tổ quốc tuổi nhỏ vô tri nên mới lừa gạt em… Lừa gạt tình cảm của chúng ta!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Càng nghĩ Du Trọng Hạ càng cảm thấy ấm ức trong người, “Lẽ nào việc học của thầy quan trọng còn tụi em thì không chắc? Em đã cho rằng thầy là một người giáo viên tốt, nói tới nói lui cuối cùng thầy vẫn ưu tiên chuyện của bản thân mình trước, trong lúc ôn thi thầy tùy tiện giảng dạy những thứ tốt nhất cho tụi em, cùng chơi bóng rổ với đám con trai, ghẹo nữ sinh cũng phải ghẹo người đẹp nhất, thầy nói thử coi trong ba tháng vừa qua thầy đã làm ra những gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Em không có ý đó đâu, em chỉ không ngờ thầy lại đi nhanh đến vậy, em không muốn thầy đi.</p><p>Hai người đứng ở hành lang, một trên một dưới, cách nhau bốn, năm cái bậc thang, biểu cảm đều rất khó xem.</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Về cơ bản thầy không phải là sinh viên trường sư phạm, cho tới bây giờ thầy chưa từng nghĩ sẽ phải trở thành giáo viên, dạy học không phải trách nhiệm của thầy. Thầy là người chuẩn bị thi nghiên cứu sinh, trích quỹ thời gian ra để dạy học sẽ cản trở bước chân của thầy, thầy cũng chẳng có năng lực dạy dỗ các em cho tử tế, thầy đi rồi nhà trường nhất định sẽ sắp xếp một vị giáo viên khác có kinh nghiệm hơn. Xin hỏi, thầy sai ở chỗ nào?”</p><p>Nội tâm Du Trọng Hạ nói rằng, vâng vâng vâng, thầy không hề sai, người sai là em, được chưa? Là do em ảo tưởng, là do em đánh giá thầy quá cao.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ có chút phiền muộn, cậu không muốn nói chuyện với Phí Tân nữa, đôi chân sải bước lên cầu thang, nhanh chóng rời đi.</p><p>Phí Tân: … Tức chết tui rồi nha nha nha.</p><p>Vốn nghĩ có thể ra đi trong vui vẻ, mỉm cười nơi chín suối mà sao Du Trọng Hạ lại có thể từ một đứa nhỏ làm người yêu thương chuyển sang trạng thái ương bướng không hiểu chuyện chỉ trong vòng một nốt nhạc thế?</p><p>Thầy Phí sẽ rời Thất Trung sau khi kết thúc lịch dạy vào cuối tuần này. Tin tức lan truyền nhanh như cháy rừng, đám học trò của cả hai ban 18 và 19 sau khi hay tin, ai ai cũng lưu luyến thầy Phí nhưng mọi chuyện đâu rồi lại vào đấy. Một khi lên cấp ba, ít nhất đã có mười năm kinh nghiệm làm học trò, mỗi một vị giáo viên mà bọn họ gặp gỡ hết thảy chỉ là khách qua đường vội vã mà thôi, rất nhiều người trong số họ đã quen với điều này.</p><p>Thầy Phí không chỉ đẹp trai, cách dạy học cũng rất thú vị nữa, nhưng dù cho có hiền lành, tốt bụng đến đâu thì thấy ấy vẫn chỉ là một thoáng ngẩn ngơ trong những tháng năm tuổi trẻ của bọn họ, không hơn được nữa.</p><p>Phí Tân đảm đương vị trí chủ nhiệm tạm tời của ban 18 trong hơn nửa tháng cho nên tình cảm của đám học trò ban thể chất dành cho hắn sâu đậm hơn một chút, trong khi ở ban 19, đám học trò lại chỉ qua quýt bàn tán tin đồn.</p><p>Thầy Phí phải đi rồi!</p><p>Trời ơi, đi thật sao?</p><p>Thầy ấy nói phải thi nghiên cứu sinh, thời gian gấp rút, phải đỗ vào Bắc Đại.</p><p>Nhà trường muốn thầy Trương đến dạy Hóa cho lớp chúng mình đó.</p><p>Thầy Trương nào nhỉ?</p><p>Cái ông thầy ngồi đối diện với thầy Phí ấy.</p><p>Ồ là ổng hả, ổng đang dạy môn Sinh cho ban khác mà?</p><p>Lý Hóa Sinh là tổ hợp chung còn gì, hiện tại trường mình cũng đâu còn giáo viên dạy Hóa nào khác.</p><p>Nghe đồn thầy Trương hài hước lắm.</p><p>… Mới không có.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Tui đã từng cho rằng Cố Bắc Thành như tui mới chính là một kẻ không tim không phổi, kết quả tụi bây mới chính là người không có đấy.</p><p>Nói là còn một tuần nữa nhưng trên thực tế, ban nghệ thuật một tuần chỉ có ba tiết Hóa mà thôi.</p><p>Phí Tân công tư phân minh hoàn thành xong hai tiết Hóa cuối cùng, nhóm học trò năng khiếu ban Xã hội vẫn như cũ học lấy lệ với cái môn chẳng xuất hiện trong kỳ thi tuyển sinh này.</p><p>Không có gì xảy ra và cũng sẽ không xảy ra.</p><p>Song, điều dị thường lại xuất phát từ phía cán bộ đại diện môn. Cán bộ Hóa của ban 18 đổi thành một cậu nam sinh; cán bộ Hóa của ban 19 thì lại đình công, bài tập đều do lớp trưởng tự thu tự nộp, tiết tiếp theo thầy Phí sẽ cầm bài tập đến trả lại.</p><p>Thời gian một tuần trôi qua nhanh chóng, chớp mắt một cái mà đã tới Thứ Sáu.</p><p>Buổi chiều sau khi tan học, Du Trọng Hạ đang ngồi lướt Wechat, định bụng rủ Du Quý Dương ra ngoài ăn một bữa cơm.</p><p>Ngồi cùng bàn của cậu đã sớm rời đi, bỗng dưng có người tiến lại gần ngồi xuống vị trí của bạn cùng bàn, người nọ khe khẽ nói, “Du Trọng Hạ, cậu có thể giúp tui một chuyện được không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tui thì có thể giúp được gì cho cậu? Tránh xa tui ra một chút, chớ có hủy hoại sự trong sạch của tui, tui còn muốn có bồ đấy.”</p><p>Học kì này Du Trọng Hạ có hai vết nhơ, một cái là Cổ Dung Dung kẻ đã viết thư tình cho cậu, cái còn lại chính là việc cậu muốn tán tỉnh “Tiểu Kiều” Giang Sở.</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung đơn phương bị cậu từ chối thì ngay lập tức chuyển hướng sang thầy Phí, chuyện này cũng chẳng có gì to tát. Nhưng mà Giang Sở lại khác, từ khi những lời gièm pha được tung ra, trong một đêm số lượng fan nữ lớp 11 của cậu trở về con số không. Mấy ngày hôm trước trên đường đi cậu có gặp lại cô bạn gái cũ của mình là Nam Cung Lưu Ly, nhỏ ấy vậy mà lại nói một cách đầy gợi đòn, “Sớm biết thế này tui đã viết một bộ đam mỹ về cậu rồi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Đam mẹ mi, mỹ cái quần!</p><p>Giang Sở cẩn thận lấy ra một phong thư.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tái mặt, “Đệch, mi muốn tán ông đây hay gì? Cút.”</p><p>Giang Sở, “… Gì chứ? Cái này không phải đưa cho cậu, tui muốn đưa cho thầy Phí nhưng tui ngại quá không dám đến văn phòng. Hai người chẳng phải là họ hàng à? Cậu chuyển cho thầy ấy giùm tui được không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “??? Thế thì càng phải cút ngay lập tức, bò ra chỗ khác đi, thầy Phí không phải cái loại giống như tụi bây.”</p><p>Giang Sở tức đến mức hai má đỏ bừng, cậu nói, “Loại nào? Loại kia là sao? Ê, tui cũng là trai thẳng nha!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Lừa ai vậy? Cậu có chỗ nào thẳng?”</p><p>Giang Sở nhướng mày phản bác, “Ai nói với cậu cứ hễ ẻo lả như tụi tui thì sẽ là gay? Có những kẻ lúc nào cũng bô bô cái mỏ ta đây là ung thư thẳng nam mắc chứng ghê sợ đồng tính nhưng thật ra mới là gay ngầm đấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ sớm đã muốn làm lành với thầy Phí song lại sợ mất mặt cũng như chẳng có cơ hội nào, hiện tại cậu cầm trên tay phong thư của Giang Sở, hai phần miễn cưỡng, tám phần hồi hộp vui mừng chạy tới văn phòng tổ Lý Hóa làm bồ câu đưa tin.</p><p>Đi được nửa đường cậu bỗng dưng tỉnh ngộ: Giang Sở, con mẹ nó mày nói móc ai đấy?</p><hr/><p>Tui cũng muốn có một anh bồ tương lai chu đáo như này, ok, không ngò nha cô, dính cọng ngò con trả lại đó. Tân Tân ưi, em giết chị điiiiiiiiiiii. Áu áu. ╥﹏╥</p><p>Nay mần chương này trong sự xây xẩm, mệt quá mệt.</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Du Trọng Hạ đứng trước cửa văn phòng tổ Lý Hóa, hèn hèn mọn mọn ngó vào trong.</p><p>Thầy Phí chắc sẽ không để bụng đâu ha? Lỡ đâu ổng lơ đẹp cậu vậy chẳng phải sẽ rất mất mặt ư?</p><p>Chỗ ngồi của Phí Tân trống không.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: …</p><p>Ổng đã đi rồi sao?! Cái vận mệnh ma xui quỷ khiến gì đây?</p><p>Chờ đã, lời thoại ngôn tình kiểu này không thích hợp, không thích hợp.</p><p>Trong văn phòng lúc này chỉ còn lại một nữ giáo viên đang sắp xếp đồ đạc, cậu bèn hỏi người ta, “Cô ơi, thầy Phí của tụi em đi rồi hả cô?”</p><p>Nữ giáo viên, “Vẫn chưa, túi sách còn ở đây. Chẳng biết đã đi đâu, chắc là tới phòng vệ sinh?”</p><p>Túi đeo vai của Phí Tân hãy còn được treo trên chiếc ghế, nữ giáo viên sau khi thu dọn xong đồ đạc thì tan tầm. Du Trọng Hạ bước vào trong, ngồi lên trên ghế của Phí Tân, bàn làm việc của thầy Phí một mảng trắng tinh, thầy ấy thậm chí còn lau qua bàn và máy vi tính, mọi thứ sạch sẽ đến mức có thể soi gương. Cái bàn này, vị trí này, Du Trọng Hạ đã quá quen thuộc, có mấy tuần liền ngày nào cậu cũng đến đây để ăn cơm cùng với thầy Phí, tới nộp bài tập rồi lại lấy bài tập, cậu đứng ở bên cạnh chiếc bàn này tán dóc dăm ba câu với thầy ấy.</p><p>Về sau những thứ vụn vặt như vậy không còn nữa.</p><p>Ngay tại lúc này đây Du Trọng Hạ hối hận, hối hận vô cùng. Một tuần cuối cùng này cậu không nên giận dỗi với thầy Phí, trong lòng biết rõ thầy ấy sắp phải đi rồi! Thế quái nào chẳng biết trân trọng mấy ngày này mà lại cứ lo sợ được mất, cậu lớn lên đẹp trai như thế sao đầu óc lại ngu như heo vậy nè. Cậu nghe Dương Kha nói, tuần này thầy Phí không đến đánh bóng rổ, thầy ấy luôn bảo là có việc, bộn bề nhiều thứ.</p><p>Lẽ… Lẽ nào là vì muốn tránh mặt cậu, không muốn nhìn thấy cậu?</p><p>Nhưng thầy Phí là người rộng lượng, chắc sẽ không lập dị tới mức ấy đâu.</p><p>Mà cũng khó nói lắm, ngày thường cậu cũng là một thằng con trai thẳng thắn tới khi đụng chuyện lại cứ cãi cùn, lưu luyến thầy Phí nhưng lại không chịu thừa nhận, cái mỏ phải bô bô nói mấy lời khó nghe mới chịu. Tuần này cậu không tới sân tập, bản thân cậu vốn chẳng có hứng thú với bộ môn bóng rổ nhưng bởi vì học kì này thầy Phí hay đi nên cậu mới nhào vô góp vui.</p><p>Thầy Phí là một người rất vui vẻ, thú vị, lương thiện, đối xử với cậu cũng tốt lắm, cho dù về sau không có cơ hội gặp gỡ thường xuyên thì cậu vẫn phải nói lời chào tạm biệt với người ta cho đàng hoàng chứ không phải bởi vì người ta không ở lại Thất Trung dạy học theo như ý nguyện của cậu mà cậu được quyền cáu kỉnh với người ta. Thầy Phí chưa bao giờ thuộc về một mình cậu, không thể chỉ vì người ta cư xử tử tế với cậu mà cậu lại dựa dẫm vào người ta, một chút lòng tự trọng cũng không có.</p><p>Phí Tân đi xuống văn phòng tổ Ngôn Ngữ ở lầu dưới để tìm gặp chủ nhiệm lớp của ban 18 là cô giáo Hứa. Ngày hôm qua trong tiết truy bài đầu giờ, hắn đang ở bàn làm việc đọc sách thì cổ có đến gặp hắn. Nguyên nhân vì sao hắn phải kết thúc công việc tuy rằng nhà trường không công khai lí do nhưng một số giáo viên chắc chắn đã nghe được thông tin nội bộ, cô Hứa là chủ nhiệm lớp cho nên cổ nắm rõ hơn một chút.</p><p>Ngày đó chủ nhiệm Hứa đến tìm Phí Tân dĩ nhiên là để hóa giải khúc mắc cũng như an ủi hắn, cổ nói với hắn điều quan trọng nhất ở trên đời chính là luôn nhìn về phía trước, hi vọng hắn thông cảm cho sự khó xử của nhà trường và cũng hi vọng hắn chớ nên ghi hận học sinh.</p><p>Điều này xác thực khiến cho hắn bất ngờ không thôi.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Hứa sau khi tốt nghiệp trường sư phạm thì đã tới Thất Trung dạy học rồi, thành tích dạy giảng dạy trong vài năm vẫn luôn rất tốt, cách thức làm việc cũng khá độc đáo, trong suốt ba năm đảm đương vị trí chủ nhiệm, cổ luôn dẫn dắt học trò của mình tiến bộ kể cả về mặt thành tích lẫn diện mạo. Năm nay xảy ra chuyện ngoài ý muốn, ai cũng không nghĩ tới cổ lại gặp phải nghịch cảnh như vậy, từ công tác đến cuộc sống cá nhân đều tuột dốc không phanh. Hiện tại còn bị phụ huynh khiếu nại, thật đúng là họa vô đơn chí. Dưới tình huống như vậy mà cổ còn đi một vòng đến khai sáng giáo dục cho hắn.</p><p>Phí Tân không thể không cảm động, hắn kiềm lòng không đậu cũng khuyên nhủ lại chủ nhiệm Hứa một câu, “Em thật sự không để bụng việc này đâu ạ. Cô Hứa cô cũng vậy nhé, mọi chuyện hãy cứ nhìn về phía trước rồi sẽ khá hơn thôi, bình thường khi dạy dỗ học trò cô đừng quá tiêu cực.”</p><p>Lúc bấy giờ chủ nhiệm Hứa có hơi ngại ngùng, cổ nói, “Khi Bí thư nhắc đến tên tôi trong cuộc họp thường kỳ, lỗ tai của tôi cứ ong hết cả lên, tôi thậm chí còn không biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra với mình? Chỉ cần tôi tiếp xúc với học trò thì sẽ ngay lập tức xuất hiện loại suy nghĩ đó, tôi đây dốc hết tâm sức giúp đỡ tụi nó vì cái gì phải nhận lấy kết quả thế này? Mỗi khi tôi tức giận tôi đều sẽ nghĩ thế gian này không xứng, học trò càng không, giáo dục cũng vậy.”</p><p>“Chờ đến khi nguôi ngoai rồi tôi lại cảm thấy hối hận, nhưng mọi chuyện vẫn tiếp tục diễn ra. Những lúc nhớ lại hành vi mà mình đã làm trong suốt thời gian qua, tôi lại càng không dám tin tất cả chuyện này là do một tay tôi gây ra.”</p><p>“Biết đâu chừng là bởi vì tôi tự tôi đâm đầu vào ngõ cụt, trước kia tôi không phải loại người dễ dàng tức giận như vậy, trong tương lai tôi sẽ cố hết sức để kìm nó lại.”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Hứa nói nốt một câu cuối cùng, “Thầy Phí, cảm ơn cậu, tôi biết tất cả những giáo viên khác ai ai cũng nghĩ như cậu, song không một người nào dám tới nói với tôi, đã rất lâu rồi tôi chưa có cùng ai nói nhiều đến thế.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thật ra những vị giáo viên khác đều rất thông cảm cho hoàn cảnh của cô, đám học trò cũng vậy, tất cả mọi người vẫn luôn mong mỏi cô có thể mạnh khỏe trở lại.”</p><p>Hắn chưa nói với bố mẹ chuyện mình sắp phải kết thúc kì thực tập, hắn sợ bọn họ sẽ lo lắng, dù sao khoảng thời gian này hắn cũng không có mặt ở nhà, chờ tới khi nào thi xong rồi hẵng quay về. Hắn ở nhà trọ bên này, mỗi buổi tối đều sẽ gọi điện thoại về nhà, tối đó hắn kể với mẹ mình về chuyện của chủ nhiệm Hứa rồi cảm khái công tác giáo dục là một cái nghề chẳng mấy dễ dàng.</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình, người có hơn hai mươi năm hành nghề bác sĩ khoa sản mới nói, “Mẹ càng nghe thì lại càng cảm thấy, rất có thể cổ đang mắc chứng trầm cảm sau sinh.”</p><p>Đầu Phí Tân toàn dấm chấm hỏi, “Trầm cảm sau sinh ấy ạ? Nhưng mà cổ đâu có sinh em bé.”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình, “…. Đàn ông con trai tụi con không hiểu đâu.”</p><p>Hôm nay Phí Tân đến tìm chủ nhiệm Hứa, ngoài việc nói lời tạm biệt trước khi chấm dứt công việc, hắn có hơi lúng túng mở miệng, “Chuyện là, mẹ của em có đôi lời muốn hàn huyên với cô, có được không?”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Hứa, “???”</p><p>Phí Tân bấm dãy số của Tân Lệ Bình sau đó đưa điện thoại cho cô Hứa còn hắn thì đứng chờ bên ngoài văn phòng.</p><p>Phải mất hơn mười mấy phút cô Hứa mới bước ra và trả di động lại cho hắn, cổ nói, “Cảm ơn.”</p><p>Phí Tân ngại ngùng nói, “Đừng khách khí. Cô Hứa, hi vọng cô không trách em nhiều chuyện, em cũng mong rằng lời đề nghị của mẹ em có thể giúp ích cho cô.”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Hứa, “Sao có thể trách cậu được? Nhưng mà…”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vâng?”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Hứa, “Thầy Phí, tôi cũng muốn khuyên nhủ cậu một câu, cậu đối xử quá tốt với người khác sẽ khiến cho người ta, đặc biệt là các cô gái sản sinh ra ảo tưởng.”</p><p>Phí Tân ngay lập tức nói, “Em hoàn toàn không có ý gì khác, ngàn vạn lần đừng hiểu lầm em.”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Hứa cười nói, “Tôi đương nhiên biết, cậu chỉ muốn giúp tôi mà thôi. Tôi cũng chẳng có bất cứ suy nghĩ thừa thãi nào, cậu có thể yên tâm. Ý của tôi là… Nếu cậu vẫn tiếp tục như vậy thì cậu chắc chắn sẽ gặp phải nợ đào hoa phiền phức đấy.”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Hứa chỉ đơn giản như là một người chị gái có lòng tốt nhắc nhở em trai của mình. Dù sao nguyên nhân khiến Phí Tân phải rời khỏi Thất Trung chính là do “nợ đào hoa phiền phức” gây nên.</p><p>Phí Tân bị người nói trúng tim đen, lòng buồn rũ rượi bước lên trên lầu để thu dọn đồ đạc, chuẩn bị rời khỏi nơi mà mình đã làm việc trong suốt ba tháng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngồi trước bàn làm việc của thầy Phí, phong thư của Giang Sở bị cậu lộn tới lộn lui nghịch một chút, mặt trên của phong thư in đầy dấu vân tay của cậu, cậu có nên mở ra xem tên ẻo lả kia viết cái gì bên trong không nhỉ? Cậu ta thật sự không phải là gay à? Thẳng đến mức nhìn không ra luôn đó.</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung hèn hèn mọn mọn đứng ở trước cửa dáo dác nhìn xung quanh.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ghét nhỏ vô cùng, cậu ngông nghênh chỉ một lóng tay về phía nhỏ, cả người cư như bị Tôn Ngộ Không nhập mà quát lên, “Cha chả! Nữ yêu quái phương nào? Lại dám cả gan tới quyến rũ sư phụ ta?”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung, “…”</p><p>Nhỏ thơ thẩn tiến vào trong, khe khẽ hỏi, “Thầy Phí đã đi rồi ư?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đi vệ sinh rồi. Cậu đến nói từ biệt với ổng hả? Tới đây bốc số thứ tự đi, phí đăng ký là 20 tệ.”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tình yêu đích thực không bàn chuyện tiền nong nhưng nếu không có tiền thì tuyệt đối không phải chân ái, số thứ tự của cậu mất rồi.”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ phát giác ra biểu cảm của nhỏ sai quá sai, cậu hỏi, “Bị sao đấy? Chớ có ở chỗ này khóc lóc ỉ ôi, tui nói cho cậu hay, cậu dám khóc thì tui đây cũng dám đập cậu.”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung há miệng, nước mắt lã chã rơi xuống.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Cứu mạng! SOS! Quỹ Nhi đồng và Thiếu niên Trung Quốc! Dự án Nụ Hoa <em>(*)</em>! Mau mau tới cứu tui!</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 春蕾计划 – Dự án Nụ Hoa được khởi xướng vào năm 1989 do Quỹ Nhi đồng và Thiếu niên Trung Quốc tổ chức nhằm kêu gọi tấm lòng nhân ái của xã hội, giúp đỡ những em bé có hoàn cảnh gia đình khó khăn tiếp tục được cắp sách tới trường, cải thiện cơ sở vật chất cũng như chất lượng giảng dạy của trường học ở những địa phương nghèo khổ, vì mục đích hỗ trợ Quốc gia phát triển ngành giáo dục.</em>
</p><p>Cổ Dung Dưng vừa khóc vừa nói, “Du Trọng Hạ, tui thật sự buồn lắm, tui không dám nói chuyện này cho bất cứ ai, nếu họ biết chắc chắn sẽ trách tui, tui sợ quá.”</p><p>Não của Du Trọng Hạ bắt đầu suy diễn, “Bố của cậu… Đã làm gì với cậu hở?”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung chẳng hề hay biết cậu chàng đang tưởng tượng những gì, còn cùng cậu trò chuyện, “Bố tui không làm gì tui hết, ông ấy… Thầy Phí…. Hu hu hu….”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “??? Gì chứ? Bố của cậu cũng để ý thầy Phí hả?”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung, “….”</p><p>Trong đầu của Du Trọng Hạ đinh lên một tiếng, cậu đã hiểu.</p><p>Phí Tân đi lên, những vị giáo viên khác đã về hết cả rồi, bên trong xuất hiện hai cô cậu học trò.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cầm tờ khăn giấy, đứng ở bên cạnh em nữ sinh đang khóc sướt mướt là Cổ Dung Dung, vẻ mặt miễn cưỡng đưa khăn giấy sang cho cô bé.</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Mấy em?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Kẻ xui xẻo, mừng thầy trở lại.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lên tiếng, “Cổ Dung Dung có chuyện gì thì mau nói đi.”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung xoay người lại, cô bé khóc tới nỗi mặt mũi đỏ bừng, cô bé cúi thấp đầu nhìn về phía Phí Tân, “Thầy ơi, em rất xin lỗi.”</p><p>Phí Tân hoàn toàn không biết nên phản ứng thế nào trong tình huống này.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Không sao, thầy Phí không trách cậu.”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung đứng thẳng người, “Sao ông biết? Đừng có cướp lời người khác.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tui là người phát ngôn chính thức của thầy Phí, nếu tui không cướp lời của ổng thì ổng đã mắng cậu rồi, cậu xác định muốn nghe chửi chứ hả?”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung, “Thầy ơi, thầy mắng chửi em đi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cổ Dung Dung, dòng ngu ngục như cậu! Dòng ngu ngục! Dòng ngu ngục! Điều quan trọng nhắc lại ba lần!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung, “Tui đáng bị mắng nhưng tại sao người mắng lại là ông?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cây ngay không sợ chết đứng nói, “Thầy Phí là văn nhân, không chửi người được. Muốn nghe nữa không? Tui chửi tiếp cho nghe nè.”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung quệt đi hai hàng nước mắt, anh dũng hi sinh trả lời, “Được, mắng tiếp đi, mắng nặng lời vào.”</p><p>Phí Tân biết chắc chắn Du Trọng Hạ mà chửi nữa thì kiểu gì cũng xổ ra một tràng khó nghe bậy bạ, hắn bèn nói, “Đủ rồi, dừng lại ngay.”</p><p>Hắn mở lời với Cổ Dung Dung, “Em ấy nói đúng…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chen miệng vào, “Cậu, thứ dòng ngu ngục.”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung khóc nức nở, “Đúng, là tui!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Im lặng hết đi.”</p><p>Cả hai người học trò đều nhìn về phía hắn.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ý thầy là cái câu trước đó nữa, Du Trọng Hạ nói đúng. Cổ Dung Dung thầy không trách em, em không cần xin lỗi, không sao đâu.”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung, “Thầy ơi…”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đừng đặt nặng trong lòng, thật đấy. Việc này không ảnh hưởng gì tới thầy, với cả thời gian ôn tập của thầy quá eo hẹp không đủ dùng, lần này vừa khéo có thể trở về chuẩn bị cho kỳ thi, coi như là em giúp thầy đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung nhất quyết không tin, cô bé vẫn cứ cúi đầu giải thích, “Là lỗi của em, em xin lỗi thầy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Nếu như em muốn xin lỗi vậy thì hãy thu hồi lại tình cảm yêu đương cũng như việc đu idol lại đi, cố mà học hành cho giỏi, đừng nên lãng phí tài năng của em.”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung ngay từ nhỏ đã theo học thể dục dụng cụ, năm ngoái cô bé còn đạt thành tích vận động viên cấp hai nữa.</p><p>Cổ Dung Dụng nói trong nghẹn ngào, “Vâng, thầy ơi, em sẽ cố gắng.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chớ nên hứa lụi, nếu như em học hành không tốt…”</p><p>Không được, hắn không thể tiếp tục quan tâm Cổ Dung Dung.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tốt bụng nhắc nhở, “Phát ngôn chính thức của thầy Phí vẫn rất kiên trì mắng chửi cậu là thứ ngụ ngục.”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung, “Thầy Phí, em sẽ không để thầy thất vọng đâu ạ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Khọt, phụt! Thầy Phí đách có bất cứ hi vọng nào với cậu hết, cũng là bởi vì cậu thành tích không tốt cho nên bố cậu mới ụp nổi lên đầu thầy ấy, làm người thì phải có lòng tự trọng chứ.”</p><p>Cổ Dung Dung lau nước mắt rời đi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ và Phí Tân liếc mắt nhìn nhau, nguyên một tuần không ai nói với ai câu nào, bất thình lình thế này cả hai đều có chút xấu hổ.</p><p>Phí Tân mở miệng, “Em mắng nữ sinh khó nghe quá đấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Khó nghe á hả? Mới chỉ là cơ bản thôi đó, khó nghe hơn nữa thầy có cho em nói đâu.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em tới làm gì? Tìm thầy?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Tui chủ động tới tìm thầy giảng hòa chẳng phải quá ư là mất mặt sao?</p><p>Cậu cầm lấy phong thư của Giang Sở đang nằm ở trên bàn rồi mới nói, “Em tới truyền tin.”</p><p>Phí Tân tưởng cậu chàng viết, trong lòng có chút vui mừng, “Cổ họng không khỏe hay điện thoại bị hư rồi à? Tự dưng viết thư làm gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy suy nghĩ nhiều rồi, kẻ viết văn đạt điểm tuyệt đối như em bị khùng hay sao mà lại viết thư cho thầy? Trừ phi thầy trả tiền nhuận bút cho em.”</p><p>Phí Tân nhận lấy phong thư mở ra nhìn, là Giang Sở viết cho hắn lá thư từ biệt, em ấy viết nguyên một tràng rõ dài, hơn một nửa là sao chép ý tưởng từ những cuốn tản văn, còn lại một ít thì do chính em ấy nghĩ ra, đại khái là: Lưu luyến thầy Phí, thường xuyên giữ liên lạc với nhau.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ liếc mắt dòm thử một cái, cậu thấy phía cuối phong thư là số QQ và Wechat của Giang Sở, giờ phút này đây cậu thật sự nghi ngờ cậu ta đang nói dối giới tính của mình.</p><p>Phí Tân xếp lại bức thư rồi nhét vào trong phong bì.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đứng ở bên cạnh ngó chừng hắn. Hắn vác túi sách, sau đó nói, “Thầy phải đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ừa, đi thôi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mắt thấy thầy Phí như có điều muốn nói rồi lại thôi, tim của cậu đập như trống bỏi, có phải thầy ấy cũng có chút lưu luyến mình không?</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em còn đứng đó làm gì? Em không đi sao thầy khóa cửa được?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: … Thầy, thứ đàn ông vô tình vô nghĩa này.</p><p>Hai người bước ra, Phí Tân khóa cửa.</p><p>Du Trọng Ha, “Thầy về nhà hở?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Về nhà trọ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em cũng đi.”</p><p>Phí Tân xụ mặt nhìn cậu chàng, “Thầy có mời em ư?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Em muốn ăn cơm thầy nấu.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Sao phải nấu cho em? Bởi vì thầy đạo đức giả, mặt người dạ thú?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân xoay người xuống lầu, Du Trọng Hạ vội vàng chạy theo sau, cậu hỏi, “Thầy vẫn còn giận em đấy à? Em hãy còn nhỏ, thầy đừng nhỏ mọn vậy chứ?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy đách quan tâm em mười bảy, mười tám hay tám mươi bảy, em giảng đạo lí hay lắm mà.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lại bắt đầu giả vờ điệu đà, “Thầy Phí à, Phí Tân Tân ơi, người ta biết sai rồi ó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đừng, em đừng như vậy, em sao có thể sai được? Em sáng suốt như này này.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cổ Dung Dung làm ra tội ác tày trời cỡ đó mà thầy vẫn có thể tha thứ, em nói thầy có mấy câu, thầy lại để bụng là có ý gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Sao có thể đánh đồng em với Cổ Dung Dung được?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cười ha ha ha trong lòng nhưng vẫn cứ mạnh miệng, “Thầy lại kì thị giới tính hả? Em nói cho thầy biết ngày mai em sẽ đi phẫu thuật chuyển đối giới tính.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Bớt xàm lại, thầy đâu có nói vậy?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thế ý thầy là sao?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không muốn nói chuyện với em nữa.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cười hì hì, “Em biết rồi, thầy không để ý Cổ Dung Dung, thầy chỉ quan tâm em thôi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Ọe.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không lên tiếng, lẳng lặng đi theo hắn.</p><p>Đến trước cổng trường học, Phí Tân quẹo vào bãi đỗ xe của công nhân viên chức để lấy xe đạp, lúc này hắn không thấy bóng dáng cậu chàng đâu nữa.</p><p>Phí Tân cứ ngỡ Du Trọng Hạ về rồi, hắn lái xe ra, cậu chàng đứng trước cổng chờ hắn.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em thật sự muốn tới ăn chực hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cúi thấp đầu nắm lấy tay lái xe đạp của hắn, tha thiết giải thích, “Thầy, em xin lỗi.”</p><p>Phí Tân không có ý so đo với cậu chàng, hắn nở nụ cười rồi nói, “Không sao, thầy giỡn với em thôi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ngày ấy em giận quá nên mới ăn nói lung tung, cuối tuần em đi theo thầy chơi hai ngày, thầy một chữ cũng không nhắc đến việc phải rời đi, bỗng nhiên thầy thông báo như thế khiến em có hơi sốc. Trong lòng em không hề nghĩ như vậy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ừ, được rồi, thầy biết.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngước mắt nhìn lên, ẩn bên trong đôi mắt đen lay láy ấy là hai chiếc bóng chiếu ngược của Phí Tân, đến cuối cùng cậu vẫn không có cách nào thốt ra câu luyến tiếc người đàn ông này.</p><p>Mà cũng không quan trọng nữa, cậu cảm nhận được thầy ấy hiểu những gì cậu muốn truyền tải.</p><p>Hôm nay là ngày cuối cùng Phí Tân làm giáo viên dạy Hóa, hắn quay đầu ngắm nhìn khuôn viên trường học vắng vẻ này lần cuối, lặng yên thở dài một hơi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không nỡ đúng không? Thế sao lúc nãy không đánh Cổ Dung Dung một chút? Ít ra có thể giải tỏa được một xíu oan ức.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chẳng phải em nói muốn ăn cơm thầy nấu à? Đi thôi.”</p><p>Rời khỏi cổng trường, Du Trọng Hạ cưỡi một chiếc xe đạp trong hệ thống chia sẻ, hai người lái song song nhau, trở về nhà trọ của Phí Tân.</p><p>Trên đường đi, trời lồng lộng gió.</p><p>Phí Tân đeo khẩu trang, đầu đội mũ len còn Du Trọng Hạ chỉ đội một cái mũ rồi đem cổ áo kéo lên cao che lại một nửa khuôn mặt của mình.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lén lút nhìn Phí Tân vài lần. Thầy ấy không bao giờ… Có thể trở thành giáo viên của Thất Trung thêm một lần nào nữa, không bao giờ…Biến trở lại thành người thầy ấy của cậu.</p><p>Cậu và Phí Tân không có quan hệ gì hết, thời gian dài sau này, một khi đã tách ra quá lâu, thân thiết đến mấy rồi cũng sẽ nhạt phai, sớm muộn gì thầy ấy cũng sẽ quên mất từng có một người như cậu tồn tại trong cuộc đời của thầy ấy.</p><p>“Thầy Phí,” Cậu nói, “Sẽ tốt biết bao nếu như bọn mình là người nhà của nhau.”</p><p>Phí Tân không nghe rõ lắm, hắn hỏi, “Cái gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ kéo cổ áo xuống, cất cao giọng nói với hắn, “Thầy và em trai của em bắt cặp làm gay đi!”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suýt tí nữa là Phí Tân đã lái con xe Colnago C40 lao thẳng vào bồn cây xanh ở dọc đường, hắn vội vàng chống chân thắng lại, len lỏi giữa chiếc mũ len và cái khẩu trang màu đen là một đôi mắt mê hoặc thế gian.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cũng dừng lại chiếc xe đạp trong hệ thống chia sẻ, cậu nói, “Ngó cái bộ dạng hết hồn của thầy mà xem, em chỉ giỡn thôi, dưa hái xanh không ngọt, chả có nhẽ em lại không hiểu cái đạo lí ấy?”</p><p>Phí Tân còn thật sự tin những lời bậy bạ này của cậu chàng, “Kéo cổ áo lên, che kín cái miệng và bớt nói lại đi, cẩn thận hớp một bụng toàn gió bây giờ.”</p><p>Về đến nhà trọ.</p><p>Phí Tân sống một mình cho nên cũng ít khi bật bếp nấu cơm, rau xanh trong tủ lạnh dự trữ không nhiều lắm, thịt tươi lại càng không, hắn quyết định lôi mớ rau phơi khô ra làm thành vài món ăn đơn giản. Một dĩa cải thìa xào dầu hào, một dĩa miến xào tôm khô, một dĩa trứng xào cà chua, một dĩa thịt heo hầm thái mỏng, sau đó pha nước chấm, hoàn thành.</p><p>Toàn bộ quá trình, Du Trọng Hạ chỉ việc ngồi lì trên ghế sô pha bấm di động, tới lúc ăn cơm cậu chàng mới thản nhiên khen một câu, “Thầy Phí thật sự quá đức hạnh rồi, sau này ai có phúc lắm mới gả được cho thầy đấy.”</p><p>Ăn thì ăn như hạm mà bảo làm thì lại không làm, cơm ăn liền bốn bát, ăn đến mức thiếu điều liếm sạch luôn bát đĩa.</p><p>Thời điểm Phí Tân nấu cơm còn nghĩ trong bụng nấu thêm một chén để ngày mai làm cơm chiên ăn, hắn nấu một nồi cơm dành cho ba người, kết quả lại thành nồi cơm một đi không trở lại.</p><p>Đã vậy cậu chàng còn lên tiếng ai oán hắn, “Gì vậy nè? Không dạy em thì thôi, ngay cả cơm cũng không cho em ăn no luôn hả?”</p><p>Sàn sưởi trong nhà trọ rất ấm áp, Du Trọng Hạ cởi luôn áo khoác len, bên trong chỉ mặc mỗi chiếc áo thun UT ngắn tay màu đen của hãng Uniqlo, bụng cậu chàng phình to lấp ló đằng sau chiếc áo phông, thế mà lại bảo ăn chưa no. Miệng thì chê ỏng chê eo, thật ra trong lòng lại cứ quanh co khen người ta nấu ăn ngon cực.</p><p>Phí Tân mở cờ trong bụng nhưng rồi cảm thấy làm như vậy có hơi khoa trương, hắn bèn nói, “Ăn ngon đến vậy cơ à? Cũng chỉ làm vài món lặt vặt ở nhà thôi.”</p><p>Hắn biết nấu ăn nhưng tay nghề của hắn cũng chỉ dừng ở mức trung bình chứ không hơn.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không gì ngon bằng cơm nhà nấu! Gia đình em không một ai biết làm cơm, cả nhà em chuyển vào ở căn hộ hiện tại đã nhiều năm lắm rồi mà gian bếp vẫn còn mới tinh.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chẳng phải em thường qua chỗ mẹ ruột ăn cơm à? Cơm dì ấy nấu không ngon ư?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cơm thì ngon nhưng người không tốt, ăn chưa hết hai bát đã muốn xáp lại đánh nhau rồi, em mà tới chỗ mẹ em ăn cơm kiểu nào bà ấy cũng phải mua thêm vài cái bát mới.”</p><p>Phí Tân từng một lần đứng phía xa tận mắt chứng kiến sự lợi hại của mẹ Du, hắn nói, “Dì ấy một thân một mình nuôi dạy em trai của em, cuộc sống khó khăn mới dẫn đến tính tình cáu kỉnh như thế. Tụi em đã trưởng thành hết rồi, hãy cố gắng giao tiếp với mẹ mình nhiều hơn.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cái sự khó ở này của mẹ em không phải mới có sau này đâu, lúc hai đứa em còn nhỏ bà ấy đã như vậy rồi, nhưng mà thời điểm đó bả không có đánh tụi em, bả đánh bố em cơ, một bộ dạng người đàn bà chanh chua, bố của em không có tí cơ hội nào đánh trả lại luôn, đánh được mấy năm, cuối cùng cũng chịu li hôn. Sau khi em đi theo bố, bà ấy mới chuyển sang đánh em trai em.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tự dưng đang yên đang lành nhắc bà ấy làm gì? Em đã bảo với thầy là hãy nói về em trai của em đi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ muốn trêu hắn một chút cho nên mới dùng giọng điệu của một người mai mối để giới thiệu, “Thằng bé Du Quý Dương này, tính tình tốt lắm…”</p><p>Phí Tân đứng dậy, “Thầy đi rửa chén đây.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Sao lại thẹn thùng rồi?”</p><p>Cậu chàng đi theo hắn tới bồn rửa trong bếp, hắn rửa chén, cậu chàng đứng bên cạnh quấy rối.</p><p>“Thầy thật sự không muốn xem xét lại chuyện của em trai em hở?” Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Thầy dòm mặt em nè, nhìn coi dáng người này đi, đẹp tuyệt trần luôn đúng không? Hai đứa tụi em đích thị là chàng thiếu niên mĩ miều bốn ngàn năm mới có nổi một người đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói bậy nói bạ một cách rất nghiêm túc, “Cái thuở em nghiên cứu về gay học ấy, em từng xem qua một loại lí luận, trong đó nói rằng có một số người làm gay không phải vì thích người cùng giới, chỉ đơn giản vừa khéo người họ thích là nam mà thôi. Thầy chưa thử tiếp xúc với em trai của em làm sao thầy biết được em trai em không lọt mắt thầy?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đã nói với em bao lần rồi? Thầy là thẳng nam, thẳng nam, thẳng nam, nam. am.” Hắn còn cố ý nhấn vào âm cuối.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Dựa vào đâu mà thầy chắc chắc như thế? Lớn to đầu cỡ này rồi mà vẫn chưa hẹn hò với ai, chả có nhẽ miệng nói thích nữ thì sẽ thật sự thích nữ à? Mệnh đề chưa được kiểm chứng trên thực tế thì chỉ là giả thuyết thôi, đúng chưa? Thầy nói mình là thẳng nam chỉ thích con gái, này chẳng phải chỉ mới là giả thuyết thôi sao?”</p><p>Phí Tân cầm lấy chiếc đũa đâm vào tim mình, nôn ra một búng máu rồi nói, “Thầy mới bao tuổi chứ? Sinh nhật tuổi 22 của thầy chỉ mới trôi qua cách đây vài ngày chứ mấy!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhanh chóng bắt tay vào công cuộc biên tập và chỉnh sửa thuyết minh cho một bộ phim truyền hình, “Ôi chao! Ơi hỡi Đấng toàn năng! Mau tới đây nhìn một chút ông bạn già hai mươi hai tuổi đầu, ngó mà xem cánh tay và đôi chân già nua của người ta kìa…”</p><p>Phí Tân ngay lập tức làm động tác tay không nâng tạ, cơ bắp nơi tay nhô ra một chút.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nghiến răng nói trong nỗi niềm ghen tị, “… Đấng tối cao đã nhìn và muốn đánh người.”</p><p>Phí Tân bị cậu chàng chọc cho cười muốn tắt thở, hắn giơ tay ra vẻ muốn đánh nhau, “Không giúp thì cũng đừng ở đây vướng víu tay chân, hiện tại thầy có đánh em cũng không được tính là bạo hành thân thể của học trò đâu nhé.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Lòng đau như cắt. Này chẳng phải là đang xát muối vào trái tim cậu ư?</p><p>Vui vẻ ăn cơm, vui vẻ nói chuyện phiếm đã khiến cho cậu quên mất thầy ấy sẽ không bao giờ trở về Thất Trung nữa.</p><p>Phí Tân nói dứt câu mới nhớ ra chuyện này, hắn đành phải cụp mắt nhìn cái bát trong tay mình.</p><p>Trong lúc nhất thời, bầu không khí trở nên ảm đạm.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lên tiếng, “Cổ Dung Dung đáng ghét quá đi mất, sao thầy cứ ngăn không cho em mắng nhỏ?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chuyện thành ra thế này không phải là kết quả có chủ đích của em ấy, hiện tại em ấy cũng chẳng vui vẻ gì, có khi còn sợ hãi nữa là đằng khác.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nhỏ sợ là lẽ đương nhiên! Nếu để người khác biết tại nhỏ mà thầy bị trách cứ, ai mà chẳng muốn chửi nhỏ vài câu? Nhà trường cũng thật vô tình vô nghĩa, bọn họ không hề quan tâm thực hư thế nào mà chỉ để ý tới phản ứng của phụ huynh, cái loại quyết định chó má gì vậy, không công bằng chút nào hết.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Nhà trường cũng chẳng còn cách nào tốt hơn. Chuyện này không chỉ dừng lại ở việc đưa ra một lời giải thích thỏa đáng cho phụ huynh mà còn là vì muốn bảo vệ cho Cổ Dung Dung, bảo vệ cho toàn bộ học sinh trong trường.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chẳng nhẽ chân tướng lại không quan trọng sao? Chỉ cần tìm một người chịu trận thay là được hả? Em cảm thấy đây là hành vi sai trái.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chân tướng quan trọng, công bằng cũng quan trọng tuy nhiên trên cõi đời này chưa bao giờ tồn tại cái gọi là bình đẳng tuyệt đối. Bên trong mối quan hệ giáo viên – học trò, giáo viên nằm ở vị trí cao hơn, là người nắm giữ quyền lực to lớn, trong lúc đó hai người vốn chẳng hề bình đẳng, giống như trứng gà và tảng đá nảy sinh mâu thuẫn với nhau, đạo đức của con người tự nhiên sẽ thúc đẩy công chúng đặt niềm tin và lòng trắc ẩn vào quả trứng. Thầy cho rằng đây chính là điểm sáng trong bản chất của mỗi con người.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Sao lại là điểm sáng? Em lại thấy đấy chỉ là sự ngụy biện của những kẻ yếu đuối. Quần chúng có đôi khi rất mù quáng, mức độ đồng cảm tràn lan vượt quá ngưỡng cho phép.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đúng là không thể loại trừ khả năng trứng gà lợi dụng lòng thương cảm của đám đông nhưng cũng chỉ là thiểu số mà thôi. Hơn nữa, việc xây dựng hệ thống pháp lý chính là để xử lí những góc khuất mà vấn đề đạo đức không cách nào chạm tới được. Chính là kiểu thiên vị kẻ yếu giống thế này, bản chất của cái gọi là “Không công bằng” là vì muốn để cho xã hội mỗi lúc một công bằng hơn.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cảm thấy lời Phí Tân nói quả thực không sai, cậu nghĩ không ra câu nào để phản bác nhưng vẫn muốn phát biểu ý kiến cá nhân của mình, “Con mẹ nó thứ đồ đạo đức giả! Em chỉ là một người bình thường, làm gì có cái tư tưởng giác ngộ đạo lí thâm sâu như vậy, sự bình đẳng trong toàn xã hội sao có thể đè bẹp được chính nghĩa trong em? Không được, dựa vào đâu? Thể chế có vấn đề! Cái quốc gia này bị làm sao thế?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Thành thạo ghê ta.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ở trên mạng thầy có hay cãi nhau với giang tinh <em>(*)</em> không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thuở bé thì có, hiện tại thì không, cố gắng thuyết phục một người không chung chí hướng với mình là việc làm vô nghĩa, thầy cũng đâu có kết hôn với bọn họ, thà dành thời gian ra để giải đề mục còn hơn.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Trái ngược với em, chuyện em thích nhất chính là cãi nhau với cư dân mạng, càng ồn ào em lại càng hăng máu, em nắm giữ thuần thục 108 loại kĩ năng phản biện thần sầu đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…. Dù gì bài tập về nhà em cũng chẳng chịu làm, thế cũng được coi như là rèn luyện kĩ năng cá nhân của em.”</p><p>Cuối cùng, cậu chàng vẫn cứ hỏi hắn, “Thầy thật sự không cay cú Cổ Dung Dung, cũng không hận nhà trường luôn hả? Không buồn chút nào luôn ư?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thật, nhà trường xử lí như vậy đã là mức độ che chở lớn nhất dành cho thầy rồi. Nếu bảo không buồn là nói dối, thầy chỉ mới dạy em tới lưng chừng, nói đi là đi… Chuyện này có thể là điều tiếc nuối mà thầy vĩnh viễn không cách nào quên được.”</p><p>Đây là lời mà mấy ngày hôm trước Du Trọng Hạ đã chỉ trích hắn, cậu chàng cười khúc khích rồi nói, “Em chính là Venus <em>(1)</em> của thầy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Đối với người theo chủ nghĩa vô thần mà nói, dụ ngôn này là một sự sỉ nhục.</p><p>Hắn đem bát đĩa đã rửa xong xếp lên trên giá đựng.</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 杠精 – Giang tinh là một thuật ngữ lưu hành trên internet ý chỉ những người có khoái cảm mãnh liệt trong việc tranh cãi với người khác, bọn họ luôn cố ý gây sự, cạnh khóe, đi ngược lại với quan điểm của người khác mặc kệ đúng sai, luôn tự nhận “mọi người đều say chỉ có mình ta tỉnh”, hay nói cách khác chính là Hội Những Người Khẩu Nghiệp, Thích Sân Si.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(1) Venus – Thần Tình Yêu hay còn gọi là Thần Vệ Nữ.</em>
</p><p>Sau khi về tới căn hộ, Phí Tân đã thay cho mình một bộ Hoodie màu xanh Macaron mặc ở nhà, trông vô cùng mát mẻ, điều này càng làm cho “Mùi vị tuyết tùng” trên người hắn như có như không tăng thêm mấy phần ngọt ngào của cây cỏ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ sớm đã thắc mắc vấn đề này, cậu cất tiếng hỏi, “Thầy Phí, bình thường thầy dùng loại nước hoa nào thế?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy không dùng nước hoa.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ khịt mũi rồi lại hỏi, “Chứ cái mùi hương trên người thầy là sao đấy?”</p><p>Phí Tân không ngửi được gì từ trên cơ thể mình, hắn nghĩ chắc là mùi sữa tắm và bột giặt cho nên mới xoay người lại, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc nhìn chằm chằm Du Trọng Hạ sau đó nói, “Đây là… Mùi hương thơm ngát của xử nam.”</p><p>Du Trong Hạ, “Ha. Ha ha ha. Ha ha.” Tào lao, trên người em không có loại mùi này nha.</p><p>Đã chín giờ kém nhưng Du Trọng Hạ vẫn chưa có dấu hiệu muốn ra về. Phí Tân cũng chẳng muốn thúc giục cậu chàng, đây là đêm đầu tiên sau khi hắn nghỉ việc, tạm thời hắn không có tâm trạng làm bài luyện thi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ phát hiện ra thầy Phí không muốn đọc sách, cậu bèn hỏi. “Giờ hai đứa mình làm gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chơi game?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em ăn no ngồi cấn bụng lắm. Em muốn ra ngoài chơi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đã mấy giờ rồi? Trời lạnh lắm, muốn đi thì em tự đi đi, thầy không đi.”</p><p>Nửa tiếng sau, hai người đứng lấy vé trước quầy bán vé của rạp chiếu phim.</p><p>Điện ảnh bỏng ngô, bằng bằng chíu chíu vang vọng oanh tạc cả một gian phòng.</p><p>Bộ phim kết thúc, lúc bước ra đã là mười một giờ, hai người cùng nhau đi vào toilet.</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Thầy sẽ gọi xe cho em, em leo lên taxi trở về nhà ngay đi.”</p><p>Tầng dưới của rạp chiếu phim có một cửa hàng lẩu, đứng trong nhà vệ sinh mà vẫn có thể ngửi thấy mùi thơm.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vừa tè vừa chớp đôi mắt nai tơ nhìn Phí Tân, ỏn a ỏn ẻn lên tiếng, “Thầy Phí, em đói bụng ó, em muốn ăn lẩu.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em tiêu hóa nhanh vậy luôn à? Đã trễ thế này rồi còn ăn gì nữa, em ăn một mình đi, thầy không ăn.”</p><p>Mười phút sau, hai người ngồi bên trong quán lẩu gọi đồ ăn: Bốn bộ bao tử bò, hai phần ruột vịt và vài dĩa tiết canh.</p><p>Phí Tân kêu một ly trà sữa 0.3l trong khi Du Trọng Hạ xử lí hết một ly 1.7l</p><p>Mười hai giờ hai mươi phút.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Bắt taxi về nhà đi, em với bố của em sống riêng biệt, em có về muộn chú ấy cũng sẽ không mắng em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em không muốn về, em muốn qua nhà thầy ngủ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không cho.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ngoan nào Tân Tân, chớ có phá hư kịch bản ngọt ngào đêm nay, nha?”</p><p>Một lát sau.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ở trong buồng tắm cọ rửa, vừa tắm vừa hát bài 《Go Solo》.</p><p>Phí Tân vẫn chưa làm vệ sinh cá nhân, hắn còn đang ở bên ngoài ngủ gật chờ tới lượt mình.</p><p>Lúc còn làm giáo viên, Du Trọng Hạ đích thị là tổ tông, đám học trò đứa nào cũng là tổ tông hết.</p><p>Hiện tại đách làm giáo viên nữa, ấy thế mà Du Trọng Hạ vẫn cứ kéo tới làm ông nội thiên hạ trước cửa nhà hắn.</p><p>Ít phút sau, Du Trọng Hạ lõa lồ chạy ra.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em tế nhị một chút không được hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ xoay lưng về phía Phí Tân sau đó bắt chước cách nhảy của Shin cậu bé bút chì.</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ rất có tính tự giác của một vị khách, cậu chàng leo lên giường nằm, để chừa lại cái ghế sô pha cho chủ nhà.</p><p>Phí Tân bước ra sau khi đã tắm rửa xong xuôi, Du Trọng Hạ chưa chịu ngủ, vẫn cứ hăng say bấm điện thoại.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ngủ ngay, không ngủ thầy ngắt mạng liền đó.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ok, dù sao dung lượng của em xài hoài không hết.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Nếu em không ngủ thì chuyển sang ghế số pha nhường lại giường cho thầy, cái ghế này ngắn quá nửa đoạn chân của thầy cứ treo lủng lẳng ra ngoài.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Giường to thế này cơ mà, trèo lên ngủ chung đi.”</p><p>Phí Tân nhớ tới chuyện lần trước Du Trọng Hạ có ở lại ngủ qua đêm, sở dĩ hắn phải ngủ sô pha là vì hắn cứ ngỡ cậu chàng là một gã thiếu niên đồng tính. Hai người thẳng nam ngủ cùng nhau thì có sao đâu. Hắn bèn bước lên giường đi ngủ nhưng lại sợ ánh sáng màn hình điện thoại của cậu chàng làm chói mắt mình cho nên mới đeo thêm cái bịt mắt hơi nước in hình con vịt vàng.</p><p>Tách tách, âm thanh máy ảnh vang lên.</p><p>Phí Tân nằm bất động lên tiếng cảnh cáo, “Chụp thì được nhưng không cho phép đăng ảnh đầu tóc rối bời lên trên mạng.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ xáp lại gần rồi nói, “Ai thèm chụp thầy? Em chụp cái bịt mắt để lên Taobao tìm mà, cái này trông rất đáng yêu.”</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Mai thầy gửi link cho. Thầy ngủ đây.”</p><p>Hắn thật sự có thói quen lạ giường, lâu lắm rồi hắn không ngủ lại ở kí túc xá cho nên hiện tại không mấy quen khi có người nằm ở bên cạnh mình, mãi mà chẳng ngủ được hắn đành phải nhẫn nhịn chờ cơn buồn ngủ ập đến.</p><p>Qua không biết bao lâu, Du Trọng Hạ đột nhiên nhỏ giọng hỏi, “Thầy Phí, thầy ngủ rồi à?”</p><p>Phí Tân không muốn chơi với cậu chàng, hắn không lên tiếng, giả vờ như mình đang ngủ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Sao lại ngủ nhanh thế? Thầy là heo hay gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân: Em mới là heo đấy.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thì thầm, “Nghĩ muốn tán gẫu vài câu ai ngờ ngủ nhanh như vậy, đúng là người già có khác.”</p><p>Phí Tân: Thanh niên rộng lượng không muốn chấp nhặt với em.</p><p>Hắn cảm giác Du Trọng Hạ ngồi dậy, hình như đang nhìn hắn. Em ấy muốn làm cái gì? Đừng có nói là lại bày ra trò đùa dai tới phá hắn nha?</p><p>Thanh niên rộng lượng bắt đầu nâng cao tính cảnh giác.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngồi xếp bằng ở bên cạnh, vừa trầm tư suy nghĩ vừa thở dài sâu sắc.</p><p>Đêm nay cậu có thể ở lại nhưng sau này chẳng thể tiếp tục như vậy mãi. Sớm muộn gì thầy Phí cũng phải chuyển nhà, sang năm còn phải rời Dĩnh Châu tới Bắc Kinh đi học. Có lí do nào hợp lí để cậu và thầy Phí có thể duy trì mối quan hệ lâu dài và bền vững với nhau không nhỉ? Giống như cậu và Du Quý Dương vậy đó, sẽ không bị ngoại lực ảnh hưởng. Ban đầu còn trông mong Du Quý Dương đóng vai trò trung gian, tiếc thay thầy Phí lại là trai thẳng, Du Quý Dương mắc kẹt luôn rồi.</p><p>… Khoan!</p><p>Sở dĩ giữa cậu và Du Quý Dương có thể phát triển mối quan hệ lâu dài và ổn định là bởi vì bọn họ cùng chung huyết thống. Vậy! Cậu trở thành em trai của thầy Phí hổng phải là được rồi sao? Nếu không có bất cứ quan hệ gì thì phải biết tự tạo ra chứ, nhận ổng là anh trai các kiểu. Ồ hố, cậu không cần lôi Du Quý Dương ra làm mỹ nam kế nữa. Dựa vào chính mình thôi, không cần đến người thứ ba để tạo ra sự khác biệt mần chi.</p><p>Con ngươi của Phí Tân cứ thao láo phía sau cái bịt mắt, hắn luôn có cảm giác trong đêm tối thế này Du Trọng Hạ nhất định sẽ bày trò chơi khăm hắn, thế nhưng kết quả lại là cậu chàng nhìn hắn nửa buổi sau đó ngã lăn quay ngủ mất tiêu. Hắn vẫn chưa chợp mắt mà em ấy đã mài răng ken két thiếp đi rồi.</p><p>Nhãi con ương bướng gợi đòn này.</p><p>Sáu giờ ba mươi phút sáng, đồng hồ sinh học kéo Phí Tân tỉnh giấc, hắn ngủ không ngon, đành phải mò dậy đọc sách cho tỉnh táo.</p><p>Đương lúc đọc sách, hắn cứ cảm thấy ở phía giường phát ra luồng điện kì quái, quay đầu nhìn lại thì thấy đôi mắt tròn vo của Du Trọng Hạ đang ngó chừng hắn, trên mặt em ấy còn xuất hiện một nụ cười kì diệu khó có thể diễn tả thành lời.</p><p>Phí Tân, “?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy thấy con người em thế nào?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “???”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngẫm nghĩ, sáng sớm rúc vào trong chăn đòi nhận anh em quả thật có chút không thích hợp, ít nhất phải long trọng hơn mới được.</p><p>“Không có gì. He he.” Cậu trở mình, tiếp tục nằm ngủ.</p><p>Phí Tân: ??? Tui cảm thấy em như thế nào ấy hả? Tui cảm thấy em không được bình thường đó!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Những tháng ngày sống trong ảo tưởng của thầy Phí chuẩn bị bắt đầu. =]]]]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mị hỏi ngu cái, có ai hiểu từ “dụ ngôn” mà mị để chỗ Venus không nhỉ? Dụ ngôn, ngụ ngôn các kiểu ấy, chắc là không cần chú thích đâu ha?</em>
</p><hr/><p>Màu xanh Macaron:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bao tử bò:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ruột vịt:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kẻ không được bình thường là Du Trọng Hạ vẫn cứ ngủ thẳng một mạch tới khi mặt trời đã nhô cao.</p><p>Phí Tân lặng lẽ ăn điểm tâm, đọc sách rồi lại làm bài, hẩm hiu một mình trong căn nhà trọ, hắn muốn hít thở không khí nhưng lại không thể mở cửa sổ, đến mười giờ hơn hắn nhịn không nổi nữa đành phải ra khỏi cửa đi dạo một vòng sẵn tiện mua ít hoa quả tươi mang về.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hãy còn say giấc, trong lúc ngủ, cậu chàng thường xuyên mài răng keng két.</p><p>Phí Tân rửa sạch hộp dâu tây, vừa ăn vừa nhấn mở di động, ở trên nhóm chat gia đình hỏi một câu.</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Xin hỏi, có vị bác sĩ nào rảnh rỗi online chuẩn bệnh gián tiếp không?</em>】</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình chắc là đang bận, không thấy bà có động tĩnh gì.</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm tiếp nhận hồ sơ: 【<em>Có thầy Phí online nè, thấy không khỏe chỗ nào?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Đứa nhỏ khi ngủ thường hay nghiến răng, đó có phải là trệu chứng thiếu hụt canxi không ạ?</em>】</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm: 【<em>Chủ yếu là do háu ăn thôi, cho ăn một bữa ngon là tốt rồi</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân:  {<em>Chú thích: Ảnh chế bạn đang nói tiếng người sao?}</em></p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm: 【<em>Ha ha ha ha ha, áp lực ôn tập lớn quá hả con trai? Tình trạng nghiến răng chỉ xuất hiện khi con căng thẳng quá mức thôi, hơn nữa thời tiết mấy hôm nay tệ quá, cũng có thể dẫn tới chứng viêm đường hô hấp? Cổ họng có khó chịu không?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Không phải con mà là học trò của con, Du Trọng Hạ.</em>】</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm vẫn “Đang nhập văn bản”.</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Bố viết cái gì dài thế? Gửi tin nhắn thoại cũng được, hiện tại con có thể nghe</em>.】</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm gửi đến một đoạn tin nhắn rõ dài: 【<em>Đầu tiên, loại trừ tình trạng thiếu canxi, Tiểu Du phát dục tốt lắm, sức ăn khỏe thế chắc sẽ không bị giun đũa đâu, cuối cùng là cấu hình răng của thằng bé phát triển bình thường, răng mọc chỉnh tề không bị sâu, này cũng không phải là nguyên nhân. Theo như những gì bố quan sát được, nề nếp sinh hoạt cá nhân của thằng bé không tốt, thằng bé thường ăn thực phẩm rác và thức quá khuya, tuổi hãy còn nhỏ nhưng trong lòng lại giấu quá nhiều tâm sự, áp lực tinh thần lớn hơn rất nhiều so với bạn bè đồng trang lứa. Tuy nhiên, trong lúc ngủ chỉ mới dừng ở mức độ nghiến răng thì tình huống không mấy nghiêm trọng, điều chỉnh giờ giấc sinh hoạt cũng như trạng thái tâm lý, tích cực cải thiện thói quen cá nhân, nuôi dưỡng sở thích lành mạnh. Bố viết gần xong rồi chả nhẽ giờ lại xóa đi để gửi voice chat à? Để yên cho bố gõ nốt. Cuối cùng chính là, phát hiện sớm để còn điều trị kịp thời, nghiến răng thoạt nhìn chỉ là một tật xấu nhỏ nhưng thời gian càng lâu lại càng sinh ra hậu quả nghiêm trọng, nhẹ thì gây ảnh hưởng đến khoang miệng, nặng thì ảnh hưởng đến sự phát triển của não bộ, nhất định phải chú ý đến nó.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân đọc kĩ từng câu từng chữ sau đó mới trả lời lại: 【<em>Nghiêm trọng đến vậy cơ ạ? Sao con cứ có cảm giác bố đang muốn đa cấp cho con loại thuốc đặc trị nhập khẩu nào ấy.</em>】</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm: 【<em>Con cố ý muốn gây gổ với bác sĩ hay gì? Bố nhắc sương sương cho con biết phía dưới gầm bàn làm việc của bố có một thanh trường đao dài 40 mét đấy.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Quỳ, người nào có đao người đó là đá đì, bố hãy kê đơn thuốc đi.</em>】</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm: 【<em>Chẳng phải chỉ có lúc ngủ mới nghiến răng thôi sao? Vậy thì chưa đến mức nghiêm trọng đâu, không cần kê đơn, cứ dựa theo lời bố dặn mà làm, cải thiện giờ giấc sinh hoạt, điều chỉnh lại tâm lý. Thầy Phí, con hãy quan tâm tới Tiểu Du thường xuyên hơn, miễn là mỗi người trao ra một chút chân thành, không có hờ hững thì sẽ không có tổn thương.</em>】</p><p>Mười một giờ trưa, Du Trọng Hạ rốt cuộc cũng tỉnh.</p><p>Rèm cửa vẫn chưa được mở ra, bên trong mờ tối, Phí Tân hãy còn bật đèn bàn ngồi ở phía trước làm bài.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Bắt đầu ngày mới theo cái cách thế này khiến cho cậu có một loại ảo tưởng tốt đẹp đến mức mơ hồ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cất tiếng gọi người, “Thầy Phí.”</p><p>Bàn tay cầm viết của Phí Tân khựng lại, hắn quay đầu sang liếc cậu chàng, “Sao em lại có thể ngủ nướng đến cỡ đó vậy hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thanh thiếu niên ngủ nhiều là lẽ đương nhiên chứ nào đâu giống người già như thầy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ăn cơm thầy nấu, ngủ giường thầy nằm, vừa mới mở mắt đã vội khịa thầy? Em có còn là con người nữa không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Hổng phải, em là làn sóng sau <em>(*) </em>nha.”</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 后 浪 – Phiên âm Hán Việt là hậu lãng, bên mình có câu “Sóng sau xô sóng trước” cho nên cái cụm “làn sóng sau” này ám chỉ thế hệ sau, vãn bối hoặc người mới vào nghề. Nhưng theo như sự phát triển của xã hội, ý nghĩ của cụm từ “làn sóng sau” dần được mở rộng ra thành thế hệ trẻ có phẩm chất ưu tú, nhận được sự ngưỡng mộ của mọi người, có quyền tự do lựa chọn những gì mà mình thích, là cậu ấm cô chiêu sinh ra trong những gia đình giàu có. Du Trọng Hạ chơi chữ sẵn tiện tâng bốc bản thân thôi, kêu bạn không phải người thì bạn nhận mình là làn sóng sau.</em>
</p><p>Cậu rời giường rửa mặt, lúc bấy giờ Phí Tân mới mở ra tấm rèm cửa sổ để thoáng khí, sau đó tiếp tục ngồi trước bàn làm bài.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đi ra thì nhìn thấy nửa tô dâu tây được đặt ở trên bàn, cậu ngay lập tức cầm lên, vừa ăn vừa ngó thầy Phí luyện thi.</p><p>Phí Tân ngẩng đầu nhìn cậu chàng, ý tứ chính là, có thể nào cách xa thầy ra một chút không?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Trưa nay mình ăn gì thế? Thầy nấu hở?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không làm, gọi ngoài đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Để em đặt, thầy muốn ăn gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ăn gì cũng được.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bèn bưng tô dâu tây ra ngồi trên ghế sô pha, vừa ăn vừa gọi thức ăn ngoài.</p><p>Sau khi cơm nước xong xuôi, Phí Tân muốn chợp mắt trong chốc lát, ngày hôm qua hắn ngủ không ngon hiện tại phải tranh thủ bù lại.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Em về đây.”</p><p>Phí Tân nghĩ thầm trong bụng, cảm tạ trời đất, ngài cuối cùng cũng chịu đi rồi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tối em quay lại ăn cơm nha.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy sẽ về nhà sau khi ngủ dậy.” Hắn không hề lấy cớ, cuối tuần nào hắn cũng về nhà thăm bố mẹ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ muốn hỏi liệu rằng cậu có thể tới nhà hắn chơi không nhưng da mặt cậu chưa đủ dày để hỏi câu này, mắt cậu cứ nhìn chằm chằm hắn: Sao thầy không hỏi em có muốn đến nhà thầy chơi không? Mau hỏi em, mau hỏi đi mà.</p><p>Phí Tân: Không, thầy không hỏi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: …</p><p>Cậu đành phải rời đi, thầy Phí tiễn cậu ra tới cửa. Cửa đã mở nhưng cậu vẫn chưa muốn đi.</p><p>Phí Tân: ???</p><p>Gương mặt của Du Trọng Hạ bỗng dưng nhăn nhó, cậu có lời muốn nói.</p><p>Phí Tân không hiểu hành động đột ngột này của cậu chàng, hắn hỏi, “Em lại làm sao thế?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cái kia… Chuyện đó ấy…”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Nói rõ ra coi, chớ có chơi cái trò uốn éo dấu ba chấm các kiểu cho đủ số từ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy Phí, lần trước thầy có nói, nếu như em chịu khó học hành sau đó thi đỗ vào một trường đại học nào đấy ở Bắc Kinh, thầy hứa sẽ vẫn luôn dắt em đi chơi, nó có còn hiệu lực không?”</p><p>Phí Tân thầm nói, “Vẫn luôn” dắt em đi chơi? Tui không có nói qua hai chữ “vẫn luôn” nhé, em đang tính bẫy ngôn ngữ với tui hay gì?</p><p>“Lời hứa chính là lời hứa.” Phí Tân căn cứ vào nguyên tắc một ngày làm thầy cả đời làm cha để nói, “Tuy nhiên, không phải cứ học đại ở một trường nào đó ở Bắc Kinh là được, mà phải là một trong những ngôi trường đào tạo phát thanh viên chuyên nghiệp tốt nhất.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Dĩ nhiên rồi!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em làm nổi không? Thầy cứ thấy khó tin thế nào ấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đừng nói thầy, ngay cả em còn không tin chính mình.”</p><p>Phí Tận cạn lời, “Vậy em còn nói cái quần này làm gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ai cũng cần có ước mơ, biết đâu chừng em trúng tà cũng nên.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Đi đi.” Chỉ có bấy nhiêu thôi mà em ấy nhăn nhó cả buổi hả trời?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lại tiếp tục nhăn mặt, cậu nói, “Em đi nhé.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Bye bye.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Bye bye.”</p><p>Cậu chàng bước ra ngoài, hắn đang chuẩn bị đóng cửa thì bỗng nhiên cậu chàng quay phắt người lại chặn tay nơi cánh cửa không cho hắn đóng.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em lại bị gì nữa?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không bị gì hết, he he. Đến lúc đó thầy sẽ biết!”</p><p>Cậu chàng thu tay lại, chạy tới chỗ thang máy.</p><p>Đầu của Phí Tân toàn là dấu chấm hỏi, sau khi suy xét cẩn thận, hắn đành phải cảm thán tay nghề của bác sĩ Phí Văn Khiêm quả nhiên chuyên nghiệp!</p><p>Hành vi mài răng như một đứa trẻ này của Du Trọng Hạ rõ ràng đã bắt đầu xuất hiện một số bệnh lý tâm thần. Lúc ở Thất Trung hắn còn có thể cùng em ấy ăn một bữa cơm trưa và chơi đùa với em ấy một chút mỗi khi rảnh rỗi. Sau này hắn không ở Thất Trung nữa, dù cho có muốn quan tâm tới em ấy cũng không cách nào làm được nữa rồi.</p><p>Tuy nhiên sự thật lại một lần nữa chứng minh, là do hắn suy nghĩ quá nhiều.</p><p>Cậu học sinh này vẫn cứ tiếp tục chạy tới trước cửa nhà hắn mong muốn được yêu thương.</p><p>Chiều chủ nhật, Phí Tân rời khỏi nhà và trở về căn hộ trọ ở đầu bên này bởi vì hắn phải “Làm việc” vào sáng mai. Hắn vẫn chưa nói cho bố mẹ mình biết chuyện mình bởi vì một số lí do nên phải kết thúc kì thực tập sớm hơn dự định, hắn không muốn bọn họ lo lắng cho hắn mãi. Năm nay mọi việc ngoài ý muốn cứ kéo đến không ngừng, hành vi của Cổ Dung Dung hắn đã nghĩ thông rồi, cũng quyết định tha thứ, không nên để cho gia đình phải xào xáo chỉ vì một chuyện cỏn con thế này.</p><p>Tiết trời mỗi lúc một lạnh, Tân Lệ Bình nhường xe lại cho hắn, làm vậy mỗi lần muốn ra ngoài sẽ thuận tiện hơn, không cần phải vừa cưỡi xe vừa gồng mình chống gió, cũng chẳng cần đi xe bus hoặc tàu điện ngầm nữa.</p><p>Trên đường đi, Du Trọng Hạ có nhắn tin trên Wechat cho hắn.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Thầy Phí, ngày mai thầy có trở về nhà trọ không?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân đang lái xe, hắn liếc mắt nhìn một cái chứ không trả lời.</p><p>Di động reo lên lần nữa, vẫn là em ấy.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Bố của em mới cho em một cái Nintendo Switch (1), em không biết chơi cái này.</em>】</p><p>Đèn đỏ, Phí Tân phản hồi lại bằng một tin nhắn thoại.</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Em có thẻ game chưa? Phải mua thẻ trước đã.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cũng gửi tin nhắn thoại: 【<em>Có, em mua Just Dance rồi</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Thầy đang lái xe, em chơi thử nhiều lần là được.</em>】</p><p>Một lát sau, em ấy nhắn lại.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Biết là thế rồi nhưng nhảy một mình chán lắm</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân không trả lời thêm gì nữa.</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nintendo Switch là máy chơi game gia đình thế hệ thứ 8 được phát triển bởi công ty Nintendo. Đây được xem là máy chơi game “lai” đầu tiên trong lịch sử ngành công nghiệp game bởi tính năng “Switch” (Switch dịch ra có nghĩa là chuyển đổi) dễ như một cái búng tay có thể biến hình thành máy chơi game cầm tay. Mọi người có thể tham khảo thêm tại <a href="https://www.nshop.com.vn/blogs/news/nintendo-switch-la-gi#gref">Đây.</a></em>
</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nghĩ chắc là thầy Phí đang chuyên tâm lái xe, cậu buồn tẻ ném máy chơi game qua một bên, cả cơ thể nằm chen giữa đống rác mới tạo ở trên giường để nghịch di động.</p><p>Bỗng nhiên, trên Wechat xuất hiện một yêu cầu kết bạn mới, nhấn vào xem mới biết hóa ra là nick của Vạn Bằng.</p><p>Dịp nghỉ hè vừa rồi bởi vì chuyện của Du Quý Dương cho nên hai người mới tuyệt giao với nhau, Du Trọng Hạ ở trên Wechat rủa Vạn Bằng cũng phải cả trăm cái tin, Vạn Bằng cãi không lại nên mới chặn luôn số của cậu, trong lúc nóng giận cậu cũng chặn lại số của người ta. Sau đó miễn cưỡng lắm mới được tính là hòa giải một nửa, cả hai không một ai nhắc gì đến chuyện này ước chừng là vẫn đang chờ đối phương vứt mặt mũi xuống nước trước.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chấp nhận yêu cẩu kết bạn của Vạn Bằng.</p><p>Vạn Bằng thăm dò: 【<em>Thập Ngũ, chừng nào mày mới thôi không block tao nữa?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mạnh miệng: 【<em>Tao không hề block mày, có thể là do chế độ bảo mật của Wechat quá tệ, Mã Hóa Đằng (2) làm ra đó. Mày chia sẻ những lời này lên 500 nhóm đi tao bảo đảm mày có thể kiếm được một đôi vòng tay bằng bạc đấy.</em>】</p><p>(2) Nguyên văn 马化腾 – Mã Hóa Đằng, còn có biệt hiệu là Pony Ma, là một ông trùm kinh doanh Trung Quốc, nhà đầu tư, nhà từ thiện, kỹ sư, nhà doanh nghiệp về Internet và công nghệ. Ông là người sáng lập, chủ tịch và giám đốc điều hành của Tencent, công ty có giá trị nhất châu Á, một trong 5 tập đoàn lớn nhất thế giới. Ở những chương trước mình có chú thích bên Trung ban hành điều luật hễ ai tung tin đồn thất thiệt lên trên mạng mà nhận được từ 500 lượt chia sẻ trở lên sẽ bị bắt giam, Du Trọng Hạ ẩn ý đôi vòng tay bạc tức là còng số tám.</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Cuối tuần không về nhà à</em>?】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Tao không thường về nhà vào dịp cuối tuần, mẹ của tao sẽ qua bên này thăm tao, nội trú trong trường gớm quá, bà ấy thuê cho tao một cái nhà trọ ở bên ngoài rồi tới đó nấu cơm</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Tương lai sau này ráng sống cho nên người đi.</em>】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Thành tích hiện tại của tao tiến bộ hơn rất nhiều so với hồi còn ở Thất Trung, thi giữa kì vừa rồi tao nằm trong danh sách hai mươi người đứng đầu lớp, bây giờ tao không ở ban năng khiếu nữa</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Song hùng Thất Trung tay nắm tay, ai học hành trước đứa đấy làm chó</em>.】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: </p><p>Hai người nói dăm ba câu về cuộc sống hằng ngày, tán dóc với nhau về những người bạn học họ quen biết, kể về những chuyện đã đổi thay ở Thất Trung.</p><p>Lúc nhắc tới vụ việc thầy Phí từ chức, Du Trọng Hạ miệng kín như bưng không có khai ra lí do là vì Cổ Dung Dung, cậu cũng đề cập tới chủ nhiệm Hứa, nói tâm trạng của cổ sa sút lắm, điều này khiến cho Vạn Bằng hối hận N lần.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Tao nghe Dương Kha kể, mày hẹn hò rồi phải không?</em>】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Chớ có gợi đòn, tao có thể tưởng tượng ra biểu cảm của mày lúc này đấy.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Điểu à, mày giỏi lắm, nghe đồn người ta là hoa khôi luôn hả? Còn tao nguyên cái học kì chưa quen ai luôn nè!</em>】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Tạch rồi, hẹn hò được có một tuần thôi.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【!】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【?】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Tao vẫn còn thích YJY</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Đệch con mẹ mày</em>!】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【Lễ<em> Quốc Khánh mày có khuyên tao nên hẹn hò với một đứa con gái, tao nghe lời mày đấy thôi nhưng vô ích, tao hãy còn thương cậu ta lắm.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Con mẹ nó mày muốn nhớ thì cứ việc, mày có chết cũng đách ai quan tâm đâu, tuy nhiên có một điều mày cần phải biết, mày mà dám tới ghẹo nó tao chém chết mày liền đó, nó sắp thi vào đại học rồi, lỡ mà ảnh hưởng đến chuyện thi cử của nó thử xem ông đây có giết cả nhà mày không.</em>】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Tao biết! Tao không đi tìm cậu ta, cũng không liên lạc gì hết</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Mày biết thế thì tốt.</em>】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Tao nhớ ngày 1 tháng 12 là sinh nhật của mày, cậu ta cũng vậy à?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Đếu biết, tao đâu có đẻ ra nó</em>.】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Mấy ngày nữa tao gửi hai phần quà ghi tên người nhận là mày, mày chuyển suất của cậu ta giùm cho tao nha nhưng đừng có nói là tao tặng, được không?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Không, viết tên tao thì đều là của tao</em>.】</p><p>Vạn  Bằng: 【<em>Được rồi mà Thập Ngũ, mày là đá đì, là đá đì đẹp trai nhất thiên hạ luôn đó.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Được cái con mẹ mày chứ ở đó mà được, mày vì muốn tặng quà cho nó nên mới nhớ tới tao, đúng chưa? Mẹ kiếp, năm ngoái lúc mày tặng cho tao một đôi tất màu hồng phấn thì tao đã nghi là của mẹ mày mua cho mày nhưng mày không thích mới ném sang cho tao.</em>】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Đôi tất là tao cố ý mua cho mày đó, khi ấy tao lên mạng xem tử vi cho mày, trên đó bảo màu may mắn là màu hồng phấn, đồ vật may mắn là tất, tấm lòng của ông đây thế mà lại ném cho chó ăn</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Há há</em>.】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Tao sai rồi, rất xin lỗi mày, mấy ngày nữa tao gửi quà sang cho, muốn nhận ở nhà hay trường học?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Nhẹ thì trường, nặng thì nhà, đừng gửi ở SF Express (3) mà hãy gửi Three Links (4) ấy, dặn họ để ở kho Cainiao (5), tan học tao tới đó lấy.</em>】</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn 顺丰 – SF Express Co, Ltd là một công ty dịch vụ giao hàng của Trung Quốc có trụ sở tại Thâm Quyến, Quảng Đông. Đây là hãng chuyển phát nhanh lớn thứ hai ở Trung Quốc, chuyên cung cấp dịch vụ chuyển phát nhanh trong nước và quốc tế.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(4) Nguyên văn 三通, – Three Link là một đề xuất của Đại hội đại biểu Nhân dân toàn quốc Trung Hoa nhằm mở ra các liên kết bưu chính, vận tải và thương mại giữa Trung Quốc &amp; Đài Loan, với mục tiêu thống nhất Trung Quốc đại lục và Đài Loan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(5) Nguyên văn 菜鸟驿站- Cainiao, phiên âm Hán Việt là Thái Điểu được thành lập vào tháng 5 năm 2013 do Alibaba cùng với hàng loạt tên tuổi lớn trong chuỗi Hậu cần Trung Quốc như Tập đoàn Yintai, Tập đoàn Fossun, SF Express… cùng nhau hơp tác. Cainiao gánh trên vai ước mơ của Alibaba về một “Mạng lưới hậu cần thông minh” có thể giao hàng đến khắp mọi miền Trung Quốc chỉ trong vòng 24 giờ. Tổng cộng 43 tỷ USD đã được đầu tư để biến ước mơ này trở thành hiện thực.</em>
</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chẳng mấy quan tâm đến mớ bùi nhùi giữa Du Quý Dương và Vạn Bằng, chỉ cần Vạn Bằng không gây ảnh hưởng gì đến chuyện thi vào đại học của em trai cậu, vậy thì cậu cũng sẽ mắt nhắm mắt mở cho qua.</p><p>Song, cậu vẫn có chút mong đợi vào món quà mà Vạn Bằng sắp tặng cho cậu, Du Minh không quan tâm tới sinh nhật của cậu, ổng không nhớ gì hết, ngẫu nhiên có một năm nhớ ra thì cùng lắm là phát cho cậu một phong bao lì xì rõ to rồi thôi.</p><p>Ngày 1 tháng 12 nhân dịp sinh nhật hàng năm của hai đứa, cậu sẽ đi tới chỗ Trác Vân, cùng ăn một bữa cơm với mẹ và em trai.</p><p>Trác Vân có chuẩn bị quà sinh nhật, bình thường sẽ là văn phòng phẩm hoặc quần áo mới nhưng chỉ có duy nhất một phần, bà ấy không tặng cậu mà là tặng cho Du Quý Dương.</p><p>Kiểu nói của Trác Vân như sau: “Mấy thừ đồ này đâu có lọt nổi mắt xanh của mày, bố của mày mua cho mày toàn đồ xịn cả.”</p><p>Còn lại Du Quý Dương, nó sẽ viết cho cậu thiệp chúc mừng vào mỗi năm và tặng cho cậu một vài món quà thủ công nho nhỏ. Thế nhưng trong mắt cậu, Du Quý Dương không phải là người ngoài, nó chính là cậu ở một bản thể khác.</p><p>Năm trước Vạn Bằng tặng cho cậu một đôi tất hồng phấn, cậu vẫn luôn không mang, Vạn Bằng hỏi tới thì cậu bảo là cậu ghét màu hường, thật ra là do cậu không nỡ xỏ vào, đôi tất ấy là phần lễ vật sinh nhật chân chính đầu tiên mà cậu nhận được từ thuở cha sinh mẹ đẻ tới giờ.</p><p>Sau khi về đến nhà trọ, Phí Tân đi tìm quản lí để hoàn tất thủ tục thuê chỗ đậu xe, tới khi đỗ xong xe rồi hắn mới nhớ ra mình quên chưa trả lời lại tin tức của Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>Câu nhắn cuối cùng “Nhảy một mình chán lắm” mà cậu chàng để lại, ý tứ đã quá rõ ràng.</p><p>Phí Tân phản hồi: 【<em>Bao giờ có thời gian sẽ chơi với em</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngay lập tức nhắn: 【<em>Khi nào mới có thời gian?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Thì khi nào rảnh đó</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Ví dụ như hiện tại? Thầy ở nhà hở? Thầy với Vạn Bằng ở cùng một khu chung cư, em biết chỗ đó.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: … Đừng có nói là em chạy tới nhà tui ngay lúc này nha.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Tuy nhiên, nếu thầy không mời em sẽ không đi. Mặc dù em đã hết thời nhưng nói gì thì nói em cũng từng là đỉnh lưu, phải biết giữ thể diện.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Thầy không ở nhà, về lại chỗ trọ rồi.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Em tới tìm thầy! Ra ngoài ngay đây!</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Thầy đâu có mời em, em không giữ thể diện nữa à?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Thầy có hiểu cái gì gọi là giả vờ kiêu căng để cho thiên hạ có chuyện để xem không? Thầy ở có một mình em kiêu căng cho ai coi chứ? Để thầy ngó hả? Việc em ngoáy mũi, lắc mông thầy đã thấy không sót thứ gì rồi còn đâu.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: … Tui chưa từng thấy! Không được ăn nói lung tung!</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vác theo máy Switch chạy tới.</p><p>Phí Tân mở cửa, cậu chàng “Ú òa” một tiếng, nhảy vào bên trong.</p><p>Sách bài tập ở trên bàn vẫn đang được mở ra, lúc làm bài Phí Tân có hơi rầu rĩ, hắn thật sự muốn quan tâm đến Du Trọng Hạ nhưng không phải cái kiểu cùng nhau chơi đùa mỗi ngày như thế này.</p><p>Du Trọng Ha nhìn bàn học của hắn sau đó nói, “Thầy làm bài đi, em tự mình chơi một lúc.”</p><p>Phí Tân nghĩ bụng, em chơi Just Dance âm thanh ồn như thế sao thầy làm bài được?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mở túi lấy ra máy trò chơi rồi đưa cho Phí Tân nhìn, bên trong có tới mấy chục thẻ game.</p><p>Phí Tân tức giận, “Thầy đang thất nghiệp, em tới đây là để khoe của hay gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cười khoái chí, “Tất cả đều là của bố em, ổng mua mỗi loại một cái, chơi chán rồi mới đưa cho em xài.”</p><p>Màu sắc của cái máy xác thực như đã dùng qua được vài năm.</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Vậy em chơi đi, thầy làm bài tới sáu giờ ba mươi mới xong.”</p><p>Hắn tiếp tục làm bài, Du Trọng Hạ ngồi ở khu vực ghế sô pha, cậu chàng đeo tai nghe Bluetooth, bắt đầu chơi game.</p><p>Không gian tách biệt rõ ràng, không ai ảnh hưởng đến ai.</p><p>Thẳng đến hơn sáu giờ rưỡi, Phí Tân mới kết thúc việc ôn tập, hắn duỗi thẳng người quay đầu lại nhìn về phía sô pha.</p><p>Ủa? Người đâu?</p><p>Cách chỗ ngồi của hắn tầm khoảng hai bước chân. Du Trọng Hạ bất thình lình lên tiếng. “Em ở đây nè.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Em đang làm gì thế?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chắp hai tay sau lưng, nghiêm túc nói, “Thầy có khái niệm về thời gian không vậy? Sáu giờ ba mươi ở chỗ nào? Hiện tại đã là sáu giờ ba mươi bảy phút, nếu đây là cuộc thi chính thức thì e rằng lúc này thầy đã phải nộp bài rồi, rõ ràng biết làm nhưng bởi vì nắm không chuẩn thời gian dẫn đến mất điểm, có tức hay không? Làm việc gì cũng phải chú tâm vào chứ?”</p><p>Nói huỵch toẹt ra chính là, đúng sáu giờ rưỡi cậu đã chạy tới đứng phía sau Phí Tân rướn cổ lên đợi những bảy phút đồng hồ.</p><p>Phí Tân mắc cười nói, “Cảm ơn thầy Du dạy bảo, em sẽ ghi nhớ ạ.”</p><p>Sau khi đặt đồ ăn ngoài, hai người bắt đầu chơi game cùng nhau.</p><p>Du Minh đích thị là một đại gia nhân dân tệ, có vô số ca khúc đã được mở khóa trong Just Dance, rất nhiều bài trong này Phí Tân vẫn chưa vượt qua được.</p><p>Hắn phát hiện ra thỉnh thoảng cậu chàng sẽ liếc mắt lên nhìn đồng hồ điện tử ở phía bên góc phải màn hình ti vi, chẳng lẽ tối nay em ấy bận việc gì khác sao?</p><p>Còn vài giây nữa là tới bảy giờ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ném tay cầm sang một bên, “Em đi WC cái đã!” Sau đấy chui vào trong buồng tắm.</p><p>Trong game phát ra giai điệu bài hát của nhóm nhạc nữ Hàn Quốc, Phí Tân đang nhảy một cách hăng say thì cậu chàng tự dưng lại bỏ chạy, đầu của hắn toàn là dấu chấm hỏi.</p><p>Bảy giờ đúng.</p><p>Chuông báo thức từ điện thoại di động đặt trên bàn trà vang lên, là của Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>Phí Tân lớn tiếng hỏi, “Đồng hồ báo thức của em reo kìa, có chuyện gì ư?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cách một cánh cửa nói với sang, “Thầy tắt giùm em đi!”</p><p>Phí Tân vừa cầm lên thì đã thấy ngay dòng ghi chú trồi lên bên trên mặt đồng hồ báo thức: 【Ngày 1 tháng 12 là sinh nhật em, nhớ tặng quà!】</p><p>Phí Tân: Giề? Này chẳng lẽ chính là đòi quà sương sương trong truyền thuyết đấy hả?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vẫn còn hai tuần nữa mới tới tháng 12, có nhất thiết phải nhắc sớm vậy không? Hơn nữa Phí Tân cũng chẳng biết nên tặng cái gì mới tốt. Tiền tiêu vặt mỗi tháng của cậu học sinh cấp ba này còn nhiều hơn cả tiền lương thực tập của hắn, em ấy không có nhu cầu về vật chất, cũng không thiếu thứ gì.</p><p>Vài ngày sau đó, nhân lúc rảnh rỗi hắn có lên mạng tìm kiếm, thậm chí còn đăng bài với chủ đề: Món quà sinh nhật nào là có ý nghĩ nhất với nam sinh THPT.</p><p><strong>Bách Gia Hào trên Baidu</strong> <em>(*)</em>:</p><p>Món quà sinh nhật có ý nghĩa nhất dành cho nam sinh THPT là gì? Thời buổi bây giờ chuyện tặng quà sinh nhật là lẽ đương nhiên nhưng tặng gì ý nghĩa mới là vấn đề. Câu hỏi này là mối quan tâm lớn đối với mọi người, các bạn hãy cùng thảo luận với chủ thớt nhé.</p><p>Nên tặng quà sinh nhật như thế nào vào ngày sinh nhật của nam sinh cấp ba ắt hẳn là vấn đề khiến nhiều người ở đây bối rối, chủ thớt là tui cũng đang xoắn xuýt lắm. Rồi tóm lại nên tặng cái gì ấy nhỉ?</p><p>Đây là chủ đề được tạo ra để hỏi về việc nên tặng quà gì trong dịp sinh nhật của nam sinh cấp ba. Nếu bạn có bất kỳ suy nghĩ nào, xin vui lòng để lại cảm tưởng dưới phần bình luận cho chủ thớt.</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 百家号- Bách Gia Hào là một nền tảng Internet được tạo ra bởi Baidu, đối tượng hướng đến của nền tảng này là những người sáng tạo nội dung. Bách Gia Hòa tích hợp tạo nội dung với Baidu, người dùng có thể xuất bản và kiếm tiền trên nền tảng này.</em>
</p><p><strong>Zhihu</strong>:</p><p>Hơn một ngàn lượt thích! Đỉnh cao của cuộc sống! Cảm ơn mọi người, tôi sẽ tiếp tục cập nhật, nếu muốn đem bài này đi đâu, vui lòng ghi rõ nguồn!</p><p>Là một con khỉ nghèo đỗ, danh sách những món quà chất lượng cao phù hợp với những chàng trai trẻ mà tôi đã thu thập được trong nhiều năm qua, vừa tốt lại vừa rẻ bao gồm:</p><p>1. Ví XXX</p><p>[Hình ảnh] (Lưu ý: Nhất định phải có logo của một thương hiệu trực tuyến nào đó nha]</p><p>2. Bút máy XXX</p><p>[Hình ảnh] (Lưu ý: Tương tự như trên)</p><p>3. Ba lô XXX</p><p>[Hình ảnh] (Lưu ý: Tương tự như trên)</p><p>…<br/>Tôi vừa mở một tài khoản Wechat, cập nhật một số loại cỏ <em>(1)</em>, hoan nghênh mọi người tới góp vui. [Mã QR]</p><p><strong>Hupu</strong> <em>(2)</em>:</p><p>Lầu 1: Đừng hỏi, hỏi chính là AJ!</p><p>Lầu 2: Tặng một người bạn gái đê!</p><p>Lầu 3: Tặng nhà!</p><p>Lầu 4: Tặng xe hơi!</p><p>Lầu 5: Không tặng Patek Philippe<em> (3)</em> thì hông có mặt mũi nói chuyện nha!</p><p>Lầu 6: Dẫn cậu ấy đi đá phò <em>(4) </em>đê!</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 种草 – Phiên âm Hán Việt là chủng thảo, đây là một thuật ngữ lưu hành trên internet có nghĩa là hành động chia sẻ và đề xuất chất lượng tuyệt vời của một sản phẩm nào đó nhằm kích thích ham muốn mua hàng của người tiêu dùng, tương tự như cách thức hoạt động của hãng đa cấp Amway.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 虎扑 – Phiên âm tiếng Việt là Hổ Pháo, đây là một công ty tiếp thị thể thao chuyên nghiệp được thành lập vào năm 2004. Diễn đàn thể thao Hupu đã giành vị trí đầu tiên trong Nhóm 100 cộng đồng thể thao hàng đầu Trung Quốc toàn cầu năm 2010.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn 百达翡丽 – Patek Philippe là một nhà sản xuất đồng hồ đeo tay và đồng hồ bỏ túi cao cấp của Thụy Sĩ, được thành lập năm 1851 có trụ sở tại Geneva và thung lũng Joux. (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p><em>(4) Nguyên văn 大保健 – Phiên âm Hán Việt là “Đại bảo kiện” ý chỉ động mại dâm trá hình dịch vụ Spa.</em><br/>…<br/>Phí Tân hoàn toàn tuyệt vọng trước sự trợ giúp của cư dân mạng.</p><p>Mặc dù đã chấm dứt công tác thực tập nhưng hắn vẫn duy trì lịch làm việc cũng như nghỉ ngơi của mình, hắn tự đặt ra thời gian biểu cho bản thân và bắt buộc hoàn thành nhiệm vụ ôn tập đúng thời hạn. Lúc đi học Du Trọng Hạ sẽ không nhắn tin quấy rầy hắn, chỉ khi nào tới giờ cơm em ấy mới ồn ào đôi chút hỏi hắn trưa ăn gì, tối ăn gì, còn nói em ấy đang bận chép bài tập.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ kể thầy Trương thay thế hắn dạy Hóa cho cả hai ban 18 và 19, thầy ấy giảng bài rất thú vị nhưng sau giờ lên lớp đám bạn học ngồi thảo luận với nhau vẫn thống nhất là thích thầy Phí hơn, bởi vì thầy Phí vừa trẻ lại vừa điển trai. Đặc biệt là bạn học ngồi ở dãy thứ nhất có phản ánh lại rằng, thầy Trương là một người khi nói chuyện sẽ phun nước miếng chứa toàn Xen-lu-lô ra ngoài, hệt như cái bình xịt tưới cây vậy đó.</p><p>Cậu chàng còn bảo mình mấy hôm nay chưa đi học muộn lần nào, buổi sáng ở cổng trường có gặp qua thầy Lý trực ban, thầy ấy áy náy nói không nên gọi bọn họ là “Tổ hợp Sớm Muộn” để rồi hệt như lời nguyền ăn viên thuốc táo tàu <em>(5)</em>, giờ thì xong đời, tổ hợp giải tán khiến cho fan duy nhất của bộ đôi này là thầy Lý trong nháy mắt cảm thấy trường học sao mà buồn tẻ đến thế, cuộc sống chẳng còn gì thú vị nữa.</p><p>Em ấy cũng nhắc tới chủ nhiệm Hứa, nói là tuần này cảm xúc của cô ấy đã ổn định hơn trước rất nhiều và dần dần lấy lại được phong độ điềm tĩnh như thuở ban đầu, cổ không còn vô duyên vô cớ tức giận nữa, thỉnh thoảng vẫn sẽ nở nụ cười, thật ra dáng vẻ của cổ trông rất xinh đẹp, mặc kệ Dior 999 có làm khô môi hay không nhưng tóm lại màu ấy không hợp với cổ, khí chất dịu dàng của cổ hợp với màu Lưu Văn <em>(6)</em> hơn.</p><p>Tổ tông này phàn nàn mấy ngày nay cả đám Dương Kha chơi bóng không tập trung, bọn họ tưởng nhớ bầu không khí lúc thầy Phí còn ở sân tập, nhớ luôn cả việc có đôi khi hắn mua nước mời các em ấy uống, hiện tại mỗi lần chơi xong đều phải tranh cãi xem hôm nay ai là người mua nước, mà Dương Kha thì lại keo kiệt quá, ngôi vị đại ca có nguy cơ sụp đổ.</p><p>Thằng bé còn khoe bài kiểm tra trắc nghiệm Tiếng Anh đột xuất của mình đạt được 80/100, lúc giáo viên ở trong lớp gọi đến tên của em ấy, cả ban đồng loạt ồ lên 80 điểm làm chấn động cả một tháng năm yên tĩnh; 80 điểm mở ra một thời đại văn chương mới trong lịch sử trường THPT, từ nay về sau Du Trọng Hạ Hạ quyết chí xông lên!</p><p>Phí Tân: … Em thật sự rất biết cách kể chuyện xưa đấy.</p><p>Vui cũng nhiều nhưng vẫn tránh không khỏi có chút đau lòng.</p><p>Ôn thi ở nhà trọ yên ắng hơn rất nhiều so với văn phòng trường học, cũng không cần để tâm đến chuyện của học trò nữa, chỉ là thỉnh thoảng trong lúc làm bài bất chợt hắn lại nhớ sực ra tiết sau là môn Hóa, giáo án vẫn chưa soạn… Thế rồi hắn giật mình nhận ra bản thân sẽ không bao giờ… Làm việc đó thêm một lần nào nữa.</p><p>Cảm giác như thời gian trôi lâu đến mức có thể dùng đốt ngón tay để tính toán ấy vậy mà hiện tại chỉ mới có mấy ngày trong tuần đầu tiên sau khi hắn từ chức mà thôi.</p><p>
  <em>(5) Nguyên văn 吃枣药丸 – “Ăn viên thuốc táo tàu” là một thuật ngữ lưu hành trên internet, ám chỉ việc ăn xong viên thuốc cũng là lúc đi đời nhà ma. Bởi vì hai chữ “Sớm Muộn” (Chízǎo) đọc na ná như “Táo tàu” (Chīzǎo)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(6) Nguyên văn 刘雯色 – Lưu Văn là siêu mẫu Á Đông đầu tiên trình diễn cho Victoria’s Secret, cô chính là người đại diện cho hãng son Estée Lauder Màu 420 Rebellious Rose tức màu hồng tím.</em>
</p><p>Tối Thứ Năm có lớp tự học môn Hóa.</p><p>Mấy ngày nay trong lúc đi học Du Trọng Hạ cực kì chú tâm nghe giảng, bài tập cũng chịu khó hoàn thành.</p><p>Một khi học sinh cấp ba đã quyết tâm vùi đầu vào học tập thì chuyện mệt mỏi là điều không thể tránh khỏi, có tổng cộng hơn mười tiết học trong một ngày, một nắng hai sương đi sớm về trễ. Thói quen thức khuya của cậu được hình thành trong một khoảng thời gian khá dài, đồng hồ sinh học vẫn đang tự điều chỉnh lại, cậu không tài nào ngủ được nếu chưa tới hai giờ sáng, lẽ dĩ nhiên sẽ bị thiếu ngủ.</p><p>Lóp tự học trôi qua mới được vài phút, Du Trọng Hạ đã gục xuống bàn. Ngủ chẳng được bao lâu đã nằm mơ thấy mình đang đi trên đường, sau đấy lại tự dưng vấp té, bộp một tiếng giật mình tỉnh giấc, mở mắt ra lại thấy cuốn sách bài tập Hóa Học nằm chình ình trước mặt, lòng cậu hoảng hốt nghĩ thầm, ể? Tiết Hóa của thầy Phí đây mà.</p><p>Vừa ngẩng đầu lên, cậu thấy thầy Trương, người đang trông coi lớp tự học đang ngồi lén lút bấm điện thoại.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chống cằm thở dài.</p><p>Ngồi cùng bàn đang ăn vụng que cay <em>(7)</em>, mở miệng hỏi, “Anh Du, làm sao thế?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ u sầu lên tiếng, “Đã từng có duyên phận… Đến khi mất đi rồi mới biết quý trọng.”</p><p>Ngồi cùng bàn, “… Ông đang nói đến Giang Sở đấy à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Sao cứ nhắc chuyện này mãi vậy? Ông muốn bị đánh phải không?”</p><p>Ngồi cùng bàn, “Ông chưa biết tin gì luôn hả? Giang Sở bị người ta đánh.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ai đánh cậu ta?”</p><p>Vừa nhắc đến chuyện thị phi là bạn cùng bàn ngay lập tức hăng hái, hắn rút ra khăn giấy lau sạch tay và miệng của chính mình rồi mới nói, “Chuyện này, kể ra dài dòng dữ lắm, phong ba bão táp, máu chó vung vãi.”</p><p>Giang Sở chuyên ngành vũ đạo có một cô bạn thân, chính là cái nhỏ đã chụp ảnh cậu ta cosplay Tiểu Kiều ở hội chợ anime đồng thời cũng chính là cô bạn học thanh nhạc đã đăng “Tản mạn chuyện về Giáo viên X và hotboy Y” lên trên Tường Thất Trung. Nhỏ cùng lớp này gần đây đang yêu đương với một đàn anh cuối cấp học khoa nhạc cụ tuy nhiên nhỏ và Giang Sở vẫn cứ quấn quýt bên nhau cả ngày, nhà cả hai lại ở cùng một khu, sáng vào học tối tan học đều sẽ cùng nhau đi. Cách phối đồ và make up của Giang Sở rất đẹp, cuối tuần nào cả hai cũng cùng nhau đi dạo phố, mua quần áo, mua đồ trang điểm. Bạn trai chính thức của nhỏ tức điên lên nên mới nhân dịp chập tối có khóa sinh hoạt ngoài giờ để hẹn gặp Giang Sở ở sân thể dục.</p><p>Ngồi cùng bàn, “Gã nam sinh lớp 12 kia là một người chơi vi ô lông, thể trạng không khác Giang Sở là bao, đấu tay đôi chưa chắc Giang Sở sẽ thua cho nên gã ấy mới rủ thêm hai người nữa tới hỗ trợ, lần này Giang Sở yếu thế bị đánh ngay tại chỗ, cậu ta khóc sướt mướt trở về. Nhỏ bạn thân giận dữ nói là phải tới tìm gã vi ô lông kia yêu cầu một lời xin lỗi, sau khi đi một chuyến trở về thì nhỏ lại trở mặt nói là nhỏ sai rồi, đã có bạn trai thì không nên dây dưa với Giang Sở như vậy. Giang Sở tức tím người, lúc còn hòa hảo cậu nói bọn mình là Cao Sơn Lưu Thủy ngộ tri âm <em>(8)</em>, hiện tại chỉ vì một thằng đàn ông mà cậu lại muốn cát bào đoạn nghĩa <em>(9)</em> với bà đây, hai người bọn họ ầm ĩ một trận, cùng nhau nắm đầu giật tóc đối phương, lộn tùng phèo hết cả lên vừa khéo có trò hay để nhìn.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhịn không được ăn sạch một bị que cay rồi mới mở miệng, “Cái giới âm nhạc của bọn họ lộn xộn ghê.”</p><p>Ngồi cùng bàn, “Dĩ nhiên, vẫn là giới phát thanh viên như chúng mình trong sạch bình yên.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chậc chậc.”</p><p>Bất chợt, Du Trọng Hạ nhớ ra thân phận của mình, cậu nói, “Không đúng, gã vi ô lông lớp 12 đó cứ thế sống yên ổn sao? Dù có thế nào Giang Sở vẫn là bạn học chung một cái ban với tui, nếu muốn đánh cùng lắm thì một chọi một, nghe còn lọt lỗ tai được xíu, ở đâu ra cái thói hội đồng thế? Khinh khi người về tới tận cửa nhà, ngó có được không?”</p><p>Ngồi cùng bàn, “… Tui tưởng ông rửa tay gác kiếm lâu rồi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tui chỉ đang ẩn cư rời xa thế tục thôi.”</p><p>Học kì này đã trôi qua hơn phân nữa nhưng hạng mục KPI <em>(10)</em> của học sinh cá biệt cậu vẫn chưa làm được cái nào, tới sớm không bằng tới kịp lúc.</p><p>
  <em>(7) Nguyên văn 辣条- Que cay, là một món ăn vặt phổ biến ở Trung Quốc, thành phần chính có thể là bột mì, các loại ngũ cốc hoặc đậu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(8) Nguyên văn 高山流水遇知音 – Cao Sơn Lưu Thủy ngộ tri âm: Tương truyền, “Cao sơn” và “Lưu thủy” là hai khúc đàn sinh thời Bá Nha thường tấu, và chỉ Tử Kỳ cảm thụ được tiếng đàn của Bá Nha qua hai khúc nhạc ấy. Bá Nha chơi đàn tuyệt hay, Tử Kỳ nghe đàn càng giỏi. Từ ấy, người đời sau dùng hai điển cố “Cao Sơn” và “Lưu Thủy” để ví tình bạn giữa những người bạn tri âm tri kỷ, hiểu đối phương hơn cả bản thân mình.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(9) Nguyên văn 割袍断义 – Cát bào đoạn nghĩa: Quản Ninh và Hoa Hâm cùng cuốc đất trồng rau trong vườn, họ trông thấy dưới đất có một miếng vàng. Quản Ninh vung cuốc không ngừng, xem đó như gạch đá không khác. Hoa Hâm nhặt miếng vàng lên rồi sau mới quăng đi. Hai người thường ngồi chung chiếu đọc sách. Có một vị quan ngồi xe cao bốn bên có buông rèm đi ngang qua cửa. Quản Ninh vẫn cứ đọc sách như cũ, còn Hoa Hâm thì bỏ sách xuống chạy ra ngoài xem. Quản Ninh liền cắt chiếu chia chỗ ngồi, nói rằng: “Ông không phải là bạn của tôi.” Về sau dùng “cát bào đoạn nghĩa” để hình dung việc tuyệt giao với bạn bè.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(10) KPI – Key Performance Indicator có nghĩa là chỉ số đánh giá thực hiện công việc.</em>
</p><p>Tan học, Du Trọng Hạ quắc Giang Sở lại, “Cậu đi theo tui.”</p><p>Giang Sở khóc đến mức cặp mắt sưng như hai quả đào, “Làm gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Kêu cậu đi thì cứ đi, nhiều lời vô nghĩa thế nhỉ.”</p><p>Giang Sở oan oan ức ức lẽo đẽo theo sau cậu tới trước cửa phòng học của ban nghệ thuật lớp 12.</p><p>Giang Sở, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ gõ nhẹ vào bàn của một nữ sinh ngồi ở dãy bàn thứ nhất cạnh cửa ra vào sau đó hỏi, “Ban các cậu có mấy người biết chơi vi ô lông?”</p><p>Nữ sinh, “Một người.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Gọi anh ta giùm tui, cảm ơn.”</p><p>Nữ sinh quay đầu kêu người, có một gã nam sinh lên tiếng trả lời rồi bước ra, hết nhìn Du Trọng Hạ rồi lại nhìn Giang Sở.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hỏi Giang Sở, “Đây là kẻ đã đánh cậu phải không?”</p><p>Giang Sở, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Anh ta đánh cậu sao thì giờ cậu đánh lại y vậy cho tui.”</p><p>Nam sinh kia, “Mày là thằng nào?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Người mà anh không thể trêu chọc nổi.”</p><p>Giang Sở, “Quên đi, quên đi…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cậu không động thủ chẳng lẽ lại để cho tui? Tui mà đánh thì còn nói làm gì nữa?”</p><p>Nam sinh, “Đây là chuyện xích mích tình cảm giữa ba người bọn tao, mày là người ngoài đừng có xía vào, biết chưa?”</p><p>Có vài cậu nam sinh từ trong phòng học cũng tiến lại gần đây phụ họa, “Đúng vậy, biến nhanh đi đừng ở chỗ này sinh sự.”</p><p>Bọn họ là đang phong thích khí thế của một đám đàn anh năm cuối cũng như lấy cái danh cáo mượn oai hùm để hỗ trợ cho cái gã tranh chấp tình cảm kia.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bình chân như vại giơ lên ngọn đuốc của sự công bằng và chính nghĩa, “Anh cũng biết đây là khúc mắc tình cảm giữa ba người luôn hả? Lớp 12 đánh lớp 11 còn rủ thêm hai người tới giúp, mặt dày ghê ha?”</p><p>Nhóm những người ngoài cuộc vừa nghe tới chuyện mất mặt như thế thì có chút muốn đá đổ dẹp nghỉ rồi.</p><p>Đương sự nói, “Chuyện này có quan hệ gì với mày?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Trường học là nhà của tui, mọi người cùng nhau chung sống hòa bình. Giữ gìn chính nghĩa là trách nhiệm không của riêng ai. Tui chính là người tiên phong phản đối vấn nạn bạo lực học đường. Anh nói thử xem chuyện này có quan hệ gì với tui không?”</p><p>Mọi người, “…”</p><p>Phía hành lang vang lên từng trận tiếng bước chân, Dương Kha dẫn theo nửa cái ban 18 xông lên, phía sau còn có cả một vài cậu nam sinh của ban 19, bọn họ nghe nói Du Trọng Hạ tới đòi lại công bằng cho Giang Sở nên sợ cậu chàng chịu thiệt.</p><p>Những nam sinh lớp 12 của các ban khác sau khi hay tin lớp 11 kéo đến gây gổ thì cũng ngay lập tức ùa lên với số lượng lớn. Hai bên giương cung bạt kiếm, trợn mắt nhìn nhau.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ túm Giang Sở lên phía trước rồi nói, “Con người của tui công tư phân minh, tiếng lành đồn xa, là một người hiểu rõ lí lẽ, lấy bạo chế bạo là hành vi sai trái, bạn học Giang Sở không muốn ăn miếng trả miếng, cũng chẳng muốn nợ máu phải trả bằng máu, bọn tui đến đây là muốn giải quyết chuyện này trong êm đẹp.”</p><p>Đương sự bị làm cho bối rối, gã ta không nghĩ chuyện lại lớn tới mức này.</p><p>Ngược lại, có một cậu nam sinh khác lên tiếng thay, “Ý tụi mày sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nói xin lỗi với Giang Sở.”</p><p>Một đám người lớp 12, “… Chỉ có vậy thôi hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ngay bây giờ, lớn tiếng nói xin lỗi cậu ấy.”</p><p>Đám đông 12 đang vây xem cứ nhìn chằm chằm vào đương sự, hắn đành phải nói với Giang Sở, “Rất xin lỗi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nói cho rõ lí do tại sao phải xin lỗi.”</p><p>Đương sự, “Chớ có được nước lấn tới.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Anh ỷ lớn hiếp nhỏ, lấy nhiều đánh ít mà lại dám bảo tui được nước lấn tới, không sợ nghiệp quật à?”</p><p>Đương sự mở miệng xin lỗi thêm lần nữa, “Tôi không nên ỷ lớn hiếp nhỏ, lấy nhiều đánh ít.”</p><p>Sau đó hắn nhìn Du Trọng Hạ, “Hài lòng chưa?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Giang Sở, hài lòng không?”</p><p>Giang Sở cứ lo sợ sẽ phát sinh một trận ẩu đả, vừa nghe Du Trọng Hạ hỏi như vậy thì gật đầu lia lịa, “Được rồi, tui cũng không bị sao hết á.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tốt, chúng ta dừng lại tại đây. Bye bye các vị đàn anh nha.”</p><p>Cả đám học sinh lớp 11 đồng loạt rầm rầm bước xuống lầu chỉ để lại khối 12 ta nhìn mi, mi nhìn ta, bọn họ đều lên tiếng chỉ trích gã nam sinh vi ô lông kia, “Tự dưng ăn no rửng mỡ đi bắt nạt lớp 11 làm cái gì? Bộ dáng của người ta còn giống hệt một cô bé con nữa chứ.”</p><p>Thầy Triệu – Chủ nhiệm khoa của khối 11 và chủ nhiệm khoa của khối 12 nhận được tin tức chậm hơn nửa nhịp, sau khi hay tin cả hai cùng nhau chạy đến, xa xa quát vọng lại một tiếng, “Làm gì thế hả?”</p><p>Lúc tới nơi bốn bề yên ắng, cả hai sững sờ nhìn nhau.</p><p>Nhóm văn phòng 2 tổ Lý Hóa 11 là một group kín không có sự góp mặt của chủ nhiệm Triệu, nơi này không bàn bạc về công việc mà chỉ dùng để hóng hớt nhiều chuyện.</p><p>Một vị giáo viên có lớp học tự học trong tối nay đã ngay tại chỗ cập nhật tin tức vụ việc này.</p><p>Phí Tân vẫn chưa thoát nhóm, mới vừa từ chức đã vội thoát ra trông có vẻ vô tình quá. Quản trị viên chắc cũng có suy nghĩ như vậy nên mới không loại bỏ hắn. Bởi vậy hắn đã kịp thời theo dõi được tin tức mới nhất của Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>“Du Trọng Hạ khẩu chiến với đàn anh 12, không đánh mà thắng, toàn thân trở về lại còn thu hút được một lượng fan nữ khối 12” đã trở thành chủ đề nóng hổi nhất bấy giờ ở Thất Trung.</p><p>Một Du Trọng Hạ đã im hơi lặng tiếng trong vài tháng, không chỉ hot trở lại mà còn thành công đổi đen thay trắng, trước kia những người ở khuôn viên cũ luôn nói cậu học sinh cá biệt này mặt mũi hung tợn, là thành phần phản động của xã hội, yêu bạo lực, mắng chửi người vô cớ, bắt nạt đàn ông chòng ghẹo đàn bà, tội ác tày trời.</p><p>Song, đây rõ ràng là một cậu thiến niên mở ra phong cách mới cho thế hệ đương đại, tam quan đoan chính, ngũ quan hài hòa; mi nếu không phạm ta, ta cũng quyết không phạm mi nhưng nếu mi dám phạm ta vậy thì ta cũng phải lấy lí đè bẹp mi, một học sinh cá biệt, gương, mẫu.</p><p>Phí Tân nhìn đồng hồ, hiện tại là lúc tan khóa tự học, hắn nhắn cho Du Trọng Hạ một cái tin.</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Nghe đồn hôm nay em lại gây chuyện thị phi?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Em hơi đói, đi ăn khuya nhé?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân thầm nghĩ, có phải tụi mình gặp nhau quá thường xuyên rồi không?</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Mới tắm xong, không muốn ra ngoài.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Em tới tìm thầy, thầy nấu mì cho em ăn nha.</em>】</p><p>Hắn nhìn từng đợt gió to thổi bên ngoài khung cửa sổ sau đó trả lời.</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Đừng đến, trời lạnh lắm, cưỡi xe trên đường lúc này sẽ khiến lỗ tai em rụng vì cóng đấy</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Em bắt taxi</em>.】</p><p>Thời điểm tan học rất khó để gọi xe.</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Thôi bỏ đi, thầy lái xe tới rước em, năm phút sau gặp nhau tại cổng trường</em>.】</p><p>Khoảng cách khá gần, hắn nhanh chóng tới nơi, quần áo cũng chẳng thèm thay, chỉ khoác thêm lớp áo phao lông vũ mỏng bên ngoài.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vừa ngồi vào xe đã ngay lập tức nói, “Hôm nay lẫn hôm qua em đều ăn mì, em không muốn ăn nữa, muốn ăn cơm.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ăn cơm lúc này? Em đừng giày vò thầy vậy chứ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thế ăn ở ngoài cũng được.”</p><p>Phí Tân co lên đầu gối để cho cậu chàng thầy cái quần pyjama của mình, hắn nói, “Thầy mặc kiểu này mà em lại kêu thầy ăn ở ngoài? Thầy không, không muốn ăn mì thì bước xuống xe đi, thầy không hầu hạ em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mếu máo, “Người ta muốn… Ăn cơm ó, ăn cơm ó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em nhờ vào cái miệng lưỡi này mới thắng đàn anh cuối cấp phải không? Bọn họ bị cái sự ỏn a ỏn ẻn này của em dìm chết chứ gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cơm ó, cơm ó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Dừng!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lùi một bước tiến hai bước, “Cơm chiên cũng được.”</p><p>Bọn họ mua một chén cơm trắng từ cửa hàng thức ăn nhanh phía dưới lầu sau đó cầm lên vừa khéo nguội để làm cơm chiên.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vừa ăn cơm chiên vừa kể cho Phí Tân nghe diễn biến câu chuyện ban nãy, “Đám người lớp 12 ấy đã bị ánh sáng chính nghĩa của em giết chết, việc này kết thúc tại đây. Đến khi trở về lớp học, con nhỏ đó bèn thay đổi chỗ ngồi, ban đầu nhỏ ngồi phía sau Giang Sở, về sau chỉ e nhỏ không còn mặt mũi nào chơi chung với Giang Sở nữa.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em đối xử với con gái như vậy không tốt tí nào. Sau này người ta sẽ đánh giá em ấy ra sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Có gan làm thì phải có gan chịu đựng ánh mắt của người khác chứ? Bộ thầy hổng nhận ra nhỏ đó là một đũy trà xanh hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chớ nên dùng loại giọng điệu này để nói đến một người con gái.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy Phí, thầy đích thị là một gã thẳng nam ngu xuẩn. Hành vi của nhỏ đó chính là muốn hốt trọn cả hai, nhỏ vừa muốn hẹn hò cùng với vị đàn anh vi ô lông kia vừa muốn coi Giang Sở như là một cái vỏ xe phòng hờ, mới lớp 11 mà đã như vậy, tương lai lên đại học rồi đi làm, biết đâu chừng lại đi gieo vạ cho nhân gian. Thầy phải cách xa loại nữ sinh này xa ra một chút cho em, hiểu chưa?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Hắn có hơi hoài nghi, “Giang Sở sao lại trở thành vỏ xe phòng hờ của em ấy? Chẳng phải Giang Sở…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không phải gay? Cậu ta không phải, cậu ta thẳng, thầy không ngờ tới nhỉ? Lúc trước em cũng nghĩ như thầy, còn tưởng cậu ta để ý thầy cơ, cả ngày không có việc gì cứ tới ghẹo thầy mãi thôi, kết quả người ta lại là trai thẳng, em bèn hỏi cậu ta thế sao cứ đến gạ thầy Phí? Cậu ta nói do gout thời trang của thầy đẹp, làn da không tì vết, cậu ta muốn thân thiết với thầy để học bí quyết dưỡng da cũng như cách phối quần áo… Trông có khác nào tên thần kinh không? Em nói với cậu ấy da thầy đẹp là vì trời sinh đã như thế, về cơ bản mỗi ngày thầy chẳng thèm rửa mặt, y phục bận tùy tiện vậy thôi, mọi chuyện đều dựa vào giá trị nhan sắc hết chứ bình thường bên trong toàn tất xanh, quần lót đỏ chả khác gì cây thông Noel.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em bị điên à? Tự dưng bôi nhọ thầy là sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Thầy sắp thành anh hai của em rồi, em phải thay thầy đánh đuổi toàn bộ lũ đầu trâu mặt ngựa kia!</p><p>Cậu nói, “Em sợ cậu ta thất tình lần này xong lỡ đâu luẩn quẩn trong lòng, bạch một cái! Cong vòng, chuyển sang thích thầy thì phải làm sao?”</p><p>Nội tâm Phí Tân nói, người ta có nhìn trúng tui hay không thì cũng đâu có liên quan gì tới em?</p><p>Hắn nói, “Thầy không dạy học ở Thất Trung nữa, em cả nghĩ quá rồi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy vẫn chưa phát hiện ra thầy có thể chất vạn người mê hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Mặc dù thầy xác nhận là thầy đẹp trai thiệt nhưng em cũng đừng thổi phồng tới mức ấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy cẩn thận suy xét lại đi, em biết thầy mới có vài tháng ngắn ngủi thôi mà đã người trước hi sinh người sau tiếp bước, có biết bao nhiêu người bị thầy mê hoặc tới mức thần hồn đảo điên rồi? Tân Tân, em nói cho thầy biết, thầy chính là một nam hồ ly tinh chính hiệu đó.”</p><p>Ăn cơm xong, cậu đem cái bát không tới gian bếp để rửa, nguyên tắc rửa chén của cậu là: Một cái, rửa; hai cái, đách muốn rửa; ba cái hoặc ba cái trở lên, tuyệt đối không rửa.</p><p>Nam hồ ly tinh ở bên ngoài lau chùi bàn trà, mặt kính thủy tinh phản chiếu hình ảnh của hắn, ờ, xinh đẹp tuyệt trần không sai tí nào. Nhưng mà hắn cứ cảm giác dạo gần đây Du Trọng Hạ có điểm kì quặc.</p><p>Cậu chàng bước ra khỏi gian bếp rồi nói, “Thẳng hay cong không chỉ dựa vào khuôn mặt, xử nam bé nhỏ như thầy không hiểu được đâu, sau này em sẽ từ từ chỉ cho thầy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Ồ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tiến lại gần, ngồi xuống đối diện bàn trà, hai mắt nhìn về phía Phí Tân cười khúc khích vài tiếng.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Gì vậy? No rồi thì về nhà đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy còn nhớ ngày 1 tháng 12 là cái ngày tốt lành gì không đấy?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ngày công bố 《Tuyên Ngôn Cairo <em>(11)</em>》.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chớ có lươn lẹo.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Nhớ, ước chừng khoảng 10 ngày mới tới mà.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ước chừng gì nữa? 10 ngày nữa.”</p><p>Phí Tân. “Em có thứ gì đặc biệt mong muốn không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Có! Nhưng hiện tại không nói được, chờ tới sinh nhật mới nói.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vậy thầy mua đại quà nào cũng được nhé?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không cần mua quà. Thầy… Chuẩn bị bản thân cho thật tốt là được.”</p><p>Nói xong cậu có hơi xấu hổ cho nên mới đứng bật dậy, cầm lấy áo khoác bỏ chạy, “Em về đây!”</p><p>Mở cửa, sầm một tiếng đóng cửa lại, đi mất tiêu.</p><p>Phí Tân: Tình huống gì thế này? Chẳng lẽ là…? Không thể nào, không thể nào?</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết – đầy tớ của nhân dân vào lúc đêm khuya nhận được tin nhắn trực tuyến cầu xin giúp đỡ từ phía dân thành thị.</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Hình như tao bị một cậu nam sinh theo đuổi, giờ phải làm sao?</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Má nó lại tới khoe khoang! Cút ngay!</em>】</p><p>
  <em>(11) Nguyên văn 开罗宣言 – Tuyên bố Cairo là kết quả của Hội nghị Cairo diễn ra tại Cairo, Ai Cập vào ngày 27 tháng 11 năm 1943. Tổng thống Hoa Kỳ Franklin D. Roosevelt, thủ tướng Anh Winston Churchill và tổng tư lệnh Trung Hoa Dân Quốc Tưởng Giới Thạch đều có mặt tại sự kiện này. Bản Tuyên cáo Cairo (Cairo Communiqué) đã được phát sóng trên radio vào ngày 1 tháng 12 năm 1943.(Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Một khi nhận thức này được thiết lập, Phí Tân mới ngẫm nghĩ lại từng lời nói và cử chỉ của Du Trọng Hạ trong khoảng thời gian gần đây cũng như mỗi chữ, mỗi cái ngắt câu mà cậu chàng nhắn trên Wechat, bỗng nhiên hắn cảm thấy mọi thứ như là một sự ám chỉ.</p><p>Hắn thật sự chưa từng nghĩ bản thân có thể chất vạn người mê. Song, những gì mà hắn đã từng trải trong suốt một năm qua khiến cho hắn trở nên sợ hãi cực độ với việc “Bị người khác yêu thích”. Hắn cứ ngỡ là do bản thân bị ám ảnh, nhạy cảm quá mức mà thôi.</p><p>Vào cuối tuần, Phí Tân có hẹn ăn cơm tối với Giang Nhân Khuyết, hắn muốn giáp mặt nói chuyện, nghe thử coi ý kiến của người ngoài cuộc.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ rảnh rỗi nghĩ muốn tới nhà hắn chơi cho nên mới gọi điện thoại đến, cậu chàng nghe hắn nói buổi tối có hẹn với Giang Nhân Khuyết thì hỏi ngay, “Hai người đi chỗ nào thế? Buổi tối ăn món gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Gần đơn vị của cậu ấy, địa điểm cậu ấy chọn, hình như là một cái nhà hàng chuyên đồ Quảng Đông thì phải.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em cũng muốn đi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Bọn thầy có chuyện quan trọng cần bàn bạc.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em chỉ ăn thôi, em không nghe.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Rất xin lỗi, thật sự không tiện.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Hắn đã cố gắng hết sức để cho giọng điệu của mình trở nên lạnh lùng hơn bao giờ hết thế nhưng đến khi cảm nhận được sự mất mát của Du Trọng Hạ hắn lại mềm lòng, “Lần sau thầy sẽ dắt em đi, đêm nay bọn thầy thật sự có chuyện khẩn cấp cần thảo luận.”</p><p>Ngữ khí của Du Trọng Hạ trong nháy mắt như một nụ hoa e ấp nở bừng khoe sắc, cậu chàng nói, “Chuyện của lứa trung niên tụi thầy em cũng đâu có muốn nghe. Em đến tìm đám Dương Kha chơi Trốn Khỏi Mật Thất đây.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đi đi, đừng về trễ quá.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tối nay em muốn qua nhà thầy ngủ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không được, thầy phải ôn thi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ôn thi là chuyện của thầy, em ngủ là việc của em, em không làm ảnh hưởng đến thầy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em… Lúc ngủ em thường hay mài răng.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không tin, “Em mười tám tuổi rồi sao có thể mài răng được chứ? Thầy lừa ai vậy?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Tới khuya thầy mới về lận.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em cũng có về sớm đâu. Với cả, lát nữa hai người ăn tối ở cái cửa hàng Quảng Đông ấy, nếu mà ngon thì nào là há cảo, chân gà, điểm tâm ngọt các kiểu thầy nhớ mua cho em hai ba phần nha.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Ờ ờ.”</p><p>Sau khi cúp điện thoại, Phí Tân sầu muộn không thôi.</p><p>Rốt cuộc Du Trọng Hạ có ý gì với hắn không thế? Tại sao hắn lại hình thành cái thói quen để cho em ấy tùy tiện sai vặt mình như vậy? Hắn thật sự đang bị nhóc con này lừa tình ư?</p><p>Gặp mặt Giang Nhân Khuyết.</p><p>Trước tiên, Giang Nhân Khuyết lắng nghe những gì mà Phí Tân mô tả, sắc mặt đau đớn khôn nguôi mà nói, “Thầy Phí, chuyện này không phải do mày nhạy cảm đâu, nếu nói đứa nhỏ đó không có ý gì với mày tao bảo đảm không một ai tin. Một đứa nhóc cấp ba bình thường làm gì có đứa nào rảnh tới mức cả ngày kè kè bên cạnh một người giáo viên? Huống hồ mày đã không còn dạy cậu ta nữa.”</p><p>Phí Tân trả lời, “Hoàn cảnh gia đình em ấy khá đặc thù.”</p><p>Hắn tóm tắt lại một cách ngắn gọn tình huống trong nhà của Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Quào!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Mày quào cái gì?”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Quào, mày tèo rồi con ạ! Tân Tân, mày… Mày sao lại thế chứ? Bản thân mày ra sao chẳng lẽ trong lòng mày vẫn không hiểu?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Tao làm sao? Con người tao thế nào? Tao nói cho mày biết từ đầu tới cuối tao không hề có ý định gì với học trò của tao hết, hơn nữa giới tính của em ấy là nam.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Tao biết ngay là mày không hiểu mà. Mày còn nhớ thời học cấp ba, trong ban tụi mình có một cậu bạn hoàn cảnh gia đình khó khăn, lực học chỉ thuộc dạng trung bình, mỗi khi rảnh mày đều sẽ dạy kèm cho người ta, còn tặng cho người ta mấy bộ quần áo của mày nữa? Cậu bạn đó trước kỳ thi tuyển sinh đại học đã đăng kí nguyện vọng dựa trên bảng kê khai của mày đó mày có biết không? May mắn là điểm thi không đủ, vào không nổi Dĩnh Đại, cậu ta phải theo học ở một trường bên ngoài thành phố, bằng không lúc mày lên đại học vẫn sẽ bị người ta ám tới chết.”</p><p>Phí Tân nhớ rõ cậu bạn ấy nhưng lại không biết gì về vụ đăng kí nguyện vọng, hắn nói, “Thôi đi, đừng có bịa chuyện dọa tao.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Tao dọa mày á hả? Tân Tân à, mày có biết tao đã tan nát con tim vì mày biết bao nhiêu lần rồi không? Có một đoạn thời gian cậu ta được sắp xếp ngồi sau lưng mày, có vài lần tao tận mắt chứng kiến cậu ta dùng vẻ mặt si mê nhìn chằm chằm cái ót của mày đó, nếu không phải có sự ràng buộc về mặt pháp luật lắm khi tao còn nghĩ cậu ta sẽ đánh ngất mày rồi kéo về nhà cũng nên.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đừng có lan man, tao đang nói về học trò của tao mà.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Lan man chỗ nào? Hai sự kiện này có chung một xuất phát điểm. Con người mày chính là như vậy, đối xử tốt vô bờ bến với người ta, mày đích thị là Bồ Tát sống đấy. Hoàn cảnh gia đình của cậu học trò này sẽ khiến cho cậu ấy trở thành một đứa nhỏ khát khao tình yêu thương, tự dưng trong cuộc sống xuất hiện một người dùng hào quang vạn trượng dẫn lối cho cậu ấy thoát khỏi chốn tăm tối, sưởi ấm linh hồn của cậu ấy; một đứa nhỏ chỉ mới mười bảy, mười tám tuổi đầu lần đầu biết yêu, chưa kể nhan sắc của mày vượt quá ngưỡng giá trị nhan sắc trung bình cộng của một quốc gia, thằng bé không coi trọng mày mới là lạ đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân phản biện giùm cho Du Thập Ngũ, “Em ấy không phải là một đứa nhóc mới biết yêu! Chớ có xem thường cậu nhóc cấp ba này, em ấy quen rất nhiều người bạn gái, tài xế chính quy đấy! Em ấy ở trước mặt tao ba hoa chích chòe một cách trắng trợn, cứ như thể tao là một chú chim cút con chưa trải sự đời.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Quéo quèo queo.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Mày lại queo cái gì nữa thế?”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết bày ra biểu cảm hèn mọn, “Chim cút con vs lão tài xế, thuộc tính CP thế này không thơm sao?”</p><p>Phí Tân đập bàn một cách giận dữ, “Quần chúng nhân dân đến tìm mày cầu xin sự giúp đỡ, mày có thể nào cho tao một số lời khuyên hữu ích không hả? Mày ấy vậy mà lại lôi quần chúng ra để mua vui? Tao còn tưởng rằng mày ít nhất phải lăn lộn trong cái cơ cấu công tác này ba bốn năm mới có thể biến thành bộ dạng gió chiều nào theo chiều ấy, thế nhưng tao đã quá coi thường mày rồi, mới chỉ có mấy tháng mà mày đã quên gốc quên rễ, mày đến từ quần chúng thì phải biết trở về với quần chúng chứ, mày thế này có xứng đáng với sự bồi dưỡng của quốc gia và toàn thể nhân dân không?!”</p><p>Giang Nhân khuyết ngồi một cách đoan chính rồi nói, “Vị quần chúng này, để đáp lại vấn đề của ngài, tôi đề xuất cho ngài hai sự lựa chọn: Dao sắc chặt đay rối và quanh co khúc khuỷu, ngài chọn vế nào?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Hai vế này có ý gì?”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Dao sắc chặt đay rối chính là chặn số của cậu ta, dọn nhà đi nơi khác, sau này không gặp mặt nhau nữa.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vậy còn quanh co khúc khuỷu?”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Tìm một cô gái xinh đẹp giả làm người yêu của mày, sau đó dẫn tới trước mặt cậu ta điên cuồng thân mật, khiến cho cậu ta thấy khó mà lui.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cả hai vế đều có chút… Vế thứ ba có không?”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết búng ngón tay rồi nói, “Vế thứ ba siêu cấp lợi hại luôn, làm một mẻ khỏe suốt đời.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Là sao?”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết trang trọng nói, “Chính là mày chấp nhận tình cảm của cậu bạn nhỏ này, từ đó về sau chim cút con và lão tài xế sống hạnh phúc bên nhau trọn đời.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Giang — Nhân — Khuyết—!”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết hoảng hốt, “Giỡn thôi! Đừng nóng giận!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chuyện này có thể đem ra làm trò cười được ư? Em ấy là học trò của tao đó.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Tỉnh lại đi, mày đã không còn là giáo viên của người ta nữa.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Dù sao em ấy cũng là con trai.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết bình thản nói, “Tao vẫn giữ quan điểm trước đây, đẹp là được.”</p><p>Phí Tân trào phúng, “Tao không đẹp hả? Mày có giỏi thì cùng tao làm gay đi?”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết thốt ra một câu oanh tạc, “Nếu như mày chấp nhận để tao làm công, tao thề với mày đêm nay tao thử đến cùng.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Dựa vào giao tình của hai người bọn họ, nếu thật sự có thể tiến thêm một bậc thì đã sớm phát triển lâu rồi.</p><p>Tuy nhiên, Phí Tân vẫn rất nghiêm túc suy xét vấn đề, “Tao và mày không có khả năng. Ý của tao là nếu tương lai tao thật sự trở thành đồng tính luyến, tao nghĩ mình chắc chắn là công.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Thì bởi, tao cũng nghĩ y mày… Chờ chút! Tân Tân, hình như mày không hề kì thị tình yêu đồng tính, có đúng không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Tao vẫn luôn cho rằng, hình thái phát triển xã hội cao nhất của thế giới trong tương lai chính là quyền được tự do yêu đương, dù cho có là LGBT hay là dị tính luyến cũng đều như nhau, kể cả những người tôn sùng chủ nghĩa độc thân nhưng vẫn có đam mê với những gì đẹp đẽ như con người và đồ vật chẳng hạn, bởi vì yêu nên mới cố gắng hoàn thiện bản thân, mới khiến cho thế giới càng trở nên muôn màu muôn vẻ. Đây chính là nguyên nhân và cũng là động lực to lớn nhất thúc đẩy nhân loại tiến hóa theo đúng quỹ tích của lịch sử loài người. Ngay cả hình thái yêu cũng đã không còn quan trọng thì giới tính đã là cái gì?”</p><p>Vẻ mặt của Giang Nhân Khuyết bừng tỉnh, “Ý của mày là…”</p><p>Phí Tân vòng vo trong đầu, vội vàng vá lại sơ sót trong câu nói của mình, “Tao chưa từng nói tao thích em học trò kia nha.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Ồ… Nếu mày đã nói không thì cứ coi như là không có đi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Nói với mày nửa buổi trời, rốt cuộc vẫn chẳng có kết quả gì.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Sao lại không? Là do mày không tự tổng kết lại chứ bộ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “So?”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết kết luận, “Trước mắt bọn mình có hai sự thật rành rành ra đó, thứ nhất là thằng bé này muốn theo đuổi mày, dựa vào một vài dấu hiệu cho thấy có tới 80% thằng bé sẽ nhân dịp sinh nhật để bày tỏ với mày; thứ hai là mặc dù hiện tại mày đang rất quýnh quáng nhưng đối với việc có nguy cơ trở thành gay mày lại không hề sợ hãi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Rồi sao nữa?”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết đi guốc trong bụng hắn, “Tục tưng à, người ta vẫn muốn đề cử món ăn ‘Làm một mẻ khỏe suốt đời’ nha.”</p><p>Tối hôm ấy, Du Trọng Hạ ngàn dặm xa xôi vượt qua hơn một nửa cái thành thị để đến ngủ ké trong nhà trọ của thầy Phí.</p><p>Phí Tân hâm lại túi đồ ăn Quảng Đông đóng gói mang về kìa.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vẫn như thường ngày bày tỏ sự vui vẻ của mình một cách điệu đà, “Thầy ơi, thầy tốt với em quá đi ò.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy với bạn học tán gẫu chuyện gì thế?”</p><p>Phí Tân ngồi trên chiếc ghế lười Minions Chuối Đậu Bông sau đó nói, “Chuyện của người lớn, con nít đừng có hỏi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ừa, em không hỏi nữa. Mới nãy em với đám Dương Kha chơi trò Trốn Khỏi Mật Thất, tụi em chọn loại hình kinh dị, mức độ hù người phải nói đỉnh của đỉnh luôn, Dương Kha sợ tới nỗi khóc cha gọi mẹ luôn đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân thấp thỏm, “… Ừ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy chơi qua chưa? Lần sau em sẽ rủ thầy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Nói sau đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Hôm nay thầy bị làm sao vậy? Quá mức vô tình.”</p><p>Phí Tân: Còn dám hỏi, tại em hết đấy.</p><p>“Không sao cả.” Hắn nói, “Luyện thi căng thẳng nên thế.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đừng căng thẳng quá làm gì, năm nay tạch thì năm sau thi lại, sẵn tiện ở lại Dĩnh Châu chờ em một năm luôn.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chờ em một năm là có ý gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy quên là năm sau em thi đại học hả? Đợi tới năm sau thầy đi học rồi, em lẻ loi một mình ở Dĩnh Châu thêm một năm nữa mới có thể đi Bắc Kinh tìm thầy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Hắn khích lệ Du Trọng Hạ chăm chỉ học hành ráng thi đổ vào một trường đại học nào đó ở Bắc Kinh, đến khi ấy có thể cùng nhau làm bạn. Thế nhưng ước định này không có… Không có ẩn ý kiểu kia.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ăn xong chân gà với nước sốt bào ngư, cậu mút sạch từng đốt ngón tay tạo thành tiếng vang chụt chụt sau đó nhìn về phía Phí Tân muốn cùng thầy ấy hàn huyên đôi chút.</p><p>Phí Tân hiểu sai ý, trong lúc nhất thời đứng ngồi không yên, hắn nói, “Em không thấy bẩn à? Đi rửa tay ngay.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tay của chính mình mà bẩn chỗ nào? Em đâu có mút tay thầy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bước tới rửa tay sẵn tiện vệ sinh luôn răng miệng.</p><p>Phí Tân dùng loại bàn chải đánh răng chạy bằng điện, mấy lần Du Trọng Hạ đến nơi này ngủ nhờ nhưng không có bàn chải, Phí Tân đành phải tìm cho cậu một cái đầu bàn chải mới, lúc dùng chỉ cần gỡ xuống thay cái khác là xong.</p><p>Hai người cứ như vậy xài chung một cái bàn chải.</p><p>Thời điểm tắm rửa xong xuôi chuẩn bị đi ngủ, Du Trọng Hạ lại một lần nữa lõa lồ, quang minh chính đại chạy tới phía trước tủ đồ, mở ra ngăn kéo lấy quần lót sạch.</p><p>Là do chính Du Trọng Hạ đặt mua ở trên mạng rồi ghi địa chỉ nhận ở nhà trọ của Phí Tân, hắn tới kho hàng ở dưới lầu để nhận đồ sau đó trở về mở ra xem, hắn cứ tưởng là Tân Lệ Bình mua cho hắn, số đo nhỏ không nói, phong cách cũng chẳng giống nốt. Thẳng cho đến khi Du Trọng Hạ tới lấy đồ vào ngày hôm sau, hắn bèn tiện tay bỏ vào ngăn kéo chuyên đựng đồ lót của mình. Quần lót phía bên tay trái size lớn hơn, thuần một màu là của hắn; sát bên cạnh sẽ là của Du Trong Hạ với kiểu dáng lòe loẹt hơn.</p><p>Trước kia Phí Tân không cảm nhận được chuyện này có chỗ nào kì quặc, nhưng bây giờ hắn đột nhiên phát giác ra có gì đó sai sai ở đây.</p><p>Ngủ.</p><p>Chim cút con là Phí Tân nằm sát bên cạnh mép giường và cố ý tạo ra một khoảng cách tương đối xa với Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>Giờ giấc sinh hoạt ngủ nghỉ của lão tài xế Du Trọng Hạ đã bắt đầu đi vào khuôn khổ, cậu chàng sẽ không chơi tới hai ba giờ sáng mới ngủ nữa, sau mười hai giờ đã tự động say giấc nồng rồi.</p><p>Phí Tân bấm ngón tay tính một chút, còn tám ngày nữa là đến sinh nhật của em ấy. Dao sắc chặt đay rối? Chặn số, chuyển nhà, về sau không gặp lại nhau, hắn biết bản thân không có cách nào tuyệt tình đến mức như vậy. Quanh co khúc khuỷu? Tìm một cô gái giả làm người yêu, điều này thậm chí còn quái gở hơn nữa. Chẳng lẽ thật sự phải làm một mẻ, khoẻ suốt đời?</p><p>Phí Tân: Trời muốn tui cong hay gì?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Thầy Phí thở dài cả đêm, lẽ nào ổng có khả năng thi rớt thật hả ta?</p><p>Không sao hết, thầy sắp sửa có một đứa em trai rồi nè!</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Du Trọng Hạ hoàn toàn không phát hiện ra sự bối rối cũng như xoắn xuýt của thầy Phí, cậu vẫn cứ theo thường lệ chạy đến bên này ăn cơm thầy Phí nấu, ngủ giường thầy Phí nằm, còn xài chung một cái bót đánh răng với người ta, thậm chí ngay cả tủ quần áo cũng chiếm nốt. Cậu tận dụng hết thảy quỹ thời gian nghỉ ngơi của thầy Phí, lôi kéo người ta cùng đi xem phim, ăn lẩu, chơi game.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vô cùng đắc ý, cậu quy chụp những điều đó thành hành vi vun đắp tình cảm trước khi kết thân.</p><p>Hai chân Phí Tân run cầm cập, hắn hiểu lầm ý tứ của cậu chàng thành hội chứng ếch luộc<em> (*) </em>trước khi tỏ tình.</p><p>Sinh nhật của Du Trọng Hạ rơi trúng đầu tuần sau.</p><p>Vào Thứ Bảy trước ngày sinh nhật, món quà mà Vạn Bằng gửi từ thành phố lân cận cuối cùng cũng đến.</p><p>Bên trong chiếc hộp chuyển phát nhanh là hai món quà dành cho Du Trọng Hạ và Du Quý Dương, vừa mới mở ra nhìn, cậu đã ngay lập tức muốn biến thành một quả chanh tinh <em>(1)</em>.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ được tặng một cái ốp lưng điện thoại, mẫu mã trông không đến nỗi nào nhưng mùi nhựa có hơi khó chịu.</p><p>Vạn Bằng đặt mua trên mạng sau đó gửi chuyển phát nhanh luôn chứ chẳng thèm gỡ ra xem, bên trong bao bì của miếng ốp lưng có kèm theo một tấm thiệp đánh giá chất lượng sản phẩm, Du Trọng Hạ quét mã QR của cửa hàng thì phát hiện ra đây là loại ốp mua một tặng một, hai cái cộng lại hết 32.8 tệ <em>(2)</em>.</p><p>Nếu như không đem so sánh với quà của người khác thì cặp ốp lưng điện thoại di động này sẽ có khả năng được Du Trọng Hạ cất đi làm kỉ niệm, tương tự như đôi tất màu hồng năm ngoái. Tuy nhiên, thứ mà Du Quý Dương nhận được lại là một bộ tai nghe chống ồn chủ động<em> (3)</em>. Song, nói đi thì cũng phải nói lại, Vạn Bằng thật sự là một gã rất tâm lí.</p><p>Khu chung cư mà Du Quý Dương và Trác Vân sinh sống đã quá cũ kĩ, cách âm phòng ở không tốt, chỉ cần nhà hàng xóm bật tivi lớn tiếng hoặc chơi mạt trượt các kiểu đều sẽ lọt hết vào tai của Du Quý Dương.</p><p>Việc này… Không tài nào chấp nhận được.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lướt nền tảng thương mại điện tử <em>(4)</em> với mục đích dò xem giá cả của bộ tai nghe này, tên tiếng Trung của nó là Chim Nhỏ, một hãng âm thanh của Đan Mạch, mức giá niêm yết tại phòng trưng bày là một ngàn lẻ mấy chục tệ<em> (5)</em>.</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 温水煮青蛙 – Hội chứng ếch luộc hay hiệu ứng luộc ếch (Boiling frog) là cụm từ chỉ về việc một con ếch sẽ từ từ chết khi bị luộc trong nồi khi ta tăng nhiệt độ một cách từ từ mà không đột ngột để nó không phản ứng nhảy ra khỏi nồi nước sôi mặc dù không hề có nắp đậy hoặc trở ngại. Từ câu chuyện này nói đến sự chậm trễ, ngại đổi mới, sợ thay đổi và đột phá của con người cuối cùng sẽ tự làm hại chính bản thân mình mà không hề hay biết. (Theo wiki)  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 柠檬精 – Quả chanh tinh thường dùng để tự giễu chính mình, ám chỉ bản thân hâm mộ, ghen tị với những món đồ mà người khác có được trông khi mình thì không.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(2) 32.8 RMB = 108.920,63 VNĐ</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn 挂脖式降噪耳机 – Chống ồn chủ động (Active Noise Cancelling – ANC) là một công nghệ hiện đại được phát triển bởi hãng âm thanh Bose trong những năm cuối thế kỉ 20. Nguyên lý hoạt động của ANC cũng không quá phức tạp. Những chiếc headphone sở hữu công nghệ này sẽ được trang bị mic để nhận diện được luồng âm thanh từ môi trường bên ngoài, sau đó, một bộ phận trên tai nghe sẽ chủ động tạo ra những sóng âm ngược pha với những âm thanh mic thu được. Hai hỗn hợp sóng âm này gặp nhau, và vì chúng dao động ngược hướng nhau, nên sẽ triệt tiêu lẫn nhau. Kết quả là người dùng sẽ không còn nghe thấy những tạp âm từ môi bên ngoài nữa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(4) Nguyên văn 电商平台 – Thương mại điện tử có tên tiếng anh là e-commerce, e-comm hay viết tắt là EC hoặc thương mại internet, đề cập đến việc mua và bán hàng hóa hoặc dịch vụ có sử dụng internet để thực hiện việc mua bán chuyển tiền, dữ liệu để thực hiện các giao dịch này. Thương mại điện tử thường được sử dụng để chỉ việc bán sản phẩm trực tuyến, nhưng nó cũng có thể mô tả bất kỳ loại giao dịch thương mại nào được diễn ra thông qua internet. Ở Việt Nam có ba nền tảng thương mại điện tử mua sắm trực tuyến lớn là Shopee, Lazada và Sendo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(5) 1000 RMB = 3.320.751,03 VNĐ</em>
</p><p>Cậu online châm biếm Vạn Bằng thiên vị một cách trắng trợn.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Kính thưa Điểu đại sư, vật may mắn năm nay của con là một đôi ốp lưng trị giá 32.8 tệ ư?</em>】</p><p>Hắn biết trước ngày này sớm muộn gì cũng đến cho nên mới nghiêm túc nhận sai.</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Anh hai à, tiền tiết kiệm của em chỉ có nhiêu đó thôi, sau khi mua tai nghe cho YJY xong em rỗng túi luôn rồi.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Hay là để tao thông báo cho mày một cái tin vui bất ngờ nha?】</em></p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Tin gì?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Điểu, cái loại tai nghe Chim Nhỏ mà mày mua cũng thượng đẳng quá đi chứ, tao từng hỏi em trai tao tại sao lại không thích mày, nó bảo là do của mày nhỏ quá ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.</em>】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【…】</p><p>Hắn và Du Quý Dương vẫn chưa tiến triển tới cái bước so sánh kích thước lớn nhỏ này. Giả dụ như Du Quý Dương thật sự nói như thế, vậy thì cũng không phải là loại ý tứ như Du Trọng Hạ đang nghĩ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đâu có thèm quan tâm tới cảm tưởng của Vạn Bằng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Cả ốp lưng lẫn tai nghe đều thuộc về tao hết.</em>】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Mày không phải cái loại sẽ làm ra loại chuyện như vậy</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngay lập tức chuyển 1000 nhân dân tệ sang Alipay của Vạn Bằng.</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Mày có ý gì đấy?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Tao đang phát sầu vì không biết nên tặng gì cho nó, bộ tai nghe này ổn phết, coi như là tao mua.</em>】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Đừng giỡn nữa.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Mày nhìn tao có chỗ nào trông giống như đang giỡn không?</em>】</p><p>Vạn Bằng trả lại 1000 nhân dân tệ cho cậu từ Alipay, cậu cũng ngay lập tức hoàn trả lại.</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Mày như vậy đến tột cùng là sao?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Hai người đã chia tay lâu rồi mày có còn nhớ không thế? Mày có thể tặng cho nó một món quà sinh nhật trị giá hàng ngàn nhân dân tệ nhưng nó lại chẳng có lí do gì để nhận món hời này từ mày, nó không được phép nhận, nếu nó dám tao sẽ đánh gãy chân nó ngay lập tức</em>】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Mày đang xát muối vào trái tim tao đó</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Tao còn muốn xát thêm cả ớt bột vào rồi đem đi chiên xù cho khỏi lãng phí.</em>】</p><p>Vạn Bằng hiểu rõ một khi Du Trọng Hạ đã nói như vậy thì chuyện này coi như chấm dứt tại đây. Về cơ bản, số tiền một ngàn tệ này không là cái thá gì đối với Du Thập Ngũ, món đồ này rồi vẫn sẽ thuộc về Du Quý Dương, nếu như kết quả đã không lệch khỏi quỹ đạo mong muốn ban đầu thì hắn cũng không cần thiết phải kiên trì thêm nữa.</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Đã lâu lắm rồi YJY không cập nhật vòng bạn bè, cậu ta có biến chuyển gì mới không?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng  Hạ: 【<em>Dĩ nhiên là có, từ sau khi không bắt cặp làm gay với mày nó cười nhiều hơn trước, tâm trạng tốt lắm, một bữa cơm có thể ăn liền tù tì ba bát đầy, thành tích cũng được cải thiện hơn một bậc, sau này mày bớt nhớ nhung nó lại đi, YJY là độc mĩ (6).</em>】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Thập Ngũ, mày rất biết cách chọc người phát điên.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Tao còn chưa tính sổ với mày đấy, có phải lúc chia tay mày đã động thủ đánh </em><em>nó không?</em>】</p><p>Vạn Bằng im thin thít.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ<em>: 【Tao không rõ giữa hai đứa tụi bây có khúc mắc gì nhưng mày đánh nó là mày sai. Tao thành thật khuyên mày tranh thủ chút thời gian còn lại để mà luyện Kim Chung Tráo và Thiết Bố Sam (7) đi, đợi cho đến khi mày trở lại Dĩnh Châu vào kỳ nghỉ đông, tao sẽ vác thao Đồ Long Đao, Bích Huyết Kiếm, Tiểu Lý Phi Đao, Thương Tâm Tiểu Tiễn (8) chạy tới nhà mày vào một ngày đẹp trời nào đó sau đấy tàn nhẫn vô tình đâm chết mày nha con.】</em></p><p>
  <em>(6) Nguyên văn 独美 – Độc mĩ ý chỉ những người hoặc sự vật đẹp không sao kể xiết, đẹp đến mức khiến lòng người không tài nào nắm bắt được.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(7) Nguyên văn 钟罩铁布衫 – Kim Chung Tráo tức Vỏ Chuông Vàng và Thiết Bố Sam tức Áo Giáp Sắt theo như tương truyền là hai loại công pháp ở hai môn phái khác nhau với cách thức tu luyện bất đồng nhưng bởi vì Kim Chung Tráo và Thiết Bố Sam là hai cái tên đã làm nên thương hiệu cho nên có rất nhiều môn phái luyện khí công đều sẽ dùng hai cái tên này, về phần ai là môn phái chính tông ai không phải trong giang hồ sớm đã chẳng có cách nào chứng thực được, chỉ biết Kim Chung Tráo là nội công, Thiết Bố Sam là ngoại công, nội ngoại kết hợp đao thương bất nhập. (Theo Baidu)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(8) Đồ Long Đao, Bích Huyết Kiếm, Tiểu Lý Phi Đao quá nổi tiếng rồi nên mình không chú thích nữa, ở đây mình sẽ chỉ giải thích Thương Tâm Tiểu Tiễn. Thương Tâm Tiểu Tiễn là quyển thứ IV trong bộ Luận Anh Hùng của Ôn Thụy An, nó là tên của một loại tiễn pháp như quỷ thần phẫn nộ, kinh động lòng người, người gặp người sợ. Tác giả ghép đôi hai loại bảo khí chốn giang hồ là Đồ Long và Bích Huyết cũng như ghép hai tuyệt học võ công là Phi Đao và Tiểu Tiễn như là một phép tu từ nhấn mạnh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(9) 10 RMB = 33.120,48 VNĐ</em>
</p><p>Quà sinh nhật mà cậu dự định tặng cho Du Quý Dương chính là một túi to quần lót và tất nam, cái này rất thực dụng, sẽ không bị Trác Vân bóng gió nói xa xỉ.</p><p>Nội y và tất chân của Du Quý Dương đều do một tay Trác Vân mua, tất thì thuộc dạng mười tệ <em>(9)</em> hai đôi, quần lót lại là kiểu lỗi thời rẻ tiền, lỏng la lỏng lẻo, giặt tới mức xệ hết rồi mà vẫn còn mặc. Trác Vân thậm chí còn lôi chuyện này ra để trào phúng cậu, bà nói cậu tuy còn nhỏ tuổi nhưng đã biết cách xài tiền chứ nào có như Du Quý Dương hiểu thế nào là mồ hôi xương máu, thông cảm cho hoàn cảnh khó khăn của bà. Thế nhưng rõ rành rành một điều, Du Quý Dương không thích những món đồ ấy, chẳng qua nó không muốn chọc cho Trác Vân mất vui cho nên mới miễn cưỡng chính mình.</p><p>Mới đầu Du Trọng Hạ không hề chú ý đến. Song, có một lần nhân dịp cuối tuần cậu có dẫn Du Quý Dương ra ngoài ăn đồ ăn ngon, cửa hàng kia vì muốn để cho quý khách trong lúc chờ đợi không cảm thấy nhàm chán cho nên mới xây một cái ao cá vàng, khách hàng có thể ở nơi đó câu cá. Cậu không có hứng thú nhưng Du Quý Dương lại hỏi nếu câu được thì có thể mang về nhà nuôi không, sau khi nhận được đáp án là có thể thì nó rất muốn câu thử, cậu đành phải giăng cần câu ngồi ngó em trai mình đùa nghịch. Bất thình lình có một đứa bé khoảng chừng sáu bảy tuổi chỉ về phía người đang ngồi chồm hổm câu cá là Du Quý Dương rồi nói với mẹ của mình rằng, “Quần của cái anh đằng kia bị lủng rồi!”</p><p>Đứa nhỏ ấy đang nhắc tới mép quần lót lộ ra ở phía sau của Du Quý Dương, bên trên lủng một lỗ. Xung quanh vọng lại tiếng cười của một vài người, khi thấy bọn họ là một đôi song sinh tuấn tú thì ánh nhìn lại càng thêm trắng trợn. Du Quý Dương đứng bật dậy cầm cần câu trả lại cho cửa hàng sau đó hỏi cậu có thể nào đổi sang chỗ khác không.</p><p>Trác Vân nuôi con dựa theo nguyên tắc tiết kiệm, cũng không thể trách bà sai, bà chỉ muốn trau dồi phẩm chất chăm chỉ cũng như chịu được gian khổ cho con trai của mình, xuất phát điểm này không tồi.</p><p>Tuy nhiên, nhân loại trên thế gian này luôn sống trong sự phân bì, chẳng qua những thứ mà người trưởng thành khao khát vẫn luôn đa chiều hơn rất nhiều, đồng thời bản thân họ cũng đã học xong cách không đem chính mình ra so sánh với những người vượt xa bọn họ, tâm lý cũng vì thế mà khéo léo đẩy đưa tránh khỏi việc tư duy bị đả kích nghiêm trọng. Song, một đứa trẻ chỉ mới mười mấy tuổi lại đang ở trong giai đoạn mãnh liệt nhất về lòng hư vinh, chúng nó sợ nhất là bị người ta cười nhạo về ngoại hình, quần áo cũng như vấn đề tuổi tác này nọ bởi vì những thứ mà chúng có thể đem ra phân bì với người khác cũng chỉ có chừng đó mà thôi.</p><p>Nếu mi luôn bị bạn bè đồng trang lứa chế giễu ở một phương diện nào đó, chẳng hạn như chê mi béo, xấu xí, lùn tịt, dơ dáy, quê mùa, ẻo lả, nhà nghèo thì theo thời gian, việc mi dần dần tự ti là điều không thể tránh khỏi, thậm chí còn trở nên nhạy cảm khi nghe thấy vài cụm từ nhất định.</p><p>Người nói không đặt nặng trong lòng nhưng người nghe lại ghi nhớ điều đó đến suốt cuộc đời, có rất nhiều người phấn đấu hết mình nhưng vẫn không tài nào quên được những sang chấn tâm lý mà việc bạo hành ngôn ngữ đã mang lại cho mình trong khoảng thời gian niên thiếu.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ là một người có khả năng phi thường trong việc chống lại những tác động tiêu cực đến từ bên ngoài, cậu chẳng thèm để ý những lời gièm pha mà người khác dành cho cậu, mỗi lần nghĩ đến cậu đều cho rằng đây chắc chắn là siêu năng lực của cậu.</p><p>Trước kia khi cậu hãy còn nhỏ, cậu đã từng mơ hồ chán ghét Du Quý Dương, lúc ấy cậu cho rằng nó ngoại trừ có dáng vẻ giống mình ra thì chỗ nào cũng không sánh bằng cậu, kém cậu quá xa. Sau đó, cậu lớn lên và dần dần hiểu được siêu năng lực mà cậu sở hữu chính là sản phẩm thứ cấp từ đồng tiền mà Du Minh đã trao cho cậu. Trong khi khả năng chịu đựng những tính chất ác nghiệt cũng như lòng vị tha của Du Quý Dương dành cho sự xấu tính của Trác Vân lại là sản phẩm thứ cấp sản sinh từ bên trong nghịch cảnh của sự đau khổ.</p><p>Mối quan hệ giữa Du Trọng Hạ và Du Quý Dương, kẻ mà cậu đã từng ghét bỏ là song sinh và cũng là cộng sinh. Cuộc sống của bọn họ tựa như một tấm gương, nó phản chiếu lại cách đối phương sinh sống, cách đối phương trưởng thành.</p><p>Đã có bộ tai nghe chống ồn cho nên cậu cất lại túi quà kia, dự định đến lễ Giáng Sinh thì sẽ lôi ra tặng cho em trai mình.</p><p>Vào Chủ Nhật, trước sinh nhật một ngày, Du Trọng Hạ gọi điện cho Phí Tân, cậu muốn rủ thầy Phí đi mua sắm.</p><p>Phí Tân giãy giụa hấp hối trong chính sự duy diễn của mình, hắn nói, “Thầy muốn ôn bài.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cả ngày cắm mặt vô sách vở không tốt lắm đâu, ra ngoài đổi gió một xíu, em mời thầy ăn cơm.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy không muốn ăn gì hết.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thôi nào, thôi nào, thầy ơi em mua keo cho thầy ăn nha.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Khỏi, không ăn, bye.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em muốn mua quà nhưng kiếm không ra người đi chung.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Mua quà cho em trai của em hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy đã mua quà cho em chưa đấy?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chẳng phải em bảo không cần mua à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em nói không cần là thầy không mua thiệt luôn sao? Thầy không tự thấy mất mặt ư? Mau tới đi em lựa xong quà cho em rồi nè.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “A lô a lô a lô?”</p><p>Phí Tân nghĩ bụng, người này có phải đã quá mức tham lam rồi không? Muốn cả người lẫn lễ vật? Làm gì có chuyện tốt lành như vậy?</p><p>Hai người hẹn gặp nhau ở khu trung tâm thương mại.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cầm hai ly kem tươi KFC theo mùa, đứng ở ngưỡng cửa rồi nói, “Thầy tới chậm quá đi!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em có thể chờ ở bên trong mà?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em sợ kem tan!”</p><p>Phí Tân chỉ định lấy một phần nhưng Du Trọng Hạ lại đưa luôn ly của mình cho thầy Phí. Cậu muốn đút tay vào túi để sưởi ấm nhưng bản thân đã đứng ở bên ngoài suốt mười phút, nhiệt độ trong túi sớm đã nguội lạnh.</p><p>Phí Tân sải bước muốn tiến vào bên trong khu thương mại, Du Trọng Hạ áp sát hắn sau đó nhét hai tay của mình vào trong hai túi áo phao của hắn, trước mặt hắn lúc này là cánh cửa thủy tinh của tòa nhà, nó giống như mặt gương phản chiếu lại hình ảnh cậu chàng “Ôm” eo hắn từ phía sau. Nhìn kiểu nào cũng giống hai thằng con trai sống sờ sờ đang yêu nhau.</p><p>Răng rắc, Phí Tân muốn nứt ngay tại chỗ.</p><p>May mắn là bên trong khu thương mại không khí rất ấm áp, Du Trọng Hạ nhanh chóng bỏ tay ra rồi cầm lấy ly kem ăn lấy ăn để.</p><p>Phí Tân che giấu sự bối rối của mình bằng cách mở đầu câu chuyện, “Mới đứng hứng gió cả buổi trời mà giờ đã ăn kem rồi, em cũng lợi hại ghê nhỉ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Khả năng chống lạnh của tuổi trẻ đấy!”</p><p>Người già Phí Tân, “Ồ.”</p><p>Thao tác mua sắm của đàn ông con trai rất đơn giản, chỉ cần đi thẳng lên tầng lầu có quầy hàng thể thao là được.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chuẩn xác thử một đôi boost mới vừa được tung ra thị trường, cậu hỏi, “Thầy Phí, trông đẹp chứ hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân công tâm nói, “Đẹp.” Sau đó hắn quay sang hỏi nhân viên, “Đôi này có size 45 không?”</p><p>Anh chàng nhân viên không chắc chắn lắm, bảo sẽ tìm thử xem sao.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ xỏ đôi giày mới, đứng chống nạnh trước gương, “Thầy muốn mang giày cặp với em hay gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vô cùng không thích việc đụng giày với người khác nhưng mà thầy Phí có nhiều giày lắm, cũng chẳng còn làm việc ở Thất Trung nữa, lúc thường có muốn đụng hàng cũng đụng không đến. Cậu bèn hào phóng mở miệng, “Thầy đặc biệt lắm đó, chứ đổi lại là người khác thì đừng có hòng mang giày tình nhân với em.”</p><p>Phí Tân: Tui hổng thử nữa có được không? Em buông tha tui đi mà.</p><p>Vừa lúc nhân viên bán hàng quay trở lại và nói, “Đôi này không có size 45, anh có muốn thử một đôi khác không ạ? Kiểu dáng tương tự nhưng cách phối màu có hơi không giống. Hoặc là tôi có thể điều một đôi y vậy từ chi nhánh khác.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đứng trước gương, lắc trái lắc phải ngắm nghía đôi giày mình đang mang, khi nghe thấy không có size 45 cậu nhất thời mừng rỡ nhưng sau khi biết có thể điều hàng từ nơi khác thì lại ngay lập tức hoảng hốt, cậu bèn giật dây Phí Tân, “Đôi kia màu sắc cũng đẹp đấy, cách phối màu hơi khác cũng tốt lắm! Trông càng giống giày đôi!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Hắn quay sang nói với nhân viên bán hàng, “Cảm ơn, tôi không muốn đôi nào hết.”</p><p>Anh chàng phục vụ mỉm cười sau đó hỏi Du Trọng Hạ, “Thế còn cậu bé đẹp trai này thì sao? Cậu có ưng ý không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ưng ý, tui mua.”</p><p>Nhân viên bán hàng chốt đơn, Phí Tân nhận lấy muốn đi thanh toán nhưng lại bị Du Trọng Hạ ngăn cản.</p><p>Cậu chàng nói, “Không cần thầy mua cho em, em giỡn thôi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vậy em không muốn quà cáp gì hết à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Bộ em điên rồi hay sao mà lại bắt thầy mua loại quà đắt tiền này cho em? Hai ta vẫn chưa phải… Vẫn chưa phải cái kia. Đôi giày này là phần thưởng em tự mua cho chính mình.”</p><p>Phí Tân: !!! Cái kia? Cái kia là cái nào? Má ơi! Con sợ quá đi mất!</p><p>Mua giày xong, Du Trọng Hạ mới chạy qua gian mỹ phẩm, cậu đứng trước bảng hiệu rồi nhìn vào trong sau đó quyết định chạy vào thương hiệu nổi tiếng về sản phẩm dưỡng da tay, mua một bộ kem dưỡng.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Mua cho ai vậy?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “À, mua cho mẹ em để cảm ơn bà 18 năm trước đã không nhét em trở lại trong bụng.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thế còn em trai em?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tai nghe chống ồn chủ động.”</p><p>Phí Tân phẫn uất trước cái sự giàu có này, “Với cái thói quen xài tiền vô tội vạ của em, trong tương lai em phải làm gì mới có thể nuôi sống được bản thân?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bắt đầu ba hoa, “Không thành vấn đề, chỉ cần dựa vào nhan sắc của em là có thể tìm được một cô vợ đại gia bao ăn bao ở rồi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Trong một vài khoảnh khắc hắn cứ có cảm giác Du Trọng Hạ đang cố ý thả thính hắn nhưng cũng có một vài khoảnh khắc hắn cảm thấy em ấy không phải.</p><p>Tôi và em hệt như đang so kèo yêu đương bằng bao búa kéo, mỗi lần chơi đều phải vắt óc đoán xem đối phương sẽ tung chiêu gì.</p><p>Thời gian dùng bữa.</p><p>Phí Tân bình tĩnh hỏi, “Học kì này em không hẹn hò với ai ư?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Học kì này đám con gái chơi không vui gì hết, chơi với thầy vui hơn nhiều.”</p><p>Phí Tân: Đã đến nước này rồi bảo tui làm sao bình tĩnh? Làm sao bình tĩnh?</p><p>Hắn nói, “Em với con gái còn có cái để vui đùa chứ thầy có cái gì đâu.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em có thể ngủ chung với thầy chứ tụi con gái sao mà được? Làm thế phụ huynh người ta hổng đánh chết em hở?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Hắn đã sớm nghi ngờ Du Trọng Hạ đích thị là một gã ba hoa chích chòe, rất có thể em ấy chưa từng phát sinh bất cứ quan hệ quá giới hạn nào với những người bạn gái trước đây. Cái này mới đúng là thực chùy <em>(10)</em> nè, cả ngày luôn miệng cà khịa hắn là xử nam, chắc em ấy thì không á?</p><p>… Nhưng mà chuyện này cũng đâu có mắc mớ gì tới hắn?</p><p>Phí Tân tiếp tục hỏi, “Thế tóm lại em muốn thầy tặng cho em cái gì? Không nói thầy khỏi tặng luôn.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tùy nha, tặng gì cũng được, không tặng cũng chẳng sao, ban nãy lúc gọi điện em đùa thầy chút thôi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Nếu thầy tặng quà cho em vậy thì ngày mai thầy khỏi cần phải đón sinh nhật với em đúng chứ?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em đâu có ý định mời thầy tới tham dự sinh nhật em.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “???”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Sinh nhật em lẽ dĩ nhiên em phải đến chỗ mẹ ăn cơm, em không cần thầy tổ chức một bữa tiệc hoành tá tràng cho em, thầy ở yên trong nhà luyện thi đi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Thế sao em lại nói em có chuyện cực kỳ quan trọng muốn nói với thầy vào ngày sinh nhật?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vô cùng phấn khích, thầy Phí gấp gáp muốn trở thành anh trai của tui lắm rồi nè a ha ha ha ha ha ha! Vốn dĩ cậu có ý định thảo luận chuyện này trên Wechat, nhưng nếu đã như vậy thì…</p><p>“Sau khi rời khỏi nhà mẹ, em đến chỗ thầy nha.” Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Dù gì cũng không xa mấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân: Em sắp xếp cũng bài bản ghê nhỉ.</p><p>
  <em>(10) Nguyên văn 实锤 – Thực chùy là một thuật ngữ thông dụng trên internet ám chỉ sự thật rành rành ngay trước mắt không thể nào chối cãi. Điển hình nhất là scandal của mấy diễn viên, idol đó, có người tung ra hình ảnh, video chứng thực tin đồn đó là đúng sự thật, trường hợp như thế thì gọi là thực chùy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sinh nhật năm nay có một ý nghĩa vô cùng đặc biệt với Du Trọng Hạ, nó vừa là lễ trưởng thành đời người chỉ có một lần vừa là lần đầu tiên có điều đáng để cậu chờ mong. Hốt hoảng như đã đợi một vạn năm, ngày 1 tháng 12 cuối cùng cũng khoan thai mà đến.</p><p>Thật bất ngờ khi năm nay cậu lại nhận được một vài món quà sinh nhật đến từ bạn học của mình.</p><p>Buổi sáng sau khi tiến vào lớp, bên trong hộc bàn của cậu xuất hiện phần lễ vật thứ nhất được gói ghém tinh xảo. Ngồi cùng bàn vỗ tay chúc mừng tuổi thành niên của cậu, hắn nói, “Chân của anh Du hổng phải là chân, mà là mặt nước mùa xuân trên dòng sông Seine, lưng của anh Du hổng phải là lưng, mà là đóa hồng Bulgaria tươi thắm…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Im miệng, phèn muốn chết, bộ mặt của giới phát thanh viên đã bị ông vứt hết rồi.”</p><p>Ngồi cùng bàn, “Sinh nhật vui vẻ nha!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chỉ giả vờ trấn tĩnh trêu chọc hắn một phen chứ thật ra bản thân vẫn có chút ngượng ngùng, cậu cầm hộp quà lên rồi hỏi, “Cái này… Là ông tặng cho tui hở?”</p><p>Ngồi cùng bàn, “Dĩ nhiên không phải. Tui đâu có biết ngày sinh tháng đẻ của ông.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Ngồi cùng bàn, “Ban nãy Giang Sở nhét vô đó.”</p><p>Giang Sở ngồi ở ghế phía trước quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Du Trọng Hạ, miệng cười khúc khích làm ra động tác thả tim.</p><p>Tiết Thể Dục giữa giờ, Du Trọng Hạ vừa rời khỏi lớp thì đã thấy ngay Dương Kha đang đứng ở trước cửa ban 18 chờ mình, hai tay hắn dâng lên lễ vật.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ khiếp sợ, “Mày ấy vậy mà lại chuẩn bị quà cho tao?”</p><p>Dương Kha gãi đầu, “Vài ngày trước ở trên nhóm chat, anh Điểu có đặc biệt nhắc nhở bảo rằng Thứ Hai là sinh nhật của cậu. Thập Ngũ, sinh nhật vui vẻ nhé!”</p><p>Vạn Bằng Điểu đi rồi, Dương Kha trở thành tân thủ lĩnh, cậu ta cái gì cũng tốt chỉ là quá mức keo kiệt, bình thường mua một chai nước suối giá hai nhân dân tệ <em>(*) </em>cũng phải ở trong lớp bắt mọi người chia tiền, bởi vì cái tính Grandet <em>(1) </em>này của mình cho nên cậu ta liên tục bị đám đàn em của mình tố cáo.</p><p>
  <em>(*) 2 RMB = 6.621,82 VNĐ</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 葛朗台 – Grandet là họ của một nhân vật quan trọng trong cuốn tiểu thuyết Eugénie Grandet của nhà văn Honoré de Balzac. Ông ta là một nhà tư sản nổi tiếng bởi sự giàu có, khôn ngoan và cực kì bủn xỉn ở thị trấn Saumur nước Pháp. Trong mắt ông ta, vợ và cô con gái Eugénie Grandet còn không đáng giá bằng một xu tiền lẻ.</em>
</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cảm động nói, “Giờ nghỉ trưa tao mời mày uống trà sữa.”</p><p>Buổi trưa, sau khi tan học, Du Trọng Hạ đang lướt trang web Hỉ Trà để đặt giao hàng tận nơi. Cổ Dung Dung đứng ở cánh cửa sau gọi tên của cậu và khi cậu quay đầu lại thì cô nữ sinh bộ môn thể dục dụng cụ này vèo một cái! Ném một gói đồ gì đó bay tới đây.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ suýt chút nữa bị vật thể lạ đập vào mặt, may mắn bản thân nhanh nhạy nên mới tiếp được, cậu nói, “Ê nhỏ kia! Có phải cậu ghen tị với cái nhan sắc tuyệt trần này của tui không? Tính hủy hoại gương mặt của tui hay gì?”</p><p>Hiếm được một lần Cổ Dung Dung nhường nhịn cậu, nhỏ nói, “Du Trọng Hạ, sinh nhật vui vẻ nè.”</p><p>Cậu nhìn vật thể lạ trong tay mình, thật sự là một gói quà được bao bọc tỉ mỉ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhìn Cổ Dung Dung sau đó dùng giọng điệu của một quý ông để hỏi, “Vị tiểu thư này, cô có muốn uống trà sữa không?”</p><p>Chín giờ tối, sau khi dùng bữa tại căn hộ của Trác Vân, cậu đứng trước cổng ra vào khu chung cư bắt một chiếc taxi, chiếc xe lăn bánh xuất phát tới nhà trọ của Phí Tân.</p><p>Thời gian này Du Trọng Hạ trông rất ra dáng một cậu học sinh, vào học hay tan học vẫn luôn mang theo ba lô, về đến nhà cũng không lướt web chơi game nữa, cậu sẽ đọc sách giáo khoa rồi làm bài tập. Sau khi vào trong căn hộ của Phí Tân, cậu bước đến phía trước ghế sô pha và dốc ngược ba lô của mình xuống, bịch một tiếng, bao nhiêu đồ vật này nọ cũng theo đó rơi ra.</p><p>Phí Tân, “??? Sao em lại có nhiều ốp lưng điện thoại đến như vậy?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em cũng muốn biết nguyên cớ do đâu mà đám người kia không hẹn nhưng vẫn có thể trùng hợp ý tưởng? Cả bọn đều tặng em ốp lưng.”</p><p>Nếu tính cả Vạn Bằng thì sinh nhật năm nay cậu nhận được những năm cái ốp lưng di động.</p><p>Phí Tân. “Có lẽ… Người ta nghĩ không ra nên tặng thứ gì hữu dụng với em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy Phí, em rung chuông cảnh báo trước cho thầy, thầy mà lôi ra cái ốp lưng là em quậy banh ngay đấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân vỗ trán rồi nói, “Thôi xong, em quậy đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Thật luôn á hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân lấy ra một cái hộp quà có hình dáng hơi dẹt từ kệ tủ bên cạnh.</p><p>Khi nhìn thấy kích thước của chiếc hộp trông chẳng khác những phần quà mà cậu đã nhận được sáng nay là bao, Du Trọng Hạ ngay lập tức cảm thấy nhức đầu, cậu lên tiếng một cách đầy bất mãn,”Thầy Phí, sao thầy lại bắt chước đám học sinh cấp ba kia vậy? Tuy rằng em có nói không nên tặng món gì đắt tiền thế nhưng tặng ốp lưng có phải quá mức xoàng xĩnh rồi không? Thà không tặng còn tốt hơn nhiều đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em mở ra nhìn thử đi, thứ mà thầy tặng cho em đẹp đẽ hơn nhiều so với bọn họ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hoàn toàn không có hứng thú với ốp lưng di động, coi như là nể tình lắm mới chịu khui quà. Có một chiếc phong bì bên trong cái hộp, cậu sờ sờ thì phát hiện ra đó là một tấm thẻ.</p><p>“Thầy cho em một tấm thẻ tiết kiệm đấy à?” Du Trọng Hạ chẳng hiểu mô tê gì, “Thầy Phí, thầy nghĩ em thiếu tiền đến mức ấy hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thế sao em không dòm lại bản thân thầy đi, bộ thầy trông giống kẻ lắm tiền đến nỗi tặng cả tấm thẻ tiết kiệm cho em ư?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mở phong bì, dốc ngược nó xuống.</p><p>Là một tấm thẻ báo danh bằng lái xe.</p><p>Cậu mờ mịt hỏi, “Cái gì đây?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thẻ chứng nhận học viên mới đăng ký học bằng lái xe. Chúc mừng bạn học Du Thập Ngũ ngày hôm nay tròn 18 tuổi, có thể thi bằng lái xe được rồi. Thầy không rõ thông tin cá nhân của em cho nên chiếc thẻ này rỗng tuếch, chỉ có học phí và thủ tục là đã hoàn tất thôi. Vào kỳ nghỉ đông, trước khi đến trường học bằng lái xe em nhớ mang theo thẻ căn cước rồi bổ sung thủ tục là xong.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Cho dù quà tặng có thật sự là ốp lưng điện thoại thì cậu cũng sẽ không có ý kiến gì, phần lễ vật mà cậu thật sự khát khao là thứ mà cậu đã mong chờ từ rất lâu rồi, hơn nữa cậu chắc chắn mình có thể đạt được nó.</p><p>Phí Tân tặng cho cậu món quà này xác thực là tàn nhẫn và chính xác đâm vào chỗ hiểm của cậu, không một thằng con trai nào có thể từ chối một chiếc xe! Không một ai! Cậu đương nhiên có nghĩ đến việc sau khi thành niên sẽ đi thi bằng lái xe tuy nhiên cậu lại không biết làm hồ sơ ra sao, càng không muốn nhờ Du Minh giúp đỡ.</p><p>Từ nhỏ cậu đã một thân một mình cho nên rất thiếu kinh nghiệm trong việc giao tiếp với người lớn, bảo cậu đi đến trường lái xe làm thủ tục rồi đóng học phí các kiểu thật sự khiến lòng cậu có đôi chút hoang mang. Tâm lý này cũng giống như việc bản thân cậu không dám ngồi tàu điện ngầm hay máy bay để đi xa nhà. Cậu muốn ra ngoài chơi nhưng lại e ngại thế nên từ nhỏ đến lớn đều ở tại Dĩnh Châu mà chẳng dám đi đâu.</p><p>Đám người lớn hầu hết đều mang một gương mặt đáng ghét, thế giới bên ngoài Dĩnh Châu quá mức nguy hiểm, không có ai dạy cậu, cũng chẳng một ai dẫn dắt cậu, cậu không dám bước chân vào xã hội của người trưởng thành, càng không dám tới một nơi hoàn toàn xa lạ. Nói trắng ra, cậu chính là kẻ không dám bước ra khỏi vùng an toàn tâm lý. Cậu lật tới lật lui tấm thẻ kia rất nhiều lần rồi mới chịu cất trở lại trong phong bì, dáng vẻ yêu thích không rời.</p><p>Đây là món quà mà Phí Tân phải hao tâm tổn trí lắm mới chọn được. Thời điểm sinh nhật hắn, Du Trọng Hạ của ít lòng nhiều tặng cho hắn một phần lễ vật, món quà ấy tương đương với việc người tặng nó đặt rất nhiều tâm tư vào trong, hắn là sinh viên ngành kỹ thuật chẳng thể được như học sinh ban nghệ thuật, huống chi dù cho hắn thật sự có thể nhưng với tình huống hiện tại hắn cũng không có cách nào thể hiện nó ra trước mặt em ấy.</p><p>Những thứ như giày thể thao, đồng hồ, ví da linh tinh, Du Trọng Hạ không hề thiếu. Hoa bất diệt <em>(2)</em>, thú nhồi bông, DIY chocolate này nọ càng không thích hợp để tặng cho một cậu con trai. Hắn muốn đưa cho em ấy thứ mà em ấy có thể dùng được, một món quà cực kì có ý nghĩa dành cho tuổi 18. Hắn mãn nguyện vô cùng khi thấy em ấy yêu thích nó.</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 永生花 – Phiên âm Hán Việt là Vĩnh Sinh Hoa (Hoa không bao giờ tàn), sở dĩ mình edit là hoa bất diệt chứ không phải là hoa bất tử là vì để phân biệt với loài hoa bất tử đã quá quen thuộc với người dân Việt Nam mình. Hoa bất diệt thường sẽ là hoa hồng, cẩm chướng, cẩm tú cầu, lan hồ điệp còn tươi, thông qua các bước xử lí phức tạp như khử nước, khử màu, sấy khô và nhuộm để cho ra thành quả trông giống hệt như hoa tươi ban đầu. Hoa bất diệt duy trì được các đặc tính của hoa, với màu sắc phong phú hơn, công dụng cao hơn và thời gian bảo quản ít nhất 3 năm. Ở Trung có một hãng chuyên về Vĩnh Sinh Hoa chính là Roseonly, bạn nào đu idol nhiều chắc sẽ biết hãng này.</em>
</p><p>Phí Tân luôn luôn tin rằng, trong mối quan hệ giữa con người với con người, việc có qua có lại là điều vô cùng cần thiết. Dù cho sau ngày hôm nay, lỡ chẳng may bởi vì một số nguyên do đột ngột nào đó mà tình bạn giữa hắn và Du Trọng Hạ trở nên héo hon thì hắn vẫn hi vọng quãng đời sau này, mỗi khi hồi tưởng lại, điều mà hắn nhớ tới không phải là chuyện mình đã mắc nợ em ấy ra sao.</p><p>Phí Tân mở tủ lạnh lôi ra một chiếc bánh sinh nhật, đó là một chiếc bánh kem nho nhỏ màu hồng với những lát đào được xếp đầy bên trên, chính giữa ghim một lá cờ nhỏ kèm nội dung “Chúc Du Thập Ngũ lột xác vui vẻ” được viết bằng tay bởi chính hắn.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nơm nớp lo sợ vì được cưng chiều, cậu hỏi, “Tự dưng chuẩn bị bánh kem cho em làm gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy biết em và người nhà đã cùng nhau ăn bánh kem lúc tối rồi thế nên thầy mới mua cái nhỏ gọi là có tí hình thức. Thầy nhớ em thích vị đào, loại này là đồ tươi chứ không phải hàng đóng hộp đâu.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em chưa được ăn, mẹ của em phát hiện ra em tặng cho em trai một bộ tai nghe thế là bà nổi điên lên lật đổ luôn cái bánh kem rồi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Hôm nay tâm trạng của bà khá tốt, chỉ quăng cái bánh chứ không xuống tay đánh người, không tồi chút nào.”</p><p>Phí Tân nhìn một đống ốp lưng hãy còn trải ra trên ghế sô pha sau đó hỏi, “Dì và em trai chưa tặng quà cho em hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em trai viết thiệp chúc mừng cho em, còn mẹ thì chưa bao giờ tặng em thứ gì, bà ấy cho rằng đó là trách nhiệm của bố em. Sinh nhật em trôi qua được mười ngày nửa tháng ổng mới nhớ ra, khi ấy ổng sẽ phát cho em một phong lì xì đỏ thẫm, bao giờ nhận được tiền em sẽ mời thầy đi chơi…”</p><p>Cậu chợt nghĩ và hào hứng nói, “Thầy Phí! Đợi em được nghỉ đông tụi mình ra ngoài du lịch nha? Em muốn vào miền Nam! Em muốn ăn lẩu ở Trùng Khánh và Tứ Xuyên, muốn nhìn quần thể kiến trúc Vạn Quốc ở Bến Thượng Hải, đúng rồi! Em còn muốn đi Hạ Môn ở Tam Á để coi thử xem biển phía Nam có gì khác so với Dĩnh Châu không. Đi nhé, đi nhé? Em bao thầy!”</p><p>Phí Tân âm thầm thở dài, Thập Ngũ à, một lát nữa thôi biết đâu chừng hai ta sẽ phải cạch mặt nhau, chuyện nghỉ đông và đi du lịch xa để sau này hẵng tính. Hắn cắm cây đèn cầy vào chiếc bánh, đốt nó lên rồi mở miệng, “Trước tiên hãy thổi nến sau đó ước nguyện, nghi thức của buổi lễ vẫn phải thực hiện đầy đủ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngồi xổm ở phía trước bàn trà, hai tay đè chặt lên mép bàn, long trọng tuyên bố, “Em muốn ước nguyện! Thầy Phí, thầy sẵn sàng chưa?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Hắn đã lên tinh thần từ rất lâu rồi, nếu còn tiếp diễn như thế này nữa cả người hắn sẽ suy nhược mất.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhắm lại đôi mắt, hai tay chắp lại tạo thành chữ thập, khi đã ước nguyện xong thì cậu chàng mở mắt ra, vừa hồi hộp lại vừa chờ mong mà nhìn về phía hắn.</p><p>Phí Tân: Đừng nhìn thầy, không có kết quả đâu.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chỉ cần thổi tắt ngọn nến thì nguyện vọng của em sẽ trở thành hiện thực, đúng không?”</p><p>Phí Tân: Không, không đâu, thầy sẽ từ chối em.</p><p>Hắn đã bị quấy nhiễu bởi cái vấn đề này trong hơn nửa tháng qua, bản thân cứ chần chừ nước đến chân mới nhảy, thẳng cho đến khi Du Trọng Hạ tới đây hắn mới chân chính đưa ra quyết định.</p><p>Hắn thích được chơi đùa và tán gẫu với em ấy, em ấy là một cậu bé con vô cùng thú vị. Hắn sẵn sàng làm bạn thân với đứa nhỏ cô đơn này trước khi hắn rời khỏi Dĩnh Châu để đến trường. Thậm chí, nếu tương lai sau này em ấy có thật sự đi học ở Bắc Kinh, bọn họ vẫn có thể duy trì mối quan hệ bạn bè này.</p><p>Thế nhưng, hắn có thể khẳng định, hắn hoàn toàn không có ham muốn tình dục với người đồng giới cũng như trong mắt hắn mà nói, loại hành vi thân mật của Du Trọng Hạ chẳng qua chỉ là hành động đơn thuần xuất phát từ tình anh em mà thôi, trong hơn nửa tháng qua, hắn cảm thấy cực kì túng quẫn. Hắn không phải gay, càng chẳng muốn phát sinh bất cứ mối quan hệ trên mức bạn bè nào với những người con trai khác.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hít sâu một hơi rồi thở ra, sau đó thổi tắt ngọn nến nho nhỏ kia.</p><p>Phí Tân trịnh trọng nói, “Sinh nhật lần thứ 18 vui vẻ nhé, Du Trọng Hạ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngượng ngùng mở lời, “Ước nguyện của em là…”</p><p>Phí Tân: Em sẽ tức giận nếu tôi từ chối em đúng không? Lòng tự ái của em cao như thế, biết đâu chừng sẽ trở mặt và bỏ đi ngay lập tức cũng nên?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Là muốn thầy trở thành…”</p><p>Phí Tân: Được rồi, tôi chỉ có thể cùng em đi tới đây thôi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Trở thành…”</p><p>Phí Tân: Bye bye Du Trọng Hạ, tôi sẽ khắc sâu em vào tận đáy lòng, sẽ nhớ em thật lâu, hi vọng em an yên cả một đời.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Anh hai của em.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… ???”</p><p>Gò má của Du Trọng Hạ ửng hồng còn hơn màu đào của chiếc bánh kem kia, giọng điệu của cậu chàng ngập tràn xấu hổ nhưng vẫn không mất đi sự nghiêm túc, “Thầy ơi, em thật sự rất quý mến thầy, quý mến chú Phí và dì Tân, em thích gia đình của thầy lắm, em muốn được làm anh em với thầy, không phải là cái loại anh em chót lưỡi đầu môi mà là loại tình thân đúng nghĩa ấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân chết máy ngay tại chỗ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ giải thích thêm ý của mình, “Trong tương lai khi em đã có việc làm, dịp lễ Tết nhất định sẽ đến nhà thầy biếu quà, nếu gia đình thầy có chuyện gì mà thầy không có mặt thì em có thể thay thầy đứng ra giải quyết. Tóm lại chính là, em hi vọng sau này thầy sẽ đối đãi với em như một người em trai thực thụ… Em không yêu cầu thầy cư xử tốt với em, nếu như em không nghe lời hoặc học hành sa sút thầy thậm chí có thể ra tay đánh em, giống như giữa em với Du Quý Dương vậy đó… Thầy chắc là chưa từng làm qua anh trai của ai, em có kinh nghiệm phong phú, em sẽ dạy thầy.”</p><p>Phí Tân ngây như phỗng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy sốc đến vậy cơ à? Thầy Phí?”</p><p>Phí Tân hoàn hồn, toàn thân như muốn vỡ thành từng mảnh.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngạc nhiên hỏi, “Bộ ước nguyện của em quá đáng lắm hay gì? Đừng nói là thầy muốn cự tuyệt em nha? Thầy sẽ không nhỏ mọn thế chứ? Không thể nào đâu ha? Có một đứa em bảnh trai đến nhường này lẽ nào thầy lại không muốn?”</p><p>Phí Tân ngổn ngang trăm bề, “Không phải… Nửa tháng trước em thông báo với thầy, còn liên tục nhắc nhở bảo thầy nhớ chuẩn bị tốt tâm lý chính là muốn để thầy… Làm anh trai của em?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ể? Chứ còn gì nữa đâu? Em ám chỉ nhiều lần như vậy, thầy chẳng buồn hỏi em thậm chí còn bày ra cái dáng vẻ ngộ ra chân lí, em cứ ngỡ thầy biết rồi chứ.”</p><p>Phí Tân: … Tui có biết cái gì đâu! Tui đây là hổng dám hỏi đó!</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy không hiểu thế sao phải giả vờ như mình hiểu? Chứ thầy nghĩ em muốn cái gì từ thầy?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Thầy không nghĩ gì hết.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ồ… Cũng không quan trọng lắm. Vậy thầy có đồng ý làm anh hai của em không?”</p><p>Phí Tân rơi vào vở hài kịch đen <em>(3)</em> to lớn nhất trong cuộc đời, tinh thần sa sút, nội tâm tang thương, ngay bây giờ hắn chỉ muốn hút một điếu thuốc mà thôi.</p><p>Phí Tân trả lời một cách đầy bất lực, “Lời phản đối của thầy sẽ có tác dụng ư? Em cũng đã gọi thầy là anh rồi còn đâu.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cười toe toét để lộ tám cái răng, phấn khích uốn éo, “Tân Tân, em biết thầy hổng nỡ từ chối em ó.”</p><p>Phí Tân: Tân Tân không biết gì hết, Tân Tân chỉ là một gã xàm xí đú tự luyến.</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn 黑色幽默 – Hài kịch đen (Xuất phát từ tiếng Pháp Humour Noir) là một thuật ngữ được tạo ra bởi nhà lý thuyết siêu thực Andre Breton vào năm 1935, đây là một dòng kịch/phim mà ở đó những vấn đề nghiêm trọng, nhạy cảm như tôn giáo, chính trị, chiến tranh, giết người, tệ nạn, tội phạm…Được mang ra làm một trò đùa châm biếm.</em>
</p><p>Đêm khuya.</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết hiếu kỳ về những việc đã xảy ra sau đó sẵn tiện hóng hớt nhiều chuyện luôn một thể.</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Tân Tân, ngày hôm nay mày đã bị cậu bé ấy bẻ cong chưa?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【.】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết không hiểu hàm ý của dấu chấm câu này: 【<em>Là sao?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Tao muốn được yên tĩnh</em>.】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Tao chính là yên tĩnh!</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Là tao tự mình đa tình, người ta không hề có cái ý kia, em ấy chỉ muốn nhận tao làm anh trai thôi</em>.】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha mẹ bà, hôm nay trời đẹp ghê</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Mày còn cười được hả? Người anh em tốt của mày đang xấu hổ muốn chết đây này</em>.】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Bữa nay em trai mày có ngủ lại chỗ mày không?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Không, về nhà rồi, lúc ăn bánh sinh nhật bất cẩn để kem dây vào quần áo, em ấy ưa đỏm dáng bảo ngày mai không thể mặc đồ bẩn đến trường nên đã rời đi.</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Vậy tức là hiện tại tụi mày đã thành anh em kết nghĩa?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Ờ.</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Ngay tại thời khắc này, trông mày có vẻ rầu rĩ ghê ha</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Có thể không rầu rĩ ư? Tao lo lắng đề phòng chừng mười ngày, cuối cùng chỉ có như vậy? Chỉ như vậy thôi???</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Mày lo lắng đề phòng chừng mười ngày cuối cùng lại phát hiện ra cậu ấy không hề muốn bắt cặp làm gay với mày, đáng lẽ ra mày phải vui mừng mới đúng chứ?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: … Đúng nha.</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Mày đang tính nói tao cong mà không tự biết đấy hả? Tao xác định tao không phải.</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Mày xác định bằng cách nào?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Tao cảm thấy ghê tởm khi xem GV, như thế đã đủ chưa?</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Lúc mày coi AV hạng nặng mày đã ói từa lưa đấy thôi, GV cũng là một loại AV hạng nặng mà.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Khác nhau, tao không muốn hôn môi với đàn ông càng chẳng muốn làm này kia kia nọ</em>.】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Trước kia tao từng nghĩ mình không thích mèo mãi cho đến khi mẹ tao nuôi một con, thú vui hằng ngày của tao mỗi khi trở về nhà chính là được vuốt lông của nó, mẹ của tao có quay lại đoạn clip tao phê cần mèo, trông chả khác gì thằng biến thái</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【?】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Mày chưa thử qua thì sao mày biết được mày không thể?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Mày đích thị là một gã biến thái, bất kì người bình thường nào khi nghe đến loại chuyện này chẳng phải đều sẽ khuyên bạn bè của mình chớ lầm đường lạc lối sao? Thế quái nào tao cứ cảm giác mày cực kì mong mỏi tao nhanh chóng trở thành gay ấy nhỉ?</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Tao chỉ đang phân tích vấn đề giùm mày thôi, dù cho mày gay hay không thì cũng đâu có ảnh hưởng gì đến mối quan hệ bền vững của tụi mình.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Tao cần cái tình bền vững này của mày để làm gì?</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Thật ra tao nhìn nhận sự việc như sau, mày vốn đã không thích chơi đùa cùng con gái, năm nay lại dính phải loại chuyện kia với nữ giáo viên, tao nghĩ mày có hơi dị ứng với phụ nữ, mày tự hỏi chính mình mà xem, mày có còn dám tiếp xúc thân mật với người khác giới nữa không? Tao cho rằng mày không dám, mày đã kích hoạt cơ chế tự bảo vệ bản thân trong mối quan hệ nam nữ thông thường rồi.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Chuyện này sẽ không kéo dài lâu đâu, tao có thể điều chỉnh lại tâm lý của mình ở một môi trường khác trong tương lai.</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Thật tuyệt nếu như mày có thể lạc quan như vậy, nhưng đồng thời mày còn là người theo chủ nghĩa cầu toàn. Sự hài hòa trong  mối quan hệ của người nhà mày đã khiến cho trí tưởng tượng của mày về hôn nhân, tình yêu và gia đình trở nên quá thơ mộng, xác suất kết hôn cùng tình đầu rồi sống bên nhau đến trọn đời là cực kì thấp, chính mày cũng tự biết điều này vì vậy mày mới không dám đánh cược cảm xúc của mình, mày đang chờ một cú đánh có thể rơi trúng vận mệnh hoàn mĩ của đời mày, đây là việc phi thực tế, hiểu chưa?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân đồng ý với quan điểm này của Giang Nhân Khuyết, đó quả thực chính là lí do khiến cho hắn không có nổi một mảnh tình vắt vai.</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Điều đấy thì có liên quan gì đến cái vấn đề mà tụi mình đang thảo luận?</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Đương nhiên là có quan hệ rồi, mức độ quan tâm và bao dung mà mày dành cho thằng bé đã không còn dừng lại ở mối quan hệ giữa thầy trò và bạn bè nữa rồi, thông qua mô tả của mày tao có thể đoán được thằng bé rất tín nhiệm mày, hai đứa tụi mày khá là mập mờ, mày chớ có bảo với tao mày chỉ coi thằng bé là bạn, tao làm bạn với mày nhiều năm như vậy nhưng mày chưa từng đối xử với tao như thế.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Em ấy là học sinh cấp ba, hai đứa tụi mày sao mà giống nhau được.</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Mày nói vậy không sai, tuy nhiên mày đã 22 tuổi rồi, chẳng phải lòng ai là điều không thể, tao nghĩ mày vẫn đang trông chờ một người có thể cùng mày nảy sinh mối quan hệ mờ ám. Tuy rằng tao chưa hẹn hò với ai nhưng thời cấp hai tao đã từng chơi trò mập mờ với một vài người, hiện tại năng lực nhận biết tình yêu của mày chỉ sợ không sai biệt lắm với mấy cậu học trò cấp hai. Trong tình yêu mày chỉ mới ở giai đoạn sơ cấp, mà mờ ám lại chính là thứ xúc cảm tuyệt vời nhất trên con đường này, việc mày bài xích hôn môi hay làm tình với cậu ấy cũng không ảnh hưởng gì tới chuyện mày muốn hưởng thụ loại cảm giác mập mờ như vậy với một cậu chàng đẹp trai.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân thông suốt, hóa ra đấy gọi là ám muội sao?</p><p>Hắn mãi chẳng thể cự tuyệt những lời yêu cầu của Du Trọng Hạ, gần như là muốn gì được nấy, phải chăng là vì hắn yêu thích loại cảm giác này?</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Nghe mày nói xong tao càng cảm thấy xoắn xuýt, tao có nên đi gặp bác sĩ tâm lý không?</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Đây chắc không được tính là bệnh tâm lý. Nguyên cớ do đâu mà tao cứ hay hỏi mày cậu ấy trông có đẹp hay không là vì ngoại hình chính là chất xúc tác cho một mối quan hệ mập mờ. Mặc kệ đối phương là nam hay nữ, chỉ cần có nhan sắc thì con người vẫn sẽ dành cho họ sự ưu ái nhất định. Đúng rồi, cậu ấy đẹp cỡ nào? Miêu tả chút coi sao?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Mày gặp qua rồi, ở trước cổng trường Thất Trung, mày còn bắt chuyện với em ấy nữa.</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Đậu phộng! Là nhóc con ấy à? Thế thì đẹp quá rồi còn gì!</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân cũng phải thừa nhận giá trị nhan sắc của Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Dáng vẻ thật sự bắt mắt.</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Cá tính thú vị lắm đó, vừa quấn mày lại vừa biết cách chơi đùa với mày, cao thủ tình trường thả thính trong vô thức, mày có cảm giác ám muội với cậu ấy quả thực không có gì kì quái cả</em>.】</p><p>Nội tâm Phí Tân lúc này hệt như xé màn đêm nhìn thấy mặt trời, sáng sủa hơn rất nhiều, hắn phản hồi lại.</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Chắc là mày nói đúng.</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Đáng tiếc, người ta chỉ muốn kết nghĩa anh em với mày thôi</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Tao cũng đâu có muốn nói chuyện yêu đương với em ấy</em>.】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Đúng vậy, hãy dừng lại kịp lúc, suy cho cùng mục đích cuối cùng của ám muội vẫn là tình yêu, nếu đã không yêu nhưng vẫn cứ thích đẩy đưa thì đó gọi là trêu đùa tình cảm. Trước kia tao đã bị một vài đối tượng trong mối quan hệ mập mờ ấy xoay như chong chóng khiến cho tao của bây giờ chẳng dám nghiêm túc nói chuyện yêu đương nữa.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân thất vọng nói: 【<em>Mày ngủ sớm đi, chuyện này coi như chấm dứt tại đây, hiện tại tao chỉ nên tập trung tất cả vào chuyện ôn thi.</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Tao cũng phải dồn hết sức cho kì thi công chức sắp tới, chờ tao thi đậu tao không tin mình kiếm không ra mối nào.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Tỉnh Trưởng cố lên</em>.】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Mày cũng đừng nhụt chí nha Tân Tân, một nửa của mày trong tương lai sẽ sớm xuất hiện thôi hoặc là mày cũng đừng quá chấp nhất với cái việc có một mối tình đầu hoàn hảo, hãy cứ thuận theo tự nhiên, ngủ ngon.</em>】</p><p>Tán gẫu xong, Phí Tân đọc sách một lát, đúng 12 giờ mới ngủ.</p><p>Song, thời gian tích tắc trôi qua, hắn vẫn không cách nào ngủ được.</p><p>Phí Tân với lấy chiếc điện thoại định bụng sẽ mở một cuốn sách nói có tác dụng trợ giúp giấc ngủ. Trên danh sách phát, hắn nhìn thấy ca khúc 《Go Solo》 do Du Trọng Hạ trình bày, thế là nhấn mở.</p><p>Trong tiếng hát của Du Trọng Hạ, hắn dường như đang trôi nổi trên mặt biển lênh đênh bên ngoài khung cửa sổ của khu khách sạn suối nước nóng, bị sóng biển khảm sâu vào thân thể và màng nhĩ, chậm rãi say giấc nồng.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Còn hai mươi mấy ngày nữa là tới kỳ thi nghiên cứu sinh, nhiệm vụ thiết yếu của Phí Tân lúc bấy giờ chính là ôn bài. Ban đầu hắn trọ ở đây chỉ để thuận tiện cho việc đi làm ở Thất Trung nhưng hiện tại lại đổi thành thuận tiện cho Du Trọng Hạ, mỗi lần tan học rảnh rỗi em ấy đều sẽ chạy đến đây chơi.</p><p>Mặc dù vậy, Du Trọng Hạ cũng tương đối tự giác, cậu chàng sẽ không làm phiền tới việc luyện thi của hắn, em ấy đến đây chỉ để ăn ké bữa cơm còn có ngủ lại qua đêm hay không thì phải xem tâm trạng lúc đó thế nào.</p><p>Hắn bận bịu với chuyện học hành nên chẳng thể quan tâm đến Du Trọng Hạ, những lúc như thế cậu chàng sẽ nằm trên ghế sô pha hoặc trèo lên giường để bấm điện thoại hoặc chơi game bằng máy trò chơi cầm tay, có đôi khi em ấy sẽ ngồi ở trước bàn trà làm cho xong bài tập về nhà hoặc là đọc nhẩm những bài thơ cổ và văn ngôn.</p><p>Tuy rằng Du Trọng Hạ nói muốn nhận hắn làm anh trai nhưng cả hai lại chưa thể thích nghi được với cách xưng hô mới, bình thường em ấy vẫn sẽ gọi hắn là “Thầy Phí”. Song, hắn có thể cảm nhận được một cách rõ ràng, từ sau khi nhận hắn làm anh, em ấy càng thêm gần gũi với hắn và nhất là không thèm khách khí nữa.</p><p>Hôm nay được nghỉ lớp tự học, Du Trọng Hạ lại đến nữa rồi.</p><p>Phí Tân mới vừa tắm xong, tóc còn chưa kịp sấy khô, chỉ có thể vừa cầm khăn lau tóc vừa bước tới mở cửa cho cậu chàng, hắn nói, “Trước kia mỗi lần đến đều biết đường nhắn tin hoặc gọi điện, thế quái nào bây giờ ngay cả một câu thông báo cũng không có?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bước vào trong rồi ném ba lô của mình lên trên ghế sô pha sau đó cởi áo khoác ngoài, cây ngay không sợ chết đứng mà nói, “Em đến nhà anh hai của em! Phải thông báo trước luôn hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Lỡ chẳng may anh hai của em không có ở nhà thì sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ờ hớ. Vậy thầy cho em một cái chìa khóa là được chứ gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em cũng tự nhiên ghê ha. Không cho.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy có nhất thiết phải thế không? Bản thân biết rõ mình chẳng thể thoát khỏi định luật thật là thơm<em> (*)</em> nhưng vẫn cứ phải mạnh miệng mới chịu.”</p><p>Hắn nghĩ bụng, cứ chờ mà coi, chìa khóa nhà sao có thể tùy tiện cho em? Thầy sẽ không thỏa hiệp đâu.</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 真香定律 Định luật thật là thơm hiểu một cách ngắn gọn theo kiểu Tiếng Việt thì sẽ là định luật vả mặt. Đây là một thuật ngữ lưu hành trên internet, có nguồn gốc từ nhân vật Vương Cảnh Trạch trong chương trình Biến Hình Kế do đài truyền hình vệ tinh Hồ Nam sản xuất. Vương Cảnh Trạch chê điều kiện ở nông thôn tồi tàn nên muốn trở về thành phố, ông nội mở lời khuyên nhủ thì cậu ta lại tức giận quát lên: “Cho dù Vương Cảnh Trạch là tui có chết đói, chết bờ chết bụi, nhảy từ nơi này nhảy xuống cũng quyết không ăn bất cứ thứ gì ở nơi đây.”. Tuy nhiên, mấy tiếng sau Vương Cảnh Trạch đói bụng, cậu ta buộc phải ăn cơm tại gia đình nông thôn, lại còn vừa ăn vừa nói “Thật là thơm”. Từ đó thuật ngữ “Thật là thơm” dùng để chỉ những con người câu trước câu sau vả nhau đôm đốp.</em>
</p><p>Phí Tân bước vào buồng tắm để làm khô tóc, Du Trọng Hạ đi theo tới trước cửa rồi dựa người lên trên nhìn chằm chằm hắn. Tắm xong, hắn mặc một bộ đồ ngủ bằng vải satin màu đen, đứng trước gương sấy khô mái tóc đen rối bù của mình, sắc thái ở mặt và cổ thiên về tone lạnh kết hợp với làn da trời sinh hoàn hảo đến mức khiến cho gã trai thẳng điệu đà như Giang Sở cũng phải tò mò về bí quyết làm đẹp.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lên tiếng, “Thầy Phí, thầy đích thị là một tiểu thịt tươi.”</p><p>Âm thanh của máy sấy khá ồn, Phí Tân nghe không rõ nên mới nhấn số nhỏ nhất rồi hỏi, “Gì cơ?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em nói thầy là một anh chàng xử nam rất đẹp trai!”</p><p>Phí Tân nhấn số lớn nhất, tiếp tục hong khô tóc.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đi ra, mở tủ lạnh ngó nghiêng một chút, cậu không tìm được đồ ăn ngon vì thế mới đặt một hộp hoa quả gọi ngoài.</p><p>Tiếng máy sấy dừng lại, Phí Tân bước ra sau đó nói, “Du Thập Ngũ, em chớ có suốt ngày cười nhạo thầy còn trinh, em nói cứ như thể em không phải vậy đó… Chả có nhẽ em mất đời trai rồi?”</p><p>Hắn vẫn chưa chắc chắn lắm về điều này.</p><p>Mắt thấy thiết lập tính cách lão tài xế sắp bị phá vỡ, Du Trọng Hạ bèn đánh đòn phủ đầu, “Em nói em không phải lúc nào? Đấy là do thầy tự suy diễn, thầy cho rằng những điều thầy nghĩ đều đúng hết hay gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em đã nói dối thầy, thầy cứ ngỡ đó là sự thật.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy cho rằng sự thật mà thầy ngỡ chính là sự thật, sự thật mà thầy cho rằng lẽ nào phải là sự thật sao?”</p><p>Phí Tân sững sờ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thỏa mãn, cậu nói, “Em không ấy ấy với những người bạn gái trước kia nhưng em cũng đâu có nói với thầy là em đã này kia kia nọ chứ. Em muốn giữ trọn tấm thân trinh tiết của mình đến tận đêm tân hôn sau đó sẽ cùng bà xã xử nữ của em khám phá cái gọi là sinh mệnh hài hòa <em>(1)</em>.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Hoàn cảnh của hai ta không giống nhau, em là chủ động lựa chọn làm xử nam còn thầy là bị bắt phải trở thành xử nam hay còn có tên gọi tắt là thặng nam <em>(2)</em> đó.</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Ok ok, em đúng. Thầy nói không lại em.”</p><p>Thiết lập hình tượng của lão tài xế đã bị vỡ một nửa, Du Trọng Hạ đành phải gắng hết sức để duy trì một nửa còn lại, cậu bắt đầu ba hoa chích chòe, “Em chỉ còn kém mỗi một bước sinh mệnh hài hòa nữa thôi, những bước trước đó cũng không phải chưa từng thử qua, dù sao quen những mười mấy cô bạn gái sao có thể trong sáng mãi được, em là bậc thầy trong làng hôn môi đó, em còn biết…”</p><p>Phí Tân làm ra động tác đình chỉ, “Dừng! Một gã thặng nam như thầy không xứng đáng tán gẫu về đề tài này. Thầy muốn ôn bài, em làm gì thì làm đi.”</p><p>Hắn đi đến ngồi xuống phía trước chiếc bàn cạnh cửa sổ sau đó bắt đầu luyện thi.</p><p>Vài phút sau, Phí Tân quay đầu lại nhìn, Du Trọng Hạ ngồi ngay ngắn trước bàn trà để làm tuần san Tiếng Anh.</p><p>Dạo gần đây Du Trọng Hạ học hành rất chăm chỉ, thành tích môn Văn của em ấy vô cùng tốt, văn viết một cách nước chảy mây trôi. Việc em ấy khoe khoang nói tri thức của mình chất đầy mười lăm cái xe cũng không phải là nói dóc hoàn toàn. Kiến thức về lịch sử, hiểu biết về tình hình chính trị đương thời và địa lý quả thực uyên bác, Phí Tân thường xuyên cảm thấy sự hiểu biết của em ấy vượt xa cả hắn.</p><p>Trước kia, trong kỳ thi Văn khoa tổng hợp <em>(3)</em> chẳng qua là do Du Trọng Hạ làm bài cẩu thả chứ nếu thật sự muốn làm thì cậu chàng hoàn toàn có thể đạt điểm tương đối tốt trong số các em học trò của ban nghệ thuật. Điểm yếu của Du Trọng Hạ là Anh Văn và Toán Học.</p><p>Tuy nhiên, Phí Tân phát giác ra môn Tiếng Anh đối với Du Trọng Hạ mà nói cũng không phải là một môn học quá khó khăn, thiên phú ngôn ngữ của em ấy quá mức tuyệt vời, nhất là khi làm các dạng câu hỏi đọc hiểu, em ấy có cảm quan đặc biệt tốt về cấu trúc và ngữ cảnh, khuyết điểm chính là vốn từ vựng không nhiều, vấn đề này chỉ cần cố gắng là có thể cải thiện được. Riêng môn Toán xác thực yếu kém, sau khi lên cấp ba không chịu khó học hành cho nên em ấy cần phải bổ sung căn bản kiến thức từ năm lớp mười cho đến tận bây giờ. Cuối cùng, trình độ chuyên môn của em ấy cực kỳ vững vàng.</p><p>Tổng kết lại, Du Trọng Hạ xác thực là một người rất có tiềm lực.</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 生命的大和谐 – Những bậc thầy trong làng tiểu thuyết kiếm hiệp khi mô tả cảnh H, mỗi người đều sẽ có những nét đặc trưng riêng. Kim Dung là “Rung động trong lòng”, Cổ Long là “Ưm một tiếng”, Huỳnh Dị là “Lưng hổ đong đưa”, còn Lương Vũ Sinh thì là “Sinh mệnh hài hòa”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 剩男 – Thặng nam hay thừa nam là một thuật ngữ internet ám chỉ những người đàn ông đã ba mươi tuổi mà vẫn còn ế.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn 文综卷 – Văn tống quyển hay Văn khoa tổng hợp là một dạng cấu trúc đề thi gồm ba môn tổ hợp là Chính Trị, Lịch Sử, Địa Lý với thời gian thi trong 150 phút, tổng điểm tuyệt đối 300.</em>
</p><p>Không gian yên tĩnh bao phủ toàn bộ căn nhà trọ nho nhỏ này.</p><p>Anh sinh viên ngồi trước cửa sổ ôn luyện cho cuộc thi nghiên cứu sinh, em học trò thì lại ngồi ở chính giữa gian phòng khách vùi đầu làm bài tập Anh Ngữ.</p><p>Đúng… Là một bức tranh vô cùng hài hòa.</p><p>Phí Tân nghĩ sự mờ ám mà hắn cảm nhận được chẳng qua là do một mình hắn đơn phương mà thôi, theo thời gian mọi thứ rồi sẽ chậm rãi nhạt phai, mối tương tác giữa hai người bọn họ sẽ dần dần lắng đọng trở thành loại tình thân mà Du Thập Ngũ hằng ao ước. Có một đứa em trai là một chuyện không tồi chút nào.</p><p>Khi còn nhỏ, hắn từng xin Tân Lệ Bình cho mình một đứa em trai hoặc em gái, bố mẹ của hắn bộn bề nhiều việc, bản thân hắn thường xuyên bị bỏ ở nhà một mình cho nên có vài năm hắn đã thật sự mong muốn có một người bạn nhỏ tuổi chơi đùa cùng với mình. Hắn mặc sức tưởng tượng chính mình dạy dỗ người bạn nhỏ học bài, dẫn người bạn nhỏ đi đánh bóng rổ, bày người bạn nhỏ chơi game các kiểu. Trong một mối quan hệ, hắn thích trở thành người dẫn dắt, đó chính là nguyên nhân dẫn đến việc khi hắn và Giang Nhân Khuyết thảo luận về vấn đề “Nếu tương lai bản thân trở thành một người đồng tính luyến ái” hắn cho dù có làm gay thì nhất định cũng phải là công.</p><p>Tiếng chuông cửa vang lên, hộp hoa quả gọi ngoài mà ban nãy Du Trọng Hạ đặt đã tới. Cậu chàng mở cửa rồi cầm chiếc hộp vào, sau đó nói với Phí Tân, “Nghỉ ngơi chút đi, bổ sung chút vitamin nè.”</p><p>Hắn từ chối, “Thầy đánh răng rồi.”</p><p>Phí Tân tiếp tục làm bài, Du Trọng Hạ mở ra chiếc hộp, vừa ăn vừa bước đến bên cạnh thầy Phí rồi ghim một miếng xoài đưa đến bên môi của hắn.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không ăn…”</p><p>Thừa dịp thầy Phí mở miệng nói chuyện, Du Trọng Hạ kiên quyết nhét miếng xoài vào trong họng của hắn.</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hỏi anh trai mình, “Ngọt không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Ngọt.”</p><p>Huyết áp của hắn tăng vọt khi bị đút cho miếng xoài này, lỗ tai trở nên nóng bừng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ xoay người bưng lấy chiếc hộp, hoan hô một tiếng, “Ố là la xong đời! Thầy Phí sắp sâu răng rồi!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ trở lại bàn trà sau đó tiếp tục ăn hoa quả, thậm chí còn cố ý phát ra tiếng nhai nhóp nhép liên hoàn.</p><p>Dù sao Phí Tân buộc phải đánh răng thêm lần nữa, hắn bèn ghé tới cầm lấy một cái nĩa khác rồi cùng ăn hoa quả với Du Trọng Hạ, tiện đà nhặt lên tuần san Tiếng Anh mà cậu chàng mới vừa làm lên nhìn, liếc mắt một cái đã thấy ngay lỗi sai.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em chưa hoàn thành, bao giờ xong sẽ so đáp án sau đó lướt app Tiểu Viên Sưu Đề để xem cách giảng giải, thầy không cần quan tâm.”</p><p>Phí Tân ấm ức, “Lẽ nào thầy giảng không rõ ràng hơn cái app Tiểu Viên Sưu Đề ấy à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ rút tuần san ra khỏi tay hắn, mở miệng dạy dỗ, “Chuyên tâm làm đề của thầy đi! Đậu không nổi Bắc Đại lúc đó lại quay sang đổ thừa cho em trai.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vẫn có thời gian chỉ em làm một vài bài mà.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Khỏi, năm sau em mới phải thi đại học chứ không như thầy thời gian gấp rút gánh nặng đè trên vai, mấy ngày này em không vội. Còn thầy nếu như thi rớt, thử coi em có đánh gãy chân thầy không.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “???”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cười ha hả, sau đó nói, “Rất xin lỗi, nhất thời nhanh mồm nhanh miệng xem thầy như Du Quý Dương.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em thường xuyên đánh em trai của mình hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không, chỉ đánh qua một lần, nó và Vạn Bằng hôn nhau.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Du Quý Dương bằng tuổi em, em yêu đương những mười mấy lần, còn cậu ấy hẹn hò hôn môi thì đã làm sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Bởi vì em có tiêu chuẩn kép, anh hai và em út giống nhau chỗ nào? Em là anh trai, em có trách nhiệm phải dạy dỗ nó.”</p><p>Phí Tân cho rằng hành vi mưu toan dùng bạo lực để bẻ thẳng em trai của Du Trọng Hạ có chút không ổn, hắn bèn nói, “Thầy nếu đã làm anh của em, vậy thì khi thầy thấy em hôn môi với người khác, thầy cũng có quyền đánh em đúng không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đương nhiên không thể! Sao thầy có thể động thủ đánh em chỉ vì chuyện đó?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Gì thế này? Lại tiêu chuẩn kép rồi hử?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em khổ luyện nhiều năm mới có thể đạt được trình độ thượng thừa trong làng hôn môi, ông trời còn ban cho em một đôi môi hệt như đóa hoa chính là để em đi mơn trớn người ta, cho dù thầy có là anh em cũng không được phép cướp đi quyền lợi hôn môi của em.”</p><p>Dứt lời, Du Trọng Hạ ngay lập tức mím lại “Đôi môi như đóa hoa” của mình, cậu mấp máy mấy cái rồi dùng đôi mắt nai nháy mắt với Phí Tân, lông mi vừa dài vừa cong bất chợt mở to, bờ mi dường như vút lên, đâm vào viền mắt của cậu.</p><p>Phí Tân cạn lời, hắn tùy tiện nhét một miếng hoa quả vào trong miệng mà chẳng hay nó là loại gì. Răng nanh nhai ngấu nghiến, toàn bộ khoang miệng ngập tràn vị thơm ngọt của quả dâu tây mọng nước khiến cho hắn trở tay không kịp, bối rối vạn phần.</p><p>Chứng kiến vẻ mặt ngây ngô của thầy Phí, Du Trọng Hạ nhanh chóng cười nhạo thành tiếng, “Dòm thầy là biết ngay thầy chưa từng hôn ai bởi vậy thầy hổng hiểu được đâu. Sau này khi thầy đã có người yêu, chỉ cần hôn một lần thì thầy sẽ hiểu ngay thôi, giả dụ như thầy gặp được một cô người yêu cực kỳ phù hợp, mới hôn hai cái mà thầy ngay lập tức có phản ứng… Chuyện cần hiểu tự khắc sẽ hiểu.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Về căn bản Du Trọng Hạ hoàn toàn chẳng hay biết gì nhưng điều đấy không ảnh hưởng đến việc bản thân có thể giả vờ giả vịt, cậu vẫn bình thản tiếp tục ăn trái cây, lại còn trêu chọc người khác, “Ơ kìa thầy Phí, sao thầy đỏ mặt dữ vậy ta?”</p><p>Phí Tân đặt nĩa xuống, đứng dậy và nói, “Thầy đi làm bài đây.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Sao lại vàng rồi? <em>(4)</em>”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Bôi sáp chống lạnh.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bật cười, mắt thấy Phí Tân đúng là bước đến trước bàn để ôn thi, cậu bèn ăn vội mấy miếng hoa quả sau đó cất tất cả những miếng còn lại vào trong tủ lạnh rồi trở về khu vực bàn trà làm cho xong tuần sang hãy còn dang dở.</p><p>
  <em>(4) Nguyên văn 怎么又黄了, đây là một đoạn ám hiệu tương đối nổi tiếng giữa anh hùng trinh sát Dương Tử Vinh với trùm thổ phỉ Tọa Sơn Điêu trong bộ phim Đấu Trí Núi Uy Hổ. Nội dung của phim Đấu Trí Núi Uy Hổ bắt đầu với phân đội 203 thuộc liên quân Dân chủ Đông Bắc dưới sự chỉ huy của thủ trưởng Thiếu Kiếm Ba, trên cánh đồng tuyết Lâm Hải thời điểm đó vẫn bị bọn thổ phỉ hoành hành thường xuyên và nhiệm vụ của đội là phải đảm bảo an toàn cho dân chúng cũng như tìm cách diệt thổ phỉ. Trước sự bành trướng của bọn thổ phỉ Dương Tử Vinh đã trà trộn lên núi Uy Hổ để nằm vùng. Tọa Sơn Điêu vì muốn chắc chắn về thân phận của Dương Tử Vinh nên đã hỏi những câu ám hiệu mà chỉ có thổ phỉ mới biết. Nguyên văn như sau: “Tại sao lại đỏ mặt?”, “Tinh thần phấn chấn.”, “Thế sao lại vàng rồi?”, “Bôi sáp chống lạnh.”.</em>
</p><p>Một tuần cuối cùng trước khi kỳ thi nghiên cứu sinh diễn ra.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hẹn Phí Tân tới chơi Trốn Thoát Khỏi Mật Thất nhằm giải tỏa căng thẳng, quá mức khẩn trương sẽ có ảnh hưởng xấu đến thành tích.</p><p>Trốn Khỏi Mật Thất cấp độ cao phải chơi nhiều người mới vui thế nên cậu mới gọi thêm Dương Kha và hai cậu bạn ban thể chất nữa đến góp vui.</p><p>Trong suốt khoảng thời gian này, đám Dương Kha chưa hề có cơ hội gặp lại thầy Phí, bọn họ thật sự rất vui khi được nhìn thấy thầy ấy. Ba người vây quanh Phí Tân ríu rít không ngừng, hết hỏi chuyện này lại xọ chuyện kia hòng tranh thủ tình cảm.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chen lấn tách ba người kia ra sau đó tuyên bố, “Tao nói cho tụi mày biết, tao với thầy Phí đã trở thành anh em, nhóm thể chất tụi bây trong tương lai nếu muốn quấy rầy anh của tao thì phải hỏi xem tao có đồng ý hay không trước đã.”</p><p>Dương Kha, “Kết nghĩa?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đúng vậy!”</p><p>Học trò thể chất A, “Anh em khác họ?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đúng vậy, đúng vậy!”</p><p>Học trò thể chất B, “Anh em tình thân khác cha khác mẹ?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đúng vậy, đúng vậy, đúng vậy! Tụi bây có ý kiến gì sao?”</p><p>Ba cậu học trò thể chất, “Chúc mừng, chúc mừng! Việc vui lớn như vậy mà không đãi khách à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chìa tay, “Tụi mày ói tiền ra trước đi.”</p><p>Ba cậu học trò thể chất, “Ể…”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Buổi tối thầy mời tụi em ăn thịt nướng.”</p><p>Ba cậu học trò thể chất đồng loạt nhào tới ôm đùi, “Thầy Phí! Thầy còn thiếu em trai không?”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ngày hôm nay, trò chơi thực tế Trốn Khỏi Mật Thất lấy chủ đề kinh dị về một cô nữ sinh trung học làm chủ đạo. Bối cảnh kể về cái chết kỳ lạ của một cô gái ở trường nữ sinh tư thục, sau khi chết cô biến thành ác quỷ và quay trở lại trường học để báo thù, nhiệm vụ của người chơi là thông qua manh mối tìm cho được kẻ giết người cũng như đồng lõa đứng sau.</p><p>Trong quá trình chờ đợi, cả đám đồng loạt nhìn tập tranh ảnh giới thiệu.</p><p>Dương Kha rét run phản đối, “Tại sao lại chơi cấp độ kinh dị? Thập Ngũ, rõ ràng trong điện thoại cậu nói bữa nay tụi mình sẽ chơi loại hình giải đố thư giãn mà.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ban đầu đúng là như thế, nhưng bởi vì không hẹn trước cho nên chỉ còn lại loại hình này thôi. Bên cạnh đó, mày có thể giải được câu đố à? Mày làm gì có tí thông minh nào?”</p><p>Dương Kha oan oan ức ức, dáo dác nhìn thầy Phí và vài người bạn học khác, cậu học sinh cấp ba với thân hình cuồn cuộn cơ bắp như Tony Jaa <em>(*) </em>lại mở lời thỉnh cầu với mọi người, “Tụi bây nhớ phải bảo vệ tao đó, tao sợ nhất là nữ quỷ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ và hai cậu học trò ban thể chất còn lại không hề bị lay chuyển, bọn họ dùng ánh mắt không khoan nhượng để trao đổi với nhau, thậm chí còn lên kế hoạch trêu chọc Dương Kha khi trò chơi bắt đầu.</p><p>Phí Tân chưa từng chơi qua Trốn Khỏi Mật Thất, sau khi xem xong tập tranh ảnh kia, dần dà trong lòng hắn xuất hiện một nỗi lo lắng bất an chẳng thể gọi thành tên, trò chơi này đáng sợ đến thế sao? Sẽ kinh dị đến mức nào đây?</p><p>Thỉnh thoảng Phí Tân cũng có xem qua phim kinh dị, hắn là người theo chủ nghĩa duy vật không tin vào ma quỷ thần thánh, những loại phim kinh dị mà hắn tìm kiếm đều thuộc thể loại thần bí và đốt cháy não <em>(1)</em>. Hắn không mấy thích hiệu ứng ma quỷ lượn tới lượn lui dọa người, hắn rất ít khi xem bởi vì mỗi lần coi là y như rằng bị hù cho hết hồn.</p><p>Thế nhưng ở trước mặt học trò cũ thầy Phí có thể không giữ hình tượng ư? Hắn chẳng những không biểu lộ ra sự hồi hộp lẫn sợ hãi mà còn hùa theo đám Du Trọng Hạ cười nhạo Dương Kha một trận.</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 托尼·贾 – Tony Jaa sinh ngày 5 tháng 2 năm 1976 là một diễn viên, võ sĩ, chuyên viên giáo dục thể chất, chỉ đạo hành động, diễn viên đóng thế, giám đốc, và tu sĩ Phật giáo người Thái Lan. Ở Việt Nam nhiều người biết đến Tony Jaa với bộ phim Truy Tìm Tượng Phật.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 烧脑 – Đốt cháy não là những bộ phim đòi hỏi khán giả phải xem một cách tập trung, không bỏ sót một chi tiết nào từ đó đưa ra những lập luận, lí lẽ cho riêng mình. Nói cách khác đốt cháy não là thể loại dành cho những người có IQ cao, thích phân tích vấn đề.</em>
</p><p>Kế đó, tới lượt bọn họ nhập cuộc.</p><p>Khoảnh khắc bước vào, Phí Tân ngay lập tức chết lặng.</p><p>Cái này… Khủng khiếp quá đi mất a a a a a a a a a a!!!</p><p>Dương Kha hét lên một cách đầy thảm thiết, “”A a a a a a! Tui không chơi nữa! Mau thả tui ra ngoài!!!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ngậm miệng! Mày còn la lên nữa thì chức đội trưởng sẽ thuộc về mày đấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân câm nín, hắn nuốt một nửa âm thanh “A” mới vừa bị che lấp bởi tiếng hét của Dương Kha trở lại vào trong.</p><p>Dương Kha, “Hu hu hu, Thập Ngũ tui hận cậu.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không hề hoảng loạn, cậu chàng rất giỏi trong việc tìm kiếm manh mối, hiệu ứng tiếng động đáng sợ cũng như những đạo cụ đột nhiên xông ra ngoài đều trở nên vô dụng với cậu.</p><p>Hai cậu học trò khác tuy rằng cũng bị dọa cho hết hồn nhưng tinh thần vẫn còn tỉnh táo, bọn họ tích cực hỗ trợ phá giải đáp án.</p><p>Linh hồn của Dương Kha đã muốn xuất ra khỏi cơ thể và gần như lâm vào trạng thái hôn mê, thế nhưng mong muốn sống sót của hắn đã giúp hắn trụ vững tới tận lúc này.</p><p>Phí Tân cố gắng bình tĩnh theo sát Du Trọng Hạ, cùng em ấy tra tìm dấu vết, ngẫu nhiên còn có thể đưa ra ý kiến cũng như ý tưởng của mình cho nên em ấy vẫn chưa phát hiện ra sau khi tiến vào cuộc chơi hắn đã bị hù suýt tí nữa là tè cả ra quần.</p><p>Thời điểm bước vào lớp học múa, ba mặt trên tường của phòng học đều là gương chạm đất mờ mờ ảo ảo xuất hiện bên trong thứ ánh sáng chập choạng. Dây thần kinh của Phí Tân bỗng dưng thắt lại, những chiếc gương xuất hiện trong tình huống kinh dị thường sẽ bộc phát ra một loại năng lượng đáng sợ khổng lồ. Hắn không dám nhìn chằm chằm vào một chỗ mà là giả vờ tùy tiện quan sát xung quanh, kết quả trong vô ý lại chạm mắt với “Nàng” ở phía bên kia mặt gương.</p><p>Đội trưởng Du Trọng Hạ đang ngẩng đầu dòm về phía bức tranh chân dung được treo bên trên một tấm gương nào đó, cậu cảm thấy manh mối rất có thể nằm ở đây.</p><p>Bên tai thỉnh thoảng lại vang vọng tiếng nước nhỏ giọt hòa với điệu cười khúc khích của một người con gái, còn thêm cả tiếng “Hức” của thầy Phí nữa.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “?”</p><p>Vừa mới xoay người lại thì đã bị Phí Tân ôm cổ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “???”</p><p>Phí Tân cao hơn Du Trọng Hạ, hắn tuyệt vọng cúi đầu đem mặt vùi vào trong cần cổ của cậu chàng, hai mắt chẳng dám nhìn vào mấy tấm gương xung quanh, hơi thở của hắn ngập tràn sợ hãi.</p><p>Lúc này, Dương Kha cũng nhìn thấy “Nàng” ở bên trong mặt gương, hắn ngay lập tức bật ra một tiếng thét kinh hoàng, “Má ơi!!!!!!”</p><p>Sau đó cũng tương tự như thầy Phí, hắn ôm chầm lấy cổ của cậu bạn cùng lớp đứng sát mình, ôm thì thôi đi, lại còn như một con Gấu Túi lực lưỡng dùng cả tứ chi quấn chặt lấy cơ thể của người ta.</p><p>Cậu học trò thể chất kia bị làm cho bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng, “… Đệch, mày còn đáng sợ hơn nữ quỷ đó.”</p><p>Dương Kha, “Má!!! Tao đách chơi nữa!!! Hu hu hu hu hu!!!”</p><p>Cậu học trò thể chất nhân cơ hội chiếm món hời thân phận, “Thôi nào, thôi nào, Kha Kha ngoan, mẹ ở đây.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cũng sờ đầu của Phí Tân, nín cười nói, “Tân Tân ngoan, có mẹ đây rồi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Song, hắn sợ đến mức không dám ngẩng đầu lên, chỉ hỏi, “Trong gương còn không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hoàn toàn không ngờ Phí Tân sẽ hoảng loạn đến mức này, có chút đáng yêu, cậu lên tiếng, “Còn, chớ có mở mắt, em kéo thầy đi.”</p><p>Phí Tân nghe lời buông ra Du Trọng Hạ, bàn tay bị em ấy nắm lấy, hắn nghe em ấy chỉ thị những người còn lại gỡ bức tranh chân dung kia xuống, hình như mặt sau có manh mối gì đó, kế tiếp hắn bị em ấy dẫn dắt chậm rãi rời đi, có vẻ như đã rời khỏi phòng học múa?</p><p>Hiệu ứng âm thanh được chuyển sang một loại khác rồi.</p><p>Phí Tân hỏi, “Ra ngoài chưa?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ừ, cơ mà nơi này không khác chỗ ban nãy là bao, thầy cứ nhắm mắt lại đi.”</p><p>Dương Kha ở phía sau rít gào, “”A a a a a má ơi!!!”</p><p>Nội tâm Phí Tân sợ hãi không thôi, hắn quả thực không dám mở mắt, bàn tay bị Du Trọng Hạ nắm lấy, mù quáng đi theo cậu chàng. Lòng bàn tay của hắn tuôn ra mồ hôi lạnh trong khi tay của em ấy lại rất khô ráo và ấm áp, kích cỡ bàn tay của em ấy nhỏ hơn hắn một vòng, thay vì nói em ấy nắm tay hắn chính xác hơn phải là hắn nắm trọn bàn tay của em ấy mới đúng.</p><p>Khi con người rơi vào trạng thái kinh hoàng, adrenaline<em> (2)</em> sẽ nhanh chóng túa ra, mà loại hormone kích thích này sẽ khiến họ trở nên nhạy cảm hơn bình thường rất nhiều.</p><p>Phí Tân: Đó là lí do tại sao tim mình lại đập nhanh đến vậy, chỉ là ảo giác thôi. Đây là phản ứng bình thường của cơ thể, không phải vì những nguyên nhân khác.</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 肾上腺素 – Adrenalin là một hormon có tác dụng trên thần kinh giao cảm, được sản xuất bởi cơ thể khi bạn sợ hãi, tức giận hay thích thú, nó làm cho nhịp tim của bạn đập nhanh hơn và cơ thể chuẩn bị cho những phản ứng chống lại nguy hiểm. Quá trình này xảy ra tương đối nhanh chóng, trong vòng từ 2 đến 3 phút.</em>
</p><p>Hắn cảm giác được không gian xung quanh thay đổi, hiệu ứng kinh dị đặc thù đã biến mất thay vào đó là một vài tiếng vang quỷ dị nhè nhẹ, không mấy đáng sợ.</p><p>Tiếng kêu thảm thiết của Dương Kha cũng dứt hẳn.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ dừng lại sau đó nói, “Thầy Phí, chỗ này hết dọa người rồi, thầy có thể mở mắt.”</p><p>Phí Tân nghe vậy nên mới mở mắt ra.</p><p>Trước mặt hắn là một cái tủ kính trưng bày, bên trong tủ tản mác thứ ánh sáng xanh lá lập lòe, một cô “Nữ quỷ” không mặt với mái tóc dài đang đứng gần trong gang tấc.</p><p>Phí tân, “…………………………”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Bất ngờ không? Ngạc nhiên chưa?”</p><p>Phí Tân: Adrenaline khiến tui không thể khống chế nổi sự kích động này.</p><p>Tay của hắn vẫn còn nắm lấy tay của Du Trọng Hạ, hắn thuận thế đè cậu chàng lên trên mặt tủ kính trưng bày… Bốp bốp tẩn cho đứa nhỏ khó ưa này một trận.</p><p>Cuối cùng, đội trưởng Du Trọng Hạ dựa vào sự khôn ngoan và can đảm hơn người của mình đã dẫn dắt cả đội qua cửa thành công, hóa giải sự thật về lời nguyền quỷ ám ở trường nữ sinh tư thục.</p><p>Bữa tiệc BBQ vào buổi tối.</p><p>Dương Kha hoàn hồn trở lại, hắn chủ động đảm đương chức trách nướng thịt cho cả đội.</p><p>Bọn họ xì xào thảo luận về trò chơi ngày hôm nay nhưng mặc nhiên không một ai dám cười nhạo thầy Phí, suy cho cùng người ta cũng là chủ chi của chầu ăn này.</p><p>Sau khi đã hàn huyên một lát về Trốn Khỏi Mật Thất, bọn họ lại chuyển sang một vài tin tức thú vị ở bên trong trường học.</p><p>Học trò thể chất A, “Thầy Phí chắc vẫn chưa biết đâu nhỉ? Thầy vừa rời Thất Trung một cái là Du Trọng Hạ đã ngay lập tức nổi tiếng trở lại.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy biết, nghe nói em ấy chạy tới sinh sự với mấy cậu năm cuối, may là chưa bị người ta đánh chết.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em sinh sự bao giờ?”</p><p>Học trò thể chất B, “Chuyện khi ấy không thành vấn đề nhưng sau đó lại có kha khá mấy chị 12 thường xuyên chạy tới nhìn mày, cái này còn không gọi là sinh sự hả? Mấy gã nam sinh cuối cấp hận mày tới chết đi sống lại đấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Quào, khá lắm khá lắm, lợi hại lợi hại, Du Thập Ngũ quả nhiên danh bất hư truyền.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tao bó tay rồi đó, người ta muốn xem tao làm sao cản được? Tao đã nói là tao không muốn làm phi công, có nhìn tao cũng vô ích, người ta không nghe thì tao đành chịu.”</p><p>Dương Kha, “Mấy người… Đàn chị lớn tuổi chỗ nào? Học 12 bằng tuổi cậu mà, cậu giả vờ làm trẻ vị thành niên trà trộn vào đám 11 như tụi tui để làm cái gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không phải vấn đề tuổi tác, dáng vẻ của mấy nhỏ đỏ trông già chát, nhìn một phát biết ngay năm cuối.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Sao em lại nói con gái nhà người ta như vậy? Thô lỗ quá đấy.”</p><p>Ba cậu học trò thể chất đồng loạt chỉ tay về phía Du Trọng Hạ, “Mi quá thô lỗ.”</p><p>Du Trong Hạ, “Pờ lè pờ lè.”</p><p>Dương Kha, “Thầy Phí, thầy không biết đâu, Thập Ngũ quái gở lắm, cậu ta đánh giá mức độ lão hóa của con gái không phải dựa vào nhan sắc hay độ tuổi đâu, mà là…” Hắn khoa tay múa chân ở trước ngực rồi mới nói, “… To hay nhỏ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hà bày ra dáng vẻ kiêu ngạo, “Tao chỉ thích màn hình phẳng thôi, nào có như đám tụi mày, phẩm vị tầm thường.”</p><p>Cậu bắt đầu mách lẻo, “Thầy à, tụi nó thường tụ tập cùng nhau coi Victoria’s Secret đó.”</p><p>Nhóm thể chất nháo nhào hết cả lên, “Phẩm vị tầm thường mới coi Victoria’s Secret? Tụi tao thấy mày cứ gay thế nào ấy… Làm gì có thằng đực rựa nào không thích Victoria’s Secret? Chả có nhẽ thầy Phí lại chưa từng xem qua?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Thầy chưa.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nghe đi, nghe đi, con người thầy Phí đâu có tầm thường như tụi bây.”</p><p>Dương Kha, “Thầy Phí, thầy chưa coi qua thật hở?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ừ, thầy cảm thấy… Có chút xấu hổ.”</p><p>Hắn chưa hề xem Victoria’s Secret nhưng những đoạn ngắn kinh điển hoặc hình ảnh tuyên truyền được người ta cắt ra thì có, đẹp thì đẹp nhưng thiếu tinh tế, không phải là loại hình yêu thích của hắn. Những bộ nội ý có cánh là điểm mù trong thẩm mĩ quan của hắn, ngoại trừ màu sắc khác nhau hắn hoàn toàn không thấy có cái gì bất đồng nữa. Hắn không được như Du Trọng Hạ biết rõ gout của bản thân là ngực phẳng, hắn không có sở thích đặc biệt nào đối với cơ thể của người khác giới. Hắn cho rằng tỉ lệ và sự cân đối mới là điều quan trọng nhất. Ngoại trừ Chung Sở Hồng trên màn ảnh ra thì cảm giác mà hắn dành cho phái nữ rất mơ hồ.</p><p>Nhóm thể chất ngỡ ngàng không ngớt, có những chàng trai trên thế giới không thích xem chương trình Victoria’s Secret ví dụ như kẻ quái gở Du Trọng Hạ chẳng hạn, thế nhưng tuýp đàn ông như thầy Phí ấy vậy mà lại xấu hổ khi coi?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ trịnh trọng tuyên bố, “Tân Tân nhà tao là một đứa nhỏ ngây thơ nào có như một số người dậy thì sớm cơ bắp đầy mình, hormone dư thừa, cả ngày chỉ biết ảo tưởng về nữ sinh. Người ta mới nói với tụi bây dăm ba câu mà tên của con cái sau này tụi bây cũng đã nghĩ ra luôn rồi.”</p><p>Nhóm thể chất bị trúng đạn chỉ biết vùi đầu ăn thịt nướng, làm bộ như những lời vừa nãy của Du Trọng Hạ không phải là đang nhắc đến bọn họ.</p><p>Tan cuộc ai về nhà người nấy, đám Dương Kha muốn ngồi tàu điện ngầm cho nên có ý gọi cậu đi chung.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tự hào khoe khoang, “Tao không về nhà, tao muốn tới chỗ thầy Phí ngủ chung với ổng.”</p><p>Đám Dương Kha tức giận nói, “Thầy Phí, cậu ta đã bỏ bùa mê thuốc lú gì thầy thế?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cái đó…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không ngần ngại cướp mất nam thần của nhóm học trò ban thể chất sau đó nôn nóng chen ngang, “Đương nhiên là vì ngủ chung với tao vui quá mà, a hi hi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Đám Dương Kha hùng hùng hổ hổ chấm dứt cuộc trò chuyện, cả bọn rủ nhau đi đến trạm tàu điện ngầm.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngồi ké xe của hắn, vào trong nhà trọ ăn chực Nama chocolate <em>(3)</em>, dùng nhờ bàn chải đánh răng chạy bằng điện, xài ké máy nước nóng, cuối cùng là ngủ luôn trên giường của hắn. Khoảng thời gian này chứng mài răng của em ấy đã được cải thiện, chỉ nghiến vài lần vào buổi sáng trước khi tỉnh dậy mà thôi.</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn 生巧 – Nama chocolate là một loại chocolate tươi của Nhật, vỏ ngoài được phủ một lớp bột cacao tạo nên vị mướt mịn tan chảy của chocolate tươi quyện với vị hơi đắng của lớp bột cacao bên ngoài.</em>
</p><p>Phí Tân nhanh chóng báo cáo chuyện này với Phí Văn Khiêm, ông nói đây là dấu hiệu cho thấy tình trạng đang được biến chuyển rõ rệt, chứng tỏ rằng điều kiện sinh hoạt cũng như tâm lý của Du Trọng Hạ dạo gần đây đã thay đổi theo chiều hướng tích cực.</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm còn hỏi con trai mình đã giúp đỡ Du Trọng Hạ bằng cách nào.</p><p>Phí Tân ăn ngay nói thật, hắn bảo mình chẳng làm gì hết.</p><p>Có vẻ như Du Trọng Hạ chỉ cần một mối quan hệ tương đối ổn định và lâu dài để có thể chiếm được cảm giác an toàn cũng như khiến cho tâm trạng của em ấy bình tĩnh trở lại. Song, tại bên trong sợi dây liên kết này, Phí Tân không cần động tay động chân, hắn chỉ cần chấp nhận nó mà thôi.</p><p>Sau khi tắt đèn, Du Trọng Hạ đột nhiên hỏi, “Ngày hôm nay thầy chơi loại hình trường học kinh dị bị dọa cho sợ đến như thế kia, buổi tối chắc sẽ không mơ thấy ác mộng đâu ha?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Sẽ không, thầy không có yếu đuối như vậy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ồ… Hổng có yếu đuối thế thầy nhào vô ngực em làm gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nếu mất ngủ thì cứ việc hét và lăn vào vòng tay của em nha.”</p><p>Phí Tân trở mình, xoay lưng lại với cậu chàng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ xáp tới, từ đằng sau nở một nụ cười u ám quái dị, lại còn thổi khí ở bên tai hắn.</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Còn quậy nữa thầy đánh em liền đó.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thoái lui, cậu nói, “Thầy sợ rồi, sợ rồi, sợ rồi.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sáu giờ ba mươi phút sáng, Du Trọng Hạ mài răng ken két.</p><p>Phí Tân choàng tỉnh từ bên trong giấc mộng chấn động lòng người, giấc mộng ấy không phải là kiểu truy hồn đoạt mạng, càng không phải là loại nữ quỷ răng nanh nhọn hoắc mà là một màn gian tình mưa to tầm tã.</p><p>Nếu cứ tiếp tục như vậy e rằng sẽ có chuyện không hay xảy ra.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thức dậy vào giữa buổi sáng, cậu thấy Phí Tân tuy rằng đang ngồi ôn tập nhưng quần áo lại rất chỉnh tề, có vẻ như sắp phải đi ra ngoài. Lúc này cậu mới nhớ hôm qua thầy Phí có bảo bữa nay phải trở về nhà.</p><p>“Thầy Phí, thầy sẽ qua đêm ở nhà hay sao?” Du Trọng Hạ sau khi đã vệ sinh cá nhân xong thì quay trở lại, vừa thay quần áo vừa hỏi, “Buổi tối có trở về nơi này không?”</p><p>Phí Tân mở toang rèm cửa sổ, hắn thu dọn sách vở rồi mới trả lời, “Không chắc lắm. Du Thập Ngũ, thầy có chuyện muốn nói với em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chuyện gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Kỳ thi nghiên cứu sinh sẽ diễn ra vào tuần tới, mấy ngày này thầy không có thời gian để tiếp đãi em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mỉm cười lên tiếng, “Sao thế? Em gây ảnh hưởng đến chuyện học hành của thầy hở?”</p><p>Phí Tân nói một cách đầy nghiêm túc, “Đúng, em gây ảnh hưởng đến chuyện học hành của thầy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vẫn tiếp tục cười, “Thầy bị em ảnh hưởng nên mới càng thêm chăm chỉ học hành đúng không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy không giỡn với em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạo, “Ok, hổng giỡn nữa, không tiếp đãi thì thôi, phải thật cố gắng nha, con giỏi nhất đó, ma ma yêu con.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em đàng hoàng chút coi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ trở nên đàng hoàng hơn, cậu nói, “Em không cần thầy tiếp đãi, khi nào đói bụng em sẽ gọi đồ ăn ngoài, khát thì uống nước, mệt thì đi ngủ, muốn giải trí thì chơi game, muốn học bài thì ngồi giải đề, với cả em có chìa khóa mà, bất cứ lúc nào cũng có thể vào đây, ngay cả việc mở cửa thầy cũng không đụng tới thì sao gọi là tiếp đãi được?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Hắn nghĩ bụng, sớm biết thế này cứ nói huỵch toẹt ra cho rồi, lựa lời mà nói làm chi không biết. Chỉ cần nói, em chớ nên đến đây, đừng có suốt ngày lượn lờ ở trước mặt thầy. Trời ạ, không thể, mấy lời này có hơi quá đáng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đang xem xét hàm ý trong câu nói của thầy Phí. Về căn bản mình không hề quấy rầy đến việc luyện thi của ổng, thế quái nào ổng tự dưng lại nói như vậy? Ngày hôm qua hãy còn tốt lắm mà, tỉnh dậy một phát lại đột nhiên trở mặt là sao?</p><p>Cậu dùng giọng điệu răn đe để bắt chuyện với Phí Tân, “Mấy ngày trước em hỏi tình hình ôn tập của thầy thế nào, thầy nói xong xuôi hết rồi, hiện tại lại bảo em gây ảnh hưởng đến thầy? Thầy mở miệng mà không thấy cắn rứt lương tâm chút nào luôn hả?”</p><p>Nội tâm Phí Tân gào thét, lại bắt đầu khoe khoang mồm mép chứ gì, thầy điêu ngoa lại cho em biết mùi bây giờ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đột nhiên tỉnh ngộ, “Tân Tân, trông thầy cứ như mắc chứng căng thẳng trước khi thi ấy? Tố chất tâm lý của đám sinh viên ưu tú như mấy người đều kém cỏi đến thế ư?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cái gì gọi là đều… Tố chất tâm lý của thầy yếu lắm, cho nên mấy ngày này em đừng tới làm phiền thầy có được không?”</p><p>Hai mắt Du Trọng Hạ vốn đã tròn xoe nay lại càng trợn to thêm nữa.</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Những lời mà hắn vừa nói ra cảm giác như đang gắn lưỡi dao lam vậy. Sao hắn có thể thốt ra những từ khó nghe đến thế?</p><p>Phí Tân mày quá đáng rồi đó, Du Trọng Hạ chẳng biết gì cả, đây rõ ràng là vấn đề của cá nhân mày, nguyên cớ nào mà mày lại giận cá chém thớt lên một cậu học trò cấp ba như em ấy chứ?</p><p>Hắn sâu sắc kiểm điểm bản thân, đương lúc muốn bù đắp mở miệng xin lỗi, còn chưa kịp mở miệng…</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đã nói, “Không! Em phải đến phá đám thầy!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Tố chất tâm lý kém thì càng phải cần tới em. Em không chỉ đến mà còn đến mỗi ngày, em muốn cùng thầy tán gẫu, cùng thầy ăn cơm, cùng thầy nằm ngủ, còn muốn ôm ôm, hôn hôn, bế bế thầy nữa.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Em nghe không hiểu những gì thầy nói à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Sao lại không hiểu? Tình huống này của thầy em hiểu rất rõ…”</p><p>Hiểu? Hiểu chết liền đó.</p><p>Tuy nhiên miệng của cậu lúc nào cũng nhanh hơn não, tín mã do cương <em>(*)</em> bắt đầu nói bậy, “Em trai em cũng học giỏi mà, trước kỳ thi nó toàn bị vậy, rất dễ nổi điên và cáu kỉnh, lần duy nhất nó phát khùng lên với em là vào kỳ thi chuyển cấp hồi… Thật xin lỗi, em hơi lan man, tóm lại bọn thầy vì học tập mà phải trả một cái giá cực kì đắt. Cơ chế vận hành của bộ giáo dục đương thời chỉ cho phép thi một lần cho nên chuyện căng thẳng trước khi thi cũng là điều dễ hiểu, áp lực quá lớn sẽ dẫn đến việc mất cân bằng hormone, nguyên lí này tương tư như việc con gái mỗi khi đến tháng thường sẽ nổi giận một cách vô cớ vậy đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lừa mình dối người, trịnh trọng tuyên bố, “Thầy Phí, đừng hoảng hốt, chẳng qua do thầy tới tháng thôi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “???”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói một cách hào hùng và nhiệt huyết, “Không thành vấn đề, em chính là băng vệ sinh ABC, Space 7, Sophie, Whisper của thầy. Sử dụng cánh lớn và nhỏ cho ngày và đêm với công nghệ miếng hút xanh, nơi nào thầy cần nơi đó có em.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “??????”</p><p>Trong thoáng chốc hắn thật sự đã có cảm tưởng bản thân đúng là đang tới tháng… Bằng không sao có thể giải thích cái loại phân tích + tiếp thị + tẩy não thiên tài này của Du Trọng Hạ ấy vậy mà thực sự hữu ích. Rất có sức mê hoặc nha.</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 信马由缰 – Tín mã do cương là một thành ngữ Trung Hoa, nghĩa đen tức là cưỡi ngựa mà không cầm dây cương, nghĩa bóng là tự do tự tại, thuận theo tự nhiên.</em>
</p><p>Phí Tân về nhà, Du Trọng Hạ cũng vậy, vì thế hắn chở cậu chàng trở về khu chung cư trước.</p><p>Trên đường đi, hắn mở miệng hỏi ra một câu thắc mắc từ tận sâu đáy lòng, “Những lời em vừa nói ban nãy là gì đấy? Làm sao em biết chúng?”</p><p>Chẳng lẽ em ấy đã từng mua cho nhóm bạn gái cũ ư? Dáng vẻ cứ như thể đang làm bài tập về nhà một cách chỉnh chu vậy đó, đối xử với bạn bạn gái không tồi chút nào.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Không biết, nói nhảm đó, em nghe được trên quảng cáo.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em cả ngày xem cái loại quảng cáo gì thế?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Phát cái nào thì em nhìn cái đó, cũng đâu phải chỉ xem mỗi băng vệ sinh, em còn xem…”</p><p>Kiểu HongKong: “Chỉ cần trải nghiệm ba lần chơi, mọi người sẽ giống như tôi yêu thích trò chơi này!”</p><p>Kiểu nũng nịu: “Tất cả đều là thương hiệu tốt, mỗi ngày được giảm 10% nha.”</p><p>Kiểu hăng máu: “Ứng dụng mua sắm mà 300 triệu người đang chửi bới.”</p><p>Phí Tân khẩn cấp kêu ngừng, “Được rồi, được rồi! Phương thức tiếp thị của quảng cáo cực kì đa dạng, cũng chẳng ai rảnh trả tiền cho em đâu.”</p><p>Sắp tới nơi ở của Du Trọng Hạ, cậu đọc tin nhắn chuyển phát nhanh sau đó nói, “Thầy giúp em nhận đồ chuyển phát nhanh với, nhiều lắm, một mình em xách không hết.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em thấy cái cách con kiến chuyển nhà chưa? Vài lần mới xong.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bắt đầu ỏn a ỏn ên, “Thầy ơi, thầy đã từng thấy một chú kiến con chuyển nhà chưa? Cục cưng kiến đáng thương lắm ó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đừng lo, nhà em không có người, bọn họ chỉ có mặt vào cuối tuần thôi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy nhớ em đã nói rằng bố em không phải là một phóng viên. Hiện tại chú ấy làm gì ở đài truyền hình? Biên tập viên tin tức?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không biết, chưa nghe nói, em với ổng không thân.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Hắn dừng xe ở trước cổng khu chung cư rồi đi theo Du Trọng Hạ giúp cậu chàng khiêng đồ. Bọn họ tới trạm chuyển phát nhanh, tổng cộng có bốn bưu kiện, cũng không tính là nhiều nhưng trong đó có một cái rương rất lớn.</p><p>Phí Tân nhìn logo trên chiếc rương, là nhãn hiệu của một hãng hành lí, hắn hỏi, “Em mua vali à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vỗ vỗ cái rương, phấn khích trả lời, “Chính xác. Chuẩn bị cho kỳ nghỉ đông em ra ngoài du lịch với thầy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy đồng ý đi với em lúc nào?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Phí thật là thơm, chớ nên cắm flag <em>(1)</em> nha.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Chuyện đó nói sau đi. Chẳng phải em chỉ cần mở cái vali ra rồi nhét ba món đồ còn lại vào là có thể kéo nó trực tiếp trở về nhà sao? Em kêu thầy tới làm gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không được, vali để dành đến khi đu du lịch mới dùng, lực ma sát sẽ làm hỏng bánh xe.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Nhà em cách có vài bước chân, hỏng kiểu nào được?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ kiên quyết không cho, cậu nói, “Không hỏng thì cũng bị mài thành cũ, em không muốn dùng vali cũ để đi du lịch.”</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 立 flag – Cắm flag là một thuật ngữ lưu hành trên internet ám chỉ những người miệng quạ, nói tới đâu xui tới đó. Chẳng hạn như vừa mới khen thời tiết hôm nay thật đẹp, dứt lời một cái trời mưa ngay tức khắc. Còn cụm “Thật là thơm” tớ đã giải thích ở chương trước rồi.</em>
</p><p>Em ấy chỉ vì chút chuyện cỏn con mà vạch lá tìm sâu, trông có hơi ấu trĩ ngây ngô, lại còn pha chút bướng bỉnh nữa.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Loại nghi thức này hoàn toàn không cần thiết. Thập Ngũ, nó không giống như việc cưới vợ gả chồng, phải tìm một người còn… Khụ. Chỉ là một cái vali thôi, chẳng quan trọng đến mức ấy đâu.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mếu máo, cậu không cố ý làm nũng, cúi gầm mặt rồi nói, “Vậy thầy đi đi, để em tự chuyển một mình.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “? Không phải chứ? Em mất hứng thật hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thì thào, “Thầy là thứ anh trai xấu xa… Hổng tốt với em miếng nào hết.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “??? Anh trai xấu xa là thầy có chỗ nào không tốt với em? Không giúp em xách vali thì ngay lập tức trở thành loại anh trai xấu xa à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chỗ nào cũng không tốt.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không tốt chỗ nào? Em nói thầy nghe một chút.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tiến lên một bước, cậu gào lên, “Nói thì nói!”</p><p>Phí Tân nhất thời hụt hơi, “… Em nói đi, nói.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Vừa rồi lúc ở trong nhà trọ thầy bảo em về sau đừng tới làm phiền thầy nữa, lời thầy nói có còn là tiếng người không? Em thông cảm biết là tuần sau thầy phải thi, em không so đo với thầy đúng chứ? Hiện tại em nhờ thấy xách giùm có mỗi cái vali mà thầy cứ ra sức khước từ, thầy có biết cách làm anh trai không thế? Không biết thì để em dạy cho, học một phát là hiểu ngay, không thu học phí.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Nói một lời hay ấm áp suốt ba xuân, rủa lời cay nghiệt rét lòng trời tháng Sáu.</p><p>Thế gian này làm gì có ai vô tâm vô tình đến thế?</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy sai rồi, chẳng phải là do thầy… Tới tháng sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhịn không được cười rộ lên.</p><p>Phí Tân cũng cười, lại còn chân thành giải thích, “Vô cùng xin lỗi, là do thầy nói chuyện không dùng não, thầy gửi lời xin lỗi đến em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ là một kẻ rộng lượng, cậu nói, “Tha thứ cho thầy đó. Lần đầu làm anh nên hổng có kinh nghiệm chứ gì? Sau này đi theo em từ từ học là được.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vâng vâng. Thầy Du dạy đúng lắm, anh trai xấu xa nhớ kĩ rồi.” Hắn nói thêm, “Để thầy khiêng cái rương lớn này về tới nhà cho em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Để em tự khiêng, thầy giúp em xách ba cái bưu kiện nhỏ kia đi.”</p><p>Phí Tân dùng một tay nhấc chiếc vali rồi đặt nó lên bả vai phải của mình, hắn nói, “Đi thôi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cầm lấy ba hộp bưu kiện đi theo thầy Phí, nào có ngờ thầy ấy lại bất thình lình khiêng chiếc vali bắt chước mấy anh da đen nhảy vũ điệu quan tài khiến cho cậu bật cười thành tiếng.</p><p>Khi có người đi ngang qua, Phí Tân lại trở về dáng vẻ nghiêm túc, kiểu cách ta đây nam thần đang giúp người làm việc tốt.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không nể mặt mũi, lớn tiếng hô lên, “Dâu! Tây! Tràn! Bờ! Đê! Rồi! <em>(2)</em>”</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 侧! 漏! 了! – Phiên âm Hán Việt là Trắc! Lậu! Liễu đây là một thuật ngữ internet đa nghĩa, ý chỉ một người khí phách bức người, kiêu ngạo háo thắng hoặc còn dùng để chỉ phụ nữ tới tháng lượng kinh nguyệt quá nhiều dây cả ra ngoài.</em>
</p><p>Vào trong thang máy, Phí Tân thả cái rương xuống, áo phao dính một vệt bẩn nhỏ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ giúp thầy Phí vỗ vỗ bụi bẩn rồi nói, “Có phải vừa nãy thấy nghĩ em là một kẻ lập dị đúng không? Có cái vali mà cũng tính toán.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không có, không có. Thầy nào dám. Anh Tân chết rồi, xin ngài tha thứ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cứ việc nói!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cứ việc nói? Em chắc chứ?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ gật đầu.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đúng là có chút chút, công dụng của vali là dùng để đựng đồ, sao em khó khăn vậy?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ giải thích, “Em đã nói với thầy là em chưa từng đi du lịch bao giờ, em không có cái vali nào cả, nó là chiếc đầu tiên đấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em chỉ muốn khi mình đi du lịch sẽ được dùng một cái vali sáng bóng mới tinh, em không muốn làm bẩn bánh xe ngay lúc này, em không đành lòng vấy bẩn nó, khó hiểu lắm ư?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Có thể hiểu được.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhíu mày, “Nhưng mà khi nói ra lại trông cứ như kẻ lập dị ấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân ngẫm nghĩ sau đó nói, “Đôi khi có một số lời và một số việc không thích hợp để mở miệng, chỉ có giữ lại trong lòng mới không phá hư mỹ cảm, trên đời này vẻ đẹp là muôn hình vạn trạng.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cái hiểu cái không nhưng vẫn rất nhạy cảm, “Hả? Thầy Phí, thầy có bí mật đúng không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không,… Không có.”</p><p>Đinh! Vừa khéo thang máy báo đã đến tầng một.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mở cửa, trong nhà quả nhiên không có ai.</p><p>Phí Tân chuyển cái rương vào, Du Trong Hạ chỉ về phía cửa phòng của mình, ý bảo hắn vác vào trong đó.</p><p>Phí Tân ngạc nhiên hỏi, “Sao em không khui lớp đóng gói ở ngoài phòng khách?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ xem xét dù sao nhà lúc này chẳng còn ai khác, gỡ xong dọn dẹp là ổn, cậu nói, “Cũng được.”</p><p>Hai người hợp lực tháo gỡ lớp đóng gói, chiếc vali mới này của Du Trọng Hạ cực kỳ chói chang, là màu vàng chanh tươi sáng.</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Rất đẹp mắt.”</p><p>Hắn dần dần phát hiện Du Trọng Hạ có gout thẩm mĩ khá là tương tự hắn, đồ vật yêu thích cũng giống nhau, thông thường một người mua cái gì người còn lại cũng sẽ thấy: Quào, thứ này trông đẹp ghê.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lên tiếng, “Thầy vào phòng em ngồi đi, em dọn chỗ này đã.”</p><p>Phí Tân nhận ra Du Trọng Hạ không mấy thoải mái khi ở phòng khách, trong lòng hắn đại khái cũng hiểu được một ít, hắn bèn nghe lời bước vào phòng của cậu chàng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đang ở bên ngoài quét dọn phòng khách.</p><p>Ngay khi Phí Tân vừa tiến vào gian phòng câu hỏi đầu tiên mà hắn thốt ra là, “Du Thập Ngũ, em bảo thầy ngồi á hả? Xin hỏi thầy có thể ngồi ở đâu?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tùy tiện ngồi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy thật sự… Không phải người tùy tiện.”</p><p>Từ bệ cửa sổ ba cánh, sàn nhà, trên giường, trên bàn, trên ghế cho đến chiếc sô pha đơn không nơi nào có lấy một chỗ trống, ngay cả chỗ để đứng cũng không luôn.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vẫn còn ở bên ngoài phân loại giấy carton.</p><p>Phí Tân, người đàn ông được mệnh danh thánh sạch sẽ thuận tay giúp Du Trọng Hạ chỉnh lí lại căn phòng.</p><p>Nơi này là một mớ hỗn độn chất thành từng đống nhưng lại không có rác thải, ngay cả một cái khăn giấy đã qua sử dụng cũng không có, chẳng qua mọi thứ luôn được xếp chung với nhau, quần áo không treo tử tế, đồ chơi chẳng chịu thu dọn, sách không bày trên kệ, tất cả đều được tập kết lại một chỗ khiến cho căn phòng trở nên chật ních hệt như có tới tận mấy người ở.</p><p>Phí Tân tình cờ khám phá ra, có rất nhiều cuốn sách trong căn phòng này rõ ràng đã được người đọc qua.</p><p>Từ tứ đại kinh điển <em>(3)</em> cho đến kiệt tác thế giới, từ tiểu thuyết đại chúng cho đến bút ký, từ Nghìn Lẻ Một Đêm cho đến Sơn Hải Kinh, thậm chí còn có một số cuốn Tạp chí Hội Địa lý Quốc gia Hoa Kỳ đã cũ, hẳn là được mua lại từ người khác.</p><p>Du Thập Ngũ đích xác là một người có tri thức chất đầy mười lăm cái xe.</p><p>Con nít thường mê di động, máy tính bảng; yêu chơi game; thích coi tivi. Người lớn càng cấm cản tụi nó lại càng làm, không một ai quản Du Trọng Hạ cho nên em ấy chẳng hề si mê. Ở trong một gian phòng nói lớn không lớn, nói nhỏ không nhỏ, chỉ có một mình em ấy tồn tại trong chiếc tủ kính trưng bày không gian này. Em ấy muốn làm gì thì làm cái đó nhưng thứ mà em ấy thực sự khát khao lại dường như không có cách nào đạt được. Vài tuổi đã đọc Hồng Lâu Mộng, bao nhiêu tuổi mà đã xem Tăng Quốc Phiên <em>(4)</em>. Lớn đến đâu để hiểu cái gì là Chọn lọc tự nhiên, trưởng thành cỡ nào mới có thể thấu Chúng sinh đều khổ.</p><p>Trước kia Phí Tân vẫn chưa rõ ràng lắm, Du Trọng Hạ là một đứa nhỏ cô độc nhưng em ấy trông chẳng giống một cậu bé con không người giáo dục.</p><p>Hóa ra chính em ấy, gian nan dạy dỗ bản thân trưởng thành.</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn  四大名著 – Tứ đại kinh điển (Tứ kiệt) là một thuật ngữ chung dùng cho bốn bộ tiểu thuyết kinh điển của Trung Quốc gồm Tam Quốc Diễn Nghĩa, Tây Du Ký, Thủy Hử và Hồng Lâu Mộng.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(4) Nguyên văn 曾国藩 – Tăng Quốc Phiên (1811 – 1872) người Tương Hương, tỉnh Hồ Nam, đỗ Tiến sĩ triều Đạo Quang, giữ chức vụ Thị lang các bộ Binh, Lễ, Lại, Hình, đồng thời là một Nho gia lỗi lạc theo phái Đông Thành, nhân vật tiêu biểu của địa chủ người Hán, sau được bổ nhiệm chức Nội các Học sĩ trong Triều đình Mãn Thanh. (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Du Trọng Hạ dọn dẹp tàn dư một cách sạch sẽ sau đó lau sơ sàn nhà một chút mới cảm giác ổn thỏa. Cậu trở về phòng thì thấy thầy Phí đã dọn gần xong đống bừa bãi chất thành từng đống của cậu. Cậu ngay lập tức kháng nghị, “Thầy đừng thu thập giùm em, mỗi lần thuê người giúp việc theo giờ tới chỉnh lí là y như rằng em lại bị lác suốt hai tháng, muốn kiếm đồ nhưng tìm mãi không thấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cứ gọi cho thầy nếu em kiếm không ra, thầy đến tìm giúp em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bĩu môi châm chọc, “Ôi chao… Miệng lưỡi đàn ông có quỷ mới tin.”</p><p>Thế nhưng cậu nhanh chóng phát hiện ra, Phí Tân không chỉ đơn giản là nhét tất cả đồ đạc của cậu vào bên trong ngăn tủ như cái cách người giúp việc đã làm. Ngoại trừ việc phân loại sách rồi xếp chúng ngay ngắn trên kệ thì những thứ còn lại đều được đặt ở chỗ mà cậu có thể nhìn thấy được, nếu thật sự cần dùng cũng sẽ không xảy ra chuyện tìm không thấy.</p><p>Phí Tân dùng giọng điệu của bậc trưởng bối để răn dạy, “Em nhìn lại bản thân mình đi, một gã trai xinh đẹp mà lại ở trong cái phòng bừa bộn như vậy, sau này có bạn gái lỡ chẳng may người ta thấy được cảnh này không khéo sẽ bị dọa chạy mất dép đấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chạy thì thôi, mới nhiêu đó mà đã sợ chết khiếp thì chứng tỏ người ta không yêu em thật lòng, dưa hái xanh không ngọt.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Dẹp đi. Em có cả tá bạn gái cũ, người ta không chê em đã là may lắm rồi, lại còn kén cá chọn canh.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Có bạn gái cũ thì không được phép tìm kiếm tình yêu đích thực hả? Đại Thanh của thầy đã sớm diệt vong rồi <em>(*)</em>.”</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 大清早亡了 – Đại Thanh đã sớm diệt vong rồi là một câu nói thường dùng để mỉa mai đối phương khi đối phương nói ra những lời cổ hủ ngu ngục.</em>
</p><p>Phí Tân tiếp tục sắp xếp lại đống bùi nhùi nằm trên bệ cửa sổ, hắn thuận miệng đáp, “Nhãi con, em có biết thế nào là tình yêu đích thực không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Dù sao em hiểu rõ hơn một số người chưa có mảnh tình vắt vai nào là được.”</p><p>Phí Tân liếc cậu chàng, mở miệng uy hiếp, “Thầy cảnh cáo em, đừng có mãi đả kích khuyết điểm của thầy, thầy mà giận là thầy bo xì em luôn đó.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ che mặt giả vờ khóc, “Hu hu hu sợ quá à, người ta bị thầy dọa khóc rồi nè.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tìm một hộp khoai tây chiên rồi lẳng lặng ngồi ở trên giường dòm thầy Phí thu dọn đồ đạc, ổng đích thị là mẫu đàn ông tốt cần thiết cho gia đình.</p><p>Cậu tò mò hỏi, “Thầy Phí, tuýp đàn ông vừa cao lại vừa đẹp trai như thầy hẳn là phải được yêu thích mới đúng, ở trường đại học không có cô nào tới tán thầy luôn hở?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không kể cho em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nói đi, nói một chút đi mà. Em nghe đồn nữ sinh viên ở Dĩnh Đại cô nào cô nấy đẹp xuất sắc luôn.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Rõ ràng, trường học của thầy, đặc biệt là phái nữ hệ Hóa Học giá trị nhan sắc đều đạt cấp nữ thần cả đấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thế mà thầy lại chưa gặp được cô nào khiến thầy rung động luôn sao? Đại học yêu đương, tốt nghiệp kết hôn, hổng phải rất tuyệt ư?”</p><p>Phí Tân không muốn thảo luận chuyện tình yêu của mình với cậu chàng, trái lại hắn tò mò hỏi, “Vậy em dựa vào tiêu chí nào để xác định hẹn hò với những người bạn gái trước kia? Là bởi vì các em ấy đều thuộc kiểu Loli đáng yêu à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em không nói điêu đâu nhá, nhóm bạn gái cũ của em ai cũng đáng yêu hết nấc luôn, nếu không đã bị em loại từ vòng gửi xe rồi. Với cả, bọn họ không những đáng yêu tính tình còn rất thú vị nữa. Bạn gái năm lớp 10 của em trông khá giống Đàm Tùng Vận, nhỏ huýt sáo cừ lắm, lúc học quân sự có tham gia biểu diễn tài năng, nhỏ thổi một đoạn 《<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHvjLuPlO1Q">Bên hồ Baikal</a>》, lợi hại đúng không? Khi đó em thật sự rất thích nhỏ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đúng là rất lợi hại… Thế sao lại chia tay?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nhỏ thích ăn cay nên da dẻ xấu xí, mụn nổi đầy mặt, thầy có thể chấp nhận một gương mặt dễ thương như Đàm Tùng Vận mà lại chi chít mụn không? Em đau lòng chết đi được, thế là chia tay.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Bạn gái học kỳ trước của em cũng xinh xắn lắm, hao hao giống Hashimoto Kanna, chơi game siêu đỉnh, chỉ cần tổ đội với nhỏ bảo đảm toàn thắng, sau đó… Em chỉ chia sẻ với một mình thầy thôi, thầy ngàn vạn lần đừng kể lại với người khác, nhất là đám Dương Kha.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ok, sau đó làm sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thuật lại chuyện cô bạn gái cũ này lấy cậu làm hình mẫu cho cuốn tiểu thuyết mạng của nhỏ, một Ngu Chung Há ăn no rửng mỡ suốt ngày ôm eo nữ chính đè lên tường cưỡng hôn.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cái này… Vẫn có thể chấp nhận được, thiếu nữ thường hay có giấc mộng Mary Sue<em> (**) </em>mà.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nhỏ còn lôi cả Vạn Bằng vào làm tình địch của em! Nếu như em không kịp thời ngăn nhỏ thì nguyên cái học kỳ khi thầy đến, không khéo nhỏ kéo thầy vô luôn. Chậc chậc, thầy Phí vạn người mê chỉ vì tiên nữ Nam Cung Lưu Ly mà trở mặt với người anh em Ngu Chung Há, quả thực là thảm kịch nhân gian.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ngó điệu bộ nói chuyện của em mà xem? Coi thường ai đấy? Thầy Phí không xứng có một cuốn tiểu thuyết riêng ư? Thế quái nào lại cứ phải sắm vai quần chúng trong cái vở kịch mà em làm nhân vật chính vậy?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cũng đúng. Em có thể truyền đạt mong muốn được làm nam chính của thầy tới nhỏ. Có điều, từ sau khi bị em chia tay, nhỏ đã lập một cái nick ảo khác chuyên dùng để viết đam mỹ. Thầy muốn làm công hay thụ?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Nghe xong lịch sử tình trường của Du Trọng Hạ thì Phí Tân cũng đã giúp cậu chàng thu thập xong đồ đạc, hắn chào tạm biệt rồi trở về nhà.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hỏi, “Thầy qua đêm ở nhà à? Tối mai có về không? Em muốn tới chỗ thầy ngủ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cố ý oan oan ức ức, lưu luyến không rời nhìn chằm chằm hắn, ý tứ chính là đừng ở nhà lâu quá phải mau mau quay lại, một mình em chịu không nổi.</p><p>Phí Tân đành phải nói một cách khéo léo, “Thập Ngũ, thầy làm anh trai của em chứ không phải làm bạn gái, hai ta có nhất thiết phải ngủ chung với nhau quá nhiều lần như vậy không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hèn mọn đối đáp, “Khà khà, trước khi kết hôn không thể ngủ với bạn gái nhưng anh trai thì có thể nha.”</p><p>Phí Tân nhăn mặt, “Em giở trò lưu manh với ai đấy? Ý thầy là ngủ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thì em cũng nói ngủ mà, dạo gần đây em đã quen ngủ với thầy rồi, em không thích ngủ một mình nữa. Một tiếng anh hai lớn hơn trời, thầy dám đối xử tệ với em, em sẽ đến Liên đoàn phụ nữ tố cáo thầy ngay lập tức.”</p><p>Ngoài chức trách bảo vệ quyền lợi của phụ nữ thì Liên đoàn phụ nữ còn có nghĩa vụ bảo vệ quyền lợi của trẻ em. Song, có rất nhiều người không biết điều này.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em hiểu biết nhiều ghê ha.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Dĩ nhiên, em là Yuter Parker sao có thể không hiểu cách báo thù được?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Cuối cùng hắn đành phải thỏa hiệp, “Chiều ngày mai thầy sẽ về nhà trọ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thích chơi đùa cùng với hắn, em ấy có thói quen chạy tới chỗ hắn ăn cơm, điều này chứng minh rằng em ấy thật sự quý mến hắn như một người anh trai thực thụ.</p><p>Trừ lần đó ra, nó không đại diện cho bất kì ý nghĩ không yên phận nào khác.</p><p>Cái gọi là tình cảm mờ ám chỉ là do hắn đơn phương mà thôi, từ nhỏ đến lớn hắn luôn phải một mình và chưa từng yêu ai, càng không phát sinh mối quan hệ mật thiết như vậy với bất luận người nào. Thế nhưng, Du Trọng Hạ thì không như thế, em ấy có rất nhiều kinh nghiệm hẹn hò. Đúng như những gì Giang Nhân Khuyết đã nói, người có bề dày tình trường thường sẽ thả thính người ta trong vô thức. Nếu cứ tiếp tục như vậy nhất định sẽ xảy ra tình huống không thể kiểm soát được. Điều này sẽ khiến mọi chuyện trở nên mất vui và làm biến chất đi ý nghĩa ban đầu của mối quan hệ này.</p><p>Phí Tân hãy còn nhớ rất rõ, mới đầu hắn chỉ muốn dành cho cậu học trò cấp ba gia cảnh đặc thù ấy một chút ấm áp và quan tâm. Hắn luôn nhắc nhở bản thân mình rằng đừng quên đi ý định ban đầu, phải bảo trì sự thuần khiết vốn có.</p><p>Hắn mặc vào áo phao toan rời đi nhưng khi sờ lên túi lại chẳng thấy chìa khóa xe đâu. Hai người nhìn quanh khắp phòng mới phát hiện ra chìa khóa bị rơi trên chiếc sô pha đơn. Bọn họ đồng thời vươn tay với lấy, Du Trọng Hạ tóm được trước, Phí Tân chậm hơn nửa giây, ngón tay hắn chạm phải mu bàn tay của cậu chàng.</p><p>Thình thịch thình thịch!</p><p>Phí Tân: Đó là tiếng tim đập của tui ư?</p><p>Hắn như bị điện giật vội vã rút tay về.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “?”</p><p>Cậu nhặt chìa khóa lên trả cho thầy Phí.</p><p>Phí Tân cố gắng bình tĩnh lại, gấp gáp tiếp nhận sau đó lên tiếng, “Thầy đi trước.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ừ.”</p><p>Cậu phát hiện biểu cảm của thầy Phí có hơi mất tự nhiên, lỗ tai còn phiếm hồng nữa chứ, hệt như vẻ mặt mỗi lần nghe cậu kể mấy câu chuyện tục tĩu vậy đó.</p><p>Nghe chuyện tục tĩu xấu hổ là chuyện bình thường. Nhưng tự dưng thẹn thùng ngay lúc này là sao? Lỡ chạm tay có tí xíu mà đã ngượng ngùng rồi? Cái tình tiết ngôn tình nhàm chán gì đây?</p><p>Thầy Phí, bộ thầy là Nam Cung Lưu Ly ngoài đời hay gì?</p><p>Cậu tiễn Phí Lưu Ly rời khỏi gian phòng của mình, có chút muốn hỏi bầu không khí kì quặc mới nãy là như thế nào?</p><p>Cửa chống trộm lạch cạch vài tiếng, có người trở về!</p><p>Cả hai đồng thời sửng sốt, lập tức nhìn nhau.</p><p>Phí Tân: Chẳng phải em bảo người lớn sẽ không về nhà à?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Đừng hỏi em, em đách biết!</p><p>Cậu thầm nghĩ phiền chết mất, trở về lúc này vừa phải chào hỏi lại còn phải giới thiệu thầy Phí.</p><p>Nội tâm Phí Tân thì nghĩ này là đang gặp mặt phụ huynh hả? Cứu mạng. Ủa? Hình như có gì đó sai sai.</p><p>Người vào cửa không ai khác ngoài Lâm Tiểu.</p><p>Cô có chút kinh ngạc khi nhìn thấy người lạ ở trong nhà nhưng rất nhanh đã nở nụ cười, “Xin chào, cậu là bạn của Du Trọng Hạ đấy à?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chào dì, cháu là… Cháu là bạn của em ấy.”</p><p>Lâm Tiểu, “Chào cậu, chào cậu.”</p><p>Phí Tân bất chợt nhận ra người này, hắn ngạc nhiên thốt lên, “Dì là Lâm…?”</p><p>Lâm Tiểu, “Xin chào, đúng, là dì.”</p><p>Mẹ kế của Du Trọng Hạ ấy vậy mà lại là phát thanh viên của chuyên mục 《Thời sự Dĩnh Châu》.</p><p>Phí Tân không xem quá nhiều chương trình thời sự địa phương, hắn chỉ nhớ mang máng người dẫn họ Lâm chứ không thể nhớ rõ họ tên đầy đủ. Song, điều này cũng đủ để khiến hắn chấn động không thôi, em ấy chưa từng kể với hắn.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không muốn Phí Tân và Lâm Tiểu dây dưa với nhau cho nên mới mở miệng thúc giục, “Thầy không đi hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đi chứ… Bye bye dì.”</p><p>Lâm Tiểu, “Bye bye, rảnh rỗi nhớ ghé chơi thường xuyên nhé.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tiễn thầy Phí ra tới trước cửa thang máy sau đó nhấn nút.</p><p>Phí Tân cũng nhớ lại tình huống lúng túng ban nãy, hắn lặng thinh tiến thẳng về phía thang máy.</p><p>Du Trong Hạ: ??? Thầy Phí bị sao vậy?</p><p>Phí Tân: Tui bị gì thế? Tui bị gì thế? Tui bị gì thế? Tui bị gì thế? Tui muốn chết quách cho xong.</p><p>Hắn bước vào thang máy, giọng điệu y chang Siri, “Thầy đi đây, bye bye.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cũng rập khuôn theo kiểu Siri, “Em không hiểu cho lắm.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Cửa thang máy khép lại, hắn rời đi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đành phải quay về.</p><p>Lâm Tiểu đã đóng cửa phòng và cậu cũng trở lại chốn riêng tư của mình, khóa kín cửa. Những lúc Du Minh vắng mặt, cả cậu lẫn Lâm Tiểu đều sẽ coi nhau như người vô hình.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đi tới đi lui trong không gian đã được dọn dẹp sạch sẽ, bản thân cảm thấy trống trải, cậu muốn bới tung căn phòng ngay tức khắc.</p><p>Mà thôi, công sức thầy Phí sắp xếp cả nửa ngày trời quả thật không dễ dàng gì.</p><p>Cậu ngồi xuống chiếc sô pha đơn, hồi tưởng lại cảnh tượng kì quặc lúc nãy.</p><p>Chẳng lẽ? Thầy Phí?</p><p>Không thể nào, cậu sớm đã xác định qua, thầy ấy là trai thẳng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bèn hỏi Siri, “Mi nói thử xem ổng có ý gì?”</p><p>Siri, “Thật là một câu hỏi thú vị.”</p><p>
  <em>(**) Nguyên văn 玛丽苏梦 – Mary Sue, ta nói edit tới khúc này ngồi cười như một con dở. Có tổng cộng khoảng hai chục cách để nhận biết một cuốn Mary Sue, lỡ rồi nên edit để mọi người cùng tham khảo:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>1. Nữ chính nhất định phải có xuất thân giàu có và quyền quý. Ví dụ như Tinh Linh, Rồng, Thần, Ma, Phượng Hoàng, Mỹ Nhân Ngư, Ma Cà Rồng, Công Chúa Hoàng Thất các kiểu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>2. Nữ chính nhất định phải có rất nhiều thân phận: Đại tiểu thư, công chúa, thánh nữ, điệp viên, sát thủ.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3. Nữ chính nhất định phải có tướng mạo xuất chúng, khuynh nước khuynh thành, hoa khôi các kiểu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>4. Nữ chính nhất định phải có số đào hoa, trai theo nườm nượp.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>5. Nữ chính nhất định phải là người vô cùng may mắn, người khác bị bắt cóc làm con tin thì tạch tám đời, còn nữ chính có thể khiến cho bọn bắt cóc yêu luôn.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>6. Nữ chính nhất định phải là thần đồng, học tập hay thể thao gì đó vượt trội hơn khối người.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>7. Nữ chính nhất định phải là hiệp khách giang hồ võ công tái thế, người người kính ngưỡng.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>8. Bố mẹ, anh trai, sư phụ của nữ chính nhất định phải có điểm hơn người, giả dụ như cao nhân, thần tiên, tổng tài các kiểu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>9. Nữ chính có một nhóm bạn, cho dù nữ chính có làm chuyện xấu đến đâu, bạn bè của nữ chính đều nghĩ rằng nữ chính là người tốt, và bọn họ có thể đưa ra cả tá lí do để thông cảm cho nữ chính.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>10. Nữ chính một khi ra ngoài thường cứu được một người hay một nhóm người mà những người được nữ chính cứu toàn là thâm tàng bất lộ, trâm anh thế phiệt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>11. Đối với tình địch, nữ chính nở nụ cười khinh bỉ sau đó nắm hết vận mệnh của tình địch trong lòng bàn tay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>12. Nữ chính vừa xuất hiện là y như rằng cả đám đàn ông đều bị nữ chính thu hút, tất cả mọi người đều u mê vẻ đẹp của nữ chính.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>13. Tên của nữ chính nhất định phải chứa yếu tố thơ mộng như Dạ, Mạt, Tuyết, Lãnh, Phượng, Hề, Nhan, Nguyệt, Tử, Băng, Tịch, Yên, Anh, Mộng, Vũ, Linh, U, Vũ, Lệ, Nhã. Họ phải là loại hiếm gặp, đặc biệt là họ kép như Độc Cô, Nam Cung…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>14. Đối với tiểu thuyết vườn trường, nữ chính chưa trưởng thành nhưng vóc dáng siêu đẹp, về căn bản sẽ là loại ngực lớn có não không ai địch lại hoặc là loại ngực lớn não phẳng nhưng vận khí cực kì cao.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>15. Nữ chính là trùm băng đảng nhưng vẫn có kẻ dám bắt cóc ra oai.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>16. Nữ phụ coi thường nữ chính, bắt nạt không được đành thuê người tới ám sát, cuối cùng toàn quân bị diệt, nữ phụ chết không toàn thây, mặc kệ nữ phụ đông đảo tới đâu, chỉ cần nữ chính búng tay là về với đất mẹ hết.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>17. Nam chính nhất định phải là tổng tài, thủ trưởng, IQ cao ngất ngẫng, tiền xài không hết còn không thì phải là Hoàng đế, Vương gia, Thái Tử nhưng tất cả đều có điểm chung là ngu muội si mê nữ chính, chỉ cần thấy nữ chính là bao nhiêu sự thông minh trở về con số 0.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>18. Nữ chính chỉ cần dùng một cái liếc mắt là có thể giết người, còn thu được một đám đàn em tận tâm trung thành.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>19. Nữ chính nếu như xuyên không trong lúc tham gia yến hội rõ ràng chính miệng nói không muốn bộc lộ tài năng nhưng sau khi bị nữ phụ khích bác lại hăng máu nhảy lên đài thể hiện bản lĩnh, nào là nhảy múa, đánh đàn, cưỡi ngựa, bắn tên, tỉ võ, cái quần gì cũng biết.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>20. Đặc biệt nhất là nữ chính có thể bị độc giả ghét cay ghét đắng nhưng riêng dàn hậu cung của nữ chính thì không.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phí Tân lái xe trở về nhà trong nỗi niềm hoang mang tột độ, thậm chí còn bị lạc đường trong tầng hầm của khu chung cư, hắn quẹo nhầm hai khúc cua. Vất vả lắm mới đỗ được chiếc xe, từ tầng hầm đi lên lại bị ánh mặt trời rọi vào mắt.</p><p>Chuyện gì vậy chứ? Sao lại xảy ra cớ sự thế này?</p><p>“Em gọi là Cố Bắc Thành.”</p><p>“Tên của em là Yuter Parker, một cậu học sinh cấp ba 17 tuổi.”</p><p>“Kể cho thầy nghe một bí mật, em không khóc được.”</p><p>“Ước nguyện trong ngày sinh nhật là mong thầy trở thành anh hai của em.”</p><p>“Sao thầy lại đỏ mặt?”</p><p>“Thầy Phí, thầy mắc chứng căng thẳng trước khi thi phải không?”</p><p>“Em không hiểu cho lắm.”</p><p>Phí Tân, nam, dân tộc Hán, 22.12876 tuổi, dường như đã phải lòng một cậu con trai.</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm có việc phải tăng ca, Tân Lệ Bình ở nhà một mình vào cuối tuần, bà đang xem các chương trình truyền hình của Mĩ.</p><p>Mắt thấy Phí Tân tâm sự nặng nề đẩy cửa bước vào, Tân Lệ Bình bèn bấm dừng video rồi hỏi, “Con bị sao vậy?”</p><p>Phí Tân ậm ờ trả lời, “Không sao ạ, căng thẳng trước khi thôi.”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình, “Chứng căng thẳng trước khi thi của con không phải dạng này, đã xảy ra chuyện gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân suýt chút nữa là kiềm không được toan chia sẻ với mẹ của mình, lời nói đã đến bên mép nhưng đành phải thắng lại, có vài chuyện một khi đã nói ra thì sẽ như bát nước đầy đổ đi. Hắn nói, “Con sẽ kể sau khi thi xong.”</p><p>Phí Tân nghĩ bụng, biết đâu chừng lúc kỳ thi kết thúc tâm trạng hiện tại của hắn sẽ lắng xuống thì sao?</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình thở dài, “Thật ra mẹ và bố con đã biết lâu rồi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “!!!” Không thể nào, con mới biết tức thì mà!</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình nói, “Con đã không còn thực tập ở Thất Trung từ tháng trước nhưng bởi vì con không nói cho nên bố mẹ mới không hỏi. Biết là con sợ bố mẹ lo lắng.”</p><p>Hóa ra là chuyện này, Phí Tân thở phào nhẹ nhõm, “Con chỉ sợ bố mẹ bất bình thay con, khi ấy con có chút không vui song hiện tại đã chẳng thèm để tâm nữa rồi. Cơ mà sao bố mẹ biết?”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình, “Chủ nhiệm Hứa nhắc đến, cô ấy tưởng bố mẹ đều đã hay tin nên mới hỏi bọn mẹ tình huống hiện tại của con thế nào, còn chúc con thi cử thuận lợi nữa.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Hai người thường xuyên liên lạc với nhau ạ? Cổ sao rồi? Con nghe Du Trọng Hạ…”</p><p>Đọc lên cái tên này khiến cho hắn bất giác ngập ngừng trước khi tiếp tục, “Nghe em ấy nói trạng thái của cô Hứa ở trường học tốt hơn trước kia rất nhiều.”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình, “Chủ nhiệm Hứa có thực hiện một vài cuộc tư vấn tâm lý, mẹ nghe đồng nghiệp khoa tâm lý kể cô ấy rất hợp tác và chủ động đối mặt với vấn đề, điều này vô cùng tốt. Mẹ cảm thấy tình trạng của cô ấy đang được chuyển biến theo hướng tích cực.”</p><p>Phí Tân gật đầu, “Tốt quá rồi.”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình vẫn cảm thấy biểu hiện của con trai mình khá dị thường, bà không yên lòng nên mới hỏi, “Tân Tân? Hôm nay con cứ là lạ, thật sự không có chuyện gì ư?”</p><p>Phí Tân hệt như chú cút con vẻ mặt rầu rĩ lên tiếng, “Chờ… Thi xong rồi con kể, hiện tại con không muốn nói, đừng hỏi, còn hỏi nữa con giãy đành đạch cho mẹ coi.”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình đoán không ra chuyện gì, bà đành phải nói, “Được rồi, con đã in giấy báo thi ra chưa?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chưa ạ, nhà trọ không có máy in.” Hắn chỉ nghĩ về nhà sau đó thuận tiện in giấy báo thi chứ chưa hề xem qua nội dung bên trong.</p><p>Phí Tân bước vào thư phòng bắt đầu in giấy báo.</p><p>Vài phút sau, Tân Lệ Bình đi đến và hỏi, “Đã in xong chưa? Địa điểm thi ở đâu thế?”</p><p>Phí Tân càng thêm rầu rĩ, “Trường của con.”</p><p>Tuy rằng hắn đã sớm dự đoán trước khả năng mình bị phân tới Dĩnh Đại để làm bài thi tự luận là rất cao thế nhưng ít nhiều gì trong lòng vẫn nuôi một tia hi vọng, biết đâu chừng bản thân sẽ được phân thi tại một địa điểm khác. Hắn đã có hơn nửa năm không quay về trường học.</p><p>Ở đầu bên kia, Du Trọng Hạ sau khi nghịch Siri được một lát thì cảm thấy có lẽ là do cậu suy nghĩ quá nhiều thôi, rõ ràng thầy Phí thẳng như chưa bao giờ thẳng hơn. Sự kiện Ô Long xảy ra cách đây không lâu đã khiến cậu rút ra được một bài học đáng nhớ, quá mức suy diễn thường dẫn đến hậu quả tự rước nhục vào thân khiến cho cậu trông cứ như một thằng đần chỉ biết ảo tưởng sức mạnh.</p><p>Lâm Tiểu trở về lấy đồ rất nhanh liền rời đi.</p><p>Trong nhà chỉ còn sót lại một mình Du Trọng Hạ tự do tự tại, chơi game chút xíu rồi chuyển sang đọc sách, giải một vài bài toán, cả ngày trôi qua lẻ loi thật sự quá nhàm chán, cậu lại muốn quấy rầy thầy Phí nữa rồi. Song, một tuần người ta về nhà có một lần, hẳn là có rất nhiều chuyện cần chia sẻ với bố mẹ chứ làm gì có thời gian rảnh để nói chuyện phiếm với cậu, cậu đành phải thử thăm dò bằng cách gửi một cái dấu chấm hỏi sang cho người ta.</p><p>Phí Tân đang cùng Tân Lệ Bình đi chợ mua thức ăn, hắn nhận được tin nhắn mà cậu chàng gửi đến.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【?】</p><p>Ý của em ấy là: Thầy đang làm gì vậy?</p><p>Hắn nhét điện thoại vào trong túi, còn chưa được vài giây đã lấy ra nhìn rồi lại thả trở về.</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình, “??? Con bận việc gì hả? Có ai tìm con ư?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không có, là Du Trọng Hạ, mỗi khi em ấy buồn chán đều sẽ lôi con ra làm thú tiêu khiển.”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình cười nói, “Đứa nhỏ ấy thích con, con đã là người lớn thì nên nhường nhịn một chút, con không trả lời lại tin nhắn của thằng bé à?”</p><p>Phí Tân viện đủ lí do trên đời để từ chối, “Phải mở khẩu trang mới mở khóa faceID được, con lười.”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình, “Không tốt lắm đâu, sao con lại đối xử với học trò của mình như thế? Không thấy kì cục hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không phải học trò, em ấy nhận con làm anh kết nghĩa.”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình ngay lập tức quở trách, “Tại sao con có thể nhận làm anh người ta một cách tùy tiện đến vậy?</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thế phải làm như nào ạ? Mở một cái mâm cỗ tám, mười bàn hay gì?”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình, “Cái đó không cần thiết. Có rảnh thì mời thằng bé đến nhà ăn một bữa cơm, lần trước thằng bé vẫn chưa vào nhà… Không đúng, người tới trả quần áo lần trước là em của thằng bé, Tiểu Du chưa từng đến nhà chúng ta lần nào phải không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vâng, chưa từng đến.”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình, “Vừa khéo nhà mình mua đồ ăn nè, mua nhiều chút, buổi tối gọi thằng bé tới ăn cơm?”</p><p>Phí Tân cự tuyệt, “Thôi, gia đình em ấy ở khu quy hoạch mới, xa lắm.”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình, “Khu quy hoạch mới rất thuận tiện mà. Tuyến số 2 nằm ngay cổng chung cư.”</p><p>Phí Tân trợn mắt nói dối, “Em ấy không thích ngồi tàu điện ngầm, sợ bị bắt cóc.”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình, “???”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Mẹ kế của em ấy chính là phát thanh viên họ Lâm, người dẫn chuyên mục 《Thời sự Dĩnh Châu》 đấy ạ.”</p><p>Tốt xấu gì cũng là người nổi tiếng ở địa phương, Tân Lệ Bình bị làm cho bất ngờ, “Lâm Tiểu? Có thật không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thật, con tận mắt thấy, người thật trông đẹp hơn trên tivi. Vì là đặc thù nghề nghiệp nên lối trang điểm phải nghiêm túc và đứng tuổi, ngoài đời cô ấy khá trẻ.”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình, “Một vị đồng nghiệp trong đơn vị của mẹ có họ hàng thân thích với cô ấy, mẹ nghe kể cô ấy đã kết hôn với một vị lãnh đạo trong đài truyền hình, người sếp kia từng có một đời vợ và một đứa con trai, bọn họ không muốn đứa nhỏ kia nghĩ nhiều nên thống nhất đưa ra quyết định sẽ không sinh thêm con.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Ha ha.”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình thở dài, bà nói, “Việc gia đình của người khác chúng ta đừng nên bàn đến, nếu Tiểu Du đã nhận con làm anh thì con phải cư xử tử tế với thằng bé, phải trông ra dáng một người anh trai. Trước kia con làm ầm lên đòi cho bằng được em trai em gái, hiện tại có rồi thì chớ nên coi người ta như món đồ chơi, lúc vui tìm đến, mất hứng lại hững hờ, như vậy xấu lắm. Giống như Tiểu Du ấy, trong nhà không có lấy một người thật lòng yêu thương thằng bé, con nếu như không có ý định đối xử tốt với người ta thì ngay từ đầu đừng có mời gọi thằng bé, mời gọi được rồi thì phải biết chịu trách nhiệm.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình hoàn toàn không suy nghĩ đến phương diện khác, bà chỉ biết rằng mình nên giáo dục con trai làm chuyện tốt thì phải làm cho đến nơi đến chốn, còn cố ý nhắc thêm lần nữa, “Chi bằng mua nhiều đồ chút, buổi tối gọi Tiểu Du đến ăn cơm nhé?”</p><p>Phí Tân lạnh nhạt vô tình đến cực điểm, “Không, con không gọi.”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình, “Uổng công mẹ nói với con nhiều như vậy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Kỳ thi sắp diễn ra rồi, hiện tại chủ nhân của cái nhà này chính là con, cãi lời con sẽ khiến cho sự hài hòa của gia đình bị sụp đổ đó.”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình, “… Con lại mắc chứng căng thẳng trước khi thi đấy à?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Phải, đúng vậy, chính xác.”</p><p>Đúng cái gì mà đúng? Mẹ ơi! Con cong 90% rồi đây nè! Mẹ chớ có nhào vô góp vui mà phá đám con có được không?</p><p>Còn một tuần nữa là đến phần thi tự luận nghiên cứu sinh.</p><p>Phí Tân giam mình trong phòng trọ, mỗi ngày chỉ biết ôn thi ôn thi rồi lại ôn thi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ rón ra rón rén đi tới sau đó dùng cách thức tương tự để rời đi, cũng không ngủ qua đêm nữa, tận lực biến mình thành người vô hình. Hơn nữa còn làm rất tốt công tác hỗ trợ hậu cần.</p><p>Mỗi ngày Phí Tân đều dành ra nửa tiếng để ngủ trưa, khi thức dậy sẽ ngay lập tức nhận được một ly cà phê gọi ngoài. Trong tủ lạnh lúc nào cũng có hai hộp hoa quả tươi gọt sẵn, mặt trên có đính kèm lời ghi chú của Du Trọng Hạ: “Tân Tân nhớ phải bổ sung vitamin nha!”</p><p>Ngày cuối cùng trước khi kỳ thi diễn ra.</p><p>Nơi này gần Dĩnh Đại hơn nhà của Phí Tân rất nhiều thế nên hắn dự định không trở về nhà mà sẽ ở đây trong suốt hai ngày thi.</p><p>Cả ngày hôm nay Du Trọng Hạ không hề tới, tin tức cũng không nhắn, gọi điện cũng không.</p><p>Chạng vạng, Phí Tân thu dọn sách vở, buổi tối cuối cùng này hắn phải tranh thủ nghỉ ngơi và thư giãn đầu óc.</p><p>Có người gõ cửa, hắn cứ ngỡ là Du Trọng Hạ đến nên mới nghĩ bụng: Người này thế quái nào lại quên mang chìa khóa?</p><p>Hắn đi tới mở cửa, nhân viên giao hàng cầm một bó hoa tươi trên tay, người nọ hỏi, “Ngài là Phí tiên sinh? Đây là hoa của ngài, vui lòng ký xác nhận.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “???”</p><p>Hắn ký nhận rồi ôm bó lớn hoa hướng dương vào nhà, bút tích này trông khá giống của Tân Lệ Bình, hắn lật tới lật lui tấm thiệp, chữ ký là “Ba ba &amp; ma ma”, bọn họ chúc hắn: “Bảng vàng ghi tên, tương lai xán lạn”.</p><p>Chưa đầy năm phút đồng hồ sau, lại có người đến gõ cửa, hắn tiếp tục nghĩ: Lần này sẽ là kẻ quên mang chìa khóa Du Trọng Hạ đúng không?</p><p>Hắn mở cửa, vẫn là nhân viên giao hàng, người nọ cầm một bó hoa bách hợp rồi hỏi, “Phí tiên sinh là ngài sao? Đây là hoa của ngài, vui lòng ký xác nhận.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Cảm ơn.”</p><p>Bó hoa bách hợp là của Giang Nhân Khuyết gửi đến, bên trên viết, “Vạn sự như ý, bảng vàng ghi tên.”</p><p>Vài phút sau, tiếng gõ cửa lại vang lên, Phí Tân lần thứ ba nghĩ thầm: Du Trọng Hạ, hiện tại sẽ là em chứ?</p><p>Vẫn là người giao hàng, “Phí tiên sinh? Ngài…”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Là tôi! Cảm ơn!”</p><p>Lần này hắn nhận được một bó lớn hoa cẩm chướng dịu dàng tượng trưng cho tình mẫu tử, tấm thiệp viết: “Tân Tân, thi tốt nhé, thoải mái ra trận, chớ lo thi rớt, ma ma vĩnh viễn yêu con.”</p><p>Chữ ký là hình vẽ một con cá.</p><p>Phí Tân: ………………..</p><p>Tiếng gõ cửa vang lên lần thứ tư, Phí Tân đã không còn bình để cắm hoa, nếu tiếp tục thêm nữa thì buộc phải ngâm ở trong bồn rửa mặt.</p><p>Hắn mở cửa sau đó máy móc nói, “Tôi chính là Phí tiên sinh… Cậu giao cái gì?”</p><p>Đứng trước cửa là một Du Trọng Hạ đầu đội mũ, mặt đeo khẩu trang kín mít chỉ lộ ra cặp mắt, “??? Em giao chính mình! Em không mang theo chìa khóa.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Cứ tưởng em không đến.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bước vào rồi mới hỏi, “Sao thầy biết em sẽ đến?”</p><p>Phí Tân phản bác, “Thầy không có nói rằng thầy biết em sẽ đến.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tiểu Tân Tân chớ nên thẹn thùng nha, rõ ràng thầy là đang đợi một ai đó đến ó.”</p><p>Nội tâm Phí Tân gào thét: Em ngậm miệng lại ngay, còn tiếp tục ghẹo thầy nữa thầy cạp em liền đấy!</p><p>Nhưng vẻ mặt lại rất lạnh lùng, “Thầy không có ý đó.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy có.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không có.”</p><p>Tuần này, Du Trọng Hạ gần như không có quá nhiều thời gian để tán gẫu với Phí Tân, cậu không muốn cãi nhau cho nên mới nhường nhịn lên tiếng, “Ok ok ok, không có thì thôi… Ừm, em đi đây.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Giận rồi hở?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ phát hiện trong phòng có vô số hoa, cậu nói, “Thầy cũng được những người khác tặng hoa à? Đỉnh ghê. Tân Tân, thầy nổi tiếng thật đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ờ… Đúng là thầy rất nổi tiếng.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Hứ… Em đi đây, lát nữa có lớp tự học tối.”</p><p>Phí Tân mờ mịt hỏi, “Tóm lại em đang muốn làm cái gì vậy?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Muốn liếc mắt dòm thầy một cái.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy có chỗ nào đẹp?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chỉ là nhất thời kích động, cậu nói không được nguyên nhân, “Em ăn no rửng mỡ đấy, rồi sao?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em tới đây bằng cách nào? Bắt taxi?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đợi nửa ngày mà không thấy xe đâu, em đành phải cưỡi xe đạp trong hệ thống chia sẻ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Bên ngoài không lạnh à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không việc gì, em còn trẻ, không sợ lạnh. Đi nhé!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chạy đi, Phí Tân đứng ở cửa trông theo.</p><p>Cậu nhấn nút thang máy, trong lúc đợi cậu bắt đầu suy nghĩ và rồi lại quay trở về.</p><p>Phí Tân, “?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ sải vài bước chân, dang tay ôm chầm lấy hắn.</p><p>Phí Tân, “!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ buông tay rồi lùi ra phía sau, cậu nói, “Trên tấm thiệp em viết đùa thôi, thầy nhất định thi đậu, phải làm thật tốt đề thi ngày mai nha, cố lên.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Ok, cảm ơn.”</p><p>Thang máy đinh một tiếng, Du Trọng Hạ chạy đi, tiến vào bên trong thang máy.</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Hầy.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tân Tân!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Lại sao nữa?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nghiêng nửa người ra khỏi cửa thang máy, hai đầu ngón tay chụm lại giơ cao quá đầu rồi thốt lên, “Yêu thầy! Búng chym nạ!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Mau đi đi!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đi rồi.</p><p>Phí Tân hờ hững trở vào phòng trọ, đóng cửa lại, dập đầu cạch cạch cạch mấy cái trên thanh cửa.</p><p>Hắn thi liên tục hai ngày là Thứ Hai và Thứ Ba.</p><p>Phí Tân đã gặp một số giáo viên và nhiều bạn học khác ở Dĩnh Đại, tất cả mọi người vô cùng ăn ý không một ai nhắc đến những chuyện không nên nhắc. Việc trò chuyện trực tiếp với mọi người dễ dàng hơn rất nhiều so với trong tưởng tượng của hắn. Bài thi tự luận diễn ra vô cùng thuận lợi, năng lực của hắn phát huy cũng rất ổn định.</p><p>Sau khi hoàn thành xong phần thi cuối cùng, từ trường học trở lại phòng trọ, vừa vào cửa hắn đã thấy ngay bó hoa cẩm chướng hãy còn tươi ở đằng kia.</p><p>Tâm trạng mà Phí Tân đã cố gắng kìm nén suốt một tuần qua, bùm! Nổ mạnh.</p><p>Cái gì mà hội chứng căng thẳng trước khi thi? Thế quái nào kết thúc rồi tâm trạng vẫn không khá hơn?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuối năm, kỳ thực tập đã sớm kết thúc, thi tự luận nghiên cứu sinh cũng đã hoàn thành, thời hạn hợp đồng thuê nhà cũng đã hết, Phí Tân phải chuyển về nhà mình.</p><p>Lúc Du Trọng Hạ tới, Phí Tân đã thu thập gần hết mọi thứ, hắn đang dọn dẹp và làm một ít công việc tay chân đơn giản.</p><p>“Nên đưa lại chìa khóa cho thầy.” Phí Tân nói.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ giao chìa khóa cho hắn, cậu có hơi quyến luyến căn nhà trọ nho nhỏ này, “Thầy Phí, học kì kế tiếp thầy sẽ dọn tới ở trong kí túc xá của Dĩnh Đại hay sao? Nghe nói trước khi tốt nghiệp có rất nhiều chuyện phải làm, bảo vệ luận văn này nọ? Thế nên phải dọn vào ở luôn trong trường đúng không?”</p><p>Ngày hôm nay Phí Tân không hề tầm thường, hắn lạnh lùng đoan chính trả lời, “Đúng vậy, trước khi tốt nghiệp thường sẽ bộn bề nhiều việc, thầy không nhất thiết phải trọ ở kí túc xá, đến lúc đó… Phải căn cứ vào tình hình cụ thể mới có thể quyết định.”</p><p>Du Trọng không hiểu cho lắm, “Căn cứ tình huống cụ thể gì thế?”</p><p>Phí Tân bày ra cái dáng vẻ xa cách người ngàn dặm, hắn nói, “Con nít con nôi chớ có hỏi chuyện người lớn.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ khiêu khích nhìn thầy Phí rồi dùng đầu ngón tay chọt chọt bả vai của hắn, sau đó nói, “Tân Tân, thầy lại giả vờ giả vịt gì đấy?”</p><p>Phí  Tân, “Đừng, chọt, thầy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chọt mỗi lúc một hăng say, “Thầy bớt xàm lại nha, tuần trước em nhân nhượng thầy là vì thầy sắp thi cho nên em mới ngoan ngoãn phục tùng, tuần này thầy lại tiếp tục giở cái giọng điệu kênh kiệu ấy với em, thi tốt lắm đúng không? Sắp đi Bắc Đại làm nghiên cứu sinh nên mới khinh thường đám học sinh THPT như tụi em chứ gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân chỉ mặc mỗi một chiếc áo Hoodie, hắn bị Du Trọng Hạ chọt đau điếng nên đành phải nắm lấy ngón trỏ của cậu chàng, “Bảo em đừng có chọt thầy nữa, có nghe không hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không nghe, em bị điếc.”</p><p>Phí Tân tức điên bẻ ngược đầu ngón trỏ của cậu chàng.</p><p>Sức lực của Du Trọng Hạ không bằng thầy Phí nhưng cậu là kẻ co được giãn được, “Đừng đừng đừng, anh hai em sai rồi, đau quá đau, gãy mất thôi… Nghiên cứu sinh dự bị của Bắc Đại đánh người nè! Có ai không? Mau đến cứu người.”</p><p>Phí Tân buông Du Trọng Hạ ra, hắn chỉ tay về phía cậu học sinh cấp ba này sau đó uy hiếp, “Thầy đã nói là chớ nên gây sự với thầy, cũng đừng có cả ngày không biết tôn ti trật tự, trong tương lai phải bảo trì khoảng cách xã giao với thầy… Từ một mét trở lên.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “???”</p><p>Phí Tân chỉ đơn thuần là đang cáu kỉnh với chính mình, lại còn giận dỗi phát ra một tiếng, “Hứ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ khó có thể tin được, “Thầy bị thần kinh hay gì? Thi đến nổi đần luôn rồi hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân răn đe một cách nặng nề, “Chú ý lời nói, hỗn xược kiểu đó nữa thầy đánh em ngay đấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân mặc kệ cậu chàng, hắn cầm cây lau nhà mới vừa dùng tiến vào buồng tắm, dự định giặt sạch sẽ.</p><p>Bên ngoài trở nên vắng lặng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đã đi rồi ư? Mới nãy hắn hung dữ như vậy, em ấy tức giận bỏ đi cũng là chuyện hết sức bình thường.</p><p>Đi thì đi… Đau dài chi bằng đau ngắn.</p><p>Phí Tân: Con người của tui sao lại xấu xa đến thế? Sao lại có thể vì sự ích kỉ của bản thân mà cư xử với người khác như vậy? Du Trọng Hạ đâu có làm sai chuyện gì? Người sai chính là kẻ mang nồng độ Ca 90% như tui đây nè.</p><p>Hắn giặt cây lau nhà một cách qua loa sau đó kéo nó ra chuẩn bị tiếp tục vệ sinh sàn nhà. Du Trọng Hạ vẫn chưa rời đi, em ấy hãy còn ở yên vị trí mà mới  ban nãy vừa bị hắn nạt cho một trận. Song, cậu chàng không đứng mà là ngồi chồm hổm nơi đó, cúi đầu, ngón tay khẩy nhẹ rảnh sàn nhà. Hệt như một đứa trẻ con bị người lớn rầy la nhưng lại không biết tại sao.</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngẩng đầu dòm hắn một cái, lặng thinh không nói, tiếp tục khẩy rảnh sàn nhà.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em làm cái gì vậy?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Suy ngẫm.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em hỗn láo, em không phải là một người em trai ngoan. Suy ngẫm khiến mọi người tiến bộ, sửa chữa sai lầm và thúc đẩy sự phát triển.”</p><p>Thái độ đứng đắn của người em trai tuyệt thế vô song này khiến cho Phí Tân hổ thẹn vô cùng, cũng càng làm hắn nhận ra hành vi của mình có bao nhiêu quá đáng.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em chớ có khẩy hư rảnh sàn nhà, thầy lại phải bồi thường cho người ta.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không khẩy sàn nhà nữa, cậu chàng bắt đầu khẩy đến ngón tay của chính mình.</p><p>Phí Tân lúng túng chuyển sang lau sàn nhà ở phía bên kia thế nhưng cái phòng trọ này lớn có bao nhiêu đó thôi, ngay cả một miếng rào chắn cũng không có, chỉ cần quay đầu lại là có thể nhìn thấy đối phương.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ oan oan ức ức bày ra vẻ mặt tủi hờn.</p><p>Phí Tân hỏi cậu chàng, “Chân không tê à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tê.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thế sao không đứng lên?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đứng mệt.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Qua kia ngồi đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ gợi đòn nói, “Nào có chuyện anh hai làm việc còn em út thì lại ngồi chơi, em không thể không biết tôn ti trật tự.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vậy em lau nhé? Để thầy nghỉ ngơi một lát.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy thả cây lau nhà ở đó rồi lùi ra phía sau một mét đi, em sẽ tới đó lấy. Thầy bảo tụi mình phải giữ khoảng cách xã giao với nhau mà.”</p><p>Phí Tân phục rồi, hắn nói, “Là lỗi của thầy, em đứng dậy nghỉ ngơi đi, đến lượt thầy ngồi xổm ngẫm nghĩ lại, nhé?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nói sao đây ta, một sinh viên ưu tú của Dĩnh Đại sắp sửa thành nghiên  cứu sinh của Bắc Đại như thầy lại còn là nam giáo viên được yêu mến nhất ở Thất Trung, thầy sao có thể sai được?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đừng hạch sách thầy có được không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bắt chước một tiếng “Hứ!” ban nãy của hắn.</p><p>Phí Tân bị cậu chàng chọc cho nở nụ cười, “Thầy không có hứ như vậy, em hứ khó nghe muốn chết, em là chú heo con đấy à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chỉ tay về phía hắn, “Thầy nói chuyện chú ý chút, còn xấc láo như vậy nữa em sẽ tuyệt giao với thầy.”</p><p>Phí Tân dùng một tay che lại mắt mình, giả vờ mếu máo, “Không được không được, đừng tuyệt giao với thầy, em mà không chơi với thầy nữa thầy về mét mẹ cho coi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Cậu đã đủ quái gở rồi mà thầy Phí còn quái gở hơn cả cậu là sao? Thậm chí… Có chút đáng yêu.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bật người nhảy dựng lên, vài bước đã đến trước mặt Phí Tân, hai tay nắm lấy cổ áo của hắn, cậu nói, “Khoảng cách xã giao? Giề? Xấc xược thì sẽ đánh em? Nè he? Mi là yêu quái tới đây giả dạng thầy Phí đúng không? Thầy ấy không bao giờ nói năng kiểu đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân trợn trắng mắt, thè lưỡi hợp tác, “Á tui chết rồi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vẫn chưa nguôi giận, cậu gõ đầu Phí Tân hai lần rồi mới mở miệng, “Hôm nay thầy rất đáng ghét!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ừ ừ ừ, thầy chán ghét bản thân tới mức chết đi sống lại đây nè.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ xoay người lê hai bước chân đến bên mép giường sau đó ngồi phịch xuống, than thở một câu, “Mẹ bà, tê chân quá.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ngồi xổm cả buổi như vậy không tệ mới là lạ đó, sớm bảo em đứng lên em lại cứ lì.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chiến lược của em chính là ngồi chồm hổm, chưa dẹp loạn được thầy sao có thể đứng lên?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Bậc thầy chiến thuật Du Trọng Hạ đá đôi dép lê sang một bên, bắt đầu tự xoa bóp chân cẳng của chính mình.</p><p>Tình huống của Phí Tân lúc này chính là kiểu mẫu điển hình cho việc thất thủ, binh bại như núi đổ, có muốn khởi nghĩa vũ trang thêm lần nữa cũng là điều không thể.</p><p>Hắn đành phải cố gắng hết sức duy trì sự bình tĩnh, mở miệng giễu cợt, “Ngó cái đôi tất màu hường này mà xem.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Vạn Bằng mua cho em đấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Ồ, tình nghĩa giữa hai người bền chặt ghê, mua cả tất cho nhau.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cho nhau chỗ nào? Em chưa bao giờ mua cho cậu ta thứ đồ nào xấu như vậy.”</p><p>Đôi tất hồng nhận được vào ngày sinh nhật này đã nằm trong tủ của cậu suốt một năm trời, trước kia cậu không nỡ xỏ. Thế nhưng năm nay cậu lại nhận được cả lố ốp lưng điện thoại, còn thêm cả tấm thẻ học viên lái xe từ phía Phí Tân cho nên đôi tất này nhanh chóng mất đi địa vị vốn có. Hơn nữa nếu không mang thì đôi tất sẽ trở nên nhỏ đi, bởi vì…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em vẫn chưa kể với thầy, em cao hơn rồi!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thật à? Nhìn không ra.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đứng lên cho hắn xem, cậu nói, “Ngày hôm qua đo đã là 178.5, sắp lên 179!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chúc mừng nhé, làm tròn thì thành hai mét.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ xáp lại gần thầy Phí, cậu khoa tay múa chân một hồi, đại khái chỉ đứng tới giữa mắt và lông mày của thầy ấy, cao thêm sáu bảy phân nói nhiều không nhiều, nói ít thì cũng không phải ít. Chẳng biết cậu có thể cao thêm được nữa không, biết bao giờ mới có thể đứng ngang ngửa thầy ấy?</p><p>Cậu học sinh cấp ba nhất thời nản lòng nhào về phía trước, đầu cọ vào cằm của chàng sinh viên, hai tay níu lấy vạt áo của người ta, bắt đầu nũng nịu, “Tức ghê ó, sao em lại phát triển chậm như vậy chứ?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Hắn nghe thấy chỉ số nồng độ Ca của mình răng rắc, từ 90% vọt lên hẳn 95%.</p><p>Phí Tân bàn giao nhà trọ, việc này sẽ khá bất tiện cho Du Trọng Hạ nếu như muốn tìm hắn. Tuy nhiên đối với hắn mà nói đây tạm thời được xem như là một chuyện tốt.</p><p>Còn đối với với Du Trọng Hạ mà nói đây là chuyện chưa thể thích ứng ngay được.</p><p>Cậu thường xuyên quên mất việc thầy Phí đã dọn đi, sau khi tan học vẫn cứ quen đường quen nẻo muốn đến phòng trọ chơi với thầy Phí, sau đó bản thân mới chợt nhớ ra nhà họ Phí cách Thất Trung quá xa. Thầy ấy sống chung với bố mẹ, cậu không thể mặt dày mày dạn tới nỗi chạy đến ngủ qua đêm ở nhà người ta.</p><p>Sau tết Dương lịch thì còn hơn một tuần nữa là đến kỳ thi cuối học kì, thi xong thì sẽ được nghỉ đông.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ dự định đợi đến kỳ nghỉ đông sẽ chính thức đến nhà họ Phí thăm hỏi, lễ nghĩa phải trang trọng chút mới ổn thỏa.</p><p>Trước khi kỳ thi cuối học kì diễn ra thì kết quả cuộc thi công chức quốc gia đã được công bố.</p><p>Đồng chí Giang Nhân Khuyết đỗ thủ khoa với tổng số điểm là 143, hắn cũng đã kết thúc thời gian thực tập tại đơn vị, chuyên tâm chuẩn bị cho cuộc phỏng vấn sau Tết Nguyên Đán.</p><p>Thi tốt như vậy lẽ dĩ nhiên Phí Tân bắt hắn phải khao một chầu.</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Ok ok, ăn lẩu nhé?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Ừ.</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>AA được không</em>?】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【Hình ảnh】</p><p>Là ảnh chụp màn hình giải thích thế nào gọi là mời khách trên Baidu: Mời khách tức là một mình gánh hết tất cả chi phí cho việc mở tiệc chiêu đãi khách khứa như là một sự ăn mừng, thể hiện tình cảm thân thiết hoặc chúc phúc.</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Ha ha ha ha ha ha được rồi, mùi vị của sự nghèo khổ bắt đầu tràn lan.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Mày đừng nạp tiền chơi game nữa thì tự khắc sẽ giàu lại thôi</em>.】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Khoảng thời gian này không có bé đẹp trai nào chơi trò mờ ám với tao, tao đành phải chơi game để an ủi tâm hồn.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【.】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Ý của mày là tao nói đúng rồi chứ gì?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Ý bảo mày cút đi đấy</em>.】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Hai người vẫn duy trì trạng thái đó à?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Gần như là vậy.</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Vừa khéo hôm nay là Thứ Sáu, chi bằng gọi em trai mày cùng đi ăn lẩu?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Mày muốn làm gì?</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Không làm gì hết, ăn lẩu phải nhiều người mới vui. Với cả em trai mày cũng sẽ là em trai tao, không tính ra mắt hở</em>?】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Để tao hỏi em ấy đã.</em>】</p><p>Hắn gọi điện thoại cho Du Trọng Hạ, “Buổi tối em có bận gì không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: “Vốn là không nhưng hiện tại thì có.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Có cái gì mà có? Cứ như thể em biết thầy kiếm em để làm gì vậy đó?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Làm gì cũng được hết ó, người ta thích nhất là được chơi đùa với thầy mà.”</p><p>Phí Tân bị sự điệu đà này của cậu chàng làm cho toàn thân tê dại, “Em không nói năng đàng hoàng lại thì thầy cúp máy liền đấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ dùng giọng điệu của nhân viên chăm sóc khách hàng để trả lời, “Ok, vừa rồi tín hiệu không tốt lắm, tôi có thể giúp được gì cho ngài? Muốn xem phim nhấn phím 1, muốn dùng bữa nhấn phím 2, muốn chơi game nhấn phím 3, muốn mua sắm nhấn phím 4, muốn ngủ thuần khiết nhấn phím 5, chỉ có trẻ con mới đưa ra quyền lựa chọn, người lớn nếu muốn tất cả thì vui lòng nhấn phím #.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Tít, 6.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bất ngờ không kịp trở tay, “6 là sao?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Dẫn em tới ăn một bữa cơm với bạn của thầy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ok ok… Bạn gái hở?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “?”</p><p>Phí Tân thầm nghĩ, có bạn gái thì đã tốt.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhận ra sự ngập ngừng của thầy Phí, trong lòng nhất thời hồi hộp, hổng lẽ thầy Phí nhanh như vậy mà đã hẹn hò rồi?</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Không phải, nếu có bạn gái thầy còn dắt em theo làm gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nếu thật sự là bạn gái em đách thèm đi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Lí do?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Bởi vì…”</p><p>Bởi vì gì đây?</p><p>Trên đời này không có vấn đề nào mà Du Trọng Hạ không thể trả lời, giả dụ như không giải đáp được thì cậu cũng cưỡng ép nó thành câu trả lời, “Bởi vì em ghen thay em trai mình.”</p><p>Phí Tân muốn trầm cảm khi nghe xong cái đáp án này, hắn ai oán mở miệng, “Còn nhắc lại việc này nữa thầy tự sát ngay đấy, biết chưa?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Ồ.”</p><p>Đã bảo thầy Phí là trai thẳng mà! Thẳng như một đàn cò trắng bay vút lên trời.</p><p>Mệnh của Du Quý Dương khổ quá đi mất.</p><p>Ba người tụ tập tại một cửa hàng lẩu.</p><p>Phí Tân trước tiên dặn dò Giang Nhân Khuyết nhớ phải giữ mồm giữ miệng, hắn sợ người bạn này của mình ăn nói bậy bạ trước mặt Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết ngoan ngoãn nghe lời, hắn không hề đề cập đến những chuyện mình đã biết.</p><p>Song, tình huống lại phát triển theo một phương diện khác.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thuận miệng thốt lên, “Em và thầy Phí thường xuyên đi coi phim.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết ngay lập tức phản pháo, “Lần đầu tiên trong đời Tân Tân đi xem phim với bạn học cùng trang lứa là hồi cấp ba, mà người đó chính là anh.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em với thầy Phí đã từng đi ngâm suối nước nóng.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Bọn anh ngâm chung tới mức ớn luôn rồi, lúc nghỉ hè còn cởi truồng tắm biển nữa đấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy Phí nói khi nào nghỉ đông sẽ ra ngoài du lịch với em.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Thế thì còn gì bằng, Tân Tân rất biết cách lên kế hoạch và chăm sóc người khác, mỗi lần đi di lịch với Tân Tân anh chẳng phải lo nghĩ gì hết.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Bọn em còn thường xuyên ngủ chung!”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Khéo chưa, anh cũng hay ngủ chung với Tân Tân, bác gái còn đặc biệt chuẩn bị đồ ngủ cho anh.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ năm nay mười tám tuổi, đang trong giai đoạn phát triển, siêu năng lực lúc thường chính là ăn, nhất là thịt nhưng hôm nay cậu lại chẳng ăn được bao nhiêu mà chỉ tập trung uống nước có gas.</p><p>Cậu không phải kẻ ngốc dĩ nhiên có thể nghe ra được hàm ý mỉa mai trong lời nói của Giang Nhân Khuyết, người này cố ý chèn ép cậu. Nếu là vì chuyện khác cậu sẽ không phải chịu loại nhục nhã này, suy cho cùng cũng bởi vì Giang Nhân Khuyết quen biết thầy ấy trước, càng hiểu rõ thầy ấy hơn cậu. Chuyện đó có nhất thiết phải lôi ra khoe khoang vậy không? Hai mươi mấy tuổi đầu rồi sao lại ấu trĩ như vậy? Là vì muốn chọc cho người khác tức giận hay gì?</p><p>Ha ha.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Đúng vậy! Là tui nè! Tui bị chọc tức rồi! Tức chết tui, tức chết tui, tức chết tui.jpg</p><p>Thời điểm cậu chàng đi vệ sinh.</p><p>Phí Tân cảnh cáo Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Mày đừng có chèn ép em ấy mãi thế, còn làm như vậy nữa thì cũng đừng trách tao trở mặt dẫn em ấy về.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Đừng mà, trêu đứa nhỏ này vui ghê, để tao chọc thêm xíu đi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cút.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Mày còn dám nói thằng bé không có ý với mày, tao một chữ cũng đách tin. Mày có tin hay không? Lát nữa tao nói bậy nói bạ với thằng bé bảo rằng hai đứa mình đã từng làm qua một vài chuyện mờ ám, kiểu nào thằng bé cũng ngay tại chỗ đá đổ nồi lẩu cho coi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đủ rồi, đừng lôi loại chuyện này ra đùa giỡn, tao bực mình rồi đó, cái loại ông chú biến thái như mày chớ có làm hư học trò của tao.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Thằng bé ghen đấy, mày không nhận ra hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ghen cái gì mà ghen? Học sinh cấp ba đang trong lứa tuổi vị thành niên nên tính tình hiếu thắng, luôn luôn muốn độc chiếm bạn thân, điều này vô cùng bình thường, mày đừng trêu em ấy nữa.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết thiếu điều quỳ lạy, “… Tân Tân à, tao xấu nên mới độc thân, còn mày ế là do thực lực đấy. Chuyện đến nước này rồi mà mày còn giảng dạy tâm sinh lí của trẻ vị thành niên cho tao làm gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “??? Mày hiểu rõ tâm lí giáo dục hơn tao chắc?”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết dòm bạn mình như dòm kẻ ngu si, hắn mở miệng chịu thua, “Mày hiểu, mày hiểu, được chưa? Về sau nửa đêm đừng tới tìm tao, mắt mù không thấy lòng người tốt.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Tao không thể giải thích rõ ràng với mày.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Mày chưa nói lấy đâu ra rõ ràng?”</p><p>Phí Tân thủ vững 5% cuối cùng, “Tao từng bảo với mày tao không phải, tao thấy ghê tởm khi xem GV.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ở trong buồng vệ sinh, vừa tiểu vừa căm phẫn, hết chửi Giang Nhân Khuyết rồi lại chuyển sang mắng Phí Tân.</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết thì thôi bỏ đi, hổng thân với cậu, điều đáng nói là Phí Tân thấy cậu ngậm đắng nuốt cay lại chẳng hề ra tay giúp đỡ.</p><p>… Hai kẻ sinh viên các người tự chơi với nhau đi. Tui đá đổ dẹp nghỉ.</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết đột nhiên nói, “Tân Tân, đứa nhỏ này dáng dấp đẹp quá, bắt mắt hơn rất nhiều cô gái luôn đấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Hả?”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Mày không xông lên đúng không? Vậy thì để tao.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “??? Mày điên à?”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết nhún vai, “Con người của tao đơn giản lắm, đẹp là được, thằng bé xuất sắc như vậy tao đương nhiên có thể, vì thằng bé bảo tao làm thụ tao cũng chấp nhận luôn.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Mày điên rồi, đừng nói nữa.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Không phải, mày nhìn dáng vẻ của thằng bé đi; gương mặt ấy, ánh mắt ấy, bờ môi kia, cái mũi kia, hoàn hảo. Đích thị là một cậu thiếu niên thanh tú.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết cố ý dùng giọng điệu bỉ ổi để mà nói, “Còn cả bả vai ấy, cặp chân kia, chậc, chiếc eo nhỏ…”</p><p>Phí Tân càng nghe càng cảm thấy kì quái, “Câm miệng… Dừng lại ngay!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ từ trong buồng vệ sinh đi ra, cậu định bụng nói mình phải về trước. Vừa đi được vài bước thì bỗng dưng thầy Phí nổi điên, Giang Nhân Khuyết cũng đứng bật dậy toan bỏ chạy nhưng đã bị thầy ấy tóm được cổ áo, vừa tóm vừa chửi, “Mày không biết xấu hổ hả? Thử nói bậy thêm một lần nữa coi?!”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết bị nắm cổ áo, hắn ôm đầu xoay quanh trốn chui như chuột, “Không có! Tao hổng nghĩ gì hết! Tao nói phong long vậy thôi! Mày nghĩ cái gì thì chỉ có mày mới biết!”</p><p>Hai người gây ra động tĩnh quá lớn khiến cho nhân viên phục vụ cũng phải chạy tới khuyên ngăn.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chẳng thể hiểu nổi hành động của bọn họ, não bộ tự suy diễn một phen, nội tâm thầm nghĩ: He he, quả nhiên thầy Phí thiên vị tui hơn.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sau cùng, Du Trọng Hạ vẫn tốt bụng lên tiếng hòa giải giùm cho Giang Nhân Khuyết.</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết nhận sai với cậu, “Vừa rồi anh hai chỉ chọc em thôi, anh hay đùa kiểu đấy lắm, em đừng để bụng nha.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vô cùng sảng khoái khi mới ban nãy được tận mắt chứng kiến thầy Phí đá hắn ta một cái,  hơn nữa thái độ xin lỗi cũng tương đối thành khẩn, cậu bèn rộng lượng tha thứ sau đó hỏi, “Tại sao thầy Phí lại gọi anh là Tỉnh Trưởng?”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Bởi vì anh rất interesting <em>(*)</em>.”</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguồn gốc biệt danh của Giang Nhân Khuyết mình đã chú thích rồi nhưng sợ mọi người quên nên mình gõ thêm lần nữa. Bạn bè hay gọi anh Giang là Tỉnh Trưởng (思厅) bởi vì chữ Tư Tỉnh (思厅) cũng có một chữ Tỉnh, mà vừa khéo tên Nhân Khuyết + Tư Tỉnh khi đọc sẽ là Yīn quē sī tīng, phát âm khá giống Interesting (int(ə)risting) trong Tiếng Anh cho nên được dùng để ám chỉ người hay sự vật nào đó khá thú vị, hấp dẫn. Mà Giang Nhân Khuyết lại còn học ngành liên quan đến cơ cấu nhà nước, từ đó Tỉnh Trưởng ra đời, hi vọng còn người thú vị như anh Giang mai mốt có thể là Giám đốc sở.</em>
</p><p>Thậm chí Phí Tân còn kể luôn nguồn gốc cái tên Giang Nhân Khuyết ra cho Du Trọng Hạ nghe.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Bố mẹ anh nghĩ gì mà lại đặt cái tên này cho anh thế?… Em không có ý cười nhạo gì đâu.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Cười nhạo cũng không sao, anh đã sớm biến thành Phật Di Lặc rồi, thời đó cái tên của anh chưa trở thành thuật ngữ mạng giống như bây giờ. Năm đó bố mẹ anh là một đôi thanh niên yêu văn nghệ; bọn họ cho rằng trăng có khi tròn khi khuyết, trời có lúc nắng lúc mưa, vạn vật trên thế gian không có thứ gì là hoàn mĩ cả. Suy đi nghĩ lại hồi lâu, cuối cùng quyết định gọi là Giang Nhân Khuyết, hàm ý chính là khuyết điểm làm nên vẻ đẹp của con người, bọn họ hi vọng sau này dù cho cuộc đời anh có thiếu sót tới đâu thì rồi cũng sẽ tráng lệ như nước sông Trường Giang và Hoàng Hà.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tỉ mỉ suy ngẫm, cái tên này quả thực thú vị, cậu cất tiếng hỏi, “Thế cuộc đời anh có giống vậy không?”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Anh bao nhiêu tuổi chứ? Mới đi được 1/4 cuộc đời thôi, làm sao mà anh biết được. Chắc là có thể.”</p><p>Phí Tân mở miệng, “Đương nhiên là có thể, chúng ta đều sẽ như thế.”</p><p>Hắn nhìn về phía Du Trọng Hạ rồi nói, “Em cũng vậy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Cậu nhớ rõ chú Phí Văn Khiêm có từng nói qua, thầy Phí là một người theo chủ nghĩa cầu toàn, thầy ấy đã gặp phải một chút trắc trở nhưng cụ thể chuyện trắc trở ấy là gì thì chú Phí lại không kể. Những người như thầy Phí hẳn là nên có nhân sinh gần với sự hoàn mĩ vô hạn, chẳng hay thầy ấy đến tột cùng đã gặp phải chuyện gì? Bản thân thầy ấy cũng không nhắc đến, chắc là đang cố gắng thoát ra và dần dần buông xuống rồi.</p><p>Năng lượng của sự cố gắng là cực kỳ lớn, một người luôn kiên trì và tích cực hướng về phía trước rồi sẽ tạo ra những thay đổi vượt sức tưởng tượng.</p><p>Từ khi Du Trọng Hạ bắt đầu chăm chỉ học tập thì chính bản thân cậu cũng đã có sự chuyển biến tương đối lớn, giờ giấc sinh hoạt trở nên đều đặn hơn, cuộc sống bắt đầu trở lại quỹ đạo bình thường, những việc này trong suốt mấy năm qua chẳng khác nào nằm mơ giữa ban ngày.</p><p>Trước kia mỗi lần nghĩ đến chuyện sau này, ngoại trừ trông mong tương lai xán lạn của Du Quý Dương ra thì những chuyện khác đối với cậu mà nói không hề quan trọng. Một ngày làm hòa thượng, nhìn nước chảy bèo trôi, cứ thế sống đến cuối đời là được rồi. Hiện tại, thỉnh thoảng cậu cũng sẽ nghĩ đến sau này, muốn đi du lịch, muốn đỗ đại học, muốn có một gia đình… Mặc dù cậu chưa thể tìm ra lời giải cho những hành động này là gì nhưng có lẽ việc tìm ra ý nghĩa quãng đường đời mà mình phải đi chính là bản chất tồn tại của mỗi một con người.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói với Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Người hoàn mĩ thật sự có tồn tại chỉ là hiếm gặp thôi.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết hỏi ngược lại, “Ồ, ví dụ như?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ví dụ như…”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết tinh quái nháy mắt với Phí Tân, ý là em trai mày đang nói về mày đấy à?</p><p>Trái tim bé nhỏ của Phí Tân đập loạn xạ liên hồi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tiếp tục nói, “Ví dụ như em nè, em khá là hoàn mĩ.”</p><p>Phí Tân: Cả khuôn mặt tui viết đầy chữ vui vẻ, không hề có xíu thất vọng nào hết nha.</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết nhịn cười phụ họa, “Đúng vậy, nói quá đúng.”</p><p>Sau đó hắn bổ sung thêm, “Vậy còn Tân Tân nhà chúng mình không hoàn mĩ sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy Phí cũng tàm tạm. Cơ mà có đôi lúc không được bình thường cho lắm.”</p><p>Phí Tân bình tĩnh hỏi, “Thầy không bình thường ở chỗ nào?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không bình thường chính là không bình thường.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết mặc kệ chuyện lớn nhỏ, hắn hóng hớt lên tiếng, “Nói đi, mau nói.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không nói, không nói cho anh.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Hai người có bí mật nhỏ gì với nhau phải không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Bí mật nhỏ giữa hai người tụi em nhiều vô số kể.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết khóc lóc ỉ ôi, “Tân Tân! Mày đối với học sinh cấp ba còn tốt hơn đối với tao!”</p><p>Phí Tân. “Tao sẽ AA với mày nếu như mày bớt xàm lại.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết ngồi đàng hoàng ngay tức khắc, “Ok.”</p><p>Bỗng dưng hắn trở nên nghiêm túc bắt đầu bàn chính sự, “Tân Tân, mày đã làm luận văn chưa?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “??? Tháng Một rồi đó anh hai à, mày vẫn chưa bắt đầu luận văn luôn hả?”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Tao bận đi thực tập mà… Mày cho rằng ai cũng đều giống như mày, làm được bốn việc cùng một lúc mà không mắc sai lầm ư?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chẳng hiểu gì nên mới cất tiếng hỏi, “Bốn việc cùng một lúc là sao?”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Thực tập, luận văn, thi nghiên cứu sinh và…”</p><p>Mờ ám với trai đẹp!</p><p>Phí Tân gõ tay lên bàn nhằm nhắc nhở hắn, “AA.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết nuốt chữ cuối cùng, “Và bíp <em>(1)</em>.”</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 哔, đây là một từ đơn đa nghĩa. Có thể hiểu nó là bilibili một ứng dụng tương tự Yotube bên mình, cũng có thể hiểu nó là tiếng bíp còi xe, hoặc có thể là cách đọc lái của từ beep (bộ phận sinh dục nữ) trong Tiếng Anh hoặc cũng có thể hiểu là những chuyện nhạy cảm khó nói.</em>
</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thắc mắc chuyện gì mà lại bí hiểm như vậy cho nên mới ngông nghênh vỗ bàn, “Bữa tiệc lẩu hôm nay em mời, anh mau kể em nghe bản bíp không che đi.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết đau đớn nói, “Em trai à, em nghĩ rằng anh chỉ vì tiền thôi ư? Anh là vì bảo toàn mạng sống đó.”</p><p>Ăn xong lẩu, Giang Nhân Khuyết đến thế nào thì về thế ấy, còn Du Trọng Hạ thì được Phí Tân hộ tống về nhà.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ buồn bực truy hỏi, “Vừa nãy hai người nói vậy là sao? Thầy còn làm gì nữa? Tại sao không thể nói cho em biết?”</p><p>Phí Tân bịa chuyện, “Còn phải làm một cuộc thí nghiệm lớn, chuẩn bị chạy nước rút để giành giải Nobel Hóa Học. Người ta gọi đó là bí thuật.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cường điệu, “Thầy Phí, thầy lợi hại ghê ó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Dạo gần đây thầy bất thường quá.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Nào có.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chỗ nào cũng có. Trước khi thi thầy có hơi là lạ nhưng sau khi thi xong tình hình lại càng nghiêm trọng hơn.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không có.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nghi ngờ nhìn hắn, chỉ thấy hắn nắm chặt tay lái, mắt nhìn thẳng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy yêu rồi phải không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ càng nghĩ càng thấy giống, “Cái dáng vẻ hiện tại này của thầy giống y xì xì Vạn Bằng hồi mới quen biết em trai em.”</p><p>Sau đó cậu nhớ lại những ngày tháng ấy, Vạn Bằng cực kì quái dị.</p><p>Thường xuyên thất thần và hoảng hốt, chẳng biết là đang suy nghĩ cái gì; lắm lúc lại lấp lửng cứ như thể đang che giấu bí mật nào đó; tính tính thay đổi theo chiều hướng xấu, vô duyên vô cớ nổi giận với người xung quanh. Mỗi một dấu hiệu, Phí Tân đều dính không trượt cái nào.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy Phí! Thầy hãy khai ra ngay! Thầy yêu rồi phải không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Tự dưng ầm ĩ thế làm gì? Không có.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không thể nào, thầy có đối tượng rồi? Là ai?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không… Không có.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ phát hiện ra một bí mật động trời, “Thầy nói lắp kìa!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy nó… Nói lắp hồi nào?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Mẹ bà, thầy khẩn trương tới nỗi nói ngọng kiểu đó mà lại dám bảo là không có?”</p><p>Phí Tân già mồm át lẽ phải, “Thầy đâu có theo học phát thanh viên chuyên nghiệp, người bình thường phát âm không chuẩn không được sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Lúc thường thầy phát âm chuẩn lắm mà? Thầy như này là đang có tật giật mình đấy. Là ai? Thầy phải lòng người nào?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Yêu cầu em tuân thủ đúng luật lệ giao thông, chớ nên tán dóc với người đang lái xe.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chắc như đinh đóng cột, “Ố ồ, thầy lúng túng nha.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>May mắn là nhà của Du Trọng Hạ cách quán lẩu tương đối gần, chỉ cần rẽ qua một khúc cua nữa thì sẽ tới trước cửa căn hộ.</p><p>Phí Tân hệt như một gã tài xế riêng, hắn nói, “Coi có quên gì không rồi xuống xe ngay.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em đánh giá thầy một sao liền đấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân rầu rĩ, “Em đừng bướng nữa có được không? Khuya rồi, mau vào nhà đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Bộ yêu đương là cái chuyện khủng khiếp lắm hay gì? Em hỏi chút xíu cũng không được hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Rất xin lỗi, em quên là thầy chưa từng yêu ai. Thầy đang chơi trò thầm mến? Thầy có được không vậy? Thầm mến gì tầm này nữa, phèn chết đi được.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy không có thầm mến.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thế tức là bày tỏ rồi?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Dĩ nhiên là không!”</p><p>Dy Trọng Hạ bắt được điểm bất hợp lí, “Thầy còn dám bảo không thích ai?!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Thích hay không thì cũng liên quan gì đến em? Đừng hỏi, xuống xe, về nhà ngay.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em là sát thủ tình trường nè. Thầy không hỏi em mà lại đi tâm sự với Giang Nhân Khuyết là sao? Chẳng phải ổng ế từ đó tới giờ à? Thầy nói với ổng thì có lợi ích gì? Thầy khinh thường Du Thập Ngũ là em chứ gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em xuống xe có được không? Chỗ này không cho đậu xe lâu, cà kê nữa sẽ bị phạt tiền đó.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Vậy làm phiền thầy lái một vòng nữa, em trả thêm tiền.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “? Em thật sự coi thầy là tài xế riêng của em?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cất cao giọng hát, “Em đã cố hết sức phối hợp diễn cùng thầy <em>(2)</em>…”</p><p>
  <em>(2) Một câu trong bài hát <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pMxMXYr_DRg">Diễn Viễn</a> của Tiết Chí Khiêm.</em>
</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Hát nghe hay như vậy.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy cũng đã 22 rồi, thích một người nào đó là chuyện hết sức bình thường, có cái gì xấu hổ không thể nói ư?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Phải kể em nghe tất cả mọi thứ luôn hả? Em là em trai chứ không phải mẹ thầy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em mà có chuyện gì thì em toàn kể với Du Quý Dương chứ đâu có kể với mẹ em, xem ra thầy vẫn chưa biết tác dụng thần kì của việc có em trai rồi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Khụ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Khụ cái gì mà khụ?”</p><p>Phí Tân ngồi thẳng lưng, mắt nhìn về phía trước, giống như sợ phải đối diện với cậu, hắn nói, “Em đừng bướng bỉnh nữa, nhanh xuống xe đi, thầy phải về gặp mẹ thầy.”</p><p>Lúc này đã khá trễ, Du Trọng Hạ cởi dây an toàn sau đó nhảy xuống xe.</p><p>Trước khi đóng cửa, cậu nói với Phí Tân, “Nhớ chú ý an toàn khi lái xe, về đến nhà thì gọi điện cho em, bọn mình từ tốn tán gẫu, em có rất nhiều tuyệt chiêu thả thính muốn dạy cho thầy.”</p><p>Phí Tân hờ hững từ chối ngay tại chỗ, “Không gọi, không học.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhe răng trợn mắt, hung dữ lên tiếng, “Thầy mà không gọi thì thầy tèo chắc rồi.”</p><p>Phí Tân: Nhờ phúc của em, thầy gần tèo rồi đấy!</p><p>Sau khi Du Trọng Hạ đóng cửa xe, Phí Tân ngay lập tức giậm chân ga, vèo một cái phóng mất dạng.</p><p>Đèn hậu ở đuôi xe trông hệt như một đôi mắt đang mở to vì ngượng ngùng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: ??? Có nhất thiết phải thẹn thùng như thế không?!</p><p>Đây là biểu hiện của một người đàn ông lần đầu biết yêu hả? Sao dễ thương dữ vậy? Rốt cuộc người được thầy ấy thầm mến là ai thế?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mở bản đồ nhìn một chút, dựa theo những gì Amap chỉ thì từ nhà cậu đến căn hộ họ Phí mất khoảng 36 phút.</p><p>Cậu nhanh như chớp trở về phòng sau đó cởi bỏ bộ đồ dính toàn mùi lẩu kia tắm giặt sạch sẽ, vừa mới bước ra thì thấy còn 19 phút nữa. Cậu nghịch di động nhưng vẫn không quên canh thời gian, thậm chí còn tự hỏi:</p><p>Người mà thầy Phí thích có thể là ai được nhỉ?</p><p>Bạn bè của thầy Phí cậu chỉ biết mỗi mình Giang Nhân Khuyết, học kỳ này thầy ấy hầu như không liên lạc với bạn đại học.</p><p>Buổi tối cậu qua đêm ở chỗ thầy Phí, thầy ấy chỉ biết vùi đầu vào học hành và cậu chưa bao giờ thấy thầy ấy giao lưu với các bạn cùng lớp hoặc bạn bè trên internet. Cũng chưa từng nghe qua thầy Phí gọi điện thoại cho bạn học hay bất kì người bạn nào khác.</p><p>Ở Thất Trung thực tập hai tháng, thầy Phí và những vị giáo viên khác chẳng qua chỉ là đồng nghiệp thông thường, học trò thân thiết nhất cũng chỉ có Dương Kha và một số người trong ban 18. Lần gặp mặt duy nhất sau khi kết thúc thực tập là lúc cùng bọn họ đi chơi trò Trốn Khỏi Mật Thất, mà cái hoạt động đó lại do chính Du Trọng Hạ lên kế hoạch.</p><p>Rõ ràng hơn một chút chính là, trong học kỳ này, đối tượng giao tiếp bền vững của thầy Phí chỉ có một người.</p><p>Còn muốn nói huỵch toẹt ra nữa thì là, người mà thầy Phí thích, lẽ nào chính là người này?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ quay đầu nhìn về phía chiếc ghế sô pha đơn kia.</p><p>Ngày đó ngay tại vị trí này, trong lúc vô tình chạm tay nhau, Phí Lưu Ly bỗng dưng đỏ mặt.</p><p>Lúc ấy cậu có hơi nghi ngờ nhưng lại nghĩ không phải cho nên đã gạt bỏ giả thiết ấy. Hiện tại cẩn thận suy xét lại, sự thật hiện rõ mồn một, nhân chứng vật chứng không thể chối cãi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: … Trời ạ.</p><p>Phí Tân về đến nhà, quy trình vẫn như cũ, đi tắm và thay quần áo.</p><p>Sau khi xong xuôi hắn ngồi ở trước bàn, thơ thẩn nhìn di động.</p><p>Phải gọi điện thoại cho Du Trọng Hạ thật sao? Gọi tới “Lãnh giáo” tuyệt chiêu thả thính hay gì? Điên mất thôi.</p><p>Vài phút sau, có người nhắn tin trên Wechat, Phí Tân đoán rất có thể là Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>Tuy nhiên, hắn chỉ đoán đúng phần mở đầu lại chẳng thể ngờ tới kết cục.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Thầy đừng gọi điện cho em, em muốn yên tĩnh</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: Tui mới là người cần được yên tĩnh, yên tĩnh thôi vẫn chưa đủ nè.</p><p>Một lúc sau, lại thêm một tin nhắn Wechat khác.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Em phải chăm chỉ ôn thi, thầy đừng tìm em</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhắn xong thì tiếp tục hành động lăn lộn trên giường, vừa lăn vừa lẩm bẩm, “Ai nha, ai nha… Mẹ bà, mẹ bà… Chết mất, chết mất… Xong đời, xong đời… Chuyện gì thế này, chuyện gì thế này…”</p><p>Đinh!</p><p>Cậu lăn trở lại, cầm điện thoại lên xem.</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Thế cũng tốt, thầy cũng phải tập trung cho vòng thi nghiên cứu sinh sắp tới, còn phải chuẩn bị cho việc tốt nghiệp nữa, ráng học hành cho giỏi, bảo trọng</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ dừng lăn lộn ngay tức khắc, cậu tỉ mỉ đọc lại dòng tin nhắn này thêm ba lần nữa.</p><p>Ý của thầy Phí là muốn nói câu tạm biệt với cậu sao? Bởi vì thầy ấy biết cậu đã nhận ra rồi? Có nhất thiết phải thế không, bị từ chối bèn giở thói tuyệt giao? Người đàn ông này bị cái gì vậy? Nhìn qua biết ngay là chưa từng yêu ai, không rành theo đuổi người gì hết. Với cả người ta đã khước từ đâu?</p><p>Phí Tân nằm xuống, hắn đeo cái bịt mắt hình chú vịt vàng, chuẩn bị đi ngủ.</p><p>Đành dừng lại tại đây thôi, như vậy đã tốt lắm rồi, sẽ là một đoạn kí ức khó phai mỗi khi hồi tưởng lại, không lập dị cũng chẳng quá trớn. Sau này mỗi khi nhớ về, lòng hắn vĩnh viễn khắc ghi khoảng thời gian ngắn ngủi hạnh phúc ấy.</p><p>Ở Thất Trung lấy nhầm túi thức ăn gọi ngoài của Nhiên Nhiên.</p><p>Đêm khuya nấu một bát mì cho Yuter Parker.</p><p>Sinh nhật năm ấy có người vì hắn mà hát một khúc ca.</p><p>Ở khách sạn suối nước nóng ngắm cảnh biển mênh mông bát ngát bên ngoài khung cửa sổ.</p><p>Tiếng tim đập mơ hồ trong căn phòng Trốn Khỏi Mật Thất.</p><p>Răng rắc… Mức độ hoàn thành 100%.</p><p>Phí Tân tuyệt vọng: Cái bịt mắt này có hơi cay mắt nha nha nha.</p><p>Đinh!</p><p>Hắn kéo bịt mắt hé ra một chút, cầm di động lên nhìn tin tức.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Ý em là trước kỳ thi cuối kì thầy đừng tới tìm em, đợi đến khi em được nghỉ đông rồi, thầy dẫn em đi du lịch có được không?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: Awsl<em> (3)</em></p><p>
  <em>(3) Awsl là một thuật ngữ lưu hành trên internet, được tạo nên bởi chữ cái đầu của câu 啊我死了(A wǒ sǐ le) tức Á tôi chết rồi.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Trận tàu lượn siêu tốc lên lên xuống xuống này đã khiến cho chú nai vàng Phí Tân ngơ ngác suốt một đêm.</p><p>Sáng hôm sau khi đã tỉnh giấc, hắn mở ra khung đối thoại trên Wechat rồi lâm vào trạng thái trầm tư.</p><p>Ý của Du Trọng Hạ là gì? Có đúng như loại ý tứ mà hắn đã nghĩ vào tối hôm qua không? Hắn chưa từng hẹn hò với ai, cũng không biết cách theo đuổi người khác, đây là lần rung động đầu đời cho nên hắn hoàn toàn không hiểu suy nghĩ cũng như một vài ám hiệu nho nhỏ trong tình yêu. Hắn chắc chắn Du Trọng Hạ đã hiểu rõ lòng hắn, thế nhưng hắn lại chẳng tài nào giải mã được ẩn ý của em ấy.</p><p>Lão tài xế <em>(*)</em> học sinh cấp ba này? Là muốn vờ như chưa hề xảy ra chuyện gì, vẫn cứ tiếp tục duy trì mối quan hệ bình thường với hắn? Hay là muốn vượt qua đầm lầy của sự mờ ám để tiến thêm một bước nữa?</p><p>Từ từ…</p><p>Tiến? Thêm? Một? Bước? Nữa?</p><p>Phí Tân: Mặt nóng hổi, tim đập nhanh. Á, tui sắp chết rồi.</p><p>Kỳ thi cuối học kỳ của khối 11 diễn ra sau đó vài ngày.</p><p>Trong khoảng thời gian này, Du Trọng Hạ đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, cuộc thi chỉ mới bắt đầu mà cậu đã hạ bút thành văn, phần lần đề thi đều biết làm, lâu lâu gặp trúng câu không biết thì cũng có đủ tự tin để viết bừa như thật.</p><p>Lần này Giang Sở vẫn tiếp tục ngồi phía sau Du Trọng Hạ, cậu ta bị dáng vẻ mới toanh này của cậu làm cho sốc toàn tập, sau khi nộp bài thi cậu ta ngay lập tức phỏng vấn cậu, “Du Trọng Hạ, Du Trọng Hạ, nhìn bên này, nhìn bên này nè! Xin hỏi, một học sinh cá biệt kì cựu như cậu sao tự dưng lại muốn thay đổi? Làm học sinh cá biệt không tốt ư?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bày ra dáng vẻ của một nhà tư bản chủ nghĩa, cậu dùng cây viết giữa ngón tay để cosplay thành điếu xì gà của Bố Già<em> (1) </em>rồi mới sâu sắc lên tiếng, “Ngành công nghiệp này đang trong thời kỳ suy thoái, không phá đi thì không xây được, chuyển đổi là hình thức để phát triển lâu dài. Mục tiêu của tui khi trở thành Chủ tịch của hội liên minh học sinh cá biệt ở Thất Trung chính là, sau khi đã trải qua chín năm giáo dục bắt buộc <em>(2) </em>và thống trị các trường dạy nghề thì phải chuyển sang bao trùm luôn cả bậc giáo dục đại học, làm chủ 211, tranh giành 985 <em>(3)</em>, đoạt được vị trí top hai, phải làm dây thường xuân hướng về phía trước, học sinh cá biệt đương thời còn cả một quãng đường rất dài phải đi, tui gánh trên lưng trách nhiệm nặng nề lại còn phải tận tâm tận lực, không ngừng phấn đấu.”</p><p>Giang Sở, “…”</p><p>Những người bạn học bàn thính khác, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ném bút sang một bên sau đó nói, “Ôi chao, chăm chỉ học hành sẽ có kẹo ăn.”</p><p>Giang Sở, “Kẹo gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thần bí trả lời, “Không nói cho cậu. Dù sao thì cố gắng học tập tất có hồi báo, hơn nữa còn là thứ siêu giá trị.”</p><p>Cậu cần cù hơn một tháng cuối cùng ông trời thưởng ngay cho cậu một phần lễ vật cực kì xa xỉ.</p><p>Mở ra nhìn một cái, quào! Phần quà thắt ruy băng con bướm chính là thầy Phí.</p><p>Cái này xác thực… Khiến người ta ngại quá đi mất, he he.</p><p>(*) Nguyên văn 老司机 – Từ này mình cũng đã giải thích rồi nhưng sợ mọi người quên nên nhắc lại lần nữa. Ở bên Trung, khi nhắc tới cụm từ “Lão tài xế” hay “Lái xe” thường là để nói một cách mỉa mai, “Lái xe” ý chỉ việc hẹn chịch, làm tình, “Lão tài xế” ý chỉ những tay chơi trong làng “quan hệ”, kẻ lõi đời trong tình yêu.</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 教父 – Bố già (tiếng Anh: The Godfather) là tên một cuốn tiểu thuyết nổi tiếng của nhà văn người Mỹ gốc Ý Mario Puzo được xuất bản lần đầu vào năm 1969 bởi nhà xuất bản G. P. Putnam’s Sons. Tác phẩm là câu chuyện về một gia đình mafia gốc Sicilia tại Mỹ được tạo lập và lãnh đạo bởi một nhân vật được gọi là “Bố già” (Godfather) Don Vito Corleone.(Theo Wiki)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 九年义务教 – Chín năm giáo dục bắt buộc tức là Chính phủ yêu cầu toàn dân phải học hết bậc Trung học cơ sở, từ năm lớp 1 đến lớp 9 miễn phí toàn bộ học phí và chỉ thu các khoản phụ, nhà tuyển dụng không được phép thuê người lao động chưa học hết bậc này.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(3) 211, 985 tui nhớ là tui chú thích rồi mà vẫn cứ sợ lỡ có bạn không hiểu. 211: Hay còn gọi là Dự án 211 là dự án được Viện Quốc Vụ (tương đương với Chính Phủ Việt Nam) phê duyệt để thành lập và xây dựng khoảng 100 trường đại học trọng điểm ở Trung Quốc, bằng tốt nghiệp của những trường đại học này rất quý giá. Tiêu biểu như Đại Học Thanh Hoa (Hoa Đại) và Đại Học Bắc Kinh (Bắc Đại).  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>985:  “Dự án 985” hay còn gọi là “Đề án các trường đại học hàng đầu thế giới” là dự án xây dựng các trường Đại học trọng điểm trong những trường trọng điểm của Trung Quốc và mang tầm cỡ quốc tế.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lưu ý: Tất cả các trường thuộc dự án 985 đều thuộc dự án 211. Nhưng các trường thuộc dự án 211 không nhất định nằm trong dự án 985 “. Các bạn có thể xem thêm tại <a href="https://laizhongliuxue.com/tim-hieu-ve-du-an-985-va-211/">đây.</a></em>
</p><p>Trước kia Du Trọng Hạ liên tiếp hiểu lầm cho rằng thầy Phí yêu thích mình mặc dù đến cuối cùng mọi chuyện không phải như vậy nhưng thật ra mỗi lần được thầy ấy “Yêu thích”, tâm trạng của cậu lại trở nên vui hơn bao giờ hết.</p><p>Thầy Phí đích thị là một người đàn ông hiếm có khó tìm, đã cao lại còn đẹp trai, gout thẩm mĩ cũng không tệ chút nào, tính tình đạt điểm tối đa, nam thần cấp SSSR. Có thể nhận được sự yêu thích của thầy ấy, bất kể thầy ấy là nam hay nữ đều chứng tỏ rằng Du Trọng Hạ có sức hấp dẫn tương đối lớn.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Hông hổ là tui! Không có gì đáng ngạc nhiên! Tui là sát thủ tình trường mà!</p><p>Hành trình của sát thủ tình trường luôn luôn biến hóa không ngừng nhưng cũng đầy quả quyết.</p><p>Thầy Phí rất tốt, cực kì tốt, vô cùng tốt, chỉ có hai vấn đề như sau:</p><p>Thứ nhất, thầy Phí là nam còn cậu lại là một kẻ mắc chứng ghê sợ đồng tính luyến ái.</p><p>Thứ hai, có người đơn phương thầy Phí, người đó không ai khác chính là em trai cậu.</p><p>Đây cũng chính là nguyên do dẫn đến việc cậu phải tối thiểu hóa rủi ro trước tiên nhưng khi thầy Phí chọn cách lùi lại, cậu ngay lập tức hối hận rồi. Cũng may, khả năng phân tích và giải quyết vấn đề của cậu đều là hạng nhất, một khi đã suy nghĩ thấu đáo và thông suốt thì sẽ không đắn đo nữa.</p><p>Nếu thầy Phí đã không bận tâm đến vấn đề giới tính thì lẽ dĩ nhiên cậu càng chẳng có gì phải lo nghĩ cả. Đối phương là thầy Phí đó, ghê sợ đồng tính luyến là cái gì? Có ăn được không? Ăn như thế nào? Du Quý Dương chỉ là đơn phương thầm mến, về căn bản hai người không hề thân thiết, thầy ấy hoàn toàn không có ý gì với em trai cậu. Dù sao bọn họ cũng là anh em song sinh giống nhau như đúc, thầy ấy đến được với ai cũng đều là chuyện tốt cả mà? Còn giả dụ như dựa theo góc độ khác để nhìn nhận thì cũng coi như là hoàn thành tâm nguyện của Du Quý Dương, không uổng công nó đã từng có một đoạn thời gian thầm mến thầy Phí.</p><p>Cái giề? Muốn hỏi cậu có cắn rứt lương tâm hay không ấy hả? Không hề, cậu không nghĩ như vậy, này là do thầy Phí thích cậu trước, cậu can đảm nhào lên còn không kịp hơi đâu ở đó cắn rứt lương tâm? Cái tật xấu gì vậy chứ?</p><p>Sao nữa? Trách cậu không thương em trai lại còn cướp người đàn ông của nó? Cút ngay, đừng có giở cái thói đạo đức giả ấy ra, bộ trong cậu giống kẻ có đạo đức lắm à?</p><p>Hơn nữa, người đàn ông này chính là thầy Phí đó!</p><p>Nếu không phải là thầy Phí mà là một gã đàn ông nào khác, cậu có thể cân nhắc gọi Du Quý Dương tới giả làm cậu để hẹn hò với gã ta… Ôi chao, cậu đích thị là một kẻ thất đức đấy, rồi sao? Lêu lêu lêu.</p><p>Thế nhưng đối phương lại là thầy Phí cho nên chuyện này tuyệt đối không được. Nếu làm thế vậy thì cậu xem thầy ấy là thứ gì chứ? Quan trọng nhất chính là nếu làm như vậy thì thứ tình cảm giữa hai người bọn họ trong suốt khoảng thời gian qua phải ném đi đâu đây? Nếu chỉ vì Du Quý Dương mà cậu nhất quyết đẩy tấm lòng của thầy Phí ra xa ngàn dặm, qua vài chục năm nữa cưỡi hạc quy tiên, mộ phần cỏ dại cao ba trượng <em>(3)</em>, bia mộ của chính mình khi ấy sẽ chửi vô trong cái bản mặt cậu: Hề lô, dòng đạo đức giả.</p><p>Tóm lại, sáng tỏ rõ ràng, không có điều mục nào cần bổ sung.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Rồi xong! Thầy Phí chuẩn bị thuộc về tui!</p><p>
  <em>(3) 1 trượng = 4 mét, 3 trượng = 12 mét.</em>
</p><p>Đêm đó, kỳ thi cuối học kì khối 11 kết thúc.</p><p>Sau khi đã dùng cơm tối ở nhà, Phí Tân trở về phòng của mình, thấp thỏm lật vài trang sách.</p><p>Kỳ thi kết thúc rồi, có nên liên lạc với Du Trọng Hạ không nhỉ? Bọn họ đã cắt đứt liên lạc với nhau kể từ hôm đó. Du Trọng Hạ nói trước kỳ thi cuối kì đừng có tìm em ấy, hắn tuân thủ hẹn ước, mà nếu có thì cũng chẳng biết phải nói gì.</p><p>Trước kia một ngày Du Trọng Hạ có thể quấy rầy hắn tới năm, ba lần trong khi mấy ngày nay hoàn toàn không có chút động tĩnh nào.</p><p>Phí Tân mỗi lúc một phát giác ra bản thân đã vui mừng quá sớm, có lẽ Du Thập Ngũ hoàn toàn không có ý ám chỉ gì hết, chẳng qua là do chuyện xảy ra quá mức bất ngờ khiến em ấy chưa kịp phản ứng cho nên mới đơn thuần nghĩ rằng đợi sau khi thi xong sẽ cùng hắn chính thức ngửa bài.</p><p>Biết đâu chừng Du Thập Ngũ sẽ nói với hắn, sau này đừng ai tìm ai nữa, chuyện này không thích hợp, tạm biệt. Hoặc cũng có thể ngay cả lời từ biệt cũng không nói, đợi mấy ngày trôi qua không gặp mặt cũng chẳng liên lạc, thuận theo tự nhiên sống chết mặc bay?</p><p>Tâm trạng hắn suy sụp, trong lòng bất giác nảy sinh lòng ngưỡng mộ dành cho Du Trọng Hạ, mới chỉ có một lần rung động mà đã khiến hắn trở nên thế này còn em ấy lại trải qua những hơn mười lần? Khả năng chịu đựng áp lực mạnh mẽ đến như vậy.</p><p>Nói cách khác, trong khi hắn dè dặt bao nhiêu thì Du Trong Hạ lại có kinh nghiệm bấy nhiêu, hắn nghĩ tới nghĩ lui cân nhắc thật kĩ, về căn bản chắc gì Du Trọng Hạ đã thật sự coi trọng chuyện này.</p><p>Đích… Thị là một gã đàn ông thảm thương.</p><p>Hắn là đang tự mắng chính mình.</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình ở dưới lầu cất cao giọng gọi hắn, “Tân Tân! Phí Tân!”</p><p>Hắn lên tiếng trả lời, “Con đang ôn bài! Không muốn ăn hoa quả, không muốn uống sữa, không muốn tản bộ.”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình cười nói, “Không hoa quả, không sữa, không đi dạo nhưng có đứa em trai, xuống ký nhận nè.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “???”</p><p>Phí Tân, “!!!”</p><p>Hắn ra khỏi phòng, bước tới cầu thang và nhìn xuống.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đeo ba lô đang ngồi ở phòng khách nói chuyện với bố mẹ hắn, cậu chàng giả bộ đến cực kỳ ngoan ngoãn.</p><p>Phí Tân không xuống lầu, hắn đứng ở đầu cầu thang, lớn tiếng, “Khụ!”</p><p>Ba người phía dưới lầu đồng loạt nhìn sang.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đến tìm thầy hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cười khúc khích sau đó trả lời, “Có thể coi là như vậy.”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm và Tân Lệ Bình đều cho rằng bọn họ chỉ là đơn thuần nói nhảm, cả hai cùng nhau nở nụ cười.</p><p>Phí Tân thì lại không nghĩ đây là nói nhảm, hắn hoài nghi Du Trọng Hạ đang cố ý chơi xỏ hắn.</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm sợ Du Trọng Hạ ở dưới này nói chuyện với người lớn sẽ không thoải mái cho nên ông mới mở lời, “Du Trọng Hạ lên đi con, vào phòng của anh hai Tân Tân mà chơi, nó có nhiều đồ chơi lắm.”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình cũng lên tiếng, “Đi đi con.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cảm ơn dì và chú.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bước lên lầu, Phí Tân đứng ở đầu cầu thang mắt thấy cậu đến gần, vẻ mặt ngay lập tức mất tự nhiên.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hệt như một đứa trẻ con vài ba tuổi, ngọt ngào kêu, “Anh Tân Tân ơi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Phòng của thầy ở bên này.”</p><p>Hắn đi phía trước, Du Trọng Hạ theo sau, cả hai cùng tiến vào phòng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngó nghiêng xung quanh, đúng là phong cách của thầy Phí, đồ vật được bài trí rất có trật tự, đơn giản nhưng ấm áp.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em… Tùy tiện ngồi đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ túm lấy phần thừa ra ngoài của hai cái dây đeo ba lô rồi dùng giọng điệu của một đứa trẻ con ương bướng để nói, “Chú nói thầy có nhiều đồ chơi lắm mà, thế đồ chơi đâu?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em muốn chơi cái gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy muốn chơi cái gì thì em chơi cái đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không có gì để chơi cả, bố thầy phóng đại đấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ dùng ánh mắt xấu xa để dòm chằm chằm hắn.</p><p>Bị cậu chàng nhìn như vậy, một trận tê dại từ lòng bàn chân của Phí Tân truyền thẳng lên đỉnh đầu khiến cho hắn sởn tóc gáy, đành phải đánh trống lảng sang chuyện khác, hắn hỏi, “Em thi xong rồi à? Thi thế nào?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thi tốt lắm.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thiệt hay giỡn vậy?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em lừa thầy có ích lợi gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân lặng thinh tiến về phía bàn học sau đó ngồi xuống, hắn phải lấy lại bình tĩnh rồi mới có thể tiếp tục tán gẫu với người này.</p><p>Sau khi đã hiểu rõ lòng mình cũng như được nhìn thấy Du Trọng Hạ thêm một lần nữa, hắn có cảm giác tâm trạng của mình kích động đến mức không thể kìm chế.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Mẹ thầy bảo thầy phải chơi với em, thế sao thầy lại không đoái hoài gì đến em? Em mét mẹ thầy cho coi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em thôi ngay, thả xuống đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em làm sao?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ba lô của em không nặng à? Đeo mãi trên lưng thế.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cởi ba lô ra, tiện tay ném lên trên giường, chính cậu cũng theo cái ba lô nhảy tót lên giường sau đó hô lên một tiếng, “Quào! Giường của thầy thơm ghê nha!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hít hà tấm ga trải giường của hắn, hỏi một cách nghiêm túc, “Thật đó, trước kia ở nhà trọ em cứ thắc mãi hoài, tại sao trên giường của thầy lúc nào cũng có mùi hương này?”</p><p>Đã từ lâu lắm rồi, cậu sớm đã ngửi thầy mùi thơm trên người thầy Phí nhưng lúc đó cậu bị mấy cuốn tiểu thuyết của Nam Cung Lưu Ly đầu độc cho nên mới lầm tưởng đó là mùi nước hoa “Hương tuyết tùng”. Thế nhưng thầy Phí không có dùng nước hoa, ngay cả sữa tắm và gel cạo râu cũng chỉ là loại có mùi bình thường.</p><p>Du Thập Ngũ, người sắp trở thành Du Thập Lục lúc này đột nhiên bừng tỉnh đại ngộ. Mùi hương này rất có thể là do pheromone của thầy ấy tản mác ra.</p><p>Mẹ bà, người đàn ông của tui gợi cảm chết đi được.</p><p>Phí Tân cứ ngỡ cậu chàng lại lên cơn điên nên mới nói, “Thầy sẽ gửi link nước giặt quần áo cho em… Em đừng ngửi nữa được không? Biểu cảm của em trông hèn mọn quá thể, không sợ… Không sợ lãng phí gương mặt trời cho này hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngừng sử dụng khứu giác, quay đầu lại hỏi, “Gương mặt trời cho này của em bị làm sao?”</p><p>Phí Tân đanh mặt, “Không sao hết.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mặt mày sắc sảo tiếp tục hỏi, “Thầy Phí, em đẹp mắt lắm đúng không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Tui khinh.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bật dậy ngồi ở cuối giường, quấn lấy không tha, “Thầy Phí, em và Du Quý Dương ai đẹp hơn?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Câu hỏi ngu ngục quá vậy, hai người bọn em dáng vẻ khác quái gì nhau đâu?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đáp án này của thầy y hệt tụi trai thẳng, không được, em không hài lòng.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Em? Ấy? Nói? Cái? Gì?</p><p>Tâm trạng của Phí Tân lại bùm một tiếng! Nổ banh xác.</p><p>Thế hệ 00 bây giờ thẳng thắn đến thế cơ à? Trực tiếp đi ngay vào vấn đề chính luôn ư?</p><p>Không đúng, chẳng nhẽ không cần bước vào thời kì quá độ sao?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hoàn toàn bỏ qua giai đoạn quá độ, cậu cất tiếng hỏi, “Thầy Phí, ngày hôm nay thầy đã cong chưa?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chuyện này… Thầy…”</p><p>Hắn có cảm tưởng cả người mình đang xì xì bốc khói, nhiệt độ quá nóng khiến cho công năng ngôn ngữ xuất hiện trục trặc.</p><p>Mắt thấy thầy Phí trở nên ngu ngốc, Du Trọng Hạ bèn tạm thời buông tha, cậu nhanh chóng hỏi, “Thầy vẫn chưa trả lời lại tin nhắn ngày hôm đó của em, thầy có còn muốn dẫn em đi du lịch không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cái đó… Em còn muốn đi không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em đương nhiên muốn, nếu không em hỏi thầy làm gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy cũng muốn đi, em biết.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Ừ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ừ là sao?”</p><p>Phí Tân nghĩ bụng, mình phải tỉnh táo lại, hắn nói, “Chính là theo ý của em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Lời em nói nhiều ý lắm, thầy nói ý nào?”</p><p>Lời ám thị của Phí Tân với chính mình quả nhiên hữu dụng, hắn nhanh chóng lấy lại bình tĩnh rồi trả lời, “Ý thầy là, thầy muốn được làm người đồng hành trong chuyến du lịch xa nhà đầu tiên của cuộc đời em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chỉ nhiêu đó thôi hả? Không còn gì nữa?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Còn… Còn có.”</p><p>Hắn đứng dậy rời khỏi vị trí bàn học rồi bước về phía cuối giường, cúi đầu nhìn Du Trọng Hạ đang ngồi ở nơi đó.</p><p>Đèn trần của căn phòng nằm chéo sau đỉnh đầu của thầy Phí, toàn thân cậu bị bóng dáng của thầy ấy bao phủ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Đây là thứ xúc cảm mà trước đây tui chưa từng được trải nghiệm! Hóa ra bắt cặp làm gay lại kích thích đến vậy.</p><p>Ánh mắt của Phí Tân chất chứa ba phần thẹn thùng, bảy phần quyết đoán, hắn dứt khoác thừa thắng xông lên, mở miệng nói, “Du Trọng Ha, thực ra anh…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ giơ hai tay lên làm động tác đình chỉ, “Từ từ!”</p><p>Phí Tân sửng sốt, “… Hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ có hơi xây xẩm, một lát sau mới lên tiếng, “Em tới đây không phải để nghe lời bày tỏ của thầy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “???”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hỏi hắn, “Có phải thầy tỏ tình xong rồi thì sẽ hôn em không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “!!!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy… Thầy trước hết đừng vội ngỏ lời, em cho rằng hiện tại chưa phải là thời điểm thích hợp.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ giải thích, “Lúc này em vẫn chưa muốn cùng một người đàn ông làm này kia kia nọ, hiểu chưa?”</p><p>Phí Tân ngay lập tức cảm thấy xấu hổ, “Hiểu rồi, anh cũng…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy cũng không muốn?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Ừ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thở dài, “Ta nói, thời cơ quả nhiên chưa chín muồi mà.”</p><p>Chưa chín muồi? Lại còn “Quả nhiên” chưa chín muồi?</p><p>Phí Tân khó hiểu, hắn hỏi, “Thế mục đích em đến đây ngày hôm nay là gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em đến chiếm đoạt thầy trước.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Trái tim bé bỏng của Phí Tân, răng rắc, nứt ra rồi.</p><p>Hắn hỏi, “Em nghĩ chuyện này giống việc chiếm chỗ ngồi hả? Em coi anh như cái ghế?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em không có coi thầy như cái ghế. Thầy giận hở?”</p><p>Phí Tân không giận mới là lạ đó, hắn nói, “Sao em lại có thể làm người khác tức giận đến vậy chứ?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cất lời, “Tân Tân, em xem thầy như là bảo bối của em.”</p><p>Phí Tân đá đểu, “Biết, anh là bảo bối thứ mười sáu của em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân cũng ngồi xuống phía cuối giường, hắn nói, “Anh không có tỏ tình, em không cần phải mím bờ môi như đóa hoa kia lại đâu, anh đâu có muốn hôn em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em chỉ là không muốn mọi chuyện tiến triển quá nhanh.”</p><p>Phí Tân cười khẩy, “Biết, đàn ông không thể nhanh… Đến nước này rồi mà em vẫn muốn đọ trí thông minh với anh? Sao em lại có thể đáng ghét đến thế?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tự thầy đem ra so xong quay sang trách em là thế quái nào? Em có ý đó à?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chứ ý em là gì? Đến để ghẹo anh? Anh chưa từng hẹn hò, chưa từng phải lòng ai, anh không hiểu thú vui của loại chuyện này.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cây ngay không sợ chết đứng mà nói, “Em ghẹo thầy thầy hổng vui hả? Em thấy thầy rất thích bị em ghẹo đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Mẹ kiếp, gã thiếu nam cặn bã này.</p><p>Du cặn bã mở miệng, “Thầy Phí, em cực kì quý trọng thầy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cho nên bọn mình hãy cứ chậm rãi nhưng bên lâu, hổng được sao? Em không có đơn phương chiếm đoạt thầy, thầy cũng có quyền chiếm đoạt em, bọn mình chiếm đoạt lẫn nhau, đợi đến khi thời cơ chín muồi rồi, đến lúc đó hẵng thổ lộ, hôn môi, thậm chí cả những chuyện sau đó nữa, không tốt ư?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Ai muốn này kia kia nọ với em? Thấy gớm.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, kẻ bị ghét bỏ cảm thấy bất mãn, “Em mới là người phải cảm thấy gớm khi bị thầy này kia kia nọ đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ giở giọng điệu của người từng trải để dạy dỗ Phí Tân, “Cách yêu của thầy có thể nào chính chắn hơn không? Bọn mình đều đã lớn hết rồi.”</p><p>Cậu rất khó tiếp thu việc hai thằng con trai cùng nhau hôn môi rồi làm mấy cái hành động thân thiết, thầy Phí cũng như cậu.</p><p>Hai gã trai thẳng muốn bắt cặp làm gay, phải từng bước chậm rãi mới có thể đi đúng đường, nếu tiến triển qua nhanh chỉ e sẽ phải lầm đường lạc lối.</p><p>Song, sự chú ý của Phí Tân lại đặt ở một vấn đề khác.</p><p>Hắn hoài nghi hỏi, “Thập Ngũ, em… Cái gì gọi là bị anh này kia kia nọ?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngược lại, không coi trọng vấn đề này, “Chớ nên ghs <em>(4)</em>, ý trên mặt chữ, bỏ qua, câu tiếp theo.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chuyện này… Không cần thảo luận thêm hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thảo luận cái gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em cứ như vậy chấp nhận mình là thụ?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không phải chứ? Thầy còn muốn em phải làm thụ? Không thể nào…”</p><p>Cậu suy nghĩ một chút rồi mới nói, “Việc này càng khiến cho viễn cảnh trở nên ghê tởm hơn, dựa vào điều kiện bẩm sinh này của thầy tốt nhất là bớt ảo tưởng lại đi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Như này có được tính là thổ lộ không? Hay vẫn chưa?</p><p>Chiếm lấy lẫn nhau là cái loại thao tác gì thế? Mối quan hệ hiện tại giữa bọn họ là sao? Hình như vẫn là anh em thì phải.</p><p>Phí Tân: Lúc sinh thời, tui ấy vậy mà lại chơi trò ngụy khoa xương <em>(5)</em>, cuộc đời của tui cũng Tây hóa quá đi chứ.</p><p>
  <em>(4) Ghs là một thuật ngữ mạng, được tạo thành bởi ba chữ cái đầu của 搞黄色 (Gǎo huáng sè) tức “Làm màu vàng” là một từ đồng nghĩa với “Lái xe” ý chỉ việc làm tình.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(5) Ngụy khoa xương = giả loạn luân = Người trong một nhà yêu nhau nhưng không có quan hệ huyết thống.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>Mình tâm sự chút ha. Tại sao chương này mình lại để Phí Tân xưng anh gọi em với 15 trong khi 15 vẫn giữ cách xưng hô cũ. Rất đơn giản, trong cuộc tình này, Tân Tân là người rung động trước, bản thân cậu ấy còn là người theo chủ nghĩa cầu toàn, với cậu ấy việc quyết địnnh bày tỏ với đối phương cũng đồng nghĩa với chuyện sẽ cùng người ấy đi đến cuối cuộc đời, cho nên Tân Tân muốn mọi thứ phải đẹp đẽ như cái cách cậu ấy khao khát. Còn 15 không như thế, thằng bé có cảm tình với Tân Tân là thật nhưng nó chỉ dừng ở mức độ có thể thử, tương đương với chuyện đánh một canh bạc, còn chuyện cả đời 15 rất sợ nghĩ đến, thằng bé cần thêm thời gian để chắc chắn tình cảm của mình. Thế nên, mình để cách xưng hô như vậy như là một kiểu cho thấy sự biến chuyển về mặt tâm lí của nhân vật thôi.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Bố Già:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Du Trọng Hạ không hề khoác lác, kỳ thi cuối kì lần này cậu thật sự đã làm rất tốt, vốn dĩ xếp thứ tám từ cuối đếm lên nay đã nhảy vọt đến vị trí top sáu toàn lớp.</p><p>Sự kiện này khiến cho tập thể ban 19 phải trợn mắt ngoác mồm cũng như hết thảy con dân ban 18 khiếp sợ không thôi, đây có thật là Du Thập Ngũ mà tụi mình quen biết không thế?</p><p>Ơi hỡi thần linh, thiết lập học sinh cá biệt tan vỡ rồi.</p><p>Hèn gì học kì này Du Trọng Hạ lại yên phận đến vậy, thậm chí còn là người đi đầu trong việc đoàn kết bạn học phát huy phong trào văn minh mới trong khuôn viên trường học, phải chăng cậu ấy muốn tranh cử luôn chức cán bộ, biết đâu chừng còn muốn gia nhập vào Đảng? Liên minh học dốt của tụi mình có vật thể quái dị xâm nhập rồi.</p><p>Cuộc học phụ huynh cuối kỳ trong năm sẽ được tổ chức sau khi điểm số được công bố rồi mới đến kỳ nghỉ đông.</p><p>Sau khi đã thu dọn xong đồ đạc và rời khỏi trường học, Du Trọng Hạ dẫn Dương Kha và một đám người nữa đi mua trà sữa, cậu mời khách, coi như là chúc mừng thành tích cao ngất ngưởng của mình, tương lai không xa có thể vươn mình trở thành học sinh xuất sắc.</p><p>Cả bầy nam sinh tụ tập trong quán trà sữa sau đó gọi video nhóm cho Vạn Bằng đang ở thành phố kế bên.</p><p>Mọi người tranh nhau chào hỏi, “Anh Điểu!”</p><p>Vạn Bằng liếc mắt nhìn xung quanh, “Đông đủ ghê ha!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Bọn tao được nghỉ rồi, chừng nào mày mới trở về đón nhận cái chết?”</p><p>Cậu từng nói đợi đến khi Vạn Bằng trở về cậu nhất định thay Du Quý Dương trút giận, xiên chết Vạn Bằng.</p><p>Những người khác không hề biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra, cả đám cứ tưởng hai người bọn họ vẫn còn để bụng chuyện ở học kỳ trước nhưng không một ai biết lí do tại sao hai người lại trở mặt thành thù. Tuy nhiên chuyện này cũng chẳng có gì phải để tâm, việc đám học trò ban thể chất xàm xí đú này có thể nhớ rõ chuyện gì đã xảy ra ở học kỳ trước đã là một kì tích rồi.</p><p>Đám Dương Kha lắm mồm lắm miệng tố cáo với Vạn Bằng chuyện Du Trọng Hạ trâu bò biến thành học sinh xuất sắc, những môn khác không nói, chỉ riêng môn Toán ấy thế mà thi được những 115 điểm, tất cả mọi người đều nghi ngờ Du Thập Ngũ gian lận.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đệch con mẹ tụi mày! Ông đây không hề gian lận nhé!”</p><p>Dương Kha, “Không gian lận mà mày thi được những 115 điểm?”</p><p>Nhóm thể chất, “Ông chỉ có thể thi được 15 điểm thôi!”</p><p>Vạn Bằng ở màn hình phía bên kia, “Chính xác! Mày gian lận phải không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hời hợt nói, “Không hề! Tao tùy tiện ôn bài vậy thôi, bản thân tao vốn đã thông minh sẵn rồi. Tao chính là Trần Cảnh Nhuận <em>(*) </em>thời nay.”</p><p>Những người còn lại, “Ghê…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Điểu, điểm bên mày đã có chưa? Khi nào mới được nghỉ?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Có rồi, ngày mai lên trường lấy bằng khen xong là được nghỉ, mấy hôm nữa về tới nơi tao sẽ đi kiếm tụi mày chơi.”</p><p>Đám người Thất Trung, “Bằng khen gì vậy?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng bình chân như vại, “Ờ thì chuyện là như này, tao đứng thứ ba toàn lớp.”</p><p>Đám người Thất Trung, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cầm đầu, “Mày gian lận chắc rồi!”</p><p>Đám Dương Kha phụ họa theo, “Gian lận chắc rồi!”</p><p>Vạn Bằng nói một cách khiêm tốn, “Không có, không có, tao làm gì có cái bản lĩnh ấy? Tao cũng chỉ tùy tiện ôn tập, có thể là do dây thần kinh thông minh của tao phát triển hơn người thôi.”</p><p>Tất cả mọi người ở phía màn hình bên này đách muốn nói chuyện nữa, cả đám đồng loạt cúi đầu uống trà sữa.</p><p>Bầu không khí yên ắng tối nay hệt như một ly Ô Long Macchiato vậy.</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 陈景润 – Trần Cảnh Nhuận (22/05/1933 – 19/03/1996), ông là một nhà Toán học nổi tiếng của Trung Quốc, người đã có những đóng góp đáng kể cho lý thuyết số, bao gồm định lý Trần và nguyên tố Trần.</em>
</p><p>Buổi tối, Du Trọng Hạ đang ở trong phòng xem tài liệu giảng dạy điện tử của khóa học lái xe thì nghe được tiếng mở cửa, Du Minh và Lâm Tiểu đã cùng nhau trở về.</p><p>Cậu mở cửa bước ra, lễ phép gọi người, “Bố, dì.”</p><p>Lâm Tiểu nở nụ cười với cậu, là nụ cười tiêu biểu của một phát thanh viên chuyên nghiệp, sau khi thay xong giày thì trở về phòng.</p><p>Du Minh hỏi, “Sao thế? Hết tiền hả? Con muốn mua cái gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không phải, con vẫn còn tiền. Hôm nay nhà trường cho nghỉ đông rồi.”</p><p>Du Minh, “Cho nghỉ đông sớm thế cơ à? Làm học trò sướng thế đấy. Cũng đã đến lúc theo học nghiệp vụ, con liên hệ với giáo viên chuyên ngành chưa? Xem thử coi lớp nghiệp vụ sắp xếp ra sao, nhớ phải lên lớp đúng giờ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Liên hệ rồi ạ, chiều ngày mai đi học. Bố, con muốn đi du lịch xa nhà.”</p><p>Du Minh, “Có thể, con muốn đi đâu? Con chưa làm hộ chiếu phải không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không xuất ngoại, chỉ ở trong nước thôi, con muốn đi Trùng Khánh và Tứ Xuyên, qua Tết con mới đi, phải hoàn thành khóa nghiệp vụ trước đã. Muốn đi phải mua vé trước nên con thông báo trước một tiếng cho bố biết.”</p><p>Dựa vào tính cách của cậu chắc chắn không muốn nói chuyện này cho Du Minh nhưng Phí Tân bắt cậu phải có được sự ưng thuận của bố.</p><p>Phí Tân, người này có đôi khi rất cộc cằn, lắm lúc lại quá nguyên tắc, dẫn cậu đi ngâm suối nước nóng thôi mà cũng bắt cậu nói với người lớn, đi xa nhà thì càng phải khai báo.</p><p>Du Minh, “Ừ, con sắp xếp thời gian cho khéo là được. Lên mạng tra thử thế nào, lập kế hoạch trước đi, ra ngoài chơi với bạn bè nhớ phải hào phóng một chút, đừng có ăn chùa của người ta cũng chớ nên vung tiền như rác, cần AA thì AA, ăn vặt hay uống trà gì đó cũng đừng có đi theo người ta đòi dăm ba đồng tiền lẻ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Dạ, con biết rồi.”</p><p>Du Minh nhìn cậu vài giây sau đó bất chợt hỏi, “Du Trọng Hạ, con cao lên hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cao thêm tí xíu, một mét bảy chín.”</p><p>Du Minh, “Đã mua đồ Tết chưa?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chưa.”</p><p>Du Minh, “Khi nào đi mua thì nhớ mua cho cả Dương Dương nữa. Nó cũng cao ngang ngửa con sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chiều cao hai đứa tụi con tương tự nhau, nó gầy hơn thôi.”</p><p>Du Minh, “… Được rồi, ngủ sớm đi.”</p><p>Ông bước đi, trở về phòng của mình.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Thỉnh thoảng cậu vẫn sẽ nhận được chút ít thứ tình cảm đặc thù của một người cha trên người Du Minh, loại xúc cảm nhỏ bé ấy chỉ thoáng qua trong giây lát nhưng mà có đôi khi nó lại xuất hiện.</p><p>Người lớn thật sự quá phức tạp, như Du Minh và Lâm Tiểu, còn cả Trác Vân nữa, bọn họ có rất nhiều hành vi khiến cậu cảm thấy khó hiểu.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ trở về phòng, sau đó ngay lập tức nhắn tin báo với Phí Tân.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Bố em đồng ý rồi!</em>】<em><br/></em></p><p>Phí  Tân: 【<em>Ok.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Thầy đặt vé nha, em chuyển khoản cho thầy.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Không cần đâu, đã bàn trước là thầy dẫn em đi mà.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Bố em bảo là không được xài chùa của người ta, cần AA thì phải AA, đặt xong vé thì chụp màn hình gửi qua cho em xem. Nhanh cái tay lên, coi chừng hết vé đó.</em>】</p><p>Kế tiếp, Phí Tân gửi ảnh chụp màn hình sang cho cậu, vé đặt vào ngày mùng sáu tháng Giêng</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Còn khách sạn thì mình gặp nhau rồi bàn tiếp hay sao?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Ok.</em>】</p><p>Cậu chuyển khoản, trả lại tiền vé máy bay cho Phí Tân.</p><p>Phí Tân gọi một cú điện thoại trực tuyến, Du Trọng Hạ bắt máy.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Mau chóng nhận tiền.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Lát nữa anh nhận sau, ngày mai em có rảnh không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Sao thế? Muốn chơi với em hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không muốn.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thế thầy hỏi làm gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Muốn em tới chơi với anh.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Quào, Tân Tân, thầy biết cách nói chuyện ghê nhỉ?</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân ở đầu dây bên kia nhịn không được mà nở nụ cười, hắn không dám cười ra tiếng, sợ Du Trọng Hạ sẽ vì thế mà trở nên kiêu ngạo.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đáng tiếc, trước Tết em bận trăm công nghìn việc dữ lắm, hổng có thời gian tìm thầy chơi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em phải làm những gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Buổi sáng học lái xe, buổi chiều thì học nghiệp vụ.”</p><p>Phí Tân hỏi, “Vậy còn ban đêm?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy muốn con nhà người ta buổi tối đi tìm thầy ó hả, thầy hư hỏng quá nha.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Em nói năng đàng hoàng lại coi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Buổi tối cũng được, thành tích cuối kỳ của em tốt đến thế cơ mà, em mời thầy ăn cơm coi như làm một bữa chúc mừng.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh mới là người phải mời em, chúc mừng em thi tốt.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em sẽ tan học vào lúc năm giờ rưỡi chiều ngày mai, mình gặp nhau ở đâu?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em học ở chỗ nào? Anh tới đón em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói một cách khoa trương, “Này chính là sức mạnh của bạn trai trong truyền thuyết đấy ư?!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đọc địa chỉ cho Phí Tân rồi mới hỏi, “Ngày mai em có thể đến ngủ ở nhà thầy không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không nói tức là đồng ý!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vậy, anh không nói nữa.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tân Tân, ngày mai gặp.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ngày mai gặp.”</p><p>Cúp máy.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhảy tót lên giường, lộn tới lộn lui vài vòng, cậu cảm giác bản thân mình cứ nhộn nhạo và bay bổng làm sao.</p><p>Chơi với Phí Tân vui quá à, chuyện này… Vui quá đi mất!</p><p>Chỉ mới chiếm chỗ trước chứ chưa chính thức yêu đương mà đã thú vị như vậy rồi, đợi cho đến khi thực sự bày tỏ và ở cùng một chỗ với nhau chẳng phải sẽ còn hơn thế này nữa sao? Ôi trời ơiiiii, hổng dám nghĩ đến luôn á.</p><p>Giờ tan học của buổi chiều ngày hôm sau, Phí Tân đón được Du Trọng Hạ sau đó lái xe rời đi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngồi ở ghế phó lái xoay người sang nhìn hắn rồi nói, “Hôm nay trông thầy có hơi bảnh trai nha.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ngày nào anh chẳng đẹp?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ dòm chằm chằm hắn một lúc lâu, cậu phát hiện ra điều mới mẻ, “Thầy cắt tóc đấy à?”</p><p>Phí Tân một tay cầm vô lăng, một tay sờ ra sau ót, có chút ngượng ngùng nói, “Ừ… Nhìn có ổn không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Úi, đáng yêu dữ thần.</p><p>Phí Tân: ??? Kiểu tóc không ổn hở?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhìn đường và cất giọng hỏi, “Thầy dẫn em đi đâu thế?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Về nhà, bữa tối ăn cơm ở nhà, mẹ anh sớm đã muốn mời em tới nhà dùng bữa, vừa khéo hôm nay hai người bọn họ đều được nghỉ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em có cần phải mua hoa quả, sữa hay gì gì đó không? Đi tay không tới nhà người khác ăn chực cơm hình như không được hay cho lắm.”</p><p>Phí Tân. “Mua cái búa ấy <em>(1)</em>, nhóc con như em cũng biết phép lịch sự ghê ha.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em 18 rồi, em không phải nhóc con.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ở nhà anh, anh vẫn còn là đứa nhóc đấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cũng đúng, kể từ khi thầy không dạy học nữa em thấy thầy càng lúc càng trở nên ngốc bạch ngọt.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ngốc bạch ngọt là em còn cao lớn, mạnh mẽ, chính chắn, thận trọng mới là anh.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ha ha.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em ha ha là có ý gì đấy?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tân Tân à, thầy đừng lừa mình dối người nữa, em thấy thầy rất giống với vai nam chính trong cuốn tiểu thuyết mà bạn gái cũ của em đã viết, bề ngoài cao lớn, mạnh mẽ nhưng bản chất bên trong lại là một tiểu tiên nữ <em>(2)</em>.”</p><p>Phí  Tân, “Cút.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tiểu tiên nữ, tiểu tiên nữ, tiểu tiên nữ, tiểu tiên nữ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh đánh em liền đấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tiên nữ sao có thể ra tay đánh người được? Thầy phải lấy cây gậy lớn của tiên nữ sau đó biến to, biến nhỏ, biến…”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Khụ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em không có nói đến cái ý kia, em hổng có muốn lái xe.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cám ơn, anh cũng vậy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngồi ngay ngắn trở lại, cậu chăm chú nhìn con đường phía trước rồi hỏi, “Tính đến thời điểm hiện tại, hai đứa mình vẫn được coi là trai thẳng chứ hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đương nhiên.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy đoán thử xem hai đứa mình ai sẽ là người cong trước?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em đoán là thầy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy! Giờ đặt cược nhé?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cược thế nào?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cược ai cong trước, chơi lớn luôn… Người thua phải mặc đồ con gái.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy sợ rồi chứ gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh không có gì phải sợ hết. Vấn đề là làm cách nào để xác định thắng thua?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Dễ lắm! Người nào muốn hôn đối phương trước người ấy cong, cũng đồng nghĩa với việc thua cược.”</p><p>… Ván cược nghe hoang đường quá vậy?</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh không muốn chơi cái trò vô bổ này với em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy có biết thế nào là yêu đương không thế? Vô bổ chỗ nào?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Dĩ nhiên là không thể biết bằng Du Thập Ngũ em rồi. Mà ý em là sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng  Hạ, “Trò này thú vị lắm đấy, nếu thầy thua thầy có thể hôn em còn nếu thầy thắng thì em hôn lại thầy, vui thế còn gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tuy nhiên em khẳng định thầy sẽ là người muốn hôn em trước, chuẩn bị tâm lý mặc đồ nữ đi nha thầy Phí.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Dựa vào đâu mà em cho rằng người thua chắc chắn là anh?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nghĩ thầm, đương nhiên là do thầy u mê em, còn em đối với thầy cũng chỉ bình thường thôi.</p><p>Cậu chu mỏ lên, “Dựa vào đôi môi quyến rũ như cánh hoa hồng này của em.”</p><p>Phí Tân thấy cậu chàng hệt như một con heo, ghét bỏ nói, “Mới vài ngày không gặp mà đã biến thành cánh hoa hồng rồi ư? Rất xin lỗi, anh bị dị ứng phấn hoa.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hôn lên mu bàn tay của chính mình, hết tay trái lại chuyển sang tay phải, hôn đến nỗi tạo cả tiếng vang.</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Xác thực, khó trách tại sao em ấy hẹn hò những mười lăm lần rồi mà vẫn chưa tìm được một người thật lòng. Chỉ cần nhìn cái bộ dạng kia thôi, ai thấy mà chẳng buồn nôn?</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 买个锤子 – “Mua cái búa” là tiếng địa phương ở Tứ Xuyên, nghĩa là “Mua cái gì mà mua, đừng có mua.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 小仙女 – Tiểu tiên nữ là một thuật ngữ lưu hành trên internet dùng để khen những cô gái có vẻ ngoài ngọt ngào, xinh đẹp.</em>
</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ăn cơm tối ở nhà họ Phí, trước mặt người lớn cậu chàng bắt đầu khoác lớp da người lên mình.</p><p>Có điều sức ăn quá khủng khiếp, đã ăn hai bát đầy nhưng vẫn chưa no.</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình là người xuống bếp hôm nay, bà hỏi, “Ă ngon đến vậy cơ à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ngon hơn nhiều so với cơm thầy Phí nấu ạ! Xem ra thầy Phí chỉ học được chút da lông thôi!”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình, “Tay nghề của Phí Tân không phải do dì dạy, nó tự học đấy. Khi Phí Tân còn nhỏ trong nhà hiếm khi có người, dì và chú của con bộn bề công việc, một mình nó tự coi tivi rồi lên mạng học cách nấu ăn, cuối cùng cũng coi như học thành tài.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không thể trách ai được, năng lực học tập của con quá xuất sắc.”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm lên tiếng giành công lao, “Trách bố, trách bố, gene tốt quá mà.”</p><p>Cơm nước xong xuôi, Du Trọng Hạ muốn phụ rửa chén nhưng lại bị Tân Lệ Bình đuổi ra bảo là hãy đến chơi với Phí Tân đi.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đi thôi, em không biết cách dọn dẹp đâu, mẹ của anh không thích người khác chạm vào gian bếp của bà.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đành phải theo Phí Tân lên lầu, bước vào phòng hắn chơi.</p><p>Cái ghế lười Minions chuối đậu bông trong căn phòng trọ trước kia của Phí Tân là do hắn chuyển từ nhà mình sang, hiện tại đã mang trở về.</p><p>Hắn ngồi trên ghế lười, bên cạnh là Du Trọng Hạ, hai người dùng ứng dụng du lịch trên máy tính bảng để chọn khách sạn sẽ ở tại Tứ Xuyên và Trùng Khánh.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chỗ này có vẻ ổn.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Trông cứ như dùng đánh giá ảo vậy đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vậy còn chỗ này?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Giá rẻ quá, rẻ thì chất lượng không tốt.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chỗ này được không? Chuỗi khách sạn bốn sao.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Để em nhìn một chút.”</p><p>Cậu xáp lại gần muốn vuốt màn hình máy tính bảng.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em đè nặng anh.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, ánh mắt dần trở nên hư hỏng.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ý anh là chân.”</p><p>Tư thế này của bọn họ cách nhau quá gần, tầm mắt của Du Trọng Hạ dừng ở trên môi Phí Tân, màu môi của thầy ấy rất nhạt nhưng đường nét lại cực kì rõ ràng, da môi mềm mại. Não bộ cậu ngay tức khắc loạn thành một nùi, nội tâm thầm nghĩ môi của thầy Phí hẳn là môi anh đào rồi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hỏi, “Thầy Phí, thầy có muốn hôn em không?”</p><p>Phí Tân cũng đang nhìn đôi môi như cánh hoa hồng trong truyền thuyết của cậu chàng, vừa nghe thấy lời này chuông cảnh báo ngay tức khắc mãnh liệt vang lên: Đây là đang dụ dỗ một cách trắng trợn!</p><p>Phí Tân hờ hững đáp, “Không muốn. Đừng nói là em muốn hôn anh nha?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em cũng không muốn. Chúng ta vẫn chưa phải cái loại quan hệ có thể hôn nhau.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Nói rất đúng, đừng ngồi trên đùi anh nữa.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Cậu kiên quyết ngồi yên trên đùi của Phí Tân, hào phóng lên tiếng, “Chuyện này có là gì đâu, người anh em, bọn mình có thể phát triển mối quan hệ chân bền vững mà, lát nữa đổi lại thầy ngồi lên đùi em là được.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Hai người coi như không có việc gì tiếp tục lướt máy tính bảng tìm kiếm khách sạn.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hai người sau khi chọn được khách sạn thì quyết định đặt trước một gian phòng tiêu chuẩn. Căn cứ vào nguyên tắc công bằng, công chính, công khai, Du Trọng Hạ bèn mời Phí Tân ngồi lên đùi của mình nhưng cậu lại bị Phí Tân từ chối một cách vô tình.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vỗ chân sau đó nhấn mạnh thêm, “Thầy suy nghĩ cho kĩ nha, qua cái thôn này sẽ không còn nhà nghỉ nào nữa <em>(*)</em>, về sau có muốn ngồi cũng chẳng được đâu.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ha ha.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cũng không ngại thả rắm cầu vồng <em>(1)</em> chính mình, tự biên tự diễn mà nói, “Chân của em hổng phải là chân, mà là mặt nước mùa xuân trên dòng sông Seine.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tiếp tục vỗ đùi đen đét, “Thầy thật sự không muốn ngồi thử chút nào luôn hả? Đến đây, đến đây.”</p><p>Phí Tân không thể nhịn được nữa, hắn nói, “Em nói thì cứ việc nói thế nhưng mà, em có thể nào vui lòng tự vỗ đùi của chính mình được không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không được, em sợ đau.”</p><p>Phí Tân bị mức độ trung thực của cậu chàng dọa cho sợ ngây người.</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 过了这村没这店 – Câu này ý chỉ cơ hội trước mắt chỉ đến một lần, phải biết nắm lấy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 彩虹屁 – Câu này mình có chú thích rồi nhưng vẫn cứ sợ mọi người quên. Thả rắm cầu vồng là một thuật ngữ mạng ý chỉ fan thổi phồng idol nhà mình một cách mù quáng, dù có xì hơi cũng xì ra cầu vồng.</em>
</p><p>Đến giờ đi ngủ, Du Trong Hạ chuyển sang phòng ngủ dành cho khách.</p><p>Phòng của Phí Tân dĩ nhiên không phải loại phòng tiêu chuẩn mà là phòng với một giường lớn ấm áp. Theo lẽ thường, hai gã trai thẳng ngủ cùng với nhau trên một chiếc giường hoàn toàn không có vấn đề gì cả, tuy nhiên hai gã trai thẳng như bọn họ lại có tình huống đặc thù hơn một chút. Cả hai không ai muốn thua cuộc để rồi phải mặc đồ con gái thế nên xác suất xảy ra rủi ro của việc ngủ chung là tương đối lớn, lỡ đâu bị đối phương dùng sắc dụ dỗ thì biết phải làm sao?</p><p>Sáng sớm, Du Trọng Hạ ý thức được việc mình là khách cho nên không hề ngủ nướng, sau khi thức dậy còn cẩn thận thu dọn chăn gối.</p><p>Ba người nhà họ Phí đang ngồi ăn điểm tâm.</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình mỉm cười hỏi cậu, “Chẳng phải mười giờ mới đi học à? Dì cứ nghĩ con muốn ngủ thêm một lát.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Con tỉnh giấc nên rời giường luôn ạ.”</p><p>Phí Tân cầm bát đũa lại đây cho Du Trọng Hạ sau đó rót cho cậu một ly sữa đậu nành nóng hổi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cảm ơn thầy Phí.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Khỏi cảm ơn, chút nữa em rửa chén đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ok.”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm, “Không được bắt nạt cậu bạn nhỏ như thế.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Con nào có, em ấy mới là người lúc nào cũng bắt nạt con.”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm, “Vớ vẩn.”</p><p>Phí Tân nói với Du Trọng Hạ, “Em chính miệng nói cho bố mẹ anh biết đi, có phải những lúc buồn chán em thường lôi anh ra làm thú vui tiêu khiển đúng không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bày ra vẻ mặt ta đây hiền lành, ngoan ngoãn để đối đáp, “Màu đỏ tía nha <em>(2)</em>, ầy Phí ó, ự dưng mới áng ớm đã ể truyện cười à ao?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em mà còn tiếp tục nói chuyện theo kiểu màu đỏ tía đó nữa…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thì sao? Thầy tính làm gì em?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh sẽ kéo đầu lưỡi của em ra ngoài cho đến khi trầy da tróc vẩy mới thôi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nỏ cho nỏ cho nỏ cho <em>(3)</em>.”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình &amp; Phí Văn Khiêm: Người trẻ tuổi vui đùa cùng nhau trông thật là vui tai vui mắt.</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 表酱紫 – Màu đỏ tía (biǎo jiàngzǐ) tức là Không nên như vậy (Bùyào zhèyàng zi), “Không nên như vậy” khi đọc nhanh, nuốt âm nghe nghe sẽ như “Màu đỏ tía”, hiện tượng này thường hay xảy ra ở những em bé mới biết đọc, hay nói ngọng cho nên vế sau Du 15 mới nói “Thầy Phí ó, tự dưng mới sáng sớm đã kể truyện cười là sao?)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn 不样 – Phiên âm Hán Việt là “Bất nhượng”, đây là cách nói của người Đông Bắc nghĩa là “Không cho”.</em>
</p><p>Chín giờ hơn, Du Trọng Hạ xuất phát đi đến nơi học bằng lái xe, bố mẹ của Phí Tân tiễn cậu chàng ra tới tận cửa và đứng dõi theo Phí Tân trở cậu chàng rời đi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngoái đầu ra sau nhìn một lúc lâu sau đó giật mình như bừng tỉnh khỏi cơn mê, “Mới mẻ quá đi mất.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Có gì mới mẻ? Em ngồi đàng hoàng lại coi, thắt dây an toàn vào.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nghe lời thắt dây an toàn rồi mới lên tiếng, “Tất cả đều mới mẻ, vừa mở mắt đã có đồ ăn sáng, trên bàn cơm người một nhà ngồi tán dóc với nhau, dì còn lột cho em một quả trứng gà nữa! Ra khỏi cửa có người nhắc nhở đi đường cẩn thận, sao nhà thầy giống phim truyền hình quá vậy?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Giống phim truyền hình chỗ nào? Chỉ là một gia đình bình thường… Thật ra hoàn cảnh nhà em mới giống phim điện ảnh và truyền hình đấy, hấp dẫn kịch tính.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chỉ có biên kịch hạng ba mới có thể viết ra loại kịch bản giống như gia đình em. Thầy Phí, khó trách thầy lại ngốc bạch ngọt đến thế, nếu em là thầy em chắc chắc mình sẽ ngốc bạch ngọt còn hơn vậy nữa.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Tóm lại anh có điểm nào ngốc bạch ngọt?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em không có ý chê bai thầy, thầy ngốc bạch ngọt vừa đủ xài.”</p><p>Cậu nghiêng đầu sang nhìn Phí Tân sau đó phát ngôn ra một câu không làm người ta chết thì sẽ không dừng lại, “Tân Tân, nếu thầy bày tỏ với em ngay lúc này, em tuyệt đối sẽ không khước từ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “?! Anh đang lái xe đó! Em muốn anh bày tỏ cái gì trong lúc này?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em rất quý mến gia đình của thầy, hiện tại tuyến phòng ngự trong lòng em đang cực kì yếu ớt, kính lọc <em>(4)</em> dành cho thầy đã được mở khẩu ở chế độ vô cùng lớn, thầy mà nói thích em ngay bây giờ em bảo đảm không nói hai lời đồng ý liền.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Sao em có thể xàm xí đú một cách quá quắt như vậy?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ai xàm xí đú? 3 2 1, cắt! Kính lọc đã đóng, lần tới vui lòng đến sớm hơn một chút.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Hai người bỗng chốc lặng thinh.</p><p>
  <em>(4) Nguyên văn 滤镜 – Kính lọc (filter) là một dòng thiết bị để gắn vào ống kính của máy ảnh nhằm thu được những hiệu ứng cụ thể như bầu trời xanh, các tông màu ấm hơn, giảm lóa. Vô cùng lớn trong toán học thì chắc ai cũng biết rồi, mình không chú thích nữa.</em>
</p><p>Phí Tân có hơi phiền não, hắn nghi ngờ Du Trọng Hạ vẫn chưa thực sự hiểu “Trở thành gay” là có ý gì, cảm giác của em ấy dành cho hắn và cảm giác của hắn dành cho em ấy có lẽ không phải cùng một loại. Hắn biết em ấy khát khao được gần gũi với một gia đình êm ấm để rồi từ đó có thể hưởng thụ được một ít tình thân mà trước đây em ấy chưa được trải nghiệm qua. Có lẽ em ấy chỉ  thích hắn như thích một người “Anh trai”, trong lúc nhất thời em ấy chẳng thể phân biệt được loại thích đó với loại “Thích” này có gì khác nhau.</p><p>Vừa nghĩ đến đây, Phí Tân bèn lôi từng mảnh vỡ trái tim thiếu nam nóng nảy lần đầu biết yêu của mình ra đếm, từng mảnh từng mảnh lại từng mảnh: Du Trọng Hạ thích hắn? Không thích? Thích? Không thích?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cũng có hơi phiền não, cậu cảm thấy thầy Phí nói đúng lắm, cậu đích thị là một tên xàm xí đú quá quắt. Đã nói là sẽ từ từ mà tiến, chậm rãi nhưng bền lâu, không chỉ cầu một lần đoàn tụ sum vầy mà còn là ngóng trông một lần trăm năm mĩ mãn nữa.</p><p>Vừa nãy cậu chập mạch nói mấy lời nhảm nhí gì vậy? Lỡ chẳng may thầy Phí đầu óc cũng hỏng theo ngỏ lời với cậu thì cậu biết phải làm sao? Đồng ý hay cự tuyệt? Mối quan hệ yêu đương chưa chín muồi này rồi sẽ đi về đâu? Tính đến thời điểm hiện tại cậu vẫn chưa cong, bản thân cậu không hề muốn thăm dò sinh mệnh hài hòa với bất kì gã đàn ông nào. Thầy Phí cũng đã nói rõ ràng là thầy ấy không có ý muốn hôn cậu, rồi hai thằng con trai thẳng như sắt thép có thể làm cái quần gì đây? Dân đồng tính luyến ái khác có thể tắt đèn vuốt “ciu” cho nhau còn hai người bọ họ chui vào chăn nắm cổ tay hay gì? Đâu có điên.</p><p>09:30 AM</p><p>Rời nhà sớm nên đến trường học lái xe cũng sớm.</p><p>Suốt cả quãng đường đi, Phí Tân đếm mãi mà chẳng có kết quả, hắn đành phải vờ như chẳng có gì xảy ra sau đó nói, “Em ráng học cho tốt, khi nào rảnh thì đến tìm anh chơi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ừ.”</p><p>Cậu tháo dây an toàn nhích lại gần Phí Tân rồi hỏi ra một câu chất chứa tận đáy lòng, “Vẫn chưa có hỏi thầy, ngày hôm nay có muốn hôn em không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Không muốn.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mặt nhăn mày nhó nói, “Bộ thầy nói thầy muốn không được hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nếu thầy cứ không muốn vậy thì mối quan hệ này của bọn mình phải làm sao đây? Anh em cũng không phải mà người yêu lại càng không, tính giữ lại ăn Tết hay gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân cũng phản pháo lại bằng một câu từ tận sâu linh hồn, “Vậy em có muốn hôn anh không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không muốn.”</p><p>Phí Tân hít sâu một hơi, hắn nói, “Anh cho rằng em không hề thích anh.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mờ mịt thốt lên, “Ngụy biện kiểu gì đấy? Không muốn hôn thầy tức là không thích thầy? Thế thầy không muốn hôn em đồng nghĩa với việc thầy cũng không thích em, đúng chứ?</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Dĩ nhiên không phải!</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ càng nghĩ lại càng để ý, cậu tức giận nói, “Thầy sao lại thế này? Không phải mọi thứ bọn mình nói đến đều dựa trên nguyên tắc anh tình tôi nguyện sao? Nếu không thì còn gì để nói nữa? Thầy nếu đã nghi ngờ em không thích thầy vậy sao còn hùa theo em làm xằng làm bậy suốt cả ngày? Em tán tỉnh thầy, ngồi trên đùi thầy, thầy cũng không hề tránh, gã đàn ông như thầy chẳng phải rất tùy tiện ư? Quan điểm tình yêu của lứa sau 95 như thầy sao mà méo mó quá vậy?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Nói anh thì cứ nói chứ đừng có vơ đũa cả nắm kiểu đó… Em ngồi lên đùi anh là cố ý muốn tán tỉnh anh hở?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy đá đểu thế hệ 00 tụi em nhiều lần lắm nhé đừng tưởng em không biết. Không muốn tán thầy em ngồi lên đùi thầy làm gì? Bộ em điên rồi chắc?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Ồ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tức ói máu, cậu nói, “Ồ cái gì? Em hướng lòng này đến trăng sáng nào có ngờ đâu trăng sáng đui mẹ rồi. Tân Tân, sao thầy lại có thể ngốc đến mức này?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ngay từ đầu anh đã đoán là em muốn ghẹo anh cũng do em ngụy trang giỏi quá khiến cho anh cứ tưởng mình suy nghĩ quá nhiều. Anh không ngốc, anh chỉ đang tôn trọng em thôi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ha ha, em đách cần loại tôn trọng này của thầy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “???”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy có hiểu trở thành gay là như thế nào không? Thầy đừng xem em như một đứa con gái.”</p><p>Phí Tân thành thật khai báo, “Nếu anh thật sự coi em là con gái, anh đã sớm biến em…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ sửng sốt đầy mặt, “Lời nói dâm đãng gì thế này? Con mẹ nó thầy cũng biết cách giả bộ quá ha, em còn tưởng thầy đúng là một chính nhân quân tử giống như Liễu Hạ Huệ nữa chứ.”</p><p>Phí Tân cất tiếng, “Nhưng em lại là một đứa bé trai, anh không thể xuống, không thể xuống… Không xuống tay được, em hiểu chưa?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói trắng ra, “Không cần vòng vo vậy đâu, thầy không xuống miệng được, càng không thể xuống…”</p><p>Phí Tân che lại đôi môi của cậu chàng ngăn không cho cậu nói ra loại từ đó.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chớp mắt, ý là: Thầy còn kì thị đồng tính hơn cả em là sao?</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em có chắc mình biết đồng tính luyến ái là gì không?”</p><p>Hắn buông tay ra, Du Trọng Hạ ngay lập tức nói, “Biết nhiều hơn so với thầy! Em tận mắt chứng kiến đứa em ruột của em cùng với thằng bạn thân nhất của mình điên cuồng mút lưỡi nhau sau đấy em còn miệt mài theo đuổi tri thức đồng tính luyến, thậm chí em thấy bản thân rất xứng đáng với vị trí diễn giả gay học cấp 10 đấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh không muốn nghe em khoác lác. Có phải em… Vẫn xem anh như là một người anh trai không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “?”</p><p>Sau khi Phí Tân đặt ra câu hỏi, tâm trạng của hắn lại một lần nữa suy sụp.</p><p>Nếu Du Trọng Hạ trả lời là phải, vậy thì mọi chuyện đành phải chấm dứt ngay trong ngày hôm nay.</p><p>Mối tình đầu đoản mệnh gì thế này?</p><p>09:58 AM</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không nói nữa, em lên lớp đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy suy diễn nhiều ghê nhỉ, ấy vậy mà lại muốn chơi trò loạn luân với em?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bày ra vẻ mặt chó, “Thầy biến thái lắm ó nha cơ mà em thích thế.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đứng đắn chào tạm biệt hắn, “Em đi học đây, bye bye thầy Phí.”</p><p>Phí Tân: …</p><p>Hắn quả thật không ngờ tới, phiền não của hắn ở trước mặt một kẻ xàm xí đú như Du Trọng Hạ lại thua một cách thảm bại như vậy.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhảy xuống sau đó lại gõ cánh cửa xe, cợt nhã bổ sung thêm. “Tân Tân, thầy phải suy nghĩ cho thật kĩ, một cậu thiếu niên xinh đẹp tuyệt trần 8000 năm mới có nổi một người như em thầy mà không nhanh tay chiếm lấy, đợi đến khi em chạy theo người khác rồi, đến lúc đó có hối hận cũng đã muộn màng.”</p><p>Phí Tân thô bạo đáp, “Anh sẽ quay sang tán tỉnh em trai em, dù sao dáng vẻ của hai người khác quái gì nhau đâu.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân cứu được một bàn thua trông thấy, ung dung phất tay chào, “Bye nhá.”</p><p>Sau đó hắn đạp chân ga, phóng mất dạng.</p><p>Trước khi Tết đến, ngoài hai khóa học là lái xe và nghiệp vụ ra, Du Trọng Hạ còn phải thả thính thầy Phí nữa.</p><p>Mặc khác cũng có thêm hai chuyện đáng được nhắc đến.</p><p>Một là: Một ngày nọ, cậu đột nhập vào nhà hàng xóm ở cùng một khu chung cư với thầy Phí là Vạn Bằng, lợi dụng lúc cậu ta đang ngủ tẩn cho cậu ta một trận tơi bời.</p><p>Hai là: Cùng ngày hôm đó, cậu dẫn Du Quý Dương đi mua quần áo mới.</p><p>Xuân đã đến rồi.</p><p>Năm nay Du Minh và Lâm Tiểu lại tiếp tục đi ra ngoài nghỉ phép, trước khi đi bọn họ có để lại cho Du Trọng Hạ ba phong lì xì đỏ thẫm. Hai trong số đó là của vợ chồng Du Minh tặng cho cậu, cái còn lại là Du Minh nhờ cậu đưa cho Du Quý Dương.</p><p>Theo thường lệ, Du Trọng Hạ sẽ đến nhà Trác Vân chúc Tết vào sáng ngày mùng một sau đó nghe mẹ mình cằn nhằn dăm ba câu mất kiểm soát vào ngày đầu năm. Điều làm năm nay khác biệt so với mọi năm trước chính là sau khi đã hoàn thành việc chúc Tết ở nhà Trác Vân, cậu sẽ không trở về ngôi nhà chỉ có mỗi mình cậu nữa mà sẽ tới rạp xem phim mừng năm mới với bố Phí và mẹ Phí.</p><p>Ngày 6 tháng Giêng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, 18 tuổi, lần đầu tiên trong đời được rời khỏi Dĩnh Châu, Phí Tân dẫn dắt cậu bước trên con đường lữ hành mang tên là Trùng Khánh và Tứ Xuyên.</p><p>Ở Dĩnh Châu thời tiết hãy còn rét lạnh thế nhưng khi đáp xuống sân bay Giang Bắc thì mùa xuân đã về trên thành phố núi <em>(5)</em> rồi, trời quang mây tạnh.</p><p>Chỉ mới ra khỏi khoang máy bay, Du Trọng Hạ đã ngay lập tức thốt lên, “Quào!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Chậm một chút, đừng chạy!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ gào thét trong sự bấn loạn, “Quào a a a a a!”</p><p>Phí Tân như muốn phát rồ, hắn nói, “Đừng có chạy lung tung nữa!!!”</p><p>Hắn khó khăn lắm mới túm được cậu chàng trở về, cả hai cùng nhau đi lấy hành lí.</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình gọi điện thoại tới, Phí Tân vừa phải đeo hai cái ba lô trên vai, vừa phải kéo hai cái vali lại còn phải trông chừng Du Trọng Hạ không cho cậu chàng chạy loạn khắp nơi, hắn luống cuống tay chân bắt máy.</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình, “Đã đến nơi chưa? Mọi việc vẫn ổn chứ?</p><p>Phí Tân nghiến răng nghiến lợi trả lời, “Mẹ à! Sau này con sẽ không bao giờ… Dắt theo một đứa con nít đi du lịch thêm một lần nào nữa!”</p><p>
  <em>(5) Nguyên văn 山城 – Phiên âm Hán Việt là sơn thành. Thành phố núi là thành phố được xây dựng trên một khu vực rộng lớn của địa hình đồi núi, nhiều kiến trúc xây dựng trong thành phố được đặt trên địa hình hiểm trở. Các thành phố núi tiêu biểu gồm có Trùng Khánh, HongKong và Francisco (Mĩ). Tuy nhiên, nếu như ở trong nội địa Trung Quốc, một khi nhắc đến thành phố núi người ta sẽ mặc định đấy là thành phố Trùng Khánh. (Theo baidu)</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Tội Tân Tân mà hoy, cũng kệ. =]]</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Lọc kính:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dĩnh Châu là một thành phố ven biển phía Bắc có khí hậu ôn đới gió mùa với bốn mùa rõ rệt, khô lạnh vào mùa đông và nóng ẩm vào mùa hè, quanh năm có gió thổi mạnh, giọng nói của người bản địa còn mang theo chút mùi vị của con hàu biển <em>(*)</em>. Khác xa hoàn toàn so với cảnh sắc ở Tứ Xuyên.</p><p>Đây lại còn là lần đầu tiên Du Trọng Hạ đi du lịch xa nhà, mọi thứ đối với cậu mà nói đều mới mẻ muốn chết.</p><p>Phí Tân đuổi theo rồi hét lên, “Đừng chạy lung tung nữa, sẽ lạc đường đấy!”</p><p>Cậu cứ ngỡ thầy ấy chỉ đang lừa con nít thôi mãi cho đến khi rời khỏi sân bay, tiến vào nội thành.</p><p>Sau khi được tận mắt chứng kiến cấu trúc kì diệu của thành phố 4D Trùng Khánh<em> (**)</em>, Du Trọng Hạ mới biết thầy Phí không hề nói xạo. Bản đồ định vị ở đây chẳng khác nào chiếc bánh ngàn tầng, nếu thật sự bị lạc thì dù cho có gọi điện thoại cầu cứu cũng không cách nào nói rõ mình đang ở tầng bánh thứ bao nhiêu.</p><p>Chú chó hoang đứt xích Du Trọng Hạ cuối cùng cũng tỉnh táo lại, chính mình ngoan ngoãn ngậm dây xích trở về chứ không dám chạy loạn xung quanh nữa, ngoan ngoãn bám sát thầy Phí.</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn  海蛎子味儿 – Mùi vị của con hàu biển là cụm từ dùng để mô tả đặc điểm phát âm của người Đại Liên hoặc người Yên Đài, sở dĩ có cách ví von như vậy là vì hàu biển là một trong những loại đặc sản nổi tiếng nhất của vùng biển Bột Hải, dân bản địa Đại Liên và Yên Đài thích nhất là ăn hàu sống trong khi người miền khác ăn không được kết hợp với việc tiếng bản địa Đại Liên và Yên Đài người miền khác nghe không hiểu gì cho nên bọn họ sẽ liên hệ hàu biển với giọng nói của dân địa phương thành một, tạo ra cách ví von như trên.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(**) Mình tự hỏi liệu có bạn nào thắc mắc tại sao có lúc tác giả gõ là Tứ Xuyên, có khi lại gõ là Trùng Khánh không? Thì đây, vấn đề nó nằm ở chỗ này. Thời xưa Tứ Xuyên thuộc đất của người Thục, Trùng Khánh thuộc đất của người Ba, người Ba và người Thục coi nhau như tử thù. Người Tứ Xuyên đều cho rằng Trùng Khánh chỉ là một bộ phận của Tứ Xuyên, nhưng người Trùng Khánh sau khi được tách ra thành thành phố trực thuộc trung ương đã trở mặt không cho là như vậy. Tuy nhiên về nguồn gốc lịch sử hai nơi không có khác biệt gì lớn.</em>
</p><p>Phí Tân là một người bạn đồng hành vô cùng ưu tú, đi ra ngoài du lịch cùng bạn bè, vé máy bay, vé tham quan đều do hắn đặt, kế hoạch lịch trình cũng do một tay hắn lo liệu và không hề xảy ra bất cứ sai sót nào. Nội dung bản kế hoạch còn có tính co giãn rất lớn, tùy thuộc vào thời tiết, tâm trạng, thể lực của đồng bọn và các yếu tố khác để điều chỉnh sao cho phù hợp.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chưa từng đi xa, bạn đồng hành dĩ nhiên không có nhưng điều đó chẳng thể ngăn cản được cảm nhận trực quan của cậu, đi du lịch cùng với thầy Phí quả thực thoải mái, chỉ một chữ thôi: Tuyệt.</p><p>Về cơ bản, cả hai người đều thuộc tuýp cuồng ăn lẩu, kể từ khi trở nên thân thiết bọn họ đã cùng nhau càn quét khắp các cửa hàng lẩu nổi danh ở Dĩnh Châu. Một khi đã đến nơi được mệnh danh là cái nôi của món lẩu thì lẽ đương nhiên hai người càng phải đi ăn.</p><p>Ban ngày thì đi dạo loanh quanh tìm hiểu về khu phố đi bộ Bia Giải Phóng, thị trấn cổ Từ Khí Khẩu và một vài địa danh khác; ban đêm thì mò đi kiếm lẩu cay để ăn. Đến tối muộn thì cùng nhau trở về tắm rửa thay ra bộ đồ dính toàn mùi lẩu sau đó đi ngủ.</p><p>Phí Tân đăng một vài bức ảnh du lịch lên vòng bạn bè, bị Giang Nhân Khuyết thấy được cho nên mới chạy tới hỏi hắn.</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Xin chào đồng chí, vui lòng cho tôi xem thẻ căn cước, cậu bé đẹp trai đi bên cạnh anh là con cái nhà ai đấy?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Xin chào, nơi này không có ai là đồng chí cả, bọn tao đều là trai thẳng.</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Trai thẳng nắm tay nhau đi dạo không gay thì là gì? Tao ít đọc sách lắm, mày đừng lừa tao.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Không lừa mày, thẳng tắp, không cong, không yêu đương</em>.】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết hỏi trong sự mờ mịt: 【<em>Tức là hai đứa bọn mày không có chút tiến triển nào luôn hả?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Thì cũng có.</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【Sốc vậy! Chả nhẽ lại lên xe trước rồi mới mua vé sau? <em>(1)</em>】</p><p>Mới đầu Phí Tân không hiểu ý câu này, suy ngẫm một lúc mới ngộ ra.</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Lên xe gì chứ! Chớ có nói lung tung, em ấy mới 18.</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>18 không hề nhỏ! 13 là độ tuổi bình quân nam đã quan hệ tình dục ở nước mình đấy!</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【…】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Thế tóm lại hai đứa mày tiến triển được gì rồi?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân thành thật khai báo: 【<em>Hiện tại vẫn chỉ là mối quan hệ bình thường dựa trên nguyên tắc anh tình tôi nguyện</em>.】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Một cặp trai thẳng anh tình tôi nguyện? Thật?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Thật, 100%.</em>】</p><p>Mặc dù bản thân hắn cũng cảm thấy mấy lời này cứ là lạ làm sao ấy.</p><p>Chính là… Sặc mùi tình thú.</p><p>Một lát sau, Giang Nhân Khuyết mới nhắn lại một câu.</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Trai thẳng mấy người thật biết chơi, lắm khi người gay là tao mới đúng.</em>】</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 先上车后补票 – Tức là chịch trước yêu sau.</em>
</p><p>Một đêm trước khi rời Trùng Khánh, cả hai đi du thuyền và chiêm ngưỡng chiều tà trên sông Gia Lăng.</p><p>Ánh đèn nê ông rực rỡ trải dài hai bến bờ, gió sông mát rượi, phả vào mặt lúc này là hơi thở của tiết trời đầu xuân.</p><p>Trên boong tàu tụ tập rất nhiều người, đông đúc và huyên náo, Phí Tân dẫn Du Trọng Hạ dạo quanh một vòng, cuối cùng dừng chân ở đuôi tàu nơi ít người qua lại.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bưng một hộp trái cây gọt sẵn mà ban nãy Phí Tân mua được ở trên du thuyền, vừa ăn dưa vừa nhàn nhãn ngắm cảnh sông về đêm.</p><p>Xa xa chính là Động Hồng Nhai lập lòe dưới ngọn đèn dầu, trông chẳng khác nào bản sao của Nhà tắm công cộng Yubaba trong Vùng Đất Linh Hồn. Ánh đèn óng ánh sặc sỡ sắc màu phản chiếu trên mặt sông rồi tụ cả vào trong đáy mắt của Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>Dáng vẻ của em ấy đẹp đến nao lòng.</p><p>Vừa nghĩ đến đây, Phí Tân ngay lập tức đặt tay mình lên bả vai của Du Trọng Hạ nhưng hắn lại chẳng biết phải nói gì, thế là đành phải bắt chuyện bằng một câu bông đùa, “Ăn nhiều mập lên sẽ bị giết đấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ khịt mũi bắt chước tiếng heo kêu, “Hừ hừ, hừ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em cũng xem 《Chihiro》 à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Dĩ nhiên là xem rồi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Khi con bé anh thích Bạch Long lắm đó.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ai mà chẳng thích một người anh trai nhỏ vừa bảnh lại vừa đáng tin chứ? Em cũng thích cậu ấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy nói thử xem cậu ấy còn sống không? Trên mạng có thiệt nhiều bình luận bảo cậu ấy chết rồi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cả hai đều có thể xảy ra, trong lòng một ngàn người sẽ có một ngàn Hamlet<em> (2)</em> khác nhau, cốt truyện không kể rõ chi tiết này, tương tự như việc giáo viên Ngữ Văn phân tích tác phẩm văn học dưới góc nhìn của mình chứ thật ra tác giả khi viết đâu có suy nghĩ nhiều như thế.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em đồng quan điểm với thầy, cũng có thể là vẫn còn sống, biết đâu chừng Chihiro có cơ hội được gặp lại cậu ấy. Tuy nhiên em trai em lại khẳng định là Bạch Long đã chết.”</p><p>Phí Tân nhớ lại vài lần gặp gỡ thoáng qua giữa mình và Du Quý Dương, hắn nói lên suy đoán của bản thân, “Tính cách của em trai em có hơi bi quan.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lên tiếng, “Em không biết, em thường xuyên cảm thấy mình không có cách nào nhìn thấu được nó. Nó hiếm khi tâm sự với em trong khi em thì lại thích chia sẻ chuyện của mình với nó, còn nó có bí mật gì thì chỉ biết giữ khư khư thôi. Mối quan hệ giữa hai đứa bọn em nếu mà dùng một cái ví dụ không mấy thích hợp để so sánh thì sẽ như kiểu em thật lòng thật dạ với nó còn nó đối xử với em chẳng khác nào một gã cặn bã, bề ngoài thì ngoan ngoãn nghe lời có trời mới biết bên trong nó ghét em đến cỡ nào.”</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Tính cách của hai người bọn em không giống nhau, phương thức biểu đạt cũng theo đó mà khác biệt. Trực giác của anh mách bảo rằng cậu ấy không như những gì em nghĩ đâu.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ phản bác lại, “Nếu trực giác của thầy chuẩn đến thế thì tại sao ngay từ đầu thầy lại nhận nhầm em thành Du Quý Dương?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em nói ra chuyện này mà không cảm thấy xấu hổ hả? Là do em cố tình lừa dối anh lâu như vậy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cười khúc khích, “Khi ấy em hiểu lầm thầy và Du Quý Dương có loại quan hệ đó, ghét thầy nên mới giỡn thế thôi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “??? Loại quan hệ đó?!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ dùng xiên que ăn trái cây để chọt Phí Tân, cậu nói, “Đừng có giả bộ, rõ ràng thầy hiểu ý của em.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Phải mất một khoảng thời gian sau khi đã rời khỏi cương vị giáo viên thực tập ở Thất Trung, Phí Tân mới có thể trút xuống gánh nặng làm tấm gương mẫu mực của mình. Một khi đã thông suốt mọi việc, Phí Tân hồi tưởng lại hàng loạt biểu hiện kì quái của Du Trọng Hạ lúc mới quen. Hắn nhớ tới quãng thời gian thực tập ngắn ngủi của mình, trong mắt học trò hắn là người có tính tình ôn hòa, đúng chuẩn thầy tốt bạn hiền. Nào có ngờ ấn tượng ban đầu của hắn trong lòng Du Trọng Hạ dĩ nhiên lại là… ?</p><p>Phí Tân tức xì khói, “Anh và em trai của em làm sao có khả năng? Suốt cả ngày em chỉ biết nghĩ mấy thứ bậy bạ gì thế này?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ giải thích, “Đã bảo là hiểu lầm rồi mà. Khi đó em hãy còn ứa gan vụ nó với thằng Vạn Bằng, em thật sự không hiểu tâm lý của mấy đứa đồng tính như tụi nó thế nên mới lên mạng tra thử coi sao, cuối cùng toàn thấy gì mà đời sống tình dục hỗn loạn, hẹn chịch qua đường các kiểu, em cảm thấy vô cùng kinh tởm, thậm chí còn nhiều lần mơ thấy Du Quý Dương bị AIDS <em>(3)</em>, em sợ nó biến thành dạng gay giống như trên mạng miêu tả. Sau đó thầy chuyển tới, vừa nhận chức đã nhận nhầm em thành Du Quý Dương, lại còn liếc mắt đưa tình lén lút xáp lại bắt chuyện với em, nói cái gì mà em mặc quần áo từ nhà thầy, bởi vậy mới khiến em suy diễn.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh liếc mắt đưa tình với em bao giờ? Đó là ngày đầu tiên anh đi làm, đối với những vị giáo viên khác hoàn toàn xa lạ, nói năng hay làm việc điều phải khiêm nhường cẩn thận, có thế thôi mà lại bị em hiểu lầm?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy cũng lớn to đầu rồi còn khiêm nhường cẩn thận làm gì? Lúc thầy bắt chuyện với em thì có mấy vị giáo viên ngồi kế bên lén lút nhìn trộm đấy, với cả ngày đầu tiên đi làm mà thầy ăn mặc theo kiểu mặt người dạ thú như thế là cớ làm sao? Áo sơ mi đóng thùng, nịt lưng các kiểu, còn dùng gel vuốt tóc nữa chứ!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh là sinh viên thực tập nên muốn tạo ấn tượng chững chạc với lãnh đạo, như vậy cũng không được hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Bộ hông một ai nói với thầy là thầy không hợp với phong cách đó à? Một bộ dạng nhân vật phản diện trong ngoài bất nhất. Có một ngày em ở ngoài cổng trường bắt không được taxi, thầy chạy tới nói muốn trở em đi, sau khi ngồi lên xe thầy em thậm chí còn hoài nghi những mấy phút liền, nghi ngờ thầy có ý định cưỡng hiếp em ngay tại xe ô tô.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy ăn mặc như vậy trông chẳng khác gì mấy tên biến thái.”</p><p>Phí Tân rơi vào trạng thái mê mang xen lẫn thất bại, “Thật hay giỡn vậy? Bởi vì chuyện thực tập mà anh đặc biệt đi mua quần áo mới đó, đồ đắt tiền lắm, người bán hàng bảo anh mặc rất đẹp, bố mẹ của anh cũng bảo thế.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Sao thầy không nhờ bạn cùng trang lứa chọn giúp thầy?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Giang Tỉnh Trưởng lựa giúp anh, cậu ấy nói anh mặc vào trông rất cấm dục, rất tuấn tú.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “??? Rất cấm dục là có ý gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Phải giải thích thế nào với em đây? Em còn nhỏ không hiểu được đâu.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ý là mặc bộ đồ kia vô sẽ khiến thầy trông không được<em> (4) </em>ấy hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em nói đâu có sai, thầy trông được lắm ấy vậy mà lại ăn mặc theo kiểu không được, không gọi là trong ngoài bất nhất thì gọi là gì? Biến thái chứ còn gì nữa?”</p><p>Phí Tân cảm thấy vừa hoang đường lại vừa có hơi rung động, hắn hỏi, “Anh thật sự trông được… À?”</p><p>Du  Trọng Hạ bày ra vẻ mặt hờ hững, “Ái chà, đám đàn ông xấu xa mấy người quả nhiên chỉ để ý đến mấy thứ này.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 一千个观众就有一千个哈姆雷特: Hamlet (Ham’et) là vở bi – hài kịch của nhà văn, nhà soạn kịch vĩ đại người Anh William Shakespeare (1564-1616). Cốt truyện Hamlet xoay quanh nhân vật trung tâm là Hamlet, hoàng tử nước Đan Mạch, sinh viên trường Đại học Wittenberg (Đức). Chàng gặp một cảnh ngộ éo le trong gia đình: vua cha vừa chết được hai tháng thì mẹ chàng, Hoàng hậu Gertrude tái giá lấy Claudius, chú ruột của chàng. Hồn ma của vua cha hiện về báo cho chàng biết Claudius là kẻ đã giết mình để chiếm đoạt ngai vàng và Hoàng hậu, và đòi Hamlet phải trả thù. Từ đó Hamlet lòng tràn đầy căm phẫn, ghê tởm và chán ghét cuộc đời. Chàng giả điên để che mắt kẻ thù, thực hiện nghĩa vụ. Còn kẻ thù của Hamlet cũng ra sức theo dõi, dò xét chàng. Cuối cùng, Hamlet đã tìm ra được chân lý đấu tranh nhưng vì đơn độc và thiếu cảnh giác nên chàng đã gục ngã vì cạm bẫy của kẻ thù. Ngày nay, trong văn học thế giới vẫn tồn tại khái niệm “bệnh Hamlet” chỉ thái độ suy tư, lý luận nhiều nhưng không đủ tin tưởng và dũng khí để hành động cụ thể. (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(3) AIDS là tên viết tắt của cụm từ: Acquired Immuno Deficiency Syndrome (Hội chứng suy giảm miễn dịch mắc phải).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(4) Nguyên văn 不行 (Bùxíng) : Du 15 chơi chữ thôi, “Không được” ý bảo là mặc bộ đồ kia sẽ khiến Phí Tân trông như kẻ bị bất lực tại vì Phí Tân bảo “cấm dục” mà “cấm dục” – Không gần nữ (nam) sắc, thanh tâm quả dục hiểu một cách nôm na thì cũng từa tựa bất lực thiệt.</em>
</p><p>Lúc bấy giờ, du thuyền chuyển hướng, hai người đình chỉ cuộc nói chuyện để nhìn sang phía bên kia bờ sông, phong cảnh mới vẫn chưa thấy đâu nhưng trước tiên đã được chứng kiến một màn hôn nhau của cặp tình nhân đứng ở đuôi thuyền cách hai người khoảng vài ba mét.</p><p>Du thuyền khổng lồ mất vài phút để bẻ lái, cảnh tượng bốn phía không ngừng thay đổi, ánh đèn sặc sỡ, nước sông dập dờn vang vọng dưới ánh chiều tà.</p><p>Nụ hôn này lãng mạng quá đi thôi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ khe khẽ thốt lên, “Ố là la.”</p><p>Cậu nghiêng đầu liếc Phí Tân trong khi Phí Tân đã nhìn cậu từ bao giờ.</p><p>Phí Tân ngay lập tức dời mắt sang chỗ khác.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ biết là Phí Tân ngượng ngùng cho nên càng thêm ra sức ghẹo hắn, “Thầy muốn hôn em rồi!”</p><p>Đấy không còn là câu hỏi nữa, mà là một câu trần thuật. Nội tâm Du Trọng Hạ thầm nghĩ, ha ha, tui thiệt biết cách đổ oan cho người khác.</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “??? Tại sao thầy không phủ nhận? Mau tới tranh cãi với em đi chứ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Hắn quay đầu rời đi bước thẳng vào bên trong khoang thuyền.</p><p>Hầu hết du khách đều ở trên boong tàu xem cảnh hoàng hôn, phía bên trong lác đác vài người chỉ có vài bàn đang chơi mạt chược dưới ánh đèn mà thôi.</p><p>Phí Tân tùy tiện tìm một chỗ để ngồi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đi theo sau rồi ngồi xuống bên cạnh hắn, cậu đưa chiếc tô nhựa đựng hoa quả sang cho hắn rồi nói, “Thầy Phí, em không ăn nữa.”</p><p>Phí Tân đón lấy, tự mình ăn.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em vẫn chưa nói cho Du Quý Dương biết chuyện em vô tình đào góc tường của nó, đợi đến khi nó hay tin rồi không biết sẽ còn hận em đến mức nào nữa đây.”</p><p>Phí Tân nghe thoáng qua nên vẫn chưa kịp phản ứng, còn hỏi lại, “Góc tường?”</p><p>Sau khi đã hiểu thì mới lên tiếng, “Em nói anh hả? Anh chẳng phải góc tường của ai hết.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ gãi cằm hắn hệt như đang giỡn với tụi chó mèo, cậu nói, “Hiện tại thầy chính là góc tường của em, tặc tặc tặc.”</p><p>Phí Tân cảnh cáo nhìn cậu, “Bỏ tay ra, bằng không anh sẽ ném Tiểu Du là em xuống sông cho cá lớn ăn đấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ồ, cá lớn ăn Tiểu Du, Tiểu Du ăn Tân Tân… Tân to quá, Tiểu Du ăn hổng lọt nha.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Bộ dạng của thầy thật sự rất được đó. Lúc chơi bóng rổ ở trường thầy hay mặc quần thể thao, có hơi bó sát, đám Dương Kha còn từng thảo luận qua, nói của thầy bự lắm.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Bên trong khoang thuyền đèn đuốc sáng trưng, mặt Phí Tân thậm chí còn đỏ hơn rất nhiều so với quả cà chua bi trong cái tô nhựa.</p><p>Sau khi đã cợt nhã thả thính người ta, trong lòng Du Trọng Hạ bất giác như có một bầy nai con chạy loạn.</p><p>Thầy Phí có được hay không là một chuyện thế nhưng ngũ quan xác thực quá mức anh tuấn. Cậu ngồi sát bên cạnh thầy ấy, mũi ngửi được mùi hương cơ thể quen thuộc, bỗng nhiên cậu cảm thấy mùi hương này thơm hơn trước rất nhiều. Cậu phải là người chủ động đưa ra đề nghị muốn hôn thầy ấy thật hở? Thầy ấy thẹn thùng như vậy, biết đến bao giờ thầy ấy mới có thể chủ động chứ? Chẳng hay khi hôn sẽ có cảm giác như thế nào nhỉ? Sở dĩ cậu dùng dằng không muốn cùng thầy ấy hôn môi một phần là vì cậu đã lỡ ba hoa chích chòe quá nhiều.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, bậc thầy trong làng hôn môi rất có thể sẽ bị đánh gục ngay tại chỗ. Cơ mà thầy Phí cũng chưa từng hôn qua ai có lẽ sẽ không phát hiện ra đâu, bậc thầy có thể qua ải một cách trót lọt, tiếp tục giở trò khoác lác.</p><p>Ok… Đã không chơi thì thôi, một khi đã chơi thì phải chơi cho tới bến, quất luôn.</p><p>Đương lúc Du Trọng Hạ muốn mở miệng đưa ra lời thỉnh cầu tối nay chúng mình hôn nhau với Phí Tân nhưng lời chưa kịp thốt lên đã bị Phí Tân giành trước, “Hôm nay có hơi trễ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “??? Cái gì trễ?”</p><p>Phí Tân chậm rãi nghiêng đầu sang nhìn Du Trọng Hạ, tầm mắt hắn dừng lại tại đôi mắt rồi lại đến cái mũi sau cùng là cố định tại bờ môi của cậu.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mấp máy cánh môi trong vô thức… Ể? Môi có chút khô, mấy ngày nay ăn cay dữ quá, Tết nhất kiêng cử, môi hồng thiếu nước.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Trễ nên không mua đồ con gái được.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Này… Thầy có son dưỡng không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đột nhiên hoàn hồn, “Thầy nói sao?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không nói gì hết. Em hỏi son dưỡng làm gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy vừa nói gì thế?!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em hỏi son sưỡng làm gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy nhận thua rồi, thầy muốn hôn em!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em mới là người muốn hôn anh.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy nói thành lời trước mà.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em mấp máy miệng trước còn gì.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân đành phải nhượng bộ, hắn nói, “Cái kia…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không thể ngờ mình thế mà lại bị một tên gà trống tơ đánh đến không còn một manh giáp Waterloo <em>(5)</em>, cậu giận tím người, trở mặt lên tiếng, “Đừng nói nữa, không hôn, ngày hôm nay nếu em mà hôn thầy thì em sẽ tự mình nhảy xuống sông làm mồi cho cá ăn.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Hắn suy ngẫm một lát rồi mới mở miệng, “Vậy nếu anh tóm lấy eo của em rồi cưỡng hôn em thì sao?”</p><p>
  <em>(5) Trận Waterloo diễn ra vào ngày chủ nhật 18 tháng 6 năm 1815 tại một địa điểm gần Waterloo, thuộc Bỉ ngày nay. Đây là một trong những trận đánh nổi tiểng nhất và cũng là dấu chấm hết cho cuộc chiến tranh Napoléon. Sau một chuỗi bất bại thì đến cuối cùng Napoléon vẫn thất bại tại trận Waterloo cho nên Waterloo được dùng để mô tả bước ngoặt từ thành công dẫn đến thất bại.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: Gọi một tiếng anh hai nghe xem nào.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: …</p><p>Phí Tân: Cút! Em tao chứ phải em mày đâu.</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: Giề? Mày lại tính chơi huynh đệ văn?</p><p>Phí Tân: …</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: Em trai tui nay lại thành người yêu của tui, chọi ơi, kích thích quá ò!</p><p>Du 15 &amp; Phí Lưu Ly: …</p><p>=]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]</p><hr/><p>Động Hồng Nhai:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Nhà tắm công cộng Yubaba:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bạch Long Haku:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Thị trấn cổ Từ Khí Khẩu:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Phố đi bộ Bia Giải Phóng:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Du thuyền quay trở lại Triều Thiên Môn<em> (*)</em>, du khách lần lượt xuống tàu, bến tàu nhộn nhịp hẳn lên.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ sợ bị lạc nên cứ bám sát Phí Tân, còn túm cả góc áo của hắn.</p><p>Phí Tân trở tay nắm lấy bàn tay của cậu.</p><p>Trên bến tàu kẻ đến người đi, màn đêm thăm thẳm buông xuống, bọn họ tay riết lấy bàn tay, cả hai đều có chút thẹn thùng. Trước khi cập bến hai người đã bàn với nhau là đợi lát nữa trở về sẽ ghé đâu đó ăn khuya rồi mới về khách sạn ngủ. Hiện tại không một ai nhắc đến chuyện này nữa bởi vì có một việc còn quan trọng hơn thế rất nhiều.</p><p>Phí Tân vừa đỏ mặt lại vừa căng thẳng. Chỉ chút nữa thôi hắn sẽ được nghênh đón nụ hôn đầu tiên trong cuộc đời của mình sao? Cùng với chàng trai mà hắn đang tay nắm tay lúc này? Chẳng hay sẽ là một cái trải nghiệm thế nào đây, tốt đẹp hơn nhiều so với tưởng tượng hay sẽ là ngược lại?</p><p>Nói chung… Thật đáng để chờ mong.</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 朝天门 –  Triều Thiên Môn là cây cầu đường sắt bắc qua sông Dương Tử ở thành phố Trùng Khánh, Trung Quốc. Cây cầu, được khánh thành vào ngày 29 tháng 4 năm 2009, là cây cầu dài nhất thế giới. (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p>Kỹ năng khua môi múa mép của Du Trọng Hạ thuộc hàng đỉnh của đỉnh, hơn nữa cậu còn tự nhận mình là một lão tài xế cho nên mới coi trời bằng vung dám ở trước mặt Phí Tân làm xằng làm bậy. Thẳng cho đến khi có cơ hội được trải nghiệm thực tế thì cậu lại túng quẫn không thôi, cậu sợ mình nhất thời ba hoa sảng khoái trong khi kinh nghiệm thực chiến lại nát đến không thể nát hơn, nếu để thầy Phí phát hiện ra cậu cái rắm gì cũng chẳng biết, ngay cả khóa học thứ nhất mà vẫn chưa tốt nghiệp vậy thì mặt mũi của cậu biết ném đi đâu.</p><p>Thôi… Tới đâu hay tới đó.</p><p>Có kha khá khách du lịch ra về vào thời điểm này, hai người đợi rất lâu mới bắt được taxi. Khách sạn của bọn họ nằm trên tuyến đường Bia Giải Phóng, cách đây không xa lắm, khoảng chừng hai mươi phút đi xe.</p><p>Cuối cùng cũng về đến nơi, cả hai lặng thinh bước xuống xe rồi cùng nhau đi lên lầu. Phí Tân quẹt thẻ phòng, tích… Mở không ra. Buổi sáng ra ngoài quá sớm nên bọn họ đã quên gia hạn thẻ.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh sẽ đi xuống một lần nữa.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thang máy xa quá, em đứng đây chờ thầy nha.”</p><p>Phí Tân dặn dò cậu, “Vậy em đừng có chạy lung tung đấy.”</p><p>Hình tượng lão tài xế của Du Trọng Hạ đã được thiết lập quá lâu, buột miệng nói câu nào cũng toàn là lời trêu ghẹo, “Đương nhiên rồi, em mà chạy mất thì thầy hôn ai?”</p><p>Phí Tân bước đi nhanh như bay.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ dựa cả thân mình vào cánh cửa phòng mở không ra kia, bản thân đang không ngừng hối hận thỏ thẻ kêu rên, “Mẹ bà, tui nói cái gì vậy trời, xong đời xong đời.”</p><p>Phí Tân quay trở lại cũng rất nhanh, chỉ mới vèo có một cái mà đã hoàn tất thủ tục thuê phòng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ khiếp sợ, “Tân Tân, thầy mang giày cơ động <em>(1)</em> hay gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân thực sự lo lắng đến mức sắp nổ tung nhưng vẫn phải mở miệng dạy dỗ người khác, “Em sẽ không cần dùng đến son dưỡng nếu như em bớt xàm đi một ít.”</p><p>Bị hắn nhắc nhở Du Trọng Hạ lúc này mới liếm liếm môi, cảm giác miệng vẫn cứ khô khốc, cậu nói, “Đưa son dưỡng của thầy cho em mượn dùng một lát.”</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 疾步之靴 – Giày cơ động là một trang bị trong game Vương Giả Vinh Diệu được bán với giá 530 hoàng kim. </em>
  <em>Nội tại duy nhất: +60 tốc độ di chuyển. </em>
  <em>Nội tại phép thuật duy nhất: Ra khỏi giao tranh nhận thêm 60 tốc độ di chuyển.  </em>
</p><p>Phí Tân quẹt cửa phòng để Du Trọng Hạ tiến vào trước còn bản thân mình thì đóng cửa rồi khóa trái một cách cẩn thận.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bước đi trong vô thức, sau khi đã chen vào khoảng trống giữa hai chiếc giường cậu mới cất tiếng hỏi, “Thỏi Rouge Coco Flash thầy để ở đâu?”</p><p>Phí Tân có một thỏi son dưỡng môi dành cho nam của hãng Chanel, hắn không phải tuýp người thích đỏm dáng nhưng cái này là do Tân Lệ Bình mua cho hắn.</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Em muốn bôi ngay bây giờ luôn à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ có hơi căng thẳng, cậu bắt đầu nói nhảm, “Ừ, đám học dốt tụi em thích nhất chính là nước đến chân mới nhảy, học giỏi như bọn thầy không hiểu được đâu, đừng xen vào.”</p><p>Phí Tân lại nói, “Thành phần chủ yếu của son dưỡng là vaseline và sáp ong, vaseline là một hydrocacbon, vô hại nhưng không ăn được.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “???”</p><p>Phí Tân từ phía huyền quan chậm rãi đi vào khe trống giữa hai chiếc giường, tình huống lúc này trông chẳng khác nào Du Trọng Hạ đang bị hắn dồn vào góc tường của một con hẻm nhỏ.</p><p>Phí Tân lên tiếng, “Son môi không thể mượn, cũng không cho phép bôi, bởi vì anh không muốn ăn vaseline.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chẳng hiểu mô tê gì, “Hả?”</p><p>Gò má Phí Tân nhanh chóng xuất hiện hai vệt đỏ ửng, hắn nói, “Sao em vẫn chưa chịu hiểu thế? Anh muốn… Anh muốn cưỡng hôn em, hiểu chưa?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nghẹn họng nhìn trân trối, mười mấy giây sau mới gật đầu lia lịa đáp lại, “Hiểu… Hiểu rồi.”</p><p>Thời điểm ở trên du thuyền, hai người tranh cãi với nhau chẳng khác gì học sinh tiểu học, cuối cùng Phí Tân tung ra tuyệt chiêu tóm eo cưỡng hôn như trong tiểu thuyết của Nam Cung Lưu Ly. Bầu không khí khí ấy vô cùng gợi tình tuy nhiên Du Trọng Hạ lại không mấy tin tưởng Phí Lưu Ly có thể làm ra được loại chuyện này.</p><p>Thật không ngờ Phí Lưu Ly chẳng những bự mà còn rất can đảm nữa nha!</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ phát hiện ra tình huống hiện tại có hơi sai sai, Phí Tân vừa cử động một cái là cậu đã nhanh chóng xoay người tìm đường trốn nhưng thất bại, bị người ta tóm gọn tử hình ngay tại chỗ… Đương lúc tử hình được một nửa thì Du Trọng Hạ đột nhiên kêu lên, “Chờ đã!”</p><p>Phí Tân cảm thấy vô cùng mới mẻ với loại chuyện mà hắn đang muốn làm này, mặc dù khẩn trương nhưng không đến mức vồ vập, nghe thấy câu chờ đã hắn bèn dừng lại rồi hỏi, “Chờ cái gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ trừng to hai mắt, cậu nói, “Em muốn bảo là… Cái cách thầy ôm eo của em hình như không được đúng cho lắm.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không đúng chỗ nào?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Cậu cầm lấy tay của Phí Tân kéo lên trên hai tấc nữa sau đó nói. “Vị trí này… Có vẻ hợp hơn nè, chỗ ban nãy làm em nhột… Sẽ làm em cười mất.”</p><p>Phí  Tân. “… Rồi sao nữa?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nghĩ thầm trong bụng, thầy hỏi em… Em biết hỏi ai?</p><p>Song, cậu nhanh chóng lấy lại bình tĩnh rồi bắt tay vào việc chỉ dạy thầy Phí cách để có thể cưỡng hôn mình, cậu nói, “Quá trình kế tiếp cứ thuận theo tự nhiên.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không thấy được dáng vẻ hiện tại của mình, cậu tự cho rằng bản thân rất có phong thái của một lão tài xế già dặn thế nhưng trên thực tế, cả mặt lẫn lỗ tai của cậu đều đã đỏ bừng, lan xuống cả phần cổ, đỉnh đầu như muốn bốc khói. Lúc bấy giờ trông cậu chẳng khác gì một con cua mới được vớt ra khỏi nồi, mặc dù tay chân không bị trói nhưng lại cứ quýnh quáng hết cả lên.</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Thầy Phí bất chợt nảy lên một cái phỏng đoán khó có thể tin được, không thể nào, không thể nào?</p><p>Hắn cố ý nói, “Thuận theo tự nhiên tức là anh phải hôn em một cách thô bạo cơ mà em phối hợp như vậy thì sao anh cưỡng hôn được?”</p><p>Tư duy của Du Trọng Hạ lúc này hoàn toàn theo chiều đơn tuyến, có hỏi thì ắt có trả lời, “Ồ… Ok… Thế để em giãy giụa một chút nha?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ khe khẽ cựa mình một chút, cậu cảm thấy cái trò cưỡng hôn này thiếu mất yếu tố mấu chốt, nếu hành động vẫn chưa đủ thì đành chuyển sang lời thoại vậy, “Thầy mau thả em ra nếu không em kêu lên đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mệt mỏi nói, “Cũng coi như tạm ổn rồi, thầy có định hôn không? Không hôn thì đến lượt em.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đến lượt em? Em đến như thế nào?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đắc ý lên tiếng, “Thầy không được thì cứ để đó cho em… Đã đến lúc em cho thầy trải nghiệm cái gì gọi là kĩ thuật chân chính!”</p><p>Phí Tân cúi người nhích lại gần cậu học sinh cấp ba này thêm chút nữa, hắn nói bằng một loại giọng điệu vừa dịu dàng nhưng cũng không kém phần cứng rắn, “Anh không biết. Chính bởi vì không biết nên mới phải chủ động học hỏi, đấy gọi là thú vui hưởng thụ của đám học giỏi tụi anh, học dốt như bọn em không hiểu được đâu.”</p><p>Tiếng nói của Phí Tân rất êm tai, nghe từ xa sẽ cho cảm giác của một bậc quân tử khiêm tốn phong độ nhẹ nhàng, còn nếu nghe gần thì lại hệt như trân châu rơi xuống bàn ngọc <em>(2)</em><em>.</em></p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bị Phí Tân đè lên trên, cậu có cảm giác mình chính là một cái bàn ngọc nguyên bản, hoa mắt chóng mặt mê muội đáp, “… Ừ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ừ cái gì mà ừ?”</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 珍珠落玉盘 – Trân châu rơi xuống bàn ngọc ý chỉ những người có giọng nói trong trẻo, êm tai</em>
</p><p>Cậu đã sẵn sàng rồi tại sao vẫn chưa chịu hôn! Bộ không cảm thấy thiếu dưỡng khí hả?  Mấy cái hành động cũng như lời nói này sao mà khác xa so với trong tiểu thuyết và trên phim truyền hình quá vậy?</p><p>Phiến môi của Phí Tân gần như đã muốn chạm vào cậu.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lại muốn trì hoãn thêm lần nữa, “Chờ… Chờ đã!”</p><p>Quý ông Phí Tân nhịn hết nổi, hắn hỏi, “Chờ cái gì?”</p><p>Tuy nhiên, khi từ “Gì” được hỏi ra, bởi vì đặc thù phát âm của câu chữ cho nên miệng của hai người có chạm nhẹ vào nhau một chút.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Úi.</p><p>Phí Tân: Tui làm được rồi nè!</p><p>Hắn còn hỏi lại thêm lần nữa, “Chờ cái… Gì?”</p><p>Đôi môi của hai người nhanh chóng cọ vào nhau.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ phát giác ra hơi thở quấn quýt của bọn họ đã bắt đầu sản sinh ra dòng điện, cậu đờ đẫn hỏi, “Chơi có vui không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cũng tàm tạm. Rốt cuộc phải chờ cái… Gì?”</p><p>Phiến môi anh đào và phiến môi hoa hồng nhẹ nhàng mơn trớn nhau ba lượt.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bất chợt nghĩ thông suốt, thiết lập tính cách vỡ thì vỡ thôi, chẳng có gì to tát cả. Cậu muốn hôn thầy Phí, lập tức! Ngay lập tức!</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chủ động khai báo, “Thật ra em chưa từng thân mật với ai như vậy hết, em hổng có, mấy lời trước kia toàn là xạo cả đấy.”</p><p>Khóe mắt Phí Tân cong cong, hắn nói, “Nhìn ra rồi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hoa mắt thốt lên, “Em không ổn, em có hơi xây xẩm.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Sao lại xây xẩm?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy cười trông đẹp trai quá.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chỉ đẹp trai khi cười thôi à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đừng hàn huyên nữa, mau hôn em.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vậy em… Cầu xin anh đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “??? Phí Tân Tân, sao bỗng dưng thầy lại hư hỏng thế này?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em phá game quá đó, chơi không nổi nữa chứ gì?”</p><p>Mức độ bùng cháy của Du Trọng Hạ đã lên tới đỉnh điểm, “Em không chơi…”</p><p>Phí Tân hằn môi mình lên cánh môi của cậu báo hại cậu suýt chút nữa đã hét lên thành tiếng! Cậu cứ ngỡ thầy Phí sẽ là người chậm rãi mà đến nhưng cậu sai rồi.</p><p>Phí Tân ngập ngừng đôi chút rồi lại tiến quân thần tốc, Du Trọng Hạ – “Bậc thầy trong làng hôn môi” nhanh chóng tước vũ khí đầu hàng, ứng với những gì cậu đã từng ba hoa chích chòe chẳng qua vai vế thay đổi, cậu bị thầy Phí hôn muốn tắt thở.</p><p>Ngày hôm sau.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: ??? Gì chứ? Thế quái nào đã sang ngày hôm sau rồi?!</p><p>Lúc cậu rời giường thì Phí Tân đang ở trong buồng vệ sinh đánh răng, cậu bước đến nhìn vào bên trong, Phí Tân thông qua chiếc gương nhìn lại cậu.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mở miệng, “Thầy ra ngoài đánh răng đi, em mắc tiểu.”</p><p>Phí Tân ngậm bàn chải đánh răng sau đó bước ra ngoài để cho cậu chàng tiến vào đi tiểu, mọi chuyện xong xuôi rồi thì đến lượt hắn.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thơ thẩn ngồi ở mép giường, bộ dáng hãy còn ngái ngủ.</p><p>Ngày hôm qua ngủ không ngon giấc.</p><p>Nụ hôn đầu có phải đã kéo dài quá lâu rồi không? Người khác cũng như vậy ư? Hôn đến mức cả miệng tê rần.</p><p>Phí Tân bước ra khi đã rửa mặt xong, hắn cứ nhìn chằm chằm Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>Cậu luôn có cảm giác ánh mắt này cùng với ánh mắt qua chiếc gương ban nãy chứa một hàm ý sâu xa nào đó.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bèn cất tiếng hỏi, “Thầy nhìn gì thế? Mặt em nổi mụn hở?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không, nhanh rửa mặt đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chẳng phải hơn mười giờ mới có chuyến tàu siêu tốc đi Thành Đô sao? Còn sớm mà, đừng giục em.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Tàu siêu tốc không vội nhưng mà anh gấp lắm.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy gấp cái gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Em đánh răng nhanh lên.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ giật mình bừng tỉnh, “Thầy lại muốn hôn em?”</p><p>Phí Tân lặng im không đáp, hắn đi tới đi lui thu dọn hành lí.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cực kỳ đắc ý, bắt đầu lên tiếng dạy đời, “Ngày hôm qua thầy cứ đè em hôn mãi thôi, miệng của em bị thầy hôn muốn xước da luôn rồi nè, thế quái nào vừa mới mở mắt đã muốn hôn em? Thầy Phí, em biết là hôn em rất thoải mái thế nhưng thầy cũng phải tiết chế một chút. Hôn vừa phải thì không sao, nhưng hôn đắm đuối có thể khiến cơ thể bị tổn thương. Thầy phải sắp xếp tần suất hợp lý mới có thể tận hưởng nụ hôn một cách lành mạnh. ”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Xước da cũng ngăn không nổi cái miệng nói nhiều của em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đột nhiên nhớ ra vụ cá cược, cậu vỗ vỗ giường rồi nói, “Hiện tại trời đã sáng, có thể mua đồ nữ rồi đấy!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Một mình Du Trọng Hạ la ó thay cho cả mấy chục người, “Đồ nữ! Đồ nữ! Đồ nữ! Em muốn xem thầy Phí mặc đồ nữ!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đừng làm ồn… Đến Thành Đô rồi mua. Trước tiên bàn bạc một chút, mặc cho em nhìn thì được nhưng không cho chụp ảnh.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Dù gì cũng phải chụp một tấm làm kỉ niệm chứ.”</p><p>Phí Tân miễn cưỡng đồng ý, “Không được đăng lên mạng, cũng không được cho bất kì ai khác xem.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đương nhiên, em hổng phải loại người không biết phân biệt tốt xấu. Em có thể chọn kiểu dáng cho bộ đồ không?”</p><p>Cậu cứ ngỡ Phí Tân ít nhất sẽ phản đối đôi chút ví dụ như một vài kiểu hở hang quá mức thầy ấy tuyệt đối không mặc.</p><p>Song, Phí Tân lại nói, “Có thể, kiểu nào cũng được, không thành vấn đề. Nhanh đi đánh răng, đánh xong thì tới đây… Hôn tiếp.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nghĩ bụng, có giỏi thì đừng đỏ mặt khi nói mấy lời cợt nhã này đi!</p><p>Phí Tân thu thập xong hành lý của cả hai người, Du Trọng Hạ rửa mặt xong thì bước ra đưa túi đựng dụng cụ vệ sinh cá nhân cho hắn sau đó hắn đem nhét vào lại bên trong chiếc vali màu vàng chanh đã được hắn sắp xếp gọn gàng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói với Phí Tân, “Đến đây! Thầy mau đến nha!”</p><p>Tiếp đấy, cậu giang rộng cánh tay rồi chu mỏ lên.</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngạc nhiên hỏi, “Sao lại thẹn thùng rồi? Mới nãy hãy còn hung hăng lắm mà?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh giả vờ thôi, dọa cho em sợ một chút.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Eo ôi sợ quá.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Em lại đây đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhích đến gần hắn, hai người thong thả hôn nhau, không quá kịch liệt, chậm rãi mà dài lâu.</p><p>Hôn xong, Du Trọng Hạ ngay lập tức phát biểu cảm tưởng, “Kem đánh răng của khách sạn khó ăn ghê.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ còn bổ sung thêm, “Thầy có vẻ thành thạo hơn so với ngày hôm qua.”</p><p>Phí Tân tán thành quan điểm này, “Tối hôm qua trước khi ngủ anh có nhớ lại từng chi tiết, anh cảm giác bản thân biểu hiện không mấy tốt. Em cũng thấy như vậy đúng không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đáp, “Tàm tạm. Khi ngủ thầy đã mơ thấy em phải không?”</p><p>Lúc này mặt mày Phí Tân trở nên đỏ chót.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nằm mơ thấy đè được em chứ gì? Đè như thế nào? Kể nghe xíu coi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Nào có ai nhớ rõ chuyện trong mơ, lúc tỉnh lại anh đã quên gần sạch rồi. Em dựa vào đâu để nhận định rằng anh nằm mơ thấy em?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tung ra lí lẽ lẫn bằng chứng, “Khoảng hơn bốn giờ thầy có dậy và đi tắm, em nghe được.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ muôn ôm hôn Phí Tân thêm chút nữa, cậu có hơi ngượng ngùng vì bản thân quá mức chủ động cho nên mới hỏi, “Thầy Phí, thầy thích em, thích đến vô cùng phải không?”</p><p>Phí Tân lên tiếng, “Phải.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ muốn cười nhưng lại phải nhịn xuống, cậu nói, “Thế nhưng em hổng có mơ thấy thầy.”</p><p>Sao lại có một kẻ khiến người tức giận đến mức này? Phí Tân vỗ tay bộp bộp, “Em đỉnh ghê ha.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Bởi vì mãi đến năm giờ em mới chợp mắt.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Cho nên?”</p><p>Nhịp tim của hắn đập thình thịch liên hồi.</p><p>Em ấy mất ngủ là vì đâu? Là bởi vì cũng như hắn ư?</p><p>Cảm giác khi yêu chính là thế này sao? Suốt cả ngày chỉ biết chờ mong mỗi một lời nói, mỗi một cử chỉ của đối phương bởi vì bản thân hiểu rõ hết thảy những điều đó đều có liên quan tới mình.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cho nên em nghe thấy thầy vừa nằm mơ lại vừa như vậy…”</p><p>Cậu bắt chước lại mấy lời mê sảng của Phí Tân trong lúc ngủ mơ, mức độ cợt nhã đã lên đến một tầng cao mới.</p><p>Phí Tân trong nháy mắt nổ tung, “Đừng có phát ra loại âm thanh đó nữa!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ồ, thế về sau thầy có muốn nghe không? Cả đời không nghe luôn hả? Thầy chớ có hối hận nha.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “……………………………..”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Nhìn thấy chưa? Bậc thầy thì vẫn mãi là bậc thầy thôi!</p><p>Cả hai xuất phát đi Thành Đô.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chợp mắt được có hơn hai tiếng, vừa lên tàu siêu tốc một cái là đã mệt rã rời, cậu bèn dựa vào cạnh cửa sổ rồi hệt như một chú gà mổ thóc chìm vào giấc ngủ sâu.</p><p>Tàu siêu tốc chạy thẳng một đường đến đồng bằng Thành Đô, cánh đồng hoa cải dầu vàng rực bên ngoài khung cửa sổ vẫn cứ triền miên không dứt.</p><p>Cửa sổ của khoang tàu hệt như một bức tranh đang không ngừng biến đổi, nó đem cảnh xuân rực rỡ cùng với chàng thiếu niên anh tuấn đang say giấc nồng khi ấy cố định vào bên trong chiếc khung.</p><p>Phí Tân vỗ vài bức ảnh lưu giữ lại khoảnh khắc này sau đó chọn một trong số chúng để làm hình nền di động. Bản thân đã ngắm một lúc lâu nhưng vẫn cứ cảm thấy thứ xúc cảm đang len lỏi trong lòng mình chưa đủ thỏa mãn, giờ thì hắn đã hiểu tại sao các cặp tình nhân lại thích thể hiện ái ân đến vậy, kìm lòng không đậu bèn chia sẻ cho Giang Nhân Khuyết coi.</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Tàu siêu tốc Phục Hưng? Cửa sổ lớn thật đấy!</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Ai mượn mày dòm tàu? Tao muốn mày xem người mà</em>.】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Tiểu Du chứ ai đâu, tao còn lạ gì nữa.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Giới thiệu lại một chút, đây là bà xã tao</em>.】</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Chapter 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Địa hình Thành Đô bằng phẳng và thông thoáng; độ ẩm thấp hơn so với thành phố núi Trùng Khánh thế nên vẫn là một khung cảnh đầu xuân khác hẳn so với phương Bắc.</p><p>Lúc còn ở Trùng Khánh, Du Trọng Hạ là một kẻ nhát gan không dám buông tay, cậu muốn vùng vẫy chạy nhảy nhưng lại sợ bị lạc đường bên trong kiến trúc như chiếc bánh ngàn tầng kia. Giờ đây khi đã đến được Thành Đô, Du Trọng Hạ không còn nỗi lo đi lạc nữa nhưng cậu lại chẳng có tâm tư tung tăng, mới đi được vài bước mà đã chủ động nắm lấy tay Phí Tân, rất có ý thức của một người đang yêu.</p><p>Tại Dĩnh Châu hay những địa phương khác, hai gã con trai kề vai sát cánh là chuyện bình thường tuy nhiên việc nắm tay nhau thì lại có hơi kỳ cục. Song, ở Thành Đô mọi chuyện tương phản hoàn toàn, hai cậu trai đẹp đi chơi với nhau không là chị em thì chỉ có thể là một cặp. Khách sạn bọn họ đặt nằm trên đường Xuân Hi, phía dưới tầng lầu là một khu thương mại náo nhiệt, thường thường sẽ nhìn thấy những chàng gay xinh xẻo kết đôi đi mua sắm chung với nhau.</p><p>Phí Tân và Du Trọng Hạ thả hành lý xuống sau đó xuống dùng cơm, cả hai nắm tay nhau đi từ đầu đường cho tới tận bây giờ và đều có chung một nhận định rằng bọn họ chính là cặp tình nhân đẹp đôi nhất con phố này. Hai người tình tứ dạo bước qua con đường Xuân Hi, cơm trưa ăn long sao thủ <em>(*)</em>, Chung sủi cảo (1), mì cay Thành Đô, chè trôi nước, bánh nếp (2), phu thê phế phiến (3)… Đừng hỏi, hỏi chính là cậu bé 18 tuổi sức ăn như hạm.</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 龙抄手 – Long sao thủ là một trong những món ăn nhẹ truyền thống ở Thành Đô (Tứ Xuyên). Thực chất Long sao thủ chính là tên gọi khác của hoành thánh trong cách gọi của người Thành Đô.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 钟水饺 – Chung sủi cảo là một trong những món ăn nhẹ truyền thống ở Thành Đô (Tứ Xuyên), sở dĩ có tên gọi là Chung sủi cảo bởi vì người khởi xướng ra nó họ Chung, tên Tiếp Sâm.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 叶儿粑 – Bánh nếp là một trong những món ăn nhẹ truyền thống ở Thành Đô (Tứ Xuyên), thường được dùng để phục vụ cho Tiết Thanh Minh và Lễ hội mùa xuân ở phía Nam Tứ Xuyên.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn 夫妻肺片- Phu thế phế phiến (Lá phổi vợ chồng), tên Tiếng Anh là Mr and Mrs Smith, là một món ăn nổi tiếng ở Thành Đô (Tứ Xuyên) do Quách Triêu Hoa và Trương Điền đồng sáng lập. Thường thì nguyên liệu chính sẽ là da đầu bò, tim bò, lưỡi bò, ba chỉ bò, được tẩm ướp gia vị rồi thái mỏng. Sau đó cho thêm ớt đỏ, hoa tiêu và các phụ gia khác để tạo nên lớp dầu màu đỏ rồi rưới lên trên bề mặt.</em>
</p><p>Đợi cho đến khi khách ngồi ở bàn bên trái rời đi rồi, Phí Tân mới mở miệng kể với Du Trọng Hạ, “Cô gái ban nãy cứ nhìn lén em mãi thôi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nháy mắt với Phí Tân sau đó nói, “Em đẹp trai quá mà, người ta nhìn lén em là lẽ đương nhiên.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Người ta thấy em trông như con một con heo thì có.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chú heo con muốn ăn đầu thỏ sốt cay.”</p><p>Phí Tân nhìn mấy cái đầu thỏ được trưng trong tủ kính, thành thật mà nói bản thân có chút không nỡ nhìn thẳng, hắn nhíu mày hỏi, “Thỏ đáng yêu như vậy sao chỉ ăn có một cái? Kêu thêm mấy cái nữa đi.”</p><p>Sau khi đã mua đầu thỏ sốt cay, Du Trọng Hạ nắm đầu thỏ lên gặm, cậu không biết cách ăn món này, đeo cái bao tay nhựa dùng một lần thì quá bất tiện, Phí Tân đành phải lên Baidu tra cách ăn đầu thỏ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ làm theo hướng dẫn  như trong đoạn video trên điện thoại rồi mới hỏi, “Thầy Phí, thầy hổng ăn hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không ăn, anh thấy hơi ghê.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đừng sợ hãi như vậy, thử đi, thử đi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không thử.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cố ý nói, “Vậy lát tối thầy có muốn hôn nhẹ em nữa không? Ngày hôm nay cậu trai xinh đẹp là em mang trên mùi vị của đầu thỏ sốt cay đấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đợi tới tối ăn lẩu, anh sẽ bỏ thật nhiều tỏi vào chén gia vị. Cậu trai xinh đẹp mùi đầu thỏ sốt cay và gã đàn ông mạnh mẽ mùi tỏi nồng chính là trời sinh một cặp.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bại trận, “Thầy thật tàn nhẫn.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thế nên em bớt chọc người ta cáu lại đi.”</p><p>Hai cậu thanh niên gặp mặt offline ở bàn bên phải đứng dậy thanh toán.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bắt đầu nhiều chuyện, “Vừa rồi hai người kia tán gẫu, hình như là bạn trên mạng lần đầu gặp gỡ nhau.”</p><p>Phí Tân lên tiếng khiển trách, “Sao em lại nghe trộm chuyện của người khác như thế?!”</p><p>Sau đó hắn còn nói thêm, “Nghe được những gì? Có tin nào đặc sắc không? Kể anh nghe với.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cười ha ha, “Cũng không có gì đặc sắc cho lắm, một người hỏi chòm sao của người kia, bình thường hay đi đâu chơi, này nọ lọ chai, người kia có vẻ ngại nên nói rất ít. Hai người đó còn âm thầm đánh giá thầy, bảo là trai phương Bắc tuấn tú dã man.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Có vậy thôi hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Còn đoán xem liệu em với thầy có phải một đôi không, cuối cùng họ khẳng định là không phải, nói tụi mình thẳng tắp.”</p><p>Phí Tân đoan chính đáp, “Ánh mắt thật tinh tường, tụi mình đích thị là một cặp trai thẳng.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lên tiếng phụ họa, “Người ta là gay gay xuống phố, còn tụi mình lại không có loại khí chất ấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đúng, không có.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Hiện tại tụi mình mới chỉ ở giai đoạn sơ cấp, đợi sau này khi đã hoàn toàn cong rồi biết đâu chừng sẽ có.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cũng đúng.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thế xin hỏi một chút, sau này phải làm sao mới có thể sản sinh ra loại khí chất ấy?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ý em sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Muốn nghe thầy phát biểu ý kiến.”</p><p>Phí  Tân, “Anh hổng biết gì hết nha, anh chỉ là người phụ họa thôi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em không giỡn với thầy, nghiêm túc chút coi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ok, nghiêm túc. Ý em sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em? Em không biết. Đã nói với thầy rồi mà, em không.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em không cái gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thì là… Không biết gì hết.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Quá chung chung, thử nêu cái ví dụ đi.”</p><p>Đã nói đến thế rồi, Du Trọng Hạ sao lại không biết Phí Tân là đang cố ý trêu mình. Trước kia cậu đóng giả làm một lão tài xế chuyên môn ghẹo thầy Phí tới nỗi đỏ mặt, thót tim; hiện tại lật xe đến phiên thầy Phí phản đòn lại.</p><p>Mặc dù vậy, cậu vẫn rất phối hợp đưa ra ví dụ, “Em không biết cách hôn.”</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Hiện tại đã biết, tiếp.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không… Không biết lái xe.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chẳng phải anh đã đăng kí khóa học lái xe cho em rồi à? Ráng mà học.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy đừng có giả bộ trong sáng nữa…, rõ ràng thầy hiểu ý của em.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em nói loại xe đó hả? Anh cũng chưa từng lái.”</p><p>Dưới gầm bàn, Du Trọng Hạ đá nhẹ vào cẳng chân của Phí Tân, khe khẽ hỏi, “Vậy thầy có muốn lái không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “No rồi? Không ăn nữa thì đứng dậy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ố là la, mắc cỡ hả ta?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em có đi thăm nhà cỏ Đỗ Phủ không? Không đi dạo phố cổ Cẩm Lý à? Rồi đồ nữ có muốn mua không?”</p><p>Du Trọng  Hạ, “Có có có, đi dạo phố, mua mua mua.”</p><p>Bọn họ chơi tới tối khuya mới về, Du Trọng Hạ tỉ mỉ chọn cho Phí Tân một chiếc váy đen hai dây, thật lòng cậu muốn mua một bộ có tay áo bồng bềnh thêu hoa nhỏ nhưng lại chẳng có size nào vừa với thầy ấy cả.</p><p>Phí Tân vào buồng vệ sinh để thay váy.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đứng ở trước cửa hệt như một ông bố đang chờ đứa con chưa ra đời của mình được sinh ra, cậu kích động hỏi, “Mặc xong chưa? Ra ngoài cho em ngó xíu coi!”</p><p>Phí Tân cách một cánh cửa nói, “Em sẵn sàng chưa? Anh đẹp một cách bùng cháy luôn đó.”</p><p>Hắn mở cửa và bước ra khỏi buồng tắm.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân không để tâm lắm đến chuyện này, dù sao mặc thì cũng đã mặc rồi, hắn thoải mái bày ra biểu cảm “Anh đẹp chói lóa luôn nè”, thậm chí còn bắt chước cả động tác chống nạnh của mấy cô người mẫu, để lộ cặp đùi săn chắc ra bên ngoài làn váy xẻ tà sau đó mở miệng hỏi Du Trọng Hạ, “Thế nào? Em có hài lòng không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ run run khóe miệng, cậu nói, “Chị Tân Tân à, trông lẳng lơ quá, không phải loại cảm giác mà em muốn.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chứ em muốn loại cảm giác gì? Đừng có được đằng chân lên đằng đầu.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em cứ thấy thiếu thiếu sao ấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vớ vẩn, con gái mặc kiểu đồ này chính là muốn khoe đường cong, anh làm gì có mấy thứ đó.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thật là vô ích khi thầy mặc bộ đồ này, em không thích.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Đã lỡ mua mất tiêu, nếu không em mặc thử coi sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không! Em đâu có thua.”</p><p>Vài giây sau, cậu khoác lên mình chiếc váy đen hai dây ấy.</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cảm thấy khó chịu, cậu hỏi, “Xấu hơn nhiều so với thầy phải không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không, trông… Trông đẹp lắm.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “???”</p><p>Cậu đến phía trước gương soi toàn thân để nhìn, vóc người của cậu nhỏ hơn Phí Tân hai size, nếu như Phí Tân có thể mặc chiếc váy một cách vừa vặn thì khi ở trên người cậu nó lại có hơi lỏng lẻo hệt như một cô thiếu nữ ngực phẳng bận một chiếc váy quá cỡ vô tình tạo nên một phong cách thời trang mới lạ vậy. Thế nhưng đối với cậu mà nói váy đầm nhiều lớp kết hợp với tay áo bồng bềnh mới là xinh xắn nhất!</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hỏi trong sự nghi ngờ, “Có chỗ nào đẹp đâu? Y chang cái váy ngủ, thầy đừng có nhắm mắt nói điêu như thế.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Chiếc váy hai dây này làm lộ ra tấm lưng trần của Du Trọng Hạ, nước da trắng ngần, vai ngang thanh tú, hai quai của chiếc váy còn dính sát vào phần xương hồ điệp của em ấy, phác họa nên dáng người mĩ miều sau lớp vải đen mềm mại kia.</p><p>Phí Tân nhớ vị đào là thức uống khoái khẩu của Du Trọng Hạ… Không uổng công uống chút nào.</p><p>Cảm giác túng quẫn hiện tại của hắn hệt như lúc đang xem chương trình Victoria’s Secret vậy, cả hai đều ngập tràn ám muội.</p><p>Xét về bản chất, quan niệm tình dục của Phí Tân bị ảnh hưởng bởi nguyên tắc làm người của bản thân, hắn không tơ tưởng càng không thích ý dâm người khác, một khi xuất hiện loại tình huống hoặc suy nghĩ này hắn sẽ ngay lập tức kiểm điểm chính mình đồng thời sản sinh ra tâm lý vô cùng hổ thẹn. Việc này vô hình chung dẫn tới ngưỡng chấp nhận của hắn dành cho phim khiêu dâm là cực kỳ thấp, chỉ một hình ảnh bình thường đến không thể bình thường hơn cũng đã khiến hắn lúng túng quắp cả đầu ngón chân, càng đừng nói đến thể loại phim heo thuần túy hoặc khẩu vị nặng, xem một cái mà đã ói ngay tại chỗ.</p><p>Ngay lúc này đây, khi phải đối diện với một Du Trọng Hạ đang mặc váy, trong đầu hắn cứ vòng tới vòng lui: Có lẽ hắn thật sự không hề kì thị các loại hành vi trong GV chẳng qua là do hình ảnh nam diễn viên lạ mặt làm ra những động tác quá mức thân mật thế kia đã đánh sâu vào não bộ khiến hắn cảm thấy quẫn bách một cách thái quá mà thôi, dù sao hắn cũng là một thằng “Trai thẳng” coi mỗi cái AV hạng nặng mà đã ói từa lưa đấy thôi.</p><p>Không đúng, tại sao hắn lại nghĩ đến mấy thứ này? À phải rồi, hiện tại hắn đang thèm khát Du Trọng Hạ. Đây cũng chẳng phải là lần đầu, Giang Nhân Khuyết đã từng có một lần ở trước mặt hắn khen em ấy eo gầy, chân thon, mông vểnh sau đó bị hắn tẩn cho một trận ngay tại chỗ, khi ấy hắn có tưởng tượng qua một chút. Tại thời điểm đó hắn quả thật vô cùng hổ thẹn còn lần này phần rung động chiếm ưu thế nhiều hơn, bọn họ đã là người yêu của nhau, não bộ hắn cứ thế thuận theo tự nhiên, hết thảy đều là những ảo tưởng không mấy đoan chính. Em ấy là người đầu tiên và cũng là người duy nhất khiến hắn nảy sinh những suy nghĩ hoang dâm đến vậy.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đứng trước gương soi toàn thân chụp một tấm ảnh tự sướng.</p><p>Phí Tân bình tĩnh hỏi, “Em chê xấu còn gì? Sao giờ lại chụp?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chơi vui nha, để em chỉnh sửa ảnh che cái mặt lại sau đó gửi cho đám Dương Kha, trêu tụi nó chút.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em muốn trêu thế nào?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Du Trọng Hạ nói sửa là sửa, cậu ngồi trên giường mở ra ứng dụng Meitu rồi nói, “Em sẽ bảo với tụi nó người trong ảnh là một cô gái vô cùng xinh đẹp, đợi tụi nó chào cờ hết cả lên em mới nói người đấy là em, há há, lúc đó tâm hồn bé bỏng của tụi nó sẽ phải lưu lại một bóng ma tâm lý thật lớn.”</p><p>Phí Tân. “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cúi đầu chỉnh ảnh, dây quai váy một đường tuột xuống.</p><p>Phí Tân: Em mau nhìn anh đi! Hiện tại bóng ma trong lòng anh đang trỗi dậy nè!</p><p>Hắn bứt rứt bật dậy tiến vào trong buồng vệ sinh, nghĩ muốn tịnh tâm đôi chút.</p><p>Vài phút sau, Du Trọng Hạ đứng bên ngoài cánh cửa kêu lên, “Thầy đang tắm à? Em có thể vô trong đi tiểu được không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không tắm, có thể vào.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đẩy cửa bước vô trong, Phí Tân luống cuống tay chân bôi kem đánh răng lên bàn chải vờ như mình muốn vệ sinh răng miệng.</p><p>Một khi đã hẹn hò rồi Du Trọng Hạ mỗi lúc một tự tại, cậu tiến thẳng về phía bồn cầu sau đó trực tiếp vén lên làn váy.</p><p>Một trận róc rách vang lên.</p><p>Thông qua chiếc gương, Phí Tân sửng sốt nhìn cậu chàng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ từ tốn nghiêng đầu nhìn sang phía khác, tầm mắt giao nhau với Phí Tân ở trong gương, cậu nói, “Răng thì hổng lo đánh cứ đứng ngẩn ra đó làm gì? Em cảnh báo trước nhé, miệng có mùi tỏi thì không được hôn em.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh không ăn tỏi, giỡn với em vậy thôi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ rùng mình vái cái sau đó thả làn váy xuống, ấn xả nước rồi đi đến rửa tay.</p><p>Phí Tân nhích người nhường chỗ cho cậu chàng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ rửa tay, Phí Tân nhìn bọt nước chảy xuống kẽ tay của người yêu, cõi lòng cũng theo đó sôi lên ùng ục, hắn hỏi, “Học kỳ trước tay em bị thương, có để lại sẹo không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tắt vòi nước rồi giơ tay lên cho hắn xem, “Không, chai thủy tinh cứa không sâu lắm, đã sớm lành rồi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Bị thủy tinh cứa? Em còn dám gạt anh bảo là quay tay nhiều quá nên tróc da.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tủm tỉm trả lời, “Vì trêu thầy nên em mới thế còn gì? Tiểu Tân Tân ngây thơ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh đúng là ngây thơ, còn thật sự tin em bị vậy là do quay tay.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “? Làm sao có thể chứ.”</p><p>Phí Tân muốn nói vậy thì cho anh nhìn một chút thế nhưng những lời dâm đãng kiểu đó hắn không tài nào thốt ra được, cả mặt lẫn lỗ tai đều đã đỏ bừng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ phản ứng lại, cất tiếng hỏi, “Thầy?! Mới nãy em có hơi nghi nghi, thầy nhìn lén em đi tiểu phải không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ai nhìn lén? Anh nhìn vợ của anh, sao lại bảo là nhìn lén?”</p><p>Mặt Du Trọng Hạ đỏ lựng trong nháy mắt, khiếp sợ nói, “Ai? Ai là vợ của thầy?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Song, khả năng tiếp nhận thân phận mới của Du Trọng Hạ hệt như vận tốc ánh sáng, cậu mắc cỡ mở miệng, “Em xin lỗi, là em là em, chính là em.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ừ… Ừm.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hỏi, “Vậy là thầy muốn nhìn hở?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không… Có thể nhìn ư?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Có thể, có thể. Nhưng mà tụi mình tiến triển có hơi nhanh thì phải?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Như thế mà còn nhanh? Em không muốn nhìn của anh sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Có chút chút. Chỉ nhìn thôi à? Hay thầy còn muốn dùng cây đồ hàng của thầy bào tróc da tay em?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Cái loại miêu tả điêu luyện sắc sảo này, hông hổ là em.</p><p>Cuối cùng, cả hai quyết định dùng cây đồ hàng của chính mình bào tróc da tay đối phương.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhìn chiếc váy trên người rồi nói, “Em thay đồ nha? Mặc váy chơi với thầy kỳ lắm.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đừng thay, không kỳ, trông rất đẹp.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Anh không có ý gì khác, anh tuyệt đối không nghĩ em là một cô gái, em mặc chiếc váy này trông đẹp vô cùng.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cũng không suy nghĩ theo phương diện đó, cậu hỏi, “Đẹp cỡ nào? Khen thêm vài câu nữa đi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không được phép gửi bức ảnh đó cho nhóm thể chất kia xem.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ sướng run chân vì được khen, ngoan ngoãn gật đầu, “Không gửi, không gửi. Thế trông em đẹp tới mức nào?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Rất khó để hình dung dáng vẻ mĩ miều của em lúc này sao?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không khó hình dung… Vì nó, anh cong mất rồi.”</p><hr/><p>Chiếc váy đen huyền thoại: =]]</p><p>
  
</p><p>Nhà cỏ Đỗ Phủ:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Phố cổ Cẩm Lý:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Chapter 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chuyến du lịch Trùng Khánh và Tứ Xuyên đã kết thúc một cách mĩ mãn, khi đi là một cặp trai thẳng đến lúc về lại là một chàng gay và bà xã của anh ta. Bọn họ rời khỏi thắng cảnh mùa xuân của vùng Tứ Xuyên “Chim én ngậm bùn bay xây tổ, trong bãi cát ấm ngủ uyên ương” <em>(*)</em> để đáp chuyến bay trở về nhà.</p><p>
  <em>(*) Đây là hai câu thơ trong bài “Tuyệt cú nhị thủ 1” của nhà thơ Đỗ Phủ: Nê dung phi yến tử, sa noãn thụy uyên ương.</em>
</p><p>Dĩnh Châu lúc này đang bừng sáng trong trận tuyết của ngày mười lăm Tháng Giêng, trên mặt đất đọng lại một tầng tuyết mỏng, từng cọng tuyết lông ngỗng bay phất phơ trong gió.</p><p>Ban đầu vợ chồng Phí Văn Khiêm có nói là sẽ tới sân bay đón hai người nhưng công tác ở bệnh viện quá bận rộn, bọn họ không có cách nào trích ra thời gian rảnh.</p><p>Hai cậu nam sinh đành phải ngồi xe bus của sân bay để về lại trung tâm thành phố sau đó mới bắt taxi về nhà. Trở về địa phương quen thuộc, dĩ nhiên không thể so được với những lúc ở bên ngoài, Du Trọng Hạ bỗng dưng rụt rè đến lạ, ở trên xe bus nói, “Lát nữa em không ghé nhà thầy đâu, tới hoài ngại lắm.”</p><p>Phí Tân trả lời, “Ok, thế lát nữa ai về nhà người nấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Sao vậy?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em chỉ đang giả bộ khách sáo với thầy thôi, tại sao thầy lại không nể mặt em?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bày ra biểu cảm lạnh nhạt, “Nếu đã như vậy, em không ghé nữa, chia tay đi.”</p><p>Phí Tân ngớ người thốt lên, “Không phải chứ? Có nhiêu đó thôi mà đã đòi chia tay? Em tùy tiện đến mức này luôn hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đắc ý dạt dào, “Thầy nghĩ sao? Không như vậy thì em đã hổng phải là Du Thập Ngũ.”</p><p>Phí Tân chỉnh lại, “Du Thập Lục.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bài xích, “Quá khó nghe, trái lựu <em>(1)</em> ăn cũng dở nữa, không xứng làm hoa quả.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vậy thì kêu là Du vị rắm <em>(2) </em>nhé?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cười ha ha, “Té hay mỗi ngày thầy đều muốn ăn vị rắm.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em vì yêu mà chấp nhận làm 0, cho nên không phải là Du Thập Lục mà là Du Quy Linh <em>(3)</em>.”</p><p>Phí Tân: Vợ tui là một nhà thiên tài Toán học.</p><p>
  <em>(1) Thập Lục: 十六 (Shíliù) và trái lựu: 石榴 (shíliú) có cách phát âm na ná nhau.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(2) Ăn rắm (屁吃 – Pì chī) khi phát âm nghe sẽ hao hao giống ăn đào (peach 吃 – pēch chī), Du Trọng Hạ thích vị đào nên Phí Tân mới trêu như thế.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn 俞归零 – Du Quy Linh (Du Về Không).</em>
</p><p>Buổi tối, trước khi Tân Lệ Bình và Phí Văn Khiêm tan tầm trở về, Phí Tân đã chuẩn bị sẵn một mâm cơm thịnh soạn rồi ngồi chơi game cùng với Du Trọng Hạ, chờ bọn họ về cả nhà quây quần ăn cơm.</p><p>Sau khi đã vui vẻ dùng xong bữa cơm tối, cả bốn tụ tập chơi trò Máy Cày một lúc, vừa chơi vừa tán gẫu rôm rả về những điều được tai nghe mắt thấy ở Trùng Khánh và Tứ Xuyên.</p><p>Phí Tân và Du Trọng Hạ thỉnh thoảng sẽ oán hận nhau dăm ba câu hệt như một đôi anh em thích đấu võ mồm. Một nhà bốn người hòa thuận đến hơn chín giờ, lúc này Du Trọng Hạ mới mở lời, “Con phải về nhà đây ạ, mai là Tết Nguyên Tiêu <em>(4)</em> rồi.”</p><p>
  <em>(4) Nguyên văn 元宵节 – Tết Nguyên Tiêu (Rằm Tháng Giêng) là ngày lễ hội cổ truyền tại Trung Quốc. Xưa kia, Tết Nguyên Tiêu thường là dịp nhà Vua hội họp các Trạng Nguyên để thết tiệc và mời vào vườn Thượng Uyển thăm hoa, ngắm cảnh, làm thơ. (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình có ý muốn giữ cậu lại, “Con ở lại đây đón Tết đi, ngày mai dì được nghỉ nửa buổi, dì sẽ ở nhà nấu đồ ăn ngon cho con.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Bố của con khi chiều có hỏi con tối nay có về không, con rời nhà đi chơi lâu như vậy còn không về nữa thì có hơi quá đáng.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Khoảng đâu hai, ba ngày nữa là hết kỳ nghỉ lễ, em ấy ở nhà mình chơi muốn điên luôn rồi, để em ấy về nhà kiềm chế lại cũng tốt. Bố mẹ chớ để ý, con sẽ đưa em ấy về.”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm hỏi, “Tuyết bên ngoài đã ngừng, một mình con lái xe có được không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Được ạ.”</p><p>Kỹ thuật lái xe của hắn khá vững vàng, tính tình cũng thuộc dạng bình tĩnh, về khoản này Tân Lệ Bình và Phí Văn Khiêm rất yên tâm.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ xách ba lô trong khi Phí Tân thì kéo vali giúp cậu, vợ chồng nhà họ Phí tiễn hai người ra khỏi cửa rồi nhìn bọn họ ngồi lên xe, Du Trọng Hạ thò tay ra ngoài cửa sổ xe vẫy tay chào từ biệt, “Bye bye chú, dì.”</p><p>Phí Tân ngồi trên ghế lái cũng cất tiếng nói, “Bố mẹ mau vào trong đi.”</p><p>Chiếc xe từ từ lăn bánh.</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình, “Tui cứ luôn có cảm giác…”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm, “Ừ.”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình, “Ông biết tui tính nói cái gì hả? Chưa chi mà đã ừ là sao?”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm, “Phí Tân hệt như đã có một gia đình nhỏ, chúng nó tới đây để thăm tụi mình.”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình có chút đa sầu đa cảm, “Ầy.”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm, “Bác sĩ Tân, tui với bà hợp rơ nhau quá mà.”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình bùi ngùi nói, “Nếu Tiểu Du mà là một cô gái thì quá hoàn hảo rồi.”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm lên tiếng, ” Con trai của bà nếu có thể quan tâm đến bất kỳ cô gái nào như vậy thì hay biết mấy.”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình nhíu mày, “Lão Phí, ông nói thử coi có Phải Tân Tân…”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm bị gió thổi rùng mình, ông nói, “Vào trong tán gẫu, bên ngoài lạnh quá.”</p><p>Phí Tân đưa Du Trọng Hạ về tới cổng của khu chung cư.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Em vào đây, thầy lái xe từ từ thôi.”</p><p>Phí Tân bất mãn hỏi, “Chỉ nhiêu đó thôi à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chứ thầy còn muốn gì nữa?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không hôn tạm biệt ư?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy vẫn muốn hôn nữa sao? Buổi chiều lúc chú dì chưa về thầy hôn em ít nhất cũng phải hai tiếng rồi còn gì? Đầu lưỡi của em tê hết rồi nè, cơm tối ăn hổng ngon gì hết.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Sao em lại có thể phóng đại lên như thế?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Có hay không chẳng phải thầy là người rõ nhất à? Bình thường cơm thầy nấu em có thể ăn từ ba tới bốn bát nhưng hôm nay em ăn có một bát rưỡi thôi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cái đồ heo con nhà em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Vậy rồi có muốn hôn heo con không? Hôn nhanh lên heo con phải về nhà đi ngủ.”</p><p>Cậu chu mỏ lên.</p><p>Phí Tân xáp lại gần hôn nhẹ một cái sau đó lên tiếng, “Được rồi, em về ngủ đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hỏi trong sự thất vọng, “Xong?”</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Chẳng phải em bảo đầu lưỡi bị tê sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ dòm hắn như dòm một kẻ ngu si, cậu nói, “Thầy Phí, sinh viên ngành kỹ thuật bọn thầy đần đến vậy cơ à? Thầy có hiểu cái gì gọi là dục dương tiên ức<em> (5)</em>, lạt mềm buộc chặt, nghĩ một đằng nói một nẻo, dụ địch xâm nhập…”</p><p>
  <em>(5) Nguyên văn 欲扬先抑 – Dục dương tiên ức là một kỹ thuật viết được dùng trong sáng tác với mục đích ca ngợi một chủ đề hoặc chủ thể nào đó bằng cách sử dụng phương pháp tương phản biện chứng để kiểm soát và đàn áp nhằm tôn lên quan điểm cá nhân mà tác giả muốn biểu đạt từ đó để lại ấn tượng sâu sắc trong lòng người đọc. Nói tóm lại thì “Dục dương tiên ức” nghĩa là làm nổi bật khía cạnh bạn muốn mô tả bằng cách thức tương phản.</em>
</p><p>Phí Tân nắm lấy cằm cậu sau đó hôn lên.</p><p>Hôn nhau trong một chiếc xe hơi có hệ thống lò sưởi vào một đêm tuyết rơi, cảm giác thật tuyệt.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đeo ba lô còn Phí Tân thì xách chiếc vali nhỏ màu vàng ra khỏi cốp xe, cả hai lặng yên chăm chú nhìn nhau.</p><p>Phí Tân là người lên tiếng trước, hắn nói, “Anh nên hôn em lâu hơn một chút nữa mới phải.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Lúc chiều bọn mình không có hôn nhau tới hai tiếng đồng hồ đâu, lần sau sẽ không nghỉ giữa hiệp nữa.”</p><p>Hai người vẫn luôn như hình với bóng kể từ khi đi du lịch vào ngày mùng sáu Tháng Giêng đến tận bây giờ, bọn họ đều cảm thấy hạnh phúc khi được ở cạnh nhau. Hiện tại phải tách ra, cả hai cùng có chung cảm giác lưu luyến không rời mãnh liệt đến mức phản khoa học.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em vào đây.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ừ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chỉ nói chứ không cử động, cậu lên tiếng, “Đợi đến khi nghỉ hè, anh có còn muốn đi chơi với em nữa không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đương nhiên. Sao em lại hỏi thế?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em… Em…”</p><p>Trong một đêm tuyết đẹp như mơ thế này, cậu có hơi thẩn thờ, tất cả những thứ này là thật cả ư?</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Mấy ngày qua anh cảm giác mình như đang nằm mơ vậy, anh sợ ngày mai khi tỉnh giấc bản thân phát hiện ra mọi thứ chỉ là một cơn mê. Em cũng giống anh, đúng chứ?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ giật mình thốt lên, “Cho anh 100 tệ <em>(6)</em>, anh nuốt những lời vừa rồi về ngay, phải để em nói.”</p><p>
  <em>(6) 100 RMB = 334.802,04 VNĐ  </em>
</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cho nên rất có thể đêm nay khi trở về anh sẽ không ngủ được.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em cũng thế.”</p><p>Tình cảm trong lòng Phí Tân bắt đầu trào dâng, hắn hiểu rằng lời tự tình nếu mà còn nói thêm câu nào nữa ắt sẽ phải kéo dài vô tận mất thôi, thế nên đành phải thay bằng lời khuyên nhủ, “Sắp nhập học rồi, em ráng chăm chỉ học hành.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em mà không chăm chỉ thì anh sẽ không thích em nữa hở?”</p><p>Phí Tân bắt bẻ, “Vậy tức là nếu anh không đậu nổi Bắc Đại thì em sẽ thôi không thích anh nữa à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ trả lời, “Chính xác.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em sao lại thế chứ?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Anh thi tạch thật hay gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không thể nào, anh chắc chắn mình đậu.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thế thì em cũng không có cách nào ngừng thích anh được.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Hông hổ là thánh ve vãn độc nhất vô nhị!</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tiếp tục nói, “Ánh mắt anh thế này là lại muốn hôn em hả? Ở đây hổng được đâu ó nha.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ôm thôi có được không?”</p><p>Cả hai ôm nhau thắm thiết.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ kéo vali bước vào trong, mãi cho đến khi không thể nhìn thấy bóng lưng của cậu chàng nữa, Phí Tân mới ngồi trở lại xe.</p><p>Khoảnh khắc khởi động xe và rời đi, lần đầu tiên trong đời Phí Tân cảm nhận được nỗi sầu muộn khi phải chia cách với người mình yêu, hắn gần như đã nghĩ rằng mình sẽ rơi nước mắt. Tình yêu thật sự là một phép nhiệm màu, đắng cay ngọt bùi không sót thứ gì. Trước kia, hắn vẫn luôn cho rằng bản thân đã đủ trưởng thành, lối sinh hoạt vĩnh viễn theo khuôn khổ, hắn là người có thái độ tích cực và luôn theo đuổi sự cầu toàn trong mỗi một hành động, so với đám bạn đồng trang lứa thì hắn cũng được xem như là người có một cái đầu lạnh cùng với năng suất làm việc hiệu quả.</p><p>Tình yêu đối với hắn mà nói có cũng được không có cũng chẳng sao, cứ thuận theo tự nhiên là tốt rồi, hắn chỉ cần ngồi yên và chờ đợi. Đến khi chuyện xảy ra rồi hắn mới hiểu, những trải nghiệm mà tình yêu mang đến cho hắn vượt qua hết thảy vạn vật trên thế gian. Gặp được người mình thích và rồi hẹn hò với người ấy sẽ khiến tâm sinh lý của bản thân đắm chìm vào bên trong, điều này ước chừng chính là đặc quyền của buổi tiệc tình cảm xa hoa mà con người với tư cách là loài linh trưởng bậc cao được phép hưởng thụ. Người chưa một lần chủ động nếm thử mùi vị của tình yêu thì không có đủ tư cách để bàn luận chuyện nhân sinh.</p><p>Các trường trung học và đại học lục tục hoạt động trở lại sau dịp Tết Nguyên Tiêu. Tiếp đó, kết quả phần thi tự luận của kỳ thi nghiên cứu sinh cũng được công bố, không có gì đáng ngạc nhiên khi mà Phí Tân có thể thuận lợi lọt vào vòng thi thứ hai của Bắc Đại, tổng cộng có 23 sinh viên chuyên ngành đậu vào vòng hai, hắn là người đứng thứ 4.</p><p>Phí Tân vừa phải chuẩn bị cho vòng thi tiếp theo vừa phải chuẩn bị bảo vệ đồ án tốt nghiệp, tính đến sự tiện lợi toàn diện, hắn quyết định chuyển về ký túc xá, nơi mà hắn đã ở hơn nửa năm tại Dĩnh Đại.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, học sinh của Thất Trung vẫn đang tích cực học hành chăm chỉ, thành tích xuất sắc của cậu ở học kì trước đã khiến cho hết thảy giáo viên chấn động không thôi, ngay cả chính bản thân cậu mà còn phải khiếp sợ. Nếu trên thế gian này hãy còn tồn tại một thứ mà chỉ cần siêng năng là nhận được hồi đáp thì đó chỉ có thể là học tập.</p><p>Bây giờ cậu đã có động lực và mục tiêu cho riêng mình, cả người tràn đầy nhiệt huyết và tích cực tương tác với giáo viên khi ở trên lớp. Ngồi cùng bàn kẻ thường xuyên đánh thức cậu dậy nay đành phải rầu rĩ, ai oán ngồi nghe cậu giảng đạo lí.</p><p>Thời tiết chậm rãi ấm dần lên, mấy năm nay khí hậu biến đổi khắc nghiệt, những ngày nhiệt độ trên 10 ° C thường kéo dài chưa đến ba ngày, sau đó không khí lạnh lại tràn về. Dĩnh Châu đã mấy lần tuyên bố xuân về, xuân sẽ về, xuân nhất định sẽ về, hết lần này đến lần khác, mọi chuyện vẫn luôn lấy việc mùa xuân không đến để làm kết thúc. Đến giữa Tháng Ba, thành phố biển này vẫn còn bao trùm trong sự ấm áp xen lẫn đôi chút giá lạnh.</p><p>Vào lúc chín giờ sáng của một ngày cuối tuần nào đó, Du Trọng Hạ mang theo một hộp Soufflé<em> (7)</em> và hai cốc Starbucks đi đến nhà Trác Vân để thăm Du Quý Dương. Chỉ còn chưa đầy một trăm ngày nữa là đến kỳ thi tuyển sinh đại học, thành tích của Du Quý Dương vẫn luôn ổn định nằm trong ba vị trí đầu của ban Khoa Học Tự Nhiên ở Nhất Trung.</p><p>
  <em>(7) Nguyên văn 舒芙蕾 – Soufflé hay còn gọi là trứng rán phồng là một loại bánh nướng làm từ lòng đỏ trứng đánh với lòng trắng kết hợp với rất nhiều gia vị và được dùng như món mặn để khai vị chính hoặc món tráng miệng ngọt. (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p>Du Quý Dương mặc bộ đồ ngủ bước ra mở cửa, tóc tai bù xù, nhìn dáng vẻ hẳn là vừa mới từ trên giường đứng dậy.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bậc chế độ càm ràm của bậc phụ huynh, “Mày có khái niệm cuối tuần không thế? Buổi tối thức cho cố vô rồi sáng dậy không nổi, hư thân quá mà.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Ngày hôm qua em thức khuya làm bài.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Mua bánh ngọt cho mày nè, lần trước mày bảo cửa tiệm kia làm ngon, tao đặc biệt chạy tới đó mua đấy.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương giống anh trai, rất thích ăn đồ ngọt, cậu vui vẻ nói, “Cảm ơn anh hai, anh thật tốt với em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vừa làm cha vừa làm anh, cậu nói, “Ăn xong phải chăm chỉ học hành biết chưa?”</p><p>Hai anh em ngồi xuống ăn bánh rồi cùng nhau nhâm nhi loại thức uống Vanilla Latte.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lấy làm kinh ngạc, “Mẹ không gọi mày dậy hả? Thế quái nào bả lại cho phép mày ngủ nướng tới giờ này?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “À… Xảy ra chút chuyện, đã mấy ngày rồi mẹ không đoái hoài tới em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hỏi, “Bả lại đánh mày hay gì? Mày sắp thi rồi, thế lí do vì sao bả nổi cơn điên lên vậy?”</p><p>Kể từ hồi sinh nhật của bọn họ vào năm ngoái, chẳng biết là do Trác Vân cuối cùng cũng ý thức được 18 tuổi đã là người lớn hay là do Du Quý Dương sắp thi lên đại học mà trong khoảng thời gian này bà không hề động tay động chân với nó.</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Không bị đánh, mà là… Ầy, chuyện xấu hổ lắm.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “???”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Không biết nên nói sao với anh. Anh ở nhà có khi nào từng bị bố hoặc dì bắt gặp anh, cái kia… Ầy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cái gì chứ? Bắt gặp chuyện gì?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bất thình lình thốt lên, “Bả thấy mày quay tay hả?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương cúi đầu, đỏ mặt rầu rĩ nói, “Cửa phòng em bị hỏng, em cứ tưởng là đã khóa trái rồi, mẹ vào mà không gõ cửa.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Chuyện này đúng là xấu hổ nhưng cũng không tính là gì, đối với con trai đây là hành động hết sức bình thường. Bả lớn cỡ đấy rồi lẽ nào lại không hiểu.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Dù sao mấy ngày nay mẹ không ngó ngàng gì đến em, em bắt chuyện với mẹ, mẹ cũng vờ như không nghe thấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thế chẳng phải rất tốt à? Chà! Tao chợt nghĩ ra một cách, sau khi bả đã quên bén đi chuyện này và muốn đánh mày thì mày cứ việc cố ý để bả nhìn thấy mày quay tay, phải khiến bả ngại thêm vài lần như vậy thì mày mới có thể tự do tự tại được ít hôm.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “… Chủ ý của anh tởm quá.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ giả vờ muốn động thủ, “Sao mày dám bảo sáng kiến của tao tởm hả? Muốn ăn đòn phải không?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương hỏi trong sự nghi ngờ, “Anh hai, anh có chuyện gì vui à? Em cảm nhận được mấy lần anh đến đây tâm trạng đều rất phấn khởi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Có hở? Tao vui vẻ hồi giờ mà.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Có chút khác.”</p><p>Nội tâm Du Trọng Hạ thầm nói: Em trai à, người đàn ông trong mộng của chú mày đã trở thành ông xã của anh rồi, dù có hạnh phúc đến mấy anh cũng không thể chia sẻ điều này với chú mày được. Bất kể thế nào phải đợi chú mày thi xong đại học mới có thể thông báo cho chú mày biết, đến lúc đó chú mày muốn đánh anh thế nào cũng được, là anh hai có lỗi với chú mày. Nhưng anh mày hổng làm gì sai hết nhá, dù có cho anh mày thêm một cơ hội nữa anh mày vẫn sẽ chọn như thế.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đột nhiên nghĩ tới một vấn đề, cậu hỏi, “Mày tuốt cái đó, tuốt như nào đấy?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Em không hiểu, tuốt gì cơ ạ?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nhìn cái gì ấy? Trong đầu mày nghĩ tới cái gì?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cho rằng em trai mình sẽ không nhìn video hoặc là ảnh của thầy Phí, bởi vì hai người bọn họ không hề có mối liên hệ nào.</p><p>Nhưng mà, nó có thể tưởng tượng ra còn gì? Không được!</p><p>Đều là con trai với nhau, muốn tưởng tượng kiểu nào mà chẳng được, điểm này Du Trọng Hạ rõ hơn ai hết. Trước kia cậu vẫn còn thẳng cho nên mới không hiểu tâm sinh lý của mấy chàng gay như em trai mình, hiện tại anh trai cũng là dân đồng tính thế nên cậu càng thêm thấu hiểu. Mẫu đàn ông như thầy Phí, đừng nói là thụ, ngay cả trai thẳng cũng sẽ thích, ảnh đã thôi không dạy học lâu như vậy rồi mà đám thể chất ban 18 mỗi lần nhắc đến ảnh là y như rằng chảy nước miếng cả bầy.</p><p>Chính cậu cũng đã từng cùng Phí Tân hỗ trợ lẫn nhau nghịch qua hai lần chơi đồ hàng, của ảnh lớn lắm…</p><p>Ý tui là tay ảnh lớn lắm! Đừng có nghĩ sang mấy hướng khác.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cất tiếng răn đe em trai mình, “Tao nói cho mày biết, chớ có tơ tưởng đến người mày mày không nên tơ tưởng… Với cả hiện tại mày đang học năm cuối cấp, quay cái gì mà quay? Đã là học sinh lớp 12 thì phải biết bảo tồn quy luật tự nhiên và tiêu diệt dục vọng của con người <em>(8)</em> chứ, mày ấy vậy mà chỉ biết thèm khát đàn ông?”</p><p>Hơn nữa, kẻ chú mày nghĩ đến lại là người đàn ông của anh!</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Em… Em không có thèm khát.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tức giận nói, “Mày bớt xạo lại nha, dòm cái biểu cảm này của mày nếu không phải thèm khát người ta thì tao đi đầu xuống đất liền đó.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Hai người không có kết quả đâu, tao chưa nói với mày ư? Không có kết quả! Từ bỏ đi!”</p><p>Du Quý Dương mím môi, bỗng dưng lên tiếng, “Em biết, cậu ta có bạn gái rồi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Hả?” Anh mày đâu phải con gái, thầy Phí chỉ có bạn trai thôi.</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Em không có suy nghĩ muốn ở cạnh cậu ta nữa, cậu ta vốn dĩ không hề thích con trai, tuổi hãy còn nhỏ, vẫn chưa chính chắn, cứ như bây giờ cũng tốt lắm, cậu ta hẹn hò với bạn gái của cậu ta, đi con đường mà cậu ta nên đi. Hiện tại đối với em mà nói, thi đậu đại học mới là điều quan trọng nhất.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Này là đang nhắc đến Vạn Bằng? Năm trước Vạn Bằng có quen một cô bạn gái là hoa khôi, còn ở trên vòng bạn bè công khai tình cảm vài lần. Du Quý Dương hình như vẫn chưa biết Vạn Bằng đã chia tay nhỏ đó từ lâu lắm rồi. Vạn Bằng cũng đã tuân thủ lời hứa của mình với cậu, không đến làm phiền Du Quý Dương nữa, chỉ một lần thôi cũng không.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ sau khi cùng Du Quý Dương ăn xong bánh ngọt thì đến nhìn em trai mình làm bài trong chốc lát rồi mới nói, “Tao về đây.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Sắp tới giờ cơm trưa, em làm trứng xào cà chua, anh ở lại ăn nhé?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đứng vuốt tóc trước gương, phong lưu phóng khoáng mà trả lời, “Để bữa sau. Trưa nay tao có hẹn rồi.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương thông suốt, “Anh lại yêu đương đấy à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Con nít con nôi, chớ có quản chuyện người lớn.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Đi đây.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Bye bye ngài.”</p><p>Ngay trước cổng trường phía Bắc của Dĩnh Đại, Phí Tân nhét hai tay vào túi, háo hức chờ đợi ai đó.</p><p>Có người quen học khác ngành đi ngang qua mở miệng hỏi hắn, “Đợi bạn hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ừ… Đợi bạn.”</p><p>Vài phút sau, lại có thêm vài cô bé đàn em cùng hệ bước tới hỏi hắn, “Đàn anh chờ ai vậy? Ăn mặc bảnh bao quá thể.”</p><p>Phí Tân mỉm cười trả lời, “Chờ em trai của anh.”</p><p>Lại qua thêm một lát nữa, một vài đám nam sinh viên ở cùng một tầng kí túc xá với hắn, thân đến mức không thể nào thân hơn kéo bè kết đảng đi ra, nhìn thấy hắn thì hỏi, “Tân Tân, sao ông vẫn còn ở đây? Bọn tui tính đi ăn cá nướng nè, ông có đi không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không đi, tui có hẹn rồi.”</p><p>Cả bầy ngay lập tức nháo nhào, “Ngày hôm nay ông trưng diện dã man, có hẹn với gái hay gì?”</p><p>Có một chiếc taxi đậu ở phía đối diện, Du Trọng Hạ bước xuống xe.</p><p>Phí Tân vẫy tay với Du Trọng Hạ, cậu chàng cũng vẫy lại sau đó nhìn xe cộ qua đường rồi tiến về bên này.</p><p>Cả bầy sinh viên nhìn theo, thấy người lạ mặt cho nên mới hỏi, “Cậu bé đẹp trai kia là ai thế?”</p><p>Phí Tân tiếp tục đút hai tay vào túi, hắn nói, “Bạn trai tui đó.”</p><p>
  <em>(8) Nguyên văn 存天理灭人欲 – Tồn thiên lý, diệt nhân dục là một trong những quan điểm trọng yếu của Tân Nho giáo. “Dục vọng của con người” ở đây ý chỉ những ham muốn vượt quá những nhu cầu cơ bản của con người, chẳng hạn như ham muốn ích kỷ, tham lam, sắc dục… Những ham muốn này cần phải được loại bỏ!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hỏi: Ăn uống là quy luật tự nhiên hay là dục vọng của con người?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Đáp: Ăn uống là quy luật tự nhiên nhưng nhu cầu được ăn ngon lại là dục vọng.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chuyện vợ chồng là lẽ tự nhiên nhưng tam thê thứ thiếp lại là ham muốn…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Các học giả phải cách mạng hóa mong muốn của con người, khôi phục các nguyên tắc của tự nhiên, thế mới gọi là học… (Theo baidu)</em>
</p><hr/><p>Rồi, tiếp tục tâm sự nha mấy thím. Tại sao đến giữa chương 60 mình lại để Du Trọng Hạ thay đổi cách xưng hô? Tại vì ở vế đầu có nói rồi, khi đi là hai cậu trai thẳng khi về là một đôi gay nhưng Du Trọng Hạ vẫn còn ngại ngùng. Thứ nhất là cậu đã quen với cách xưng hô thầy trò,  thứ hai là cậu có một việc vẫn chưa xác định được. Cho nên khi Phí Tân đưa cậu về nhà, cậu mới ấp úng thay đổi cách xưng hô để hỏi ra câu mà cậu đã giấu trong lòng rất lâu rồi, rằng sang hè Tân Tân có còn muốn ở cạnh cậu nữa không. Sau khi nhận được câu trả lời chắc chắn mà không hề nghĩ ngợi của Tân Tân, Du 15 đã hoàn toàn gỡ bỏ lớp phòng ngự cuối cùng. Ok ha.</p><p>Tiếp, tại sao mình lại để 15 gọi chú dì chứ không phải là cô chú theo như cách Việt Nam mình hay gọi. Trước khi để ngôi xưng mình đắn đo cái này mãi, nhưng rồi vẫn để là chú dì. Chú tức là em trai của bố đúng chưa? Dì là em gái hoặc chị gái của mẹ. Mà 15 lại khao khát có một mái ấm gia đình, nghĩ tới nghĩ lui gọi chú dì như là một cách cho thấy thằng bé có đủ cả nội cả ngoại thôi. Và ở đây, khi đã quyết định tiến tới với Tân Tân, Du 15 cũng đã thay đổi chuyển từ xưng cháu sang con, bởi vì với thằng bé nơi này mới thật sự là nhà.</p><p>Sẵn tiện tâm trạng của Tân Tân khá là hợp với một bài hát tiếng Quảng mà mị rất thích tên là <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWJfx04i5ls&amp;list=LLvj9VFxB2rnJ8mKU9VmidjQ&amp;index=8">Muốn Gặp Em</a>. Lời bài hát có đoạn:</p><p>“Muốn gặp em, chỉ muốn gặp em, tương lai và quá khứ tôi cũng chỉ muốn gặp em</p><p>Đẹp đẽ đến mức vượt qua cả nhận thức, mở ra số mệnh trên cả sinh tử</p><p>Sau này ở tương lai em hỏi tôi tại sao được sinh ra, tôi sẽ trả lời vì để được ở bên em</p><p>Trời đất có thay đổi người tôi muốn gặp vẫn là em, nguyện vẫn như vậy mà hét lên rằng tôi nhớ em.”</p><hr/><p>Trò Máy Cày:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Chapter 61</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trước đây Du Trọng Hạ chưa từng từng tới Dĩnh Đại lần nào, chỉ có bắt taxi đi ngang qua vài lần, cậu nhớ mang máng nơi này có một vài trường đại học nhưng mức độ nổi tiếng của những ngôi trường đó đều thua xa Dĩnh Đại.</p><p>Dĩnh Đại nổi danh khắp cả nước, là trường đại học trọng điểm trực thuộc Bộ Giáo dục, thuộc song nhất lưu <em>(1)</em> vừa là 985 vừa là 211. Trường được thành lập từ thời Trung Hoa Dân Quốc, có lịch sử lâu đời và nhiều cựu sinh viên nổi tiếng.</p><p>Ngay từ khi còn nhỏ, học trò bản xứ đã được giáo viên và bố mẹ của mình giáo dục rằng, xếp sau Thanh Bắc<em> (2) </em>chỉ có thể là Dĩnh Đại.</p><p>Đối với một ngôi trường đại học như vậy thì việc nhìn thấy bảng hiệu mạ vàng từ đằng xa cũng đủ để khiến người ta sinh ra lòng kính nể.</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 双一流 – Song Nhất Lưu là cách viết tắt của trường đại học hàng đầu thế giới + ngành học hàng đầu thế giới. Đây là một sáng kiến phát triển giáo dục đại học được đầu tư bởi chính phủ Cộng Hòa Nhân dân Trung Hoa vào năm 2015, nhằm phát triển toàn diện các trường đại học ưu tú của Trung Quốc và các ngành học ưu tú nhất của họ thành các tổ chức mang đẳng quốc tế vào cuối năm 2050.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 清北: Viết tắt của hai trường đại học Thanh Hoa và Bắc Đại.</em>
</p><p>Trên đường đến trường Du Trọng Hạ không nghĩ tới điều này, cậu cứ vui vẻ mà đi hẹn hò. Trong khoảng thời gian từ một đến hai phút lúc băng qua đường cái để gặp Phí Tân, cậu học sinh cấp ba mới bất chợt nhận ra nơi đây là trường đại học, nam nữ thanh niên đi ngang qua cậu đều là sinh viên đại học, chỉ có một mình cậu là học sinh THPT mà thôi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Tui… Bé… Nhỏ… Quá… À.</p><p>Phí Tân đang nói chuyện với năm, sáu người sinh viên; mắt thấy Du Trọng Hạ đến gần thì mới đuổi cả bọn đi hệt như đuổi ruồi bọ, tất cả đồng loạt giải tán với vẻ mặt kỳ quái.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không rõ nguyên do thế nên lòng có chút rụt rè xen lẫn hiếu kì, cậu cũng nhìn bọn họ theo một cách lạ lùng mà bọn họ cũng đang dùng ánh mắt tò mò để quan sát cậu.</p><p>Phí Tân quát lên, “Đừng nhìn, chớ nên dọa em ấy, đi mau!”</p><p>Cả đám sinh viên tăng tốc độ, sải bước đi xa nhưng vẫn nhịn không được quay đầu lại dòm chằm chằm cậu “Bạn trai” của Phí Tân.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “???”</p><p>Phí Tên nói, “Đừng để ý đến tụi nó, cả đám FA chưa từng thấy người khác hẹn hò.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hoàn toàn không biết nguyên nhân trước đó là do Phí Tân công khai giới tính cho nên mới cười nhạo hắn, “Vừa mới thoát kiếp ế không được bao lâu mà đã bạo ghê nhỉ?”</p><p>Phí Tân nghênh ngang nói, “Anh bạo hồi giờ. Đi thôi, dẫn em đi hẹn hò.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em mới là người dẫn anh đi hẹn hò nè.”</p><p>Phí  Tân hỏi, “Đã ăn sáng chưa? Đói bụng không? Hay mình đi ăn cơm trước nhé?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không đói, em ăn bánh ngọt rồi. Anh không dẫn em đi tham quan một vòng trường học à?”</p><p>Phí Tân quay đầu lại liếc nhìn cánh cổng trường, hiện tại cảm xúc mà hắn dành cho nơi này vô cùng rối rắm, hắn bèn nói, “Cũng chẳng có cái gì hay để coi. Em muốn đi dạo hả? Nếu em muốn thì anh sẽ dẫn em đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lại bật chế độ ỏn a ỏn ẻn, “Người ta mới chỉ là học sinh cấp ba thôi ó, hổng có biết trường đại học dáng vẻ ra sao hết nạ.”</p><p>Phí Tân cười nói, “Ok ok, anh dắt em đi tham quan nửa buổi trường học.”</p><p>Khuôn viên Dĩnh Đại có diện tích cực kỳ lớn, kiến trúc xây dựng không tồi chút nào, diện mạo của sinh viên tới tới lui lui lẽ dĩ nhiên cũng khác xa so với học sinh THPT.</p><p>Nữ sinh viên Dĩnh Đại quả nhiên danh bất hư truyền, không chỉ đẹp ở nhan sắc mà còn ở khí chất nữa, Du Trọng Hạ dáo dác nhìn xung quanh, bất kể là cao ngạo, béo gầy, tất cả đều là ngự tỷ <em>(3)</em> hết. Nam sinh viên cũng chẳng hề kém cạnh, có điều ngay bên cạnh đã có một Phí Tân làm bằng chứng sống cho nên những người khác dần trở nên lu mờ.</p><p>
  <em>(3) Ngự tỷ mình có chú thích rồi nhưng thôi cứ gõ lại cho chắc ăn. Dễ hình dung nhất thì ngự tỷ là từ trái nghĩa với bánh bèo, thường dùng để chỉ những người con gái với bề ngoài xinh đẹp, cá tính mạnh mẽ, lịch thiệp không thua gì đấng mày râu.</em>
</p><p>Dạo bước được một vòng thì Du Trọng Hạ nói muốn đi vệ sinh, Phí Tân bèn dẫn cậu chàng đến phòng vệ sinh ở tầng trệt của một tòa nhà dạy học. Hiện tại đang là giờ ăn cơm lại còn là cuối tuần, cho nên trong phòng vệ sinh lúc này chỉ có mỗi hai người bọn họ.</p><p>Trong khi đang rửa tay, Du Trọng Hạ có quan sát Phí Tân thông qua mặt gương, cậu nhận thấy người sinh viên này sau khi trở lại trường đại học dáng vẻ càng ngày càng anh tuấn hơn so với những lúc ở bên ngoài, cái nguyên lý gì đây trời? Ở chung với bạn đồng trang lứa sẽ kích thích giá trị nhan sắc tăng trưởng hay sao? Cậu thật sự rất hâm mộ bạn học của Phí Tân.</p><p>Phí Tân cũng liếc cậu chàng qua gương, mới vài ngày không gặp, cậu học sinh cấp ba này hình như càng thêm cao lớn, hoặc cũng có thể là do công dụng tôn lên dáng người của bộ quần áo đang mặc, em ấy quả thật rất biết cách phối đồ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Thầy Phí, anh chắc không phải là thảo mộc ở Dĩnh Đại đâu nhỉ?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thực vật thân thảo <em>(4) </em>ở bên trên bề mặt xanh hóa mọc rất dài, anh không phải.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ngoại trừ các trường nghệ thuật coi trọng vẻ bề ngoài thì những trường đại học khác không ai rảnh tới mức mở cuộc bình bầu chọn ra hotgirl, hotboy các kiểu, học lực không có mới phát triển theo phương diện ấy, như vậy cũng đủ để người ta chê cười rồi. Tuy nhiên, anh đúng là người đẹp trai số một ở Dĩnh Đại.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Cậu ngay lập tức ụp nồi lên đầu Phí Tân, “Anh thế này là đang muốn diss học sinh nghệ thuật chúng em phải không?”</p><p>Phí Tân lau tay sau đó vo tờ giấy thành một cục rồi ném đi, hắn nói, “Không muốn diss học sinh nghệ thuật… Chỉ muốn kiss thôi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ở chỗ này ư? Lỡ chẳng may có người tiến vào thì sao?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh hôn vợ của anh mà còn phải sợ người khác thấy?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Bởi vì trở về địa bàn của mình rồi nên anh mới như vậy chứ gì? Hôm nay anh bạo cực kỳ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Hắn phát giác ra bản thân đúng là có chút tâm lý “Phản động”, như thế này không thích hợp cho lắm thế nhưng hắn thật sự rất muốn hôn em ấy.</p><p>Phí Tân thay đổi giọng điệu thành loại bình thản, “Nếu em không thích thì tụi mình đổi sang địa điểm khác rồi hẵng hôn.”</p><p>Song, Du Trọng Hạ lại hưng phấn mở miệng, “Em thích mà! Ý em là anh bạo cỡ đó trông ngang tàng, phách lối quá đi. Khó trách tất cả mọi người ai ai cũng muốn làm nữ chính Mary Sue, nếu nam chính là một chàng trai như vậy ai mà chẳng muốn làm Nam Cung Lưu Ly. Đến đây, tóm lấy eo của em, đè lại em, hôn em, cuồng nhiệt một chút.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em… Em là người phương nào vậy?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tóm lại có hôn không? Em gấp muốn chết.”</p><p>Phí Tân dưới sự chỉ đạo của cậu chàng… Tóm lấy eo… Đè người tại bồn rửa tay… Hoàn tất một nụ hôn nồng cháy.</p><p>
  <em>(4) Nguyên văn 校草 – Giáo thảo = Trường học + thực vật thân thảo(thảo mộc) = hotboy trường học, cho nên Phí Tân mới bẻ lái là ở trong trường học có chính sách phủ xanh cây cỏ, muốn thế cây cỏ phải phát triển um tùm mọc dài ra, mà cái mặt ổng thì không dài cho nên ổng không phải.  </em>
</p><p>Sau khi dùng cơm trưa ở cổng phía Bắc của Dĩnh Đại, Phí Tân tiếp tục dắt Du Trọng Hạ đến rạp coi phim, phim kết thúc thì đi uống một tách trà chiều, uống xong trời đã tối đen, cả hai quyết định lượn một vòng chợ đêm tại Dĩnh Đại.</p><p>Chợ đêm đông đúc, về đêm nhiệt độ xuống thấp, hai người nhàn nhã nắm tay nhau đi dạo, người khác sẽ không chú ý tới. Chợ đêm ở Dĩnh Đại mang tới một bầu không khí tươi trẻ mà người ta thường chỉ bắt gặp ở góc sân trường, nhạc nền cũng không phải những bài hát Tik Tok thần thánh giống như ở những khu chợ đường phố khác mà là thuộc loại nhạc không lời.</p><p>Thanh xuân là những chuyến đi đầy biến động, đến khi từng trải rồi sẽ thấy nó xinh đẹp xiết bao, vì thế hãy cứ sải cánh bay ngược chiều gió, đừng sợ mưa trong lòng, sương vương đáy mắt. Mặc kệ năm tháng hững hờ trôi về tuổi xế chiều, người ấy rồi sẽ đến và dẫn lối cho bạn.</p><p>Chín giờ hơn, Phí Tân tiễn Du Trọng Hạ đến trạm tàu điện ngầm.</p><p>Phí Tân hỏi, “Buổi hẹn hò hôm nay có vui không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đáp, “Cũng tàm tạm.”</p><p>Phí Tân thỉnh giáo một cách khiêm nhường, “Tàm tạm chính là không quá tốt, kém ở đâu? Lần sau anh sửa.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Không có gì không tốt hết, chỉ có điều buổi hẹn này có gì khác so với cái thời chúng mình vẫn chưa thông đồng gian dâm với nhau à?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Tâm trạng không giống.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ muốn nghe hắn nói mấy lời sến súa, càng sến càng tốt, cậu cất lời, “Không giống chỗ nào? Anh nói em nghe thử coi sao.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Trước kia mỗi lần nhìn thấy em anh lại phiền, em nói nhiều muốn chết.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân cười nói, “Hiện tại nhìn em vẫn thấy phiền.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chia tay đi, chia tay đi, chia tay đi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Khi ấy em hãy còn là một đứa nhỏ, anh không thể chấp nhặt với em. Hiện tại em đã là đứa nhỏ nhà anh, anh chỉ có thể nhịn chứ không thể rời xa.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tức xì khói, “Đứa nhỏ nào? Em là bà xã của anh đấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân đoan chính nói, “Đã chuẩn bị mã QR chưa? Vào trong đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bực dọc lên tiếng, “Anh có biết yêu đương không vậy? Lời tâm tình nói chẳng ra ngô ra khoai gì cả, người thì đẹp mà sao cái miệng vụng về thế.”</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Miệng có vụng về cỡ nào cũng không thay đổi được việc anh đã thoát ế.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ giận đến mức lôi điện thoại ra quẹt mã QR tàu điện ngầm ngay lập tức, cậu nói, “Đi đây, không muốn nói chuyện với anh nữa.”</p><p>Cậu nhấc chân định rời đi nhưng Phí Tân đã nhanh tay giữ cậu lại, cậu mừng rỡ trong lòng, bản thân có linh cảm Phí Tân muốn xà nẹo với cậu thêm chút nữa cho nên mới xụ mặt hỏi, “Gì? Em phải lên tàu kẻo lỡ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cũng đâu phải là chuyến tàu cuối cùng, sao mà lỡ được?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em tranh thủ về nhà chơi game.”</p><p>Phí Tân mỉm cười nhìn cậu sau đó nói, “Cuối tuần này anh phải đi Bắc Kinh thi vòng hai, đi một tuần lận đấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Hồi sáng anh có kể rồi. Ráng thi đậu, em chờ tin vui từ anh.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chuyện là, chờ anh trở lại…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thật sự nóng nảy, cậu hỏi, “Anh trở về rồi sao nữa?”</p><p>Phí Tân mở miệng, “Anh muốn nói với bố mẹ…”</p><p>Trong lúc nhất thời Du Trọng Hạ chưa thể hiểu thấu, “Nói cái gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vợ à, em bảnh trai như vậy sao đầu óc lại ngu si đến thế?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Ý anh là công khai?”</p><p>Giờ khắc này bên tai cậu như vạng vọng giai điệu của một bản giao hưởng, hàng tỉ thiên thần đang đồng thanh hát vang: Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! <em>(5)</em></p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em đi đây!”</p><p>Cậu cầm di động xông tới máy quét mã QR, đầu cũng không ngoảnh lại chạy bán sống bán chết.</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>
  <em>(5) Nguyên văn 交响乐 – Hallelujah là một từ có gốc là chữ הַלְּלוּיָהּ của tiếng Hebrew, trong đó bao gồm hai thành tố: הַלְּלוּ Halla nghĩa là lời ngợi khen và יָהּ Jah hoặc Yah tức là tên của Thiên Chúa. Như vậy, Hallelujah tạm dịch là “lời ngợi khen Thiên Chúa”. Các bạn có thể nghe thêm bài hát cùng tên tại <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRP8d7hhpoQ">đây</a>.</em>
</p><p>Trên tàu điện ngầm lác đác vài người.</p><p>Xung quanh vị trí của Du Trọng Hạ vẫn chưa có ai ngồi, ở phía đối diện là một bác gái khoảng chừng bốn mươi đến năm mươi tuổi. Người bác gái ấy nhìn cậu một lúc lâu rồi mới cất tiếng hỏi, “Này cháu, cháu không sao chứ?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Dạ? Không sao hết ạ.”</p><p>Bác gái, “Mặt cháu đỏ lắm, cháu bị sốt phải không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ sờ mặt của mình, đệch! Nóng bỏng tay.</p><p>Trong khi tàu điện ngầm lắc lư dừng qua hai trạm thì cậu nhận được một tin nhắn do Phí Tân gửi đến trên Wechat.</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Sạc dự phòng em bỏ quên trong túi áo của anh, anh gửi chuyển phát nhanh về nhà cho em nhé?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Không cần, em vẫn còn một cái Xiaomi ở nhà.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Nửa gói mứt sơn tra em ăn không hết đang nằm trong túi áo của anh nè.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Anh ăn luôn đi</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Còn cả chiếc nhẫn Minions phát sáng nữa</em>.】</p><p>Ở chợ đêm có chương trình quét mã QR bằng Wechat, nếu quét thì sẽ được tặng một chiếc nhẫn có gắn đèn LED, bình thường Phí Tân hay phớt lờ mấy thứ này nhưng Du Trọng Hạ thích nên hắn đành phải quét, bọn họ nhận được một chiếc nhẫn họa tiết Minions.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Thế quái nào chúng đều chui tọt vào trong túi của anh?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Em chạy nhanh quá anh chưa kịp đưa</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Anh cứ giữ đó đi, khi nào trở về thì đưa lại cho em.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Thập Ngũ, nếu như em không muốn thì thôi quên đi, anh không ép em.</em>】</p><p>Lúc tin nhắn này được gửi sang, Phí Tân có hơi lúng túng xen lẫn thất vọng.</p><p>Là do hắn đã quá nóng vội ư? Du Trọng Hạ chỉ mới 18 tuổi, có lẽ em ấy không muốn quyết định tương lai của mình một cách nhanh chóng đến vậy, tâm trạng của người từng yêu đương hơn chục lần và người chỉ mới yêu có một lần dường như vô cùng khác biệt.</p><p>Quan điểm tình yêu mà Phí Tân theo đuổi chính là kiểu chỉ yêu một lần liền tính chuyện trăm năm, nếu đã nhận định là người ấy thì cả đời vĩnh viễn là người ấy. Thế nhưng một Du Trọng Hạ 18 tuổi không nhất thiết phải có lối suy nghĩ giống vậy. Bọn họ cũng chưa từng thảo luận với nhau về vấn đề này. Có lẽ phải chờ cho đến khi em ấy trưởng thành hơn một chút, đến lúc đó cả hai cũng đã ở bên nhau một quãng thời gian khá dài. Suy cho cùng, tình yêu và hôn nhân không phải là chuyện có thể xảy ra trong một sớm một chiều, giống như những gì em ấy đã nói, chậm rãi nhưng bền lâu.</p><p>Phí Tân một lần nữa củng cố lại tâm lý của mình.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ trả lời lại hắn: 【<em>Em hổng có nói là không muốn.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Thế sao em lại chạy?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Em không hiểu sai ý anh đúng chứ? Anh có cái ý đó phải không?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Chính xác</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Chỉ cần em chạy trốn thật nhanh, ngượng ngùng sẽ không đuổi kịp em.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Vậy tức là em bằng lòng?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Yes, i do.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Hỉ</em>.】</p><p>Vài ngày sau, Phí Tân đi Bắc Kinh tham dự kỳ thi.</p><p>Ở trên lớp, Du Trọng Hạ chăm chú nghe giảng; tan học siêng năng làm bài, tới kỳ thi tháng cậu lọt vào ba vị trí đầu bảng của ban nghệ thuật và top 100 toàn khối. Nghiễm nhiên trở thành lãng tử quay đầu số một của Thất Trung cho nên tại buổi chào cờ, buổi họp toàn khối cũng như họp lớp cậu đã bị các cấp lãnh đạo và giáo viên nhắc tên khen ngợi không biết bao nhiêu lần.</p><p>Vào một buổi sáng bình thường, mùa xuân ở Dĩnh Châu đột nhiên khoe sắc, chỉ trong một đêm mà Nhài mùa đông <em>(6)</em> đã giăng khắp lối, những nhánh Mộc Lan ven đường cũng đã e ấp nụ, hơi thở của mùa xuân thoang thoảng trong làn gió.</p><p>
  <em>(6) Nguyên văn 迎春花 – Nhài mùa đông ( Jasminum Nudiflorum), là một loại cây bụi mảnh, rụng lá có nguồn gốc từ Trung Quốc. Những bông hoa nở rộ trên đỉnh ngay sau mùa đông, đó là lý do tại sao nó cũng được đặt tên là Yingchun trong tiếng Trung, có nghĩa là “loài hoa đón xuân”. (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p>Sáng nay, Du Trọng Hạ thức giấc trong sự hoảng hốt, cậu với tay mò mẫm rồi lại lặng im than thở: Đã là lần thứ ba trong tuần rồi!</p><p>Mùa xuân mùa của vạn vật tái sinh, khi mà loài người đã tiến hóa hàng trăm nghìn năm, thời kỳ động dục cũng đã trở thành gene lặn nhưng chung quy vẫn không cách nào thoát khỏi quy luật của cái mùa này. Gió xuân ấm áp, hương hoa ngập tràn, nội tiết tố sinh dục của động thực vật triệt để bùng nổ.</p><p>Sau khi bước vào lứa tuổi dậy thì, Du Trọng Hạ cũng đã nhận thức được mùa xuân là cái mùa bất thường, nhưng bất thường như năm nay, quả thực là lần đầu tiên. Phí Tân khởi hành đi Bắc Kinh đã được bốn ngày, buổi tối cả hai sẽ gọi điện thoại hoặc video call với nhau một chút, Phí Tân không phải là người thích nói những lời mùi mẫn, ảnh chỉ tán gẫu đôi chút về chuyện thường ngày, “Nhớ em”, “Muốn hôn em” đã là giới hạn cao nhất của ảnh rồi. Chỉ chừng đó thôi mà cậu đã “nóng trong người”???</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vừa giặt quần lót vừa nghĩ thầm, chả có nhẽ tui lại là một con ma dâm dục chuyển thế? Một Tân Tân ngây thơ cỡ đó lại có thể ghẹo tui đến mức “nóng trong người”, sao lại thế này? Hổng lẽ tui có tố chất làm một 0 phóng đãng? Dựa vào gương mặt và cái khí chất này… Phải là một người đàn ông cứng rắn chứ.</p><p>Không thể à? Không thể ư, không thể thật hả? Hức, tui dâm đãng quá rồi.</p><p>Ba ngày sau khi vòng thi thứ hai kết thúc, Phí Tân đã được xác nhận là trúng tuyển, hắn gọi điện thoại thông báo cho bố mẹ xong thì căn cứ vào thời gian nghỉ giải lao của trường THPT để báo tin vui cho Du Trọng Hạ trên Wechat.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đang trò chuyện với đám Dương Kha về skin mới ở trong game ngay tại chỗ giao nhau giữa hai ban 18 và 19.</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Anh đậu rồi</em>. 】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lập tức hò reo, “Quàoooooooooooooo!”</p><p>Đám Dương Kha, “Sao thế, sao thế?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tan học tao khao tụi mày một chầu! Thầy Phí thi đậu nghiên cứu sinh!”</p><p>Đám Dương Kha nghe xong thì cũng hân hoan ngay tại chỗ, hân hoan xong mới kịp phản ứng: Thầy Phí thí đậu nhưng tại sao người mở tiệc ăn mừng lại là Du Thập Ngũ?</p><p>Bầy học trò ban thể chất cơ ngực cuồn cuộn nhanh chóng suy diễn: Chuyện này hình như rơi vào phạm vi điểm mù tri thức của tụi mình rồi, mối quan hệ mật thiết giữa thầy giáo anh tuấn và cậu cán bộ môn bảnh trai… Khăng khít dữ thần!</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Chapter 62</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Du Trọng Hạ vui vẻ mời khách thế nhưng sau khi nỗi niềm hưng phấn qua đi cậu lại bất chợt nhớ tới một chút chuyện phiền lòng. Phí Tân thi đỗ nghiên cứu sinh đồng nghĩa với việc sang đến học kỳ sau cả hai người sẽ phải yêu xa. Trong những bộ phim truyền hình, điện ảnh và các tác phẩm văn học, tình yêu cách trở địa lý thường nảy sinh vô số rủi ro. Hai chữ “Yêu xa” này vừa xuất hiện là đã biết ngay cả biên kịch lẫn tác giả lại chuẩn bị xì hơi vào mặt khán giả rồi.</p><p>Mặc dù vậy!</p><p>Nội tâm Du Trọng Hạ thầm nghĩ: Tui với thầy Phí đâu có sống bên trong mấy loại tác phẩm đó! Câu chuyện tình yêu đẹp như cổ tích của tụi tui sao có thể kết thúc một cách ảm đạm như thế được. Thầy Phí vừa ngọt ngào lại vừa dịu dàng, muốn cãi nhau với ảnh khó lắm. Yêu xa thì yêu xa, một năm chứ nhiêu đâu, chuyện nhỏ.</p><p>Tuy nhiên, vào buổi tối trước khi đi ngủ, Du Trọng Hạ đột nhiên thay đổi suy nghĩ: Mẹ bà! Lúc sáng chẳng phải tui đã tự cắm cái flag <em>(*) </em>cho mình sao? Thầy Phí tính tình tốt lắm nhưng tui thì không nha! Lỡ chẳng may tui có làm ra điều gì đó sai trái, ảnh đánh thì không đành mà mắng cũng chẳng xong. Rồi lại lỡ chẳng may tui không đậu được vào một trường đại học chất lượng cao ở Bắc Kinh, bản thân phải ngồi chồm hổm ôn luyện để năm sau thi lại, sang năm rồi lại sang năm, sang năm lâu cỡ nào chứ. Nếu cứ tiếp tục như thế, tình yêu có cổ tích đến đâu rồi cũng tèo cho coi 1551… <em>(1)</em></p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 立了个 flag = Cắm cái flag là một thuật ngữ lưu hành trên internet ám chỉ những người miệng quạ, nói tới đâu xui tới đó. Chẳng hạn như vừa mới khen thời tiết hôm nay thật đẹp, dứt lời một cái trời mưa ngay tức khắc.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(1) 1551 là một thuật ngữ thông dụng trên internet, “1551” thực chất là ywwuyi (y ô ô y), viết theo tiếng Trung là 嘤 嘤 噫, cách các cô gái dễ thương khóc khi muốn làm nũng. Thật ra nguồn gốc ban đầu của 1551 có nghĩa là “mất mặt”, “nhục chưa” cho nên khi có người nào dùng 1551 với bạn thì chưa chắc người ta đã có ý làm nũng biết đâu chừng là đang đá đểu bạn đấy.</em>
</p><p>Đến sáng ngày hôm sau, khi đã tỉnh khỏi giấc mộng lằng nhà lằng nhằng kia, Du Trọng Hạ bắt đầu suy diễn: So với việc ngồi ở đây lo được lo mất chi bằng tui tranh thủ chút thời gian gạo nấu thành cơm với thầy Phí. Càng sớm càng tốt làm cho xong loại chuyện xấu hổ ấy! Tui chính là một thằng đàn ông có trách nhiệm nhất trên cái trái đất này mà ảnh lại là người có thể song song xếp chung thứ hạng với tui. Một khi ván đã đóng thuyền thì đừng nói chi tới việc yêu xa, dù cho tận thế có đến, mặc kệ xác sống xâu xé ra sao cũng không thể chia lìa được tụi tui.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mạnh mẽ kiên quyết, đã nói là làm. Cậu một lần nữa vá lại lỗ hổng tri thức gay học, xem thêm mấy bộ video tài liệu, lên mạng mua vài loại vật dụng hỗ trợ cho việc này kia kia nọ của mình. Mọi chuyện đã được chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, chỉ còn chờ thầy Phí từ Bắc Kinh trở về nữa là xong.</p><p>Ngày mà Phí Tân đáp máy bay xuống Dĩnh Châu, sắc trời đã chập tối, hắn gọi điện cho Du Trọng Hạ ngay khi máy bay vừa hạ cánh. Lúc này ở trường THPT đang là hoạt động ngoại khóa, Du Trọng Hạ ngồi trong lớp học ăn khoai tây chiên, cậu nhai nhóp nhép rồi nói, “Em sẽ đến gặp anh ngay bây giờ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không được trốn tiết, ngoan ngoãn dự lớp tự học đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Vậy tan học em tới nhà anh nha.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Xa lắm, em đừng đến, mốt là cuối tuần rồi, tới lúc đó mình lại gặp nhau.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ai oán nói, “Đồ vô tình! Thứ nhẫn tâm! Đi thành phố lớn Bắc Kinh về một cái là bắt đầu lơ đẹp người ta ó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ăn nói đàng hoàng lại coi, bé con điệu đà.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Anh bắt taxi về hay sao? Đã gọi được xe chưa?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Bố mẹ tới sân bay đón anh, anh lấy xong hành lí thì sẽ đi tìm bọn họ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chú dì chắc chắn sẽ vui lắm đây, buổi tối có mở tiệc ăn mừng không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Hẳn là quây quần ra ngoài dùng bữa. Em đã ăn cơm chưa? Bớt ăn vặt lại, ăn nhiều đồ ăn dinh dưỡng một chút.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cất túi khoai tây chiên đi rồi nói, “Em chờ tụi ban thể chất tập luyện xong thì sẽ đi ăn Sa Huyện <em>(2)</em> với bọn nó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ok, anh nhìn thấy túi hành lí của mình rồi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Vậy em cúp máy đây, anh mau ra ngoài đi, đừng để chú dì đợi lâu.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ok, bye… Yêu em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Như cái cc <em>(3)</em>.”</p><p>Vài giây sau khi đã cúp máy cậu mới bất thình lình khôi phục lại lí trí, thầy Phí vừa mới nói “Yêu em”?!</p><p>Áu…. Áu!!!</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 沙县: Là một huyện của thành phố Tam Minh, tỉnh Phúc Kiến, nổi tiếng khắp cả nước với những món ăn vặt hấp dẫn như hoành thánh, xíu mại, bánh bao, thạch gạo, mì xào, há cảo, súp miến chua cay…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn 比鸡鸡 – Thật ra cái câu này nó đa nghĩa lắm, tùy vào ngữ cảnh sẽ cho ra một ý nghĩa khác nhau, nhưng chung quy lại thì thường được dùng khi nói chuyện với những người cực kì thân thiết với mình. Chẳng hạn như Du Quý Dương chúc 15 ngủ ngon sau đó thả tym, 15 sẽ trả lời lại là 比鸡鸡 (so với kê kê, kê kê = chym) tức là búng (thả) chym. Còn cái câu 比鸡鸡 mà 15 nói với Phí Tân thì thuộc kiểu chym em dài bao nhiêu thì em yêu anh bằng chừng đấy hoặc cũng có thể hiểu là em yêu anh như cái cách em yêu thằng nhỏ của mình vậy. Đây là câu cửa miệng của 15.</em>
</p><p>Lúc bấy giờ nhóm học trò ban thể chất đi tập huấn trở về, bọn họ ở cửa sau của ban 19 gọi tên của Du Trọng Hạ, “Thập Ngũ! Đi ăn cơm!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tới ngay.”</p><p>Cậu đứng dậy đi ra.</p><p>Nhóm học trò ban thể chất, “???”</p><p>Dương Kha hỏi, “Cậu nhảy chân sáo là có ý gì đấy?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Hổng có gì hết nha.”</p><p>Mọi người, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngây ngốc cười, “He he.”</p><p>Xuyên suốt cả quá trình ăn Sa Huyện, Du Trọng Hạ vẫn luôn bày ra dáng vẻ đắc ý không thôi, thỉnh thoảng còn lộ ra biểu cảm e thẹn hệt như một cô thiếu nữ đang hoài xuân.</p><p>Thầy Phí đáng yêu một cách dã man, ảnh ấy thế mà lại ở trong điện thoại ngượng ngùng nói “Yêu em”. Đợi đến khi gặp mặt, cậu nhất định đè ảnh ra hôn một cái thật kêu, sau đó sẽ biến bờ môi anh đào nhạt màu của ảnh thành một đóa anh đào đỏ thắm. Cuối tuần mau mau đến nào! Tới lúc đó cứ chờ mà coi cậu yêu thầy Phí đến Chết! Đi! Sống! Lại!</p><p>Cơm nước xong xuôi cả bọn trở về trường học, nhóm học trò ban thể chất bắt đầu ghé tai nhau thì thầm to nhỏ.</p><p>Học trò thể chất A, “Hình như Thập Ngũ đang hẹn hò với ai thì phải?”</p><p>Học trò thể chất B, “Tao thấy giống lắm á.”</p><p>Học trò thể chất C, “Phải đổi biệt danh thành Thập Lục hở?”</p><p>Dương Kha, “Đừng đoán mò, cậu ấy mỗi ngày đều tụm năm tụm ba với đám mình, tụi bây có thấy cậu ấy giao lưu với cô gái nào không?”</p><p>Học trò thể chất A, B, C, D đồng loạt lắc đầu lia lịa, “Không thấy.”</p><p>Học trò thể chất D, “Hay là yêu qua mạng?”</p><p>Học trò thể chất C, “Nhưng học kì này Thập Ngũ học hành chăm chỉ lắm, không còn bấm điện thoại thường xuyên như trước nữa.”</p><p>Học trò thể chất B nghĩ ra một khả năng mới, “Hoặc có thể chị dâu thứ mười sáu của tụi mình là một học sinh xuất sắc thì sao?”</p><p>Dương Kha, “Ban 18 và 19 không hề có học sinh xuất sắc, còn học trò ưu tú ban nào khác chịu để ý tới Du Trọng Hạ đâu?”</p><p>Học trò thể chất B, C, D, “Nói cũng đúng.”</p><p>Học trò thể chất A, “Tại sao lại không? Thầy Phí đỉnh của đỉnh đấy thôi, thầy ấy rất thân thiết với Thập Ngũ.”</p><p>Những người còn lại, “…”</p><p>Dương Kha, “Không… Thể… Nào.”</p><p>Cả đám rơi vào trầm tư.</p><p>Học trò thể chất B, “Thật ra… Tụi mày đã bao giờ nghi ngờ mối quan hệ giữa anh Điểu và Thập Ngũ chưa?”</p><p>Học trò thể chất C, “Cuối cùng cũng có người nói ra! Tao sớm đã cảm thấy hai người đó cứ quái quái thế nào ấy!”</p><p>Học trò thể chất D, “Tụi mày nói cái gì vậy? Sao tao nghe không hiểu gì hết?”</p><p>Học trò thể chất A, “Dòng ngu ngục.”</p><p>Học trò thể chất C, “Anh Điểu và Thập Ngũ trở mặt với nhau một cách vô cùng khó hiểu sau đó lại hòa hảo đến mức bất thường.”</p><p>Học trò thể chất A, “Buổi tối ngày hôm ấy, trước khi anh Điểu chuyển trường sang nơi khác ảnh đã ôm Thập Ngũ khóc một cách tức tưởi đấy thôi. Lúc đó tao thấy có hơi bất ổn rồi nhưng lại sợ là do mình nghĩ quá nhiều cho nên mới không dám hó hé tiếng nào.”</p><p>Học trò thể chất B, C, “Đúng vậy nha, đúng vậy nha, đúng vậy nha. Bọn tao cũng thấy có cái gì đó sai sai!”</p><p>Học trò thể chất D, “Ể? Ý tụi mày là? Ể?!”</p><p>Dương Kha, “Không… Thể… Nào.”</p><p>Sau khi tan tiết tự học tối, Du Trọng Hạ đeo ba lô chuẩn bị trở về nhà. Cậu bước ra khỏi phòng học thì đúng lúc gặp nhóm Dương Kha, bọn họ bèn cùng nhau xuống lầu tiến về phía cổng trường.</p><p>Dương Kha hỏi, “Trong ba lô chứa gì thế? Tối về vẫn còn muốn học bài hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Học thuộc 《Liêm Pha, Lạn Tương Như Liệt Truyện》, cô Hứa có bảo tiết truy bài ngày mai sẽ kiểm tra miệng đấy, tụi mày học chưa?”</p><p>Nhóm thể chất đồng loạt lắc đầu, “Chưa học.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ồ, chủ nhiệm tụi bây nói muốn kiểm tra miệng mà tụi bây không thèm học hành gì luôn à? Muốn chết sao?”</p><p>Học trò thể chất A, “Hiện tại cô Hứa đối xử với tụi tui tốt lắm, tụi tui hết sợ cổ rồi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bất mãn lên tiếng, “Không sợ nên đách thèm học Ngữ Văn nữa hay gì? Cổ đối xử tốt với tụi mày còn tụi mày lại muốn gây khó dễ cho cổ phải không? Tao nói cho tụi mày biết, trong mắt tao đứa nào khiến cho cô Hứa buồn chính là phạm phải trọng tội đấy, chớ có quên những gì tụi mày đã hứa với Vạn Bằng Điểu, tao từng nói sẽ thay nó quản thúc tụi mày, đứa nào không nghiêm túc học Văn tao đánh chết đứa đó ngay lập tức.”</p><p>Nhóm thể chất tỏ vẻ, “Không dám không dám, tụi tui không dám, trở về học ngay, cam đoan học thuộc.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Tốt nhất nên như vậy. Tụi mày lấy thằng Vạn Bằng Điểu làm gương đi, ngày hôm qua nó cho tao xem bảng điểm kỳ thi tháng của nó, thành tích khá lắm, tụi mày dòm lại cái thây của tụi mày đi, rặc một lũ thất bại. Mày đó, Toán thi được có ba điểm là sao? Mày thật sự cho rằng thi đấu thể thao thì không cần dùng đến đầu óc hay gì?”</p><p>Nhóm thể chất, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tiếp tục răn đe bọn họ, “Tụi mày cứ nhìn thầy Phí ấy, Dĩnh Đại hệ chính quy, lại còn thi đỗ nghiên cứu sinh ở Bắc Đại, những điều đó có làm trì hoãn việc tập luyện thể chất của ổng không? Có ngăn cản được việc ổng sở hữu một cơ bụng và cơ ngực hoàn hảo không? Đám tụi mày, tao nói nào ngay, dù cho có luyện cơ ngực thành Arnold Schwarzenegger <em>(4)</em> thì tụi mày cũng không có cửa sánh được với Tân Tân nhà tao.”</p><p>Nhóm thể chất, “???”</p><p>Dương Kha, “Tân Tân? Nhà cậu?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhanh trí cứu vãn tôn nghiêm, “Tao nói cho có vần vậy thôi! Cái chính là đang muốn khuyên nhủ tụi mày chịu khó học hành, đừng có giở trò xàm quần với tao.”</p><p>Dương Kha, “… Thầy Phí?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Dù mày có gọi ổng thì ổng cũng không tức giận với tao đâu.”</p><p>Dương Kha chỉ một lóng tay về phía đường cái đối diện, “Ý tui là… Thầy Phí đang đứng ở đằng kia.”</p><p>Phí Tân mặc một chiếc áo măng tô phối với quần jean, hắn đứng đó, đón gió xuân dưới ánh đèn đường rồi vẫy vẫy tay về phía mọi người ở bên này.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Rồi xong, người đàn ông của tui đẹp trai dữ thần!</p><p>Cả đám học trò cấp ba hệt như ong vỡ tổ ùa qua đường cất tiếng chào hỏi Phí Tân, chúc mừng hắn thi đỗ nghiên cứu sinh.</p><p>Dương Kha, “Thầy ơi, đã trễ thế này sao thầy còn đến đây?”</p><p>Phí  Tân, “Thầy…”</p><p>Hắn còn chưa nói dứt câu mà Du Trọng Hạ đã như Vương Phi hồi còn trẻ <em>(5)</em> tiếp nhận phỏng vấn của giới truyền thông HongKong, cậu nói, “Liên quan quái gì tới bọn bây?”</p><p>Nhóm thể chất, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân vốn dĩ muốn nói hắn chỉ tiện đường ghé ngang qua nhưng hiện tại đành phải đổi thành, “Thầy đến tìm em ấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ kiêu ngạo nói, “Nghe chưa, người lớn bọn tao có chuyện cần nói, trẻ vị thành niên tan học rồi thì về nhà đi.”</p><p>Nhóm thể chất ta nhìn mi, mi nhìn ta, trong ánh mắt đồng loạt nổi lên từng đợt sóng to gió lớn, lẽ nào những gì tụi mình suy đoán đúng là sự thật?!</p><p>Cả đám, “… Bye bye thầy Phí.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Về nhà nhớ phải học thuộc 《Liêm Pha, Lạn Tương Như Liệt Truyện》 đấy.”</p><p>
  
  <em>(4) Nguyên văn 施瓦辛格 – Arnold Schwarzenegger là vận động viên thể dục thể hình, diễn viên điện ảnh và chính khách Cộng hòa người Mỹ gốc Áo, ông làm Thống đốc bang California thứ 38. Schwarzenegger bắt đầu tập thể hình khi mới 15 tuổi và được coi là một trong những gương mặt quan trọng nhất trong lịch sử môn thể hình. (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(5) Nguyên văn 王菲 – Vương Phi là nữ ca sĩ, nhạc sĩ Hồng Kông gốc Trung Quốc. Trước năm 1985, cô còn có nghệ danh là Vương Tịnh Văn. (Theo wiki) Nhắc đến Vương Phi thì không thể không kể đến mối tình làm tốn biết bao nhiêu giấy mực giữa cô và Tạ Đình Phong.</em>
</p><p>Nhóm thể chất cùng nhau đi tàu điện ngầm.</p><p>Đầu tiên, một cuộc thảo luận sôi nổi về việc “Du Thập Ngũ có phải là gay hay không?” được tổ chức.</p><p>Cuối cùng cho ra kết luận 99.9% là phải.</p><p>Sau đó lại tiếp tục cuộc bình bầu kịch liệt “Bắt cặp với Du Thập Ngũ rốt cuộc là anh Điểu hay là thầy Phí?”</p><p>Năm người đã tham gia biểu quyết và kết quả bình chọn như sau:</p><p>Vạn Bằng, 1 phiếu.</p><p>Thầy Phí, 3 phiếu.</p><p>Du Thập Ngũ bắt cá hai tay 1 phiếu, này là do Dương Kha bầu.</p><p>Ngay sau khi kết quả được đưa ra, đám thể chất A B C D đồng thanh hô lớn: Hông hổ là thủ lĩnh, góc nhìn bất phàm, mắt sáng như đuốc!</p><p>Vài người nhanh chóng thay đổi phiếu bầu sao cho trùng khớp với quan điểm của Dương Kha, toàn bộ phiếu đã được thông qua, cả bọn nhất trí cho rằng Du Trọng Hạ chính là tuýp người đứng núi này trông núi nọ. Vạn Bằng và thầy Phí một lớn một nhỏ đều là hai anh chàng có giá trị nhan sắc đỉnh của đỉnh thuộc loại hiếm khó có tìm thế mà lại bị một kẻ rác rưởi như vậy chiếm làm vỏ xe phòng hờ.</p><p>Kết luận cuối cùng: Có một số người, khi còn là trai thẳng thì đã là một gã cặn bã khiến người khiếp sợ đến khi cong rồi vẫn không quên bản sắc, tính cách thiết lập vững như chóa.</p><p>Khọt, phụt!</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ và Phí Tân men theo con đường cái rời khỏi cổng trường học, bọn họ sánh vai bên nhau lang thang trong vô định. Cả hai đều lặng thinh không nói, có đôi khi bả vai và cánh tay của họ sẽ tình cờ chạm vào nhau, mỗi lần như thế hai người sẽ nhìn về phía đối phương và trong đôi mắt họ lấp lánh ý cười không cách nào che giấu.</p><p>Lúc đầu, xung quanh cả hai có rất nhiều học sinh mặc đồng phục của Thất Trung, theo bước chân dần xa của bọn họ, người đi đường mỗi lúc một thưa thớt, cũng không còn nhìn thấy ai mặc đồng phục nữa.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bèn cất tiếng hỏi, “Thầy Phí, giờ tụi mình đi đâu?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh cũng không biết.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Anh đến tìm em mà lại không nghĩ trước là sẽ đi đâu à?”</p><p>Phí Tân mỉm cười nhìn cậu, “Chỉ muốn đến nhìn em vậy thôi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ giễu cợt mở miệng, “Sao bảo cuối tuần gặp, có mấy chục tiếng đồng hồ mà đã không chờ được ư? Anh xà nẹo quá đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Những người chưa từng nếm mùi vị yêu đương như bọn anh chính là như thế đấy, không thể bì được với người nào đó, kinh nghiệm phong phú, thuần thục tự nhiên.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cười khúc khích, “Quéo quèo queo, chua lè chua lét luôn nè.”</p><p>Phí Tân xụ mặt nói, “Bo xì đấy, anh sẽ tiễn em tới trạm điện ngầm.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ liếc nhìn xung quanh, “Gì chứ? Phải đi bộ tầm mười phút mới có thể đến được trạm tàu điện ngầm gần đây nhất, em thà bắt taxi về còn hơn.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vậy em bắt taxi đi, anh muốn ngồi tàu điện ngầm.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chu mỏ làu bàu, “Em hổng muốn đi bộ xa như vậy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Xa là xa thế nào? Nếu không phải ngày mai em còn phải đi học thì anh đã cùng em đi bộ về tới tận nhà rồi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ giậm chân, “Anh muốn gạt con nhà người ta ban đêm đi lang thang ngoài đường với anh hở, anh hư hỏng quá đi ó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, ” Bé con điệu đà.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Còn anh là chúa xà nẹo.”</p><p>Phí Tân chìa tay, Du Trọng Hạ đưa tay mình cho hắn.</p><p>Hắn còn giả bộ nói, “Xong đời, dính chặt rồi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cũng phối hợp giả bộ ta đây giật mình, “Bớ làng nước, có ai không? Chúa xà nẹo xuống phố dính người nè!”</p><p>Cậu bị chúa xà nẹo nắm lấy bàn tay, hai người thong thả đi dọc con đường đến ga tàu điện ngầm. Lúc đi qua một con hẻm vắng bóng người, cả hai bèn bước vào, trong làn gió nồng nàn của đêm xuân, hai người hôn nhau thật nhẹ nhàng và êm ái.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lên tiếng, “Hôm nay anh dịu dàng quá thể.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không tốt ư?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nhưng mà anh thở gấp nhiều hơn so với trước kia, đi Bắc Kinh về dung tích phổi cũng bé theo nhỉ, thứ dòng tinh lực dư thừa.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…Anh đang cố hết sức kiềm chế, em đừng ghẹo anh.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đổ thêm dầu vào lửa, cậu nói, “Kiềm cái gì? Anh kiềm chế gì nào?”</p><p>Phí Tân quát, “Ngậm miệng! Cũng đừng khều bụng anh nữa.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ậm ừ mở miệng, “Cứng quá… Ý em là cơ bụng của anh.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Cả hai rời khỏi con hẻm, tiếp tục nắm tay nhau đi dạo.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ quơ quơ tay rồi nói, “Ngày mốt tụi mình gặp nhau sớm một chút.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ok, khi nào ngủ dậy anh sẽ tới đón em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Mấy ngày ở bên ngoài anh có nằm mơ thấy em không đó?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chắc là có. Tuy nhiên mỗi lần thức giấc anh lại chẳng nhớ mình đã mơ thấy gì.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ muốn tố khổ dạo gần đây cậu lao lực dữ lắm nhưng vẫn nhịn xuống được, chỉ đáp một chữ, “Ừm.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ừm là sao? Em có chuyện muốn nói à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ngày mốt gặp rồi em nói cho nghe.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thế quái nào lại thừa nước đục thả câu kiểu đấy? Tính mồi chài anh phải không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Này gọi là một chút tiểu xảo trong tình yêu, anh gắng học hỏi đi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Lão tài xế mau tới lái anh.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Cậu nhịn không được bèn nói, “Em kể cho anh chuyện này…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhích lại gần Phí Tân, thì thầm vài câu.</p><p>Gò má của Phí Tân đỏ lựng ngay tức khắc, hắn nói, “Như vậy… Lợi hại như vậy cơ á?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cũng tại anh đáng yêu quá.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em dùng tính từ kiểu gì thế? Người đàn ông dũng mãnh như anh mới đúng là ông xã của em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ồ, ông xã dũng mãnh của em đáng yêu hết phần thiên hạ luôn đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thở dài một cách đầy giả tạo, “Mùa xuân khó ở quá đi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Mùa xuân sang năm tụi mình không được ở gần nhau nữa rồi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thế nên em càng phải cố gắng học cho giỏi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đừng có đánh trống lảng! Anh đã xem qua thế giới động vật chưa? Mùa xuân là cái mùa như nào?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em thôi đi, hiện tại trông em chẳng khác nào một gã lưu manh.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em là một gã lưu manh muốn yêu… Anh.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh cũng yêu em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nghe trọng điểm coi, em xài động từ mà, lên lên xuống xuống bạch bạch bạch <em>(6) </em>xuống xuống lên lên.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bị mìn của bản thân nổ cho gần banh xác.</p><p>Tui là một cậu bé rock &amp; roll bóng đêm nổi loạn theo phong cách Steampunk <em>(7)</em> gì thế này?!</p><p>Phí Tân do dự một chút sau đó quyết định nói thẳng, “Không được, em vẫn còn nhỏ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bị xối một chậu nước lạnh lên đầu, cậu thốt lên, “Em lớn rồi!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em mới học 11… Ít nhất cũng phải… Đợi đến khi em lên đại học đã.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không tài nào tin nổi, “Em đã lớp 11 rồi mà anh còn muốn chờ tới khi lên đại học?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Nếu không thì phải thế nào? Em muốn anh cùng với học sinh cấp ba… ?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Có thể hôn, có thể dùng tay, còn sợ gì bước cuối nữa?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ừ, một bước ấy ý nghĩa khác lắm.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Hai người đứng ở bên ngoài ga tàu điện ngầm, Du Trọng Hạ cúi đầu muốn quét mã vào trong nhưng Phí Tân kịp thời giữ cậu lại.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Sáng ngày mốt mấy giờ anh có thể tới đón em?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đừng tới đón em, em không muốn đi chơi với anh.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Hay là do em không đủ hấp dẫn?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em nói với vẩn gì vậy?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cũng không thật sự có loại nghi ngờ này, cậu nói, “Thế thì về căn bản anh đâu cần để ý nhiều làm gì, em cũng không mang thai được.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chẳng phải em vẫn luôn kỳ thị việc ăn cơm trước kẻng sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tụi mình khác mà.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh biết là không giống. Xin lỗi em, chỉ là anh cảm thấy hiện tại em mới học 11…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không cần xin lỗi, anh càng áy náy em lại càng không vui, cứ như kiểu em đang ép anh phải làm thịt em vậy.”</p><p>Phí Tân không hiểu cho lắm, hắn hỏi, “Trong lòng em nghĩ cái gì? Sao tự dưng lại nhắc đến việc này?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Cậu kìm lòng không đậu kể ra, “Đợi đến khi anh rời thành phố để đi học, mối quan hệ của tụi mình đành phải chuyển thành yêu xa, em có hơi sợ hãi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ủ rũ nói, “Em mà mang thai thật thì đã tốt, em sẽ ngay lập tức sinh cho anh một đứa bé rồi sau đó ôm con tới nhà anh ăn vạ, cho dù anh có đi xa học mười năm trời cũng đừng có mơ vứt bỏ được em.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tức quá mà.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Về cơ bản làm gì có ai chọc tức em, em đừng có tự mình suy diễn rồi nổi điên lên như thế.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân nói những lời này hệt như đang rưới sữa tươi lên đầu <em>(8)</em> khiến cho con tim của Du Trọng Hạ nát tan.</p><p>Không một ai chọc tức cậu hết, yêu xa là chuyện vốn chẳng thể nào dự đoán được kết cục sẽ ra sao. Phí Tân không phải loại người đứng núi này trông núi nọ, cậu cũng vậy. Điều mà cậu lo sợ không xuất phát từ chính bản thân cậu mà là đến từ mối quan hệ mật thiết trong gia đình. Ngoại trừ Du Quý Dương, trong tiềm thức của cậu lúc nào cũng hoài nghi mọi người ai rồi cũng sẽ bỏ cậu mà đi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tán gẫu không nổi nữa, cậu nói, “Đi đây, nếu còn dùng dằng nữa sẽ lỡ chuyến tàu cuối mất.”</p><p>Để đi đến ga tàu điện ngầm mất chỉ có mười mấy phút nhưng bọn họ lại đi bộ mất ba chục phút mới đến nơi, cuối cùng đành phải đứng chờ chuyến tàu cuối cùng vào lúc mười giờ rưỡi. Cả hai đều chung tuyến đường số 2 nhưng phải ngồi ở hai toa ngược hướng.</p><p>Trên sân ga trống trải, chuyến tàu cuối cùng của đôi bên vẫn chưa tới trạm.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ sải bước về phía toa tàu mà cậu phải lên rồi đứng ở khu vực chờ. Phí Tân, người bị bỏ lại giữa sân ga dõi mắt nhìn theo rồi cũng bước sang phía bên kia để đợi chuyến tàu của mình.</p><p>Cả hai quay lưng lại với nhau, mỗi người chờ đợi chuyến tàu của riêng mình.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Quả nhiên là bị cắm cờ flag mà, cõi trần này còn có gã 0 nào thảm bại hơn tui không?</p><p>Anh công nhà người ta thì nóng lòng muốn được vỗ cổ tay <em>(9)</em>, vỗ vỗ rồi lại vỗ vỗ còn anh công nhà tui cao một mét tám lăm, cái ấy cũng bự nữa thế nhưng ảnh lại thẳng thừng từ chối tui. Lẽ nào năm 18 tuổi nhất định phải vì yêu mà chảy nước mắt sao? Đệch, đã vậy ông đây còn mắc chứng không thể khóc nữa chứ.</p><p>Chuyến tàu điện ngầm mà cậu phải lên đang ầm ầm chạy đến, cậu ngập ngừng quay đầu lại muốn nói lời tạm biệt với Phí Tân nhưng Phí Tân hãy còn quay lưng về phía cậu, ảnh đang cúi đầu bấm điện thoại. Cậu đành phải lên xe, thời gian đậu xe ở trạm này rất ngắn, cánh cửa đóng lại rồi vụt đi.</p><p>Bên trong toa tàu không một bóng người hệt như cảnh tượng trong những bộ phim kinh dị.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Tèo mẹ rồi! Tân Tân sợ ma, hổng biết lúc lên tàu ảnh có bị dọa sợ hay không?</p><p>Đinh! Có tin nhắn mới vừa được gửi đến.</p><p>Cậu vừa nhìn một cái mà đã thấy xây xẩm, Phí Tân gửi cho cậu một đoạn tin nhắn rất dài.</p><p>【<em>Thập Ngũ, anh vẫn chưa nói điều này với em, rằng em cũng là bảo bối của anh, anh quý trọng em xiết bao, em là quả đào vẫn chưa chín mọng, anh không muốn hái em lúc hãy còn quá sớm.</em></p><p>
  <em>Bất cứ loại hành vi nào có thể gây thương tổn đến em, anh nhất quyết không làm. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Em cảm tính và phóng khoáng hơn anh nhiều lắm, đây là điều mà anh không hề ngờ tới khi trót phải lòng em. Giữa đôi mình cần có một người biết lên kế hoạch và đưa ra lựa chọn một cách lý tính, trong giai đoạn ấy, người đó chính là anh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thế nên xin em hãy đặt hết niềm tin vào anh, bởi vì khát khao được nắm tay em đi đến bạc đầu cho nên anh mới chập chững bước những bước đầu tiên, mối quan hệ giữa đôi mình không chỉ bó buộc trong mùa xuân năm nay càng không phải là mùa xuân sang năm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Điều anh ngóng trông nhất chính là mỗi một mùa xuân của mai sau, khoảnh khắc khi em nhớ tới anh, trong lòng chỉ có vui vẻ và hạnh phúc, tương lai phía trước không sầu không lo.</em>
</p><p><em>Em đừng sợ hãi phải chia ly, bởi vì dù cho đôi mình gần trong gang tấc hay là cách trở núi sông (10), anh vẫn luôn muốn cùng em, trọn đời. Em vĩnh viễn là Du Thập Ngũ duy nhất trong lòng anh.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân cũng bước lên tàu điện ngầm để trở về nhà, bầu không khí lúc này quả thật đáng sợ cực kỳ.</p><p>Tàu điện ngầm đi qua được vài trạm, Du Trọng Hạ mới phản hồi lại tin nhắn của hắn.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Quá dài, không xem.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân muốn trầm cảm: Du thập Ngũ, em có biết để gõ ra những dòng chữ mùi mẫn như vậy thì cậu sinh viên ngành Kỹ Thuật như anh đã phải tiêu tốn bao nhiêu chất xám không? Em phải xem!!!</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Sáng ngày mốt tới đón em sớm chút, yêu anh.</em>】</p><p>Cõi lòng Phí Tân lại nở đầy hoa, hắn trả lời.</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Ok, nhiều như Tân (11)</em>.】</p><p>
  <em>(6) 啪啪啪 – Từ tượng thanh, chỉ âm thanh lúc làm tình.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(7) Nguyên văn 蒸汽朋克 – Thời trang Steampunk là một nhánh của thể loại khoa học giả tưởng hay khoa học huyền bí kết hợp với phong cách công nghệ lấy ý tưởng từ máy móc chạy bằng hơi nước thế kỷ 19. Steampunk xuất hiện với nhiều phong cách khác nhau; với một số đối tượng thì đó là nón, áo đuôi tôm, kính bảo hộ và bánh răng; với một số khác lại là mũ bảo hiểm pith, áo khoác kaki, ria mép và súng bắn bằng lực hơi nước; với một số khác nữa nó lại là áo khoác dùng trong phòng thí nghiệm, các thiết bị, kính lúp và những phát minh điên rồ! Ở đây ý của 15 là sao cậu lại có thể hoang dại và điên rồ đến thế.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(8) Nguyên văn 醍醐灌顶 – Thể hồ quán đỉnh (Rưới sữa tươi lên đầu) =Thể hồ (sữa bò nguyên chất có ích cho sức khỏe) + quán đỉnh (rưới nước lên đầu, là một nghi thức tôn giáo trong những buổi lễ long trọng) . Thể hồ quán đỉnh có nghĩa là truyền thụ trí tuệ; giúp người triệt để giác ngộ.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(9) Vỗ cổ tay từ này mình có chú thích rồi nhưng vẫn sẽ tóm gọn lại, đây là một thuật ngữ internet, khi bạn vỗ cổ tay sẽ phát ra tiếng bạch bạch bạch tức làm tình.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(10) Nguyên văn ở đoạn trên không phải là sơn hà (núi sông) mà là sơn hải (núi biển), nhưng nếu ở đoạn đấy mình mà để thành “cách trở núi biển” hoặc “cách trở núi và biển” hoặc “cách trở núi sông và biển cả”, trời ơi nó không hề vần một tí nào luôn. Còn nếu để là “cách trở sơn hải” thì lại sợ bị chê là không thuần Việt, ừ đấy…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(11) Cũng hổng có gì, 15 bảo yêu anh thì Tân Tân đối lại là nhiều như Tân = 15 yêu Tân nhiều như cái cách Tân yêu 15 vậy, một kiểu tự sướng xàm xí đú của ông Tân. Cha chả thế giới của mấy bọn yêu nhau.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Chapter 63</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tối Thứ Sáu, Du Trọng Hạ lục tung tủ quần áo để thử đồ, cậu đã thề là sẽ ăn mặc một cách phong lưu anh tuấn, lam nhan họa thủy<em> (*)</em> vào buổi hẹn ngày mai.</p><p>Lần trước khi hẹn hò với Phí Tân ở Dĩnh Đại, cậu cứ có cảm giác bản thân bị vẻ đẹp của ảnh lấn át hết mọi thứ. Cậu phối đồ thành hai hoặc ba bộ rồi mới quyết định xem nên mặc bộ nào để trông bảnh bao hơn một chút, đột nhiên chiếc điện thoại đang nằm bên cạnh báo có một tin nhắn vừa được gửi đến. Cậu cứ tưởng là Phí Tân muốn tán gẫu với mình, lòng còn thầm nghĩ Tân Tân à sao anh lại như thế, đã hai mươi mấy tuổi đầu rồi, nhớ em đến mức ấy luôn hả? Hí hí.</p><p>Đến khi cầm điện thoại lên nhìn, người nhắn không phải Phí Tân mà lại là Vạn  Bằng Điểu.</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 蓝颜祸水 – Lam nhan họa thủy có nghĩa tương tự như câu “Hồng nhan họa thủy”, chỉ có điều “hồng nhan” chỉ người con gái thì “lam nhan” lại dùng để chỉ con trai. Lam nhan họa thủy + Hồng nhan họa thủy = Sắc đẹp là mầm mống của tai họa. ( Thứ tự của tai họa từ thấp đến cao bao gồm: Thuỷ, hoả, đạo, tặc. Sở dĩ hồng nhan và lam nhan được ví như thủy là bởi vì thủy thì lúc nào cũng nhu mềm, êm ái nhưng một khi lũ lụt ập đến thì có thể hủy diệt mọi thứ chỉ trong tích tắc.)</em>
</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Mai có rảnh không? Tao về Dĩnh Châu rồi</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Mày từng nói là sẽ không về nhà vào cuối tuần mà?</em>】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Mẹ tao muốn về thăm một chút nên tao mới đi theo, xế chiều ngày Chủ Nhật phải quay lại bên kia, mai tao tới rủ mày đi chơi nhá.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Tự chơi một mình đi, đừng tới tìm tao, tao bận việc.</em>】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Việc gì?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Hẹn hò.</em>】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Mày lại yêu đương đấy à?</em>】</p><p>Chuyện tình của Du Trọng Hạ đã kéo dài từ cái thuở tuyết rơi đầy trời cho đến tận bốn mùa như xuân <em>(1)</em>, đã vậy còn không thể chia sẻ với ai, có muốn vung thức ăn cho chó cũng không có chỗ để vung, việc này sớm đã đè cậu đến muốn tắt thở luôn rồi.</p><p>Nếu Vạn Bằng đã tự mình dâng đến cửa thì cậu sẽ không khách sáo nữa.</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Sao tao không nghe bọn Dương Kha nhắc gì tới vụ này? Chị dâu thứ mười sáu học khối mấy?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Trước kia học 11.</em>】</p><p>Trước kia là giáo viên dạy khối 11.</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Lùi cấp (2) à?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Nếu mà nói theo kiểu của mày thì phải tính là nhảy cóc mới đúng, lên đại học</em>.】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Tao đã làm gì sai mà phải ở đây nghe mày ba láp ba xàm.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Thật đấy! Mới đây còn thi đậu nghiên cứu sinh nữa!</em>】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Anh hai à? Anh bị mộng du hả? Hay lại bị hack nick rồi?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Không có, mày biết người này đấy</em>.】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Là ai?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lướt tìm ảnh trong album, cậu muốn kiếm bức ảnh mà chính tay cậu chụp góc nghiêng thần thánh của Phí Tân lúc cả hai hẹn hò nhau đi dạo chợ đêm ở Dĩnh Đại để gửi cho Vạn Bằng xem.</p><p>Vạn Bằng: </p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Đậu</em><em> má, gout thẩm mỹ của mày thay đổi dữ vậy! Sao mày lại tìm được một thiết T (3) thế này?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Thiết con mẹ mày chứ thiết! Trợn to cặp mắt chó của mày lên nhìn cho kĩ vào!</em>】</p><p>Vài phút sau, Vạn Bằng hỏi trong sự bàng hoàng.</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Người này là thầy dạy Hóa có phải không?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Không phải nha</em>.】</p><p>Vạn Bằng chỉ mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm được một nửa.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Ảnh đã nghỉ dạy từ lâu rồi, hiện tại ảnh là bạn trai của tao</em>.】</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 四季如春 – Bốn mùa như xuân ý chỉ xuân hạ thu đông, mùa nào cũng ấm áp như xuân.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 退级 – Nếu không thể theo kịp chương trình học của lớp hiện tại, học sinh có thể nộp đơn xin lùi xuống một cấp để được học lại từ đầu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn 铁 T – Thời gian phổ cập kiến thức đến rồi đây, theo như cộng đồng mạng Zhihu chia sẻ thì “Thiết T” là một tên gọi riêng dùng để chỉ những người con gái sắm vai nam trong mối quan hệ bách hợp (les). Họ thường để tóc ngắn, thích hút thuốc, và ghét bị người khác đụng chạm vào cơ thể của mình. Nếu trong giới gay (đam mỹ) chia ra thành công (1) – thụ (0) và hỗ công (0.5) thì giới bách hợp (les) chia ra thành T-P và H. T là đồng tính luyến nữ sắm vai nam, P là đồng tính nữ sắm vai nữ, còn H tức là linh hoạt vừa có thể là T hoặc P.  Trên thực tế 1-0-0.5 và T-P-H ban đầu được dùng để đề cập đến vị trí trong mối quan hệ tình dục, chứ không phải là sự phân biệt về hình ảnh hay tính cách mỗi người. Những thuật ngữ và sự phân chia này ban đầu không bắt nguồn từ bản thân những người đồng tính.</em>
</p><p>Căn hộ nhà họ Phí, nơi cách gia đình Vạn Bằng 100 mét.</p><p>Sau khi tắm xong, Phí Tân đọc sách điện tử Tiếng Anh bằng Kindle <em>(4)</em> trên bàn học một lúc, tiết trời ấm áp nên hắn chỉ mặc một cái áo ngủ ngắn tay cùng với chiếc quần đùi cotton sọc dọc.</p><p>11:00 pm.</p><p>Phí Tân khép lại Kindle rồi điều chỉnh độ sáng của ngọn đèn xuống mức thấp nhất, hắn bước tới giường tựa đầu lên trên chiếc gối mềm mại sau đó mở bản Piano Concerto No. 1 của Tchaikovsky bằng loa bluetooth, hít sâu, tập trung tinh thần và bắt đầu tưởng tượng.</p><p>11:20 pm.</p><p>Gương mặt của Phí Tân có hơi phiếm hồng, hắn rút hai tờ giấy ăn từ bàn bên cạnh nhưng lại không đủ dùng cho nên mới rút thêm hai tờ nữa, dùng xong thì ném chúng đi rồi bước xuống giường tiến vào toilet để rửa tay.</p><p>11:30 pm.</p><p>Phí Tân ngồi trở lại bàn sau đó nhấn vào biểu tượng ứng dụng Wechat trên điện thoại, hắn muốn gửi một tin nhắn đến người đã đưa hắn lên đỉnh là “15”.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vừa mới đổi ảnh đại diện cách đây vài ngày, bên trong bức ảnh là Knifey người đã khiến cho Forky “Yêu từ cái nhìn đầu tiên” trong cảnh hậu danh đề <em>(5)</em> của bộ phim Toy Story 4.</p><p>Phí Forky nhấn vào khung trò chuyện với Du Knifey, hắn muốn hỏi em ấy đang làm gì, sáng mai mấy giờ mới có thể rời giường. Thế nhưng bởi vì vừa mới nghịch đồ hàng trong lúc nhớ người ta, mặc dù chuyện này chỉ có trời biết đất biết, hắn vẫn cứ cảm thấy ngượng ngùng, lúc gõ bàn phím đầu ngón tay của hắn tê dại hệt như bị nhiễm điện, tay thì gõ lời đoan chính nhưng lòng thì lại loạn thành một nùi.</p><p>Tin nhắn đã được gửi sang nhưng Du Trọng Hạ vẫn chưa phản hồi lại hắn.</p><p>Em ấy đang tắm ư? Hay là đang chơi game? Hay là cũng như hắn… ?</p><p>Phí Tân:</p><p>(Chú thích: Mắc cỡ quá đi.)</p><p>
  
  <em>(4) Nguyên văn Kindle – Amazon Kindle là thương hiệu của dòng máy đọc sách điện tử được thiết kế và tiếp thị bởi Amazon.com. Các thiết bị Amazon Kindle cho phép người dùng có thể duyệt, mua, tải xuống và đọc sách, báo, tạp chí điện tử và các phương tiện truyền thông kỹ thuật số khác quá mạng không dây kết nối với Kindle Store. (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(5) Nguyên văn 彩蛋 – Phiên âm là thải đản (Trứng Phục Sinh hay trứng màu), tiếng Anh gọi là stinger, đây là một thuật ngữ mạng ý chỉ những tình tiết thú vị trong phim nếu không để ý kĩ sẽ quên mất hoặc ý chỉ một đoạn phim ngắn xuất hiện sau khi kết thúc hoàn toàn danh đề của một bộ phim. Thông thường, nó thường có tính chất gây hài hoặc mang gợi ý cho phần hậu truyện tiếp theo.</em>
</p><p>Trong lúc chờ Du Trọng Hạ trả lời thì Phí Tân tranh thủ lướt vòng bạn bè, hắn nhấn thả tim cho vài vị bạn học đăng ảnh đồ ăn ngon đầu độc người xem vào lúc đêm khuya, sau đó nhìn đến dòng trạng thái mới của Giang Nhân Khuyết: “Cảm ơn ông nội, bà nội, ông ngoại, bà ngoại, ba ba, ma ma, cô, cậu, chú, dì đã ngậm đắng nuốt cay suốt nhiều năm qua để dạy dỗ và bồi dưỡng con!”</p><p>Ảnh đính kèm là danh sách công khai những người đậu cuộc thi tuyển chọn công chức khối Đảng của một cơ quan Chính phủ nào đó, tên của Giang Nhân Khuyết có trong tờ danh sách ấy.</p><p>Phí Tân thả tim xong thì bình luận: “Xin chúc mừng!”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết gửi một tin nhắn riêng cho hắn.</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Tân Tân!</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Chúc mừng mày cập bến.</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Mày phải khao tao một chầu</em>!】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Tại sao người khao lại không phải là mày?</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Sau này tao chính là người làm trong Ban ngành, mày còn không mau đến đối xử tốt với tao một chút?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Ọe.</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Mai rảnh không? Tao với mày đi chơi nhé?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Có hẹn với bé con nhà tao rồi.</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Dắt tao theo với.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Đếu dắt.</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Lần trước gặp gỡ, thằng bé hãy còn là em trai của mày, từ khi lên chức vợ tao vẫn chưa gặp lại đâu đấy, đừng có keo kiệt như thế.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Đếu, tao cứ keo kiệt đấy.</em>】</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: 【<em>Hai người mần cái gì mà hổng cho tao theo? Chớ có bảo với tao là ban ngày ban mặt mà hai đứa tụi bây đi khách sạn nha.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Cút, mối quan hệ nam nam giữa tao và bà xã nhà tao vô cùng trong sáng.</em>】</p><p>Lúc bấy giờ, tin nhắn trả lời của Du Trọng Hạ cuối cùng cũng đến.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Em vừa mới gọi điện thoại trực tuyến tán dóc với Vạn Bằng nên không có nghe thấy âm báo tin nhắn từ anh</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân nhanh chóng ném Giang Nhân Khuyết ra đằng sau, hắn nói.</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Ngày mai heo con muốn ngủ tới mấy giờ</em>?】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đáp lại bằng cách gửi sang một cái biểu tượng đầu heo, không phải loại đầu heo đáng yêu theo phong cách chibi mà là loại đầu heo tai to mặt lớn dùng trong lễ tế bái.</p><p>Phí Tân: ……….</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Em không thể dễ thương hơn một xíu được à</em>?】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Em giả vờ nũng nịu thì anh lại ghét bỏ em, hiện tại anh lại bắt em phải tỏ vẻ dễ thương, em thấy anh là đang muốn gây khó dễ cho một Thiết Huyết Chiến Lang (6) như em đấy</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: </p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Ngày mai em có thể dẫn theo Vạn Bằng tới chơi với chúng mình được không?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Ể?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Hả?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Ok, trái lại rất là ok</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Nhưng mà?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Không có nhưng mà, ok</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Yêu anh, moa moa moa.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Moa moa moa. Vậy để anh kêu thêm cả Giang Tỉnh Trưởng nữa nhé? Cậu ấy thi đỗ công chức cũng muốn rủ anh đi chơi</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Ok luôn, một cái bóng đèn với hai cái bóng đèn không khác nhau là bao</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Vậy em nhớ ngủ sớm đấy, mai gặp</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【Anh ngủ trước đi, em phải đánh máy báy tốc hành<em> (7)</em> cái đã.】</p><p>Phí Tân:</p><p>(Chú thích: Đây không phải là xe đến nhà trẻ, tui muốn xuống xe.)</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Anh có muốn không? Mình cùng nhau nha.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Không cần, em cứ tự nhiên, đánh nhanh thắng nhanh (8) kiểu này anh không làm được</em>.】</p><p>Hắn thoát khỏi khung đối thoại chuyển sang nhắn cho Giang Nhân Khuyết.</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Bà xã tao phê chuẩn, đồng ý dắt mày theo</em>.】</p><p>
  <em>(6) Nguyên văn 铁血战狼 – Thiết Huyết Chiến Lang là một bộ phim truyền hình chống Nhật của đạo diễn Đỗ Quân, với sự tham gia của các diễn viên chính là Vương Đĩnh, Sử Quang Huy và Kiều Bằng Việt. Bộ phim kể về Vũ Trung Nghĩa, tiểu đoàn trưởng của khu căn cứ chống Nhật Bão Độc Cố (Baodugu) ở tỉnh Nam Sơn Đông vào năm 1940. Anh đã thành lập một đội quân vũ trang có mật danh là “Chiến Lang” để chiến đấu chống lại quân xâm lược Nhật Bản, bảo vệ khu căn cứ mới. (Theo baidu)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(7) 快速打个飞机 – Đánh máy bay tốc hành tức quay tay, thủ dâm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(8) 快速的事 – Đánh nhanh thắng nhanh ý Phí Tân là làm đàn ông thì không thể ra nhanh được cho nên ổng từ chối, mà thật ra là trước đấy ổng tò te tú tí rồi.</em>
</p><p>Sáng ngày hôm sau.</p><p>Phí Tân lái xe rời khỏi nhà, tiện đường chở luôn hàng xóm kế bên nhà mình là Vạn Bằng sau đó cùng nhau đến đón Du Trọng Hạ và Giang Nhân Khuyết.</p><p>Căn hộ của cả hai ở trong một khu chung cư vô cùng lớn, nhà họ Phí ngụ tại dãy cuối cùng trong khi Vạn Bằng sống tại tòa nhà cao tầng phía trước. Vạn Bằng học cấp ba ở thành phố lân cận, kể từ khi cậu ta rời khỏi Thất Trung chuyển đến một nơi khác, hai người bọn họ chưa từng gặp lại nhau.</p><p>Ngoại hình của Vạn Bằng cũng đã thay đổi rất nhiều so với năm ngoái, cao lớn hơn một chút, khoảng chừng 182 hoặc 183 cm, khuôn mặt và khí chất cũng thay đổi, từ năm 16 cho đến năm 17, 18 là giai đoạn nhanh nhất để các chàng trai trút bỏ đi vẻ ngoài non nớt của mình. Năm ngoái cậu ta cho người khác cảm giác hãy còn là một cậu học sinh THPT hiện tại lại trông rất ra dáng một chàng sinh viên.</p><p>Trước kia, ấn tượng của Vạn Bằng trong lòng Phí Tân chính là một thằng nhãi con thích trượt ván giả bộ ta đây ngầu lòi, hiện tại gặp lại, thứ cảm giác “Vờ ngầu lòi” ngu ngốc ấy đã biến mất thay vào đó là một loại bản lĩnh chân chính.</p><p>Anh chàng ngầu lòi này ngồi lên xe của hắn, lễ phép nói, “Chào thầy Phí, đã lâu không gặp.”</p><p>Phí Tân mỉm cười đáp lời, “Đã lâu không gặp.”</p><p>Hắn lái xe rời khỏi khu chung cư.</p><p>Mất khoảng 20 phút nữa mới có thể tới được nơi ở của Du Trọng Hạ, trong lúc ấy không mở miệng nói gì quả thật có hơi lúng túng.</p><p>Phí Tân bèn bắt chuyện, “Thầy nghe Du Trọng Hạ nói thành tích hiện tại của em tốt lắm.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Cũng bình thường thôi, ở trước mặt thầy làm gì có ai dám múa rìu qua mắt thợ chứ.”</p><p>Phí Tân đành phải cười gượng, hắn cứ có cảm giác cậu học sinh cấp ba này có ác cảm với hắn… Chẳng lẽ?</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vạn Bằng, em nhớ ra rồi phải không? Chuyện hè năm ngoái thầy và em đã từng giáp mặt nhau.”</p><p>Đúng như dự đoán, Vạn Bằng cất tiếng trả lời, “Vâng, hồi còn ở Thất Trung em đã không nhận ra.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy vốn nghĩ em sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ nhận ra thôi, thật không ngờ em lại chuyển trường nhanh như vậy.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Vâng. Sau lúc đó, thương thế của Du Quý Dương có nghiêm trọng lắm không?”</p><p>Phí Tân có chút kinh ngạc, kể từ sau ngày hôm ấy hai đứa chưa từng gặp lại nhau à?</p><p>Hắn đáp, “Có chảy máu nhưng không tổn thương đến xương, không tính là nghiêm trọng, chỉ bị ngoài da thôi.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng lặng thinh.</p><p>Phí Tân đối với chuyện này có hơi tò mò nhưng lại không thể hỏi bởi vì hắn và Vạn Bằng hoàn toàn xa lạ, thằng bé này chỉ theo hắn học đúng một tiết Hóa sau đó lập tức chuyển trường, hắn và Du Quý Dương cũng không mấy thân, hắn chỉ gặp qua cậu ấy có đôi ba lần. Hắn biết cho đến tận bây giờ Du Trọng Hạ vẫn coi Vạn Bằng là người bạn tốt nhất của em ấy, dựa vào cái tính thích vạch lá tìm sâu, kén cá chọn canh trong việc lựa bạn mà chơi của em ấy thì Vạn Bằng phải là một thằng bé có nhân phẩm không hề tồi.</p><p>Một lát sau, trong lúc đang chờ đèn đỏ, Vạn Bằng đột nhiên hỏi, “Thầy Phí, trước đây thầy vốn không phải là gay đúng không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “!!!”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Thập Ngũ kể với em.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Thầy à, lái xe cẩn thận chút.”</p><p>Phí Tân trấn tĩnh lại rồi mới nói, “Em nói chuyện chú ý xíu, thầy tự khắc sẽ lái xe cẩn thận.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Rất xin lỗi, do em thẳng tính quá.”</p><p>Phí Tân thở dài, “Không sao. Em không cần phải xin lỗi thầy, dù gì người bị thương chảy máu cũng đâu phải là thầy.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Về lý mà nói thì chuyện này không đến phiên thầy can thiệp nhưng nếu em đã biết việc thầy và Thập Ngũ là người nhà của nhau điều đó cũng tương đương với việc em trai em ấy cũng sẽ là em trai của thầy. Thầy hi vọng sau này em không làm tổn thương Du Quý Dương nữa, bằng không thầy nhất định sẽ gây hấn với em đấy.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Em sẽ không.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Hè năm ngoái, lý do là gì?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng khó chịu điều chỉnh tư thế ngồi, hắn không trả lời mà lại chuyển sang hỏi một vấn đề khác, “Thầy Phí, thầy đối với Thập Ngũ không phải chỉ là nhất thời hưng phấn nghĩ muốn chơi qua đường đúng không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Dĩ nhiên không phải.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng nói, “Mỗi một cái học kì cậu ấy sẽ thay bạn gái một lần, thật ra cậu ấy chưa từng hẹn hò nghiêm túc với ai, chỉ là muốn chơi trò gia đình với họ thôi, cậu ấy muốn tìm một người có thể cùng cậu ấy vui đùa, đối với cậu ấy chuyện hợp rồi lại tan là điều quá đỗi bình thường thế nhưng lần này với thầy lại không giống. Tối hôm qua em có hỏi cậu ấy nếu như lần này lỡ có chia tay thì phải làm sao bây giờ, cậu ấy thế mà lại nói không có khả năng, chỉ có điều bất khả kháng mới có thể chia cắt hai người.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Dù cho có bất khả kháng đến đâu cũng tuyệt đối không thể, thầy hoàn toàn nghiêm túc, lời một khi đã nói ra thì thầy sẽ chịu trách nhiệm đến cùng.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng từ chối cho ý kiến, hắn chỉ nói, “Em biết mặt mẹ của thầy, bệnh viện nơi mẹ thầy làm việc em cũng biết, thầy nếu dám lừa dối Thập Ngũ em nhất định quậy banh luôn cái đơn vị chỗ mẹ thầy làm.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Thầy đừng coi khinh Thập Ngũ không có gia đình làm chỗ dựa, em chính là chỗ dựa của cậu ấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân: Tui chua lè chua lét rồi nha!</p><p>Hắn trào phúng nói, “Cho nên việc em đánh Du Quý Dương cũng được tính là hành vi bạo lực gia đình đúng không? Bạo hành gia đình trong xã hội đương thời là chuyện không thể chấp nhận được.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng im thin thít sau đó nói, “Chuyện đó là em sai, em đã quá nóng nảy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Nóng nảy là được phép đánh người hay gì? Em cũng biết cậu ấy không có năng lực đánh trả lại em.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Khi đó em hẹn hò với cậu ấy còn chưa được hai tháng thì tự dưng cậu ấy lại nói muốn chia tay với em, em hoang mang lắm nên mới hỏi cậu ấy lý do là gì, cậu ấy nói cậu ấy chưa từng thích em, chỉ bởi vì cậu ấy ghét cay ghét đắng Du Trọng Hạ cho nên mới đến tiếp cận em, cậu ấy nghĩ rằng người em thích chính là Du Trọng Hạ.”</p><p>Phí Tân cảnh giác chất vấn, “Thế tóm lại người em thật sự thích có thật là Du Trọng Hạ không?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Thầy Phí, em là trai thẳng, em không phải cái loại vừa nhìn thấy một thằng đực rựa đẹp mã nào đó là đã ngay lập tức muốn bắt cặp làm gay, chỉ là vừa khéo đối tượng mà em thích lại có bộ dạng giống hệt người anh em thân thiết của em mà thôi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Hiểu rồi.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Ngày hôm ấy em hoảng loạn cực kỳ, em thậm chí còn không hiểu những gì mà cậu ấy nói, càng không ngờ tới cậu ấy lại ghét Thập Ngũ đến như vậy.”</p><p>Phí Tân đã từng nghe Du Trọng Hạ nói Du Quý Dương tuy rằng bề ngoài ngoan ngoãn nghe lời thế nhưng trên thực tế lại vô cùng chán ghét người anh trai này của mình. Tuy nhiên hắn lại cho rằng đó là cách lý giải quá mức tiêu cực của Du Trọng Hạ, ở trong mắt hắn, Du Quý Dương không phải là loại người tâm cơ <em>(9) </em>đến mức ấy.</p><p>
  <em>(9) Nguyên văn 白切黑.- Bạch thiết hắc: Thời gian phổ cập kiến thức đến rồi đây, theo như những gì Baidu &amp; Zhihu chia sẻ thì “Bạch thiết hắc” là cụm từ dùng để chỉ những người có vẻ ngoài thánh thiện như thiên sứ song bên trong lại tà ác, đen tối, xuống tay hại người một cách tàn nhẫn, quyết không nương tay. Trái nghĩa với “Bạch thiết hắc” là “Phản soa manh” tức là chỉ những người bề ngoài tuy rằng dữ dằn nhưng nội tâm lại mong manh, dễ vỡ.</em>
</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Thầy có biết cái vụ năm lớp 9 Du Trọng Hạ phải ở lại lớp một năm không? Thập Ngũ bảo với em là do cậu ấy đánh nhau với người ta bị gãy tay cho nên không thể tham gia kỳ thi chuyển cấp nên mới nhập học trễ một năm. Ngày đó Du Quý Dương chính miệng thừa nhận với em, cậu ấy kể rằng thời điểm lúc xảy ra vụ ẩu đả cậu ấy cũng có mặt ở đó, rõ ràng cậu ấy nhìn thấy gã học sinh cấp ba kia cầm gậy bóng chày đập mạnh về phía Thập Ngũ nhưng cậu ấy lại cố tình không lên tiếng nhắc nhở anh trai mình, cậu ấy trơ mắt nhìn người ta đánh gãy tay của Thập Ngũ, hơn nữa Thập Ngũ là bởi vì cậu ấy cho nên mới ra mặt trút giận đánh nhau với người ta, Thập Ngũ bị một đám học sinh cấp ba kéo lê trên mặt đất, còn bẻ gãy cả tay, Thập Ngũ phải tạm nghỉ học vài tháng, sang tới năm sau mới có thể lên lớp 10.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Cậu ấy hỏi em có phải em rất thích cậu ấy không, em trả lời là phải nhưng cậu ấy lại nói với em rằng cho tới tận bây giờ cậu ấy chưa từng thật lòng thích em, nếu như em không phải là người anh em tốt nhất của Du Trọng Hạ thì ở trong mắt cậu ấy em chẳng khác gì một con khỉ đột, đám học sinh thể chất tụi em ở trong mắt cậu ấy chính là một bầy khỉ đột đầu óc ngu si tứ chi phát triển.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng như muốn khóc đến nơi.</p><p>Phí Tân đành phải lên tiếng an ủi, “Những gì nói trong lúc chia tay em đừng nên tin là thật.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Tâm trí em triệt để nổ tung, em hoàn toàn không biết đến tột cùng người em thích hình dạng ra sao, em cứ ngỡ cậu ấy là một thiên thần nhỏ cả bề ngoài lẫn nội tâm đều thuần khiết, tất cả những gì cậu ấy thể hiện khi ở cùng với em đều là giả vờ cả ư?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thế nên em mới đánh cậu ấy?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Đúng, kế đó thầy xuất hiện và tới ngăn cản em, em không sợ phải đánh một trận với thầy, nếu có thật sự đánh cũng chưa biết ai hơn ai. Chỉ là em nhìn thấy cậu ấy bị thương, cậu ấy đã sớm nói với em là cậu ấy đau. Em cho rằng cậu ấy lại đang tiếp tục giả vờ, em có hơi sợ hãi, là chính em làm đau cậu ấy, tại sao em lại có thể xuống tay làm đau cậu ấy? Trước đó một ngày em còn thề thốt là sẽ che chở cho cậu ấy, sẽ không để một ai ức hiếp cậu ấy nữa.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Nếu em đã thích cậu ấy đến như vậy thì tại sao sau đó lại không tìm gặp cậu ấy hỏi cho rõ ràng mọi chuyện?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Có đi tìm nhưng cậu ấy từ chối gặp mặt, mà em lại không dám đi lên lầu, thầy cũng biết mẹ của cậu ấy có chút…  Sau đó cậu ấy nhắn cho em một cái tin nói rằng cậu ấy đã có người mình thích rồi.”</p><p>Hắn dùng một loại ánh mắt cực kỳ phức tạp để nhìn Phí Tân sau đó mới nói, “Mãi cho đến ngày hôm qua em mới chân chính hiểu được, người mà cậu ấy nói đến chắc có lẽ không ai khác ngoài thầy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Nhưng thầy chỉ mới gặp cậu ấy có ba lần thôi.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Lần đầu tiên gặp cậu ấy em đã thích rồi, chuyện này không có gì lạ hết.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “??? Em yêu từ cái nhìn đầu tiên? Thế em đã nói với cậu ấy chưa?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Đương nhiên là có.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vậy thì thứ lỗi cho thầy nói thẳng, thầy đang rất hoài nghi người mà em thích chính là Du Thập Ngũ nhà thầy đấy.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Em không phải loại người chỉ biết nhìn mặt như bọn thầy. Nếu thầy đã hẹn hò với Thập Ngũ thì tốt nhất nên tránh xa Du Quý Dương ra.”</p><p>Phí Tân ăn miếng trả miếng nói, “Thầy là trai thẳng, thầy không phải cái loại vừa nhìn thấy một thằng đực rựa đẹp mã nào đó là đã ngay lập tức muốn bắt cặp làm gay, chỉ là vừa khéo đối tượng mà thầy thích lại có bộ dạng giống hệt người yêu cũ của em mà thôi.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em còn thích cậu ấy không?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Thập Ngũ nói với em sở dĩ Du Quý Dương không thích em là bởi vì em hãy còn nhỏ. Em tự hỏi liệu có phải cậu ấy cho rằng em không đủ chính chắn hay không, năm ngoái lúc tụi em hẹn hò khi ấy em mới 16 tuổi, em có nói là sẽ che chở cho cậu ấy nhưng lời nói của em lại như mấy thằng trẻ trâu khoác lác. Cậu ấy vẫn luôn thích tuýp người thông minh hiếu học, thế nên em mới cố gắng học hành, đợi sau này khi đã thi đỗ được vào một ngôi trường đại học danh giá, nếu đến lúc đó còn có cơ hội, em nhất định sẽ theo đuổi cậu ấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy cảm thấy em đã trưởng thành hơn rất nhiều so với năm ngoái.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Thầy Phí, chuyện này thầy đừng kể lại với Thập Ngũ, Thập Ngũ tiêu chuẩn kép dữ lắm, cậu ấy cho phép bản thân phóng hỏa nhưng lại không cho người khác đốt đèn, mỏ thì bô bô cấm cản Du Quý Dương làm gay trong khi chính mình lại gay tới đâu rồi ấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân bắt đầu vung thức ăn cho chó, “Nếu em có được một nửa sự đáng tin của thầy thì em ấy sớm đã đồng ý rồi.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Gì cơ?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Kể em nghe một câu chuyện cười nè, năm ngoái em ấy còn nhiệt liệt đa cấp Du Quý Dương cho thầy đấy, em ấy muốn thầy và em trai của em ấy bàn chuyện yêu đương.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Xàm xí đú gì thế! Thầy Phí, sao thầy lại có thể coi trọng cậu ấy? Em quả thật nhìn đách ra cậu ấy có điểm nào hấp dẫn người khác?”</p><p>Phí Tân đưa ra lời cảnh cáo chủ quyền, “Không muốn nói cho em, thầy sẽ giữ một khoảng cách nhất định với Du Quý Dương, về sau em cũng bớt quan tâm người của thầy lại đi.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “…”</p><p>Vạn Bằng: Tui hiểu rồi! Đây đích thị là một cặp xàm xí đú! Một cặp!</p><p>Khi đã đến trước cửa nhà của Du Trọng Hạ, Phí Tân mới gọi điện thoại báo đang ở bên ngoài kêu cậu đi ra.</p><p>Giọng điệu của Du Trọng Hạ không phải là kiểu mới vừa ngủ dậy mà là loại tràn đầy năng lượng, “Em ra ngay đây! Chờ em một chút nạ! MOA!”</p><p>Trong xe im ắng nên Vạn Bằng nghe không sót thứ gì, vẻ mặt tràn ngập biểu cảm ghê tởm.</p><p>Phí Tân cúp máy, vì muốn giữ gìn hình tượng ông hoàng ngầu lòi của Du Trọng Hạ nên mới lên tiếng, “Thỉnh thoảng em ấy có hơi nũng nịu nhưng phần lớn thời gian thì không.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Thỉnh thoảng? Em lại thấy rất nhuần nhuyễn đấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Vạn Bằng nói, “Cậu ấy có một điểm tốt mà người khác khó có thể bì được, một khi đã ước hẹn thì tuyệt đối không để người ta phải chờ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chính xác.”</p><p>Vừa dứt lời là đã thấy ngay Du Trọng Hạ nhanh như chớp lao ra khỏi con đường bên cạnh để chạy tới đây, cậu đứng ở cửa sổ xe của vị trí phó lái rồi dùng ánh mắt uy hiếp để nhìn Vạn Bằng, ý là: Người anh em, mày chiếm chỗ của tao.</p><p>Vạn Bằng tự giác xuống xe chuyển đến ngồi ở dãy ghế sau.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ giơ lên bốn cốc cà phê Luckin <em>(10)</em> sau đó ngồi vào vị trí phó lái.</p><p>
  <em>(10) Nguyên văn 瑞幸咖啡 – Luckin Coffee Inc là một công ty cà phê và chuỗi quán cà phê ở Trung Quốc, được thành lập tại Bắc Kinh vào năm 2017. Tính đến tháng 1 năm 2020, Luckin Coffee đã có hơn 4.507 cửa hàng và vượt quá số lượng cửa hàng Starbucks tại Trung Quốc. (Theo wiki)  </em>
</p><p>Cậu diện một cây Adidas, phía trên mặc một cái áo phông trắng phối với chiếc áo khoác mỏng màu hoa anh đào, bên dưới mặc quần thun đen ba sọc kết hợp với đôi boost hai màu cam trắng cùng màu với đôi của Phí Tân.</p><p>Phí Tân nhìn bà xã nhà mình quả thật là cảnh đẹp ý vui nhưng lại ngại có mặt Vạn Bằng ở đây, hai người đành phải xà nẹo với nhau bằng ánh mắt một hồi.</p><p>Vạn Bằng: Tui muốn ói! Rặc một đôi cẩu nam nam mấy người!</p><p>Phí Tân hỏi, “Em còn mua cả cà phê nữa à? Sao lại xuống phố sớm thế?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em ngồi ở cửa chờ nửa ngày rồi mà bọn anh vẫn chưa đến thế nên mới đi mua chút đồ uống. Điểu, chocolate đá xay của mày nè. Còn cà phê đậm đặc kiểu Mĩ là của Tân Tân.”</p><p>Sau khi phân phát xong thì còn lại một ly latte của Giang Nhân Khuyết và một ly chocolate ovaltine kem cheese của Du Trọng Hạ, cậu còn mua thêm hai hộp bánh quy và ném một hộp ra sau cho Vạn Bằng.</p><p>Ba người tiếp tục lên đường, Giang Nhân Khuyết không cần người đón, hắn đi thẳng tới địa điểm cuộc hẹn rồi sẽ gặp mặt sau.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vừa uống kem cheese vừa ăn bánh quy, những lúc điều kiện đường xá tốt hơn cậu sẽ tận dụng mọi thời cơ đút cho Phí Tân ăn một miếng.</p><p>Ở phía sau, Vạn Bằng ngồi uống chocolate với một gương mặt lạnh lùng, toàn thân như muốn viết: Tui không nên ngồi trong xe mà phải chui xuống gầm xe mới đúng.</p><p>Bốn người hẹn nhau cùng chơi Kart racing <em>(11)</em>.</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết là người đến cuộc hẹn sớm nhất cho nên quần áo cũng đã thay xong, ở trường đua hắn cũng được xem như là một tuyển thủ kỳ cựu thế nên mới đắc ý tuyên bố phải để cho Phí Tân và hai cậu học sinh THPT phải lé mắt chơi. Kết quả khi mọi người thay xong quần áo rồi chạy một vòng, Giang Tỉnh Trưởng đã phải quỳ gối vái lạy Vạn Bằng, vị này mới là cao thủ trong số các cao thủ đó.</p><p>Sau khi đã chạy vài vòng quanh trường đua, ai là fan ruột của trò này thì sẽ càng chơi càng nghiện và ngược lại.</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết cùng Vạn Bằng đang thảo luận sôi nổi với nhau về kỹ xảo đánh lái <em>(12)</em> trong Kart.</p><p>Phí Tân và Du Trọng Hạ, một đôi cẩu nam nam trốn ở trong góc móc lấy tay nhau thì thầm to nhỏ, bọn họ ỷ vào độ kín đáo của trang phục đua có thể che chắn cho giới tính của mình.</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Hai đứa tụi bây có còn muốn chơi hay không? Ghê tởm hết sức!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cút.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ giơ ngón giữa lên với hắn.</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết xoay người lại ai oán với Vạn Bằng, “CP nam nam thời nay sao mỗi lúc một ngôn tình hóa thế? Khó trách nhiều cuốn tiểu thuyết đam mỹ lại viết sau khi giới tính bị bẻ cong tính cách cũng có phần thay đổi, hóa ra là do hiện thực phản ánh vào văn học!”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Anh, anh đang tát vào mặt em đó.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “???”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “CP trước đây của em là một cậu gái tánh ngực phẳng.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết ôm quyền, “Đã quấy rầy, xin cáo từ.”</p><p>Chơi đến giữa trưa, bốn người cùng nhau đi ăn lẩu cột sống cừu <em>(13)</em>.</p><p>
  
  <em>(11) Nguyên văn 卡丁车 – Kart racing hay còn gọi là Go – Kart, Kart là phiên âm của tiếng Anh KARTING, có nghĩa là xe thể thao mini, Kart sport bắt đầu xuất hiện ở Đông Âu vào năm 1940, nó chỉ thật sự phổ biến ở Châu Âu, Châu Mỹ và phát triển nhanh chóng vào cuối những năm 1950. Cấu trúc của nó cực kỳ đơn giản, một khung, một động cơ hai thì và bốn bánh xe độc lập tạo thành toàn bộ xe go-kart. Do tính năng dễ lái, an toàn và thú vị, nó đã nhanh chóng làm mưa làm gió trên khắp thế giới. (Theo baidu)  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(12) Nguyên văn 转弯漂移技巧 – Kỹ xảo đánh lái hay còn được gọi là “trượt ngang”, “trượt lốp” hoặc “trượt bánh” làm một loại kỹ năng mà người điều khiển xe bẻ cua quá độ khiến cho bánh xe trượt theo góc cua mình mong muốn.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(13) Nguyên văn 羊蝎子 – Lẩu cột sống cừu hay còn gọi là dương hạt tử (dương = cừu + hạt tử = bọ cạp), là một món ăn Sơn Đông, nguyên liệu chính gồm xương sống cừu hoàn chỉnh với thăn và tủy sống.  Xương sống cừu thường được gọi là bọ cạp vì hình dạng của nó tương tự như con bò cạp. Xương sống cừu ít chất béo, ít cholesterol, nhiều chất đạm và giàu canxi. Dễ hấp thu có tác dụng dưỡng âm bổ thận, đẹp da, cường dương. (Theo baidu)</em>
</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không ăn được ngò rí cho nên lúc gọi món Phí Tân có dặn là phải để riêng ngò rí ra một cái đĩa, sau khi nồi lẩu được bưng ra hắn gắp cho Du Trọng Hạ mấy miếng rồi mới thả ngò rí vào.</p><p>Bốn người vừa ăn vừa hàn huyên với nhau, bắt đầu từ việc vì sao Du Trọng Hạ và Vạn Bằng lại trở thành anh em thân thiết.</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Anh nghe nói hồi lớp 10 lúc học khóa huấn luyện quân sự, hai đứa bọn em từng đánh nhau với huấn luyện viên, đánh có một trận mà làm nên tên tuổi luôn.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chuyện cũ đừng nhắc lại nữa.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Lý do đánh nhau là gì thế?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thật sự không muốn nói đến chuyện này.</p><p>Song, Vạn Bằng lại cực kỳ gợi đòn lên tiếng, “Gã huấn luyện viên kia nhìn lén tụi con gái thay quần áo bị Thập Ngũ bắt gặp… À, khi đó vẫn còn là Du Thập Tam.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Các em đã báo với nhà trường chưa?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Báo rồi, nhưng chẳng ai tin hết, chủ yếu là do ban ngày Thập Ngũ có đôi co vài lời với gã huấn luyện viên kia, chỗ đó không có camera mà bằng chứng cũng không nốt, cả lãnh đạo nhà trường lẫn đội trưởng đều nhận định Thập Ngũ nói bậy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lên tiếng, “Không một ai chịu tin em, cũng chỉ có thằng Điểu đủ nghĩa khí. Nếu mày không dụ dỗ em trai tao thì tao với mày đã sớm thành anh em kết nghĩa rồi.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Ê, đừng có khơi gợi chuyện đau lòng của tao.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết nói, “Lãnh đạo không hẳn là không tin. Cái chính là do không có bằng chứng nên mới phải gió chiều nào theo chiều đó, bọn em cũng quá bốc đồng, động tay động chân không bằng dùng cái đầu, phải biết triệt đường sống của đối phương.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Người ta mới vừa lên lớp 10 đâu thể nào lươn lẹo như mày được.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chẳng phải là do em học hành ngu dốt sao? Nếu như thành tích của em tốt bọn họ chắc chắn sẽ tin em.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Thành tích có tốt cũng vô dụng thôi, như Tân Tân ấy…”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Khụ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “??? Tân Tân làm sao?”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Không sao hết, sau này để chính miệng cậu ấy nói cho em nghe.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chuyện nhỏ thôi, đừng nói nữa.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng vốn đã đố kỵ thầy Phí từ lâu, hắn ngay lập tức xúi giục, “Tao thấy không phải là chuyện nhỏ đâu, Thập Ngũ, mày đừng để lão già ấy lừa.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thằng bé này ăn nói kiểu gì thế.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Thưa thầy, con chỉ mới 17 tuổi, con ăn ngay nói thật, thầy làm gì được con nào?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…” Hông hổ là anh em cây khế với vợ tui.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tóm lại đã có chuyện gì xảy ra với anh vậy?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Sau này hẵng nói được không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cũng không thật sự muốn truy hỏi đến cùng, chỉ đơn giản là có đôi chút tò mò, cậu nói, “Ok, em muốn uống Vương Lão Cát <em>(14)</em>.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Mua liền.”</p><p>Ngồi ngoài chờ xem cuộc vui là Giang Nhân Khuyết và Vạn Bằng đồng loạt thể hiện sự thất vọng, “Hai người không ầm ĩ một trận hả? Cãi nhau vài câu thôi cũng được.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cút.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ dành tặng cho cả hai biểu tượng ngón tay giữa.</p><p>Vừa mới nói là chuyện đó sau này hẵng nói, kết quả cơm nước xong xuôi đi ra mới được vài bước mà đã có người ở phía sau kêu lên một tiếng, “Phí Tân?”</p><p>Phí Tân quay đầu lại nhìn, biểu cảm ngay lập tức thay đổi.</p><p>Đối phương là một người phụ nữ ước chừng 28, 29 tuổi; người nọ mặc một chiếc váy thuần trơn kiểu dáng hệt như tiên nữ, tóc gợn sóng dài tới bả vai, mắt ngọc mày ngài, tay cầm một chiếc túi vẽ graffiti của Balenciaga.</p><p>Người nọ mỉm cười với vài cậu nam sinh có mặt ở đây rồi mới bắt chuyện với Phí Tân, “Cô có hẹn với bạn tới đây dùng cơm, các em đã ăn rồi à?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vâng, bọn tôi phải đi rồi.”</p><p>Cô nói, “Vẫn chưa chúc mừng em thi đậu Bắc Đại, chúc mừng nhé.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cũng tạm thôi… Bọn tôi có việc phải đi, tạm biệt cô.”</p><p>Không đợi người nọ đáp lời, hắn đã xoay người rời đi, Du Trọng Hạ vội vàng đi theo hắn, Vạn Bằng cũng nối gót theo sau.</p><p>Chỉ có Giang Nhân Khuyết hiểu rõ đầu đuôi câu chuyện, hắn mở miệng nói với người nọ, “Cô là Lan Khiết đúng không?”</p><p>Lan Khiết gật đầu đáp, “Xin chào, cậu là bạn của Phí Tân?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cô ấy là giáo viên của anh hả? Người ta chúc mừng anh sao anh chưa nói gì mà đã bỏ đi rồi?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Kể chút chuyện xưa nghe cái coi. Bắc Đại cũng tạm Táp Bối Ninh <em>(15)</em>.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không phải, không có chuyện xưa, trước tiên đừng hỏi gì cả.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ quan sát biểu tình của Phí Tân, kỳ quái hỏi, “Tân Tân anh bị sao thế?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chẳng phải đã nói với bọn em là trước tiên đừng hỏi gì hết à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Vạn Bằng cũng ngây người theo.</p><p>Phí Tân ngay lập tức ý thức được giọng điệu của mình có hơi quá trớn, hắn nói, “Anh xin lỗi, anh không cố ý nạt nộ tụi em đâu.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ quay đầu nhìn lại, vị nữ giáo viên kia đang nói chuyện với Giang Nhân Khuyết.</p><p>Mới vừa rồi cậu chưa kịp quan sát kĩ dáng vẻ của người ta, hiện tại đứng từ xa ngó tới, cậu bỗng dưng cảm thấy cổ có nét hao hao giống Chung Sở Hồng <em>(16)</em>.</p><p>
  <em>(14) Nguyên văn 王老吉 – Vương Lão Cát là một loại trà thảo dược Trung Quốc, và là một trong những thức uống trà phổ biến nhất ở Trung Quốc hiện nay. (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(15) Nguyên văn  北大还行撒贝宁 – Bắc Đại cũng tạm là một câu nói đã làm nên thương hiệu của Táp Bối Ninh. Táp Bối Ninh được coi là một trong những MC hàng đầu của Trung Quốc, là Thạc sĩ Học Viện Pháp Luật tốt nghiệp Bắc Đại, nổi tiếng với khả năng diễn thuyết vô cùng tuyệt vời. Táp Bối Ninh trong chương trình “Thoát khẩu tú đại hội” đã từng chia sẻ như sau: Lúc tôi nhận được giấy thông báo nhập học, tôi rất là đắn đo. Tôi nghĩ, aiya, nếu đi thì, xa như thế, phải rời xa quê hương, người thân, bạn bè. Nhưng mà nếu không đi, kể ra thì Bắc Đại cũng tạm được mà (chẹp chẹp). Thật đấy, các bạn thử nghĩ mà xem, nhỡ lúc đó bạn không cẩn thận nhận phải Giấy tuyển thẳng đại học Thanh Hoa thì cả cuộc đời bạn coi như hỏng rồi còn gì (há há). Tôi nghĩ đến đó thì lại thấy Bắc Đại cũng ok đấy, vậy là đi thôi. Sau khi đến Bắc Kinh, tất cả những gì mà hôm này các bạn phải trải qua như: Chen chúc lên xe bus, chen chúc lên tàu điện ngầm, ở nhà hầm, ăn mì ăn liền… Tất cả những thứ đó, tôi đều chưa trải qua (hahaha), bởi vì cuộc sống ở Bắc Đại cũng khá thoải mái mà. Tất nhiên, sau khi tốt nghiệp, phải tìm công việc, thời gian đó, bạn sẽ phải trải qua 1 thời kỳ không có chỗ ở, bạn phải thuê nhà, phải tự mình sinh tồn ở Bắc Kinh, và chính trong quãng thời gian đó, tôi lại bị tuyển làm nghiên cứu sinh mất rồi (hahaha), thế là lại tiếp tục ở lại ký túc xá, ở đó thêm 1 khoảng thời gian nữa. Đó là sự đáng tiếc của đời tôi, vô cùng đáng tiếc, chả được trải nghiệm gì cả. [Các bạn có thể đọc và nghe thêm phần diễn thuyết của Táp Bối Ninh ở <a href="https://www.facebook.com/watch/?v=2527672060602317">đây</a>] Do ở trên Phí Tân nói cũng tạm nên Vạn Bằng mới đá đểu lại câu Bắc Đại cũng tạm Táp Bối Ninh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(16) Cho những bạn nào quên thì Chung Sở Hồng là nữ minh tinh yêu thích của Phí Tân</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Chapter 64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mới nãy trên bàn lẩu Vạn Bằng chính là người khuyến khích hai người nhanh nhanh cãi nhau, càng ầm ĩ càng tốt! Hiện tại bầu không khí thoáng chốc thay đổi, hắn lại im thin thít chẳng dám hó hé lấy một lời, lại còn dùng ánh mắt trao đổi với Du Trọng Hạ: Người anh em, có cần tao tránh mặt ra chỗ khác không?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhíu mày: Không cần, chuyện nhỏ.</p><p>Vạn Bằng: Có gì thì từ từ nói.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Biết mà, tao giỏi mấy vụ này lắm.</p><p>Phí Tân: ???</p><p>Hắn phóng ánh mắt về phía Du Trọng Hạ: Hai người bọn em đầu mày cuối mắt gì thế?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Ai mướn anh quản?</p><p>Phí Tân: Anh ghen!</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Em mới là người phải ghen đây nè!</p><p>Vạn Bằng: ???</p><p>Lúc Giang Nhân Khuyết đuổi tới nơi, hắn kỳ quái dòm chằm chằm bộ ba tam giác mùa hè <em>(*)</em> này sau đó hỏi ra một câu từ tận sâu linh hồn, “Bộ ở đây chỉ có mình tui là nhìn không hiểu mấy người đang làm gì hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thành khẩn mời mọc Giang Tỉnh Trưởng, “Thiếu hiệp có muốn làm gay không? Chỉ cần gia nhập liên đoàn “Bóng bay” tự khắc sẽ nhìn thấu hồng trần.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Ồ ok, vậy em nhường Tân Tân lại cho anh đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ok, nhường luôn.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết: </p><p>(Chú thích: Sợ hãi.jpg)</p><p>Thiếu niên anh dũng Vạn Bằng xung phong đứng ra hòa giải, “Giờ tụi mình làm gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Đi xem phim, sắp chiếu rồi.”</p><p>
  
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 大三角 – Thời gian phổ cập kiến thức lại đến rồi đây. Tam giác mùa hè là một tam giác trên bầu trời được tạo thành từ 3 đỉnh của 3 ngôi sao sáng gồm Ngưu Lang, Deneb và Chức Nữ. Theo như nhiều dị bản khác nhau thì sao Deneb là chiếc cầu Ô Thước cho Ngưu Lang và Chức Nữ gặp nhau vào ngày rằm Tháng Bảy. Deneb còn được cho là tiên nữ được Ngọc Hoàng phái theo cặp tình nhân này.</em>
</p><p>Bốn người bước xuống rạp chiếu phim ở dưới lầu rồi cầm lấy vé mà Phí Tân đã mua, chỗ ngồi không ở cạnh nhau, tách ra làm 2:2</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết &amp; Vạn Bằng, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chắc là sẽ không có ai cho rằng một đôi cẩu nam nam như chúng mình lúc xem phim còn muốn ngồi chung một chỗ với những người không liên quan đâu nhỉ?”</p><p>Phí Tân cất tiếng phụ họa, “Chắc là sẽ không có ai thật sự nghĩ như vậy đâu ha?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không phải chứ?”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết và Vạn Bằng kìm lòng không đậu đành phải dành một tràng pháo tay nồng nhiệt cho cái đôi cẩu nam nam vung thức ăn cho chó một cách cây ngay không sợ chết đứng như thế này.</p><p>Cả đám mua bỏng ngô và coca sau đó tiến vào rạp.</p><p>Khi đã tách nhau ra ngồi riêng một chỗ với Phí Tân, Du Trọng Hạ ngay lập tức thay đổi sắc mặt, cậu phóng ánh mắt giết người dữ tợn về phía Phí Tân.</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thầy giáo Phí, tốt hơn hết là anh nên nghĩ cách giải thích rõ ràng với em, nếu không nói rõ được vậy thì hôm nay anh mất vợ là cái chắc rồi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ là một người rất biết cách đặt thể diện lên hàng đầu, cậu đeo kính 3D, ngồi ngay ngắn lại rồi mới nói, “Xem phim trước đã, đừng gây ảnh hưởng tới người khác.”</p><p>Các chàng trai rủ nhau ra rạp xem phim, lẽ dĩ nhiên cả đám sẽ chọn một bộ phim boom tấn để coi.</p><p>Phi cơ cứu viện đại chiến người ngoài hành tinh, bắn nhau oanh tạc suốt hai tiếng đồng hồ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vừa ăn bỏng ngô vừa xem điện ảnh nhưng toàn bộ quá trình đều xuất hiện hai luồng suy nghĩ chạy song song nhau.</p><p>Bộ giáp này trông đẹp mắt dã man!</p><p>Vị nữ giáo viên kia đến tột cùng là ai?</p><p>Đậu má, nam chính vạm vỡ dữ thần.</p><p>Càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy cổ giống nữ thần trong lòng ảnh.</p><p>Vai phụ bị làm sao thế? Ngu ngốc có một không hai vậy trời.</p><p>Chẳng lẽ ảnh đã từng đơn phương người ta?</p><p>Ồ quao nữ chính nóng bỏng quá.</p><p>Nói như vậy mình hổng phải là mối tình đầu của ảnh.</p><p>Quả nhiên có cảnh hôn nhau! Phim ngoại quốc lúc nào cũng thế, chẳng hiểu ra sao tự dưng xáp lại hôn môi?</p><p>Rồi Tân Tân bị người ta từ chối hay gì? Nếu không tại sao khi trông thấy người ta ảnh lại quẫn bách như vậy?</p><p>Có phụ đề kìa, chẳng lẽ bộ phim này còn cảnh hậu danh đề?</p><p>Nếu thầy Phí từng thích qua phụ nữ vậy thì ảnh không còn là Tân Tân thuần khiết của tui… Tui hổng muốn ảnh nữa.</p><p>Phí Tân quay mặt sang rồi nói nhỏ, “Bộ phim này không có cảnh hậu danh đề.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ dòm cái bản mặt điển trai của hắn, ý chí lại một lần nữa bị dao động, lòng thầm nghĩ: Thầm mến một người ở độ tuổi hai mươi mấy cũng đâu phải là chuyện gì quá tồi tệ, hay là thôi bỏ qua đi, mình có nhiều bạn gái cũ như vậy, sống tiêu chuẩn kép quá hình như không được ổn cho lắm… Đúng hông?</p><p>Cãi nhau có thể bỏ qua nhưng làm bộ thì vẫn phải có, cậu đanh mặt lại đáp, “Ờ.”</p><p>Phí Tân hỏi, “Em có muốn đi vệ sinh không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngông nghênh phất tay, “Đi.”</p><p>Ở trong phòng vệ sinh, hai người sóng vai cùng nhau xả nước tiểu.</p><p>Phí Tân hỏi, “Coi được không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thu hồi tầm mắt, kiên quyết giả bộ tới cùng, “Ai ai ai nhìn anh?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Anh hỏi bộ phim mà.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đớp ngược lại một câu, “Anh ghẹo em chứ gì? Quả nhiên em đã nhìn lầm anh, trước kia anh toàn vờ như ta đây trong sáng này nọ, trong sáng cái quần ấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “???”</p><p>Một vài người qua đường đang đi vệ sinh ở bên cạnh, “??????”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ kéo khóa quần sau đó rời đi.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Rửa tay!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lùi trở lại, bắt đầu rửa sạch tay mình.</p><p>Phí Tân cũng đi tới, vội vàng rửa tay đuổi theo sau cậu chàng.</p><p>Rời khỏi không gian khép kín bên trong dù cho có nói chuyện bằng âm lượng bình thường thì cũng sẽ không có ai nghe thấy được.</p><p>Phí Tân oan ức lên tiếng, “Em ngang ngược lắm nhé, anh có chỗ nào không trong sáng? Anh là người trong sáng nhất thế gian luôn đấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: … Đáng yêu thế, muốn hôn ảnh ghê.</p><p>Cậu phát hiện ra mặc dù bản thân tự mình suy diễn loạn một nùi nhưng tận sâu cõi lòng cậu lại chẳng mảy may tức giận đến vậy. Trong tiềm thức, cậu có một sự tín nhiệm vô hạn dành cho Phí Tân thế nhưng cãi nhau trong lúc yêu đương dù thế nào cũng không thể nhận thua trước được, Du Trọng Hạ cứng miệng nói, “Tui khinh, thứ dòng cặn bã.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Là anh không tốt, không nên hung dữ với em, lúc ấy anh quýnh quáng quá mà việc này lại không thể nói rõ trong vòng một hai câu được. Cũng không đến mức bị gọi là cặn bã chứ?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vào thẳng vấn đề, “Anh từng thầm mến qua người ta hay gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân bày ra biểu cảm 囧囧 <em>(1)</em>, sau đó nói, “Cái quần gì vậy? Dĩ nhiên là không! Em chớ có suy diễn lung tung.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vui vẻ ngay tức khắc, “Còn có cái gì không rõ nữa, chẳng phải đã nói rõ rồi sao?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Chỉ vậy thôi hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Bằng không anh còn muốn như nào nữa? Em là một gã ung thư thẳng nam anh không biết à? Em chỉ để ý mỗi việc anh từng thích qua người khác thôi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không thích qua ai hết.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nhưng cổ có nét hao hao giống nữ thần của anh.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “??? Cô Hồng? Em còn trẻ mà mắt đã mù là sao? Không có miếng nào giống luôn đó!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không giống hở? Cùng chung kiểu tóc bà già đấy thôi.”</p><p>Phí Tân bất bình lên tiếng bảo vệ nữ thần, “Cô Hồng của anh không phải bà già, cổ rất xinh đẹp.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mếu máo nói, “Chỉ vì một người phụ nữ mà anh lại hung dữ với em!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Ok ok ok, em nói già thì chính là già.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vẫn không hài lòng, ngay cả nữ thần anh cũng đem đi tế trời luôn rồi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ xúc động than thở, “Hóa ra cảm giác cãi nhau khi yêu chính là thế này, tình thú ghê.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em chưa từng cãi nhau với mấy người bạn gái cũ?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Bình thường chưa kịp cãi nhau thì đã chia tay vì cảm thấy không hợp.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em, thứ dòng cặn bã.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nếu em không cặn bã thì anh của hiện tại hãy còn là cẩu độc thân đấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ể, ta nói, hai đứa cẩu độc thân kia núp ở xó nào rồi?”</p><p>Hắn gọi điện thoại cho Giang Nhân Khuyết.</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết rủ rê Vạn Bằng sang sảnh trò chơi bên cạnh để chơi game, hắn hỏi, “Tụi bây cãi nhau xong chưa?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không hề cãi nhau.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết hả hê khi thấy người gặp họa, “Mày không cần phải xấu hổ, ầm ĩ với người yêu có gì đâu mà mất mặt.”</p><p>Phí Tân mỉm cười, “Không cãi nhau, thật đấy. Tao với bà xã tao là cặp tình nhân hạnh phúc nhất thế gian.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết khóc rống, “Mày có thể nào giết ‘cẩu’ bằng một cách dứt khoát hơn được không?”</p><p>Bốn người tụ tập cùng một chỗ sau đó quyết định sẽ chơi trò Script Kill <em>(2)</em>, so với Kart Racing thì Script Kill mới đúng là sân nhà của Du Trọng Hạ, cậu chàng hoàn toàn xứng đáng với ngôi vị Vua giết kịch bản.</p><p>
  <em>(1) 囧 (Jiong) là một ký tự trong tiếng Trung Quốc, nghĩa đen là “Cửa sổ có hoa văn”. Kể từ năm 2008, Jiong đã trở thành một hiện tượng mạng và được sử dụng rộng rãi để thể hiện sự buồn bực, bi thương, bất đắc dĩ, lúng túng, quẫn bách… (Theo wiki + baidu)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 剧本杀 – Script Kill (Trò chơi suy luận logic) là một trò chơi được thiết kế bởi công ty trách nhiệm hữu hạn Khoa học kĩ thuật Thẩm Dương Mĩ Gia. Trò chơi tích hợp nhiều thuộc tính như giọng nói, suy luận logic và tương tác xã hội. Script Kill là một ứng dụng lấy cá nhân làm trung tâm để hỗ trợ suy luận trò chơi. Mỗi người chơi sẽ có một phần kịch bản riêng, người chơi cần nhập vai vào kịch bản, đồng thời thu thập manh mối, giao tiếp với những người chơi khác và suy luận kỹ càng để tìm ra sự thật. (Theo baidu)</em>
</p><p>Chơi xong thì đi ăn lẩu, có cặp tình nhân nào đó xà nẹo nhau bất chấp liêm sỉ, nhóm cẩu độc thân ăn uống mất ngon, bị nguyên máng cơm chó ụp thẳng vô mặt.</p><p>Trước khi giải tán, Du Trọng Hạ có nói là sẽ ngủ qua đêm ở nhà của Phí Tân.</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết đã sớm rời đi, hắn chính là kẻ đầu tiên bỏ của chạy lấy người; chỉ còn sót lại một mình Vạn Bằng thê thảm, bi ai quá giang xe của Phí Tân để về nhà. Cuối cùng cũng về đến khu chung cư nhà mình, Vạn Bằng ngay lập tức chạy trốn, hắn nhảy xuống xe vừa chạy vừa sủa gâu gâu cả một đoạn đường. Còn lại hai người bọn họ cùng nhau về nhà, đã chín giờ hơn mà bố Phí và mẹ Phí vẫn chưa về.</p><p>Phí Tân tập mãi cũng thành thói quen, “Chắc là hôm nay bố mẹ anh có ca trực đêm.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chỉ có hai đứa bọn mình thôi nè.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Cho nên?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ưỡn ẹo nói, “Có muốn cùng em làm chút chuyện xấu hổ không hả?”</p><p>Nhịp tim của Phí Tân đập nhanh liên hồi, cả gương mặt thoáng chốc đỏ ửng, hắn nói, “Có nên đi tắm trước không? Người toàn mùi lẩu thôi.”</p><p>Hắn nhường lại buồng tắm của mình cho Du Trọng Hạ còn bản thân thì di chuyển sang gian tắm dành cho khách.</p><p>Phí Tân trở về phòng sau khi đã tắm rửa xong, Du Trọng Hạ mặc đồ ngủ của hắn, lớn hơn hai size, mặc dù rộng thùng thình nhưng trông khá là bắt mắt. Em ấy cố ý chớp một đôi mắt nai đưa tình như là muốn dùng đôi mắt ấy quyến rũ hắn nhưng thật ra nó lại chẳng hề có chút quyến rũ nào mà trái lại, trông ngáo ngơ vô cùng. Song, chỉ cần em ấy ngồi trên giường của hắn như thế này thôi là hắn đã nhịn không nổi rồi, “Cởi… Bắt đầu chưa?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ kéo dây rút của quần pyjama, chuẩn bị cởi ra.</p><p>Phí Tân: Đến đây, đến đây! Anh chuẩn bị nhào lên nè! 1, 2, 3…</p><p>Đương lúc chuẩn bị xông lên thì Du Trọng Hạ lại bất thình lình bắt chước động tác đình chỉ của mấy viên cảnh sát giao thông.</p><p>Phí Tân, “?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bày ra biểu cảm tà ác, “Ha ha, anh trước tiên vẫn là nên khai báo rõ ràng mối quan hệ giữa anh với vị nữ giáo viên kia đi.”</p><p>Phí Tân suy sụp nói, “Em đừng chơi như vậy có được không?!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không giải thích rõ ràng em về nhà ngay đấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cột lại sợi dây quần mới vừa được gỡ ra bằng một cái nút thắt hình con bướm.</p><p>Phí Tân: Tui tuyên bố nơ con bướm chính là điểm nhấn thời trang mà tui ghét nhất.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nào, nói đi.”</p><p>Ý chí chiến đấu sục sôi của Phí Tân đành phải gác sang một bên, hắn ngồi xuống rồi nói, “Cô ấy là giáo viên trong khoa của bọn anh, tên là Lan Khiết, cổ dạy bọn anh một môn học bắt buộc trong năm hai và năm ba đại học.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cười khẩy, “Họ Lan? Còn Mary Sue hơn cả cái tên Nam Cung Lưu Ly luôn đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vỗ đùi, “Không được dừng, dạy môn bắt buộc, rồi sao nữa?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Sau đó…”</p><p>Cô giáo Lam Khiết là một vị nữ bác sĩ hồi hương đã lập gia đình, chồng của cô ấy vẫn đang ở nước ngoài tiếp tục hoạt động trạm nghiên cứu sau tiến sĩ, cổ về nước trước rồi trở thành giáo viên bộ môn ở Dĩnh Đại. Trong khoảng thời gian theo học môn của Lan Khiết, bởi vì thành tích của Phí Tân quá mức ưu tú cộng thêm việc đã từng hoạt động trong Hội học sinh cho nên cô giáo Lan thường nhờ tới sự giúp đỡ của hắn, chẳng hạn như thu thập và sửa bài tập, chuẩn bị đồ dùng thí nghiệm, hỗ trợ giám thị trong lúc kiểm tra, về cơ bản chức trách của hắn cũng tương đương với một nửa vai trò trợ giảng.</p><p>Phí Tân cũng hay thường xuyên giúp đỡ các giáo viên khác làm những công việc tương tự thế nên hắn không đặt nặng chuyện này ở trong lòng. Theo thời gian tiếp xúc ngày càng nhiều, hắn và cô giáo Lan dần trở nên thân thuộc. Lan Khiết vẫn chưa tới 30, tuổi tác không chênh lệch quá nhiều so với học trò của mình, sở thích hàng ngày của cổ cũng giống như đám sinh viên bọn họ, ngoại trừ việc tâm sự chuyện học hành với Phí Tân thì thỉnh thoảng cổ còn kể về những chuyện trong cuộc sống. Lúc đầu cả hai chỉ tán gẫu về những bộ phim điện ảnh nổi tiếng hoặc những bộ phim truyền hình mà mình đang theo dõi, Phí Tân hoàn toàn không phát hiện ra có gì không đúng, dần dần, cổ bắt đầu tâm sự với hắn về cuộc sống gia đình của mình, mới đầu chỉ là vài ba chuyện vặt vãnh sau lại bắt đầu kèm theo một ít oán giận nào là chồng một nơi vợ một nơi thật sự quá vất vả, nào là phụ nữ chân yếu tay mềm lúc cần tới sự giúp đỡ của chồng thì lại không có, nào là lo lắng chồng ở nước ngoài có tình nhân các kiểu… vv.</p><p>Phí Tân chưa từng cùng bất kì cô gái nào chia sẻ về chuyện tình cảm, tuy rằng không thể hiểu một cách cặn kẽ nhưng hắn vẫn tích cực khuyên nhủ cô giáo Lan, ví dụ như: Cô nên đặt niềm tin vào chồng mình nhiều hơn, nếu có chuyện nào ngoài tầm với thì có thể nhờ tới em.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “??? Tân Tân anh bị ngu hay gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Sao anh hổng có tí xíu nhận thức nào với loại đàn bà lẳng lơ vậy hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em đừng nên nói người khác bằng loại từ ngữ thế kia.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Được thôi, vậy thì chuyển sang anh! Đồ cái thứ mắt đã mù mà còn đách có não, một ả đàn bà đã kết hôn nói những lời như thế với anh mà anh vẫn cứ tiếp tục dây dưa?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Khi ấy anh không nghĩ được nhiều như vậy, anh chỉ coi cổ như một người giáo viên chứ không hơn.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ trợn trắng mắt khinh thường, “Rồi sao nữa? Lật xe <em>(3)</em> như nào đấy?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Sao em biết lật xe hay vậy?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Bởi vì em không ngu, kể tiếp đi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Sau đó, …”</p><p>Vào học kì tiếp theo của năm thứ ba, khi ấy là thời điểm chuyển giao giữa mùa xuân và mùa hè, trong khoa đã bắt đầu dấy lên tin đồn về mối quan hệ bất thường giữa Phí Tân và cô giáo Lan. Bản thân Phí Tân cũng đã nghe thấy mấy lời đó, tuy rằng thanh giả tự thanh <em>(4)</em>, nhưng đã là quân tử thì không đứng dưới chân tường đổ <em>(5)</em>, hắn vẫn cố gắng bảo trì một khoảng cách nhất định với Lan Khiết.</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn 翻车 – Nếu như lái xe nghĩa là hẹn chịch thì lật xe chính là chỉ việc gạ tình thất bại.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(4) Nguyên văn 清者自清 – “Thanh giả tự thanh” là một câu thành ngữ Trung Hoa ý chỉ người nếu đã ngay thẳng, không làm chuyện sai trái thì không cần phải phô trương, không cần phải giải thích mà tự trong những việc mình làm, người khác đã thấy bản chất ngay thẳng.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(5) Nguyên văn : 君子不立危墙之下 – “Quân tử không đứng dưới chân tường đổ” hiểu theo nghĩa đen sẽ là “Làm một người đàn ông chân chính thì phải biết tránh xa những nơi nguy hiểm”. Điều này bao gồm hai khía cạnh: Một là đề phòng trước khi chúng xảy ra, nhận thức trước những nguy hiểm tiềm tàng và thực hiện các biện pháp phòng ngừa; hai là rời đi kịp thời nếu thấy mình đang nằm trong tình huống nguy hiểm. (Theo baidu)</em>
</p><p>Lúc bấy giờ trong khoa đã bắt đầu lập danh sách đề cử sinh viên được tuyển thẳng vào ngạch nghiên cứu sinh, thành tích của Phí Tân vô cùng xuất sắc, lại còn từng tham gia các đề tài nghiên cứu khoa học cấp tỉnh, có bài đăng trên các tạp chí cốt lõi, cố vấn cũng hỏi riêng hắn xem hắn có ý định đi nước ngoài hoặc là đăng ký nghiên cứu sinh ở các cơ sở khác hay không. Tất cả mọi người đều biết, về cơ bản suất tuyển thẳng ngạch nghiên cứu sinh lần này Phí Tân đã nắm chắc trong lòng bàn tay.</p><p>Một buổi sáng nọ, khi đó Phí Tân không có tiết học cho nên mới xuống thư viện tự học, mới vừa ngồi xuống chưa được bao lâu thì lãnh đạo khoa đã gọi điện thoại tới bảo hắn ghé văn phòng một chuyến. Lúc hắn bước vào văn phòng Chủ nhiệm khoa, cố vấn cũng đã có mặt ở đó rồi. Hắn cứ ngỡ là chuyện liên quan đến việc học của mình, nhưng Chủ nhiệm khoa lại lấy ra một đống tài liệu và nói cho hắn biết có người dùng tên thật tố cáo hắn với khoa nói hắn có quan hệ bất chính với một nữ giáo viên đã có gia đình, bài luận văn mà nữ giáo viên đó hướng dẫn hắn bị nghi ngờ là sao chép.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không hiểu chuyện luận văn là sao nên mới hỏi, “Thế tóm lại có thật là sao chép không?”</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Có một biên bản thí nghiệm, trong đó trích dẫn dữ liệu từ một dự án nghiên cứu khoa học mà cô giáo Lan tham gia ở nước ngoài. Nghiêm khắc mà nói, nhóm nghiên cứu không hề ủy quyền, cá nhân cổ không có tư cách trao quyền cho anh sử dụng phần dữ liệu đó vào bài luận văn. Việc này là sai sót của anh, anh không thể chối cãi. Trong đoạn thời gian đó anh có hai bài luận văn được xuất bản liên tiếp trên tạp chí cho nên anh có phần lơ đễnh, không dành trọn tâm tư vào chuyện học hành nên mới bị người ta nắm thóp, anh đáng bị như thế.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cái hiểu cái không, nhưng khi nhìn thấy cái nhíu mày của Phí Tân thì cậu biết chắc rằng ngay lúc này đây ảnh vừa hối hận lại vừa tự trách bản thân mình thế nên cậu mới xoa nhẹ tấm lưng của ảnh rồi nói, “Là con người chứ nào phải Thánh Hiền ai mà chẳng lầm lỗi, huống chi anh lại còn trẻ như vậy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cái người đã từng mắng anh hai mươi mấy tuổi đầu già chát chúa là ai thế?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Vì an ủi anh nên em đành phải nói tầm bậy tầm bạ đấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Kể tiếp, kể tiếp đi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Khi ấy anh sốc lắm.”</p><p>Chỉ mỗi chuyện luận văn thôi là đã đủ để hắn hổ thẹn tới cùng cực rồi. Nay lại còn thêm “Vụ lùm xùm” với Lan Khiết càng khiến hắn khó lòng chối cãi hơn bởi vì tư liệu mà kẻ tố cáo dùng để làm bằng chứng nộp lên khoa là một bảng in lại lịch sử trò chuyện giữa hắn và Lan Khiết trên Wechat. Có rất nhiều người biết mật khẩu đăng nhập laptop của hắn, bất kì người bạn học nào muốn mượn laptop hắn đều không keo kiệt cho nên rất khó xác định là người nào đã nhìn thấy và tải nó về. Hắn và Lan Khiết tán gẫu về Shakespeare, về Marvel Universe, về Tchaikovsky, thậm chí là cả Lý Kiện và Mao Bất Dịch cho đến dạo gần đây, Lan Khiết mới tâm sự với hắn nỗi niềm khi phải sống xa chồng và những khổ sở trong hôn nhân. Nếu đặt những đoạn đối thoại này vào trong hoàn cảnh lúc đó, đừng nói chi tới người tố giác, Chủ nhiệm khoa hay là cố vấn luận văn, chính bản thân hắn lật từng trang từng trang cũng cảm thấy một nam một nữ trong đoạn đối thoại này quả thật có chút mờ ám vượt ngưỡng quan hệ cô trò bình thường.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bày ra vẻ mặt chó.</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Anh thề là anh hoàn toàn không có bất kì chủ ý mờ ám nào với cổ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em có nói gì đâu, chẳng qua em đột nhiên hiểu được tại sao lúc đó anh lại đối xử với Cổ Dung Dung như vậy. Một lần bị rắn cắn mười năm sợ dây thừng, anh vừa nhìn thấy ba chữ sư sinh mến <em>(6)</em> thì ngay lập tức quýnh quáng hết cả lên.”</p><p>Phí Tân nghiêm nghị nói, “Cho dù không xảy ra chuyện này, anh cũng sẽ không phát sinh mối quan hệ thầy trò với một học sinh cấp ba.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Vậy thì em là gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Lúc anh phải lòng em, em đã không còn là học trò của anh nữa.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Một ngày làm thầy, suốt đời làm thầy <em>(7)</em>.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thế chia tay đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cũng… Đâu cần phải ác liệt như vậy. Em chỉ trêu anh một chút thôi mà.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em có muốn nghe tiếp không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nghe chứ. Là kẻ nào đã tố cáo anh?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh không biết.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Sao lại không biết? Chẳng phải dùng tên thật để tố cáo à?”</p><p>Phí Tân. “Ai lại có thể khai ra danh tính của người tố giác cho người bị tố giác biết chứ? Lỡ bị trả thù thì sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ kinh ngạc thốt lên, “Em cứ tưởng anh đã báo xong thù rồi chứ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Lý do vì sao em lại nghĩ như vậy?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nếu có người dám chơi em một vố kiểu đó, em mà không trả thù thì kiểu nào em cũng sẽ ăn không ngon ngủ không yên, lắm khi em phát điên luôn đấy, người bình thường ai chẳng thế, nhưng anh lại… Thản nhiên quá thể.”</p><p>Phí Tân ngập ngừng một chút rồi mới nói, “Anh không muốn để em phải chứng kiến mặt bất thường trong anh.”</p><p>
  <em>(6) Nguyên văn 师生恋 – Sư sinh mến tức tình yêu giữa giáo viên và học sinh.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(7) Nguyên văn 一日为师, 终身为师 – Cậu Du cậu chế lại từ câu 一日为师，终身为父 (Một ngày làm thầy, cả đời làm cha)</em>
</p><p>Hắn không biết người tố giác là ai nhưng mục đích của kẻ đó thì lại rất rõ ràng.  Người này tung “Chuyện xấu” giữa hắn và nữ giáo viên, còn viết báo cáo lên khoa ngay tại thời điểm đề cử ngạch nghiên cứu sinh chính là vì không muốn nhìn thấy hắn thành công có mặt trong tờ danh sách ấy, dù cho ngáng đường không thành công thì vẫn phải khiến cho hắn ngột ngạt một phen.</p><p>Tin đồn luôn được lan truyền nhanh hơn so với sự thật, hầu hết những người bị oan, bị hiểu lầm trên cái cõi trần này không có cách nào chứng minh mình được sự trong sạch của chính mình, càng cố gắng vùng vẫy thì lại càng rơi vào vũng lầy do chính đối phương tạo ra mà thôi. Bạn chỉ có thể hi vọng vào thời gian, đặt trọn niềm tin vào sự mạnh mẽ của mình trong tương lai, dùng thực lực của bản thân để đánh bại miệng lưỡi thiên hạ… Song, bạn cũng đừng bao giờ ngóng trông cái gọi là niềm tin của toàn bộ nhân loại, có những tai tiếng sẽ phải đi theo bạn cho đến cuối cuộc đời.</p><p>Phí Tân chủ động nộp đơn lên nhà xuất bản để xin rút lại hai bài luận văn đó đồng thời tỏ vẻ với khoa rằng hắn muốn được rút khỏi danh sách ứng cử ngạch tuyển thẳng, hắn chọn hình thức tuyển sinh chính thống. Việc thực tập ban đầu được xác định ở Viện Vật Lý – Hóa Học cũng đành phải tạm gác lại bởi vì chồng của cô giáo Lan khi ấy đã về nước, người này được thuê đến làm việc tại Viện nghiên cứu.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tân Tân, anh quá… Quá quyết tuyệt.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh không nghĩ ra được cách nào khác nữa cả.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Anh không khoanh vùng được kẻ tình nghi sao?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không khoanh vùng được. Khoảng thời gian đó anh như muốn phát điên, chuông điện thoại vừa reo là anh lại đau đầu, anh không dám bắt máy và cũng chẳng dám bắt máy, tin nhắn trên Wechat anh cũng không muốn phản hồi, có rất nhiều bạn học hỏi han anh nhưng đối với anh tất cả bọn họ ai cũng trông giống như những kẻ có ý đồ xấu.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thông suốt, cậu nói, “Hèn gì em chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy anh giao lưu với bạn đại học.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thời điểm tâm trạng anh suy sụp nhất chính là vào mùa hè năm ngoái, ngày nào anh cũng tức giận nhưng lại không biết phải tìm ai để trút hết cơn bực bội trong người. Sau khi đến Thất Trung thực tập được một khoảng thời gian ngắn, lúc gần đến ngày Quốc Khánh ấy, chính là vì chơi đùa với em cho nên anh mới chậm rãi khá hơn. Anh thật sự muốn có một người bạn, em lại còn thú vị như thế.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mặt dày lên tiếng, “Còn không mau cảm ơn em đi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cảm tạ em. Em sao lại thế? Anh thảm như vậy mà em nỡ lòng nào không an ủi lấy một câu?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chuyện lớn cỡ đó mà bây giờ anh mới kể cho em biết, lại còn bắt em phải an ủi anh hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh cho rằng việc này quá rắc rối và phức tạp, anh không muốn vấy bẩn lỗ tai của em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ xoa đầu Phí Tân hệt như cái cách người lớn vẫn thường làm với con trẻ, cậu nói, “Kiểu người ngốc bạch ngọt như anh luôn đối xử chân thành với người khác, cuối cùng lại gặp phải loại chuyện thế này quả thực rất thảm. Nếu anh được giống em thì tốt rồi, em chẳng đoái hoài gì tới những kẻ muốn làm tổn thương em, bởi vì em vốn không đặt quá nhiều niềm tin vào hết thảy mọi người.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vậy bây giờ có thế nữa không?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không. Tân Tân, em thật sự rất yêu anh.”</p><p>Phí Tân mỉm cười, “Anh cũng giống như em. Nhưng sao em lại thổ lộ ngay lúc này?”</p><p>Tâm trạng của Du Trọng Hạ có hơi rối rắm, “Tuy rằng em vô cùng phẫn nộ khi có kẻ xuống tay hãm hại anh như vậy nhưng em vẫn phải cảm ơn kẻ đó nếu không em đã chẳng gặp được anh. Những lời mà em nói lúc sáng toàn bộ đều là nói giỡn cả đấy, em không có nghi ngờ mối quan hệ giữa anh và người cô giáo kia, em biết anh sẽ không gạt em.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thật sự không nghi ngờ gì luôn à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ giơ hai ngón tay so thành khoảng cách dài một centimet, “Có chút chút, nói trắng ra thì còn có hơi đố kỵ nữa, cổ rất đẹp.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đúng là rất đẹp.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói xong thì trở mặt, cậu vung nắm đấm nện nhẹ về phía phí Tân, “Tại sao anh lại có thể khen người khác đẹp?!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không đẹp bằng em, không đẹp bằng em, đau quá đau!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ dừng tay sau đó nói, “Anh thành ra như thế này mà cổ lại chẳng mảy may bị gì luôn hả? Không công bằng.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cũng không thể nói như vậy, cổ không còn dạy học ở Dĩnh Đại nữa, nghe bảo đã ly hôn với chồng rồi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh nghe bạn học thực tập ở Viện Vật Lý – Hóa Học nói, chồng của cổ về nước không bao lâu thì hai người chính thức ly hôn.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chắc không phải là vì anh đâu nhỉ?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không thể nào.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cái dòng trai thẳng ngu ngục nhà anh, cô giáo họ Lan kia có tình ý với anh rõ rành rành ra đấy, anh đúng thật là chẳng hiểu phong tình gì cả.”</p><p>Phí Tân kinh ngạc không dứt, “Thật ư? Cổ có tình ý với anh thật à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân nghiêm túc nói, “Nhưng điều đó không quan trọng với anh.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chỉ có em là quan trọng với anh thôi đúng không? Thôi cho em xin, đừng nói mấy lời sến rện kiểu đó nữa.”</p><p>Phí Tân bị Du Trọng Hạ chặn họng khiến cho cõi lòng tê tái, hắn dừng một chút rồi mới mở miệng, “Anh chỉ muốn nói, em vĩnh viễn không cần ghen với bất cứ ai, từ thuở tình đầu ban sơ cho đến khi tóc đã hoa râm anh tuyệt đối không mờ ám với ai khác ngoài em, trừ phi em thay lòng đổi dạ không còn thích anh nữa.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ờ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ờ? Em hổng thể có qua có lại nói vài câu dễ nghe được hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đợi cho đến khi tóc anh đã hoa râm thì em hãy còn là một chàng trai sung mãn, anh đừng đặt quá nhiều hi vọng vào em.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh tức muốn ói máu rồi nha, em muốn chọc anh tức chết hay gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chộp hai tay thành quyền bắt đầu bẻ khớp răng rắc, một bộ dáng ta đây sắp sửa làm ra loại chuyện trọng đại, cậu nhếch mày khêu gợi nói, “Đừng nóng vội, lát nữa em sẽ khiến anh phải chết đi sống lại mới thôi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ xoa xoa phần phía trước rồi cất tiếng, “Có thấy cái nơ con bướm này không? Đến đây, gỡ nó ra.”</p><p>Phí Tân: Tui lại yêu nơ con bướm rồi!å</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Chapter 65</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Song phương hỗ trợ lẫn nhau nghịch đồ hàng trong một hiệp.</p><p>Khi đã kết thúc, Phí Tân trấn tĩnh lại rồi mới nói, “Xong, lát nữa em qua ngủ phòng dành cho khách đi.”</p><p>Gương mặt nhỏ nhắn của Du Trọng Hạ hãy còn đỏ lựng, vừa thở hổn hển vừa chết trân tại chỗ, “Thầy Phí, anh cái ngữ đàn ông cặn bã qua cầu rút ván gì thế này?”</p><p>Khuôn mặt tuấn tú của Phí Tân trở nên phiếm hồng chỉ trong thoáng chốc, hắn nói, “Giề giề giề, còn chưa tiến vào ở đâu ra mà rút? Đừng có ăn nói bậy bạ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đứng bật dậy, vô cùng hèn mọn túm lấy cúc áo của Phí Tân lại còn khoa trương cười dâm đãng vài tiếng, “Em nhịn hết nổi rồi! Tiểu mỹ nhân đến đây nào!”</p><p>Phí Tân ra sức giãy giụa, “Không được xằng bậy!”</p><p>Sau đó hắn nhanh chóng thụt lùi kéo dài khoảng cách an toàn.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân một lần nữa cài lại cúc áo rồi bắt đầu lên tiếng dạy dỗ, “Đã nói là trước khi em lên đại học thì không thể làm mà, đề nghị em giữ chút liêm sỉ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em đích thị là một gã thụ dâm đãng! Em hứng tình quá rồi! Liêm sỉ gì tầm này nữa!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Thế nên anh mới kêu em qua ngủ phòng dành cho khách.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Anh phiền muốn chết!”</p><p>Cậu lại nhào lên muốn cởi quần áo của Phí Tân.</p><p>Phí Tân trốn tránh cậu chàng, “Người phiền muốn chết là em đó!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Anh dám nạt em!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em nạt anh trước mà!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ờ…”</p><p>Cậu ngã xuống, lăn lộn trên giường của Phí Tân, ậm ừ than thở, “Người ta 18 tuổi chứ nào phải 8 tuổi đâu, người ta muốn lái xe tại sao lại hổng cho người ta lái, tại sao, tại sao, muốn lái xe, muốn lái xe ó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Dừng!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tặc lưỡi một tiếng rồi mới chịu dừng lại.</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Em còn là học sinh cấp ba, anh không thể xuống tay được, thật đấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nếu em cưỡng ép anh thì sao?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh sẽ gọi cảnh sát tới gô cổ anh đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ngoan nào, em sang phòng dành cho khách ngủ nha.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngồi dậy, cậu cuốn lại lọn tóc bởi vì ma sát mà sản sinh ra tĩnh điện của mình, cáu kỉnh nói, “Em gợi cảm cỡ đó mà anh vẫn có thể nhịn xuống không chịu ngủ với em?”</p><p>Phí Tân: Em có hiểu thế nào gọi là gợi cảm không thế?!</p><p>Song, khi đã nhìn kĩ, thằng bé con này quả thật có chút gợi cảm.</p><p>Hắn ngượng ngùng nhìn kĩ thêm lần nữa rồi mới dời tầm mắt ra chỗ khác, hắn nói, “Trên cõi đời này có hai thứ khiến anh vĩnh viễn kính nể, một là bầu trời đầy sao phía trên đỉnh đầu của anh…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói tiếp vế sau, “Hai là đạo đức trong lòng anh?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đúng. Em vô cùng, vô cùng… Gợi cảm, nhưng anh thật sự không thể xuống tay được.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Sang tới mùa thu năm sau em mới có thể lên đại học, những 500 ngày lận đó.”</p><p>Cậu xòe ra một bàn tay rồi bắt đầu nhấn mạnh, “Năm! Trăm! Ngày! Đó!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Nhưng đến khi ấy, thứ mà anh có thể ăn lại chính là một quả đào tuyệt mĩ nhất thế gian.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thời điểm đó lông em mọc dài rồi, anh chỉ có thể ăn được quả kiwi <em>(*)</em> thôi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đào nào cũng ngon hết, tóm lại đều là em, chỉ mình em.”</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 猕猴桃 – Quả kiwi hay còn gọi là “Mi hầu đào” hoặc “Dương đào”, trái đào chín nhìn kĩ sẽ thấy mấy cọng lông tơ trong khi quả Kiwi một trời lông. </em>
</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Ai nha, một chàng Tân Tân siêu cấp ngọt ngào.</p><p>Mắt thấy chuyện “Tò te tú tí” đã bay xa tầm với, cậu đành phải nói, “Em sẽ sang phòng dành cho khách. Lại đây hôn tạm biệt cái nào.”</p><p>Phí Tân cảnh giác tới gần, đề phòng cậu chàng tập kích bất ngờ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cất tiếng cười nhạo, “Không cởi quần áo của anh, hôn nhẹ em chút xíu rồi em đi ngay.”</p><p>Phí Tân đứng ở mép giường, cúi người mơn trớn đôi môi của Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ siết chặt lấy eo của hắn, nũng nịu nói, “Kĩ thuật hôn điêu luyện ghê nạ.”</p><p>Phí Tân hỏi, “Thập Ngũ, sao bỗng dưng hôm nay em lại phóng đãng quá vậy? Có phải em vẫn còn lo lắng chuyện tụi mình sẽ xa nhau vào học kì tới không?”</p><p>Cõi lòng Du Trọng Hạ thầm nghĩ, em muốn phóng đãng thì phóng đãng thôi cần quái gì lí do, cậu nói, “Có chút chút ó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chờ anh bảo vệ luận văn xong thì sẽ công khai với bố mẹ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ừ, ok, chuyện này không cần gấp.”</p><p>Phí Tân vuốt tóc cậu, nói một cách trìu mến, “Anh sợ lúc anh đi rồi em sẽ cảm thấy cô đơn, một khi anh đã nói rõ với bố mẹ thì nơi này chính là nhà của em, dù cho anh vắng mặt thì chỉ cần em muốn bất cứ lúc nào em cũng có thể ghé sang đây, bố mẹ của anh cũng sẽ là người thân của em, chúng ta mãi là một gia đình.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em đừng sợ phải yêu xa, khoảng cách không đáng sợ, em ở trong lòng của anh tựa như sao trời và đạo đức, là bất biến, là vĩnh hằng.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Ảnh càng nói thì tui lại càng thấy mình thấp kém.</p><p>Hai người lại hôn nhau một lúc.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bị cuốn theo nụ hôn của Phí Tân.</p><p>Nội tâm cậu gào thét: Ông xã tui thật là tuyệt, vừa đẹp trai vừa dịu dàng lại còn là một chàng ngốc bạch ngọt ngay thẳng nữa chứ. Giáo viên nữ xinh đẹp nhà người ta dùng đủ loại chiêu thức để gạ tình ảnh, ảnh thế mà lại chẳng hiểu cái rắm gì, chỉ coi người ta như bậc trưởng bối. Không biết tên khốn nào đã hại ảnh khiến ảnh suýt chút nữa thôi là đi tới bước đường cùng, ảnh đã từng thoáng ghê sợ lòng người nhưng rồi vẫn lựa chọn trả ơn thế giới và những người khác bằng cách giao ra thiện ý của mình.</p><p>Thật ra hình mẫu lí tưởng của cậu là một Loli ngây thơ ngốc bạch ngọt, thế nhưng Loli vốn chỉ là thứ yếu, ngốc bạch ngọt và ngây thơ mới là trọng điểm.</p><p>Tân Tân chính là ý trung nhân ông trời ban cho cậu, bọn cậu từ đây khóa chặt với nhau!</p><p>Hôn môi một hồi lâu, Phí Tân mới nói, “Ngủ thôi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em vẫn muốn tán gẫu với anh đôi chút.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ok, em muốn nói gì nào?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bất thình lình nhớ ra một việc gợi đòn, cậu nói, “Mấy ngày trước lúc anh đi thi vòng hai ấy, em đã mua Durex và chọn loại đắt nhất. Đợi năm trăm ngày nữa nó sẽ hết hạn sử dụng mất, đây là một sự lãng phí tài nguyên.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thứ đó có thời hạn sử dụng lên đến năm năm lận, cứ yên tâm mà xài.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Sao anh biết thời hạn là năm năm? Anh mua qua rồi hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không có, anh chỉ xem qua thôi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Anh xem mấy thứ đó làm gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Tò mò không được à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Khá khen cho một chàng sinh viên thuần khiết, anh ấy vậy mà lại tò mò những dạng đồ thế kia?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em chỉ cho phép một học sinh cấp ba khêu gợi mua nó còn anh tò mò thì lại không được? Đừng có khều anh!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em nhịn hổng nổi. Lại hôn xíu coi, nhanh em còn lăn đi ngủ nữa.”</p><p>Sinh viên thuần khiết VS Học sinh cấp ba gợi cảm.</p><p>Hôn tới hôn lui, lời tự tình nói một xe rồi lại một xe, cuối cùng cả hai thức đêm tới tận mười hai giờ mới chịu giải tán tách ra đi ngủ.</p><p>Khoảng thời gian kế tiếp chính là lúc tốt nghiệp, rối ren bộn bề trôi qua, Tháng Sáu cuối cùng cũng đến.</p><p>Trong tháng này có hai sự kiện diễn ra: Một là Du Quý Dương thi đại học, hai là Phí Tân chính thức tốt nghiệp.</p><p>Cuối tuần ngày hôm ấy sau khi đã hoàn thành xong thủ tục bảo vệ luận văn, Phí Tân dẫn Du Trọng Hạ về nhà, cả hai thấp thỏm công khai tình yêu của mình với bố mẹ.</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm &amp; Tân Lệ Bình, “……..”</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Là chính con chủ động theo đuổi em ấy, bố mẹ có muốn đánh muốn mắng thì hãy cứ trút hết lên người con thế nhưng tui con nhất định phải ở cùng nhau, tuyệt đối không chia lìa.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cũng lên tiếng, “Bọn con sẽ không tách ra!”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm &amp; Tân Lệ Bình, “……..”</p><p>Phí Tân khẩn trương nói, “Bố mẹ nói gì đi chứ, đừng dọa con có được không? Hai người có ý kiến gì thì hãy nói ra, nhà chúng ta từ từ thảo luận.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cũng trở nên căng thẳng, “Thưa chú, thưa dì, hai người đừng nhìn con như vậy, thật ra con là một chàng thụ rất ngoan, rất biết điều.”</p><p>Cả hai nắm tay nhau, vẻ mặt buồn bã, hiên ngang lẫm liệt.</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm, “Hầy…”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình lên tiếng, “Mẹ với bố con ngày hôm qua còn ngồi đoán xem con chừng nào thì công khai đấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân và Du Trọng Hạ, “??? Là sao ạ?”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình, “Hai đứa tụi con đã sớm lộ rồi.”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm, “Lộ!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…  Cho nên?”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình nghiêm nghị nói, “Tiểu Du còn quá nhỏ, chuyện yêu đương của hai đứa bố mẹ không ủng hộ nhưng cũng không phản đối.”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm bổ sung thêm, “Cần phải trường kỳ quan sát, hi vọng hai đứa tụi con có thể… Nghe theo lời khuyên của bác sĩ, sức khỏe vẫn là quan trọng nhất.”</p><p>Mặt mũi Phí Tân đỏ lựng ngay tức khắc, “Tụi con vẫn chưa… Vẫn chưa.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mặt dày mày dạn nói, “Thầy Phí không làm gì con hết.”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm, “Hả? Phí Tân sao con lại thế này?”</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình, “Rồi sao? Tui đã bảo với ông con trai tui không phải loại người đó mà.”</p><p>Phí Tân quẫn bách hỏi, “Không đúng, hai người bàn tán cái gì sau lưng con vậy?!”</p><p>Lúc này Du Trọng Hạ mới bắt đầu cảm thấy có hơi thẹn thùng.</p><p>Tân Lệ Bình mỉm cười nhìn cậu chàng, bà nói, “Tiểu Du lại đây ăn cơm đi con, dì nấu cho con nhiều món ngon lắm nè.”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm rất biết cách góp vui, “Nguyên liệu là do chú mua đấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân nể phục lên tiếng, “Làm thế nào bố mẹ phát hiện ra được thế? Kể con nghe với!”</p><p>Tên Lệ Bình, “Không kể.”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm, “Tự mình đoán đi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không! Con muốn biết cơ!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Đây là nhà mới của tui hở? Hạnh phúc tới quá nhanh, tui thốt không nên lời luôn đó.</p><p>Vài ngày sau, kết quả thi vào đại học của Du Quý Dương được công bố, đứng thứ ba toàn thành phố.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mua một chiếc vali mới và mang theo nó như là một món quà chúc mừng em trai mình sắp sửa rời nhà đi học đại học.</p><p>Kết quả là, Du Quý Dương bước ra mở cửa với một đôi mắt sưng vù vì khóc.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đau đầu hỏi, “Bị sao đấy? Mẹ lại đánh mày hay gì? Mày thi tốt như thế sao bả lại lên cơn nữa rồi?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương trả lời, “Mẹ không cho em đi học xa nhà.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Trác Vân bắt buộc Du Quý Dương phải ghi danh vào Dĩnh Đại, bà không an tâm khi để cậu một thân một mình nơi đất khách, còn đề nghị cậu sau khi đã có công ăn việc làm và kết hôn phải tiếp tục ở lại Dĩnh Châu.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tức điên lên, “Mày đừng quan tâm tới bả! Tương lai của mày phải do chính mày quyết định!”</p><p>Du Quý Dương lau nước mắt, “Nhưng mà…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Bả đánh mày chỗ nào? Có bị thương không? Cho tao xem.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Không đánh em. Mẹ chỉ khóc thôi, mẹ cầu xin em đừng rời bỏ mẹ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đồ điên. Bả chính là cái loại cuồng khống chế, trước kia muốn kiểm soát bố giờ thì tới lượt mày. Mày chớ vì cái sự khóc lóc ỉ ôi đó của bả mà nhượng bộ, mày đã quên rồi ư? Mày cố gắng như vậy chính là để có thể rời khỏi nơi này, thứ mày muốn chính là tự do, mày không muốn thoát khỏi bả sao?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương vừa khóc vừa nói, “Em không biết phải làm gì bây giờ, em không muốn ở lại Dĩnh Châu học đại học thế nhưng em lại không đành lòng khi thấy mẹ buồn bã như thế… Chẳng qua là do mẹ tính tình không tốt thôi, mẹ nuôi em nhiều năm như vậy thật sự không hề dễ dàng… Em…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ái kỳ bất hạnh nộ kỳ bất tranh <em>(1)</em>, “Khóc, khóc, khóc, khóc mãi, con mẹ nó mày muốn chọc cho tao tức chết phải không?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Em chính là người như vậy đó, ngó trước trông sau, do dự không quyết, về cơ bản em hoàn toàn không xứng với hai chữ tự do.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tức giận cười khẩy, “Cái lúc mày đá thằng Vạn Bằng ấy mày đâu có như vậy, cái khoảnh khắc tao bị người đánh gãy tay mày cũng đâu có thế này.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “… Anh hai?”</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 哀其不幸, 怒其不争 –  Ái kỳ bất hạnh nộ kỳ bất tranh là một câu nói nổi tiếng của nhà văn Lỗ Tấn, nghĩa là có thể cảm thông cho những đau đớn, khổ sở của họ nhưng lại giận vì họ hèn, nhát, không dám đấu tranh.</em>
</p><p>Đến cuối cùng ngay tại ngưỡng cửa của lứa tuổi trưởng thành hai anh em bọn họ vẫn phải đối mặt với nỗi đau âm ỉ đã chôn sâu giữa hai người suốt nhiều năm qua.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đã chuẩn bị tâm lý từ rất lâu, cậu nói, “Chẳng phải mày ghét tao sao? Nếu mày không rời khỏi Dĩnh Châu, mày vĩnh viễn không có cách nào vượt qua tao.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Em…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lạnh nhạt mở miệng, “Tao nói cho mày biết, thành tích hiện tại của tao cực kỳ tốt, nghiệp vụ chuyên ngành vô cùng vững vàng, sang năm tao chắc chắn thi đỗ vào một ngôi trường đại học danh giá nào đó, tao còn… Tao còn đoạt luôn cả người mày thích nữa.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương sững sờ thốt lên, “Gì cơ?”</p><p>Cõi lòng Du Trọng Hạ thầm nghĩ, hiện tại tui trông chẳng khác nào một Đại Ma vương, cậu thừa thắng xông lên mà nói, “Tao đang hẹn hò với thầy Phí, ảnh phải đi Bắc Kinh học cao học, sang năm tao nhất định phải thi đỗ rồi ở chung một chỗ với ảnh, cuộc sống của tao sẽ ngày càng tốt hơn mà mày chỉ có thể ghen tị với tao bởi vì mày chẳng có gì cả, mày hoàn toàn trắng tay! Nghe rõ chưa?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương ngây như phỗng, “Anh và… Thầy Phí? Anh hai? Anh lặp lại lần nữa, anh và ai?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tao và Phí Tân, là Phí Tân cái người mà mày thích nhất ấy!”</p><p>Du Quý Dương nghẹn họng, “Em không thích thầy ấy… Không hề thích, mấy lời kia của em chỉ để lừa Vạn Bằng thôi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “???”</p><p>Du Quý Dương ngay lập tức chuyển chủ đề, “Anh thế mà lại hẹn hò với thầy Phí? Anh hai! Chẳng phải anh ghê sợ đồng tính luyến à? Anh mắng em là đồ biến thái, còn đánh em nữa. Anh có rất nhiều bạn gái cũ không phải ư? Sao anh có thể thích con trai được?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, kẻ có điểm thi đại học đứng thứ ba toàn thành phố bị sự kiện công khai giới tính của anh trai mình làm cho ngờ nghệch, nước mắt trên mặt chưa kịp cạn khô; cậu khiếp sợ, kinh ngạc, ngỡ ngàng nhìn chằm chằm người anh song sinh cùng trứng nổi danh là cây củ cải phong lưu ung thư thẳng nam mắc chứng ghê sợ đồng tính luyến này của mình.</p><p>Mà người làm anh cũng sững sờ không kém: Hóa ra tui và thằng em ruột hổng phải là tình địch của nhau hở? Nó không có tơ tưởng tới người đàn ông của tui!</p><p>Cậu xụ mặt xuống rồi nói, “Chuyện của người lớn mày bớt quản lại.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Em sắp sửa phải nộp nguyện vọng đại học còn anh vẫn chỉ là học sinh THPT thôi đấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cái đơn nguyện vọng của mày mới là chuyện chính đó, đừng có đánh trống lảng. Tóm lại bây giờ ý mày sao?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương lại bắt đầu mếu máo, “Em không biết.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Còn khóc nữa tao đánh mày liền.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Anh đừng hung dữ với em… Anh hai, em không hề ghét bỏ anh, thật ra người em thích nhất chính là anh đó.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “?! ?! ?! Tao không muốn chơi trò khoa xương <em>(2)</em>! Mày có ý kiến gì với tao thì hãy cố mà nhịn xuống đi!”</p><p>
  <em>(2) 骨科 – Khoa xương hay còn gọi là Khoa chỉnh hình = loạn luân.</em>
</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Muốn chơi trò khoa xương là sao ạ?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Trước kia em quả thực rất đố kỵ với anh.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ sửng cồ lên, “Tao biết!”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Anh không biết! Em ghen tị vì anh được sống với bố, được ở trong một căn hộ lớn, được mặc những bộ đồ xinh đẹp, lại còn được cho rất nhiều tiền tiêu vặt nữa, anh lúc nào cũng tự tin sáng sủa, tất cả mọi người đều yêu thích anh.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tốt lắm! Cuối cùng cũng chịu khai thật ra! Mày thứ dòng bông sen trắng <em>(3)</em>!”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Em không phải, em không!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tao đách quan tâm mày phải hay không phải, tao nói cho mày biết, mày mà không điền cho đúng nguyện vọng đại học tao đánh chết mày ngay.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương òa khóc, cậu nói, “Em không phải sen trắng. Chuyện anh bị đánh gãy tay vào năm lớp 9 khi ấy, em biết là em sai rồi. Đó là cái ngày đen tối nhất trong cuộc đời của em khi em tận mắt chứng kiến người ta đánh lén anh mà em lại cố tình không lên tiếng nhắc nhở. Thế nhưng khoảnh khắc khi anh ngã sấp xuống, em hối hận vô cùng, trên đường đưa anh đi cấp cứu em căm hận bản thân mình xiết bao. Nếu như có thể, em hi vọng người bị thương sẽ là em, em không muốn làm trễ nải kỳ thi chuyển cấp của anh, em mong anh có thể bình an khỏe mạnh, cả đời không gặp thương tổn. Em bằng lòng đánh đổi hết thảy may mắn của mình chỉ để đổi lấy anh một đời an yên, anh chính là người anh mà em trân quý nhất thế gian.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Trời ạ… Em trai của tui. Nó có là sen trắng thì tui cũng chấp nhận.</p><p>Cậu nói, “Mày đừng có tỉ tê nữa, gớm quá.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Về căn bản anh chẳng biết cái gì hết, chỉ biết đánh gãy chân em là giỏi thôi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đừng khóc… Lau mặt đi, xấu muốn chết.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương lau nước mắt hỉ nước mũi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Dù sao cũng không được nghe những gì mẹ nói, thầy Phí có bàn qua với tao rồi, ảnh nói chỉ cần mày chọn đúng chuyên ngành phù hợp với điểm số của mày, vậy thì Thanh Bắc không thành vấn đề, năm ấy thành tích của ảnh cũng tương tự như mày nhưng do hệ Hóa Học ở Bắc Đại khi đó không cho tỉnh chúng ta chỉ tiêu cho nên ảnh mới phải bất đắc dĩ ghi danh vào Dĩnh Đại.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Em thật sự không muốn nhìn thấy mẹ khóc, em chẳng biết phải làm sao, em biết cái tính này của em không ổn nhưng em khó xử vô cùng.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Để tao nói chuyện với bả.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Anh? Không được đâu, anh mà không đánh nhau với mẹ em thắp nhang liền đó.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Mày nghĩ anh mày vẫn còn là con nít hay gì? Tao đã là một thằng đàn ông trưởng thành.”</p><p>Buổi tối, Trác Vân tan ca trở về, vừa nhìn thấy đứa con trai lớn nhà mình, bà ngay lập tức trào phúng, “Ây dô, đại thiếu gia tới kìa.”</p><p>Vài phút sau, hai mẹ con bắt đầu cãi tay đôi.</p><p>Trác Vân, “Tao muốn Dương Dương báo danh chỗ nào thì cũng đâu có mắc mớ gì tới mày! Tao là mẹ ruột của nó!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Còn tui là anh ruột của nó nè!”</p><p>Trác Vân, “Nghe cái giọng điệu này mà coi, ai không biết còn tưởng mày là bố của nó đấy!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nó đã 18 tuổi rồi! Bà đừng kiểm soát nó mãi thế!”</p><p>Trác Vân, “18 tuổi thì cũng là con tao nuôi lớn! Không giống mày, 8 tuổi đã cút khỏi cái nhà này!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nếu bà còn tiếp tục vô lý nữa, tui sẽ kiện bà ra tòa!”</p><p>Trác Vân, “Mày kiện đi, để tao xem mày bản lĩnh cỡ nào? Nhiều năm trôi qua bố mày chưa một lần đi họp phụ huynh cho mày, mày có bố mà cũng như không có, mày có giỏi thì kiện Du Minh kia kìa!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Trác Vân cười khẩy, “Lại còn muốn ra mặt thay cho Du Quý Dương, nó có mẹ chăm sóc còn mày có cái gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân đang lái xe chạy trên đường.</p><p>Tên người gọi “15” nhấp nháy trên màn hình điện thoại.</p><p>Hắn bắt máy, cười hỏi, “Vợ ơi, em ra khỏi nhà mẹ rồi à?”</p><p>Đầu dây bên kia, “… Thầy Phí? Em là Du Quý Dương.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “? Chào cậu.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương sốt ruột lên tiếng, “Anh hai và mẹ em đang gây sự với nhau, muốn nhảy lầu!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ai muốn nhảy lầu?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Cả hai người! Đều muốn!”</p><p>Trên mặt của Du Trọng Hạ bị cào chảy máu vài đường, cậu đang cưỡi lên bệ cửa sổ trong phòng Du Quý Dương trong khi Trác Vân thì đầu xù tóc rối ngồi tại mép ban công của phòng khách.</p><p>Hai mẹ con ở hai căn phòng khác nhau, cách một bức tường tranh cãi kịch liệt.</p><p>Người lớn gào lên, “Mày nhảy đi, mày nhảy thì tao cũng nhảy!”</p><p>Đứa nhỏ rống theo, “Ai thèm diễn cảnh con tàu Titanic với một bà già mãn kinh như bà chứ!”</p><p>Du Quý Dương không trông nom được ai, hết chạy bên này rồi lại chạy sang bên kia để khuyên nhủ, gấp đến độ mồ hôi nhễ nhại, “Hai người đừng như vậy mà!”</p><p>Trác vân hỏi Du Quý Dương, “Mày có báo danh vào Dĩnh Đại hay không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nó không báo!”</p><p>Trác Vân, “Chuyện nhà tao không đến lượt mày xía vào!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Anh lớn như cha, chuyện của nó phải do tui làm chủ!”</p><p>Cửa nhà bị gõ liên hồi.</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Cảnh sát đấy, con gọi họ đến!”</p><p>Trác Vân và Du Trọng Hạ, “Làm tốt lắm!”</p><p>Du Quý Dương chạy ra mở cửa, người đến là Phí Tân, hắn đến trước một bước so với cảnh sát.</p><p>Phí Tân xông vào như một cơn gió, “Du Trọng Hạ! Em ở đâu?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đang ngồi trên bệ cửa sổ, “??? Sao anh lại tới đây?”</p><p>Phí Tân chạy đến nhìn, vừa sợ hãi lại vừa tức giận vô cùng, hắn nạt lên một tiếng, “Còn không mau cút xuống dưới cho anh!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Ờ.”</p><p>Cậu thu chân lại trèo xuống, Phí Tân nhanh chóng tóm gọn rồi vung tay đánh cho mấy phát, vừa đánh vừa mắng, “Bị nhiễm phim điện ảnh phải không? Lại còn nhảy lầu! Em nhảy đi, nhảy thử anh coi! Em mấy tuổi rồi? Chuyện lớn như việc nhảy lầu mà em cũng dám lôi ra giỡn hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đau quá đau… Dừng tay! Em cũng biết sĩ diện đấy, đừng đánh em ngay trước mặt em trai em!”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “…”</p><p>Trác Vân không leo cửa sổ nữa, bà vội vàng chạy tới chất vấn Phí Tân, “Cậu là ai?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Cháu chào bác gái.”</p><p>Trác Vân vốn tưởng là một đứa bạn côn đồ nào đó của Du Trọng Hạ, đến gần mới biết là một cậu trai tuấn tú, bà hỏi trong sự mờ mịt, “Cậu rốt cuộc là ai thế?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cháu là…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nghĩ bụng thứ dòng ngốc bạch ngọt như anh đừng có khai anh là người yêu của em, cái tính ghen ghét của mẹ em còn dữ tợn hơn kẻ đã hãm hại anh đấy!</p><p>Cậu nhanh chóng cướp lời, “Thầy ấy là giáo viên của tui!”</p><p>Du Quý Dương cũng phụ họa theo, “Vị này chính là thầy Phí, con là người đã gọi cho thầy ấy.”</p><p>Trác Vân thay đổi sắc mặt trong nháy mắt, bà vội vàng sửa sang lại tóc tai sau đó chùi tay lên quần áo của mình rồi mới đến bắt tay với Phí Tân, “Thầy giáo, chào cậu, chào cậu. Tôi và Du Trọng Hạ chỉ giỡn với nhau thôi, thành tích của nó ở trường có ổn không thầy?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn 白莲花 – Bông sen trắng (Bạch liên hoa) là một thuật ngữ trên internet, ban đầu nó có ý chỉ hoa sen gần bùn mà chẳng hôi tanh mùi bùn, dùng để hình dung những người trong sáng, đơn thuần, vô hại nhưng sau khi được phổ biến trên internet, cụm từ “Bông sen trắng” dần dần biến chất, ngày nay khi nhắc đến “bông sen trắng” tức là nhắc tới những người thoạt nhìn thánh thiện nhưng thật ra nội tâm lại rất âm u, suy nghĩ thối nát, cả ngày luôn bày ra dáng vẻ ta đây thanh cao không nhiễm bụi trần. (Theo baidu)</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Chapter 66</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>MÙA XUÂN CỦA ĐÔI MÌNH CHƯA BAO GIỜ DỪNG LẠI NHƯNG ANH LẠI LÀ CẢ THANH XUÂN CỦA EM (**)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>EDITOR: LAM</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(**) Nếu có bạn nào đọc không hiểu tựa đề chương thì xin hãy nhìn qua phần giải thích của mình. “Mùa xuân của đôi mình chưa bao giờ dừng lại” – Mùa xuân của hiện tại, của sang năm và của cả sau này, dù cho có cách trở trùng khơi thì trong lòng Tân Tân và 15 mùa xuân của bọn họ mãi luôn bất diệt, mãi luôn vĩnh hằng, đây là một mệnh đề vô hạn. “Anh lại là cả thanh xuân của em” – Mỗi một con người ai rồi cũng sẽ có một thời son trẻ, trong những tháng năm ấy, 15 gặp gỡ và yêu tha thiết một chàng Tân Tân dịu dàng, hiền lành, thời gian là thứ một đi không trở lại và Tân Tân là quãng thời gian tươi đẹp nhất trong cuộc đời của 15, đây là một mệnh đề giới hạn. Dùng vô hạn để tô điểm cho giới hạn, mùa xuân thì nhiều vô số kể, còn Tân Tân thì chỉ có một trên đời.</em>
</p><p><span></span>Đương lúc nói chuyện thì cảnh sát nhân dân ở đồn công an cũng đã tới, bọn họ nghe nói có người muốn nhảy lầu cho nên ngay lập tức khẩn trương kéo đến, vừa đến nơi lại thấy trong nhà chẳng phát sinh chuyện gì, cảnh sát mờ mịt hỏi, “Ai muốn nhảy lầu? Người nào là Du Quý Dương?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương giơ tay, “Là cháu. Bọn họ giờ ổn rồi ạ, không nhảy nữa.”</p><p>Người sói Du Trọng Hạ tru tréo, “Không ổn! Vẫn còn muốn nhảy!”</p><p>Trác Vân cảnh cáo hắn, “Có mặt giáo viên của mày ở đây mà mày nổi điên cái gì? Nhìn mày trông có giống học sinh không hả?”</p><p>Thầy giáo Phí, “Bác gái, xin bớt giận…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói với mẹ mình, “Tui nói cho bà biết, tui vốn đã muốn kiện bà! Chú cảnh sát, chính là bà ta, bà ta trường kỳ ngược đãi trẻ vị thành niên, mau tới bắt bà ta!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Quý Dương giật mình, vội vàng nói, “Không có, không có. Cháu đã thành niên rồi!”</p><p>Trác Vân sững sờ liếc Du Trọng Hạ, “Mày có còn là con người nữa không?!”</p><p>Cảnh sát lên tiếng khống chế cục diện, “Không được gây mất trật tự!”</p><p>Sau đó quay sang Phí Tân, người thoạt nhìn có vẻ như là bình tĩnh nhất ở đây, “Chàng trai, cậu cũng là thành viên trong nhà?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Tôi là… Tôi là anh trai của em ấy.” Hắn chỉ tay về phía Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>Trác Vân, “??? Cậu chẳng phải là thầy giáo của nó sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Vừa là thầy vừa là anh, ai mượn bà quản?”</p><p>Viên cảnh sát vội vã khuyên ngăn, “Nghe lời tôi, bình tĩnh lại, cậu bé con này, cháu không thể nói chuyện một cách tử tế được à? Vị này… Cậu thầy giáo, cậu tới đây kể sơ qua tình huống cho tôi nghe.”</p><p>Về căn bản cậu thầy giáo hoàn toàn không biết đầu đuôi câu chuyện thế nên đành phải đẩy Du Quý Dương ra, “Để em trai tới nói đi ạ.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương kể rõ ngọn ngành nhưng lại bỏ qua chuyện Trác Vân bạo hành cậu chỉ kể về việc nộp đơn nguyện vọng đại học, nói rằng cậu và Trác Vân bất đồng quan điểm, anh hai Du Trọng Hạ vì muốn đấu tranh quyền lợi cho cậu nên mới ầm ĩ một trận với Trác Vân.</p><p>Phụ huynh can thiệp quá mức vào nguyện vọng báo danh đại học của con cái, điều này dĩ nhiên không mấy thỏa đáng. Trong số hai viên cảnh sát thì có một người đã thuộc độ tuổi trung niên, ông khuyên nhủ Trác Vân đôi lời, thậm chí còn lấy chuyện thi đại học của con mình ra để làm ví dụ. Trác Vân sắc mặt lạnh lùng lặng im không nói.</p><p>Viên cảnh sát trẻ còn lại thì giáo dục Du Trọng Hạ, “Đứa nhỏ này, sao cậu lại nói năng với mẹ mình như thế?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cũng chẳng thèm phản ứng.</p><p>Phí Tân lên tiếng, “Vâng vâng vâng, sau này tôi nhất định nghiêm khắc dạy dỗ em ấy, đã làm phiền các anh rồi.”</p><p>Viên cảnh sát trẻ nói, “Tuổi còn nhỏ nên tính tình nóng nảy, đã là người một nhà thì chớ nên ghi hận trong lòng, có vấn đề gì cứ nói ra là tốt rồi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ gợi đòn mở miệng, “Khuyên người rộng lượng, thiên lôi đánh chết. <em>(*)</em>.”</p><p>Viên cảnh sát trẻ, “Ây dô? Đứa bé này?”</p><p>Phí Tân quở trách, ” Du Trọng Hạ, ăn nói cho đàng hoàng.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Muốn đàng hoàng thì đàng hoàng! Tui vốn không cần ngữ đàn bà như này làm mẹ, ai muốn thành người một nhà với bà ta? Đã sớm trở mặt rồi!”</p><p>Trác Vân bất thình lình đứng bật dậy, Phí Tân nhanh chóng cản lại, “Đừng động thủ!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói với hai viên cảnh sát, “Vừa nãy cháu có nói bà ta trường kỳ ngược đãi em trai cháu, hai người nhìn dáng vẻ của bà ta trông có khác nào kẻ điên không? Cả người toát ra toàn là hơi thở bạo lực, cuồng kiểm sát, bệnh thần kinh! Em trai cháu lớn rồi, nhiều năm qua nó bị bà ta đánh không biết bao nhiêu lần, vết khâu trên đầu vẫn còn sẹo kia kìa, không tin hai người vén tóc của nó lên xem có phải là cháu nói dối hay không, loại mẹ như thế này nên tống cổ vào tù ngồi đi! Bà ta không xứng đáng làm mẹ!”</p><p>Trác Vân bị Phí Tân lẫn cảnh sát ghì chặt cho nên chỉ có thể sử dụng bạo lực ngôn ngữ, “Tao sớm đã muốn vứt bỏ mày! Nếu tao biết trước minh sinh ra được một thằng bỏ đi như mày thì khi đó đáng lẽ ra tao nên bóp chết mày mới phải!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nếu tui được lựa chọn người sẽ sinh ra tui, bà nghĩ tui sẽ chọn bà ư? Nếu như tui biết mẹ của tui chính là bà thì trước khi kịp chào đời tui đã tự lấy dây rốn thắt cổ mình rồi!”</p><p>Trác Vân, “Hiện tại mày chết cũng chưa muộn đâu, đi chết đi! Tao chỉ cần một mình Dương Dương là đủ!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Bà cho rằng Dương Dương muốn sống với bà sao? Nó cố gắng học hành như vậy chính là để thoát khỏi bà, nó muốn tự do, bà có hiểu hay không?”</p><p>Trác Vân trừng mắt nhìn Du Quý Dương, “Con muốn cái thứ tự do chó má trong lời của nó hay là muốn mẹ?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lo sợ em trai mình mềm lòng, cậu lớn tiếng cảnh cáo, “Du Quý Dương! Mày suy nghĩ cho kĩ, nhân sinh là đoạn đường một chiều, một khi đã đi thì không thể quay đầu!”</p><p>Nước mắt của Du Quý Dương chực trào rơi rớt, cuối cùng cậu nói, “Mẹ ơi, con thật sự không thể thở nổi nữa rồi, con không muốn làm mẹ đau lòng nhưng con muốn được hít thở, nếu cứ tiếp tục thế này con sẽ phát điên mất.”</p><p>Trác Vân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mở miệng, “Nghe rõ chưa? Bà sắp bức điên nó đấy.”</p><p>Viên cảnh sát trung niên nói với Trác Vân, “Thành tích của đứa nhỏ này tốt như vậy, tương lai xán lạn, thân làm mẹ thì chớ nên cản đường con cái.”</p><p>Viên cảnh sát trẻ cũng lên tiếng, “Đúng đó chị ơi, đừng nên để tâm đến những chuyện vặt vãnh.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hả hê nói, “Thấy chưa, không một ai đứng ra bênh vực bà, tất cả mọi người đều chọn lý lẽ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em bớt tranh cãi lại đi.”</p><p>Sau đó hắn quay sang nói với Trác Vân, “Bác gái, cháu là sinh viên mới vừa tốt nghiệp ở Dĩnh Đại, dựa vào thành tích của Dương Dương nếu như báo danh vào trường bọn cháu sẽ là một thiệt thòi lớn đối với cậu ấy, bác gái mong bác cẩn thận suy xét lại.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương nắm lấy ống tay áo của Trác Vân rồi kêu lên một tiếng, “Mẹ ơi…”</p><p>Trác Vân giãy ra nhưng hốc mắt đã đỏ hoe.</p><p>Phí Tân liếc mắt nhìn Du Trọng Hạ, trước một màn “Mẹ con thâm tình” này, biểu cảm của em ấy ngập tràn ghét bỏ thế nhưng hắn có thể cảm nhận được em ấy hẳn là vẫn có đôi chút hâm mộ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhíu mày dòm Phí Tân, ý là: Sao nhìn em?</p><p>Phí Tân: Moa moa moa.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Moa.</p><p>Cậu khôi phục lại giọng điệu bình thường rồi nói với mẹ mình, “Thầy Phí là người đã thi đỗ nghiên cứu sinh ở Bắc Đại, bà nếu không thích nghe lời của bọn này thì hãy đến mà nghe lời của thành phần tri thức siêu cấp lợi hại này đi, sẽ không sai đâu.”</p><p>Trác Vân đối đáp lại, “Tao không muốn nói chuyện với mày.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Hứ.”</p><p>Trác Vân, “Mày cuốn xéo khỏi nhà tao ngay, sau này đừng bao giờ… Đến đây nữa.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cười khẩy, “Được, chỉ cần bà không can thiệp vào chuyện đăng ký nguyện vọng đại học của nó thì tui cam đoan đời này, kiếp này vĩnh viễn không bao giờ xuất hiện trước mặt bà.”</p><p>Hai viên cảnh sát chịu thua, “Mẹ con hai người không thể nói chuyện tử tế với nhau sao?!”</p><p>Trác Vân nói với hai viên cảnh sát, “Cho tới tận bây giờ nó chưa bao giờ coi tôi là mẹ nó.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đúng vậy. Chưa bao giờ.”</p><p>Trác Vân phớt lờ cậu, bà tiếp tục khiếu nại với hai viên cảnh sát, “Bố của chúng nó không thích trẻ con, lại còn học người nước ngoài không muốn sinh con đẻ cái, thời điểm ly hôn tôi có bảo anh ta giao hai đứa con cho tôi nuôi, con của tôi thì tôi sẽ tự mình nuôi lớn thế nhưng anh ta lại sợ dư luận đàm tiếu cho nên nhất quyết đòi dẫn một đứa đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ &amp; Du Quý Dương, “…”</p><p>Hai người bọn họ hoàn toàn không biết còn có chuyện như vậy.</p><p>Ngày hôm ấy trời đổ cơn mưa, Trác Vân và Du Minh hỏi bọn họ muốn ở cùng ai, Du Trọng Hạ thuở nhỏ bướng bỉnh cho nên thường hay bị Trác Vân tính tình nóng nảy mắng chửi, bé con vô cùng sợ hãi khi nghĩ đến cái cảnh phải sống chung với mẹ nên mới lên tiếng cướp lời nói muốn ở với ba ba. Suốt bao năm qua cậu vẫn luôn nhớ đến vẻ mặt sợ hãi và rối rắm của em trai mình ngay sau khi cậu thốt ra những lời đó. Có nhiều đêm choàng tỉnh khỏi cơn mơ, cậu mãi luôn ôm nỗi niềm áy náy dành cho đứa em trai này, nỗi sợ hãi của nó ngay tại khoảnh khắc ấy không chỉ là vì mất đi một gia đình trọn vẹn, từ nay về sau cuộc sống chỉ có mẹ mà còn là nỗi kinh hoàng khi bị chính người anh trai ruột của mình phản bội.</p><p>Thật ra, cậu đã chẳng còn nhớ được chi tiết cuộc sống khi cả hai còn bé bởi vì lúc đó bọn họ hãy còn quá nhỏ.</p><p>Song, dựa vào tính cách và mức độ may mắn giữa cậu và Du Quý Dương thì bản thân cậu vẫn có thể tự mình tưởng tượng ra được, có trò gì hay cậu sẽ là người được chơi trước tiên, có món gì ngon cậu cũng sẽ là người được ăn trước, lỡ có gây ra chuyện gì cũng sẽ đổ thừa là do em trai làm báo hại nó bị mẹ rầy la. Ngày qua ngày, cậu đã không có cách nào phân biệt được đâu là thật, đâu là giả nữa. Cậu đành phải trăm phương ngàn kế tìm đủ mọi cách để bù đắp cho Du Quý Dương nhưng rồi lại chẳng có cách nào cả, cậu luôn có cảm giác Du Quý Dương chán ghét cậu, đố kỵ cậu. Vào năm lớp 9 khi ấy, ngay tại bệnh viện, lúc em trai thẳng thắn nói ra hết thảy suy nghĩ trong lòng vừa khéo lại trùng khớp với toàn bộ tưởng tượng của cậu. Cậu chính là một thằng anh trai đáng ghét, em trai gánh hết mọi khổ sở thay cậu, nó sống một cuộc đời nghèo túng, lại còn bị đánh bị mắng, ngoại trừ phấn đấu học tập nó không còn lối thoát nào khác.</p><p>Du Quý Dương là một đóa sen trắng nửa sống nửa chết<em> (1)</em> hoặc cũng có thể là không, cậu không thể đưa ra khẳng định chắc chắn cho việc này. Cậu thậm chí còn không biết mẹ của mình là Trác Vân muốn mang cả hai theo cùng.</p><p>Trác Vân nói, “Con cả chọn sống với bố nên phải dọn đi, mấy năm đầu tôi vẫn còn nung nấu ý định nhận nó về nhưng rồi thằng út mỗi lúc một lớn dần, khả năng tài chính của tôi không bằng anh ta, tính tính lại không tốt, nếu nó đi theo tôi chắc chắn sẽ phải chịu nhiều khổ sở thế nên tôi đành phải từ bỏ, tôi biết ít ra khi sống ở bên kia nó sẽ không thiếu thốn về mặt vật chất. Sau này nó lớn biết tự đi tàu điện ngầm rồi nó cũng thường xuyên ghé qua bên này chơi, tôi vẫn sẽ được nhìn thấy nó trưởng thành.”</p><p>Viên cảnh sát trung niên mở miệng, “Này chẳng phải là chuyện tốt à? Sao cứ phải giương cung bạt kiếm với nhau làm gì?”</p><p>Trác Vân, “Có một năm, tôi gặp tai nạn xe và bị chấn thương ở vùng thắt lưng. Tôi ở nhà dưỡng thương ba tháng cho nên không thể kiếm ra tiền, các anh cũng thấy hoàn cảnh nhà tôi rồi đó, đã nghèo còn mắc cái eo, nếu như không nhờ tới sự giúp đỡ của mẹ đẻ thì tôi e rằng mình đã sớm chết đói rồi. Dương Dương hiểu chuyện nên mới giúp tôi giặt giũ và nấu cơm. Đại thiếu gia như nó đi tới, vừa vào cửa đã ngay lập tức bảo tôi ngược đãi em trai nó, tôi nói với nó chẳng lẽ nó không nhìn thấy tình huống của tôi ư? Tôi cũng thật là một kẻ không có tiền đồ, vừa nói vừa khóc khiến cho Du Quý Dương cũng phải khóc theo tôi, các người đoán xem lúc đó nó đã làm gì? Nó nở một nụ cười quái gở với tôi. Đã nhiều năm trôi qua mà tôi vẫn còn mơ thấy nụ cười khi ấy của nó, cuộc đời của tôi sao lại thế này? Lấy phải một gã đàn ông không tâm đầu ý hợp, đến lúc ly hôn lại phải nhường đi một đứa con, cả ngày ngóng trông đứa con này dù không có mình ở bên vẫn sẽ có được một cuộc sống như ý, kết quả đổi lấy lại là, đến khi mình bán thân bất toại nằm trên giường, nó lại đến cười nhạo tôi là một kẻ vô dụng?”</p><p>Một nhà đầy người, “…”</p><p>Trác Vân, “Tôi không được như bố nó càng không thể bì với mẹ kế của nó, chuyện này chẳng là cái thá gì bởi vì dù sao người ta cũng là một phát thanh viên nổi tiếng, tuổi trẻ xinh đẹp, khéo ăn khéo nói nhưng nó hiện tại lại muốn đi theo con đường phát thanh viên, nếu như nó còn có một chút lương tâm thì nó phải nhớ tới người mẹ khốn khổ này của nó, sao nó có thể làm như vậy được chứ?”</p><p>Viên cảnh sát trung niên nói, “Thằng bé tuổi hãy còn nhỏ… Cháu mau nói xin lỗi với mẹ mình đi, việc này coi như xong, nhìn cháu trông không giống mấy đứa nhỏ vô tri.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thật ra…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lên tiếng ngăn cản, “Em trai tui muốn báo danh ở đâu thì báo danh ở đó, từ nay về sau bà sẽ không đánh nó nữa?”</p><p>Trác Vân, “Tao nói được làm được, so với mày tao mới chính là người hi vọng Dương Dương có một cuộc sống tốt, nó đã lớn, tao sớm đã không còn đánh nó nữa.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tốt, chỉ cần bà nói được làm được, cả đời này tôi tuyệt đối không đến phiền bà.”</p><p>Hai viên cảnh sát cùng Phí Tân và Du Trọng Hạ rời đi, cậu làm một cái thủ thế gọi điện thoại với Du Quý Dương ý là nhớ giữ liên lạc, có chuyện thì gọi cho cậu, Du Quý Dương gật gật đầu.</p><p>Viên cảnh sát trung niên nói, “Ầm ĩ thì ầm ĩ nhưng nếu sau này có xảy ra chuyện gì, người đó vẫn là mẹ của cháu.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ rầu rĩ đáp, “Cháu biết, cháu chỉ nói không đến phiền bà ấy chứ không có nói sẽ mặc kệ bà ấy lúc già nua hay ngã bệnh, những gì có trong quy định của pháp luật cháu vẫn sẽ tuân thủ.”</p><p>Hai viên cảnh sát bó tay toàn tập trước những cậu thanh thiếu niên phản nghịch như thế này, họ tạm biệt Phí Tân sau đó lái xe đi mất.</p><p>Dưới bầu trời đầy sao của một đêm hè Tháng Sáu, Phí Tân và Du Trọng Hạ sóng vai nhau thong thả dạo bước ra về, xe của Phí Tân đỗ ở ngay bên ngoài cổng khu chung cư.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hỏi, “Tân Tân, sao anh đến nhanh quá vậy?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thì vốn dĩ anh đang trên đường tới đón em mà, anh canh thời gian đợi đến khi em dùng bữa xong đi ra là vừa. Đã ăn gì chưa?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chưa, em cãi nhau với bà ấy ngay khi bà ấy tan ca về.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em muốn ăn gì nào?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ăn gì cũng được.”</p><p>Phí Tân nắm lấy tay cậu chàng rồi nói, “Tại sao trong điện thoại em không kể với anh chuyện ghi danh đại học của em trai em mà lại một thân một mình đàm phán với mẹ?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chuyện của em ruột em, thân làm anh trai phải tự mình gánh vác.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em là một người anh tốt đúng không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đúng vậy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em không phải.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh thì cho rằng em phải, anh khẳng định Du Quý Dương cũng có suy nghĩ như anh.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Rời khỏi cổng khu chung cư, cả hai ngồi vào chiếc xe đang đậu ở bên ngoài. Du Trọng Hạ ở vị trí phó lái đang cố gắng cài lại dây an toàn nhưng loay hoay một lúc lâu mà vẫn chưa cài xong, tay cậu run rẩy tới mức không thể cắm vào chốt cài.</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Thập Ngũ, em vẫn ổn chứ?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cúi đầu, “Không… có, có gì.”</p><p>Phí Tân giơ tay lên nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve mái tóc mềm mại phía sau ót của cậu chàng, “Hãy chia sẻ với anh.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Cái ngày mà Trác Vân bị thương trong một vụ tai nạn giao thông là mùa đông năm Du Trọng Hạ 12 tuổi. Mấy tháng trước, cậu vừa trải qua kỳ thi chuyển cấp lên trung học cơ sở, điểm của cậu tương đương với Du Quý Dương, nhưng lại không cùng địa bàn, học ở hai trường trung học cơ sở trọng điểm khác nhau. Để ăn mừng, cậu đã dẫn em trai mình đến khu vui chơi giải trí vào một ngày trong kỳ nghỉ hè, còn mua cả đồ ăn ngon và rất nhiều đồ chơi cho nó. Đến tối trở về, Du Quý Dương ngay lập tức bị đánh, nó khóc lóc trốn khỏi nhà rồi dùng điện thoại công cộng gọi cho cậu.</p><p>Cậu dẫn nó về nhà mình, đó là lần đầu tiên nó ghé qua nhà của bố và nó đã bị sốc trước căn phòng đẹp đẽ cũng như vô số đồ chơi của cậu tới mức á khẩu. Cậu xắn lên ống tay áo và ống quần của nó, khi nhìn thấy những vết bầm tím trên cẳng tay và bắp đùi của nó cậu đã âm thầm quyết định, chờ cho đến khi Du Minh tan tầm trở về, cậu lấy hết can đảm nói với bố của mình rằng cậu muốn tráo đổi với em trai, cậu sẽ đến ở với mẹ còn nó sẽ về sống với bố. Tuy nhiên Du Minh lại từ chối cậu, ông ấy nhanh chóng lái xe trả Du Quý Dương về lại bên ấy. Cậu chạy theo đuôi xe một đoạn khá xa mãi cho đến khi đuổi không kịp nữa mới ngồi ở ven đường nhìn xe cộ tấp nập tới lui.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Khi ấy em đã nghĩ phải chi có một chiếc xe chạy đến rồi đâm chết em thì hay biết mấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Như thế sẽ chỉ còn lại một mình Du Quý Dương, biết đâu chừng mẹ sẽ vì cái chết của em mà đối xử tốt hơn với nó và bố cũng sẽ ngăn không cho mẹ ngược đãi nó nữa.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Sau đó thì sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Sau đó em lại không dám bước ra giữa đường cái, em sợ đau, càng sợ khi mình chết rồi sẽ không còn ai che chở cho nó, em không thể quá lạc quan coi trọng giá trị của bản thân được. Bố của em vốn chẳng đoái hoài gì tới em, đến tận bây giờ ông ấy vẫn nghĩ rằng em là một cậu học sinh cấp ba lầm lì ít nói, em chết rồi lắm khi ổng còn ăn mừng vì từ nay về sau không cần phải bận tâm đến vấn đề con cái với vợ trước nữa.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Bố của em… Bác ấy thật sự là một người tôn thờ chủ nghĩa không con không cái à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ông ấy là một kẻ nhu nhược, rõ ràng không muốn sinh con đẻ cái nhưng lại chấp nhận hòa mình sống theo những giá trị chung của cộng đồng, ổng không muốn trở thành kẻ lạc loài trong mắt người khác, ổng lúc nào cũng bảo là do mẹ em lừa ổng mới khiến ổng phải trở thành một người làm cha nhưng nếu ổng thật sự không muốn có con thì đáng lẽ ra ngay từ đầu ổng nên kiếm một người cùng chung chí hướng với ổng giống như mẹ kế của em hiện tại để mà kết hôn, ổng còn rất thích giảng đạo lí, cả ngày dạy em phải biết cách đối nhân xử thế, mỗi khi nghe những lời ấy từ trong miệng của ổng thật lòng em chỉ muốn gào lên bảo ông hãy ngậm miệng lại đi, nếu phải trở thành một người giống như ông thì tui thà làm một kẻ cuồng bạo lực như mẹ tui còn hơn.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Nhưng em không hề giống bác ấy, em có một trái tim vô cùng chân thành.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không đâu. Trước kia em vẫn luôn xem thường em trai mình, em chán ghét dáng vẻ quê mùa của nó và cả người mẹ nói nhiều của nó nữa.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Hồi còn học cấp 1, cấp 2, anh cũng hay coi thường những bạn bị điểm kém, anh cho rằng các bạn ấy quá ngu ngốc. Sau này lớn hơn một chút anh mới hiểu ‘Làm người trước khi lên tiếng chê bai một ai đó thì phải luôn nhớ kĩ, không phải bất cứ ai trên cõi đời này cũng đều có chung một xuất phát điểm giống như mình'”.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đúng.”</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Em đã từng nói với anh, kể từ lần đó về sau em đã không thể khóc được nữa.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Có thể là lần đó khóc dữ quá làm hỏng bộ phận nào rồi cũng nên.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Mẹ em bảo bác ấy tố khổ với em, em không những không khóc còn nở nụ cười quái gở với bác ấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em chẳng nhớ mình có cười hay không, em chỉ nhớ ngày đó bà ấy cực kì tức giận mắng mỏ em không ngừng, lúc em ghé thăm có mua cho bà ấy một cái đai nịt lưng nhưng đã bị bà ấy cắt tan tành.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>“Nụ cười quái gở” trong mắt Trác Vân có lẽ chính là tâm trạng bất lực muốn khóc nhưng lại chẳng thể khóc của Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Tại sao vừa rồi em lại ngăn không cho anh nói ra sự thật?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Sự thật này đã không còn quan trọng nữa, bà ấy hận em không phải chỉ vì chuyện đó. Thời điểm ly hôn em đã không chọn bà ấy, mấy năm nay cuộc sống của bố em trôi qua quá tốt đẹp, vừa được thăng chức làm Phó giám đốc hoặc là Giám đốc của đài truyền hình vừa cưới được một cô vợ duyên dáng tâm đầu ý hợp, thậm chí còn mua cả nhà mới, xe mới, bố của em đâu có thèm gặp bà ấy cho nên mỗi lần nổi điên bà ấy chỉ có thể trút hết lên em… Em biết chứ, em biết, em đã sớm biết rồi.”</p><p>Phí Tân khẽ khàng xoa tóc cậu chàng rồi nói, “Có muốn anh ôm em không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vẫn cứ cúi đầu, “Không cần, em không buồn.”</p><p>Phí Tân bỗng nhiên phát hiện ra điều bất thường, hắn nâng cằm của cậu chàng lên, nơi đầu ngón tay truyền đến xúc cảm ướt át.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lệ rơi đầy mặt.</p><p>Lúc trước cậu còn cố kìm nén đến khi bị Phí Tân trông thấy rồi, bao nhiêu cảm xúc như vỡ òa, cậu khóc trong sự tức tưởi.</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Mặc dù Du Trọng Hạ nói là không cần ôm nhưng chính cậu lại chủ động nhích tới rồi cọ toàn bộ nước mắt nước mũi lên bả vai của Phí Tân, khóc đến mức nghẹn ngào nấc cụt.</p><p>Phí Tân ôm trọn tấm lưng của người thương vào lòng, hắn nói, “Thôi nào, thôi nào, giữ lại chút nước mắt đi, còn khóc nữa sau này không có để xài đâu.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em khóc sao mà giờ đau mắt quá.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Nín đi, để anh xem thử coi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nằm im trong lòng hắn không chịu cử động, thút tha thút thít nói, “Em cứ tưởng rằng từ trước đến nay không một ai quan tâm đến em, em trai thì ghét em, mẹ thì coi em như không khí.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Kết quả là?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em trai nói em là người anh mà nó trân quý nhất, mẹ của em là bởi vì không chiếm được tình yêu của em cho nên mới như vậy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ngày hôm nay em thật sự quá trâu bò… Mắt em vừa đau lại vừa xót.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đừng khóc nữa, anh dẫn em tới bệnh viện.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngồi ngay ngắn trở lại sau đó chùi nước mắt, “Đỡ rồi, đỡ rồi, không cần đi bệnh viện, em ngừng khóc ngay đây.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không sao đâu, mình có người nhà ở bệnh viện mà.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhớ tới Phí Văn Khiêm và Tân Lệ Bình, dở khóc dở cười nói, “Thầy Phí, em thật sự, thật sự không đau buồn, em có người nhà, em có.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Bé con ngốc, em đương nhiên có, nhà anh ai cũng yêu thương em.”</p><p>Cảm xúc vỡ òa của Du Trọng Hạ không chỉ bởi vì cuối cùng em ấy cũng đã thấu hiểu được mẹ và em trai mà còn là vì chính bản thân em ấy đã buông xuống được thứ tình cảm xoắn xuýt đầy cô độc trong suốt từng ấy năm qua của mình. Em ấy không chỉ nhận được sự yêu mến của Du Quý Dương mà đến cả Trác Vân cũng đặt em ấy vào tận sâu đáy lòng, tấm chân tình mà em ấy giao ra đã được đền đáp một cách xứng đáng, ngay cả khi sự đền đáp ấy chỉ nhỏ như một con đom đóm lập lòe nhưng ít ra điều đó chứng tỏ em ấy không hề bị phụ lòng. Ở trong mắt của hắn, xét trên một phương diện nào đó, Du Trọng Hạ quả thật là một chàng trai có sức mạnh tinh thần vô cùng đáng sợ.</p><p>Em ấy hoàn toàn xứng đáng với biệt danh Yuter Parker, người luôn mang trong mình tấm lòng trung trinh dành cho công lý, em ấy dám đứng ra đòi lại công bằng cho các bạn nữ bị rình lén, em ấy cũng chưa bao giờ lấy danh nghĩa học sinh cá biệt để đi khinh khi người khác, thậm chí còn ra mặt thay cho cậu bạn học Giang Sở yếu đuối bị người ngoài bắt nạt. Em ấy yêu đọc sách, thích tìm tòi, biết trân trọng bản thân, em ấy tự tin và rất yêu gia đình của mình, em ấy muốn làm người anh hai tốt nhất thế gian, em ấy quý trọng bạn bè và luôn hào phóng, chân thành với những người thật lòng muốn kết giao với em ấy.</p><p>Kể từ ngày hôm nay, em ấy sẽ dần thoát khói đám sương mù mà thời kì trưởng thành đã để lại bóng ma tâm lí trong lòng em ấy, em ấy sẽ càng thêm cởi mở yêu thương thế giới này nhiều hơn, hệt như Niết Bàn trùng sinh<em> (2)</em>, càng thêm dũng cảm phô bày hết vẻ đẹp của mình.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em đói. Muốn ăn cơm.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Mắt còn đau không?”</p><p>Du Trọng hạ, “Không đau.”</p><p>Cậu mở ra chiếc gương che nắng dành cho ô tô rồi nhờ vào ánh sáng đèn đường để soi, sau đó bắt đầu tự luyến, “Em quả nhiên có một gương mặt xinh đẹp đến nổi khóc mà cứ như lê hoa đái vũ <em>(3)</em>, làm rực cháy trái tim của biết bao người, sau khi khóc xong mà vẫn đẹp đến cỡ này luôn nè.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tỉ mỉ quan sát hắn rồi hỏi, “Anh khóc theo hay gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân hối hận vạn lần vì mới ban nãy trót lỡ bụi bay vào mắt, hắn đạp chân ga, cất tiếng trả lời, “Uổng phí hai giọt nước mắt của anh.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhéo dái tai của hắn sau đó nói, “Anh là ông xã ngốc bạch ngọt của em.”</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Ông xã có hơi thất vọng.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Sao lại thất vọng?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh cứ tưởng cái tật xấu không khóc được của em sẽ được anh chữa khỏi, thật không ngờ…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngạc nhiên hỏi, “Anh tính chữa khỏi bằng cách nào?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thì là…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bừng tỉnh, bàng hoàng thốt lên, “Tân Tân, anh hạ lưu quá đấy!”</p><p>Phí Tân xoắn xuýt bất đắc dĩ thừa nhận ảo tưởng không mấy tốt lành kia của mình, “Rồi rồi rồi, em trong sáng nhất, ok ok.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Anh có thể hạ lưu thêm chút nữa được không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không thể. Thiết lập ngây thơ của anh vững như chóa vậy đó. Đói bụng chưa? Dẫn em đi ăn cơm chay nha.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ một câu hai nghĩa, “Em muốn ăn thịt.”</p><p>Phí Tân bày ra dáng vẻ tuấn tú vô tình để đáp trả, “Được thôi, chừng nào đậu đại học thì sẽ cho em ăn no.”</p><p>Trước khi nghỉ hè, trong kỳ thi cuối học kỳ của lớp 11, Du Trọng Hạ dẫn đầu ban nghệ thuật và xếp thứ 50 toàn khối khiến cho chủ nhiệm Tiết kinh ngạc đến mức phải gọi điện thoại cho phụ huynh hỏi liệu rằng bọn họ có muốn để cậu chuyển sang khoa Văn hóa (4) hay không, dựa vào bảng điểm này nếu không muốn theo học ngành nghệ thuật thì chỉ cần cố gắng thêm một chút là có thể thi đỗ vào một ngôi trường đại học hàng đầu trong cả nước.</p><p>Điều thú vị nhất ở con người Du Minh chính là sau khi đã dứt ra khỏi cuộc hôn nhân với người vợ trước, ông đã hoàn toàn giải phóng bản thân và sống theo cách mình muốn, điều đó đồng nghĩa với việc ông sẽ không giống như người ta có ý thức trách nhiệm của một người làm bố, mặt khác ông cũng sẽ không coi con cái của mình như là một vật sở hữu giống như những bậc làm cha làm mẹ khác. Ông không như vậy, ông cho rằng mình và Du Trọng Hạ không thuộc về nhau, tương lai sau này khi Du Trọng Hạ đã đến tuổi đi làm, bọn họ từ nay về sau không còn qua lại nữa cũng là điều hiển nhiên.</p><p>Vậy nên Du Minh mới hỏi ý kiến của Du Trọng Hạ, “Cuộc đời của con phải do chính con làm chủ, chỉ cần con biết gánh vác tương lai của chính mình, thế là đủ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Được ạ, định hướng của con vẫn là phát thanh viên chuyên nghiệp, hơn nữa con còn muốn…”</p><p>Trong dịp nghỉ hè, Phí Tân và Du Trọng Hạ đã cùng nhau dạo một vòng Giang Tô, Chiết Giang và Thượng Hải, cả hai đến xem quần thể kiến trúc Vạn Quốc mà Du Trọng Hạ vẫn luôn canh cánh trong lòng, còn tham quan cả Lâm viên Tô Châu, chiêm ngưỡng Lăng Tôn Trung Sơn và dạo quanh bờ Tây Hồ nữa.</p><p>Trên chuyến lữ hành của mình, bọn họ sẽ về khách sạn vào buổi tối rồi gọi video call với bố Phí và mẹ Phí.</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm nháy mắt ra hiệu với con trai của mình, “Chú ý an toàn, đừng làm quá trớn.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Sau nhiều lần quyến rũ nhưng bất thành, Du Trọng Hạ căm giận cáo trạng, “Chú ơi! Thầy Phí không…” Không ngủ con! Ảnh không chịu ngủ với con!</p><p>Cậu bị Phí Tân bịt miệng không cho nói.</p><p>Cả hai ra ngoài du lịch cũng phải nửa tháng, ngay cả Tân Lệ Bình mà còn nghĩ hai người nhất định sẽ phát sinh chuyện đó kết quả lại là khi đi thuần khiết bao nhiêu thì khi về cũng y chang như thế.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Ha ha, đách muốn nói gì nữa rồi.</p><p>Thời gian mỗi ngày một trôi, Phí Tân càng thêm suy sụp. Hắn cứ ngỡ bản thân sẽ không như Du Trọng Hạ để tâm đến chuyện phải yêu xa, dù sao hắn cũng là một người đàn ông thành thục có ý chí kiên định. Nhưng mà một kẻ đã trưởng thành như hắn ấy vậy mà lại lo lắng không thôi. Càng gần đến ngày chia ly, hắn lại càng không thể chịu đựng được, cuối cùng, mỗi lần hẹn hò với Du Trọng Hạ, trước khi ai về nhà người nấy hắn đều khóc thút tha thút thít khiến em ấy phải quay sang dỗ dành hắn một phen.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chẳng phải điều em sợ nhất chính là yêu xa sao? Thế quái nào trông em bình thản dữ vậy?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chậc, một năm chứ nhiêu đâu, nhanh lắm, em nghĩ thông suốt từ lâu rồi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em hết yêu anh rồi hở?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chính xác, quá đúng, em là thằng đàn ông cặn bã mà, cả thèm chóng chán.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vẫn chưa ăn được mà!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thì cũng coi như là ăn rồi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Moa moa moa, ngủ ngon nạ, em vào nhà đây.”</p><p>Cậu phóng khoáng vẫy tay bước vào nhà, chỉ để lại một mình Phí Tân lòng đau như cắt, cô đơn chiếc bóng nơi góc đường.</p><p>Phí Tân: Tui hối hận, hiện tại tui vô cùng hối hận. Tui không nên phải lòng một thằng bé con tuổi còn nhỏ đã không hiểu sự đời lại còn thiếu kiên nhẫn trong tình yêu nữa chứ.</p><p>Tức chết tui rồi, tức chết tui rồi, tức chết tui rồi.jpg</p><p>Tháng 9 khoan thai mà đến, cả Du Quý Dương lẫn Phí Tân đều phải nhập học, bọn họ không thể trở thành bạn cùng trường, Du Quý Dương được trường Đại Học Nhân Dân Trung Hoa tuyển chọn. Gần đến thời gian khai giảng, cả hai mua vé trên cùng một chuyến bay rồi tới thủ đô chung với nhau.</p><p>Ngày khởi hành khi ấy, Du Trọng Hạ và bố mẹ Phí Tân cùng nhau tới sân bay tiễn bọn họ đi. Trác Vân cũng đến, bà và Du Trọng Hạ không một ai chịu lên tiếng, nếu chẳng may có lỡ chạm tầm mắt với nhau cả hai cũng sẽ liếc sang chỗ khác, xem như đối phương không hề tồn tại, chỉ có vợ chồng họ Phí là hàn huyên đôi câu với bà.</p><p>Phí Tân buồn bã nói, “Anh phải đi rồi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ừ, em trai em có hơi khờ khạo, em có dặn nó nếu xảy ra chuyện gì thì hãy đến tìm anh, anh đừng ngó lơ nó nhé.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Dĩ nhiên sẽ không.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tuy nhiên, anh không được phép coi nó thành em đâu đấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Sao mà thế được?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Anh hãy nhớ cho kỹ những gì anh vừa nói.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh đâu có ngu đến mức đó?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Mấy hôm trước Vạn Bằng đến tìm gặp nó, cậu ta học thói xấu ở đâu không biết, trước kia đích thị là một con khỉ đột giờ thì cậu ta tinh ranh hơn khỉ nhiều rồi, còn bày đặt sắm vai như mấy thằng công cặn bã trong tiểu thuyết, cố ý đến thả thính em trai em, thả tới mức em trai em ngớ cả người luôn.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh hổng thèm quan tâm tới tình sử của bọn họ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ôi chao, đừng có xụ mặt xuống như thế, lễ Quốc Khánh anh lại về đấy thôi, cười một cái xem nào.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cười không nổi. Em thay đổi rồi, trước kia em không như vậy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em của trước kia ra sao?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Trước kia anh là người em yêu nhất, hiện tại anh có còn là người mà em yêu nhất nữa không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Có nạ, he he.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Anh sắp khóc đến nơi mà em còn cười được.”</p><p>Phí Văn Khiêm được phái tới để chia cắt đôi trẻ, ông thúc giục Phí Tân qua quầy kiểm tra an ninh.</p><p>Trước khi bước vào cửa kiểm tra an ninh, Du Trọng Hạ dặn dò em trai mình, “Đã lên đại học rồi thì phải mạnh dạn lên, cái gì cũng phải biết một chút như vậy mới có thể nhanh chóng trưởng thành, hiểu chưa?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Dạ hiểu.”</p><p>Tiếp đó Du Trọng Hạ quay sang căn dặn Phí Tân, “Anh đi rồi không được phép đối xử tốt với người khác, nam hay nữ gì cũng thế hết, phải học cách làm một người đàn ông lạnh lùng vô tình.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không, sau khi anh đi gặp ai anh cũng sẽ đối tốt với họ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Bye.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Bye.”</p><p>Hắn xoay đầu lại rồi nói, “Anh sẽ chú ý, em yên tâm.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thả tim cho hắn.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đi nhé.”</p><p>Hắn và Du Quý Dương vượt qua quầy kiểm tra an ninh và đi đến khu vực chờ xuất phát.</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Thầy phí, thầy không sao chứ?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy không sao.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Trông thầy buồn bã quá.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Có muốn uống gì không? Thầy mua cho em.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Dạ không, cảm ơn thầy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đừng quá khách sáo như vậy.”</p><p>Bọn họ quả thật chẳng thân thiết gì mấy, Du Quý Dương lại còn có khuôn mặt trông giống hệt Du Trọng Hạ, điều này càng khiến cho Phí Tân cảm thấy ngột ngạt khi ở chung.</p><p>Thông báo được phép lên máy bay nhanh chóng vang lên.</p><p>Hai người cùng nhau tới xếp hàng, Du Quý Dương đột nhiên nói, “Em đi vệ sinh trước đã.”</p><p>Phí Tân trả lời, “Vậy đưa hành lí cho thầy, thầy ở chỗ này chờ em.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương chạy đi.</p><p>Một lúc sau, cậu lại chạy trở về.</p><p>Phí Tân dẫn cậu chàng tới làm thủ tục kiểm tra vé trước khi lên máy bay rồi cùng nhau tiến vào phi cơ, Du Quý Dương lặng yên không nói, chỉ dáo dác nhìn xung quanh. Hắn biết cậu chàng chưa từng đi máy bay, việc tò mò là điều hết sức bình thường, hắn dẫn cậu chàng đến vị trí ngồi rồi mới cất hành lí trên giá để, sau đó hắn bảo cậu chàng ngồi vào ghế sát cửa sổ còn bản thân hắn thì ngồi ở bên ngoài.</p><p>Sau khi cất cánh, chuyến bay diễn ra suôn sẻ, thời tiết hôm nay đẹp vô cùng, phía bên trên tầng mây như dát từng lớp ánh sáng vàng nhàn nhạt.</p><p>Phí Tân thoát ra khỏi nỗi sầu biệt ly, quay sang hỏi người em trai, “Có thấy chói mắt không? Em có thể kéo rèm cửa lại.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương nghiêng đầu nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, “Không sao ạ, cảnh rất đẹp.”</p><p>Phí Tân liếc nhìn một bên gò má của Du Quý Dương cùng với cần cổ thon dài ấy, thật sự trông giống hệt anh trai của thằng bé, buồn bã trong lòng hắn lại trào dâng ngay tức khắc.</p><p>Du Quý Dương quay đầu lại rồi nói, “Thầy Phí, thầy có biết người ngồi phía trước em là ai không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “???”</p><p>Du Quý Dương gõ vào dãy ghế phía trước.</p><p>Người ngồi sát bên cửa sổ của dãy ghế phía trước quay đầu lại.</p><p>Phí Tân, “!!!”</p><p>Là Du Trọng Hạ!</p><p>Phí Tân la lên một cách thất thanh, “Tại sao em lại ở đây?”</p><p>Những người hành khách khác sững sờ nhìn hắn, hắn đành phải lúng túng xin lỗi vì đã làm phiền tới mọi người.</p><p>Sau đó hắn tiếp tục chất vấn Du Trọng Hạ đang ngồi ở hàng ghế trước, “Em đi theo làm gì? Em tính bỏ học hả? Sao em lại hồ đồ như vậy!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bình thản nhìn hắn, sau đó lên tiếng, “Thầy Phí, thầy nhận nhầm người rồi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “???”</p><p>Hắn cứng ngắc nghiêng đầu nhìn “Du Quý Dương” nãy giờ vẫn ngồi ở bên cạnh mình, “Du Quý Dương” cười ranh mãnh nói, “Tân Tân, em đã dặn anh không được coi em trai em thành em cơ mà, rồi vẫn cứ nhận sai là sao thế?”</p><p>Phí tân: “. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ phải tới Bắc Kinh để tham gia khóa đào tạo học viên nghệ thuật trong vòng nửa học kỳ, địa điểm là một ngôi trường mà giám đốc Du của đài truyền hình đã nhờ người đăng ký hộ.</p><p>Phí Tân bị đùa giỡn tới mức suýt khóc, hắn đè đứa nhỏ đáng ghét này tại thành cửa sổ rồi hung hăng nhéo cho mấy phát.</p><p>Sau đó cả hai riết lấy tay của đối phương, cùng nhau đến một chân trời mới.</p><p>Những đám mây trắng bồng bềnh bên ngoài khung cửa sổ hòa mình dưới ánh nắng, tạo thành từng biển trời hoa màu vàng hồng, chúng trở nên rực rỡ hơn bao giờ hết như là đang điểm xuyết cho toàn bộ thế giới mà họ có thể nắm trong lòng bàn tay. Tựa như rừng đào nở rộ lúc xuân về rồi lại như vùng biển mênh mông mà họ đã lướt qua.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Tụi tui khóa chặt với nhau rồi! Chiếc chìa khóa đã bị tui ném vào dải ngân hà!</p><p>Anh từng nói sau này mỗi khi xuân về, dù cho đôi mình gần trong gang tấc hay là cách trở núi sông, anh vẫn luôn hi vọng khoảnh khắc khi em nhớ tới anh, trong lòng chỉ có vui vẻ và hạnh phúc, tương lai phía trước không sầu không lo.</p><p>Chúng ta sẽ cùng nhau trải qua quãng đời còn lại, cùng nhau gầy dựng tổ ấm, cùng nhau sống trọn kiếp với người chúng ta thương.</p><p>Có một tình yêu cách trở núi sông mà núi sông thì lại chẳng thể san bằng.</p><p>Mãi đến muôn đời sau, dù cho đôi mình sớm tối kề cận hoặc là tạm thời xa cách, mỗi khi em nghĩ về anh, trong lòng em mãi luôn tồn tại một mùa xuân rực rỡ, vĩnh hằng.</p><p>Tân Tân, mùa xuân của đôi mình chưa bao giờ dừng lại nhưng anh lại là cả thanh xuân của em.</p><p>Cảnh hậu danh đề!</p><p>Phí Tân: Tháng đầu tiên sau khi đến Bắc Kinh, thiết lập hình tượng ngây thơ thuần khiết của tui nhanh chóng tan vỡ.</p><p>Hu hu hu.</p><p>
  <em>Toàn văn hoàn.</em>
</p><p>Một giờ không bảy phút sáng ngày 26/08//2020</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. NGOẠI TRUYỆN 1: NGÂY THƠ TAN VỠ KÍ PHẦN 1 (**)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trên máy bay.</p><p>Khoang phổ thông của chuyến bay này chật cứng người và có hơi ồn ào, mới đầu thì có đứa nhỏ ngồi ở dãy trước khóc lóc ầm ĩ một trận, sau khi đứa nhỏ này ngủ rồi thì lại tới phiên vị anh trai ngồi ở ghế đằng sau bật chế độ loa ngoài lúc xem phim.</p><p>Phí Tân hoang mang nhìn chằm chằm cái ót của Du Quý Dương ở hàng ghế trước rồi quay sang hỏi người đang ngồi bên cạnh mình, “Em tới Bắc Kinh tham gia khóa huấn luyện thật hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Giả đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em trốn học phải không? Em lén bố mua vé máy bay, nghĩ muốn theo anh tới Bắc Kinh chơi hay gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chính xác! Lát nữa khi máy bay hạ cánh, chú cảnh sát sẽ tới còng tay anh ngay tại chỗ với tội danh bắt cóc cậu thiếu niên vô tri, không những thế cậu ta còn là một mĩ thiếu niên mười sáu ngàn năm mới có nổi một lần nữa chứ.”</p><p>Nghe đến đây Phí Tân mới hoàn toàn tin việc Du Trọng Hạ không tự ý trốn nhà bỏ đi mà là thật sự đến thủ đô để tập huấn, hắn nói, “Đẹp thì đúng rồi nhưng em có chỗ nào vô tri đâu?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chụm hai đầu ngón trỏ lại với nhau, còn uốn éo cả bả vai giả bộ ta đây một bộ dáng đáng yêu hết nấc, “Người ta 18.76 tuổi rồi ó, chưa biết lái xe là gì luôn nè, hổng gọi là vô tri thì gọi là gì?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương ngồi ở ghế trước được một phen hú hồn chim én, cậu hoảng sợ quay đầu lại nhìn: Một ông anh nũng nịu như thế này! Là thật sự tồn tại ư?</p><p>Vẻ mặt đáng yêu, ngượng ngùng của Du Trọng Hạ ngay lập tức biến thành biểu cảm khuôn mặt dữ tợn, cậu lạnh lùng nói, “Nhìn cái gì? Đi máy bay mà cũng không chuyên tâm thì còn ra thể thống gì nữa? Mày đừng tưởng trúng tuyển Đại Học Nhân Dân Trung Hoa thì đã nhất lao vĩnh dật <em>(*)</em>, mày nhìn Tân Tân đi, dù có thi đậu nghiên cứu sinh ở Bắc Đại thì vẫn cứ phải còng lưng ngồi khoang phổ thông đây nè. Nhân sinh của hai người chỉ vừa mới bắt đầu thôi! Bước đầu tiên trên con đường dẫn đến thành công chính là chuyên tâm! Mày có thể nào ngồi yên cho đến khi máy bay hạ cánh không hả?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>
  <em>(*) 一劳永逸 – Nhất lao vĩnh dật hiểu nôm na sẽ là một lần vất vả nhàn nhã suốt đời, ý của 15 là Quý Dương đừng có tưởng rằng chỉ cần thi đậu đại học là từ nay về sau sẽ sống trong sung sướng, cái này cũng tương tự hồi học cấp 3 cứ mong sao cho mình nhanh chóng thành sinh viên để thoát khỏi bể khổ, nào có ngờ đâu bể khổ ở đại học còn sâu hơn bể khổ thời cấp 3.</em>
</p><p>Hành khách xung quanh yên ắng không tiếng động, Du Trọng Hạ sau khi đã dạy dỗ xong đứa nhỏ trong nhà mình thì chuyển qua giáo dục luôn cả hàng xóm kế bên, cậu mở miệng lên án hiện tượng xấu của xã hội, “Anh đẹp trai ngồi xem phim phía sau làm ơn đeo tai nghe vào đi, tôi sợ lúc tôi răn đe anh hai và thằng út phát ra âm thanh quá lớn sẽ quấy rầy tới anh.”</p><p>Tiếng động phát ra từ bộ phim bỗng dưng im bặt.</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “A hi hi.”</p><p>Sau đó cậu hạ giọng xuống, “Tụi mình tâm sự loài chim biển xíu nha.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không, khiếm khuyết của tui bắt nguồn từ cách dạy dỗ của ngài đó.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không muốn chừa mặt mũi lại cho em đúng không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em muốn tâm sự loài chim biển gì với anh?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ khe khẽ thì thầm, “Thì là…”</p><p>Du Quý Dương ngồi ở dãy trước đang cố dựng đứng lỗ tai lên để nghe, cậu quả thật tò mò một cặp trai thẳng như anh hai mình và thầy Phí thì nói chuyện yêu đương như thế nào.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Để em kể cho nghe, em mới học được cách phun bọt khí đấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thật hay giỡn vậy?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngay lập tức phun ra vài đám bọt khí khiến cho thầy Phí ngồi ở bên cạnh phải giật nảy mình.</p><p>Mấy ngày hôm trước bọn họ có tới chơi với đám Dương Kha, trong nhóm có một câu học trò ban thể chất nắm giữ được tuyệt kĩ phun bọt khí này, cả đám nam sinh đã phải trợn mắt ngoác mồm lên mà nhìn. Trên tinh thần cạnh tranh học hỏi, chỉ duy một mình Du Trọng Hạ là có thể miễn cưỡng thành công được một hai lần, thêm cả mấy ngày nay cậu chăm chỉ khổ luyện, cuối cùng cũng đã học xong.</p><p>Phí Tân hoàn toàn bị thuyết phục, “Du Thập Ngũ em lợi hại thật đấy, em thế mà lại có thể học được, trâu bò quá rồi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ôi dào, chuyện nhỏ, dùng đầu lưỡi thôi chứ có gì đâu, em có tài năng vượt trội hơn người mà.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương: … Chuẩn bị lên đường cao tốc <em>(1)</em> hả ta ơi?!</p><p>Kết quả lại là, Du Trọng Hạ bất thình lình thay đổi đề tài, “Buổi tối tụi mình ăn món gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em muốn ăn gì nào?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Vịt nướng? Miến trác tương <em>(2)</em>? Lẩu tháp <em>(3)</em>?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Món nào cũng được, vậy ăn vịt nướng đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ok nạ, moa!”</p><p>Mãi một lúc lâu mà chẳng thấy bọn họ có động tĩnh gì, Du Quý Dương quay lại nhìn mới biết cả hai đã ngủ rồi…</p><p>Du Quý Dương mặt xám mày tro bị bỏ rơi ở trên máy bay vẫn chưa thoát ra khỏi sự bàng hoàng: Chỉ nhiêu đó? Chỉ nhiêu đó thôi? Ngoại trừ moa một tiếng cho có lệ thì còn cái quái gì để nghe nữa đâu mà lại bảo là tâm sự loài chim biển??? Kẻ làm gay thâm niên như tui hoài nghi một đôi trai thẳng xàm xí đú các người là đang muốn bán hủ <em>(4)</em>! Đã trót diễn rồi thì sao không diễn cho tới cùng luôn đi?!</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 高速 – Đường cao tốc là một cụm từ đa nghĩa tùy thuộc vào ngữ cảnh, nếu như “lái xe” là hẹn chịch thì “đường cao tốc” hay “lái xe trên đường cao tốc” tức là “làm một nháy” không cưng ơi. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 炸酱面 – Miến trác tương là một món mì có nguồn gốc từ Sơn Đông, TrungQuốc. Sợi mì to bản được trộn với nước sốt đậu tương đã chao qua dầu, đó là lý do vì sao tên gọi của món này có từ “trác” (nghĩa là chiên ngập dầu), từ chỉ cách chế biến được xác định bởi lượng dầu ăn trong chảo. Công đoạn cuối cùng làm sốt tương, vì trọng lượng riêng, phần sốt sẽ chìm xuống đáy chảo, và một lớp dầu sẽ nổi trên đó, nên mới được gọi là “trác tương”. (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn 铜锅涮肉 – Lẩu tháp, phiên âm Hán Việt là “Đồng oa xuyến nhục” tức là lẩu thịt nấu trong nồi tháp đồng.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(4) Nguyên văn 卖腐 – Bạn nào coi nhiều phim đam mỹ chuyển thể dưới dạng tình huynh đệ thì chắc sẽ biết cụm từ “Bán hủ” này ha, bán hủ tức là hai anh diễn viên vì muốn thu hút sự quan tâm của đông đảo khán giả cũng như fan hâm mộ nên cố tình diễn trò tình cảm mập mờ thân thiết với nhau trước mặt công chúng.</em>
</p><p>Máy bay đã tiếp đất an toàn.</p><p>Tháng Chín là mùa tựu trường, Bắc Kinh và Dĩnh Châu có vĩ độ tương tự nhau nhưng vùng duyên hải Dĩnh Châu hiện tại vẫn đang là mùa hè trong khi thành thị ở đất liền đã vào đầu thu, trời xanh quang đãng, chênh lệch khí hậu giữa hai nơi vẫn có chút lớn.</p><p>Đây là lần đầu tiên hai anh em nhà họ Du đặt chân tới thủ đô, nhất là Du Quý Dương, chuyến đi này là lần rời khỏi quê hương đầu tiên trong cuộc đời của cậu.</p><p>Sau khi hạ cánh và trước khi lên xe trung chuyển, Du Trọng Hạ lôi kéo em trai mình rồi nhờ Phí Tân chụp giúp cho họ một bức ảnh, cậu chàng làm mặt quỷ, choàng vai bá cổ thằng bé trong khi Du Quý Dương thì giơ tay chữ V một cách dè dặt và thẹn thùng. Sau lưng hai người lúc này là một vòng hoàng hôn đỏ rực, ánh chiều tà phủ lên bóng dáng bọn họ một tầng hào quang nhàn nhạt nhưng cũng không kém phần rực rỡ. Đứng trước một bức tranh phong cảnh như vậy, tâm tình của Phí Tân nhanh chóng tràn lan, hắn bỗng dưng cảm thấy đa sầu đa cảm. Một bức tranh mới sắp sửa được vẽ ra trong cuộc đời của hai anh em bọn họ, có thể sẽ là mưa gió bão bùng, hoặc cũng có thể là triều dâng sóng dậy nhưng sau tất cả, mọi thứ đều sẽ trở nên mới mẻ và ngày càng tươi sáng hơn.</p><p>Khi bức ảnh đã được chụp xong, Du Quý Dương sụt sịt nói: “Anh ơi, không biết tại sao nhưng em muốn khóc quá.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hất cằm dạy dỗ em trai mình, “Mày đừng có ngụy biện, lớn to đầu rồi đấy!”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “…. Vâng.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đi thôi.”</p><p>Sau khi leo lên xe trung chuyển, ba người đứng sát cạnh nhau, Phí Tân nắm chặt thanh vòng treo phía trên đỉnh đầu còn Du Trọng Hạ thì một tay vững vàng ôm lấy cánh tay đang siết chặt vòng treo của Phí Tân, tay còn lại cầm di động lướt xem bức ảnh mới vừa chụp.</p><p>Du Quý Dương nắm lấy thanh tay cầm, cặp mắt cứ láo liên đảo quanh anh trai mình và thầy giáo Phí.</p><p>Phí Tân nhìn thoáng qua bức ảnh rồi nói, “Thật ra mới nãy anh cũng có chút thương cảm.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vỗ vỗ bả vai của mình, rất ra dáng một người bạn trai toàn năng, “Đến đây, cho anh mượn bờ vai để khóc nè, miễn phí mười phút đầu, sau đó cứ hễ một phút thì tính thêm 100 nhân dân tệ <em>(5)</em>.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Người khóc phải là em mới đúng, ngực anh nè em tới dựa đi, muốn khóc bao lâu cũng được, anh không thu phí.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em chính là người có bả vai vuông góc số một Dĩnh Châu, tiền nào của nấy mà.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chris Hemsworth <em>(6)</em> của Dĩnh Đại chính là anh, cơ ngực anh thế này ai nhìn vào mà lại không muốn dựa?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Anh không sợ fan của Chris Hemsworth kiện anh tội vi phạm bản quyền à? Thứ ăn cắp không biết xấu hổ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em mới là người không biết xấu hổ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Anh đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em đấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em cho anh độc thân ngay và luôn!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em dọa ai vậy?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thôi hòa đi anh hai, mỏi miệng quá.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Được thôi em trai, anh cũng mệt rồi.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương: Tui là ai? Đây là đâu? Hai người con trai bên cạnh tui sao lại trông cứ như hai đứa thiểu năng thế này?</p><p>Trong lúc chờ lấy hành lí, Phí Tân quay sang nói với Du Quý Dương, “Em đừng bắt chước anh trai em, làm cái gì cũng không xong chỉ được cái mỏ bô bô là giỏi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không được nói xấu em trước mặt em trai, gây bất lợi cho việc giáo dục gia đình.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em ấy là em trai em chứ nào phải con em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Anh lớn như cha, anh không hiểu được đâu.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ồ? Anh thảng thốt nhớ ra một chuyện, trước kia ai đòi nhận anh làm anh hai ấy nhỉ?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói với Du Quý Dương, “Ảnh lợi dụng mày kìa, ảnh muốn trèo lên đầu làm ông nội của mày đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân hát theo nhạc nền của trò xe bập bênh<em> (7)</em>, “Ba ba của ba ba là ông nội í a í à.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bật cười sặc sụa, “Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!”</p><p>Du Quý Dương: … Hai người ru tui ngủ luôn đi, lỗ tai tui đã quá mệt mỏi.</p><p>Trường Đại Học Nhân Dân Trung Hoa cách Bắc Đại rất gần trong khi ngôi trường tập huấn của Du Trọng Hạ lại nằm ở Triều Dương, hơn nữa trường học còn thuộc dạng bán khép kín <em>(8)</em>, chỉ được phép ra ngoài vào cuối tuần.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chưa bao giờ sống trong ký túc xá, cơ sở vật chất ở nơi này chỉ thuộc mức trung bình, một căn phòng với sáu cái giường, ngày đầu tiên chuyển đến cậu có chút không quen, buổi tối sau khi đã tắt hết đèn rồi mà cậu cứ trăn trở mãi không cách nào ngủ được, những người bạn cùng phòng mới quen khác cũng vẫn còn thức để bấm di động. Cậu bèn lấy điện thoại ra gửi Wechat cho Phí Tân.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【?】</p><p>Phí Tân nhắn lại chỉ trong vài giây.</p><p>Phí Tân: 【.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Bên em tắt đèn rồi</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Thế sao em còn chưa chịu đi ngủ?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Vo ve vo ve vo ve</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Không có nhang muỗi à?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Có, nhưng vô dụng</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Bạn học có thân thiện không?】</em></p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Tạm được, em là kiểu người gặp người yêu, đi tới đâu cũng được hoan nghênh hết đó.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Em đang ám chỉ anh đấy hả?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Chẳng nhẽ trên đời này chỉ có mình anh là vạn người mê?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Em cũng rất mê người.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>1551 (9), mắc ói quá nạ</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Anh cũng ngủ không được.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Nhớ em rồi chứ gì?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Ừ, nhớ em, nhớ bố mẹ nữa.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Bé Tân Tân đáng thương</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: </p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Tụi mình chọn một ngày nào đó để lái xe đi, em thấy chú Phí sốt ruột thay cho anh rồi đó</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Bố của anh thuộc dạng hoàng đế không vội mà thái giám đã gấp (10)</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Em phải chụp màn hình lại gửi cho chú Phí xem mới được.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Em dám, anh chưởng cho một phát dời núi lấp biển bây giờ.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Quỳ Hoa điểm huyệt thủ (11)!</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Á, ta không thể cử động</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>He he, ta nhân cơ hội bế chàng lên giường.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Thiếu hiệp, xin dừng tay.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Ta cười dâm một tiếng rồi lột sạch lớp áo của chàng, thân hình vạm vỡ nhanh chóng lộ ra, sau đó ta vươn móng vuốt về phía chàng.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân cũng không hiểu tại sao bản thân lại nổi hứng muốn chơi trò nhập vai ngôn ngữ <em>(12)</em> này, hắn ngay lập tức kêu dừng.</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Em tính chơi tình thú kiểu này luôn? Đừng tới đây mà</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Chàng có kêu khàn cổ họng thì cũng không ai tới cứu chàng đâu</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân đành phải: 【<em>Cứu mạng!</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Nhìn này, đồng hồ dạ quang (13) của ta có sáng hay không hả?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【. . . . . . 】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Lúc chiều anh có ghé ngang qua Đại Học Nhân Dân Trung Hoa để thăm em trai em, bạn cùng phòng của thằng bé thân thiện lắm, trông thằng bé có vẻ đã thích ứng được với môi trường mới.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Thế thì tốt, chẳng biết ký túc xá của tụi nó có nhang muỗi không nữa.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Hay là để ngày mai anh mua cái máy đuổi muỗi mang qua cho thằng bé?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Không cần, mai em sẽ gọi điện kêu nó tự đi mua, anh đừng đến thăm nó quá nhiều</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Em bảo anh phải chăm sóc cho thằng bé còn gì?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Nhưng cũng không có nghĩa là ngày nào anh cũng ghé qua đó, lỡ đâu hai người nhìn nhau vừa mắt vậy em đây chẳng phải sẽ rất lúng túng sao?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Ha ha, chồng của em là loại người đó ư?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Bớt dát vàng lên mặt mình lại nha, anh ngủ em hồi nào mà hễ mở miệng ra là chồng này chồng nọ</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Mình đổi đề tài khác đi.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Giữa em với YJY (14) ai đẹp mắt hơn?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Không biết, dù sao thì người đẹp trai nhất vẫn là anh.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Tân Tân đẹp trai, chừng nào tụi mình mới có thể vì yêu mà vỗ cổ tay (15)?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân liếc nhìn đồng hồ sau đó nói.</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Trễ rồi, ngủ đi, trong mơ cái gì cũng có hết.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Ok nạ, ngủ ngon</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Yêu em.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>3000 lần.</em>】</p><p>Nói xong câu ngủ ngon, Phí Tân trằn trọc một lúc lâu mới ngủ được.</p><p>Trên thực tế, hắn chưa từng chân chính đi học xa nhà, nhà của hắn ngay sát Dĩnh Đại nơi mà hắn đã theo học bốn năm đại học, chỉ cần hắn muốn thì bất cứ lúc nào cũng có thể trở về, loại cảm giác cô đơn lạc lõng khi phải xa xứ rời nhà đi học này vẫn là lần đầu tiên hắn được trải nghiệm. Và nhất là Du Trọng Hạ, rõ ràng em ấy đang cảm thấy rất bất an với cuộc sống tập thể tạm thời này.</p><p>Trong số ba người, Du Quý Dương lại là người có thể thích ứng nhanh nhất với hoàn cảnh mới. Lúc chiều khi Phí Tân tới thăm thằng bé, trên mặt thằng bé hiện rõ nụ cười thỏa mãn từ tận sâu đáy lòng, thậm chí tự tin hơn rất nhiều so với hồi thằng bé còn ở Dĩnh Châu. Du Quý Dương mới đúng là người can đảm nhất trong số ba người bọn họ.</p><p>Giữa Phí Tân và Du Quý Dương thật sự là hai cá thể không cách nào sản sinh ra được lực hút từ trường, mặc dù thằng bé có vẻ bề ngoài giống hệt Du Trọng Hạ nhưng tính cách lại trống đánh xuôi kèn thổi ngược với anh trai mình, Phí Tân có thể đồng tình với thằng bé nhưng cũng chỉ dừng lại ở mức độ đó mà thôi, ngay cả xác suất để trở thành bạn bè cũng không quá cao. Trong khi trên phương diện tình cảm, cả Phí Tân lẫn Du Trọng Hạ đều cần sự đáp trả nồng cháy cũng như tin tưởng từ phía đối phương, một khi đã yêu thì chỉ có cái chết mới có thể chia cắt được bọn họ. Đây chính là nguồn cơn của cái gọi là lâu ngày sinh tình giữa hắn và em ấy, bản ngã cá nhân của cả hai chính là loại hình mà trời sinh đã hấp dẫn đối phương, một khi đã quen biết nhau thì chắc chắn sẽ sản sinh ra lực hút không cách nào tránh được. Đấy là chưa kể đến chuyện Du Trọng Hạ chính là mẫu người lí tưởng của hắn.</p><p>Phí Sigmund Freud <em>(16)</em> sau khi đã suy nghĩ thông suốt thì lại càng nhớ Du Trọng Hạ nhiều hơn, hắn mang theo nỗi niềm ai oán của mình chìm sâu vào giấc ngủ.</p><p>Mọi thứ đều tồn tại bên trong giấc mộng, cái gì cũng có nhưng chỉ thế thôi thì vẫn chưa đủ.</p><p>Năm tháng như thoi đưa, 6000 phút trôi qua chỉ trong một cái chớp mắt, mới đó mà đã đến tối Thứ Sáu.</p><p>Sau khi tan học, Du Trọng Hạ ngay lập tức chạy ra ngoài cùng nhau nắm tay bạn trai và em trai hưởng thụ một ngày cuối tuần tuyệt vời.</p><p>Trong lúc ăn cơm, Phí Tân đứng dậy đi vệ sinh.</p><p>Du Quý Dương ngập ngừng muốn nói rồi lại thôi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Bọn tao dẫn mày đi ăn cơm chứ có đi mánh lẻ đâu, thế quái nào trông mày vẫn cứ u ám thể hả?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Anh hai, anh thẳng quá mức rồi anh có biết không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vỗ bàn, “Giờ mày lại chơi trò gay kì thị gay hay gì? Trai thẳng biến cong thì không được hưởng quyền lợi của gay à? Nhang muối còn hông có cong bằng tao đâu đó.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương ân cần nhắc nhở, “Ánh mắt của thầy Phí như muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống tới nơi, anh nhìn không ra sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Mày yên tâm đi, cho dù ảnh có ghét bỏ cái bóng đèn như mày thì ảnh cũng không tới mức muốn ăn mày đâu.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương ngạc nhiên, “Tại sao anh lại không nghĩ đến chuyện người thầy Phí muốn… Ăn là anh?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ khờ dại tới mức tận cùng, “Đấy là do mày không biết mức độ ngây thơ của Tân Tân nhà tao, về căn bản ảnh không phải là loại người như vậy, trong đầu ảnh mà có cái suy nghĩ đó tao chết liền luôn á.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân trở về, hắn ngồi xuống sau đó hỏi, “Ăn xong rồi thì tụi mình đi đâu?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ quay sang hỏi em mình, “Muốn xem phim hay đi chơi game? Mày muốn làm gì? Hôm nay tụi tao chơi tới bến với mày luôn.”</p><p>Ánh mắt của Phí Tân rõ ràng là đang muốn nói: Đại ca Du Quý Dương, mong ngài rủ lòng thương xót!</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Em muốn về trường tự học.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Mày có ổn không đấy?”</p><p>Phí Tân bày ra dáng vẻ của một nhà giáo dục đại tài, “Cố gắng học tập là chuyện tốt, chẳng phải em đã từng nói thời khắc bước chân vào đại học chính là lúc nhân sinh bắt đầu sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ xúc động nói, “Hãy dòm em trai của em đi, một chàng gay dốc lòng vì nhân sinh.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương: Ai ngây thơ ấy nhỉ? Là anh trai tui đó trời ơi.<br/></p><p>
  <em>(5) 100 RMB =  336.016,29 VNĐ</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(6) Nguyên văn 海姆斯沃斯 – Chris Hemsworth là một diễn viên người Úc. Anh được biết đến nhiều nhất qua vai diễn Thor trong các bộ phim thuộc Vũ trụ Điện ảnh Marvel như Thor, Biệt Đội Siêu Anh Hùng, Thor: Thế giới bóng tối, Avengers: Cuộc chiến vô cực, Avengers: Hồi kết. (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(7) Mấy cái xe bập bênh ở bên Trung phía trước có gắn cả một cái màn hình chứa nhạc thiếu nhi, phụ huynh cho con mình chơi thì sẽ bấm chọn luôn cả nhạc.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(8) Nguyên văn 半封闭教学 – Ở Trung Quốc có ba loại trường. Một là trường học toàn thời gian, hai là trường học khép kín và ba là bán khép kín. Trường học toàn thời gian cũng tương tự như kiểu học ngoại trú bên mình, học từ Thứ Hai tới Thứ Sáu, hai ngày cuối tuần được nghỉ, học viên đi lại thoải mái không bó buộc. Trường học khép kín thì tương tự kiểu nội trú, toàn bộ quá trình ăn, học, ngủ nghỉ đều được thực hiện ở trường, tổng cộng có 8 tiết học vào ban ngày, cộng với nửa giờ đọc sách buổi sáng, hai giờ tự học vào buổi tối, tóm lại mỗi ngày bạn mất khoảng 10 tiếng đồng hồ ở trong lớp học và chỉ khi nhà trường cho phép nghỉ về quê, bạn mới được ra khỏi cổng trường. Trường học bán khép kín tức là bạn phải ở lại trường từ thứ 2 đến thứ 6, cuối tuần mới được phép ra ngoài và phụ huynh chỉ được đến thăm con vào những ngày cuối tuần trong tháng.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(9) 1551 là một thuật ngữ thông dụng trên internet, “1551” thực chất là ywwuyi (y ô ô y), viết theo tiếng Trung là 嘤 嘤 噫, cách các cô gái dễ thương khóc khi muốn làm nũng. Thật ra nguồn gốc ban đầu của 1551 có nghĩa là “mất mặt”, “nhục chưa” cho nên khi có người nào dùng 1551 với bạn thì chưa chắc người ta đã có ý làm nũng biết đâu chừng là đang đá đểu bạn đấy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(10) Nguyên văn 皇帝不急那啥急 – Hoàng đế không vội mà thái giám đã gấp ý chỉ loại chuyện mà đương sự còn chưa luống cuống xử lí trong khi người ngoài cuộc lại cứ quýnh quáng hết cả lên.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(11) Nguyên văn 葵花点穴手 – Quỳ Hoa điểm huyệt thủ là một tuyệt học võ công xuất hiện trong bộ phim cổ trang Võ Lâm Ngoại Truyện và Long Môn Tiêu Cục, đây là tuyệt kĩ nổi tiếng của “Đạo thánh” Bạch Triển Đường đã đánh bại rất nhiều cao thủ võ lâm thời bấy giờ.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(12) Nguyên văn 语 C –  Ngôn ngữ cos (nhập vai) là một trò chơi văn bản trực tuyến sử dụng nền tảng mạng để thể hiện bối cảnh thiết lập, hành động, ngôn ngữ, hoạt động tâm lý, v.v. bằng cách mô tả văn bản và tương tác với những người chơi khác, chủ yếu là trong vòng kết nối ngôn ngữ cosplay, diễn đàn, nhóm QQ hoặc Nhóm thảo luận, thanh đăng và các nền tảng giao tiếp mạng khác. (Theo baidu)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(13) Nguyên văn 我的夜光手表 – Bạn chỉ có thể nhìn đồng hồ dạ quang phát sáng khi ở trong bóng tối cho nên ở bên Trung khi có ai hỏi bạn “Em có muốn nhìn đồng hồ dạ quang của anh không?” Đồng nghĩa với việc em có muốn chui vô chăn và ngó cây hàng của anh không = Mình làm tình chứ ha?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(14) YJY là tên viết tắt 3 chữ cái đầu của Du Quý Dương.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(15) Vì yêu mà vỗ cổ tay là một thuật ngữ lưu hành trên internet, khi bạn vỗ cổ tay sẽ tạo ra tiếng vang bạch bạch bạch = Âm thanh lúc làm tình.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(16) Sigmund Freud là một bác sĩ về thần kinh và là nhà tâm lý học người Áo. Ông là người đặt nền móng và phát triển học thuyết phân tâm học. (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. NGOẠI TRUYỆN 2: NGÂY THƠ TAN VỠ KÍ PHẦN 2 (*)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(*) Bản ghi chép lại quá trình thiết lập ngây thơ bị phá vỡ.</p><p><span></span>Du Quý Dương quả thật đã quay về trường học, hiện tại chỉ còn sót lại hai người bọn họ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hỏi, “Giờ tụi mình làm gì? Đi xem phim hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân mở ra Đào Phiếu Phiếu <em>(1) </em>rồi mới trả lời, “Em muốn xem phim nào?”</p><p>Hai người chọn một bộ bỏng ngô 3D <em>(2)</em> sau đó mua vé và ngồi vào trong rạp chiếu, âm thanh sống động vang vọng trong không gian ba chiều, giải trí trong hai tiếng đồng hồ khiến cả hai cảm thấy vô cùng thư thái.</p><p>Sau khi điện ảnh kết thúc, Phí Tân và Du Trọng Hạ sóng vai cùng nhau đi tiểu, hai trận âm thanh róc ra róc rách đồng thời vang lên.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói, “Tiểu xong tụi mình đi tìm một chỗ vắng vẻ nào đó nha.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Để làm gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Để anh xem đồng hồ dạ quang <em>(3)</em> của em..”</p><p>Phí Tân: … Anh bị hưng phấn khi nghe em nói mấy lời này đấy.</p><p>Hiện tại, tâm trí hắn đang tưởng tượng ra một vài hình ảnh khó nói, tiếng nước tiểu vốn đang nhỏ nhẹ đằm thắm nay lại đột nhiên có một sự biến hóa không hề nhẹ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ rũ tầm mắt nhìn xuống, cậu thốt lên trong sự kinh ngạc và hâm mộ, “Tân Tân, anh thật sự rất…”</p><p>Phí Tân khiêm tốn nghĩ: Cũng chỉ là cấu hình tiêu chuẩn của đàn ông thôi mà, không đáng nhắc tới.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bẻ lái nói, “… Rất vàng<em> (4)</em>! Dạo gần đây anh ít uống nước lắm à? Bắc Kinh không thể so được với Dĩnh Châu, khí hậu ở đây rất khô.”</p><p>Phí Tân đường đường là một anh công đơn thuần như thiếu nữ, làm sao hắn có thể chịu nổi loại đả kích này, hắn tức giận lên tiếng, “Xàm xí đú! Em dòm kĩ lại coi, nào có như những gì em nói?”</p><p>Đúng là hổng có nạ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ muốn trêu hắn cho nên mới bày ra biểu cảm thẹn thùng, “Ôi chao… Sao anh lại kêu em nhìn đồ hàng của anh? Anh hư hỏng quá đi.”</p><p>Phí Tân cảnh cáo nói, “Em mà còn đáng khinh kiểu đó, anh sẽ không yêu em nữa đâu.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bĩu môi. “Không yêu thì thôi.”</p><p>Hai người kéo lại khóa quần rồi bước tới rửa tay.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bắt đầu nói kháy, “Trong lớp tập huấn của tụi em có vài cô bé Loli ngốc bạch ngọt, dáng vẻ xinh xắn lắm luôn.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Nữ thần HongKong ở trường anh có cả rổ kia kìa.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nếu anh không yêu em nữa vậy thì em đây sẽ đi tán tỉnh Loli.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh cũng sẽ theo đuổi nữ thần.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Anh mà hổng chơi với em, đợi đến khi tập huấn kết thúc biết đâu chừng em sẽ từ Thập Ngũ lên hẳn thành Tam Thập <em>(5) </em>luôn đó, anh có hối hận thì cũng đã muộn rồi.”</p><p>Phí Tân rút một tờ giấy ra cho cậu chàng lau tay sau đó nói, “Em hãy còn là Du Sơ Nhất <em>(6)</em> đấy thôi, cái con người chẳng chịu nói câu nào cho ra hồn cả.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thế sao anh còn hùa theo em?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh là danh hài tung hứng <em>(7)</em> số một Trung Hoa mà.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Anh chọn yêu em là để bắt cặp tấu hài <em>(8)</em> với anh hay gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chứ còn gì nữa.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ trợn trắng mắt, “Vậy sau này anh đừng có mà hôn em.”</p><p>Phí Tân nở nụ cười, “Nói cả buổi trời té hay là muốn hôn anh? Em thẳng thắn không được à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thẳng thắn có được gì không? Em đang muốn bạch bạch bạch với anh nè.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chuyện đó… Nói sau đi, trước tiên hôn cái đã.”</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 淘票票 – Đào Phiếu Phiếu (Tao Piao Piao) là một trong hai nhà phân phối vé xem phim trực tuyến và dịch vụ quảng bá phim lớn nhất Trung Quốc.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 爆米花电影 – Cụm từ điện ảnh bỏng ngô thường dùng để ám chỉ những bộ phim giống như bỏng ngô, thoạt nhìn đẹp mắt nhưng lại không có dinh dưỡng, coi xong quên liền không để lại ấn tượng sâu sắc gì. Điện ảnh bỏng ngô thường dùng để nhắc đến những bộ phim Mĩ vừa dài vừa mắc cười, coi để giết thời gian.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn 我的夜光手表 – Bạn chỉ có thể nhìn đồng hồ dạ quang phát sáng khi ở trong bóng tối cho nên ở bên Trung khi có ai hỏi bạn “Em có muốn nhìn đồng hồ dạ quang của anh không?” Đồng nghĩa với việc em có muốn chui vô chăn và ngó cây hàng của anh không = Mình làm tình chứ ha?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(4) Nguyên văn 你真的好黄 – Anh thật sự rất vàng hay You are so yellow là một câu đa nghĩa ở Trung Quốc, tùy vào ngữ cảnh sẽ cho ra một ý nghĩa khác nhau. “Màu vàng” có thể hiểu là hạ lưu, dâm dục hoặc cũng có thể hiểu là nhát gan, hèn yếu. Ở đây ý Du 15 là nói mỉa Tân Tân dâm dục, mà nói mỉa một cách rất tri thức nhé. Nước tiểu rất vàng tức là màu vàng sậm, mà đi tiểu cho ra màu nước vàng sậm nghĩa là cơ thể đang bị mất nước cần phải được bổ sung. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(5) Nguyên văn 三十 – Tam Thập = 30.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(6) Nguyên văn 俞初一: Du Sơ Nhất = Du Lần Đầu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(7) + (8) Nguyên văn Tấu hài (tướng thanh hay tấu nói) là một loại hình nghệ thuật dân gian lâu đời ở Trung Quốc, loại hình này lấy việc đấu khẩu với nhau để mua vui hoặc châm biến một hiện tượng xã hội nào đó, nhằm đem lại tiếng cười cho khán giả. Thường thấy nhất sẽ là một nhóm hai người, kẻ tung người hứng đấu võ mồm với nhau một cách lưu loát, trôi chảy.</em>
</p><p>Hai người tìm một góc khuất vắng vẻ rồi hôn nhau một cách nồng cháy.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ có cảm giác bản thân bị Tân Tân hôn đến mức tóc tai dựng đứng, não thiếu dưỡng khí, bắt đầu xây xẩm, cậu nhìn gương mặt tuấn tú của Phí Tân mà cứ như đang nhìn hiệu ứng filter tone hồng đào.</p><p>Người đàn ông này, sao lại vừa MAN vừa tiên khí thế này?</p><p>Phí Tân nhận thấy ánh mắt của cậu chàng đã hoàn toàn mất tiêu cự cho nên hắn mới mở miệng trong sự thích thú, “Không phải chứ? Bị hôn đến mức choáng váng luôn rồi?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ráng dùng sức chớp mắt rồi lại trợn mắt, cậu nói, “Anh, cái ngữ đàn ông hoang dâm gì thế này? Miệng của em mỏi hệt như mới vừa học xong ba khóa luyện thanh liên tiếp vậy đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Dư âm của nụ hôn vẫn còn đó, cậu nói, “Em muốn học thêm ba khóa nữa, thầy Phí mau tới dạy em.”</p><p>Phí Tân tiếp tục hôn Du Trọng Hạ nhưng lần này lại dịu dàng hơn rất nhiều, sau đó cả hai ôm lấy nhau, cùng nhau lắng nghe tiếng thở dốc của đối phương.</p><p>Phí Tân: Mẹ kiếp! Thằng đàn ông đáng khinh phải là tui mới đúng! Chỉ có mình tui biết giờ phút này tui đang nghĩ cái gì! Rất! Đê! Tiện!</p><p>Hiện tại hắn đã trở về khuôn viên trường học với cương vị là một cậu sinh viên, thân phận thay đổi dẫn tới tâm trạng cũng thay đổi theo, không cần phải làm tấm gương tốt để học trò noi theo nữa, hắn đã cởi bỏ được rất nhiều ràng buộc về mặt tâm lí. Bên cạnh đó, bởi vì Du Trọng Hạ đến thủ đô để tham gia khóa huấn luyện chuyên nghiệp cho nên không cần phải mặc đồng phục học sinh cấp ba suốt cả ngày, em ấy vốn là một cậu nam sinh nghệ thuật thời thượng, kiểu tóc và lối ăn mặc lúc này đều chiều theo sở thích của bản thân thế nên dáng vẻ của em ấy đã trông không giống một cậu bé con THPT, nhất là khi đứng cạnh Du Quý Dương, em ấy càng giống một chàng sinh viên hơn nữa.</p><p>Trên thực tế, chỉ còn chưa đầy hai tháng nữa là sẽ đến sinh nhật lần thứ 19 của Du Trọng Hạ. Phí Tân ôm trọn Du Trọng Hạ vào lòng, hắn có thể cảm nhận một cách rõ ràng vóc người của em ấy đã nẩy nở hơn khá nhiều so với hồi mùa xuân vừa rồi. Lòng hắn xoắn xuýt không thôi nhưng vẫn phải kiềm chế lại, hắn khẽ khẽ thì thầm, “Rất nhớ em, anh thật sự không thể tin được chuyện tụi mình đã không gặp nhau trong một tuần.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em cũng thế.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vừa thấy mặt là đã muốn tán gẫu với em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em cũng vậy ó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Nói xạo, rõ ràng em thương em trai em nhiều hơn anh.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Lớn to đầu mà lại đi phân bì với một đứa nhỏ là sao?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thôi đi, hai đứa em bằng tuổi nhau đấy, đừng có coi thằng bé như một đứa nhỏ nữa.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Ồ.”</p><p>Phí Tân dừng lại việc than thở, hắn nói, “Anh cũng không còn coi em là một đứa nhỏ nữa.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nói nhảm gì thế? Em trông cường tráng, dũng mãnh thế này cơ mà.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Cái ôm chất chứa tình ý giữa Du Trọng Hạ và Phí Tân vẫn tiếp tục kéo dài, cậu thật sự không nỡ lên tiếng phá vỡ bầu không khí đoàn tụ sum vầy này, thế nhưng…</p><p>Cậu nói, “Tân Tân, anh có nóng không? Em có hơi nóng, anh để em cởi áo khoác ra rồi tụi mình tiếp tục ôm nha?”</p><p>Phí Tân buông Du Trọng Hạ ra, cậu chàng nóng tới mức vội vàng cởi lớp áo khoác ngoài, hắn bèn nói, “Thôi, không ôm nữa, sắp mười giờ rồi… Anh đưa em về nhé?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em không về làm mồi cho muỗi đâu.”</p><p>Kí túc xá ở trường tập huấn không tiến hành điểm danh vào cuối tuần, đêm nay cậu vốn không có ý định trở về trường.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chuyện này… Kí túc xá chỗ bọn anh không cho người ngoài tới ở qua đêm.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tụi mình thuê phòng đi!”</p><p>Ánh mắt Phí Tân tràn ngập vẻ rối rắm, hắn nói, “Như thế không hay cho lắm.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em mời! Em đặt phòng từ ngày hôm qua rồi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vấn đề không nằm ở chỗ ai mời, sinh viên đi đêm không về kí túc là điều không nên.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không hiểu nội quy kí túc xá đại học, cậu nói, “Vậy anh về ngủ kí túc xá của anh đi, em thuê phòng ngủ một mình.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Sao em có thể ở đó một mình được?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Sao lại không được?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em còn nhỏ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Anh mới vừa bảo là anh không xem em như con nít nữa mà.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đột nhiên tỉnh ngộ, cậu gào to, “Tân Tân!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Gì? Tự dưng lại gào to như thế?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mừng rỡ như điên, “Có phải anh đã nghĩ thông suốt rồi không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cái… Thông suốt cái gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Anh muốn ngủ với em?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh vẫn hay thường ngủ chung với em đấy thôi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nhìn thấu cái gọi là “Tình trong như đã mặt ngoài còn e” của hắn, cậu nói, “Đi thôi, đi thôi. Thuê phòng, thuê phòng, thuê phòng!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh nói trước cho em biết… Mạnh ai người nấy ngủ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ok ok ok, sao cũng được, không thành vấn đề.”</p><p>Dĩ nhiên hiện tại nói cái gì mà chẳng được, đợi đến khi vào phòng, khóa cửa lại, mọi chuyện không thể như ý muốn đâu Tân Tân à!</p><p>Khách sạn.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tiên đoán trước (Ủ mưu nham hiểm từ lâu) đặt một phòng đôi với một chiếc giường lớn.</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Quào a a a a a a!”</p><p>Cậu nhảy lên trên giường, dang tay dang chân nằm banh ra, chờ đợi Phí Tân tới đè mình, “Không nói nhiều nữa, mau lên xe!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đã nói là mạnh ai người nấy ngủ, em đừng có lật lọng.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ăn gian nói dối là nghề đàn ông, lời em nói mà anh cũng dám tin? Đến đây!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Dù sao thì Du Trọng Hạ cũng là diễn giả gay học cấp 10 với kiến thức sâu rộng, thuận theo tự nhiên cũng cần phải có quy trình, thế nên cậu đành phải đứng dậy rồi nói, “Úi, em chưa tắm, em trước hay anh trước? Hay là muốn tắm cùng nhau?”</p><p>Phí Tân bối rối, “Tùy ý em… Mà cái quần gì vậy?! Trước khi ngủ phải đi tắm là lẽ đương nhiên! Em đừng có tưởng bở!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thế để em tắm trước.”</p><p>Cậu nhanh chóng lõa lồ ném hết quần áo lên trên giường.</p><p>Đồng tử của Phí Tân có rút một chút, “Em không biết mắc cỡ hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thản nhiên đáp, “Cũng đâu phải chưa từng thấy bao giờ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Lần trước lúc em thoát y, tụi mình đã yêu nhau đâu.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mờ mịt hỏi, “Anh giỡn hả? Thế mấy lần trước tụi mình nghịch đồ hàng của nhau bằng cách nào?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Phía dưới chăn hoặc là tắt đèn. Không đúng, em vẫn còn trẻ mà sao trí nhớ kém quá vậy?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lúng túng đáp lời, “Rất xin lỗi, em chỉ nhớ là nó sướng thôi, em không để ý đến mấy chi tiết nhỏ đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân kiềm lòng không đậu quan sát chi tiết của cậu chàng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hệt như một con công xòe đuôi, cậu cất tiếng hỏi, “Đẹp không?”</p><p>Phí Tân dời tầm mắt sang chỗ khác, “Bình thường, không đẹp bằng anh.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Vậy anh cho em nhìn một chút thử xem.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em mau tắm đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thế lát nữa gặp nhá.”</p><p>Cậu bước vào tắm rửa và bắt đầu suy ngẫm, không nghĩ tới thì không sao, một khi đã nghĩ thì lại cảm thấy hồi hộp. Khoan đã, đây không phải là diễn tập, đây không phải là diễn tập, đây không phải là diễn tập đâu đó! Cậu đã từng rảnh rỗi sinh nông nổi lôi việc này ra ghẹo Phí Tân, chọc cho ảnh mặt đỏ xuống tận cổ, đã thế cái miệng lại còn sống chết không chịu buông bắt ảnh phải đồng ý lái xe với mình, mỗi lần Phí Tân mắc cỡ là y như rằng cậu sướng tới phát điên, cảm giác như bản thân càng lúc càng yêu ảnh nhiều hơn. Việc lái xe thật ra không quan trọng đến vậy, nhưng dần dà, cậu đã vô thức coi chuyện này như một thú vui tiêu khiển, nói một hồi giả giả thật thật khó lòng phân biệt bởi vì cậu cứ đinh ninh rằng trước khi cậu lên đại học Phí Tân chắc chắn sẽ không lái xe với cậu.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Không… Thể… Nào…</p><p>Chả có nhẽ Tân Tân thật sự muốn! Lái xe với cậu? Du Quý Dương, bậc tiền bối trong giới gay cũng đã nói như thế. Chuyện này không thành vấn đề nhưng mà của Tân Tân to như vậy, lỡ chẳng may cậu ăn không vô thì sao? Rồi lại lỡ chẳng may máu chảy thành sông vậy cậu sẽ thành đồ tàn phế hay gì? Rồi lại lỡ chẳng may tiến thoái lưỡng nan cây hàng của Tân Tân bị phế thì phải làm sao?</p><p>Trong khoảng thời gian tắm rửa mình mẩy, Du Trọng Hạ cứ như kẻ đang đi ngược đường một chiều, nơm nớp lo sợ không thôi. Cậu dùng chiếc khăn tắm bọc lấy cơ thể mình, lại còn cố ý vây tới phần ngực, lòng thầm nghĩ, nửa kín nửa hở như này trông có vẻ ổn nhỉ? Kết quả là vừa bước ra khỏi buồng vệ sinh, lúc đi ngang qua cái gương soi toàn thân ở phía đối diện, cậu thiếu chút nữa là đã ngất ngay tại chỗ, má nó trông cứ quái quái thế nào ấy, nhìn chả khác gì mấy gã cosplay giả gái chuyên mặc đồ hở hang.</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân lên tiếng, “Tắm xong rồi? Vậy tới lượt anh.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ừ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Sao không ầm ĩ nữa?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em mệt.”</p><p>Phí Tân mắt nhìn thẳng bước vào bên trong.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ trèo lên giường đắp kín chăn chỉ để lộ mỗi phần đầu, chao đèn phía trên trần nhà in một vòng họa tiết hình hoa, cậu bắt đầu đếm từng bông hoa một: Lái xe, không lái xe, lái xe, không lái xe, lái xe… Cậu bị ánh đèn trần làm cho chói mắt nên đã quên mất mình đếm tới đâu rồi, thế là phải đếm lại từ đầu.</p><p>Phí Tân quấn chiếc khăn còn lại ở bên hông, sau đó đẩy cửa đi ra.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đang nhắm mắt, có vẻ như đã ngủ rồi.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thập Ngũ?”</p><p>Cậu chàng không phản ứng.</p><p>Phí Tân dùng móc áo treo đồ đạc của cả hai lên để tránh tình trạng nhăn nhúm sáng mai lại không có cái để mặc, tiếp đó hắn bước đi thật nhẹ về phía đầu giường bên kia rồi nằm xuống, vươn tay nhấn công tắt chính, cả phòng chìm vào trong bóng đêm.</p><p>Một lát sau, Du Trọng Hạ nhúc nhích.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Sao nào?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em giả bộ ngủ ó, anh hông nhìn ra à?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Nhìn ra rồi, anh lười vạch trần thôi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em sợ phải không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Có chút chút.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Sợ đau?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đau có gì đâu mà sợ… Em cũng không biết nữa.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh cũng có hơi sờ sợ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Phải đó! Anh cũng sợ bị mắc kẹt luôn ở bên trong đúng không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Của anh khá là lớn.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ý anh không phải thế! Vấn đề ấy không phải là điều mà anh đang lo nghĩ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Vậy chứ anh sợ cái gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh sợ em thất vọng về anh.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ể? Em biết là anh không có kinh nghiệm nhưng chẳng phải mấy người học giỏi như anh chỉ cần nhìn sơ là đã biết rồi sao?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ý anh là… Anh nói sẽ chờ cho đến khi em lên đại học ấy vậy mà giờ anh lại lật lọng, anh không kiên định chút nào hết.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “??? Anh lo lắng cái kiểu gì thế?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Hèn chi chú Phí cứ nói anh tôn thờ chủ nghĩa cầu toàn một cách thái quá, anh đặt ra yêu cầu cho bản thân quá cao, việc anh nghiêm khắc kiềm chế chính mình không có gì là không tốt, em cũng sẽ không đòi hỏi anh phải làm cái này cái kia, khi ở bên cạnh em anh hãy tự do tự tại làm những gì mà anh muốn. Hơn nữa, Tân Tân à, em sắp 19 tuổi rồi, em có thể tự chịu trách nhiệm với bản thân cũng như với anh nữa.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Mấy lời này nghe quái quái sao ấy, trong hai đứa tụi mình anh mới là công mà.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Công – thụ chỉ là vị trí thôi, trong mối quan hệ yêu đương hai đứa mình đều ngang hàng nhau, trước kia khi anh hàn huyên với em về vấn đề tình thầy trò, anh có nói rằng, địa vị bất bình đẳng…”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thì không có tư cách bàn chuyện yêu đương. Em nói đúng, là do anh suy nghĩ nông cạn, hai đứa mình ngang hàng nhau, không có quan hệ gì tới ai công ai thụ hết.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ xáp lại gần hắn rồi nói, “Anh xem, về căn bản anh chưa bao giờ làm em thất vọng, hai đứa mình đều hiểu rõ thứ mà đối phương mong muốn là gì.”</p><p>Phí Tân nghiêng mặt sang, rõ ràng chỉ là một mảnh tối đen nhưng cả hai lại có thể cảm nhận được ánh mắt tràn ngập yêu thương mà bọn họ dành cho nhau.</p><p>Phí Tân xúc động thốt lên, “Thật là tuyệt khi chúng mình có thể gặp được nhau.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không phải anh không đủ kiên định mà là tại em quá mê người thôi, ban nãy lúc mới tắm xong đi ra soi sương, em thề là em không hề nói điêu nhá, em thật sự có ý nghĩ muốn tự công tự thụ đấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Em không thể nói vài lời tâm tình tử tế với anh sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói cho có lệ, “Yêu anh, yêu anh. Ngày hôm nay anh còn tâm trạng để đè em không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em muốn à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Để sau đi, em có hơi sợ, hổng phải sợ đau, chính em cũng không hiểu nguyên cớ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Nếu sợ thì không làm được.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Anh không thèm tranh thủ chiếm món hời chút nào luôn hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân trêu cậu chàng, “Em hồi hộp như vậy anh sợ mình bị mắc kẹt luôn ở bên trong.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Lỡ chẳng may em tài năng hơn người, biển nạp trăm sông <em>(9) </em>thì sao?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh đây không đủ lớn, không xứng với em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Rồi tóm lại anh có muốn lái xe hay không? Sao cứ nói lan man mãi thế?”</p><p>Phí Tân thừa nhận, “Muốn.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Hì hì.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Hôm nay chưa chuẩn bị gì cả, lần sau nhé.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Trâu bò ghê, muốn mà vẫn có thể nhịn được à?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Nhịn không được. Em ngó cái hoàn cảnh lúc này đi, tắt đèn đắp chăn, có quen không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Quen gì? Cái gì quen?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Quả nhiên em không hề đoái hoài gì đến chi tiết, em chỉ biết sung sướng thôi, thứ dòng trai cặn bã.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nói là được rồi! Sao anh lại đánh em?”</p><p>Phí Tân kéo cậu chàng lại gần mình rồi mới mở miệng, “Anh thuộc phái hành động nào giống như em chỉ biết bô bô cái mỏ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ rên một tiếng, đã rơi vào tay giặc mà vẫn cứ mạnh miệng, “Động đi, động đi! Mùa thu là cái mùa tróc da tay mãnh liệt nhất đó <em>(10)</em>, không tin anh tới thử mà coi.”</p><p>Phí Tân nổi quạu, “Mãnh liệt thế cơ á?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ có được giãn được, “Tân Tân ưm nhẹ chút.”</p><p>
  <em>(9) Nguyên văn 海纳百川 – Hải nạp bách xuyên, hữu dung nãi đại (Biển nạp trăm sông, có thể dung chứa nên thành to lớn): Câu này bắt nguồn từ “Tam quốc danh thần tự tán” của Viên Hoành mà ra: “Hình khí bất tồn, phương thốn hải nạp”. Lý Chu Hàn chú giải như sau: “Lòng người phải giống như biển tiếp nạp trăm sông, ý nói là bao la rộng lớn, khoan dung độ lượng”. Biển rộng có thể dung chứa nước của trăm sông, có thể dung chứa nên mới thành ra to lớn, “Hải nạp bách xuyên, hữu dung nãi đại”. Có thể khoan dung độ lượng, rộng rãi phóng khoáng, đây chính là biểu hiện của một người có tu dưỡng. Mọi người có thể xem thêm tại <a href="https://tinhhoa.net/9-cau-danh-ngon-cua-co-nhan-9-bai-hoc-lam-nguoi-day-tri-tue.html">đây</a>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(10) Nguyên văn 秋天倒刺儿最凶猛了- Thật ra cái câu này về mặt chữ rất là trong sáng luôn nhé, mùa thu ở bên Trung không khí thường rất hanh khô cho nên đa phần mọi người thường hay bị bong tróc da tay vào cái mùa này. Nhưng bạn 15 hồi đầu lúc bạn mới quen Tân Tân, Tân Tân có hỏi tay bạn bị sao mà phải dán băng keo cá nhân thì bạn gai máu bạn kêu là do bạn thủ dâm nhiều quá, chim bự cọ làm tróc da tay, ừ đấy…</em>
</p><p>Chú thích thêm: Dấu trong ngoặc đơn là của tác giả, không phải của mình.</p><p>
  <strong>Hết ngoại truyện 2</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. NGOẠI TRUYỆN 3: NGÂY THƠ TAN VỠ KÍ PHẦN 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mặc dù là cuối tuần nhưng Phí Tân lại có chút chuyện cần phải quay trở về trường học. Sau khi đứng dậy, hắn mặc áo khoác chuẩn bị rời đi, Du Trọng Hạ tẻ nhạt ngồi ở trên giường giương mắt nhìn hắn, hắn cũng thông qua chiếc gương soi toàn thân ở phía lối đi để nhìn lại cậu chàng, ánh sáng bên ngoài khung cửa sổ hắt ngược vào trong khiến cho bóng dáng của em ấy có đôi chút cô đơn.</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Hay là em đi theo anh tới trường học? Rồi em tìm một phòng tự học nào đó ngồi bấm điện thoại hoặc kiếm vài cuốn sách để xem, đợi anh xong việc thì tụi mình đi ăn cơm.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mủi lòng muốn đi nhưng nghĩ tới nghĩ lui cậu vẫn lên tiếng từ chối, “Không đi, em không có khí chất của người học giỏi, em mà trà trộn vào trường anh kiểu nào cũng sẽ bị người cười chê.”</p><p>Phí Tân biết chuyện mà cậu chàng để ý không phải là vấn đề học giỏi hay không học giỏi, chỉ là em ấy không thích ở một mình trong một không gian xa lạ, em ấy sợ sự rụt rè sẽ làm ảnh hưởng tới khí chất ngông nghênh của mình.</p><p>Song, Phí Tân cũng không muốn vạch trần điểm yếu của Du Trọng Hạ, hắn nói, “Sẽ không có ai chê cười em đâu, vậy em tính làm gì sau khi anh đi?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em muốn ngủ thêm một lát, em có hơi choáng váng.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vừa tỉnh ngủ là đã chơi game rồi, em không choáng thì ai choáng.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Liên quan quái gì tới game? Một giọt tinh trùng bằng mười giọt máu, em đây là bị thiếu máu đó, anh nói thử coi nên trách ai? Anh khiến em phải bắn tới ba, bốn lần trong một đêm.”</p><p>Phí Tân bật cười, “Trách anh, là anh không đúng, lần sau còn dám.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ôm ngực rồi dùng giọng điệu hệt như phim lồng tiếng để nói, “Ôi anh yêu, đừng khoe nụ cười quyến rũ chết tiệt ấy của anh ra nữa, em sẽ lại đổ máu mất thôi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em không hề thiếu máu, em là đang ba hoa. Anh đi đây.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vẫy tay theo kiểu mèo chiêu tài, “Bye bye.”</p><p>Phí Tân vươn tay muốn mở cửa nhưng lại dừng, hắn quay đầu lại rồi hỏi, “Anh muốn hôn một cái trước khi đi, có được không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Được chứ, đến đây.”</p><p>Hôn xong, Phí Tân rời đi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ gối đầu nằm ngủ trong chốc lát, cậu bị nụ hôn vừa rồi kích thích đến mức nằm mơ mà mồ hôi cứ túa ra nhễ nhại. Cậu là tuýp người rất hay nằm mộng, trước khi đi ngủ mà ăn gà <em>(1)</em> thì trong mộng kiểu nào cũng mơ thấy mình nhảy dù đoạt vật phẩm, xem phim thì sẽ nằm mộng mình trở thành đồng đội hoặc kẻ thù của nhân vật chính.</p><p>Trong giấc mơ lần này, cậu và Phí Tân vừa là người yêu vừa là bạn học, cả hai đang tham gia lớp tự học cùng với nhau. Đây là một giấc mộng huyền ảo có sự giao thoa giữa hai nền văn hóa Trung Quốc và phương Tây, nguyên thân của Phí Tân vốn là một chàng thiên sứ với đôi cánh màu trắng, ảnh lúc nào cũng nở nụ cười tươi tắn quyến rũ trước mặt cậu nhưng khi cậu đưa ra yêu cầu muốn hôn trộm sau lưng giáo viên thì thiên sứ Phí thánh khiết lại từ chối cậu.</p><p>Câu chuyện tình yêu này quả thực quá quạnh quẽ.</p><p>Sau khi kết thúc lớp tự học, Du Trọng Hạ một mình trở về kí túc xá, kết cấu của kí túc xá không khác biệt gì lắm so với chỗ ở hiện tại của cậu ở trường tập huấn, cũng là giường tầng, cũng là một phòng sáu người, đối diện cửa sổ lúc này là bầu trời chạng vạng trong giấc mơ, ánh hoàng hôn màu cam chiếu vào ô song cửa. Kí túc xá không một bóng người, Du Trọng Hạ ngả người nằm trên chiếc giường tầng dưới gần phía cửa sổ sau đó chậm rãi chìm vào giấc ngủ, mãi đến khi nghe thấy có tiếng chân người bước vào, cậu mới mở mắt ra, người tới là một Phí Tân toàn thân đen tuyền với đôi cánh màu đen.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ sững sờ ngồi dậy, “Tân Tân! Sao anh lại hắc hóa <em>(2)</em> thế này?”</p><p>Satan Phí Tân lặng thinh không nói, hắn tiến về phía giường, bao phủ lấy cậu rồi sải đôi cánh màu đen to lớn che đậy toàn bộ không gian xung quanh.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Trong không gian hạn hẹp nơi ánh sáng dần bị lu mờ, đôi môi Phí Tân mấp máy nói ra một câu khiến cho cậu chết ngay tại chỗ vì mất máu!</p><p>Ông —— ông —— Tiếng ồn ào từ máy hút bụi bên ngoài dãy hành lang của các bác gái lao công đã đánh thức cậu.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đổ mồ hôi đầy đầu, cậu vội vàng nhảy xuống giường chạy thẳng vào trong buồng vệ sinh. Quả thực thế tới ồ ạt! Dư vị của giấc mơ này còn mạnh mẽ hơn rất nhiều so với việc Phí Tân giúp cậu nghịch đồ hàng vào ngày hôm qua.</p><p>Từ trong buồng vệ sinh bước ra, cặp giò của Du Trọng Hạ có hơi thoát lực, cậu nằm úp sấp trên giường, nhịn không được lăn qua lăn lại hai vòng, bản thân ngủ chưa được một tiếng đồng hồ nữa, còn lâu mới tới giờ ăn trưa. Cậu nhắn cho Du Quý Dương một cái tin, hỏi nó đang làm gì, Du Quý Dương nhắn lại bảo nó không làm gì cả thế nên cậu bèn hẹn Du Quý Dương ra ngoài.</p><p>Hai anh em cùng nhau đi siêu thị, Du Trọng Hạ mua một số đồ ăn vặt và nhu yếu phẩm hằng ngày cho em trai mình.</p><p>Du Quý Dương hỏi, “Anh hai, anh bị sao thế? Trông ít nói và phờ phạt quá.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Hầy…”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Anh cãi nhau với thầy Phí hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Làm sao có khả năng, tao có thể cãi nhau với mày chứ riêng ảnh thì không, hai đứa tụi tao là CP đam mỹ ngọt ngào, cưng chiều đấy.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Anh thật đúng là… Đọc nhiều biết nhiều.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em trai, mày lái xe bao giờ chưa?</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Sang năm em mới thi bằng lái xe, học kỳ này em muốn dành thời gian lấy cho được học bổng toàn phần.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ý tao là cái loại lái xe kia kìa.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “À, thầy Phí thổ lộ muốn ăn anh rồi ư?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cũng… Gần như là vậy.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Ngày hôm qua em đã bảo là ánh mắt thầy Phí nhìn anh rất thâm thúy mà, anh cứ không tin. Rồi tối hôm qua anh thuê phòng không chỉ một người đúng không? Hai người đã làm những gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Mày bớt hóng hớt lại nha! Tao là anh mày đấy, ăn dưa ăn tới trên đầu tao luôn nhỉ? Tao đánh chết mày bây giờ.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương bình chân như vại, ” Tóm lại đã lái chưa?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chưa!”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Sao lại chưa? Thầy Phí không được? Anh cũng đừng có kén chọn quá.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cái ngữ sen trắng nhà mày, tao cảnh cáo mày, chớ có nhớ thương bạn trai tao.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Hầy… Anh cứ nghĩ em như thế là sao? Về căn bản, thầy Phí không phải gout em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chứ mày thích gout như nào? Giống thằng Vạn Bằng Điểu ấy hả? Khai thật đi, hai đứa tụi bây đã lái xe chưa? Thật sự chỉ mới hôn thôi à? Không gạt tao đúng hông?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Em hẹn hò với cậu ta mới có mấy ngày chứ nhiêu đâu? Khi đó cậu ta còn chưa tới 17 tuổi, anh chớ có ăn nói lung tung.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chưa tới 17 thì có vấn đề gì không? Ai biết được tụi bây là Tấn Giang hay Hải Đường <em>(3)</em>.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Lại còn lên mặt với em… Thế sao anh với thầy Phí quen nhau lâu vậy rồi mà vẫn chưa lái xe, hai người tính làm chuyên mục truyện dài trên tờ Nhân Dân Nhật Báo hay gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Nguyên nhân do ai?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Khó nói lắm, cả hai.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Ồ, cái này…”</p><p>Trên đầu Du Quý Dương lúc này hệt như đang có hai hàng chữ điên cuồng chạy qua:</p><p>#Phí Tân không được.</p><p>#Anh của tui cũng không được nốt.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không phải! Đều được! Tao được, ảnh càng được!”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Thế thì tại sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thì…Tao có hơi sợ, ảnh thì bảo là chưa chuẩn bị xong.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Anh sợ cái gì? Sợ đau?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không phải.”</p><p>Trai thẳng là loại sinh vật trời sinh thích đi chinh phục chứ không thích bị chinh phục. Thời điểm lúc mới xác định mối quan hệ, cậu sớm đã biết ngày này nhất định sẽ tới thế nên cậu mới hi vọng mình là một con Tỳ Hưu <em>(4)</em>, sau đó cũng chính cậu là người thúc giục Phí Tân nhanh chóng lái xe bởi vì cậu muốn cổ vũ chính mình giải quyết cho xong đống rắc rối phức tạp này nhưng Phí Tân cứ luôn cự tuyệt cậu, lòng can đảm của cậu cũng theo đó mà cạn kiệt dần. Kế tiếp mọi chuyện lại chậm rãi biến thành làm cũng được mà không làm cũng được, không quan trọng nữa, dù sao Tân Tân yêu cậu, cậu cũng yêu Tân Tân, cả đời tuốt cây hàng của nhau vẫn sẽ hạnh phúc thôi.</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “… Trai thẳng tụi anh thật khó hiểu.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chuyện đó thật sự sướng lắm hả? Tao xem GV thấy mấy bé thụ trông có vẻ hưởng thụ lắm.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Em hổng biết. Em có lái bao giờ đâu.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Rồi làm cách nào mày biết mày là thụ?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Chẳng phải con trai hồi cấp 2 thường hay nằm mơ mấy loại chuyện như vậy à? Em ở trong mộng phát hiện mình là thụ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Mới cấp 2 mà đã phát hiện rồi? Mày giấu kĩ thật đấy, tại sao không kể với tao?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Phải kể như thế nào chứ? Hồi đó em vẫn chưa chắc chắn lắm, em còn tự hỏi có khi nào mình mắc phải chứng bức bối giới <em>(5)</em> không nhưng triệu chứng không giống lắm, em không hề coi mình là một người con gái. Mãi cho đến khi quen biết Vạn… Lên cấp ba, em mới xác định là mình thích con trai.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Sau này có chuyện gì cũng phải nói với tao, đã vô tri mà lại cứ hay đoán mò, cái gì mà bức bối giới, mày ẻo lả thì có.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Em không ẻo lả, đừng nói em như vậy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ suy ngẫm một lúc, đúng là như vậy, Du Quý Dương hoàn toàn không giống cái dáng vẻ “Ẻo lả” của Giang Sở, em trai cậu thuộc dạng hướng nội, nhát gan.</p><p>Cậu cất tiếng, “Du Quý Dương, mày không hề ẻo lả, tao sai rồi, mày là một thằng đàn ông chân chính.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương nhìn cậu rồi nói, “Du Trọng Hạ, anh là người anh trai tốt nhất thế gian.”</p><p>Phí Tân gọi điện thoại đến hỏi cậu đang ở đâu, ảnh xong việc rồi, nói muốn đến ăn cơm cùng hai người bọn cậu.</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Em về đây, em không muốn làm bóng đèn.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ban ngày ban mặt hai đứa tụi tao làm cái quái gì được, cơm nước xong rồi hẵng đi, mày muốn ăn gì, cho mày chọn đấy.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương ở lại không đi nữa.</p><p>Cả hai kiếm chỗ ngồi chờ Phí Tân đến sau đó tiếp tục tán gẫu về vấn đề của Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>Du Quý Dương hỏi, “Anh và thầy Phí chưa từng lâm trận, vậy làm cách nào để quyết định ai công ai thụ?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ảnh sao có thể làm thụ được? Lẽ dĩ nhiên là tao làm rồi.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Qua loa vậy luôn hả?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Sao lại bảo là qua loa? Tao với Tân Tân đứng cạnh nhau, ai nhìn qua cũng đều biết ảnh công, tao thụ, trời xanh đã ăn bài như thế rồi. Nếu tao với thằng Vạn Bằng Điểu bắt cặp làm gay vậy thì chưa chắc à nha, phải đánh nhau ba ngày ba đêm mới có thể phân định ai làm thụ, biết đâu chừng sẽ là hỗ công cũng nên.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngây thơ vô số tội nói, “Tao tùy tiện lấy một cái ví dụ thôi, ai thèm bắt cặp làm gay với cái dòng Điểu ngu ngục ấy.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Tóm lại, dựa vào hình thể để nhận định công thụ rất không khoa học.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cũng không chỉ dựa vào mỗi hình thể. Nếu tao nói với ảnh tao muốn làm công, ảnh nhất định sẽ không phản đối, nhưng mà tao cứ cảm thấy… Rất khó tưởng tượng nổi, dù sao tao vẫn cho rằng ảnh đè tao khá là hợp lí, giờ kêu tao đè ảnh tao lại thấy khó chịu trong người. Với cả cong thì cũng đã cong rồi, người yêu lại còn là một chàng trai to khỏe, sao phải làm công? Thế chẳng khác nào việc tao bị bẻ cong trở thành vô nghĩa?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “… Anh nói cũng hợp lí ghê.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đợi đến khi nào tao và Tân Tân chính thức lái xe, tao sẽ truyền thụ lại cho mày một ít kinh nghiệm.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Anh không sợ nữa à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Vẫn có hơi sờ sợ nhưng chờ mong lại chiếm đa số, Tân Tân nhà tao gợi cảm chết đi được!”</p><p>Du Quý Dượng, “Lau nước miếng giùm cái.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Tao với Tân Tân sẽ đi du lịch vào ngày Quốc Khánh, tao nói muốn dắt mày theo, ảnh không phản đối.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Em?… Thôi, em không nên đi thì hơn.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nghỉ hè rủ mày thì mày khước từ, bảo phải ở nhà với mẹ, Quốc Khánh mày đâu có về nhà, mày tính ở lại trường tự học bảy ngày hay gì? Đừng lo chuyện tiền nong, bố tụi mình cân tất, ổng có điều kiện mà.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Để em suy nghĩ đã.”</p><p>Phí Tân tới nơi, Du Quý Dương ăn với hai người một bữa cơm rồi trở về trước.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ và Phí Tân nắm tay nhau đung đưa suốt cả quãng đường đi, bọn họ cuốc bộ về lại khách sạn.</p><p>Trong lúc chuẩn bị ngủ trưa, Du Trọng Hạ thuật lại giấc mơ khi sáng cho Phí Tân nghe, giấc mộng đó vốn đã tràn ngập sắc dục nay lại bị thêm mắm dặm muối bởi cậu phát thanh viên thiên tài khiến cho giấc mộng càng thêm sống động như thật.</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ dừng lại sau đó hỏi, “Anh nuốt nước miếng phải không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không có.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Rõ ràng em thấy yết hầu anh nhúc nhích, còn dám bảo không có?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đừng có đánh trống lảng, kể tiếp đi, anh biến thành Satan đè em xuống giường, rồi sao nữa?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Toàn thân anh đen tuyền, cao lớn gợi cảm tiến lại gần em nhưng lại chẳng nói gì cả, trông rất tà mị cuồng quyến <em>(6)</em> viết in hoa nha. Em thốt lên, Tân Tân! Sao anh lại hắc hóa thế này?!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Và?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Anh đoán thử xem, phiên bản hắc hóa của anh đã nói gì với em?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…  Hắc hóa phì phát hắc hội huy phát <em>(7)</em>?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ buột miệng chửi thề một câu, căm tức nói, “Anh đã hủy hoại tất cả tình cảm của em.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thế tóm lại anh đã nói cái gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không kể nữa.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Rốt cuộc anh đã nói gì vậy?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Quên rồi, em muốn đi ngủ.”</p><p>Cậu vốn đang đợi Phí Tân xáp lại chơi với cậu một lúc nào có ngờ ảnh chẳng thèm tới thế nên cậu đã chìm luôn vào giấc ngủ.</p><p>Phí Tân mới chỉ chợp mắt trong chốc lát, đến khi mở mắt ra đã thấy Du Trọng Hạ ngủ một cách say sưa, hắn bèn nằm yên không nhúc nhích cầm lên điện thoại di động đọc tài liệu… 《Thảo Luận Chuyên Sâu &amp; Đơn Giản Về Tình Dục Đồng Tính Nam》 phiên bản Tiếng Anh. Bản chất của cuốn sách này là sự kết hợp giữa một nửa kiến thức khoa học phổ thông và một nửa giáo trình hướng dẫn, chủ yếu là nói về cách những người đồng tính có thể tận hưởng tình dục một cách an toàn và lành mạnh hơn.</p><p>Hiện tại Phí Tân đã xem được hơn phân nửa, cái hắn đang nghiền ngẫm chính là xem xét cấu tạo sinh lý nam dưới góc độ giải phẫu, đặc biệt là toàn bộ hệ thống sinh lý mà người tiếp nhận phải điều phối.</p><p>Cuối tuần này, không có gì xảy ra.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ phải trở về trường tập huấn vào ngày Thứ Hai và bọn họ không thể gặp nhau trong một tuần nữa.</p><p>Sau khi tách ra, Du Trọng Hạ mới lên Wechat hỏi Phí Tân.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Sao anh không hỏi nữa, cái vụ phiên bản hắc hóa của anh đã nói gì với em ấy?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Cũng đâu phải anh thật sự nói.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mỉa mai hắn: 【<em>Ôi, thứ đàn ông vô tình không biết nói lời mùi mẫn</em>.】</p><p>Trong giấc mơ của cậu, Phí Tân – Người đã hắc hóa thành Satan, sau khi đè cậu trên giường thì dùng đôi cánh màu đen khổng lồ của mình để tạo ra một chiều không gian nhỏ hẹp khiến tim người loạn nhịp, ảnh cô lập hoàng hôn đỏ rực ở bên ngoài, hơi thở của cả hai quyện vào nhau, tại bên trong ba ngàn giấc mộng đan xen lại như chất chứa vực sâu dịu dàng tới vạn trượng.</p><p>Giấc mơ đó quả thực say đắm đến tận cùng thế nên Du Trọng Hạ không cách nào xem nó như là một giấc mộng xuân bình thường.</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Cuối tuần này, em có muốn biến giấc mơ ấy thành sự thật không?</em>】</p><p>
  <em>(1)Nguyên văn 吃鸡 – Ăn gà: “Winner Winner Chicken Dinner”, một thuật ngữ trong PUBG khi bạn giành chiến thắng.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 黑化 – Hắc hóa là sự thay đổi mạnh mẽ về tính cách hay trạng thái tinh thần của một người (nhân vật), hay nói cách khác từ một người trong sáng, hiền lành, thuần khiết, lương thiện chuyển sang trạng thái mất đi lí trí nhường chỗ cho thú tính, cho những gì xấu xa nhất. (Thao baidu)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(3) Tấn Giang thì đã quá quen thuộc với mọi người rồi ha, nói chung tiểu thuyết đăng trên Tấn Giang điều được kiểm soát khá là nghiêm, từ cảnh H cho tới những chủ đề nhạy cảm. Tấn Giang khó bao nhiêu thì web Hải Đường ngược lại bấy nhiêu, đây là thiên đường của những bộ 18+ trở lên. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(4) Nguyên văn 貔貅 – Tỳ Hưu là đứa con thứ 9 của loài rồng. Vẻ đẹp của Tỳ Hưu là sở hữu của tất cả những thứ đẹp nhất của các loài vật khác: đầu như Kỳ Lân, có sừng trên đầu, thân to như thân gấu, trên lưng có cánh. Nhưng trên đời này vốn đâu có sự hoàn hảo, khi sinh ra Tỳ Hưu đã mang trong mình dị tật là không có HẬU MÔN. Sinh ra chưa được vài ngày thì Tỳ Hưu chết, chết từ khi còn rất bé, làm cho Ngọc Hoàng cảm động nên cho về làm linh vật nhà trời chuyên phò trợ về tài lộc. (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(5) Nguyên văn 性别认知障碍 – Bức bối giới là cảm giác bức bối mà một người cảm nhận được do bản dạng giới và giới tính sinh học của họ không trùng khớp với nhau. (Theo wiki). Nói một cách cụ thể hơn thì người mắc chứng “bức bối giới” thường nghĩ mình có giới tính khác với giới tính của cơ thể và họ muốn chối bỏ giới tính của cơ thể bằng cách phẫu thuật chuyển giới. Các bạn có thể tham khảo thêm tại <a href="https://cvdvn.net/2020/05/18/roi-loan-dinh-dang-gioi/">đây</a>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(6) Nguyên văn 邪魅狂狷 – Tà mị cuồng quyến là một tổ hợp từ ngữ. Hiểu đơn giản sẽ là Tà ác – Quyến rũ – Ngông cuồng – Liêm khiết, nhưng khi “cuồng quyến” kết hợp lại với nhau thì sẽ là ngông cuồng nhưng trong khuôn khổ cho phép, đây là một cụm từ có hàm ý rất sâu xa, thời xưa dùng để chỉ những bậc quân tử dám vượt ra mọi khuôn khổ, phép tắc, có chí tiến thủ nhưng vẫn biết giữ mình trong sạch, làm những việc nên làm mà không cần báo đáp. Ngày nay “tà mị cuồng quyến” thường dùng để miêu tả bá đạo tổng tài, thiếu chủ hắc đạo, siêu sao quốc tế, thương giới tinh anh…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(7) Nguyên văn  黑化肥发黑会挥发(Hēi huàféi fā hēi huì huīfā) –  Hắc hóa phì phát hắc hội huy phát (Phân hóa học đen rất dễ bay hơi). Cho những bạn nào quên thì ở chương 37 lúc 15 đi chơi công viên với gia đình Tân Tân, ẻm có đọc một đoạn phát âm quéo lưỡi, đây, nó đây. Nhưng Tân Tân không được như 15 nên chỉ đọc tóm gọn lại.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hết ngoại truyện 3</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. NGOẠI TRUYỆN 4: NGÂY THƠ TAN VỠ KÍ PHẦN CUỐI (*)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuối tuần!!!</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ phấn khích không thôi.</p><p>Buổi tối trước khi đi ngủ, trong số năm người bạn tập huấn chung phòng kí túc xá thì có hết bốn người tổ đội chơi game, người còn lại vừa gọi điện nói chuyện với bạn gái ở xa vừa phân tâm chơi game với bốn người kia. Bầu không khí trong phòng của sáu người lúc đêm khuya thế này trông có vẻ rất náo nhiệt.</p><p>Lúc trước, Du trọng Hạ cũng là một người tham gia rất tích cực nhưng tuần này, cậu lại trở nên bất đồng so với những người còn lại. Cậu chong đèn đọc sách, phấn đấu nỗ lực bổ sung thêm kiến thức về Tiểu Hoàng Thư <em>(1)</em>.</p><p>Ngoài những công việc đứng đắn ở trường, Phí Tân vẫn sẽ nghiền ngẫm cuốn sách Tiếng Anh đó mỗi khi rảnh rỗi và lẽ dĩ nhiên, đến lúc đọc gần xong, trong đầu hắn đã bắt đầu lên kế hoạch chi tiết cho cả quá trình sẽ làm vào ngày cuối tuần.</p><p>Tháng 9 đã trôi qua hơn phân nửa, Tết Trung Thu đến gần, Phí Tân đặt cho gia đình một hộp Đạo Hương Thôn <em>(2)</em>, sẵn tiễn cũng đặt luôn cho Giang Nhân Khuyết một hộp.</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 小黄书 – Tiểu Hoàng Thư (Cuốn sách nhỏ bìa vàng) ý chỉ sách báo, tranh ảnh, tiểu thuyết về tình dục. Bời vì thời xưa những cuốn sách có liên quan đến chủ đề này thường được làm bìa màu vàng cho nên thế hệ con cháu đời sau gọi nó là Tiểu Hoàng Thư.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 稻香村 – Đạo Hương Thôn là tên một nhãn hiệu Bánh Trung Thu nổi tiếng ở Bắc Kinh.</em>
</p><p>Hai ngày sau Giang Nhân Khuyết gọi điện thoại đến báo là đã nhận được rồi, hắn còn hỏi, “Quốc Khánh có về không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không về, dắt vợ đi chơi rồi.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Đi đâu thế? Tao cũng muốn đi!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đi công viên giải trí Trường Long ở Quảng Châu.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Cho tao đi với!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vậy mày bay từ Dĩnh Châu đi, tới Quảng Châu tụi mình gặp mặt.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Thật hay giỡn đó? Không sợ tao làm kì đà hả? Hay là hai đứa tụi mày đã qua cái giai đoạn yêu đương cuồng nhiệt rồi?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vớ vẩn, tao với vợ tao vĩnh viễn ở trong giai đoạn yêu đương cuồng nhiệt. Em ấy nói muốn dắt em trai theo, thế thì thêm mày vô nữa cũng đâu có sao.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Thì ra là vậy… Đáng tiếc, tao quá thảm, tao không thể đi, tao bị bố trí tăng ca trong dịp Quốc Khánh.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vậy mày còn nói cái quần gì nữa, ráng mà xây dựng đất nước cho tốt vào.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết lan man không dứt, “Quéo quèo queo, mày muốn dẫn hai cậu mĩ thiếu niên đi du lịch, mà lại còn là một cặp anh em sinh đôi nữa chứ, thử nghĩ mà coi, nửa đêm mày mớ ngủ nhận sai bà xã… Cái tình tiết này giống trong mấy bộ anime khiêu dâm quá ha ha ha ha ha ha.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đệch mợ, mày nói một tiếng ô uế nữa thử xem? Điện thoại đơn vị mày số bao nhiêu đấy? Tao muốn dùng tên thật tố cáo mày.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Mày quá trong sáng rồi đó, tao nói hai đứa mày tới thủ đô cũng đã hơn nửa tháng, lại còn cùng nhau phiêu bạt ở nơi đất khách tha hương, mà thằng bé cũng sắp 19 tuổi rồi đúng không? Mày vẫn chưa… Ứ ừ? Mày hiểu ý tao chứ hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Hiểu, nhanh thôi, đang tải.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “??? Là sao?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Tao đang xem tư liệu những kiến thức cơ bản về gay.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Tư liệu gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân chụp một bức ảnh gửi sang cho hắn.</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết vừa nhìn là đã thấy nguyên một tràng Tiếng Anh, hắn nói, “Khá lắm, mày dùng hết tất cả chất xám để thi đậu nghiên cứu sinh nên giờ mày ngu luôn hay gì? Tiếng Trung không đủ để mày dùng ư?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Tao cũng muốn đọc Tiếng Trung, nhưng Trung Quốc không có cuốn sách nào tương tự như vậy. Về phần tại sao lại không có, cái này phải hỏi Ban văn hóa của tụi mày.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Toàn bộ xã hội đang đi lên theo chiều xoắn ốc và chúng ta phải tìm kiếm sự phát triển ấy thông qua những vòng xoắn ốc… Mà thôi quên đi, tao chỉ là một thằng nhân viên quèn không có dây mơ rễ má, tao thì biết cái gì được.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thế nên tao mới phải tìm tư liệu Tiếng Anh.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Có cần phải phức tạp như vậy không? Đây là bản năng của con người, đến lúc đó mày sẽ tự khắc biết phải làm gì.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Nó thật sự phức tạp, nếu không chuẩn bị trước mà cứ liều lĩnh xông lên biết đâu chừng lại tạo ra hậu quả khủng khiếp, tao không muốn như thế.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “Tân Tân, mày mắc chứng rối loạn ám ảnh cưỡng chế đấy, chỉ cần hai người thích là được, sao cứ phải lo nghĩ nhiều đến vậy.”</p><p>Tân Tân, “Bọn tao sẽ ở với nhau cả đời thế nên tao hi vọng lần đầu tiên phải thật tốt đẹp. Có nói với mày cũng như không, dù sao hiện tại tao nâng em ấy trong lòng bàn tay thì sợ vỡ, bỏ vào miệng thì sợ tan, tao không biết nên cưng chiều em ấy sao cho phải. Mày chưa từng yêu cho nên mày không hiểu.”</p><p>Giang Nhân Khuyết, “… Má nó tức. Bye!”</p><p>Buổi tối, sau khi Du Trọng Hạ kết thúc khóa học, cậu và Phí Tân gửi tin nhắn thoại cho nhau.</p><p>Phí Tân cất tiếng, “Tỉnh Trưởng nói muốn tới Quảng Châu chơi với tụi mình nhưng cậu ấy bận tăng ca không thể đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Khéo ghê chưa, Vạn Bằng cũng muốn đi kìa.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Hai người vẫn  thường xuyên liên lạc với nhau?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thỉnh thoảng, một tháng khoảng hai ba lần gì đó, nó cũng học 12 mà, thành tích hiện tại tốt lắm, phỏng chừng nó muốn dồn hết sức thi đậu một trường ở Bắc Kinh.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ồ, là vậy à.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ suy ngẫm một lúc rồi mới hỏi, “Sao thế? Anh ghen với nó đấy à? Không phải chứ, không phải chứ, không phải chứ?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em đừng có gợi đòn châm chọc anh, còn vậy nữa anh nghỉ chơi với em liền đấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lại bắt đầu ỏn a ỏn ẻn, “Đừng nghỉ chơi với em mà, người ta khóc bây giờ ó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vậy em có đồng ý cho Vạn Bằng theo không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Vẫn chưa, em đang thương lượng với anh còn gì? Nếu anh không muốn thì em sẽ từ chối nó ngay.”</p><p>Phí  Tân, “… Thôi, dẫn cậu ấy theo đi, hai đứa mình một tổ, còn cậu ấy với em trai em một tổ, có tới 80% lí do cậu ấy muốn đi là vì em trai em cũng góp mặt, em hỏi thử ý kiến của em trai em xem thế nào.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thằng em của em nó sen trắng lắm, nghĩ một đằng nói một nẻo, kiểu gì nó cũng bảo là nó không muốn chơi cùng với Vạn Bằng nhưng nếu em thật sự từ chối không cho Vạn Bằng đi, anh cứ đợi mà coi, nó không chửi sau lưng em mới là lạ đó. Dẫn Vạn Bằng theo cũng được, có mặt em ở đó thằng đấy sẽ không dám làm gì em trai em.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ok, anh không có ý kiến gì.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Anh có nhớ em không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Nhớ, lúc chiều có tới căn tin ăn cơm, vừa mới nhìn thấy đồ ăn Sa Huyện <em>(3)</em> bày trước cửa chắn thì anh đã ngay lập tức nhớ tới em, suýt chút nữa là bật khóc tại căn tin luôn rồi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha anh khoác lác vừa thôi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không hề khoác lác, anh nhớ em vô cùng.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em hổng có nhớ anh tới mức đó, anh chính chắn một chút coi nào, hai mươi mấy tuổi đầu rồi không lo suy nghĩ chuyện đứng đắn, cả ngày chỉ biết nhớ vợ là sao?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh vẫn chưa trưởng thành, anh chỉ muốn nhớ, muốn nhớ, muốn nhớ thôi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Moa!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Moa.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Sắp tới giờ tắt đèn, mạng cũng bị ngắt luôn, mau nói với em vài câu phóng đãng đi nào.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em dâm quá nha.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em thấy xây xẩm rồi đó, em bảo anh nói lời phóng đãng chứ không có kêu anh nói em dâm, cái này cần anh phải nhắc sao, em chính là người dâm dật số một ở cái khu Triều Dương này đấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ể, câu đó không được tính là phóng đãng ư? Vậy phải nói thế nào? Chờ tới cuối tuần anh sẽ khiến em phải kêu mieo~ mieo~ sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…………… Quá tục! Không được nói! Cúp máy!”</p><p>Phí Tân: Thế này không được thế kia cũng không xong, vợ tui khó chiều quá. Tui vẫn nên nghiền ngẫm cuốn 《Thảo Luận Chuyên Sâu &amp; Đơn Giản Về Tình Dục Đồng Tính Nam》 của tui thì hơn.</p><p>Cuối tuần… Đến rồi.</p><p>Phòng cũng đã thuê, tắm cũng tắm xong, hai chàng trai trẻ tuổi mặc quần áo chỉnh tề là Phí Tân và Du Trọng Hạ đang ngồi một cách nghiêm chỉnh, chẳng cần phải làm nhòe những chỗ nhạy cảm, cho dù có bị Long Tiêu <em>(4)</em> thẩm định hình ảnh đi chăng nữa thì vẫn có thể qua ải một cách trót lọt. Cả hai ngồi cạnh nhau ở phía cuối chiếc giường lớn với một vẻ mặt nghiêm túc.</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tụi mình đang làm gì vậy?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Phải chuẩn bị tâm lí trước đã.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em chuẩn bị xong từ lâu rồi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thật hả? Không sợ? Không muốn làm Tỳ Hưu?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ quyết tuyệt nói, “Hừ! Hôm nay em là Thao Thiết <em>(5)</em>! Em rất háu ăn!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vậy anh bắt đầu nha.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đến đây!”</p><p>Một lát sau, Phí Tân lôi trang bị của mình ra.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ hệt như một cậu bé con tò mò, cậu hỏi, “Cái này là gì vậy?”</p><p>Phí Tân cho Du Trọng Hạ xem hướng dẫn sử dụng trên bao bì, hắn nói, “Thành phần là chất béo tan trong dầu hỏa, dễ bị phá vỡ khi phản ứng với cao su. Đây là dung dịch hòa tan trong nước.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thế còn cái này?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Jissbon <em>(6)</em>, được làm từ cao su tự nhiên, nó sẽ phát sinh phản ứng với dầu hỏa. Mùi vị ổn chứ?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “……………………………”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Sao thế? Có phải do anh nói nhiều quá không? Ngại ghê, anh có hơi hồi hộp.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em biết, nếu không tại sao anh lại đeo nó cho em?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “……………………………”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, ” “Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ta, em sắp bị anh chọc cho cười muốn tắt thở rồi nè.”</p><p>Phí Tân cũng bật cười thành tiếng, “Anh hồi hộp lắm luôn.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không sao, tìm còn đập mộng còn đây, chẳng qua là làm lại từ đầu mà thôi <em>(7)</em>.”</p><p>Lại qua một lát sau.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em sao vậy? Có chỗ nào không ổn à?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không cần phải súc… Trực tràng <em>(8)</em> ư?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không cần, mới nãy em đã tắm qua rồi mà?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Trong sách nói phải súc.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em xem sách gì thế?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Tiểu Hoàng Thư.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đừng tin mấy cái đó.”</p><p>Hắn bắt đầu phổ cập kiến thức khoa học, “Nếu đổ quá nhiều nước trực tiếp vào trực tràng, em sẽ bị tiêu chảy, mà nếu bị tiêu chảy nhiều thì sẽ dẫn tới tình trạng táo bón, bởi vì không đổ đầy thì sẽ không thể tống ra được …”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ la lên, “Đừng nói nữa!!!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “???”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em là nam chính trong CP đam mỹ chứ hổng phải là bệnh nhân ở khoa hậu môn trực tràng.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Lại tiếp tục qua một lát sau.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngơ ngác hỏi, “Anh làm gì nữa thế? Đừng có khẩy, em sẽ cười vì nhột mất.”</p><p>Phí Tân tiến thoái lưỡng nan nói, “Rất xin lỗi, anh quên cắt ngắn móng tay, anh sợ làm em bị thương.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em đâu có yêu ớt tới mức đó? Anh hãy cứ mạnh dạng khai thác em đi!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thật sự rất mỏng manh đấy. Đầu dây thần kinh của bộ phận này phân bố rộng khắp thế nên phải chuẩn bị cho thật kĩ càng, thụ sảng khoái hơn công nhưng điều đó cũng tương đương với việc dễ bị thương tổn.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ phát giác ra Phí Tân cũng có tìm tòi nghiên cứu cho nên mới hỏi, “Anh đọc sách luôn hả? Sách gì vậy?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh kiếm được một quyển trên Amazon, nó được viết bởi một bác sĩ y khoa, trình độ chuyên môn vững vàng, kiến thức khoa học cũng thú vị lắm.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Cậu thật lòng thật dạ thốt lên một câu, “Tân Tân, năn nỉ anh luôn đó, sau này nhớ xem thêm Tiểu Hoàng Thư.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Rồi lại tiếp tục qua một lát sau nữa.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ kinh ngạc, “Thành… Thành công? Em trâu bò quá đi!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Trâu bò phải là anh mới đúng chứ? Sao em lại có thể tự khen chính mình như vậy?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không đúng, tại vì trong Tiểu Hoàng Thư có nói em hẳn là phải máu chảy thành sông, cho dù không chảy thành sông thì ít nhất cũng phải khóc hu hu, thế quái nào em lại hổng bị sao hết? Em quả nhiên có cốt cách bất phàm, tài năng hơn người?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đừng có dát vàng lên mặt mình nữa, là do anh tài năng hơn người còn cố gắng phấn đấu học hỏi, cảm ơn.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ồ, hóa ra là vậy à? Ha ha ha ha ha!”</p><p>Phí Tân thay đổi sắc mặt, “Cười con mẹ em chứ cười! Hiện tại là lúc mà em có thể cười được sao?!”</p><p>Nửa tiếng sau, hai người lại đi tắm.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tân Tân, anh học nhanh ghê ó nha.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cũng thường thôi, không phát huy được hết khả năng.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đã rất khá rồi, anh đừng khiêm tốn quá.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em có ổn không đấy?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em khỏe lắm.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh cũng vậy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tí nữa em gửi cho anh mấy cuốn Tiểu Hoàng Thư, anh mà nói được mấy lời dâm đãng nữa là hoàn mĩ luôn đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Sao em lại nghĩ là anh chưa từng xem qua?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Anh mà đọc rồi thì mới nãy anh đã không như vậy, chỉ biết nói mỗi câu yêu em thôi, anh không đổi câu khác được à? Ví dụ như…” Phần mềm đọc tiểu thuyết 18+ bằng giọng nói đã được đăng nhập, lại còn là loại cao H lời lẽ thô tục.</p><p>Phí Tân tức giận rống lên, “Ngậm miệng! Không cho phép nói những lời ghê tởm như vậy!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ mếu máo, “Vâng.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Không nạt em, ngoan, yêu em.”</p><p>Hai người ướt sũng dưới vòi hoa sen, Du Trọng Hạ có một mái tóc đen nhánh cùng một đôi mắt biếc long lanh, Phí Tân cúi đầu trao cho cậu một nụ hôn ướt át trong đêm tân hôn.</p><p>Quả nhiên là nhu tình như nước, vợ đẹp như hoa.</p><p>“Vợ đẹp” tắm xong thì choàng khăn tắm khoa tay múa chân chạy ra ngoài hô to một tiếng, “Tui lái xe rồi nè!”</p><p>“Tui đã đem Tân Tân trâu bò! Đánh vào màn hình công cộng <em>(9)</em>.</p><p>“Du Thập Ngũ cuối cùng cũng thành Du Quy Linh <em>(10)</em>.”</p><p>Phí Tân: Nhìn xem tui khiến bé con nghẹn đến cỡ nào kìa.</p><p>Đã nửa đêm nhưng Du Quý Dương vẫn còn thức, vì vậy cậu mới lướt thấy dòng trạng thái mới trên vòng bạn bè của anh hai mình và thầy Phí.</p><p>Du Knifey &amp; Phí Forky đồng thời đăng lên cùng một bức ảnh.</p><p>Trên mặt kính thủy tinh vương đầy giọt nước trong buồng tắm là một chữ X viết hoa, mà khéo thay đây cũng là chữ cái đầu trong tên của bọn họ <em>(11)</em>.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【Lái xe vạn tuế.】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【Tình yêu vạn vạn tuế<em>.</em>】</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “…”</p><p>Tiếp tục lướt xuống thì lại thấy dòng trạng thái của Vạn Bằng.</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【Tui sẽ đến Trường Long, Quảng Châu vào ngày Quốc Khánh.】</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn 沙县: Sa Huyện là một huyện của thành phố Tam Minh, tỉnh Phúc Kiến, nổi tiếng khắp cả nước với những món ăn vặt hấp dẫn như hoành thánh, xíu mại, bánh bao, thạch gạo, mì xào, há cảo, súp miến chua cay…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(4) Nguyên văn 龙标 – Long Tiêu (Dấu rồng) hay còn gọi là “Giấy khai sinh” của một bộ phim, từ dự án ban đầu cho đến khi phát hành bộ phim, nói chung có ba giai đoạn trong quá trình xem xét, và Long Tiêu là bước quan trọng đầu tiên mà nhà sản xuất phải vượt qua. Nói ngắn gọn thì Long Tiêu chính là cái hình nền xanh hoa văn con rồng xuất hiện ở đầu bộ phim, phim nào có dấu Long Tiêu thì tức là bộ đó được phép công chiếu. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(5) Nguyên văn 饕餮 – Theo như sách Sơn Hải Kinh và Tả Truyện thì Thao Thiết là một trong “Tứ hung” gồm Thao Thiết, Hỗn Độn, Đào Ngột và Cùng Kỳ. Nó được mô tả như một loài mãnh thú hung ác, có sức mạnh to lớn, rất tham ăn, thấy gì ăn nấy, là biểu tượng cho sự tham lam dục vọng. (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(6) Nguyên văn 杰士邦 – Jissbon, phiên âm Hán Việt là Kiệt Sĩ Bang, là thương hiệu bao cao su trực thuộc Tập đoàn dược phẩm Nhân Phúc được thành lập vào năm 1998 và có trụ sở chính tại Khu phát triển công nghệ mới Đông Hồ, thành phố Vũ Hán, tỉnh Hồ Bắc, đây là nhà sản xuất bao cao su nổi tiếng tại Trung Quốc. (Theo baidu)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(7) Hai câu trong bài hát Làm Lại Từ Đầu do chú Lưu Hoan thể hiện. Các bạn có thể nghe tại <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blUTOMIvxHc">đây</a>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(8) Nguyên văn 直肠 – Trực tràng là một bộ phận nằm trong ổ bụng, nối giữa đại tràng và ống hậu môn. Trực tràng là một đoạn ruột thẳng dài khoảng 11 – 15cm, đoạn đầu trực tràng có hình dạng giống chữ xích ma, đoạn cuối trực tràng giãn ra tạo thành bóng trực tràng. Khi nhìn nghiêng, trực tràng có hình dạng giống dấu chấm hỏi, nằm vòng quanh ruột non, uốn cong theo mặt trước của xương cụt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(9) Đây là một câu nói xuất phát từ một livestreamer game LOL khá nổi tiếng, anh này vốn là người rất thẳng tính, những lời người khác không dám nói vô tới miệng ổng là ổng nói như pháo nổ thế nên nick của ổng rất hay bị khóa lại. Fan vì muốn đòi lại công bằng cho ổng nên mới  hô cái khẩu hiệu “Hỡi những người anh em, hãy đem công lý đánh vào màn hình công cộng”. Ở đây ý của 15 là tui đã thành công “bảo vệ” idol nhà tui. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(10) Du Quy Linh = Du Về 0.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(11)  Phí Tân (Fèi Xīn) và Du Trọng Hạ (Yú Zhòng Xià): Tên của hai người đều có chữ X.</em>
</p><p>⇒Mình chú thích thêm về cái mô hình xoắn ốc mà Giang Nhân Khuyết nói ha, ban đầu tính không làm vì lười quá nhưng lại sợ có bạn đọc không hiểu…</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Một trong ba quy luật cơ bản của phép biện chứng duy vật trong triết học Mác – Lênin là Quy luật phủ định, quy luật này chỉ ra khuynh hướng của sự phát triển, theo đó sự phát triển luôn có xu hướng lặp lại giai đoạn đầu nhưng ở trình độ cao hơn tức là phát triển theo hình xoắn ốc.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Chỉ khi nào sự kiện sau phủ định sự kiện trước thì xã hội mới phát triển, còn nếu không có sự phủ định thì xã hội mãi mãi giậm chân tại chỗ. Chính vì thế quy luật trên còn được gọi là “Quy luật phủ định của phủ định.”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. NGOẠI TRUYỆN 5: VƯỜN TRẺ PHẦN 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ngày Quốc Khánh xuất phát đi Quảng Châu.</p><p>Phí Tân dẫn theo hai anh em nhà họ Du bắt chuyến bay từ Bắc Kinh còn Vạn Bằng thì khởi hành từ Dĩnh Châu và chọn chuyến bay có cùng giờ hạ cánh với ba người bọn họ, cả bốn sẽ gặp nhau tại sân bay Bạch Vân, Quảng Châu.</p><p>Vạn Bằng đến sớm hơn họ nửa tiếng, hắn chờ ba người ở lối ra, vừa thấy mặt là đã ngay lập tức chào hỏi, “Thầy Phí, ngày tốt lành.”</p><p>Phí Tân khách sáo đáp lại, “Xin chào.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tao thì không tốt lành hay gì?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Mày cũng tốt lành.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em trai tao không tốt à?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng liếc mắt nhìn Du Quý Dương, Du Quý Dương nghiêng mặt sang chỗ khác, Vạn Bằng thấy vậy thì cũng dời ngay tầm mắt.</p><p>Phí Tân có đặt trước một chiếc taxi trực tuyến đưa đón sân bay, tài xế đã đợi sẵn ở vị trí được giao hẹn, hắn đi trước dẫn đường, ba đứa nhỏ còn lại lẽo đẽo theo sau “Người lớn” duy nhất là hắn. Bởi vì cân nhắc tới số lượng hành lí tương đối nhiều cho nên Phí Tân đã gọi một chiếc xe thương mại <em>(*)</em> bảy chỗ với ba hàng ghế. Bởi vì hàng cuối cùng bất tiện không thể di chuyển cho nên vừa mới mở cửa xe là Du Quý Dương đã chủ động ngồi vào dãy ghế cuối cùng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nói với Vạn Bằng, “Vậy mày qua ghế phó đi, tao muốn ngồi với Tân Tân.”</p><p>Tuy nhiên, Vạn Bằng lại trả lời, “Ghế phó nắng quá.”</p><p>Sau đó hắn cũng khom người ngồi vào hàng ghế cuối cùng.</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đừng sợ, nó mà dám ghẹo mày tao với mày hợp lực đánh thấy mịa nó luôn.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Tao trông giống cái đứa sẽ làm ra loại chuyện nhàm chán ấy sao?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương quay đầu nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, giả vờ câm điếc.</p><p>Rời khỏi sân bay, bốn người đi tới khách sạn đã đặt trước ở gần khu vực Trường Long, cả lộ trình mất hơn một giờ nữa mới tới nơi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nghịch di động, khi thấy điều gì đó thú vị cậu sẽ ngay lập tức đưa cho Phí Tân xem, “Tân Tân, anh coi cái tin ba láp ba xàm này đi. Ha ha ha ha… Mắc cười ghê chưa… Anh dòm con mèo nhỏ này nè đáng yêu ha…”</p><p>Bầu không khí giữa hai người vô cùng mùi mẫn, thỉnh thoảng bọn họ còn trao cho nhau vài ánh nhìn say đắm mà điều này vô hình chung làm cho dãy ghế sau trông càng thêm quạnh quẽ, Du Quý Dương rướn cổ nhìn phong cảnh bên ngoài còn Vạn Bằng thì lại cúi đầu bấm điện thoại.</p><p>Bên trong cùng một chiếc xe nhưng lại chứa tới tận hai thế giới.</p><p>Dần dà, Phí Tân phát giác ra có điều bất ổn cho nên mới lặng lẽ nhắn Wechat cho Du Trọng Hạ.</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Chẳng phải em bảo mối quan hệ của họ đã dịu đi rồi sao? Thế quái nào vừa thấy mặt nhau là đã chiến tranh lạnh rồi?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Dịu đi = không cạch mặt nhau chứ không có nói tụi nó hòa hảo, sao mà hòa hảo được</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Sớm biết thế này anh đã không đồng ý cho em dẫn Vạn Bằng theo, ngày mai đi chơi mà cứ như vậy thì lúng túng lắm.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Chắc là không đâu, hổng tin anh cứ chờ mà coi. Lại nói người lúng túng phải là tụi nó chứ bọn mình có gì đâu mà phải ngại.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Em làm anh hai kiểu gì đấy?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Anh muốn làm một người chị dâu tốt chứ gì? Vậy thì đêm nay anh ngủ với Du Quý Dương đi, em sang ngủ với Vạn Bằng</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân:  </p><p>(Chú thích: Tui sợ đến mức giật mình luôn nè)</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Ôi đệch, anh nghĩ em sẽ để Vạn Bằng ngủ chung với em trai em hả?</em>】</p><p>Lúc bọn họ đặt phòng, Phí Tân cứ đinh ninh cặp nào sẽ ở với cặp nấy thế nên hắn mới đặt hai phòng riêng biệt.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Ai bảo với anh Vạn Bằng là một cặp với em trai em?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Ủa? Không phải ư? Rõ ràng em trai em vẫn còn thích cậu ấy mà, hai người bọn họ miễn cưỡng lắm thì cũng được xem như là trúc mã (1), kết HE thì cũng đâu có gì sai… Nhỉ?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Anh ngốc bạch ngọt quá nên anh không hiểu đâu nạ, hai đứa chúng nó ở cạnh nhau là đã ngửi thấy nguyên một xô máu chó rồi, không khéo còn có cả ngược tâm ngược thân, hổng dễ gì mà tu thành chánh quả đâu nha.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Cái này… Nằm ngoài hệ thống tri thức của anh</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Anh có muốn đọc tiểu thuyết máu chó không? Em gửi link qua cho.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Không cần, có bộ nào ngọt không? Nhưng đừng có mất não quá, anh không chịu được</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Hổng có loại đó, đã đọc ngọt mà còn muốn có não, anh đòi hỏi nhiều quá rồi đấy</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Thế thôi không xem</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>18+ thì sao?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Lại càng không, xem đau mắt.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【Vậy thì <em>chơi game đi, còn lâu mới tới nơi mà.</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Đến đây, ông xã kéo hạng lên cho em.</em>】</p><p>Hàng ghế phía sau.</p><p>Du Quý Dương ngồi lâu bị vẹo cổ thế nên đành phải túng quẫn xoay cổ lại, điện thoại trong túi của cậu rung lên, đến khi lấy di động ra nhìn thì thấy có một tin nhắn mới trên Wechat do Vạn Bằng gửi tới. Song, cậu mới chỉ nhìn thông qua màn hình khóa chứ chưa kịp thấy rõ nội dung bởi vì Vạn Bằng đã rút lại tin nhắn.</p><p>Du quý Dương: …</p><p>Ngoại trừ lời nhắc đối phương đã rút lại tin nhắn thì tin tức mới nhất trong khung thoại chỉ còn lại lịch sử trò chuyện giữa hai người bọn họ vào mùa hè năm ngoái… Đó là vài ngày sau khi Phí Tân chứng kiến cảnh Vạn Bằng đánh cậu, cậu cứ ngỡ mình và Vạn Bằng đã chia tay trong thảm thiết như vậy thì mọi chuyện cũng đã chấm dứt từ đây. Thế nhưng Vạn Bằng lại tìm đến cậu trong một đêm khuya và hỏi rằng: 【<em>Còn đau không? Ngày đó anh đã quá nóng nảy, rất xin lỗi, tụi mình nói chuyện tử tế với nhau đi, anh thật sự rất thích em</em>.】</p><p>Cậu nói với Vạn Bằng như sau: 【<em>Người nên xin lỗi là tôi mới đúng, ngày hôm ấy tôi vẫn chưa nói xong, tôi đã thích người khác rồi, anh ấy là sinh viên ở Dĩnh Đại, dáng vẻ anh tuấn vô cùng, lại còn là sinh viên ưu tú nữa, đó mới là mẫu con trai mà tôi thật sự thích, giao du các kiểu trước kia với cậu chẳng qua là vì muốn đùa với cậu chút thôi.</em>】</p><p>Mười mấy phút sau, Vạn Bằng mới trả lời: 【<em>Giỡn như vậy có vui không?</em>】</p><p>Du Quý Dương: 【<em>Cũng tạm.</em>】</p><p>Vạn Bằng:【<em>Anh đang ở dưới lầu nhà em, xuống dưới đi, xin em đó.</em>】</p><p>Du Quý Dương: 【<em>Cậu đi đi, chớ làm điều vô nghĩa, sau này chúng ta đừng gặp nhau nữa.</em>】</p><p>Vạn Bằng không phản hồi lại cậu, đoạn đối thoại của hơn một năm trước hệt như một tòa lạch trời <em>(2)</em> vắt ngang tại dãy ghế cuối cùng của chiếc xe thương mại bảy chỗ này, chia cắt cậu và Vạn Bằng thành hai nửa khác nhau.</p><p>Du Quý Dương nghĩ bụng vừa rồi cậu ta nhắn cái gì vậy nhỉ? Là muốn lấy lòng mình sao? Có phải vì những đoạn đối thoại bên trên gợi nhớ tới những ký ức không mấy hay ho cho nên mới rút về? Cậu do dự một chút, tại bên trong khung thoại nhắn cho Vạn Bằng một cái tin.</p><p>Du Quý Dương: 【?】</p><p>Vạn Bằng vẫn luôn cúi đầu nghịch điện thoại, lẽ dĩ nhiên là cậu ta sẽ thấy được ngay nhưng cậu ta lại không trả lời. Du Quý Dương liếc trộm Vạn Bằng mới phát hiện ra cậu ta đang gõ chữ trên Wechat, là đang tán gẫu với người khác.</p><p>Hơn một phút sau, Vạn Bằng mới nhắn lại cậu.</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Mới nãy gửi nhầm người, tên của cậu khá giống với bạn gái tôi, xin thứ lỗi.</em>】</p><p>Du Quý Dương: 【<em>Không có gì</em>.】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Tôi sẽ sửa lại tên lưu trong danh bạ, sau này sẽ không gửi nhầm nữa.</em>】</p><p>Du Quý Dương: 【<em>Ừ.</em>】</p><p>Cho nên cậu ta là đang tán gẫu với bạn gái?</p><p>Người “Bạn gái” này không ai khác ngoài Du Trọng Hạ, thế nhưng Du Trọng Hạ và Phí Tân thì lại đang chơi game, mỗi lần chơi Du Trọng Hạ thường có thói quen tắt chức năng nhận thông báo cho nên tạm thời Du Trọng Hạ vẫn chưa biết Vạn Bằng lôi mình ra làm bia đỡ đạn. Vạn Bằng nhắn cho Du Quý Dương một cái tin.</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Cậu có mang theo dây sạc không? Hành lí của tôi kẹt cứng không lấy ra được.</em>】</p><p>Du Quý Dương lấy dây sạc trong ba lô đưa cho Vạn Bằng, Vạn Bằng kết nối với ổ cắm trên xe để sạc pin.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nghe thấy động tĩnh ở phía sau, cậu ngay lập tức quay đầu lại rồi dùng ánh mắt để cảnh cáo Vạn Bằng: Đừng có dụ dỗ em trai tao.</p><p>Vạn Bằng bảy ra vẻ mặt vô tội: Tao sạc pin cũng không được hả anh hai?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lại chuyển sang nhìn Du Quý Dương: Nó có làm gì mày không?</p><p>Du Quý Dương lắc đầu: Không có.</p><p>Phí Tân cũng quay đầu lại nhìn rồi nói, “Còn nửa tiếng nữa mới đến, Dương Dương nếu mệt thì hãy chợp mắt một lúc đi.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Lúc ở trên máy bay em đã ngủ rồi, không mệt đâu ạ.”</p><p>Trường học của hai người không xa nhau lắm, bọn họ làm hàng xóm cũng gần được một tháng, mỗi lần Du Trọng Hạ tới chơi đều sẽ rủ Du Quý Dương ra ngoài ăn cơm, nhờ vậy Phí Tân và Du Quý Dương dần trở nên thân thiết hơn.</p><p>Phí Tân mỉm cười với cậu, rõ ràng là thầy ấy biết cậu ngồi chung với Vạn Bằng rất chật vật cho nên nụ cười mới mang theo chút trấn an như vậy, cậu cũng cười lại với thầy ấy.</p><p>Phí Tân và Du Trọng Hạ không chơi game nữa, hai người ngả lưng vào ghế nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi.</p><p>Vạn Bằng lại đến làm phiền Du Quý Dương.</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【Nụ cười khi nãy với thầy Phí là sao đấy<em>?</em>】</p><p>Du Quý Dương: …</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Hay là lại có âm mưu gì rồi? Tôi phải lên tiếng nhắc nhở anh trai cậu mới được.</em>】</p><p>Du Quý Dương: 【<em>Cậu đừng có ăn nói lung tung.</em>】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Ha ha, muốn người ta không nói trừ phi mình đừng làm, đã dám làm còn sợ người ta nói?</em>】</p><p>Du Quý Dương cất điện thoại đi.</p><p>Cuối cùng cũng đến khách sạn ở khu vực Trường Long, đến khi nhận phòng, bốn người lại được thêm một phen lúng túng, phân chia phòng như thế nào là cả một vấn đề.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ kiên quyết không để cho Vạn Bằng và Du Quý Dương ở chung một chỗ nên mới nói, “Điểu, tao với mày một phòng.”</p><p>Thế chẳng khác nào Du Quý Dương và Phí Tân sẽ phải ở cùng nhau?</p><p>Phí Tân &amp; Vạn Bằng, “Không được!”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Du Quý Dương, người ta là một đôi đó, tôi đành miễn cưỡng chung phòng với cậu vậy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ &amp; Du Quý Dương, “Sao mà được?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng nhìn bảng phân loại phòng treo trên tường của quầy lễ tân sau đó nói, “Tao thấy mày coi em trai mày cứ như con ấy, chi bằng mày chọn loại phòng gia đình đi, hai người dẫn theo Du Quý Dương cùng nhau ngủ, còn tao ở một mình.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương mím môi không nói tiếng nào.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ phát động kĩ năng chế giễu Vạn Bằng, “Trẻ vị thành niên thì hãy còn là con nít, nếu muốn thuê một phòng gia đình thì có dẫn cũng phải dẫn mày theo, tụi tao đều lớn hết cả rồi.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, 17.33 tuổi nói với giọng điệu khinh thường, “Chưa thấy qua người lớn nào mà lại lùn như vậy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cao một mét tám trong khi Vạn Bằng cao những một mét tám mươi lăm, chiều cao khá tương đồng với Phí Tân.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngay lập tức quay sang Du Quý Dương, “Nó chửi mày là thứ lùn tịt kìa.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương , “…”</p><p>Phí Tân chủ trương lên tiếng, “Đừng ồn nữa, anh em tụi em ở một phòng, anh với Vạn Bằng một phòng, thế là ổn chứ gì?”</p><p>Hai căn phòng ở cạnh nhau, cả hai tổ đội tự động kéo hành lí của mình vào trong.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ xem điện thoại, vừa nãy lúc còn ngồi trên xe Vạn Bằng có gửi cho cậu một đống tin nhắn vô nghĩa, chẳng hiểu ra sao.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Cái quần gì đây?</em>】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Em trai mày cứ tưởng tao có bạn gái, mày nhớ giữ bí mật giùm tao.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Mày câu nó bấy lâu nay rồi mà vẫn chưa thấy đủ hả</em>?】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Thả dây dài mới có thể câu được cá lớn.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Game over mới vui lận</em>.】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Đậu má!</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Gì vậy?</em>】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Dáng người của thầy Phí tuyệt thế!</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Ha ha ha ha ha ha, dĩ nhiên rồi</em>.】</p><p>Lúc này cậu mới kịp phản ứng lại.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Nhắm mắt ngay! Thứ gay nít ranh, chớ có nhìn chồng tao.</em>】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Nhìn thì đã làm sao? Tao còn muốn ngủ chung với chồng mày cơ.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Đừng có làm tao ghê tởm, mắc ói.</em>】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>YJY đang làm gì bên đó vậy?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Chắc là đang tắm</em>.】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Chồng của mày hình như cũng đang tắm, còn tao thì tí nữa.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Thế để tao chạy qua chỗ mày chơi</em>.】</p><p>Cậu đứng ngoài cửa nói vọng vào cho Du Quý Dương biết là mình đi sang phòng bên cạnh.</p><p>Vạn Bằng mở cửa cho Du Trọng Hạ, Phí Tân đang tắm thì nghe thấy động tĩnh nên mới đóng lại vòi hoa sen.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tân Tân, là em!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ừ, tụi em ngồi chơi trước đi.”</p><p>Hành lí của Phí Tân nằm trên một trong hai chiếc giường, Du Trọng Hạ bèn tiến tới nằm lên chiếc giường đó còn Vạn Bằng thì bước đến bên cạnh nằm vào giường của mình, hai người bắt đầu nhỏ giọng nói chuyện phiếm.</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Mày với thầy Phí tiến triển thần tốc dữ, ngay cả vợ chồng mà cũng đã gọi luôn rồi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nửa kể nửa khoe, “Tân Tân nhà tao rất được hoan nghênh, lại còn là một ngốc bạch ngọt nữa, mấy đũy trà xanh kéo đến nườm nượp mà ảnh không biết gì luôn. Tao phải biến ảnh thành một người đàn ông đã có gia đình, tránh trường hợp bị người khác phỗng tay trên.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Hai người hòa hợp ghê.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chứ lại như mày và em trai tao, diễn trò cho lắm, nói chuyện yêu đương mà cứ như phim truyền hình, xàm quần.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Mày đang trách tao đấy à? Rõ ràng là do em mày chơi tao xong rồi bỏ, tao lại còn là trẻ vị thành niên nữa chứ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bao che khuyết điểm, “Lúc đó nó mới 17 tuổi chứ nhiêu đâu.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Thế nên tao mới tha thứ cho cậu ấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nhưng chưa chắc nó đã bỏ qua cho mày, mày đánh nó ác như vậy.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Nếu có thể làm lành được với nhau, tao sẽ để cậu ấy đánh lại.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Còn nếu không thì sẽ trở mặt đánh tay đôi hay gì?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Mày cũng đã vì chuyện này mà trả thù tao rồi còn đâu.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Mày đánh nó tức là mày ỷ mạnh hiếp yếu, mày như vậy là bất nhân. Tao coi mày như anh em tốt còn mày lại ngấm ngầm muốn thông em trai tao, này là bất nghĩa. Đây là hai chuyện hoàn toàn khác nhau, mặc dù tao đánh mày nhưng lại không thể bù đắp những tổn thương mà em tao phải gánh.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “… Ok, nếu đến cuối cùng vẫn chẳng thể làm lành, tao vẫn sẽ để cậu ấy đánh lại tao, được chưa?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tới lúc đó xem thằng em tao nó nói thế nào đã.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Em trai mày đích thị là một gã tiện thụ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tiện mẹ mày chứ tiện, mày ngứa đòn hả? Không được nói em tao như vậy.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Sự thật rành rành ra đó, trước đây tao dành tình cảm cho cậu ấy, cậu ấy không nói hai lời đã vội chia tay, hiện tại tới phiên tao lạnh nhạt, còn nói mình đã có bạn gái, cậu ấy lại thế kia với tao.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nó như nào?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Có nói mày cũng không hiểu đâu, tóm lại tao thông suốt rồi, tao phải để cho cậu ấy biết thế nào gọi là có không giữ mất đừng tìm, tao phải tỏ ra hờ hững để cậu ấy biết đường mà ăn năn, phải để cậu ấy đoán không ra suy nghĩ trong lòng tao, từ đó khơi gợi tâm tính hiếu kì của cậu ấy, cậu ấy sẽ cắn câu thôi, này gọi là lạt mềm buộc chặt.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Mày thân là học trò ban thể chất, thể thao không lo tập lại đi xem binh pháp Tôn Tử là thế quái nào? Em trai tao là sinh viên ưu tú đấy, lí nào lại mắc câu mày một cách dễ dàng như vậy?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng bất thình lình tuôn ra một câu, “Tao có chứng chỉ vận động viên cấp hai rồi, còn được cử đi thi Đại hội đại biểu nhân dân toàn quốc đấy nhé.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “??? Hả?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Tao chuẩn bị bám riết không tha cậu ấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân tắm rửa xong thì đi ra, còn thay cả một bộ đồ chỉnh chu nữa.</p><p>Vạn Bằng cũng cầm lấy quần áo rồi bước vào buồng tắm.</p><p>Phí Tân nói, “Quảng Châu nóng quá, đã là Quốc Khánh rồi mà cứ như hồi Tháng 8, Tháng 9. Em trai em ở một mình trong phòng à?”</p><p>Cửa buồng tắm đóng lại, Vạn Bằng ở bên trong mở vòi hoa sen rào rào.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em của em cũng bảo là nóng muốn đi tắm, em thì chưa, em thích toàn thân phải phảng phất mùi vị nam tính cơ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Em lợi hại ghê ha.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngáo ngơ nháy mắt với Phí Tân, “Tân Tân, anh hổng muốn hít hà em chút nào luôn hở?”</p><p>Phí Tân đương nhiên là muốn xà nẹo với cậu chàng nhưng bởi vì e ngại Vạn Bằng còn ở trong phòng thế nên thật sự không tiện cho lắm, hắn bước tới ngồi xuống ghế nhìn điện thoại xem có tin gì mới không rồi mới nói, “Không muốn, sợ em ám mùi lên anh.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bật dậy khỏi giường sau đó nhảy đến trước mặt Phí Tân, cậu chàng vén gấu áo phông lên trùm vào đầu hắn.</p><p>Phí Tân, “………………………………….”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đã ám mùi chưa? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!”</p><p>Song, Du Trọng Hạ vốn là một chàng thiếu niên ưa sạch sẽ, chỉ mới nửa ngày không tắm thì có thể bốc mùi gì được?</p><p>Gương mặt Phí Tân đỏ bừng bên dưới lớp áo, vừa giãy giụa vừa nói, “Đừng quậy nữa! Mau thả anh ra!”</p><p>Cách một lớp áo phông, Du Trọng Hạ ôm lấy đầu Phí Tân cho nên cậu rất dễ nhận ra mặt ảnh lúc này đang nóng ran, cậu nói, “Ngay cả nhiễm sắc thể di truyền mà tụi mình cũng đã trao đổi với nhau rồi thì còn cái gì nữa đâu mà anh phải thẹn thùng?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em đừng nhoi nữa kẻo Vạn Bằng trông thấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thấy thì đã sao? Ăn cơm chó là việc của cẩu độc thân.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Sao tự dưng anh lại cắn em?”</p><p>Trong lúc đang tắm, Vạn Bằng có nghe thấy tiếng người mở cửa, hắn cho rằng Du Trọng Hạ đã rời đi rồi, đến khi hắn bước ra, cả Phí Tân cũng chẳng thấy tăm hơi đâu. Vừa khéo nhân cơ hội này quấy rầy Du Quý Dương một phen, hắn bèn nhắn cho Du Quý Dương một cái tin.</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Anh của cậu về phòng chưa?</em>】</p><p>Du Quý Dương: 【<em>Vẫn chưa.</em>】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Thầy Phí cũng không có ở bên này, bọn họ đi đâu rồi không biết.</em>】</p><p>Du Quý Dương không phản ứng lại.</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Một mình chán quá, tôi qua phòng chơi với cậu nhé?</em>】</p><p>Du Quý Dương: 【<em>Đừng qua, tôi phải làm bài.</em>】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: …………..</p><p>Mãi đến hai mươi phút sau, Du Trọng Hạ và Phí Tân núp ở một chỗ nào đó ôm hôn thỏa thích rồi mới gọi điện cho hai người kêu bọn họ xuống nhà hàng ăn tối.</p><p>Cả Vạn Bằng lẫn Du Quý Dương đều bước ra khỏi phòng, hai người ở ngay tại dãy hành lang liếc mắt nhìn nhau một cái rồi lại dời tầm mắt sang chỗ khác, một trước một sau, ai cũng không để ý tới ai hệt như hai người hoàn toàn xa lạ.</p><p>Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Tết Đoan Ngọ vui vẻ nha!</p><p>
  
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 商务车 – Xe thương mại MPV: Tên đầy đủ của MPV là Multi-Purpose Vehicle, có nghĩa là xe đa dụng. Nó tích hợp các chức năng của xe hơi, xe ga và xe van, mỗi ghế trên xe đều có thể điều chỉnh và kết hợp đa dạng. Ví dụ tựa lưng của hàng ghế giữa có thể biến thành bàn. Ghế trước có thể xoay 180 độ, v.v. Trong những năm gần đây, MPV có xu hướng được thu nhỏ, và cái gọi là S-MPV ra đời, trong đó S có nghĩa là nhỏ. Chiều dài của S-MPV nói chung là từ (4,2-4,3) m với thân xe nhỏ gọn, thường là (5-7) chỗ ngồi. (Theo baidu)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 竹马 – Trúc mã hay Ngựa tre là một loại đồ chơi của trẻ em với kiểu dáng là một chiếc cột bên trên có cắm một cái mô hình đầu con ngựa, trẻ em sẽ đứng lên trên đó và giả vờ như mình đang được cưỡi ngựa thật. Chính vì thế “Thanh mai trúc mã” là cụm từ dùng để chỉ một đôi trai gái chơi thân với nhau từ nhỏ và khi lớn lên thường sẽ yêu và kết hôn với nhau luôn, lẽ dĩ nhiên dù cho không yêu thì vẫn có thể được gọi là “Thanh mai trúc mã”, còn “Trúc mã trúc mã” là cụm từ dùng để chỉ hai đứa con trai chơi thân với nhau từ nhỏ tới lớn.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 天堑 – Lạch trời dùng để chỉ những con sông, kênh rạch tự nhiên, chia cắt giao thông thành hai ngả.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. NGOẠI TRUYỆN 6: VƯỜN TRẺ PHẦN 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bởi vì mong muốn cải thiện tình hình thế nên Phí Tân mới dày công sắp xếp lịch trình, hắn đã đặt mua vé công viên nước vui nhộn vào ngày mai.</p><p>Ngày đầu tiên, cả bốn cùng nhau tới Happy World. </p><p>Bầu không khí ở khu công viên giải trí chính là một trong những món vũ khí tối thượng nhất có thể giúp những người trẻ tuổi phá vỡ khoảng cách và xích lại gần nhau hơn. Buổi sáng trước khi rời khỏi khách sạn, cả Du Quý Dương lẫn Vạn Bằng đều chọn cách lơ đẹp đối phương nhưng đến khi tiến vào khu vui chơi náo nhiệt rồi, hai người lại không tự chủ được mà đối đáp với nhau vài câu.</p><p>Giống như Du Trọng Hạ vào năm ngoái, Du Quý Dương chưa bao giờ tới những khu vui chơi giải trí lớn cho nên lúc vào được bên trong cậu cứ tò mò hết nhìn đông rồi lại nhìn tây, thậm chí còn rụt rè nói nhỏ, “Tàu lượn siêu tốc đằng kia to ghê, trông có vẻ kích thích.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng luôn dựng đứng lỗ tai để hóng hớt, lúc này mới gợi đòn tung ra một câu, “Cũng thường thôi, trò con nít.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương tiếp tục hỏi, “Cái này là tháp rơi tự do phải không? Lát nữa tụi mình sẽ phải chơi nó hả?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Này đã là gì so với tháp Quảng Châu, tháp tự do ở đó chơi vui hơn nhiều.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Cậu đã chơi trò này nhiều lần rồi à?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Đương nhiên, tôi còn từng đi nhảy bungee với bố của tôi nữa đó.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Ôi chao, nhảy bungee chắc là ngầu lắm.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ không hề nể mặt nhảy vào phá đám, “Đừng nghe nó ba hoa, nó đi theo bố nó nhảy bungee nhưng trẻ vị thành niên thì không được phép nhảy thế nên nó chỉ có thể đứng ở bên cạnh nhìn thôi.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “…”</p><p>Vạn Bằng và Du Trọng Hạ, người bạn gay thân thiết nhất với mình có một điểm giống nhau, đó chính là: Hai vị ngụy trang học sinh cá biệt này đã tự tạo cho mình một thiết lập tính cách mà cả hai luôn cho là đúng suốt nhiều năm qua. Tất cả mọi người đều biết Du Trọng Hạ là ông hoàng của sự ngầu lòi trong khi Vạn Bằng lại xây dựng hình tượng là một anh đẹp trai hờ hững lạnh lùng. Hắn không có dáng vẻ hưng phấn như những người bạn cấp ba đồng trang lứa khác khi được đi công viên giải trí mà là ta đây bộ dáng tự cao tự đại đeo một cái kính râm, tâm tư chẳng hề đặt tại trò chơi, giờ phút này hắn chỉ nghĩ làm cách nào mới có thể câu được Du Quý Dương mà thôi.</p><p>Riêng Phí Tân, đích xác là tới đây để chơi, hắn nhìn vào bản đồ và chuyên tâm lên kế hoạch. Hiện tại đang là dịp Quốc Khánh cho nên công viên chật ních người.</p><p>Phí Tân lên tiếng đề nghị, “Khách du lịch đông quá, bọn mình vẫn nên mua vòng tay<em> (*) </em>trước đi, bằng không toàn bộ thời gian đều lãng phí hết vào việc xếp hàng. Tụi em muốn xếp hàng hay gì?”</p><p>Vòng tay mà hắn nói chính là loại vòng tay được miễn xếp hàng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không muốn xếp hàng nhưng vòng tay chỉ có thể chơi được một lần thôi, mua VIP đi, có cả người hướng dẫn.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương đọc bảng nội quy sau đó thì thào, “Đắt như vậy cơ ạ?! Vòng tay siêu đắt luôn này.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng đứng bên cạnh nói chen vào, “Nếu cậu chịu cư xử tử tế với tôi thì tôi sẽ mua cho cậu một tiếng đồng hồ.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “… Anh hai sẽ mua cho tôi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngay lập tức nhào tới, “Chính xác! Ai mướn mày lo! Chớ có giở trò dụ dỗ em trai tao! Dương Dương mày đi theo tao, cách xa thằng đàn ông cặn bã này ra một chút.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng mở miệng trào phúng, “Nghe lời anh trai cậu đi, cách xa tôi một chút, chớ để tôi giở trò cặn bã với cậu.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Mày muốn đánh nhau phải không?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Đánh thì đánh, ai sợ ai.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Trật tự, đừng có cãi nhau, còn như vậy nữa thầy nổi điên lên bây giờ!”</p><p>Ba cậu bé con đồng thời lộ ra vẻ mặt chó “Ồ, thầy thử nổi điên lên cho tụi em dòm thử coi sao”.</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Nghe lời nào, đi theo thầy.”</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 手环  – Cái vòng tay này không biết có bạn nào từng thử chưa, xưa mình làm ở resort có cái dịch vụ này, khách nào đeo vòng tay cao su màu xanh lá tức là khách đã mua dịch vụ trọn gói, có thể chơi tất cả các loại trò chơi mà không cần phải mua thêm bất kì cái vé nào nữa.</em>
</p><p>Hắn mua vé VIP hai tiếng cho bốn người, nhân viên phụ trách hướng dẫn đưa hắn và ba cậu bé con đi chơi các hạng mục nổi tiếng.</p><p>Nhân viên hướng dẫn đi tuốt phía trước để dẫn đường.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ lôi kéo em trai mình bước thoăn thoắt ở giữa, còn Phí Tân và Vạn Bằng thì bị tuột lại ở đằng sau.</p><p>Phí Tân bắt chuyện với Vạn Bằng, “Khó khăn lắm Dương Dương mới được ra ngoài chơi một chuyến, em cần gì phải làm thằng bé mất vui.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Thầy Phí, thầy không hiểu đâu, em càng phá cậu ấy, cậu ấy lại càng vui thì có.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em nếu như còn thích thằng bé thì sao lại không theo đuổi thằng bé một cách đàng hoàng? Hà cớ gì phải làm ra loại chuyện thế này?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Cậu ấy và Thập Ngũ không giống nhau, đối xử tử tế với cậu ấy em cũng đã từng thử qua nhưng rồi kết cục như nào thầy cũng thấy rồi đấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy thì lại cho rằng em vẫn còn ghi hận thằng bé, thật ra thằng bé đá em một lần, em cũng đã đánh thằng bé một lần, thằng bé ngược tâm em, em ngược thân thằng bé, như vậy cũng xem như là huề nhau rồi, nếu em thật sự muốn làm lại từ đầu thì chớ nên giở mấy trò mánh khóe vặt vãnh ấy ra. Đừng có ỷ vào mình tuổi còn nhỏ mà làm xằng làm bậy, thầy chỉ sợ đến cuối cùng em vẫn cứ hoài trắng tay.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “… Em tự biết chừng mực.”</p><p>Nội tâm Phí Tân thầm nghĩ: Thế quái nào tui vẫn luôn cảm thấy cậu chẳng có tí chừng mực nào hết?</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ở phía trước choàng vai bá cổ em trai mình rồi thủ thỉ vào tai, “Mặc kệ thằng Vạn Bằng nói cái gì, mày hãy cứ lơ đẹp nó cho tao, cho nó nghẹn thấy mịa nó luôn.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Em đâu thèm để ý tới cậu ta.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Mày tốt nhất nên như vậy, anh cũng chỉ muốn tốt cho mày thôi, mày đường đường là sinh viên của Đại Học Nhân Dân Trung Hoa, lí nào lại kiếm không được một thằng đàn ông đàng hoàng? Chớ nên dây dưa mờ ám với cái loại nhãi con 17.5 tuổi kia, cho dù hai đứa tụi mày hòa hảo thì cũng có ích gì đâu, ngay cả lái xe cũng không lái được.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tao không hề khoa trương nhá, lái xe tốt vô cùng luôn, mới lái có một lần mà đã nghiện rồi, lái xong còn muốn lái nữa đó.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Dĩ nhiên một phần là do Tân Tân nhà tao lợi hại, mệnh của mày có lẽ không may mắn được như tao, chỉ mới cong mà đã gặp được một anh công đỉnh của đỉnh.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Anh hai, anh vì muốn tốt cho em hay là lại đang khoe khoang đấy?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Một công đôi việc.”</p><p>Hai người bọn họ hôm nay mặc hai chiếc áo UT Uniqlo cùng kiểu nhưng khác màu phối với chiếc quần đùi nhanh khô giống y như đúc, đây là do Du Trọng Hạ cố tình đặt mua. Cách ăn mặc của bọn họ cực kỳ bắt mắt, chưa kể cặp anh em sinh đôi này còn có vẻ ngoài vô cùng nổi bật, cả hai cùng nhau kề vai sát cánh lại còn được nhân viên hướng dẫn dắt đi chơi đủ các loại hạng mục cho nên mới dẫn tới khá nhiều sự chú ý trong suốt cả quá trình. Thậm chí ngay cả Phí Tân đi theo đằng sau cũng nhịn không được mà chụp lại góc nghiêng đẹp đẽ lúc nói chuyện của hai anh em bọn họ.</p><p>Vạn Bằng liếc mắt nói, “Thầy Phí, thầy biến thái ghê nha.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “???”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Hẹn hò với một trong hai anh em song sinh cảm giác rất kỳ diệu nhỉ?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Sao lại kỳ diệu?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Du Quý Dương từng nói, em coi cậu ấy như là thế thân của Thập Ngũ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy có nghe kể qua. Thằng bé tương đối nhạy cảm, em nên giải thích rõ ràng thì hơn.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Em giải thích rồi nhưng cậu ấy chẳng chịu tin. Thập Ngũ có bao giờ hỏi thầy giữa hai người bọn họ ai đẹp mắt hơn không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Có, dáng vẻ giống hệt nhau, không thể so được.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Thầy trả lời vậy luôn hả? Thập Ngũ không giận à?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Sao phải giận?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Em cũng trả lời tương tự thầy nhưng Du Quý Dương lại tức giận. Em còn bảo nếu nhìn kĩ thì cậu ấy đẹp hơn một chút, ai ngờ cậu ấy lại bảo em nói dối, rõ ràng hai người bọn họ giống y xì nhau. Mẹ kiếp, đến tận bây giờ em vẫn không hiểu đáp án mà cậu ấy muốn nghe là gì.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Hắn suy ngẫm rồi mới nói, “Thầy không trả lời theo cách đó, Thập Ngũ hỏi thầy giữa hai người ai đẹp mắt hơn, thầy bèn bảo thầy đẹp nhất.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “…”</p><p>Sau khi đã chơi hết một lượt các hạng mục nổi tiếng… Rồi lại tiếp tục chơi thêm các loại hình cảm giác mạnh thêm một lần nữa… Vé VIP hai giờ nhanh chóng kết thúc.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tràn đầy khí thế nói, “Mua thêm một giờ nữa đi! Em muốn chơi tàu lượn siêu tóc vuông góc 90 độ thêm vài lần! Xông lên nào!”</p><p>Mặt mũi Phí Tân tái mét, “Không lên, không lên, còn ngồi nữa anh sẽ ói mất.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương tán thành, “Em cũng không muốn chơi, em mệt quá.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Chậc, sinh viên ưu tú mấy người yếu dữ vậy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Yếu thì thôi đừng ra gió nữa. Tân Tân dẫn Dương Dương đi chơi trò khác nha? Em với Vạn Bằng tới chơi tàu lượn đây.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ok.”</p><p>Song, Vạn Bằng lại, “Ê, này…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, thanh niên cuồng tàu lượn siêu tốc không cho hắn thời gian lưỡng lự, cậu chàng ngay lập tức túm lấy hắn kéo đi cùng với nhân viên dướng dẫn.</p><p>Phí Tân dắt Du Quý Dương tới chơi một số hoạt động giải trí không có quá nhiều người xếp hàng, là kiểu loại hình không giới hạn về mặt chiều cao.</p><p>Mặc dù Du Quý Dương chưa từng chơi nhưng vẫn có thể nhận ra mấy trò này trông có vẻ vui, cậu hỏi trong sự ngượng ngùng, “Thầy Phí, thầy có thấy chán không ạ?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không đâu, coi như để thầy nghỉ ngơi một chút.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Anh của em thích trò cảm giác mạnh lắm.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Lần trước tới khu công viên giải trí, em ấy chơi những 10 lần liên tiếp khiến cho bố mẹ thầy được một phen hoảng hồn, tới tận bây giờ rồi mà bọn họ vẫn thường xuyên nhắc lại chuyện này, bảo là chưa từng gặp qua người nào mê trò tàu lượn siêu tốc như em ấy, cổ họng gào muốn tắt tiếng mà vẫn cứ đòi chơi nữa.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Cả nhà thầy đều cùng nhau chơi đùa với anh của em ạ?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ừ.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Tốt quá rồi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em biết địa chỉ nhà thầy đấy thôi, bao giờ rảnh rỗi thì đi với anh em tới nhà thầy mà chơi.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Dạ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy quên không có hỏi em, thầy đã nói là bộ quần áo kia không cần trả, thế sao em vẫn cứ mang đến nhà đưa cho thầy vậy? Bộ đồ đó vải bị rút lại thầy không mặc vừa nữa, em trả cho thầy cũng vô dụng thôi à.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không có ý trách em, em đừng suy nghĩ nhiều.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Không phải. Thầy Phí, em kể với thầy nhưng thầy đừng nói lại với anh trai em, ảnh nhất định sẽ mắng em. Ngày đó em tiện đường nên mới ghé qua trả quần áo cho thầy, thật ra em cố ý muốn tới khu chung cư nhà thầy chỉ để nhìn Vạn Bằng, em nghe nói cậu ta phải chuyển trường sang thành phố lân cận, đi ngay trong ngày.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vậy em có nhìn thấy cậu ấy không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Ha, “Thấy, cậu ta khóc lóc ỉ ôi ôm chầm lấy anh hai em.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Thầy đừng hiểu lầm, anh của em với cậu ta không phải loại quan hệ đó, trước khi quen biết thầy anh hai của em tuyệt đối không thích con trai.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy biết.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương rầu rĩ lên tiếng, “Em nói những lời này với thầy có phải trông rất giống sen trắng, rất thảo mai?”</p><p>Cậu chàng nào có ngờ Phí Tân lại là một kẻ khù khờ trong việc nhận biết những chuyện thế này.</p><p>Phí Tân mờ mịt thốt lên, “Sao em lại nghĩ như vậy? Thầy đoán em chỉ muốn kể cho thầy nghe một chút rắc rối của em bởi vì xung quanh em không có ai để em có thể trút bầu tâm sự.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “… Anh hai sẽ nghe em nói, tuy nhiên mỗi lần nghe xong ảnh đều mắng em té tát, ảnh không thích cái tính thiếu quyết đoán này của em, nhưng mà em không thay đổi được, đây hẳn là bản tính của em rồi.”</p><p>Phí Tân an ủi cậu chàng, “Em đã trưởng thành, chính bản thân em cũng dần thoát ra khỏi môi trường cũ, hãy làm những điều mà em muốn, đừng tự mua dây buộc mình nữa.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Chắc là vậy, em sẽ thử cố gắng xem sao.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh của em là tuýp khẩu xà tâm Phật, em ấy sẽ luôn là chỗ dựa cho em.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Em biết, anh ấy tốt với em nhiều hơn cái cách em dành cho anh ấy. Anh ấy khác em, thân thiện hơn em, đối xử với người khác cũng chân thành hơn em, quan trọng nhất là anh ấy sống đúng với bản chất thật của mình, anh ấy có cách đối nhân xử thế riêng biệt, là một người trước sau như một hiếm có trên cái cõi đời này. Người bình thường muốn sống thật với bản thân đã là một điều vô cùng khó khăn rồi huống chi tụi em còn là những đứa trẻ lớn lên trong một hoàn cảnh khác thường, lại càng thêm gian nan.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Hồi mới quen, anh hai của em cũng kỳ lạ không kém, tuy nhiên lời em nói thì lại chẳng sai chút nào, em ấy là người rất kiên định, em ấy có tới 108 loại lí lẽ để biện minh cho triết lý sống của riêng mình, thật…  Đáng yêu vô cùng.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Em cũng nghĩ ảnh rất đáng yêu, em đã cảm thấy như vậy từ khi em còn nhỏ, em từng muốn được như ảnh, không, không phải từng, hiện tại em vẫn muốn. Nếu như có thể tráo đổi cuộc sống, người mà em khát khao trở thành nhất chính là anh hai của em.”</p><p>Phí Tâm nghĩ bụng, vẫn là đừng nên, mấy năm qua anh của cậu sống so với cậu cũng không tốt hơn là bao. Song, hắn lại  không thốt ra thành tiếng, trên thế gian này không có cái gọi là đồng cảm càng không thể đem sự đau khổ của mỗi cá nhân lên trên bàn cân để so sánh.</p><p>Du Quý Dương nói, “Có phải thầy đang nghĩ, em chắc là không biết những khó khăn mà anh trai em phải chịu đựng? Không phải đâu, em biết hết, em biết bố của em là hạng người thế nào.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Ừ.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Em muốn tráo đổi với anh ấy không phải để anh ấy chịu đựng những trận đòn của mẹ, càng chẳng muốn hưởng thụ cái loại cuộc sống vô lo về vật chất nhưng lại không có lấy một ai thật lòng quan tâm kia. Anh ấy hẳn là đã từng kể qua với thầy về việc ảnh luôn cảm thấy hổ thẹn với em bởi vì khi còn nhỏ ảnh đã chọn bố và để em lại một mình với mẹ. Thật ra em không hề oán trách ảnh, khi đó tụi em chỉ mới có chừng ấy tuổi, nếu không phải ảnh thường xuyên vì chuyện này mà cảm thấy có lỗi với em thì biết đâu chừng em đã sớm quên rồi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Sao thế ạ?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Những lời này của em… Có hơi cái kia.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Có hơi sen trắng phải không? Thầy Phí, người như thầy… Chẳng trách anh của em cứ bảo thầy ngốc bạch ngọt.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ngốc bạch ngọt là em ấy mới đúng, lại còn dám nói thầy.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Ảnh cũng vậy, hai người giống nhau, lúc ban đầu em còn tự hỏi tại sao hai người lại có thể ở cạnh nhau. Sau đó em chợt phát hiện ra, cả hai quả thực rất xứng đôi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cảm ơn, thầy cũng thấy vậy.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương nói tiếp, “Sở dĩ anh ấy cứ nhớ hoài chuyện thuở nhỏ là bởi lớn bằng tuổi này rồi mà anh ấy chỉ làm ra đúng duy nhất một chuyện khiến bản thân ảnh phải day dứt, trừ lần đó ra cuộc đời ảnh không còn vết nhơ nào khác, thậm chí việc đó còn chẳng được tính là vết nhơ nữa. Em lại không giống thế, em có rất nhiều suy nghĩ u ám không cách nào kiềm chế được, chính là cái loại suy nghĩ u ám đến cùng cực ấy. Rõ ràng bọn em sở hữu cùng một khuôn mặt thế nhưng Du Trọng Hạ lại sống dưới ánh mặt trời còn Du Quý Dương lại sống bên trong cống ngầm.”</p><p>Phí Tân hỏi trong sự mê mang, “Dương Dương, thầy có hơi bối rối, rốt cuộc em sen hay là không sen thế? Có đôi khi thầy cảm thấy em rất tâm cơ nhưng cũng có đôi khi thầy lại thấy thứ tình cảm mà em dành cho anh trai của mình thật sự rất chân thành tha thiết.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương ngẫm nghĩ trong chốc lát sau đó mới trả lời, “Em là một đóa sen trắng vô cùng chân thành tha thiết.”</p><p>Tàu lượn siêu tốc vuông góc 90 độ đang đổ ập xuống.</p><p>Vạn Bằng: “A a a a a a a a a a a a a!!!!!!!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: “Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!”</p><p>Lúc tàu rẽ tới nơi bằng phẳng, Du Trọng Hạ mặt mày hớn hở trong khi Vạn Bằng lại là kiểu sống không còn gì nuối tiếc.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ bất chợt hỏi, “Điểu, tóm lại mày ôm tâm tư gì với em trai của tao vậy?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Mày điên à! Giờ là lúc thích hợp để nói chuyện phiếm sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Một khi adrenaline <em>(1)</em> tăng vọt, người nào nói dối sẽ bị cà lăm đấy.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Phía trước có dốc trượt cao kìa!!!”</p><p>Bởi vì muốn duy trì hình tượng hờ hững lạnh lùng nên Vạn Bằng mới đi theo ngồi cùng với Du Trọng Hạ, bản thân hắn không có biến thái được như Du Trọng Hạ ngồi hơn mười lần tàu lượn mà vẫn bình yên vô sự, lúc gần tới cái chỗ dốc trượt kia tim của hắn như muốn trực trào rớt ra khỏi cổ họng, tiếng hét của hắn còn cao hơn cả Luciano Pavarotti <em>(2)</em>.</p><p>Trong tiếng gào chói tai của Vạn Bằng, Du Trọng Hạ cất tiếng hỏi, “Mày có thật lòng với em trai tao không đấy?!”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Thật a a a a!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Mày sẽ không làm tổn thương em trai tao nữa chứ?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Tao sẽ không a a a a! Tao sẽ không!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Bất kể sinh, lão, bệnh, tử…”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Tao nguyện ý! Tao nguyện ý!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Vậy mày…”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Thôi ngay! Còn hỏi nữa tao nhảy khỏi tàu tự sát liền đó.”</p><p>Chờ cho tới khi tàu lượn siêu tốc dừng lại.</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không thể nào, mày khóc hả?”</p><p>Hai mắt Vạn Bằng đỏ hoe, là thật sự khóc, hắn xụ mặt nói, “Xong lần này tao đách chơi với mày nữa, tao muốn đi tìm Du Quý Dương.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Vé VIP còn những mười phút lận nè, chơi thêm một vòng rồi tụi mình tới tìm hai người bọn họ sau đó cùng nhau đi ăn cơm. Mày gấp cái gì?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng hậm hực đáp, “Mày có giỏi thì tự đi mà tỏ tình trên tàu lượn siêu tốc ấy!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ tò mò hỏi, “Cảm giác thế nào?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng lau nước mắt rồi nói, “Cảm giác dù có chết cũng phải yêu cho bằng được.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ọe… Thật hay giỡn vậy?”</p><p>Ngay khi dây an toàn được mở ra, Vạn Bằng đã nhanh chóng nhảy xuống, hốc mắt vẫn còn ngấn lệ nhưng vẫn cứ làm bộ ta đây không sao cả, “Bye bye, tao đi kiếm cậu ấy đây, một giây cũng không đợi nổi nữa rồi.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng nói xong thì bỏ chạy, tự mình đi tìm Phí Tân và Du Quý Dương.</p><p>Nhân viên hướng dẫn quay sang hỏi Du Trọng Hạ, “Vậy còn cậu? Có muốn ngồi nữa không? Dư thời gian đó, đủ chơi một vòng.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thế ngồi thêm một lần, để tui thử coi sao.”</p><p>Nhân viên hướng dẫn, “Thử cái gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thử xem lời thằng bạn tui nói có thật không.”</p><p>Phí Tân và Du Quý Dương ngồi ở một chỗ râm mát gần khu vực tàu lượn, bọn họ vừa uống nước trái cây vừa đợi những người còn lại.</p><p>Chuyến tàu lượn siêu tốc kia lại một lần nữa khởi động.</p><p>Phí Tân đang cùng Du Quý Dương thảo luận về một số điều cần lưu ý trong khóa học chính quy cũng như thuyết phục cậu chàng hãy tham gia giao tiếp xã hội một cách tích cực hơn.</p><p>Bất chợt cả hai nghe thấy một tiếng thét chói tai trong vô vàn tiếng thét khác, “Phí Tân! Em yêu anh rất nhiều a a a a a a a a a!!!”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Lại thêm một vòng nữa, tiếng thét đột ngột a a a a tiếp tục được vang lên, “Vạn Bằng! Ông đây tin tưởng mày ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!”</p><p> Vạn Bằng đứng cách đó không xa, “…”</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 肾上腺素 – Adrenaline là một hormon có tác dụng trên thần kinh giao cảm, được sản xuất bởi cơ thể khi bạn sợ hãi, tức giận hay thích thú, nó làm cho nhịp tim của bạn đập nhanh hơn và cơ thể chuẩn bị cho những phản ứng chống lại nguy hiểm. Quá trình này xảy ra tương đối nhanh chóng, trong vòng từ 2 đến 3 phút.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 帕瓦罗蒂 – Luciano Pavarotti là ca sĩ opera giọng nam cao người Italia. (Theo wiki)</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. NGOẠI TRUYỆN 7: VƯỜN TRẺ PHẦN 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuối cùng Vạn Bằng cũng tìm thấy Phí Tân và Du Quý Dương đang ngồi nghỉ mát tại bóng râm, hắn vội vàng chạy tới rồi gọi, “Du Quý Dương.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “??? Sao cậu lại ở chỗ này?”</p><p>Phí Tân cũng hỏi trong sự ngỡ ngàng, “Em không ở trên đó với Thập Ngũ à?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng đã thoát khỏi dáng vẻ chật vật ban nãy, hắn lại tiếp tục duy trì hình tượng lạnh lùng hờ hững, “Em có chuyện muốn nói với Du Quý Dương.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ể?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng nhìn về phía Du Quý Dương, “Cậu đi theo tôi.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương không hề có ý định đứng dậy, cậu nói, “Tôi không đi, anh hai bảo tôi phải lơ đẹp cậu.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân: Ây dô, cái loại mùi vị đó lại xuất hiện rồi.</p><p>Hắn dịch sang một bên nhường chỗ cho Vạn Bằng, sau khi Vạn Bằng ngồi xuống, Phí Tân bỗng chốc bị kẹp ở chính giữa bởi hai đứa trẻ con đang giận dỗi nhau.</p><p>Phí Tân hỏi Vạn Bằng, “Em có muốn uống nước hoa quả tươi không? Siêu ngọt luôn nè.”</p><p>Cả hắn và Du Quý Dương đều có một ly, Du Quý Dương vừa cắn ống hút vừa uống trong khi hắn chỉ cầm ở trong tay.</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Không, em không hảo ngọt.” Sau đó hắn từ trong ba lô lấy ra một chai nước lọc và bắt đầu uống.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy cũng không thích, thôi để lại cho Thập Ngũ vậy.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Tiểu thụ như bọn họ thường hay thích uống mấy loại ngọt ngọt như thế.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Quý Dương ở phía bên này nói, “Thầy Phí, qua hết tháng sau là tới sinh nhật lần thứ 19 của bọn em rồi.”</p><p>Sao tự dưng lại nhắc tới chuyện này? Phí Tân không hiểu nên mới cất tiếng hỏi, “Thầy biết, sinh nhật em có muốn quà gì không?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Em chỉ muốn nói là, ở đây có một cậu học sinh cấp 3, tuổi còn chưa tới 18 mà lại bày đặt kêu người khác là tiểu… Thụ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Thầy Phí, thầy hỏi thử cái cậu sinh viên đại học nào đó, thời điểm tán tỉnh em bộ không biết em còn nhỏ tuổi hay gì? Tới lúc cua được rồi thì lại chê em nít ranh? Có bị điên không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Thầy Phí, phiền thầy chuyển lời lại với cậu học sinh cấp ba kia, vốn dĩ làm gì có ai tán tỉnh cậu ta, bảo cậu ta bớt ảo tưởng sức mạnh lại đi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Vạn Bằng cười khẩy nói, “Thầy Phí! Thầy tới hỏi một chút cậu sinh viên nào đó thử coi, mới quen biết nhau có mấy ngày mà đã nói nằm mơ thấy em, này chẳng phải là muốn thả thính cậu thiếu niên vô tri như em sao? Gì chứ, thời thế đổi thay, giờ lại muốn quất ngựa truy phong?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Quý Dương đỏ mặt đứng bật dậy ngay lập tức, cậu nói trong sự giận dữ, “Vạn Bằng! Chớ có ăn nói linh tinh!”</p><p>Vạn Bằng ngẩng khuôn mặt đã bị kính râm chắn gần hết lên rồi cất tiếng, “Chẳng phải chính tay cậu gửi cho tôi à? Có muốn để thầy Phí thấy lịch sử trò chuyện giữa hai người chúng ta không?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Cậu!!!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Cả hai bớt nói lại vài câu đi, thầy đau lỗ tai quá.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương căm tức ngồi trở lại, hai tay cậu siết chặt, giận đến phát run.</p><p>Vạn Bằng nói với Phí Tân, “Tụi em đôi co có dăm ba câu chứ nhiêu, này đã là gì so với Thập Ngũ, cậu ấy ầm ĩ như vậy mà em có nghe thầy chê cậu ấy tiếng nào đâu.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Sao lại chưa? Mỗi lần em ấy nhao nhao là lại y chang cái kèn Suona <em>(*) </em>thành tinh, lắm lúc thầy muốn bịt luôn cái miệng em ấy để em ấy khỏi thổi nữa.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Thế thì mua cái khóa miệng <em>(1)</em>, thầy có thể tìm thấy nó trên Taobao đấy.”</p><p>Từ này nằm ngoài phạm vi kiến thức của Phí Tân, hắn chỉ đơn thuần là hiếu kỳ, “Khóa miệng? Sao lại có người bán những thứ như vậy?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng nói ra những lời kia chẳng qua là do miệng nhanh hơn não, đây là câu cửa miệng của đám học trò ban thể chất bọn họ, hắn thật không ngờ thầy Phí thậm chí còn chẳng biết vật đó là thứ gì nên mới sửng sốt ngay tại chỗ, cái này… Khiến cho hắn trông có vẻ biến thái.</p><p>Phí Tân tò mò mở phần mềm Taobao trên điện thoại, hắn muốn tìm hiểu một chút.</p><p>Du Quý Dương không đành lòng nhìn thẳng, cậu nói, “Em… Em đi vệ sinh đây.”</p><p>Cậu chàng nói xong thì bỏ chạy một lèo.</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “… Mẹ kiếp, cậu ta biết cũng không ít đâu.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “???”</p><p>Hắn đã mơ hồ đoán ra vật đó là thứ gì, thẳng cho đến khi nhìn thấy vật trên Taobao đúng y như những gì bản thân nghĩ, lúc bấy giờ hắn mới thốt lên, “Nó… Tại sao mấy đứa tụi em lại biết thứ này?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng càng thêm hoang mang, “Thầy Phí, thầy không xem GV à?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Có… Nhưng không nhiều, mấy loại hạng nặng như vậy không nằm trong phạm vi của thầy.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Thế nó có ảnh hưởng gì tới việc thầy và Thập Ngũ thực hành ngoài đời không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cái này thì không. Em vẫn chưa đủ 18, đừng quá tò mò về loại chuyện ấy.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Nếu đủ 18 tuổi mà phải vác súng ra trận thật thì đúng là em sẽ hiếu kỳ vì không được thực hành ngay lúc này nhưng em vốn không mấy tò mò về những loại chuyện kiểu ấy, em quan tâm đến việc trải nghiệm cảm xúc nhiều hơn.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vậy thì em cũng phải để tâm tới cảm thụ của đối phương nữa. Ở trước mặt của thầy mà em lại lôi chuyện cậu ấy nằm mơ thấy em ra để đùa giỡn, lời này quả thật có hơi quá đáng.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Em không hề đùa giỡn, là thật mà, đó đúng là những gì mà cậu ấy đã nói với em.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy không có nói em bịa đặt, thầy tin việc này đã từng xảy ra thế nhưng đây lại là thứ tình cảm thầm kín mà cậu ấy vô cùng trân quý, cậu ấy chỉ muốn chia sẻ nó với một mình em mà thôi, tại sao em lại có thể dùng nó để giễu cợt cậu ấy?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy khuyên em tốt nhất vẫn nên nói tiếng xin lỗi với cậu ấy, thầy thấy cậu ấy có vẻ như là tức muốn khóc tới nơi.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Vừa nãy em cũng tức lắm chứ, chỉ là em giận quá mất khôn không nghĩ được nhiều như vậy. Cậu ấy còn lôi cả chuyện tuổi tác của em ra để cà khịa, nếu cậu ấy đã không thích lái phi công vậy thì ngay từ đầu chớ có mời gọi em, thứ đĩ thõa.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em quá trớn rồi đó, sao lại có thể dùng loại từ ngữ như vậy để nói về người mà mình thích?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Thầy không hiểu đâu, có đôi khi em thật sự rất thích cái tính đĩ thõa này của cậu ấy. Em chẳng rõ tại sao cậu ấy lại cho rằng em có cái ý nghĩ kia với anh trai của cậu ấy, hai người bọn họ hoàn toàn khác biệt, Thập Ngũ là cái loại nam sinh xàm xí đú, chỉ có cậu ấy mới hấp dẫn được em thôi… Chính là cái loại ấy đó, thầy có hiểu không vậy?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không hiểu lắm, thầy vẫn cảm thấy Thập Ngũ nhà thầy có sức hấp dẫn hơn.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Ngay cả cái khóa miệng mà thầy còn không biết thế nên em mới bảo là có nói thầy cũng không hiểu.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cảm ơn, thầy từ chối hiểu.”</p><p>Cả hai anh công đều một mực cho rằng thụ nhà mình mới là người quyến rũ nhất còn thụ nhà đối phương ít nhiều gì cũng có điểm kỳ quặc.</p><p>Nếu thay đổi góc nhìn để đánh giá thì bọn họ cũng được xem như là người có chung một quan điểm.</p><p>Phí Tân nhìn vị trí xung quanh tàu lượn sau đó nói, “Tại sao Thập Ngũ vẫn chưa trở về? Chạy đi đâu rồi không biết?”</p><p>Đột nhiên từ đằng sau vang lên giọng nói của Du Trọng Hạ, “Em ở đây nè.”</p><p>Phí Tân &amp; Vạn Bằng, “?! ?! ?!.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đứng sau băng ghế nơi họ đang ngồi, cậu nhún vai lên tiếng,”Hai người khá đấy, tán gẫu đề tài nhạy cảm mà lại không cảnh giác, lỡ đâu có người nghe lén thì sao?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Tá… Tán gẫu đề tài nhạy cảm hồi nào?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Mày ở chỗ này bao lâu rồi?”</p><p>Du Trọng Ha, “Tao thấy em trai tao đi vệ sinh, nó vừa đứng dậy một phát là tao đã xuất hiện ở đây, ai ngờ lại nghe thấy hai người bắt đầu tán dóc về GV. Ôi, đàn ông.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thế sao em không chịu lên tiếng?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tò mò thôi, em muốn nghe thử coi mấy anh công thường nói những gì khi ở cạnh nhau, quả nhiên không nằm ngoài dự liệu, hai người là đang bàn tán về đám thụ tụi em.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Mắt thấy Du Quý Dương đang tiến từng bước về phía bên này, Vạn Bằng vôi vã nói, “Chớ có kể với em mày.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Kể cái gì?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Mày hiểu ý tao mà.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ giả vờ giả vịt, “Gì cơ? Gió lớn quá tao nghe không rõ.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ thấy Du Quý Dương đến gần thì ngay lập tức nói, “Gì cơ, gì cơ? Mày cho tao skin game mới ra hả? Tao đâu có mặt dày tới mức ấy.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “… Mình là anh em tốt mà, đừng khách sáo.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương bước đến, chẳng nói chẳng rằng chạy đến theo sát anh trai mình.</p><p>Sau khi bị Phí Tân dạy dỗ, Vạn Bằng biết mình đã làm sai, hắn muốn xoa dịu tình hình một chút nhưng mà Du Quý Dương lại trốn tránh hắn, toàn thân đều bày ra bộ dáng ta đây xa xách vạn dặm.</p><p>Cả Phí Tân lẫn Du Trọng Hạ cũng không có cơ hội để trò chuyện riêng với nhau, mãi cho đến buổi tối trong lúc chờ xem biểu diễn xiếc thú, bốn người ngồi xuống ghế, Phí Tân mới lặng lẽ hỏi người đang ngồi kế bên mình là Du Trọng Hạ, “Lúc ở trên tàu lượn em đã gọi tên anh phải không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Anh nghe được hả?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cả cái Trường Long này đều nghe thấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân xáp lại gần thêm chút nữa, hắn nói, “Sao vậy? Ngồi tàu lượn phấn khởi quá hay gì? Tự dưng lại nổi hứng thổ lộ với anh?”</p><p>Hai người tay nắm lấy bàn tay.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Vạn Bằng nói bày tỏ với người mình yêu vào thời điểm đó rất chi là kích thích, thế nên em mới thử một chút.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Rồi có kích thích không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Khó diễn tả quá à.”</p><p>Cậu ghé sát vào tai Phí Tân sau đó thầm thì, “Có hơi giống lúc em sắp lên đỉnh, khi mà chưa xuất ra ấy, đó là thời điểm em sướng nhất.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nghĩ Phí Tân không tin mình cho nên mới nói, “Ngày mai đi công viên nước, trong đấy cũng có mấy loại hình cảm giác mạnh, anh cứ thử mà coi.”</p><p>Gò má của Phí Tân nóng ran, hắn lên tiếng, “Em cảm thấy sướng nhất lúc gần lên đỉnh hả? Còn anh sướng nhất là khi đã xuất ra rồi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đấy là đối với công bọn anh, thời khắc thụ chúng em cảm thấy hưng phấn nhất là vài giây trước khi bắn cơ. Kêu anh chịu khó đọc Tiểu Hoàng Thư<em> (2)</em> anh lại không nghe, cả ngày chỉ biết nhìn tài liệu Tiếng Anh gì gì đó?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh nghi ngờ mức độ tin cậy trong lời nói của em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Hổng tin thì thôi, em đách thèm nói chuyện với anh nữa, càng nói càng hại thân, dù sao tụi mình cũng đâu có được ngủ chung với nhau.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ừ nhỉ, đã đi ra ngoài du lịch mà còn phải tách riêng, biết thế tụi mình đã chẳng đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ kinh ngạc thốt lên, “Tân Tân, thiết lập tính cách của anh vỡ vụn luôn rồi nè.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thì vốn dĩ anh đâu có quá coi trọng thiết lập tính cách, anh chỉ thuận theo tự nhiên thôi. Hiện tại anh đang muốn lái xe tới phát rồ lên đây.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em cũng có chút chút, nếu không đi Quảng Châu thì hay biết mấy, em nhất định sẽ trói anh lại hổng cho đi đâu hết, phải lái xe 7 ngày 7 đêm mới chịu.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em nói ngược hay gì? Phải là anh trói em lại chứ?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Anh biết trói không đấy? Này là một phạm trù tri thức khác đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Vợ ơi, em có biết khóa miệng là cái gì không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “!!! Anh nói gì thế hả? Tân Tân, anh hạ lưu quá rồi!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em mới hạ lưu, em ấy thế mà lại biết nó?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ ngay thẳng đáp, “Biết nhưng không có nghĩa là đồng ý cho anh chơi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh cũng không muốn chơi.”</p><p>Đây là lần đầu tiên hắn được nghe về mấy loại đồ vật này nọ như thế cho nên mới hiếu kỳ tán gẫu chút thôi.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Anh muốn tự mình dùng hay gì? Vậy thì em có thể.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “???”</p><p>Bộ não Du Trọng Hạ lúc này toàn là hình ảnh Tân Tân ngây thơ bị che mắt và bịt miệng…</p><p>Hai mắt cậu sáng lấp lánh, “Cũng được lắm chứ đùa à, rất có tiềm năng á! Em có thể cùng anh lái 7749 ngày luôn!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “??????”</p><p>Hai cậu bạn nhỏ ở bên cạnh họ giờ phút này…</p><p>Du Quý Dương mắt nhìn thẳng, không nói tiếng nào.</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Hai người bọn họ đang thỏ thẻ gì với nhau kìa, hay tụi mình cũng nói vài lời nhé?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “…”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Rất xin lỗi, tôi không nên kể cho thầy Phí nghe về loại chuyện đó.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Chuyện nào?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Cậu nằm mơ thấy tôi này nọ.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Chưa từng mơ về cậu, tôi lừa cậu đấy.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Phải không?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Đã nói với cậu rồi, những gì trước kia tôi nói với cậu tất cả đều là giả dối, tại sao cậu vẫn cứ tin là thật rồi đem đi kể lể với người khác? Đừng ảo tưởng nữa, tôi chưa từng thích cậu dù chỉ là một giây.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Nhưng mà tôi thích cậu, dù chỉ là một giây cũng chưa từng dừng lại.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương như ngừng thở, cậu quay ngoắt sang nhìn Vạn Bằng, lông mi cũng theo đó mà run rẩy.</p><p>Buổi biểu diễn sắp bắt đầu, phía bên trên khán đài xiếc thú, ánh đèn sân khấu đầy màu sắc đã được thắp sáng.</p><p>Vạn Bằng bất chợt nhớ đến cách hành xử tuyệt tình của Du Quý Dương thế nên giọng điệu ngay lập tức gay gắt, “Đương nhiên cũng là nói dối cả đấy, tôi có bạn gái rồi.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “…”</p><p>Biểu cảm trên gương mặt cậu dần trở nên trống rỗng, từng giọt nước mắt thi nhau trào dâng.</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “…”</p><p>Mặc dù Du Trọng Hạ và Phí Tân đang tâm tình với nhau nhưng cậu vẫn sẽ bớt chút thời gian liếc về phía bên này, vừa nhìn mà đã thấy ngay thằng em trai nhà mình khóc hệt như củ sen ngang ngược <em>(3)</em> trong Xóm Thần Tiên, cậu bất chấp mọi thứ muốn nhào lên tẩn cho Vạn Bằng một trận nhưng lại bị Phí Tân ngăn lại không cho động thủ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chỉ có thể dỗ dành em trai, “Đừng khóc, còn khóc nữa tao đấm phát chết luôn.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Lau nước mắt rồi ngồi yên xem diễn xiếc đi.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Dạ.”</p><p>Tiếp đó, Du Trọng Hạ nhắn cho Vạn Bằng một cái tin.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Tại sao mày lại chọc em tao?</em>】</p><p>Vạn Bằng buồn bực đáp lại.</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Rõ ràng là do cậu ấy làm tổn thương tao trước, ai khóc thì người đấy có lí hay gì? Vậy tao cũng phải khóc.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Mày đúng là đồ bỏ đi, tán mỗi một đứa thụ thôi mà cũng không nên thân, dáng vẻ đẹp trai thì đã sao? Mày có thể nào song Q (4) được như Tân Tân cho tao nhờ không hả?</em>】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Tao là một anh công hờ hững lạnh lùng, sao có thể giống với loại thiếu nữ công như thầy Phí nhà mày được?</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Dbq (5), tao sai rồi.</em>】</p><p>Vạn Bằng: 【<em>Sự thật vốn dĩ là vậy mà</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Mày không có cửa để so với Tân Tân nhà tao</em>.】</p><p>Sau khi đã trở về từ buổi xiếc thú, Du Quý Dương tắm rửa xong thì trèo lên giường nằm im không lên tiếng nhưng vẫn chưa ngủ.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Mệt thì ngủ đi.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Không mệt, khu công viên giải trí vui ghê, rạp xiếc cũng đã mắt nữa.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ngày mai còn vui hơn thế, mai mày cứ đi theo tao đừng có để ý tới thằng quỷ Vạn Bằng đáng ghét đó làm gì, nó mà còn khiêu khích mày nữa tao sẽ trở mặt với nó ngay.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương chớp chớp mắt rồi mới lên tiếng, “Em không giận cậu ta.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thế sao mày lại khóc thảm thiết cỡ đó?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Em mà không làm vậy thì lấy đâu ra cơ hội để cậu ấy tới sinh sự với em?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “???”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Em hổng nói cho anh nghe đâu, em ngủ đây.”</p><p>Hai anh công ở cách vách là Vạn Bằng và Phí Tân vẫn đang thảo luận về tiểu thụ nhà mình.</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Hôm nay em đã khiến cậu ấy phải khóc, thật muốn ôm cậu ấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thế sao mới nãy em không ôm? Cứ do dự mãi bỏ lỡ cơ hội tốt.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Vừa nói có bạn gái xong mà đã nhào tới ôm ấy hả? Như vậy chẳng phải sẽ lộ tẩy hết à?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thì em đang sắm vai một anh công cặn bã còn gì, hoàn toàn phù hợp với thiết lập em tạo ra luôn đấy.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Ờ nhỉ, thế mà em lại không nghĩ tới.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em tính diễn đến khi nào?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Đến khi nào cậu ấy hết mạnh miệng và chịu nói lời thật lòng rằng cậu ấy thích em.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Lỡ chẳng may chuyện cậu ấy nói không thích em là thật thì sao?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Không thể nào! Tại sao cậu ấy lại có thể không thích em?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Được rồi, em vui là được.”</p><p>Hắn nhận được tin nhắn mà Du Trọng Hạ gửi đến.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Hai người đang làm gì vậy?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Hàn huyên vài câu thôi, chuẩn bị đi ngủ nè</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Tụi em cũng vậy, bên anh hàn huyên chuyện gì</em>?】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Tán gẫu về bọn em đó.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Tân Tân, để em kể cho mà nghe</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Xin đừng nói, cơ thể anh không chịu nổi cái loại ấm ức ấy đâu</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Anh nghĩ đi đâu thế? Em hổng có muốn nói mấy lời dâm đãng với anh</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Thật ra cơ thể anh vẫn còn khỏe lắm, có nói cũng không sao cả</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Anh chớ nên cợt nhã nha, em nói anh nghe, em hoài nghi em trai em là đang giở trò câu Điểu</em>.】</p><p>Phí  Tân: 【<em>??? Em khai sáng cho anh cái coi.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Em không chắc lắm nhưng trực giác mách bảo em hai đứa tụi nó ai câu ai còn chưa biết à nhen</em>.】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【Ồ.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Ồ?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Anh không quan tâm hai người bọn họ ai câu ai, anh chỉ hi vọng em có thể câu anh thôi.</em>】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Ok. Nhìn nè! Thả cần!</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Chốc chốc chốc chốc! Câu được cá Tân Tân rồi nạ! Cá được bao nhiêu centimet ấy nhỉ? Bao nhiêu centimet vậy ta?</em>】</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Quào, 15.3 centimet luôn nè</em>.】</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: 【<em>Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.</em>】</p><p>Cách vách truyền đến tiếng mở cửa.</p><p>Phí Tân: 【<em>Chú cá Tân Tân đang ở ngoài cửa phòng của em, mau ra đây nào.</em>】</p><p>
  
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 唢呐 – Kèn Suona hay gọi là Laba hoặc Haidi, là một loại sorna của Trung Quốc, thường được sử dụng trong các buổi biểu diễn âm nhạc truyền thống của Trung Quốc, đặc biệt là những buổi biểu diễn ngoài trời. (Theo wiki)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(1) Nguyên văn 口塞 – Cái khóa miệng, tiếng Anh là Gag, đây là một thiết bị được sử dụng trong quan hệ tình dục và nhập vai BDSM, bạn nào coi nhiều thể loại bạo dâm thì chắc sẽ biết cái này ha.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(2) Nguyên văn 小黄书 – Tiểu Hoàng Thư (Cuốn sách nhỏ bìa vàng) ý chỉ sách báo, tranh ảnh, tiểu thuyết về tình dục. Bời vì thời xưa những cuốn sách có liên quan đến chủ đề này thường được làm bìa màu vàng cho nên thế hệ con cháu đời sau gọi nó là Tiểu Hoàng Thư.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(3) Nguyên văn 藕霸 = Củ sen ngang ngược, phiên âm Hán Việt là “Ngẫu bá” = ngẫu (củ sen) + bá (ngang ngược), ý chỉ Na Tra, bởi vì sau khi Thái Ất Chân Nhân giúp Na Tra sống lại bằng cách lấy củ sen làm thân thể, công lực của Na Tra ngày một tăng mạnh, kèm theo đó là mức độ ngang ngược chỉ có hơn chứ không kém. Thành ra Na Tra còn được gọi là củ sen ngang ngược. =]]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(4) Nguyên văn 双商 – Song Q ý chỉ IQ và EQ</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(5) Nguyên văn Dbq – Là cách viết tắt ba chữ cái đầu của 对不起 (Duìbùqǐ) = Rất xin lỗi.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. NGOẠI TRUYỆN 8: VƯỜN TRẺ PHẦN CUỐI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sáng ngày hôm sau, Du Quý Dương đánh thức anh trai mình dậy sớm để xuống ăn điểm tâm bởi vì cậu không muốn ngồi dùng bữa chung với Vạn Bằng. Thẳng cho đến khi Phí Tân cùng Vạn Bằng rời giường tới ăn sáng thì hai anh em nhà họ Du đã ăn và quay về phòng. Trong lúc chờ hai anh công, anh em nhà bọn họ bắt đầu thu dọn đồ đạc, chuẩn bị lên đường tới khu công viên nước.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cho em trai nhìn chiếc quần bơi mà cả hai sẽ phải mặc, “Mày chọn đi, tao mua cho cả mày nữa, khác màu thôi, mày muốn mặc cái nào?”</p><p>Cả hai chiếc đều có hoa văn sọc, một cái sọc xanh trắng, một cái sọc đỏ trắng.</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Anh chọn trước đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tao sao cũng được.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Em cũng vậy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ biết rõ Du Quý Dương muốn mặc cái màu xanh nên mới nói, “Bớt làm màu lại, nếu không chọn thì mày ở truồng luôn đi.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đừng có diễn cái trò tủi thân ấy ra với tao, tao đách phải thằng Vạn Bằng Điểu, mày mới khóc có một tí mà nó đã chết trân ngay tại chỗ.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Hổng có tủi thân. Em muốn mặc cái này, có được không?”</p><p>Quả nhiên chiếc quần bơi mà nó chọn chính là cái màu xanh sọc trắng, Du Trọng Hạ nói bóng gió, “Bản thân muốn cái gì thì phải dứt khoát nói ra, chớ có để người khác đoán già đoán non.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Mày là em trai tao còn thằng Điểu là anh em tốt của tao, sao hai đứa mày cứ gây sức ép với nhau mãi thế, thích hay không thích giải quyết luôn một lần không phải tốt hơn à? Đứa này còn lắm trò hơn cả đứa kia.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Cho nên ý của anh là, cậu ta đã chia tay bạn gái rồi, đúng chứ?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ đã hứa với Vạn Bằng là sẽ không khai chuyện này ra, cậu nói, “Đừng hỏi tao, tao đách biết, tao với nó không thân.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Em cũng đâu có muốn gây sức ép gì với cậu ta, người nói câu chia tay là em, em sợ cậu ta không chịu từ bỏ cho nên mới nói những lời khó nghe như vậy, ai biết trong đầu cậu ta nghĩ cái gì.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Trước khi gặp gỡ mày nó chưa từng hẹn hò với ai, con gái nhà người ta đến tìm nó, nó cũng chỉ biết trưng cái bộ mặt hờ hững lạnh lùng ấy ra chứ có thèm để ý ai đâu, mày chính là mối tình đầu của nó, hẳn là có ý nghĩa khác nhau.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Suy cho cùng cậu ta cũng giống như em thôi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tao chẳng hiểu tụi mày đang làm cái trò gì. Tóm lại nếu mày không muốn làm lành với nó thì hãy cứ thẳng thắn nói ra, nó mà dám xuống tay đánh mày thêm lần nữa thì anh mày sẽ cho nó biết tại sao hoa lại có màu đỏ.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thế nào? Vẫn muốn làm lành với nó phải không?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Không biết.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Sao lại không biết? Một thằng gay học giỏi như mày giả dạng khù khờ trông chẳng giống miếng nào hết.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Không giống ư? Người anh em kia của anh thật sự xem em như là một đứa ngốc đấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Mày nói vậy là có ý gì?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Cậu ta không kể với anh à? Trong suốt quãng thời gian ở bên nhau, cậu ta luôn coi mình như là một gã tổng giám đốc độc tài nào đó, còn em thì là một ngốc bạch ngọt không hiểu sự đời, thậm chí cậu ta còn bảo em trông giống một đứa con gái khiến em tức muốn chết.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ai kêu tụi mày mới quen nhau có vài ngày mà đã tí ta tí tởn hẹn hò mần chi? Về cơ bản hai đứa mày có biết quái gì về nhau đâu, lại còn bày đặt rủ nhau làm gay, hai thằng nhãi con cẩu thả. Cứ như tao với Tân Tân ấy, tao với ảnh tiến triển từng bước một, lâu ngày sinh tình mới là cách yêu của người trưởng thành.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Kể tiếp đi, mày bị nó chọc cho tức chết rồi sao nữa?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Tiếp đó em ý thức được cậu ta không phù hợp với em thế nên em mới nói lời chia tay.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Chỉ có vậy thôi hả??? Cũng không tìm cách khai thông cho nó hiểu mà đã đòi chia tay?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Không khai thông nổi, càng cố khai thông thì lại càng phát hiện ra cậu ta ngây thơ một cách quá đáng. Em kể cho cậu ta nghe về chuyện gia đình và mẹ thế nhưng cậu ta cứ khăng khăng bảo em khoác lác, cậu ta không tin trên đời này có người mẹ như vậy. Em nói với cậu ta làm gay sẽ gặp rất nhiều khó khăn trong tương lai, cậu ta lại cho rằng em là đang làm quá mọi chuyện lên, cùng lắm thì cậu ta dẫn em ra nước ngoài định cư. Em còn khuyên cậu ta đừng suốt ngày chơi game, trượt ván nữa mà hãy cố gắng học tập cho giỏi, cậu ta lại quay sang trách em bảo em quản cậu ta còn hơn bà má ở nhà. Cậu ta lôi cả anh vào, nói là anh quen nhiều bạn gái như vậy nhưng chưa có một ai bắt anh phải học hay không học.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “…”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Em ghét cậu ta cứ lôi em ra so sánh với đám con gái, rõ ràng cậu ta biết em không thích bị gắn cái mác giống nữ sinh thế mà cậu ta suốt ngày chỉ biết lấy cái đó ra để nói em, nào là lông thưa thớt, hầu kết không rõ, tay nhỏ, cái kia cũng nhỏ nốt… Tức chết em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ha ha ha ha, mày nhỏ thật mà, không tin mày dòm cái của tao nè.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nén cười rồi mới cất tiếng, “Tụi nó… Đám học trò thể chất đứa nào cũng vậy hết, mày càng không thích nghe thì tụi nó lại càng nói, tụi nó cứ cho rằng giỡn như thế là vui.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Em không thích, em ghét điều đó.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tao cũng vậy. Tao không có ý biện minh cho thằng Điểu tuy nhiên bản chất của nó đúng là một thằng trai thẳng ngu si chưa từng yêu ai bao giờ, nó không biết cách làm cho người mình thích vui vẻ. Mày nói đúng, nó không chỉ ngây thơ mà còn rất thích giả bộ ta đây hờ hững lạnh lùng, nó hãy còn nhỏ nên chưa trải sự đời.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Sau đó em cũng dần dần hiểu ra chứ khi ấy em đã cho rằng người mà cậu ta thật sự thích chính là anh, nếu không sao lại có thể chỉ mới gặp em mà đã cong nhanh như vậy, lại còn khắt khe với em, mỗi lần nhắc tới anh đều là khen anh tốt này tốt nọ, em chê anh có một tiếng thôi mà cậu ta đã quay ngược lại dỗi em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cái này… Gay như tụi mày không hiểu đâu, trai thẳng bọn tao tuyệt đối không bao giờ nói xấu sau lưng người anh em của mình chỉ có nói trước mặt thôi. Tao có thể đứng ra thay nó thề trước mặt mày, nếu nó mà có loại suy nghĩ đó với tao thì tao sẽ chặt đầu nó xuống cho mày làm mặt dây chuyền đeo chơi.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Em đã sớm biết cậu ta không có loại suy nghĩ đó với anh rồi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Vậy mày tính thế nào? Đừng đùa giỡn quá trớn, nó ngu lắm.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Là do cậu ta tới trêu em trước, em đâu có muốn để ý tới cậu ta, sau khi lên đại học em đã quyết định sẽ bắt đầu một cuộc sống mới.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Mày lừa ai đấy? Hồi nghỉ hè tao vừa nói nó có bạn gái một cái mà sắc mặt mày thay đổi thấy rõ, muốn bắt đầu cuộc sống mới mà lại quan tâm đến việc người yêu cũ có người yêu mới để làm gì?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “… Hổng nói nữa, nói không lại anh.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Không nói thì thôi, quan trọng là chính mày phải tự suy nghĩ cho cẩn thận, đến tột cùng thứ mày muốn là gì? Trên đời này làm gì có anh bạn trai nào hoàn mĩ như trong tưởng tượng của mày đâu chứ?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Thầy Phí không hoàn mĩ ư? Không giống trong tưởng tượng của anh sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tao khác mày, tao không có hình mẫu bạn trai lí tưởng, việc Tân Tân xuất hiện trong sinh mệnh của tao đích xác là một vụ tai nạn hoàn mĩ ngoài ý muốn, dù cho ảnh có thành ra cái dạng gì thì tao vẫn cứ thích.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “… Lại bắt đầu khoe khoang.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Có thì ngu gì không khoe? Mày mà có bạn trai tuyệt vời như vậy, mày không khoe chắc?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Nhắc mới nhớ, tối hôm qua anh đi đâu vậy? Trễ như thế mới về.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Con nít con nôi bớt nhiều chuyện lại nha, đừng hỏi, hỏi chính là trẻ con không nên nhìn.”</p><p>Hai người ở cách vách sau khi cơm nước xong xuôi thì cũng trở về thu dọn đồ đạc, chuẩn bị cho việc xuất phát.</p><p>Vạn Bằng nhìn thấy quần bơi của Phí Tân, hắn nói, “Thầy Phí, đồ bơi nhìn đẹp đấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ừ, bà xã mua cho.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “… Ồ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Hôm nay em chớ nên chọc Du Quý Dương khóc sướt mướt nữa, bà xã thầy chắc chắn sẽ đánh chết em.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Ai thèm chọc cậu ấy. Hôm qua thầy với Thập Ngũ đi thuê phòng à?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không có, đừng nói bậy bạ!”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Vậy hai người đã làm gì? Ra ngoài cũng tầm hai tiếng đồng hồ ấy nhỉ? Nếu chỉ ôm hôn thì sao lại lâu như vậy mới về?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chớ hỏi, hỏi chính là cẩu độc thân như tụi em không hiểu được đâu.”</p><p>Khu công viên nước!!!</p><p>Bốn người lại tiếp tục mua vé VIP sau đó chơi qua các hạng mục nổi tiếng hết một lượt.<br/>Du Trọng Hạ phát cuồng bởi trò trượt nước siêu tốc, một hạng mục kết hợp giữa ống nước vòng cung với khe trượt tốc độ cao.</p><p>Vạn Bằng ngày hôm nay không còn đi theo chơi với Du Trọng Hạ chỉ để duy trì hình tượng hờ hững lạnh lùng nữa, cậu học sinh cấp ba này là một con vịt cạn đúng nghĩa, đã không biết bơi lại còn sợ nước. Thay vào đó là Du Quý Dương cùng vui đùa với anh trai của mình, anh em sinh đôi nhà bọn họ mặc hai chiếc quần bơi cùng kiểu nhưng khác màu phối với đôi dép lào giống y xì đúc, người anh nắm lấy tay em trai mình tung tăng chạy đi trong khi hai người còn lại thì ngồi chờ ở khu vực nghỉ ngơi.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh em nhà họ đẹp thật đấy.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Thập Ngũ kém một chút.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em muốn gây sự với thầy đúng không?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Em có sao nói vậy, người em trắng hơn so với người anh.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đấy là do nghỉ hè đi chơi phơi nắng, anh trai cũng trắng lắm.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Không giống nhau, Du Quý Dương trắng trẻo còn Thập Ngũ chả khác nào đàn ông.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “??? Thì vốn dĩ là nam mà.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Ý em là thô ráp ấy.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Bậy bạ, da dẻ em ấy tốt lắm, hệt như ngâm mình trong sữa tươi vậy đó, thô ráp chỗ nào?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Thầy Phí, thầy khoác lác ghê quá.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy lười nói, bà xã thầy thầy tự biết.”</p><p>Đã hết giờ vé VIP, một trong hai anh em quay trở lại, người nọ mặc quần bơi sọc xanh trắng, tóc ướt vén ra sau để lộ vầng trán, không ai khác ngoài Du Quý Dương.</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh của em đâu?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Ảnh đi vệ sinh rồi ạ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thầy cũng đang tính đi, em qua đây ngồi nè.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương bước đến ngồi vào vị trí của Phí Tân.</p><p>Trước khi đi vệ sinh hắn vẫn không quên dặn dò hai cậu bé con, “Hai đứa tụi em có gì thì từ từ nói, chớ nên cãi nhau.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Ai thèm cãi nhau.”</p><p>Phí Tân vừa rời đi là Vạn Bằng đã ngay lập tức quay sang Du Quý Dương, “Cậu muốn cãi nhau không? Tôi chấp hết.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương liếc hắn một cái, lặng im không nói.</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Ấy chà, còn bày đặt giở trò lạnh lùng?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Đừng có chọc tôi, bằng không lát nữa tôi mách anh tôi đấy.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Mách anh cậu thì thế nào? Cậu thật sự cho rằng anh trai cậu có thể đánh thắng tôi?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương tiếp tục lườm hắn sau đó nói, “Còn có chị dâu của tôi nữa, hai người bọn họ liên thủ đánh chết cậu.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “…”</p><p>Phí Tân bước vào phòng vệ sinh nhưng không gặp được Du Trọng Hạ, lúc đi ra rửa tay mới nhìn thấy, cậu chàng đang đứng trước gương vuốt lại mái tóc ướt đẫm của mình cho nên không hề chú ý tới hắn. Hắn rón rén xáp tới gần rồi vươn tay ôm lấy eo của em ấy.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “!!!”</p><p>Cậu chàng né tránh và nhảy sang một bên với phản ứng cực kỳ dữ dội sau đó sững sờ nhìn về phía Phí Tân.</p><p>Phí Tân, “???”</p><p>Vợ mình mặc chiếc quần bơi sọc đỏ trắng không sai mà, thế nhưng cái biểu cảm này…</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Không phải chứ! Hai đứa tụi em lại giở cái trò này ra nữa à?!”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, kẻ hoàn toàn không biết gì hãy còn ở bên ngoài thả thính “Du Quý Dương”.</p><p>Vạn Bằng bí hiểm nói, “Cậu có biết ngày hôm qua anh cậu với chị dâu cậu đã đi không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ nghĩ thầm, phải không vậy, Tân Tân thế mà lại kể chuyện này ra cho nó nghe?</p><p>Cậu bắt chước giọng điệu nhỏ nhẹ của em trai mình, “Bọn họ đã đi đâu?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Tôi không biết gì hết nha, tôi còn là trẻ vị thành niên mà.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Thế sao mày còn hỏi làm cái cc<em> (*)</em> gì nữa?</p><p>Cậu lên tiếng, “Vậy cậu còn nói ra làm gì?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Thì chỉ đơn giản là trốn đi hôn nhau thôi, cứ như thể đằng này chưa từng hôn ai bao giờ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ im thin thít, cậu dĩ nhiên biết em trai mình đã từng hôn qua cái dòng Điểu ngu ngục kia rồi, cậu còn là người tận mắt chứng kiến cơ mà.</p><p>Vạn Bằng bổ sung thêm, “Tôi hôn bạn gái tôi tới mức ớn luôn đây nè, nhỏ tiễn tôi đi Quảng Châu, ở sân bay nhỏ hôn tôi cũng phải nửa tiếng đồng hồ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: … Tao thấy mày như này là đang muốn chọc cho tao cười chết mới thôi.</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Bạn gái tôi trong trắng lắm chứ nào có như ai kia, ha ha.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cậu đang mỉa mai ai đấy?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Người nào không trong trắng thì chính là người đó.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Tôi có chỗ nào không trong trắng? Cậu bớt vu khống người khác lại đi.”</p><p>Cậu giả bộ tức giận giậm nhẹ chân một chút.</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “… Õng a õng ẹo.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cậu không phải gay thì đừng có tới đây trêu ghẹo tôi, không thấy phiền hả?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng ngớ người lên tiếng phản bác, “Ai trêu ghẹo cậu?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ai nhột thì tự biết.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Tôi có bạn gái rồi nhé, bớt ảo tưởng lại đi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Giả bộ làm trai thẳng rồi quen gái nhà lành, giỏi ghê nhỉ.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Tôi thẳng hồi giờ.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Cũng đúng, nếu cong thì đã chẳng lừa mình dối người coi tôi như một đứa con gái.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Tôi nói cậu giống con gái lúc nào?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Lông tôi thưa thớt, hầu kết không rõ, tay nhỏ cái kia cũng nhỏ, tất cả đều từ chính miệng cậu nói ra còn gì?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Giả vờ mất trí nhớ cơ đấy?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Tôi… Đó là… Là có ý khen cậu dễ thương… Cậu nghe không hiểu tiếng người à? Mẹ kiếp.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: …Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!</p><p>Cậu nhanh chóng bĩu môi, “Cậu mắng tôi.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng nhức đầu thốt lên, “Đừng có nói là cậu, khóc nữa nha, ngày hôm qua đĩ thõa vẫn chưa đủ sao?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: ???</p><p>Người làm anh hai nổi điên ngay tức khắc, “Mày nói ai đĩ? Mày muốn chết phải không?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ chủ động ngả bài, miệng chửi ầm lên, “Đậu má, mày dám chửi em trai tao đĩ thõa?! Hèn chi mày gắng sức ba láp ba xàm đã một lúc lâu mà ngay cả một chút tiến triển cũng không có, sao mày ngu ngục quá vậy?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Cậu… Du Thập Ngũ! Mày lừa tao?!”</p><p>Phí Tân và Du Quý Dương đồng thời trở lại.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vẫy tay với Phí Tân, “Hi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Còn dám hi? Em trai của em suýt chút nữa đã bị anh lợi dụng đấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “???”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Cái gì? Nói rõ ra coi!”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Mắc mớ gì tới mày?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Chuẩn, sao em cứ nhao nhao lên thế?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương cũng tỏ vẻ, “… Chính xác.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “…”</p><p>
  <em>(*) Nguyên văn 吊毛 – Cái cc, phiên âm Hán Việt là “điếu mao”, đây là từ địa phương Quảng Đông, tức là cái đầu bu*i ấy.</em>
</p><p>Bọn họ trăm triệu lần không ngờ trò đùa dai này của mình lại có thể khiến cho Vạn Bằng cáu kỉnh. Lúc sau hắn lặng thinh chẳng nói chẳng rằng, dù cho hai anh em nhà họ Du có nói gì thì hắn cũng không thèm ơi hỡi, chỉ khi nào Phí Tân hỏi, miễn cưỡng lắm hắn mới “Ừ” lại một tiếng.</p><p>Lúc này đã là chạng vạng, khu vui chơi mỗi lúc một đông, ban ngày nắng gắt cho nên có rất nhiều du khách cố ý đến đây vào giấc chiều tối để xem show giải trí đêm. Hơn nữa cả bốn đã chơi liên tiếp hai ngày rồi, ai nấy cũng đều mệt mỏi, chưa kể Vạn Bằng lại còn thế kia khiến cho ba người không còn tâm trạng vui đùa nữa. Vì thế bọn họ quyết định trở về khách sạn để nghỉ ngơi.</p><p>Thời điểm tiến vào đại sảnh của khách sạn, Phí Tân mới nói, “Hay là đi ăn cơm trước? Giờ này tiệc đứng ít người lắm.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Em không đi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Sao lại bỏ bữa?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Đừng quan tâm tới em.”</p><p>Hắn nói xong thì đi thẳng một mạch lên lầu.</p><p>Ba người còn lại, “…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Nó giận thật hả trời? Tân Tân, em chọc anh hoài mà có thấy anh giận bao giờ đâu.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Đấy là do anh rộng lượng không so đo với em. Ai bị lừa mà chẳng quạu?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Vậy bây giờ phải làm sao?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Tới dùng bữa trước đã, lát nữa anh bỏ hộp xách về cho cậu ấy.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Em…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Mày muốn đi lên tìm nó hả?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “… Dạ.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Em đi một mình có được không?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Đương nhiên không được! Lỡ chẳng may Vạn Bằng nổi cơn điên lên lại đánh mày nữa thì sao?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Thật ra cũng không tới mức ấy đâu, cậu ấy đã trưởng thành hơn rất nhiều so với năm ngoái rồi.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Em cũng đã không còn là em của năm ngoái nữa.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “… Có chuyện gì phát sinh thì phải ngay lập tức gọi cho tao.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương nhấn chuông cửa của căn phòng nơi mà Phí Tân và Vạn Bằng đang ở.</p><p>Vạn Bằng mở cửa nhưng không cho cậu vào, hắn chặn cánh cửa lại rồi hỏi, “Muốn gì?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Tới nhìn cậu một chút.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng dữ tợn nói, “Có gì hay mà nhìn?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương chắp hai tay ra sau lưng rồi mới trả lời, “Tới cười vào trong cái bản mặt của cậu.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng thay đổi sắc mặt ngay tại chỗ, “Đuôi cáo không giấu được nữa, cuối cùng cũng chịu lòi ra?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Tôi chưa từng thừa nhận mình là người tốt bao giờ.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “… Cậu?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Tôi làm sao? Tôi chính là yêu tinh hại người đây, cậu sợ hay gì?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Ai sợ?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Nếu không sợ thì sao lại chặn cửa không cho tôi vào?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng tránh đường sau đó nói, “Có gan thì bước vào đi, để tôi nhìn thử coi là ai hại ai?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương chắp hai tay sau lưng cố gắng tỏ ra ta đây tài cao lớn mật tiến vào bên trong chứ thật ra nội tâm cậu vẫn có đôi chút lo sợ. Cậu đích thị là một kẻ đĩ thõa thế nhưng chuyện cậu thích và quan tâm đến cậu chàng nhỏ hơn mình một tuổi ấy cũng là sự thật. Cậu đã trót phải lòng từ cái nhìn đầu tiên, chẳng hiểu nguyên cớ do đâu, tình này lại thắm thiết đến vậy. Chỉ trong nửa cái mùa hè ngắn ngủi mà hết thảy những hoài nghi mẫn cảm nhất lại có thể đẩy cuộc tình của bọn họ đến vực thẳm của sự chia ly, tất cả đều do cậu yêu quá chóng vánh, muốn được nhiều nhưng nhận lại thì chẳng có bao nhiêu. Cậu và anh trai mình là Du Trọng Hạ quả thực là hai người hoàn toàn khác nhau.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ là kẻ sẽ xông lên, cướp lấy người hoặc thứ tình cảm mà anh ấy khát khao giữ gìn trong khi cậu lại không dám và sẽ không bao giờ dám, thậm chí chính bản thân cậu còn không tự chủ được muốn dùng sự tổn thương của đối phương như là một minh chứng cho sự tồn tại của tình yêu. May mắn thay, cậu sở hữu đủ trí thông minh và năng lực tự sửa chữa sai lầm của mình mạnh hơn rất nhiều so với hầu hết những người không thể thoát ra khỏi sức ảnh hưởng của gia đình từ thuở khai sinh. Một đoạn tình duyên nhẹ nhàng đến rồi lại suýt chút nữa mất đi cũng đã đủ để cậu nhận biết ra vấn đề của mình, và cậu đang rất nỗ lực để có thể thay đổi nó. Đáng mừng thay, chàng trai mà cậu gần như đã đánh mất ấy vẫn chưa đi quá xa.</p><p>Bên trong đại sảnh của bữa tiệc đứng.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Anh đoán thử xem hai đứa nó đang làm cái gì? Có khi nào tụi nó cãi nhau ầm ĩ một trận không?”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Không đâu, theo anh bọn họ chỉ cãi nhau trước mặt người ngoài thôi, những lúc không ai hai người đó lại bắt đầu ghẹo nhau, đều là hai kẻ ưa diễn trò.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thế thì em trai em vẫn là đứa diễn nhiều hơn.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Vạn Bằng đã thay đổi rất nhiều kể từ lúc cậu ấy chuyển sang một ngôi trường khác, chỉ mới mấy tháng không gặp mà anh đã không thể nhận ra cậu ấy trong lần đi chơi Kart Racing vào mùa đông khi ấy.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em trai em mới lên đại học có một tháng mà nó cũng đã có những biến chuyển rõ rệt, lần đi chơi này có tâm sự gì nó đều chia sẻ hết với em, trước kia dù có hỏi nửa ngày trời nó cũng chả thèm nói.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Cứ kệ bọn họ. Tụi mình sẽ làm gì sau bữa tối?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Anh muốn làm gì?”</p><p>Phí Tân rục rà rục rịch, “Anh muốn…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Em vẫn muốn chơi tiếp cái trò trượt ống! Cả cái show giải trí đêm kia nữa!”</p><p>Phí Tân: Thất vọng.jpg</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Thề với anh là chơi đã lắm, anh cứ chơi thử hai lần là biết ngay thôi.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “… Được rồi.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Anh còn phải thổ lộ với em trong lúc trượt cao tốc nữa, chỉ có như thế anh mới hiểu ngày hôm qua em yêu anh nhiều đến nhường nào.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh đã từng bày tỏ với em trong lúc cao trào rồi còn gì? Anh thích nhất là được nói yêu em vào thời khắc đó, do em mãi mê sung sướng không thèm đoái hoài tới anh thì có.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Ý… Ngại quá đi ò.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Anh hổng muốn đi coi show giải trí đêm. Vợ ơi, tụi mình…”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ cũng bắt đầu cảm thấy ngứa ngáy, “Nhưng tụi mình không có địa điểm, khách sạn kín chỗ rồi, thuê theo giờ cũng không được luôn.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Phòng của tụi em trống chỗ còn gì?”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ rụt rè nói, “Cái này không tốt lắm đâu, tụi nó ở cách vách đó.”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Ừ nhỉ, xấu hổ chết được.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ vội vã sửa lại lời mình đã nói, “Em có thể bật chế độ im lặng.”</p><p>Một lát sau, ngay tại căn phòng kế bên với căn đang được bật chế độ im lặng.</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Nói tới nói lui một hồi mà cậu vẫn không chịu thừa nhận người cậu thích là tôi sao?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Không, tôi không thích cậu.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “…”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Cậu có thể nào thành thật thừa nhận là cậu chưa có bạn gái không?”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Tôi cũng không thể.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “…”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Sang năm tôi phải thi đại học rồi, chuyện học hành là quan trọng nhất.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Ráng học cho giỏi.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Nếu như sang năm tôi có thể thi đậu vào ngôi trường cậu đang học thì cậu có chịu thừa nhận là cậu thích tôi không?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Đợi cậu thi đậu rồi tính tiếp.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Trước lúc tôi thi đậu, cậu sẽ hẹn hò với người khác ư?”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Biết đâu được.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Thế thôi tôi không thi nữa.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Tùy cậu.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Tôi lại muốn đánh cậu rồi đấy.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Tôi sẽ không tha thứ cho cậu thêm lần nào nữa đâu.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng, “Tôi cho cậu đánh lại, mau đến đánh đi.”</p><p>Du Quý Dương, “Tôi không phải cái loại ỷ lớn hiếp nhỏ.”</p><p>Vạn Bằng cười nhạo nói, “Vậy cậu cứ chờ mà coi, qua vài tháng nữa tôi sẽ ức hiếp cậu đến chết mới thôi.”</p><p>Phòng cách vách.</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ, “Anh gần ra chưa? Hình như tụi nó nói tán gẫu xong rồi đó, em trai em sắp trở lại rồi!”</p><p>Phí Tân, “Sắp. Yêu em.”</p><p>Du Trọng Hạ: Tui hổng có cố ý phớt lờ lời bày tỏ của Tân Tân, mấy người nếu có anh bạn trai dài 15.3 centimet thì mấy người sẽ hiểu thôi.</p><p>Gì cơ? 18 centimet mới được tính là tiêu chuẩn á hả? Mấy người bớt đọc Tiểu Hoàng Thư lại nha.</p><p>Bye bye!</p><hr/><p>Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:</p><h6>HÌ HÌ, THẬT LÀ VUI KHI ĐÃ VIẾT XONG ĐƯỢC MỘT QUYỂN, XIN CHÂN THÀNH CẢM ƠN CÁC VỊ ĐỘC GIẢ CŨNG NHƯ BẠN BÈ GẦN XA ĐÃ THEO DÕI VÀ ĐỘNG VIÊN MỊ TRONG SUỐT THỜI GIAN QUA, YÊU CÁC CẬU NHIỀU NHƯ TÂN TÂN ~</h6><h6>CUỐN SÁCH NÀY SẼ ĐƯỢC XUẤT BẢN DƯỚI DẠNG TIẾNG TRUNG GIẢN THỂ, KỊCH TRUYỀN THANH CŨNG ĐANG TRONG QUÁ TRÌNH CHẾ TÁC, MỊ SẼ GẶP LẠI MỌI NGƯỜI TRONG THỜI GIAN SẮP TỚI. CẢM ƠN MỌI NGƯỜI ĐÃ DÀNH SỰ ƯU ÁI CHO TÂN TÂN VÀ 15, XIN ĐƯỢC CẢM TẠ NHỮNG NGƯỜI ĐÃ, ĐANG, VÀ SẼ ĐỒNG HÀNH CÙNG MỊ TRONG TƯƠNG LAI.</h6><h6>TÁC PHẨM TIẾP THEO MỊ DỰ ĐỊNH VIẾT MỘT CÂU CHUYỆN TÌNH YÊU LẤY BỐI CẢNH ĐIỀU TRA TỘI PHẠM, THỂ LOẠI SẼ THUỘC KIỂU “HỒI HỘP NHẸ NHÀNG” (CHƯA XÁC ĐỊNH TÊN TRUYỆN), BẠN ĐỌC NẾU QUAN TÂM THÌ CÓ THỂ THEO DÕI, NẾU CÓ DUYÊN ẮT SẼ GẶP LẠI.</h6><h6>YÊU CÁC CẬU NHIỀU NHƯ TÂN TÂN ~</h6><h6>
  <strong>NGOẠI TRUYỆN ĐẾN ĐÂY LÀ HẾT, TỪ ĐÂY TỚI TẾT SẼ KHÔNG PHÁT SÓNG LẠI CHƯƠNG TRÌNH NÀY!</strong>
</h6>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>